Warum eigentlich?
by Rudi
Summary: Es gibt einfachere Wege für die, welche die Auseinandersetzung mit der Wahrheit scheuen. Deshalb fragt sich Harry oft 'warum eigentlich' soll ich ... für was, für wen? Fortsetzung von Und dies alles unter deiner Nase, Albus"
1. Die Ankunft spiegelt sich in Halbmondglä

**Hallo,**

da ist die Fortsetzung von "Und dies alles unter deiner Nase, Albus".

Auf eure Reaktionen sind wir sehr gespannt. Wir - klar mushati47 und Lea sind wieder an Bord. Ihnen danke ich ganz herzlich für die Mitarbeit an diesem Kapitel.

**

* * *

**

1. Die Ankunft spiegelt sich in Halbmondgläsern.

Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel und beleuchtete eine hügelige Landschaft. Im Verlauf der Reise würdesie sich in eine schroffe, felsige Landschaft ändern. Die Reisenden hatten unbemerkt den Fluss bei Berwick-upon-Tweed überquert. Der Tweed trennt die englische Grafschaft Northumberland von der schottischen Grafschaft Berwickshire und somit die Königreiche der Briten.

Der Expresszug ratterte über ein Eisenbahnviadukt, welches aus einem längst vergangenen Jahrhundert stammte, wie so vieles in der besonderen Welt der Reisenden. Eine Welt, die der Bevölkerung, die rechts und links vom Schienenstrang lebte, verborgen war, wie der Viadukt und die Gleise.

Nur ein paar alte Leute erzählten ihren Enkeln Geschichten von dem verlorenen Zug im Moor. Die Jüngeren hörten das Stampfen der Lokomotive nicht mehr, welches vor Generationen die Bevölkerung hoch geschreckt hatte – der Geisterzug - er fährt wieder!

Man fuhr nicht mehr mit offenen Kutschen, oder legte lange Wege zu Fuß zurück. Die Leute fuhren mit geschlossenen Autos. Wer wanderte oder mit dem Fahrrad unterwegs war, brachte seine eigene Musik mit.

Den Menschen am Rande der Gesellschaft hörte man nicht zu. Sie wurden als verschroben abgetan, wenn sie regelmäßig zum Herbstbeginn oder am Anfang des Sommers vom Rattern des Geisterzuges berichteten. Sie waren es auch, die bei Vollmond ihre Häuser besonders gut verschlossen. Sie kauerten hinter den Fenstern und hörten dem grimmigen Heulen der ihnen unbekannten Kreaturen zu. Für die modernen Menschen war das Heulen der Beweis, dass der Jagdpächter seinen Aufgaben nicht nachkam und die streunenden Hunde entsorgte. Wölfe gab es auf den Britischen Inseln keine mehr und die Füchse heulten nicht.

Die Türen wurden gut verschlossen, weil scheinbar stehlende Ausländer die Gegenden unsicher machten. Der Spareffekt von neuen Fenstern und Türen war auch nicht zu verachten, schließlich hatte man als Schotte einen Ruf zu verlieren. Die dichten Fenster und Türen hielten nicht nur die Kälte und die Diebe, sondern auch die unangenehmen Geräusche der Nacht fern.

Albus Dumbledore schüttelte seinen Kopf: Das alles war für ihn immer noch wie ein Wunder. Er stand unweit des Bahngleises am Portal eines Tunnels. Keine Nachricht hatte ihn bisher erreicht, also schien es im Zug keine Schwierigkeiten zu geben.

„Alastor, können die Muggel wirklich so blind sein? Da fährt, durch ihre Insel, von der sie meinen sie zu kennen, ein Zug. Gezogen von einer uralten, dampfenden und pfeifenden Lok, die sie nur noch aus dem Museum kennen, und keiner bemerkt es."

Der alte Auror sah mit seinem künstlichen Auge konzentriert auf das Tunnelportal. Während das natürliche Auge seinen alten Freund spöttisch betrachtete. „Albus, sie bekommen mehr mit, als wir denken und mehr alssie sich selbst eingestehen. Geister haben sie anscheinend bereits akzeptiert. Auf ihren Jahrmärkten gibt es immer ein Geisterhaus. Sie stehen Schlange, um in ‚The Haunted Maison' zu kommen, ohne zu ahnen, dass das wirkliche Grauen täglich immer näher kommt."

Dampf quoll aus dem Tunnel und das Rattern des Zuges wurde lauter. Dumbledore und sein Freund sahen dem Hogwarts-Express an ihnen vorbeifahren. Am offenen Fenster des letzten Wagens, in dem eigentlich nur Gepäck transportiert wurde, stand ein schlanker Mann, total in Schwarz gekleidet, und schickte eine Eule auf Reisen. Die Reise war nicht so lang, wie der Absender es vermutet hatte. Dumbledore streckte den Arm aus und die Nachricht war angekommen, bevor der schwarzhaarige Mann, das Fenster geschlossen hatte.

_Werter Professor Dumbledore, _

Zugfahrt verläuft ruhig. Potter und seine Freunde

_scheinen den Zug nicht erreicht zu haben. Ein Schüler _

_meines Hauses wurde bei dem Kampf verletzt, er wird _

_aber am Begrüßungsfest teilnehmen können._

_Professor S. Snape_

Dumbledore reichte den Brief an Moody weiter. Der las ihn und versuchte einige Zaubersprüche anzuwenden, verbrannte den Brief aber, als er nichts fand.

„Alastor, du mit deinem Misstrauen! Mir reichen die Aussagen vollkommen. Severus hat nach Harry, Hermine und den anderen gesucht. Er hätte eingegriffen, wenn sie bedroht gewesen wären. Draco Malfoy, das wissen wir schon von Bill, hat einen Fluch abbekommen. Severus wird alles daran setzen, damit dies geheim bleibt, oder wenigsten nicht so auffällt. Ich denke,er wird mir die Gründe dafür noch sagen."

Der alte Auror verdrehte das natürliche Auge: „Wie kann man nur so vertrauensselig sein? Er war ein Todesser und er verfolgt weiterhin seine eigenen Ziele. Ich werde ihm nie richtig trauen!"

„Wir sollten weiter. Ich denke es wird beruhigend wirken, wenn ich mich bei der Ankunft der Schüler auf dem Bahnsteig sehen lasse."

„Albus, die gleiche Prozedur wie zu jedem 1. September?"

Der Schulleiter nickte: „Die Großen fahren mit den Kutschen, wobei sie von Auroren begleitet werden. Die Erstklässer mit den Booten über den See, wie seit 800 Jahren oder mehr. Nur eine Änderung zu den letzten Jahren."

„So? Welche?"

„Du weißt seit dem Tod des Großvaters von Sirius, gab es keinen Earl of Hogsmeade mehr, der sich am Schutz des Bahnhofes beteiligt hatte. Sir William Black hatte immer, so schwarz seine Gedanken auch waren, seine Rolle als Earl und Protector of Hogwarts ernst genommen."

„Du meinst Potter wird am Bahnhof sein? Findest du das gut?"

„Nun er wird da sein und nicht nur er. Ginny Weasley hat gleich, nachdem sie von dem Überfall gehört hat, reagiert."

„Hui, wird uns neben Potter auch noch ein kleines Schulmädchen schützen? Was bin ich beruhigt."

„Alastor, lass den Sarkasmus! Sie und ihr Freund haben Vorbereitungen getroffen, welche mich sehr nachdenklich stimmen. Sollten die Todesser nochmals angreifen, wird es wohl keine leicht oder gar schwer Verletzten geben."

„Warum? Haben sie Molly mitgebracht?"

„Nein, Nanda hat ein paar Freunde von seiner Gurkha-Einheit aus Nepal mitgebracht."

„Weißder schmierige Typ im Zug Bescheid?"

„Dein Kollege, Professor Snape wurde, wie ich auch, von Ginny informiert. Wenn du ihn mit deiner Umschreibung gemeint hast."

Dumbledore und sein alter Freund apparierten und standen kurz darauf auf dem leeren Bahnhof von Hogsmeade. Hagrid kam winkend mit großen Schritten auf sie zu. Auf seinem Arm saß ein kleiner Junge, der etwas erschreckt schaute.

„Wen trägst du denn schon herum?"

„Oh, Professor Dumbledore, das ist Michail Radusinovic aus Rumänien. Er kommt in die erste Klasse." Mit den Worten stellte er den blonden Jungen auf den Boden.

Dumbledore nickte: „Willkommen bei uns Michail! Wie geht es dem guten Kyrill und deiner Schwester Ileana?"

„Sie wollte unbedingt mitkommen, aber sie ist noch nicht so alt. Vor einer Woche habe ich noch nicht gewusst, wie ich nach Hogwarts komme, aber seine Lordschaft hat mich nicht vergessen! Er hat mir einen Brief geschrieben, dass Miss Tonks und Mister Lupin mich abholen werden. Darin stand auch, dass Ileana mich besuchen darf."

Moody betrachteten den Jungen, der sich vor ihm hinter Hagrid versteckte.

„Warst du mit Mister Lupin und dem Mädchen auch in der Winkelgasse?"

„Winkelgasse, Sir?"

„Na, wo habt ihr die Bücher gekauft und den neuen Zauberstab, der in deiner Hose steckt?"

Der Junge strahlte: „Die Bücher hat Miss Tonks mitgebracht. Und den Zauberstab." Vorsichtig zog er ihn aus der hinteren Hosentasche und zeigte ihn stolz. „Den Zauberstab haben wir bei Gregorowitch in Bukaresti gekauft. In meiner Familie wurden die Stäbe immer vererbt, ganz selten wurden welche gekauft. Mein alter Zauberstab war aber kaputt. Er war teuer, aber Großväterchen Kyrill hat alles bezahlt. Ich glaube er nimmt das Geld von seiner Lordschaft!"

„Richtig, Harry hat es versprochen. Nenne ihn hier bitte nur Harry und nicht seine Lordschaft. Ich denke er wird dir sehr dankbar sein" bemerkte Dumbledore freundlich.

Moody hielt den Arm von Michail fest, als dieser seinen Zauberstab wieder in Hosentasche stecken wollte: „Junge, lass das! Worauf willst du in der Schule sitzen, wenn aus Versehen ein Fluch aus deinem Zauberstab kommt? Du kannst froh sein, wenn da nur Pickel an deinem Hinterteil sind. Es könnte auch ganz fehlen!"

Erschrocken sah der Junge den alten Auroren an. Michail kramte in seiner Tasche und zog einen Zauberstabhalter heraus, den er am Gürtel befestigte. Moody nickte anerkennend: „Warum nicht gleich?"

„Miss Tonks war dagegen, sie meinte: Nur wegen dem schrulligen Mad-Eye soll ich mich nicht lächerlich machen!"

„Aber so ist es sicherer, auch wenn ich schrullig bin!" brummte Moody.

Der Schulleiter schmunzelte. Er bot allen ein Brausebonbon an. Unauffällig suchte sein Blick die Umgebung ab.

„Dort in der Böschung, da haben sich ein paar Freunde von diesem Nanda versteckt!", beantwortete Alastor die ungestellte Frage. „Du kannst sie nicht sehen, sie sind hinter den Bäumen. Nur Potter und die Mädchen sehe ich nicht!"

Ein regelmäßiges Rattern kam näher und bald erkannte man auch schon die Rauchfahne der Lok. Der Hogwarts-Express hatte sein Ziel erreicht.

Wohlwollend betrachtete der Schulleiter die aussteigenden Schüler. Auf einmal störte ihn etwas.

„Alastor! Täuschen mich meine Augen? Da bringt doch tatsächlich jemand einen ausgestopften Geier mit nach Hogwarts!"

Der Auror suchte nach dem beschriebenen Gegenstand: „Oh, ich denke sie wird ihn wieder mit nach Hause nehmen, genauso wie ihre rote Tasche. Beides hat die gute Oma Longbottom sicherlich schon von ihrer Mutter geerbt. Hast du gewusst, dass auch Eltern mitgefahren sind?"

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und lies eine lustige Fanfare ertönen. Die Reisenden sahen sich interessiert um. Mit dem ‚Sonorus Zauber' hatte er seine Stimme verstärkt.

„Herzlich Willkommen in Hogsmeade! Wie ich sehe, haben wir heute Gäste, die nicht mehr die Schulbank drücken wollen oder noch nicht dürfen. Sie sind trotzdem herzlich eingeladen mit uns in der ‚Großen Halle' den Schulanfang zu feiern!"

Dumbledore begrüßte die Eltern, während die Schüler bereits in die Kutschen einstiegen.

„Albus?", unterbrach ihn Moody. „Geht dieser Nanda auch nach Hogwarts?"

Der alte Professor schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, der macht bereits eine Ausbildung bei den Gurkha."

„Ich könnte schwören, er ist gerade mit Harry in eine Kutsche gestiegen!"

„Er hat Molly versprochen, Ginny bis zum Portal zu bringen!", erinnerte sich Dumbledore.

Hagrids Bass tönte über die Köpfe hinweg und die Erstklässer folgten ihm zu den Booten.

„Albus, Snape habe ich nicht gesehen. Der kleine Malfoy ist schon vorbei, aber noch nicht der Giftmischer!"

„Er wird sich wohl nicht mit Schülern in eine Kutsche zwängen. Auch wird er nicht mit dem Boot fahren. Er wird seinen Portschlüssel benutzt haben."

Gemeinsam stiegen sie in die Kutsche ein, in der Augusta Longbottom gewartet hatte. Nach dem Signal aus dem Zauberstab des Schulleiters setzte sich die Kolonne in Bewegung. Die Großmutter von Neville berichtete sehr lebhaft von dem Zwischenfall am Gleis 9 3/4.

Galant half Albus Augusta aus der Kutsche und genoss den überraschten Gesichtsausdruck seiner Stellvertreterin. „Minerva ich glaube bei Augusta verzichten wir auf eine erneute Auswahl, sie will ja auch nur ein paar Stunden bleiben."

Die Schüler warteten ungeduldig darauf, dass der Schulleiter den Eingang zum Schloss freimachte. Es traute sich keiner, sich an ihm vorbeizudrängeln.

„Merkt der Alte nicht, dass er stört. Hält den ganzen Betrieb auf!"

Malfoys abwertende Bemerkung ließ Dumbledore aufhören. „Guten Abend Mister Malfoy, es freut mich sehr, dass sie meine Person nur vor dem Portal stört. Der Alte geht weg, sie können sich wieder beruhigen."

Alastor brummte: „So schlecht scheint es ihm nicht zu gehen, dem Günstling unserer Fledermaus!"

„Alastor, täusche dich nicht!", unterbrach in Augusta. „Der Fluch muss ihm sehr zugesetzt haben. An allen möglichen Stellen färbten sich sein Hemd und sein Umhang blutrot. Obwohl er plötzlich rosa Haare hatte, war mir nicht zum Lachen. Es erinnerte mich zu sehr an einenbestimmten Todesserüberfall."

Albus sah sie fragend an. Minerva hatte ihren strengen Gesichtsausdruck, der scharfe Blick wie ihn die Schüler nannten, wieder: „Welchen Überfall, Augusta?"

„Oh, da kommen Harry und Felicitas. Wir sollten nicht mehr über den Überfall reden. Ich will nicht, dass sie mehr erfährt."

Augusta Longbottom löste sich von der Gruppe mit dem nachdenklich wirkenden Dumbledore und begrüßte die Beiden.

Dumbledore wandte sich zu Minerva: „Felicitas und die beiden anderen neuen Schüler für die höheren Klassen, werden heute den ‚Sprechenden Hut' nicht aufgesetzt bekommen. Wir haben das ja schon bei der Anmeldung gemacht. Von Felicitas wissen wir auch, wie sich der Hut entschieden hat. Ich werde es einfach nur bekannt geben."

„Warum sollen wir von dieser Regel abweichen, Albus?"

„Vielleicht würde der Hut sich heute bei jemandem anders entscheiden! Kümmerst du dich um die Erstklässer? Ich werde noch ein paar Tische heraufbeschwören müssen."

Die ‚Große Halle' hatte heute einen sechsten großen Tisch erhalten, der ganz in der Nähe des Lehrertisches stand. Neben den Haustischen hatte Dumbledore einen Gästetisch heraufbeschworen, an dem nun die mitgefahrenen Eltern und Geschwister Platz nahmen.

Besorgt hatte er die Gruppenbildung am Tisch der Gryffindors beobachtet. Ganz hinten saß Harry. Ganz gegen seiner Erwartung saß Harry nicht direkt neben Felicitas, sondern eine verheulte Ginny saß zwischen ihnen. Gegenüber saßen Ron und Neville, der Platz neben dem jüngsten Sohn der Weasley war leer. Hermine lag vermutlich noch in der Krankenstation, Poppy kannte keine Gnade. Seamus Finnigan und Dean Thomas saßen am anderen Ende des Tisches. Finnigan sprach sehr eindringlich auf Thomas ein, der seine Wange hielt, als hätte er Zahnschmerzen. Böse Blicke wanderten an das Tischende. Albus musste schmunzeln, so unterschiedlich Felicitas und Hermine waren, bei Rons Verhalten waren sie sich wohl einig. Als Ron sich nämlicherhob, um auf eine Äußerung von Dean Thomas zu antworten, drückte sie ihn zurückauf seinen Platz, wo er auch widerstandslos sitzen blieb.

Die Tür öffnete sich und das gewohnte Bild brachte etwas Ruhe in den Saal. Professor McGonagall trug den Schemel mit dem ‚Sprechenden Hut', gefolgt von den verängstigt blickenden Erstklässlern, in die Halle.

Der Hut räusperte sich und verschaffte sichdamit mehr Respekt, als Dumbledore es mit seiner Fanfare in Hogsmeade geschafft hatte.

Vor Tausend Jahren habenkundige Hände mich geschaffen,

und nun steh' ich vor euch, die nur gaffen!

Warum eigentlich? Frage ich mich,

‚ein ganzes Jahr plagst du dich,

für wen? Für was? Dass sie dir zuhören!

Denke ich, und was machen die Gören?

Meine Warnungen schlagen sie in den Wind!

Manche sehnen sich zu sein, des Bösen Kind.

Andere kämpfen, stark wie Helden,

doch kennen sie auch der Anderen Welten?

Am schlimmsten sind jedoch die, welche verdrängen,

den Streit nicht mitbekommen wollen, auch hier auf Hogwarts Gängen.

Das Wichtigste ist für sie, viel Essen und ihre Ruh,

mit dieser Einstellung sind sie für uns wertloser als der Mist einer Kuh.

Hört meinenAppell, ihr Selbstgerechten,

auch die, welche ihre Zukunft sehen bei den Schlechten!

Wacht auf aus eurer Sorglosigkeit, steht auf ihr faulen Säcke!

Vielleicht ist dies das letzte Mal, dass ich euch wecke!

Um die Freiheit für euch, wie auch für den anders Denkenden zu retten,

muss man sich nicht an den Willen falscher Meister ketten.

Überheblichkeit, sei sie angeboren,

oder durch Mut oder Wissen auserkoren,

ist nicht nur für denjenigen schädlich, dies müsst ihr wissen,

es leiden viele darunter, und es nagt irgendwann an eurem Gewissen.

Steht zusammen, Seit an Seit

und kämpft für die Gerechtigkeit.

Betretendes Schweigen herrschte im Saal. Dumbledore gab seiner Stellvertreterin ein Zeichen, die Worte noch etwas wirken zu lassen.

Zufrieden über den Eindruck, den der ‚Sprechende Hut' hinterlassen hatte, besah er sich seine Schüler genauer. Er konnte behaupten jeden Einzelnen zu kennen oder wenigstens seinen Namen. Am Slytherin-Tisch waren, bis auf die kleine Greengrass1, alle da. Er freute sich darüber. Vielleicht konnte er so manchen von den Klauen Voldemorts fern halten. ‚Albus_'_ schalt er sich selbst. Es sind auffallend viele Schüler aus Slytherin Todesser geworden, aber nicht nur aus Slytherin!'

Malfoy unterhielt sich interessanterweise auch mit ganz anderen Mitschülernals sonst. Verwundert zog Dumbledoredie Augenbrauen hoch, als Malfoy eine schwungvolle Bewegung vorführte, während er dem Mädchen von den Parkinsons etwas erklärte. Nun machte er kreisende Bewegungen, ja, beinahe, als ob er etwas auf dem Gesicht verteilen wollte.

Ein unterdrücktes Lachenlies seinen Blick schnell an den Tisch des Hauses Gryffindor wandern. Felicitas beobachtete gemeinsam mit Ginnyden jungen Malfoy. Die Tochter von Molly hatte sich die Serviette vor den Mund gedrückt, während Felicitas den hellblonden Jungen konzentriert anschaute.

„Die macht wohl wieder einen Gedankenspaziergang. Wenn es ein Haus auf Hogwarts geben würde in der die Eigenschaften von Godric und Salazar vereinigt wäre, müsste sie, notfalls alleine, dorthin", dachte sich Dumbledore.

Ein Räuspern von Professor Snape unterbrach Malfoy in seinen Erklärungen. Angstvoll schaute er zu seinem Hauslehrer und wurde sogar verlegen.

Nein hier oben am Lehrertisch entging dem Schulleiternichts!

Minerva beganndie Namen der Neuen vorzulesen, als die Saaltüre zuklappte. Wer den Raum verlassen hatte,konnte er nicht gleich feststellen. Es war nur interessant, dass jetzt auch Felicitas, begleitet von Ginny, den Raum eilends verließ. Fragend sah er Alastor, der neben ihm saß an.

„Zuviel Süßigkeiten, vermute ich", brummte der alte Auror. „Molly würde einen Aufstand machen, gäbe es einen anderen Grund, warum ihr vor dem Essen schlecht wird."

Besorgt sah Dumbledore seinen Freund an. „Dachte Professor Snape hätte da mit einem Trank vorgesorgt?"

„Dann sind es wohl die Süßigkeiten", meinte der alte Auror abschließend.

Ein Mädchen mit schönen blonden Zöpfen wurde Ravenclaw zu geteilt. Wie wenig er von der Verteilung mitbekommen hatte, wurde ihm klar, als Minerva Michail Radusinovic aufrief.

Ein Schubs mit dem Ellbogen brachte ihn dazu, Alastor seine Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, während die Gryffindors applaudierten.

„Albus, Malfoy fehlt auch. Er ist vor dieser Felicitas aus dem Saal gegangen und noch immer nicht zurückgekommen!"

„Severus!" Der unruhig blickende Getränkelehrer schreckte auf. „Severus, kannst du bitte feststellen, was Malfoy da draußen macht!" Beinahe erleichtert verschwand Professor Snape, aber vielleicht täuschte auch sein Eindruck.

Die neuen Schüler waren an den Tischen der vier Häuser von Hogwarts aufgenommen worden und der Lärmpegel stieg weiter an. Sein Glas, dem er einen schönen Klang entlocken wollte, fiel um und löste eine kleine Kettenreaktion aus. Als auch noch die Weinflasche umfiel, gehörte ihm die ganze Aufmerksamkeit des Saales. Lange hatte er überlegt, wie er den Schülerinnen und Schülern die großen Veränderungen an Hogwarts erklären sollte. Das Warten auf den Hogwarts Express hat ihn auf den Gedanken gebracht.

„Willkommen, herzlich Willkommen auf Hogwarts!

In den Ferien hatte ich viel Zeit, um nachzudenken und es kam sogar etwas dabei heraus. Ich habe damit meine Lehrer und auch das Ministerium erschreckt. Aber zum Schluss waren alle davon überzeugt, dass Hogwarts sich bewegen muss. Nein nicht das ganze Schloss, sondern die Schule mit ihren Bräuchen und Regeln.

In einem indischen Märchen fragt der Ozean die Flüsse, wie es komme, dass sie die starken und mächtigen Bäume entwurzeln und zu ihm bringen, während sie nie das dünne und schwache Schilfrohr mit sich führten. Der Ganges antwortete ihm: „_Es stehen die Bäume, jeder an seinem Ort, festgewurzelt an einer Stelle. Weil sie der Strömung sich widersetzten, müssen sie ihrer Stätte weichen. Nicht so das Rohr. Das beugt sicht, sobald es die Strömung herankommen sieht, und wenn des Sturmes Gewalt vergangen ist, richtet es sich wieder auf."_

Damit Hogwarts nicht im Sturm des Bösen hinweggerissen wird, beugt es sich zwar nicht wie das Schilf, aber es bewegt sich. Es werden Regeln geändert, die über Jahrhunderte galten, aber nun zu starr sind, um dem Sturm standzuhalten.

Ich könnte euch nun die ganzen Regeln vorlesen, aber ich denke euer Hunger ist stärker als die Aufmerksamkeit."

Er hob einen Stapel Pergamente hoch. „Auf jedem Bett werdet ihr einen solchen Stapel finden, hier sind alle Änderungen beschrieben. Morgen wird noch kein Unterricht stattfinden, wir werden uns über diese Änderungen unterhalten. Das ist auch eine der größten Änderung auf Hogwarts. Wir Lehrer wollen mehr auf euch eingehen und erwarteten aber auch konstruktive Mitarbeit von euch.

Nun will ich euch aberdie neuen Professoren vorstellen. Meinen alten Freund kennen die Älteren unter euch schon, aber diesmal habe ich aufgepasst. Es ist wirklich Alastor Moody. Er wird Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten. In diesen schweren Zeiten haben wir das Fach ausgedehnt und es wurde geteilt. Miss Mary-Anne Baumgarden wird den Bereich der Schutzzauber unterrichten. Es wird auch Neuerungen in Zaubertränke geben, aber ich will Professor Snape nichtsvorwegnehmen. Er meint,durch seine spezielle Art, es euch besser vermitteln zu können."

Amüsiertes Gelächter unterbrach ihn, schließlich war dessen Platz noch leer.

„Unser Ziel ist mehr Gerechtigkeit", fuhr Dumbledore fort. „Deshalb war der Unterstaatssekretär Walker der Ansicht uns einen Lehrer für das Rechtswesen schicken zu müssen. Mister Percy Weasley wird dieses Pflichtfach unterrichten."

Percy sprang auf um sich den Schülern zu zeigen, die sich aber lieber der Türe zu wandten, durch welche die scharfe Stimme von Professor Snape zu hören war. Dumbledore unterbrach seine Ansprache und sah, nicht ohne Schadenfreude, wie der junge Weasley sich enttäuscht wieder setzte. Dieserwar wohl der ungeeignetste Kandidat für diesesFach, aber er würde es wohl noch merken.

Belustigt beobachtete er wie Felicitas und Ginny überraschtdie Aufmerksamkeit des ganzen Saales bemerkten. Sie schlossen die Türe und warteten.

„Ah Miss McKinnon. Schön, dass Sie wieder hier sind. Miss Weasley, Sie dürfen wieder an Ihren Platz. Die Herren Didier Mellier aus Frankreich und Alexej Kromanow aus Russland kommen bitte zu mir.

Ihr Lieben,diese drei neuen Schüler sind eine der Neuerungen auf Hogwarts. Wir nehmen, nach einer Unterbrechung von beinahe zwanzig Jahren, wieder Schüler, die von anderen Schulen zu uns wechseln wollen. Bei der Auswahl habt ihr sie nicht gesehen. Das hat einen einfachen Grund. In den Köpfen von den Erstklässlern ist schon sehr viel los. Wie viel mehr ist dann in den Köpfen von beinahe erwachsenen Menschen? Der ‚Sprechende Hut' hat sich für die drei neuen Schüler mehr Zeit genommen." Unter Applaus gingen die Drei auf ihre Plätze zurück. Professor Snape nütze die Gelegenheit, um unbemerkt auf seinen Platz zu kommen.

„Ach ja, das Essen. Aber zuvor die Ermahnungen: Es ist verboten, was schon immer verboten war. In jedem Gemeinschaftsraum könnt ihr lesen, welche Gegenstände unser Hausmeister nicht sehen will. Der ‚Verbotene Wald' hat seinen Namen zu Recht. Ich glaubte, dass ich es nicht erwähnen müsste. Aber das Ministerium besteht darauf, obwohl es selbstredend ist: ‚Schwarze Magie' und die Unterstützung der ‚Schwarzen Seite' war und ist verboten. Die Lehrer sind angewiesen, Verstöße sofort und unnachgiebig zu bestrafen."

Ein Raunen und eine Bewegung der Köpfe zu den Slytherins war die Folge der Ankündigung.

„Macht nicht den Fehler, die Schüler nach ihrer Zugehörigkeit zu beurteilen", mahnte Dumbledore die Anwesenden.

Wie in einem schlechten Theaterstück betrat ausgerechnet jetzt Malfoy den Saal. Er setzte sich still an seinen Platz. Dumbledore beeilte sich,weiterzureden, bekam aber noch mit, dass Malfoy den Daumen auffällig nach oben streckte. Das Nicken von Felicitas und Ginny entging ihm nicht. Misstrauisch sah er die beiden Mädchen an.

„Nach dem Festessen, werdet ihr wie gewohnt in eure Gemeinschaftsräume verschwinden und überrascht sein eure Betten nicht wieder zu finden. Keine Angst, es gibt für jeden ein Bett.

Wir haben aber ab der sechsten Klassenstufe Zweibettzimmer eingeführt. Ihr werdet eure Betten suchen müssen. Aber zu erst ein großes Dankeschön an unserer Hauselfen für dieses köstliche Festmahl!"

Es machte ihm immer wieder Spaß, die Reaktion der Schüler zu beobachten, wie sie sich über das Festessen hermachten.

„Alastor,könntestdu mir die Pfefferminzsoße reichen?"

„Zu Pfannkuchen, Albus?"

„Warum nicht? Es wird noch einiges auf uns zukommendieses Schuljahr. Da sind Pfannkuchen mit Pfefferminzsoße gar nichts dagegen."

„Was befürchtest du?"

„Nichts Genaues. Ich muss später mal mit Professor Snape reden."

* * *

1 Die Hexe **Daphne Greengrass** ist eine Slytherin-Schülerin aus Harrys Jahrgang und stammt aus einer reinblütigen Zaubererfamilie. Sie ist bei den ZAG-Prüfungen im Juni 1996 immer gemeinsam mit Hermine aufgerufen worden. (HP V/31) 


	2. Ankunft, Geheimgänge und

Hallo,

endlich habe ich es wieder geschafft eun Kapitel upzudaten, Es lang ganzbestimmt nicht an mushati47 und Lea, die mir sehr geholfen haben. Nicht nur Fehler auszumerzen, sondern auch inhaltliche Fehler zuvermeiden, ist die Spezialität der Beiden. Ganz dickes Dankeschön.

Warum dann so spät? Nun auf hpffa.de - wo ich Teammitglied bin - feiern wir mit einem Feuerwerk von Ideen unser sechsjähriges Jubiläum! Das bedeutet viel Arbeit - ich will nicht klagen es macht auch viel Spaß.

Euch jetzt auch viel Spaß beim Lesen.

* * *

**Rückblick auf Kapitel 1 Die Ankunft spiegelt sich in Halbmondgläsern**

Macht nicht den Fehler, die Schüler nach ihrer Zugehörigkeit zu beurteilen", mahnte Dumbledore die Anwesenden.

Wie in einem schlechten Theaterstück betrat ausgerechnet jetzt Malfoy den Saal. Er setzte sich still an seinen Platz. Dumbledore beeilte sich,weiterzureden, bekam aber noch mit, dass Malfoy den Daumen auffällig nach oben streckte. Das Nicken von Felicitas und Ginny entging ihm nicht. Misstrauisch sah er die beiden Mädchen an.

„Nach dem Festessen, werdet ihr wie gewohnt in eure Gemeinschaftsräume verschwinden und überrascht sein eure Betten nicht wieder zu finden. Keine Angst, es hat für jeden ein Bett.

Wir haben aber ab der sechsten Klassenstufe Zweibettzimmer eingeführt. Ihr werdet eure Betten suchen müssen. Aber zu erst ein großes Dankeschön an unsere Hauselfen für dieses köstliche Festessen!"

Es machte ihm immer wieder Spaß, die Reaktion der Schüler zu beobachten, wie sie sich über das Festessen hermachten.

„Alastor,könntestdu mir die Pfefferminzsoße reichen?"

„Zu Pfannkuchen, Albus?"

„Warum nicht? Es wird noch einiges auf uns zukommendieses Schuljahr. Da sind Pfannkuchen mit Pfefferminzsoße gar nichts dagegen."

„Was befürchtest du?"

„Nichts Genaues. Ich muss später mal mit Professor Snape reden."

* * *

**2. Ankunft, Geheimgänge und …?**

„Eigentlich habe ich mir die Ankunft in Hogsmeade gemütlicher vorgestellt", maulte Felicitas, die sich neben Harry hinter einem Baum versteckte. Sie hatten, genau wie Ginny, den Unsichtbarkeitszauber von Dumbledore angewandt. Dieser Zauber machte sie unsichtbar, aber eben nicht unverletzbar. Deshalb standen sie nun im kniehohen, nassen Gras und warteten.

„Selber schuld, du wolltest ja nicht mit der Bimmelbahn fahren", reizte Harry sie.

„Hat dich Hagrid auch getragen?", erkundigte sie sich. Auf dem Bahnsteig hatten sie Hagrid beobachtet, als er Michail vorstellte.

„Einmal..." Harry kam nicht weiter zu erzählen. Er wollte Felicitas erzählen, dass Hagrid ihn mit Sirius' Motorrad zu den Dursleys gebracht hatte.

Der Hogwarts-Express war einfach zu laut. Das große Durcheinander, als die Schüler ausstiegen und Dumbledore die Gäste begrüßte, bot einen tollen Schutz. Harry hob, wie Ginny und Felicitas den Unsichtbarkeitszauber auf. Er bedankte sich bei den Freunden von Nanda, die hier auf ihn warten wollten.

Als wären sie mit dem Zug angekommen, mischten sie sich unter die anderen Schülern. Nanda setzte sich einfach mit Harry, Felicitas und Ginny in eine der Kutschen.

„Jetzt bekomme ich doch noch etwas von der üblichen Anreise mit. Haben die Jüngeren keine Angst vor den komischen Pferden?"

„Du kannst die Thestrale sehen?", fragte Ginny überrascht. „Die kann man doch nur sehen, wenn man dem Tod schon begegnet ist!" Felicitas suchte nach einer Antwort.

„Wir haben bei einem Hochwasser am Ganges erleben müssen, wie ein Kind ertrank", erklärte Nanda. „Wir haben alle unsere Magie eingesetzt, aber wir kamen zu spät."

Tröstend nahm Harry Felicitas in den Arm, die gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster schaute. Dankbar lehnte sie sich bei ihm an.

„Habt ihr damit gerechnet, dass wir kontrolliert werden? Ich habe richtig Angst gehabt, die Auroren würden uns am Tor aufhalten", meinte Ginny. Sie verabschiedete sich von Nanda mit einem langen Kuss. Dieser verschwand, denn er wollte seine Freunde nicht zu lange warten lassen.

Felicitas betrachtete überrascht all die wartenden Schüler, als Harry meinte: „Ja, war schon lustig, wie Nanda kurz vor der Kontrolle unsichtbar wurde. Die Auroren hakten unsere Namen auf der Liste ab und weiter ging die Fahrt."

Ginny nickte: „Der Spruch ist erste Sahne!"

„So einfach wären meine Besuche in Hogsmeade gewesen. Wenn...! Wenn Dumbledore mir den Spruch früher beigebracht hätte."

Felicitas hatte zugehört und versuchte ihn zu trösten. „Ach Harry! Hermine hat mir erzählt, dass du deine Schokolade auch anders bekommen hast."

Harry wurde nachdenklich: „Nicht nur die Süßigkeiten wären leichter erreichbar gewesen. Auf dem Friedhof, nach dem ‚Trimagischen Turnier', wären meine Chancen viel besser gewesen. Vielleicht hätte ich ihn damals schon...

Besorgt streichelte Felicitas über seine Wangen. Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze. Ginny wollte ihn auch aufmuntern. Sie machte ihm die Haare durcheinander, wie sie es schon bei Tonks beobachtet hatte.

„Na Ginny!" Die Stimme von Dean Thomas riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Sie klang alarmierend, anders als sonst. Harry schaute auf.

„Kaum ist er Lord, schon hängst du dich an ihn! Ginny, ich bin dir wohl nicht mehr gut genug! Du kleine Schlampe!"

Am Eingang zur ‚Großen Halle' ging nichts mehr weiter. Ginny hatte sich abrupt umgedreht und ausgeholt. Dean konnte ihrer Ohrfeige nicht mehr ausweichen. Selbst auf seiner schwarzen Haut konnte man Ginnys Hand für kurze Zeit erkennen.

„Fünf Mal habe ich dir in der ersten Ferienwoche geschrieben. Was war? Der gnädige Herr antwortete mir nicht!" Ginnys Stimme erinnerte Harry sehr an den Heuler, den Molly an Ron geschickt hatte. Aber Ginny war noch nicht fertig, die Auseinandersetzung war so interessant, dass niemand darauf drängte, weiter zu kommen.

„Als ich nach einem weiteren Tag nichts gehört hatte, ging ich zu einer Telefonzelle der Muggel. Da habe ich die Wahrheit erfahren, du gemeines Schwein. Du bist an diesem Tag mit deiner Freundin in den Urlaub! Deine Mutter hat mir das erzählt. Du solltest dich schämen, mir Vorwürfe zu machen!"

Harry legte seinen Arm um Ginny. Er führte sie, mit etwas Drängen in die große Halle. Felicitas folgte ihnen.

„Kaum Lord und schon ein Harem!", lästerte Pansy Parkinson, die am Eingang zur großen Halle stand, Harry hinterher. Harry drehte sich um, er hatte sich vorgenommen, nichts auf sich sitzen zu lassen. Bevor er aber zu einer Antwort kam, hatte sich Felicitas vor Pansy gestellt.

„Aus dir spricht wohl der pure Neid. Einen Harem darf nur jemand haben, der die Frauen darin in jeder Weise nicht benachteiligt. Was oder wen hast DU? Nicht einmal als Hofhund würdest du in einen Harem kommen. Nicht einmal das, obwohl du das Gesicht eines Mopses hast."

Die Parkinson sah sich suchend um. Sie fand niemand, der sie unterstützte. Der sonst immer gegenwärtige Malfoy war nicht zu sehen.

Ron berichtete Neville sofort, was passiert war. Ginny war so empört, das ihr vor Wut die Tränen über das Gesicht liefen. Harry setzte sich neben sie und versuchte sie zu trösten. Eigentlich wollte Harry neben Felicitas sitzen, nun nahmen sie aber Ginny in ihre Mitte.

Während alle auf den Vortag des ‚Sprechenden Hutes' warteten, nützte Harry die Gelegenheit. Er führte einen Aufmunterungszauber erfolgreich aus. Als der Zauber wirkte, schenkte Ginny ihm ein dankbares Lächeln.

„Schaut mal was Malfoy macht. Er erklärt wohl gerade, wie das schreckliche Mädchen ihr Mopsgesicht schminken soll!" Mit dieser Bemerkung lenkte Felicitas die Aufmerksamkeit auf den Jungen am Tisch der Slytherins. Ginny konnte ein lautes Lachen gerade noch in der Serviette ersticken. Harry bemerkte, dass Dumbledore auf sie aufmerksam geworden war.

Irgendwie hatte Snape es geschafft, dass Malfoy seine Erklärung abbrach und nun seinen Hauslehrer ängstlich anschaute.

„Feli, da stimmt etwas nicht! Malfoy ließ sich sonst nicht so einschüchtern. Schau, er verlässt sogar den Saal. Was er wohl draußen anstellt?"

Seine Freundin sprang auf und Ginny folgte ihr. Wie um sich vor Fragen zu schützen, presste sie weiter die Serviette gegen ihren Mund.

Harry hatte bei der Verteilung der Schüler nicht richtig aufgepasst. Er war ganz überrascht als Michail aufgerufen wurde. Trotz den Spannungen zu Beginn des Festessens. Die Gryffindors waren sich einig, dass Neulinge mit einem riesigen Applaus begrüßt wurden. Michail kam ganz erleichtert auf den Gryffindor Tisch zu und Ron bot ihm sofort den Platz an, den er eigentlich für Hermine reserviert gehabt hatte.

Michail saß etwas verschüchtert auf seinem Stuhl und begann erst zu erzählen, als Harry ihn etwas fragte.

„Der ist mal für kleine Jungen", meinte Neville, als Harry Michail die Lehrer vorstellen wollte und bei dem Zaubertränkemeister angekommen war.

Während Dumbledores Rede, die klang, als wäre ihm die Idee gekommen den Laden was zu verändern. Harry machte sich langsam Sorgen, wo die zwei Mädchen blieben?

„Nein!", Ron stöhnte laut und vernehmlich auf. „Percy und das in einem Pflichtfach!"

Fassungslos schaute Harry Dumbledore an. „Ron was meinst du? Wie lange hat der Alte es schon gewusst, dass sie uns mit Percy plagen wollen?"

„Jede Minute ist schon zu viel, vielleicht findet er es auch noch lustig. He! Da sind sie ja wieder, dass die immer im Doppelpack raus müssen!"

Ginny setzte sich neben Harry, der sie fragend anschaute.

„Willst du ganz genau wissen was wir da draußen gemacht haben?", fragte sie ihn herausfordernd. Harry schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, du brauchst mir nicht zu erklären, was man in der Porzellanabteilung macht. Wichtige Sachen können wir hier sowieso nicht besprechen, oder?"

Ginny grinste frech und sah sich suchend um. „Ist Malfoy eigentlich schon zurück? Snape hat ihn gesucht."

Sie bekam jedoch keine Antwort, denn Dumbledore stellte gerade Felicitas und die anderen beiden Quereinsteiger vor. Felicitas kam an den Tisch zurück, als Dumbledore gerade mal wieder über Verbote sprach. Als der Schulleiter bei der Schwarzen Magie ankam, die genauso verboten war, wie die Unterstützung von Voldemort, betrat Malfoy den Raum.

„Passend, passend. Warum wirft er ihn nicht gleich raus?" Rons Bemerkung wurde am Gryffindor Tisch positiv aufgenommen. Harry war deshalb auch etwas überrascht als Felicitas und Ginny erleichtert schienen.

„Später mein Schatz", tröstete Felicitas ihn. „Du wirst Bauklötzchen staunen, das kann ich dir versprechen!"

Beim Essen langte Ron richtig zu. Er lies sich auch nicht von den Bemerkungen der anderen stören.

„Harry, ist das der Professor für Zaubertränke", erkundigte sich Michail. Harry nickte, Snape war beinahe unbemerkt in die ‚Große Halle' zurückgekehrt. Er ging nicht an seinen Platz, sondern steuerte auf den Besuchertisch zu, der neben Harrys Haustisch stand.

„Hoffentlich komme ich nicht mit Potter zusammen in ein Zimmer!", hörte Harry Deans Stimme.

„Dean, ich kenne dich ja gar nicht mehr." bemerkte Neville, lauter als man es von ihm gewöhnt war.

„Dir hat Potter ja auch nicht die Freundin ausgespannt", konterte dieser wütend. Ginny verdrehte die Augen.

Felicitas suchte in ihrem Umhang und zog ein Bild hervor, stand auf und ging zu Dean nach vorn. „Wir sollten gemeinsam dieses Bild betrachten!"

„Warum sollte ich mit DIR dieses Bild anschauen!"

„Weil, du darauf zwei Pärchen siehst. Mich und Harry sowie Ginny und ihren Nanda! Kapiert!"

„Und mit wem hat sie vor dem Tor herumgeknutscht?", wollte Seamus wissen.

„Mit Nanda, er hat sie bis an das Schlosstor gebracht. Mit Dumbledores Erlaubnis, weil sie nicht mit der Bimmelbahn gekommen ist. Sind jetzt alle Klarheiten beseitigt?"

Seamus nickte, während Dean etwas vor sich hinbrummte.

„Harry besuchen die Lehrer, während dem Essen alle Tische?", erkundigte sich Felicitas.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf: „Sicherlich nur wegen den Eltern, da waren heute schon alle Hauslehrer." Sie wies mit dem Kopf auf Snape der gerade mit einer Mutter sprach. Man merkte deutlich, dass er das nicht mit voller Überzeugung tat. Kritisch sah er zum Tisch der Gryffindor.

Davon unbeeindruckt ließ Harry die Fleischplatte zu sich schweben. Er hatte in den Ferien an den einfachen Zaubern Spaß gefunden. Die Erstklässler staunten.

„Eure... eh, Harry kannst du mir zwei Knödel besorgen?" Michail hielt seinen Teller hoch. Ganz gemütlich schwebte das Gewünschte aus der Schüssel in den Teller des Jungen. „Toll, danke! In welcher Klasse lernen wir das?"

„In der ersten Klasse!", antwortete ihm Professor Snape, der sich von der Mutter weg gedreht hatte und nun am Tisch der Gryfindors stand. „Die älteren Jahrgänge haben auch gelernt, dass man in den Fluren und Gängen nicht zaubert! Ich glaube nicht, dass das neue Regelwerk dieses Verbot aufhebt, oder Potter?" Fügte er lauter hinzu:

„Professor Snape, ich glaube nicht. Dies war nur eine Vorführung, was unsere jüngsten Mitglieder demnächst lernen werden!", konterte Harry überraschend schnell.

„Und Sie fühlen sich dazu berufen?", knurrte Snape ihn an. In der ‚Großen Halle' war es still geworden. Es war selten, dass die beiden ihre Streitigkeiten so offen austrugen.

„Eigentlich schon, Sir. Zu zeigen, dass Zaubern Spaß machen kann, finde ich wichtig. Es ist doch die beste Möglichkeit, den Neuen die Bedenken vor dem Unterricht zu nehmen."

„Haben Sie sich von diesem Firlefanz beeindrucken lassen, Miss McKinnon?"

„Eigentlich schon, Sir. Ich finde es spaßig, es war nicht so ernst wie Unterricht."

„Da muss ich Ihnen vollkommen Recht geben. In meinem Unterricht ist es alles andere als spaßig! Verdrehen Sie nicht die Augen! Sie haben mich noch gar nicht in meinem Element erlebt."

„Nun, wenn Sie hier noch nicht in Ihrem Element waren, Professor Snape, dann kann der Unterricht bei Ihnen ja nur noch ‚heiter' werden."

In der bedrückenden Stille, welche entstanden war, hörte man Snape tief Luft holen. „Morgen, 15 Uhr trifft sich Ihre Klasse zum ersten Unterricht in meinen Zaubertränkekeller."

„Professor Snape", mischte sich Professor Dumbledore ein. „Morgen ist noch kein Unterricht, wir werden über die Änderungen sprechen."

„Das unnötige Palaver wird wohl nicht den ganzen Tag dauern. Es bleibt bei 15 Uhr!" Er drehte sich schwungvoll um und verließ die Große Halle Richtung Kerker.

Während des allgemeinen Aufbruchs sah Ginny Felicitas fragend an. Felicitas grinste: „Irgendeinen Grund braucht er doch, um mir eine außergewöhnliche Strafarbeit aufbrummen zu können. Dies war erst der Anfang unseres Dramas!"

„Harry hat es gewusst und mir hat man nichts gesagt?", protestierte Ginny.

„Wir brauchten deinen überraschten Augenaufschlag", flüsterte Felicitas zurück.

Nachdem Ron beschäftigt war, Kekse und andere Süßigkeiten vom Tisch einzupacken, übernahm Ginny seine Aufgabe und sammelte die Erstklässler um sich. Zusammen mit Felicitas gingen sie in den Gryffindor Turm.

Harry suchte nach einem kurzen Besuch bei der schlafenden Hermine in der Krankenstation, sein eigenes Zimmer. Es war das letzte Zimmer in dem neuen langen Flur. Dieser verließ neben dem Kamin den Gemeinschaftsraum. Überall waren Namensschilder angebracht.

Er betrat den recht sparsam eingerichteten Raum, ein großes Bett mit Himmel - wie überall, ein Schreibtisch, ein Kleiderschrank und eine Kommode für seine Schulsachen. Harry öffnete seinen Schulkoffer, alle Kleider waren schon aufgeräumt. Harry setzte sich an den Schreibtisch und öffnete seine Umhängetasche, welche er aus dem Koffer genommen hatte.

„Guten Abend Eure Lordschaft. Wir hoffen Ihr hattet eine angenehme Anreise?", plapperte der Geist, der plötzlich durch die Wand geschwebt war und Harry einen kleinen Schrecken eingejagt hatte.

„Danke Sir Nicholas, die Reise hätte friedlicher sein können. Was verschafft mir die Ehre des Besuches?"

„Die Sorge um Eure Lordschaft." Harry verdrehte die Augen.

„Könnten wir es nicht bei Harry und Nick belassen?"

„Wenn du mir das vorschlägst, gerne. Harry, räume hier nichts aus, was die anderen nicht haben. Die Neider haben sich schon auf den Weg gemacht. Ich meine sie sollten doch einen Schlafraum vorfinden, der sich von den anderen Räumen nicht unterscheidet. Meinst du nicht, Harry?"

Missmutig stellte Harry seine Tasche ab: „Jetzt habe ich schon ein Einzelzimmer und kann wieder nicht tun, was ich will!"

„Nicht den Mut verlieren. Wenn sich alles beruhigt hat, werden wir Geister dir eine Möglichkeit zeigen. Denn Hogwarts ist immer für eine Überraschung gut."

Es klopfte an Harrys Türe. Der 'Fast kopflose Nick', Hausgeist von Gryffindor verschwand lautlos durch die Wand. Schon öffnete sich die Türe und mehrere Gryffindors schauten herein.

„Sorry Harry", meinte Seamus. „Aber Dean Thomas behauptet, dein Zimmer wäre schöner eingerichtet als die anderen Zimmer. Ron dagegen meint das Dean spinnt."

‚Entweder haben die Geister mehr Erfahrung mit den Menschen, oder sie können sie besser belauschen.', dachte sich Harry. Er lud mit einer freundlichen Geste die Besucher herein. „Jeder der möchte, darf sich mein Zimmer ansehen."

Harry kam sich vor wie ein Ausstellungsstück. Ständig kamen andere Schüler herein.

„Harry!" Er schaute hoch und sah nur noch ein Blitzlicht. Hinter seiner Kamera grinste Dennis hervor. „Nicht, dass wir Dean glauben würden, aber die Gelegenheit für ein neues Bild war günstig."

Harry schwang seinen Zauberstab und die Türe seines Zimmers schloss sich.

„Wie geht es euch? Habt ihr und eure Eltern sich schon eingewöhnt?"

Dennis und Colin grinsten: „Wir konnten uns sehr gut eingewöhnen, das Haus ist größer und Mum und Dad haben auch schon wieder einen Job!"

„Freut mich! Seid aber vorsichtig. Nicht jeder muss wissen, dass die Sache bei euch aufgeflogen ist! Wenn etwas ist, kommt hierher. Außerdem habt ihr ja den Spiegel."

Die beiden nickten: „Haben wir Eure Lordschaft!"

Harry sah die beiden überrascht an, worauf die nur laut lachten.

„Kommt, ich will noch etwas in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Auch mit einem Einzelzimmer bin ich kein Einsiedler!

Während die Größeren sich vermutlich in ihre neuen Zimmer zurückgezogen hatten, saßen die Erstklässler in einem Halbkreis um den Kamin. Einige Zweit- und Drittklässler saßen auf den Sesseln in der Nähe, aber alle hörten sie Parvati und Felicitas zu. Harry setzte sich auf einen freien Sessel und hörte das Ende einer indischen Geschichte. Diese wurde abwechseln von den beiden Mädchen erzählt.

Felicitas setzte sich zu Harry in den Sessel. Kurz zuvor waren die Kleinen in ihre Schlafsäle gegange.

„Du machst dich gut als Vertreterin der Vertrauensschüler, wo ist den Ron?"

„Harry, Feli, da seit ihr ja! Ich brauche eure Hilfe!" Genervt schaute Ginny von der Treppe, die zu den Mädchenschlafräumen führte, herunter.

„Ich komme sofort Ginny! Dann fügte Felicitas noch nachdrücklich hinzu: „Harry darf ja nicht mit in die Mädchenschlafräume."

Harry reagierte sofort, indem er durch das Portal hinaus ging und dort den Unsichtbarkeitszauber ausführte. Als er das unbeobachtet vollendet hatte, teleportierte er in den Gang hinter der Treppe, welcher zu den Mädchenschlafzimmern führte.

Verwundert sah Ginny wie sich die Türe öffnete und gleich wieder schloss. Harry hob den Unsichtbarkeitszauber auf: „Die Treppe ist verhext, keine männlichen Wesen durchzulassen, aber nur die Treppe. Da ich euer Zimmer noch nie gesehen habe, konnte ich nicht teleportieren, sondern musste es suchen. Nun erzähl mal, was los ist!"

„Lavender will unbedingt mit Parvati in ein Zimmer. Sie wollen, dass Hermine in ein anderes Zimmer geht. Hermine, mag aber kein Einzelzimmer, das weiß ich! Die können doch nicht einfach Hermine rauswerfen!"

„Warum Einzelzimmer?"

„Dumbledore hat sich verzählt, wenn nur Felicitas gekommen wäre, hätte die Rechnung gestimmt", erklärte Ginny.

Felicitas erinnerte sich: „Parvati hat den Wunsch geäußert, mit Hermine zu sprechen. Sie hat nicht gesagt, dass sie Hermine rauswerfen will!"

Felicitas sah sich im Raum um. „Und wenn Hermine zu uns kommt? Das Zimmer ist groß genug und wir kommen mit ihr aus. Am besten wir schieben unsere beiden Betten zusammen, dann gibt es noch mehr Platz!"

Ginny nickte, während Harry schmunzelnd meinte: „Es bleibt ja so gut wie ein Zweierzimmer. Ich hoffe, Feli, du besuchst mich öfter! Außerdem könnte Hermine bei euch viel einfacher noch die ganzen Sachen lernen. Ich glaube mit dem Koffer hat sie sich noch nicht so richtig angefreundet."

„Stimmt nicht, Harry, sie hat ihre eigene Bibliothek erschaffen. Alle Bücher, die sie sich je gekauft hat, auch die aus der Muggelwelt, sind drin.", warf Ginny ein. „Wir müssen McGonagall fragen, ob das in Ordnung ist."

„Nein Ginny, wir sagen ihr, dass wir mit Hermine ein Dreierzimmer bilden. Wer viel fragt, bekommt oft viele Antworten, die er nicht haben will. Komm, wir gehen jetzt zu Parvati und Lavender, schnappen die Koffer..."

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf: „Lavender nennt mich immer nur ‚Kleine'. Ich male euch einen Plan, wo Hermines Schrank und Koffer stehen. Mit dem könnt ihr das Zeug hierher teleportiert."

Harry nickte: „Und was hat das mit Lavender zu tun und deiner Rache?"

„Ich stelle mich in das Zimmer und verursache ein großes Schauspiel. Ich dachte so mit Rauch, Flammen und viel Lärm. Vielleicht beeindruckt das die beiden, wenn danach der Schrank leer und Hermines Koffer weg ist?"

„Dann gehe mal!", ermutigte Harry sie und konzentrierte sich auf den Plan. „Feli kümmerst du dich um den Koffer und ich tausche einfach die Schränke aus. Es ist einfacher als jede Unterhose einzeln zu teleportieren. Im anderen Zimmer hörten sie einen lauten Streit, zwischen Ginny und Lavender. Dieser endete damit, dass Ginny laut Beschwörungsformeln rief. Von erschrockenen Aufrufen begleitet tauschte Harry die Schränke aus. Felicitas stellte Hermines Koffer in das Zimmer.

„Eigentlich wollte ich ihn neben ihr Bett stellen, aber sie hat ja noch keins." Harry lies daraufhin das Bett aus dem Einzelzimmer neben dem Schrank erscheinen.

Eine strahlende Ginny erschien im Zimmer, während im Gang eine große Unruhe entstanden war.

Kurz nach dem Bett, traf Professor McGonagall begleitet von einer aufgeregten Lavender ein. Vorsichtshalber setzte sich Harry unsichtbar auf das Bett von Felicitas.

„Miss Weasley, was hat das Spektakel zu bedeuten? Miss Brown ist ganz durcheinander, Sie können doch nicht einfach Feuer und Rauch herbeibeschwören!"

„Professor McGonagall, aber Lavender kann einfach Hermine aus dem Zimmer werfen, weil diese nicht da ist und sich nicht wehren kann?", verteidigte sich Ginny und wies mit einer Handbewegung auf Hermines Platz. „Ich habe einfach ihre Möbel zu uns geholt. Das war für mich eine große Anstrengung!"

Ungläubig sah die Hauslehrerin auf die Möbel und dann wieder auf Ginny. „Das haben Sie hinbekommen?" Als die Professorin Felicitas streng ansah und die etwas grinsen musste, hob sie die Augenbrauen.

„Miss Weasley, das nächste Mal bitte mit weniger Aufsehen. Wenn Miss Granger einverstanden ist, soll mir das hier recht sein. Aber jetzt ist Nachtruhe! Noch eins! Richten sie bitte Mister Potter aus, er soll alle Versuche unterlassen, die Treppe zu den Mädchenräumen zu manipulieren! Es soll Mädchen geben, die keine Jungen im Zimmer haben wollen."

Die Hauslehrerin drehte sich zur Türe. Sie schaute etwas irritiert, als sie ganz in der Nähe von Harry vorbei ging. „Miss Brown und die anderen Damen, die hier noch herumstehen, es ist Nachtruhe! Zum Glück habe ich bei den Jungen nicht diesen Ärger!"

„Waren Sie schon dort?"

„Nein Miss McKinnon, aber ich werde jetzt dort vorbei schauen. Ich gehe davon aus, dass sie sich an die Nachtruhe halten."

Harry saß an seinem Schreibtisch, als Professor McGonagall den Flur entlang kam. Ihr Kommen wurde dadurch angekündigt, dass die Besucher in Harrys Zimmer plötzlich ausblieben. Harry hatte das neueste Schulbuch für Verteidigung auf dem Tisch liegen, aber zum Lesen war er noch nicht gekommen.

„Guten Abend Mister Potter!"

„Oh, Professor McGonagall. Ich bin ganz überrascht, dass Sie mich besuchen!"

McGonagall schloss die Türe und versiegelte diese mit einem Zauberspruch.

„Genauso überrascht, wie ich über den Geruch deines Deos in Zimmer der Mädchen war, bist du sicherlich nicht Harry! Pass auf, es kann Ärger geben, wenn dich andere Mädchen dort oben sehen."

Interessiert schaute sie sich im Raum um. „Harry der Koffer kann nicht neben dem Schrank stehen bleiben!" Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab und der Schrankkoffer schwebte auf die andere Seite.

„Warum?"

„Harry, weil er stört!"

Überrascht sah er seine Hauslehrerin an, die nun neben dem Schrank stand und etwas suchte. Triumphierend lächelte sie. Er sah wie sie einen Stein in der Wand bewegte, hinter dem sich ein Hebel befand.

„Muggeltechnik! Man muss wissen, wie sie funktioniert. Der Zugang ist magisch verwehrt, nur der Schulleiter, dir und mir ist es möglich. Du kannst andere mit einbeziehen, aber du solltest zurückhaltend damit sein. Das Ritual sollte dem in Black-Castle ähnlich sein."

Der Schrank drehte sich und öffnete somit einen Durchgang. Er führte zu einer kleinen Wendeltreppe nach oben und einem kleinen Gang zur Seite.

„Harry, am Ende des Ganges ist eine magisch verschlossene Türe. Von außen ist sie durch eine Rüstung in einer Nische versteckt. Wer sie benützt, kommt in einen abgelegenen Korridor, der in das Haupttreppenhaus führt. Professor Dumbledore dachte, das wäre ein unauffälliger Weg für dich, zu deinem Sonderunterricht zu kommen."

Harry schaute interessiert auf die Treppe.

„Oh und noch etwas, der Schrank lässt sich nur bewegen, wenn die Zimmertür in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum geschlossen ist. Dort oben kannst du deine Umhängetasche abholen. Du hast sie schlecht versteckt. Sie schaut unter dem Bett von Felicitas hervor! Informiere sie vor deinem Besuch. Mir war es nicht möglich sie in das Geheimnis des Schrankes einzuweihen."

Die Professorin schloss die versteckte Türe, als es an der Zimmertüre klopfte.

„Harry gib zu, du hast doch Heimlichkeiten in deinem Zimmer! Sonst müsstest du die Türe nicht verschließen!" Dean Thomas Stimme, welche aus dem Stimmengewirr herauszuhören war, klang triumphierend.

Harry ballte die Fäuste, während McGonagall ihn mit einer beruhigenden Geste bat, sich zu setzen. Sie hob den Zauberstab und öffnete die Türe ohne Vorankündigung.

„Mister Thomas, mir gefällt ihre Art nicht, wie sie mit der Türe in das Zimmer stürzen. Es ist wohl hinlänglich bekannt, dass Mister Potter einen besonderen Schutz braucht. Das ist der Grund, weshalb diese Türe für alle verschlossen bleibt. Nur Mister Potter und Personen seines Vertrauens haben die Möglichkeit die Türe zu öffnen. Heimlichkeiten sind das keine, es stand genug darüber im Tagespropheten. Ich wünsche den Herren eine gute Nacht."

Die Professorin wartete, bis die Mitschüler ihr einen Weg freigemacht hatten. Sie verließ über den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftstraum den gleichnamigen Turm.

Kurz danach waren neben Harry nur noch Ron und Neville im Raum.

„Sauber abgeblitzt! Die Gesichter, sie waren ganz überrascht, als McGonagall die Tür öffnete! Rons Schadenfreude kannte keine Grenzen. Neville sah auf die Uhr und erhob sich.

„Oh ja, es ist schon spät", meinte Ron daraufhin. „Wir wollen noch vor dem Frühstück eine Runde joggen. Wenn wir die Route festgelegt haben, sagen wir dir Bescheid. Vielleicht rennst du auch mal mit."

Harry nickte und war froh, dass er endlich mal etwas allein war. Er hatte Ron und Neville in die neuen Geheimnisse nicht einweihen wollen, ohne selber damit Erfahrungen gesammelt zu haben. Sie hatten einen Koffer in ihrem Zimmer. Einen Spiegel um Alarm zu schlagen, das war bei weitem mehr als im letzten Schuljahr. Er verschloss die Türe gewissenhaft und wandte sich dem Schrank zu. Geräuschlos öffnete sich der geheime Durchgang, um mit 'Lux' für Licht zu sorgen, zog Harry seinen Zauberstab. Es war aber nicht notwendig, beim Betreten des Bereiches flammten Fackeln auf, wie überall auf Hogwarts. Vorsichtig stieg er die Wendetreppe hinauf, entriegelte die Türe und stand in dem Zimmer der Mädchen, welche aber nicht da waren. Vermutlich waren sie im Bad. Gerade als Harry gehen wollte, meldete sich sein Mehrwegespiegel.

„Harry wir sitzen hier im Koffer und warten auf dich!"

„Kommt mal in euer Zimmer, ich muss euch etwas von McGonagall zeigen. Kurz darauf erschienen beide aus dem Koffer. Harry genoss es, die beiden durch unnötige Fragen etwas zappeln zu lassen.

„Was soll das ganze Fragespiel, Harry? Das ist ein Schrank und aus irgendwelchen Gründen soll wir nichts daneben abstellen!" Des Ratens müde, fasste Felicitas das Gehörte zusammen.

Harry betätigte den Mechanismus und die Mädchen folgten ihm begeistert in sein Zimmer.

„Ihr wolltet mir auch noch was verraten?", fragte Harry nach.

„Ja, du wolltest ja wissen was wir in der Porzellanabteilung gemacht haben", erinnerte sich Ginny. „Nun wir haben uns dort mit Malfoy getroffen!"

„Wie bitte?"

„Nun wir haben ihn nicht mehr gesehen als wir aus der ‚Großen Halle' kamen. Zurück wollten wir auch noch nicht, also sind wir zuerst einmal in die besagte Abteilung."

„Warum seid ihr ihm eigentlich gefolgt?"

„Nun er hat sich doch sehr auffällig benommen, Harry! Seit wann erklärt Malfoy Pansy, wie sie sich schminken soll. Felicitas ist dann in seine Gedankenwelt eingedrungen und war sehr überrascht."

„Ja Harry, da gab es kaum Erinnerungen an Todesser. Mehr an Freundinnen beim Teetrinken und an Gedichte", übernahm Felicitas. „Ein großer Bereich - ein zu großer Bereich an schönen Dingen, für einen Möchtegern-Todesser." Felicitas lächelte, als sie Harrys überraschtes Gesicht sah.

„In der Toilette", übernahm Ginny wieder, „waren wir nicht allein. Jemand hatte sich eingeschlossen und hörte sich sehr unglücklich an. Als keine Antwort auf unsere Fragen kam, öffneten wir die ..."

Ein Rauschen erfüllte plötzlich Harrys Zimmer! Die Hausgeister und auch einige andere Geister von Hogwarts hatten sich versammelt. Schüchtern stand die ‚Maulende Myrte' vor Harry, etwas abseits der ‚blutige Baron'.

„Oh seine Lordschaft haben charmanten Besuch. Miss Weasley, wir kennen uns schon, nicht wahr? Mein Name wird Ihnen schon geläufig sein, trotzdem gebietet es der Anstand ihn nochmals zu nennen", begrüßte der ‚fast kopflose Nick' sie. „Man nennt mich den fast kopflosen Nick. Ich persönlich bevorzuge meinen richtigen Namen: Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington. Und sie sind Lady Felicitas McKinnon?"

Felicitas nickte: „Stimmt, außer der Lady. Einfach Felicitas McKinnon."

„Na, na, wer ist so bescheiden. Mit einem Lord an Ihrer Seite wird der Titel Lady nicht lange warten lassen. Glauben Sie mir, das geht manchmal schneller als man es vielleicht will."

„Lady!", schwärmte Myrte, während der ‚blutige Baron' nur unwirsch den Kopf schüttelte.

„Meine Lieben", der ‚Fette Mönch' stellte sich galant als Hausgeist von Hufflehpuff vor. „Wir wollen Ihre Lordschaft nur kurz stören, nicht war? Sir Nicholas, Ihr wolltet Ihre Lordschaft in unser Geheimnis einweihen."

Der genannte Geist trat hervor und verbeugte sich förmlich. „Wir brauchen nicht zu sagen, wie froh wir sind, dass wieder ein Earl of Hogsmeade auf Hogwarts weilt. Die meisten von uns sind erleichtert, ihn auf Godrics Seite zu wissen."

Wütend schnaubte der ‚blutige Baron', aber Nick ließ sich nicht aus dem Konzept bringen.

„Phineas Nigelluss Black, wie er richtig geschrieben wurde, war hier auf Hogwarts Schulleiter, bis ihn der Gevatter Tod abholte. Harry das war exakt 434 Jahre nach meiner Hinrichtung. Er war wie alle der Familie Black - wie fast alle - ein Magier, der die schwarze Kunst liebte. Als Schulleiter hat er diese hier sogar unterrichtet, einem kleinen auserwählten Kreis. Sein Nachfolger verschloss seinen Klassenraum, aus Angst vor nachwirkender Magie. Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn! Wir Geister haben beschlossen, Eurer Lordschaft, nebst den Damen diesen Raum zu zeigen. Damit Ihr darin lernen könnt was notwendig ist, um das Schlimmste von uns abzuwenden."

Nick hatte sich verbeugt und winkte nun Harry zu dem Schrank. Die Geister warteten auf der anderen Seite. Sie zeigten ihnen den Eingang zu dem seit 1926 verlassen Klassenraum.

Die ‚graue Dame' schaute sich etwas bekümmert um: „Phineas Nigelluss Black hat die Hauselfen aus diesem Raum verbannt. Sie konnten ihn nicht reinigen.

„Eine Frage noch", wandte sich Harry an die Hausgeister. „Warum nennen wir diesen Schulleiter eigentlich nur Phineas Nigelluss?"

„Vermutlich", antwortete der ‚fette Mönch', „weil er so arrogant und überheblich war. Vor allem, weil er so der Schwarzen Kunst verbunden gezeigt hat, dass er nur ein Black hat sein können."

Harry war begeistert und blätterte in den ersten Folianten, die noch auf dem Schreibtisch lagen. Felicitas bestaunte die mannigfaltigen Gerätschaften, welche feinsäuberlich geordnet auf den Regalen standen. Ginny führte stattdessen einen Putzzauber nach dem anderen aus.

Als Ginny müde auf einen Stuhl niedersank, beschlossen Harry und Felicitas das Aufräumen zu beenden. Harry schlief im Bett von Felicitas, da sie Ginny nicht alleine lassen wollten.

Im Halbschlaf wandte sich Harry an Felicitas: „Schatz, was war eigentlich mit Malfoy?"

„Es war nicht Malfoy!" Mehr konnte er von ihr nicht mehr erfahren.

Albus Dumbledore stand zusammen mit Professor McGonagall im Zimmer der Mädchen. Er sah belustigt auf die drei Schlafenden herunter. Die Hausleiterin hatte ihn gerufen, nachdem Harry und die beiden Mädchen nicht zum Frühstück erschienen waren.

„Albus, ob Hermine mit der Zimmergemeinschaft glücklich wird?"


	3. Percy Oh! Professor Weasley natürlich

Hallo zusammen,

Das dritte Kapitel ist da. Hoffentlich gefällt es euch genauso gut wie die vorherigen Kapitel.

Wie immer gehört mein großes Dankeschön, denen die euch vor Fehlern und umständlichen Forumulierungen schützen. Danke Jörg, Lea und seit diesem Kapitel auch Windtänzer. Es gibt einem Sicherheit, wenn man vor der Veröffentlichung auch mal Rücksprache halten kann, Lob oder Tadel - aber immer Anregungen bekommt.

Die Antworten auf eure Reviews kommen erst morgen.

* * *

**Rückblick auf Kapitel 2 Ankunft, Geheimgänge und ...**

„Vermutlich", antwortete der ‚fette Mönch', „weil er so arrogant und überheblich war. Vor allem, dass er so der Schwarzen Kunst verbunden gezeigt hat, dass er nur ein Black hat sein können."

Harry war begeistert und blätterte in den ersten Folianten, die noch auf dem Schreibtisch lagen. Felicitas bestaunte die mannigfaltigen Gerätschaften, welche feinsäuberlich geordnet auf den Regalen standen. Ginny führte stattdessen einen Putzzauber nach dem anderen aus.

Als Ginny müde auf einen Stuhl niedersank, beschlossen Harry und Felicitas das Aufräumen zu beenden. Harry schlief im Bett von Felicitas, da sie Ginny nicht alleine lassen wollten.

Im Halbschlaf wandte sich Harry an Felicitas: „Schatz, was war eigentlich mit Malfoy?"

„Es war nicht Malfoy!" Mehr konnte er von ihr nicht mehr erfahren.

Albus Dumbledore stand zusammen mit Professor McGonagall im Zimmer der Mädchen. Er sah belustigt auf die drei Schlafenden herunter. Die Hausleiterin hatte ihn gerufen, nachdem Harry und die beiden Mädchen nicht zum Frühstück erschienen waren.

„Albus, ob Hermine mit der Zimmergemeinschaft glücklich wird?"

* * *

**3. Percy? Oh! Entschuldigung Professor Weasley, natürlich.**

„Guten Morgen ihr Lieben", weckte Professor Dumbledore die Schlafenden. „Ihr solltet etwas Ordnung machen, Winky weiß ja nicht, wo sie das Frühstück hinstellen soll."

Schon mit der lustigen Melodie aus dem Zauberstab des Schulleiters war Harry wach geworden. Überrascht öffnete er seine Augen.

„Guten Morgen Harry. Wir sollten den Tag heute feiern! Es ist nicht das erste Mal, wo ich auf dein Aufwachen warte", meinte Dumbledore schmunzelnd. „Aber heute ist es nicht in der Krankenstation."

„Morgen Professor Dumbledore!" Harry suchte nach seiner Brille und begrüßte nun auch seine Hauslehrerin. „Ist irgendetwas passiert?"

„Nein, Harry. Dein Freund Ron konnte nicht verstehen, dass man das Frühstück versäumt. Deshalb haben wir nach euch gesucht."

Felicitas Magen knurrte vernehmlich.

„Die Hauselfen werden in der Küche noch etwas für euch haben. Beeilt euch, wir wollen doch über die Neuerungen sprechen. Hermine kommt direkt aus der Krankenstation in die 'Große Halle'. Ich werde sie bitten für euch Plätze freihalten."

Der Schulleiter ging auf die Öffnung hinter den Schrank zu. Nachdem Professor McGonagall vorausgegangen war, drehte er sich nochmals um.

„Felicitas, Ginny, was war das gestern mit Malfoy?"

„Sie wissen doch sicherlich schon Bescheid. Professor Snape wird sie doch informiert haben."

„Ja, er hat mich informiert. Ich würde aber gerne wissen, was ihr es herausbekommen habt? Seit aber vorsichtig mit einem Malfoy ist nicht gut Kirschen essen."

„Nun, wir haben eine Person auf der Mädchentoilette schluchzen hören", begann Felicitas. „Ginny hat nach der maulenden Myrte gerufen, aber diese hat nicht geantwortet. Dann haben wir die Türe geöffnet und waren überrascht. Dort saß er wie ein Häufchen Elend."

„Wer" Total überrascht sah Harry erst seine Freundin und dann Ginny an.

„Na Draco, komplett angezogen aber mit dunklen, gelockten Haaren. Er kämpfte mit einer Flasche", setzte Ginny den Bericht fort.

„Plötzlich veränderte sich sein Gesicht und vor uns saß ein Mädchen in zu großen Kleidern. Vor der Türe hörten wir Professor Snape nach Malfoy rufen. Seine verärgerte Stimme löste Panik bei dem Mädchen aus."

„Welches Mädchen, Ginny?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Daphne Greengrass, du weißt das Mädchen aus Slytherin, was immer sehr zurückhaltend wirkt."

„Und wie kam es, dass Malfoy wieder in den Saal kam", wollte Professor Dumbledore wissen.

„Das war wieder Daphne. Sie hat uns beinahe alles erzählt, als wir ihr versprochen hatten dicht zu halten. Malfoy lag in einem Einzelzimmer im Slytherin Kerker, heißt doch so oder?"

Nachdem Harry genickt hatte, erzählte Felicitas weiter. „Er war durch den Fluch doch stärker getroffen als ich vermutet hatte. Snape besteht darauf, dass dies geheim bleibt."

„Ah und deshalb musste die Greengrass..."

„Harry, sie heißt Daphne!", unterbrach ihn Ginny.

„Also, schlüpfte Daphne in die Rolle des Draco Malfoy. Sie musste uns einen gesunden Malfoy vorspielen."

Dumbledore nickte nachdenklich: „Was ihr nicht ganz gelang. Mister Malfoy hat sicherlich keine Ahnung wie man mit einem Lippenstift umgeht. Und das ist euch aufgefallen, nicht war?"

Felicitas nickte zustimmend.

„Und wie kam es, dass sie als Malfoy wieder in die 'Große Halle' kam?" erkundigte sich Dumbledore.

„Nun wir öffneten gemeinsam die Flasche und Daphne verwandelte sich wieder. Wir sind dann auf dem Weg zur 'Großen Halle' Professor Snape begegnet. Der wollte aber nur wissen, warum wir uns auf den Fluren herumtrieben."

Der Schulleiter nickte nachdenklich. „Passt mir aber trotzdem auf. Ich weiß nicht warum Professor Snape das unbedingt verheimlichen will. Schließlich kann Draco die Opferrolle ja hervorragend spielen. Erinnert euch nur an das Theater um Seidenschnabel."

Die Drei beeilten sich mit ihrem Frühstück in der Küche. Die Hauselfen gaben sich die größte Mühe. Im Unterschied zu sonst blieben sie heute alle stehen. Sie wandten sich nicht wieder ihrer Arbeit zu. Sie standen da und sahen sie mit ihren großen Augen an.

„Die Hauselfen bitten ihr Tun zu entschuldigen." Winky sprach ganz leise und aufgeregt. „Eure Lordschaft in unserer Küche, das hat noch nie ein Lord gemacht, so lange wir uns erinnern können."

„Ich bin gern bei euch! Aber ihr müsst mich nicht mit meinem Titel anreden", antwortete Harry.

„Nein Sir! Ihr werdet immer seine Lordschaft für uns sein." Ein Hauself war hervorgetreten. „Es gehört sich so für Hauselfen. Titel müssen getragen werden. Es ist wie mit Silber, Sir."

„Wie mit Silber?" wollte Harry wissen.

„Ja Sir. Silber was nicht benutzt wird verliert an Glanz."

Auf dem Weg zur 'Großen Halle' kam Bewegung in die Portraits. Überall hingen Bildnisse ehemaliger Hexen und Zauberer. Es war nichts Neues, dass sie sich bewegten, einen ansprachen. Nur heute richtete sich jedes Augenpaar auf Harry. Ein Flüstern war überall zu hören. Irritiert sah Harry die Bilder an.

Sir Cadogan verlor den Halt auf seinem fetten Pony. Obwohl er im Dreck saß, behielt er seine Würde.

„Eure Lordschaft bitte verzeiht mir mein Ungeschick. Ich, Sir Cadogan wollte Ihnen und auch den Damen die angemessene Referenz erweisen. Mein ungeschicktes Pferd kam mir, mit der Verbeugung, zuvor."

Mühselig rappelte er sich auf. Als er wieder auf seinem Pony saß, zog er seinen federgeschmückten Hut. „Habe die Ehre Eurer Lordschaft die Loyalität der Portraits auf Hogwarts zusichern zu können. Wir werden ein wachsames Auge auf seine Lordschaft und auf die Damen haben."

„Danke Sir Cadogan. Könnt Ihr mir sagen, wo sich Hermine befindet? Ihr kennt sie doch, das Mädchen mit den braunen Locken..."

„Die das Leben mit der Bibliothek verwechselt" bemerkte Sir Cadogan. „Für mich, der nie lesen und schreiben gelernt hat, ist so ein Verhalten unvorstellbar! Ich habe sie zuletzt von der Krankenstation kommen sehen. Krankenstationen gab es zu meiner Zeit nicht. Ich bin stolz auf jede Wunde welche ich im Kampf mir geholt habe. Aber die Leute heute, alles Schoßhündchen!"

In der 'Großen Halle' waren die Tische verschwunden. Die Bänke und Stühle standen so, dass man den Lehrertisch von allen Plätzen sehen konnte.

Überall standen Gruppen herum und diskutierten. Ron und Hermine winkten ihnen zu, sie hatten Plätze neben Neville und Luna reserviert. In einer Nische entdeckte Harry Malfoy, der vorsichtig Felicitas und Ginny zuwinkte. Die beiden winkten unauffällig zurück.

Professor Dumbledore betrat, gefolgt von den anderen Professoren den Raum. Als Harry zu seinem Platz wollte, stand Malfoy vor ihm.

„Na Potter! Ich hatte gehofft, mich mit dir dieses Jahr nicht mehr herumschlagen zu müssen!"

„Pech für dich! Schieb dich zur Seite oder suchst du Streit?" konterte Harry.

„He mal nicht so pampig oder vermisst du den roten Teppich für seine Lordschaft?"

„Nein ich vermisse ihn nicht. Da ich noch nie von Speichelleckern umgeben war, hat ihn mir auch noch niemand ausgerollt. Aber wenn du willst, tu dir keinen Zwang an!"

Harry spürte die Unsicherheit, so hatte sich die Malfoy Schauspielerin sich das sicherlich nicht vorgestellt. Aber sie kannte Malfoy gut. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen stand sie vor ihm und zog blitzschnell den Zauberstab.

Wie zwei Duellanten standen sie sich gegenüber, alle Schüler waren sehr gespannt was folgen würde. Harry sah Dumbledores überraschten Gesichtsausdruck.

Knapp verfehlte ihn ein Fluch. Ein weiterer Spruch zerbarst an der Schutzglocke, die Harry heraufbeschworen hatte. Er sah wie Snape und Moody aufgesprungen waren und auf ihn zueilten.

„Bitte ihr lieben Jungen hört auf. Da Ministerium wünscht es nicht, dass..." Percys aufgeregte Stimme nervte wohl beide. Malfoy sah sich wütend nach ihm um. Harry nutzte die Gelegenheit und war mit einem großen Schritt neben ihm. Seine Schutzglocke umschloss nun beide. Undurchsichtigen Nebel hatte Harry zusätzlich heraufbeschworen.

„Du hast einen Fehler gemacht, Daphne. Malfoy hätte mich nicht in Anwesenheit so vieler Lehrer angegriffen. Du wirst mich jetzt gleich auffordern Platz zu machen. Ich werde es tun und du ziehst ab."

„Und wenn ich nicht mache was du willst?"

An der Schutzglocke zerberstende Zauber, die klangen wie zerbrechendes Glas, gaben die Antwort.

„Drei, zwei... eins!" Harry löste den Nebel auf, die Schutzglocke aber ließ er bestehen. Daphne sah erschrocken auf die Lehrer, die nun ganz in der Nähe waren. Sie hatte sich aber gleich wieder im Griff.

„Potter, endlich begriffen! Mach Platz!"

Gespannt wurden sie von allen beobachtet. Die Spannung löste sich, als Harry einen Schritt zur Seite ging. Malfoy ging an ihm vorbei, drehte sich aber sofort um. Er ließ Harry nicht aus den Augen.

„Siehst du Harry", mischte sich Percy wieder ein. „Der Klügere gibt nach."

„Ja, bis er der Dümmere ist", konterte Harry. „Außerdem Lord Potter, Mister Weasley! Ich dachte, wir hätten das mit der Ansprache bereits geklärt."

„Potter, setzen!" Snape stand nun neben Malfoy. „Du hast es wieder geschafft die ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf dich zu ziehen. Ich glaube es reicht!"

„Aber Professor Snape!" Entrüstet wandte sich Hermine an den Zaubertränkelehrer.

„Miss Granger, kaum aus der Krankenstation und schon wieder nerven!" Professor Snape drehte sich schwungvoll um und bedeutete Malfoy ihm zu folgen.

Felicitas legte beruhigend ihre Hand auf Harrys Schulter. „Was hast du eigentlich in der Schutzglocke mit ihr gemacht?"

Harry grinste: „Soll ich dir es wirklich sagen?"

Verärgert sah sie ihn an. „Ich will es wissen!"

„Keine Sorge wir haben nicht geknutscht. Ich habe ihr nur gesagt, dass Malfoy mich nie vor Lehren angreifen würde. Dann haben wir über die Lösung des Problems gesprochen. Schließlich brauchten wir ja einen Abgang."

„Ich bin stolz auf dich. Du hast toll reagiert."

„Einen hohen Preis habe ich bezahlt. Jetzt sieht es aus, als ob ich den kürzeren gezogen habe. Das mache ich aber nicht oft mit!"

Hermine, die neben Felicitas alles mitbekommen hatte, meinte: „Hauptsache es kam nicht zu einem wüsten Kampf!"

„Nein Hermine!" widersprach Felicitas leise. „Wir ziehen uns nicht mehr zurück um des lieben Friedens Willen. Es lag an dem anderen Malfoy, mehr erzählen wir dir in unserem gemeinsamen Zimmer."

„Unser Zimmer?"

„Ja, unser Zimmer. Patil und Lavender wollten unbedingt zusammen in ein Zimmer. Und da wir eine ungrade Zahl an Mädchen sind, haben wir mit dir einfach ein Dreierzimmer gebildet", erklärte Ginny leise.

Hermine lächelte zufrieden. Harry wusste, dass sie mit der Lösung mehr als einverstanden war.

Das Gespräch war nicht aufgefallen, weil sich noch viele über die Auseinandersetzung von Harry und Draco Malfoy unterhielten. Nur einen störte es wohl sehr. Percy Weasley stand am Lehrertisch auf und klopfte aufgeregt gegen seinen Kelch.

„Ruhe! Ruhe! Wer hat es eigentlich erlaubt? Es ist nicht gut, dass hier über den Vorfall solange gesprochen wird! Es ist schlimm genug, dass Harry ihn provoziert hat. Es ist schlimm genug, dass er den Sohn der Familie Malfoy so verängstigt hat!"

„Percy, du als Lehrer für Recht machst so eine Falschaussage! Wer hat denn den Streit angefangen? War es nicht Draco, der Harry den Weg versperrt hat?" Erst Ginnys klare Stimme schaffte es, dass plötzlich Ruhe herrschte.

„Halt deine vorlaute Klappe, Ginny! Du musstest schon zu Hause immer dazwischen reden!"

„He! Percy" Ron konnte seine Wut kaum unterdrücken.

„Professor Weasley, bitte! Auch du als mein Bruder musst dich an die Regeln halten." Percys Gesicht hatte laute rote Flecken bekommen.

Ginny bebte vor Wut. Felicitas und Hermine bemühten sich, Ron davon abzuhalten seinen Bruder zu verfluchen. Das gemeine Gelächter von der Slytherins brachte für Harry das Fass zum Überlaufen.

„Professor Weasley, sie erlauben mir ein paar Worte. Die neuen Regelungen auf Hogwarts erlauben mir die freie Meinungsäußerung."

„Wer sagt, dass diese Regelungen schon gelten", warf Percy aufgeregt dazwischen.

Sollten diese noch nicht gelten, hören sie die Worte des Protector of Hogwarts. Mit diesem Titel bin ich auch Schulrat dieser Schule, sie sind mir zum Zuhören verpflichtet", konterte Harry energisch.

Die ‚Hört-Hört-Rufe' der Slytherins störten Harry nicht. Professor Dumbledore schaute überrascht in die Runde, während Snape grimmig schaute.

„Aber nicht in diesem Rahmen! Dazu müsste schon der Schulrat einberufen werden" kam von Percy. Er suchte hektisch nach einem Pergament.

„Percy Weasley, sie abgehalfterter Unterstaatssekretär, sollte dies hier nicht vor dem Zaubergamot enden, dann hören Sie mir endlich zu!" Harrys Stimme hatte an Schärfe und Lautstärke zugenommen. „Sie haben eins schon immer verkannt. Die Erde, Mutter alles Lebenden, dreht sich um die Sonne, nicht um Paragrafen. Sie sind nicht so wichtig, wie Sie annehmen. Wer sich von den eigenen Geschwistern mit Professor anreden lässt, ist bemitleidenswert!"

„So sind aber die Vorschriften Harry, ich habe den Passus gleich gefunden."

„Wenn Sie es mit der Etikette so genau nehmen! Achten sie meine Titel und nennen Sie mich nie wieder beim Vornamen."

Harry ärgerte sich, dass Dumbledore noch nicht eingegriffen hatte. Dem konnte nachgeholfen werden.

„Professor Dumbledore", Harry wandte sich an den Schulleiter. „Dürfen die Schüler erfahren, warum uns Professor Weasley vorgesetzt worden ist. Ist Hogwarts zu einem Abschiebebahnhof für ausgemusterte Ministeriumsmitarbeiter verkommen!"

„Lord Potter! Was erlauben Sie sich, den Schulleiter in dieser Art anzugreifen!"

„Professor Weasley, ich hatte Professor Dumbledore angesprochen. Zu Ihrer Information, ihre Darstellung über die Begegnung mit Draco Malfoy war falsch!"

Man merkte, dass Harry der Vorname seines Rivalen, schwer über die Lippen ging.

„Weder habe ich diesen Streit provoziert, noch hatte ich die Freude ihn einschüchtern zu können!" Harry machte eine kurze Pause. Dumbledore war wohl mit einem Schweigefluch belegt.

„Da mir niemand widerspricht, sage ich Ihnen Professor Weasley noch eins. Sicherlich sieht irgendeine Verordnung vor, dass alle Schüler gleich zu behandeln sind. Sie werden sich zukünftig daran halten. Geschichten aus der Familie Weasley, wie auch persönliche Angriffe auf ihre Geschwister unterbleiben! Klar!"

„Und wenn nicht?", fordernd meldete sich Percy zu Wort.

„Wenn nichtdann werde ich Sie, als Schulleiter dieser Schule, entlassen. Danke Harry für diese offenen Worte. Professor Weasley sie halten sich zukünftig an die Schulregeln!" Dumbledore hatte sich erhoben und sich sofort Respekt verschafft. „Da ich jeden Tag den Tagespropheten und auch den Klitterer lese." Er nickte Luna erkennbar zu. „Hätte ich es erfahren, wenn ich nicht mehr Schulleiter wäre. Sie müssen also weiterhin mit mir vorlieb nehmen!"

Ein paar Bemerkungen der Slytherin überhörte Dumbledore einfach und fuhr fort: „Bevor wir uns mit der neuen Ordnung beschäftigen, verkündige ich, dass alle Regeln von Madame Umbridge ungültig sind. Sie werden nur noch im Prozess interessant sein."

Der Applaus der Schüler ließ den alten Herrn wieder schmunzeln. „Ich denke, eine kleine Pause, beruhigt unsere Gemüter wieder."

„Harry hast du keine Angst, dass Percy dir lauter Schwierigkeiten machen wird", erkundigte sich Hermine besorgt.

„Hättet ihr mich nicht festgehalten, ich hätte ihn verflucht", grollte Ron wütend.

„Hermine, ich lasse meine Freunde nicht allein. Das solltest du wissen. Was stört mich der Ärger mit Percy, wenn ich dafür Ginny und Ron etwas unterstützen konnte."

Ginny hatte sich etwas gefasst: „Trotzdem hat Dumbledore sehr spät eingegriffen."

„Zu spät, Ginny, zu spät. Harry, ich denke, wir müssen mit ihm darüber deutlich reden!" stellte Felicitas fest. „Und zwar so schnell wie möglich."

Die Hauselfen hatten Saft und Muffins bereitgestellt. Dumbledores Rechnung ging auf, die Stimmung entspannte sich langsam. Mit einer gewissen Genugtuung beobachte Harry ein Gespräch zwischen Dumbledore und Percy. Moody und McGonagall waren daran auch beteiligt. Aus den Reaktionen von Percy war zu erkennen, dass er darüber nicht erfreut war.

„Du hast wohl nur Augen für Harry!" Malfoys Ausruf ließ Harry sofort zum Buffet schauen. Anscheinend hatte Felicitas Draco, wie er ihn laut Ginny nennen sollte, mit Kürbissaft bekleckert. Jedenfalls verließ dieser schimpfend den Saal.

„Die Stunde war um", bemerkte Felicitas als sie zurückkam und Harry fragenden Blick sah.

„Warum soll ich eigentlich diese Ausgeburt des Teufels mit seinem Vornamen anreden? Malfoy ging mir wirklich besser über die Lippen."

„Frag Ginny, die hat sich das ausgedacht."

„Nun, ich denke es hört sich freundlicher an. Die Leute nur mit dem Nachnamen anzureden ist so abstoßend. Ich hoffe wir fahren so besser, passt auch gut zu den Neuerungen", erklärte Ginny.

Die Diskussion über die Änderungen auf Hogwarts verlief nach der Pause ruhig. Wer sollte schon etwas gegen Verbesserungen haben. Am Schluss wurden Listen in der 'Großen Halle' ausgehängt. Jeder konnte sich für den freiwilligen Kurs für Hauszauber und die Sportgemeinschaft eintragen. Die Slytherins bestanden darauf, dass sie ihre eigene Hausmannschaft für Sport bildeten.

„Da brauchen wir uns mit den Idioten schon nicht ärgern", meinte Ron erleichtert. Dumbledore hatte dem Wunsch der Slytherins zugestimmt.

Gleich nach dem Mittagessen zog sich Harry in sein Zimmer zurück. Während Ginny mit Felicitas Hermine das gemeinsame Zimmer zeigten. Er hatte noch einen halben Tag zu überstehen. Wie es aussah, konnte nichts Gutes mehr kommen. Pünktlich beendete er seine Yogaübungen und war, vor den anderen zurück in der 'Großen Halle'.

Die neue Lehrerin, wie hieß sie noch einmal? Baumgarden, Mary-Anne Baumgarden schleppte sich mit mehreren Taschen ab. Als sie erschöpft die Taschen abstellte, zog Harry seinen Zauberstab. Mit einem leise gesprochen ‚Locomotor Taschen' schwebten diese, der erstaunten Lehrerin voraus an den Lehrertisch. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr hübsches Gesicht, welches von langen, braunen Haaren umrahmt war. Harry erwiderte das Lächeln zurückhalten.

„Danke Lord Potter." Sie kam auf ihn zu und setzte sich neben Harry. „Wie gut, dass mein Kollege noch nicht da ist! Er scheint etwas gegen die kleinen praktischen Zauber zu haben."

Sie griff in ihren Umhang und holte ein Kuvert hervor. „Madame Bones schickt diese Nachricht für eure Lordschaft. Ihre Nichte hatte ihr von dem Zwischenfall mit Professor Weasley berichtet. Vermutlich will sie, dass Ihr Lord Potter, Kontakt mit ihr aufnehmt."

Harry kam die Stimme bekannt vor, er hatte sie schon einmal gehört. Ja, als sie aus Indien zurückkamen. Harry nahm mit der einer Hand das Kuvert entgegen, während er mit der anderen die Professorin festhielt. Überrascht sah sie ihn an, setzte sich aber wieder.

„Diesmal hatten Sie es einfacher. Sie brauchten nicht die Hilfe einer Unsäglichen um mich zu finden."

Verwundert sah sie Harry an, der grinste frech zurück. „Am Morgen nach dem Angriff auf Askaban habe ich Ihre Stimme schon einmal gehört. Sie waren mit Tonks in der Ausbildung?"

Die Professorin nickte. „He Harry!" entfuhr es ihr. Erschrocken sah sie ihn an.

„Nein keine Angst, kein Hinweis auf Titel wie bei Professor Weasley", meinte Harry. „Eigentlich könnten wir es doch einfach bei Harry belassen. Ist besser für mich. Bei dem ständigen eure Lordschaft vorne, eure Lordschaft hinten, bilde ich mir irgendwann noch ein etwas Besonderes zu sein. Einverstanden Mary-Anne?"

„Aber nur im privaten Gespräch", willigte die junge Frau ein. „Deshalb war Tonks so zuversichtlich dich zu finden, du bist neben ihr gestanden!"

Harry nickte. „Wir treffen uns mal zum Tee. Tonks will mich noch diese Woche besuchen!"

„Fein Harry, das wird sicherlich lustig", verabschiedete sie sich.

Die 'Große Halle' füllte sich langsam und die Lehrerin ging an ihren Platz. Ganz zum Schluss, Dumbledore war schon aufgestanden, huschten Felicitas, Ginny und Hermine herein.

„Wir haben die Zeit vergessen. Du musst dir das nachher ansehen, die Möbel stehen jetzt ganz anders", berichtete Felicitas.

„Miss McKinnon! Der Schulleiter möchte das Palaver über diese neue Ordnung zu Ende bringen." Snapes unterkühlte Stimme ließ alle aufmerksam werden. „Es reicht eigentlich schon, wenn sie zu spät gekommen sind."

„Danke für ihre Meinung über unsere Aussprache Professor Snape", begann Dumbledore. „Aber eine neue Ordnung muss akzeptiert werden. Ungeklärte Fragen, zu komplexen Veränderungen, führen gern zur Ablehnung des Neuen. Deshalb die Aussprache, oder wie sie meinen das Palaver. Wir haben heute Vormittag den größten Teil schon erledigen können. Die Sprecher der Häuser werden sie heute Abend in den Gemeinschaftssälen wählen. Hat jemand noch Fragen?"

Die Fragen trafen langsam ein, aber nichts mehr Gravierendes. Pünktlich, eine halbe Stunde vor 15 Uhr erhob sich Professor Snape.

„Meine Herrschaften, von den Zaubertränkeschülern erwarte ich Pünktlichkeit, auch von denen aus der sechsten Klasse." Er winkte Malfoy und verließ mit diesem die 'Große Halle' Richtung Kerker.

Missmutig standen die betroffenen Schüler auf, zu spät kommen wollte niemand.

Ron brummte Felicitas an: „Hättest du deine Klappe gehalten, wäre uns der Unterricht erspart geblieben."

„Allzu lang kann es ja nicht gehen", beruhigte ihn Hermine.

Vor dem Zaubertränkekeller bildete sich diesmal kein Stau. Die Türe stand offen und die Schüler suchten sich bereits ihre Plätze. Hektisch sah sich Hermine um.

„Ganz hinten", flüstere Neville, der neben ihr stand. „Wo sind denn die anderen drei?"

„Potter muss das sein. Ausgerechnet neben mir!"

„Dean Thomas, ich war als Erster hier. Solltest du ein Problem damit haben, kannst du dich ja neben Malfoy setzen."

Hermine sah auf: „Harry ist ja schon da, die haben uns sicherlich Plätze reserviert."

„Ja, aber wo! Ganz vorne, sind die dumm", brummte dieser.

Felicitas winkte ihnen: „Neville komm, du bekommst den Platz zwischen Hermine und mir. Nach Hermine ist Platz für Ron."

„Und warum dirigierst du uns herum?" wollte Ron wissen.

„Denk mal an Gruppenarbeit, egal wie eingeteilt wird. In Zweier- oder Dreiergruppen immer ist jemand dabei, der sich in Zaubertränke auskennt."

„Harry und Ginny!" Ron prustete beinahe laut los.

„Unterschätze deine Schwester nicht! Harry hat in den Ferien auch etwas gelernt. Wird schon gehen!"

Die Türe zum Zaubertränkekerker schlug zu und Snape rauschte mit wallendem Umhang herein. Alle Gespräche der Schüler endeten abrupt. Selbstgefällig stellte er sich vor die Klasse und sein Blick schweifte über die Klasse.

„Nein! Longbottom, Sie ganz vorne!" Neville antwortete ihm nicht, was Professor Snape sicherlich auch nicht erwartet hatte.

„Das wird dieses Jahr selbst für mich gefährlich. Granger, passen Sie mir ja, auf was Longbottom da treibt. Ich will nicht durch einen Chaoten in die Luft gejagt werden."

Johlendes Gelächter trieb Neville die Schamröte in das Gesicht.

„Sir, das ist nicht fair!" protestierte Felicitas.

„Was fair ist und was nicht, bestimme ich in diesen Räumen. Sonst niemand – klar?"

Snape stellte sich vor Felicitas. Er sah sie streng an, aber sie unterbrach den Blickkontakt nicht. „Kaum in der Klasse und macht schon auf Robin Hood für Zurückgebliebene. Ich fragte, ob es Ihnen klar ist, wer hier festlegt, was fair ist oder nicht."

Felicitas schwieg weiterhin.

„Ich warte, auf Ihre Zustimmung!"

„Sir, da Sie nicht meine Meinung hören wollen, ziehe ich es vor, nichts zu sagen."

Die Mitschüler sahen Felicitas fassungslos an. Darunter waren kritische, aber auch anerkennende Blicke.

Snape ging darüber hinweg und raunzte Harry an: „Nur berühmt sein reichte wohl nicht, jetzt musste es auch noch ein Titel sein. Fachwissen wäre notwendiger. Seine Lordschaft sollte die Freizeit dazu nutzen Wissenslücken zu füllen, statt Orden zu polieren.

Goyle und Pansy Parkinson lachten laut über den Spruch ihres Hauslehrers. Der hatte wohl genug von den Sticheleien und wandte sich der Tafel zu.

„Sir?"

„Ja Zabini?" Auffordernd sah Snape den Schüler aus Slytherin an.

„Professor Dumbledore sprach von Neuerungen im Zaubertränkeunterricht. Er meinte, dass Sie uns das am Besten mitteilen könnten."

„In diesem Punkt stimme ich dem Schulleiter voll und ganz zu. Was kommt auf die zu, welche ich weiter fördern will. Es ist klar, dass ich auswähle, wer in die kleinen Gruppen darf. Der Rest hat das Wesen der Zaubertränke nicht begriffen. Die werden nur am normalen Unterricht teilnehmen. Ich hasse es, wenn ich mich mit Leuten wie...", er schaute Neville ausdrücklich an. Professor Snape verzichtete aber darauf, ihn zu nennen.

Neville gab Felicitas einen Schubs mit seinem Ellenbogen. Die ließ sich aber nicht stören und blätterte weiter gelangweilt in ihrem Buch.

Snape, der dies beobachtet hatte, stellte sich an die Tafel. Auf dieser erschien ein Rezept für einen Zaubertrank, wie auch die Aufforderung dieses abzuschreiben.

Felicitas blätterte weiter im Buch, während die ersten Federn anfingen auf den Pergamenten zu kratzen.

„Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!" Snape stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf dem Schreibtisch vor ihr ab. „Miss McKinnon, brauchen Sie eine separate Einladung? Der Unterricht hat begonnen!"

Felicitas klappte das Buch zu: „Unterricht?"

„Ja Unterricht oder wie würden Sie die Veranstaltung hier nennen?"

„Nun, bisher habe ich außer ihrer Selbstdarstellung auf Kosten anderer nichts gehört! Ich habe mir Unterricht interessanter vorgestellt."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, während einige aus Slytherin grinsend auf den Kommentar von Snape warteten.

„Wie denn?"

„Interessanter! Hier herein kommen, die Schüler fertig machen und dann ein Rezept abschreiben zu lassen. Wieso soll ich es abschreiben? Es steht doch im Buch. Ich habe schon besseren Unterricht erlebt!"

„Strafarbeiten! Sie melden sich nach dem Unterricht bei mir. Nein! Die Strafarbeit können Sie gleich bekommen. Sie werden...", Professor Snape sah sie durchdringend an. „Sie werden mir bis morgen ein Konzept ausarbeiten. Ein Plan wie Sie sich den Unterricht in der ersten Klasse vorstellen!"

„Bis morgen?" entfuhr es Patil erschrocken.

„Wollen Sie mitmachen?" Die Angesprochene schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ja bis morgen, mit allem, von der Begrüßung bis zum ersten Trank! Haben Sie mich verstanden?"

Felicitas nickte.

„Nachdem Unterricht können Sie sich eine Liste meiner Vorstellungen abholen." Snape schien mit sich sehr zufrieden zu sein, denn die Hausaufgaben fielen geringer aus als sonst üblich.

Während Felicitas sich bei Snape die Unterlagen holte, ging Harry in die 'Große Halle'. Ginny stand bei Hermine an der Liste. Sie wollten sicherlich sehen, wie viele sich schon für den Hauszauber-Kurs angemeldet hatten. Schüler aller Häuser umringten Ron und Neville, um über den Sport mehr zu erfahren. Einzig die Slytherins hielten sich zurück. Malfoy schien sich für Hauswirtschaftszauber zu interessieren, blieb aber nur kurz bei Hermine stehen. Goyle hatte ihm etwas gerufen, was Harry nicht verstehen konnte. Bei Felicitas schien es etwas länger zu dauern, er sah Neville neben Luna sitzen. Die normale Tischordnung schien wohl heute nicht zu gelten. Statt ihrem sonst ausgefallenen Schmuck, trug sie heute eine einfache Kette. Der große, mit Runen verzierte Anhänger fiel Harry besonders auf. Er setzte sich aber nicht zu ihnen, sie waren zu sehr in ein Gespräch vertrieft.

Der Hunger meldete sich und Felicitas war immer noch nicht zurück. Sie sprach wohl länger mit Snape. Bunt gemischt saßen die Schüler an den Tischen. Harry setzte sich zu einigen Gryffindors. Er schöpfte ich eine schöne Portion, irgendwie konnte er von Beefsteak nicht genug bekommen. Ihm schmeckte es sehr gut und er vergaß die Welt um sich herum.

„Harry?" Michail hatte sich neben ihn gesetzt. „Werden die Teller heute nicht abgeräumt? Du musst mir zeigen, wo ich ihn hinstellen soll!"

„Nein Michail, das musst du nicht. Die Hauselfen machen dies. Wie kommst du auf die Idee?"

„Nun da ein paar mit ihrem Teller herumlaufen."

Verwundert sah Harry sich um. Er war überrascht, dass sich die Plätze um ihn geleert hatten. Nicht nur Dean, sondern auch andere Schüler liefen mit ihrem Teller durch die Halle. Dean setzte sich demonstrativ an den Ravenclaw Tisch. Hier saß jetzt auch Cho, die er zuvor an seinem Tisch gesehen hatte.

„Vielleicht haben sie Freunde entdeckt, mit denen sie zusammensitzen wollen" versuchte Harry dem Erstklässler dies zu erklären. Oder sie haben mich entdeckt und wollen nicht mit mir zusammen sitzen. Diesen Gedanken sprach er nicht aus. Aber er tat weh!

Er konnte seiner Stimmung nicht nachgeben, er wollte Dean und den anderen keine Freude machen. Collin und Denis setzten sich noch zu ihm. Zu dritt waren sie beschäftigt, Michail alle seine Fragen zu beantworten. Ein paar kleine Zauber brachten sie ihm bei. Snape war nicht da und den anderen Professoren fiel es nicht auf.

Die Türe schlug zu, so laut, dass es Absicht hatte sein müssen. Percy war eingetroffen und vor dem Slytherin Tisch stehen geblieben. Seine aufgeregte Stimme war in der ganzen 'Großen Halle' zu hören: „Miss Parkinson meinen sie nicht, dass das T-Shirt zuviel sehen lässt. Sie sollten sich anständigen anziehen."

Malfoy flüsterte ihr etwas in das Ohr und Pansy drehte sich zu Percy um. Sie zog am Ausschnitt des T-Shirts: „Nein Professor, ich denke es ist noch einiges nicht zu sehen. Meinen Sie nicht auch?"

Die Slytherins johlten und auch von den anderen Tischen gab es Applaus. Percy versuchte seine Würde zu wahren. Demonstrativ würdigte er das Mädchen mit keinem Blick mehr. Mit hochroten Ohren ging er auf den Tisch der Gryffindors zu. Harry beeilte sich die 'Große Halle' zu verlassen. Mit einem Bogen um den benachbarten Haustisch ging er Percy aus dem Weg. Noch einmal sich mit dem Typ zu streiten, dafür hatte er heute keine Lust mehr.

In seinem Zimmer suchte er sich bequemere Kleidung als die Schuluniform. Aus dem Waschraum drang ihm Lärm entgegen. Das konnte er jetzt nicht gebrauchen. Er kehrte in sein Zimmer zurück und hinterließ eine Nachricht auf dem Schreibtisch.

Selbst das Vertrauensschülerbad in Hogwarts hatte nicht diese Bequemlich wie das Bad der alten Blacks. Addy war hoch erfreut ihn zu sehen.

In seinem Büro las er die Mitteilungen des Ministeriums. Noch immer war Walden McNair ein Thema. In seinen Gedanken tauchte das fiese Grinsen des Henkers auf. Er trug eine Augenklappe, Neville hatte ihm beim Kampf im Ministerium ein Auge ausgestochen. Harry schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch. Hier stimmte was nicht!

Mit ein paar Zeilen forderte er vom Ministerium Einblick in die Unterlagen des Mannes.

„Addy!" Der angesprochene Hauself erschien sofort. „Bitte überreiche diese Nachricht morgen dem Minister, er soll meine Bitte vertraulich behandeln."

Die Frage warum McNair eigentlich auf freiem Fuß war trieb ihn um. Es ärgerte ihn, dass das Ministerium ihn auch noch bedauerte. Er war in Askaban gewesen!

Solche Leute wurden unterstützt! Ihm stellten sie Percy vor die Nase. Wütend klappte er die rote Mappe zu, der Tag war einfach mies gelaufen. Dean Thomas griff ihn ständig an, Snape war so herzlich wie eh und je. Am meisten aber tat es ihm weh, wie er von den anderen gemieden wurde.

Er versuchte die schlechten Gedanken mit Yogaübungen los zu werden. Es gelang ihm aber nicht. Wütend warf er ein Kissen in die Ecke des Zimmers, als sein Mehrfachspiegel aktiviert wurde.

„Harry, kannst du mich hier befreien!"

Überrascht sah er das Gesicht im Spiegel an.


	4. Gähnende Löwen

Ganz herzlichen Dank für die vielen Review!!!!

So macht es Spaß zu schreiben.

Auch dieses mal standen mir **musashi47**, **Lea **und **Windtänzer **zur Seite. Herzlichen Dank an Euch. Sie wissen schon mit wem Harry ein Gespräch über die Magie führt und wie es zu diesem Titel kam. Euch viel Spaß beim Lesen.

* * *

**Rückblick auf Kapitel 3**

Die Frage warum McNair eigentlich auf freiem Fuß war, trieb ihn um. Es ärgerte ihn, dass das Ministerium ihn auch noch bedauerte. Er war in Askaban gewesen!

Solche Leute wurden unterstützt! Ihm stellten sie Percy vor die Nase. Wütend klappte er die rote Mappe zu, der Tag einfach mies gelaufen. Dean Thomas griff ihn ständig an, Snape war so herzlich wie eh und je. Am meisten aber tat es ihm weh, wie er von den anderen gemieden wurde.

Er versuchte die schlechten Gedanken mit Yogaübungen los zu werden. Es gelang ihm aber nicht. Wütend warf er ein Kissen in die Ecke des Zimmers, als sein Mehrfachspiegel aktiviert wurde.

„Harry, kannst du mich hier befreien!" Überrascht sah er das Gesicht im Spiegel an.

* * *

**4. Kapitel Gähnende Löwen**

„Befreien?"

„Nun, wir sind durch deinen Koffer angereist, um nach dir zu sehen. Jetzt sitzen wir in einem Klassenzimmer fest."

„Ihr werdet staunen!" Harry verabschiedete sich von Addy. Er verschwand durch den Kamin im angrenzenden runden Raum in seinen Koffer. Als er aus dem Schrankkoffer trat, bot sich ihm ein typisches Bild

Während Remus interessiert die Bücher im Regal betrachtete, rannte Tonks wie ein gefangenes Tier hin und her.

„Herzlich Willkommen im Klassenzimmer für dunkle Künste!"

Remus schaute ihn misstrauisch an: „Ein Klassenzimmer für schwarze Magie auf Hogwarts?"

Harry grinste: „Nun, der letzte Lehrer, der hier unterrichtete war Phineas Nigellus Black. Der würde den Unterrichtstoff vermutlich als ‚die andere Magie' bezeichnen."

„Du siehst aber gar nicht so aus, als ob es dir hier gefällt", unterbrach ihn Tonks. „Du musst dich nicht hinter Geschichten alter Schulmeister verstecken. Spuck aus, was ist mit dir los!

Als Harry mit seinem Bericht fertig war, sahen sich Tonks und Remus besorgt an.

„Ganz happig für den Anfang", meinte Tonks.

„Harry, das ist erst der Anfang. Das gibt sich im Laufe des Schuljahres. Am Anfang kann es immer Spannungen geben. Du wirst das schon überstehen." Harry glaubte Remus, dass er es ernst meinte. Nur für ihn war es momentan ein schwacher Trost.

„Tonks, warum bist du eigentlich nicht Professorin geworden? Ich dachte es war abgesprochen?"

„Nun Harry, bei den Bedingungen verging mir die Lust. Die haben tatsächlich verlangt, dass ich jede Woche einen Bericht für das Ministerium schreibe."

„Was für einen Bericht und an wen?", erkundigte sich Harry.

„Der Unterstaatssekretär Walker will über alles informiert werden. Er war besonders an dir interessiert. Du hättest ihn erleben sollen, als ich ihn gefragt habe, ob das Bespitzelungssystem von Umbridge wieder aufgebaut werden soll. Er wurde richtig wütend. Deshalb bin ich für den Schuldienst als ungeeignet eingestuft worden."

„Percy erfüllt die Anforderungen natürlich glänzend." Harry erinnerte sich an den Brief von Madame Bones. Er beschwor mit Elfenmagie den Brieföffner von seinem Schreibtisch zu sich.

Interessiert schaute Remus auf: „Solltest du aber im Unterricht nicht machen, sonst kommt Percy mit dem Berichte schreiben nicht nach. Stablose Magie steht unter besonderer Beobachtung."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, er hatte es Remus schon einmal erklärt. „Remus, es war kein stabloses ‚Accio'. Es war einfach die Magie, welche Hauselfen auch benützen. Madame Bones will mir sicherlich erklären, warum Percy nicht mehr ausspuckende Klo´s jagt!"

Die Türe öffnete sich zu Überraschung aller und Ginny tauchte auf.

„He, hallo macht ihr hier ein Treffen ohne uns?" Sie begrüßte Tonks und Remus und wandte sich Harry zu. „Du, das ist nicht fair, mir einfach den Brieföffner aus der Hand zu nehmen. Du hast geschrieben, dass du auf Black-Castle bist.. Dort gibt es aber genug Brieföffner um ganz Slytherin zu ermorden, also, dachte ich mir, bist du nicht dort sondern auf Hogwarts.."

„Tonks und Remus sind im Klassenzimmer gelandet, weil mein Koffer hier seinen Platz gefunden hat. Sonst würde ich die freie Luft von Black Castle noch genießen. Wo ist den eigentlich mein Herzblatt?"

Ginny grinste: „Dein Herzblatt streitet sich mit Hermine wegen dem Wahrsageunterricht. Sie will mit mir hin, Hermine hält es für Schwachsinn!"

„Und du hast dich einfach aus dem Staub gemacht?", erkundigte sich Remus belustigt.

„Wenn sich die beiden Argumente gegenseitig an den Kopf werfen, verschwinde ich lieber. Ich habe Harrys letzten Satz mitbekommen. Mich interessiert es auch, warum mein Bruder keine rülpsende Kloschüsseln, oder durchgedrehte Kaffeekannen mehr jagt!"

„Ginny, dein Bruder schnüffelt für das Ministerium!"

„Ach, dann stammt der Bericht von ihm und nicht von der Baumgarden", meinte Ginny. Sie wedelte mit einer roten Mappe. „Ihr hätte ich es eigentlich auch nicht zu getraut, das alles gleich im Ministerium zu petzen."

„Woher hast du den Bericht und was schreibt er denn?"

„Remus, Harry hat nicht alle roten Mappen in Black Castle gelesen. Dobby hat sie hier auf seinen Schreibtisch gelegt. Es wird ausführlich über die Auseinandersetzung zwischen Harry und Draco berichtet. Seinen eigenen Streit mit Harry erwähnt er nicht. Aber warum macht er nicht mehr den Job, den Dad so lange gemacht hat?"

Tonks grinste breit: „Dein Bruder ist zu perfekt, Ginny!"

„Seit wann ist Ron perfekt", fragte Felicitas, die gerade, mit Hermine im Schlepptau, das Klassenzimmer betreten hatte.

Hermine sah sich verwundert um, dann begrüßte sie Tonks und Remus.

„Sag Ginny, wo ist Ron perfekt?"

„Nicht doch Ron, sondern Percy!" Ginny berichtete ausführlich. Schnell machte die rote Mappe die Runde. „Jetzt sag Tonks, warum kümmert er sich nicht mehr um singende Türglocken und wildgewordene Handfeger?"

„Er ist eben Percy, eben zu genau in allen Dingen. Er hat aus jedem kleinen Verstoß, gleich eine große Sache gemacht. Mit der Zeit wurde er in der Position für alle unerträglich. Für jemand, der überhaupt keine Ahnung und noch weniger Verständnis für Muggel hat, kommt jeder Gegenstand verdächtig vor. Er beschuldigte sogar Madame Bones des Missbrauchs von Muggelartefakten. Dabei hatte sie nur einen Kugelschreiber benutzt, an dem kleine bunte Lämpchen leuchteten. Arthur hat Ärger bekommen, weil er mit einem Walkman Musik hörte."

„Was, er hat sogar seinem Vater Ärger gemacht", erschrocken sah Hermine Tonks an.

„Und weil er wieder mal versagt hat, haben wir ihn jetzt am Hals", bemerkte Harry trocken.

Hermine stand staunend vor dem Lehrerpult. „Felicitas hat erzählt, dass die Hausgeister euch den Raum gezeigt haben. Bedeutet dies, dass Dumbledore gar nichts von dem Raum weiß?"

„Hermine, ich weiß nicht, ob er nichts davon gehört hat. Sicher ist, dass hier seit dem Tod von Phineas Nigellus, niemand mehr hier war."

„Das ist ja fantastisch, dann könnten hier Informationen liegen, zu denen Voldemort nie Zugang hatte!"

Harry, der immer noch den Brieföffner in der Hand hatte, erinnerte sich an den Brief von Amelia Bones. Er öffnete ihn, las und legte ihn zur Seite.

„Sie berichtet das Gleiche über Percy", erzählte er auf den fragenden Blick von Remus.

„Seit wann, hast du den Brief?", wollte Ginny wissen.

„Den habe ich von Mary-Anne nach dem Mittagessen bekommen."

„Mary-Anne?"

„Mary-Anne Baumgarden, die neue Professorin für häusliche Schutzzauber", erläuterte Harry. „Sie hat mit Tonks die Ausbildung zur Aurorin gemacht. Stimmt doch ‚große Schwester'?"

„Und du nennst sie einfach Mary-Anne, oder habt ihr euch schon näher kennen gelernt?"

„Du kannst deine Eifersucht gleich wieder einpacken, Felicitas! Ich habe nur kurz mit ihr gesprochen. Wir werden mit ihr vermutlich gut auskommen, auch wenn sie aus dem Ministerium stammt. Sie ist wohl die Verbindung zu Hopkins und Amelia Bones."

„Ich packe gar nichts ein! Percy muss sich mit der formell korrekten Anrede herumplagen. Die Baumgarden klimpert nur mit den Augen, schon wird aus der Frau Professor, die liebe Mary-Anne!"

„Felicitas, du musst dir sicherlich keine Sorgen machen. Er hat ja nur einmal mit ihr gesprochen!" Hermines Versuch sie zu beruhigen ging ins Leere. „Ginny, sag doch auch was!"

Die Angesprochene saß auf einem Tisch und unterhielt sich mit Tonks. „Nein Mine! Ist nicht meine Eifersucht. Ich mische mich nur ein, wenn es gewünscht wird."

Harry hatte die Arme um seine Freundin gelegt und grinste sie an. „Weißt du, dass du so ärgerlich noch süßer aussiehst?" Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, gab er ihr einen Kuss. Mit einem vielsagenden Grinsen schob Harry die Freundin zur Türe. Er winkte kurz und beide waren verschwunden.

„Remus, du bist doch sicherlich gekommen um uns etwas beizubringen?" Fragend sah ihn Ginny an. Sie hatte mit der Frage erfolgreich von Harry und Felicitas abgelenkt. „Morgen haben wir Arithmantik, kannst du mir etwas erklären?" Als Remus nickte, holte Ginny ihr Buch und setzte sich an einen Tisch. Hermine ließ es ich nicht nehmen, sich dazu zu setzen.

„Während ihr lernt, werde ich mal unseren guten alten Dumbledore besuchen. Remus wir treffen uns wieder in London?"

Remus nickte und Tonks sah sich suchend um. Ginny sprang auf und zeigte ihr den Weg in zu dem verlassen Korridor. „Da oben ist unser Zimmer und das ist Harrys Türe. Du solltest sie aber jetzt nicht stören. Sie brauchen etwas Zeit für sich."

Tonks grinste: „Ginny, was war das eigentlich mit dem Kuss in London. Ich meinte den zwischen dir und Harry?"

Das rothaarige Mädchen wurde etwas verlegen: „Ganz genau weiß ich es nicht. Eigentlich wollte ich ihn daran hindern mir etwas zu erwidern. Danach hatte ich das Gefühl, dass er sich etwas verlassen vorkam. Felicitas war schon mit Snape weg und ich ging auch noch. Es war zu viel für ihn. Du hast ja seine Reaktion hautnah mit bekommen."

„Und Felicitas, was hat sie gesagt? Oder hast du es ihr verheimlicht?"

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein ich habe ihr meinen Eindruck gleich berichtet. Sie war auch etwas besorgt, aber sie musste das mit Snape noch regeln."

„Keine Eifersuchtsszene?", fragte Tonks lauernd.

„Nein, ich scheine wohl keine Gefahr darzustellen!", scherzte Ginny.

„Oder sie hat dich einfach akzeptiert, so wie mich. Mir hat sie auch noch keine Szene gemacht", meinte Tonks amüsiert.

Es war spät geworden bis Hermine und Ginny in ihr Zimmer kamen. Da Felicitas nicht da war, zog Ginny ihren Spiegel, um kurz mit ihr zu sprechen. „Es war Harry. Sie schläft schon", erklärte sie dann Hermine.

„Hermine schaute auf die Uhr: „Verdammt ich habe die letzte Runde als Vertrauensschülerin vergessen!"

„Mine, Vertrauensschüler drehen keine Runden mehr. Schon vergessen? Vertrauensschüler sind einfach dazu da, dass man ihnen persönliche Probleme anvertrauen kann."

Hermine, war aber schon an der Türe: „Aber helfen, dass alle rechtzeitig in ihre Betten kommen, darf ich doch noch?"

Als Hermine nach einer halben Stunde nicht zurück war, stand Ginny auf. „Na Ashna jetzt muss ich sie wohl suchen. Der Mehrwegespiegel von Hermine aktivierte sich, erreichte aber seine Eigentümerin nicht. „Genauso vertrauensselig wie Dumbledore, lässt ihn einfach auf dem Nachttisch liegen! In Hogwarts wird schon nichts passieren und das, obwohl schon so viel passiert ist. Ashna kommst du mit?"

Ginny schlich zur Treppe. Von hier aus konnte sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum sehen. Zufrieden beobachtete sie wie ihr kleiner schwarzer Kater, geschickt jeden Schatten nützte. Es war zwar ihre Art. Nynxe waren als Schattenkatzen bekannt. Trotzdem faszinierte es Ginny, wie elegant und geschmeidig er sich bewegte. Sie wollte nicht in der Haut des Angreifers stecken, wenn der Nynx dabei war.

Stimmen drangen an ihr Ohr, sehr bekannte Stimmen. Als sie über die Balustrade sah, musste sie grinsen. Hermine und Ron saßen sich gegenüber und diskutierten. Ron wollte unbedingt die Route des täglichen Joggens am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes haben. Für Hermine war es zu gefährlich.

Ginny ging zu Bett. „Komm Ashna, wenn die Zwei sich in der Wolle haben, kann es noch Stunden dauern." Tatsächlich, das magische Tier sprang auf Ginnys Bett und beide schliefen dem nächsten Tag entgegen.

Süßer, lockender Duft von frisch aufgebrühtem Tee, lockte Harry und Felicitas aus dem Reich ihrer Träume. Es mischte sich der Geruch von frischem Toast dazu, verwundert schlugen sie die Augen auf.

„Guten Morgen! Dobby will, dass richtig gefrühstückt wird! Niemand kann Dobby aufhalten, Harry und Felicitas etwas Gutes zu tun!"

„Toll", strahlte Felicitas. „Dobby das ist einfach großartig!"

Dobby servierte ihnen das Frühstück auf kleinen schwebenden Tabletts.

„Dobby, geht Ginny und Miss Granger wecken. Mister Longbottom und Mister Weasley wollen wohl böse Träume los werden. Als ob Träume verjagt werden, wenn man rennt."

Dobby verschwand und kurz darauf bewegte sich der Schrank zur Seite. Ginny setzte sich lachend in das Bett, während Hermine überrascht die Frühstückenden im Bett ansah.

„Auf Hermine, der Tee wird kalt", forderte Felicitas sie auf.

„Felicitas, Dobby passt auf, dass dies nicht geschieht!", bemerkte der Hauself ernst.

„Aber nur kurz", willigte Hermine ein. „Wir müssen pünktlich zum Unterricht sein. Ginny, du musst noch deine Schultasche packen."

„Ja, Mama!", brummte Ginny.

„Dobby wird die Sachen holen!"

Kurz darauf stand er mit zwei Schultaschen im Raum. „Felicitas, hat nun auch keine Arbeit mehr damit." Fragend sah der Hauself Harry an.

„Danke Dobby, ich richte meine Schultasche meistens am Abend."

„Streber!", kommentierten Felicitas und Ginny gleichzeitig Harrys Ausspruch.

Während Ginny und Felicitas sich wuschen und anzogen, überflog Harry die Mitteilungen aus dem Ministerium. Wie ganz selbstverständlich reichte er diese an Hermine weiter. Das braunhaarige Mädchen hatte sich auf seinen Schreibtisch gesetzt.

„Zum Glück nichts Tragisches, kommentierte Harry seinen Eindruck.

„Harry willst du wirklich nicht mit in Zaubereigeschichte?", erkundigte sich Hermine.

„Nein ich will wirklich nicht zum ollen Binns. Ich kann kaum etwas lernen, was wichtig für mich ist."

„Aber, Geschichte ist wichtig Harry!", bemerkte Hermine nachdrücklich. „Wie sollen wir die Zukunft meistern, ohne zu wissen, woher wir kommen."

„Sicher, aber eben nicht bei Binns. Für ihn sind Jahreszahlen wichtiger als Hintergründe. Wenn er mehr die Zusammenhänge erklären würde, wäre es besser. Hermine, ich weiß nicht, wie viel Zeit mir bleibt, bis ich mich Voldemort stellen muss. Ich will die Zeit nützen! Deshalb bin ich froh, dass ich nur die Fächer besuchen muss, die mir wichtig erscheinen."

„Harry, wie willst du die Zeit nützen?"

„Nun ich werde nach Zaubern suchen, die nicht so gähnend langweilig sind."

Erschrocken sprang Hermine auf ihre Füße. Der Briefbeschwerer war lebendig geworden. Fasziniert betrachtete sie den gähnenden Greif. Der nun seine Löwenhaupt schüttelte, die Flügel ausstreckte und ein Stück über den Schreibtisch flog.

Harry beobachte das Minenspiel der Schulfreundin. Plötzlich veränderte es sich und nahm strenge Züge an.

„Harry James Potter, das grenzt ja, nein es ist schwarze Magie!"

„Nein ist es nicht!"

„Doch Harry, es ist schwarze Magie. Du hast einem Wesen deinen Willen aufgezwungen!"

„Eben, das ist der Unterschied! Es ist kein Lebewesen es ist eine Figur aus Stein. Ich gebe ihr die Möglichkeit sich zu bewegen. Sie hat davor keinen freien Willen gehabt."

Nachdenklich schaute Hermine den Briefbeschwerer an. Der sich nun auf einem Stapel Pergamente niederließ und seine unbewegliche Form annahm.

„Hermine, wir müssen unsere Grenzen zur schwarzen Magie neu stecken. Nicht alles was das Ministerium dafür hält, ist es. Es gibt auch weiße Zauber, die Menschen schädigen. Denke mal an „Alohomora". Mit diesem einfachen Spruch öffnet man Türen und Schränke, die der Eigentümer verschlossen hat. Es ist eine Möglichkeit sich an fremdem Eigentum zu bereichern! Aber, der Spruch wurde nie als schwarz eingestuft."

„So betrachtet, sind ja alle Zauber neu einzuteilen."

„Richtig, oder man urteilt über den Zweck ihres Einsatzes. Ein Beil ist gut, um Holz zuspalten, aber schlecht, wenn es eine Mordwaffe ist."

„Das macht die magische Welt nicht mit!"

„Ja, das machen die Sturköpfe nicht mit. Sie wollen ihre geschriebene Ordnung haben, fertig. Bitte keine weiteren Gedanken. Deshalb müssen wir uns das selbst neu abgrenzen, jeder für sich. Hermine, das ist mein Ziel."

„Aber Harry das geht nicht bei allen Flüchen, denke an die verbotenen Flüche!"

„Selbst hier! Wir müssen umdenken. Situationsgerecht Hermine!" Harry war aufgestanden und lief auf und ab. „Im Urwald würde ich ohne zu zögern den Todesfluch gebrauchen, um euch vor Gefahr zuschützen. Was ist besser, ich erledige eine Giftschlange, oder ich suche nach einem rettenden Serum. Ich denke, der Fluch wäre in dieser Situation das kleinere Problem."

„Du kommst aber nach Askaban, wenn du ihn anwendest."

„Nicht, wenn ich ihn anwende, nur wenn das Ministerium davon erfährt. Hermine, Voldemort hat ihn angewandt - so oft schon - und das Ministerium stochert im Nebel. Sie können von erwachsenen Zauberern die Sprüche nicht mehr aufspüren. Sonst wären sie auf den Friedhof gekommen, als Cedric ermordet wurde."

„Du hast immer noch nicht gesagt, was du lernst, während wir im Unterricht sind."

„Ich suche nach Zaubersprüchen und Flüchen, die uns helfen zu überleben. Auch würde ich gerne Einfluss auf die magische Welt nehmen. Sie soll endlich aufwachen aus ihrer schwarz-weißen Welt. Sie müssen begreifen, dass es Grautöne gibt."

„Da hast du dir aber viel vorgenommen", unterbrach Felicitas das Gespräch. „Hermine wir sind fertig für die Geisterstunde."

Die Angesprochene schaute sie überrascht an.

„Wie nennt ihr sonst die Stunde bei einem Geist?", erklärte Felicitas ihr Wortspiel.

Hermine schmunzelte, sah aber drängend auf die Uhr. Felicitas verabschiedete sich von Harry. Die drei Mädchen verließen Harrys Zimmer durch den geheimen Ausgang. Vom Korridor gelangten sie in das Treppenhaus.

Bis zum nächsten Unterricht hatte er endlich etws Zeit für sich. Keiner rief nach ihm, oder störte ihn. Auf dem heraufbeschworenen, schwebenden Kissen saß er nun und leerte seinen Gedanken. Die Konzentrationsübungen klappten besser als gestern.

Pünktlich zu Beginn der Unterrichtsstunde wartete Harry vor dem Klassenzimmer. McGonagall liebte es gar nicht, wenn man zu spät kam.

Beim Mittagessen unterhielten sie sich über die Wiederholungsübungen in Verwandlung. Sie saßen wieder ganz hinten am Tisch. Die restlichen Gryffindors setzten sich an den Anfang. Die freien Plätze wurden bald von den lärmenden Schülern der ersten Klasse aufgefüllt. Den wachenden Augen des Schulleiters entging das nicht. Besorgt sah Dumbledore zu Harry, dieser war scheinbar mit dem Essen und der Unterhaltung am Tisch abgelenkt.

Das Gespräch am Tisch der Gryffindors verstummte. Verwundet sah sich Harry um, als er Professor Snape auf den Tisch zukommen sah. Die restlichen Schüler wurden darauf aufmerksam und versuchten einen Blick auf das Geschehen zu werfen.

„Miss McKinnon, ich sag es ungern, aber ihrer Ausarbeitung ist in der Theorie lesbar."

Felicitas biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe.

„Wie gesagt lesbar. Aber zwischen Theorie und Praxis besteht ein Unterschied. Diesen zu überbrücken kann man nicht in Büchern lernen. Viele Theoretiker scheitern in der Praxis. Ihr Waterloo wird heute am Nachmittag stattfinden. Gleich nach dem Essen erwarte ich sie im Zaubertränkekeller. Sie werden feststellen, wie schwierig die Umsetzung ihrer neunmalklugen Sprüche ist. Ich hoffe ich habe ihnen den Appetit auf das Dessert nicht genommen."

Snape knallte einen Stapel Blätter neben Felicitas auf den Tisch. „Ach ja ihre Mappe voller Theorie!"

Hermine blätterte interessiert in dem Stapel. Während der Geräuschpegel anstieg, sahen einige Gryffindors Felicitas überrascht an. Es gab aber auch kritische Bemerkungen. Harry konnte nicht feststellen von wem. Alle waren mit dem Essen fertig und strebten zu den Gemeinschaftsräumen.

„He Harry, wo hast du heute Morgen gesteckt?", erkundigte sich Ron. „Wir haben eine ganz tolle Route zusammengestellt. Am Anfang können alle noch mithalten, aber später wird es härter."

Hatte Ron es nicht kapiert, dass er bei regelmäßigen Veranstaltungen nicht mitmachen würde? Harry reagierte zuerst gar nicht. Erst als Dean seinen Senf dazugab, konterte er.

„Dean, ich bin mir nicht zu schade, um am Morgen zu laufen. Ich liebe aber Massenveranstaltungen überhaupt nicht."

„Vielleicht ist er auch viel zu erschöpft", bemerkte Malfoy, der an der Türe zum Saal stand. Etwas bleich um die Nase, aber sein Spott schien den Fluch überstanden zu haben.

„Du könntest Recht haben. Mit meinem neuen Hobby, Berichte über misslungene Todesserüberfälle zu sammeln, bin ich zurzeit vollkommen ausgelastet."

Malfoys kniff die Augen zusammen und er ließ seine Zähne, durch eine typische Mimik sehen. Harry war sofort bewusst, dass er hier vor dem Original stand. Zwar hatte Daphne ihn gut nachgemacht, aber diese typischen Kleinigkeiten konnte man nicht kopieren.

„Sag mal Draco?" Malfoy zuckte zusammen. Er war wohl vollkommen überrascht, dass Harry ihn beim Vornamen nannte. „Du warst doch in Kings Cross dabei! Kannst du mir sagen, warum du in die Knie gegangen bist? Ron und Hermine haben es nur von Weitem gesehen."

„Das geht dich einen Scheiß an! Ich frage ja auch nicht, warum du ständig vom Besen fällst. Ist, dass der Grund warum der Weasley Mannschaftskapitän geworden ist?"

Malfoy drehte sich um und ging aus der großen Halle.

„Er ist wohl wieder zurück", kommentierte Felicitas. „Und er hat nichts dazugelernt", vollendete Harry.

An der Treppe verabschiedete sich Harry von seiner Freundin: „Viel Erfolg und lass dir von der Meute nicht auf der Nase herumtanzen."

Professor Sprout ließ ihn, wie eigentlich schon immer, in Ruhe. Wasserpflanzen waren für Harry ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln. Aus Neville hingegen sprudelte das Wissen geradezu heraus. Seine Erklärungen waren deutlich und verständlich, selbst das Dianthuskraut wurde besprochen. Harry kannte es vom Trimagischen Turnier. Dieses ekelig schmeckende Kraut wuchs in den tieferen Teilen des Mittelmeeres.

„Ginny, vielleicht kann uns Neville helfen."

„Bei was helfen?"

„Nun, nützliche Pflanzen für unseren Kampf zu finden. Das Dianthuskraut wäre schon einmal ein Kandidat auf der Liste."

„Oder die Teufelsschlinge", fügte Hermine hinzu.

„Du meinst das hinterhältige Kraut, welches uns auf dem Weg zum Stein schier umgebracht hätte?"

Hermine nickte: „Wenn wir jemanden aufhalten müssen, ein Teppich von der Schlingpflanze hält sicherlich einige auf. Nicht jeder kommt gleich auf Feuer. Ich habe ja auch länger gebraucht."

Harry sah Hermine überrascht an: „Wenn der Betroffene keine Ahnung hat, dann muss er sich um seine Zukunft keine Sorgen machen. Hast du das auch bedacht?"

Kurz mussten sie ihr Gespräch unterbrechen, da Professor Sprout gerade an ihnen vorbei ging. Kaum hatte sich die Professorin, dem nächsten Schüler zugewandt bekam Harry seine Antwort.

„Ja, habe ich bedacht. Aber ich zwinge ja niemand, mir zu folgen. Noch hindere ich ihn daran, Lehrstoff aus dem ersten Schuljahr umzusetzen."

Harry und Hermine grinsten sich an. Ein Löwenkopf, welcher zur Zierde am Pflanzkasten angebracht war, rollte mit den Augen und riss sein Maul weit auf."

Ginny sah Harry fragend an, während dieser zufrieden lächelte.

Ein Schüler kam suchend in das Gewächshaus.

„Junger Mann, wenn suchen Sie denn?" Mit dieser Frage machte Professor Sprout auf sich aufmerksam. Der Erstklässler sah die Professorin überrascht an. So gut er konnte jedenfalls. Denn die stand mitten hoher Pflanzen und nur ihr Kopf schaute zwischen den Blättern heraus.

„Madame, Professor Snape schickt nach Harry Potter. Er möchte nach dem Unterricht mit ihm sprechen."

„Danke! Mister Potter, Sie haben es gehört. Beeilen Sie sich! Professor Snape kann viel, nur Warten, das ist nicht seine Stärke." Die Professorin schaute auf die Uhr. „Gehen Sie am Besten sofort mit, die Stunde ist sowieso gleich zu Ende."

Vor der Türe war der Schüler sehr erleichtert. „Gut, dass du mit konntest. Alleine hätte ich sicherlich Schwierigkeiten, den Kerker zu finden."

Harry lächelte. Ihm wäre es genauso gegangen. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. In der ersten Woche kam ich überall zu spät, weil ich mich ständig verlaufen habe."

Der Unterricht war zu Ende und die Erstklässler drängten die Treppen zum Kerker hinauf. Ihren Gesichter war es nicht anzusehen, ob Felicitas ihre Sache gut gemeistert hatte, oder nicht.

Harry betrat den Zaubertränkekerker, der schon aufgeräumt war. Felicitas stand noch am Vorratsschrank.

„Hallo Harry, ging ja schnell!"

„Ja Madame Sprout hat mich gleich gehen lassen. Wie ist es gelaufen?"

„Nun ich denke gut, aber Professor Snape hat sich noch nicht viel darüber geäußert. Nur, dass ich das ab Morgen regelmäßig machen soll!"

„Potter, McKinnon, auf ein Wort bitte!" Professor Snape stand an der Türe zu seinem Büro und wartete auf sie. Sie betraten sein Büro. Die Türe wurde sorgfältig verschlossen und mit einem Zauber versiegelt. Erst dann wandte sich Snape an die Beiden. Er hielt ihnen eine Karte hin. Harry las und sah den Professor staunend an, er konnte sich den Spruch nicht erklären. Warum wollte der Professor irgendwo mit ihnen sprechen, nur nicht auf Hogwarts. Er nickte und fuhr sich mit der Hand über den Siegelring. Felicitas lächelte und Snape nickte zustimmend. Harry verwandelte eine kleine Kette mit ‚Portus' in einen Portschlüssel. Kurz nachdem die drei Gestalten die Kette berührt hatten, verschwanden sie aus dem Raum.

Im Arbeitszimmer von Black-Castle begann Snape, ohne zu zögern: „Wart ihr auf Gleis 9 ¾, oder was wisst ihr davon? Der Orden war nicht im Einsatz, und ich kann mir das Geschehen dort nicht erklären."

„Hat Dumbledore ..."

„Nein Harry! Hätte ich mit Dumbledore darüber geredet, könnten wir das Gespräch auch auf Hogwarts führen.


	5. Der Fluch

**Hallo, dank mushati47, lea und Windtänzer wird das neues Kapitel präsentiert.**

**Wo bleiben euere Vorschläge? **

* * *

**Rückblick auf Kapitel 4 Gähnende Löwen**

„Potter, McKinnon, auf ein Wort bitte!" Professor Snape stand an der Türe zu seinem Büro und wartete auf sie. Sie betraten sein Büro. Die Türe wurde sorgfältig verschlossen und mit einem Zauber versiegelt. Erst dann wandte sich Snape an die Beiden. Er hielt ihnen eine Karte hin. Harry las und sah den Professor staunend an, er konnte sich den Spruch nicht erklären. Warum wollte der Professor irgendwo mit ihnen sprechen, nur nicht auf Hogwarts. Er nickte und fuhr sich mit der Hand über den Siegelring. Felicitas lächelte und Snape nickte zustimmend. Harry verwandelte eine kleine Kette mit ‚Portus' in einen Portschlüssel. Kurz, nachdem die drei Gestalten die Kette berührt hatten, verschwanden sie aus dem Raum.

Im Arbeitszimmer von Black-Castle begann Snape, ohne zu zögern: „Wart ihr auf Gleis 9 ¾, oder was wisst ihr davon? Der Orden war nicht im Einsatz, und ich kann mir das Geschehen dort nicht erklären."

„Hat Dumbledore ..."

„Nein Harry! Hätte ich mit Dumbledore darüber geredet hätte, könnten wir das Gespräch auch auf Hogwarts führen.

* * *

**5. Der Fluch**

Harry betrachtete den Zaubertränkelehrer genauer. Er sah übernächtig aus und er schien sich wegen irgendetwas Sorgen zu machen. Wenn die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen wäre, hätte Harry sich selbst gezwickt. Vor einem Jahr, nein vor Beginn der Sommerferien, wäre es ihm gerade Recht gewesen, Snape besorgt zu sehen.

„Nun, Professor Snape, wir dachten, Dumbledore hätte Sie informiert. Wir waren ganz ohne jede Absprache am Gleis 9 ¾. Kurz zuvor habe ich noch versucht, Hermine umzustimmen, aber das war hoffnungslos."

„Ja", berichtete Felicitas weiter. „Sie hatte mal wieder auf stur gestellt. Harry und ich sind, dann inkognito ... nein das ist falsch ... Wir sind unsichtbar zum Winken auf den Bahnsteig gekommen. Wäre der dumme Angriff nicht gewesen, hätten wir ihnen gewunken. Sichtbar natürlich!"

Snape hörte dem Bericht interessiert zu, erfragte zwischendurch auch Einzelheiten,

„Du hast was gemacht?"

„Ja, ich habe der Petze einen Fluch auf den Hals gejagt. Hermine und Ron hätten den Zug erreicht, wenn er die Todesser nicht auf sie gehetzt hätte", verteidigte sich Felicitas.

Snape sah sie fassungslos an: „Und was für einen Fluch hast du verwendet?"

„Nun, die Malfoys werden wissen, was es war. Schließlich war Lucius Malfoy ja das Schwein, welches meine Tante und ihre Familie ermordet hat. Genau dieser Fluch war es. Ich wollte der ach so edlen Familie Malfoy etwas zum Nachdenken geben."

Es herrschte Schweigen. Snape dachte offensichtlich angestrengt nach.

„Nur hätte ich nicht gedacht", fuhr Felicitas etwas zögerlich fort, „dass es ihn so trifft. Ich dachte, da platzen ein paar Schürfwunden auf und gut. Es war doch etwas heftiger, obwohl ich nicht den ganzen kombinierten Spruch angewandt habe."

„Woher kennst du den Spruch?"

„Eigentlich ein großes Familiengeheimnis. Unser Hauself hatte die Aufgabe, Tante Marlene etwas zu bringen. Tragischerweise traf er gerade zur Tatzeit ein. Von ihm weiß meine Familie, wer alles als Täter dabei war. Die Schweine waren auf ihre Tat so stolz! Sie nannten sich gegenseitig bei ihren Namen. Von unserem Hauself wissen wir auch, dass sie mit dem cicatrix rescindo Fluch ermordet wurden."

Harry verfolgte das Gespräch zwischen Felicitas und Snape: „Und Janardan hat dir diesen Spruch beigebracht?"

„Janardan?"

„Nein Harry, unser Hauself hat uns die Auswirkungen genau beschrieben. Auch aus den Andeutungen die Lucius nach der Bluttat gemacht hatte, ließ sich vieles herauslesen. Mein Dad hat dann Fachleute, die mit allen Bereichen der Magie vertraut waren, aufgesucht. Von ihnen hat er dann den Fluch erfahren."

Snape räusperte sich und Felicitas unterbrach ihre Erzählungen.

„Felicitas, dann ist Janardan euer Hauself? Du hast mir meine Frage nicht beantwortet." Snape zögerte etwas sprach aber dennoch weiter: „Da ist dein Vater einfach zu einem schwarzen Magier gegangen, hat ihm die Geschichte erzählt und der hat ihm den Spruch beigebracht?"

„Nein, so einfach ist es in Indien auch nicht. Auch dort behalten schwarze Magier gerne ihr Wissen für sich. Mit Hilfe meines Onkels wurde der Kontakt hergestellt. Nanda hat das alles im Archiv seiner Familie nachgelesen. Von ihm weiß ich das auch und er hat mir auch den Spruch beigebracht."

„Ihr könnt verstehen, dass ich jetzt ganz ordentlich in der Klemme sitze? Sollte der dunkle Lord erfahren, welcher Spruch Draco getroffen hat, will ich mir seine Reaktion nicht ausmalen. Er wird jeden verdächtigen, dem er zutraut, diesen Spruch zu beherrschen. Ein Angriff auf die eigenen Reihen ist unverzeihlich."

Betroffen sah Felicitas ihn an: „Wie schon gesagt, mich wundert es, warum Draco so stark betroffen war. Wie viele Narben hat schon ein sechszehnjähriger Schüler? Ein aufgeschürftes Knie, ein paar Schnittwunden. Warum hast du diese nicht einfach geheilt? Oder ihn in die Krankenstation geschickt? Madame Poppy hätte ihn geheilt und er wäre wieder aufgetaucht."

„Das hätte noch mehr Ärger bedeutet. Du hast es richtig erkannt, das mit den Narben. Normalerweise hat man in diesem Alter wenig Narben. Malfoy hat aber ungewöhnlich viele Narben. Das ist mir im Zug aufgefallen. Woher, das weiß ich heute noch nicht. In Okklumentik ist er besser geworden, aber die Erinnerungen an die Narben fehlen ihm ganz. An den Narben und dass alle wieder aufgebrochen sind, erkannte ich den Fluch."

„Darum kam er nicht in die Krankenstation! Madame Pomfrey hätte zwar keine Fragen gestellt, aber Dumbledore informiert, richtig?"

Snape nickte Harry zu. Inzwischen saßen sie am Besprechungstisch des Büros. Addy hatte sie mit Getränken und belegten Broten versorgt.

„Professor Snape, sie befürchten nun, dass - sollte Voldemort davon Wind bekommen - er seine fähigsten Leute verdächtigen wird. Und Sie waren zu diesem Zeitpunkt vor Ort. Wäre McNair er auch jemand, dem der dunkle Lord dies zutrauen würde?"

„Ja, McNair würde er es sicherlich auch zutrauen. Nur der hätte noch weniger einen Grund. Er hat ja von dem Hinweis, dass Ron und Hermine eingetroffen waren, profitiert. Lucius sitzt in Askaban, die Lestranges und Bella sind jenseits der Brücke. Der dunkle Lord hat wenig denkende und besonders fähige Leute. Die meisten sind grob und brutal – gerade wie geschaffen für ihn. Denken tut er!"

„Severus, über welche Brücke? Die Lestranges sind doch tot?", erkundigte sich Felicitas.

Severus lächelte leicht: „Vielleicht solltet ihr euch mal mit den Grundlagen unseres magischen Lebens beschäftigen. Dass die Magier in der christlichen Religion keinen Platz haben, dürfte euch bekannt sein. Aber von wo kommen sie? Ihr solltet euch mal mit irischen Sagen und den drei Welten der alten Völker beschäftigen. Wer dort starb, ging über die Brücke nach Niflheim, wie es die Germanen nannten. Dort steht die Ehrenhalle der gefallenen Krieger: Walhalla."

„Das werden wir tun. Aber erst, wenn wir eine Lösung für dein Problem haben!", betonte Felicitas.

Snape stand auf und ging nachdenklich auf und ab: „Felicitas, da gibt es keine Lösung. Er wird mich sehr intensiv befragen, mit allen Mitteln, die er auch sonst einsetzt. In dem Moment, als Draco vor dem Zug zusammenbrach, war ich im Abteil einiger aus der siebten Klasse. Sie hielten mich schon davor zurück, als sich Draco mit Longbottom beschäftigte. Wie kann er nur so blöd sein, mit solchen Kindereien die Aufmerksamkeit der Auroren auf sich zu ziehen."

„Vielleicht, weil diese ihm gerade fehlt!"

Snape überging Harrys Feststellung. „Aus Dumbledores Sicht und nach Auffassung, dem was die magische Welt Rechtswesen nennt, hätte ich ein ausreichendes Alibi. Nicht so beim dunklen Lord. Er wird es akzeptieren müssen, aber ein Rest des Verdachtes wird bleiben. Das Gefährliche daran ist, dass er nie vergisst."

„Wer weiß alles davon?"

„Harry, ich denke von dem Fluch weiß nur ich, vielleicht auch Malfoy. Ich weiß nicht, ob er die Symptome richtig gedeutet hat. Im Zug habe ich ihn ruhig gestellt, damit ich seine Wunden versorgen konnte. Daphne weiß von den vielen Narben. Sonst weiß niemand davon. Das Mädchen auch nur, weil sie nicht von Dracos Seite wich. Sie hat ihn auch vom Bahnsteig in ein leeres Abteil schweben lassen. Bis ich kam, hatte sie die Blutungen bereits gestillt."

„Und während der Fahrt hast du sie dazu gebracht, Malfoy zu vertreten?"

Snape nickte: „Sie hat es selbst vorgeschlagen. Draco war es ganz wichtig bei der Auswahl dabei zu sein. Er wollte nicht, dass die Mitschüler über ihn redeten. Aber sie hat es sich leichter vorgestellt."

Harry grinste: „Die Vorstellung, bei der Besprechung war doch schon ganz gut!"

„Es war aber auch sehr gefährlich", konterte Snape. „Moody, dieser Bluthund, hat euch ohne Vorwarnung mit Schockflüchen belegt. Dumbledore, der alte Narr hat überhaupt nichts unternommen. Ich rannte auf euch zu, damit der aus der Pensionierung geholte Auror endlich mit seinen Flüchen aufhörte. Als Ginny mit dir, Felicitas, die Ablenkaktion starten wollte, war der Spuk auch schon vorbei."

„Moody ist mir lieber als Percy", meinte Harry. „Mit Moody kommt es zum offenen Schlagaustausch, während der Feigling alles gleich an den Unterstaatssekretär petzt."

„Woher weißt du das, Harry?"

„Alle Berichte mit brisantem Inhalt gehen an die Mitglieder des Geheimen Rates! Diese Regelung kann Walker nicht umgehen. Mit seiner Einstufung als ‚streng vertraulich'

hat er einen Fehler gemacht."

„Bitte halte mich auf dem Laufenden. Mit unserem Unterricht wird es wohl etwas schwieriger werden. Überall schnüffelt dieses Weichei von Weasley herum!"

„Es wird aber Zeit, dass wir weitermachen! Den praktischen Teil können wir ja hier üben, für wenig Spektakuläres könnten wir uns in Phineas Nigelluss Blacks Klassenzimmer treffen.

Kritisch sah Snape Harry an. „Kannst du das noch einmal wiederholen?! Ist dir bewusst, was du da sagst? Bis jetzt hat man über den Raum nur Vermutungen angestellt. So bald wie möglich werde ich auf dein Angebot zurückkommen."

Snape griff in seine Umhangtasche und förderte eine Uhr zutage: „Wir sollten zurück, das Abendessen ist zu Ende und wir Hauslehrer sollen heute Abend Versammlungen abhalten."

Mit dem Portschlüssel kehrten sie in Snapes Büro zurück.

„War das mit dem Unterricht eigentlich in Ordnung?"

„Felicitas, ich sagte doch ab Morgen regelmäßig!", antwortete Snape.

„Oh! Ich hatte gehofft, gelobt zu werden." Felicitas sah Snape herausfordernd an.

„Wenn du mich genau kennen würdest, wärst du mit dem Gesagten sehr zufrieden", konterte Snape. „Wir sprechen ausführlich darüber, wenn die ersten Aufsätze korrigiert sind."

Felicitas zog eine Schnute, als sie das Büro des Zaubertränkelehrers verlassen hatten. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „So ist er eben."

„Potter!", rief Snape ihm von der Türe seines Büros nach, „das habe ich gehört!"

Von einer unbeobachteten Nische aus verschwanden sie in Harrys Zimmer.

„Wie lange willst du ihn noch an der Nase herumführen. Mit einem Kettchen als Portschlüssel nach Black-Castle und zurück? Ich glaube er ahnt etwas, über unsere neue Bewegungstechnik hier auf Hogwarts", erkundigte sich Felicitas.

„Vergiss nie, dass er froh ist, nicht allzu viele Einzelheiten zu wissen. Er wird die Erinnerungen an unser Gespräch sobald wie möglich seinem Denkarium übergeben. Wir sollten gleich Ginny informieren! Mir ist außerdem ein Ansatz zur Lösung von Snapes Problem eingefallen."

Überrascht zog Felicitas die Augenbrauen nach oben: „Harry, der Plan sollte stehen, sobald Voldemort von meinem Fluch erfährt!", mahnte Felicitas. „Spuck aus!"

„Das Beste wäre, wenn die grünen Männchen den Fluch nochmals anwenden würden. Nicht für die Öffentlichkeit, nur Voldemort müsste davon erfahren."

Felicitas brauchte ein paar Sekunden um die Auswirkungen dieses Vorschlages zu begreifen.

„Am eindrucksvollsten wäre es, wenn Severus bei Voldemort ist?"

„Vergiss es, er geht nur hin, wenn er gerufen wird!", unterbrach sie Harry.

„Dann müssen auf Hogwarts alle bemerken, dass Snape da ist. Am besten während dem Unterricht. Oder dem Mittagessen."

„Mittagessen fällt aus, da unser Fehlen auffallen würde", widersprach Harry. „Tonks können wir aber nicht als grünes Männchen schicken. Sie und vor allem Remus, hätten zu viel Bedenken."

„Wenn das klappt, verwirft Voldemort vermutlich seine Verdächtigungen gegenüber Snape und den anderen Todessern. Und die grünen Männchen werden ihn weiter beschäftigen", fasste Harry zufrieden zusammen. „Jetzt fehlt nur noch ein Ziel und der Zeitpunkt des Eingreifens. Felicitas du sprichst mit Nanda, falls wir eine Aktion zur Ablenkung brauchen. Ginny informieren wir gemeinsam." Harry schmunzelte, als er mit seinem Satz zu Ende war.

„Na Harry, gibt es da noch was? Du grinst selten so hinterhältig."

„Nun Felicitas, nach der Aktion wird nicht nur Voldemort rätseln, auch unser alter Herr wird eine Nuss zu Knacken haben."

Felicitas sah kritisch zur Decke: „Ich frage mich, wie viel dieser Gryffindor-Turm aushält. So viel Hinterhältigkeit soll er ja nicht gewohnt sein!"

„Schreib es deinem Einfluss zugute. Selbst Hermine beginnt umzudenken."

Wie umzudenken?"

Harry berichtete Felicitas von dem Gespräch mit Hermine. Er erwähnte auch ihren Vorschlag Pflanzen zu suchen, welche im Kampf helfen konnten.

Zufrieden gab Felicitas ihrem Harry einen Kuss. „Wir sollten uns demnächst mehr mit der Figur deines Briefbeschwerers beschäftigen. Sonst ist Lucky so alleine."

„Du hast Recht, aber zuerst sollten wir Ginny einweihen! Es kann jederzeit so weit sein."

Ihr Vorhaben, Ginny zu suchen, wurde durch wildes Klopfen an der Türe verhindert.

„Lord Potter! Lord Potter! Sie sollten an der Versammlung der Gryffindors teilnehmen!"

Harry stampfte wütend auf! Percys Stimme wiederholte verärgert seine Aufforderung.

„Professor Weasley, einen Augenblick bitte." Während Harry den Schulumhang gegen einen Pullover tauschte, verschwand Felicitas aus dem Zimmer.

Nur widerwillig öffnete Harry die Zimmertüre, verwehrte aber Percy den Eintritt.

„Professor Weasley, nach Ihnen. Sie sollten außerdem zur Kenntnis nehmen, dass dies mein Zimmer ist. Niemand, wirklich niemand hat das Recht hier einzudringen. Wer dagegen verstößt, handelt sich Ärger mit dem Minister ein."

„Mit dem Ministerium. Lord Potter sie belieben zu scherzen!"

„Ich sagte mit dem Minister, und auch mit dem Geheimen Rat. Irgendwo muss ich die ganzen Vorlagen ja bearbeiten. Sie vergessen wohl immer wieder, dass ich Mitglied des Geheimen Rates bin, einen Sitz im Zauberergericht habe, wie auch in Schulrat bin."

Percy beäugte ihn misstrauisch. „Trotzdem muss ich Lord Potter ermahnen. Die Versammlung im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors ist wichtig. Es wird der Haussprecher gewählt, der die ehrenwerten Gryffindors vertreten soll."

„Na und?"

„Na und! Mister Walker wünscht, dass sich seine Lordschaft für dieses Amt bewerben. Er fände das im Zusammenspiel mit Ihren anderen Aufgaben sehr praktisch. Deshalb werde ich ihre Wahl unterstützen. Selbst Professor Dumbledore ist schon anwesend. Wir sollten uns beeilen."

Harry blieb vor der Türe zum Gemeinschaftsraum stehen und dachte kurz nach. „Professor Weasley, Ihr und Mister Walkers Verständnis von Demokratie ist mir schleierhaft. Den Plan dahinter erkenne ich und ich bin enttäuscht, dass Dumbledore ihn anscheinend unterstützt. Ich werde mich nicht wählen lassen. Durch eine Wahl bin ich an die mehrheitliche Meinung aller Gryffindors gebunden. Ich könnte mein Amt als Schulrat nicht mehr frei ausüben. Mister Walker würde alle meine Entscheidungen, egal in welchem Zusammenhang mit diesem Amt in Verbindung bringen." Harry öffnete die Türe zum Gemeinschaftsraum und lies den überraschten Percy einfach stehen. Die Gespräche im Raum verstummten und Harry hasste es wiedereinmal, dass alle Blicke auf ihm ruhten.

„Da kommt der zukünftige Herrscher über alle Gryffindors!" Harry fiel auf, dass Dean sehr lernfähig war. Er hatte die Stimmlage, wie auch die sarkastische Betonung von Snape in seinen besten Tagen vollkommen übernommen.

„Mister Thomas, ihre Äußerung ist vollkommen deplatziert", wies ihn Professor McGonagall zurecht.

„Ist doch so!", motzte Seamus. „Wir werden zur Wahl gerufen, nur damit wir gesagt bekommen, dass wir Potter wählen sollen."

„Nun ja", wandte Dumbledore ein. „Wie ich schon mehrmals gesagt habe: Kräfte aus dem Ministerium meinen, dass es gut wäre, Gryffindor spräche mit einer Stimme."

Harry stellte sich zu Felicitas und Ginny.

„Wird Zeit, dass du kommst. Die wollen mir einfach nicht glauben, dass du nicht kandidieren wirst", schimpfte Ginny.

„So? Und warum nicht?"

„Weil du dich von denen im Ministerium nicht verschaukeln lässt."

„Miss Weasley, Sie sollten den Kandidaten nicht mit Ihrer abwegigen Meinung beeinflussen!" Percy sah verärgert zu seiner Schwester. „Lord Potter, sie sollten hier nach vorne kommen, damit alle den Kandidaten sehen können."

Harry blieb, wo er war und schüttelte über diese Veranstaltung nur den Kopf.

„Professor Weasley, ich rede, mit wem ich will. Wenn mich niemand beeinflussen soll, dann frage ich mich, was unser Gespräch vor der Türe war?" Das Geflüster von zum Teil verärgert schauender Gryffindors verstummte wieder.

„Jeder der mich kennt weiß, dass ich nicht sehr gerne im Rampenlicht stehe. Mein Schicksal ist es, dass ich immer wieder in den Vordergrund gezerrt werde. Ihr könnt mir glauben, oder es auch bleiben lassen, auf jeden Fall werde ich nicht kandidieren! Außerdem sollten die Wahlen ablaufen wie bei den Muggel, frei und geheim."

Wenige applaudierten, andere sahen Harry ungläubig an.

„Aber", Percy hatte den Plan wohl noch nicht aufgeben. „Das Ministerium wünscht, dass Gryffindor mit einer Stimme spricht."

„Die Gryffindors wollen aber selbst entscheiden, wer spricht", konterte Dean Thomas.

Harry wollte etwas erwidern, aber Ginny war schneller. „Da sind wir wieder, wo wir vor Harrys Eintreffen waren. Harry steht für den Posten nicht zur Verfügung. Ich meine mit einem Haussprecher und Harry, haben wir überall zwei Stimmen für Gryffindor.

„Stimmt Ginny, so nervig seine Auftritte manchmal sind", antwortete ihr eine Schülerin aus der fünften Klasse. „Harry hat sich noch nie gegen Gryffindor gewandt!"

Dennis und Colin flüsterten wild miteinander. Sie schienen den Grund für Harrys Verzicht verstanden zu haben. Gleich nachdem Harry es abgelehnt hatte zu kandidieren, hatten die beiden ihn ungläubig angesehen.

„Seamus, wir schlagen dich als Kandidat vor. Du bist zwar nicht in der Siebten, aber die scheint das hier gar nicht zu interessieren!"

Die Großen, welche vor dem Kamin standen, sprachen miteinander. Ein großer, stiller Junge hob die Hand. „Ich werde mich auch mit zur Wahl aufstellen lassen."

Hermine war aufgesprungen: „Professor Dumbledore, wären Sie so freundlich uns einige Wahlzettel heraufzubeschwören?"

Die Zettel erschienen, mit ihnen ein paar Federn und Tintengläser.

„Bevor alle ihre Kreuze machen", unterbrach Dumbledore die Schüler, welche sich schon Wahlzettel geholt hatten. „Auf den Zettel befindet sich unter den Namen noch ein freies Feld. Hier könnt ihr frei einen Namen eintragen. Wer also weiterhin Harry wählen will, kann das tun. Vielleicht überlegt er es sich nochmal, wenn er die Anzahl der Stimmen sieht."

Beruhigend legte Felicitas ihrem Harry die Hand auf die Schulter: „Er kann es nicht lassen die Leute zu manipulieren. Rege dich nicht auf."

Harry sah Dumbledore verärgert an: „Ich werde die Wahl auch nicht annehmen, wenn alle meinen Namen darauf schreiben. Wählt einen der Kandidaten!" Harry hatte sich längst für Seamus entschieden und beobachtete nun den Schulleiter, der ihn wiedereinmal schwer enttäuscht hatte.

McGonagall sprach eindringlich mit Dumbledore. Dieser hob unschlüssig die Schultern. Percy kam zu den Zweien hinzu. Ging aber gleich zwei Schritte zurück, als ihn McGonagalls Blick traf.

„Mister Potter danke für ihre klare Aussage." McGonagall hatte sich vor Dumbledore gestellt. „Nichts ist für eine Wahl schädlicher, als eine Einflussnahme von Unbeteiligten. Wählt! Ich bin auf das Ergebnis gespannt!"

Etwas verlegen stand Seamus auf, als Professor McGonagall ihn als Wahlsieger verkündigte. Unter Applaus ging er zu seiner Hauslehrerin. Auch Professor Dumbledore gratulierte ihm.

„Wo ist denn eigentlich Percy?", erkundigte sich Ron bei Harry.

„Gleich nach dem Ergebnis ist er verschwunden. Die Position hier lässt ihm keine Ruhe, ständig muss der Arme Berichte schreiben", meinte Harry.

Auf Rons fragenden Blick hin, lud Felicitas ihn und Neville in Harrys Zimmer ein.

Neville schaute Harrys Freundin überrascht an. Sie winkte ihm zu und ging mit Ginny und Hermine die Treppe hinauf zu den Mädchenzimmern.

„Und was sollen wir alle in diesem kleinen Zimmer?", erkundigte sich Ron. „Und wie vor allem kommen die Mädchen hier herunter?"

Harry schloss die Türe seines Zimmers sorgfältig.

„Ron welche Möglichkeiten haben sie denn?", wollte Harry wissen. „Es ist wichtig, dass ihr immer alle eure Möglichkeiten kennt."

„Mit deinem Umhang könnten sie hierher kommen, oder mit einem Portschlüssel", rätselte Ron. „Sie könnten auch durch einen der tollen Koffer kommen!"

Neville schaute Ron verwundert an.

„Ja Neville, du hast richtig gehört. Sie könnten auch durch einen Koffer kommen. Auf die Idee hat uns Dumbledore im Sommer gebracht. Er hat mir diesen hier geschenkt." Harry stand auf und ging zu seinem Geschenk. Er öffnete den Koffer, jedes Fach einzeln nacheinander."

Als sie beim letzten Fach angekommen waren, staunte Neville. „Harry, wenn so ein Koffer mir gehören würde, wäre das hier mein Gewächshaus. Du musst nicht lachen Ron, ich dachte an die Wasserpflanzen und welche, die Dunkelheit lieben."

Neville war in den Koffer gestiegen und sah sich um. „Wie habt ihr euch das gedacht? Hier kann niemand hereinkommen."

„Komm hoch Neville. Der Koffer war der Anstoß für eine tolle Sache. Man kann durch ganz bestimmte Koffer reisen, wenn sie einen Kamin besitzen."

„Hast du etwa ein privates Netzwerk? Mein Großonkel Algie hat mir davon erzählt, dass die alten Familien so etwas besitzen. Er hatte sich kurz davor über das Ministerium geärgert. Im Sommer haben sie angefangen zu kontrollieren, wer wohin reist."

„Ja Neville, ich habe so ein Netzwerk geerbt. Ich will es mit euch - meinen Freunden - teilen. Es beruhigt mich, wenn ich weiß, dass ihr damit eine größere Chance habt, zu fliehen. Hier auf Hogwarts können wir das Netzwerk nutzen, um uns zu treffen. Wir können Dinge in den Koffern unterbringen, die niemanden etwas angehen." Mehr erkläre ich euch, wenn Luna da ist. Kommt mit!"

Harry ging an den Schrank und schob ihn zur Seite. „Ich muss später mit euch ein Ritual durchführen, damit ihr in mein Zimmer könnt."

„Können wir den Schrank auch verschieben?"

Harry nickte Ron zu: „Hier kommen wir im Korridor heraus, der führt direkt zur großen Treppe. Da oben wohnen die Mädchen. Und hier ..." Harry öffnete eine schwere Eichentüre, die weder Neville noch Ron davor gesehen hatten. „Hier können wir ungestört üben."

„Mensch Luna!" Neville war in das Klassenzimmer getreten. „Du kannst doch hier nicht gleich deine Pendel auspacken!"

Luna saß mitten in einem Pentagramm - vermutlich hatte es Phineas Nigellus hinterlassen - und hantierte mit einem langen, goldfarbenen Pendel. Sie antwortete nicht, sondern summte unverständliche Worte.

„Hallo Willkommen im Klassenzimmer für schwarze Magie! Stört Luna nicht, sie sucht nach magischen Linien, die es auf Hogwarts geben soll." Felicitas, die gerade ein Feuerbecken aufstellte, begrüßte die Jungen.

Harry sah sie strahlend an, sie erinnerte ihn, mit ihrem Sari an die schöne Zeit in Indien.

Auch Ginny, die an einem der Regale stand, trug einen mit den ähnlichen Farben. Plötzlich erklang Musik und ein Sprecher kündigte munter, für die folgende Stunde Musik einer Zaubererband an.

„Habe ich von Fred und George, sie kommen später noch nach. Ich denke mit etwas Musik, lässt sich besser lernen."

„Wenn du es nicht zu laut machst, stört es mich nicht", meinte Hermine. Sie saß an einem Schülertisch und schrieb.

„Bevor ihr mir alles erklärt, frage ich mich: Wie hören wir, wenn jemand an Harrys Türe klopft?"

„Ron, da habe ich vorgesorgt." Hermine zeigte auf zwei Mehrwegespiegel, welche neben dem Kamin hingen. „Roter Rahmen für das Mädchenzimmer, blauer Rahmen für Harry. Wenn jemand klopft, aktiviert sich der entsprechende Spiegel. Der hier an der Wand und der in der Hosentasche von uns oder Harry."

„Genial durchdacht, Hermine. Das funktioniert ja wie bei den Reisekoffern!"

Harry zog zwei kleine Reisekoffer aus seiner Umhangtasche. Er stellte sie auf den Boden und vergrößerte sie.

„Harry, wenn du mit den Koffern etwas magisches machen willst, solltest du an dem Lehrerpult treten", meinte Luna, die unbeobachtet von den Anderen ihre Pendel wieder eingepackt hatte. Sie deutete mit dem Finger eine Linie an, die am Lehrertisch vorbei quer durch das Pentagramm führte.

„Hier verläuft eine starke magische Ader, wie ich hier auf Hogwarts einige vermute."

„Ah, deshalb war der Empfang vom Radio so schlecht", bemerkte Ginny.

„Luna und Neville, ich habe für euch diese Koffer mitgebracht. Neville, in meinem Zimmer habe ich den Koffer schon erwähnt. Diese hier sind besser. Mit ihnen können wir über ein privates Flohnetzwerk reisen."

„Wenn ich das behauptet hätte!", meinte Luna nachdenklich. „Wir reisen nicht mit einem Koffer, sondern durch einen Koffer, wäre ich gleich wieder Loony gewesen.

Hermine erklärte den Beiden die Koffer und ihre Funktionen ausführlich. Ordnungsgemäß wurden die Schutzzauber gesprochen. Niemand, als die in den Fideliuszauber eingeweihten Personen, würden die Koffer je sehen.

„Und ihr meint ich kann das?"

„Neville, warum nicht. Meine Eltern sind Muggel, aber sie können ihren Koffer sehen und in ihn hineinsteigen. Nur zum Reisen brauchen sie die Hilfe eines magischen Wesens. Im Koffer können sie einen Alarm auslösen, ein Hauself bringt sie dann in Sicherheit.

Während Hermine erklärt hatte, waren Fred und George eingetroffen. Zusammen mit Kati und Angelina hatten sie eine Unmenge an Süßigkeiten und Knabberzeugs mitgebracht. Grinsend angelte sich Ron eine Flasche Butterbier aus dem Kasten und stieß mit Fred an.

„Moment noch, erst muss ich noch den Schutzzauber für diesen Raum abändern. Ihr sollt ja hier rein und rausgehen können, wie ihr wollt." Jeder musste einen Tropfen Blut oder ein Haar geben. Während Harry und Felicitas, das Ritual des Schutzzaubers vollzogen, beschwor Ginny gemütliche Sitzkissen herauf. Sobald ihre Freunde mit der Zeremonie fertig waren, drehte sie das Radio lauter.

„Hoffentlich schenken Fred und Georg den beiden nicht zu viele Scherzartikel", meinte Hermine besorgt. In einer Ecke standen die vier Weasleys zusammen und sprachen über ihren Bruder Percy.

„Etwas Spaß kann ja nicht schaden. Sie werden es schon nicht übertreiben", meinte Harry, der gemütlich auf einem Sitzkissen saß.

„Au ja, Spaß!" Mit diesen Worten zog Felicitas Harry vom Sitzkissen. Ihre Versuche, nach der modernen Musik im Hexenradio zu tanzen, scheiterten.

„Felicitas, schau, so geht es!" Fred tanzte mit seiner Freundin und als George und Kati noch mittanzten, wurden sie bewundert.

„Da gibt es keinen Trank für, kleine Giftmischerin!", scherzte Fred. „Das ist alles schwer in einer Tanzschule der Muggel erarbeitet."

„Die kleine Giftmischerin rät dir, lieber Fred, hier nichts mehr zu trinken. Es könnte gefährlich werden, wenn du mir nicht sofort sagst, wo diese Tanzschule ist!"

Während Felicitas über die Stunden in der Tanzschule sprach, nutzte Harry die Zeit. Er informierte Hermine, Neville, Ron und Luna über Malfoy.

„Deshalb war er nach der Bahnfahrt so unsicher", bemerkte Luna. „Einfach ausgetauscht, warum eigentlich?"

Harry erwähnte den Fluch nicht, aber die Narben die Malfoy haben sollte. „Ron, aber keinen Ton zu ihm!"

„Klar! Trotzdem sollten wir herausbekommen, woher er sie hat. Vielleicht übt er heimlich mit Messern oder Wurfsternen!"

„Neville, Luna, ich habe beschlossen wir machen einen Tanzkurs. Ginny spricht mit Nanda über den Wochentag, macht ihr mit?"

Unschlüssig sah Neville auf Luna.

„Bitte macht mit", drängelte Felicitas. „Dann sind wir vier Paare, vielleicht richten die für uns einen eigenen Kurs ein – so Privatunterricht oder was Ähnliches."

„Vier Paare", überrascht schaute Ron auf.

„Klar! Ich und Harry, Ginny und Nanda, Luna und Neville und ihr beide. Hermine du hast doch nichts dagegen etwas Neues zu lernen?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf: „Felicitas, es heißt: Harry und ich. Du lernst es wohl nie! Ich habe nichts gegen Neues, aber gegen das überrumpelt werden. Aber wenn ihr meint, es scheint Spaß zu machen."

Luna nickte auch heftig, während Neville etwas überrascht schaute.

Die Vier aus der Winkelgasse verabschiedeten sich. Ginny ließ Fred nicht in den Koffer, bevor er versprach, Scherzartikel zu schicken.

„Harry, Felicitas habt ihr euch das auch überlegt? Wie sollen wir dorthin kommen?"

„Mine, wir sind Zauberer, so schnell ist uns nichts unmöglich. Nur niemand darf etwas erfahren, sonst lädt Voldemort dort zum Tanz ein!"

Dies schien allen bewusst zu sein, denn niemand fragte nach.

„Wenn alles möglich ist, dann könnte Hedwig doch einen Brief an meine Mutter transportieren. Ich mag sie, weil sie so zuverlässig ist."

„Nein Hermine, deswegen wird Hedwig nicht fortgeschickt! Wenn ich das alles richtig verstanden habe, dann können wir uns auf eine Geburtstagsparty freuen!" Ron genoss den fragenden Ausdruck auf Hermines Gesicht sichtlich.

„Ron Weasley, nicht ich, sondern meine Mutter hat am siebten September Geburtstag. Seit ich auf Hogwarts bin, habe ich immer einen Brief geschickt. Jetzt wo sie sich den Fuß auch noch gebrochen hat, soll sie wissen, dass ich an sie denke.

Versöhnlich legte er seinen Arm um sie: „Den tröstenden Brief braucht sie nicht, Mine. Ist ja ein Samstag, wenn ich richtig liege."

„Richtig! Hermine, schreib ihr lieber, dass wir gerne Schokoladensahne essen!", unterstütze Harry Ron. „Dobby wird den Brief, dann abgeben. Vielleicht braucht deine Mutter Hilfe."

* * *


	6. Die Indigo Klasse

Hallo,

herzlich Willkommen zum neuen Kapitel, welches in toller Zusammenarbeit mit mushati47, Lea und Windtänzer entstanden ist.

Reaktionen auf Eure Vorschläge werden gern berücksichtig, als schreibt fleißig was ihr denkt oder wollt. Da wir immer ein Kapitel im Voraus sind, verzögert es sich unsere Reaktion etwas.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen

**

* * *

Rückblick auf Kapitel 5 **

„Nein Hermine, deswegen wird Hedwig nicht fortgeschickt! Wenn ich das alles richtig verstanden habe, dann können wir uns auf eine Geburtstagsparty freuen!" Ron genoss den fragenden Ausdruck auf Hermines Gesicht sichtlich.

„Ron Weasley, nicht ich, sondern meine Mutter hat am siebten September Geburtstag. Seit ich auf Hogwarts bin, habe ich immer einen Brief geschickt. Jetzt wo sie sich das Bein auch noch gebrochen hat, soll wissen, dass ich an sie denke.

Versöhnlich legte er seinen Arm um sie: „Den tröstenden Brief braucht sie nicht, Mine. Ist ja ein Samstag, wenn ich richtig liege."

„Richtig Ron. Hermine schreib ihr, dass wir gerne Schokoladensahne essen!", unterstütze Harry seinen Freund. „Dobby wird den Brief, dann abgeben. Vielleicht braucht deine Mutter Hilfe."

**

* * *

6. Die Indigo Klasse **

„He, aufstehen!" Ginny schüttelte Felicitas und Harry.

„Kein Dobby?"

„Nein, Dobby hat einiges vorzubereiten, Felicitas. Der Orden will heute Abend in London tagen, dann braucht die Mutter von Hermine tatsächlich Hilfe."

Sie schafften es gerade noch rechtzeitig zum Frühstück. Harry war irgendwie enttäuscht, er wusste nicht warum. Als Hermine aber hinter dem Tagespropheten auftauchte, wusste er es. Der tadelnde Blick, mit dem sie ihn immer bedacht hatte, wenn er zu spät kam, fehlte. Hermine strahlte stattdessen. Sie beugte sich zu Felicitas und Harry.

„Mum geht es besser, sie war sehr überrascht, dass wir zu ihrem Geburtstag kommen. Eigentlich wollte sie wegen ihres gebrochenen Beines nur mit Dad feiern."

„Ist Dobby schon zurück? Er hat sie hoffentlich nicht zu früh gestört? Für Muggel ist das sicherlich ein großer Schreck von einem Hauselfen geweckt zu werden", meinte Harry besorgt.

„Keine Sorge! Aber Hermines Dad war sehr überrascht. Denkt sich nichts und sieht plötzlich seine Tochter und mich in der Küche. War lustig und die Marmelade schmeckte wie zu Hause."

„Ginny, ihr habt Hermines Eltern besucht?"

„Ja Felicitas, der Einfall kam, als wir heute Morgen viel zu früh wach wurden."

Während des kurzen Berichtes trafen Ron und seine Frühsportler frisch geduscht zum Frühstück ein. Hermine sah missbilligend auf die Uhr. Sie war aber damit nicht allein. Professor McGonagall mahnte die Schüler, pünktlich zum Unterricht zu erscheinen.

An der Türe zum Klassenzimmer erwartete sie die Professorin: „Meine Herrschaften ich kann mich darauf verlassen, dass hier das Schulbuch gilt!"

Harry sah sie fragend an.

„Nun, Sie und Ihre Freunde sollten grundsätzlich nur die hier gelernten Sprüche verwenden."

„Klar machen wir!"

Es war für Harry schwieriger als er es sich vorgestellt hatte, die verschieden Arten der Magie, auseinander zuhalten. Keine Elfenmagie, keine Zaubersprüche außerhalb der Schullehre. Im Laufe des Unterrichts bekam er es langsam in den Griff.

„Ginny, warum sollen wir aus dem ollen Stein eine Holzkiste machen?", flüsterte Felicitas. „Was für einen Sinn hat das, wofür kann ich eine Holzkiste brauchen?"

„Vielleicht damit du deine Liebesbriefe von Harry aufbewahren kannst?", schlug Ginny ihr vor.

„Die Damen, fertig?"

Felicitas sah sich überrascht um. Professor McGonagall hatte wohl das Gespräch mit bekommen, da sie hinter den beiden gestanden hatte. Sie nickte ihr auffordernd zu. „Ihr Kästchen bitte Miss McKinnon!"

Hastig schwang sie ihren Zauberstab und es entstand ein etwas schiefes Kästchen.

„Accio, Kästchen McKinnon!"

Ehe Felicitas ihren verwandelten Gegenstand korrigieren konnte, befand er sich in den Händen der Professorin.

„Ja Miss McKinnon, es ist immer wichtig nach dem Sinn zu fragen. Dieser Gegenstand ist der Beweis dafür. Es erfordert Konzentration, große Konzentration, einen Gegenstand in einen anderen zu verwandeln. Wenn man hinter seinem Tun keinen Sinn sieht, entsteht so etwas. Ihr müsst euch auf das Ziel konzentrieren. Der Gegenstand muss vor eurem geistigen Auge erscheinen ihr müsst ihn euch ganz genau vorstellen. Vorstellen mit allen Einzelheiten. In was ihr etwas verwandelt, entscheidet ihr im Leben selbst. Hier entscheide ich es. Miss McKinnon, jetzt will ich noch einmal die Leistung sehen, die ich von ihnen kenne!"

Professor McGonagall gab Felicitas einen neuen Stein.

Die Klasse beobachtete die neue Schülerin, so direkt hatte sie kaum einer schon zaubern gesehen. Etwas irritiert schaute sie sich um, alle schauten auf sie und ihren Zauberstab.

„Oh, das ist aber eine schöne Schatulle, Miss Weasley!" McGonagall war die Unsicherheit von Felicitas aufgefallen, deshalb lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit auf das Werk von Ginny. Niemand achtete mehr auf Felicitas, die hochkonzentriert ihren Zauber vollzog.

„Nicht mehr ganz so windschief", mit dieser Bemerkung stellte Felicitas ihre Kiste neben die Misslungene auf den Tisch der Lehrerin. Im allgemeinen Aufbruch zum Ende der Stunde ging das jedoch unter.

Harry und Ginny warteten vor dem Klassenzimmer auf Felicitas. Während Ron mit Hermine für sie einen Platz beim Mittagessen freihielten.

„Sie will meine Kistchen behalten, alle beide! Als Lehrstück für mangelnde Konzentration", beschwerte sich Felicitas. „Eigentlich wollte ich in ihr die Liebesbriefe von Harry aufbewahren!"

„Ich hab dir doch noch nie geschrieben."

„Eben Harry! Du solltest mal in Betrachtung ziehen, dass es Mädchen gibt, die so etwas lieben!" Ginny schwenkte ein Kuvert vor Harrys Nase. „Meine Schatulle wird nicht leer bleiben."

„Ist aber auch nur ein Hilfsmittel, weil er dich nicht bei sich hat. Oder Felicitas willst du auf meine Küsse verzichten und lieber einen Brief erhalten?"

„Wie wäre es den mit beidem?", meinte die Angesprochene.

Harry legte seinen Arm um sie, aber auf den Kuss musste sie warten. Das grimmige Räuspern, des alten Hausmeisters störte und so gingen sie lieber in die Große Halle.

Das Mittagessen war schon beinahe vorbei. Harry fiel auf, wie lustlos Felicitas in ihrem Essen herumstocherte.

„Eine Pizza wäre dir wohl lieber?"

„Ja, oder ein Hühnchen mit Curryreis. Wie kann man Lebensmittel derart missbrauchen!"

Ron sah sie überrascht an: „Felicitas, das ist Haggis. Eine Spezialität aus Schottland, das muss man mögen!"

Felicitas schüttelte den Kopf und schob Ron ihren Teller über den Tisch. Der verputzte das Essen mit Begeisterung, obwohl er mit seinem Dessert schon begonnen hatte.

„Ein trimagisches Wettessen, das wäre doch etwas für dich, Ron!", lästerte Ginny, die ihren zweiten Schokopudding gerade aß.

„Du musst gerade lästern, du isst den zweiten Nachtisch!"

„Ja, und zwar statt Haggis und nicht zum Haggis! Weiß jemand, was heute Nachmittag ansteht?"

„Miss Weasley, was für eine Ausdruckweise! Aber es kann niemand wissen. Professor Dumbledore hat den Stundenplan der ersten und der siebten Klassenstufe ändern müssen. Anstehen werden sie demnach ..." Professor McGonagall gab Ginny einen geänderten Stundenplan in die Hand. „... im dritten Stock, vierter Flur, vor dem Klassenzimmer von Professor Baumgarden.

„Hausschutz bei der allerliebsten Mary-Anne", säuselte Felicitas.

Kritisch schaute die Hauslehrerin das rothaarige Mädchen an. „Wie soll ich das verstehen?"

„Ist doch so! Die Schönheit braucht sicherlich jeden Abend Brandsalbe!"

„Wie bitte? Warum sollte Professor Baumgarden Brandsalbe benötigen?"

„Bei den ganzen heißen Blicken, die sich an ihr festsaugen, gibt das sicher ganz ordentliche Brandblasen!"

„Felicitas! Felicitas McKinnon ich muss doch sehr bitten! Die Herren hier werden sich hoffentlich zu benehmen wissen. Ich möchte keine Klagen hören!" Nach einem strengen Blick über ihre Brille verteilte sie die Stundenpläne an die Erstklässler.

Ron hatte, während die Professorin sprach, aufgehört zu essen. Er grinste über das ganze Gesicht, als er den Stundenplan las: „Wir haben sie zwei Mal in der Woche Harry! Schau mal, sie steht auf und sie schaut zu uns!"

„Na und! Sie kann doch nicht nur eine leere Wand ansehen", brummte Felicitas.

„Harry, ich glaube sie winkt dir. Da noch einmal! Ich glaube, du solltest zu ihr gehen, ich begleite dich."

„Nein!", fauchte Felicitas. „Harry bleibt sitzen. Er wird nicht einer winkenden Schönheit nachlaufen! Soll doch kommen, wenn sie was will. Selbst Snape kommt an den Tisch."

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf.

Hermine schaute etwas bestürzt: „Feli, vielleicht sollte er doch? Schließlich ist sie doch Professorin!"

Verärgert drehte sich die Angesprochene um. Alle warteten gespannt was nun kommen würde, aber Feli kam nicht dazu.

„He, wenn ihr fertig seit, habe ich mal wegen Zaubertränke eine Frage an Proffeli!" Überrascht schauten Felicitas und Harry auf die Erstklässler, welche die Szene grinsend beobachtet hatten.

„Wer ist den Proffeli ", erkundigte sich Hermine bei Michail. Er hatte mit dem Satz die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sich gezogen. Nicht nur die der Gryffindors, sondern auch ihre Hauslehrerin schien dies zu interessieren. Sie war mit dem Verteilen der Stundenpläne fertig und kam zurück. McGonagall stand nun neben dem Jungen.

Er druckste etwas herum, schielte zu der streng blickenden McGonagall.

„Nun ..."

„Was nun, Mister Radusinovic? Wer ist Proffeli? Warum wenden sie sich nicht an ihren Lehrer, wenn sie Fragen zum Unterricht haben?"

Die anderen Erstklässler kicherten, während Michail noch verlegener wurde.

„Nun wir wollten etwas wegen den Hausaufgaben wissen. Professor Snape hat uns zu ihr geschickt!"

Die alte Professorin zog verwundert die Augenbrauen nach oben. Harry kannte diese Geste, die sie immer machte, wenn sie überrascht war.

„Miss McKinnon, soll euch Fragen zum Zaubertränkeunterricht beantworten?"

Michail nickte: „Der Professor meint, wenn sie schon die Stunde hält, soll sie sich auch mit unseren Fragen herumschlagen."

„Miss McKinnon, hat Professor Snape das auch schon mit ihnen besprochen?"

Felicitas nickte: „Ich soll einfach mal weitermachen, hat er gesagt."

„Aber wer ist den Proffeli?", wollte Ron wissen und trieb Michail noch mehr in seine Verlegenheit.

Ein Mädchen drängte sich vor: „Wie sollen wir sie den sonst nennen? Professor Snape sagt, Leute die unterrichten, darf man nicht mit dem Vornamen anreden. Felicitas will nicht, dass wir Miss McKinnon oder gar Professor sagen. Also haben wir es gemixt. Ist uns gerade eingefallen."

Harry lachte schallend, als er das verdutzte Gesicht seiner Freundin sah. Selbst McGonagall lächelte, was bei ihr selten vorkam. „Na dann, Proffeli, kümmern Sie sich schnell um die Sorgen Ihrer Schützlinge!"

Felicitas sammelte die Erstklässler um sich und beantworte ihre Fragen. Eine richtige Traube stand um sie herum. Trotz der grimmigen Blicke von Malfoy trauten sich auch ein paar Slytherins.

Professor McGonagall schien die Geschichte gerade am Lehrertisch zum Besten zu geben, denn Dumbledore, Moody und auch Snape sahen auf den Tisch der Gryffindors. Der Schulleiter lächelte, als er sich zu seiner Stellvertreterin wandte. Fragend hob er zuerst den Daumen und danach Daumen und Zeigefinger. McGonagall hob beide Finger, worauf Snape den Kopf schüttelte und nur den Daumen hob.

Harry, der wie Hermine das Schauspiel beobachtet hatte, schaute irritiert. „Was sollen denn die Gesten?"

„Ich denke sie haben über den Namen gesprochen, weil Snape dabei war. Proffeli kann man mit einem oder mit einem doppelt ‚f' schreiben."

„Mister Malfoy!" Alastor Moodys schnarrende Stimme ließ Harrys Widersacher zusammenzucken. „Ja Sie, Mister Malfoy. Kommen sie mal mit, wir haben etwas zu besprechen. Moody hielt die Türe zu der Kammer auf. Harry kannte den Raum. Hier trafen sich die Kandidaten des trimagischen Turniers, kurz nach der Auswahl zum ersten Treffen.

Professor Baumgarden tauchte mit Kisten beladen auf. Sie musste nicht lange warten und ein paar Jungen aus Hufflepuff halfen ihr. An der Türe drehte sie sich noch einmal kurz um und winkte kurz, bevor sie verschwand.

„Komm!" Ginny hatte Harry auf die Schulter geklopft. „Oder willst du die Türe weiter anstarren, bis sie wieder herauskommen?"

Harry winkte Felicitas, die noch mit den Erstklässlern beschäftigt war.

„Harry, ich komme nicht zur Baumgarden. Die Stunden sind gleichzeitig mit Zaubertränke für die Ersten. Ginny, du passt auf ihn auf!", rief sie den Beiden zu und wandte sich wieder den Schülern zu.

„Wir haben noch etwas Zeit, das müsste reichen", meinte Ginny als sie das Treppenhaus erreichten.

„Für was reichen?"

„Nimm mich mal in den Arm, ich erzähle es dir, wenn wir in dem Haus auf dem Berg sind."

Harry legte seine Arme um Ginny und verschwand mit ihr nach Black-Castle.

„Was ist so wichtig, dass du dich von mir entführen lässt."

„Harry, der Unterricht in Hausschutzzauber macht mir in mehreren Punkten Sorge. Ganz wichtig: Die Professorin ist kein Objekt der Bewunderung oder sonst etwas. Ich befürchte du bekommt ganz ordentlich Ärger, wenn du sie wie ein Halbaffe anstarrst."

„Mach ich doch gar nicht!"

„Eben doch hast du! Beim Mittagessen ist es mir auch aufgefallen. Als sie früher gegangen ist, hatte sie ihren großen Auftritt. Nicht nur du hast ihr nachgeschaut – aber die anderen sind nicht mein Problem. Zurückhaltung! Versprochen?"

Harry nickte ergeben, aber der Ton von Ginny sagte ihm, dass ernsthaft Gefahr drohte. Sollte sich Felicitas Eifersucht ausweiten. Scheinbar war es Ginny doch nicht so egal, wie sie gegenüber Hermine im Klassenzimmer behauptet hatte.

„Eine weitere Sorge ist der Unterrichtsstoff. Dir ist klar, dass wir hier ganz streng nach Buch arbeiten müssen. Keine extra Vorführung für die ach so hübsche Lehrerin!"

„Ist mir klar. Niemand sollte auch nur ahnen, wie wir uns schützen."

„Und gerade dies ist der letzte Punkt. Langsam verliere ich den Überblick. Wer hat was und wer darf wohin und wer sieht, was? Du verteilst so großzügig Berechtigungen, ich denke, wir sollten da mal eine Ordnung schaffen."

„Ich rufe jetzt jemand der immer den Überblick behält, was die Hauszauber von Black-Castle und die damit verbunden Dinge betrifft. Addy!"

Der Hauself tauchte mit einem Krachen auf. „Sir müssten Sie nicht eigentlich im Unterricht sein?"

„In zehn Minuten erst. Addy, wir wollen über die Schutzzauber sprechen, es ist wichtig, dass Ginny immer alles weiß! Bitte korrigiere mich, wenn ich etwas vergessen habe."

Addy beschwor ein Buch herbei und schlug es auf.

„Ich will es an Hand eine Pyramide darstellen. Als Erbe des Hauses Black kann ich alle Schutzzauber modifizieren, einrichten oder aufheben. Diese Rolle kann ich nur mit einer weiteren Person teilen."

Ginny nickte: „Feli!"

„Gleich danach kommt aber Lady Ginny", bemerkte der Hauself. „Als Stellvertreterin können Sie beinahe alles auch. Einschränkung ist, das Aufheben nicht selbst errichteten Schutzzauber und die Ernennung weiterer Stellvertreter."

„Danke Addy. Modifizieren kannst du die Schutzzauber nur, wenn du sie verstärkst. Diese Änderung kannst du auch wieder rückgängig machen. Fremde Personen kannst du nach überall hin mitnehmen."

„Sir eins haben wir vergessen", meldete sich Addy zu Wort. „Lady Ginny kann Miss Tonks zur Stellvertreterin machen, Mister Lupin möchte diesen Posten nicht haben."

„Warum will Remus den Posten nicht haben?", fragte Ginny überrascht.

„Er hat Angst, wegen seines kleinen pelzigen Problems. Er befürchtet, dass er als Werwolf unbewusst etwas verändern könnte." Die besorgte Stimme von Harry alarmierte Ginny.

„Ist was mit ihm?"

„Nein, aber ich bin traurig. Traurig, weil er sich auch da ausgrenzt, wo er von der Gesellschaft nicht ausgegrenzt wird. Ein Werwolf kann, wenn er verwandelt ist, nicht zaubern. Also ist der Vorwand nicht gerechtfertigt. Aber Remus will alle Gefahrenquellen ausschließen."

Ginny sah auf ihre Uhr.

„Ja, der Rest ist gleich erklärt. Nach Black-Castle können wir drei, deine Zwillinge, Ron und Hermine. Von den Erwachsenen sind es Ian McKinnon, Tonks und Remus und wenn er will, Bill. Mit ihm müssen wir uns dringend treffen.

Alle die sonst noch einen Koffer haben, können das Flohnetzwerk zwischen den Koffern und den festen Kaminen benützen. Jeder Besitzer eines Kamins, im Koffer oder wie bei Felis Eltern in Mumbai, kann entscheiden, ob er den Besuch hereinlassen will oder nicht. Hermine würde bei den McKinnons warten müssen, bis sie hereingebeten wird. Wir können gleich rein."

„Moment Harry, ob ich das richtig verstanden habe? Alle die nach Black-Castle dürfen sind meinetwegen Gruppe A, die können hier her, ganz ohne Einladung. Die andere Gruppe kann zwischen den Koffern reisen, oder sich in ihren Koffern aufhalten. Sie können aber nicht nach Black-Castle oder in den Grimmauldplatz."

„Richtig. Der Grimmauldplatz hat noch die Besonderheit, da Dumbledore einer der Geheimnisträger ist. Er kann Leute reinlassen, aber nicht in das Büro im Keller."

„Einer der Geheimnisträger. Geht das überhaupt, können mehrere Leute Geheimnisträger sein?"

„Im normalen Fideliuszauber, wie er auch über die Koffer gesprochen worden ist, nicht. Aber wir drei können in alle Gebäude der Familie Black, auch wenn der jeweilige Geheimnisträger uns nicht eingeweiht hat."

„Und auf Hogwarts?"

„Ja auf Hogwarts bin ich mir nicht ganz sicher, ob ich nur alleine als Protektor überall hingehen kann, oder ob du und Feli es auch können. Müssen wir mal ausprobieren. Unsere Zimmer sind durch Dumbledore geschützt. Mit ihm muss ich mich noch unterhalten, wie weit wir die Schutzzauber verstärken können. Im Klassenzimmer gelten wieder die Regeln von Black-Castle. Da Dumbledore es nicht kennt, konnte ich meinen Verschlusszauber anbringen. Bin mal gespannt, wann er es merkt."

„Ich auch, aber wir sollten los. Wir wollen doch gute Plätze!"

„Du willst freie Sicht haben, gib es zu. Mach dich bitte unsichtbar. Wir wissen nicht, wer noch alles vor dem Klassenzimmer unterwegs ist."

Natürlich war der Korridor leer, sie waren auch ein paar Minuten zu spät. Zögernd klopfte Harry an und statt des erwarten ‚Herein' wurde die Türe geöffnet.

„Endlich!" Die Professorin schloss die Türe, damit die Klasse nichts mitbekam. „Harry hast du mich nicht winken sehen? Egal. Felicitas, es ist gut, dass ich euch beide alleine sprechen kann."

„Ich bin Ginny Weasley, nicht Felicitas McKinnon. Die kann nicht kommen, weil Professor Snape sie in Zaubertränke braucht."

Überrascht sah die junge Professorin auf Harrys Hand, die auf Ginny Schulter lag. Sie sagte aber nichts, vermutlich hatte Tonks schon geplaudert.

„Gilt auch für dich, Ginny, bitte verwendet nur Zauber, die ihr im Unterricht lernt. Man sollte niemals seine Schutzmöglichkeiten offen zur Schau stellen. Ich werde auch nur das unterrichten, was im Schulbuch steht. In besonderen Ausnahmefällen bin ich natürlich bereit mehr zu sagen, aber das sollten wir mal bei einer Tasse Tee besprechen."

„Da würde Felicitas sicherlich gerne dabei sein, macht dir doch nichts aus, Mary-Anne?"

Harry wunderte sich, warum Ginny die Professorin mit dem Vornamen ansprach. Warum eigentlich nicht, schließlich hatte sie auch die Vornamen gebraucht.

„Punktsieg für dich Ginny, aber so persönlich nur, wenn wir alleine sind. Sag der Felicitas, dass ich sie natürlich auch einlade." Die Professorin zwinkerte ihnen zu und öffnete die Tür zum Klassenzimmer.

„Hier vorne bitte!"

Harry schaute die Professorin überrascht an. Bisher hatte er sich seinen Platz frei wählen können. Gut, eine große Auswahl hatten sie nicht mehr. Das Klassenzimmer war voll besetzt und nur noch drei Plätze waren frei.

Als der Unterricht zu Ende war, ließen sie es sich nicht nehmen, zu applaudieren.

„Danke! So sehr ich mich freue, umstimmen lasse ich mich nicht. Ich habe mir vorgenommen, immer eine Hausaufgabe zu geben. Das nächste Mal werden wir sie besprechen. So bekommt ihr im Laufe des Jahres ein Nachschlagewerk über die Sicherheit daheim, zusammen. Dieses Mal bitte eine Abhandlung über folgendes Thema: Wie schütze ich mich vor der Gefahr aus dem Kamin?"

Nach weiteren Stunden, die sie im Gewächshaus verbrachten, trafen sie Felicitas trotzdem noch nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum an.

„Harry, deine Freundin will wohl Snape übertreffen", begrüßte ihn Seamus. „Die von der ersten Klasse sind immer noch im Zaubertränkekerker."

Überrascht sah Harry ihn an: „Immer noch?"

Er wandte sich der Türe zu, um nach ihr zu sehen.

Colin sah von seinen Hausaufgaben auf: „Du kannst dich ruhig wieder setzen. Ich war vor einer viertel Stunde noch bei Snape. Stellt euch vor, die bei Felicitas haben sogar gelacht. Der olle Snape war etwas aufgeregt, aber er hatte sich im Griff."

Ein Klassenkamerad von Colin berichtete weiter: „Einmal muss wohl ein Kessel umgeflogen sein, da ist die Fledermaus in sein Büro gerauscht, hat aber an der Türe wieder umgedreht."

Plötzlich öffnete sich eine kleine Türe im Gemeinschaftsraum. Dobby zog die Blicke der Schüler auf sich. Ganz der Wichtigkeit seine Aufgabe bewusst, schritt er mit einer roten Mappe auf Harry zu: „Eure Lordschaft, wichtige Mitteilungen aus dem Ministerium sind eingetroffen."

Erstaunt nahm ihm Harry die Mappe ab, auf seinen fragenden Blick hin räusperte sich der Hauself verlegen.

„Dobby dachte, die erste Nachricht ist wichtig für alle Gryffindors!"

Im Raum war es plötzlich ganz still. Harry klappte die Mappe auf las kurz und winkte Seamus zu sich. Der Sprecher des Hauses las sich die Mitteilung durch.

„Meinst du Harry?" Harry sah Ginny an und beide nickten.

„Ja, ich denke du kannst es vorlesen, steht dann Morgen sowieso im Tagespropheten", meinte Hermine.

„Außerdem", mischte Ron sich ein und zeigte auf den letzten Absatz.

Seamus schien beruhigt zu sein.

„Hört mal alle her, wir werden es nachher an das schwarze Brett hängen. Aber es eilt wirklich, die Frist ist verdammt knapp.

Aufruf an alle magischen Wesen

Vor dem Zaubergarmot wird der Prozess gegen Cornelius Fudge angestrebt.

Die Strafverfolgungsbehörde untersucht derzeit, die Auswirkungen des

Fehlverhaltens von Minister a.D. Fudge im Zusammenhang mit der Ernennung

von Dolores Umbridge zur Schulleiterin von Hogwarts, während der erzwungen

Abwesenheit von Professor Albus Dumbledore.

Alle Anweisungen, die erlassen wurden, liegen der Strafermittlung vor. Wir

suchen Zeugenaussagen direkt betroffener Personen, Schüler oder Lehrer,

auf Hogwarts. Selbstverständlich auch aller magischen Wesen im Umkreis

der Schule, die bei der Durchführung dieser ministeriellen, oder auch der

persönlichen Anweisungen von Madame Umbridge zu Schaden gekommen

sind.

Einreichungsende Montag der 09. September

das Ministerium für Magie

Strafverfolgungsabteilung"

Seamus fertigte mit seinem Zauberstab eine Kopie an und heftete diese an das schwarze Brett des Gemeinschaftsraumes.

„Die Frist ist aber verdammt kurz", maulte Dean.

Harry, der gerade einen Brief las, der mit in der Mappe lag, schaute auf: „Dean, die Frist ist so kurz, weil sie sonst die Umbridge nicht mehr anklagen können."

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Der Minister informiert in diesem Brief die Mitglieder des Zaubergarmots, dass es ein uraltes Gesetz dies vorschreibt. Ministeriumsmitarbeiter, welche in Askaban einsitzen, müssen binnen drei Monaten angeklagt werden. Sie haben wohl die Zeit verbummelt."

Seamus sorgte dafür, dass sich die Betroffenen zusammensetzten, um ein Schreiben zu verfassen. „Harry, dich hat sie doch auch mit der Blutfeder gefoltert. Du solltest jetzt nicht mit Ron Schach spielen. Du musst auch unterschreiben!"

Harry winkte Seamus zu sich her: „Natürlich hast du Recht, aber ich befürchte, dass sie dann eure Beschwerden nicht mehr ernst nehmen. Wie ich das Ministerium kennen gelernt habe, werden sie wieder behaupten, ich würde lügen. Vielleicht sogar, ich würde euch schlecht beeinflussen. Du kannst aber beruhigt sein, es liegt mindestens eine weitere Anklage gegen die Umbridge vor. Sie wird wohl in Askaban bleiben."

Hermine nahm den Brief aus der roten Mappe, die neben Harry lag.

„Das nennen die Recht. Es gab da jemanden, den haben vierzehn Jahre festgehalten, ganz ohne Anklage!"

Harry schaute vom Schachbrett auf: „Nun, Sirius war kein Angestellter des Ministeriums.

Mine, momentan scheinen wir gegen zwei Seiten zu kämpfen: Gegen die Gewalt von Voldemort und gegen die Kraft des Verdrängens der Feiglinge aus dem Ministerium. Beide haben an Stärke gewonnen."

„Harry, Schach und matt!", zufrieden lehnte Ron sich zurück. „Für mich sind die, welche absichtlich vorbei sehen, die größeren Schweine!"

Ginny, die an einem Tisch ihre Hausaufgaben gemacht hatte, schaute auf: „Irgendwann muss sich Percy entscheiden. Was er ist: Feigling oder Weasley; beides geht nicht!"

Seamus, der das Gespräch mit bekommen hatte, sah Ginny beeindruckt nach, wie sie durch die Tür zu den Mädchenzimmern verschwand. „Mir braucht ihr die Frage nicht zu stellen! Harry, wann beginnt das Training der DA wieder?"

„Sobald wie möglich", stelle Harry klar. „Sobald es irgendwie geht."

„Vergiss uns nicht, Harry", meinte Dennis. „Aber davor gehen wir erst einmal zum Abendessen."

Besorgt schaute Harry auf die Uhr. Die Schüler der ersten Klasse und Felicitas fehlten immer noch.

„Dumbledore ist nicht da, dafür Snape", flüsterte Ginny ihm zu. „Spricht dafür, dass in Zaubertränke alles gut läuft. Bei Problemen würde Felicitas eher Snape als Dumbledore rufen."

„Ginny, heute tagt auch du weißt schon was. Vielleicht ist Dumbledore schon dort?"

„Nein, die Treffen waren immer später."

Hermine schaute vom Teller auf: „Was tuschelt ihr denn immer? Ihr werdet so das dumme Gerede um den Harem niemals los."

„Wollen wir das überhaupt?" Ginny schien heute auf Konfrontation aus zu sein. Erst den Spruch über Percy, jetzt reizte sie Hermine.

Harry beugte sich zu Ginny und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Nein", sagten beide gleichzeitig.

„Das Gerede stört uns nicht. Lasst sie nur in ihrer Phantasie. Hermine, du musst dir keine Sorgen wegen meiner Freundin machen. Sie hat noch nie etwas wegen Ginny gesagt.

Vorsichtig wurde die Saaltüre geöffnet. Aufgefallen war dies Harry, weil sich einige Slytherins bemühten, etwas durch den Türspalt zu erkennen. Nun hörte er die mahnende Stimme von Felicitas, konnte aber die Worte nicht verstehen. Die Spannung hatte nun auch den Lehrertisch erreicht.

Die Türe öffnete sich ganz und die Erstklässer, gefolgt von Felicitas rannten an ihre Plätze. Zuerst schauten die älteren Schüler sie fassungslos an, dann entlud sich die Spannung in lautes Gelächter. Felicitas scheuchte die letzten Nachzügler an ihre Plätze und wandte sich dem Gryffindor Tisch zu. Wie die Haare ihrer Schüler waren auch ihre leuchtend blau gefärbt, bei ihr standen sie dazu noch in alle Himmelsrichtung ab.

„Miss McKinnon?" McGonagall reagierte vor Snape, der das Ganze relativ gelassen betrachtete.

Felicitas blieb mitten im Saal stehen. Mit einem lauten Krachen fiel die Saaltüre zu. Der Schulleiter, den man sich nur mit weißen Haaren vorstellen konnte, überraschte sie alle.


	7. Warum eigentlich Professor?

Der Weihnachtstreß hat auch die FF-Szene erreicht. Mustahi47 und Windtänzer sind im Stress, deshalb war dieses mal 'nur' lea als Beta am Werk. Aber die Storyline ist mit allen abgesprochen.

Wir wünschen allen frohe Freiertage, falls wir es nicht mehr schaffen sollten mit einem neuen Kapitel online zu gehen.

_**  
**_

* * *

_**Rückblick auf Kapitel 6 Die Indigo Klasse**_

Die Türe öffnete sich ganz und die Erstklässer, gefolgt von Felicitas rannten an ihre Plätze. Zuerst schauten die älteren Schüler sie fassungslos an, dann entlud sich die Spannung in lautes Gelächter. Felicitas scheuchte die letzten Nachzügler an ihre Plätze und wandte sich dem Gryffindor Tisch zu. Wie die Haare ihrer Schüler waren auch ihre leuchtend blau gefärbt, bei ihr standen sie dazu noch in alle Himmelsrichtung ab.

„Miss McKinnon?" McGonagall reagierte vor Snape, der das Ganze relativ gelassen betrachtete.

Felicitas blieb mitten im Saal stehen. Mit einem lauten Krachen fiel die Saaltüre zu. Der Schulleiter, den man sich nur mit weißen Haaren vorstellen konnte, überraschte sie alle.

* * *

**Kapitel 7. Warum eigentlich Professor?**

Die Blicke wandten sich sofort dem ebenfalls blauhaarigen Dumbledore zu. Die Schüler mit den blauen Haaren schienen am meisten überrascht zu sein.

"Siehst du Felicitas, er vertraut dir doch. Genauso wie wir!"

Das Mädchen mit dem langen blauen Pferdeschwanz hatte ihren Satz mitten in den Überraschungsmoment gesprochen. Die Erstklässler begannen, wie wild zu klatschen. Sie beruhigten sich erst wieder als Dumbledore, der nun neben Felicitas stand, mit der rechten Hand eine besänftigende Geste machte. Die Linke lag auf Felicitas Schulter. "Danke für die farbige Einführung in die Zaubertränke, Miss McKinnon. Ich denke sie können nun an ihren Platz. Die Schüler werden es ihren Kameraden schon erklären."

Snape hatte sich von seinem Stuhl erhoben: "Nein, Professor Dumbledore, so einfach nicht. Ich weiß, dass manche bisher in Zaubertränke nur schwarz gesehen haben Für andere ist es ein rotes Tuch. Nun will ich wissen, warum jetzt blau? Oder war es nur eine blödsinnige Idee?"

Irgendwer am Tisch der Slytherins hatte eine dumme Bemerkung gemacht, jedenfalls lachten alle.

„Nein es war keine blödsinnige Idee!", Felicitas stand halb zum Saal und halb zum Lehrertisch gewandt, etwas verlassen da. Dumbledore zückte seinen Zauberstab und ein etwas zu groß geratenes Rednerpult stand vor ihr.

„Nein es war das Ergebnis eines sehr theoretischen Unterrichtsthemas. Richtig Draco, die blauen Haare sind sehr real. Der Zweck des Ganzen war: Die Gründe für die verschiedenen Verordnungen und Erlasse zur Normierung der Zaubertränke deutlich zu machen."

„Genauer Miss McKinnon", unterbrach Professor Snape sie.

„Nun es wird bei jedem Zaubertrank die genaue Konzentration vorgeschrieben. Warum wohl? Damit nichts Schlimmes passieren kann. Ein normaler Haarfärbetrank mit Indigo bewirkt, dass die Haare für eine Stunde blau werden. Hat aber dieser Färbetrank bei allen Testpersonen nicht die gleiche Konzentration ist das Problem da. Wer den konzentriertesten Trank hatte wird morgen noch blaue Haare haben. Bei denen, welche den Test mit dem stark verdünnten Trank gemacht haben, ist die Färbung vielleicht schon nach dem Abendessen vorbei. Das hängt ganz allein von der Konzentration des Trankes ab. Viele Zaubertrankzutaten können schaden, wenn sie in zu hohen Dosen eingenommen werden. Würde man den Indigotrank hochkonzentriert trinken, würden nicht nur die Haare blau sein. Die Auswirkungen auch auf die inneren Organe wären sicherlich nicht gut. Ich wollte an diesem Beispiel zeigen, wie wichtig doch manche Verordnungen sind."

Felicitas drehte sich fragend zum Lehrertisch. Dumbledore nickte ihr zu: „Danke Miss McKinnon!" Während einige der Schüler ihr Beifall spendeten, ging Felicitas schnell zu ihrem Haustisch.

„Miss McKinnon!" Viele der Schüler verdrehten entnervt die Augen, als Percy in seinem Übereifer aufgesprungen war. „Warum haben sie ausgerechnet die Farbe der Ravenclaws gewählt und nicht das Rot von Gryffindor, das Gelb von Hufflepuff oder gar das Grün von Slytherin?"

Felicitas sah ihn erstaunt an, was sollte das nun wieder? Bevor sie etwas antworten konnte erklang in die etwas abwesend klingende Stimme von Luna: „ Blau – Ferne, Weite und Treue, ich liebe Blau, genauso wie Odin. Der Inhaber der Runenweisheit liebt auch Blau. Er trägt einen blauen Mantel. Grimnirs Lied berichtet davon in der Edda."

Professor Filius Flitwick kletterte auf seinen Stuhl, um gesehen zu werden. Seine Stimme war nahe daran, sich zu überschlagen. Was bei ihm immer vorkam, wenn er sich über irgendetwas aufregte: „Nicht nur Odin, Miss Lovegood. Rowena Ravenclaw trug auch immer eine blaue Tunika, so sagen die Schriften. Professor Weasley, die Farbe blau ist gut gewählt – steht sie doch auf Hogwarts für Intelligenz. Miss McKinnon, dieser Vortrag hätte der Gründerin meines Hauses sehr gut gefallen."

Felicitas drehte sich zum Lehrertisch um: „Danke, Professor Flitwick und Luna. Wie Sie sehen, Professor Weasley, war blau optimal. Das Rot der Gryffindors wäre keine Abwechslung für mich gewesen. Blond wie das Gelb von Hufflepuff, sind auch einige von uns gewesen. Das Grün ist, wie mir in der kurzen Zeit auf den britischen Inseln bewusst worden ist, eine sehr beanspruchte Farbe. Die Lieblingsfarbe des Salazar Slytherin wollte ich nicht auch noch für Versuchszwecke hernehmen.

Professor Snape stand plötzlich auf: „Miss McKinnon, als doch keine blödsinnige Idee!" Er rief zwei blauhaarige Schüler aus Slytherin zu sich. „Hier sind es nur blaue Haare, die nicht bei allen gleichzeitig verschwinden. Stellen Sie sich die Katastrophe bei Heiltränken vor! Also, Schlamperei bei der Herstellung Heiltränken, weil man ja alles weiß und daher nicht lesen will. Im schlimmsten Fall gar nicht fähig ist, so ein Rezept genauestens zu befolgen. Heiltränke in unterschiedlichen Konzentrationen würden jeden Heiler zum Wahnsinn treiben. Schlimmer nochaus der Medizin würde Gift werden. Merkt Sie sich das!"

Erschöpft setzte sich Felicitas auf den Stuhl neben Harry.

„Fertig?", erkundigte sich Hermine, während Harry für die Freundin den Teller füllte.

„Ja, war anstrengender als gedacht, aber es hat auch Spaß gemacht."

„Wie kam den Dumbledore zu seinen blauen Haaren?" Harry sah zum Schulleiter, der sich anscheinend prächtig unterhielt.

„Er wollte wohl unbedingt wissen, wie ich mit der Meute fertig werde. Er ist nicht einmal gegangen, als der eigentliche Unterricht zu Ende war."

„Felicitas, habe ich das vorhin vielleicht etwas zu laut gesagt?" Das Mädchen mit dem Pferdeschwanz schaute etwas verlegen. „Obwohl er ständig komische Fragen gestellt hat, war es toll von ihm, dass er den Trank doch noch ausprobiert hat."

„Komische Fragen war gut. In Zaubertränke hat er wirklich keine Ahnung", bestätigte Felicitas.

„Ja ihr seid sehr lange da unten gewesen", bemerkte Ginny.

„Wir sind freiwillig länger geblieben", meldete sich Michail zu Wort. „Feli hat gefragt, wer weiter machen will und alle sind geblieben. Schließlich haben wir am Anfang, als der Schulleiter noch nicht da war, ein Kennenlernspiel gemacht."

„Was für ein Kennenlernspiel?" Interessiert schaute Hermine abwechselnd auf Felicitas oder Michail.

„Mit einem Wollknäuel. Am Ende hatten wir jeder einen Faden in der Hand und zwischen uns war ein Netz."

„Ja das mussten wir zweimal machen", empörte sich ein weiterer Schüler. „Weil so eine dumme Pute aus Hufflepuff den Faden losließ. Nur, weil sie meinte, ihr Haarreif wäre verrutscht."

„Jasmin heißt sie, Tim, wir wollen doch bei den Vornamen bleiben", tadelte Felicitas.

„Klar Prof...feli."

Später saßen sie im Gemeinschaftsraum und kümmerte sich um die Hausaufgaben.

„Was schreibst du denn für einen Roman, Ron? Die Baumgarden wollte doch nur eine kleine Abhandlung. Harry, hast du dich auch überschlagen?"

Harry hatte Hermine gar nicht zu gehört, er flüsterte mit Feli.

„Mein Aufsatz ist länger als seiner", bemerkte Ginny, die gerade ihre Schulsachen aufräumte. „Fertig! Harry du wolltest mit mir doch noch VgdK üben?"

„Ich bin auch dabei!", rief Ron.

„Aber nicht hier!" Seamus schaute von seinem Pergament auf. „Viele wollen hier in Ruhe lernen."

„Klar Seamus. Wir treffen uns im dritten Stock, vierter Flur. Ich glaube ab dem zweiten Klassenzimmer sind die Räume unbenützt."

„Muss das wieder in der Nähe von dem Zimmer der Baumgarden sein, Harry?"

Felicitas sah Harry kritisch an. Harry hatte auf ihre Frage noch nicht geantwortet, sondern kramte in seiner Umhängetasche.

„Ne, nicht wegen Mary-Anne! Dort sind eben die meisten Zimmer leer", verteidigte Ron den Vorschlag seines Freundes.

„He, was geht da ab? Nennt die Lehrerin einfach beim Vornamen!"

„Hab dich nicht so, Dean", konterte Ron. „Beim Abendessen haben wir doch gehört, wir sollen die Vornamen gebrauchen.

„Nicht bei den Lehrern!", warnend sah Ginny ihren Bruder an. "Feli komm, da kann ich dir erzählen, was sie von Harry wollte."

Das Portal schloss sich und Harry stand etwas verlassen herum. Ron und Hermine brachten ihre Schulsachen auf die Zimmer und mit den anderen Gryffindors hatte er bis jetzt wenig zu tun gehabt.

„Armer Harry", lästerte Dean. „Das ist nun ein ganz anderer Aspekt von einem Harem. Wenn sich die Damen verbünden, sieht der Macho alt aus."

„Danke für dein fürsorgliches Mitleid. Meistens bin ich in der Mitte, das entschädigt wieder!"

Harry machte sich allein auf den Weg in das Klassenzimmer und er genoss die Ruhe. Ja er hatte zur Zeit wenig Ruhe. Das musste sich ändern. Sollte er seinen Geist beherrschen wollen, musste er etwas mehr Ruhe finden. Gleich nach dem Geburtstag von Misses Granger würde er sich einen freien Sonntag genehmigen. Ganz ohne Lehrer auf Black-Castle oder gar in Mumbai, das nahm er sich vor.

Aus dem Klassenzimmer hörte er die Stimmen von Ginny und Felicitas. Ihren Worten nach übten sie den Patronuszauber. Sicherlich waren keine weiteren Schüler im Raum. Schnell betrat Harry den Raum und beschwor seinen Patronus. Jedes Mal wurde er detailreicher. Stolz betrachtete Harry seine Waffe gegen die Dementoren, die nun als vollgestaltlicher Patronuszauber auf Felicitas' silberne Katze zuging. Ein weiteres Tier, noch etwas undeutlich, erschien zögerlich und verschwand wieder.

„Toll!", lobte Felicitas die Freundin. Sie setzten sich an einen Tisch, um immer wieder aufzustehen und die Verteidigungszauber zu üben. Harry brachte Ginny den Schutzglockenzauber bei, den er selbst gern anwandte. Nach längerem Üben hielt er einigen Flüchen stand. Während sie sich wieder mit der trockenen Theorie beschäftigten, trafen Hermine mit Ron ein.

„Jetzt zeig, Ginny! du wolltest doch lernen, wie man die Dementoren verjagt!", stichelte Ron.

Gerade als Ginny ihren Patronus hervorrief, tauchten die Creevey Brüder mit Michail und ein paar Jüngeren auf. Die Erstklässlerin mit dem schönen blauen Pferdeschwanz sah staunend auf den kleinen Fuchs.

„Harry, darf ich auch so etwas lernen? Oder macht man das nur in der DA?"

„Woher weißt du von der DA?"

„Wir haben es Catherine erzählt! Sie wollte wissen, wie das mit der Umbridge war", erklärte Dennis.

„Ja, wie ich schon im Gemeinschaftsraum gesagt habe, werden wir so bald wie möglich anfangen."

„Darf ich dabei sein, Harry?"

„Ja, Catherine ihr dürft dabei sein. Wir werden es aber noch nicht DA nennen, sondern Hausaufgabenhilfe. Wir wollen das Ministerium nicht zu sehr reizen. Wer sich als treu und zuverlässig erweist, kommt in weitere Kurse", versprach Harry ihr.

„Kurse?"

„Ja Kurse, alle die mitmachen wollen dürfen zum ersten Kurs kommen, egal, woher sie kommen. Die, die vertrauenswürdig sind werden in den zweiten Kurs eingeladen und so weiter. Ihr werdet schnell in der DA sein. Ich will nur, dass die DA Mitglieder in etwa das gleiche Wissen haben."

Dennis sah Harry überrascht an: „Und Dumbledore hat das genehmigt, Harry?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Seit wann müssen wir uns das genehmigen lassen? Anderen bei den Hausaufgaben zu helfen kann uns niemand verbieten", antwortete Hermine grinsend für ihn.

„Wenn ihr die richtigen Arbeitsgemeinschaften besucht, bekommt ihr mehr mit als alle Schüler vor euch."

„Wir haben uns bei deinem Haushaltszauber schon eingeschrieben Hermine. Du musst keine Werbung mehr machen", antwortete ihr Catherine.

„Wir werden noch etwas in einem bestimmten Klassenzimmer üben", flüsterte Felicitas ihrem Freund zu. „Du solltest hier noch etwas bleiben, sie scheinen unsere Hilfe wirklich zu brauchen."

Ergeben nickte Harry. Als Felicitas und Ginny sich verabschiedeten, beneidete er sie. Ganz sicher würden sie im Zimmer von Phineas Nigellus Flüche üben. Flüche, über die man auf Hogwarts nur hinter vorgehaltener Hand redete. Viel Zeit zum Nachdenken blieb ihm aber nicht. Er wurde genau wie Hermine von den jüngeren Schülern mit Fragen zu den Hausaufgaben bombardiert.

Als Harry später total erschöpft in seinem Zimmer ankam, hatte er eine Begegnung mit Filch hinter sich. Hermine hatte dem Hausmeister gegenüber auf ihre Rechte als Vertrauensschülerin bestanden und brummend musste dieser eingestehen, dass ein Vertrauensschüler auch nach zehn Uhr mit Schülern im Schloss unterwegs sein durfte.

Am nächsten Morgen war der Haarschopf neben Harry nicht mehr ganz so blau. Überraschend früh war er wachgeworden und genoss die Nähe zu seiner Freundin. Die Haare an ihren Armen hoben sich sehr von der hellen Haut ab. Normaler weise waren sie leicht rot und zart. Vorsichtig streichelte er darüber. Seit gestern waren sie nun blau. Bald würden sie wieder die vertraute Farbe haben. Der Geruch von Felicitas löste ihn ihm ein Gefühl der Wärme und Nähe aus. Zärtlich und darauf bedacht sie nicht zuwecken legte er seinen Arm um sie. Er beugte sich über sie um sie zu küssen, da schlug sie kurz die Augen auf. Sie strahlte ihn an. Nach dem sie ihre Lippen wieder getrennt hatten murmelte etwas und schlief wieder ein. Harry lauschte ihrem gleichmäßigen Atem und auf die anderen Geräusche in seinem Zimmer. Es war ganz ruhig, bis er Worte in Parsel vernahm. Indira schlängelte sich in sein Zimmer.

Seit er wieder auf Hogwarts war, hatte er ein paar Mal mit ihr gesprochen. Meistens in der Zeit nach dem Mittagessen und dem Beginn des Nachmittagsunterrichts.

„Indira", sprach er die Schlange an. „Warum bist du schon unterwegs? Sonst liebst du doch die Sonnenstunden?"

„Das ist wohl war, aber ich wurde in meinem Schlaf gestört. Die kalte Stimme, des blonden Jungen. Sie hat mit jemandem im Kamin gesprochen. Die Wärme der Flammen habe ich gespürt und die kalte Stimme. Ich war nicht ganz wach, sie sprachen abfällig über eine Geburtstagsüberraschung und über ein Schlammblut."

Alarmiert hob Harry den Kopf. „Danke Indira, da werde ich wohl den guten alten Dumbledore besuchen müssen."

Während Harry sich wusch und seine Kleider suchte, verschwand die nun sicherlich über einen Meter lange Schlange.

Harry versuchte sein Glück über den Mehrwegespiegel. Zu seiner großen Überraschung meldete sich der alte Herr gleich. Harry teleportierte, exakt an die Stelle, wo auch sein Portschlüssel endete.

„Guten Morgen Professor Dumbledore!"

Dumbledore saß in einem hohen Sessel und um ihn herum waren viele Zeitungen verteilt. „Meine morgendliche Presseschau. Immer mehr kleine Überfälle. Unwissende sind verwundert über die angestiegene Kriminalität. Ich kann kein Konzept erkennen, außer den Wunsch, das Gefühl der Unsicherheit zu verbreiten."

Wie sollte Harry anfangen, er hatte Dumbledore noch gar nichts von Indira erzählt. Eigentlich hatten sie sich ja Offenheit zu gesagt, nur Dumbledore hatte nichts dazu getan. Wenigstens seit Schulbeginn nicht mehr.

„Professor Dumbledore, mir fällt es etwas schwer anzufangen."

„Warum nur Harry, sprich einfach darauf los."

Harry überwandt sich ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen. Warum eigentlich nicht? Felicitas hätte ihm längst schon reinen Wein eingeschenkt.

„Professor Dumbledore, warum eigentlich unterstützen sie mich nicht mehr. Seit Schulbeginn hätte ich ihre Hilfe mehr als einmal gebrauchen können." Harry lies die versuchte Antwort von Dumbledore nicht zu. „Ich bin sehr enttäuscht von Ihnen! Der Streit mit Percy hätte nicht sein müssen. Von Ihnen hatte ich mehr erwartet. Wenn sie schon nicht mich in Schutz nehmen wollten, hatte ich doch gehofft, dass Sie wenigsten wegen seiner Geschwister etwas unternehmen würden. Erst als ich Sie verbal angriffen habe, kam eine Reaktion."

Der Schulleiter legte seine Stirn in noch mehr Falten, als ohnehin schon da waren. Irgendwie machte er einen verlegenen, aber auch suchenden Eindruck. „Ja Harry, hätte ich. In einem Punkt hast du Recht. Ich hätte eingreifen müssen, als er seine Schwester der Lächerlichkeit preisgab. Dich wollte ich absichtlich nicht in Schutz nehmen."

Kritisch sah Harry seinen Schulleiter an. Hatte er das richtig gehört? Ihn wollte er gar nicht in Schutz nehmen?"

„Richtig Harry, dich wollte ich nicht in Schutz nehmen. Hier unter meiner Aufsicht, wollte ich dir Gelegenheit geben, dich auf den zweiten Kampf vorzubereiten. Den Kampf gegen die Macht des Ministeriums, nicht gegen die, des Ministers. Ja gegen die Macht des Ministeriums und unterschätze diese bitte nicht. Du hast erstklassige Verbindungen an die Spitze. Der Minister, seine Stellvertreterin und natürlich auch Arthur Weasley. Offiziell vertreten sie das Ministerium. Durch Erlasse und Gebote verändern sie das Leben von uns allen. Eine noch größere Macht hat das Ministerium selbst. Das Ministerium sind all die vielen Leute die durch die Gänge huschen, die Berichte und unnötige Notizen schreiben. Oft sind sie von Kleingeist beseelt, von dem Wunsch: Nur keine Veränderungen. Für sie ist es schon eine Katastrophe, wenn es mittwochs kein Stew in der Kantine gibt. Dieser träge Apparat ist auch eine Macht die bekämpft werden muss. Der Staatssekretär Walker verkörpert diese Seite und er hat uns ein Musterexemplar gesandt. Nun zu dir. Ich dachte, dass es für dich sehr lehrreich sein würde, dich mit Percy zu streiten. Eine Übung, bevor du dich im ‚Geheimen Rat', im Schulrat und bei den Sitzungen des Gerichtes redegewandten Vertretern dieser Spezies gegenüber siehst. Du hast dich wacker geschlagen, gerne hätte ich noch mehr davon gehört."

Der Schulleiter sah Harry aufmerksam an: „Du hast dich gut geschlagen."

„Danke, obwohl ich auf diesen Test gerne verzichtet hätte", kommentierte Harry die überraschende Erklärung von Dumbledore. Aber es gab doch einen Punkt, der nicht so leicht zu erklären ist. „Warum haben sie bei der Wahl des Haussprechers meine Entscheidung nicht akzeptiert! Es liegt mir wirklich nicht, mich in die Öffentlichkeit zu drängen, das dürfte bekannt sein. Die Stimmung in Gryffindor unterstützt mich nicht gerade, um dies freundlich zu beschreiben."

„Das ist so nicht richtig. Ständig sehe ich euch, von Schülern umringt."

„Eben, Sie sehen uns umringt von Schülern, nicht mich, sondern uns. Felicitas ist auch von Schülern umgeben, wenn ich nicht dabei bin. Mit mir sucht niemand ein Gespräch, zurzeit werde ich hingenommen und nicht angenommen."

Dumbledore hatte besorgt die Zeitung weggelegt und einen Sessel für Harry freigemacht.

„Professor Dumbledore, ich befürchte sie halten Abstand von mir, weil sie Angst haben. Nicht unbedingt vor mir, aber vor den Folgen, wenn man sie zu oft mit mir sieht."

Der alte Schulleiter schüttelte energisch den Kopf: „Gestern Abend in dem leeren Klassenzimmer im dritten Stock waren doch einige Schüler bei dir, sogar ein paar von anderen Häusern."

Überrascht sah Harry seinen Gegenüber an.

„Nimm es mir nicht übel, aber als Schulleiter ist es meine Aufgabe, mich um diese Anstalt zu kümmern. Du kannst dir vorstellen, wie überrascht ich gestern Abend war. Aus heiterem Himmel wurden hier sehr starke Patronuszauber angewandt. Das habe ich im Kreis von einigen Schülern gesehen, auch als Felicitas und Ginny verschwunden waren."

„Die jüngeren Gryffindors scheinen mir zu vertrauen, aber was ist nach dem nächsten Anschlag. Ist eine Familie von ihnen betroffen, nehmen sie auch Abstand. Gerüchte würden schon reichen, glauben Sie nicht."

„Gibt es den etwa einen Hinweis auf einen Anschlag? Du kommst sonst nicht so früh."

Würde er es ihm glauben? Harry machte den Test, welcher ihm Abhijat vorgeschlagen hatte. Er versetzte sich in die Rolle von Dumbledore. Würde er es jemanden glauben, der ungenaue Andeutungen macht? Nebulöse Hinweise von einer unbekannten Quelle? Nicht einmal eine Vision hat er gehabt, oder eine Verbindung zu Voldemort. Nein! Harry entschied sich für die eingeschränkte Wahrheit.

„Eine Schlange als Kundschafterin bei den Slytherins." Dumbledore schüttelte vergnügt den Kopf. „Ja so ist es richtig. Du musst alle deine Fähigkeiten einsetzen. Ich frage mich nur, ob es keine Panik auslöst, wenn diese Indira den Gemeinschaftsraum durchquert?"

„Nein, denn niemand außer mir und den beiden Mädchen kann sie sehen. Sie benützt außerdem die Rohre des Basilisken. Ich werde sie Ihnen bei Gelegenheit zeigen. Sie ist etwas eigenwillig. Sie lässt sich nicht rufen wie ein Hund. Sie bleibt aber in den Kerkern oder kommt zu mir, wenn es ihr wichtig erscheint."

„Was war so wichtig, dass sie ihren Kerker und du dein warmes Bett verlassen hast?"

Harry wiederholte die Worte der Schlange und seine Vermutung, dass dies mit Hermines Mutter zu tun haben könnte.

Dumbledore stand auf und lief im Büro auf und ab. „Wann hat Mrs. Granger Geburtstag?"

„Am Samstag, Sir. Wir wollten sie eigentlich besuchen. Nun muss ich sie wohl in Sicherheit bringen. Ich will nur nicht, dass die Todesser wieder ungeschoren davon kommen. Das Ministerium wird sich nicht um Muggel kümmern. Es hängt von Ihnen ab, ob der Orden mir glaubt!"

Nachdenklich nickte der Professor: „Wir werden jetzt einen heißen Kakao trinken und unsere Zusammenarbeit besprechen. Ich werde Felicitas und Ginny rufen lassen. Mit Hermine werden wir uns unterhalten, wenn der Plan steht. Es fällt sonst zu sehr auf, wenn alle fehlen."

Auf seinen Wink hin erschien ein Hauself. Der wurde mit den Wünschen des Schulleiters betraut. Noch vor dem heißen Kakao, den der Hauself in vier Tassen lieferte, erschienen die Mädchen. Felicitas hatte noch blaue Strähnen, während Dumbledore seine Haare wieder weiß trug.

„Kann es eine Finte von Malfoy sein? Er vermutet doch, dass sie als Schulleiter alles mitbekommen", gab Felicitas zu bedenken, nachdem sie Harrys Vermutungen gehört hatten.

Dumbledore lehnte sich etwas zurück: „Ich muss etwas weiter ausholen, um dies zu erklären. Die Schutzfunktionen von Hogwarts sind wie der Name schon sagt zum Schutz angelegt. Ich bekomme es mit, wenn mächtige Zauber ausgesprochen werden. Es ist irritierend während unterrichtet wird, daher müssen die Lehrer mir auch sagen, was sie unterrichten. In VgdK ist das ein Problem. Bei einem Duell kann nie gesagt werden, welcher Fluch gesprochen wird. Ich kann den Zugang zum Schloss kontrollieren, aber nicht das Verlassen. Den Portschlüssel von Harry, in das Büro von Professor Snape neulich, habe ich bemerkt. Wie ihr das Schloss verlassen habt dagegen nicht."

„Dann kann jeder Portschlüssel basteln oder mit dem Kamin verreisen!", vermutete Ginny, „Ohne, dass Sie es verhindern können?"

„Nein Ginny, so einfach ist es nicht. Portschlüssel unterliegen dem Ministerium, wie auch das Flohnetzwerk. Das wisst ihr sicherlich schon aus Umbridges Zeiten. Nach Hogwarts rein geht es auf beiden Wegen nur mit meiner Zustimmung. Es gibt eine Ausnahme. Ich weiß du hörst es nicht gern, aber Harry du bist die Ausnahme. Als Protektor von Hogwarts ist es dir möglich auch auf diesen Wegen in das Schloss zukommen. Mit einigen komplizierten Zaubern habe ich der Familie Black diese Möglichkeit genommen. Um Sirius vor unliebsamen Besuch zu schützen, nachdem er für Gryffindor ausgewählt wurde. Diese zusätzlichen Schutzzauber habe ich aufgehoben, als du das Amt geerbt hast."

„Sie könnten es also jederzeit wieder unterbinden?"

Der alte Schulleiter nickte Harry zu. „Im Prinzip ja, aber mit dir hätte ich jemanden der sich dem widersetzen würde. Den Blacks war ihr Sohn letztendlich egal. Sie hätten außerdem neben den Rechten des Protektors auch dessen Pflichten übernehmen müssen. Sie kümmerten sich lieber um ihre Belange. Sie ließen die Rolle des Beschützers von Hogwarts ruhen um nicht ständig mit dem Ministerium und der Schule zu tun zu haben. Die Blacks hielten nicht viel von der Ordnung des Ministeriums. Sie taten dies aus ganz anderen Gründen als du, Harry."

Fragend sah Ginny Harry an. Dumbledore schmunzelte: „Ja auch Ginny und Felicitas können das sicherlich. Harry hat es ja ermöglicht in dem er euch als Vertreter eingesetzt hat. Seid vorsichtig!"

„Zurück zum Thema", ermahnte Felicitas die Runde. „Malfoy stammt aus einer alten Familie. Er weiß sicher um die Schutzzauber. Wenn er den richtigen Zeitpunkt wählt, kann er das Flohnetzwerk zur Kommunikation verwenden, ohne Zeugen zu haben. Er könnte, sollten die Verbindungen seiner Familie in das Ministerium richtig funktionieren, auch Hogwarts verlassen. Richtig?"

„Zurück müsste er zu Fuß kommen, oder fliegen. Da er kein Todesser ist, würden hier auch keine Glöckchen klingeln."

„Haben die Glöckchen auch geklingelt, als Lucius Malfoy hierher kam?"

„Ja, aber als Schulrat konnte ich ihm den Zugang nicht verwehren."

„Noch einmal, was machen wir gegen diesen Angriff. Gut wir könnten die Grangers herausholen, sie sind aber keine Milchmänner, sondern Zahnärzte."

„Was soll diese Feststellung Felicitas?"

„Nun Professor Dumbledore, die Eltern von Dennis und Colin haben wir woanders untergebracht. Das ging gut, weil überall Milchmänner und Kassiererinnen gebraucht werden. Zahnärzte haben ihre eigene Praxis, ihre Kunden. Wir müssen eine Möglichkeit suchen, um sie zu schützen. So zu schützen, dass sich die Todesser von ihnen fernhalten."

„Du meinst wie bei Tante Arabella. Schutzzauber mit allem Drum und Dran, dass sie wissen, hier halten Albus Dumbledore und Potter schützend die Hände darüber."

Ginny nickte: „Das Gleiche bei ihren Praxisräumen und den Autos. Das Problem wird sein, wenn sie zu Fuß unterwegs sind."

„Blutportschlüssel könnten sie im Ernstfall retten."

Dumbledores Kopf wendete sich überraschend schnell der Sprechenden zu: „Blutportschlüssel, meine liebe Felicitas das ist rabenschwarze Magie!"

„Ja und? Sie erfüllt den Zweck. Selbst Muggel können mit Blutportschlüssel verschwinden. Sie ritzen sich etwas die Haut auf und die Reise in die Sicherheit beginnt."

Verblüfft schüttelte Dumbledore den Kopf: „Und alle Auroren des Ministeriums sind im Anflug. Das gäbe Ärger ohne Ende."

„Den Ärger könnten wir auf uns nehmen. Besser Ärger als Tote!" Harry war aufgestanden und ging zum Fenster. „Ich habe als Lord Potter das Recht Portschlüssel zu erstellen. In dieser Vereinbarung gibt es keine Einschränkungen. Sie wissen sicherlich davon Professor Dumbledore. Also wäre alle Aufregung im Ministerium mal wieder umsonst."

„Du hast keine Einschränkungen, weil niemand an solch schwarze Magie gedacht hat, Harry!"

„Lücken sind da um sie zu nutzen. Glauben Sie mir Professor Dumbledore in einer Familie mit so vielen Kindern, wie bei uns Weasleys, lernt man dies sehr schnell. So umfangreich hat Mum die Verbote nie aussprechen können, dass die Zwillinge keine Lücke gefunden hätten."

„Accio Stein, Accio Stein!" Harrys Aufrufezauber lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit von Ginny ab. Er legte die Steine, welche durch das offene Fenster kamen auf den Tisch. „Für die Amulette! Wir sollten Hermine informieren und die Schutzzauber sprechen."

Zur zweiten Schulstunde waren sie wieder alle da, wo sie sein sollten. Die Grangers, um ein Schmuckstück reicher, bei ihren Patienten. Harry und die Mädchen mussten einen kritischen Kommentar von McGonagall hören, weil sie es wohl nicht nötig hätten, pünktlich zu sein. Und Dumbledore saß in seinem Büro, vor Büchern, die er vor Jahrzehnten zuletzt gelesen hatte.

Er sah verwundert auf die Abbildung eines Amuletts. Wie konnte er diese Möglichkeit vergessen. Die Klassifizierung des Ministeriums war eindeutig verboten – Blutzauber waren schwarz. Ganz wenige Blutzauber gab es, die offiziell geduldet wurden. Diese Portschlüssel reagierten auf das Blut eines bestimmten Trägers, auf sonst nichts. Das Fantastische daran war, dass der Zauber bei Muggel genauso funktionierte, wie bei Squibs und Magiern.

Nicht jeder seiner Besucher sollte wissen, dass er sich mit schwarzer Magie beschäftigte. Deshalb legte er das Buch auf den Schreibtisch. Lange dachte er darüber nach, welches Thema seine Besucher so langweilig finden würden, dass es ihr Interesse in keinem Fall wecken würde. Er entschied sich für einen Titel, den er während seines Studiums auf dem Kontinent wegen seiner Hintergründigkeit beinahe schon wieder geliebt hatte. Ein Werk eines deutschen Dichters. „Die Leiden des jungen Werthers" von Goethe interessierte niemanden. Selbst deutsche Besucher würden es nicht verzückt in die Hand nehmen. Dumbledore schwang den Zauberstab, konzentrierte sich auf die ungewohnten Worte und die altertümliche Schrift. Die Schreibweise kam ihm entgegen. Schrieb sich der Autor doch mit oe und nicht mit dem abnormalen ö, welches er dort kennen gelernt hatte.

Vor lauter Begeisterung über die Zusammenarbeit hatte er vergessen, dass die Schüler ja zu spät in den Unterricht kommen würden. Nicht nur das, er hatte auch seine engsten Mitarbeiter nicht von der Aktion informiert. Sollte die gute Minerva überreagieren, dass Harry und seine Freunde zu spät kommen würden, hätte er wieder Ärger mit Felicitas. Sie würde ihm zu Recht misserable Information vorwerfen. Er hatte vergessen, sie zu entschuldigen. Sie konnten ja nicht berichten, dass sie mit dem Schulleiter schwarze Magie ausgeübt hatten. Nach ein wenig Zusprache erhob sich sein Phönix und überbrachte Minerva, wie auch Alastor seine Einladung. Arthur und Molly, wie auch den Orden würde er am Abend informieren.

Als wenige Minuten später jemand die Türe zu seinem Büro aufstoß, wunderte sich Dumbledore wiedereinmal. Alastor, war mit seinem Holzbein schneller als mancher Schüler. Gut er hat andere Möglichkeiten, sein magisches Auge verriet ihm alle geheimen Gänge des Schlosses. Gegen dieses hielt auch der Schutzzauber um das Buch nicht. Alastors erkannte sofort den wahren Kern des Buches.

„Albus, pass auf mit dieser Literatur! Viele auf unserer Seite sind Kleingeister. Ihr Weltbild würde schwanken, wenn sie erfuhren, mit was du dich beschäftigst."

„Andere wiederum haben angefangen, den Rahmen, den uns die schwarz-weiße Aufteilung der Magie steckt, zu erweitern."

„Wann wirst du alter Narr einsehen", schimpfte Moody verärgert, „dass die Todesser nicht aus Versehen schwarze Magie anwenden. Das kannst du nicht mit Erweiterung des Rahmens beschreiben. Sie pflegen die schwarze Magie sehr intensiv und schulen ihre Brut darin."

Professor Dumbledore war aufgestanden und drückte seinem Verteidigungslehrer das Buch in die Hand: „Ich sprach nicht von Tom uns seine Terroristen, ich dachte an Harry und sein Damenkränzchen."

„Blutportschlüssel! Vergessen einfach vergessen, oder auch noch nie gewusst!", murmelte Moody.

„Und zur Veränderung von Harry fällt dir nichts ein?"

„Nein ich bin keineswegs überrascht. Er soll gegen einen der größten schwarzen Magier antreten. Es doch nur konsequent, dass er sich damit beschäftigt."

Moody gab Dumbledore das Buch zurück. „Deswegen hast du mich doch nicht gerufen? Die Baumgarden vertritt mich gerade. Ich muss wieder zurück."

Kurz berichtete Dumbledore seinem Freund von der morgendlichen Aktion.

„Und wenn Harry ..."

„Alastor, wir können es uns nicht mehr leisten, an seinen Vermutungen zu zweifeln. So dünn seine Beweise auch sind. Für mich war es geradezu beschämend, wie Hermine und ihre Eltern ihm vertrauen. Eine kurze Erklärung und sie waren bereit Blut für den Zauber zu geben. Mister Granger bestand auf einen Test und war begeistert, als er mit Hermine zurückkehrte. Ich habe Ordensmitglieder abgestellt, um das Haus bewachen zu lassen."

„Hoffentlich nicht Mungundus?"

„Nein, Taddäus und Tonks wechseln sich ab. Hermine will am Abend hin. Die ganze Gesellschaft wird den Geburtstag von Mrs. Granger im Grimmauldplatz feiern."

Moody nickte zufrieden: „Ich hatte schon die Befürchtung, dass Ginny wieder ihren Freund mit seinen Kämpfern herbestellt. Wenn die einmal zuschlagen, kann der beste Gedächtniszauber nichts mehr vertuschen."

Die Türe am unteren Ende der Wendeltreppe fiel mit Schwung in das Schloss. Der Auror richtete sein magisches Auge auf die Türe und schmunzelte: „Minerva mag es auch nicht, wenn sie aus dem Unterricht geholt wird."

„Lass mich noch kurz eine Frage stellen, bevor ich ihr Rede und Antwort stehen muss. Wie läuft es eigentlich mit Harry im Unterricht?"

„Nun, er hält sich so sehr zurück, dass es mir in der Seele weh tut."

Albus sah seinen Freund überrascht an. Minerva, die nun auch die zweite Türe passiert hatte, stellte keine Fragen, sondern hörte zu.

„Wie, erhält sich zurück? Macht er nicht mit?"

„Doch schon, er ist einer der besten der Klasse. Aber genauso wie Malfoy hält er sehr viel Potenzial zurück. Die beiden umkreisen sich einander und jeder gibt so wenig wie möglich preis."

Nachdenklich rieb sich der Schulleiter das Kinn.

„Das ist doch ganz klar. Wir müssen die Slytherins von meinen Gryffindors in VgdK trennen. Erinnerst du dich noch an die Worte von Amelia Bones?"

Der Schulleiter rührte mit seinem Zauberstab in der steinernen Schale. Aus dem Denkarium stieg ein Nebel auf, der sehr schnell Gestalt annahm. Vor ihnen stand Amelia Bones, wie sie Dumbledore in Erinnerung hatte. An seinem Tisch hatte sie gesessen und jedes Wort mit Klopfen auf die Holzplatte betont: „Sorgt dafür, dass Harry ein Einzelzimmer bekommt, keinen Unterricht mehr mit Slytherin hat und Malfoy aus dem Weg gehen kann, wo es möglich ist."

Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes verschwand die Gestalt wieder.

„Im Original werde ich sie nicht immer so leicht los", schmunzelte Dumbledore.

„Ich frage mich nur, ob ihr somit die Schule nicht noch mehr spaltet." Überrascht sahen alle zu dem Portrait des alten Dippert, der sich davon nicht beeindrucken lies. „Alle deine Vorgänger haben darauf bestanden, dass mindestens jedes Haus in einem Fach mit einem anderen unterrichtet wird. Es gab den Schülern die Möglichkeit zu erkennen, dass die anderen auch nur Menschen sind."

Dumbledore fing an, auf seinem Schreibtisch zu suchen. „Harrys Klasse hat noch Zaubertränke und den Unterricht bei Professor Baumgarden mit Slytherin zusammen. Es ist also möglich, sie getrennt zu unterrichten."

„Ich werde mir etwas einfallen lassen, vielleicht ist das Teilen sogar schlecht. Es würde vermutlich mehr Zwietracht sähen." Das Klacken seines Holzbeines machte ihn noch unheimlicher. Seine Erscheinung, leicht gebeugt und mit dem Gesicht voller Narben, war für manche schon erschreckend genug. Niemand sprach in die Stille, welche Moodys ausgesprochene Gedanken hinterlassen hatten. Plötzlich fing er wieder an zu reden, wohl mehr laut nachzudenken: „Was macht eigentlich deine Armee, Albus?"

Wie um den Schulleiter auf den richtigen Pfad zu bringen, fügte der alte Auror noch hinzu: „Du weißt doch, die DA!"

„Oh ja, sie formiert sich wieder. Harry baut das ganz geschickt auf. Unter dem Deckmantel der Hausaufgabenhilfe, mit einem Kurssystem. Das kann er so lange sieben, bis er die Vertrauenswürdigsten und Besten im Endkurs hat. Der bildet dann die DA."

„Hat er dir das erzählt", wollte McGonagall wissen.

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf und berichtete von seinen Beobachtungen in dem eigentlich leeren Klassenzimmer. „Wir haben heute Morgen darüber gesprochen, also keine geheime Lauschaktion von mir", erklärte der Schulleiter zum Abschluss seines Berichtes.

Professor Moody nickte: „Dann werde ich mal der Hausaufgabenhilfe meine Unterstützung anbieten. So kann ich nicht nur Harry fördern, sondern auch die, welchen er vertraut."

Ohne auf eine Zustimmung zu warten, verließ er das Büro.

„Albus, warum hast du mich rufen lassen. Es war zwar interessant, aber wir könnten solche Gespräche auch nach dem Unterricht führen."

Der Angesprochene informierte seine Stellvertreterin über den Besuch von Harry und der Aktion am Morgen.

„Oh, da habe ich sie also unberechtigt angefahren!"

„Nun, ich denke es dient hervorragend zur Tarnung", widersprach Dumbledore ihr und beobachtete einen kleinen Papierflieger, der als Memo auf ihn zu kam.

„Das ist mal interessant! Hermine hat den Unterricht verlassen, weil es ihr nicht gut geht. Begleitet wurde sie von – nein nicht Ginny von Felicitas. Madame Sprout hat sie in die Krankenstation geschickt."

„Was wundert dich daran? Die arme Hermine wird sich sicher Sorgen machen"

„Es ist trotzdem sehr außergewöhnlich, dass Felicitas mitgegangen ist. Ginny ist zuständig für – sagen wir mal - die seelische Verfassung der Truppe, nicht Felicitas. Die kümmert sich um Aktionen, meist am Rande der Legalität. Ich habe dir ganz vergessen zu sagen, dass sie die Eltern von Hermine mit einem Blutportschlüssel ausgestattet hat."

„Mit was? Albus, bis du dir ganz sicher?"

Der Schulleiter nickte: „Harry wollte Steine in Amulette verwandeln, wir nahmen aber lieber echte Anhänger. Ich habe ja immer welche da, wie du weißt. So kann sie bei einem Angriff niemand wieder zurück verwandeln. Ich muss gestehen, dass es mir richtig Spaß gemacht hat, mit den jungen Leuten die Portschlüssel zu präparieren."

Dumbledore gab ihr die Beschreibung dieses besonderen Hilfsmittels zu Lesen.

Plötzlich erklangen im Hintergrund irgendwelche silberne Geräte. Besorgt stand Dumbledore auf und besprach seine Kristallkugel mit einigen Zaubern. McGonagall war ihm gefolgt und sah nun zu ihrer Überraschung in ein modern eingerichtetes Zimmer, mit vielen wartenden Menschen."

„Das ist das Wartezimmer der Zahnarztpraxis Granger", erklärte Dumbledore. „Hier wurde gerade Magie angewandt. Es dürfte nicht nur ein Reinigungszauber gewesen sein, auch wen dies für ein reines Muggelgebiet sehr außergewöhnlich wäre."

„Am hellen Tag Albus?"

„Nun, nachts triffst du niemand dort an", bemerkte Dumbledore, während er die Quelle der Magie in diesem Raum suchte.


	8. Kleine Schritte

* * *

**Rückblick auf Kapitel 7 **Warum** eigentlich Professor?**

Plötzlich erklangen im Hintergrund irgendwelche silberne Geräte. Besorgt stand Dumbledore auf und gab Fawkes einen Auftrag, der kurz darauf verschwand. Der weise Zauberer besprach seine Kristallkugel mit einigen Zaubern. McGonagall war ihm gefolgt und sah nun zu ihrer Überraschung in ein modern eingerichtetes Zimmer, mit vielen wartenden Menschen."

„Das ist das Wartezimmer der Zahnarztpraxis Granger", erklärte Dumbledore. „Hier wurde gerade Magie angewandt. Es dürfte nicht nur ein Reinigungszauber gewesen sein, auch wenn dies für ein reines Muggelgebiet sehr außergewöhnlich wäre."

„Am hellen Tag Albus?"

„Nun, nachts triffst du niemand dort an", bemerkte Dumbledore, während er die Quelle der Magie in diesem Raum suchte.

**Allen noch ein gutes Neues!!!**

Herzlichen Dank ein meine Beta's. Trotz dem widrigen Umständen - Familienfeiern etc. - haben sie für das Kapitel Zeit gefunden.

Hoffentlich gefällt es Euch!

**  
**

* * *

**8. Kleine Schritte**

„Da! Schau einmal an, da kann die gute Poppy ja lange warten! Was machen die nur dort?"

„Tatsächlich es sind die beiden!"

McGonagall nickte: „Selbst mit einer anderen Haarfarbe hätte ich sie erkannt. Der Pullover von Felicitas hat ein sehr ausgefallenes Muster. Da im Ärmel steckt ihr Zauberstab!"

Gespannt beobachteten die beiden Professoren das weitere Geschehen.

„Das ist doch ein starkes Stück!", brummte Dumbledore. „Sie muss einen Gedächtniszauber angewandt haben. Gerade hat sich der Patient beschwert, dass Hermine vor ihm in das Behandlungszimmer kommt. Jetzt macht er ihr sogar noch elegant Platz und bedauert sie. Minerva, diese Felicitas ist mit allen Wassern gewaschen, Bedenken scheinen ihr fremd zu sein. Selbst Hermine ist über den Sinneswandel des Patienten überrascht. Während die Täterin auf ihrem Stuhl sitzt und scheinbar unbeteiligt Zeitung liest."

Mit einem Räuspern aus seinem Bilderrahmen machte Phineas Nigellus Black auf sich aufmerksam. „Albus, eigentlich bist du mir noch etwas schuldig."

Dumbledore schaute von seiner Kristallkugel auf: „Ich dir was schuldig? Kann sein – erst will ich das Schauspiel hier weiter verfolgen, dann kannst du deinen Wunsch äußern."

„Nichts Besonderes mehr", meinte McGonagall.

Albus besprach die Kugel noch einmal und sie sahen nun in ein Behandlungszimmer. Die Eltern von Hermine sprachen mit ihrer Tochter. Aufmunternd klopfte der Vater seiner Tochter auf die Schulter und zeigte stolz auf sein Amulett. Eine Sprechstundenhilfe unterbrach die Szene und Hermine verabschiedete sich von den Eltern. Die zwei Mädchen verließen die Praxis und somit den kontrollierbaren Bereich des Überwachungszaubers.

„Hast du nun deine Nase genug in fremde Angelegenheiten gesteckt!"

„Phineas, es ist eine ganz wichtige Sache." Dumbledore erklärte dem Portrait ausführlich, was er und Harry befürchteten. Danach sprachen sie über den Wunsch. Zu Dumbledores Überraschung unterstützte Professor McGonagall den Vorschlag von Phineas Nigellus eifrig.

„Meinst du die auf Hogwarts, haben etwas bemerkt?"

Felicitas schüttelte den Kopf: „Hermine, und wenn sie was bemerkt haben? Ich bin nach Hogwarts gekommen unter der Bedingung, dass es bestimmte Freiheiten gibt. Ich denke das hier ist eine."

„Aber wir haben den Unterricht verlassen, weil es mir nicht gut ging. Madame Pomfrey wird auf uns warten."

Unwillig schüttelte Felicitas den Kopf, während sie die Straße entlang gingen. „Harry und Ginny wissen von unserem Ausflug. Halt Hermine ich brauche noch Geld!"

„Da bist du aber eine große Ausnahme unter uns, dass du so locker mit den Einrichtungen der anderen Welt umgehst!", meinte Hermine als Feli den Bankautomaten um einige britische Pfund erleichtert hatte.

Felicitas grinste sie an: „So ein Lob von dir, danke! Hermine, ich bin in beiden Welten aufgewachsen, genauso wie du. Das ist ein enormer Vorteil und deshalb melden wir uns jetzt zum Tanzkurs an."

„Was hat das Miteinander zu tun?"

„Nun wir haben Freunde, die sich in der anderen Welt überhaupt nicht auskennen, nicht wissen, wie ein Telefon funktioniert und Ähnliches. Stell dir vor Ron oder auch Neville, müsste eine Zeit lang untertauchen. Sie wären hoffnungslos verloren. Bei so einem Tanzkurs kommen sie auch mit nicht magischen Menschen zusammen. Sie müssen lernen damit umzugehen, dass nicht jeder zaubern kann."

Nachdenklich blieb Hermine stehen: „Du meinst diese Muggelkunde durch die Hintertüre funktioniert auch bei Ron?"

„Ja, schau Fred und George haben es auch geschafft. Sie bewegen sich beinahe so sicher im London der Nichtmagier, wie in der Winkelgasse. Ich sehe da kein großes Risiko, nicht einmal bei Ron. Er wird aufpassen, dass er nichts verrät. Bei Luna bin ich mir nicht ganz im Klaren, ob die sie sich nicht schon ganz gut in der anderen Welt auskennt? Mal sehn."

Felicitas faltete den Stadtplan von London auseinander und suchten die Tanzschule.

„Da in der Nähe vom Piccadilly Circus." Hermine kreiste den bekannten Platz in London mit dem Finger ein.

„Gut wir apparieren in die Winkelgasse und verlassen sie über die Kneipe von dem Glatzkopf. Von dort fahren wir mit der U-Bahn zum Piccadilly Circus. Vielleicht finden wir einen Hinterhof, wo wir in Zukunft auftauchen können!"

Hermine sah Felicitas erstaunt an. Irgendwie beneidete sie das Mädchen, wegen ihren Ideen und dem Mut diese durchzusetzen. Sie war es gewesen, die ihren Wunsch umgesetzt hat nach ihren Eltern zu sehen. Sie hatte sie zwar schon am Morgen gesehen, aber sie hatte Angst um sie. Am liebsten würde sie ständig bei ihnen bleiben. Jetzt streifte sie mit Felicitas quer durch London, während die Anderen auf Hogwarts Bins in Geschichte der Zauberei mehr oder weniger folgten.

Der Tropfende Kessel war leer gewesen, selbst der Wirt war nicht zu sehen. In einem Hinterhof nahe des Piccadilly Circus fanden sie die verschlossene Tanzschule. Felicitas zog ihr Mobiltelefon und erreichte die Besitzerin, der Türöffner summte und die beiden Mädchen wurden von der jungen Frau in den kaum beleuchteten Räumen begrüßt. Die Anmeldung war schnell erledigt. Felicitas zahlte bar. Ihrem Gegenüber war es so auch egal, dass die Adresse der neuen Schüler alle die Gleiche war. Noch während sie durch die Tanzschule geführt wurden, machte sich Felicitas Notizen in ihren Kalender.

„Hermine wir müssen noch bei meiner Tante Marbel vorbei. Ich habe ihre Adresse angegeben. Sie wird sich wundern, wenn Post von einer Tanzschule kommt."

„Geht es nicht, dass du sie nur anrufst? Auf Hogwarts gibt es bald Mittagessen", schlug Hermine vor.

Am Telefon meldete sich die Tante auch gleich und Felicitas berichtete ihr ausführlich. „Danke für die Ermahnung!" Hermine schaute auf, da gab es tatsächlich jemand, der Felicitas ermahnte. Ein zweiter Erwachsener nach Snape, von dem sie scheinbar Respekt hatte.

„War deine Tante nicht so begeistert?"

Felicitas' Mine hellte sich auf: „Sie findet die Idee toll. Da sie aber in Mombai ist, kann sie uns nicht zum Essen einladen. Das ärgert sie sehr, deshalb besteht sie darauf, dass ich dich zum Essen einlade. Sie meint, ich wäre eine furchtbare Gastgeberin."

„Ich bin ja nicht dein Gast, also mache dir keine Sorgen", bemerkte Hermine richtig.

„Trotzdem!" Felicitas schob die überraschte Hermine in ein kleines Kellerlokal, welches ihr gar nicht aufgefallen war. Während sie auf ihr Essen warteten, meldete sich der Mehrwegespiegel von Felicitas. Sie benütze ihn sehr vorsichtig, und hielt sich zum Schein ihr Mobiltelefon an das Ohr. Hermine bekam nur Bruchstücke aus dem Gespräch mit, scheinbar war es Harry.

„Siehst du, Harry macht sich auch Sorgen!"

„Nein er ist nur neidisch, weil wir essen gehen. Es gab zwar auf Hogwarts keinen Haggis, aber so toll war das Essen auch nicht. Sag mal, aus was besteht denn dieser grausame Fraß eigentlich?"

„Oh Miss, sie sollten nicht so über unser Essen sprechen. Nicht, bevor sie es probiert haben."

Felicitas lief rot an, hastig entschuldigte sie sich bei der Bedienung. „Nein, wie sollte ich zu so einem Urteil kommen, ohne es probiert zu haben. Wir sprachen über Haggis, den gab es neulich an unserer Schule."

„Haggis?", erkundigte sich nun auch der Ober. Hermine seufzte und erklärte die beiden auf, aus was Haggis bestand.

Sichtlich angeekelt verließ der Ober den Tisch, um mit drei Gläsern Likör zurückzukommen. „Zur Beruhigung der Geschmacksnerven. Schafsmagen gefüllt mit Innereien und sonstigen Sachen – und sie sagen das wäre eine Spezialität?" Er schüttelte wiederholt den Kopf, hob das Likörglas: „Zum Wohl und guten Appetit!"

Genüsslich fingen sie mit der einer scharf gewürzten Suppe an. Sie wunderten sich, wie schnell sie damit fertig waren.

„Sag mal Hermine, wie bist du eigentlich zu diesem verrückten Haufen gestoßen? Deine Eltern sind ganz normale Menschen. Einem Leben unter den Muggeln wäre doch nichts im Wege gestanden?"

Hermine schaute Felicitas überrascht an: „Außer Ginny, hat das noch nie jemanden interessiert!"

„Kann ich mir vorstellen. Alle sind so mit sich selbst beschäftigt, dass sie weder rechts noch links schauen können."

„Was willst du genau wissen?"

„Nun Hermine, ich denke mir ein polternder Hagrid hätte deine Eltern mehr erschreckt als ermutigt, ihre Tochter in ein Internat zu geben, welches sie nicht einmal sehen konnten."

Hermine musste lachen: „Du hast Recht, Hagrid wäre die falsche Wahl gewesen. Professor McGonagall hat uns besucht. Ausgerechnet an einem Tag, wo alles schief gelaufen war. Manchmal denke ich, sie hatte die Finger im Spiel. In der Schule konnte ich in das Bücherzimmer, welches sonst sorgfältig abgeschlossen war. Es gab natürlich einen großen Ärger mit der Lehrerin. Der Höhepunkt war, dass ich aus dem Rektorat verschwunden bin. Einfach weg. Ich war einfach wieder in dem Bücherzimmer, weil ich ein Buch zu Ende lesen wollte. Daheim sind öfter Sachen durch das Zimmer geschwebt." Hermine musste lachen. „Genau an diesem Abend sollte ich die Küche putzen. Widerwillig nahm ich den Besen in die Hand und wünschte mir, dass die ganze Küche glänzen sollte. Ich weiß noch die Worte von meiner Mutter, bevor sie einen Schwächeanfall bekam: Das kannst du dir lange wünschen, obwohl du Papas kleine Hexe bist, wird es nicht klappen. Ergebnis war, dass die Küche sauber war und Mama auf dem Boden lag."

Felicitas nickte: „Ich denke in dem Moment hat eine ältere, konservativ gekleidete Frau an der Türe geläutet."

„Und Miss, hat die Vorspeise sie von unserer Küche überzeugt?"

„Ganz und gar, sie haben nicht zu viel versprochen."

Zufrieden servierte der Ober den Hauptgang.

Nachdem er gegangen war, kam Felicitas auf das Thema zurück: „Und am nächsten Tag bist du mit nach Hogwarts?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. **„**Sie kam noch ein paar Mal, mich reizte das Angebot sehr. Freundinnen hatte ich keine mit denen ich in ein College gehen wollte. Erst nach einem gemeinsamen Besuch in der Winkelgasse stimmten meine Eltern zu. In den Sommerferien besuchte uns Dumbledore. Er bot meinen Eltern an ihnen die Schule zu zeigen, wir waren alle begeistert. Ich durfte alleine in der Bibliothek bleiben, während er neben an mit meinen Eltern sprach."

Hermines Augen glänzten richtig vor Begeisterung.

„Felicitas, eine Frage nun an dich. Wenn sie zu persönlich ist, musst du nicht antworten. Ich verstehe nur deine Eifersucht überhaupt nicht. Moment noch nicht antworten. Du kannst ungemein großzügig sein, wenn ich an Tonks oder gar Ginny denke. Ich darf nun auch ohne deine Kontrolle mit Harry allein in einem Zimmer sein. Warum aber lehnst du die Baumgarden so strikt ab? Weißt du was über sie?"

Felicitas grinste verlegen: „Volltreffer Hermine, aber ich antworte dir." Ihr Gesicht wurde ernster. „Ich bilde mir ein, dass ich meine Eifersucht pflege, um Harry zu schützen."

„Ich glaube du nervst ihn mehr damit."

„Weiß ich, haben Harry und Ginny auch schon gesagt. Denk mal an Harry nach dem Tod von Sirius. Du kannst dir vielleicht vorstellen, in welchem seelischen Zustand ich ihn vorgefunden habe. Ich denke wir haben zusammen viel erreicht. Ich will mir das nicht zerstören lassen, weil so eine wohlgeformte junge Lehrerin ihn wieder ganz durcheinanderbringt. Einen Angriff auf seine Gefühle ist das Letzte was wir jetzt gebrauchen können. Die Ablehnung vieler Schüler macht ihm mehr aus, als er zugibt. Heute Morgen war die Reaktion von Dumbledore das erste Mal optimal. Er hat nichts in Frage gestellt, ihn sogar verteidigt, als ich kritisch nachfragte."

Felicitas legte ihr Besteck mit Schwung auf den Teller: „Hermine ich weiß nicht, wie er reagiert, wenn jemandem etwas passiert, den er liebt. Dir, mir, Ron, Ginny oder Tonks und Remus. Wenn so etwas, dann noch dazu dient, dass er sich die Schuld geben kann. Oh! Oh! Ich kann es mir nur in den schlimmsten Farben vorstellen."

„Da übertreibst du aber. Sicherlich es wäre ein schrecklicher Schlag für ihn. Ich befürchte er würde sich wieder in sich hinein verkriechen."

Felicitas schüttelte den Kopf: „Früher vielleicht einmal. Weil er wusste, wie hilflos er eigentlich war, aber das hat sich geändert. Bei der Testamentseröffnung hätte er genauso gut fliehen können. Nein er blieb, weil Tonks und Remus da waren. Er blieb auch, nachdem sie weg waren. Welchen Weg sein Pflichtbewusstsein sich dann gebahnt hat, hast du gelesen."

„Das waren doch die Kobolde!"

„Das wären sie gerne gewesen, Hermine. Wir wissen es besser. Er hat uns seine Erinnerungen gezeigt, aber da abgebrochen, wo er wollte. Dobby hat dafür gesorgt, dass wir erfahren haben, dass es nicht die Kobolde waren. Harry hat gekämpft, als die anderen beinahe auf den Trick dieser Bellatrix hereingefallen waren."

Verwundert sah Hermine Felicitas an.

„Kannst du nun verstehen, warum ich sehr auf seine Gefühlslage achten muss. Harry muss lernen seinen seine Gefühle, wie auch seine Gedanken zu beherrschen. So eine Liebelei stört da gewaltig."

Hermine nickte: „So habe ich es mir nicht vorgestellt. Ich hatte gedacht es wäre reiner Egoismus."

„Ist es zum Teil auch", gab Felicitas lachend zu. „Aber ich bilde mir ein, nur ein kleiner Teil Egoismus."

Kein Ploppen erregte großes Aufsehen, als die zwei Mädchen, nach dem Essen, aus dem grauen Hinterhof verschwanden. Um so überraschter schaute Hermine in das helle Sonnenlicht und die grünen Bäume.

„Portschlüssel", beeilte sich Felicitas zu erklären, bevor die Mitreisende Fragen stellen konnte. Als sie näher an das Schloss kamen, sahen sie schon kleinere Gruppen von Schülern. Gemütlich genossen diese die Pause zwischen Mittagessen und Unterricht. Munter redend saßen sie auf Mauern und unter Bäumen.

„Irgendwie ist das hier bedrückend!"

„Verstehe ich nicht? Ich finde, es sieht sehr harmonisch aus", widersprach ihr Hermine.

„Ja, wenn man es so sehen will, schon. Aber die Gruppen haben sich nicht unbedingt aus Zuneigung gebildet. Die Hauszugehörigkeit spielt eine zu große Rolle. Meist sind sie alle aus dem gleichen Haus. Und wo sind die Schüler aus Slytherin, mögen die keine Sonne!"

Nachdenklich schaute sich Hermine die Gruppen noch mal an und nickte zustimmend. Auf dem Weg in das Schloss wurden sie beim Durchqueren eines Tors von jemand angesprochen. Die Erstklässlerin aus Slytherin sah sich um und sprach weiter. „Felicitas kannst du mir noch was erklären? Am Besten wäre es im Klassenzimmer, wo uns keiner sieht. Ich will nicht immer so böse angeschaut werden, nur weil ich in Slytherin gelandet bin."

„Klar Charlotte sagen wir um acht in dem Klassenzimmer im dritten Stock – einverstanden?"

„Klar Feli, darf ich auch ein paar Freundinnen mitbringen?"

„Jeden, der etwas wissen will!"

Das Mädchen rannte davon, einen Gang entlang und in einen der vielen Höfe des Schlosses. Felicitas war von ihrer Neugierde gepackt. Als sie mit Hermine nachschauten, wo das Mädchen abgeblieben war, fanden sie einen sonnigen Innenhof. Hier zwischen einem großen Brunnen und mit Rosen angelegten Gärten sahen sie viele der Schüler aus Slytherin. Sie genossen die freie Zeit abseits der anderen Schüler.

„Hermine, das dachte ich mit beklemmend, jedes Haus schottet sich ab."

Im Treppenhaus bogen sie in den Gryffindor Turm ab und trafen bald auf Harry und Ginny. Beide lernten gemeinsam im Klassenzimmer des alten Phineas Nigellus.

„Darf ich raten? Hähnchen in Curryreis?", fragte Harry, als sie mit ihrem Bericht zu Ende waren.

„Richtig, du kennst mich scheinbar doch recht gut", gab Felicitas zurück.

Die Glocke erinnerte sie, dass es heute noch einmal Unterricht gab und sie verschwanden in die Klassenräume. Der Unterricht in Rechtskunde fand nicht statt und so trafen sie sich recht bald wieder.

Der Plan, welcher mit Dumbledore geschmiedet wurde, war ihr Gesprächsthema. Jeder wusste, was zu tun war. Hermine würde mit Ginny zu ihren Eltern gehen, während Harry und Felicitas auf Hogwarts, in ständiger Rufbereitschaft, blieben. Sie sollten erst mit Ron am nächsten Tag auftauchen.

Das alte Klassenzimmer wirkte recht gemütlich, auch wenn überall Gerätschaften herumstanden, von denen man Schreckliches vermuten konnte. Bei der Lektüre der Bücher in den Schränken würden jeden normalen Leser die Haare zu Berge stehen. Harry hatte sich, wie auch die anderenschon an die abschreckenden Bilder gewöhnt. Während Ginny mit Hermine Schutzzauber suchte, widmete sich Harry den verschiedenen Flüchen zu, die jeden Angriff effektiver machten.

Luna saß mit ihren Pendeln am Boden, während sich Felicitas und Neville über ein ganz anderes Fachgebiet die Köpfe zerbrachen. „Neville, du meinst wirklich, dass dieses Kraut in getrocknetem Zustand nicht wirkt?"

„Es ist ein Gewächs des Mittelmeeres, es muss immer etwas feucht sein. Wie willst du es sonst anwenden? Nicht das Kraut, sondern die Flüssigkeit welches es beim Zerbeißen von sich gibt hat die Wirkung."

„Wollt ihr im See tauchen gehen?", erkundigte sich Harry. Beide schüttelten den Kopf.

„Nein wir stellen eine Liste von nützlichen Hilfsmitteln zusammen", meinte Felicitas zu Harry, wandte sich aber gleich wieder Neville zu. „Hör, wenn der Saft das Wichtige ist, kann man vielleicht den Saft irgendwie konservieren? Am besten als Pulver, in einem Trank einsetzen würde wohl nicht klappen?"

„Du hast Einfälle! Am besten einen Trank für alle Eventualitäten?"

Felicitas lächelte Neville an: „Du sagst es."

„Vergiss es! Aber eine kleine Reiseapotheke mit allen möglichen Mitteln bekommen wir hin. Moment mal..." Neville sprach wieder einen Suchspruch und aus irgendeinem Regal flog ein Buch herbei.

Die tiefen Schläge der Standuhr in der Ecke des Raumes erinnerten Felicitas an ihr Versprechen und sie beeilte sich, in das besagte Klassenzimmer zu kommen.

Schnell lief sie zu dem Klassenzimmer. Ein paar Schülerinnen aus Slytherin hatte sie schon getroffen, als sie im großen Treppenhaus Professor Dumbledore in Begleitung von Professor McGonagall begegnete. Der Schulleiter winkte sie zu sich:

„Geht ihr schon einmal vor und sagt den Anderen, dass ich gleich komme!" Sie schaute den Schülern nach, bis sie verschwunden waren. Dumbledore musste genauso lang gewartet haben, den denn jetzt erst sprach er sie an: „Und ist Hermine vom Zahnschmerz befreit? Ich muss mir das einmal im Original anschauen."

Plötzlich sah er etwas besorgt aus: „Das kann man doch auch, ohne sich auf diesen Stuhl setzen zu müssen?"

Felicitas grinste der Schulleiter an: „Mal wieder die große Kugel bemüht, Professor Dumbledore?"

„Hast du was bemerkt?", fragte Dumbledore irritiert. Felicitas betrachtete interessiert das Paket, welches Dumbledore auf den Boden gestellt hatte. Fragte aber nicht, sondern schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich habe es erwartet, Sir! Aber ich wäre sehr enttäuscht von Ihnen gewesen, wenn sie es nicht zugegeben hätten.

„Verärgert?"

Felicitas schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein natürlich nicht. Es muss alles angewandt werden, um sich zu schützen!"

„Nicht immer alles und ohne jede Rücksicht", widersprach McGonagall ihr.

„Das sehe ich etwas anders ProfessorWenn es um den Schutz meiner Freunde geht, kenne ich keine Grenzen. Professor Dumbledore, wissen sie eigentlich, dass Draco heute Abend nicht im Schloss ist?"

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Gerade habe ich erfahren, dass überraschend viele Slytherins zur Fragestunde über Zaubertränke kommen. Die Schüler haben mir erzählt, dass Draco und seine zwei Bodyguards das Schloss über den Kamin verlassen haben."

Dumbledore streckte seinen Zauberstab aus. „Professor Snape wird vermutlich mehr wissen."

„Der ist nicht da Professor! Ich hätte ihn gern bei der Fragestunde gehabt. Aber die Schüler sagten mir, dass er auch nicht im Schloss ist."

Die kleine weiße Memo, die als Papiervogel den Stab verlassen hatte, sank, nachdem sie sich entzündet hatte, als Asche zu Boden.

„Ich muss weiter sonst müssen die Schüler zu lange warten." Felicitas verabschiedete sich und verließ das Treppenhaus.

„Albus, sie hat Recht. Snape ist nicht im Schloss, hat er dir aber gesagt. Was mir mehr Sorgen bereitet, wo ist das Mädchen hin?"

„Hab ich ganz vergessen, dass er weg musste. Felicitas ist in den Korridor abgebogen, warum."

„Der Korridor ist leer!**"**, widersprach die Professorin. „Es wäre auch der Falsche gewesen, dieser führt zu meinem Klassenzimmer und nicht in den Bereich von Professor Baumgarden."

Dumbledore erreichte Felicitas auf seinem Spiegel. „Felicitas ich dachte du bist zu den Schülern unterwegs?"

„Bin ich auch, musste nur noch Harry wegen Draco informieren, deshalb habe ich eine dunkle Ecke gesucht. Ich will ja nicht beobachtet werden."

„Danke Felicitas, viel Spaß noch!"

Der Schulleiter schüttelte den Kopf. „Das Mädchen wird uns noch vor viele Rätsel stellen, aber zuerst müssen wir das alte Klassenzimmer von Phineas Nigellus finden."

„Du willst es wirklich Harry überlassen?"

Dumbledore nickte: „Da kann er mit seinen Freunden zusammen sein, ohne Hogwarts zu verlassen. Ich denke das ist sicherer so."

„Durchsuchen werden wir den Raum doch vorher. Viele Dinge sind sicherlich zu gefährlich um sie ihm unkontrolliert zu überlassen."

„Erst müssen wir den Raum wiederfinden und die Verschlusszauber von Armando Dippet lösen."

„Wann warst du das letzte Mal in dem Zimmer?"

„Noch nie Minerva, bei der Suche nach Sirius habe ich in den Unterlagen von dem Raum erfahren. Ich habe herausgefunden, wo er sein muss. Ein Zugang ist in dem Korridor, in dem auch die Geheimtüre von Harry ist. Seinerzeit habe ich den Verschlusszauber überprüft, aber nicht gebrochen. Es wäre ja ein Raum mehr gewesen, indem sich Sirius hätte verstecken können."

Langsam gingen die beiden den Korridor ab. Die Professorin besah sich die vielen Nischen. Hier waren an beiden Seiten Bögen an den Wänden, welche auf gedrungenen Säulen ruhten. Jeder dieser einzelnen Bögen könnte der Zugang sein. Einige waren reichhaltig mit Ornamenten verziert, andere dienten Rüstungen oder Gemälden als Heimat. Verwundert beobachtete sie ihren Schulleiter. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe die Runen in den Bögen zu entziffern – er suchte den Fußboden ab. Plötzlich blieb er stehen, vor ihm einer der unauffälligen Bögen.

„Hier Minerva!", Dumbledore zeigte auf die Platten im Boden. Tatsächlich in diesem Bogen waren sie ausgetreten.

Hochkonzentriert sprach Dumbledore die Zauber zum Brechen des Verschlusszaubers seines Vorgängers. Der Türbogen fing an ganz leicht zu glimmen, glühen wäre zuviel gewesen. Wie aus dem Innersten des Steines heraus erkannte man ein blaues Licht stärker werden. Das zufriedene Lächeln des alten Zaubers erstarb, genauso schnell wie das blaue Licht. Verwundert sprach Dumbledore nochmals die Beschwörungsformeln, statt des blauen Lichtes erschienen auf der gemauerten Wand im Türbogen ein Wappen und eine Inschrift:

Zauberer oder Hexe, das ist egal,

brichst du das Siegel erleidest du Qual.

Den Antagonist, du am Wappen erkennst,

es ist für dich bessern, wenn du zu ihm rennst.

Überlege dir gut die Antwort nach dem Warum,

halte den Wappenbesitzer nicht für dumm!

Sprachlos besah sich Dumbledore das Wappen. Der Greif der Potters friedlich vereint mit den Schlangen, welche ein Teil des Wappens der Blacks waren.

„Er war wohl vor dir da", bemerkte Minerva ungerührt.

„Nicht nur das, er hat auch schon die Hinterlassenschaften des alten Phineas Nigellus genutzt. Schutzzauber mit Strafandrohung gehören mit Sicherheit nicht zum Unterrichtsstoff der Baumgarden! Ich vermute einen Blutzauber dahinter, einen Rabenschwarzen!"

Im Raum hatte der Versuch Dumbledores einen Alarm ausgelöst. Harry warf ein Blick auf seine magische Karte. „Dumbledore hat den Schutzzauber schon gefunden. Ich denke, er wird uns gleich besuchen."

Ginny unterbrach ihre Hausaufgaben und grinste Harry an: „Irgendwann bekommt er mit Felicitas Schwierigkeiten. Taucht immer dann auf, wenn sie nicht da ist."

„Warum sollte er sie meiden?", erkundigte sich Ron.

„Sie hat ihm schon einige Wahrheiten gesagt, die ihm nicht so gefielen", bemerkte seine Schwester.

Während Neville weiter sich Notizen machte, sah Ron Luna interessiert zu. Sie hatte sich nun am hinteren Teil des Raumes auf den Boden gesetzt.

„Harry, bist du so lieb und aktivierst das Pentagram? Ich möchte wissen, wie sich die Magieströme verändern."

Hermine hatte die Bücher aufgeräumt und sah Luna missbilligend an: „Muss das jetzt sein? Dumbledore wird es merken, was ihr hier für Versuche macht. Ginny und ich sollten außerdem zu meinen Eltern."

„Hermine nur einen Augenblick, ich will wissen, ob sich meine Vermutung bestätigt", bat Luna. „Du kannst ihm ja schon die Türe öffnen, bis zu Harrys Zimmer kommt er ja."

Ron stand auf und öffnete bereitwillig die Türe zum Klassenzimmer. „Guten Abend, zusammen!"

„Oh! Danke Mister Weasley. Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass ich so freundlich hereingebeten werde. Ich befürchtete eher ich muss mich durch Flüche kämpfen."

„Harry!", McGonagall unterbrach den Schulleiter und zeigte auf Harry. Er stand mitten im Pentagon. Die Linien des Kreises begannen zu leuchten, als würde sich ein Licht darunter befinden. Ein kaum definierbares Licht umgab Harry.

„Eh! Toll!" Das Pendel von Luna schlug wohl stärker aus, als von ihr erwartet.

Dumbledore stand vor Harry und sah ihn fasziniert an. Dieser beendete den Zauber und das Pentagram erlosch.

„Was ist so toll Miss Lovegood?" wollte Professor McGonagall wissen. Während Dumbledore immer noch Harry anschaute.

„Nun Minerva, das ist doch eindeutig. Miss Lovegood hat herausgefunden, dass Harry gewisse magische Einrichtungen des Schlosses aktivieren kann. Über das Pentagramm funktioniert das hervorragend. Tolle Leistung Harry!"

Interessiert schaute sich Dumbledore um: „Oh, das ist beinahe eine Vollversammlung des engsten Zirkels. Felicitas wird auch bald wieder hier sein, sie will ja nur ein Paar Fragen beantworten."

Harry wies auf die Sitzgruppe. Sie stand seit dem letzten Treffen noch in einer Ecke des Raumes.

„Oh Ginny, wegen mir musst du das Radio nicht leiser machen. Du weißt doch ich liebe Musik, außerdem erfährt man schnell Wichtiges."

Ginny drehte aber nicht wieder lauter. Was ihr einen dankbaren Blick von Professor McGonagall einbrachte. Sie setzte sich auf die Armlehne von Harrys Sessel.

Alle schauten auf den alten, weißhaarigen Zauberer, der das Lied im Radio mitsummte, als die Melodie leiser wurde, schwang er seinen Zauberstab. Der Knopf für die Lautstärke drehte sich. Der alte Herr summte das Ende des Liedes wieder mit, dann verstummte das Radio.

„Nach unserem Gespräch heute Morgen habe ich mir vorgenommen, diesen Raum zu suchen. Genau für diesen Zweck Harry. Ich habe mir den Raum abschreckender vorgestellt. Völlig verstaubt und verdreckt und nicht so gemütlich."

„War er auch. Überall Dreck und Staub." Ginny berichtete von dem Besuch der Geister und der großen Putzaktion.

„Wie fanden sie meinen Schutzzauber, Professor Dumbledore?"

„Rabenschwarz Harry, wo hast du den her? Doch nicht von Professor Baumgarden?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, der stammt nicht von ihr, ganz bestimmt nicht. Hätten sie ihr so etwas zugetraut?" Harry konnte nicht aufstehen deshalb lies er mit dem Aufrufezauber ein Buch zu sich schweben. Auf dem Weg zu Harry stieß das Buch, gegen den verpackten Gegenstand den Dumbledore mitgebracht hatte.

„Oh ja beinahe hätte ich es vergessen. Phineas Nigellus wünscht, dass du das Bild bei dir aufhängst." Dumbledore lies das Paket zu sich schweben und entfernte das weiße Tuch. Interessiert besahen sie sich das Gemälde.

„Erkennt ihr es?"

„Ja Sir, es ist der Ausblick aus ihrem Büro", wusste Hermine. „Aber warum soll sich das Harry in sein Zimmer hängen?"

„Wir sollten es ausprobieren", schlug Ginny vor. Das Gemälde schwebte vor ihr in das Zimmer, und die anderen folgten.

„Im engen Treppenhaus trafen sie auf Felicitas, welche sich die kleine Prozession überrascht ansah. Harry berichtete ihr kurz das Notwendigste, als er ein, ihm sehr bekanntes, Hüsteln vernahm.

Ginny hatte das Bild über seinen Schreibtisch aufgehängt und Phineas Nigellus war würdevoll im Rahmen erschienen.

„Albus, du hast dir recht viel Zeit gelassen. Ich warte ungern, das weißt du doch! Passen eigentlich noch mehr in das kleine Zimmer?"

„Ist ja gut Phineas, du hast jetzt auch hier einen Bilderrahmen und solltest zufrieden sein", bemerkte Dumbledore. Er zog seine Taschenuhr heraus und besah sie sich. „Hermine du wolltest doch zu deinen Eltern? Ich glaube es ist Zeit für dich. Wenn irgendetwas ist, rufe uns zu Hilfe. Ich habe mir erlaubt, einen Überwachungszauber auszusprechen. Deine Eltern wissen Bescheid. Einfach in den Korridor gehen und laut rufen, oder zaubern. Der Orden und deine Freunde werden sofort bei euch sein."

Die beiden Professoren verabschiedeten sich und verließen Harrys Zimmer durch den geheimen Gang.

Tonks meldete sich auf dem Mehrwegespiegel bei Hermine: „Du Hermine, wie seid ihr den hier angekommen. Ich habe nichts bemerkt?"

„Oh Tonks, wir sind noch auf Hogwarts. Verdammt ich habe gar nicht gemerkt, wie spät es ist. Wir kommen gleich!"

Über den Koffer von Harry, im nahen Klassenzimmer, verschwanden Ginny und Hermine. Ron und Neville verabschiedeten sich. Luna brauchte noch etwas Zeit, ihre ganzen Pendel und anderen Hilfsmittel einzupacken.

Das Phineas Nigellus keineswegs eingeschlafen war, bemerkten sie bald. Er konnte sich mit seinen Kommentaren nicht zurückhalten.

„Sagt mal ihr beiden, könntet ihr mich nicht umhängen. Ginny, das hinterhältige Mädchen, hat mich so aufgehängt, dass ich nur die langweilige Türe sehen kann."

„Was bringt es dir, wenn du über der Türe hängst. Du siehst, dann nur den Schrank."

„Und euch", unterbrach das Portrait Harry. „Außerdem kann ich so besser mit euch sprechen und auf das Zimmer aufpassen.

Harry nahm das Bild von der Wand ab und hing es um. „Du wirst dich aber zurückhalten!"

„Du bist schon so schlimm wie der alte Albus", tadelte ihn das Gemälde, welches nun das Zimmer überblicken konnte und Harry an seinem Schreibtisch beobachtete. Dieser sah von der Kristallkugel auf etwas genervt auf, aber Felicitas kam ihm mit der Antwort zuvor: „Sollen wir nicht von euch Alten lernen. Macht man es, dann ist es auch nicht recht."

„Ist ja gut junge Frau, war ja auch nur als Anerkennung gemeint", gab das Portrait zurück.

Da alles ruhig war, legten sie sich zufrieden hin. Endlich hatten sie Zeit über das Erlebte zu sprechen.

„Meinst du es, war unverantwortlich von mir, diese Aktionen auszulösen?"

„Warum fragst du Harry?"

„Nun, wenn jetzt doch nichts passiert, habe ich so viele Menschen beunruhigt!"

„Anders herum. So viele Menschen, wissen, dass du dir Sorgen um sie machst. Wenn nichts passiert, schreiben sie es deiner Umsicht zu. Auf jeden Fall werden sie dir dankbar sein."

„Meinst du?"

Felicitas kuschelte sich an ihren Harry, der ihr liebevoll durch das Haar strich. Beide liebten diese Zeit des trauten Miteinander. Zufrieden lagen sie nun Arm in Arm und für Harry sollte es immer so sein.

Das Hüsteln von Bilderrahmen unterbrach sie.

„Mensch Phineas was ist denn jetzt schon wieder. Wehe du störst noch einmal, dann hänge ich dich ab", protestierte Felicitas.

„Welche ungewöhnliche Wandlung in den Strafen. Wir persönlich sind sehr überrascht", meldete sich eine nicht so bekannte Stimme zu Wort. „Zu unserer Zeit hat man die Störenfriede aufgehängt.**"**

„Auf jeden Fall unschädlich gemacht, Graf Vladimir. Was verschafft uns die Ehre ihres störenden Besuches?"

„Ohseine Lordschaft sind auch zugegen. Vor lauter roten wilden Haaren haben wir das gepflegte Schwarz kaum gesehen. Mag wohl auch an der romantischen Beleuchtung liegen."

„Graf Vladimir bitte?"

„Es zereißt uns das Herz den alten Kyrill so leiden zu sehen. Er bat uns, in seiner Bescheidenheit, nicht um Hilfe, er erzählte uns nur von seinen Sorgen."

12/12


	9. Kyrills Buch

* * *

Herzlichen Dank an meine Beta Leser mushati47 und Windtänzer, die mir durch ihre Ratschläge und mit ihrem tollen Gespühr für Fehler im Sinn, wie auch in der Rechtschreibung sehr viel geholfen haben.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

* * *

**Rückblick auf Kapitel 8 Kleine Schritte**

Das Hüsteln von Bilderrahmen unterbrach sie.

„Mensch Phineas was ist denn jetzt schon wieder. Wehe du störst noch einmal, dann hänge ich dich ab", protestierte Felicitas.

„Welche ungewöhnliche Wandlung in den Strafen. Wir persönlich sind sehr überrascht", meldete sich eine nicht so bekannte Stimme zu Wort. „Zu unserer Zeit hat man die Störenfriede aufgehängt.

„Auf jeden Fall unschädlich gemacht, Graf Vladimir. Was verschafft uns die Ehre ihres störenden Besuches?"

„Oh seine Lordschaft sind auch zu gegen. Vor lauter wilden roten Haaren haben wir das gepflegte Schwarz kaum gesehen. Mag wohl auch an der romantischen Beleuchtung liegen."

„Graf Vladimir bitte?"

„Es zerreißt uns das Herz, den alten Kyrill so leiden zu sehen. Er bat uns, in seiner Bescheidenheit, nicht um Hilfe, er zählte uns nur von seinen Sorgen."

* * *

**9. Kyrills Buch**

Schwarze Gestalten streichen seit Tagen um das Schloss Orvasky. Immer wieder fordern sie von dem alten Kyrill die Herausgabe eines bestimmten Buches. Kyrill lehnt die Herausgabe ab, da es dem Kampf Eurer Lordschaft schaden würde. Er ist eher bereit mit den Büchern unterzugehen, als sie auszuhändigen. Das Ultimatum läuft heute gegen Mitternacht ab, dann wollten die Gestalten das Schloss stürmen. Nicht nur das, sie wollen auch das Dorf von Ileana angreifen. Die Familien sind aus Angst, in die Berge geflohen. Ileana, das kleine Mädchen war davor bei ihrem Großonkel gewesen. Bevor sie mit ihren Eltern flüchtete, bat sie mich Eure Lordschaft zu informieren. Ich wollte zuerst nicht, weil es Kyrill nicht wollte. Aber ihre besorgten Augen erweichten mich sodass ich Euch bei eurem liebevollen Tun störte. Vergebt mir."

„Harry, wir müssen da sehr abgesprochen vorgehen, vielleicht ist es auch nur ein Ablenkmanöver.**"**

„Ein Ablenkmanöver, bei dem man ein Dorf angreift? Ich befürchte vielmehr, dass alles nicht unmittelbar zusammenhängt. Es kann ein dummer Spruch von Malfoy gewesen sein. Vor Schloss Orvasky müssen es keine Todesser sein, die haben genügend eigene schwarze Magier. ..."

„Harry, wir dürfen kein Risiko eingehen, auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass wir nun unnötig Hektik verbreiten. Es könnte auch einen Zusammenhang geben", warnte Felicitas.

„Graf Vladimir, bitte richtet dem guten Kyrill aus, er soll mit allen seinen Handlungen warten. Wir lassen ihn nicht allein, sondern werden in wenigen Minuten bei ihm sein!"

„Seine Lordschaft sind zu zuvorkommend!"

„Wir tun, was unsere verdammte Pflicht ist, Graf Vladimir. Teilt bitte Phineas Nigellus mit, dass wir ihn auf Black-Castle sprechen möchten. Auch die Hauselfen haben da zu sein. Felicitas du weckst Ginny und Hermine, während ich Tonks sucheWir treffen uns auf Black-Castle. Vor allem sollten wir darauf achten, dass wir so wenig wie möglich Stabmagie einsetzen. Sonst haben wir Dumbledore gleich am Hals."

Felicitas sah ihren Freund überraschend an. „Du entwickelst Fähigkeiten, von denen ich noch nichts gewusst habe."

Harry grinste seine Felicitas an: „Manchmal habe ich auch noch unentdeckte Seiten.**"**

„Es war gut, dass wir heute Morgen alle mit Hermine bei ihren Eltern waren. Jetzt muss ich das Gästezimmer gar nicht suchen. Was machen wir mit Ron?"

„Den lassen wir zuerst noch in Hogwarts. Es ist sehr schwierig, ihn leise zu wecken. Wir können ja Dobby nach ihm schicken, wenn es ernst wird", beantworte Harry ihre Frage.

Wenige Minuten später trafen sich alle fünf im Büro des Familiensitzes der Blacks oberhalb von Hogsmeade.

Schnell waren sie informiert.

„Riskiert aber nichts. Ruft uns oder Nanda zu Hilfe, der ist gerade wieder in seinem Trainingslager. Die haben sicherlich nichts gegen einen Übungseinsatz", mahnte Ginny.

Harry nickte: „Ihr riskiert auch nichts. Der Orden ist hier um das Haus zu verteidigen. Bei den ersten Anzeichen ab in den Koffer! Wenn es schlimmer kommt, dann hierher! Ginny du versiegelst das Haus."

„Harry meinst du ich bekomme das hin?"

„Du hast es im Sommer in Rumänien auch geschafft. Meine Schutzzauber kannst du jederzeit verstärken, ich denke du bekommst es hin."

„Passt auf euch auf!", mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich Ginny.

„Grüßt mit Kyrill, er soll sich helfen lassen!", fügte Hermine hinzu.

Kurz darauf tauchten Felicitas und Harry im runden Raum von Orvasky auf. Nachdem sie Hermine, Ginny und Tonks in das Elternhaus von Hermine begleitet hatten.

Sorgenvoll sah Graf Vladimir aus seinem Rahmen. „Eure Lordschaft, er ließ sich nicht von seinem Plan abbringen, er meinte es wäre für alle das Beste." Mit einem Nicken verwies er auf den kleinen Tisch.

Harry öffnete sofort das Kuvert, welches an ihn gerichtet war:

_Eure Lordschaft_

_behaltet mich als treuer Diener in Erinnerung. Ich der von_

_Krankheit gezeichnete alter Mann denke, dass ich das Richtige_

_mache, um Euren Kampf gegen das Böse zu unterstützen._

_Ihr müsst wissen, dass ich seit Tagen von einer Gruppe schwarz_

_gekleideter Menschen bedrängt werde, wertvolle Bücher aus der_

_Bibliothek des Schlosses herauszugeben. Diese Bücher kann und will_

_ich nicht aushändigen, sie wären in falschen Händen zu gefährlich._

_Wir werden aber keine Ruhe haben so lange die Bücher, ich glaube_

_fast, die ganze Bibliothek der Blacks, existiert._

_Es sind in alten Runen geschriebene Zauberbücher eines mächtigen_

_keltischen Druiden. Er beschäftigte sich sehr sehr ausführlich mit dem Tod_

_und dem, was danach kommt. Vor allem aber mit der Zwischenwelt._

_Mit dem was beim Übergang der Seele nach Niflheim geschieht._

_Er stellte die These auf, dass es ein Zurück geben könnte._

_Nachdem mir auch ein Angriff auf das Dorf meiner Familie angedroht_

_wurde, habe ich mich zu diesem Schritt entschlossen. Gut beraten von_

_den Kobolden mag ich behaupten ein guter Verwalter gewesen zu sein._

_Die Schutzzauber des Schlosses wurden von mir so geändert, dass, sollte es zu_

_einem Angriff kommen, die Feinde Zugang zum Schlosshaben._

_Sie sollen sehen, dass ich meine Drohung wahr gemacht_

_habe. Niemand soll mehr Böses aus den Büchern, wie auch der Bibliothek_

_des Schlosses lernen und bewerkstelligen können. Die von mir gehüteten_

_Werke sind mit mir auf ewige Reise durch das Feuer in eine bessere Welt_

_gegangen._

_Ich hoffe mit meiner Tat Unheil von seiner Lordschaft, meiner Familie und_

_dem Schlosses abgewandt zu haben._

_Eine Bitte zum Schluss: Sorgt euch um meine Großenkelin Ileana und ihre_

_Geschwister, sie sollen nicht unter den Einfluss der schwarzen Macht geraten._

_Untertänigst Euer_

_Kyrill Radusinovic._

Harry schloss die Augen, hier war ein Mann bereit einen grauenhaften Tod zu sterben, nur weil er ihn beschützen wollte. Plötzlich roch er den Qualm, der in den Raum drang. Er rannte, die überraschte Felicitas mit sich ziehend aus dem Zimmer. Durch das Fenster sahen sie in der Ferne Flammen in den Himmel schlagen.

„Felicitas, das Dorf! Rufe bitte Nanda, er soll in meinem Koffer auf Michail warten!"

Verwundert sah sie ihren Freund an, der aber bereits damit beschäftigt war, den Haushelfenrufzauber auszuführen.

„Dobby, du weckst sofort und unnachgiebig Ron Weasley. Er soll Michail Radusinovic in meinen Koffer bringen. Von dort soll er mit mir Kontakt über den Spiegel aufnehmen."

„Warum Michail?"

„Feli, woher soll Nanda und seine Freunde wissen, wo das Dorf liegt, weiß er, wer Freund oder Feind ist? Michail weiß das alles und er kennt sich dort besser aus, als irgendeiner von uns. Jetzt müssen wir aber Kyrill suchen und retten, was zu retten ist."

„Du meinst die Bücher?"

„Nein den Menschen, Felicitas. Einer der bereit ist sich für mich zu opfern, darf nicht sterben!"

„Harry!" Ron meldete sich über den Spiegel. Kurz berichtete Harry. Er sagte ihm, was er von Michail und Nanda erwartete. „Ich geh mit ihnen!", warf Ron ein.

„Nein, Ron du bleibst auf Hogwarts. Ich brauch dich dort, bleib am Besten mit Neville in meinem Zimmer."

Harry und Felicitas stürmten in das Treppenhaus, dichter beißender Rauch drang ihnen entgegen. Felicitas beschwor einen Zaubertrank aus den bereits angelegten Notfallbeständen, dieser ermöglichte ihnen einfacheres Atmen.

„Harry, Zeit für den Unsichtbarzauber von Dumbledore muss ein."

In der Bibliothek bot sich ein Bild des Grauens. Alle Regale brannten lichterloh, der Qualm war trotz des Zaubertrankes unerträglich. Sie trauten sich nicht, den Raum zu betreten. Mitten in diesem Chaos saß der alte Kyrill in seinem Lehnsessel der bereits wie seine Kleider und seine langen Haare brannte. Harry setzte einen Löschzauber ein, aber die Flammen reagierten nicht. Auf Kyrills Knien lag ein Kanister, aus dem brennende Flüssigkeit tropfte. Der Alte regte sich nicht mehr und neben dem Stuhl lagen die Scherben eines Glases.

Harry war es, als ob ihm eine eiskalte Hand das Herz zusammendrückte. Tränen stiegen auf. Felicitas, die neben ihm stand, und fühlte, wie ihr Freund vor Wut bebte. Sie griff nach seiner Hand, wo sie diese vermutete. Obwohl seine Freundin unsichtbar war, spürte er ihre Teilnahme, aber auch ihre Wut.

„Scheißkerle, einen alten Mann zu so einer Tat zu treiben!", brachte Harry heraus.

„Und ein verdammter Dickkopf!", fügte Felicitas hinzu. „Wir hätten ihm sicherlich helfen können!"

Wildes Geschrei drang an ihre Ohren, obwohl das Getose des Feuers beinahe alle Geräusche schluckte. Durch das zerborstene Fenster sahen sie Gestalten in schwarzen Umhängen zum Bibliotheksturm eilen.

Der erste Todesser betrat die Bibliothek, beinahe wäre er mit Harry zusammengestoßen. Ohne das Chaos zu beachten, rannte der Mann auf das Fenster zu. Wasser ergoss sich aus seinem Zauberstab auf einen Haufen Asche. Fieberhaft suchte er und nun auch eine zweite Gestalt in dem noch rauchenden Material. Fluchend ließ der Erste eine metallene Verschlussklammer, wie sie bei alten Büchern üblich war, fallen. Erst jetzt bemerkten sie die bedrohliche Lage. Wie aus Schläuchen ergoss sich nun Wasser aus ihren Zauberstäben auf die Brandherde. Kurz drauf waren nur noch die verkohlten schwarzen, stinkenden Überreste einer einstmalig wunderschönen Bibliothek zu sehen. Sie beschworen eine große Dose aus Blech und verpackten die Asche mit der silbernen Klammer. Suchend sah sich der dickere der beiden um. Im Sessel lagen die Überreste des alten Kastellans. Voller Wut auf den Verursacher des Brandes schoss dieser nun Folterflüche auf die Leiche des Alten.

Wie aus dem Nichts traf ihn und seinen Partner ein Fesselfluch.

Die verstellte Stimme von Harry, aus der dennoch die Wut herauszuhören war, schreckte beide auf: „Zu spät ihr Bastarde!" Unter Schmerzen verriet der Dicke, dass sie im Auftrag des dunklen Lords handelten. Harry nahm den Folterfluch von seinem Opfer: „Rennt und berichtet dem Halbblut Tom Riddle, was ihr verbockt habt. Nichts, gar nichts mehr ist von der stolzen Bibliothek mehr übrig. Selbst ihr Hüter ist tot."

Beide lösten die Fesselflüche der Todesser und diese rannten davon. Abgelenkt von einem herunterstürzenden Balken konnte Harry ihnen keine Flüche mehr nachjagen. Vielmehr war er von den Schmerzen in seinem Bein abgelenkt. Unsichtbar, wie er war konnte auch Felicitas ihm nicht helfen. Er ließ den Balken zur Seite schweben und wurde sichtbar. Felicitas Stimme drang an sein Ohr, voller Wut schleuderte sie den Fliehenden den Fluch nach, unter dem ihre Tante starb.

Uniformierte Zauberer füllten mit lauten Ploppen den Schlosshof und riefen sich Befehle zu.

Erschrocken war Felicitas zu Harry gerannt. Der sichtbar in der verbrannten Bibliothek saß. Er hatte seine Schmerzen mit einem Zauber etwas gelindert. „Wird wieder Felicitas. Ich habe schon schlimmere Schmerzen ausgehalten. Lass uns verschwinden, wir haben jetzt noch einiges zu organisieren.**"**

Kaum im runden Raum von Black-Castle angekommen stürmte Ginny und Nanda, gefolgt von Hermine herein.

„Harry was ist passiert? Graf Vladimir hat von einem großen Brand und einer mutigen Tat von Kyrill berichtet", Hermine brachte die Sätze, wohl das Schlimmste ahnend nur mühsam über die Lippen. Harry reichte ihr eine Kopie des Schreibens. „Das Original wartet darauf, dass es gefunden wird."

Tröstend nahm er Hermine in den Arm. Sie schluchzte laut, für sie war es die Bestätigung des Befürchteten. Zur Überraschung von Hermine legte Felicitas ebenfalls einen Arm um sie.

Als Harry Hermine wieder freigegeben hatte, sah er sich überrascht um: „Warum seit ihr eigentlich hier, gab es tatsächlich einen Angriff?"

Ginny nickte. „Vielleicht eine Viertelstunde, nachdem wir dort eingetroffen sind. Plötzlich reagierten die Schutzzauber. Wir haben die Eltern in den Koffer gebracht, damit ihnen nichts passierte. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie schnell der Orden da war, nachdem Tonks Professor Dumbledore unfreiwillig alarmiert hatte."

„Mach dich ruhig lustig über mich", unterbrach sie Tonks, die mit Remus in den Raum kam. „Jeder kann mal stolpern. So blutig war das bei uns aber nicht!"

Tonks sah entsetzt auf das Bein von Harry.

„Oh!", entfuhr es Ginny. „Harry zieh deine Hose aus! Das kann man so nicht lassen."

„Bleib sitzen!", befahl Remus nachdrücklich. Er kniete vor Harry und riss sein Hosenbein auf: „Tonks hole den Heiler, schnell!"

„Warte Tonks! Remus bitte hole du den Heiler. Tonks soll mit den anderen nach Hogwarts. Ich habe dort eine spezielle Aufgabe für sie.

„Harry, nichts übertreiben. Erst muss die Wunde versorgt werden!"

„Nein große Schwester, du gehst für mich nach Hogwarts. Dort warten Ron und Neville auf euch. Du musst einen großen Auftritt hinlegen. Albtraum und so, Ron kennt sich damit bestens aus. Besprecht am besten dort, wie ihr vorgeht."

Harry wollte aufstehen, wurde aber von Ginny wieder auf den Stuhl gedrückt. Harry schaute sich um: „Nanda habt ihr, im Gegensatz zu mir, noch was ausrichten können?"

„Harry, wir haben helfen können. Einzig der Bauernhof der Familie Radusinovic ist niedergebrannt. Auf unserer Seite gab es nur ein paar kleine Schürfwunden. Die Leute sind wieder in ihrem Dorf. Ileana und ihre Eltern sind bei ihrer Großmutter untergekommen."

**„**Hast du Michail mitgebracht?"

Felicitas schüttelte den Kopf: „Das kannst du nicht erwarten. Er wird bei seiner Familie bleiben."

„Gut, dann müssen wir den Alten doch früher einbeziehen. Feli informiere ihn, falls notwendig wo Michail ist."

„Michail ist hier! Eure Lordschaft." Ein nicht zu überhörender Stolz schwang in der Stimme des Elfjährigen mit. „Nanda hat versprochen, dass ich mit dir bei Tageslicht nach Orvasky reise. Als Lord musst du ja nach deinem Schloss schauen. Ich wäre gerne bei Mama und Papa geblieben Aber Nanda meinte, dass niemand wissen darf, wer auf unserer Seite gekämpft hat. Das habe ich ihm mit einem magischen Schwur versprochen."

Überrascht sah Harry Nanda an, sein leichtes Kopfschütteln beruhigte ihn wieder. Er hatte dem kleinen Kerl ein Schwur abgenommen, aber keinen magischen.

„Dann ab nach Hogwarts und viel Glück."

„Sollen wir dich wirklich alleine hier lassen?"

„Feli, ich bin nicht alleine. Ginny, Nanda und Hermine sind da. Remus holt den Heiler. Mit den Eltern von Hermine sind mehr da als nach Hogwarts gehen. Und bitte viel Krach verursachen. Jeder muss wissen, wie schlecht ich geträumt habe."

„Und Dumbledore?"; erkundigte sich Hermine.

„Dumbledore wird wie so oft alles durchschauen. Sobald ich kuriert bin löse ich meine große Schwester ab. Spätestens dann wird der Alte informiert werden."

Nebelschwaden hingen über dem Schloss. Beruhigt war Dumbledore zu Bett gegangen. Nachdem er durch Tonks Schusseligkeit gleich informiert wurde, hatte er den Orden alarmiert, der sofort vor Ort war. Unter der Führung von Shacklebolt hatten sie den schwachen Angriff gleich abgeschlagen. Den Auroren ging ein Todesser ins Netz, über dessen Namen sich morgen die Welt, wenigstens die magischewundern würde.

Ginny war seiner Bitte nach gekommen und mit den Grangers nach Black-Castle gereist. Das Mädchen der Weasleys überraschte ihn immer mehr. War es ihr doch gelungen, Harry und seine Freundin vom Geschehen fernzuhalten. Umso überraschter war er als er durch ein aufdringliches Rufen geweckt wurde.

„Phineas Nigellus, alter Plagegeist. Du musst es selber am Besten wissen. Ein alter Mann braucht seinen Schlaf."

„Einen Schönheitsschlaf hätte ich dir gegönnt Albus, aber so etwas gibt es nicht. Der junge Harry hatte einen Albtraum. Er rief nach dem Kastellan von Orvasky, damit er etwas nicht tun soll. Albus es herrscht Unruhe im Gryffindor Turm. Deine rothaarige Freundin ist auch schon aufgetaucht. Ganz gegen die Regeln der Schule hat sie den Jungentrakt über den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten. Ich glaube du solltest dich auf den Weg machen!"

„Langsam verstehe ich deinen Wunsch auch bei Harry einen Bilderrahmen zu haben, Phineas. Es war ein guter Einfall von dir."

Im Gemeinschaftsraum des Hauses, welchem Minerva McGonagall vorstand, herrschte Chaos. Die Professorin bemühte sich die Ruhe wieder herzustellen.

„Und warum dürfen aufeinmal Mädchen in die Schlafräume von den Jungen? Potter kann wohl alle Vorschriften missachten", maulte gerade Dean Thomas.

„Mister Thomas, wenn das größte Problem der Neid auf Mister Potter ist" Dumbledores Stimme klang schärfer als gewollt und verfehlte ihre Wirkung nicht. „Dann tauschen sie doch mit ihm. Übernehmen sie seine Albträume, seine Sorgen, seine Vergangenheit und seine ständige Bedrohung durch die Todesser!"

„Wir werden auch bedroht, vielleicht nur wegen ihm", maulte der Angesprochene.

„Mister Thomas, das Verkennen der Wirklichkeit hat schon manchem den Blick getrübt und ihn in seiner Blindheit ins Verderben gestürzt. Bedroht werden alle, mit oder ohne Kontakt zu Harry Potter. Alle die nicht der Diktatur des Bösen weichen wollen. Selbst unter den Sympathisanten machen die Bösen ihre Feinde aus, weil sie vielleicht nicht die Abstammung haben, die sich ihr verbohrter Führer für sich selbst gewünscht hat."

„Sir!", drängte sich Michail zu seinem Schulleiter vor. „Sir! Harry hat den Namen meines Großonkels gerufen, er hat auch Orvasky gerufen. Ist bei mir zu Hause etwas passiert?"

Tröstend legte Catherine den Arm um den aufgeregten Schüler: „Professor Dumbledore wird mit Harry sprechen. Vielleicht war es wirklich nur einen Traum."

„So hat es sich nicht angehört. Er hat wirklich laut geschrieen! Wirklich Sir, ich konnte es richtig verstehen!"

Beruhigend legte Dumbledore seine Hand auf Michails Schulter: „Du kommst am Besten mit, dann hörst du, was Harry geträumt hat. Die restlichen Herrschaften können wieder ihre Betten aufsuchen."

Dumbledore wurde bereits im Zimmer von Ron und Neville erwartet. Harry lag erschöpft auf seinem Kissen.

„Nun Harry hast du dich wieder etwas beruhigt? Der junge Herr meint, du hättest Namen aus seiner Heimat gerufen? Willst du uns erzählen, von was du geträumt hast?"

Ron half Harry, sich im Bett aufzurichten. „Feuer, überall Feuer, Sir. Todesser - eine ganze Bibliothek brannte. Und Großväterchen Kyrill saß in seinem Sessel."

Michail schluchzte laut auf.

„Nun Michail, wir werden den Morgen abwarten. Es war ein Traum, ein schrecklicher gewiss, aber ein Traum. Sollte etwas passiert sein, werden wir miteinander reden."

Dumbledore drehte sich zu Harry um, während McGonagall immer noch verwundert in der Türe stand. Einzelne Gesichter schauten in den Raum.

„Wo ist den Felicitas sie wird sich doch nicht von Mister Thomas haben abschrecken lassen?"

„Das kann ich ihnen sagen Professor Dumbledore." Percy, der sich an Professor McGonagall vorbei drängen wollte. „Sie kam mir entgegen. Schlaftrank holen hat sie mir geantwortet. Sie ging aber in die Kerker!"

Das Spickoskop auf dem Schreibtisch von Harry fing an zu pfeifen. Irritiert schaute Tonks, die einen nahezu perfekten Harry abgab auf das Gerät.

„Percy hau ab!" Ron stand mit gezogenen Zauberstab vor seinem Bruder. „Dich hat keiner gerufen."

„Aber!"

„Professor Weasley, ich sehe auch keinen Grund für ihre Anwesenheit. Sie scheinen hier nicht sonderlich erwünscht zu sein." Wütend sah Percy auf den Schulleiter, folgte aber dessen Aufforderung.

Besorgt sah der Schulleiter auf Harry, der sich auf ein Kissen zurückgelegt hat. Ein merkwürdiger Geruch stieg ihm in die Nase. Er konnte ihn nicht zuordnen, da kein Feuer im Kamin brannte. Tannennadeln in den Haaren von Michail, wie auch die frische Schürfwunde an seiner rechten Hand, passten ebenfalls nicht in das Bild. Der Geruch verstärkte sich als Felicitas den Raum betrat.

„Ah Professor Dumbledore, die Professorin hat mich nach einem Schlaftrank geschickt."

„Den sie in den Kerkern holten?" Auf McGonagalls Frage hin lächelte Felicitas.

„Sie werden doch nicht glauben, dass ich ihn woanders hole als an der Quelle Da unten kenne ich mich aus und muss keiner Krankenschwester Rede und Antwort stehen."

Dumbledore versuchte sein Glück. Die rothaarige Freundin von Harry hatte wohl Okklumentik vergessen. Vorsichtig tastete er sich vor und sah Bilder einer brennenden Bibliothek. Einen brennenden alten Mann. Das schmerzhaft verzogene Gesicht eines Todessers, der seiner Maske beraubt war. Er sah Harry, mit einer Wunde am Bein, in einem fremden Raum sitzen. Und sich selbst, wir er in seinem Büro saß und der Minister ihn befragte.

Ihre Stimme lies ihn hochschrecken: „Manchmal halte ich es für einfacher, nicht alles gleich wissen zu müssen."

„Wohl wahr, wohl wahr!", seufzte Dumbledore besorgt. „Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass später wirklich besser ist."

„Das verstehe ich nicht ganz", meldete sich die Hauslehrerin zu Wort.

„Minerva sorgen wir dafür, dass die Neugierigen vor der Türe in ihre Betten kommen."

An der Türe drehte sich der alte Schulleiter nochmals um, griff in seinen Umhang und warf einen Schokoriegel auf das Bett: „Nugat, ist doch richtig Tonks? Schafft das Original herbei, falls morgen der Minister tatsächlich kommt."

Vor der Türe wartete Professor McGonagall. Nachdem die Schüler vor Harrys Zimmer sich verteilt hatten, gingen sie gemeinsam in das Büro des Schulleiters.

„Albus, was wird hier eigentlich gespielt!"

„Gespielt?"

„Albus, ich kenne Harry und seine Truppe jetzt schon lange genug. Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass Harry unbeteiligt in seinem Bett schläft, während das Elternhaus von Hermine angegriffen wird."

„Ein Argument, hast du noch weitere?"

„Der Albtraum. Er hatte bisher nur welche die unmittelbar mit Voldemort zusammenhingen. Meinst du, Voldemort war in Rumänien"

„Du bist unschlagbar, Minerva. Setze dich, ich lasse uns einen Kakao bringen."

Nachdem der Hauself die Getränke gebracht hatte, sah Dumbledore eine kurze Zeit in die Flammen seines Kamins.

„Minerva, es wurde ganz großes Theater gespielt und wir werden mitspielen, ob wir es wollen oder nicht."

Auf den fragenden Blick seiner langjährigen Kollegin hin fuhr Dumbledore fort: „Du hast Recht, es gab keinen Albtraum. Minerva es ist schlimmer - es ist in Wirklichkeit geschehen!"

„Was ist geschehen, du meinst doch nicht den Brand auf Orvasky?"

„Der auch. Harry und Felicitas waren nicht bei den Grangers, weil sie in Rumänien waren. Frag mich nicht, aber irgendwie war der kleine Michail mit dabei."

„Wie das?"

„Nun in Harrys Zimmer roch es ganz enorm nach Rauch, der Kamin war aber aus. Michail hatte Tannennadeln in den Haaren und Schürfwunden an der Hand. Als Felicitas hereinkam, verstärkte sich der Geruch nach Verbrantem. Harry, wunderbar von Tonks dargestellt, forderte dieses Mal heraus, dass alle von seinem Albtraum erfuhren. Bisher war ihm das immer sehr peinlich."

„Das hast du alles bei deinem kurzen Besuch herausbekommen?"

„Um ehrlich zu sein, Felicitas hat mich ein paar Bilder aus ihren Gedanken sehen lassen. Ich befürchte, dass Schreckliches passiert ist. Harry und Felicitas wollen nicht, dass jemand von ihrer Reise erfährt - wir werden sie dabei unterstützen.**"**

Der Heiler hatte Harrys Wunde versorgt. Nachdem er sich verabschiedet hatte, wurde der Heiler von Remus zurückgebracht.  
Dobby erschien im Raum: „Harry macht einen Fehler! Harry sollte seine Gäste begrüßen."

Im Salon traf Harry auf die relativ ruhigen Eltern von Hermine.

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass wir uns erst zum Kaffee wieder sehen", scherzte der grau melierte Vater von Hermine.

Harry ließ sich ausführlich von dem Überfall auf Hermines Elternhaus berichten. Er selbst sprach wenig von den Vorkommnissen auf Orvasky. Als neben Hermine nun auch Ginny ihn bedrängte, berichtete er ihnen ausführlicher.

„Harry", meinte Hermine unter Tränen. „Meinst du Kyrill hat sehr leiden müssen?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Kyrill schmerzvoll gestorben ist. Neben ihm lag ein zerbrochenes Glas. Er hat alles sehr genau vorbereitet, wir hatten keine Chance ihm zu helfen. Ich glaube er rechnete damit, dass wir es erst einen Tag später erfahren würden."

Hermines Mutter, die beinahe die gleiche Frisur hatte, nahm die Tochter in den Arm. „Harry, sie hat uns in den Ferien ständig von Kyrill geschrieben. Es ist ein harter Schlag für sie. Wir würden sie gerne bei der Beerdigung begleiten. Natürlich zahlen wir unsere Flugkosten selbst."

Harry hatte noch gar nicht so weit gedacht, dass es auch eine Beerdigung geben würde und viele sicherlich erwarteten, dass seine Lordschaft zugegen sind.

Es entstand eine Stille, da Harry nicht reagierte.

„Klar, lässt sich das machen Misses Granger", bestimmte Ginny. „Bitte entschuldigen Sie, dass Harry nicht reagiert. Ihn hat das alles auch sehr mitgenommen, musste er doch alles erleben. Wir werden sie abholen und dann mit einem Portschlüssel weiterreisen."

„Ginny", begann Edward Granger leicht irritiert. „Mir wurde es sehr schwindelig, sobald ich den Kamin betreten habe. Ist das bei der Schüssel auch so?"

„Mine, hast du deinen Eltern tatsächlich nicht von unseren Reisemöglichkeiten erzählt?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich darf doch nicht, wegen dem internationalen Geheimnisabkommen!"

Ginny stöhnte auf.

„Ginny, Hermine hat im Prinzip Recht", griff Remus ein. „Aber ich denke wir werden die restliche Nacht nützen, um deine Eltern zu informieren. Sie haben das Recht zu erfahren, um was es eigentlich geht. Abkommen hin oder her."

Ein bekanntes Hüsteln erschreckte die Mutter von Hermine.

„Oh! Ich wollte sie nicht schon wieder erschrecken, leider kann ich mich nicht anders bemerkbar machen."

Er winkte der Mutter von Hermine zu.

„Phineas Nigellus gibt es etwas Neues?"

„Ja Harry, auf Hogwarts läuft alles wie geschmiert. Dumbledore deckt euer Schauspiel. Er hat Tonks erkannt und ahnt, wie alles verlaufen ist. Du solltest zurück, sollte es zu einem Besuch des Ministers kommen, kann das Mädchen dich nicht vertreten. Außerdem sorgt sich Felicitas um den Meister der Zaubertränke!"


	10. Lauschendes Feuer

**Hallo hier kommt das nächste Kapitel - Zum Beantworten euerer Fragen werde ich leider erst morgen kommen.**

**Herzlichen Dank an Jörg und Windtänzer, die wie immer die Fehler im Geist und in den Buchstaben bereinigt haben. Danke.**

**Von hier aus grüße ich auch ganz herzlich Lea!**

**Allen viel Spaß **

* * *

**Rückblick auf Kapitel 9 Kyrills Buch**

Ein bekanntes Hüsteln erschreckte die Mutter von Hermine.

„Oh! Ich wollte sie nicht schon wieder erschrecken, leider kann ich mich nicht anders bemerkbar machen."

Phineas Nigellus winkte der Mutter von Hermine zu.

„Gibt es etwas Neues?"

„Ja Harry, auf Hogwarts läuft alles wie geschmiert. Dumbledore deckt euer Schauspiel, er hat Tonks erkannt und er ahnt, wie alles verlaufen ist. Du solltest zurück, sollte es zu einem Besuch des Ministers kommen, kann das Mädchen dich nicht vertreten. Außerdem sorgt sich Felicitas um den Meister der Zaubertränke!"

* * *

**Kapitel****10 Lauschendes Feuer**

„Snape, warum so unruhig? Stört meine Gegenwart?"

„Entschuldigt meine Ungeduld Eure Lordschaft. Es sind alleine die Gedanken, die ich mir über die Ausführung eurer Pläne mache."

„Du wagst es meine Pläne in Frage zustellen?"

„Nein natürlich nicht, wie käme ich dazu. Ich frage mich allerdings, ob die beauftragte Person die Richtige ist."

„Du wirst nicht sagen wollen, dass Goyle die Sache in dem verdammten Schloss verpatzt. Ich habe ihm genaue Anweisungen gegeben."

„Mit Nichten Sir, ich befürchte nur, dass er die Pläne perfekter ausführen will, als er sie erhalten hat."

„Danke für den Hinweis, ich weiß selbst, dass mir die fähigsten Todesser abhandengekommen sind. Er wird doch in der Lage sein dem Alten so viel Geld zugeben, dass er das Buch herausrückt. Würde ich den Kastellan umlegen lassen, wüsste sofort Dumbledore Bescheid. Spätestens dann ahnt er, um welches Buch es geht und durchkreuzt meine Pläne."

Snape sah den dunklen Lord fragend an.

„Ein Buch, das dich auch interessieren könnte. Ein alter weiser Druide soll darin über die Reise der Seelen, nach dem Verlassen des Körpers geschrieben haben."

Scheinbar desinteressiert schaute der Zaubertränkelehre aus dem Fenster in die Dunkelheit der Nacht. Nach irgendwas hatte er Sehnsucht. Nein diesen Begriff billigte er sich nicht zu. Ihm fehlte etwas. Es war müßig darüber nachzudenken. Alle Gedanken, die seinen normalen Schulalltag und seine Arbeit für den dunklen Lord nicht betrafen, fehlten ihm. Ein Packen Aufsätze der sechsten Klasse fiel ihm ein, komischerweise der ganz besonders.

Neben ihm explodierte etwas, schnell drehte er sich zum dunklen Lord um.

„Severus Snape! Ich kenne dich lange genug, merke dir das. Du kannst mir nicht vorspielen, dass du wirklich das große Verlangen hast Schülerarbeiten zu korrigieren. Du willst wissen, woher ich von dem Buch des Druiden Ioan Cioaba erfahren habe. Der Verräter Regulus Black hat mir ein Buch besorgt, aus dem habe ich von dem Buch auf Orvasky erfahren."

Wütend schleuderte der dunkle Lord ein Holzstück in den Kamin. „Ich war kurz davor, dass er mir das Buch aus diesem verdammten Schloss besorgte. Diese scheiß Familienehre der Blacks verpatzte mir alles. Der alte Black hatte das Schloss versiegelt und keiner seiner Söhne konnte es mehr betreten. Aber jetzt!" Seine Stimme überschlug sich beinahe. „Aber jetzt kommt das Buch endlich in meine Hände!"

Mit einer lässigen Handbewegung beschwor er eine Flasche Wein, sowie zwei Gläser herauf. Großzügig goss er ein und ließ Snape die Wahl: „Ein Giftmischer wie du, lässt sich kein Getränk geben, wähl aus."

„Auf meinen Sieg über den Tod!"

Fragend sah Snape sein Gegenüber an, der den ersten Schluck genommen hatte.

„Der Tod ist nicht in der Flasche, schau ich trinke auch. In dem Buch von Ioan Cioaba, soll ein Weg aufgezeichnet sein, wie man das Totenreich wieder verlassen kann. Eine Rückkehr der Seele über eine der Brücken nach Hel. Niflheim, wie es die Germanen nannten."

„Ihr meint durch den Bogen in der Mysteriumsabteilung?"

Unwillig schüttelte der dunkle Lord seinen Kopf. „Denk nach! Die Seele verlässt die irdische Hülle. Nur gut vorbereitete Menschen schaffen es den eigenen Körper zu retten. Potter hätte mir beinahe meinen Körper geraubt. Nur durch ein uraltes Ritual konnte ich ihn zurück erhalten, sonst hätte ich warten müssen. Warten, bis jemand neben mir sein Leben aushaucht. Nur in dem Moment hätte ich von dem Körper ganz Besitz nehmen können."

Verächtlich schniefte Voldemort durch die verbliebenen Nasenöffnungen.

„Sir, eine Frage?"

„Nur zu, heute bin ich in Festtagslaune!"

„Hättet ihr nicht früher zurückkommen können? Im Haus des Vaters starb doch der Gärtner vor euren Augen!"

„Wenige haben davon erfahren, Snape. Aber was sollte ich mit einem alten, verbrauchten Körper Sollte ich in eine Hülle zurückkehren, die von Gicht und Rheuma geplagt war"

„Beim trimagischen Turnier..."

„Snape, eine Frage wolltest du eigentlich nur stellen. Der Körper des Unnützen wäre ansehnlich gewesen, da hatte ich aber meine Vorbereitung so gut wie abgeschlossen. Ein Zurück wäre nicht mehr möglich gewesen. Bevor du mir mit der Jorkins aus dem Ministerium kommst, nein! Wer hätte mir geglaubt, dass ich Lord Voldemort bin, wenn ich als leichtlebiges Flittchen aufgetaucht wäre?"

Im zweiten Kamin, am anderen Ende des Raumes loderten die Flammen hoch. Snape hörte nur noch das Rauschen von Voldemorts Umhang und schon stand er vor dem Kamin. Noch bevor Stimmen zu vernehmen waren, stand auch Snape neben dem Kamin.

Rote Haare wurden sichtbar. Rot, wie nur ein Weasley sie haben konnte. Der dunkle Lord sah Snape warnend an und bedeutete ihm ruhig zu sein. Irgendeinen Spruch murmelte er. Snape verstand ihn nicht, aber als sein Gegenüber ein Glas fallen ließ, wusste er es. ‚Silentium' war der Spruch gewesen, das Glas zerbarst geräuschlos am Boden. Als Snape Geräusche aus dem Kamin hörte, erkannte er die Genialität des Zaubers. Nur die Geräusche im Raum wurden unterdrückt.

Percy Weasley, der Möchtegern Professor sah an ihnen vorbei, als ob er sich auf jemand anderes konzentrierte. Nun hörte man auch seine unangenehme Stimme: „Der Herr Unterstaatssekretär hat gerufen?"

„Weasley, wo ist Potter und diese Granger? Wo waren sie den ganzen Abend?"

„Sie waren im Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor!"

„Sicher?"

„Ja, ganz sicher! Mein Informant hat nichts Gegenteiliges gemeldet. Wenn der Herr Staatssekretär wünscht, kann ich die Person kontaktieren?"

„Machen Sie das, Weasley! Ich brauche Informationen, was jetzt passiert. Machen Sie einen Rundgang!"

„Mister Walker, auf was soll ich besonders achten? Sir gibt es einen Anlass? Professor Dumbledore könnte mich wegen meines unüblichen Kontrollganges befragen."

„Es gab einen Todesserangriff auf das Haus der Eltern von dieser Granger. Durch die Vorsichtsmaßnahmen von Dumbledore und auch von Potter wurde dieser abgewehrt. Die Angreifer konnten nicht durch die Schutzzauber kommen. Kingsley hat mit seinen Auroren gekämpft, als ob sie ein magisches Haus verteidigen müssten. Einen Todesser hat er verhaftet."

„Wen?"

„Tut Nichts zur Sache, außerdem haben wir ihn nicht mehr."

„Wie konnte das passieren, Sir?"

„Ein weiterer Überfall der Todesser, kurz bevor das Schiff nach Askaban ablegte. Mehr weiß ich auch nicht, Weasley! Ich kann nur hoffen, Kingsley hält sein Maul! Und sie auch!"

„Selbstverständlich, Herr Unterstaatssekretär! Ich werde jede Besonderheit über diese sichere Verbindung melden."

Die Gestalten in den Flammen wurden immer schwächer, kurz darauf sank das Feuer in sich zusammen. Der dunkle Lord schwenkte seinen Stab.

„Severus, ich brauche keinen Geheimrat, um an die Informationen dieses Wichtigtuers zu kommen. Eine unzufriedene Mitarbeiterin des Ministeriums war zu dem kleinen Gefallen bereit. Letztes Jahr unterstütze sie diese Umbridge – jetzt hat sie eine wichtigere Aufgabe."

„Sir, es liegt natürlich an euch, mich in die Pläne einzuweihen, dennoch bin ich überrascht über die Befreiungsaktion."

„Severus, ich auch! Ich nehme an das war wohl ein Alleingang vom kleinen Malfoy. Wie der Vater, so der Sohn! Wenn ich solche Geister zu sehr einschränke, suchen sie vielleicht andere Wege ihre Begabung einzusetzen."

Im Korridor waren Schritte zu vernehmen. Ein zaghaftes Klopfen folgte. Aus unerklärlichen Gründen reagiert Voldemort ungehalten. Die Türe flog krachend auf.

„McNair, was war das! Ich erwartete mindestens die Zerstörung des Hauses! Noch mehr hätte ein grauenvoller Tod der Bewohner meinem Ziel gedient."

„Sir!" Der Henker des Ministeriums fiel auf die Knie.

„Sir! Sir! Ihr seid alle Versager! Crucio! Crucio!"

Nachdem sich McNair vor Schmerzen, vor den entsetzten Blicken seiner drei jungen Begleitern, auf dem Boden gewälzt hatte, hob Voldemort den Fluch auf.

„Wir konnten nichts ausrichten. Schutzzauber überall. Dumbledores und auch das Wappen des Potters zeigten sich über dem Haus, als wir angriffen. Die Auroren gaben uns den Rest."

„Elender Versager. Zwei Tote, ein zerstörtes Haus ist das zuviel verlangt?"

McNair lag noch regungslos am Boden. Wütend schaute Voldemort Draco Malfoy an. Seine Blicke schienen ihn zu durchbohren.

„Raus! Raus!", schrie Voldemort. Malfoy wies mit einem Kopfnicken auf McNair. Crabbe und Goyle nahmen ihn unter den Achseln und zogen ihn aus dem Raum.

„Snape kotz aus was du denkst!"

„Nun Sir, es war doch ein Erfolg. Der Orden war dort gebunden. Somit war der Alte von Eurem eigentlichen Vorhaben abgelenkt!"

Irgendetwas schien den dunklen Lord zu beunruhigen.

„Snape, wie richtig von dir mir etwas über den ungewöhnlichen Fluch zu erzählen!"

„Ungewöhnlicher Fluch?"

„Stell dich nicht dumm. Du nicht! Der Fluch den Malfoy auf 9 ¾ getroffen hat. Spätestens jetzt wäre alles aufgeflogen. Du solltest Draco mehr Okklumentik beibringen."

„Was kann ich ihm schon beibringen, gegen Euch hat es keinen Bestand."

„Das würde in der Tat sehr schwierig sein und ich warne dich, soweit darf es nicht kommen! Er sollte lediglich seine Gedanken gegen den alten Muggelfreund und Potter verbergen können. Mehr nicht."

Eine gewisse Erleichterung verspürte Snape, er strengte sich an, dass man es ihm nicht anmerken konnte. Es war die reine Flucht nach vorn gewesen. Draco hatte im Gemeinschaftsraum mit seinen Wunden angegeben. Er dachte, dass er mit Goyle und Crabbe alleine sei. War er aber nicht gewesen, mindestens er, Snape war im Raum. Er stand neben eine Säule, wie auch andere hätten stehen können.

„Snape, ich habe das Geschehen auf dem Bahngleis mehrfach durchdacht. Zuerst dachte ich an Dumbledore, aber der würde nie jemanden foltern. Jedenfalls nicht einen seiner Schüler. Dann spielte ich die Sache mit Potter als Täter durch. Geschützt durch seinen Umhang, hätte er es sein können. Nur traue ich ihm die Fähigkeit nicht zu, jemanden derart verletzen zu wollen. Schockfluch, Fesselfluch das wären die Methoden dieses Neunmalklugen gewesen. Woher sollte er ihn auch kennen? Es war eine Erfindung von Lucius, in keinem Buch der Blacks ist er zu finden."

„Lucius?"

„Auch ein Verdacht, der widerlegt wurde. Lucius war definitiv in Askaban. Ein Mitgefangener hat mir dies bestätigt – einer den Lucius an das Ministerium verraten hatte. Er hat keinen Grund die Unwahrheit zu sagen. Wir haben es hier mit irgendwem zu tun, der sich gegen alle Gewohnheiten verhält!"

Er sah ständig auf die Uhr. Snape, der sich eigentlich schon längst zurückziehen wollte, hielt es für angebracht zu bleiben. Die Türe öffnete sich wieder und Malfoy trat vorsichtig herein.

Er kam auf Snape zu: „Sir, haben sie ein Schmerztrank?"

„Soll er doch Schmerzen haben, der Versager", tobte der dunkle Lord.

„Nun... es... ist..nicht für McNair, Sir!" Malfoy wusste von seinem Vater, dass es gefährlich war, Voldemort zu widersprechen.

„Für wen dann? Hast du dich beim Äpfelschälen geschnitten, Jammerlappen!"

„Sir, es ist für Mister Goyle! Ein Mister Milosevics bat darum. Er konnte ihn retten, aber transportieren geht ohne Schmerzmittel nicht." Draco hatte leise, aber deutlich gesprochen. Auch wenn er zum Ende hin immer schneller war, hatte man den ganzen Satz verstanden.

Gebannt sah er nun auf den dunklen Lord, dessen Haut noch fahler wirkte als sonst. Spannung lag knisternd in der Luft. Noch bevor der dunkle Lord reagieren konnte, hatte sich Snape schützend vor Malfoy gestellt. Widerstandslos lies der sich von seinem Lehrer in eine Fensternische schieben.

Zu allem Überfluss war aus dem besonderen Kamin schon wieder die nervende Stimme von Percy Weasley zu hören.

„Draco ich warne dich, du wirst den gewissen Fluch bis zum Ende auskosten, wenn etwas über diesen netten Überwachungszauber herauskommt." Voldemort hatte seine Drohung geflüstert, aber sie wurde verstanden.

„Unterstaatssekretär Walker, Sir!", Percy versuchte die Verbindung zu seiner Kontaktperson im Ministerium aufzubauen.

„Weasley", knurrte der Angesprochene etwas verärgert. „Ist schon wieder eine Fliege von der Decke gestürzt?"

„Nein Sir, ich sollte melden, wenn etwas außer der Reihe passiert. Potter hatte wieder einen Albtraum. Er hat so laut geschrieen, dass alle aus seinem Haus ihn gehört haben. Mein Informant sagt, er habe zwei Worte verstanden: Kyrill, Orvasky und irgendwelches Feuer."

„Und jetzt?"

„Nun ich bin hingeeilt, wurde aber von Dumbledore weg geschickt. Danach habe ich einige Schüler befragt. McGonagall hat ein Schlafmittel holen lassen. Jetzt herrscht wieder Ruhe."

„Schreiben Sie das in ihren Bericht, Weasley. Wie lange will Dumbledore diese ständigen Störungen noch zu lassen. Gute Nacht Weasley!"

Die Gesichter in den Flammen verschwanden wieder.

„Snape gib Malfoy das Schmerzmittel! Er soll Goyle mit dem Zeug abfüllen. Wenn er versagt hat, wird er mehr brauchen, als jetzt schon.

Der Zaubertränkemeister übergab dem blonden Jungen ein verschlossenes Glas. Er lies ihn seine Anweisung genau wiederholen. „Und auf gar keinen Fall mehr Malfoy!"

Draco Malfoy beeilte sich, den Raum zu verlassen.

„Feuer! Goyle verletzt! Was soll das? Was konnte den schiefgehen? Sie sollten dem Alten das Buch abhandeln – wie kann man sich dabei verletzen?"

Snape hob fragend die Schulter, am liebsten würde er an seine Bemerkung erinnern. Sein Verstand hielt ihn zurück.

„Crucio! Lass das selbstgefällige Grinsen Snape! Ich glaube ich bin nur von Idioten umgeben."

Der Fluch hatte ihn total unerwartet getroffen. Dem entsprechend war die Wirkung gewesen. Überrascht von den plötzlichen Schmerzen hatten seine Knie nachgegeben und er war rücklings über einen Stuhl gefallen. Die Schmerzen des Fluches und die große Beule an seinem Hinterkopf, trieben ihm beinahe die Tränen in die Augen. Bei seinem Sturz hatte er sich den Kopf an der massiven Tischkante angeschlagen. Es war knapp an einer Bewusstlosigkeit vorbei gegangen. Sein Schädel brummte. Snape hatte die Warnung verstanden und nahm sich noch mehr zurück. Unbeteiligt beobachtete er den dunklen Lord, wie dieser Veränderungen im Raum vornahm. Eine Wand trennte sie nun von dem Kamin zum Ministerium. Seinen hohen Stuhl hatte er, umgeben von weiteren Stühlen so verschoben, dass er direkt vor der neuen Wand saß. Gleich neben der Türe, die es ihm ermöglichte gleich in den Raum zu verschwinden.

„Sobald du was hörst", der dunkle Lord zeigte auf die Türe, „gib mir ein Zeichen."

Ein lautes Klopfen an der anderen Türe unterbrach sie.

„Eure Lordschaft, Mister Milosevic!"

„Draco, wo ist Goyle?"

„Sir, Mister Goyle ist auch da, nur eben nur da."

Fragend sah der dunkle Lord Snape an. Die Tür öffnete sich und ein ungewöhnlicher Auftritt, bot sich dem dunklen Lord.

Auf dem Bettlacken, welches an jeder Ecke von den drei Jugendlichen und Mister Milosevic festgehalten wurde, lag apathisch der Vater von Gregory Goyle. Blut überströmt, aber regungslos. Fassungslos stellte sich Snape dem Eingetroffenen entgegen. Sein Blick trafen vorwurfsvoll den Sohn von Lucius Malfoy. „Nicht mehr hatte ich gesagt!"

„Sir er litt so, ich dachte drei Tropfen mehr!?", flüsterte Draco.

Schnell griff Snape nach dem Arm des Verwundeten. „Er lebt ... noch!"

Unberührt von dieser Szene, fuhr Voldemort Milosevic an: „Das Buch!"

Unbeeindruckt von der Erscheinung Voldemorts, den er scheinbar nicht richtig kannte, begann der Unglückliche eine endlose Geschichte zu erzählen. Viel hatte er von Verwandten und Bekannten zu berichten.

„Das Buch! Wo ist das Buch?", unterbrach in Voldemort ungeduldig. Zuvor war er zu dem auf den Boden liegenden Goyle gegangen. Seine Blicke durchbohrten die total entstellte Gestalt.

„Sir, das Buch ist nicht mehr. Aber ich kann ihnen ein ähnliches Buch besorgen. Zumindest in dem gleichen Alter."

Milosevic hatte wohl den Ernst der Lage nicht erkannt. Die Mine des dunklen Lords verfinsterte sich, die Anwesenden sahen bangend auf ihn. Er fixierte sein Gegenüber.

„Verdammter Lügner!", brach es aus dem dunklen Lord heraus. Snape sah, dass er vor Wut bebte. Eine solche geballte Ladung an Emotionen mussten Harry wohl aus dem Bett heben.

„Potter ist mir total egal! Soll er ruhig mit ansehen was ich mit denjenigen mache die sich mir widersetzen. Ihr alle werdet Zeuge der Rache von Lord Voldemort! Crucio!!!"

Milosevic krümmte sich auf dem Boden, während Voldemort vor ihm stand und voller Verachtung auf ihn herabschaute. „Ich wollte, dass ihr das Buch abkauft. Ihr habt nicht einmal einen Versuch gemacht. Ihr habt den alten Narren gleich erpresst!"

„Sir! Ich dachte und er", Milosevic zeigte auf den immer noch am Boden liegenden Goyle. „Er hat nicht widersprochen. Wir wollten das Geld für Euch sparen, eure Lordschaft. Der Kastellan war gleich misstrauisch, mit Geld hätten wir nichts ausrichten können. Sir! Er war so vernarrt in die Bücher!"

„Er hatte auch allen Grund dazu!", erwiderte der dunkle Lord zornig. „Du elendiger Wurm, du hast es nicht einmal versucht! Du hast ihm gleich mit Gewalt gegen ihn und seine Familie gedroht. Ich wollte das Ganze so leise wie möglich geregelt haben. Niemand sollte etwas erfahren, warum habt ihr ihm nicht eueren Willen aufgezwungen?"

Plötzlich fing Crabbe an auf einem Bein zu hüpfen und drehte eine Pirouette.

„So macht man das!"

„Wir haben es versucht. Er, Goyle war der ausgebildete Zauberer. Ich habe keine höhere Schule besucht. Goyle hat es vermasselt", jammerte Milosevic.

„Was ist mit dem Dorf? Habt ihr es auch noch angezündet? Als leuchtender Hinweis an Dumbledore – sieh der dunkle Lord wollte hier etwas!"

„Wir nicht Sir. Ein Vetter von mir. Er und seine Bande wollten sich darum kümmern, sollten wir nicht rechzeitig an unserem Treffpunkt sein."

„Wer wurde denn noch alles eingeweiht, nächstens schreibe ich es in den Tagespropheten! Sag Elender! Sag wer weiß noch alles davon? Crucio! Crucio!"

Das Schreien des Gefolterten füllte den Raum. Mit einem Wink nahm der dunkle Lord den Imperio-Fluch von Crabbe. „Seht es euch genau an, das ist der Dank des dunklen Lords für Unfähige wie den da!"

„Gnade Eure Lordschaft", winselte der Rumäne. „Sie werden schweigen, sie haben das Geld dafür bekommen!"

„Gnade für Versagen, für Untreue, für Unfähigkeit? Nein! Ava... ." Der dunkle Lord brach den Todesfluch ab. „Zu gnädig für dich winselndes Nichts!" Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer hässlichen Fratze. Er murmelte einen Spruch und der Betroffene wand sich auf dem Boden.

Sein Hemd färbte sich rot, Draco Malfoy wandte sich ab. Goyle und Crabbe sahen irritiert auf das Opfer. Snape zwang sich, das Schauspiel anzuschauen. Schwäche vor dem dunklen Lord, wäre das Letzte was er zeigen würde.

„Nun spürst du den Fluch den Goyle erlitten hat – ihn hat es mehr erwischt. Das kann sich ändern!", drohte der dunkle Lord. „Wer hat den Fluch auf abgeschossen? Sprich Versager!"

Der Angesprochene wimmerte und Voldemort befahl Snape, ihm ein Schmerzmittel zu geben.

„Sir!" Der Verletzte kniete vor Voldemort. „Sir! Ich weiß es nicht. Wir sind in die brennende Bibliothek gestürzt, um nach dem Buch zu suchen. Der alte Spinner hat es uns noch durch das Fenster gezeigt. Er hat es auf das Pult vor dem Fenster gelegt. Plötzlich stieg Rauch auf. Goyle geriet in Panik. Wir versuchten das Buch durch ‚Accio' zu bekommen, aber es war an einer Kette festgebunden."

„An einer magischen Kette?"

„Ja, Herr! An einer Kette. Wir stürmten auf das Tor zu, welches nach ein paar Flüchen nachgab. Durch dichten Nebel mussten wir den Weg finden. Erst auf dem Hof war die Sicht frei. Wir sahen dicken Rauch aus dem Fenster aufsteigen. Ich kämpfte mich durch das Treppenhaus in die Bibliothek. Das Buch war verbrannt und die ganze Bibliothek brannte. Goyle folgte mir. Wir sammelten die Reste schnell ein. Es war die Hölle. Voller Wut verfluchten wir den leblosen Körper des Kastellans."

„Wie originell, was sollte das bringen? Goyle von dir höre ich keinen Ton!"

Goyle auf seinem Lager antwortete nicht. Snape war sich nicht sicher, ob sein Mittel so lange anhielt. Fragend schaute er nach Draco. In seinen Gedanken sah er, wie dieser Goyle ein Mehrfaches an der angewiesenen Menge gab. Ein Wunder, dass dieser noch lebte. Sollte er ihm ein Gegenmittel geben, damit er aus dem Koma erwacht? Dann würde er der Gefängnisarzt sein, der den Delinquenten fit für die Hinrichtung macht. Nein! Das Geschehen lief wie ein Albtraum vor ihm ab. Nur nichts zu nahe an sich ran kommen lassen. Milosevic kniete noch immer vor Voldemort, welch unehrenhaftes Anbiedern.

„Das war der große Fehler, aus dem Nichts wurden wir geschockt. Eine wutverzerrte Stimme folterte mich."

„Wer war es. War es die Stimme eines Jungen, eines Mädchens oder eines alten Mannes?"

„Sir, überall brannte es. Balken brachen ..."

„Crucio! Crucio!"

„Was für eine Stimme? Hast du etwas gesehen, eine Gestalt, einen Schatten!"

„Nein Sir. Die Stimme kam aus dem Nichts! Sie erpresste euren Namen!"

„Crucio! Du hast deinen Auftraggeber preisgegeben. Du hast mich verraten!"

„Sir, die Umstände!"

Voldemorts Augen glommen gefährlich, er streckte seinen Zauberstab aus und alle erwarteten den Todesfluch, doch der dunkle Lord hatte sich für ‚cicatrix rescindo' entschieden.

Vor den entsetzten Augen der Anwesenden verendete Milosevic laut schreiend an den schmerzhaften Folgen, welche die aufbrechenden Narben ihm verursachten.

Der dunkle Lord genoss die Angst der Anwesenden. Zu einem Zeitpunkt, wo jede Hilfe für das Opfer zu spät war, verschwand er in dem Raum hinter seinem erhöht stehende Lehnstuhl.

Es herrschte eine beklemmende Stille, alles schien angesichts dieses grausamen Todes zu schweigen. Es schien als würden selbst die Balken des alten Hauses nicht mehr wagen zu knarren. In diese Stille hinein hörten sie die Stimme des dunklen Lords. Er zischte voller Verachtung den Familiennamen von Harry.

Snape wunderte sich. Er hatte keine Stimmen aus dem Kamin gehört und trotzdem hatte sich der dunkle Lord in den Raum zurückgezogen. Er begab sich in den Raum sah den dunklen Lord fragend an: „Potter?"

„Ich habe ihm Einblick in meine Gedanken gewährt. Warum komme ich nicht mehr in seine Gedanken, er aber in solchen Momenten in meine? Ich weiß Snape, ich hatte mich nicht unter Kontrolle." Missmutig stampfte er mit dem Fuß auf.

„Hat er wieder ganz Hogwarts zusammen gebrüllt?"

„Nein, dieses Mal war es typischer für ihn. Ich habe ihn nur bemerkt wie einen Schatten. Kein Aufstand auf Hogwarts und kein schmieriger Weasley im Kamin – reicht das Snape?"

Snape nickte nachdenklich: „Ja Sir! Der Morgen graut – wir sollten."

„Schick aber vorher Malfoy herein und las mich mit ihm alleine."

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen erreichten die Spitze des Astronomieturmes. Sie beendeten eine Nacht auf Hogwarts, in der viele keine Ruhe gefunden hatten.

Seine Vermutung, dass Harry und Felicitas in dem Inferno nicht untätig waren, beschäftigte Dumbledore sehr. Er hatte schon genug gesehen in seinem Leben, mehr als ihm lieb war. Der kurze Einblick in Felicitas Gedanken zeigte ihm, dass die grauenhaften Bilder des brennenden Kastellans etwas in den Jugendlichen verändert hatte. Zerstört hoffentlich nicht, aber ganz bestimmt verändert. Der schmerzverzerrte Gesichtsausdruck des Todesser wollte ihm am Anfang nicht dazu passen. Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto sicherer wurde er sich. Der Todesser war vermutlich von ihnen gefoltert worden. Das war die Wahrheit, darum wollten sie nicht, dass jemand von ihrem Besuch erfuhr. Was hat der Krieg aus den Kindern nur gemacht? Er schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf. Was wollte Voldemort dort? Es musste etwas mit den Büchern zu tun haben.

Die Flammen im Kamin loderten auf. Der Nachfolger von Karkaroff als Schulleiter von Durmstrang meldete sich. Dumbledore hatte Istvan Modrakovic noch in der Nacht erreicht und ihn um Informationen gebeten. Wollte er sie wirklich wissen, der Spruch von Felicitas machte ihn etwas nachdenklich. Nun wartete der Kollege auf seine Aufmerksamkeit und er würde es sowieso erfahren. Je früher desto besser.

Der Schulleiter von Durmstrang reichte ein dickes Kuvert durch die Flammen. „Albus, bei uns sagt man gesprochene Worte können auch von dem gehört werden, den wir nicht sehen. Geschriebene können nur von dem gelesen werden, dem wir das Schreiben geben."

Dankbar nahm Dumbledore das Kuvert entgegen: „Übertreibst du es nichtetwas? Wir benützen die Flohnetzwerke unserer Ministerien."

„Du wirst das Misstrauen gegen die Mächtigen nie aus mir vertreiben können. Ceausescu hat seine Spuren hinterlassen, Albus! Ich würde gern einmal wieder wie früher etwas reinigendes tun, du wirst dich noch daran erinnern."

Dumbledore nickte: „Augenblick noch. Phineas Nigellus! Phineas Nigellus ist bei Harry alles in Ordnung?"

„Wie in Ordnung?"

„Nun plaudert niemand am Kamin?"

„Nein. Alles in den Betten! Nicht alle in ihren, aber ..."

„Danke Phineas Nigellus, mehr Details brauche ich nicht." Er wandte sich wieder dem Wartenden im Kamin zu. „Bitte, es steht dem alten Brauch nichts im Wege!"

Istvan Modrakovic, der Schulleiter von Durmstrang lächelte. „Albus die Vorzeichen sind nun anders."

„Für dich freut es mich!" Dumbledore stellte sich vor den Kamin und mit überraschender Entschlossenheit und Härte donnerte er: „Accendo!" Eigentlich war er gegen diesen Spruch, überraschte dieser doch alle nicht Eingeweihten. Sie würden jetzt mit etwas konfrontiert, das sie nicht erwartet hatten.

Ein Aufschrei, der nicht zum Einordnen war, überraschte Dumbledore dennoch. Er hatte es nicht für möglich gehalten, abgehört zu werden. War es vielleicht sein Gesprächspartner?

„Istvan! Istvan?"

„Aufregungen sind nichts für Männer in deinem Alter", bemerkte sein Gesprächspartner. „Da war wohl mindestens eine Person am Mithören. Ich glaube es waren mehr. Wir werden uns treffen, du solltest den jungen Lord begleiten, Albus!"

Während sich Dumbledore vom Kamin zurückzog, beobachtete er die Uhr. Jetzt durfte es nicht mehr lange dauern. Nicht nur er wurde informiert, wenn mächtige Zauber im Schloss gesprochen wurden. Gleich müsste Alastor auftauchen.

Statt das Klopfen von Moodys Holzbein hörte er das Klingeln eines seiner Instrumente. Schnell begab er sich an seine Kristallkugel. Nachdenklich besah er sich die sichtlich angeschlagene Gruppe, welche Hogwarts betrat. Snape schien zu hinken, während die drei Schüler ihm müde folgten.

Nun aber kam endlich Moody hereingestürmt. „Albus nicht, dass ich mich erschrocken habe, aber warum in Merlins Namen jagst du gewaltige Flüche durch das Flohnetzwerk?"

„So gewaltig war ‚Accendo' nun auch nicht, Alastor. Zur Zeit verwendet man ihn kaum noch – was sicherlich ein Fehler ist. Du weißt ‚Accendo' diente zur Reinigung des Kamins und auch des Flohnetzwerkes. Die nicht Eingeweihten wurden mit einer Stichflamme aus dem Kamin konfrontiert. Sehr effektiv."

„Ich weiß, was ‚Accendo' ist, aber warum wendest du ihn mitten in der Nacht an? Ist irgendetwas vorgefallen?"

„Ich habe mich mit Madrakovic von Durmstrang unterhalten, der hatte vermutlich den Eindruck, dass wir nicht alleine waren. Auf jeden Fall war die Aktion erfolgreich.**"**

Nachdem Dumbledore den alten Auroren über die Vorfälle unterrichtet hatte, zeigte er ihm das Kuvert. Sie erbrachen das Siegel und lasen die Nachricht von Modrakovic.

Moody pfiff beinahe anerkennend: „So viele – Albus, die Aktion im Wald muss jemand anderes durchgeführt haben. Harry und seine Freundin können sich nicht teilen. Selbst wenn ihnen das möglich wäre, könnte ich es nicht glauben."

„Ein interner Streit? Aber das wäre nicht so abgelaufen. Sie hätten sich doch nicht alle ..."

„Nein Albus, das war es nicht und die Zwei schließe ich auch mal aus. Es war jemand der auf Hogwarts bekannt ist, sonst wäre Michail ja nicht unbemerkt aus der Schule gekommen. Jemand dem dein Schüler Michail vertraut. Diesen Unbekannten haben sie zu Hilfe geholt, so musste es gewesen sein."

Dumbledore nickte zustimmend: „Nur wen haben sie gerufen, wer schlägt so zu?"

Beide alten Zauberer grübelten.

„Wo war eigentlich das Mädchen von den Weasleys?"

„Am Abend bei den Grangers, während dem Angriff dort, haben sie sich zurückgezogen."

„Vielleicht noch in die ominöse Villa der Blacks bei Hogsmeade. Dann hat sie ihren Liebsten um Hilfe gerufen. Dieser Nanda hat dann mit seiner Truppe reinen Tisch gemacht!"

„Meinst du?"

„Nun, wenn er mit zehn Mann dort eintraf, war die Sache schnell erledigt. Dazu passt auch der Spruch des Dorfältesten: Alle waren braun im Gesicht und hatten fantasievolle Kleider getragen."

„Wo hast du das gelesen?"

„Hier auf der Rückseite steht: Der Dorfälteste berichtete mir, dass er über einen Überwachungszauber in seiner Kugel Personen gesehen hatte. Dann kommt die ausführliche Beschreibung. Weiter schreibt Modrakovic, dass diese Unbekannte die Brände im Dorf gelöscht und die Täter in den Wald verfolgt haben. Er muss aber nichts von Michael gewusst haben."

„Das ist ja interessant, wir sollten uns mit den Dorfbewohnern mal unterhalten!"

„Bringt nichts Albus. Modrakovic berichtet, dass der Dorfälteste mit niemand über die Gestalten gesprochen hat. Er schreibt aber auch nichts von Michail, der wäre dem Dorfältesten doch aufgefallen?"

„Hoffentlich hat Michail nichts von den Kämpfen am Lagerfeuer der Todesser mitbekommen."

„Nun ich denke schon. Wer von den Fremden hat gewusst wer zum Dorf gehört und wer nicht? Vielleicht haben sie ihn abgelenkt, als es zur Sache ging. Es wäre eine zu große Gefahr gewesen, dass er etwas erzählt."

„Hoffen wir es. Alastor wir sollten zum Frühstück.**" **


	11. Ein Vampir?

* * *

**Rückblick auf Kapitel 10 Lauschendes Feuer**

„Hier auf der Rückseite steht: Der Dorfälteste berichtete mir, dass er über einen Überwachungszauber in seiner Kugel Personen gesehen hatte. Dann kommt die ausführliche Beschreibung. Weiter schreibt Modrakovic, dass diese Unbekannte die Brände im Dorf gelöscht und die Täter in den Wald verfolgt haben. Er muss aber nichts von Michael gewusst haben."

„Das ist ja interessant, wir sollten uns mit den Dorfbewohnern mal unterhalten!"

„Bringt nichts Albus. Modrakovic berichtet, dass der Dorfälteste mit niemand über die Gestalten gesprochen hat. Er schreibt aber auch nichts von Michail, der wäre dem Dorfältesten doch aufgefallen?"

„Hoffentlich hat Michail nichts von den Kämpfen am Lagerfeuer der Todesser mitbekommen."

„Nun ich denke schon. Wer von den Fremden hat gewusst wer zum Dorf gehört und wer nicht? Vielleicht haben sie ihn abgelenkt, als es zur Sache ging. Es wäre eine zu große Gefahr gewesen, dass er etwas erzählt."

„Hoffen wir es. Alastor wir sollten zum Frühstück.**"**

* * *

**11. Ein Vampir?**

Aufgeschreckt durch das Rasseln des Weckers versuchte Harry sich zu orientieren, wo er war. Neben ihm murmelte Felicitas etwas. Also war er mit ihr auf Hogwarts. Voller Schrecken fiel ihm ein, was er in der Nacht hatte alles erlebt. Überall war Felicitas dabei gewesen, nur bei der letzten Aktion war er allein. Harry versuchte sich, auf diese Bilder in seinen Gedanken zu konzentrieren.

„Harry bist du schon wach?" Felicitas klang noch etwas verschlafen.

„Das solltest du auch gleich sein. Ich denke dein Lieblingszaubertränkelehrer hat heute Nacht auch einiges mitgemacht. Er wird wohl froh sein, wenn du nach den Tränken schaust."

Plötzlich war Felicitas hellwach: „Was, warum, erzähl."

Harry zog Feli zu sich.

„So gemütlich gefällt mir das Gedankenlesen", meinte Harry zufrieden.

„Es wird nur was, wenn du deine Hände da lässt, wo sie gerade sind!"

Harry grinste seine Freundin an: „Schade! Bring ich dich so durcheinander, nur weil meine Hände ..."

„Harry!", unterbrach sie ihn: „Ich wollte mich eigentlich nur auf deine Gedanken konzentrieren!"

Harrys Gedanken berichteten ab dem Zeitpunkt, wo die Bilder in seinen Gedanken nicht mehr so verschwommen waren.

„Ich habe Goyles Vater erwischt, nur warum lag er so ruhig da?", fragte Felicitas überrascht.

„Snape wird ihn wohl ins Koma befördert haben. Der einzige Weg ihm zu helfen. Er hatte keine Schmerzen mehr. Die Gefahr, dass Voldemort ihn umbrachte, wie diesen anderen Typ war auch geringer. Ein Ohnmächtiger durchleidet keinen Todeskampf, an dem er sich ergötzen kann!"

„Komisch waren die letzten Bilder. Eine riesige Stichflamme und das furchtbare Geschrei. Dann wieder Snape ganz nah. Er muss dem dunklen Lord etwas in das Gesicht geschmiert haben. Und die bösen Wörter gegen Dumbledore?", fragend schaute Felicitas Harry an. Dieser beschwor sein Denkarium und verbannte seine Gedanken in dessen Tiefe. Auch nach dem die Beiden mehrmals die Bilder durchgegangen waren, wurden die Rätsel nicht gelöst. Sie konnten sie es sich nicht erklären. Es gab keinen Zusammenhang. Keinen zwischen der Flamme aus dem Kamin und den wüsten Worten über Dumbledore.

„Also, werde ich mal nach den Tränken schauen. Du nimmst Kontakt zu Ginny und Hermine auf. Wir sollten beim Frühstück komplett sein."

Harry hatte Recht gehabt. Snape war noch nicht im Zaubertränkekeller gewesen, so hatte sie genug zu tun. Jeder dieser vor sich hinbrodelten Tränke musste weiter gebraut werden. Je Trank war nicht viel Zeit notwendig, aber sie musste sich in das Rezept einlesen. Zum Schluss schaute sie noch im geheimen Gewölbe nach dem Trank gegen Schmerzen.

„Ich habe gehofft, dass du kommst." Felicitas erschrak etwas, obwohl sie mit ihm hatte rechnen müssen. Nochmehr war sie über den leeren Kessel ihres Schmerztrankes überrascht.

„Die Brandsalbe ist auch leer", bemerkte Snape zu ihrem Blick. „Warum hast du eigentlich neue Brandsalbe angefangen?"

Felicitas beschwor einen Stuhl herauf: „Setze dich, Severus. So kannst du nicht unter die Leute trauen. Bei dem, was heute bekannt wird. Wenn sie dich dann total abgeschlagen sehen, mit Schrammen und Kratzer im Gesicht. Das wäre nicht gut. Sie würden dir vorwerfen dabei gewesen zu sein."

Ohne Widerrede ließ sich Snape von Felicitas behandeln. Sie war mit dem Ergebnis nicht ganz zufrieden und brauchte deshalb länger.

„Wenn du bei dem Spruch gegen das Hämatom, den Zauberstab, endlich in die andere Richtung drehen würdest, hättest du mehr Erfolg."

„Schon in Ordnung großer Meister. Sonst noch wo irgendwelche Schrammen?"

„Danke, nur noch da, wo es dich nichts angeht!"

„Ich dachte eigentlich mehr an den Rücken, schließlich macht auch dein Zauberstab keinen Bogen!", gab Felicitas zurück. „Aber du kannst natürlich auch meinen, Stärke zu zeigen und die Schmerzen ertragen."

Unerwartet stand Snape auf, legte den Umhang zur Seite und hob sein Hemd. Der Crucio Fluch hatte blauen Flecken hinterlassen. Nicht der Fluch an sich, sondern der damit verbundene Sturz. „Felicitas, ich hatte einen Berg von Fragen erwartet? Hast du keine?"

„Schon, aber ich dachte, du würdest mir es erzählen, wenn Zeit dafür ist", meinte Felicitas. Sie stand vor dem Vorratsschrank und suchte."

Snape nickte: „Später! Das ‚Hallo Wach' findest du hier nicht mehr. Ich habe es besser aufgeräumt." Nachdenklich drückte er ihr zwei kleine Ampullen in die Hand. „Warum hast du neue Brandsalbe hergestellt?"

„Wir waren auf Orvasky, Severus! Leider zu spät. Zu allem Pech hat Harry auch noch so einen Balken auf das Bein bekommen."

„Ihr seid wo gewesen?"

Snape schaute ernst ihn ihre Augen, seine Lippen bewegten sich. Felicitas lies es zu, dass er ihn ihren Gedanken herumwandert.

„Dann hast du?"

Felicitas nickte: „Hat die Aktion wenigstens geklappt?"

„Danke! Es hat geklappt. Der dunkle Lord sucht weiter nach dem Täter unter seinen Anhängern. Ich musste es ihm schon vor zwei Tagen sagen."

„Du hast ihm von dem Fluch auf dem Bahnsteig erzählt?"

„Notgedrungen. Draco musste ja vor seiner Leibgarde in aller Öffentlichkeit damit angeben."

„Das hättest du uns sagen müssen! Heute war es aus reiner Wut, ganz ohne Planung."

„Was hätte es gebracht? Es gab keinen Anlass. Kein Angriff, den man abwehren musste."

„Wo ein Wille ist, ist auch ein Weg. Den Anlass hätten wir notfalls konstruiert."

„Konstruiert?"

„Einen Anlass hätten wir gefunden, notfalls selbst hervorgerufen, meinte ich damit", ungeduldig antwortete Felicitas ihm.

„Der sprechende Hut wird langsam alt. In Slytherin hätten sie dich für diese Einstellung bewundert."

„Vielleicht hat Gryffindor sich auf den Weg gemacht. Weg vom edlen guten Gehabe, hin zu Realität. Wir sollten zum Frühstück gehen, sonst machen sie sich Sorgen. Ich nehme Harrys Portschlüssel in sein Zimmer. So kommen wir jeweils von der anderen Seite", erklärte sie ihm. „Eine Frage hätte ich aber doch noch, Severus! Warum brauchst du so viel Brandsalbe?"

Der Zaubertränkelehrer hielt sie mit der linken Hand an der Schulter fest. Er legte beschwörend den Finger auf seinen Mund, dann senkte er die Rechte auf Felicitas andere Schultern. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und sie konnte ungehindert in seinen Gedanken eindringen. Zu erst sah sie wie Draco Malfoy alleine im Zimmer des dunklen Lords verschwand."

„Du meinst doch nicht, dass er dich bespitzeln soll?"

„Ich weiß nicht, was gesprochen wurde? Ich musste wie ein Knecht vor der Türe warten, aber ich werde es herausbekommen."

„Und die Brandsalbe?"

Wieder sah sie in die schwarzen Augen des Mannes, vor den so viele Angst hatten.

„Was konnte das gewesen sein?"

Snape zuckte mit den Schultern: „Vielleicht ‚Accendo'. Dieser löst eine unerwartete Stichflamme in allen beteiligten Kaminen aus."

„Dumbledore?", wunderte sich Felicitas.

„Echt der Wahnsinn. Nach einer solchen Nacht und alles geht weiter wie immer", flüsterte Ron seinem Freund zu. Die Joggingrunde war heute kürzer ausgefallen. Die Sportler, angeführt von Ron, kamen heute nicht zu spät zum Frühstück. Neville war nicht dabei. Er und Luna kamen später. Vermutlich hatte er sie informiert, denn sie kam mit an den Tisch der Gryffindors. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch mit Hermine setzte sie sich einfach neben Neville. Ungerührt der fragenden Blicke begann sie mit dem Frühstück.

Dumbledore machte einen müden Eindruck, während Snape beinahe ausgeglichen wirkte.

„Hat wohl das Ganze bessert überstanden, als gedacht", meinte Harry leise zu seiner Freundin. Kurz vorher war Felicitas in die Große Halle gekommen und hatte sich neben ihn gesetzt. Sie legte beschwörend den Finger auf den Mund, griff zur Teekanne und meinte: „Jetzt muss ich mich auch mal aufputschen."

Harry entging die Betonung des Wortes _auch_ nicht, er hatte verstanden. Schon hantierte sie mit einer kleinen Ampulle über ihren Tassen.

„Ich auch!", forderte Ginny, trotz des kritischen Blicks von Hermine, schob sie ihre Tasse zu Felicitas. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf als Felicitas sie fragend anschaute.

Lunas Fehlen an ihrem Haustisch fiel nicht groß auf. Überall waren kleine Gruppen und unterhielten sich leise. Harry vernahm auch manchmal seinen Namen, auch waren die Blicke nicht übersehbar. Sie reichten von mitleidvoll bis zu hämisch.

„Na Potter, hast du dein Haus wieder auf Trapp gehalten!", reizte Pansy ihn. Malfoy, der nach ihr den Raum betrat schwieg. Daphne redete ohne Punkt und Komma auf ihn ein. War das der Grund, oder war er nach dem Erlebten nicht in Stimmung?

Über ihnen hörten sie das Rauschen der Posteulen. Er hätte den Moment gerne hinausgezögert, zumal es heute mehr war als sonst. Überraschenderweise war auch Hedwig unter ihnen. Schnell öffnete Harry das schlampig beschriebene Kuvert.

„Kopf hoch Harry – wir werden dich begleiten. Albus hat uns informiert."

Darunter hatten Tonks und Remus unterschrieben. Harry reichte den Brief an Hermine weiter, sie nickte ihm dankbar zu.

Die Reaktion im Saal war sehr unterschiedlich. Der Tagesprophet berichtete auf der Titelseite über den anstehenden Prozess gegen Madame Umbridge. Der Aufruf war abgedruckt. Erst auf Seite drei stand ein kleiner Bericht, den sie erwartet hatten. Der Tagesprophet schrieb über den abgewehrten Angriff auf ein von Muggel bewohntes Haus. Im Kommentar rätselten die Reporter, ob der Angriff gegen Dumbledore gerichtet war, dem das Haus gehörte.

„He Mine hast du das gewusst?", wollte Ron wissen.

„Dad hat mir das gesagt. Dumbledore hatte es so eingefädelt. Es ist im Gesetz ausdrücklich verboten, Muggelhäuser mit Schutzzauber zu belegen."

Im Saal wurde es unruhiger, viele schauten verstohlen zu Dumbledore. Er schaute mal hier, mal dort hin, nahm aber heute nicht so gut gelaunt am Frühstück teil wie sonst.

„Harry, Hermines Mama meint, dass die Geburtstage von ihr und Hermine zusammen gefeiert werden. Heute ist niemand in der Laune ein Fest zu feiern." Harry nickte Ginny zu, die heute auffallend still war.

„Geht es dir nicht gut", erkundigte sich Felicitas besorgt, die Ähnliches wohl bemerkt hat.

Ginny antworte nicht, sondern blättere im Tagespropheten weiter. Kurz vor dem Sportteil, fand sie den Teil der Zeitung, der aus dem Ausland berichtete. Enttäuscht schaute sie auf.

„Nichts, sie schreiben kein Wort", flüsterte sie.

„Dad und ich dachten, dass wir die Sache in Rumänien stärker herausstreichen. So können wir vielleicht von Hermines Eltern ablenken." Luna streckte sich über den Tisch und gab ihren Freunden eine Sonderausgabe des Klitterers. Es war die erste Druckfahne, aber sicherlich würde bald die magische Welt damit überflutet werden.

„**Todesserkrieg in den Bergen Rumäniens!**

**Zerfleischen sich die Handlager des Terrors selbst?"**

Noch ehe sich Harry mit dem Artikel beschäftigen konnte, bemerkte er vier große Eulen. Sie mühten mit sich einem schweren Paket ab. Luna öffnete schnell die Paketschnüre. Wie von einem Windstoß getragen, flatterte die Sonderausgabe durch die Große Halle.

Schnell begann er, den Artikel zu lesen. Statt der sonst so aufgeregten, hektischen Art hatte der Vater von Luna seriöse Arbeit geleistet.

Er muss wohl in Rumänien sein, denn sein Bericht las sich wie ein Augenzeugenbericht:

Kurz nach Mitternacht gingen im Ministerium für Magie in Bukarest erste Meldungen ein. Gerüchten nach waren die Bewohner des Dorfes vor dem Überfall gewarnt worden. Der Mittelsmann alarmierte die Einsatzgruppe des örtlichen Ministeriums, als die ersten Gebäude in Flammen aufgingen. Beinahe gleichzeitig ging eine Information über einen Brand auf Schloss Orvasky ein. In dem Zeitraum, welche das Ministerium brauchte um die Auroren zu entsenden passierte das Unfassbare. So äußerte sich der für Sicherheit zuständige Beamte vor Ort.

Ein Gremium von hervorragenden Zauberer übernahm noch in der Nacht die Ermittlungen. Neben der Führung des Ministeriums gehört auch der neue Schulleiter des staatlichen Internats Durmstrang, dieser Komission an. Istvan Modrakovic informierte die Presse von dem aktuellen Stand der Ermittlungen:

_Der Angriff auf das Dorf Sieo hängt zusammen mit dem Brand auf dem nahen Schloss Orvasky. Der dortige Kastellan konnte nur noch tot aufgefunden werden. Nähere Angaben dazu, gibt es nach einem Gespräch mit Lord Potter, dem Eigentümer des Schlosses._

Die Bevölkerung von Sieo informierte das Ministerium über den Zusammenhang. Gemeinsam waren sie, vor Ablauf einer Frist, die dem Kastellan gestellt worden war, an einen geheimen Platz geflohen. Dort wurden sie von den Auroren auch gefunden. Der gefangen genommene Mittäter gestand, dass die Einwohner als Geisel gefangen werden sollten. Dazu kam es nicht, weil Unbekannte eingegriffen haben. Am Sammelplatz der Brandschätzer kam es zum Angriff auf sie, dem alle zum Opfer fielen. Der Anführer, ein gewisser Ivan Milosevic, wurde etwas Abseits gefunden. Er wurde vermutlich auf ungewöhnliche, aber tödliche Art nach Einzelheiten seines Auftrages befragt.

Zum Schluss verlas Istvan Modrakovic noch eine Erklärung des Ministers:

Das Ministerium bitte zukünftig von Selbstjustiz Abstand zunehmen! Nicht immer wird es so erfolgreich sein hier. Im Fall des Dorfes Sieo wurde zum Glück das Schlimmste verhindert. Alle Magischen Wesen werden aufgefordert, Machenschaften von schwarz vermummten Personen sofort zu melden. Es wird befürchtet, dass die Einheimischen Kriminelle mit einem ‚Lord Voldemort' zusammenarbeiten.

Moody, oben am Lehrertisch machte Dumbledore auf Michail aufmerksam. „Albus, schau der Junge. Er sitzt sehr betrübt vor dem Blatt des Lovegoods. Wer ist die Mitschülerin, die sich um ihn bemüht? Du solltest dich um ihn kümmern?"

„Zu spät Alastor, Ginny ist schon auf dem Weg zu ihm.

Fassungslos las auch Harry den Artikel. „Wie hatte es Nanda genannt? Wir haben helfen können", flüsterte er Felicitas zu.

„Ja hat er doch auch. Er und seine Truppe haben ganz ordentlich aufgeräumt", gab sie leise zurück. „Du hast sie doch selbst kennen gelernt, schnell und gründlich."

Die Logik seiner Freundin war verblüffend einleuchtend, hatte aber auch etwas Endgültiges. Er musste das wohl, alleine mit seinem Gewissen ausfechten. Er hatte sich die Hilfe nicht so brutal vorgestellt. Eins war ihm sehr bewusst geworden, die Geister die er rief, hatten andere Vorstellungen. Er hatte ihn um Hilfe gebeten, also hatte er es zu verantworten. Sein nachdenklicher Blick traf den von Dumbledore, der genauso nachdenklich wirkte. Weiter kam er nicht zum Nachdenken. Die unsägliche Stimme von Percy Weasley lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sich.

„Lord Potter, ich frage Euch im Namen des Ministeriums, was wisst Ihr über die Morde?"

Total überrascht von der Unverschämtheit starrte Harry den Wichtigtuer an.

„Percy! Hoffentlich hast du den gebügelten Schlafanzug angehabt, als du heute Nacht zum Minister befördert wurdest!", höhnte Ron laut. „Oder warum sprichst du plötzlich im Namen des Ministeriums?"

„Professor Weasley bitte! Ich bin ...", die Ausführung über seine Person wurde von Dumbledore unterbrochen.

„Professor Weasley, wir brauchen keine weitere Abhandlung über ihre Person. Sie sollten etwas gegen ihren Minderwertigkeitskomplex tun. Viel wichtiger ist die Frage von Ronald Weasley. Es kommt auf den Inhalt der Frage ihres Bruders an. Mit welchem Recht sprechen sie für das Ministerium. Mit welchem Recht spielen sie hier den Richter und Staatsanwalt in einer Person? Nichts, rein gar nichts ermächtigt sie dazu!"

Percy lief rot an und fuchtelte mit den Händen.

Felicitas lies ihn nicht zu einer Antwort Zeit: „Ich verstehe ihre Frage nicht Professor Weasley. Harry hat, wie sie auch und wir alle, erst aus dem Klitterer erfahren, dass etwas passiert ist."

„Richtig!", fiel ihr überraschenderweise Seramus Felicitas in das Wort. „Alle Gryffindors wissen, dass Harry auf Hogwarts war. Selbst Sie haben uns befragt was wir von Harrys Albtraum mitbekommen haben."

„Trotzdem wird das Ministerium wissen wollen, was er über die Angelegenheit weiß", setzte sich Percy zur Wehr.

„Kollege Weasley ich halte ihre Vorhaltungen und ihr Verhalten für übertrieben!" Professor Baumgardens Bemerkung überraschte alle so sehr, dass es in der großen Halle still war. Doch sie lies sich nicht davon abringen weiter zu sprechen: „Wir beiden, Mister Weasley, kommen aus dem Ministerium. Wir wissen über die Rangordnung dort bestens Bescheid. Selbst wenn sie noch Unterstaatssekretär wären, hätten sie für eine solche Vernehmung kein Recht. Dies können nur die ermittelten Behörden. Als Professor für Recht sollten sie dies wissen. Außerhalb des Gerichtes steht es nur wenigen zu, ein Mitglied des Geheimen Rates zu verhören. Sie gehören nicht zu diesen Personen. Nur dem Minister, Madame Bones und in Vertretung ihrem Vater steht dies zu."

Die Schüler murmelten anerkennend. Selbst Snape sah sie nicht mehr so mürrisch an.

„Die schmeichelt sich ein", flüstere Felicitas zu Hermine.

„Nein sie sagt die Wahrheit. Wenn Harry sich aufraffen könnte, wäre diese Veranstaltung beendet", konterte Hermine. Ihre Antwort war lauter als Felicitas Frage.

Harry schaute Hermine überrascht an. Sein Blick verfinsterte sich etwas, dann sprang er von seinem Stuhl auf: „Professor Baumgarden danke für ihre Ausführungen. Die Frage von Professor Weasley war so unsinnig, dass ich nichts dazu sage. Er müsste die Antwort besser wissen als irgendjemand anderes. Er hat ja eine Befragung über mich im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors durchgeführt."

Durch die offene Saaltüre waren, in der entstandenen Stille, schnelle Schritte zu hören.

Percy Weasley, mit hochrotem Kopf am Lehrertisch, bekam davon nichts mit. „Lord Potter", presste er vor Wut bebend mühevoll heraus. „Ihr werdet euch für die Vorgänge um Euer Schloss verantworten müssen. Der Herr Unterstaatssekretär wird ..."

„Weasley Klappe!" Die eindringliche Stimme von Madame Bones, die etwas schärfer klang als sonst, verschaffte sich Gehör. „Der Unterstaatssekretär wird sich dem Bedauern des Ministeriums anschließen. Dem Bedauern über das Schreckliche, was in dieser Nacht passiert ist. Im und in der Nähe des Schlosses Orvasky."

Sie stürmte auf den Lehrertisch zu und drehte sich aber dann zu den Schülern um: „Guten Morgen meine Lieben, werte Professoren, ich denke das Frühstück ist beendet. Professor Dumbledore, Lord Potter und die sie begleiten, bitte ich zu einem kurzen Gespräch."

Das Rücken der Stühle und ein Anschwellen der Lautstärke in der großen Halle bestätigten, dass niemand mehr Neuigkeiten erwartete.

Als Madame Bones noch einmal zu sprechen anfing, blieben allen überrascht stehen. „Ich will nicht, dass irgendwelche Gerüchte auftauchen oder gestreut werden. Der Herr Minister und ich haben den genauen Bericht von Professor Weasley gelesen. Wir hegen nicht den geringsten Zweifel daran. Sie müssen ja beinahe im Gemeinschaftsraum übernachtet haben, Weasley? Oder wie konnten sie sonst all die Einzelheiten um den Albtraum von Lord Potter berichten?"

Professor Dumbledore winkte Harry und hielt der stellvertretenden Ministerin die Türe auf. Schnell leerte sich die Große Halle. In großen Abständen saßen am Lehrertisch nur noch drei Professoren. Snape erhob sich: „Na Weasley, als Spion verbrannt."

„Was haben Sie mir denn zu sagen", begehrte, der sichtlich niedergeschlagene Percy auf.

„Eins, Professor Weasley!"

Entsetzt über die eiskalte Stimme schaute Professor Baumgarden, den rätselhaften Meister der Zaubertränke an.

„Eins und das sollten Sie sich zu Herzen nehmen. Hätten Sie Verstand, würden sie bereits ihre missliche Lage erkannt haben. Von der stellvertretenden Ministerin bloßgestellt. Die Lehrerschaft nicht unbedingt hinter sich vereint, sie stehen verdammt alleine da, Weasley. Alleine gegen die Abneigung der Schüler aller Häuser kann hart werden. Gepaart mit dem Hass aus Gryffindor, wird der Druck unerträglich. Sie waren schon in ihrem eigenen Haus, als Vertrauensschüler unbeliebt. Jetzt haben sie es sich mit ihnen ganz verdorben." Snape Stimme war leiser, aber um so eindringlicher geworden.

„Was wollen Sie mir damit sagen? Wollen sie mir drohen?"

„Weasley, ich sprach über Hogwarts. Einer Insel in der Dumbledors Güte sie vor manchem schützt. Außerhalb von Hogwarts weht der Wind schärfer. Selbst die Kobolde mögen sie nicht. Merken Sie sich: Ihre Lebensversicherung hat lange rote Haare und Sommersprossen. Sollte sie den Daumen nach unten drehen?" Snape machte eine Pause, in der er die aufkommende Angst in Percy genoss.

„Was soll mir dieses Liebchen von Potter schon anhaben, ich bin ein ausgebildeter Zauberer aus ..."

„Sie sind ein eingebildeter Wicht. Wäre es das Liebchen von Potter, wäre die Auseinandersetzung gerade, sehr viel unfriedlicher ausgegangen. Sie geht solche Probleme, wie sie eins darstellen, anders an Weasley. Na wer könnte es sein? Wer hat so viel Einfluss auf Potter und sein Liebchen? Wer hält beide davon ab, Ihnen keine Flüche auf den Hals zu jagen?

„Ginny?"

„Wie weit Sie sich doch von ihrer Familie entfernt haben Weasley. Unter wilden Tieren wäre es tödlich, sich zu weit von der Herde weg zu bewegen. Wenn ihre Schwester den Daumen nach unten dreht, hilft ihnen niemand mehr. Keiner hebt die Hand über Sie, um sie zu schützen. Wenn sie sich mit ihrer Schwester überwerfen, hilft ihnen nicht einmal die Liebe ihrer Mutter. Sollte diese noch bestehen, so wie sie ihren Eltern zugesetzt haben!"

Snape war noch näher an Percy herangetreten. Trotzdem hatte Professor Baumgarten jede Silbe gehört. Der Zaubertränkemeister sah sie durchdringlich an: „Junge Frau ich erwarte Sie in einer halben Stunde in meinem Büro. Ein wenig Nachhilfe in ihrem Fach könnte ihnen nicht schaden!"

Empört sah sie dem, mit wallendem Umhang, hinausstürmenden Professoren für Zaubertränke nach.

„Das haben Sie von ihrer Aufdringlichkeit, warum sind sie auch hiergeblieben? Ich würde ihm nicht allein aufsuchen", bemerkte Percy nachdrücklich. „Er hat so etwas Bösartiges an sich."

„Sicher er wirkt nicht überaus freundlich, aber ich werde seinen Rat befolgen. Ich hoffe, Sie tun es auch, Professor Weasley!"

Unter den aufmerksamen Blicken seiner Mitschüler bahnte sich Harry seinen Weg zum Büro des Schulleiters.

Hermine klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter: „Es wird wohl besser sein, wenn Ron und ich unsere Sachen richten?"

„Nein! Ihr geht mit. Ihr habt ihn gekannt, nicht ich."

Hermine atmete erleichtert auf. Harry hatte genau gespürt, dass dies eine rein rhetorische Frage war. Sie würde die Neugierde zerreißen, aber auch die Enttäuschung, das Gefühl ausgeschlossen zu sein, stärken. Alles, was er jetzt nicht gebrauchen konnte.

Felicitas, die links neben ihm ging, nickte kaum merklich. Von Ginny war nichts zu hören, seit dem Zeitungsbericht war sie merkwürdig still. Harry blieb abrupt stehen. Ginny, die sich, an seiner rechten Hand, mehr mitziehen lies, prallte gegen ihn. Sie hatte nicht gemerkt, dass er unerwartet stehen geblieben war. Harry legte beide Arme um sie: „Ginny, was ist?"

Ron sah überrascht auf die Szene. Felicitas stand neben Ginny, die von Harry umarmt wurde, und streichelte beruhigend ihre Haare. Unsicher blickte er zu Hermine.

„Ron", flüsterte sie. „Das versteht keiner, aber lass die Drei einfach."

„Harry", flüsterte Ginny. „Die viele Toten. Ich habe überhaupt nichts davon gewusst. Er sagte nur sie hätten helfen können."

„Nun Ginny, es ist nicht deine Schuld, dass es passiert ist. Nanda und seine Truppe hatte sicher keine andere Möglichkeit. Schließlich wollten sie die Dorfbewohner vor Nachstellung zu schützen. Krieg ist hart, Ginny! Nun hat er uns wohl auch richtig erreicht."

„Meinst du, wir müssen, demnächst genauso zuschlagen?"

„Wenn es keine andere Wahl bleibt", bemerkte Felicitas. „Dann werden wir genauso zuschlagen."

Nicht wirklich beruhigt, löste Ginny sich aus der Umarmung und lächelte etwas unsicher. Harry beobachtete verwundert, wie sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck langsam änderte. Vor der Tür zum Büro des Schulleiters hatte sie sich wieder im Griff. Entschlossen sah sie auf Professor McGonagall. Die Professorin sah die kleine Gruppe überrascht an, ging aber ohne Kommentar voraus.

An der Bürotüre klopfte sie nachdrücklich. „Albus, ich bringe die Fünf!"

„Fünf?"

„Ja alle Fünf. Ich denke das ist auch gut so. Schließlich sind sie alle betroffen."

Harry sah seine Hauslehrerin dankbar an, was sie mit einem Lächeln quittierte.

Sie betraten das Büro des Schulleiters. Hier warteten außer diesem, Alastor Moody und Amelia Bones.

„Harry ich muss dir, beziehungsweise euch ...", begann der Schulleiter nachdenklich. „... nicht sagen, wie sehr ich den Tod des Kyrill Radusinovic bedauere. Sicherlich willst du bei den Trauerfeierlichkeiten dabei sein, ich werde euch begleiten. Solltest du, natürlich auch die Anderen nicht dagegenhaben."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf: „Danke Professor Dumbledore. Die Eltern von Hermine werden uns auch begleiten. Ein Transport mit Portschlüsseln steht doch nichts im Wege?"

„Ganz und gar nicht, Harry! Das Flohnetzwerk hat seine Tücken. Heute Nacht gab es einen Unfall im Ministerium. Die Verantwortliche für das Flohnetzwerk wurde von einer Stichflamme schwer verletzt. Wie wissen nicht, wie das kommen konnte." Madame Bones war aufgestanden und kam auf ihn zu. „Wie du aus dem Klitterer entnommen hast, wartet das rumänische Ministerium mit dem veröffentlichen von Einzelheiten. Sie wollen vorher mit dir sprechen. Wir hatten uns vorgestellt, dass du die Vertreter aus Bukarest in unserem Ministerium triffst. Das Treffen können wir auch auf dem Schloss arrangieren, das sie sich noch dort aufhalten."

Harry nickte der stellvertretenden Ministerin zu: „Dann werden wir mal unsere Sachen richten."

„Einen Moment noch, Harry. Kyrill Radusinovic hat einen Abschiedsbrief auf Englisch und einen auf Rumänisch geschrieben. Die Inhalte sind, laut meinem rumänischen Kollegen identisch. Ich denke, ihr solltet ihn lesen, bevor ihr nach Orvasky reist. Arthur, Molly und Kingsley sind schon dort und werden auf euch warten."

Harry nahm den Brief entgegen und entfaltete ihn. Schnell überflog er die Zeilen. Es war das gleiche Schreiben, wie er es in der Nacht schon gelesen hat.

„Wie reagiere ich in Rumänien drauf. Ich muss ja irgendetwas zu seinen Verwandten sagen?"

Nachdenklichkeit machte sich breit. Madame Bones räusperte sich: „Harry du musst es nicht machen, aber vielleicht ist es ein Weg. Der alte Herr hat seiner Schwester einen anderen Brief hinterlassen. Wie gesagt du musst es nicht tun, aber vielleicht als letzte Ehre! Ich habe die Abschrift dabei, von dem Teil, der seine Wünsche betrifft."

Harry las sich den Brief durch, er schluckte schwer. Er gab die Kopie an Hermine weiter. Ron legte tröstend den Arm um sie. Fragend sah sie, als sie mit dem Lesen fertig war, Harry an.

„Ja Hermine, er hat alles bin in das Kleinste geplant. Sogar wo sein Sarg in den ersten Tagen stehen soll."

Ginny und Felicitas lasen sich den Brief ebenfalls durch.

„Es spricht doch nichts dagegen?", wollte Felicitas wissen.

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf: „Etwas unüblich, weil eigentlich nur die Mitglieder der Eigentümerfamilie in der Gruft beigesetzt werden."

„Es gibt keinen Herrn von Orvasky, im eigentlichen Sinne mehr. Auch ein Black ist nicht mehr da." Harrys Stimme wurde immer leiser. „Wir werden alles so machen, wie er es gewollt hat. Alles bis zum letzten Tuica, oder überfordern wir damit seine Großnichte?"

„Harry, ich komme mit nach Rumänien. Dort werde ich es mit ihren Eltern und mit ihr besprechen. Vielleicht hilft es ihr, besser Abschied zu nehmen. Bist du auch einverstanden Felicitas?"

Die Angesprochene schreckte hoch, etwas Abseits hatte sie mit ihrem Taschenspiegel hantiert: „Ich denke schon Professor. Harry und ich werden etwas später auftauchen. Wir bringen Tonks und Remus mit. Ginny reist ja gleich mit ihnen, sie wird uns vertreten. Mein Cousin Nanda hat auch versprochen zu kommen."

Moody trat aus der Fensternische und sah Felicitas durchdringlich an: „Großes Aufgebot. Warum?"

„Nun es stand in der Zeitung. Wir müssen damit rechnen, dass einige erwarten, dass Harry an der Beerdigung teilnimmt. Eigentlich wollte ich noch, dass Professor Snape uns begleitet, der ist aber leider außer Haus."

Moody sah zu Dumbledore und wieder zu Felicitas: „Woher weißt du das?"

„Er informiert mich, schließlich verlangt er, dass ich ihn in seinen Kerkern vertrete. Professor Moody, viele Zaubertränke brauchen Stunden, manche Wochen stetiger Pflege."

Dumbledore sah Felicitas lange an, nickte dann schließlich und wandte sich dann an Madame Bones. „Amelia willst du uns nicht begleiten? Wir werden von hier aus in einer Stunde aufbrechen."

„Oh schon!", überrascht schaute die Stellvertreterin des Ministers für Magie den alten Schulleiter an. „Ich habe da noch etwas mit Harry und mit dir Albus zu besprechen. Das könnten wir vielleicht noch vor der Beerdigung tun."

Erstaunt blieb Harry an der Türe stehen: „Mit mir?"

„Ja, es geht um Percy Weasley."

Ginny schloss die Türe zum Büro wieder und drehte sich zu der stellvertretenden Ministerin um. Da Hermine mit Ron und Felicitas schon aus dem Büro waren, war nur noch sie mit Harry, der Schuleiter, Amelia Bones und Alastor Moody im Raum.

„Nun", fuhr Amelia Bones fort. „Er ist nicht gerade die Besetzung, welche wir uns vorgestellt haben. Der Auftritt heute und den anderen Vorfällen zeigen es immer deutlicher. Wir machen uns wirklich Gedanken was wir mit ihm machen sollen. Harry, bevor die Sache vor den Schulrat kommt, will der Minister, dass wir es besprechen."

„Für mich ist es an erster Stelle eine Angelegenheit der Familie Weasley, deshalb wird Ginny mich mit allen Rechten und Vollmachten vertreten. Eine Stunde für dieses Thema ist beinahe zu knapp und ich muss mich noch kurz mit Michail treffen. Den werden wir auch mit nach Rumänien nehmen, auch sollte ich zu Graf Vladimir Kontakt aufnehmen."

„Wenn du meinst, rede ich auch gern mit Ginny über ihren Bruder", meinte Amelia.

„Es ist einfacher, ohne ihre Zustimmung würde ich nichts entscheiden!", beendete Harry das Gespräch und folgte den anderen nach.

„Wo hast du den Ginny gelassen?", wollte Ron von Harry wissen, als dieser in seinem Zimmer ankam.

„Ginny spricht mit Amelia Bones und Dumbledore. Sie wollten sich zwar mit mir vor der Sitzung des Schulrates abstimmen. Ich will mich aber nochmals mit den Wünschen zur Beerdigung befassen. Graf Vladimir wird mir da noch etwas erklären müssen. Wir werden sie nachher bei Dumbledore abholen."

„Sie vertritt dich als Schulrat? Und worüber sprechen die Drei denn?"

„Ja, Amelia hat es akzeptiert. Es ist wegen Percy."

„Harry, du weißt sie hat sich mehr über ihn geärgert als ich, wenn sie sich nun gegen ihn ausspricht?"

„Dann wird er wohl Hogwarts verlassen, Ron. Ich sehe da kein Problem, dass sie für mich dort ist. Ohne eure Meinung zu beachten, hätte ich sowie so nichts entschieden."

„Was wird Mum sagen, wenn sie erfährt, dass Ginny die Hand im Spiel hatte?"

Die Schranktür schob sich zur Seite. Mit Felicitas kam ein gewaltiger Schwall schwefelhaltiger Luft in das Zimmer von Harry. Kritisch schaute sie Ron an: „Ron wir haben momentan andere Sorgen, als deine Mutter. Warum bist du eigentlich nicht mit Hermine, durch das private Flohnetzwerk zu deren Eltern? Sie wollte dich doch ihnen vorstellen?"

Harry bemühte sich, nicht über Rons Reaktion zu lachen. Lag es an der Vorstellung Hermines Eltern vorgestellt zu werden, oder dass Felicitas sich ungestört umzog. Auf jeden Fall wurden seine Ohren rot, ein deutliches Zeichen, dass ihm etwas peinlich war.

„Harry, warum machst du dir über die letzten Wünsche von Kyrill Gedanken?" Ron wirkte etwas entspannter, hatte er doch ein Thema zum Ablenken gefunden.

Harry las sich die Zeilen nochmals durch: „Mir ist es ganz egal, wo sein Sarg steht und auch welchen Sarg er bekommt. Soll er haben, was er will. Ich verstehe nur nicht, warum ein Toter noch unbedingt einen Tuica braucht?"

„Lass ihn doch. Er hat ihn gern und reichlich getrunken. Dafür wurde er auch von seiner Schwester öfter geschimpft." Ron musste grinsen. „Und wie deutlich sie es ihm manchmal gesagt hat. Vielleicht war es ihm eine Befriedigung, diesen Wunsch niederzuschreiben."

„Zwei Punkte kommen wir dabei etwas rätselhaft vor", argwöhnte Felicitas. „Warum nur ein ganz besonderer Tuica, nur aus der Flasche? Was hat die Ileana mit zutun?"

„Das geht mir auch im Kopf herum", unterstütze Harry seine Freundin.´„Befürchtest du, es könnte was anderes sein außer Tuica?

„Ihr denkt doch nicht, dass er damit zum Vampir wird?", erstarrt sah Ron seinen Freund an.


	12. Die Puppenstube

**Habe ich euch überrascht? Ja diesmal ging es sehr schnell mit dem nächsten Kapitel. Ganz herzlichen Dank an meine Betaleser, die dies ermöglicht haben. **

**Viel Spaß dabei und überrascht mich wieder mit so vielen Reviews! Danke **DAX und Dkub, ohne Mail darf ich euch leider nicht anworten.

* * *

**Rückblick auf Kapitel 11 Ein Vampir?**

„Harry, warum machst du dir über die letzten Wünsche von Kyrill Gedanken?" Ron wirkte etwas entspannter, hatte er doch ein Thema zum Ablenken gefunden.

Harry las sich die Zeilen nochmals durch: „Mir ist es ganz egal, wo sein Sarg steht und auch welchen Sarg er bekommt. Soll er haben, was er will. Ich verstehe nur nicht, warum ein Toter noch unbedingt einen Tuica braucht?"

„Lass ihn doch. Er hat ihn gern und reichlich getrunken. Dafür wurde er auch von seiner Schwester öfter geschimpft." Ron musste grinsen. „Und wie deutlich sie es ihm manchmal gesagt hat. Vielleicht war es ihm eine Befriedigung, diesen Wunsch niederzuschreiben."

„Zwei Punkte kommen wir dabei etwas rätselhaft vor", argwöhnte Felicitas. „Warum nur ein ganz besonderer Tuica, nur aus der Flasche? Was hat die Ileana mit zutun?"

„Das geht mir auch im Kopf herum", unterstütze Harry seine Freundin.´„Befürchtest du, es könnte was anderes sein außer Tuica?

„Ihr denkt doch nicht, dass er damit zum Vampir wird?", erstarrt sah Ron seinen Freund an.

* * *

**12 Die Puppenstube**

„Kinder hört mit dem Unsinn auf!" Tadelnd sah Phineas Nigellus aus seinem Bilderrahmen. „Harry Dumbledore hat es dir schon gesagt. Wir können keine Toten mehr zurückholen, egal wie wir es versuchen." Das Portrait schwieg einen Moment, aber alle merkten, dass noch etwas kommen würde. „Rothaariger Freund, du hast wohl im Unterricht geschlafen? Vampir wird man durch einen Biss, vielleicht auch durch Vampirblut, aber nur wenn man lebt. Tote können die Substanzen nicht mehr aufnehmen. Jetzt beeilt euch, Dumbledore hat mich geschickt, er wartet!"

„Phineas Nigellus, eine Frage noch!"

„Was ist rothaariger Freund?"

„Hat meine Schwester meinen Bruder Percy verraten?"

„Nein sie hat sich für ihn ausgesprochen. Ich bekomme nicht viel mit, aber ist es nicht so, dass er die Familienehre verrät. Wir Blacks hätten anders gehandelt, als die kleine Rote."

„Mal sehn, wie lange sie noch zu ihm hält", kommentierte Felicitas das zufriedene Gesicht von Ron. „Ich werde mal meine Sachen holen. Wir treffen uns im Gemeinschaftsraum. Schließlich soll ja jeder sehen, dass wir nicht in unseren Zimmern sind."

Harry nickte: „Ich nehme Michail mit."

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war recht leer. Vermutlich nützten die Schüler die letzten schönen Tage im Freien.

„Hast du nichts dabei?", wollte Harry von Michail wissen. Der Junge griff in seine Hosentasche und fischte einen kleinen Koffer heraus. „Hat mir Großväterchen Kyrill beigebracht. Es war eines seiner vielen Kunststückchen. Er konnte alles verkleinern, er hätte sicherlich auch große Gebäude schrumpfen lassen können. Wenn er gewollt hätte."

Tröstend legte Harry den Arm auf die Schulter, er hatte gemerkt, wie sehr der Junge mit den Tränen kämpfte. „Komm wir gehen schon mal raus."

„Verdammt! Ich habe meinen Rucksack in deinem Zimmer vergessen, ihr wartet bitte!" Ron hastete in den Gang zu den Jungenschlafzimmern.

„Harry musst du deinem Schoßhündchen nicht die Türe zu deinem Reich öffnen?"

„Oh Dean, schön dich so besorgt zu hören", konterte Harry. „Stell dir vor Ron ist so groß, dass er an die Türklinke kommt."

Er stellte sich zwischen Harry und dem Portal zum Treppenhaus. „Aber dein Zimmer ist etwas Besonderes, da kommt nicht jeder rein. Es ist ja auch nicht jeder Lord."

Harry holt tief Luft, konnte der Typ ihn nicht einmal in Ruhe lassen: „Da ist aber einer mal ganz schnell im Denken. Erstaunlich, dass die Erkenntnis jetzt schon dein Oberstübchen erreicht hat. Professor McGonagall hat es dir erst vor einer Woche erklärt!"

Felicitas kam die Treppe von den Mädchenschlafsälen herunter. Sie sah überrascht auf die Szene. Beinahe wäre sie mit Ron zusammengestoßen, denn dieser kam mit seinem Rucksack angerannt. Dean setzte gerade zur Antwort an: „Professor McGonagall hat uns nur ..."

„Spar dir dein Gift auf, du Kröte!", mit diesen Worten schob der Rothaarige, den von Statur her kleineren Jungen vom Portal weg. „Auf, Professor Dumbledore wartet sicherlich nicht gerne!"

Vom Büro des Schulleiters waren die meisten mit einem dessen Portschlüssel im Hof des Gästehauses angekommen.

Harry traf mit Felicitas zum Schluss ein, sie hatten Tonks und Remus im Grimmauldplatz berichtet. Remus war über den Verlauf der Dinge sehr besorgt. Harry war froh, den ernsten Blicken von Remus, entfliehen zu können. Sie hatten etwas Mahnendes, wie ein schlechtes Gewissen das lebendig geworden ist.

Sie waren über den Empfang überrascht. Neben Arthur und Molly stand in ihrer Tracht gekleidet die Schwester von Kyrill. Wie gut, dass sie im Grimmauldplatz noch an den Sprachzauber gedacht und über Beileidsbekundungen geredet hatten. Etwas im Hintergrund stand, was Harry noch mehr verwunderte, in der Uniform von Gringotts, Griphook.

Harry ging unsicher auf die Frau zu: „Es tut mir sehr leid um Ihren Bruder. Es ist wirklich schrecklich, wenn ich daran denke wie er ..." Völlig überraschend wurde er von der älteren Frau umarmt. „Es ist nicht die Schuld eurer Lordschaft. Wir wissen alle, dass sie ihm geholfen hätten. Zum Glück musste er nicht leiden. Er hat mir ein Schreiben hinterlassen, in dem er mir das geschrieben hat." Als sie ihn wieder losgelassen hatte, zeigte sie ihm ein Blatt dieses Schreibens. Harry hatte es schon von Madame Bones gesehen. Schnell las er sich nochmals durch.

„Bereiten Sie die Beerdigung vor, wie Kyrill es gewollt hat. Genauso soll er es haben!" Harry Stimme wurde immer dünner. Statt, dass er die Frau tröstete, nahm sie ihn nochmals in den Arm. Harry drückte der Frau einen Beutel mit Münzen in die Hand. „Genauso wie er es wollte!"

Ohne zu zögern, nahm die Frau das Geld an: „Wir haben ein Problem mit dem Ministerium. Sie wollen die Leiche nicht frei geben und alles untersuchen. Sie brauchen so furchtbar lang. Vermutlich suchen sie hier nach Hinweisen wegen des Angriffes auf das Dorf. Vielleicht hilft das hier etwas."

„Es sollte eigentlich für die Beerdigung sein", meinte Harry überrascht.

Griphook trat aus dem Hintergrund hervor: „Nehmen sie das Geld für die Beerdigung, die Kobolde haben sich bereits um das andere Problem gekümmert." Der Kobold lächelte den überraschten Harry an: „Eure Lordschaft jede Gesellschaft hat seine Regeln, vertraut mir, wir Kobolde kennen sie alle."

Während Tonks und Remus ihr Bedauern über den Tod des alten Kastellans ausdrückte, sprachen Harry und Felicitas leise mit Griphook.

Frau Tariceanu hielt die Türe auf, als auch Felicitas ihr Bedauern und ihre Trauer bekundet hatte. Alle folgten ihr zu dem kleinen Saal, den sie aber nicht betrat.

Arthur und Molly kamen auf sie zu, als sie den kleinen Saal betraten. Alle Gäste aus England hatten sich hier getroffen. Unten im Hof hörten sie Frau Tariceanu Ileana und ihren Bruder zur Ruhe ermahnen. Sie war nicht mit in den Saal gekommen. Vermutlich würde sie der Verwandtschaft Bescheid geben.

Kingsley stellte den rumänischen Vizeminister und den ermittelnden Beamten vor. „Harry, die Herrschaften wollten mit dir sprechen, bevor du mit den Verwandten sprichst.**" **Er hielt eine Türe zu einem kleinen Nebenraum auf. Harry winkte Felicitas und Ginny, ihm zu folgen.

„Mister Griphook würden sie mich auch begleiten?" Der Kobold nickte knapp und folgte Harry nach.

Gleich, nachdem sich die Türe geschlossen hatte, begann der stellvertretende Minister in einem schlechten Englisch zu sprechen:

„Mister Potter, es gibt Beweise, dass Mister Radusinovic unter großen Druck gesetzt wurde. Die Ermittlungen sind abgeschlossen. Wir haben uns, mit der Hilfe des Vertreters von Gringotts, auf Brandstiftung in Tateinheit eines Selbstmordes einigen können.

Harry nickte abwesend. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Gringotts auch für Schmierungen im Beamtenapparat fremder Staaten zuständig war. Logisch war es, die Kobolde konnten fern vor irgendwelchen Emotionen verhandeln.

Der stellvertretende Minister sah Harry abwartend ab: „Eure Lordschaft haben die Bedeutung dieser Feststellung verstanden?"

Harry nickte: „Sir, sie können ruhig rumänisch sprechen, der Sprachzauber funktioniert einwandfrei. Wir sind froh, dass alles so schnell ging. Danke schön."

„Sie dürfen die Einigung mit Gringotts nicht falsch verstehen. Unsere Gemeinschaft verfügt nicht über viel Vermögen. Ich werde es einem guten Zweck zu kommen lassen, ich denke an eine Grundschule in der Gegend. Wenn ich weitere Geldgeber finde, können die zwei Dutzend Kinder endlich in eine Schule gehen. Bis jetzt werden die Kinder von ihren Eltern unterrichtet."

Ginny sah ihn erstaunt an: „Gibt es hier keine magische Elementarschule?"

„Nein, leider nicht. Ich habe auch kaum Zeit mich darum zu kümmern. Wir haben einen weiteren Fall, der sich gestern auch ereignet hat. Er ist sehr viel umfangreicher, als der hier ist."

Felicitas lächelte den stellvertretenden Minister an: „Könnten Sie die Ermittlungen dort nicht einstellen, Bandenkrieg oder Ähnliches? Die Presse bringt beide Angelegenheiten immer im Zusammenhang. Wir bedauern das zutiefst. Seine Lordschaft sähe seinen Namen lieber gar nicht, oder positiv erwähnt."

„So einfach geht das nicht Mylady. Es sind immerhin zehn Tote zu beklagen."

„Wirklich zu beklagen, oder sind sie mit ihnen auch nicht ein paar Sorgen los geworden?", erkundigte sich Harry nach einem kurzen Blickkontakt mit Felicitas. „Ihre Bemühungen um eine Schule hier sind ehrenwert. Sehr positiv in der Presse würde sich eine Schuleröffnung machen. Uns würde es vollkommen ausreichen, wenn nur sie und ihr Ministerium von unserer Patenschaft wissen würden.**"**

Der Minister sah Harry interessiert an. Griphook mit dem Harry den Blickkontakt suchte, nickte vorsichtig.

Der stellvertretende Minister besprach sich kurz mit seinem Ermittler. „Wir sollten uns der Zukunft zuwenden. Opfer eines Bandenkrieges kommen immer wieder vor. Soll die Schule den Namen des Kastellans tragen?"

„Es lag ihm fern viel Aufhebens um sich zu machen, ich denke „Orvasky-Schule", klingt auch sehr gut."

„Sir sie wollen wirklich nicht auf ein Foto?"

„Nein, eine Schlusserklärung zu den Ermittlungen reicht vollkommen."

„Seine Lordschaft sind zu großzügig!" Ein Händedruck besiegelte die Vereinbarung und beide Seiten verließen zufrieden den Raum. Zum Schluss folgte Harry mit Griphook: „Seine Lordschaft sind zu gütig, mich mit den Verhandlungen zu beauftragen. Mein Vorgesetzter, Mister Fortunekeeper möchte seine Lordschaft in einer wichtigen Angelegenheit sprechen. Er würde sich freuen die Damen in Ihrem Umfeld, sowie Miss Granger kennen zu lernen. Mister Kyrill Radusinovic hat ihr einen kleinen Gruß hinterlassen. Ist Sonntagabend um zehn Uhr angenehm?"

„Lässt sich einrichten Mister Griphook! Es wäre schön, wenn wir sie ebenfalls dort begrüßen könnten."

Der Kobold nickte und verabschiedete sich.

Die Beerdigung von Kyrill fand in der Krypta statt. Seine Verwandten wie auch die Gäste aus London waren dabei, als der Deckel des Sarges verschlossen wurde. Besonders ergreifend war die Szene, als Ileana ihrem Großväterchen seinen letzten Tuica brachte. In einer hübschen Tracht trug sie das Glas auf einem Tablett an den Sarg. Die Schwester der Verstorbenen füllte das Glas, welches für den Schnaps relativ groß war. Gemeinsam flößten sie es dem geliebten Kyrill ein, dessen Gesicht erstaunlich gut erhalten war. Irritiert sah Harry Felicitas an. Die Haare waren noch intakt. Hat er sich von den Franzen des Teppiches, mit dem sich Kyrill zugedeckt hatte, täuschen lassen?

„Eure Lordschaft", begann der Herr, welcher neben Michail stand, das Gespräch. „Kyrill wollte nicht den Flammentod sterben. Er hat vorgesorgt, dass auch seine Überreste nicht Raub der Flammen wurden." Harry staunte über die Umsicht, mit welcher der Kastellan seinen Tod vorbereitet hatte.

Beim anschließenden Kaffee im Speisesaal des Schlosses lernte Harry die Familie von Michail kennen. Der Älteste im Dorf war der Großvater von Michail und Ileana. Er sprach kurz mit Dumbledore und Moody. Viel mehr Zeit nahm sich Großväterchen Mirko für Nanda. Irgendwann wurde das lange Sitzen Ileana zu langweilig und sie spielte im Nebenzimmer mit einer wunderschönen Puppenstube.

Zwischen dem Kaffee und dem Abendessen, zu dem sie eingeladen wurden, bewunderte jeder das Spielzeug.

„So sah mein Zimmer Daheim aus. Großväterchen Kyrill hat es mir nachgebaut. Wenn ich nicht bei ihm war, hat er es zu einer Pupenstube verkleinert."

„Schwindelst du auch nicht Ileana", wollte Molly wissen. Diese schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn wir wieder ein Haus haben, dann vergrößern wir das Zimmer wieder, ehrlich."

„Das wird wohl noch dauern", meinte ihre Mutter besorgt. Molly unterhielt sich länger mit ihr, während Hermine das Gespräch ihren Eltern übersetzte, verschwand Ginny aus der Gruppe.

„Harry", sprach Ginny ihn leise an. „Könnte die Familie Radusinovic nicht hier einziehen. Die Schule wird wohl nicht so viel Platz brauchen. Du hättest dann jemand der sich um das Schloss kümmert und sie ein neues Haus."

Amelia Bones, die mit Dumbledore in der Nähe gestanden hatte, wandte sich an Ginny. „Du bist einfach die Seele dieser Truppe, ganz die Mutter."

Harry nickte: „Ich denke es geht in Ordnung, willst du es ihnen vorschlagen?" Ginny grinste und verschwand unter den Gästen.

„Harry wie kommt es, dass die Rumänen alle Ermittlungen eingestellt haben?", erkundigte sich die stellvertretende Ministerin. Etwas verlegen schaute Harry nach allen Seiten: „Gringotts hatte die Freundlichkeit hier vermittelnd Einfluss zunehmen."

Ernst sah ihn Professor Dumbledore an: „Harry du willst doch nicht sagen, dass ihr hier ..."

„Harry!" Ileana stürmte herbei und der alte Zauberer konnte seine Frage nicht mehr zu Ende stellen. „Harry! Stimmt es, dass wir hier auf dem Schloss wohnen dürfen. Ginny hat es behauptet. Felicitas hat nur gelacht, als ich ihr um den Hals gefallen bin."

„Ich sage lieber nichts, sonst fällst du mir auch noch um den Hals, und ich bekomme mit Felicitgas Ärger!", antwortete Harry grinsend.

Ileana blieb eine ganze Zeit lang bei Harry, während dieser mit ihren Eltern sprach.

Plötzlich sprang sie auf und zupfte an einem Ärmel von Professor Dumbledore: „Sir, Michail sagt Sie wären ein sehr großer Zauberer. Sind Sie beinahe so gut wie Großväterchen Kyrill?"

Empört sah Molly auf das Mädchen, zu dem sich Dumbledore nun herunterbeugte. „Beinahe so gut wie dein Großväterchen. Nur Zaubertränke kann ich nicht, da musst du zu Felicitas."

„Oder zu dem großen, schwarzen Zauberer in Ihrem Schloss, der manchmal so böse schaut."

Selbst Amelia Bones musste über die Beschreibung von Snape lachen.

„Du warst schon auf meinem Schloss?", erkundigte sich Dumbledore überrascht.

„Mit Felicitas, ist jetzt aber nicht wichtig. Wenn Sie so gut sind wie Großväterchen Kyrill, dann müssen Sie die Puppenstube wachsen lassen! Kommen Sie schnell!"

Schon war sie mit Dumbledore im Schlepptau bei ihrer Puppenstube. Sie schob eine Holzplatte als Frontseite in die Halterung und legte einen Deckel darauf. Nun sah man der Kiste nicht mehr an, dass hier ein ganzer Kindertraum versteckt war. Die Kiste vor sich schwebend, verschwanden die beiden im Treppenhaus.

„Was ist denn in den oberen Räumen des Turmes und des Torhauses geplant?", erkundigte sich Großväterchen Mirko. Während Harry sich mit den Erwachsenen über die Nutzung des Schlosses und der anderen Gebäude unterhielt.

„Eigentlich eine Angelegenheit des Ministeriums, aber ich werde es verraten. Der stellvertretende Minister wird hier eine kleine Schule eröffnen. Welche Räume die Schule braucht, darüber können Sie sich ja einigen."

„Kommt mal alle schnell", rief Michail seinen Eltern zu.

Den Kinderstimmen folgend, fanden sie das Zimmer, welches Ileana sich ausgesucht hatte. Tatsächlich die Puppenstube war so vergrößert, dass man wirklich darin wohnen konnte. Die sechs Brettchen der Kiste, die alles beherbergte lagen auf dem Boden.

Ileana und ihre Brüder hüpften auf dem Bett, während ein zufrieden lächelnder Dumbledore sich alles genau betrachtete.

Nach dem ausführlichen Abendessen wollte Ileana unbedingt noch einmal ihr Großväterchen Kyrill besuchen. Harry nahm den friedlichen Eindruck, der mit Fackeln ausgeleuchteten Krypta mit nach Hogwarts.

Am nächsten Morgen frühstückten sie erst, als die anderen Schüler noch vom Mittagessen schwärmten.

Harry verzichtete auf die Verwandlung in Andrew McKillan. Mit gefärbten Haaren, seine Narbe mit Make-up verdeckt, war er bei seinem ersten Besuch aufgetreten. Am Sonntagabend war nicht zu befürchten, dass sie erwartet wurden. Der Termin war auch niemand bekannt. Harry hatte entschieden, dass sie die Kanzlei Thompson & Parker über die Oxford-Street betreten. Von dort aus ging die Reise nach Gringotts. Diese Möglichkeit hatte ihm im Sommer Griphook gezeigt und Harry fand es sehr praktisch.

Hermine war ihnen staunend gefolgt. „Mister Thompson gibt es denn mehr solche Verbindungen zwischen der magischen und nichtmagischen Welt"

Der Anwalt, welcher sie empfangen hatte, lächelte viel sagend. „Meist sind die Verbindungen der beiden Welten wenigen Leuten bekannt. Ich kann sie aber beruhigen, wo immer es den Kobolden wichtig war, haben sie solche geschaffen."

Im großen Büro des Geschäftsführers des Bankhauses Gringotts war alles vorbereitet. Mister Fortunekeeper begrüßte sie alle sehr zuvorkommend. „Miss Granger, wir hatten noch nie die Ehre. Es freut mich, dass Sie es einrichten konnten. Mister Kyrill Radusinovic hat sie besonders bedacht."

Überrascht sah Hermine den alten Kobold an, der sich zu Griphook umdrehte. In einer Kiste brachte er verschiedene Bücher und eine Pergamentrolle für sie. Tränen rannen ihr über das Gesicht, als sie die lieben Worte des alten Kastellans las.

Die Kobolde gaben ihr Zeit, die geerbten Bücher zu betrachten.

„Harry, das sind ja nicht die Originale! Kyrill hat sie für mich kopiert, da die Bücher ihm nicht gehörten. Es sind aber alle Bücher, aus denen ich bei ihm gelernt habe."

„Hermine, selbst wenn es die Originale gewesen wäre. Sie würden dir gehören", meinte Harry schmunzelnd.

„Ich bitte nochmals um ihre Aufmerksamkeit", begann der Geschäftsführer wieder. Er entrollte ein Pergament und begann zu lesen.

„Eure Lordschaft, viel Vermögen habe ich nicht gehabt und dies habe ich meiner Familie hinterlassen. Gringotts hat das Bargeld, welches sich auf dem Schloss befand, wie auch die Urkunden und Vermögensaufstellung unter Verschluss genommen. Mir bleibt nur noch übrig, euch zu geben, was das Eurige ist. Ich hoffe, dass ich durch meinen Tod, der hoffentlich Aufsehen erregte, die Feinde seiner Lordschaft überzeugt habe. Überzeugt davon, dass es die Bibliothek auf Orvasky nicht mehr gibt. Diese kleine Abbildung lasse ich Euch überreichen. Sollte Ileana Euch ihre Puppenstube noch nicht gezeigt haben, besucht meine Großnichte bitte."

Mit diesen Worten zog Mister Fortunekeeper ein schwarzes Tuch von einem Gegenstand. Eine Holzkiste, gleich der von Ileana kam zum Vorschein.

Der Rest des Schreibens ging unter, total überrascht starrten alle auf die Kiste, nachdem Harry den Deckel gehoben hatte.


	13. Misstrauen?

**Hallo, dank der beiden Betaleser Windtänzer und Beat, bekommt ihr das neue Kapitel schon heute. Danke euch beiden.**

**Denkt daran, daß ihr durch durch eure Vorschläge und Anregungen die Geschichte noch beeinflussen können. **

* * *

**Rückblick auf Kapitel 12 „Die Puppenstube"**

„Eure Lordschaft, viel Vermögen habe ich nicht gehabt. Diese habe ich meiner Familie hinterlassen. Gringotts hat das Bargeld, welches sich auf dem Schloss befand, wie auch die Urkunden und Vermögensaufstellung unter Verschluss genommen. Mir bleibt nur noch übrig, euch zu geben, was das Eurige ist. Ich hoffe, dass ich durch meinen Aufsehen erregenden Tod, die Feinde seiner Lordschaft überzeugt habe. Überzeugt davon, dass es die Bibliothek auf Orvasky nicht mehr gibt. Diese kleine Abbildung lasse ich Euch überreichen. Sollte Ileana Euch ihre Puppenstube noch nicht gezeigt haben, besucht meine Großnichte bitte."

Mit diesen Worten zog Mister Fortunekeeper ein schwarzes Tuch von einem Gegenstand. Eine Holzkiste, gleich der von Ileana kam zum Vorschein.

Der Rest des Schreibens ging unter. Total überrascht starrten alle auf die Kiste, nachdem Harry den Deckel gehoben hatte.

* * *

**13 Misstrauen**!

Es war die wirklichkeitstreu erstellte Kopie der Bibliothek, welche Raub der Flammen geworden war.

Mister Fortunekeeper nahm Harry den Deckel aus der Hand und verschloss die Kiste nachdrücklich: „Die Damen, Lord Potter, Sie wissen, welche Verantwortung Sie mit diesem Geschenk übernommen haben. Mister Radusinovic hat das gleiche Opfer erbracht wie vor Jahren Nicholas Flamel und seine Frau. Sie haben den Tod gewählt, um zu verhindern, dass das Böse die Oberhand gewinnt. Der Kastellan hat es dramatischer bewerkstelligt. Es lag wohl daran, dass er nicht so bekannt wie Nicholas Flamel war. Die Öffentlichkeit, hier auf den britischen Inseln, hätte sonst keine Notiz davon genommen."

Harry nickte nachdenklich.

„Eine erfreuliche Nachricht haben wir noch für eure Lordschaft. Mister Griphook hat mir über sein Tun berichtet. Ich kann mitteilen, dass die Gründung der Schule auf Orvasky in die Wege geleitet ist. Wir Kobolde haben uns über die Finanzierung Gedanken gemacht. Die Kosten sind geringer als die Einnahmen aus den Besitzungen in Rumänien. Wenn seine Lordschaft die Erträge in Rumänien belassen, so trägt sich die Schule ohne weiteres. Dürfen wir in Ihrem Namen zustimmen?"

Hermine sah Harry und die beiden Freundinnen erstaunt an. „Ihr wollt tatsächlich eine Schule auf Orvasky eröffnen?"

Felicitas räusperte sich: „Es war der einzig mögliche Weg, die Ermittlungen zu beschleunigen. Ich denke, 'wollen' ist hier ein unkorrekter Ausdruck."

Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er konnte sich die Vorwürfe von Hermine und auch von Remus schon vorstellen. Jetzt wartete aber Fortunekeeper auf seine Zustimmung.

„Ja! Mister Fortunekeeper, ich denke, das ist der richtige Weg."

Nachdem sich alle verabschiedet hatten, war Griphook bereits verschwunden.

„Mister Fortunekeeper, ich kenne mich in den Gepflogenheiten der Kobolde wenig aus. Gibt es eine Möglichkeit, den Einsatz von Mister Griphook besonders zu honorieren?"

Der Geschäftsführer der Koboldbank schmunzelte: „Eure Lordschaft lernen schnell hinzu. Ich werde Griphook befördern. Geldbeträge, die man in fremden Ländern den Handelnden zusteckt, wären bei den Kobolden eine Beleidigung. Danke für Ihre Rücksichtsnahme auf unsere Bräuche."

Als Harry nach der Kiste griff, legte ihm der alte Kobold eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Verwahrt dieses Geschenk gut! Das Wissen der alten Völker, wie auch über die schwarze Magie, ist hier versammelt."

„Sir, ich kann nicht verstehen, warum Kyrill diesen Weg gegangen ist? Wir hätten ihm geholfen, wir hätten ihm sicherlich helfen können. Ja, ganz sicher – wenn er nur ..."

„Ich weiß es, Eure Lordschaft!", unterbrach ihn Fortunekeeper. „Mister Radusinovic hat seine Pläne ganz bewusst ausgearbeitet. Er hat mich über jeden seiner Schritte informiert. Dieses war nur ein Teil des Planes. Der Rest wird folgen, sobald die Zeit reif dafür ist. Eure Lordschaft können versichert sein, all sein Tun hatte ein Ziel: Euern Schutz! Euch zu helfen! Kümmert Euch erst nach Ablauf einer Woche um die Bibliothek. Gewährt Ileana Radusinovic, der Großnichte, Zutritt zu der Bibliothek, wo immer sie auch stehen mag. Dies war ein großer Wunsch des alten Kyrill, sie weiß mehr darüber als alle anderen."

Aus der Küche vom Grimmauldplatz hörten sie das Hexenradio. Remus sah auf, während Tonks, an seine Schulter lehnend, aufschreckte: „Ihr seid schon zurück?"

Harry nickte und stellte vorsichtig die Kiste auf den Tisch.

„Das ist aber nicht nett von euch, Ileana die Puppenstube wegzunehmen", murmelte Tonks verschlafen.

„He, große Schwester, ich bin doch kein Unmensch!", antwortete ihr Harry. „Ileana wird zufrieden in ihrem Bett schlafen, das ist was ganz anderes."

Hermine unterbrach Ginny, als die gerade von dem Besuch bei Gringotts berichtete. „Was hat eigentlich der Satz bedeutet: Es war der einzig mögliche Weg, die Ermittlungen zu beschleunigen? Und was ist mit der Schule? Ihr habt doch nicht etwa den Ermittler bestochen?"

Der Blick von Remus verfinsterte sich etwas: „Harry, ich finde das nicht gut. Erst habt ihr die Finger mit drin und dann unterstützt ihr das geldgierige System noch!"

Felicitas schüttelte den Kopf: „Was habt ihr nur für Vorstellung von der Welt. Da draußen gelten andere Regeln, da kommen wir mit Dumbledores Friede-Freude-Eierkuchen Welt nicht weiter."

„Felicitas, trotzdem kann man doch niemanden bestechen."

„Haben wir auch nicht, Hermine", verteidigte sich Felicitas. „Wir haben ihnen nur geholfen. Jetzt kann das rumänische Ministerium endlich eine Schule in dem Gebiet eröffnen. Es ist doch besser, sie kümmern sich um die Zukunft, als um die Vergangenheit."

Tonks schüttelte den Kopf: „Harry gibt Geld für eine Schule und die Ermittlungen werden eingestellt. Es ist moralisch gesehen wirklich gar nicht gut."

„Aber praktisch, große Schwester", bemerkte Harry trocken. „Die hätten noch Jahre ermittelt, ohne auf ein Ergebnis zukommen. Jetzt hat jeder das, was er braucht. Wir unsere Ruhe und Orvasky endlich eine Schule."

„Das war sicherlich nicht alles, was ihr uns zu beichten habt?", forschte Hermine weiter.

„Etwas ist auch für den Ermittler und den stellvertretenden Minister abgefallen. Eben ganz, wie es dort so Brauch ist", bestätigte Feli den Verdacht.

Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes schloss Harry die Türen der Küche und versiegelte sie. „Das Ganze hängt mit dem Plan von Kyrill zusammen. Das Kernstück befindet sich in dieser Kiste." Er öffnete den Deckel.

„Doch eine Puppenstube, ist die aber goldig", rief Tonks überrascht.

„Diese Puppenstube birgt das, was Kyrill mit seinem Tod Voldemort entzogen hat. Das Wissen der alten Völker. Aus der Zeit, als es noch keine schwarze oder weiße Magie gab."

„Du vermutest, dass Kyrill die Bibliothek auch verkleinert hat? Du meinst, es ist nur eine Kopie davon verbrannt?"

Harry nickte: „Fortunekeeper hat meine Vermutung bestätigt. Er hat mit Kyrill über diesen Teil des Plans gesprochen. Wir werden das Schmuckstück nach Black Castle schaffen und uns mit Vergrößerungszauber beschäftigen müssen. Wir dürfen es aber nicht vor Ablauf einer Woche tun."

„Oder wir fragen Dumbledore!"

„Dieser Vorschlag von dir, Felicitas?", fragte Remus verwundert.

„Er kann es und er wird es früher oder später erfahren. Warum sollten wir uns da rumplagen?"

„Bei dir heiligt wohl der Zweck alle Mittel?"

Felicitas grinste Remus nur breit an. „Jetzt bin ich aber müde und morgen ist wieder Unterricht."

Noch vor dem Frühstück wurde Harry im Gemeinschaftsraum aufgehalten. Seamus hatte nach ihm gerufen und ihn in eine ruhige Ecke gebeten. „Harry, hier sind unsere Anschuldigungen gegen die Umbridge. Du kannst es dir noch überlegen und etwas dazu schreiben!"

„Danke Seamus. Die Kobolde werden in meinem Namen Klage erheben. Die Briefbombe, die in ihrer Bank explodiert ist, galt mir. Du kannst dich vielleicht an die Schlagzeile im Tagespropheten erinnern?"

„Was hat die alte Kröte damit zu tun?"

„Sie war der Absender, und es war nicht nur eine Bombe, die losging. Aber behalte es noch für dich."

„Klar! Wie bekommen wir nun unser Schreiben in das Ministerium? Dem Weasley will ich es nicht mitgeben. Das Flohnetzwerk ist mir zu unsicher."

Harry führte den Aufrufzauber für Hauselfen auf und Dobby stand im Gemeinschaftsraum. „Harry, oh, natürlich Lordschaft!"

„Dobby, du bringst dieses Schreiben Madame Bones persönlich! Es ist wichtig!"

„Wenn seine Lordschaft eine Kopie anfertigen würden, könnte Dobby auch eines dem Minister bringen."

Seamus nickt und führte die Kopierzauber durch. „Und diese Kopie gebe ich an Dumbledore, soll ja nicht meinen, wir übergehen ihn."

Mit einem Krachen ließ Dobby die beiden Jungen alleine zurück. Diese beeilten sich, in die Große Halle zu kommen.

Die meisten waren mit dem Frühstück schon fertig. Die Verbliebenen konnten sie in Ruhe beobachten.

„Was hat denn die kleine Verräterin?", erkundigte sich Hermine und zeigte auf Maritta Edgecombe. Sie hatte rote Augen und sah mitleiderregend aus.

„Hat wohl Liebeskummer", bemerkte Ginny knapp.

Padma schüttelte den Kopf: „Bekommt ihr gar nichts mehr mit? Ihre Mutter hatte vorletzte Nacht doch einen schrecklichen Unfall gehabt. Es stand nirgends, aber alle reden davon."

„Einen Unfall?", erkundigte sich Harry interessiert.

„Man hat sie im Ministerium vor einem Kamin gefunden. Das ganze Gesicht war verbrannt, keiner weiß, wie es geschehen ist."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Das kann nicht sein, die müssen doch wissen, warum das Flohnetzwerk spinnt!"

„Bis jetzt nicht. Mrs. Edgecombe war alleine in der Abteilung des Ministeriums. Die Wachen wurden durch ihre Schreie alarmiert. Sie konnte sich bislang noch nicht dazu äußern."

Felicitas sah zu Snape hinüber, der kritisch in die Runde sah. Sie bewunderte ihn, wie er in seiner Rolle lebte. Gewiss, herzhaft lachen hatte sie ihn noch nie gesehen, aber etwas gelöster schon. Er hatte ihren Blick bemerkt. Es entging ihm scheinbar nichts, obwohl sie ihn zwischen Harry und Ginny hindurch beobachtet hatte.

Ruckartig stand er auf und ging zum Tisch der Gryffindors. „Miss McKinnon, diese Woche keine blauen Haare! Auch keine Grüne oder anderen Firlefanz. Ich werde die Erstklässler prüfen, vergessen Sie das nicht."

Der Aufbruch des Zaubertränkemeisters wirkte wie ein Startschuss für die neue Woche. Harry saß noch am Tisch, während alle anderen den Klassenzimmern entgegen eilten.

„He, Feli, Ginny, auf!", fing Hermine an zu drängeln. „Zaubereigeschichte bei Binns!"

Harry winkte ihnen lächelnd nach, er war froh über die Freistunde, die er hatte. Zaubereigeschichte war überflüssig wie ein Kropf, solange Binns sie unterrichtete. Reines Zahlen pauken, er vermittelte kaum Hintergründe. Als Geist, der er nun einmal war, interessierten die ihn vermutlich auch nicht.

Die Zeit bis zum Verwandlungsunterricht verging im Flug, wie eigentlich auch die folgenden Tage. Am Donnerstag nach dem Abendessen war er gleich nach Black-Castle verschwunden. Seine Freunde waren mit ihren Aufgaben beschäftigt. Freitag waren die Stunden, die Felicitas in Zaubertränke gab und auch die Arbeitsgemeinschaft von Hermine. Beide waren einen Abend davor mit ihren Vorbereitungen beschäftigt. Ginny traf sich mit Mädchen aus ihrem alten Jahrgang. Er war einfach übrig geblieben, denn Ron war mit dem Quidditch Team beim Training.

Hier saß er nun vor alten Büchern und hing seinen Gedanken nach. Eine Unruhe hatte ihn ergriffen, irgendwas wollte er auch machen. Etwas Besonderes, nichts, das Fremde erfahren sollten, aber wichtig für ihn. Er hatte schon viele Flüche auswendig gelernt, sie geübt. Es fehlte ihm aber irgendwie die Lust dazu, in den Ferien hatte es mehr Spaß gemacht.

Die Ereignisse in Rumänien hingen wie ein Schatten über ihm. Mit den Flüchen lenkte er sich ab, um nicht in das Grübeln zu kommen. In das Grübeln über den weiteren Weg. Sobald es auf Hogwarts ruhiger wurde, tauchten die schrecklichen Bilder aus Rumänien auf. Er hatte sich das Lager der Todesser nicht angesehen. Das war auch nicht notwenig, er konnte sich ein Lagerfeuer vorstellen, um das Leichen lagen. Menschen, die Familie hatten. Kinder, die vielleicht gar nicht viel über ihre Väter wussten. Nicht wussten, dass ihr Vorbild, als Todesser oder sonstiger Krimineller, fremde Menschen bedroht hatte. Der Auftrag, die Dorfbewohner zu schützen, kam von ihm. Es ließ ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen, dass er der Auftraggeber war. Er hatte nicht bedacht, dass dieser so unwiderruflich ausgeführt werden konnte. Endgültiger, als er sich es vorgestellt hatte. Nein, Nanda und seine Freunde hatten keine Schuld. Als sie von den Plänen der Todesser mit den Dorfbewohnern erfahren hatten, hatten sie gehandelt. Er hätte Nanda einen präziseren Auftrag erteilen müssen, der den Tod der Angreifer ausschloss.

Die Stunden, in denen er nicht schlafen konnte, hatte er genutzt. Er hatte ein Unterrichtskonzept entwickelt. Eines, wie Felicitas es geschrieben und Hermine es ihr nachgemacht hatte. Nur konnte er damit nicht an die Öffentlichkeit, denn es war für die DA gedacht. Eine DA mit Unterstützung von Moody, so hatte er sich das nicht vorgestellt. Er wollte denen, die zu ihm standen, auch Flüche beibringen, welche nicht im Schulbuch standen. Flüche, die der alte Auror sicherlich nicht mochte.

Für jede Stufe hatte er sich etwas ausgedacht, auch ein Bewertungssystem. Mit diesem konnte er die Mitglieder beurteilen und sie in die Leistungsstufen einteilen. Ja, ganz unten konnte er Moody gebrauchen. Vielleicht auch noch in Stufe zwei, würde er sich aber aus dem Rest raushalten?

Harry hatte nichts bemerkt und erschrak dementsprechend, als sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte. „Was hast du da für interessante Traktate?"

„Schleichst du dich eigentlich immer von hinten an?"

Tonks schüttelte den Kopf und zeigte auf Remus, der vor ihm auf einem Stuhl saß.

„Von Dobby wissen wir, dass du hier bist. Wir sind hier ganz normal hereingekommen und haben dich tief in Gedanken versunken angetroffen. Sag mal Harry, um was sorgst du dich so?"

„Die vielen Toten im Wald. Die Tat von Kyrill, dies alles geht mir nicht aus dem Kopf", gestand Harry. „Ich liege oft stundenlang wach, oder sitze am Schreibtisch. Stürze mich meist in Arbeit, um zu verdrängen."

Remus war aufgestanden und sah den Sohn seiner besten Freunde besorgt an: „Harry, es ist geschehen. Wir können es nicht mehr rückgängig machen. Warum überlässt du die Gedanken nicht einfach dem Denkarium."

Harry winkte ab: „Das war auch der Vorschlag von Ron. Der Abt im Kloster meinte jedoch, wie auch Abhijat, dass man sich seinen Gedanken stellen sollte. Sie werden nicht kleiner, wenn man sie wegsperrt. Die Beiden meinten sogar, dass man mit der Verarbeitung des Erlebten an Reife gewinnt."

Tonks nickte: „Sie mögen Recht haben, aber man soll sich damit auch nicht kaputt machen."

Harry zeigte auf seine Ausarbeitung: „Remus, meinst du, mit diesen Unterlagen kann ich arbeiten?"

Der Angesprochene blätterte bereits durch die Unterlagen. Harry hatte den Eindruck, dass er immer mehr begeistert davon war.

„In der höchsten Stufe und auch in der darunter ist der Plan sehr anspruchsvoll. Wollt ihr euch das alles selbst lernen? Das kann sehr anstrengend werden."

„Ich dachte", meinte Harry nachdenklich, „ dass ich da auf euch beide zählen kann. Snape will uns auch weiter unterrichten, für mich alleine wäre das wohl zu viel."

Tonks grinste: „Endlich, kleiner Bruder, du hast es tatsächlich fertig gebracht, uns um Hilfe zu bitten. Du machst dich! Klar bringen wir euch das bei."

„Wo willst du das üben? Hier oder im Raum der Wünsche?"

„Remus, hierher kommen nur die Wenigsten. Außer die, die das Haus schon kennen, dachte ich an Neville, Luna und an Susanne Bones. Der Rest findet im schwarzen Klassenzimmer statt. Die untersten Gruppen im Raum der Wünsche oder in einem leeren Klassenzimmer. Wenn Moody dabei sein wird, ist es ja offiziell."

Remus las begeistert weiter, während Tonks ihr Bonbonpapier im Kaminfeuer entsorgen wollte. „He Harry, seit wann ist da eine Barriere?"

„Ist eine feuerfeste Scheibe, Tonks. Felicitas hat sie vor allen Kaminen aufgestellt, mit denen man das offizielle Flohnetzwerk erreichen kann. Snape hat ihr dies empfohlen, als Schutz vor diesen bizarren 'Accendo'."

„Accendo?"

„Das ist doch der Fluch, der dem Gesicht von dieser Edgecombe so geschadet hat. Wusstet ihr, dass nicht nur sie gelauscht hatte, auch Voldemort wurde getroffen?"

„Mensch Remus", unterbrach Tonks Harry. „Marie-Anne hat uns doch erzählt, dass Snape sie vor dem Fluch gewarnt hat. Er hat Bedenken, dass seine Slytherins ihn im Unterricht benützen könnten. Sie muss auch solche Glaswände aufstellen. Stellt euch vor, er hat ihn ihr sogar beigebracht."

„Ja die alte Fledermaus, solche Flüche sind seine Welt", bemerkte Remus trocken.

„Angewandt hat ihn aber Dumbledore, jedenfalls weiß das Felicitas von Snape."

Tonks zog aus der Tasche zwei grüne Karten. Überrascht schaute Harry die Karten an, er hatte gestern von Felicitas die gleiche Karte erhalten. Sie war von der Tanzschule.

„Ginny hat uns gebeichtet, dass ihr alle in die Tanzschule wollt. Sie sorgt sich wegen der Sicherheit, deshalb haben wir uns auch angemeldet. Ich hoffe, du hast nichts dagegen."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf: „Muggelkunde hautnah, ich bin gespannt, was uns da erwartet."

Wie aus dem Nichts war Felicitas erschienen: „Hier bist du also doch! Ich wollte es Dobby nicht glauben, so bin ich zuerst im Grimmauldplatz gewesen!"

„Und Dumbledore direkt in die Arme gelaufen?"

„Ja, nicht direkt. Ich bin unsichtbar angekommen, aber irgendetwas hat mich verraten. Jedenfalls hat er vom Küchentisch aufgeschaut, und mich und Severus gerufen.

Er saß dort mit Molly und Arthur, ich glaube, sie sprachen über Percy. Ich weiß nur nicht, was mich verraten haben könnte? Warum kommt er ausgerechnet auf Severus und mich?"

Tonks rümpfte die Nase: „Liegt wohl daran, dass ihr das gleiche Parfüm benützt. Es riecht so durchdringend nach Schwefel."

Felicitas roch am Ärmel ihres Pullovers und grinste, aber ihr Blick wurde gleich wieder ernster: „Gut, dass ihr auch da seid. Wir haben ein Problem und es wird größer, wenn wir uns nicht darum kümmern."

Fragende Blicke ruhten auf Felicitas.

„Remus, ich weiß, es hat dich gestört, dass wir die Ermittlungen beschleunigt haben. Wir wissen ja, wer dort am Lagerfeuer mitgemischt hat. Die Rumänen haben nicht mehr weiterermittelt. Der Öffentlichkeit scheint es egal zu sein, was genau vorgefallen ist. Die Erklärung mit dem Bandenkrieg wurde akzeptiert. Im Prinzip ist alles gut gelaufen."

„Aber?"

„Ginny hat ihre Probleme damit. Sie vermutet, dass die Truppe um Nanda die Todesser einfach niedergemäht hat. Selbst wenn es so gewesen wäre, hätte es keine Unschuldigen getroffen."

Remus nickte nachdenklich: „Ja, wissen wir denn, was vorgefallen ist? Ohne dieses Wissen können wir ihr nicht helfen."

„Du meinst doch nicht tatsächlich, die haben die Typen einfach so ausradiert?" Felicitas beschwor ihr Denkarium herauf und stellte es auf den Tisch.

Grauer Nebel stieg langsam aus dem Gefäß. Die Erinnerungen materialisierten, als dieser beinahe die Raumdecke erreicht hatte. Nanda, aus dessen Gedächtnis die Bilder stammten, hatte die Todesser eine ganze Zeit lang beobachtet.

„Wann hast du die Erinnerungen bekommen?"

Felicitas zeigte auf die Bilder. Sie hatte Recht, die wichtigsten Szenen wären bei einer Antwort von ihr untergegangen. Der Nebel senkte sich wieder in die Steinschale.

„Seine Erinnerungen habe ich bei der Beerdigung bekommen. Da wir das früher öfter gemacht hatten, habe ich dem nicht so viel Bedeutung zugemessen. Auch hatte ich noch keine Zeit, sie anzusehen. Das habe ich erst vorhin gemacht, als ich Ginnys Zweifel an Nanda bemerkt habe."

„Hat sie dir das direkt gesagt?", erkundigte sich Remus.

Felicitas schüttelte den Kopf: „Sie spricht aber öfter über das Thema und wirkt etwas abwesend. Nanda hat sich bei mir erkundigt, was mit ihr wäre."

„Warum spricht er nicht selber über diese Sache?", fragte Tonks, ließ aber keine Zeit für eine Antwort. „Ich hatte auch die Gurkha verdächtigt, dass sie ihren Anführer gefoltert hätten. Die eigenen Leute haben ihn gelyncht, weil sie das Geld wollten."

Remus schüttelte den Kopf: „Nicht nur deswegen, auch weil er sie davon abhalten wollte, sich an den Dorfbewohnern zu vergehen. Er schien auf irgendwelche Anweisungen zu warten."

Harry wollte es sich gar nicht ausmalen. Ihn überlief ein Schauder bei den Gedanken, was dieser Haufen betrunkener, gewaltbereiter Verbrecher mit den Bewohnern des Dorfes gemacht hätte.

In die Stille hinein meldete sich Ginny auf dem Mehrwegespiegel von Harry. „Wo bist du eigentlich, du solltest mit mir noch etwas VgdK üben! Du weißt, dass Moody alles 150-prozentig haben will."

„Wir sind in dem geheimen Haus, komm auch. Hier können wir besser üben."

„Klar, bin gleich da!"

Harry steckte den Spiegel weg: „Wir können ihr die Gedanken zeigen. Alle Probleme sind erledigt, wenn sie sieht, dass überlegt gehandelt wurde!"

„Das denkst du, Harry. Ich denke, das ist eine Angelegenheit zwischen Nanda und Ginny. Er sollte schleunigst mit ihr darüber reden." Nachdenklich sah Harry Tonks an. Sie hatte ihm die Hoffnung auf eine einfache Lösung des Problems genommen. Er nickte, sie hatte Recht.

„Oh, oh", bemerkte Felicitas. „Dann muss ich den jungen Herrn dazu bringen, mit seiner Freundin über das Thema zu reden. Eigentlich wollte er es ganz von ihr fernhalten."

„Solltest du", meinte Remus bestimmt.

„Dann muss ich mich beeilen, um ihn noch beim Frühstück zu erreichen."

„Beim Frühstück?", erkundigte sich Tonks überrascht.

Felicitas nickte: „Ja, ganz lustig, wenn alles klappt, wie ich es erwarte, erlebe ich zweimal den Sonnenaufgang. Indien ist sechs und eine halbe Stunde früher dran als wir."

Harry winkte Felicitas, bis sie im Kamin verschwunden war.

„Beruhigt, kleiner Bruder?", erkundigte sich Tonks.

„Ich glaube, ich bin manchmal ein Feigling. Ich hätte es offen ansprechen sollen."

„Wie wahr! Wie wahr! Du bist in bester Gesellschaft. Nanda hat bis heute nicht über die Aktion am Lagerfeuer gesprochen." Mit diesem Kommentar stieg Ginny aus dem Kamin.

Nachdem Ginny auch noch Tonks und Remus begrüßt hatte, besprachen sie den Unterrichtsstoff.

„Und wo ist dein Problem, Ginny?" Remus ging ganz in der Rolle des Lehrers auf. Sie hatten beinahe eine Stunde lang die Flüche und Zauber geübt. Harry erinnerte sich zu gern an die Zeit zurück. Es war das Jahr, in dem er Sirius zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte.

„Nun, Remus, ich habe meine Schwierigkeiten, nur den Schulstoff anzuwenden. Es soll doch keiner wissen, dass ich einiges mehr als die anderen weiß. Die ganzen Sachen, die ich im Sommer gelernt habe, stehen nicht im Schulbuch."

Remus las sich das Kapitel nochmals durch: „Hast du schon mit Moody darüber gesprochen?"

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich merke nur, dass er uns nicht so fordert. Ron schon, aber Harry, Hermine und mich lässt er ganz in Ruhe. Bei Felicitas weicht er sogar den Fragen aus.

Fragend sah Remus Harry an.

„Ja, die beiden scheinen sich gar nicht zu mögen. Seit Malfoy seinen Assistent spielt, ist es noch schwieriger. Ständig macht er Vorschläge, die hart an der Grenze des Schulbuches sind. Ich befürchte, er will uns aus der Reserve locken."

„Seid vorsichtig!", mahnte Tonks.

Ginny schaute die junge Frau empört an: „Nicht du auch noch, Tonks. Harry und Felicitas wenden ja nur noch Abwehrzauber und Schutzschilde an. Ich habe noch keinen aktiven Spruch von ihnen gesehen. Manchmal ist es richtig langweilig. In meiner alten Klasse haben wir uns manchmal mit Flüchen beworfen und diese abgewehrt. Jetzt gehen sie miteinander um, als wären sie rohe Eier."

Remus zeigte auf die Aufzeichnungen von Harry: „Wird sich bald ändern. Das Konzept für die DA ist fertig. Wir werden nächste Wochen anfangen."

„Wir?"

„Ja, Ginny, wir! Für die eigentlichen DA sind Harry, Tonks und ich zuständig. In den Vorstufen wirken Moody und Harry. Und ihr seid ja schon Sonderstufe, um euch will sich Professor Snape kümmern."

„Ja, und Dumbledore will uns ja sonntags unterrichten. Nächsten Sonntag beginnt er. Zuerst die verkleinerte Bibliothek und dann der Unterricht."

„Harry, meinst du, Nanda wird dabei sein?"

„Ja, Ginny, ich werde dabei sein!"

Ginny drehte sich zu dem Sprechenden um. Nanda nahm sie liebevoll in die Arme. „Ich werde meine kleine Prinzessin etwas entführen."

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, waren beide verschwunden. Kurz darauf tauchte Felicitas im Kamin auf und lächelte zufrieden. „Aktion geglückt!"

„Du hast ihn doch nicht dem Imperio-Fluch unterworfen?"

„Ganz wie Moody. Der traut dem armen, kleinen, zurückhaltenden Schulmädchen auch nur das Schlimmste zu."

„Arm, klein und zurückhaltend", machte Tonks sie nach und fragte dann: „Von wem sprichst du eigentlich, Feli?"

„Von mir natürlich."

„Feli, der Spruch war gut, aber sag, wie hast du ihn dazu gebracht?"

„Remus, ganz einfach. Ich habe mit ihm gesprochen und er war gleich bereit, mitzukommen."

Nachdem sie noch etwas über die Pläne für die DA gesprochen hatten, verabschiedeten sie sich.

Ungewöhnliche Gerüche durchzogen das große Schlafzimmer auf Black-Castle. Eine schwarze Katze lag auf dem Fensterbrett. Scheinbar amüsiert sah sie dem Treiben im Zimmer zu.

Überall waren feine Tücher arrangiert. Beleuchtet von vielen kleinen Lampen und dicke Schwaden süßer Düfte stiegen aus dem Feuerbecken. Das rothaarige Mädchen hatte mit Räucherwerk nicht gespart. Verwundert sah Felicitas im Zimmer umher. Als nun indische Musik leise erklang, war auch Harry hellwach. Dobby brachte das Frühstück ans Bett. Seine Ohren waren unter einem großen Turban versteckt. Er trug die Uniform der Hauselfen, welche Harry bei Felicitas in Indien gesehen hatte.

„Guten Morgen, ihr Lieben! Ihr sollt es genauso toll haben, wie ich es gehabt habe!", Ginny strahlte sie, in einen schönen Sari gehüllt, an.

„Alle Probleme gelöst?"

Ginny sprang auf das Bett und umarmte die Freundin: „Ja! Ich durfte seine Erinnerungen ansehen. Wir haben ausführlich darüber gesprochen. Er hat eingesehen, dass er vor mir nichts verheimlichen darf. Zukünftig werden wir uns nach jedem Einsatz zusammensetzen. Auf diesen Treffen berichtet jeder, dann kommt es nicht mehr zu solchen Unstimmigkeiten."

Übermütig fügte Ginny mit ihrem Zauberstab der Dekaration noch eine Palme hinzu. Überrascht sah sie auf den schweigenden Harry: „Ist irgendwas, Harry?"

„Ja, du hast mich um meinen guten Morgenkuss gebracht!"

„Oh!", klang es gleich zweistimmig und beide Mädchen stürzten sich auf ihn. „Versöhnt?"

Er nickte grinsend. Dobby servierte das Frühstück. Ausgelassen frühstückten sie gemeinsam.

„Hermine konnte leider nicht kommen, sie muss noch so viel vorbereiten. Ron wollte nicht auf sein Training verzichten", berichtete Ginny leicht enttäuscht.

„Wie bist du auf die Idee eines indischen Frühstücks gekommen und womit haben wir das verdient?"

„Nanda hat mich mit einem tollen Ausflug in einen Basar in Mombai überrascht. Dabei kam mir den Einfall, euch mit dem Frühstück zu überraschen. Stellt euch vor, auf Hogwarts stehen sie gerade auf, um zum üblichen Müsli zu gehen."

Harry legte sich zufrieden zurück. So schön könnte sein Leben sein. Weit weg von Voldemort, aber auch von dem starrköpfigen Percy. Dem täglichen Einerlei auf Hogwarts.

„Auf, Harry, raus aus den Federn!"

„Warum eigentlich, ich habe es hier doch viel besser. Ich habe euch beide hier, werde von Dobby verwöhnt. Eigentlich können die Anderen mir gestohlen bleiben."

Nachdenklich sahen sich die beiden Mädchen an. „Harry, was sollen die auf Hogwarts denken, wenn wir zu spät kommen!", meinte Ginny vorsichtig. „Deine Freunde würden sich sorgen."

Harry fügte sich, obwohl es im eigentlich immer mehr egal war, was die Anderen dachten. Dachten sie auch an ihn und seine Last, die er mit herumtrug?

Felicitas umarmte ihn, sah ihm tief in die Augen. „Ich denke, es gibt genug, die es wert sind!"

„Meinst du?"

Ginny fing an, die Dekoration zurück zu verwandeln.

„Lass das, Ginny! Du hast dich so toll angestrengt, wir kommen wieder, um zu träumen."

Während des Unterrichts dachte Harry öfter an das Frühstück zurück. Sie waren so ausgelassen gewesen.

Zauberkunst und Botanik hatten Harry nicht aus seinen Träumen reißen können: Mehr oder weniger folgte er den Ausführungen des Lehrers. Hermines Ermahnung hatte schon ihre Berechtigung. Sie störten ihn heute nicht einmal.

„Harry, bei Snape solltest du dich aber mehr anstrengen", nervte ihn Hermine. Sie waren auf den Weg in den Zaubertränkekerker.

„Mine, lass doch Harry endlich mal in Ruhe", maulte Ginny. „Er weiß selber, was Professor Snape von ihm erwartet."

„Warum mischt du dich eigentlich ein?", wollte Ron von seiner Schwester wissen.

„Weil ...", Ginny überlegte kurz, bevor sie weiter sprach. „Weil Harry wirklich ganz andere Sorgen hat, als sich in solche nebensächlichen Fächer hineinzuhängen. In Botanik reicht es, wenn er weiß, dass es giftige Pilze gibt."

„Sie hat uns nicht einmal gesagt, welches Gift wirkt, das wäre für Zaubertränke interessant gewesen", unterstützte Felicitas Ginny.

„Gut", gab Ron nach.

„In Zauberkunst hat er sich nicht einmal angestrengt!", bohrte Hermine nach.

„Zauberkunst war auch nicht der Renner. Wie bringe ich einen Teppich das Fliegen bei, war interessant. Der Zauber war aber nicht einmal stark genug, dass man mit dem Teppich fliegen konnte. Harry braucht seinen Kopf für wichtigere Dinge."

„Stimmt, Ginny. Hermine, hast du gewusst, dass das Konzept für die DA fertig ist. Harry hat sogar schon zwei wichtige Leute dafür gewinnen können."

„Ein ganz neues Konzept?"

Sie waren schon vor dem Zaubertränkekeller angekommen. Snape war ihnen vermutlich aus seinem Büro gefolgt, dementsprechend erschraken sie über seine Bemerkung: „Neue Konzepte gibt es nur in der ersten Klasse, da bekommt man blaue Haare gratis. Bei mir bleibt es beim Alten, ich hoffe, Sie haben sich darauf vorbereitet!"

Gifte und Gegengifte war ein solch interessantes Thema, dass jeder sich beteiligte.

„Die Grundlagen! Manchen von Ihnen fehlt noch viel von den ersten Jahren. Wie in vielen Fächern, aber noch viel mehr in Zaubertränke, leben wir vom bereits Gelernten. Weasley, worauf wollen Sie denn ..., nicht Sie, Miss Weasley." Erleichtert sank Ginny wieder auf ihren Stuhl zurück. „Mister Weasley, worauf wollen Sie denn das neue Wissen aufbauen. Sie bekommen nicht einmal die Grundsubstanz hin."

Neville zuckte zusammen, als der Blick des Lehrers ihn erreichte. Überrascht sah dieser in den Kessel. Er rührte prüfend, überprüfte die Ordnung auf dem Arbeitstisch. Ein Steckenpferd von ihm war es, die Ordnung auf dem Arbeitsplatz zu bemängeln. Meist aber nur, wenn er nichts anders zum Kritisieren fand. Kommentarlos ging er weiter. Felicitas überging er einfach und prüfte dafür Harrys Trank gründlich. „Potter, was machen die Grundlagen? Was braut man aus Affodill und Wermut? Erste Klasse, erste Stunde!"

„Den Trank der schlafenden Toten, Sir!"

„Tatsächlich, Potter, gut aufgepasst, wenn Sie sich nur immer meine Wörter so einprägen würden."

„Sir?"

„Was ist, Miss Granger?"

„Bis heute habe ich nicht herausbekommen, was das Gegenmittel ist. In keinem Buch in der Bibliothek habe ich etwas gefunden."

„Dann haben auch Sie nicht richtig aufgepasst!"

Über Hermines überraschten Gesichtsausdruck machten manche Slytherins leise Witze.

„Dabei ist es doch relativ einfach, man muss nur die Wirkung des Affodills und des Wermuts neutralisieren. Bedacht werden muss natürlich, wie viel von den Ursprungsstoffen schon abgebaut ist. Ist das Gegenmittel zu hoch dosiert, verursachen wir eine Hyperaktivität. Manche haben sie von Geburt an. Mister Thomas, Sie können wohl keine Minute ruhig sitzen bleiben. Wenn die Dosis zu gering ausfällt, schläft das Opfer weiter. Das macht es natürlich nur, bis die körpereigenen Reserven aufgebraucht sind, danach stirbt es tatsächlich. Hausaufgabe für alle: Findet das Gegenmittel, wie auch dessen Anwendungen."

„Du musst ihn noch in das Klassenzimmer einladen", flüsterte Harry Felicitas zu.

„Warum ich?"

„Weil du den besten Draht zu ihm hast. Beeil dich, wir müssen noch zum Tanzen!" Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie er es bewerkstelligen sollte. Trödeln, bis keiner mehr im Zimmer war? Hatte er Pech, war Snape dann schon weg, oder die Anderen vermuteten eine Strafarbeit.

„Geht nicht, ich muss zu der ersten Klasse!"

„Miss McKinnon, ich unterbreche ungern Ihre privaten Gespräche, sie finden jedoch in meinem Unterricht statt. In diesen Stunden hätte ich gern Ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit."

„Entschuldigung, Professor Snape", antworte Felicitas. Sie klappte ihr Buch zu, packte es in ihre Tasche und stand auf. „Muss noch etwas für meinen Unterricht vorbereiten, hätte es beinahe vergessen!"

Snape schüttelte den Kopf: „Auch das noch. Zukünftig machen Sie das früher."

Felicitas verließ schnell das Zimmer. Vor der Türe hörte man schon die jüngsten Schüler. Snape hatte wohl schon wieder länger unterrichtet. Hier in den Kerkern hörte man die Schulglocke kaum.

„Mister Potter, Sie brauchen nicht demonstrativ auf die Uhr schauen. Ich bestimme das Ende des Unterrichts! Haben Sie die Hausaufgaben, wie auch das Thema von nächster Woche schon notiert? Nein? Natürlich nicht. Mister Potter, Sonntagabend acht Uhr. Sie und die McKinnon, dann kann sie den Rest dieser Stunde nachholen. Man verlässt meinen Unterricht nicht ungestraft."

Die Slytherins feixten.

„Sir", meldete sich Ginny zu Wort. „Das ist aber ungerecht, Felicitas bereitet den Unterricht vor."

„Miss Weasley, Sie haben ohne meine Zustimmung gesprochen. So sind es am Sonntagabend schon drei Kandidaten. Sonst noch jemand an einer zusätzlichen Stunde in meiner Gegenwart interessiert? Nein? Schade, wirklich schade. Sie können jetzt gehen."

Malfoy prustete laut heraus, auch die restlichen Schüler hielten sich nicht mehr zurück.

Harry beeilte sich nicht, seine Sachen zusammen zu packen. Hermine und Ron waren schon gegangen. Hermines Haushaltszauber begann in wenigen Minuten und beim ersten Mal wollte Dumbledore dabei sein. Ginny stand wartend neben ihm. Gemeinsam zogen sie Richtung Gryffindor Turm los. Kurz vor der Treppe versperrten ihnen mehrere Schüler den Weg.


	14. Zwei Schritte vor und einen zur Seite

* * *

**Hallo hier ist nun das 14. Kapitel. Wie die Überschrift schon verrät befindet sich Harry unsicher auf dem Parket. So ist es mir nicht ergangen. Meine Beta Quarks und Windtänzer haben mir wie immer sehr sicher die nächsten Schritte einegeflüstert und mir gezeigt wo ich aus dem Takt geraten bin. Danke!**

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen. **

** Über Reviews freue nicht nur ich mich. ;-)  
**

* * *

**Rückblick auf Kapitel 13 Misstrauen**

„Sir", meldete sich Ginny zu Wort. „Das ist aber ungerecht, Felicitas bereitet den Unterricht vor."

„Miss Weasley, Sie haben ohne meine Zustimmung gesprochen. So sind es am Sonntagabend schon drei Kandidaten. Sonst noch jemand an einer zusätzlichen Stunde in meiner Gegenwart interessiert? Nein? Schade, wirklich schade. Sie können jetzt gehen."

Malfoy prustete laut heraus, auch die restlichen Schüler hielten sich nicht mehr zurück.

Harry beeilte sich nicht, seine Sachen zusammen zu packen. Hermine und Ron waren schon gegangen. Hermines Haushaltszauber begann in wenigen Minuten und beim ersten Mal wollte Dumbledore dabei sein. Ginny stand wartend neben ihm. Gemeinsam zogen sie Richtung Gryffindor Turm los. Kurz vor der Treppe versperrten ihnen mehrere Schüler den Weg.

* * *

**Kapitel 14 Zwei Schritte vor, und ein Mal zur Seite**

Pansy Parkinson und ein paar andere Schüler aus Slytherin hatten sich an der Treppe versammelt. Schon hörte Harry sie lästern: „Wenn das keine Liebe ist. Nur weil Potter sich Nachsitzen einhandelt, muss die kleine Weasley auch die Klappe aufreißen."

Harry riss seinen Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel seines Umhanges. Ginny tat es ihm nach, aber sie mussten keine Kostproben abgeben. Die stämmige Slytherin machte erschrocken Platz.

„Hat die Einsicht gesiegt? Oder haben Sie erkannt, dass Sie auch nur gegen einen von beiden keine Chance haben?" Moody war mit gezücktem Zauberstab, aus einer dunklen Nische getreten. „Seien Sie vorsichtig, Miss Parkinson. Ich behalte Sie im Auge, nicht wegen Ihrer barocken Erscheinung. Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht deshalb, sondern wegen Ihres miesen Verhaltens!"

Die Slytherin zogen sich unter den wachsamen Blicken von Moody zurück. „Schlangenbrut", schimpfte der leise. „Harry, Ginny, warum seid ihr so spät? Ich hatte erwartet, dass ihr als Erste diesem Kerker entflieht."

„Wir haben nicht damit gerechnet, dass Sie uns suchen würden, Sir!"

„Wie hättet ihr euch gewehrt? Ich habe eingegriffen, damit es nicht zu einem wüsten Duell kommen konnte."

Harry sah Moody überrascht an: „Keine Sorge, wir hätten sie schon nicht umgebracht. Auf jeden Fall nicht heute. Ich dachte an einen Schutzschild. Wäre sie dann nicht verschwunden, an einen Ganzkörper-Klammerfluch. Professor Moody, haben Sie am Montagabend Zeit? Ich will mit Ihnen über das Konzept des Anfängerkurses Selbstverteidigung sprechen."

„Erst am Montag? Eigentlich wollte ich gleich mit dir darüber reden."

Harry dachte kurz nach. „Heute geht es nicht mehr. Ich habe noch eine Verabredung. Die Unterlagen kann ich Ihnen aber geben.**"** Er konzentrierte sich auf den Schreibtisch in Black-Castle. Er hatte die Unterlagen kopiert. Sie lagen neben der Lampe.

„Nun, wo sind die Unterlagen. Ich hoffe, du hast sie nicht verloren", brummte Moody. „Es ist leichtsinnig, so etwas herumzutragen!"

Trotz des Brummens von Moody konnte Harry sich konzentrieren. Das Wenige an Elfenmagie, das er konnte, war sehr praktisch. Er zog die Unterlagen aus seiner Tasche, die davor nicht darin waren, heraus.

„Die Unterlagen, Sir!"

„Danke, ich werde sie mir durchlesen."

Moody kam näher: „Das Treffen auf diese Slytherins war nicht das Problem. Ein andere Zusammenkunft, welche in der Nähe statt fand, macht mir größere Sorgen. Ich muss mal mit dem Giftmischer reden. Heute ist doch das Treffen mit dem Mädchen, aufpassen! Außerhalb von Hogwarts ist alles gefährlicher!"

Harry versprach es und Moody hinkte den Gang weiter. Nach kurzem Klopfen verschwand er in Snapes Büro.

Ginny sah Harry neugierig an: „Wer macht ihm denn Sorgen? Langsam glaube ich, hört er die Steine sprechen. Mit welchem Mädchen triffst du dich eigentlich?"

„Mit Tonks. Für ihn bleibt sie einfach das Mädchen."

„Hast du eigentlich schon ein Geschenk für Hermine? Sie hat morgen Geburtstag! Außer natürlich ein paar Süßigkeiten?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, legte plötzlich den Arm um Ginny. Er teleportierte mit ihr in sein Zimmer. „Nein was Richtiges haben wir nicht. Du meinst doch etwas, mit dem sie etwas anfangen könnte? Das ist aber kein Problem. Wir werden in der Winkelgasse nach einem interessanten Buch suchen."

„Warum in der Winkelgasse? Wir könnten doch im London der Muggel nach so einem richtigen schnulzigen Liebesroman suchen?", schlug Ginny vor. Während sie durch die Tür hinter dem Schrank in ihr Zimmer ging, verwandelte sich Harry in Andrew McKillan.

„Oh! Keine froschgrünen Augen mehr", meinte Ginny grinsend, als sie mit ihrer Handtasche und einer Jacke zurück kam.

„Nein, blau wie der Ozean. Rosarote kann ich dir keine leihen. Erstens habe ich die Farbe nicht und zweitens entsprechen die Linsen meiner Sehstärke."

Ginny grinste ihn an: „Danke, brauche ich nicht, momentan ist für mich die Welt beinah ganz rosarot. Tanzen mit Nanda, ihr seid auch dabei, aber ich werde mit ihm tanzen. Schwarze Haare! Ich brauche schwarze Haare."

Harry besah sein Aussehen im Spiegel: „Wie kommst du auf schwarze Haare?"

„Nanda hat welche, heute will ich auch schwarze Haare!" Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und stand mit schwarzen Haaren vor ihm. „Harry, ganz da am Haaransatz fehlt noch etwas, aber sonst verdeckt das Make-up die Narbe ausgezeichnet."

Sie nahm ihm einfach das Zeug aus der Hand und besserte die Stelle aus. „So, jetzt sollten wir aber mal los. Hast du deinen Portschlüssel?"

„Habe ich! Ich nehme das hübsche schwarzhaarige Mädchen auch per Teleportie mit, wenn es das will? Wie soll ich denn jetzt zu dir sagen: Emma oder Britney?"

Ginny lachte: „Anne, wie die Tochter von der Queen. Ich bin zwar bedeutend hübscher, aber der Name fällt nicht auf.

Harry legte wieder seinen Arm um sie. Wenige Sekunden später befanden sie sich nicht weit von der Rechtsanwaltskanzlei in der Oxford-Street.

Bei der Suche nach einer Buchhandlung entdeckte Ginny im Schaufenster eines Optikers Kontaktlinsen. Der Verkäufer war nicht sehr überrascht, warum seine Kundin schwarze Kontaktlinsen wollte.

„Mit etwas Schminke sehe ich aus wie ein Goth. Soll chick sein, wie ein Vampir herumzulaufen", meinte Ginny. Sie zeigte, als sie wieder auf der Straße waren, auf eine Gruppe Jugendlicher. Sie sahen eher wie Todesser aus, nur wenige hatten die Eleganz eines Vampirs.

„Beeil dich aber", mahnte Harry als er von Ginny in einen obskuren Laden gezogen wurde. Hier gab es neben Lederhalsbändern die komplette Austattung für Möchtegern-Vampire.

„Ein Vampir sucht Liebesromane", lästerte Harry, als sie endlich eine Buchhandlung gefunden hatten. Schnell hatte Ginny ein dickes Buch herausgesucht.

Harry verdrehte die Augen, nachdem er den Klappentext gelesen hatte: „Du meinst wirklich, das ist was für Hermine? Es fehlt ja nur noch ein Drache, der die Angebetete bedroht."

Die Verkäuferin schüttelte den Kopf: „Junger Mann, der Text hat nichts mit Rittern und Zauberern zu tun, er spielt ganz in der Wirklichkeit. Es dreht sich hier um Hauptfiguren, die ganz auf dem Boden der Tatsachen stehen. Liebe und Romantik kommen natürlich auch nicht zu kurz. Haben Sie noch nie die Serie im Abendprogramm gesehen, oder etwas davon gehört?"

Er schüttelte verlegen den Kopf. Sollte er die Verkäuferin aufklären, dass Zauberer und Drachen in seinem Leben ganz gegenwärtig sind? Nein sie würde ihm sowieso nicht glauben.

„Ich suche noch ein praktisches Buch, vielleicht etwas über Kräuterkunde?"

Die Verkäuferin sah ihn kritisch an: „Von welcher abgelegenen Insel kommen Sie denn? Kräuterkunde, wer verwendet heute noch das Wort Kräuterkunde!"

Sie beruhigte sich schnell wieder, als sich Harry für einen dicken Wälzer über Naturheilkunde entschied.

„Komm jetzt bloß nicht noch mit Zaubertränken", flüstere Ginny leise, „dann rastet sie ganz aus."

Er grinste. Antworten konnte er ihr aber nicht. Die Verkäuferin wollte ihr Geld und sein Mobiltelefon klingelte.

Überrascht unterbrach Harry das Einsammeln des Restgeldes. Ginny hatte beherzt in seine Hosentasche gegriffen und telefonierte nun. Die Verkäuferin lächelte nachsichtig: „Bei meinem Mann hätte ich das nie gemacht, aber ihr seid jung. Da hat man ein ganz anderes Verhältnis zueinander."

Vor dem Laden grinste Ginny ihn frech an und gab ihm sein Mobiltelefon zurück. „Keine Angst, Harry, ich habe es gleich gefunden, schließlich hat es Tasten."

Er beobachtete ihren abwartenden Blick, dann nahm sie einfach in den Arm: „Wir haben eben ein ganz besonderes Verhältnis miteinander."

„Stimmt! Wir müssen schleunigst zum Piccadilly Circus. Feli hat angedroht, Ron unter den Imperius-Fluch zu stellen!"

Fragend sah er Ginny an.

„Harry, Ron war noch nie in London. Ganz wenige Male war er mit Muggel zusammen. Sie hat auf jeden Fall ganz große Schwierigkeiten mit ihm, damit sie nicht auffallen."

Er dirigierte das Mädchen in eine Hausecke. Dort suchten sie auf dem Stadtplan den Piccadilly Circus. „Wir tauchen dort etwas abseits auf. Ich weiß nicht, ob es zu sehr auffällt, wenn wir plötzlich da sind.**"**

Auf der anderen Seite des Platzes entdeckten sie Felicitas. Sie sprach sehr eindringlich auf Ron ein, der auf einer Bank sah. Sichtbar geworden, schlenderten sie gemütlich auf die Beiden zu. Neben Ron saß Hermine, während Luna und Neville noch nicht zu sehen waren. Ginny erkannt Nanda, der etwas gelangweilt dabei stand. Schnell rannte sie zu ihm. Überrascht sah er das Mädchen an, musste dann aber laut lachen. Vermutlich hatte Ginny sich ihm gerade vorgestellt. Derweil stellte sich Harry zu Felicitas.

„Zieh ab! Glotz mich nicht so an, bin ich etwa ein Zirkusaffe?!" Harrys Neugierde hatte den Argwohn von Ron geweckt. Auch Hermine sah ihn ärgerlich an.

„Sie kennen dich nicht als Andrew McKillan", flüsterte Felicitas ihm zu. Das Pärchen daneben hatte aufgehört, sich gegenseitig mit Eis zu füttern. Sie schauten nun auch zu Ron. Die Jeans und das moderne Hemd standen Remus gut.

„Hi Andrew!" Tonks war aufgestanden und rannte auf ihn zu. Sie verstrubbelte seine Haare und zog ihn zu Hermine und Ron. „Darf ich vorstellen: Andrew McKillan, ein sehr guter Freund von Feli. Wir haben ihn in den Sommerferien kennen gelernt."

Ron war sichtlich erleichtert, dass die Aufmerksamkeit von ihm auf Andrew umgeleitet wurde.

„Du bist sicher ein sehr guter Freund von Felicitas", bemerkte Hermine, nachdem sie ihn begrüßt hatte. Harry zog nur fragend die Augenbrauen hoch. „Nun, du legst einfach deinen Arm um Felicitas", erklärte sich Hermine. „Genauso wie ... – eh! Du bist ..."

„Pst!", mahnte Felicitas. „Ja, er ist es. Sag mal, wo hast du Ginny gelassen?"

„Sie hat sich einfach den jungen Mann da hinten geangelt."

„Wie kam sie denn auf die Idee mit dem Outfit?"

„Warum sie ausgerechnet auf Gothic gekommen ist, weiss ich nicht, aber es soll in sein. Das ganze dient aber der Tarnung, damit uns Voldemorts Leute nicht so leicht erkennen. Sie nennt sich Anne."

Ron stand auf und betrachtete Harry auffällig.

„Nicht schon wieder, Ron", protestierte Felicitas. „Du kannst nicht alles, was du nicht kennst, bestaunen wie ein Weltwunder. Das fällt auf, wie bei der U-Bahn. Da bist du beinahe ausgerastet vor Begeisterung. Den Schaffner hast du mit deinem Ausbruch sehr erschreckt. Er hat befürchtet, dass du irgendeinen Anfall hättest. Stell ihm einfach eine Frage, die nur er beantworten kann. Vergiss nicht, sein Name ist Andrew McKillan."

Ron flüstere Harry eine Frage zu, die dieser erwartet hatte. So gut kannte er ihn schließlich. „Ron, das Auto deines Vaters hat uns gerettet."

Das gleiche Spiel wurde bei Hermine durchgezogen. Für Fremde sah es aus wie eine freundschaftliche Umarmung. „Toll, Andrew, sogar die Farbe der Flasche hast du gewusst!"

Remus sah mahnend auf die Uhr: „Wir sollten langsam aufbrechen, ich denke, ihr habt euch genug beschnüffelt." Den überraschten Gesichtern gegenüber zog er einfach nur die Schultern nach oben: „Wer, wenn nicht ich, darf so einen Kommentar abgeben?"

Hermine und Felicitas gingen voraus, da sie ja den Weg kannten. Sie erreichten die Tanzschule viel zu früh. Die Türe war noch verschlossen und so warteten sie. Neville kam mit Luna um die Ecke geschlendert. Sie bewegten sich sehr sicher. Für sie schien es nichts Außergewöhnliches zu sein, jenseits der Winkelgasse zu bummeln. Luna blieb vor den Schaufenstern stehen, während Neville geduldig wartete. Als er sie sah, winkte er ihnen.

Remus informierte sich über den Unterricht von Felicitas und Hermine. Neville und Luna beteiligten sich rege, während sich Ginny leise mit Nanda unterhielt.

„Na, Ron", begann Tonks vorsichtig. „Hast du die ersten Eindrücke gut überstanden?"

Ron verdrehte die Augen: „Überstanden schon, aber gut? Es ist so vieles, das ich einfach als normal ansehen soll. Andere Dinge, die für mich normal sind, darf ich nicht einmal erwähnen!"

„Ist das so schwer?"

„Ja, Harry, sorry, Andrew! Ich bin nur in der einen Welt aufgewachsen. Und weil die Welt der Muggel immer als andersartig und gefährlich bezeichnet wurde, hat man seine Probleme. Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn ich aus meiner Haut schlüpfen könnte wie du?"

Tonks grinste: „Einen Versuch wäre es wert. Rote Haare gleich Magier, keine roten Haare gleich Muggel. Komm mal mit!" Sie schob die beiden Jungen in eine Hofeinfahrt: „Wir müssen deine Haare verändern. Wer weiß, auf wen wir hier alles treffen?"

„Schwarz. Rabenschwarz, wie die Haare von Ginny. So könnt ihr weiter als Geschwister laufen", schlug Tonks vor. Sie stellte sich vor Ron, zog ihren Stab und schon gab es das zweite schwarzhaarige Weasley Kind. Ron wünschte sich noch ein paar Locken und längere Haare. Die Locken bekam er, aber die Haare wurden etwas kürzer.

„Besser als zu große Blumen", kommentierte Harry.

„Zu große Blumen?"

Harry erzählte von Tonks Versuchen. Sie hatte das Gästezimmer der Dursleys verschönern wollen, aber die Blumen auf der Tapete hatten eine beängstigende Größe angenommen.

Ron besah sich im Spiegel und nickte: „So in etwa. Vielleicht noch ein Armband? Damit ich auch merke, in welcher Welt ich bin."

Harry sah sich um, da war ein kleiner Laden. Ein Händler, der alles Mögliche verkaufte. „Auf, Tonks, Ron, wir haben noch eine halbe Stunde zeit."

Als sie den Laden betraten, schob Harry Ron einfach etwas Geld zu. Der grinste etwas verlegen, konnte aber, wegen des Verkäufers, nicht antworten. Armbänder führte er nicht dafür aber Uhren und Ketten. Dass Ron gern eine Uhr hätte sah man seinem vorsichtigen Blick auf das Regal an. Harry trat näher zu den Uhren und besah sich die Preisschilder.

„Das Geld reicht gut", flüsterte er seinem Freund zu. Ron hatte schnell eine Uhr gefunden. Eine mit mehreren Ziffernblättern und einigen Rädchen am Rand. Harry schob ihm das Restgeld zu, das er schnell einsteckte.

„Schon recht", bemerkte Harry schnell, als Ron sich bedanken wollte.

„Oh!", entfuhr es Hermine. „Ich fand das Rot eigentlich schöner."

Ron sah Hermine überrascht an, diese suchte irgendetwas in ihrer Handtasche.

Neville ging auf die Tür der Tanzschule zu, als Tonks schimpfend einen ganzen Stappel Karten aufsammelte. Es waren keine Spielkarten, denn sie hatten keine typischen Symbole. „Verdammt Remus! Warum erinnerst du mich nicht daran. Kommt noch einmal alle zu mir."

Sie drückte jedem eine der Karten in die Hand. „Hat mich beinahe eine ganze Nacht gekostet. Wir wissen nicht, ob wir die einzigen magischen Wesen in dieser Tanzschule sind. Die Gegenseite treibt ihr Unwesen auch unter Muggel. Sie und er." Tonks zeigte auf Ginny und Harry, „haben es uns schon vorgemacht. Wir werden unser Aussehen etwas verändern, jedenfalls die Haarfarbe und die Frisur. Auch unsere Namen sind der schwarzen Seite bekannt. Auf den Karten habe ich euch eine Legende aufgeschrieben. Wir Auroren nennen einen Lebenslauf so, der nur dazu geschrieben ist, andere in die Irre zu führen."

„Sollen wir das alles auswendig lernen?", stöhne Neville.

„Nein, heute nicht. Heute werden noch alle mit sich selbst beschäftigt sein, aber bei späteren Tanzstunden werden wir den Kontakt zu den Muggel nicht verhindern können. Hier stehen Antworten zu typischen Fragen. Wo wohnst du, wo gehst du zur Schule und so weiter. Auch stehen auf den Karten eure Decknamen."

Ron schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, Ron, nicht jetzt noch schnell alles lernen. Sprecht euch einfach mit du an, bis zum nächsten Mal kennen wir die Namen."

Eine blonde Felicitas besah sich die Karte nachdenklich: „Tonks, alles Recht und gut, aber wir haben uns unter den richtigen Namen angemeldet. Die werden dumm schauen, wenn wir plötzlich andere Namen tragen?"

Tonks schüttelte ihre Kopf: „Wir haben noch etwas Zeit. Wir werden sie dazu bringen, eure Anmeldung zu vergessen. Schließlich bin ich Aurorin. Wir werden sogar dafür sorgen, dass sich in ihrem Computer die Namen ändern. Nur deinen Namen muss ich noch wissen. Ich glaube, er stimmt nicht mit der Karte überein."

„Meinst du mich?", das einzige Mädchen der Weasleys sah Tonks an. „Anne, ganz einfach Anne."

Der altersschwache Aufzug brachte sie quietschend und knarrend nach oben. Sie wurden freundlich begrüßt und warteten an der Bar. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch mit Tonks kam die Tanzlehrerin zu ihnen. Sie entschuldigte sich, weil sie vergessen hatte, die Namen zu notieren. Remus überreichte ihr die Anmeldeformulare, welche er mit Tonks vorbereitet hatte. Mit etwas verändertem Blick gab sie ihm die Anmeldungen von Felicitas und Hermine zurück. Tonks strahlte, ihr Gedächniszauber hatte einwandfrei funktioniert.

Es trafen immer mehr Jugendliche ein und der der Kurs begann.

Die erste Tanzstunde war etwas langweilig. Mit ihrem Partner zeigte die Lehrerin ihnen eine Vielzahl von unterschiedlichen Tänzen.

Ginny hatte bei den Vorbereitungen zu den Bällen auf Hogwarts besser aufgepasst als die anderen. Neidvoll sah Felicitas ihre Freundin an, als diese mit ihrem Partner gelobt wurde. Gelobt für die ersten Schritte Foxtrott, dessen Melodie den indischen Weisen so fremd war.

Harry fiel es bei der nächsten Übung sofort auf. Seine Freundin war vom Ehrgeiz gepackt worden. Die Schritte waren nicht das Problem, denn das Muster war denkbar einfach. Links vor, rechts vor, links zur Seite und mit dem rechten Fuß schließen. Der Rhythmus war auch einfach zu lang, kurz, kurz, dann wieder von vorne. Das war Harry auch ganz klar. Der fragende Blick von Feli verriet ihm aber immer wieder, dass er die dritte Dimension aus den Augen, oder besser aus den Ohren verloren hatte. Den blöden Takt. Immer dann, wenn alle Schritte funktionierten, das lang, lang, kurz, kurz auch, dann tauchte die nervige Tanzlehrerin auf und zählte ganz anders.

In der Pause hörte Harry, dass es nicht nur ihm alleine so erging.

„Gibt es denn nichts, das den Takt richtig anzeigt", brummte ein Junge neben ihm. Dessen Tanzpartnerin sah ihn verständnislos an.

„Du hast Recht", antwortete Ron. „Ja, so ein Taktgeber. Je nach der Musik gibt er einem ein Signal in das Bein."

Alle Umstehenden lachten, einige der Jungen gequält, aber sie lachten mit.

Ron sah Hermine erwartungsvoll an. Die schüttelte nur grinsend den Kopf: „Ich glaube, da gibt es nichts. Selbst wenn ich zaubern könnte."

„Aber ..."

„Kein aber", unterbrach ihn Felicitas. „Dann würden ja alle wie Maschinen durch den Saal stampfen."

„Jeder würde nur noch auf den Taktgeber achten, keiner mehr auf die mitreißende Musik!", mischte sich die Tanzlehrerin ein. „Ihr müsst einfach mehr auf die Musik hören, dann kommt auch das Gefühl für den Takt."

Nach der Pause ging es etwas besser. Harry hatte den Eindruck, den Takt besser zu hören, was vermutlich an der Musik lag.

Nach der Tanzstunde sah es vor der Tanzschule ganz anders aus. Überall standen wartende Erwachsene. Die Jugendlichen gingen erfreut auf sie zu und erzählten von dem Erlebten. Harry spürte, dass Felicitas ihn in einen Hinterhof drängte.

„Feli, das ist lieb von dir. Ich habe mich ja bereits damit abgefunden, keine Eltern zu haben. Keine Mutterdie besorgt ist. Keinen Vater, der wissen will, wie das Tanzen mit der Tanzpartnerin ist."

Felicitas nahm ihn kommentarlos in den Arm. Er spürte ihr warmes Gesicht. Im Hintergrund hörte er Ginnys Stimme und mehrfaches leises Ploppen.

Wie aus einer anderen Welt klang die laute Stimme von Nanda: „He, ihr beiden. Ich habe Ginny versprochen, mit ihr auf einem Teppich zu fliegen. Kommt ihr mit?"

„Nanda!" Remus' vorwurfsvolle Stimme erklang leise. Beinahe so, wie wenn Snape seine Gemeinheiten verteilte.

„Nein, Mister Lupin, es gibt einen Vergnügungspark hier in London. Da gibt es die Attraktion des Jahres: Einen fliegenden Teppich!"

„Lass mal den Mister Lupin, sag einfach Remus zu mir. Der Mister macht mich noch älter, als ich ohnehin schon bin."

Harry sah auf und lächelte. Ja, das wäre etwas für ihn. Es würde Spaß machen. „Wo ist der Vergnügungspark?"

Remus sah mahnend auf die Uhr: „Wäre das nichts für Morgen? Nach der Geburtstagsfeier von Hermine und ihrer Mutter könnten wir auf den Vergnügungspark gehen. Wir sollten nicht zu viel auf einmal machen. Außerdem ist es schon nach 22 Uhr."

Tonks nickte: „Außerdem ist die Hälfte von uns schon wieder auf Hogwarts."

Harry sah sich um. Tatsächlich, Hermine, Ron, Neville und Luna waren nicht mehr da. Schon wieder musste er sich beugen. Warum war es schon zu spät? Was ist schon 22 Uhr. Aber er würde den Vergnügungspark schon selber finden. Für Felicitas überraschend stimmte Harry dem Vorschlag zu.

„Wie habt ihr euch das morgen vorgestellt", wollte Tonks wissen.

„Nun, wir haben mit den Eltern von Hermine ausgemacht, dass wir uns erst am Nachmittag zum Tee treffen. Am Vormittag sind wir auf Hogwarts. Ich wollte eigentlich zu den Grangers gehen, aber Mister Granger war so begeistert von dem Haus bei Hogsmeade."

„Ginny", unterbrach sie Remus. „Können sie das Haus denn sehen?"

„Harry oder Felicitas, irgendeiner von euch, hat es ihm und Hermines Mutter ermöglicht. Schließlich sollen sie ja dorthin fliehen, wenn etwas passiert ist."

Felicitas zupfte Harry am Ärmel seines Hemdes, aber sie musste nichts sagen. Das Knurren ihres Magen ersparte ihr eine Erklärung.

„Auf zu Hühnchen in Currysoße", scherzte Harry und zeigte auf das indische Lokal, in dem Hermine und Felicitas schon einmal gegessen hatten.

„Es sieht ziemlich dunkel darin aus. Hermine und Ron wären zudem sicherlich nicht sehr angetan, wenn sie wieder ausgegrenzt werden", bemerkte Remus.

„Wir könnten in Hogwarts eine Fete machen!"; schlug Ginny vor. „Entweder die Hauselfen machen was oder wir holen uns was beim Schnellimbiss."

„Indischer Schnellimbiss!", entschied Harry. „Dobby muss auch mal schlafen. Die Fete machen wir in unserem Schlafzimmer in Black-Castle! Ginny, dann sehen noch mehr die Pracht, die du dort geschaffen hast."

Harry zog seinen Mehrwegespiegel hervor und erreichte Ron in seinem Zimmer. Ron war gleich begeistert und Harry verschwand.

„Wo ist er denn jetzt?"

„Tonks, Ron hat sicher noch keinen Schnellimbiss von innen gesehen. Harry holt ihn, damit er sich aussuchen kann, was er will. Für Hermine suche ich etwas aus", erklärte Felicitas.

Die Gerüche der exotischen Speisen vermengten sich mit denen der Duftkerzen, die in der großen Glasschale brennend ihre Kreise zogen. Überall auf dem Bett und daneben lagen weiche Sitzkissen. Auf diesen saßen oder lagen die Gäste des spontanen Festes.

Hinter einem großen Berg Tüten klang Rons Stimme hervor: „Mhhh! War eine gute Idee. Sagt mal, wo ist eigentlich Hermine? Wir könnten doch in ihren Geburtstag hineinfeiern? Außerdem wird ihr Essen kalt."

Felicitas fütterte den zufriedenen Harry mit irgendwelchen Köstlichkeiten, als Ginny schimpfend ihren Mehrwegespiegel sinken ließ. „Nanda, bitte einmal Mädchenschlafsaal Hogwarts." Ginny verdrehte die Augen, als Felicitas sie fragend ansah.

„Dann klärt das mal, aber taucht bitte unsichtbar auf. Wer weiss, wer sich dort alles versammelt hat."

„Klar doch, Cousinchen", antwortete Nanda. „Wir werden uns leise anpirschen, lauschen und zuschlagen. Genau so wie der große indische Tiger."

„Der hoffentlich nachdenkt, bevor er zuschlägt", ermahnte Remus ernst.

Die Ermahnung hatten die beiden vermutlich nicht mehr gehört. Felicitas hatte aber das Füttern von Harry unterbrochen. Kritisch sah sie Remus an: „Ich dachte, die Angelegenheit am Lagerfeuer wäre geklärt? Warum hast du die Beiden ermahnt, Remus?"

Remus dachte kurz nach. Harry war klar, dass er nach Worten suchte. Wie es dessen Art war, wollte dieser wegen seiner Wortwahl keine Unstimmigkeiten erzeugen.

„Du hast vollkommen Recht, Felicitas. Die Angelegenheit am Lagerfeuer ist erledigt. Man hätte es aber auch weniger endgültig klären können. Zum Beispiel, sie geschockt dem dortigen Ministerium zu überlassen."

Selbst Ron hatte aufgehört zu futtern. Harry saß aufrecht und hatte das Gespräch gespannt verfolgt.

„Geschockt! Remus, darüber habe ich mir auch schon Gedanken gemacht. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich in Zukunft noch viel schocken werde. Es bringt nicht viel Besseres. Es bringt immer nur neuen Ärger!"

„He, kleiner Bruder, was soll das?"

„Nun Tonks, Voldemort und seine Todesser schocken selten, beinahe nie."

„Und du willst werden wie sie?", platzte es aus Remus heraus.

„Ganz bestimmt nicht. Nur, was bringt es, wenn wir sie geschockt dem Ministerium überlassen? Werden sie dann ihren Taten nach gerecht verurteilt? Sirius! Denkt an Sirius. Er war unschuldig eingesperrt. Nach seiner Flucht wollte ihm Fudge sogar den Kuss des Dementoren verpassen lassen. Ohne irgendwelches Urteil, nur aufgrund eingebildeter Angst und Vorurteilen. McNair dagegen wird von den gleichen Idioten im Ministerium begnadigt. Sogar als Gegner von Voldemort wird er bezeichnet. Es gab einige Möglichkeiten, ihn zu beseitigen. Hätte ich meine Chance auf dem Bahnhof in London genützt, würde ein Todesser weniger sein Unwesen treiben."

„Momentdu darfst dich in nichts hineinsteigern!", mahnte Remus. „Eins nach dem anderen. Du hast Recht Sirius war zu Unrecht beschuldigt worden. Die Vorurteile gegenüber den Blacks haben alle geblendet. Die dargebotene Lösung war zu einleuchtend gewesen, um sie infrage zu stellen."

Harry nickte zustimmend und setzte sich wieder auf sein Bett. Während seiner Worte vorhin war er aufgesprungen.

„Was meinst du mit Begnadigung von McNair?"

Dobby eilte, wieder mit seinem Turban auf dem Kopf, herbei. Er schleppte eine dicke rote Mappe mit sich. Diese überreichte er Harry, der sich auf irgendetwas konzentrierte und dazu die Hände ausgebreitet hatte.

„Danke Dobby, du bist ja schneller als meine Magie."

„Dobby hat die Worte von Harry gehört. Als Hauself weiß ich, wo die Mappe liegt. Harry hat ausdrücklich erlaubt, dass Dobby sie lesen darf!"

Harry nickte dem Haushelf zu, der sich daran machte, die Reste des Festes aufzuräumen.

„Harry kann ruhig weiter reden. Dobby hört auch während der Arbeit zu."

Felicitas musste grinsen. Es war auch zu drollig, wie der Hauself Ron austrickste. Dobby wollte die letzte Tüte einsammeln, aber Ron hielt sie fest. Auf ein Fingerschnippen von Dobby verschwand plötzlich die Tüte und er grinste in Rons überraschtes Gesicht.

Die rote Mappe machte inzwischen die Runde.

„Ich verstehe das nicht. Da werden die Todesser mit einem Angriff auf Askaban befreit und McNair beteiligt sich nicht daran. Er macht nicht einmal Anstalten zu fliehen, sondern bleibt in seiner offenen Zelle."

„Tonks, weiter vorne steht die Erklärung!"

„Weiter vorn steht nur, dass er eine Bindehautentzündung im rechten Auge hatte. Das hindert doch so ein Schwein nicht daran, zu fliehen, wenn es möglich ist." Tonks schüttelte den Kopf und Remus las die Stellen noch einmal nach.

„Harry, McNair war im Ministerium einer unserer Gegner. Was war da eigentlich mit Neville?"

„Das ist der springende Punkt. Neville hatte ihm beim Kampf das linke Auge ausgestochen. Bei der Befreiungsaktion hatte er eine Bindehautentzündung auf dem rechten Auge. Er konnte vermutlich nicht viel sehen. Die Idioten im Ministerium haben seine Passivität als Loyalität missverstanden. Er wurde begnadigt, weil so ein Griffelspitzer die Akte nicht genau las. Bei der Aufnahme in Askaban wurde vermerkt, dass er links kein Auge mehr hatte."

„Dobby schaut nach Ginny und Nanda. Sie sind schon sehr lange weg. Eigentlich sollten sie auch so viel wissen wie Dobby." Ein Krachen bestätigte, dass sich Dobby nach Hogwarts aufgemacht hatte.

Ron nahm Felicitas die Mappe aus der Hand. Er blättere suchend hin und her. „Walker war der Penner. Es hätte auch zu Percy gepasst, so etwas nicht zu bemerken."

„Blind wie ein Maulwurf, er konnte gar nicht fliehen. Dafür wurde er begnadigt!" Remus schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Wann hast du das erfahren, Harry?"

„Gestern kam die Antwort. Amelia Bones will mit mir am Montag darüber sprechen. Remus, du verstehst nun meine Gedanken zum Schocken. Es bringt nichts, wenn die Leute in Askaban sitzen und niemand über sie Bescheid weiss. Sie sind dort der Willkür ausgeliefert. Sirius zu seinem Schaden, McNair zu seinen Gunsten. Zudem bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass Voldemort immer noch Helfer im Ministerium hat, die unsere Arbeit zunichte machen. Wir schocken die Todesser, übergeben sie dem Ministerium und diese lassen sie dann wieder laufen. Wir müssen eine Möglichkeit finden, wie wir allen bekannt machen können, wer ein Todesser ist!"

Remus legte den Kopf leicht zur Seite. Eine Geste des Nachdenkens. Dem gab sich Ron nicht so lange hin. „Wenn wir nicht aufpassen, lassen sie die olle Umbridge, oder gar Malfoy und Wurmschwanz wieder laufen."

Tonks schüttelte energisch den Kopf: „Malfoy und Wurmschwanz glaube ich nicht. Bei der Umbridge bin ich mir nicht so sicher. Sie war im Ministerium unter Fudge sehr angesehen. Vielleicht machen sie die Kröte auch noch zur Widerstandkämpferin oder wenigsten zur treuen Angestellten. Zeugen gab es ja keine, bei dem Angriff auf Arabella Figg."

Felicitas, welche die ganze Zeit geschwiegen hatte, begann zu grinsen: „Das wäre doch toll!"

„Wie bitte!"

„Ja Harry. Sie wird begnadigt, weil sie dem Ministerium beim Kampf gegen Voldemort geholfen hat. Du, als Geheimer Rat, bedankst dich bei ihr."

Völlig empört sahen alle Felicitas an. Remus war der Erste, der unwirsch den Kopf schüttelte.

Er kam aber nicht dazu, etwas zu sagen. Dobby war mit einem Krachen wieder erschienen: „Harry, du musst gleich nach Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore sucht dich. Ginny streitet mit einem Freund, der keiner mehr ist!"

Felicitas griff wie die Anderen nach ihrem Umhang, als sich ihr Mehrwegespiegel meldete.

„Sag Ginny, wir kommen gleich!", bemerkte Ron.

Felicitas schüttelte den Kopf: „Severus, du suchst mich?"

„Nicht nur dich. Sollte Lupin in deiner Nähe sein, pack ihn am Kragen oder sonst wo. Auf jeden Fall seid ihr gleich bei mir. Egal, wo ihr seid. Und keine Ausreden!", schnarrte es unverkennbar aus dem Spiegel zurück.

„Tonks, du gehst mit Harry zum Alten, während ich mit Remus Severus besuche."

Überrascht schaute Ron auf: „Severus?"

Tonks kicherte vergnügt, als Felicitas ihre Augen verdrehte: „Ja, Severus Snape, ich glaube, du kennst ihn auch."

„Aber gleich Severus sagen?"

„Giftmischer verstehen sich halt, Ron! Aber dies bleibt unter uns. Auf! Kommt, wir reisen mit dem Flohnetzwerk in meinen Koffer. Er steht im verborgenen Klassenzimmer. Von dort aus kannst du zu Ginny, während wir Professor Dumbledore besuchen." Harry verließ das Zimmer, Tonks und Ron folgten ihm.

Remus legte Felicitas seine Hand auf die Schulter: „Einen Moment noch, Felicitas. Für was soll sich Harry bei der Kröte bedanken?"

„Dafür, dass sie durch die Information wegen Askaban den Todessern eine Falle gestellt hat."

„Und was bringt es?"

„Sei doch nicht so realitätsfern. Voldemort lässt sich nicht verraten."

Remus sah sie bestürzt an: „Du würdest sie ihm vollkommen ausliefern?"

„Ja. Warum nicht Remus? Sie würde sich keinen Gedanken darüber machen, wäre die Sache umgekehrt. Komm mir bloß nicht mit moralischen Bedenken. Die können wir uns für bessere Zeiten und wichtigere Personen aufheben."

Der Angesprochene holte tief Luft. Es passte ihm ganz und gar nicht, das war Felicitas klar. „Remus, auch wenn wir auf der weißen Seite kämpfen, können wir es uns nicht leisten, wie Engel zu handeln. Es ist zu uneffektiv. Wir hätten keinen Ärger mit McNair mehr, wenn Harry statt des Hauses ihn angezündet hätte."

„McNair ist ein unangenehmer Zeitgenosse, aber davon gibt es viele. Warum steht er auf eurer Liste ganz oben?"

„Außer, dass er uns auf dem Bahnhof aufgelauert hat, stopft er Werwölfe aus. Logisch, dass wir etwas gegen ihn haben. Remus, wir wollten dich davon verschonen, aber ich merke, es bringt nichts. Harry hat die Hobbywerkstatt von McNair zerstört. Damit auch seine Lieblingswerke, einen Leidensgenossen von dir und Voldemorts Schlange."

Remus wurde fahl im Gesicht. Er murmelte etwas vor sich hin, das Felicitas nicht verstand.

„Du darfst dich dazu ruhig in aller Deutlichkeit äußern, ich bin nicht so zart besaitet. Verstehst du nun, warum ich mich nicht mit der Übergabe der Todesser an das Ministerium anfreunden kann? Überlege doch einmal, wen wir ihnen schon geliefert haben. Pettigrew, Malfoy, die Umbridge sitzen zwar noch, haben aber noch keinen Prozess bekommen. Wer weiß, ob ihre Helfer noch in Askaban sind, aber meist müssen die Untergebenen die Suppe auslöffeln."

Felicitas bat Remus, sich an ihr festzuhalten. Beide verschwanden aus dem Raum, in dem sie ihre kurze Party gefeiert hatten.


	15. Kuchen und Bücher

**Hallo endlich habe ich es wieder geschafft.**

Es lag aufjedenfall nicht an Quarks, Lea oder Windtänzer, die als Betas mich wieder toll unterstützt haben.

Ich habe mir Gedanken über die Geschichte gemacht, vorallem wie ich auf dem Zeitstrahl vorankomme. Neben den guten Ratschlägen meiner Betas gab es im HPFFA Lesezimmer eine interessante Diskussion deswegen http://forum.hpffa.de/index.php/topic,388.0.html

Was meint ihr dazu?

* * *

**Rückblick auf Kapitel 14 Zwei Schritte vor und einen zur Seite**

„Außer, dass er uns auf dem Bahnhof aufgelauert hat, stopft er Werwölfe aus. Logisch, dass wir etwas gegen ihn haben. Remus, wir wollten dich damit verschonen, aber ich merke, es bringt nichts. Harry hat die Hobbywerkstatt von McNair zerstört. Damit auch seine Lieblingswerke, ein Leidensgenosse von dir und Voldemorts Schlange."

Remus wurde fahl im Gesicht. Er murmelte etwas vor sich hin, was Felicitas nicht verstand.

„Du darfst dich dazu ruhig in aller Deutlichkeit äußern, ich bin nicht so zart besaitet. Verstehst du nun, warum ich mich nicht mit der Übergabe an das Ministerium anfreunden kann? Überlege doch einmal, wen haben wir ihnen schon geliefert. Pettigrew, Malfoy, die Umbridge sitzen zwar noch, haben aber noch keinen Prozess bekommen. Wer weiß, ob ihre Helfer noch in Askaban sind. Vermutlich schon, meist müssen die Untergebenen die Suppe auslöffeln."

Felicitas bat Remus, sich an ihr festzuhalten. Beide verschwanden aus dem Raum, in dem sie ihre kurze Party gefeiert hatten.

* * *

**Kapitel 15. Kuchen und Bücher**

Die Angelegenheit bei Snape war schnell besprochen, so trafen Felicitas und Remus bald im Zimmer von Harry ein.

„Remus, ist es wirklich kein Problem für dich? Du hast noch nie einen Zaubertrank von mir bekommen. Jetzt soll ich den Wolfsbanntrank machen!", fragend sah sie den väterlichen Freund Harrys an.

„Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht, schließlich hat mir der Trank deiner Mutter auch sehr gut geholfen. Ihr Trank war bezüglich der Nebenwirkungen viel angenehmer als der von Snape. Eher bereitet es mir Sorge, dass Snape solche Dinge aus der Hand gibt. Das habe ich noch nie erlebt. Es ist, als ob er seinen Nachlass regeln würde."

Felicitas schwieg eine kurze Zeit, dann nickte sie: „Den Eindruck habe ich auch schon gehabt. Wir haben gerade zwei Wochen Unterricht, ohne besondere Vorkommnisse, und er gibt mir sein Wissen und manchmal sogar seine Ansichten weiter. Jedes Buch darf ich bei ihm lesen, jeden Schrank öffnen. Vielleicht lebt er einfach ruhiger, wenn er das geregelt weiß."

„Was meint er eigentlich mit dem orientalischen Flair deiner Tränke? Wenn es um Gewürzzutaten geht, dann mach sie bitte nicht zu scharf."

„Gut, ich lasse den besonders scharfen Curry weg. Weil du es bist", gab Felicitas frech zurück.

Sie öffnete die Schranktür und ging in das verborgene Klassenzimmer voraus. Kurz danach fiel eine Türe mit lautem Krach in ihr Schloss. Ginny redete beruhigend auf jemanden ein. Felicitas und Remus sahen sich fragend an. Fußtritte auf der Treppe verrieten, dass sie bald Näheres wissen würden. Hermine kam, gefolgt von Ginny, durch die Tür. Sie warf wütend ein Buch auf den ersten Tisch. Ron und Nanda machten das Quartett, welches aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors kam, komplett. Sie kamen durch Harrys Zimmer. Die Treppe zu den Mädchenräumen verweigerte auch Unsichtbaren den Zutritt zu den Räumen.

„Was ist den mit euch los?", erkundigte sich Remus. Felicitas sah Nanda in die Augen, sie flüsterte leise. Ginny schüttelte den Kopf: „He, ihr beiden, wenn ihr zuhört, braucht ihr keine Gedanken zu lesen."

„Dann erzähl mal!"

Hermine hatte das Buch in die Hand genommen. „Ist doch ein ganz normales Buch, oder? Dean, der Idiot, sollte öfter in die Bibliothek gehen. Dann würde er wissen, wie die Bücher dort aussehen."

„Stellt euch vor. Der Typ hat Hermine vorgeworfen, dass sie ihr Wissen nicht aus den Schulbüchern hätte. Sie wäre nur so gut, weil sie ständig fremde Bücher lesen würde", amüsierte sich Nanda. „Dabei ist es doch ganz egal, woher sie das alles weiß."

„Nanda, hast du dich etwa eingemischt?"

Der dunkelhäutige Junge schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich blieb unsichtbar. Ron war ja da, um sie zu schützen. Es war richtig beängstigend, wie aus meiner kleinen Ginny eine rasende Furie wurde."

„Du übertreibst, Nanda. Nur weil ich jemanden meine Meinung geige, bin ich keine Furie... und erst recht nicht klein."

„Trotzdem war ich froh, nicht Ziel eures Ärgers gewesen zu sein.

„Nanda, findest du das eigentlich nicht sehr unvorsichtig mit Harrys Umhang im Gemeinschaftsraum aufzutauchen", erkundigte sich Hermine überrascht. "Stell dir mal den Ärger vor der Umhang wäre verrutscht!"

Ginny hustete so überraschend, das Hermine sich zu ihr umdrehte. Nanda verstand den warnenden Blick seiner Cusine . Er sah etwas überrascht aus: „Leute, ich muss. In Indien geht die Sonne auf und ihr solltet auch etwas schlafen."

Unter den misstrauischen Blicken von Hermine und Remus steckte Felicitas ihrem Cousin ein kleines Röhrchen mit einer schwarzer Flüssigkeit zu. „Mama soll es analysieren und mir das Rezept geben. Also, nicht alles verbrauchen! Melde dich, sobald du es ihr abgegeben hast."

„Mach ich", mit eine freundlichen Winken verschwand er im Kamin.

„Hat Snape etwa das ‚Hallo Wach' rationiert?", erkundigte sich Ginny, nachdem sie sich von Nanda verabschiedet hatte.

„Ja. Er stellt sich immer so an, wenn ich welches will. Aber Mama wird es schon herausbekommen", antwortete Felicitas trotzig.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist schon ein Dickkopf, Felicitas! Snape hat gemeint, dass ihr beide zu viel von dem Zeug verbraucht. Er weiß ja nicht, dass du es großzügig verteilst. Er hat nicht gesagt, dass du keines mehr bekommst. Er will nur sicher gehen, dass es vernünftig eingesetzt wird."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Interessiert hatte Harry den Ausführungen seines Schulleiters gelauscht. Es ging zwar um den Orden des Phönix, nicht aber um dessen Einsätze. Eigentlich darum, wie Dumbledore die Leute einschätzte, aber auch um die persönlichen Eigenheiten der Mitglieder. Harry war nicht ganz klar, warum er mitten in der Nacht hier saß. Nur um zu hören, dass Dädalus Diggel nicht mit Arabella auskam?

„Harry, ich möchte dich nicht grundlos langweilen." Dumbledore hatte wohl selbst, durch die halb geschlossenen Augen, bemerkt, dass er nicht voll aufmerksam war. „Wer eine Gruppe von Menschen führt, muss seine Leute kennen, damit er sie nicht überfordert! Du musst dich auch mit den kleinen zwischenmenschlichen Problemen befassen. Wenn sich Reibereien vermeiden lassen, ist es gut. In manchen Fällen hilft nur ein klärendes Gespräch. Einigkeit macht stark! Das bekommst du nur hin, wenn sich deine Freunde untereinander zu schätzen wissen."

Nach dem kleinen Vortrag griff Dumbledore zur Teetasse.

„Sir, wissen Sie etwas über Voldemort? Selbst von so kleinen Angriffen, wie es sie in den Ferien öfter gab, hört man nichts."

Der weißhaarige Mann schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, mir ist nichts bekannt. Ich sorge mich viel mehr darum, dass Voldemort irgendetwas mit Draco Malfoy vereinbart hat. Nicht einmal Professor Snape weiß etwas davon. Hast du eine Ahnung?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte sich auch schon Gedanken gemacht, was Voldemort von Malfoy wollte. Felicitas hatte es ihm nach einem Treffen mit Snape erzählt.

„Ich habe zwei Gründe, warum ich euch habe rufen lassen. Den mit Malfoy würde ich gerne mit allen von euch besprechen. Der Zweite betrifft die Bibliothek von Kyrill Radusinovic."

Der alte Herr schwieg nachdenklich. „Keine Frage, wir werden sie am Sonntag vergrößern. Meine Bitte ist, dass ihr sie genau beobachtet. Die Bibliothek, wie auch die kleine Besucherin, welche sicherlich sehr schnell auftauchen wird."

„Sie meinen Ileana?", fragte Tonks überrascht.

„Ja, die kleine Ileana. Sie weiß mehr über die Bibliothek und ihre Bücher als wir alle zusammen. Aber auch die Bibliothek könnte Gefahren bergen. Harry, bitte deine Freunde, sie nie alleine zu betreten. Wir wissen, was mit dem Tagebuch von Tom Riddle passiert ist. Es gibt so viele Geheimnisse um die Bibliothek und den Tod von Kyrill. Wir müssen vorsichtig sein."

Der Mehrwegespiegel von Harry machte sich bemerkbar. Er fischte ihn aus den tiefen Taschen seines Umhanges.

„Lass mich raten, es ist Felicitas?"

Tonks lachte: „Dazu braucht man keine hellseherischen Fähigkeiten!"

„Ich hätte mich auch irren können. Die Alternative wäre Ginny gewesen", gab der Schulleiter schmunzelnd zurück. „Bitte sie und Ginny doch zu uns. Ich habe noch ein Thema, das ich mit euch besprechen muss."

„Professor Dumbledore, sie sind noch alle im verborgenen Klassenzimmer", berichtete Harry. „Es würde sicher weniger auffallen, wenn Sie mit uns dorthin kommen würden. Filch macht sicher einen Aufstand, wenn er Schüler um diese Uhrzeit entdeckt."

Dumbledore nickte. Sie trafen tatsächlich auf den ewig schlecht gelaunten Hausmeister, der sie mürrisch grüßte.

Als sie angekommen waren, sah sich der Schulleiter in dem Klassenzimmer um. „Da habt ihr aber in Verwandlung gut aufgepasst. So ein gemütliches Klassenzimmer habe ich sehr selten gesehen. Wenn doch, dann war es überladen, wie das von Professor Trelawney!"

Von seinem Sessel aus sah er besorgt in die Runde: „Ihr wollt wissen, warum ich mit euch sprechen muss. Professor Moody hat in den Kerkern heute Morgen nicht nur euch beide, Ginny und Harry, getroffen. Mit seiner Fähigkeit, mehr zu sehen als wir, hat er ein weiteres Treffen beobachtet. Er ist darüber so besorgt, dass er mich umgehend darüber informiert hat. Könnt ihr euch vorstellen, warum sich Mister Malfoy mit Mister Thomas trifft?"

Fragend sahen sich die Jugendlichen an.

„Kann der Streit zwischen dir, Hermine, und Dean Thomas damit zusammenhängen? Mein Freund Alastor sieht darin einen weiteren Hinweis für seine neue Verschwörungstheorie. Ihr habt euch doch über Bücher gestritten, oder nicht?"

„Wie kommt Moody denn da darauf? Dean spinnt doch seit Schulanfang. Zuerst ist er auf Harry eifersüchtig, jetzt beneidet er Hermine um ihre guten Noten", warf Ron ein.

Hermine berichtete kurz über den Streit. „Woher wussten Sie überhaupt davon?"

„Nun, ich habe euch gesagt, dass ich über jede fremde Person auf Hogwarts informiert werde. Nanda konnte man zwar nicht sehen, aber ich habe es erfahren. Ehrlich gesagt waren Alastor und ich dann so neugierig, dass wir die Kristallkugel bemühten."

„Er hat dich verdächtigt, unbekannte Bücher zu besitzen. Passt auf, dass ihr nie Bücher aus den Schränken der Blacks irgendwo liegen lasst. Für das Ministerium wäre es ein gefundenes Fressen. Unsere Gegner würden das auch erfahren. Sie würden vielleicht sogar den Verdacht schöpfen, dass der gute Kyrill sie an der Nase herumgeführt hat. Dafür ist er sicherlich nicht gestorben."

„Wir passen auf, Professor Dumbledore. Ich könnte die Bücher mit einem Bann belegen. Einer, der verhindert, dass die Bücher mitgenommen werden können."

Dumbledore nickt: „Hermine, ein trefflicher Vorschlag. Ich sehe, ihr seid sehr umsichtig."

„Sir, wäre es möglich einen Zeitumkehrer zu benutzen?" Als Dumbledore ihn überrascht ansah, fügte Harry schnell hinzu: „Die Gefährlichkeit von Zeitsprüngen habe ich selbst erlebt, ich dachte, nur für diesen Raum. Hier sollte die Zeit stehen bleiben, solange wir lesen."

„Wieso das Harry? Du bist doch Schüler, du solltest doch viel mehr Zeit haben als ich." Er zog eine altmodische Uhr aus seinem Umhang. „Schau, ich verwende diesen magischen Kalender. Er erinnert mich an alles was mir wichtig ist. Mit ihm teile ich mir meine knappe Zeit ein."

Neugierig waren die Schüler näher gekommen.

„Interessiert euch das so? Gut ich zeige es euch, aber ihr müsst verstehen, dass ich euch nicht alle meine Termine zeige."

Harry erinnerte die Begeisterung, die Professor Dumbledore an den Tag legte, etwas an Arthur Weasley. Der konnte genauso von seinen Muggelsachen schwärmen.

„Hier finde ich all die Menschen, denen ich zum Geburtstag gratulieren will. Mal sehn ... Oh!"

Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes standen plötzlich mehrere Gläser und ein paar Flaschen Schaumwein auf dem Tisch. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Hermine! Mein Beitrag zu deinem Geburtstag." Er gratulierte ihr herzlich.Harry schwang seinen Zauberstab und mit einem „Orchideus" sprossen Blumen aus seinem Zauberstab. So viele, dass er kurz danach einen ganzen Strauß der überraschten Hermine überreichen konnte. Er ließ es sich auch nicht nehmen, ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange zur drücken. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Hermine."

Ron sprang auf und umarmte die langjährige Schulfreundin: „Endlich volljährig! Was willst du als Erstes tun?"

Hermine grinste und küsste den total überraschten Ron auf beide Wangen: „Ron, ich will tun, was ich will!"

Ginny grinste und legte Geschenke auf den Tisch: „Du willst jetzt sicherlich auspacken! Jedenfalls solltest du das wollen, sonst müssten wir dir böse sein!"

Ron eilte in sein Zimmer und kam mit einer großen Schachtel Süßes zurück: „Ich dachte, den Teil meines Geschenks bekommst du besser auf Hogwarts. Deine Eltern sind Zahnärzte, die sehen das sicherlich nicht so gern."

Der Schulleiter schmunzelte beim Gehen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry zog die Zudecke etwas höher, es war September und hier oben in Schottland machte sich dies schon bemerkbar. Bis zum Frühstück war es noch einige Zeit. Er genoss es, neben Felicitas zu liegen und durch das Fenster zu beobachten, wie es langsam Tag wurde.

Es schien ihm eine Ewigkeit her zu sein, als er im Ligusterweg die aufgehende Sonne beobachtete. Es war erst im Sommer gewesen und was hatte sich bis dahin alles geändert?

Nicht nur die Umwelt und die Menschen um ihn herum hatten sich geändert. Nein, die Ereignisse hatten auch ihn verändert. Felicitas hatte dem zwar beim Einschlafen widersprochen, aber er kannte sie gut genug. Erstens war sie müde und wollte keine lange Diskussion mehr. Zweitens, so vermutete er, kannte sie ihn auch gut genug. Er, der immer etwas vor Veränderungen zurückschreckte. Sie schätzte ihn vermutlich auch so ein, dass er, ganz im Gegensatz zu ihr, etwas bremste. Er hatte sich aber vorgenommen, auf dem Weg zu bleiben, der eingeschlagen war. Das Gespräch mit Remus und Tonks ging ihm nicht aus dem Kopf. Was könnten sie bei den nächsten Kämpfen tun? McNair war von Kingsley gefangen worden und wieder entwischt. Das hatte Feli von Snape erfahren. Davor hatte das Ministerium denselben Mann versehentlich entlassen. Das Wort „versehentlich" störte Harry. Vielleicht gab es keinen direkten Befehl von Voldemort, sondern nur ein Zuarbeiten aus dem Ministerium. Die Kämpfer konnte man erkennen und somit bekämpfen. Die kleinen Handlanger, die im vorauseilenden Gehorsam Dinge taten, die Voldemort in die Hände spielten, waren viel schwieriger zu fassen. Taten sie es aus Angst vor ihm oder aus Begeisterung?

Er musste mit Hermine sprechen. Sie hatte damals das Wort ‚Petze' auf die Stirn der Verräterin der DA gezaubert. Könnte man so vielleicht gefangene Todesser kennzeichnen? Wenn man Bilder der Gefangenen an die Presse weiterleiten würde, wäre das Ministerium in Erklärungsnot. Sie könnten dann das Entwischen von Personen nicht mehr so gut verheimlichen wie bei McNair. Schnell notierte Harry seine Gedanken in einem heraufbeschworenen Ringbuch. Er fand es praktischer als die großen Pergamentbögen.

Felicitas zog Harry wieder zurück in das Bett, was dieser auch gern geschehen ließ. Nach wenigen Minuten klingelte der Wecker.

„Bitten wir Dobby um ein Frühstück?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf: „Wir können nicht schon zum Frühstück fehlen, wenn wir heute Mittag auch nicht da sind. Das fällt ganz bestimmt auf, zumal Hermine heute Geburtstag hat."

Felicitas verdrehte die Augen: „Wieso sollte es wegen Hermine besonders auffallen?"

„Auf Hogwarts ist es üblich, dass man dem Geburtstagskind im Gemeinschaftsraum gratuliert."

„Immer die alten Zöpfe. Der will dies und der erwartet das, nur weil es schon immer so ist", schimpfte Felicitas. Sie ließ sich aber durch Harry wieder etwas beruhigen.

Beinahe pünktlich trafen sie im Gemeinschaftsraum ein. Ein paar Gryffindors warteten schon auf Hermine. Es gab viel Gelächter und lustige Sprüche. Seamus hatte, unter dem kritischen Blick von Ron, Hermine sogar umarmt.

Hermine hatte sich noch in der Nacht für das Buch bedankt. Heute Morgen sah sie alles andere als frisch aus: „Ginny, das war ein toller Einfall. Ich habe kaum geschlafen und habe beinahe schon die Hälfte geschafft."

Ginny strahlte: „Du kannst ja in dem anderen Buch nachschlagen, was man gegen Augenringe tut."

Hermine hatte das Buch über Naturheilkunde mit zum Frühstück gebracht und blätterte darin.

Ron schaute ihr dabei interessiert zu: „Da, ich habe was gefunden!"

„Was denn?", verwundert sah Hermine Ron an und suchte dort, wo sein Finger auf der Seite war.

„Man nehme", begann Ron einen imaginären Text vorzulesen, „eine Mütze Schlaf und ziehe sie über beide Ohren. Wirkt am Besten in einer stillen, abgedunkelten Ecke."

Die Gryffindors lachten.

Neville stand auf, um über Hermines Schulter einen Blick in das Buch zu werfen. Er war aber nicht alleine mit seinem Interesse. Ein bleicher junger Mann mit hellblonden Haaren ging langsam auf den Ausgang zu. Vorbei am Tisch der von ihm am meisten verachteten Mitschülern. Interessiert drehte er sich noch einmal um, als Hermine Neville das Buch überließ.

Nachdem Professor McGonagall Hermine zu ihrem Geburtstag gratuliert hatte, standen die Schüler auf. Die Gryffindors wie auch ihre Mitschüler verteilten sich im weitläufigen Schloss.

Auf ihren Lieblingsplätzen im Gemeinschaftsraum kümmerten sich Harry und seine Freunde um die Hausaufgaben. Es war nicht sehr voll, denn einige Schüler lernten lieber im Freien. Überrascht sah Harry auf, als Ron im Dress der Quidditch Mannschaft den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ.

„Training, Harry! Du könntest wenigstens mal vorbei schauen, vielleicht hast du ein paar Tipps."

Harry nickte: „Mach ich, fliegt euch ruhig schon einmal ein."

„Ich muss leider noch einmal im Zaubertränkekerker vorbeischauen", sagte Felicitas überraschend. „Wir treffen uns nachher hier!"

Die Türe schloss sich hinter Felicitas und Ron. Ginny sah sehnsüchtig aus dem Fenster und Harry bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen. Sie hatte sicherlich nur auf das Spielen verzichtet, weil er auch nicht mitflog.

„Wir könnten nachher alle nach Ron und der Mannschaft sehen", schlug Harry vor. Insgeheim nahm er sich vor, seinen Besen mit zunehmen. Ein paar Runden wären eine schöne Abwechslung.

„Ja, um selber ein paar Runden zu drehen", erriet Hermine sofort. „Ich brauche noch ein paar Haushaltszauber. Harry, hast du mir deinen Lockhart?"

Harry suchte in seiner Tasche und brachte den dicken Wälzer zum Vorschein: „Bitte schön, ich gehe jetzt meinen Besen holen."

„Wenn du mir bei diesem blöden Verwandlungszauber hilfst, fliege ich morgen ein paar Runden mit dir", schlug Ginny vor, die etwas verzweifelt hinter ihrem Zauberbuch hervor schaute.

„Bist also doch nicht die Leuchte", lästerte Dean Thomas. „Ich frage mich, warum ausgerechnet du ein Schuljahr überspringen durftest."

„Halt die Klappe! Dich geistigen Tiefflieger hat niemand gefragt", konterte Ginny, packte ihre Bücher zusammen und verschwand über die Treppe im Mädchentrakt.

„Dean, kannst du sie einfach mal in Ruhe lassen", ermahnte Hermine ihn. „Der ewige Streit bringt dir keine Freude, noch weniger Freunde."

„Lass mich mit deinen klugen Sprüchen in Ruhe", brummte dieser zurück und verzog sich in eine andere Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes.

Ginny kam die Treppe wieder herunter: „Mine magst du mitkommen, vielleicht hast du mir noch einen Tip."

Die schüttelte den Kopf und zeigte auf ihren Roman: „Der lässt mich nicht los. Vielleicht schaffe ich die paar Seiten noch. Ich muss doch wissen, wie es ausgeht."

Sie schaute den Beiden nach, als sie durch das Portal des Gemeinschaftsraumes verschwanden.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Wo seid ihr denn eigentlich alle", Hermine tauchte verärgert im verborgenen Klassenzimmer auf: „Ihr seid zu spät und von Felicitas fehlt auch jede Spur."

„Oh Hermine", antworte Harry verlegen. „Wir haben die Zeit einfach vergessen. Feli ist schon voraus. Sie versucht, im Bad den Schwefelgestank zu vertreiben."

Zur großen Überraschung Harrys waren im Speiseraum auf Black-Castle keine Vorbereitungen zu erkennen. Aus der Küche hörte man die ausgelassen Stimmen der Hauselfen, das Scheppern von Geschirr und der feine Geruch von frischem Kuchen stieg ihm in die Nase. Mit einem fragenden Blick öffnete er die Küchentüre. Wie in allen alten Herrschaftshäusern befand sie sich im Kellergeschoss.

„Oh! Seine Lordschaft." Addy kam auf ihn zu. „Wir sind mit allem fertig. Dobby hilft der werten Miss Granger noch beim Arrangement im Wohnzimmer, damit alle ihre Gäste Platz haben."

„So, alle Gäste. Wie viele Gäste werden denn erwartet? Und wo findet denn das Fest statt? Ich war der Ansicht, wir treffen uns hier?"

Betroffen sah der Hauself Harry an. „Seine Lordschaft sind nicht informiert. Misses Granger hat versprochen, ihre Tochter zu informieren. Addy wird alles tun, dass es wieder im Sinne seine Lordschaft ist."

„Nein, Addy, es bleibt, wie es ist. Wir müssen uns nur ein paar Sorgen mehr über die Sicherheit machen."

Hinter Harry wurde die Küchentüre aufgerissen, und Hermine stürmte herein. „Harry, Mum versteht einfach nicht, dass wir auf Hogwarts keinen Kontakt mit dem Mobiltelefon haben. Gerade habe ich ihre Nachricht entdeckt, dass einige Verwandte kommen. Mum hat dann einfach entschieden, dass wir zuhause feiern. Was nun?"

Harry beschwor die Kristallkugel im Arbeitszimmer. Was der Alte konnte, hatte er sich auch beigebracht. „Es ist alles in Ordnung.", meinte er nach einem kurzen Blick, „ Deine Mutter scheint ganz aufgeregt zu sein, wir sollten sie nicht länger warten lassen."

Im Haus der Familie Granger war alles herausgeputzt. Sorgenvoll sah Harry Felicitas an, als er die vielen Gedecke im Esszimmer sah.

„Oh meine Lieben", wandte sich Miss Granger, nachdem sie ihre Tochter, Ron und Ginny begrüßt hatte, ihnen zu. „Ich freue mich so, dass ihr alle mitgekommen seid. Ihr müsst wissen, wir hatten nie so einen richtigen Kindergeburtstag."

Ron grinste. Er hatte die Begrüßung durch die Eltern gut überstanden und war lediglich etwas blass geworden, als Hermine ihn als Freund vorgestellt hatte. Als er den ärgerlichen Blick seitens Hermine auf ihre Mutter sah, bemühte er sich, sein Grinsen zu unterdrücken.

Die Haustürglocke unterbrach die Unterhaltung. Während die Mutter an die Haustüre eilte, um irgendjemanden freudig zu begrüßen, winkte Hermines Vater die Jugendlichen zu sich.

„Wir haben etwas umorganisiert. Hermine hatte ja die Nachricht auf ihrem Mobiltelefon. Wir dachten, ihr sitzt im Wohnzimmer, da das Esszimmer nicht groß genug ist. Nicht, dass ich deine Einladung in die tolle Villa nicht annehmen wollte, Harry. Ganz glücklich hat meine Frau der Familie erzählt, dass sie mit Hermine zusammen Geburtstag feiert. Nun kommen ihre zwei Schwestern mit Anhang und auch mein Bruder. Sie haben Hermine schon lange nicht mehr gesehen."

„Sie kennen die Leute alle, ist da kein Zauberer dabei?"

„Felicitas, es sind ganz bestimmt keine dabei. Macht das ein Problem mit der Sicherheit, dass wir hier bleiben?"

„Bekommen wir in den Griff", meinte Harry. „Ihr haltet euch an die Karten von Tonks, falls ihr nach der Schule oder Sonstigem gefragt werdet. Nur die Namen verwenden wir nicht. Ich werde Dumbledore informieren und die Schutzzauber überprüfen."

Schnell füllte sich das Haus. „Nein, wie rücksichtsvoll von eurem Schulleiter. Man hört es selten, dass Kinder von einem Internat frei bekommen, um einen Geburtstag zu feiern." Die Tante Elisabeth konnte sich anfänglich nicht beruhigen, aber nachdem Ginny und Hermine den Kuchen hereingebracht hatten, wechselte sie das Thema.

Es war ein lustiger Nachmittag. Irgendwann saßen alle bunt gemischt durcheinander und unterhielten sich. Eigentlich konnte man es nicht Unterhaltung nennen, meist erzählten nur Tanten und Onkel, von ihren wundervollen, tollen Urlaubserlebnissen.

Besorgt beobachtete Harry Ron, der sich sehr zurückhielt, aber er meisterte seinen ersten Besuch in einer Muggelfamilie mit Bravour, wie er fand.

Trotzdem war er sichtlich erleichtert, als die Tanten und Onkel aufbrachen. Während Ginny und Hermine in der Küche aufräumten, setzte sich Tante Elizabeth zu Felicitas und Harry. „Es freut mich so für unsere Hermine, dass sie so viele Freunde hat. Sie war schon immer etwas eigensinnig und ernst. Vor allem konnte man sie nie hinter den Büchern hervor bekommen."

Harry suchte rasch nach einer Antwort, denn er konnte ja der Tante nicht viel erzählen. Nichts vom Stein der Weißen, von einem Werwolf oder gar vom Kampf gegen Todesser und vom Zaubern. Felicitas kam ihm zuvor.

„Wir mögen sie, weil sie eine prima Kameradin ist. Ihren Hang, bei Problemen zuerst die Bücher zu befragen, wird sie wohl nicht los. Dies ist nicht schlimm, was würden wir in der Schule ohne sie anfangen? Sie füttert uns mit ihrem Wissen, wenn wir zu faul waren zum Lernen. Wenn es darauf ankommt, dann ist auf sie Verlass, dann macht sie auch bei lustigen Sachen mit."

Ginny saß auf dem kleinen Sofa im Salon von Black-Castle, Hermine und Ron auf zwei gegenüberstehenden Sesseln. Sie warteten auf Harry und Felicitas.

„Warum sind wir denn jetzt schon hier, Ginny?", maulte Ron. „Ich hätte noch etwas trainieren können, wenn die Kleine aus Rumänien erst später kommt."

„Ganz einfach. Nach der Aktion letzter Woche in Rumänien haben wir solch ein Gespräch beschlossen. Es soll nach jeder Aktion stattfinden, sodass nicht wieder Missverständnisse auftreten. Die Drei müssten gleich da sein."

Tatsächlich hörte man im Flur schon Schritte. Hermine sah Ginny fragend an, unterließ aber die Frage, als sich die Türe öffnete. Harry trat, gefolgt von Dumbledore und Felicitas, ein.

„Guten Tag alle miteinander. Harry und Felicitas haben mich zu diesem Treffen eingeladen, da ich auch den größten Teil der Geburtstagsfeier miterlebt habe. Ihr fragt euch wie?" Nach einer rhetorischen Pause sprach der weißhaarige Mann weiter. „Ich war gestern von eurem Plan überhaupt nicht begeistert. Ursprünglich war die Feier ja hier auf Black-Castle geplant."

„Professor Dumbledore, ich glaube, es war meine Schuld. Meine Eltern haben noch nicht begriffen, wie viele Gefahren es gibt. Sind die Schutzzauber dort nicht sicher genug?", fragte Hermine kleinlaut.

„Doch, wenn immer die gleichen Personen ein und aus gehen. Gestern aber erwarteten wir ein ständiges Kommen und Gehen, von ganz unbekannten Personen. Nicht wie sonst nur deine Eltern und ein paar Freunde. Ursprünglich wollte ich euch bitten, das nicht zu tun. Harry hat mir aber dann den lustigen Vorschlag gemacht, als unsichtbarer Gast dabei zu sein."

„Dann haben Sie den Kuchen von meinem Teller genommen. Ich habe mich sehr gewundert, wie schnell ich eigentlich essen kann."

„Nein, Ronald Weasley. Die Kuchenstücke auf deinem Teller hast du selbst vernichtet. Dobby hat mich bestens versorgt. Ich saß mit meiner Kristallkugel auf der Terrasse und habe so alles überblicken können. Freundlicherweise hatte Felicitas das Fenster etwas geöffnet. So habe ich auch etwas von der Stimmung mitbekommen."

„Professor, ich habe Sie aber auf der Terrasse nicht gesehen. Einmal war ich mit Papa sogar im Garten. Haben sie wie Nanda Harrys Umhang ausgeliehen, oder haben sie einen Eigenen?"

„Eine gute Idee, Hermine, aber ich brauche keinen Umhang, um unsichtbar zu sein. Es gibt da noch andere Wege. Wege die zu gehen ein großes Risiko bedeuten. Wir werden bei Zeit einmal darüber reden."

„War das nicht langweilig, Sir? Ich meine so alleine auf der Terrasse?"

„Nein Ronald, das war es nicht. Ein gutes Buch und so ein hervorragender Kuchen und einen guten Tee! Mehr brauchte ich nicht. Alles ist ganz ohne Pannen abgelaufen", lobte sie Dumbledore. „Ich musste kein einziges Gedächtnis korrigieren. Ihr habt euren Test unter den Muggel sehr gut bestanden."

In den Korridoren hörte man jemanden eine unbekannte Melodie pfeifen. Gerade als Harry aufstehen wollte, brach die Melodie ab und eine mädchenhafte Stimme erklang. „He, ich bin Ileana. Weißt du, wo ich Harry - oh entschuldige - seine Lordschaft finde? Der alte Vladimir hat mir nur ausgerichtet, dass ich kommen soll."

Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes öffnete Harry die Türe und Ileana stürmte herein. Einen großen Blumenstrauß hatte sie Hermine mitgebracht und setzte sich, nachdem sie diese gedrückt hatte, gleich neben sie. Munter erzählte sie, was alles in der letzten Woche passiert war.

„Oh ja, wir dürfen die Bibliothek nicht vergessen. Eine Bitte an euch: Besucht die Bibliothek nicht alleine. Ihr wisst, es gibt gefährliche Bücher, denen man alleine manchmal machtlos ausgeliefert ist, nicht wahr, Ginny?"

Diese nickte nur kurz. Die Gedanken an das Tagebuch des Tom Riddle machten ihr immer noch etwas Angst. Sie folgte Harry und den Anderen in einen großen, leeren Kellerraum. Hier stand die verkleinerte Bibliothek bereits auf dem Boden.

„Hier im Keller? Meint ihr allen Ernstes, der ist groß genug?", schimpfte Ileana.

„Warte es ab, kleines Mädchen. Nicht alles kommt so, wie es zuerst aussieht", beschied ihr Dumbledore und begann zu zaubern. Gespannt beobachtete sie den alten Zauberer, der hochkonzentriert die Vergrößerung vornahm.

Die Bibliothek war neu erstanden. Als Harry seinen Schutzzauber gesprochen hatte, versammelten sie sich in der Bibliothek. Hermine schluchzte etwas und Ileana versuchte, sie zu trösten.

„Ileana, nicht alles kann wieder gut werden. Wenn jemand tot ist, bekommt man ihn nicht wieder", erklärte ihr Dumbledore.

„Vielleicht?"

„Was, vielleicht?", erkundigte sich der alte Herr interessiert.

„Vielleicht lernen wir jemanden kennen, der das Wesen von Kyrill hat. Haben wir dann nicht wieder einen Teil von ihm gefunden?"

„Wenn du das Glück hast, dann ja", antwortete Dumbledore und besah sich die Bücher, welche in einem besonderen Regal lagen. Interessiert nahm er eines heraus: „Oh, das wird wichtig sein für eure Hausaufgabe bei Professor Snape. Bemerkenswert, dass es hier oben aufliegt."

* * *

DAX ich sende dir viele :-) - Dkube - danke für dein Review, das Thema Selbsjustiz wird sie noch etwas beschäftigen  



	16. Der Verdacht

**Hallo ein neues Kapitel für euch alle, aber ganz besonders an Lea (die leider nicht betalesen konnte - dir wünsche ich alles Gute, was ich mir vorstellen kann)**

**Den Betalesern Quarks und Windtänzer, ganz herzlichen Dank.  
**

* * *

**Rückblick auf Kapitel 15 Kuchen und Büchern**

Die Bibliothek war neu erstanden. Als Harry seinen Schutzzauber gesprochen hatte, versammelten sie sich in der Bibliothek. Hermine schluchzte etwas und Ileana versuchte, sie zu trösten.

„Ileana, nicht alles kann wieder gut werden. Wenn jemand tot ist, bekommt man ihn nicht wieder", erklärte ihr Dumbledore.

„Vielleicht?"

„Was, vielleicht?", erkundigte sich der alte Herr interessiert.

„Vielleicht lernen wir jemanden kennen, der das Wesen von Kyrill hat. Haben wir dann nicht wieder einen Teil von ihm gefunden?"

„Wenn du das Glück hast, dann ja", antwortete Dumbledore und besah sich die Bücher, welche in einem besonderen Regal lagen. Interessiert nahm er eines heraus: „Oh, das wird wichtig sein für eure Hausaufgabe bei Professor Snape. Bemerkenswert, dass es hier oben aufliegt."

* * *

**16. Der Verdacht**

Obwohl Hermine gestern noch lange wach war, konnte sie seit einer Stunde nicht mehr einschlafen. Immer wieder dachte sie an den alten Kyrill. Seine Bibliothek war wieder da. Er war dafür gestorben, damit sie nicht in falsche Hände fiel. Er fehlte ihr einfach. Sie hatte lange darüber nachgedacht, was anders an der Bibliothek war. Sie stand im Keller und nicht im Turm. Das Fenster, aus dem sie den Hof beobachten konnte, war blind gewesen. Dumbledore hatte es durch ein magisches Fenster ersetzt. Aber trotzdem fehlte etwas. Ohne Kyrill war die Bibliothek einfach seelenlos.

Am Sonntag hatten sie die Bibliothek gemeinsam verlassen. Ileana musste zu ihren Eltern zurück, während Harry, Felicitas und Ginny Nachsitzen bei Snape hatten. Sie war aber, trotz der Warnungen von Dumbledore und Harry, alleine zurückgekehrt. Sie kannte sich mit Bibliotheken aus, insbesondere mit dieser. Kyrill hatte ihr den Bereich mit gefährlichen Büchern gezeigt, deshalb näherte sie sich ihm nicht, schließlich gab es ja genug andere interessante Bücher. Liebevoll hatte sie mit den Fingern über die Buchrücken gestrichen, ihren Geruch eingeatmet.

Später hatte sie sich eine Tasse Tee aus der Küche geholt, da Hauselfen keinen Zugang zur Bibliothek hatten, Dobby und Addy vielleicht, aber die anderen Hauselfen jedenfalls nicht. Auf dem Rückweg hatte sie über ihre Freunde nachgedacht. Harry war erwachsener geworden, war nicht mehr so ein Kindskopf wie Ron. Kein Wunder bei dem, das er mitgemacht hatte. Ginny, ja Ginny hatte sich viel von Felicitas angeeignet, sie schien ihr großes Vorbild zu sein. Trotzdem war sie vom Wesen her sich selbst treu geblieben. Nicht nur das, sie beeinflusste damit auch Felicitas. Bei der Geburtstagsfeier hatte sie unbemerkt Felicitas Antwort an ihre Tante gehört. Man konnte zu Harrys Freundin stehen, wie man wollte. Sie war ehrlich, was persönliche Beziehungen anging. Hermine musste sich eingestehen, dass sie sich über den Satz gefreut hatte.

Auf Kyrills Lehnstuhl hatte sie sich nicht setzen wollen, auf dem er gesessen und ihr so viel beigebracht hatte. Sie hatte sich auf einen anderen Stuhl gesetzt und versucht, mit seinem schrecklichen Ende Frieden zu machen. Sie hatte beschlossen, ihn als ruhigen, besonnenen und nachdenklichen Mann in Erinnerung zu behalten. Nein er war nicht der verbohrte Bücherwurm gewesen. Er hatte die Bücher nicht wegen ihres Alters oder ihres Wertes geliebt, sondern wegen der Schätze, die sie bargen.

Sie war am nächsten Tag wiedergekommen, ganz ohne Begleitung. Sie hatte zuvor mit Harry gesprochen, auch er sah keine Gefahr.

Lange hatte sie nach einem Buch über Unsichtbarkeit gesucht, aber keines gefunden. Dumbledore konnte unsichtbar sein, ganz ohne einen Umhang. Das wäre ein Traum für sie, sich unbemerkt durch die Bibliotheken der Welt zu kämpfen, ob magisch oder nicht. Am Ausgang hing die kleine Tafel, auf die sie immer das Thema geschrieben hatte, das sie bei Kyrill als Nächstes lernen wollte. Oder er hat eines hingeschrieben, damit sie sich vorbereiten konnte. Sie nahm die Kreide in die Hand und schrieb, obwohl sie wusste, dass er nicht mehr war, ‚Unsichtbarkeit' drauf.

Jetzt, wo sie in ihrem Bett lag, ganz alleine im Zimmer, dachte sie über alles nochmal nach. Sie suchte schon nicht mehr nach Ginny. Sie fehlte oft. Wenn sie nicht gerade zu Nanda abgehauen war, schlief sie einfach unten bei Harry. Felicitas ließ dies einfach zu, als wäre es das Normalste der Welt, dass drei Leute in einem Bett schliefen. Die Möglichkeit, unsichtbar zu sein, ließ sie nicht ruhen. Sie stand auf und verschwand mit dem privaten Flohnetzwerk. Es war ziemlich kühl in der Bibliothek. Bis das Feuer etwas Wärme hergab, setzte sie sich in seinen Sessel und deckte sich mit einer Decke zu. Bildete sie sich das ein, oder hielt der Geruch nach dem Schnaps so lange an?

Von hier aus konnte sie die Tafel sehen. Sie war leer, ihr Wort war verschwunden, dafür lag darunter ein kleines Buch.

Hermine sprang auf. Es war doch schon immer die Bibliothek gewesen, welche die Sucharbeit übernommen hatte. Es war ein uraltes Buch, welches sie zum Glück lesen konnte, da sie alte Runen im Unterricht gehabt hatte. Schnell las sie in dem Buch. Es war gespenstisch, als sie im heraufbeschworenen Spiegel ihre Fortschritte beobachtete. In ihrer Begeisterung über ihre Erfolge vergaß sie ganz die Zeit. Erst als sich Ginny über den Mehrwegespiegel bemerkbar machte, schaute sie auf die Uhr. Es war bereits Frühstückszeit auf Hogwarts. Das Buch legte sie in ein separates Regalfach, in welches sie die Bücher abgelegt hatte, in denen sie noch lernen wollte. Den Zauberspruch würde sie den anderen erst zeigen, wenn sie ihn beherrschte.

Der Vormittag ließ ihr kaum Zeit, an die Bibliothek zu denken. Am Nachmittag war sie mit Ginny und ihren Freundinnen unterwegs, während Ron beim Training war und Felicitas Harry zu Madame Bones in das Ministerium begleitete. Von dort kamen beide recht spät zurück.

Erst am Dienstagabend hatten sie Zeit, über das Gespräch zu berichten. Madame Bones hatte eine Untersuchungskommission eingesetzt. Ob dabei etwas herauskommen konnte, war mehr als fraglich, dementsprechend war Harry auch schlecht gelaunt gewesen.

Beim heutigen Frühstück, ganze drei Tage nach Harrys Gespräch, prangte McNairs Bild im Tagespropheten. Ausführlich wurde beschrieben, warum nach ihm gefahndet wurde.

„Und über die Fehler des Ministeriums steht kein Wort in der Zeitung?", wütend knallte Harry den Tagespropheten auf den Tisch, sprang auf und eilte aus der großen Halle. Felicitas und Ginny schauten sich nur an und seufzten. Aber jetzt zum Mittagessen war die Wut wohl abgeklungen, da Harry sich wieder wie immer verhielt.

Ron dagegen stocherte missmutig in seinem Teller herum. Besorgt sah nicht nur Hermine zu ihrem Schulfreund, eigentlich schauten alle seine Freunde auf den Rothaarigen. Steak mit Bratkartoffeln war normalerweise nicht unbedingt das, was Ron verschmähte.

„Na Ron ist das Steak nicht groß genug?", neckte Felicitas.

„Lass mal, Felicitas", mischte sich Ginny ein. „Er kann jetzt nicht noch Spott gebrauchen."

„Familienkrankheit?", vermutete Neville. „Du hast dein Steak auch nicht gegessen, sondern Harry auf den Teller gelegt."

Mittlerweile waren auch die anderen Gryffindors auf das Gespräch aufmerksam geworden. Den Freunden war dies nicht besonders Recht und deshalb kamen keine Kommentare mehr, was die anderen aber nicht davon abhielt, zu spekulieren.

„Wird wohl die Hausaufgabe von Snape sein", bemerke Dean Thomas. „Auch wenn man mit Pro-Feli befreundet ist, muss man seine Aufgaben wohl alleine machen."

„Halts Maul!", brummte Ron. „Hast du einen Bruder, der sich einbildet, ein Professor zu sein? Nein! Musst du ihn gleich nach dem Mittagessen ertragen? Nein! Das hat mit den Hausaufgaben gar nichts zu tun."

Parvati und Lavenderkicherten: „Oh Ron, und wir hatten gehofft, dass deine Beziehungen uns helfen würden. Die Slytherins behaupten, sie hätten Tipps bekommen."

Viele Blicke ruhten auf Felicitas, die nun ihrerseits verärgert an ihrem Steak herumsäbelte.

„Wer behauptet das?"

„Pansy Parkinson", kam es gleich zweistimmig über den Tisch. „Und nun musst du uns helfen! Machst du das?"

„Mal sehen, ich muss sie erst einmal selbst machen. Solche Tränke gehören nicht zum allgemeinen Repertoire der Zaubertränke." Kritisch betrachtete sie den Slytherin Tisch und auch Snape.

Hermine trieb wieder einmal zur Eile, auch Ginny wollte es wohl hinter sich bringen. Harry hatte es nicht so eilig, aber Rechtslehre war eben leider ein Pflichtfach.

Die Doppelstunde zog sich wie ein Gummiband dahin, sodass er in Gedanken abschweifte. Das Wetter war herrlich, man könnte so schön fliegen, aber daraus würde nichts werden, da er noch einen Termin mit Madame Bones hatte. Vielleicht könnte er dahin fliegen, oder wenigstens eine kleine Runde. Ginny war es ihm noch schuldig, sie hatte es ihm versprochen.

Er bekam von dem stinklangweiligen Unterricht kaum etwas mit. Percy befasste sich lieber mit der Aufbaustruktur des Ministeriums, als Recht zu lehren. Hermine brachte ihn zu dem immer wieder ins Straucheln. Ihre Zwischenfragen waren in anderen Fächern nicht gerade beliebt. Oft nutzen die Lehrer sie, um ewig lange Antworten zu geben. Bei Professor Weasley hingegen waren viele froh über die Unterbrechungen. Wieder einmal hatte sie ihn in die Enge getrieben.

„Nun, Miss Granger, ich denke, das gehört eher in das Fach Geschichte. Stellen Sie Ihre Frage doch Professor Binns."

Die mit abfälligem Gemurmel der Klasse quittierte Antwort wurde von Hermine nicht akzeptiert.

„Sir, ich dachte, Sie könnten mir sagen, warum wir überhaupt ein Ministerium haben? Was ist die Rechtsgrundlage dafür? Gibt es eine Verfassung?"

Percy sah nervös auf die Uhr. Ihm war wohl klar geworden, dass nicht einmal er solche Fragen ignorieren konnte.

„Richtig!" Überraschenderweise wurde Hermine von Dean Thomas unterstützt. „Warum gibt es eigentlich einen Geheimen Rat? Wo kann man die Rechte der Zauberer nachlesen? Die Muggel haben da die Magna Charta, andere Länder eine Verfassung."

Die Ohren von Ginnys älterem Bruder waren nun beinahe leuchtend rot. Er brauchte wohl einen Moment zum Nachdenken, klappte dann aber entschlossen seine Mappe zu. „Das sind interessante Fragen, für die wir heute keine Zeit mehr aufbringen können. Mister Dean wenden Sie sich doch an seine Lordschaft. Er müsste sich doch bestens mit den Grundlagen des Geheimen Rates auskennen. Seine Lordschaft hat dort ja einen ständigen Sitz."

Gelangweilt griff Harry in seine Umhängetasche. Felicitas grinste ihn an. Vermutlich hatte sie daran gedacht, dass er das Buch in dieser Tasche getragen hatte. „Kein Problem, Professor Weasley. Hier in der ‚Magischen Ordnung' sind die Aufgaben der einzelnen Organisationen aufgezählt. Auf diesen Seiten sollte alles beschrieben sein. Selbst die neuesten Regelungen des Zaubergamot sind schon zu finden. Alles andere hat eigentlich keinen Bestand. Andere Regelungen, Anweisungen und Anordnungen wurden vermutlich im Ministerium zurechtgebogen."

Der Professor holte hörbar Luft. Harry sah es mit Vergnügen, wie er mit der Fassung rang. Harry zog seinen Zauberstab so weit aus dem Ärmel, dass er für jeden sichtbar war. Er wollte auf alles vorbereitet sein. Vielleicht verstand auch Percy die Warnung und hielt ihn vor unüberlegtem Handeln ab. Er sah den sorgenvollen Blick von Ginny, aber auch den herausfordernden Blick von Felicitas. Sein eingebildeter Gegenspieler rang scheinbar noch mit seinen Worten, als er dabei unterbrochen wurde.

„Professor Weasley", meldete sich Seamus zu Wort. „Was macht eigentlich die Anhörung wegen der Umbridge?"

„Sie werden alles noch erfahren. Alles zu seiner Zeit."

„Warum braucht dies so viel Zeit, Sir?", fragte der Schüler nach.

Harry grinste, jetzt konnte er zu dem Schlag ausholen, der Percy vermutlich explodieren lassen würde. „Seamus, das Ministerium braucht die Zeit, um genau zu arbeiten. Wie kannst du so etwas nur fragen?"

Percy nickte total überrascht, zu einem Kommentar ließ Harry ihn aber nicht kommen.

„Stell dir mal vor, wie viel Arbeit allein eure Liste machen wird. Da sitzen gewisse Kräfte darüber, um eure Aussagen so zu drehen, dass sie ihnen passen."

„Lord Potter!"

Unbeeindruckt fuhr Harry fort: „Ihr werdet es erleben können, wie argumentiert wird, warum die Umbridge berechtigt war, eine Blutfeder zu verwenden. Diese Kräfte werden das Recht so drehen, dass wir die Dummen sind!"

„Die Behauptung, das Ministerium würde das Recht drehen, wie es ihm passt, ist unerhört!", schimpfte Percy.

Die Tür viel zu und die Klasse stand ohne Professor da.

In der Klasse regten sich viele über den Abgang von Percy auf. Dean Thomas stellte sich vor Harry: „Kannst du das auch beweisen?"

Harry sah ihn ernst an: „Ich wurde vor den Zaubergarmot gezerrt, weil ich mich gegen Dementoren gewehrt habe. Es wurde aber nie gegen die Auftraggeber ermittelt, welche die Wächter aus Askaban zu mir geschickt haben. Zu dem Zeitpunkt waren sie noch unter der Kontrolle des Ministeriums!"

Die Schüler packten ihre Sachen, Professor Weasley würde wohl nicht mehr zurückkommen.

„Na, ihr wollt schon gehen, ich dachte, es wären noch ein paar Minuten Unterricht?" Madame Bones stand in der Türe und sah sich suchend um. „Ich dachte, hier würde Professor Weasley unterrichten?" Sie wandte sich an den Schulleiter, welcher sie begleitete: „Albus, es wird wohl nichts aus dem Unterrichtsbesuch. Professor Weasley hat wohl Wichtigeres zu tun."

Sie betrat energisch den Klassenraum und wies die Schüler mit einer ausdrücklichen Handbewegung an, sich wieder zu setzen. „Dann werde ich eben mit euch über den Unterricht reden."

* * *

„Hoffentlich bekommt Harry keinen großen Ärger." Sorgenvoll sah Hermine auf die Uhr im Gemeinschaftsraum. „Warum tuschelt ihr die ganze Zeit, macht ihr euch keine Sorgen?"

Hermine war aufgestanden und sah Felicitas und Ginny über die Schulter. Harry winkte ihnen aus dem Mehrwegespiegel zu. Er befand sich in einem gekachelten Raum, und als eine Wasserspülung einsetzte, wusste Hermine Bescheid. Harry schien eine Pause genutzt zu haben, um Felicitas zu informieren. Eine Tür klapperte und endlich konnte er sprechen. „Nur ganz kurz. Keine Sorge, Madame Bones war zwar über meine Sprüche nicht begeistert. Sie und Hopkins haben aber eingesehen, dass Percys Rechtskunde nicht die optimale Lösung ist. Er ist gerade bei einem Vieraugengespräch mit dem Minister. Der Schulrat tagt gleich." Der Spiegel deaktivierte sich, bevor andere Gryffindors darauf aufmerksam werden konnten.

Nach dem Abendessen war Harry noch nicht zurück, hatte sich aber nochmals gemeldet.

„Ginny, du bist auch nur am Naschen."

„Hat dir das Abendessen etwa geschmeckt?", verteidigte diese sich gegenüber Lavender. „Fred und George müssten da sein. Sie hätten von den Hauselfen tolle Sachen geholt und eine Party gemacht."

„Eh, Schwester, ein spitze Vorschlag!" Ron sprang von seinem Sessel auf. „Komm Hermine, du weißt auch, wo sie einem ihre Köstlichkeiten nachwerfen!"

„Vergesst nicht, wir müssen noch das Gegenmittel für den Trank der Lebenden Toten finden", erwiderte Hermine. „Morgen haben wir Zaubertränke!"

Ärgerlich ließ sich Ron in seinen Sessel fallen und zog das Zaubertränkebuch aus seiner Tasche. „Feli, komm lass hören!"

Die anderen Klassenkameraden kamen schnell näher. Jeder mit einem Pergament und einer Feder bewaffnet. Hermine schüttelte verärgert den Kopf, als Felicitas aufstand und selbstbewusst ihre Haare in Ordnung brachte. Man sah ihr an, dass sie die Aufmerksamkeit genoss.

Sie beschwor eine Tafel herauf, auf der die beiden bekannten Zutaten des Trankes erschienen. „Professor Snape hat mir ausdrücklich verboten, die Lösung zu verraten. Er will nicht, dass ihr sie irgendwo abschreibt. Ihm liegt bei der Lösung der Aufgaben vor allem daran, wie ihr vorgeht. Was ihr beachtet. Er hat ausdrücklich gesagt: Findet das Gegenmittel, wie auch dessen Anwendungen. Wie man es braut, wird er uns selbst zeigen."

„Einfach gesagt, Felicitas", maulte Seamus.

„Ja wirklich, eigentlich ist es einfach. Wir müssen nur die Wirkstoffe der Zutaten herausfinden und Mittel finden, die sie neutralisieren."

Der Ansatz, sich so dem Problem zu nähern, gefiel selbst Hermine. Sie hatte aufgehört zu schmollen und stand auf, als Felicitas geendet hatte: „Wer geht mit? Ich bin ..."

„... in der Bibliothek", vollendete ein verschieden stimmiger Chor ihren Spruch.

„Brauchst du nicht", bemerkte Neville. „Affodill oder lateinisch Asphodelus, ist eine Bezeichnung für mehrere ähnliche Pflanzen. Die alten Griechen brachten sie mit dem Tod in Verbindung. Sie stellten sich vor, dass das Jenseits drei Teile hat: Das Elysium, das Gegenstück des Paradieses nannten sie Tartaros. Dazwischen gab es noch den Asphodeliengrund, eine große Wiese mit diesen Blumen. Die Spur ist aber trügerisch, ich vermute mehr, das Rezept sieht eher die Aloe vera vor. Sie kann vermutlich Körperzellen erhalten. Gegen diese Wirkung brauchen wir nichts unternehmen."

„Was weißt du über den Wermut?"

„Der Wermut wird schon seit Ewigkeiten als Heilmittel verwendet. Er gehört zu den Bittersten unter den bekannten Kräutern. Der Name Wermut bedeutet ‚Erhalter der Sinne'."

Diesmal unterbrach ihn nicht Hermine, sondern Patil war aufgesprungen: „Felicitas, du hast es gewusst und Neville auch. Snape hat uns mit seinen Hinweisen an der Nase herumführen wollen."

Betroffen sah Felicitas auf die ärgerliche Mitschülerin. „Mh, ja. Du hast Recht, ich habe es gewusst, aber ich hatte ein ausdrückliches Verbot, es zu verraten."

„Mich hat er extra antreten lassen", bekannte Neville. „Ihr müsst euch vorstellen, ich allein, zu ihm in den Kerker."

„Egal", wischte Lavender Nevilles Klage zur Seite. „Wir müssen herausbekommen, warum der Mensch dann schläft, als wäre er tot! Vielleicht ist Baldrian noch dabei."

Schallendes Gelächter quittierte die Mutmaßung.

„Mit Baldrian kannst du Katzen anlocken", meinte Dean Thomas. „Ein Onkel von mir bekam Morphium gegen die Schmerzen. Dann war alles sehr gebremst, auch der Lebenswille. So etwas müsste es ein."

Felicitas nickte und zog ein Pergament aus ihrer Tasche. Die Klassenkameraden standen um sie herum.

„Das ist es!"

„He!" Dean nahm ihr das Pergament aus der Hand. „Da steht sogar das Gegenmittel dabei. Man muss die Opi... dingsda im Körper, mit einem anderen Trank bekämpfen. Wenn du den trinkst, da bist du aber besoffen, und das tagelang."

„Lieber einen Kater, als nie wieder Schmerzen", bemerkte Ron zu der Aussage.

Während Neville noch preisgab, was er über das Gegenmittel wusste, und das Gemeinschaftswerk Hausaufgabe für Snape zu Ende gebracht wurde, stand Felicitas auf.

„Muss nochmal kurz in die Kerker, hat jemand Lust?"

Lavender verzog das Gesicht: „Gehst du gut Wetter machen? An deiner Stelle will ich nicht sein, wenn Snape erfährt, dass du uns so geholfen hast."

„Wird ihm egal sein, solange ihr verstanden habt, wie man zur Lösung kommt. Ginny kommst du mit?"

„Klar!"

Auf dem Weg zu den Kerkern kam ihnen niemand entgegen.

„Bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass er das so locker nimmt?"

„Ganz sicher. Meinst du, Neville hätte mitgemacht, wenn nicht auf Snapes ausdrücklichen Wunsch? Er hat zu viel gefordert mit der Hausaufgabe. Er wird sich nie hinzustellen, um das einzugestehen, also hat er uns erlaubt zu helfen. In Slytherin hat er die Freundin von Draco mit dem Wissen gefüttert."

Ginny grinste. „So viel Überwindung hätte es doch nicht gekostet. Warum rennen wir jetzt zu ihm, wenn es sowieso abgestimmt war."

Felicitas blieb vor dem Obstbild stehen. „Wir rennen nicht zu ihm, wir besuchen hier die Hauselfen."

Sie kitzelte die grüne Birne.

* * *

Selbst für Harry blieb etwas übrig, obwohl er erst kurz vor der Geisterstunde eintraf. So eine ausgelassene Stimmung hatte er hier selten erlebt.

Unter den kritischen Blicken von Professor McGonagall wurde das Fest beendet. Sie war nicht besonders verärgert, als sie den Grund der Feier hörte, musste sie sogar lächeln. „Ich glaube, ich muss mir auch schwierige Hausaufgaben überlegen, um euch einen neuen Grund zu geben."

Ein vielstimmiges ‚Nein' beendete die spontane Fete.

Hermine war bis zum Ende geblieben, jetzt konnte sie aber nicht einschlafen. Irgendwie geisterte ihr der Spruch von Ron im Kopf herum. Er war nichts außer Blödsinn, trotzdem ging er ihr nicht aus dem Kopf. Wie sie es sich schon zur Gewohnheit gemacht hatte, stand sie leise auf und verschwand nach Black-Castle.

Gedankenverloren saß sie auf seinem Lehnstuhl und blätterte in dem Buch, es gab wirklich keine Zeitbegrenzung des Unsichtbarkeitsspruches. Wieder kam ihr der Spruch von Ron in die Gedanken. Eine feste Idee setzte sich in ihren Gedanken fest. Aufgeregt sprang sie vom Sessel auf, wie es ihre Art war, lief sie vor den Regalen auf und ab. Hochkonzentriert spann sie den Gedanken weiter. _Man könnte also ..., vorausgesetzt, das mit dem Gegenmittel hat geklappt ... dann Tage, Wochen oder gar Monate lang ...Ja! Das könnte die Lösung sein. _

Hinter ihr raschelte etwas „Hallo?"

Unsicher lauschte sie weiter. Um den Überraschungseffekt auf ihrer Seite zu haben, zog den Zauberstab und drehte sich abrupt um. Gleichzeitig verwendete sie den Unsichtbarkeitszauber. Nichts! Niemand! Auch kein Geräusch mehr. Etwas Kopfschmerzen hatte sie, aber das war nun egal, sie musste zurück. Sicherlich würde sie schon gesucht werden. Wie konnte sie nur so lange fortbleiben.

Die Kreide, die mit altertümlicher Schrift das Wort ‚Okklumentik' auf die Tafel schrieb, nahm sie nicht mehr zur Kenntnis.

Hermine eilte durch Black-Castle, irgendetwas trieb sie an. Nichts, was sie mit ihrem Verstand erklären konnte. Einfach ein Gefühl, das ihr sagte, sie sollte auf Hogwarts sein. Mit der Zeit hatte auch sie gelernt, auf ein solches Gespür zu hören.


	17. Probleme

**Hallo,**

**nein ich war noch nicht im Film, aber auf einen Openairkonzert mit Chris de Bourgh, deshalb ist es so früh.**

**Quarks und Windtänzer verdankt ihr es, dass heute schon das neueste Kapitel kommt. Sie haben wieder einmal gegen meine Unbelehrbarkeit in Sachen Rechtschreibung gekämpft und gewonnen. Dafür ein ganz großes Dankeschön. Aber nicht nur, dass auch haben sie dafür gesorgt, dass nichts durcheinander kam.**

**  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen. **

* * *

**Rückblick auf Kapitel 16**

Hinter ihr raschelte etwas.

„Hallo?"

Unsicher lauschte sie weiter. Um den Überraschungseffekt auf ihrer Seite zu haben, reagierte sie sofort. Mit gezogenem Zauberstab drehte sie sich abrupt um. Gleichzeitig verwendete sie den Unsichtbarkeitszauber. Nichts! Niemand! Auch kein Geräusch mehr. Etwas Kopfschmerzen hatte sie, aber das war nun egal, sie musste zurück. Sicherlich würde sie schon gesucht werden. Wie konnte sie nur so lange fortbleiben.

Die Kreide, die mit altertümlicher Schrift das Wort ‚Okklumentik' auf die Tafel schrieb, nahm sie nicht mehr zur Kenntnis.

Hermine eilte durch Black-Castle, irgendetwas trieb sie an. Nichts, was sie mit ihrem Verstand erklären konnte. Einfach ein Gefühl, dass ihr sagte, sie sollte auf Hogwarts sein. Mit der Zeit hatte auch sie gelernt, auf ein solches Gefühl zu hören.

* * *

**17. Probleme**

Hermine war beunruhigt. Sollte sie mit dem privaten Flohnetzwerk in ihren magischen Koffer reisen? Von dort aus konnte sie in das Mädchenschlafzimmer, oder sollte sie in das verborgene Klassenzimmer? Sie entschied sich für das Schlafzimmer. Dieses war im gleichen Zustand, wie sie es verlassen hatte. Sie lauschte, es gab keine ungewöhnlichen Geräusche. Auch im Gemeinschaftsraum war es wie immer. Sie sah auf die Uhr, in wenigen Minuten würden die ersten Jogger hier auftauchen, um zu ihrem Frühsport aufzubrechen. Sie musste ergründen, warum sie so ein Gefühl beschlichen hatte. Patil und Lavender hörte sie den Flur entlang kommen. Die dummen Fragen, warum sie schon wach sei, wollte sie sich ersparen und dank dem neuen Zauberspruch würden die Mädchen sie gar nicht sehen.

Sie dachte an die Zauberformel und wandte sie an. Jetzt waren die beiden Mädchen beinahe an ihr vorbei, als Patil ausgerechnet vor ihr die Schuhe zu binden musste. Leider hatten sie es auch nicht sehr eilig, dafür konnte sie so dem Gespräch entnehmen, dass die beiden Mädchen auf Ron und die anderen Frühsportler warteten. Die Treppe nach oben war durch jüngere Schülerinnen blockiert, dafür war hinter ihr die Türe zu den Jungenräumen frei. Warum eigentlich nicht?

Es roch ordentlich nach alten Schuhen oder ungewaschenen Füßen. Langsam ging sie den Flur ganz nach hinten. Als sie vor Harrys Türe stand, dachte sie noch einmal über ihre Unruhe nach. Es war mysteriös. Sie hatte Black-Castle verlassen, mit dem Gefühl, dass sie irgendwo dringend benötigt würde. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Türe nebenan schwungvoll. Ron stürmte, die Turnschuhe offen und die Joggingjacke im Arm, heraus. Nichts als Normalität, vielleicht war etwas mit Harry. Sie drückte die Klinke herunter. Ein leichtes Ziehen zeigte ihr an, dass der Blutzauber wirkte. Die Türe öffnete sich geräuschlos und gab einen Anblick frei, mit dem sie gerechnet hatte. Das Bett war verbreitert. Felicitas' Kleider lagen überall herum, während über einem Stuhl ordentlich die von Ginny hingen. Felicitas hob den Kopf, Hermine nahm schnell den Zauber von sich.

„Morgen Hermine, ist irgendwas?"

„Nein, das wollte ich euch fragen. Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Es ist unüblich, dass du über den Jungenflur in das Zimmer kommst", begründete Felicitas ihre Vermutung.

Suchend sah sich Hermine um, von Harry war nichts zu sehen.

„Ich hatte so ein ungutes Gefühl, ist vielleicht etwas mit Harry?"

Felicitas schüttelte den Kopf: „Harry konnte wieder nicht schlafen und ist heute wegen Indira unterwegs. Ich hatte keine Lust, ihn zu begleiten. Komm, setz dich doch, ich habe eine Überraschung für dich."

Als Hermine einen Schritt auf das Bett zuging, krachte es neben ihr.

„Oh Hermine, hat Dobby dich erschreckt? Dobby hat schon an Hermine gedacht."

Er richtete auf einem kleinen Tisch ein Frühstück her, das verlockend duftete.

„Harry kommt nicht. Zu Dobby hat er gesagt, dass er die Schlange nach Indien bringt. Dobby hat Harry auf Black Castle getroffen. Der Schlange ist es zu kalt."

Hermine saß neben Felicitas auf dem Bett und kaute ohne Appetit auf ihrem Toast herum. Dobby schaute besorgt den Mädchen zu: „Hat Dobby etwas nicht richtig gemacht?"

Felicitas schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Dobby, alles in Ordnung. Mädchen, es macht heut keinen Spaß, mit euch zu frühstücken. Keine hat so richtig Lust. Was ist denn mit dir, Hermine?"

Nach deren Bericht sprang Felicitas auf, kam mit der Kristallkugel zurück und beschwor das gute Stück. Die Kugel gab den Blick in das Elternhaus frei, wo sie die Eltern von Hermine scherzend beim Frühstück sitzen sahen.

„Danke. Um sie habe ich mir auch Sorgen gemacht", meinte Hermine nachdenklich. „Langsam glaube ich, dass es Einbildung war. Haltet mich aber nicht für verrückt. Es kam wirklich einfach so über mich."

„Es freut uns, dass du dich um uns sorgst. Meine Mama hat das auch manchmal, dann versucht sie alle nacheinander zu erreichen. Am liebsten hätte sie uns ständig um sich herum." Ginny lächelte das erste Mal bei diesem Frühstück.

Hermine sah sie sorgenvoll an, während Felicitas ärgerlich den Kopf schüttelte. „Ginny, du bist selber schuld, jeden Monat das gleiche Theater. Was meinst du denn, warum es Schmerz- und Heiltränke gibt. Doch nicht dazu, dass ich sie dir besorge und du sie in deiner Nachttischschublade verschwinden lässt."

Ginny stellte die Teetasse mit Nachdruck auf das Tablett: „Wann wirst du endlich verstehen, dass ich nicht gegen jeden Schmerz gleich eine ganze Apotheke schlucken will? Es ist ganz normal und ich überstehe es! Es scheint dich zu nerven, dass ich nicht immer gleich lustig bin. Warum bist du dann nicht mit Harry nach Indien gereist? Am besten, ihr lasst mich alle in Ruhe. Morgen geht es mir vielleicht wieder besser."

Felicitas zog eine Grimasse. Mit einem Aufrufezauber sammelte sie ihre Kleider ein und verschwand aus dem Zimmer.

„Spar dir einen Kommentar, Hermine", fauchte Ginny. „Immer muss es einem gleich gut gehen. Für jedes Wehwehchen gibt es einen Trank. Was ist, wenn ich mal keinen Zugang zu solchen Mitteln habe? Dann überstehe ich mein monatliches Problem nicht, weil ich nicht gelernt habe, damit umzugehen. Felicitas fasst es immer als mangelndes Vertrauen auf, aber da muss sie durch. Ich nehme nichts!"

Der Hauself räumte das Zimmer auf, während Hermine Ginny nachsah, die mit ihren Kleidern wohl auch das Badezimmer aufsuchte.

„Hermine muss sich nicht wundern", meint Dobby. **„**Sie sind sich nicht immer einig. Die Hauselfen kennen auch viele solcher Tränke. Es ist Pflicht eines Hauselfen, immer gleich gut zu sein!"

Mit einem Krachen verschwand Dobby, bevor ihn Hermine näher befragen konnte. Das Gefühl, hier gebraucht zu werden, war verschwunden. Es war alles alltäglich, beinahe zu gewöhnlich.

Sie versuchte sich an der Kristallkugel, der Überwachungszauber funktionierte einwandfrei. Die Sprechstundenhilfe ihrer Eltern begrüßte gerade den ersten Patienten. Hermine hatte Harry gar nicht bemerkt, der im Zimmer stand und sich umzog.

„Morgen Harry, du kannst dich doch nicht einfach umziehen!"

„Warum nicht, Hermine? Man kann das Schlafzimmer auch dazu benutzen, um sich umzuziehen. Du warst so sehr mit der Kristallkugel beschäftigt, da wollte ich dich nicht stören. Ist etwas mit deinen Eltern?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Sie berichtete ihm von dem komischen Gefühl, welches sie veranlasst hatte, nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Auch sprach sie den Streit von Ginny und Feli an.

Harry hatte den Salwar Kurta, die typische indische Kleidung, abgelegt und war in die Schuluniform geschlüpft. Als er die weit geschnittene weiße Hose und das bestickte Hemd anständig zusammenlegte, war auch Hermine mit ihrem Bericht zu Ende.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Bei dem Thema streiten die Beiden sich immer. Ginny vermeidet Zaubertränke und Medizin, wo es geht. Feli versteht nicht, warum man sich mit Schmerzen und anderen Beschwerden herumplagen muss. Ich mache mir mehr Gedanken über dein Erlebnis in Black-Castle. Du sagst, dass du auf einmal auf ganz andere Gedanken gekommen bist? Weißt du noch, was du davor gedacht hast?"

Hermine kramte in ihrem Umhang und zog ein kleines Buch hervor und blätterte kurz darin. Harry musste lächeln, dies war typisch für Hermine.

„Ich habe es mir in meinen Kalender geschrieben. Es war Rons Spruch, du kennst ihn nicht." Hermine erklärte Harry kurz den Spruch im Zusammenhang mit der Hausaufgabe für Snape. „Das war aber nicht der einzige Gedanke. Ich habe es irgendwie mit dem Unsichtbarkeitszauber von Dumbledore in Verbindung gebracht. Was denkst du, ist so gefährlich an dem Zauber?"

Felicitas tauchte wie aus dem Nichts im Raum auf. Sie warf ihr Nachthemd mit dem nassen Handtuch, welches sie vom Kopf nahm, auf das Bett.

„Gefährlich an dem Zauber ist, dass du unbemerkt etwas mitbekommen kannst, das er nicht will", antworte Felicitas. „Du musst natürlich auch bedenken, du bist nur unsichtbar – nicht unverwundbar. Wenn du willst, bringen wir ihn dir bei, ganz geheim ... he, Hermine!"

Hermine wurde wieder sichtbar. „Find ich nicht toll, dass ihr mir den nicht schon verraten habt. Ihr wisst doch, dass ich schweigen kann!"

Vorsichtig legte Harry seinen Arm um die enttäuschte Hermine, die es, wenn auch brummend, geschehen ließ. „Wir wissen, dass du schweigen kannst. Aber gute Legilimentiker können es aus deinen Gedanken lesen. Deshalb ist es sicherer, du packst das Wissen darüber in ein Denkarium, bis du mit Okklumentik so weit bist. Felicitas, der ehrenwerte Abhijat wird es doch auch Hermine beibringen? Könntest du ihn fragen?"

Felicitas überreichte Hermine ein Denkarium: „Bitte schön. Abhijat wird es mit Sicherheit machen. Er ist zurzeit in Mumbai, aber wir könnten ihn doch gemeinsam besuchen."

„Wo hast du das so schnell her?"

„Ein weiteres Geheimnis, aber du wirst es noch erfahren. Wir haben für alle unsere Freunde eines besorgt. Sie warten darauf, eingesetzt zu werden. Macht aber erst Sinn, wenn die Leute damit umgehen können. Harry, hilfst du Hermine, ich muss mich doch noch einmal umziehen."

Die Kleider flogen wieder auf den Boden und Felicitas fand nach einiger Zeit ein anderes Outfit. Auch die Hausschuhe blieben da stehen, wo sie ihre schwarzen Halbschuhe anzog.

Mit Hermines Einverständnis hatte Harry Legilimentik angewandt. Er hatte nur das Wissen über die Fähigkeit von Harry und Felicitas aus ihrem Gedächtnis entnommen. Ihr eigenes Wissen ließ er ihr, allerdings gut versteckt hinter Hermines Erinnerungen an eine Handarbeitsstunde aus der Muggelschule.

„Warum?", wollte diese wissen.

„Weil es unverantwortlich wäre, dir etwas zu nehmen, das du schon beherrschst. Stell dir vor: Du bist in einer gefährlichen Situation. Genau durch dieses Wissen könntest du entkommen, und ich habe es dir genommen."

„Bin fertig!", verkündigte Felicitas und sah wirklich hinreißend aus. Die Haare zu zwei Zöpfen geflochten, mit dem Jackett und dem karierten Rock sah sie aus wie ein Schulmädchen, das einem Internatsroman entsprungen war.

Mit ein paar Zaubersprüchen von Harry war Dobbys Ordnung wieder hergestellt.

„Ihr seid alle so schrecklich ordentlich! Dobby freut sich doch, wenn er was helfen kann. Ist Ginny schon zum Unterricht?"

„Nein", rief diese von dem kleinen Treppenhaus aus. „Ginny hat noch ihre Kleider aufgeräumt, weil sie ja so furchtbar akkurat ist. Sag mal, Felicitas, wie bekommst du das mit den Zaubertränken eigentlich auf die Reihe? Bei der Zubereitung ist Ordnung doch extrem wichtig? Sagt jedenfalls Snape."

Felicitas antwortete der Freundin nicht, sie grinst nur frech und Ginny verzichtete auf weitere Bemerkungen. Dank der Karte der Herumtreiber, die Harry aktiviert hatte, kamen sie unbemerkt über das kleine Treppenhaus in dem abgelegenen Flur an. Zielstrebig ging Felicitas mit Ginny voraus. Harry, der mit Hermine den Schluss bildete, schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf: „Deshalb habe ich mir bei dem Streit vorhin keine Sorgen gemacht. So geht das immer wieder. Erst streiten sie sich um etwas, aber kurz danach sind sie sich wieder einig. Nicht erschrecken, dabei kann es manchmal auch recht laut werden. Heute wäre es mir lieber gewesen, der Krach hätte länger gedauert."

Sie standen schon vor dem Klassenzimmer von Professorin Baumgarden, als Hermine Harry zurückhielt. „Warum denn das?"

„Weil sie jetzt im Unterricht eifersüchtig darüber wachen werden, dass ich mich nicht zu sehr daran beteilige."

„Man kann sich auch am Unterricht beteiligen, ohne ständig nahe bei der Lehrerin, als Handlanger für ihren Unterricht, sein zu müssen. Aber danke, dass du mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht hast." Hermine grinste ihn an und ging vor ihm in das Klassenzimmer. Die alte Regel, dass man nie über den Lehrer vor seinem Zimmer sprechen sollte, hatten sie vergessen.

„Kann es sein, dass Felicitas mit ihrer Rolle heute nicht so glücklich ist?", bemerkte Ron. Harry musste grinsen. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Professor Baumgardens sonstiger Gewohnheit mussten Harry, Ron und die anderen Jungen heute nicht an der Tafel assistieren.

„Miss McKinnon, Miss Weasley, schön haben Sie das aufgebaut", flötete Professor Baumgarden. Gerade hatten sie einen Stein in eine Haustüre verwandelt. „Miss Weasley, würden Sie uns bitte mit Miss Greengras den erlernten Verschlusszauber für Haustüren vorführen?"

Ginny verzog ihr Gesicht zu einer Grimasse, als sie erfuhr, dass sie auch noch den Angreifer mimen musste. Fluch um Fluch donnerte gegen die Haustüre, welche Daphne hervorragend abgesichert hatte. Je begeisterter die Lehrerin reagierte, desto düsterer wurde Ginnys Stimmung.

„Versuch es doch mal mit der Türglocke!", höhnte Draco. „Vielleicht lässt sie dich rein?"

Mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht hob Ginny ihren Zauberstab und startete einen erneuten erfolglosen Versuch.

„Gut so Daphne, endlich hast du es der Weasley gezeigt, dass sie doch klein und dumm ist!" Malfoy spendete seiner Freundin laut Beifall.

„Malfoy, unsere Familie hat im Gegensatz zu deiner nichts zu verbergen", schrie Ginny ihn an. „Wir haben es auch nicht nötig, uns mit Einbruchzauber auszukennen. Du scheinst sie ja zu brauchen! Vermutlich hast du sie schon mit der Muttermilch eingesogen?"

„Sag das noch mal! Ich lasse mich doch nicht von einer Weasley..." Draco war mit gezogenem Zauberstab aufgesprungen. Aber nicht nur er. Nachher konnte niemand mehr sagen, wer welchen Fluch geschleudert hatte. Jedenfalls war Draco an die nächste Wand geflogen. Sein Zauberstab kullerte auf dem Klassenzimmerboden.

„Accio Zauberstab!" Der Aufrufezauber der Professorin unterbrach die Stille. Daphne war zu ihrem Freund geeilt, der sich mit ihrer Hilfe wieder aufrichtete. Mit finsteren Drohungen und wütenden Gebärden setzte er sich an seinen Platz.

„Strafarbeit und 20 Punkte Abzug, Mister Malfoy!" Interessiert stellte Harry fest, dass Anne-Mary Baumgarden doch nicht so zart besaitet war. Der ordentliche Pferdeschwanz wie auch das stets freundliche Lächeln schienen zu täuschen. Ohne einen weiteren Kommentar fuhr sie mit dem Unterricht fort.

„Und Potter", rief Goyle. „Bekommt der ..." Aus unerklärlichen Gründen hatte Draco seinen Bodyguard zurückgepfiffen. Jedenfalls setzte sich Goyle verwundert und die Professorin sprach über die Hausaufgaben.

Der nachfolgenden Botanik konnte Harry nichts abgewinnen. Die Fragen über die Alraunen konnte er beantworten. Scheinbar hatte sich Madame Sprout auf das Wiederholen verlegt. Irgendwie hatten sich wohl alle Lehrer auf die Wichtigkeit der Grundlagen besonnen.

„Schau nicht so, Harry", mahnte Hermine. „Es ist alles wichtig für die Prüfung. Man kann nicht genug wiederholen."

* * *

Durch die schmalen Fenster im verborgenen Klassenzimmer beleuchte die Sonne eine friedliche Szene. Harry saß wie nach jedem Mittagessen am Katheder und las die Mitteilungen des Ministeriums. Felicitas, welche die roten Mappen weitergereicht bekam, schien die Informationen genauso wenig zu interessieren.

„Haben die nichts anderes zu tun? Seitenweise nichts außer Kesselwandstärken und die vorgeschriebene Maserung von Rennbesenstielen."

Harry zog eine finstere Miene: „Das ist das Einzige, das sie können!" Er stapelte die Mappen und brachte sie in sein Zimmer. Von hier aus konnte Dobby sich darum kümmern. Er hatte sich noch nie Gedanken gemacht, was damit passierte. Er nahm sich vor, Dobby irgendwann danach zu fragen.

Gedankenversunken legte er seine Hände auf Felicitas Schultern, die ihm gefolgt war. Wenige Sekunden später saßen sie gemeinsam auf seinem Bett.

„Sag mal, Harry, du bist seit heute Morgen noch nachdenklicher als sonst. Auch schon vor der Sache mit Draco."

Er schwieg noch eine Weile, bis er seine Gedanken in Worte gebracht und sie zu etwas Sinnvollem geformt hatte. Felicitas seufzte leise, sie wusste, dass er sich mit etwas Wichtigem herumplagte.

„Feli", begann Harry. „Ich habe da wohl einen Fehler bei unseren Freunden gemacht."

Kritisch schaute sie ihn an.

„Nun, schau Hermine, sie war wirklich sauer. Ich kann es sogar verstehen. Ich weiß auch nicht, wie sie es aufnimmt, wenn sie demnächst von unserer Elfenmagie erfährt. Auf der anderen Seite ..."

„Ja? Auf der anderen Seite?"

„Ja, da befürchte ich, dass die verdammte Legilimentik unsere Fähigkeiten vorzeitig bekannt macht."

„Hä?"

„Nun, der Wunsch, Gedanken zu lesen, ist nicht nur auf unserer Seite beliebt. Wir können ihnen erst dann alles sagen, wenn sie mit der Okklumentik so weit sind."

Sie schmiegte sich an ihn. Er erwiderte ihre Zärtlichkeiten, erleichtert, das Thema endlich mal angesprochen zu haben.

„Was macht denn die DA?", erkundigte sich Felicitas.

Harry zuckte zusammen. „Verdammt, es läuft einfach nicht rund. Je mehr mitmischen, desto schwieriger, langatmiger wird alles. Von Moody habe ich noch nichts gehört. Aber egal! Ich werde einfach anfangen. Hermine soll die alte DA aktivieren, dann fange ich eben mit den Bisherigen an."

„Bekomme ich auch eine Einladung zu deiner DA?"

Er sah seine Freundin überrascht an: „Sorry, natürlich werde ich nicht alleine anfangen. Wir fangen mit der DA wieder an. Zum ‚Wir' gehörst selbstverständlich auch du. Muss ich dem Alten sagen, dass demnächst seine Geräte wieder klingeln werden?"

„Er wird schon mitbekommen, wer hier am Zaubern ist. Er hätte ja auch mal den alten Moody anschubsen können. Harry, wir sollten Dumbledore über den Streit mit Malfoy informieren. Du weißt nicht, was diesem alles einfällt. Vielleicht will er sich wegen der Niederlage rächen."

Er reichte Felicitas eine altrosafarbene Karte. „Bereits erledigt. Mary-Anne hat ihn informiert und uns zu einem Treffen heute Abend eingeladen."

„Heute Abend geht es nicht, heute ist Tanzen!"

„Ich glaube, danach. Sie erwähnt ausdrücklich, dass Tonks und Remus auch da sein werden. Dann werden wir wohl erfahren, welchen Fluch sie angewandt hat. Das mit Malfoy waren wir ja nicht alleine."

Die Turmuhr mahnte mit ihrem Schlag zum Unterricht. Felicitas und Harry beeilten sich nicht so wie die anderen Schüler. Sie beobachteten Ginny, die mit ihrer schwarzen Katze auf der Couch im verborgenen Klassenzimmer spielte.

Felicitas schüttelte den Kopf: „Wie kann eine Nynx nur so verschmust sein?"

„Neidisch, auf mich und meinen Schmusekater?", kam es von Ginny schnippisch zurück.

„Etwas schon, aber wir sollten zu Snape!"

Die Angewohnheit, nicht direkt da aufzutauchen, wo man erwartet wurde, bewährte sich auch diesmal. Alle Schüler standen vor dem verschlossenen Zaubertränkekerker und diskutierten darüber, ob der Zaubertränkeunterricht ausfällt oder nicht.

„Felicitas, du kannst doch in den Kerker? Mach ihn auf!", forderte Pansy, das Mädchen mit dem Mopsgesicht.

Die Angesprochene schüttelte energisch den Kopf: „Wenn Snape was abschließt, dann bleibt es zu. Er weiß, dass Unterricht ist – er wird seinen Grund haben."

„Du traust dich nur nicht", reizte Pansy sie weiter.

„Soll sie sich auch nicht!" Professor Snape hatte die Türe zu seinem Büro geöffnet. „Miss Parkinson, merken Sie sich: Zwischen Mut und Dummheit gibt es einen Unterschied. Den Kerker zu öffnen wäre eine Dummheit gewesen. Miss McKinnon, der Satz war nicht schlecht, aber merken Sie sich: Professor Snape." Der Professor schritt durch die sich bildende Gasse.

An der Tafel standen Fragen zur Hausaufgabe, die es in sich hatten.

„Die Hausaufgaben waren schwierig, für viele beinahe unlösbar. Wie ich angenommen habe, hatten Sie Hilfe. Sie haben erkannt, dass Wermut und Affodill zwar wichtig, aber nicht das Entscheidende sind. Die paar Fragen hier sind wirklich einfach, wenn man sich mit den Hausaufgaben befasst hatte. Wer nur abgeschrieben hat, braucht sich jetzt gar nicht erst anzustrengen!"

Mit seinem überheblichen Lächeln nickte er ihnen freundlich zu: „Sie dürfen anfangen."

„Sir, zählt dies zu der Abschlussnote?"

„Miss Granger, meinen Sie, ich mache irgendetwas grundlos? Selbstverständlich zählt dieser Test zu den Abschlussnoten, aber ich sehe ihn als Eintrittskarte für mehr!"

Er sah verschiedenen Schülern über die Schulter: „McKinnon, Greengras und wer hätte es gedacht - Longbottom. Für Sie ist der Unterricht beendet, verlassen Sie den Raum."

Ron stöhnte auf, er saß zwar neben Hermine, bei der er großzügig abschreiben wollte. Da Neville aber nicht mehr da war, genoss er nun die ganze Aufmerksamkeit von Snape.

* * *

„He, was soll das. Ich dachte, es geht in das verborgene Klassenzimmer?"

Harry lachte, es machte ihm Spaß, die Freunde hin und wieder zu überraschen. Er hatte die ahnungslose Ginny einfach mit nach Black-Castle genommen. Da Felicitas und Hermine mit ihrem Unterricht beschäftigt waren, hatten Harry und Ginny wie schon letzte Woche die Zeit anders genützt.

„Dobby hat unsere Kleider hierher gebracht. Wir können uns ungestört umziehen."

„Umziehen? Ich kann doch nicht jeden Tanzabend das Gleiche anziehen. Harry, ich denke, wir müssen vorher wieder nach London. Vielleicht kommt Ron mit, dann geht er Felicitas nicht wieder auf die Nerven. Sie ist heute sehr launisch."

Fragend sah Harry Ginny an, er sparte sich aber einen Kommentar. Es hätte nichts gebracht, Ginny war heute nicht bereit, sich kritisch zu sehen. Er dachte an das Gespräch mit Dumbledore. Nein, diese kleinen Sticheleien waren kein Problem für den Zusammenhalt. Sie waren einfach nur normal und genauso schnell vorbei.

„Sie hat im Gegensatz zu mir keinen Grund. Sie macht es nur, um mich zu nerven", schob Ginny nach, um ihre Ansicht zu bekräftigen.

Ron sagte über den Mehrwegespiegel gleich zu. Beim Einkaufen war er aber nicht so begeistert, dass er auf Ginny warten sollte. Er war sichtlich froh, als Nanda eintraf und mit seiner Freundin loszog. Harry streifte mit Ron einfach so durch die Straßen und Plätze. Vieles konnte er ihm erklären. Ron war von vielen Dingen einfach ganz begeistert.

Als ein heftiger Regen einsetzte, vereinbarte Harry, zu Rons Begeisterung, den neuen Treffpunkt in einem Schnellrestaurant. Kurz darauf traf Ginny mit Nanda ein. Das Outfit von Ginny war zwar weiterhin schwarz, aber sie stellte nun wohl mehr einen edlen Goth dar. In der magischen Welt wäre der Vergleich zu der Ausstattung eines Vampirs aus noblem Haus passend gewesen.

„Wir sollten uns beeilen", mahnte Ginny. „Die Anderen warten in der Tanzschule auf uns. Wir müssen ja nicht immer gemeinsam auftreten."

„Remus und Tonks kommen auch dahin?"

„Klar, und bevor du weiter dumme Fragen stellst", giftete Ginny ihren Bruder an. „Felicitas und Hermine, so wie Luna und Neville. Alle werden dort sein, zufrieden?"

Ron verdrehte die Augen, schwieg aber und ging mit Harry voraus zur Tanzschule.

In der Pause hatte Harry erst richtig Zeit, um Tonks und Remus zu begrüßen.

„Andrew, also wirklich, ich habe Mary-Anne nichts vom Tanzkurs erzählt. Jedenfalls nicht, dass ihr mittanzt."

„Echt, große Schwester, voller Griff ins Klo - meinst du nicht, dass sie eins und eins zusammenzählen kann? Wir haben sie heute von einer ganz anderen, einer viel interessanteren Seite kennen gelernt! Nix von naivem Blondchen. Sie setzt ihr Äußeres ein, um die Menschen vom wahren Kern abzulenken. Wo treffen wir uns eigentlich?"

„In ihren Räumen, Dumbledore weiß Bescheid, dass einer mehr kommt", antwortete Remus für Tonks, die an ihrem Cocktail nippte.

„Hallo, wollt ihr nicht weitermachen?", flötete die Tanzlehrerin und zeigte auf die Uhr. Sie folgten ihr in den Saal. Den angekündigten Wiener Walzer schafften sie ohne weiteres. Professor McGonagall hatte bei ihren Tanzübungen gute Vorarbeit geleistet.

„Kuchen! Kuchen! Du musst einen Kuchen bringen", kreischten plötzlich einige der nicht magischen Mädchen. Harry verstand nicht, was sein Mobiltelefon, welches klingelte, mit Kuchen zu tun hatte. Verärgert sah er im Raum herum und winkte energisch mit der Hand ab. „Ich kann nichts verstehen, weil irgendwelche Einfaltspinsel ein Mobiltelefon mit einem Kuchen in Verbindung bringen. Ich rufe gleich zurück." Die Tanzlehrerin versuchte, die Mädchen zu beruhigen, während Harry aufgebracht den Saal verließ und die Türe schwungvoll ins Schloss warf.

„Du musst deinem Freund aber sagen, dass er einen Kuchen bringen muss!" Verständnislos sah Felicitas das Mädchen an. „Weißt du das nicht? Wenn ein Mobiltelefon im Tanzunterricht klingelt, kostet das einen Kuchen", erklärte das füllige Mädchen.

„Bei deiner Figur solltest du dich mehr um das Tanzen kümmern!", gab Felicitas zurück und wandte sich der Türe zu, durch die Harry gerade wieder hereinkam.

Während des restlichen Unterrichts wechselten Harry und Felicitas mehrmals die Tanzpartner. So konnten sie die Informationen schnell und unauffällig weitergeben. Die Tanzlehrerin fand die Idee des Wechselns so lustig, dass zum Schluss alle immer wieder wechseln mussten.

„Eigentlich habe ich das erst in einer späteren Stunde vorgehabt, aber es klappt auch jetzt schon", freute sie sich.

Beunruhigt eilten die Jugendlichen, nachdem sie ihre Verkleidung auf Black Castle gelassen hatten, zusammen in das Büro des Schulleiters.

„Ich habe euer Vergnügen nur ungern unterbrechen lassen", begann Professor Dumbledore. „Amelia hat aber darauf bestanden. Sie will mit euch über den Zwischenfall mit Mister Malfoy reden, bevor ihr mit euren Mitschülern zusammentrefft."

Felicitas berichtete ausführlich über den Vorfall. Hermine und Ginny fügten noch Einzelheiten dazu, die Felicitas nicht so ausführlich behandelte.

„Jetzt mal Klartext", bohrte die stellvertretende Ministerin nach. „Da sind in dem entscheidenden Moment mehre Sachen passiert. Die Darstellung von Mister Malfoy scheint wohl nicht richtig zu sein. Ginny, du hast deinen Zauberstab nicht auf ihn gerichtet? Du hast ihn nur verbal angegriffen?"

„So eine fiese Sau!"

„Ich verstehe Ihren Unmut, aber Sie sollten solche Ausdrücke nicht verwenden", mahnte Dumbledore Ron, der wütend mit der Faust in seine andere Hand geschlagen hatte. .

„Ja, ich habe ihm nur meine Meinung gesagt", verteidigte sich Ginny. „Wer kommt schon gegen eine geschützte Türe mit Schulflüchen an?"

„Nur Schulflüche?"

„Nur! Ich zeige der Gegenseite doch nicht, was ich alles kann!"

Amelia Bones schmunzelte: „Eines interessiert mich noch. Professor Baumgarden hat einen Entwaffnungszauber gesprochen. Einen schwachen Zauber, aber trotzdem ist Mister Malfoy ein ordentliches Stück geflogen. Ich denke, da könnt ihr mir noch etwas dazu sagen."

Harry nickte: „Eigentlich kann Ginny sich selber schützen. Ich wollte nichts riskieren, weil alles so überraschend kam. Der Zauber von der Baumgarden traf wohl mit meinem Fluch zusammen."

„Du auch?", verwunderte sich Ron. „Ich habe ihn auch voll getroffen, aber erst, als er schon flog. Dieses Miststück, ich lasse ihn doch nicht ungestraft uns beleidigen!"

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf, sagte aber nichts, sondern beobachtete eines seiner Geräte.

„Eine Frage noch, dann lasse ich euch gehen. Nach den Geständnissen ist alles möglich. Hat jemand, ganz zufällig, eine silberne Gürtelschnalle herumliegen sehen? Mister Malfoy war, ich glaube, vor allem durch diesen Streich am meisten gekränkt."

Erwartungsvoll sah die stellvertretende Ministerin die Jugendlichen an. Felicitas konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.

„Rück sie raus, ich weiß zwar nicht, wie wir sie ihm wieder unterjubeln. Wir wollen nur nicht, dass es heißt, hier wird etwas entwendet."

Felicitas schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich bin ganz unschuldig. Ehrenwort!"

Hermine griff in ihren Umhang: „Entwenden wollte ich sie nicht. Ich wollte ihm nur das Atmen etwas erleichtern. Man soll das doch tun, wenn jemand ohnmächtig ist, oder?"

Professor Dumbledore nahm lächelnd die Gürtelschnalle entgegen: „Ich wusste, dass du fürsorglich bist. Du musst aber auch die andere Seite verstehen, die von deiner Hilfe nichts wusste. Du musst dir die Überraschung, nein, den Schrecken vorstellen, als er aus seiner Ecke aufgestanden ist. Mehr Beichten vertrage ich heute nicht mehr, verschwindet und kein Wort zu niemandem."

Es war weit nach Mitternacht, als sie endlich im Gryffindor Turm ankamen. Da das Treffen ganz außerhalb der Teezeit lag, hatte die junge Professorin auch nicht Tee und Biskuits bereitgestellt, sondern tatsächlich Butterbier und leckere Sandwichs.

„Das wird aber heute eng", neckte Hermine, als sie Nanda, Feli, Ginny und Harry in dessen Zimmer sah.

„Keine Angst, Hermine. Wir erdrücken uns schon nicht. Nanda und ich werden nach Black Castle ausweichen", antwortete Ginny ihr. „Schließlich brauchen die beiden auch mal eine unbeobachtete Zeit."

„Morgen früh werde ich dort in der Bibliothek sein, erschreckt mich bitte nicht", gab Hermine den Beiden mit und verschwand durch die Schranktür.

* * *

Verärgert schubste Felicitas ihren Harry mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite. „Musst du ausgerechnet von ihr träumen?", brummte sie verärgert.

„Eifersuchtspinsel", gab Harry zurück. „Mary-Anne hat Besuch. Ich glaube, wir sollten ihr beistehen!"

Felicitas war auf einmal hellwach. Harry berichtete ihr kurz, dass der Mehrwegespiegel von Mary-Anne sich gemeldet hätte, den sie am Vorabend von Tonks bekommen hatte. „Zuerst dachte ich an eine versehentliche Aktivierung, aber es sind noch andere Stimmen zu hören."

Gespannt sahen sie auf die aktivierte Karte der Herumtreiber.


	18. Das Angebot

Hallo ihr habt etwas warten müssen, aber keine Angst ich schreibe weiter.

Ich war noch nicht im Film, aber ich habe den 7. Band gelesen. Nein ich verrate nichts - doch eins, ich werde hier keine Dinge bringen, welche mit dem Band zu tun haben. Nachdem Lesen des letzten Buches habe ich etwas Abstand gewinnen müssen und mich sehr darüber gefreut, dass die HP-Fanfiction-Welt weiter lebt und blüht.

In der Zeit vor dem 7. Band habe ich mit ein Freunden aus dem **www.HPFFA.de** ein neues Projekt angestoßen. Ein Projekt für alle die gerne schreiben und sich auch mal an einen Text versuchen der ihr ganz eigener ist. Im Kanarienvogel (**http://kanarienvogel.kz.cx) **können sich Autoren und Leser treffen, die Spaß an Originalgeschichten haben. Schaut doch mal vorbei.

Nun wieder zurück zu "Warum eigentlich?" Auf euch warten das 18. Kapitel, das dieses mal sehr viel Hilfe von meinen Betas **Quarks **und **Windtänzer **gebraucht hat. Ganz herzlichen Dank für eure Kritik, eure Vorschläge und Anregungen. Ich bin jedesmal ganz gespannt mit welchen Kommentaren die Kapitel von euch zurückkehren. Genauso wie ich heute Abend sicherlich den PC laufen lassen werde, um nach Reviews Ausschau zu halten. Enttäuscht mich nicht.

* * *

**Rückblick auf Kapitel 17 Probleme **

Verärgert schubste Felicitas ihren Harry mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite. „Musst du ausgerechnet von ihr träumen?", brummte sie verärgert.

„Eifersuchtspinsel", gab Harry zurück. „Mary-Anne hat Besuch. Ich glaube, wir sollten ihr beistehen!"

Felicitas war auf einmal hellwach. Harry berichtete ihr kurz, dass der Mehrwegespiegel von Mary-Anne sich gemeldet hätte, den sie am Vorabend von Tonks bekommen hatte. „Zuerst dachte ich an eine versehentliche Aktivierung, aber es sind noch andere Stimmen zu hören."

Gespannt sahen sie auf die aktivierte Karte der Herumtreiber.

* * *

**18. Das Angebot**

Unsichtbar erschienen sie im Schlafzimmer der jungen Professorin. „Nicht, dass es erwünschter Herrenbesuch ist und wir lösen deswegen einen Alarm aus", begründete Felicitas grinsend die Maßnahme. Langsam gingen Felicitas und Harry durch die offene Türe in das Wohnzimmer.

Zwei weitere Personen, außer Mary-Anne, befanden sich noch im Raum. Felicitas hielt Harry zurück, der sich an ihr vorbeidrängeln wollte. Ein leises ‚Psst' hörte er von ihr.

Es war die gefühllos klingende Stimme des Unterstaatssekretärs Walker, die nun zu Mary-Anne sprach: „Ich wollte eigentlich mit Ihnen über Ihre weitere Arbeit auf Hogwarts sprechen. Nachdem ich von dem Zwischenfall erfahren habe, bin ich nun in Sorge. Wie konnten Sie sich nur mit dem Sohn der Familie Malfoy anlegen! Die Familie hat großen Einfluss, auch wenn Mister Malfoy zurzeit verhindert ist. Ich habe Ihnen ein faires Angebot unterbreitet, aber Sie scheinen wohl besonders zickig zu sein."

„Zickig, nur weil ich nicht als Spitzel arbeiten will!"

„Aber Mary-Anne, der Herr Unterstaatssekretär meint es nur gut mit dir. Du brauchst seine Hilfe. Du kannst es dir nicht vorstellen, was alles passieren kann. Warum hast du dich mit so einer mächtigen Familie wie den Malfoys anlegst. Du informierst den Unterstaatssekretär und das Ministerium schützt dich."

„Nein, eine solche Unterstützung will ich nicht haben. Sie können sich darauf verlassen, dass Madame Bones alles erfährt!", konterte die Bedrängte.

„Nur, wer wird Ihnen glauben? Zwei Aussagen gegen Ihre!", gab Walker überheblich zurück. „Sie können es sich ja immer noch überlegen, mein Büro kennen Sie ja."

Mary-Anne schüttelte den Kopf. Harry wollte zu ihr gehen, aber Felicitas, die er neben sich spürte, hielt ihn zurück.

„Du wirst schon sehen, welche Schwierigkeiten du bekommst", bemerkte Percy gehässig. „Wie kann man nicht mit den richtigen Leuten im Ministerium zusammenarbeiten."

Sehr bedacht, damit niemand auf Hogwarts ihren Besuch bemerkte, schlossen die Herren leise die Türe.

Voller Wut schlug die Lehrerin mit der Faust auf den Tisch. Mindestens die gleiche Wut tobte in Harry. Warum hinderte ihn Felicitas immer noch daran, zu Mary-Anne zu gehen? Harry zog seinen Zauberstab und versuchte, die Gedankenwelt seiner Freundin zu erkunden. Zu seiner Überraschung blockte diese ab, genauso wie Mary-Anne. Jetzt war Felicitas auch noch von seiner Seite verschwunden. Im Rücken der Lehrerin tat sich dafür etwas im Bücherregal. Ein Buch schwebte vor dem Regal in der Luft. Harry kannte das Buch schon vom Einband her. Die VgDK Bücher unterschieden sich nur durch die Zahl der Jahrgangsstufe. Felicitas schien nicht zu finden, was sie suchte, denn das Buch glitt zurück an den angestammten Platz. Harry vermutete, dass Felicitas weiter gegangen war. Vielleicht sogar in ihrer Katzenform, da war sie kleiner und hatte mehr Gespür für die Dinge um sie herum. Da! Auf dem Schreibtisch wackelte die Lampe etwas, aber nicht so viel, dass die Lehrerin es bemerkte.

Wie die ganze Einrichtung hatte der Schreibtisch nichts mit den üblichen Möbeln auf Hogwarts gemein. Er war modern, hatte keinerlei Verziehrungen in seinem hellen Holz. Auf dem Schreibtisch stand eine Kristallkugel, glaubte sie etwa an Vorhersage wie die olle Trelawney? Vorhin beim Besuch war die Kugel nicht da gestanden. Mittlerweile hatte Harry gelernt, dass die Kugel nicht nur zum unsicheren Herumstochern in der Zukunft gut war. Oh, was hatte Felicitas vor? Die Kugel begann geheimnisvoll zu leuchten. Felicitas hatte sie mit einem Spruch zum Leuchten gebracht.

Mary-Anne sprang auf und zog ihren Zauberstab, hatte sie etwa bemerkt, dass sie hier waren? Schnell beschwor Harry einen starken Schutzschild, aber die Lehrerin griff nicht an. Überrascht sah sie in ihre Kugel, auf ihrer Stirn bildeten sich einige Falten.

Sie stellte sich vor ihren Schreibtisch, schlug in einem Buch nach. Hochkonzentriert schwang sie ihren Zauberstab. Die Reaktion in der Kugel war wohl nicht so, wie sie es erwartet hatte. Entnervt suchte sie ein weiteres Buch. In diesem Moment bemerkte Harry, dass ein Bogen Papier und eine Feder vom Schreibtisch verschwand. Dann spürte er, wie die unsichtbare Felicitas zu ihm zurückkam. Er streckte seine Hand aus und konnte sie sogar greifen. Sie kam näher, legte ihren Arm um ihn und kurze Zeit später standen sie in einem leeren Klassenzimmer. Als Felicitas sichtbar wurde, hob auch Harry seinen Zauber auf.

„Keine lange Diskussion, Harry! Es ist hundsgemein, was sie gemacht haben, aber zuerst muss der Überwachungszauber weg." Sie beschrieb das Pergament und zeigte es Harry.

„_Hallo Mary-Anne,_

_ich__ bin mit Harry hier. Wir haben alles mitbekommen. Verhalte dich ganz ruhig.  
Ich werde gleich gemeinsam mit dir den Überwachungszauber aufheben. Danach  
können wir darüber reden. Nicht erschrecken, du wirst mich nicht sehen._

_Felicitas"_

Harry nickte. „Woher weißt du von dem Zauber?"

„Bin in dem Oberstübchen von Percy spazieren gegangen."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Darauf wäre ich nicht gekommen. Ich habe es bei Mary-Anne versucht, aber sie hatte mich abgeblockt, genauso wie du. Zu grob wollte ich bei euch beiden auch nicht vorgehen, so habe ich mich auf das Beobachten beschränkt."

Sie erschienen wieder unsichtbar im Zimmer der Professorin, diese blätterte in ihren Büchern. Harry musste schmunzeln, er wäre von hinten an sie herangetreten und hätte es ihr in ein Ohr geflüstert. Felicitas hatte sich für den Brief entschieden. Erschrecken würde sie auf jeden Fall. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und versuchte es mit einem lautlosen „Silencio".

Die Augen der Professorin weiteten sich, als das Pergament plötzlich vor ihr lag. Sie besah sich nochmals das Pergament. Bereitwillig stellte sie sich mitten in das Zimmer, streckte ihren Zauberstab aus und eine Welle starker Magie durchströmte den Raum. Das Leuchten der Kristallkugel wechselte die Farbe.

„Hast du vielleicht noch eins von den köstlichen Sandwichs?"

Die Professorin fuhr herum und sah überrascht auf Harry, der auf ihrer Coach saß: „Nein, nur noch einige harte Finger-Breads! Wie lange seid ihr beiden eigentlich schon da?"

Felicitas setzte sich neben Harry: „Lange genug, um beinahe alles mitbekommen zu haben. Wir wollen von dir wissen, wo könnte Walker jetzt sein? Zuhause oder im Ministerium? Es ist doch klar, dass wir das nicht so ungestraft durchgehen lassen!"

Anne-Mary schenkte sich ein großes Glas Feuerwhisky ein, zögerte kurz und bot den Jugendlichen auch einen an. Sie nahm einen kräftigen Schluck, bevor sie antwortete.

„Ne neue Aktennotiz schmieren für sein Geheimarchiv! Was habt ihr vor? Wir dürfen aber keinen Fehler machen. Wenn wir uns gleich rächen, bringt er es sofort mit mir in Verbindung."

Wütend schlug sich Harry mit der Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel: „So ein Mist, am liebsten würde ich ihn schnappen und schütteln, dieses gemeine Schwein!"

„Von Walker habe ich so etwas erwartet, aber Percy!", entrüstete sich die Lehrerin. „Aber an ihm werde ich mich persönlich rächen. Jetzt will ich aber zuerst einmal erfahren, wie ihr das mitbekommen habt."

Harry berichtete kurz, ließ aber die eifersüchtigen Bemerkungen von Felicitas unerwähnt.

Die Professorin holte unter dem Wohnzimmertisch ihren Mehrwegespiegel hervor. „Wie habe ich den nur aktiviert? Ich habe mich über euer Vertrauen so gefreut, dass ich ihn nach dem Gehen von Tonks und Remus nochmals zur Hand nahm. Sie waren noch lang da gewesen. Eigentlich wollte ich ihn nur in der Hand halten, dann klopfte es und die Türe ging auf. Zuerst dachte ich, Tonks habe etwas vergessen. Es waren aber Walker und Weasley! Vermutlich habe ich deinen Namen in dem Gespräch erwähnt, so muss es zu der Verbindung gekommen sein."

* * *

Die kniehohen schwarzen Lederstiefel waren total mit Dreck verspritzt. Sogar die Hose hatte Spuren von dem frühmorgendlichen Ausflug abbekommen. Ein Umhang wurde, schmutzig, wie er war, über einen Stuhl geworfen. Dieser Umhang war eines der Kleidungstücke, mit denen sich die magischen Menschen von den anderen unterschieden. Ein anderes war der Spitzhut, der zur Ausstattung eines jeden Zauberers gehörte. Noch saß er auf dem Kopf seines Trägers. Müde, erschöpft, aber auch zufrieden sahen die eindrucksvollen Augen unter ihm hervor. Harry musste etwas lauter gewesen sein, als er hier eintraf. Die dienbaren Kräfte des Hauses hatten ihn gehört und in der Küche des Hauses begann das Leben. Dies ahnte der Angekommene zwar, wandte sich zunächst aber Wichtigerem zu. Er hatte bei seinem Ausflug einige interessante Einzelheiten erfahren, welche ihm sicherlich Vorteile verschaffen konnten, wenn er sie im Ernstfall zur Verfügung hatte. Dies war der Antrieb, weshalb er aus dem Wandschrank einen Karteikasten entnahm. Hier waren Informationen über Personen notiert worden, von denen diese nichts wussten. Ein einheitliches Bild ergaben die Karten nicht. Neben der krakeligen Schrift eines Hauselfen tummelten sich die verspielten Buchstaben, die verrieten, dass auch mindestens ein Mädchen Zugang zu den Informationen hatte. Er bemühte sich, sauber und lesbar zu schreiben. Alle Eingeweihten sollten die Notizen lesen können. 

Harry hatte nicht nur die Hauselfen aufgeschreckt, das wurde ihm bewusst, als ein Gesicht in der Türe sichtbar wurde. Das schmale Gesicht war mit lockigen, braunen Haaren umrahmt. Fragend sahen die genau beobachtenden Augen ihn an.

„Was war los? Warum bist du alleine?"

Er stellte, ohne zu sprechen, seine Erinnerungen mithilfe seines Denkarium zur Verfügung.

Betroffen betrachte die junge Frau die Szene der Einschüchterung. „Meine Frage, warum du alleine bist, hast du nicht beantwortet. Auch habe ich in deinen Erinnerungen keine Erklärung für die sandigen Kleider gesehen!"

„Morgen Mine, Felicitas ist bei Anne-Mary geblieben. Ich hatte also genug Zeit, um ein paar Erkundigungen zu machen." Harry zeigte die Kartei. Müde streckte er sich und warf nun auch den Zaubererhut zu dem Umhang auf den Stuhl. „Würdest du mir mal bei den Stiefeln helfen?"

„Nein, Eure Lordschaft! Keine Hexe soll das machen. Addy ist dafür da!" Der Hauself in der schicken Uniform war erschienen und half Harry aus den schweren Stiefeln. „Addy macht sich Sorgen um Dobby. Er war heute Morgen nicht zu finden."

„Dobby ist für mich unterwegs. Er beobachtet einen Mann, der mich gestern sehr verärgert hat. Vielleicht ist Dobby ein oder zwei Tage unterwegs."

„Schön, dass Dobby Seiner Lordschaft helfen kann. Addy wird gleich Tee und Toasts bringen. Lady Felicitas und diese Lehrerin schlafen noch. Winky hat das Addy erzählt, als er nach Dobby gesucht hat."

Der Hauself brachte den versprochenen Tee mit den Sandwiches.

„Harry", begann Hermine nachdenklich. „Ich habe nicht gewusst, dass Okklumentik so viel Konzentration braucht. Aber in dem Buch, welches du in die Bibliothek gelegt hast, ist es sehr gut beschrieben." Hermine gab ihm das Buch, das er flüchtig durchblätterte. Die erste Seite hatte eine Widmung, die ihm genauso wenig sagte wie der Text. „Mine, das kann nicht von mir sein. Alte Runen kann ich nicht lesen. Das kannst nur du! Hermine, wir müssen uns mit der Bibliothek näher befassen!"

„Beim ersten Mal hatte ich meinen Wunsch auf die Tafel geschrieben, aber jetzt war es eine Handschrift, die mir bekannt vorkam. Auch ist das Wort Okklumentik nicht gelöscht worden. Kyrill hatte das genauso gemacht. Themen, die wir länger behandelten, ließ er auf der Tafel stehen."

„Gleich nach dem Tee sehen wir uns die Tafel mal näher an", beschloss Harry.

Total verstrubbelt kam Nanda in das Zimmer und setzte sich an den Tisch: „He! Hallo, was macht ihr denn hier? Wo ist denn meine kleine Cousine? Verratet es mir nicht, Felicitas scheint wohl wieder aus Schwefeldampf Gold machen zu wollen?"

Harry gefiel die Darstellung! Er sah vor seinem geistigen Auge Felicitas vor einem Kessel stehen und aufgeregt nach Snape rufen. Die gelben Schwefeldämpfe ballten sich in ihrem Kessel zu goldfarbigen Klumpen.

„Bevor ihr mich fragt", meinte Nanda weiter, „wir haben uns nicht gestritten. Ginny legt heute Wert darauf, alleine zu baden."

Addy hatte nun weit mehr aufgetragen als am Anfang. Neben Tee und Toast gab es jetzt ein reichhaltiges Frühstück.

„Ihr wisst, dass es unfair von euch ist. Ihr schlagt euch hier die Bäuche voll und auf Hogwarts gab es nur _Müsli_!" Felicitas hatte sich angestrengt, das Wort Müsli mit der Abneigung auszusprechen, welche sie für das übliche Frühstück auf Hogwarts empfand. „Ich habe euch außerdem alle bei McGonagall entschuldigt. Ron wollte nicht mitkommen, er trainiert seine Mannschaft. Aber euch wird der Appetit auch noch vergehen!" Mit diesen Worten drückte sie ihrem Freund den Tagespropheten in die Hand.

„Oh Gott, die Kimmkorn!", kommentierte Harry. „Draco wird der Bericht gar nicht gefallen, stellt sie ihn doch als Waschlappen dar, während ich – ich glaub es kaum." Harry begann, aus dem Bericht zu zitieren. „…_ während Harry Potter, der uns allen als der Junge der überlebte bekannt ist, zwar aufgesprungen war, zur Verteidigung seiner Favoritin aber nichts tat. Ja, Sie haben richtig gelesen. Nicht mehr die allwissende Hermine Granger, die sich während des Trimagischen Tuniers so ..._ bla bla bla._ Harry Potter hat seine Fans, die in ihm einen Helden sehen, enttäuscht, warum verteidigte er nicht die Würde des Mädchens, das oft mit ihm gesehen wird? Gibt es etwa Streit zwischen der Familie Weasley und unserem Hoffnungsträger? Oder ist er vielleicht gar nicht in der Lage, jemanden zu verteidigen – die wäre wieder ein Beweiß für das Versagen, des in die Jahre gekommenen Schulleiters Albus Dumbledore wäre. Das Mädchen musste sich selbst verteidigen. Bewunderung für dieses zarte Geschöpf, sie beherrscht ihre Verteidigungszauber, was die Niederlage des Sprosses der alten reinblütigen Familie Malfoy bewiesen hat."_

Hermine kramte in ihrem Umhang und förderte ihren Kalender zu Tage. „Ich glaube, ich muss mich bei der Kimmkorn wieder in Erinnerung bringen. Sie kratzt mit ihrem dummen Artikel am Stolz dieses Idioten. Ich befürchte, Malfoy wird sich wohl etwas einfallen lassen, um seine Ehre wieder herzustellen."

Nanda sah Hermine betroffen an.

„Keine Sorge, wir lassen sie nicht aus den Augen, haben wir jetzt schon nicht", beruhigte ihn Felicitas. „Wir sollten trotzdem mal mit der kleinen schwarzen Katze spielen."

Hermine sah Felicitas verärgert an: „Natürlich könnt ihr mit Ashna spielen, aber es passt jetzt nicht ganz hierher."

„Ashna ist ein ganz besonderer Kater! Er hat seinen eigenen Willen und liebt Schatten."

„Ist Krummbein auch. Jeder Kater hat seinen eigenen Willen. Moment, Ashna liebt Schatten, das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen. Er ist zwar oft im Zimmer, aber man sieht ihn kaum. Ihr meint noch nicht, dass Ashna ein, wie heißt, dass noch einmal, ein Nyx ist?"

Zufrieden lächelte Nanda Hermine an: „Bist doch ein ganz helles Köpfchen."

„Dann braucht ihr euch gar nicht mehr die Mühe machen, mit ihm zu spielen, gerade ist er zur Türe hinaus. Ich weiß zwar nicht, von wo er uns beobachtet hatte, aber er war da."

„Wie haben denn die in Hogwarts den Artikel aufgenommen?", wollte Harry wissen. Er stellte sich vor, was der Artikel auf Hogwarts ausgelöst haben musste. Überall würden sie in Gruppen herumstehen und darüber reden.

„Die blöde Parkinson hat wissen wollen, wie ich mich so - als eine unter vielen - fühlen würde. Ich habe sie einfach stehen lassen. Malfoy, der Idiot, hat den Tagespropheten voller Wut auf den Boden geworfen. Als ich ihm zugewunken habe, ist er aus der großen Halle gerannt."

„Wer ist aus der großen Halle gerannt?" Ginny betrat den Salon. Hermine beobachtete Ashna, der sich von Ginny herumtragen ließ, aufmerksam.

„Setz dich, du zartes Geschöpf, welches als Favoritin von Harry oft mit ihm gesehen wird!", theatralisch deklamierend hatte sich Nanda erhoben und Ginny seinen Stuhl angeboten. Der schwarze Kater verschwand mit leichten Sprüngen auf eines der Regale.

Kritisch musterte Ginny ihren Freund, der sie breit angrinste. Unerwartet zog sie ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf ihren Freund: ‚Legilimentis!' Nanda wehrte den Angriff auf seine Gedanken nicht ab. Ginny griff kurz danach zur Zeitung. „Ich habe keinen einzigen Fluch gesprochen, lediglich einen Schutzschild um Hermine, Feli und mich heraufbeschworen. Spinnt die Frau? Woher weiß sie das überhaupt? Draco kommt wohl kaum in Betracht? Hat die Baumgarden geplaudert?"

Die Fragen sprudelten geradezu aus ihr heraus, sie hatte schon große Ähnlichkeit mit ihrer Mutter, dachte Harry. Molly konnte auch jemanden mit einer Vielzahl von Fragen in Bedrängnis bringen.

„Mary-Anne hat nichts damit zu tun", erklärte Feli und fuhr fort: „Ich verdächtige Walker oder Percy, mehr Walker, diesen Bericht veranlasst zu haben. Sie war selber ganz überrascht. Außerdem konnte sie mit der Zeitung keinen Kontakt haben. Ich war diese Nacht bei ihr."

Plötzlich stand ein Denkarium auf dem Boden, aus dem grauer Nebel aufstieg, schnell bildete sich daraus eine Szene.

„Dieser Idiot!", entfuhr es Ginny. Sie suchte in ihrem Umhang nach dem Mehrwegespiegel. „Harry, ich werde heute meine Geschwister im Grimmauldplatz zusammenrufen. Kannst du oder Felicitas mir die Gedanken an die Aktion bei Mary-Anne ausleihen?"

„Du kannst sogar ein paar mehr haben", meinte Felicitas, während sie ihre Gedanken aus dem Denkarium nahm. Die grauen Schlieren wurden vom Zauberstab angezogen, wie Staub von einem Staubsauger. Nach einem weiteren Zauberspruch verbannte sie die Erinnerungen in eine kleine Glasflasche.

Ginny nahm ihr die Flasche ab und versuchte, Bill über den Mehrwegespiegel zu erreichen.

„Nanda, hat dir Mama das Rezept vom ‚Hallo Wach' noch nicht gegeben?"

Der schüttelte den Kopf: „Sie will mit dir selber sprechen."

„Oh!" Felicitas verdrehte die Augen, als ihr Mobiltelefon sich bemerkbar machte. „Da kommt sie schon, die Moralpredigt."

Amüsiert beobachtete Harry das Minenspiel seiner Freundin, das keineswegs betroffen war. Nein, sie lachte schon wieder. Anscheinend sprach sie nicht mit ihrer Mutter, denn sie erkundigte sich nach ihren Eltern. „Ja, Tante Marbel, ich werde sie gleich fragen. Ist er zufällig vorbei gekommen, oder hast du ihn gerufen? Moment, ich melde mich gleich wieder."

Felicitas beendete die Verbindung: „Ihr seid gar nicht neugierig? Hermine, ich weiß, es kommt überraschend schnell. Abhijat, mein alter Lehrer, ist bei Tante Marbel aufgetaucht. Du weißt, dies ist der, welcher so toll Okklumentik unterrichten kann. Er lässt fragen, ob du mit dem Unterricht heute beginnen willst?"

Hermine strahlte: „Das ist toll. Wo soll ich ihn treffen? In Mumbai oder bei deiner Tante?"

„Bei Tante Marbel. Ich und Harry werden dich hinbringen. Danach sollten wir aber zu Dumbledore, ich will erfahren, was er über den Artikel denkt. Du nimmst am Besten deinen Koffer mit. Mit ihm kannst du dann wieder nach Hogwarts kommen."

„Braucht sie nicht, Ginny und ich begleiten Hermine zu Tante Marbel. Während Ginny im Grimmauldplatz ist, warte ich bei der Tante. Lass mich mit Tee und Kuchen verwöhnen, während ihr mit lauter anderem Zeug beschäftigt seit." Nanda grinste zufrieden in die Runde.

* * *

Sorgenvoll sah Dumbledore durch seine Halbmondbrille. Er hatte den Tagespropheten auf seinem Schreibtisch liegen. 

„Ich finde diesen Artikel gar nicht so schlimm, dass man deswegen gleich eine Sitzung einberufen muss", bemerkte Moody knurrend. Er gehörte neben Madame Bones, Minerva McGonagall und Severus Snape zu der kleinen Runde.

Die stellvertretende Ministerin las den Artikel nochmals durch: „Haben Harry oder Ginny schon irgendwie reagiert? Was macht Malfoy, es muss doch einige sichtbare Reaktionen gegeben haben?"

„Warum?", fragte Snape knapp.

„Weil nicht jeder sich so unter Kontrolle hat wie du, Severus!", konterte die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor. „Mister Malfoy verließ sichtlich verärgert die Große Halle. Von der Gruppe um Harry habe ich nur Felicitas, Ron und Neville gesehen. Harry, Hermine und Ginny waren nicht beim Frühstück."

Während Harry mit Felicitas durch die langen Flure von Hogwarts lief, kam die Runde im Büro des Schuleiters auf ihr eigentliches Anliegen zurück.

„Was ist das nur für eine begriffsstutzige Versammlung", brummte Moody. „Egal, von wem der Artikel veranlasst wurde, ich befürchte, eine Provokation von Malfoy oder Potter und hier fliegen uns die Flüche um die Ohren. Aber bestimmt nicht die, welche sie von Flitwick gelernt haben!"

Moody sah alle einzeln nachdrücklich an und verzog sein Gesicht noch mehr zu einer Grimasse, als er das leicht überhebliche Grinsen Snapes sah. Er fuhr fort, als niemand Anstalten machte, etwas zu erwidern: „Auf die Provokation oder Schlimmeres können wir gerade warten. Malfoy wird sich in seiner Ehre gekränkt fühlen, er wird vieles riskieren, um den Makel des Weicheis loszuwerden."

Dumbledore ging wieder hinter seinen Schreibtisch. Er sah besorgt aus. „Alastor, wir werden sicherlich keinen Krieg der Häuser erleben, vielleicht ist Mister Malfoy auch vernünftiger geworden. Die letzte Zeit war es ja recht ruhig um ihn. Auch bei dem Vorfall selber hat er nicht gekontert."

Madame Bones sah von ihren Notizen auf: „Solche Situationen gab es sicherlich schon öfter und es gab nicht jedes Mal einen Artikel in der Zeitung. Wer hat ausgerechnet jetzt Interesse daran?"

„Na, wer könnte es schon sein? Der edle Potter genauso wenig wie Mister Malfoy." Snape genoss es sichtlich, dass jeder im Raum auf den Rest seiner Erklärung wartete. „Die kleine Weasley ist nicht so dumm, dass sie sich ins Rampenlicht wirft. Weder Potter noch Malfoy, ist wohl selbstredend, sind an so einem Artikel interessiert. Beim Lesen dachte ich, es kommt aus dem Ministerium. Woher hatten sie aber die detailreichen Informationen?"

Madame Bones drehte sich ruckartig zu Snape um und ging ungestüm einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Verdammt noch einmal, warum sollte das ..."

„Nicht das Ministerium", korrigierte Snape überrascht. „Ich sagte _aus dem Ministerium_. Es soll ja Kräfte geben, die ihre eigene Suppe kochen."

„Mit Kimmkorn habe ich schon gesprochen", antwortete die stellvertretende Ministerin."Sie bleibt bei ihrer Behauptung, dass sie auf einen anonymen Brief hin den Artikel geschrieben hat. Sie habe es von jemandem bestätigt bekommen. Sie nennt den Namen nicht, ist aber von dessen Glaubwürdigkeit überzeugt."

Währenddessen war Harry mit Felicitas an dem Gargoyle angekommen, der den Eingang zu Dumbledores Büro bewachte. Nach ein paar Versuchen mit den abwegigsten Süßigkeiten griff Harry entnervt zum Mehrwegespiegel.

„Sir, ist es möglich, mit Ihnen zu sprechen? Es geht um den Artikel."

Der Gargoyle bewegte sich und Harry trat mit Felicitas auf die Treppe, die sie nach oben beförderte. Überrascht blieb Harry an der Bürotüre stehen. „Sir, wir können auch später noch einmal kommen, wir wollen nicht stören."

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf: „Kommt ruhig herein, wir machen auch nichts anderes als uns Gedanken über den Artikel."

Sie begrüßten die Anwesenden mit einem kurzen Nicken. Madame Bones ließ es sich nicht nehmen, beiden die Hand zu schütteln. „Habt ihr eine Vermutung, wer diesen Bericht veranlasst haben könnte?" Sie berichtete kurz von der Aussage der Reporterin.

„Ich glaube, wir kommen auf die Lösung, wenn wir nicht fragen, ‚wer hat'", begann Harry, „sondern wem nützt der Artikel. Wem er schadet, ist wohl klar. Keine Sorge, wir werden Ginny nicht aus den Augen lassen. Malfoy wird das, was er als Ehre ansieht, retten wollen."

In der Pause, die Harry machte, übernahm Felicitas: „Also, Draco auch nicht. Irgendwer will auch ihm schaden. Es muss jemand sein, der gegen alle ist. Auch gegen die offene Art von Mary-Anne. Äh, ich meinte, Professor Baumgarden."

„Warte mal, Felicitas. Das wäre ein Punkt!", fiel ihr Madame Bones ins Wort. „Ich glaube, ich sollte nochmal mit ihr reden."

Moody stampfte mit seinem Holzbein laut auf: „Schwachsinn, wer vom Ministerium hat schon so viel Mut, sich mit allen Seiten anzulegen."

Snape lachte kurz auf: „Professor Moody, in wenigen, sehr wenigen Punkten stimmen wir überein! Spinnen wir den Gedanken doch weiter. Jemand will Malfoy und vielleicht auch Potter schlecht machen, oder sogar herausfordern. Der schickt den anonymen Brief an das Klatschmaul. Die Kimmkorn erkundigt sich bei jemandem, der Hogwarts kritisch gegenübersteht. Dieser erkennt seine Chance, der Baumgarden auch eins auszuwischen – der Artikel ist fertig. Wir suchen einen, der allen schaden will! Einen, der seinen eigen Weg geht."

Zustimmend nickten alle, Moody brummte vernehmlich: „Irgendeine Brut aus Slytherin!"

„Kann sein, oder auch nicht", bemerkte McGonagall nachdenklich. „Harry, Felicitas, eine Bitte: Bitte verzichtet auf Provokationen!"

Harry sah seine Hauslehrerin überrascht an: „Wurde Malfoy auch ermahnt? Wir werden reagieren, so wie wir es für richtig halten."

Auf dem Weg zurück in Harrys Zimmer schwiegen die beiden. Erst als sich die Türe hinter ihnen schloss, erkundigte sich Harry: „Feli, warum sie nichts von dem Besuch bei der Professorin erzählt?"

„Ist die Angelegenheit von Mary-Anne. Besser gesagt, es lag eigentlich an Dumbledore und Amelia, es dieser Runde zu erzählen. Mary-Anne hat Amelia berichtet, nur unseren Besuch hat sie nicht erwähnt. Ich glaube, sie war auch bei Dumbledore. Von Snape war ich enttäuscht, es hat ihn überhaupt nicht überrascht. Er war der Einzige, der erfahren hat, dass wir dabei waren."

Harry schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf: „Das wird nicht besser, jeder kocht seine eigene Suppe."

„Wir könnten nochmal nach Mary-Anne schauen, vielleicht weiß sie schon etwas Neues?"

„Später!" Harry legte seinen Arm um die Freundin. „Wir sollten die Zeit mal für uns nützen, hast du Lust auf einen Ausflug nach London?" Felicitas lachte: „Muss mich nur schnell umziehen und du solltest dich etwas schminken, sonst siehst du alt aus."

* * *

Erst spät am Abend kehrten sie aus London zurück. Es war noch nicht zu kalt, um auf der überdachten Terrasse zu sitzen. Mit einer Decke geschützt, genossen Felicitas und Harry die Ruhe und vor allem die Zeit miteinander. 

„Zufrieden mit der Einkaufstour?" Felicitas beantwortete Harrys Frage, in dem sie sich näher an in kuschelte. Sie schien, genauso wie er auch noch an den Ausflug zu denken.

„Harry, warum hattest du so viel Bedenken gegen einen Besuch in der Winkelgasse gehabt? Es war doch ganz ruhig."

Er dachte nach, ja er wollte gar nicht erst dorthin. Felicitas hatte sich durchgesetzt. Er war nicht besonders aufgefallen. Den Andrew McKillan spielte er wohl sehr überzeugend.

Felicitas kicherte leise: „Das entsetzte Gesicht von dem schmierigen Kauz. Der hatte wohl gedacht nur Malfoys können sich arrogant benehmen. Wie die Blase vor seinem Gesicht zerplatzte, köstlich. Danach hat er sich beinahe vor Hilfsbereitschaft überschlagen."

„War notwendig", verteidigte sich Harry. „Er war mir einfach zu neugierig. Es soll sein Zeug verkaufen und gut. Welchen Trank wollen sie mit den Zutaten brauen - wieso habe ich sie nicht schon öfter gesehen – er hat einfach genervt."

„Es hat aber geklappt. Einfach eine Blase heraufbeschwören und mit etwas Krach und Rauch platzen lassen – schon hat er gemacht, was du wolltest."

Harry genoss die Anerkennung, war er doch nicht die blasse Erscheinung aus dem Tagespropheten. Das war eigentlich auch der Hauptbeweggrund, warum er den Verkäufer so eingeschüchtert hatte. Die Blase alleine hätte den schwarzmagischen Verkäufer nicht beeindruckt. Das Entsetzten war ihm in das Gesicht geschrieben, als sich in der Blase eine Schlange gespiegelt hatte.

Ein Krachen schreckte sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Addy macht sich Sorgen um Mylady und natürlich auch um seine Lordschaft. Die Nacht ist zu kalt, um auf der Terrasse zu schlafen. Addy wird Professor Dumbledore informieren, dass sie heute nicht auf Hogwarts schlafen." Addy wartete bis Harry und Felicitas im Haus waren. Die Decke verschwand mit einem Zaubertrick des Hauselfen, während oben im Schlafzimmer das Licht anging.

„Bei Merlin hast du mich erschreckt!" Harry saß mit seinem Zauberstab bewaffnet in seinem Bett und starrte Dobby an. Der kleine Hauself war die verkörperte Aufregung.

„Harry muss Dobby entschuldigen! Dobby stört nur, weil er hofft."

„Auf was hofft Dobby?", mischte sich Felicitas in das Gespräch ein.

„Dobby hat vieles gehört. Dobby kennt den Mann, der das Schreckliche nicht verhindert hat. Professor Baumgarden ist sehr, sehr unglücklich. Dobby hofft auf Strafe! Dobby hat auch keine mehr, aber Zauberer hängen mehr an ihren Eltern. Es sah alles so schrecklich aus!" Der Hauself schüttelte sich und nahm dankbar das Glas Wasser von Felicitas entgegen. Dann sprudelte der Bericht aus dem kleinen Hauselfen heraus.

Während des Vortrags war Leben in das große Schlafzimmer auf Black-Castle gekommen. Die gewechselten Kleider blieben liegen, wo sie hinfielen.

„Harry, was hast du vor?", erkundigte sich Felicitas. Die, einem inneren Impuls folgend, nach ihren Kleidern suchte.

„Ich will mich rächen, dafür, dass wieder alles mit mir zu tun hat. Da legt sich Mary-Anne mit Walker an, weil sie nicht spionieren will, und was passiert? Wenn wir nachfragen, warum die Auroren so spät halfen, gibt es wieder eine Erklärung dafür, die jeder versteht! Ich will die wirklichen Gründe, die eigentliche Wahrheit dahinter wissen. Wer tut mir das an?"

Felicitas schrieb eine kleine Notiz an Ginny und wandte sich mit Harry der Tür zu.

„Dobby kommt mit! Dobby kennt den Weg!"


	19. Ein Tässchen Tee?

* * *

**Hallo, **

** ja seid nicht verwundert, es kommt schon das nächste Kapitel!**

**Bedankt Quarks und Windtänzer, meine beiden unermüdlichen Betas, sie haben wieder in einer Geschwindigkeit ihre Auftrag erledigt, ich würde beinahe sagen wie gehext ;-).  
**

**Danke für die viele Reviews, sie haben viele Anregungen gebracht, welche auch umgesetzt werden. **

In der Zeit vor dem 7. Band habe ich mit ein Freunden aus dem **www.HPFFA.de** ein neues Projekt angestoßen. Ein Projekt für alle die gerne schreiben und sich auch mal an einen Text versuchen der ihr ganz eigener ist. Im Kanarienvogel (**http://kanarienvogel.kz.cx) **können sich Autoren und Leser treffen, die Spaß an Originalgeschichten haben. Schaut doch mal vorbei.**  
**

* * *

**Rückblick auf Kapitel 18**

„Dobby hat vieles gehört. Dobby kennt den Mann, der das Schreckliche nicht verhindert hat. Professor Baumgarden ist sehr, sehr unglücklich. Der Mann muss bestraft werden! Dobby hat auch keine mehr, aber Zauberer hängen mehr an ihren Eltern. Es sah alles so schrecklich aus!" Der Hauself schüttelte sich und nahm dankbar das Glas Wasser von Felicitas entgegen. Dann sprudelte der Bericht aus dem kleinen Hauselfen heraus.

Während des Vortrags war Leben in das große Schlafzimmer auf Black-Castle gekommen. Die gewechselten Kleider blieben liegen, wo sie hinfielen.

„Harry, was hast du vor?", erkundigte sich Felicitas. Die, einem inneren Impuls folgend, nach ihren Kleidern suchte.

„Ich will mich rächen, dafür, dass wieder alles mit mir zu tun hat. Da legt sich Mary-Anne mit Walker an, weil sie nicht spionieren will und was passiert? Wenn wir nachfragen, warum die Auroren so spät halfen, gibt es wieder eine Erklärung dafür, die jeder versteht! Ich will die wirklichen Gründe, die eigentlich Wahrheit dahinter wissen. Wer tut mir das an?"

Felicitas schrieb eine kleine Notiz an Ginny und wandte sich mit Harry der Tür zu.

„Dobby kommt mit! Dobby kennt den Weg!"

* * *

**19. Ein Tässchen Tee?**

Jetzt verstand Felicitas, warum Harry auf den schweren Stiefeln bestanden hatte. Sie waren in einer kleinen Bucht angekommen. Verwundert sah sich Felicitas um. Das Meer war aufgewühlt, wild kräuselte sich die Gischt auf den Wellenkämmen, die unregelmäßig tief auf den Kiesstrand vordrangen. Etwas weiter draußen im Meer stand ein Leuchtturm, der unablässig seine Warnung vor den Felsen hinaus zu den Schiffen sandte. Da draußen tobte die See noch mehr, hohe Wellen brachen sich am Sockel des alten Turmes. Eine Unterhaltung war bei diesem Getose nicht mehr möglich. Harry suchte Schutz hinter einem Felsen, der am Strand wie ein Zeuge aus vergangenen Tagen lag. Vermutlich hatte das Land hier einmal weiter in das Meer hinaus geragt, aber die unermüdlichen Wellen hatten nur ihn übrig gelassen.

„Felicitas, das ist das Ferienhaus von Walker. Dobby hat herausgefunden, dass er häufig ohne seine Familie hier ist." Harry zeigte mit seinem Arm auf ein Anwesen, welches aus mehreren kleinen Gebäuden bestand. „Er fährt oft mit seiner kleinen Motorjacht hinaus auf das Meer. In der letzten Zeit hat er von einem entfernten Strandabschnitt aus eine Person mitgenommen. Was sie da draußen tun, weiß keiner."

„Wo ist eigentlich Dobby?", unterbrach Felicitas ihn.

„Dobby hätte uns lieber zu einem anderen Ziel begleitet, außerdem war er sehr müde", erklärte Harry und berichtete von Dobbys Beobachtungen: „Ihm ist aufgefallen, dass Walker nach solchen Besuchen immer sehr aktiv wurde, dass er Nachrichten versandte und Gäste bekam. Wichtigster Bestandteil ist wohl das Boot. Er scheint es sehr zu lieben, meint Dobby. Er scheint es mehr zu putzen als Molly ihre Töpfe in der Küche."

Felicitas suchte den Strand ab: „Ist er bei dem Wetter auf dem Meer, oder wo ist sein Boot?"

„Nein, er hat da am Ende der kleinen Bucht eine Höhle ausgebaut." Da Felicitas den Strand immer noch absuchte, beschrieb Harry die Stelle genauer.

„Du meinst, hinter der kleinen Mole für Fischerboote?"

Harry nickte: „Ein gutes Stück weiter. Er hat die Einfahrt mit Schutzzaubern belegt. Aber in der Höhle selber gibt es keine. Dobby hat es ausprobiert. Wir werden ihm einfach das Spielzeug zerstören und eine Warnung hinterlassen."

Felicitas biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Findest du den Plan nicht gut?"

„Eigentlich nicht so, denn was bringt es", gab sie ehrlich zu. „Welche Warnung willst du ihm hinterlassen? Egal, was du schreibst, man wird Mary-Anne verdächtigen."

Mürrisch kickte Harry einen kleinen Stein in das Meer: „Mit irgendwas muss man ihn doch treffen. Ich dachte, wenn er kein Boot mehr hat – ist das eine Warnung für ihn."

„Der Schuss kann aber auch nach hinten losgehen", warf Felicitas ein. „Er könnte als Opfer dastehen und bekommt am Ende noch sein Boot ersetzt."

Harry stapfte ein Stück hinter dem Fels hervor, wütend kickte er gegen einen faustgroßen Stein am Strand, der sich aber nicht bewegte. Mit seinem Zauberstab sprengte er den Stein aus dem Boden, dass es Kieselsteine regnete.

Vorsichtig ging sie ihm nach, legte die Hand auf seine Schulter: „Du kannst eine Kopie der Erinnerungen von Mary-Anne haben, um damit Walker vor dem Geheimen Rat zur Rede zu stellen. Dumbledore hat doch gesagt, dass er dich unterstützt. Madame Bones weiß auch, dass die Anklage gerechtfertigt ist."

„Was ist schon eine Anklage vor dem Geheimen Rat oder dem Zaubergamot für ein gebrochenes Herz. Denk an Mary-Anne, die ihre Eltern verloren hat", brummte Harry. „Ich weiß, was es bedeutet, wenn man geliebte Menschen verliert. Und sie hat ihre Eltern in einer Nacht verloren."

Harry wandte sich zielstrebig der kleinen Landungsbrücke zu.

„Harry, wir werden unsichtbar dort hingehen!", stellte Felicitas nachdrücklich fest. „Und wir werden uns zuvor die Haare grün färben. Deine Narbe hast du ja schon verdeckt. Erst dann werden wir dorthin gehen. Vielleicht fällt uns noch eine bessere Lösung ein. Auf jeden Fall treffen wir uns im Ernstfall wieder hier!"

„Du hoffst doch nur", brummte Harry, während er sich den Anweisungen beugte, „dass du mich noch umstimmen kannst. Mich kotzt das ewige Abwarten an, ich will endlich agieren. Ich habe Mary-Anne versprochen, dass wir Rache üben werden."

„Mary-Anne hat wegen des Beruhigungstranks geschlafen, als wir bei ihr in St. Mungo waren", gab Felicitas zurück.

„Aber ich habe ihre Gedanken gelesen, außerdem kann ich mich gut in sie hineinversetzen. Sie hat Walker Rache geschworen", erwiderte Harry aufgebracht. „Ihr Vater hatte von zwei Angriffen gesprochen, bevor er starb. Der erste Angriff muss dilettantisch gewesen sein!"

„Trotzdem sollten wir nicht blind drauflos schlagen, niemand wird es mit Walkers dunklen Machenschaften in Verbindung bringen. Du wirst sehen, sie werden ihn bedauern."

Harry brummte etwas vor sich hin, doch Felicitas hielt es für besser, nicht nachzufragen. Mitten in dem Getose des Meeres und dem Heulen des Windes torkelte ein großer Vogel durch die Nacht.

„Stupor!"

Harry und Felicitas zuckten zusammen. Sie sahen von dem Landesteg aus jemanden auf sie zu kommen. Es musste der Zauber gewesen sein, welcher die Eule schockte. Felicitas hatte den Vogel,, der den Aufprall nicht überlebt hatte, mit einem Schwebezauber zu sich dirigiert. Das Schnaufen des Mannes kam näher, schnell entfernte das Mädchen die Pergamentrolle vom Fuß des Vogels.

Plötzlich war der Strandabschnitt grellem Licht ausgesetzt. Vom Ferienhaus her kamen drei Auroren, gut erkennbar an ihren Uniformen. Flüche wurden geschrieen.

„Lass die Eule, wir müssen weg!"

Hinter dem Felsen trafen sie sich. Das Ploppen verriet, dass mindestens eine Person appariert war. Schnell schaute Harry über den Felsen. Die Auroren suchten etwas.

„Hier, Mister Miller", meldete sich einer. „Es war eine Eule von Hogwarts!"

„Sucht weiter", befahl der Angesprochene. „Der Todesser hatte die Eule noch nicht erreicht. Die Botschaft muss hier irgendwo liegen."

Missmutig suchten die Auroren weiter. Mehrmals untersuchten sie den Platz, an dem die Eule lag, dann in der weiteren Umgebung. Dort, wo der Sand von Spuren zerwühlt war, hob jemand etwas auf. Felicitas erschrak, als plötzlich die Stimme von Miller ganz in ihrer Nähe nach den Auroren rief. Er stand auf der anderen Seite des Felsen. Genau genommen lehnte er sich gegen denselben und suchte in seinem Umhang. Einen silbernen Flachmann förderte er zu Tage, griff noch einmal in den Umhang und mehrere kleine Metallbecher kamen zum Vorschein. Er schenkte so großzügig ein, dass Harry und Felicitas den Feuerwhisky riechen konnten.

Der Finder brachte das Kuvert zu seinem Chef: „Was wollten die Todesser nur mit der Mitteilung? Die stammt doch sicherlich von diesem Weasley."

Miller schüttelte den Kopf: „Der dessen Namen wir nicht nennen ist vielleicht besorgt. Er will wissen, ob Potter Durchfall hat oder einen Kater." Er lachte über seinen eigenen Witz, fuhr aber umgehend seinen Kollegen an: „Lass den Brief bloß zu. Du weißt, Walker ist da sehr eigen, der hängt dir gleich einen Diebstahl an!" Miller steckte die Flasche wieder weg, als alle seine Kollegen ihren Becher geleert hatten: „Lasst uns reingehen, wir haben die Aktion ja verhindern können."

Felicitas verstaute ihren Zauberstab wieder.

„Nicht so schnell. Der Todesser hat etwas verloren, was die Auroren gefunden haben. Wir haben das Geschreibsel von Percy. Ich nehme an, der Todesser kommt zurück, vielleicht können wir hier noch etwas ausrichten. Was petzt Percy eigentlich?"

Felicitas sah Harry überrascht an. Sie holte die Mitteilung heraus, welche sie der Eule abgenommen hatte, und öffnete sie.

„Oh Harry, stell dir vor, du hast heute Morgen nicht auf Hogwarts gefrühstückt. Schlimm! Hermine auch nicht. Ich schon, aber Hermine war nach dem Frühstück zudem auch nicht in der Bibliothek. Nur von Ginny und Ron fehlt jede Nachricht."

„Seine Familie, also hat er doch noch ein Gefühl dafür. Jetzt wissen wir, was in dem einen Brief stand, aber es gab ein zweites Kuvert. Miller wird dieses Walker vorlegen, ohne dass wir wissen, was darin steht. Sie werden davon ausgehen, dass es aus Hogwarts kam, denn es wurde von einer Schuleule ausgetragen. Miller hat das Tier mit in Walkers Haus genommen."

Ein einfaches Ploppen unterbrach Harry in seinem Monolog. Der geflüchtete Todesser erschien wieder am Strand. Er suchte den Strand ab.

„Der sucht vermutlich sein Kuvert", flüsterte Felicitas. „Das, welches Miller mitgenommen hat." Sie nahm Harry das Schreiben von Percy an Walker aus der Hand, faltete es wieder und ließ es vorsichtig auf den Strand zurück schwebten. Sie strengte sich sehr an, dass es so aussah, als würde es der Wind vor sich hertreiben. Der Todesser griff sofort danach und lief zur Landungsbrücke.

Harry nahm Felicitas an der Hand und zog sie mit sich. Gemeinsam verfolgten sie, in sicherem Abstand, den Todesser. Hinter dem Steg stieg der Verfolgte auf einen Felsen, um in einem kleinen Loch zu verschwinden.

„Stopp Harry! Wir können ihm nicht unbemerkt da durch folgen." Felicitas murmelte einen Zauberspruch und vor Harry befand sich ein Teppich mit interessantem Muster.

„Auf!", befahl Felicitas. Der Teppich schwebte mit ihnen über die Wasseroberfläche zum Höhleneingang. „Harry, aufpassen, jetzt wird er unsichtbar."

Tatsächlich! Harry spürte den Teppich nur noch, aber sehen konnte er ihn genauso wenig wie seine Freundin, die unsichtbar Befehle vor sich hinmurmelte.

„Betrüger! Ich wusste, dass man dir nicht trauen kann", schimpfte der am Strand beobachtete Todesser. „Sackst alles für dich ein, weil du denkst, ein Auftrag vom Dunklen Lord lenkt mich von der Ware ab."

„Halts Maul, hast du uns nicht schon genug Ärger bereitet? Was schießt du die doofe Eule ab, bringt ja eh nichts Gescheites. Potter hat Durchfall, Liebeskummer, spielt den starken Max, hockt heulend in der Ecke. Von diesem Percy Weasley kommt nichts Wichtiges. Aber nein, du musst die Eule vom Himmel holen. Damit hast du die Auroren alarmiert."

„Die Ware! Schnell! Ich muss weiter. Im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich den Auftrag wichtige Informationen von unseren Meister nach Rumänien zu bringen. Jeder die Hälfte, so war es ausgemacht. Es ist auch in Moldawien nicht einfach, Veelahaar und Drachenherzfasern zu bekommen."

„Es kam nicht an! Glaub mir. Die Kiste war leer!" Der Todesser, welcher vermutlich die ganze Zeit in der Höhe war, wies auf eine Kiste.

„Tatsächlich leer. Du gemeiner Verräter", schrie der andere. Du hast das Siegel gebrochen, welches ich angebracht habe: Avada Kedavra!" Der grüne Blitz traf den, der seine Unschuld beteuerte. Von Außen hörte man Stimmen, vermutlich hatte der Streit die Auroren wieder auf den Plan gerufen. Felicitas sah eine Kiste, die neben dem Boot im Wasser trieb. Sie glich dem Zankobjekt wie ein Ei dem Anderen. Der übrig gebliebene Todesser sah sich rasch um und verschwand durch ein Ploppen.

„Accio Kiste!" Felicitas packte die Kiste und öffnete sie, da auch hier das Siegel schon zerbrochen war.

„Das Veelahaar und die Drachenherzfasern!", brachte Harry überrascht hervor.

„Nichts wie weg!", befahl Felicitas, als sie die Auroren bemerkte, die durch die Öffnung in der Höhlendecke hereinkamen.

Kaum auf Black-Castle angekommen, wurde Harry von Addy mit Kuverts erwartet. Er nahm ihm die Post ab.

„Der Geheime Rat tagt", murmelte Harry.

„Siehst du! Bones und Hopkins werden schon für Ordnung sorgen. Geh ruhig hin und bring für Mary-Anne die Anklage gegen Walker vor. Wir hätten heute da draußen nichts ausrichten können. Da waren zu viele unterwegs."

Harry brummte nur, während er sich umzog. Felicitas sah ihm nachdenklich zu. Nachdem er Black-Castle verlassen hatte, verschwand sie in das Büro des Schulleiters nach Hogwarts. In einem kurzen Gespräch informierte sie ihn über die Vorkommnisse der Nacht. Den Besuch bei Walker verschwieg sie ihm, denn er betraf ja nicht das Drama um Mary-Anne.

„Beruhige dich, mein Kind, ich werde es versuchen", antwortete der überraschte Schulleiter.

„Was soll das bedeuten, Professor Dumbledore? Sie werden versuchen? Sie müssen das durchbringen!"

„Felicitas, da gibt es ganz unterschiedliche Fraktionen im Geheimen Rat. Oft stehen sie sich selbst im Weg, das ist nicht so einfach."

„Was ist nicht so einfach? Es muss! Ich weiß dann überhaupt nicht mehr, wie Harry reagiert! Wir können ihn auch nicht ständig zurückhalten."

Alarmiert sah Dumbledore das Mädchen streng an: „Was willst du damit androhen?"

Entnervt verdrehte sie die Augen. „Nein, ich drohe nicht! Ich gebe es nur zu Bedenken. Harry wieder aufzubauen überlassen Sie ja sowieso uns!" Ihrem Tonfall war anzuhören, dass sie sich gekränkt fühlte. Sie wartete die Antwort nicht hab und verschwand vor den Augen des erstaunten Zauberers.

„Eine heiße Schokolade, Felicitas?", besorgt stand Dobby neben ihr. „Dobby kann nicht schlafen, wenn Harry und Felicitas nicht da sind."

Dankbar nahm sie ihm das Getränk ab. „Dobby, ich frage mich nur, warum das Ministerium Harry eigentlich so viele Schwierigkeiten macht. Sie sollten ihm einfach mal glauben. Ich befürchte, dass selbst Dumbledore ihn bei der Anklage nicht richtig unterstützen wird."

„Nein! Nein! Dumbledore wird alles tun, um Harry zu helfen. Viele im Ministerium wollen alles so sehen, wie es sein soll", widersprach Dobby. „Harry will gegen das Böse kämpfen! Dobby weiß nicht, warum wir eigentlich mit Harry für das Ministerium kämpfen sollen, wenn das Ministerium doch gegen uns arbeitet."

Dankbar legte sie dem Haushelfen die Hand auf die Schulter: „Du kannst jetzt in dein Bett verschwinden. Ich werde es mir in der Bibliothek gemütlich machen."

* * *

Die sparsame Beleuchtung ließ den Brunnen der magischen Geschwister im Atrium des Ministeriums geheimnisvoller erscheinen, als er war. Nach dem Kampf zwischen Voldemort und Dumbledore war es wohl die wichtigste Aufgabe gewesen, diesen Brunnen zu reparieren. 

Der Mann hinter dem Empfangstresen gähnte müde: „Scheint ne ruhige Nacht zu werden." Der angesprochene Auror nickte. Pflichtbewusst drehte er dennoch seine Runde, an den goldenen Aufzugsgittern und den Kaminen des Flohnetzwerkes vorbei.

„Howard", antwortete er dem nun gelangweilt in einem Buch blätternden Kollegen. „Wir sollten aufpassen, Hopkins und die Bones sind im Haus. Die brüten sicherlich wieder Neuerungen aus!"

Sein Gesprächspartner schüttelte den Kopf: „Sie haben wegen dieses Überfallss die Unberührbaren zusammengetrommelt. Das verstehe ich nicht. Wäre es nicht besser gewesen, die Auroren zu alarmieren?"

Vorsichtig sah sich der Sitzende um und winkte den Kollegen zu sich. Seine Gedanken wollte er lieber leiser weitergeben. „Fehlendes Vertrauen! Seit die Sache bei diesen muggelgeborenen Brüdern aufgeflogen ist. Du weißt, da haben sie die Sonderkommandos von Fudge aufgelöst."

„Stimmt! Walkers ist heute auch nicht dabei. Was ist denn schon besonders geschehen. Todesser haben eine Familie aufgemischt. Es gab Tote – ein zerstörtes Haus, hatten wir doch schon öfter!"

Ein dritter Auror betrat die Halle: „Was gibt es zum Flüstern?"

„Patrik, wir sprechen über den Aufstand, der wegen des Überfalls gemacht wird."

Der grauhaarige Auror wurde von allen geachtet, seine Erfahrung und sein Können waren Legende. Hinter der Hand nannte man ihn einen zweiten Mad-Eye. „Ihr werdet euch noch wundern, gleich werden hier die Granden der magischen Welt eintreffen. Hopkins hat den Geheimen Rat einberufen. Es war kein gewöhnlicher Überfall. Die Wohnung wurde gestern Abend aus unserem Überwachungssystem genommen."

„War es die Wohnung von der Professorin aus Hogwarts? Wieso gab es da Tote, die ist doch in Hogwarts?"

„Sie hat ihre Eltern dort untergebracht und gehofft, dass sie dort besser geschützt sind. Aber nun Schluss!"

Der Auror verbeugte sich vor dem gerade eingetroffenen Schulleiter von Hogwarts.

„Guten Morgen die Herren", begrüßte dieser sie. „Ist Lord Potter schon eingetroffen?"

Der Angesprochene schüttelte den Kopf: „Keine Sorge, Professor Dumbledore. Wir haben ihn auch informiert." Etwas leise, nur für Dumbledore hörbar, fügte er noch vertraulich hinzu: „Es wurde uns gemeldet, dass er seit zwei Stunden die zusammengebrochene Lehrerin in St. Mungo besucht. Wir wurden nicht in das Zimmer gelassen, aber sein Hauself nahm die Post mit. Als ich Madame Bones verlassen habe, war er noch nicht da."

Ein Angestellter des Ministeriums kam auf sie zu: „Wenn der Herr Professor kommen würde, wäre der Rat vollständig. Lord Potter ist vor einer viertel Stunde eingetroffen, lässt Madame Bones ausrichten."

* * *

Felicitas schreckte hoch, als sie die Türen zuschlagen hörte. Gespannt lauschte sie auf die Schritte, welche sich aber von der geheimen Bibliothek auf Black-Castle entfernten. 

„Harry ist wieder da", bemerkte Hermine, doch seine Freundin reagierte nicht. Zu Hermines Überraschung erschien Dobby mit hängenden Ohren im Raum. Felicitas sah ihn fragend an und der Hauself nickte betrübt.

„Seit wann können hier Hauselfen hereinkommen", verwunderte sich Hermine.

„Seit heute Morgen, Mine. Ich fand es an der Zeit, schließlich vertrauen wir ihnen!"

„Dobby, habt ihr mir das Buch herausgesucht?"

Der kleine Kerl betrachtete sich das Buch schweigend und schüttelte den Kopf: „Dobby kann keine Runen lesen. Die Lesezeichen stammen auch nicht von einem Hauselfen. Wir können die Bücher nur nach den Titeln suchen, da wir sonst unsere eigentlichen Aufgaben vernachlässigen würden. Um so viele Bemerkungen zu schreiben, braucht Dobby vorher viel Zeit zum Lesen. Hauselfen haben nicht so viel Zeit."

„Ich wollte dir nicht vorwerfen, dass du zu viel Zeit mit Lesen verbringst, ausserdem würde uns das nicht stören", entschuldigte sich Hermine. „Was macht eigentlich Harry? Sag ihm doch bitte, dass wir hier sind."

„Er weiß es. Dobby wird Harry nicht stören."

Verwundert sah Hermine dem Hauselfen, welcher den Raum verließ, hinterher.

„Dobby hat Recht. Ich vermute, dass es im Geheimen Rat nicht so gelaufen ist, wie wir es erhofft haben." Zögernd begann Felicitas, Hermine von den Ereignissen zu berichten.

„Ist ja schrecklich!", kommentierte Hermine das Gehörte. „Weiß man, wer?"

Felicitas schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, weiß man nicht. Ich jedenfalls nicht. Das, was ihn am meisten fertig machen wird, habe ich zu verantworten. Wir standen schon vor dem Haus von Walker. Wir hätten ein Exempel statuieren können, aber ich habe ihn davon abgebracht. Hab mich auf Dumbledores Zusage verlassen, dass er ihn überall unterstützt. Hat wohl nicht so geklappt, eigentlich hätte ich es mir denken können! Über eine halbe Stunde habe ich ihm ins Gewissen geredet, dass es sinnlos ist und niemandem etwas bringt. Warum eigentlich, vielleicht wäre die verdammte Gesellschaft endlich aufgewacht, wenn Walkers Idylle ihm um die Ohren geflogen wäre." Entschlossen stand Felicitas auf und griff nach ihrem Rucksack.

„Gehst du zu ihm?"

„Nein!", antwortete Harrys Freundin leise. „Er wird sich im Keller an der Boxbirne austoben. Vielleicht ist er danach nicht mehr so enttäuscht. Enttäuscht von der Gesellschaft und erst recht von mir. Jetzt könnte ich den traurigen Blick in seinen Augen nicht ertragen. Bin bei Snape, vielleicht erfahre ich dort mehr."

Hermine lehnte sich zurück. Sie musste das Gehörte erst einmal für sich sortieren. Sehnsüchtig dachte sie an die Zeit in Rumänien zurück. Mit Kyrill hätte sie über alles sprechen können – der war aber nicht mehr da. Ron! Vielleicht konnte Ron? Hermine wusste selbst, wie abwegig der Gedanke war. Ron würde Felicitas noch Vorwürfe machen, warum sie Harry zurückgehalten hatte.

Ginny! Schnell hatte Hermine ihren Mehrwegespiegel zur Hand. „Ginny?"

„Hallo Hermine, Ginny schläft endlich", begrüßte Nanda sie freundlich. „Der Streit mit ihrer Mutter hat ihr schrecklich zugesetzt."

„Mit ihrer Mutter?"

„Ja, es ging um Percy. Plötzlich ist alles nicht mehr so schlimm. Auf Ginnys und eure Probleme mit ihm ist sie nicht eingegangen. Ich befürchte, dass sie mir nicht alles gesagt hat, was sie zu hören bekommen hat. Sie wird sich melden, sobald sie wach ist."

„Oh je!"

„Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen? Du hörst dich so bedrückt an?"

„Hier läuft auch nicht alles rund. Ich denke, wir sollten uns mal treffen", antwortete Hermine. „Melde dich, wenn Ginny wieder wach ist." Sie unterbrach die Verbindung. Wieder beschlich sie das Gefühl, alleine zu sein. Sie musste mit Harry sprechen, also stand sie auf und suchte ihn im Keller des Hauses. Die Boxbirne hing ruhig von der Decke und von Harry gab es keine Spur. Ärgerlich auf sich, weil sie zu lange gewartet hatte, boxte sie gegen den prall gefüllten Ledersack.

„Mylady sollte die Boxhandschuhe benützen. Alle, die dagegen schlagen, tun das", unterbrach Addy die Stille.

„Weißt du, wo Harry hin ist?"

Addy schüttelte den Kopf: „Seine Lordschaft ist vor zehn Minuten verschwunden, er will etwas erkundigen. Lady Felicitas wird ihn begleiten. Addy soll es eigentlich niemandem sagen, aber Mylady macht sich Sorgen. Seine Lordschaft bekommt hier beim Boxen oft Ideen, die er gerne gleich umsetzt."

Addy verschwand mit einem Krachen aus Raum. Hermine betrachte die Boxhandschuhe genauer, vielleicht sollte sie das auch mal probieren? Lust dazu hätte sie. Nach den ersten Schlägen bewegte sich der Sack endlich. Irgendwie machte es Hermine Spaß, obwohl sie ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte. Bisher hatte sie bei Problemen die Lösung in Büchern gesucht – Gewalt konnte nicht die Lösung bringen.

„Hermine, du hier?" Diese Stimme, wie auch der leise Vorwurf in ihr, ließ Hermine vor Schrecken erstarren. Sie kannte die Stimme, aber wie konnte sie es sein?

„Komm, erzähl mir, was du auf dem Herzen hast. Hast' Lust auf'n Tässchen Tee?"

Obwohl sich Hermine vor Schrecken noch immer nicht bewegen konnte, rasten ihre Gedanken. Wie war das möglich? Zögerlich drehte sie sich um.

* * *

Während er vor Wut die Boxbirne malträtiert hatte, ging ein Gedanke nicht mehr aus seinem Kopf. Dieser kreiste um die Bibliothek. Wer beschrieb die Tafel? Wer suchte alte Bücher für Hermine heraus? 

Die Wut darüber, dass im Ministerium wieder alles erklärbar gewesen war, Informationen leider nicht schnell genug die richtigen Stellen erreicht hatten, was bedauert wurde und sonstige Ausreden, hatte er verdrängt.

Die Lösung des Rätsels reizte ihn mehr, als noch mehr über den unflexiblen Verwaltungskoloss Ministerium nachzudenken.

Neben Kreuz, Pflock und Weihwasser, selbstverständlich auch Knoblauch, scheuten Vampire Sonnenlicht und Feuer. Er hatte alles, was er über Vampire wusste, bedacht. Vielleicht konnte man als Zauberer, der zum Vampir geworden war, sich mit einem Flammengefrierzauber vor dem Feuer schützen. Er musste es wissen!

„Harry, warum sollte er ein Vampir sein? Und wann soll er es geworden sein, im Sommer war er es definitiv nicht gewesen. Remus hätte es gleich bemerkt."

Er dachte über die Antwort seiner Freundin nach, er hatte sie über den Mehrwegespiegel erreicht und sie hatten sich in seinem Koffer getroffen. Ja, wie kam er auf Vampir?

„Feli, du erinnerst dich an seine Beerdigung, da haben wir uns schon über sein Aussehen gewundert. Neulich habe ich in der Bibliothek nach Hinweisen gesucht. Nichts, keine versteckte Botschaft in den Verziehrungen. Kein Zettel als Hinweis. Ich will Gewissheit haben."

Das Schloss in den Bergen Rumäniens wurde von den letzten Sonnenstrahlen beleuchtet, als die zwei Gestalten in dem kappellenartigen Gebäude auftauchten. Vom Hauptgebäude des Schlosses her hörte man das Scheppern von Geschirr, begleitet von verschiedenen Stimmen.

Harry drängte zur Eile: „Sie werden nicht erfreut sein, wenn wir den Sarg ihres Verwandten öffnen. Es hat immer etwas Anrüchiges an sich."

Felicitas schluckte und auch Harry war es nicht ganz wohl in seiner Haut. „Wie wird der Anblick sein?"

Harry schwang seinen Zauberstab und zerbrach damit das Siegel. „Gleich haben wir Gewissheit, ob er ein Geist oder ein Vampir ist."

Der schwere Deckel des Steinsarges hob sich, dem Schwebezauber von Felicitas folgend. Statt der erwarteten Leiche herrschte gähnende Leere!

Fassungslos starrten die Beiden auf den Boden des Sarges. Plötzlich sprang Harry einen Schritt vor. Er griff nach einer Verzierung, einer Rosette, wie sie auch außen angebracht war. Er drehte sie und der Boden des Sarges verschwand.

Sie sahen in das gähnende Schwarz.

„Lumos!" Harrys Lichtzauber brachte auch nicht mehr Erkenntnis. Felicitas beschwor ein magisches Licht, welches sie tiefer und tiefer sinken ließ. Ein zirka zwei Meter tiefer Gang war erkennbar geworden. Fragend sahen sie sich an.

Sie stiegen die schmalen Stufen, die am Ende des Ganges zum Vorschein gekommen waren, hinunter.

„Stopp!" Felicitas raschelte etwas mit ihrem Umhang, dann war es neben Harry leer. Kurz darauf war sie wieder da. „Wir können hier in diesem Gang teleportieren, also lass uns den Sarg wieder schließen. Es könnte ja sein, dass der Gang Fallen für die hat, welche bei offenem Sarg hier durchgehen."

Sie versuchten es einige Zeit, bis sie entnervt vor den Sarg teleportierten. Von hier aus konnten sie den schweren Steindeckel endlich richtig platzieren. Harry sammelte die Reste des Siegels ein, welches er beim Öffnen zerbrochen hatte. „Reparo!"

Sie teleportierten zurück in den dunklen Raum unter dem Sarg. Vorsichtig gingen sie den aus groben Steinen gemauerten Gang entlang. Es gab keine weiteren Gänge. Dicker Staub lag auf dem Boden, ab und zu ein Skelett einer Maus. Dann plötzlich eine Türe, verziert mit schrecklichen Fratzen von teufelähnlichen Gestalten. Felicitas, die vorausgegangen war, hob den Zauberstab.

„Warte!", mahnte Harry. „Sende einfach den Gedanken, dass du hier durch willst." Feli sah Harry fragend an, der nickte nur. Sie wandte sich der Türe zu und die Fratzen veränderten sich. Ein geheimer Mechanismus setzte sich in Bewegung und die Türe gab den Blick in ein enges Treppenhaus frei. Verwundert sah sich Felicitas um. Diese seltenen Augenblicke liebte Harry. Eine Felicitas, der es die Sprache verschlagen hatte, gab es sehr selten. Zärtlich nahm er sie in seine Arme. Sie war noch mehr überrascht und er zog sie an sich, legte seine Lippen sanft auf ihre und entführte sie so in das Reich der Träume.

„Harry, wir müssen weiter!"

„Nein! Wir müssen gar nichts!" Er zog sie wieder zu sich.

„Harry, es tut mir Leid wegen heute Morgen. Ich konnte einfach nicht einsehen, warum du das Haus zerstören wolltest. Ein Exempel kann man doch nur durchführen, wenn der, welchen es treffen soll, den Sinn versteht!"

„Du hattest Recht. Ich war blind vor Wut. Dieser Arsch entzieht der Wohnung von Mary-Anne den Schutz. Und das aus Rache, nicht etwa deshalb, weil er Personal sparen wollte. Er hatte sicherlich den Bittbrief von ihr ihre Eltern betreffend gelesen, aber nachweisen kann ich es ihm nicht."

Erst ein metallenes Geräusch ließ sie aufhorchen. Die Tür mit den Fratzen war wieder geschlossen.

„Siehst du, wir hätten weiter gehen sollen!"

„Sie wird wieder aufgehen, probiere es. Ich frage mich nur, was erwartet uns dahinter? Er ist kein Vampir und auch kein Geist, sonst wäre der Sarg nicht leer gewesen. Folglich lebt er, nur wo und warum hat er sich noch nicht gemeldet."

„Er lebt, aber wie hat er das überlebt? Er ist aber weiterhin auf unserer Seite, sonst hätte er dir die Bibliothek nicht hinterlassen!"

„Lass uns weitersuchen, vielleicht hat Hermine auch eine Idee."

Die Türe schwang wieder auf und sie stiegen die Wendeltreppe nach oben.

„Lord Potter", ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme aus der Tiefe des Raumes. „Lord Potter, Ihr habt mich sicherlich an meiner Stimme erkannt."

Harry fuhr herum, in einem Sessel saß der Geschäftsführer von Gringotts.

„Erinnert sich seine Lordschaft noch an unser Gespräch? Das Gespräch nach der Testamentseröffnung von Mister Radusinovic? Ich erinnere mich noch genauso wie an die heraufbeschworene Wand bei unserem Treffen mit den beiden Malfoys."

Harry nickte, er konnte sich noch an jedes Wort erinnern. Der gewiefte Kobold hatte sich den Teil des Gespräches herausgesucht, welches sie unter vier Augen geführt hatten. Er gab als Erster geheimes Wissen bekannt, sodass Harry die Sicherheit hatte, dass er wirklich Fortunekeeper war. Nun war er an der Reihe.

„Sie sagten, dass Kyrill seine Pläne ganz bewusst ausgearbeitet hätte. Sie wurden von ihm über jeden seiner Schritte informiert. Auch erwähnten Sie, dass der Tod, sowie der Brand, nur ein Teil des Planes waren. Ist das heute der Rest des Planes?"

„Eure Unwissenheit verwundert mich. Kyrill hatte versprochen, Euch in der Bibliothek einen Hinweis zu hinterlassen. Gemäß seiner Art muss es ein Buch gewesen sein."

„Oh nein! Wie konnte ich nur so blind sein", rief Felicitas aus. Sie kramte in ihrer Umhängetasche, suchte und suchte. Sie hielt inne und konzentrierte sich. „Meinten Sie vielleicht dieses Buch? Dumbledore hat es in der Bibliothek entdeckt." Unschlüssig drehte sie das Buch in ihrer Hand. „Ist ein Buch über Zaubertränke, ich habe darin die Lösung von Snapes Hausaufgaben gefunden. Hier war der Sud des lebenden Todes am Besten beschrieben."

„Der Sud des lebenden Todes! Wenn das so wäre", entfuhr es Harry. „Dann ist es einfach unglaublich."

„Nein, Lord Potter, ist es nicht!", widersprach der alte Kobold. „Es war der einzig mögliche Weg!"

„Wo ist er?", fragend schaute sich Harry um.

Schnelle Schritte machten auf sich aufmerksam, atemlos tauchte Ileana im runden Raum auf: „Harry, Feli, ist das nicht toll. Er hat alle an der Nase herumgeführt. Beinahe alle. Tante wusste es, mein Papa auch."

„Na, hoffentlich erfährt es niemand anderes!", meinte Fortunekeeper mahnend. „Und woher weißt du, dass wir ..."

Ein vornehmes Hüsteln ließ sie aufblicken. Hinten an der Wand hing ein Portrait. „Guten Abend, die Herrschaften. Wir sind der Ansicht", begann Graf Vladimir vornehm. „Wir sind der Ansicht, dass der gute Kyrill es selbst erklären sollte."

Ileana rannte zum Kamin: „Kommt, Kyrill ist bei Hermine in seiner Bibliothek." Schnell hatte sie den Kamin angezündet und die Verbindung hergestellt.

„Das ging aber schnell", wunderte sich der Kobold.

„Das habe ich auch einmal am Tag gemacht, musste doch nach Großväterchen sehen!", erklärte Ileana vergnügt und verschwand als Erste in den Flammen. Der Kobold folgte ihr, bedeutend würdevoller.

„Halt, Harry!" Felicitas hielt ihren Freund zurück. „Wir werden auf Black-Castle erst einige Yogaübungen machen, damit du die Okklumentik nicht vernachlässigst. Unser Feind darf nichts, aber auch gar nichts erfahren!"

Harry musste Felicitas Recht geben. Die Okklumentik anzuwenden wurde, je aufgeregter man war, immer schwerer. Erst als Felicitas den Schutzschild seiner Gedanken getestet hatte, gingen sie zur Bibliothek.

Freudiges Gemurmel drang aus dem Raum.

Der alte Herr drehte sich in seinem Lesesessel zur Türe. Er strahlte, als er die überraschten Gesichter von Harry und Felicitas sah. Nein, er sprang nicht auf, er applaudierte, als wären sie Künstler, die in die Garderobe kamen.

Hermine saß strahlend auf dem kleinen Stuhl neben dem Lehnsessel, hinter ihr saßen Ron, Ginny und Nanda. Fortunekeeper saß zusammen mit Remus auf einer Bank, die zuvor nicht da gestanden hatte. Nur Tonks war nirgendwo zu sehen.

„Meine Lieben, nach meiner Geschichte werdet ihr mir verzeihen", begann der alte Kastellan. „Zuerst bedanke ich mich bei euch für den heldenhaften Einsatz, den ihr für mich geleistet habt. Hermine hat euren Bericht sehr einfühlsam wieder gegeben."

Fassungslos, obwohl er darauf vorbereitet worden war, starrte Harry den alten Mann an. Erst als Felicitas ihm einen kleinen Stoß gab, ging er einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Freundlich umarmte ihn der alte Herr, was dieser nachher auch mit Felicitas tat.

Kyrills Bericht war sehr ausführlich, er fing noch in der Zeit der alten Blacks an. Nach ein paar Tassen Tee traf er mit seinen Ausführungen in der Gegenwart ein.

„Eigentlich habe ich mich mit der Sache von Tom Riddle, wie er wohl mal geheißen hat, erst beschäftigt, als Hermine mir davon berichtet hatte."

„Wie bist du dann auf die Idee mit dem Feuer gekommen?"

„Hermine schau, egal, wo die Bibliothek stehen würde, das Böse würde seine Hand danach ausstrecken. Die Kopien der Bücher, welche verbrannt sind, habe ich schon vor Jahren gemacht. Der alte Black hatte die Gefahr erkannt, deshalb der Bann. Egal, was mit der Bibliothek passierte, er wollte die Originale für seine Familie behalten. Die Gefahr, dass ich als Kastellan unter Folter alles verraten würde, war sehr groß. Mein guter Freund Fortunekeeper hat nicht umsonst davor gewarnt. So bin ich auf den Gedanken mit dem „Sud des lebenden Todes" gekommen."

Erst als der alte Herr zu müde wurde, brachen sie auf. Am nächsten Morgen war Unterricht und sie wollten nicht um die Wette gähnen.

„Addy, sorge bitte dafür, dass es Kyrill an nichts fehlt."

„Eure Lordschaft, es ist alles fertig. Wir Hauselfen haben uns erlaubt, der kleinen Ileana bei der Versorgung von Mister Radusinovic zu helfen." Abwartend sah der Hauself seinen Herrn an. „Dobby meinte, es ist eine gute Sache", schob Addy schnell nach, als Harry ihn kritisch ansah.

„Soll ich Dobby wecken?"

„Nein, Dobby wird nicht geweckt. Er hat ja richtig gehandelt, wie ihr auch."

Remus gesellte sich zu der Szene im Treppenhaus und beobachtete sie amüsiert. „Hier machen sich wohl alle Geister selbstständig?"

„Addy ist kein Geist, Mister!", betonte der Haushelf stolz. „Addy ist ein Hauself."

„Remus, wie geht es Mary-Anne?"

„Bescheiden wäre mehr als gelogen. Tonks ist bei ihr und wird vermutlich auch noch etwas länger bleiben. Momentan kann sie ja nur nach Hogwarts."

„Harry wird sie sicherlich nach London einladen", bemerkte Felicitas betroffen. „Ja Harry, du wirst! Schau mich nicht so verwundert an."

„Remus, du hast es gehört, richte es ihr bitte aus, wenn Dumbledore nicht schon schneller war", meinte Harry kopfschüttelnd.

Remus musste grinsen: „Tonks kam auch schon auf die Idee, aber sie wollte zuvor mit dir, Felicitas, reden."

Felicitas zog eine Schnute: „Als wenn ich so unmöglich wäre?"

Harry verabschiedete sich von Remus und kehrte mit Felicitas zurück nach Hogwarts.

„Bin ich wirklich so unmöglich? Du und Remus, ihr habt meine Frage nicht beantwortet."

„Willst du wirklich eine Antwort?"

„Nein!", meinte sie ehrlich. Drückte, um ihm keine Chance auf einen Kommentar zu lassen, schnell ihre Lippen auf seine.

* * *

Als Harry die Augen wieder aufschlug, roch es verführerisch nach Tee. Er freute sich auf das Frühstück, welches sicherlich schon wartete. Er wurde aber enttäuscht, auf dem Tablett standen nur Teetassen. 

„Ist Harry auf Dobby böse?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, warum sollte ich dir böse sein. Wir müssen uns mal wieder, zum Frühstück, in der großen Halle sehen lassen.

„D d d o o o b b b y", stotterte der Hauself: „Bestraft sich auch, wenn Harry es will. Der alte Kyrill hat uns überzeugt, dass es besser ist, zu schweigen. Dobby hat sich immer gewundert, dass die kleine Ileana jeden Tag Essen in die Bibliothek trug. Wir Hauselfen konnten aber nicht hinein. Erst heute Morgen haben wir es erfahren. Feli war so lieb, uns großes Vertrauen zu schenken. Viel zu viel Vertrauen. Der alte Mann war unsichtbar, aber die Flasche mit dem Schnaps bewegte sich und es roch danach. Dobby hat Räucherstäbchen von Felicitas angezündet. Der alte Mann wollte selber entscheiden, wann Harry es erfährt."

„Nein, Dobby, ich bin dir nicht böse, du hast gut gehandelt", bestätigte Harry seinen kleinen Freund.

„Nur etwas mehr Frühstück hätte es sein können", bemerkte Felicitas verschlafen.

„Dobby meint, es ist besser, wenn Feli und Harry mal wieder gesehen werden", antwortete der Hauself.

Da in den letzten Tagen so viel passiert war, dachte Harry, es hätte sich alles verändert. Er sah sich suchend um, aber es war wie immer. Von allen Seiten strömten die Schüler in die Große Halle. Michail kam lachend auf sie zu, Harry fragte sich, ob er auch schon wusste, dass Kyrill wieder da war. Der Bruder von Ileana freute sich aber nicht darüber: „Mensch Feli, sind wir froh, dass du da bist. Wir hatten gestern schon Angst, dass wir Unterricht bei Snape haben."

„Professor Snape, Michail", ermahnte ihn Hermine.

„Egal, auf jeden Fall nervt er seit gestern Abend noch mehr als sonst. Heute Morgen war er schon mit dem Besen unterwegs."

„Snape und Besen, war sehr ungewöhnlich", kommentierte ein weiterer Schüler.

Felicitas sah sich um und bemerkte, dass nur der Platz von Mary-Anne leer war. Snape saß an seinem Platz, noch bleicher als sonst. Missmutig rührte er in seiner Tasse herum.

„Ich werde ihn später sowieso treffen, vielleicht erfahre ich dann mehr", bemerkte sie zu Harry.

Ginny unterhielt sich mit Harry, nein sie sprachen nicht miteinander. Sie versuchte in Harrys Erinnerungen zu lesen, was dieser lächelnd zuließ.

„Könnten ihr aufhören, euch so intensiv anzuschauen", nörgelte ihr Bruder. „Das gibt immer mehr Gerüchte über euch."

Der Tagesprophet brachte nur einen kleine Meldung über einen Übergriff, nicht wen es betraf und auch nicht, dass es Tote gab. Es sprach auch niemand über diesen Vorfall. Die Schlagzeite beherrschte die Diskussion mehr:

_Angriff auf Unterstaatsekretär vereitelt_. _Auroren töten im Kampf einen Todesser._

Die ersten Schüler standen vom Frühstück auf, um vielleicht noch bei jemandem die Hausgaben abschreiben zu können. Professor Snape verließ, wie gewohnt, als Erster die Große Halle und hastete in seine Kerkerräume. Felicitas nahm die Gelegenheit war und folgte ihm.

„Felicitas wird zu spät zu Zaubereigeschichte kommen", bemerkte Hermine, als sie mit Harry, Ron und Ginny im Treppenhaus war.

„Nicht so schlimm, dem alten Geist wird das gar nicht auffallen", brummte Ron. „Er wird seine Zahlen herunterleiern und die Meisten machen noch ein Nickerchen."

„Psst!" Hermine wies auf die kleine Halle am unteren Ende des Treppenhauses. Deutlich konnten sie schnelle Schritte hören. Wie im Reflex zog Harry Ron zurück. Auroren betraten die Halle. Zwei blieben vor der Türe zur Großen Halle stehen, zwei weitere am Aufgang zur Treppe. Der Minister für Magie betrat zusammen mit einem weiteren Mann die Eingangshalle. Dieser Herr, welcher einen Umhang des Ministeriums trug, betrat die Große Halle. Kurze Zeit später kam er, gefolgt von Percy und Professor Dumbledore, zurück. Nachdrängende Schüler wurden durch die von den Auroren schnell geschlossenen Türen ausgesperrt.

„Herr Minister", begann Dumbledore sofort. „Ich bin doch sehr überrascht, kann ich bitte erfahren, warum diese Unruhe nach Hogwarts gebracht wird?"

Hopkins reagierte nicht auf den Einwand des Schulleiters, er wandte sich an Percy: „Percy Ignatius Weasley, überreichen Sie mir Ihren Zauberstab! Sie sind vorläufig, unter dem Tatverdacht des Verrates am Ministerium für Magie, festgenommen!"

Percy schluckte, zögernd griff er in seinen Umhang: „Aber das muss ein Missverständnis ..."

Ein zweistimmiges ‚Expelliarmus' warf den älteren Bruder von Ginny und Ron in eine Nische.

„Sorry, Mister Weasley, aber meine Auroren haben den Befehl, keinerlei Gegenwehr zu dulden! Abführen." Hopkins wandte sich nun an Dumbledore: „Albus, es tut mir leid, aber es ist notwendig. Sollte der Verdacht sich bestätigen, wäre die Schule in Gefahr gewesen. Wir sprechen uns später."

Mit Percy, der mit magischen Seilen an den Händen gefesselt war, verließ der Minister der Magie mit seinen Auroren Hogwarts.


	20. Solche Idioten

**Hallo herzlich willkommen auf bei einem neuen Kapitel. **

**Meinen Betas sei ganz herzlich gedankt, dass sie mich in die Höhle des Bösen begleitet haben.  
Mehrfach habe ich in Reviews (DAX ;-) zurück) die Frage nach ihm, der Verkörperung der schwarzen Magie gelesen. Hier bitte schön:  
**

* * *

**Rückblick auf Kapitel 19**

„Herr Minister", begann Dumbledore empört. „Ich bin doch sehr überrascht, kann ich bitte erfahren, warum diese Unruhe nach Hogwarts gebracht wird?"

Hopkins reagierte auf den Einwand des Schulleiters nicht, er wandte sich an Percy: „Percy Ignatius Weasley überreichen Sie mir Ihren Zauberstab! Sie sind vorläufig, unter dem Tatverdacht des Verrates am Ministerium für Magie, festgenommen!"

Percy schluckte, zögernd griff er in seinen Umhang: „Aber das muss ein Missverständnis ..."

Ein zweistimmiges ‚Expelliarmus' warf den älteren Bruder von Ginny und Ron in eine Nische.

„Sorry! Mister Weasley, aber meine Auroren haben den Befehl keinerlei Gegenwehr zu dulden! Abführen." Hopkins wandte sich nun an Dumbledore: „Albus es tut mir leid, aber es ist notwendig. Sollte der Verdacht sich bestätigen, wäre die Schule in Gefahr gewesen. Wir sprechen uns später."

Mit Percy, der mit magischen Seilen an den Händen gefesselt war, verließ der Minister der Magie mit seinen Auroren Hogwarts.

**20. Solche Idioten**

Unheilvolle Stille herrschte in dem alten Herrenhaus, hier und da seilte sich eine Spinne von der Decke ab. Im Arbeitszimmer des Hauses war die Stimmung noch beängstigter. Voldemort hatte sich in ein entlegenes Anwesen zurückgezogen. Die Todesser, welche mit ihm hier sein durften, waren irritiert.

„Jetzt sitzt er schon seit einer Stunde hier und grübelt."

„Nein, er scheint auf etwas oder auf wen zu warten. Jedenfalls ist das unüblich. Ich werde einen Vorwand suchen und hier verschwinden."

„Erbärmlicher Feigling!"

„Idiot, wenn er mit dem Grübeln aufhört, tobt er."

Die zweite Gestalt sah den Redenden an: „Wir sollten uns vielleicht um die Vorratshaltung kümmern."

Der Plan wurde aber durch ihn, den sie zwar als ihren Führer anerkannten, ihm aber nicht trauten, vereitelt. „Goyle, Jugson!" Die gebieterische Stimme Voldemorts drang aus dem Arbeitszimmer. Aus verschiedenen Räumen tauchten erleichtert blickende Kameraden auf. An ihnen war der Kelch diesmal vorbei gegangen.

Es war ein ungewohnter Anblick, der gefürchtete Dunkle Lord saß nicht wie üblich auf einem thronähnlichen Stuhl, sondern an einem Schreibtisch. Seine Erscheinung war trotzdem nicht weniger Angst einflößend.

„Microvic ist mit einem überaus wichtigen Auftrag für mich unterwegs. Deshalb sucht ihr beiden nach Smith. Er hatte den Auftrag, Walker zu beschatten. Ich höre seit Tagen nichts mehr von ihm."

Etwas Erleichterung breitete sich auf den Gesichtern seiner Todesser aus, aber schnell hatten sie ihre Mimik wieder im Griff. Zu oft hatte sich ihr Meister durch so eine Schwäche provozieren lassen.

„Was steht ihr noch hier herum, wollt ihr warten, bis er durch die Türe kommt?", fuhr Voldemort sie an.

„Sir", begann Goyle. „Sir, der junge Malfoy ist noch im Haus. Sollte er nicht ..."

„Ich bestimme, was er soll und was nicht!", herrschte der Dunkle Lord seinen Untergebenen an. „Lord Voldemort vergisst nichts, merk dir das, Goyle. Nur weil Malfoy dir geholfen hat, hast du dich hier nicht als seinen Beschützer aufzuspielen. Vor mir kann niemand geschützt werden. Schick ihn rein und sucht nach Smith!"

Von der Türe her kam ein zaghaftes Anklopfen, kaum vernehmbar, während die Standuhr die Stunden schlug. Er hatte aber darauf gewartet. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes flog die Türe auf.

„Na Draco, heute so zurückhaltend?"

„Sir?"

„Erspare mir das Jammern wegen Hogwarts, du musst dir etwas Intelligentes wegen deines Fehlens einfallen lassen. Etwas, das du durchdacht hast, nicht wie der Schwachsinn der letzten Zeit. Wir haben eine Vereinbarung und die gilt weiterhin." Voldemort hob den Zauberstab: „Cru ..."

Er lachte, als er das erschrockene Gesicht von Lucius Sohn sah. „Ich glaube, ich brauche dir das nicht mit Nachdruck zu sagen. Ich erwarte, dass du unsere Vereinbarung einhältst. Draco Malfoy, du musst weder Potter noch die kleine Weasley kontrollieren. Beherrschen musst du auch nicht Goyle und Grabbe, deine Spießgesellen, nein, beherrschen musst du vor allem dich!"

Die Stimme des dunklen Lords war laut, schrill und eindringlich geworden. „Ich hätte nicht McNair und Traversin die Wohnung der Lehrerin schicken müssen, um die alten Leute zu erledigen, wenn du deine persönliche Rache nicht darin gesucht hättest eine leere Wohnung zu demonlieren. Im Unterricht hättest du die Schnauze gehalten müssen. Erst, wenn jeder von dir spricht, ist es wohl ein guter Tag für dich. Schwachsinn! Erinnere dich an unsere Vereinbarung! Hast du wirklich gedacht, die Kleine gibt ihr Bestes? Sie zeigt vor deinen Augen sicher nicht das, was sie bei Potter oder dem alten Muggelfreund gelernt hat. Da kannst du in VgdK so viele Vorschläge wie möglich machen, sie werden nicht in diese offensichtliche Falle treten. Vorschläge immer am Rande der Legalität, das hast du mit deinem Vater gemein. Nie ganz eintreten für das, was man ist, immer auf einem Grat wandeln, der einem ein Zurück erlaubt. Todesser sein bedeutet aber, alles für mich zu geben!" Nach dem leisen Spruch über Lucius Malfoy war Voldemorts Stimmer wieder lauter geworden.

Er schritt um den Sohn von Narcissa herum. „Merk dir eins, Draco Malfoy", zischte er leise. „Die Abschreckung bin ich. Vor mir müssen die Leute Angst haben. Wer auf meiner Seite kämpft, hat sich mir zu unterstellen und keine Privatfehden zu führen. Es wird kein Wappen der Familie Malfoy als Warnung hinterlassen. Wenn ein Angriff von mir kommt, dreht sich ausschließlich das dunkle Mal über dem Haus. VERSTANDEN!"

Die Türe wurde aufgerissen und Goyle stürzte in das Zimmer.

„GOYLE! Du wagst es?"

„Sir, Smith ist tot. Von Auroren auf dem Anwesen von Walker erledigt worden!"

„Wer sagt das?"

„Im Tagespropheten steht es. Das Anwesen ist ganz abgesperrt und die Leiche haben sie nach St Mungo gebracht."

Voldemort riss Goyle die Zeitung aus der Hand. „Malfoy, du kannst gehen!"

Zögernd blieb der blonde Junge in der Türe stehen.

„Ist noch was?"

Draco Malfoy zuckte zusammen, als der Blick Voldemorts ihn durchbohrte. „Es ist mir egal, ob du erst Morgen auf Hogwarts auftauchst. Aber denke an unsere Abmachung!"

Er wandte sich dem Zeitungsartikel zu.

„McNair! Travers!"

Die gerufen kamen herbei geeilt. Voldemort saß nicht mehr hinter dem Schreibtisch, sondern ging unruhig auf und ab, wie ein Tiger im Käfig.

„Lest!"

„Haben wir schon, Eure Lordschaft", begann McNair vorsichtig. „Der Bericht ist sehr ungewöhnlich."

„Ah, nur ungewöhnlich! Hier stinkt etwas zum Himmel! Jedes Mal, wenn es den Hunden gelingt, einen von uns zu stellen, dann überschlagen sie sich. Gestern musste Smith daran glauben und was schreiben sie: _Wurde während eines Kampfes von Auroren getötet_. Das war es, keinen Satz mehr. Nur noch, dass er gestellt wurde, als er eine Eule des Ministeriums abschoss. Kein Bericht über den heldenhaften Kampf, über die gemeinen Flüche, über die Brutalität des Gegners wie sonst immer." Voldemort war vor dem Kamin stehen geblieben: „Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass es kein heroischer Kampf war. Drei gegen einen gibt so was auch nicht her. Besorgt mir Informationen aus dem Ministerium! Und zwar schnell!"

Die beiden Todesser drehten sich um, keiner bemerkte den auf sie gerichteten Zauberstab: „Crucio! Crucio!"

Kurz vor der Türe brach McNair zusammen, Travers sah erschrocken auf ihn.

„McNair", die eiskalte Stimme des dunklen Lords sprach weiter, nachdem er den Fluch aufgehoben hatte. „Ich bin der, nach dem sich alles richtet. McNair! Ich bin auch der, welcher bestraft oder Strafen anordnet! Oder hat sich da etwas geändert?"

McNair war schnell wieder aufgestanden. Er suchte Halt am Türrahmen, konnte aber wieder gerade stehen.

„Wenn ich dir schon Malfoy zur Ausbildung anvertraue, dann aber nicht so. Deine Schläge sind auf Hogwarts aufgefallen. Nicht, dass Malfoy etwas gesagt hätte. Den Mut hat er nicht! Ich kann in jedem eurer Köpfe lesen wie in einem offenen Buch. Aber es gibt auf Hogwarts nun mal keine Einzelduschen! Idiot!"

Die Türe fiel in das Schloss. Diesmal setzte er sich auch nicht hinter den schweren Schreibtisch, nein, er bevorzugte das Stehpult. Viele alte Bücher hatten ganz andere Ausmaße als die nichts nutzigen Bücher, welche das Ministerium drucken ließ. _Wenn ich verdammt nochmals die Bibliothek der alten Familie Black bekommen hätte. Den alten Black hatte ich unterschätzt. Schwarzmagische Familie seit Jahrhunderten, immer so mächtig gewesen, dass niemand es wagte, sie zu kontrollieren. Diese fantastischen Werke wurden ein Raub der Flammen! Dieser Idiot von Bibliothekar, er hätte ja nur das Buch rausrücken müssen. Ein Buch, das niemandem außer ihm etwas brachte. Nein, er fackelte die ganze Bibliothek ab. Schuld muss ich auch mir geben: Warum schicke ich auch diese Idioten mit dem Auftrag los!_

Er blättere missmutig in dem großen Buch. Ein Lesezeichen fiel zu Boden, auf das er wütend trat. Je reinblütiger sie waren, desto eingebildeter waren sie. _Was muss ein Lesezeichen das Wappen der _Lestranges_ tragen? Ja, ich habe auch Zugang zu schwarzmagischen Büchern, sicherlich mehr als Potter aus dem Erbe der Blacks. Die Familien Lestrange und Malfoy haben sie auch über Jahrhunderte gesammelt. Tolle Werke, aber es fehlt mir die Zeit._

Oft dachte er an die Zeit nach Hogwarts zurück. Wo er in den dunkelsten Kellern tagelang, nein wochenlang, studierte und suchte. _Hier habe ich kaum noch Zeit dazu. Ständig werde ich unterbrochen. Immer und immer wieder muss ich mich mit Belanglosigkeiten herumplagen. Ich brauche – nein, es kann für mich keinen Stellvertreter geben, der Versuch mit Bellatrix ging gründlich daneben. Einen Adjutanten brauche ich, einen Handlanger, der diese kleinen Aktionen im Blick behält. Wir soll ich Wege finden, um an Potter heranzukommen, nicht nur an den Jungen, nein, an die Macht, wenn ich mich selber um alles kümmern musste. Snape kommt nicht in Betracht, der ist einfach zu intelligent. Von Gestalten wie Pettigrew habe ich die Nase voll. Ich muss mir meinen Helfer wohl selbst erziehen. Wenn der kleine Malfoy nur nicht so von seinem Stolz zerfressen wäre, aber da bin ich ja gerade dabei, ihm eine Lektion über Gehorsam zu erteilen._

Am Kamin tat sich etwas, das vereinbarte Zeichen ließ ihn aufhorchen. Schnell war er dort. Sein Informant aus dem Ministerium wagte diesen Weg nur im Ernstfall, vor allem jetzt, wo das Flohnetzwerk noch genauer geprüft wurde.

„Sir, Ihr Antrag auf einen Neubau in einem Muggelgebiet wurde abgelehnt. Ein Einspruch ist nicht zulässig."

Voldemort nahm die als Baugesuch getarnten Unterlagen entgegen. Hastig schlug er die Mappe auf, suchte das gekennzeichnete Blatt. Mit dem Zauberstab beschrieb er regelmäßige Kreise und murmelte Beschwörungsformeln. Interessiert las er den Bericht durch.

„Travers!" Wenn er aufgeregt war,, klang seine Stimme schrill und laut. _Interessanterweise spurten die Idioten dann noch schneller, als wenn er normal nach ihnen rief. Vielleicht hatten sie Angst vor seinem Wesen, wenn es tobte._ Innerlich lächelnd erwartete er den gerufenen Hasenfuß.

„Lies dir diesen Bericht genau durch und dann will ich von dir wissen, was du daraus schließt."

Travers las den Bericht, seine Hände zitterten immer mehr. „Sir, das, was im Tagespropheten steht, stimmt nicht mit dem hier überein, überhaupt nicht. Smith lag tot in der Höhle, als sie ihn fanden. Die haben den gar nicht umgebracht. Wer hat dann die Eule geschockt, wenn der letzte Zauberspruch kein Stupor, sondern Alohomora war?"

„Ein Alarm im Haus war auf ‚Stupor' oder einfach Schockzauber ausgerichtet. Sie haben wohl bemerkt, dass jemand mitlas. Daraufhin sind die Auroren hinausgerannt. Also war hier jemand Drittes im Spiel", führte der Dunkle Lord seine Überlegungen fort. „Travers!"

„Sir, ich war es nicht! Ganz bestimmt nicht, obwohl ich den Smith nie leiden konnte."

„Du vergisst, wen du vor dir hast! Ich, Lord Voldemort, lese in deinen Gedanken wie in einem Buch. Wenn ich auch nur einen winzigen Anhaltspunkt für einen Verdacht hätte, lägst du längst auf dem Boden und würdest um Gnade winseln!"

„Sir, was denkt Ihr über das Kästchen. Hatte ein Siegel, das zerbrochen war. Es lag dem Bericht nach neben ihm."

„Verdammt noch einmal, ich brauche dieses Kästchen, und zwar so schnell wie möglich!"

Travers nickte: „Ey, ey Mylord. Die scheinen den Fall schon abgeschlossen haben, im Archiv haben wir jemanden sitzen."

„Travers, saubere Arbeit – keine Scherze!"

Die Türe fiel zu und Voldemort lief wieder vor dem Kamin auf und ab. Seine Gedanken ordneten die Informationen. _Smith war nicht im Kampf gefallen, sondern ermordet worden. Die Eule wurde nicht von ihm abgeschossen. Ein mysteriöses Kästchen spielte eine Rolle._

Im Kamin schlugen die Flammen hoch, ein sehr selten gesehenes Gesicht wurde in den Flammen sichtbar. _Wie können Schwestern nur so unterschiedlich sein? _„Welche Ehre!" Die Ironie in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören. „Narcissa Malfoy, welche Not treibt dich dazu, den Kontakt mit mir zu suchen?"

Unbeeindruckt sah sie Lord Voldemort an: „Eure Lordschaft scherzen. Severus Snape lässt Euch eine Botschaft zukommen. Und ..."

„Und?"

„Danke, dass Ihr meinen Sohn nach Hogwarts geschickt habt."

„Nicht aus Gnade oder guter Laune, Narcissa!" Er nahm die Pergamentrolle entgegen, das Gesicht aus den Flammen verschwand und die Flammen schienen sich wie zum Schlaf in die Glut zurückzuziehen.

Sämtliche unterwürfigen Floskeln fehlten. Hier stand nur die reine Information. Diese Informationen brauchte er nicht auf Echtheit zu prüfen. So schrieb nur einer, kurz und sehr gut informiert.

_Eure Lordschaft,_

_auf Hogwarts wurde heute Percy Weasley unter dem Verdacht des Verrats gegen das Ministerium für Magie verhaftet. Es soll mit dem Zustand von Unterstaatssekretär Walker zusammenhängen, zu dessen Krankenbett ich nach St. Mungo gerufen wurde. Ich soll einen Heiltrank entwickeln. Er weist Symptome von Schlangengift auf. Es ist anzumerken, dass es sich um ein ungewöhnliches__Gift handelt. Momentan ist keine sichere Voraussage möglich. Der Patient ist neben seiner totalen Lähmung auch erblindet! Interessanterweise sah ich an seinen Fingern Schmauchspuren, die von einer Stichflamme herrührten. Man hat ihn in diesem Zustand an seinem Schreibtisch gefunden, auf dem ein Häufchen Asche lag. Vermutlich eine Mitteilung von Weasley an Walker. Eine Schuleule wurde tot am Strand gefunden._

_Euer ergebener Diener._

Wie immer trug die Information keine Unterschrift, aber sie konnte nur von Snape stammen! Sein Schreiben an die Vampire war also bei Walker gelandet. Wie das?

Voldemort schloss die Augen. Ganz mühsam hielt er sein Temperament zurück. _Nein! Microvic musste vor seiner Reise nach Transsylvanien bei Walker gewesen sein, entweder ihm den Brief ausgehändigt oder verloren haben. Ausgehändigt schied aus, Walker war zu ängstlich, um ein Kuvert von ihm, Lord Voldemort, zu öffnen. Er hatte es aus versehen getan. Dann musste Microvic wissen, was vorgefallen war – vielleicht sogar konnte er der Mörder von Smith sein! Wenn die Vampire nun keine Nachricht von ihm bekämen, wäre es ärgerlich. Nein, er würde es nicht wagen, ohne Nachricht bei den Vampiren aufzutauchen. Irgendwie musste die Nachricht vertauscht worden sein!_

„Travers!"

Der gerufene Todesser erschien umgehend. Voldemort schilderte ihm seine Gedanken: „Könnte es sein, dass die Nachricht vertauscht worden war? Microvic hätte sich nicht getraut, ohne Nachricht weiter zu reisen!"

„Mit Verlaub, er könnte den Verlust bemerkt haben und zurückgekehrt sein. Dann hat er die falsche Nachricht gefunden."

„Gefunden! Zufall! Vielleicht! Da war noch jemand dabei!" Voldemort bebte vor Wut: „Wer kann es wagen, meine Pläne zu durchkreuzen. Welches vernunftbegabte Wesen war sich nicht bewusst, dass so ein Spiel absolut tödlich ist?"

_Jetzt nicht, keine Verbindung zu diesem Potter._ Er sah mit dessen Augen den Gerichtssaal, in dem so viele seiner Leute schon angeklagt worden waren. Nur saß diesmal der Sohn dieser Blutsverräter in Ketten gelegt darauf. Diese Idioten, meinten sie tatsächlich, der sei zu so einem Fluch in der Lage? Eine mächtige Kraft verdrängte ihn aus der Verbindung zu Potter, er sah dennoch ganz kurz Dumbledores Gesicht. Dieser sah überrascht aus.

„Travers! Ich will alles wissen, was dieser Weasley verschweigt. Sorge über Mittelsmänner dafür, dass ihm vor dem Zaubergericht ‚Veritaserum' gegeben wird."

„Woher wissen eure Lordschaft von der Verhaftung und dem Prozess?"

„Bei wichtigen Sachen verlasse ich mich nie auf einen von euch allein!" Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes öffnete sich in der Holzvertäfelung eine Türe und Voldemort verschwand dahinter.

Seine Gedanken kreisten noch um Microvic und seine fehlgeleitete Mitteilung an die Vampire in Osteuropa. Nur konnte er von ihnen verständlicherweise erst in der Nacht eine Antwort erhalten.

Vor ihm stand ein Arbeitstisch, auf dem er die Überreste, die Goyle aus der brennenden Bibliothek mitgebracht hatte, ausgebreitet hatte. Langsam musste er es einsehen, dass es keinen Sinn mehr machte, hier etwas Lesbares herauszubekommen. Den silbernen Verschluss hatte er wiederherstellen können. Dieser Verschluss bestätigte ihm, dass dies ein Buch der Blacks war. Nur war es auch das bestimmte Buch? Die Tests mit der Asche hatten ergeben, dass das Pergament nicht so alt wie der Verschluss war.

Wütend stampfte der Dunkle Lord auf, überall Fragen und keine Antworten. Entschlossen griff er in seinen Umhang, leerte die Phiole, welche er entkorkt hatte, die Verwandlung seiner Gestalt begann.

Als älterer Mann, sorgsam gekleidet, näherte er sich Schoss Orvasky. Der heraufziehende Abend sandte sein mildes Licht auf das Anwesen. „Harry James Potter, Lord Black; Herr auf Orvasky!" Voldemort spuckte wütend vor dem Wappen aus, welches über dem Gästehaus angebracht war. Er brauchte es gar nicht zu versuchen, in das Schloss zu gelangen. Dumbledore hatte sicherlich ausreichend Schutzzauber über das Gebäude gelegt. Niemand sollte es erfahren, dass er selbst Nachforschungen anstellte.

„Guten Abend der Herr!" Überrascht drehte sich Voldemort herum. Er hatte nicht vorgehabt, hierher zu kommen, um zu plaudern. Den Sprachzauber hatte er jedoch angewandt, man wusste ja nie. Vielleicht konnte er aus den Gedanken der Alten etwas Nützliches ziehen. Er nickte kaum merklich.

„Kennen Sie die Leute in dem Schloss?"

Voldemort schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Es konnte eine Fangfrage sein, aber so distanziert, wie die Alte das Gebäude betrachtete, war sie vermutlich keine Bewohnerin.

„Gehen Sie nicht so nahe heran, besonders am Abend."

„Warum, gibt es da etwa Vampire?"

Die Frau bekreuzigte sich dreimal hintereinander: „Beschwört das Unheil nicht herauf. Nein, Vampire sind sie ganz bestimmt nicht, aber komische Leute. Sie haben selber vor Vampiren Angst." Die Alte ging weiter ihren Weg, blieb aber nach ein paar Schritten stehen. Sie bedeutete ihm, ihr zu folgen.

„Der Kastellan gehörte auch zu ihnen, trotzdem war er ein herzensguter Mensch. Er war etwas eigenbrötlerisch."

„Er war?"

„Ja, ich sehe es, Sie sind ein Besucher. Die Kleidung, so was tragen wir hier auf dem Land nicht." Die Alte senkte die Stimme und schwieg ganz, als ihnen eine rundliche Frau entgegenkam. Kaum war sie aber aus der Hörweite, sprach die Alte weiter. Voldemort wartete auf mehr Informationen, die Gedanken der Alten waren so wirr, dass vermutlich nur sie sich mit einigen Mühen durchfand.

„Ja, bei einem großen Feuer in der Bibliothek kam er um. Aber bald munkelte man, er wäre untot?"

„Untot?" Voldemort war sehr neugierig geworden. „Ein Vampir, also doch?"

Die Alte schlug das Kreuzzeichen erneut. „Die Familie Radusinovic hat selbst Angst vor den Untoten. Als die Gerüchte größer wurden, zerrten sie den Leichnam aus dem Sarg. Niemand traute sich so richtig nahe heran. Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel, aber man weiß ja nie! Nur ich und ein paar andere alte Weiber sind näher hin. Der Familie war die Sache ja auch sehr peinlich."

„Und hat er sich aufgelöst?"

Die Alte hatte sich auf eine Baumwurzel gesetzt. Froh über einen Zuhörer erzählte sie weiter. „Aufgelöst? Es geschah nichts, er löste sich nicht auf. Sie legten ihn dann in einen Holzsarg und haben ihn nach Bukarest gefahren. Dort, so erzählten sich die Leute, haben sie ihn im Friedhofsamt eingeäschert. Die Urne steht jetzt unten in der Krypta, ist aus reinem Silber und mit lauter christlichen Symbolen versehen. Die kleine Ileana bringt oft frische Blumen."

Voldemort hatte den Eindruck, dass er alles Wissenswerte gehört hatte. „Ich muss weiter!" Er nickte der alten Frau zu, welche sich ebenfalls auf ihren Weg machte. Er hatte lange nachgedacht, ein Mord an der Alten wäre Dumbledore und Potter aufgefallen. Eine Veränderung ihrer Gedanken war auch nicht nötig, hatte sie doch von ihm gar nichts erfahren. Kaum war die Alte hinter der nächsten Biegung verschwunden, löste sich ihr Gesprächspartner ins Nichts auf.

Zurück in seinem Arbeitszimmer überhörte er das vorsichtige Klopfen, bis die Wirkung des Vielsafttrankes nachgelassen hatte. Danach trat er in sein Büro: „Goyle? Travers? Was soll der Radau? Wenn ich in diesem Raum bin, hat mich niemand zu stören! Klar?"

Goyle nickte: „Eure Lordschaft, entschuldigt, wir dachten, dass wir Euch bei wichtigen Ereignissen informieren sollen!"

„Was ist schon wichtig? Wer sagt euch, was für mich wichtig ist?"

„Sir! Euer Auftrag, dass dieser Percy Weasley unter Veritaserum aussagen soll, wurde durchgeführt. Stellt euch vor, Potter hat den Antrag gestellt, nachdem ein Gerichtsdiener, scheinbar versehentlich, das Serum in den Gerichtssaal getragen hatte."

„Und?"

„Diese totale Flasche hat geflennt, als ihn Potter in das Kreuzverhör nahm! Dumbledore wollte Potter beschwichtigen, aber der hörte gar nicht auf den Alten. Bis in alle Einzelheiten hat Potter ihn auseinandergenommen. Alles wurde protokolliert, wir haben eine Abschrift. Weasley wurde vom Verdacht des Verrates am Ministerium freigesprochen. Hopkins, der das Gericht leitete, meinte: Unfähig, solche Flüche auch nur im Ansatz auszudenken. Diese Flüche sind das Werk des dunklen Lords!"

Voldemort verkniff sich ein Grinsen. Hopkins hatte seine Gefährlichkeit erkannt.

„Goyle, Travers, ihr reist nach Bukarest in Rumänien. Findet heraus, welcher Friedhofsmitarbeiter im Krematorium zuständig war, als die Leiche eines Kyrill Radusinovic verbrannt wurde. Schafft ihn hierher, ich werde ein paar Worte mit ihm reden müssen."

Die beiden Todesser verließen das Büro, als McNair eintreten wollte. Über dem Arm trug er Voldemorts besonderen Umhang. Den, welchen er gerne trug, wenn er meinte, Eindruck auf weltliche Art machen zu müssen.

„Eure Durchlaucht. Der Ratsvorsitzende der rumänischen Vampire bittet um ein Treffen. Es soll noch heute Nacht in der Wachei stattfinden. Euren Anweisungen folgend habe ich ein Treffen in einem zerfallenen Kloster nahe Bukarest vorgeschlagen. Der Rat hat eingewilligt."

„Hast du auch den zweiten Plan ausgeführt?"

„Ja, es sind ausreichend von den unseren unterwegs, die das Treffen absichern!"

„McNair", meinte Voldemort ruhig. „Du bist doch brauchbarer als gedacht."

„Danke Sir!"

Voldemort machte sich mit seiner Begleitung in das besagte Kloster auf. Würdevoll betrat er die Ruine der ehemaligen Klosterkirche. Ganz im Gegensatz zu den vorherigen Treffen verzichteten die Vampire auf sämtliche Höflichkeiten.

Der Vorsitzende des Rates der Vampire kam auf Voldemort zu: „Mein lieber Lord, setzt Euch zu uns. Entschuldigt unsere Heiterkeit, aber Eure Informationen, die wir erhalten haben, sind doch wirklich zu köstlich."

Voldemorts Augen verengten sich.

„Nun, doch nicht gleich böse werden, werter Freund. Wir sind nur so ausgelassen, weil wir eigentlich eine schwierige Aufgabe von Euch erwartet haben und nicht so einen drolligen Bericht.. Euer besonderer Freund muss ein ganz schlimmer Schwerenöter sein. Man stelle sich vor, er verbringt die Nacht mit einer Schulfreundinn, während die eigentliche Partnerin im Internat Haferbrei isst."

Die anwesenden Vampire bogen sich vor Lachen, als sie die unschlüssige Gestalt Lord Voldemorts sahen. Der oberste Vampir übereichte ihm das Schreiben, welches mit Percy Weasley unterschrieben war. „Wir wundern uns über Euren Humor, dürfen wir doch diese lustige Mitteilung als Eure Bestätigung für unsere Vereinbarung ansehen! Ihr scheint auf eine Prüfung unserer Fähigkeiten verzichten zu wollen!"

Voldemort befahl McNair zu sich, griff seinen linken Arm und streifte den Ärmel zurück. Sein Zauberstab berührte das Dunkle Mal: „Microvic!"

Das gefährliche Zischen ließ die Vampire verstummen. Selbst McNair starrte seinen Herrn verängstigt an. Wenige Minuten später erschien der verwundert blickende Microvic vor Voldemort.

„Crucio, Crucio!"

Die Schmerzensschreie hallten von den Mauerresten der Ruine wieder. „Microvic, du hinterhältiger Verräter! Wie kommt mein Schreiben zu Walker und verdammt nochmal das Geschreibsel von Weasley in diese ehrenhafte Runde?"

Voldemort hob den Fluch auf und wartete ungeduldig.

„Sir, ich hatte noch etwas Zeit, in der ich Smith besuchte. Der kam aber seiner Aufgabe nicht nach, also holte ich die Eule vom Himmel. Doch ich kam nicht an die Botschaft heran, da Auroren mich mit Flüchen bombardierten. Nachdem ich mich zurückgezogen hatte, bemerkte ich den Verlust Eures Schreiben. Ich kehrte zurück und fand es, welches ich dann dem ehrenwerten Vorsitzenden hier überreichte. Die Auroren müssen Euer Schreiben gefunden haben."

Voldemort war es nun klar, dass nicht nur seine Todesser und die Auroren am Strand gewesen waren. Irgendjemand hatte die Botschaften ausgetauscht. Aber der Mord an Smith war noch offen, deshalb wandte er sich mit einem erneuten Folterfluch an Microvic.

„Und? Was war noch? Was war mit Smith?"

„Nichts, Sir!", wimmerte der Todesser.

„Du lügst, du hast ihn umgebracht! Du hast vergessen, dass ich deine Gedanken lesen kann! Crucio!"

Keuchend rappelte sich der geschundene Mann auf die Knie. Verängstigt sah er auf die näher rückenden Vampire, welche das Schauspiel genossen.

„Warum?"

„Weil das Schwein mich betrogen hat! Er hat sich das geschmuggelte Veelahaar und die Drachenherzfasern genommen und mir erzählt, die Kiste wäre leer gewesen."

Voldemort bebte vor Zorn, diese Schmach vor den Vampiren hatte er erleiden müssen, nur weil seine Todesser nichts Besseres wussten, als zu schmuggeln und sich deswegen gegenseitig umbrachten. „Wegen Veelahaar und Drachherzfasern hast du mich, deinen Meister, verraten. Meine Pläne durchkreuzt!" Die Stimme des dunklen Lords überschlug sich, er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den knienden Mann.

„Eure Lordschaft", unterbrach ihn der Vorsitzende des Rates der Vampire. „Wir würden uns gern um den Verräter kümmern. Er hat uns, mit seiner Einmischung in unsere Geschäfte viel Ärger bereitet. Unser Vertrag bestätigt doch auch, unser Recht auf den Handel mit magischen Artifakten aus Osteuropa!""

Microvic blickte hektisch um sich, statt des erwarteten Todesfluches näherten sich von allen Seiten Vampire.

Voldemort lachte höhnisch: „Ja er bestätigt dies auch. Ich überlasse Euch den Verräter! Ihr müsste mir aber versprechen, dass es langsam vor sich geht." Er genoss den Angstschrei, als sich ein Vampir aus der Gruppe löste und sich über den Verräter beugte.

Während dem Verräter die letzten Tropfen Blut entzogen wurden, besprach Voldemort sein Anliegen mit dem alten Vampir.

„Nein, Lord Voldemort!" Er bestätigte, was er schon von der alten Frau gehört hatte. „Die Familien auf Orvasky haben sich uns nie angeschlossen. Wegen den ganzen religiösen Gegenständen können wir das Schloss auch nicht betreten."

Zufrieden sah Voldemort die blutleere Gestalt auf dem Boden liegen und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Wenn es dem jungen Freund seiner Lordschaft in seinem Liebesleben zu langweilig werden sollte, meine Mädchen würden ihn auch gerne besuchen."

Das Gelächter der Vampire erreichte Voldemort noch, bevor er entschwand.

Zwei Tage später schien der Dunkle Lord wieder erträglicher zu sein. Travers nahm sich den Mut, ihm aus dem Ministerium zu berichten: „Sir, das Ministerium hat in den letzten Tagen entschieden, dass Weasley weiterhin unterrichtet."

„Wichtiges! Travers!", mahnte der Dunkle Lord.

„Walker liegt noch in St. Mungo. Die Lähmungen sind weg, aber er wird wohl blind bleiben. Schade um den nützlichen Trottel. In seiner Beschränktheit hat er uns immer in die Hände gespielt."

„Gibt es nichts Wichtigeres?"

„Eure Lordschaft, in Bukarest wurde niemand mit dem von Euch genannten Namen eingeäschert!", berichtete Travers kurz.

Misstrauisch sah ihn der Dunkle Lord an und der Todesser sprach schnell weiter: „Im Ministerium für Magie in Bukarest gibt es eine Akte von Kyrill Radusinovic. In der ist die Verbrennung der Leiche verzeichnet. Kann es sein, dass sie dies mitten in der Nacht gemacht haben? Als Zeuge sind ein paar Familienmitglieder genannt. Auch ein Minister war dabei, der gleiche, der kurz nach dem Brand auf dem Schloss war."

Voldemort schüttelte den Kopf, hier stimmte etwas nicht.

„Die Anhörungsfrist wegen der Umbridge wurde verlängert. Man munkelt, dass sie etwas über uns verraten haben soll!"

Die Fäuste von Voldemort ballten sich. Wütend griff er nach einem Buch und warf es an die nächste Wand.


	21. Nur gut gemeint

**Hallo,**

** heute kommt das neue Kapitel ohne Vorspann, den da müsste aus zwei Kapiteln einen zaubern. **

**Ich danke ganz herzlich Quarcks und Windtänzer für ihre tolle Untestützung, ohne sie hättet ihr kaum richtige Freunde am Lesen. Wer ständig über Fehler stolpert, hat bald keine Lust mehr.**

* * *

**21. Nur gut gemeint**

Die Mitglieder des Gerichtes schauten irritiert auf den leeren Stuhl. Die angespannte Stimmung im großen Gerichtssaal wich erst langsam. Den Applaus von Albus Dumbledore nahmen nur wenige auf. Für viele war der Freispruch von Percy Weasley zu überraschend erfolgt. Zu sehr waren die Mitglieder des Gerichtes noch davon hin und her gerissen. Seit dem Prozess gegen die Lestranges hatte man so ein Verhör nicht mehr gehört.

Ein völlig unbekannter Mann schüttelte Harry die Hand: „Es war hervorragend! Sie haben uns vorgeführt, wie sehr wir aufpassen müssen, um uns nicht zu sehr mit uns selbst zu beschäftigen. Großartige Leistung, junger Herr!"

„Er hat es doch nur gemacht, weil er den Bruder seiner Freundin herausschlagen wollte", keifte eine Hexe.

Dumbledore hatte sich zu ihm gestellt. „Hätte er dann nicht gleich auf Freispruch, statt auf das Veritaserum, pochen sollen?"

„Albus, mein Guter", mischte sich ein weiterer Zauberer ein. „Wie konntest du zulassen, dass Weasley sich mit solchen Kleinigkeiten beschäftigt? Hast du ihn nicht unter Kontrolle gehabt, wie uns früher, als Schüler?"

Er hatte den Lacherfolg auf seiner Seite. Harry gefiel das gar nicht. Wie konnte man die Gefahr, welche von Voldemort ausging, nur so verdrängen. Vermutlich sah man ihm seinen Ärger an, denn Dumbledore schüttelte beinahe unbemerkt den Kopf. Das störte Harry aber nicht.

„Sir, wir sollten die Gefahr der Lage nicht verkennen. Mister Walker liegt in St. Mungo, weil Voldemort einen Brief mit einem Fluch belegt hat, der ihn ganz gelähmt hat. Voldemort will aber mehr! Der Unterstaatssekretär interessiert ihn überhaupt nicht. Er geht gnadenlos über Leichen. Jeden hätte das Schicksal von Walker treffen können, nicht nur beim Öffnen von Briefen."

„Richtig, mein Junge!", lobte ein alter Zauberer, welcher auf seinen Stock gestützt nur mühsam stehen konnte. „Er, dessen Namen wir nicht nennen, will die Macht. Will Herr über Leben und Tod sein!"

„Ach Archibald", wandte die Hexe mit der keifenden Stimme ein. „Wir haben ihn schon einmal besiegt, es wird auch diesmal gelingen. Wir sollten nicht zu Schwarz sehen."

„Wir haben ihn besiegt?", fragte Harry entrüstet. „Sie sollten sich daran erinnern, dass ihn niemand aktiv besiegt hat, sondern dass sein Fluch auf ihn zurückgefallen ist und er sich selber besiegt hat. Damals wie heute wissen wir nicht, wie er besiegt werden könnte. Seine Macht übersteigt bei weitem diejenige von den meisten von uns!"

Ein Zauberer, der noch keine grauen Haare hatte, mischte sich sein: „Wer sagt denn, dass er es wirklich so ernst meint. Außerdem müssen wir aufpassen, dass wir unter uns bleiben. So viele drängen sich in unsere Welt. Wo soll es denn hinführen, wenn die ohne Wurzeln immer mehr werden."

Die Hexe nickte dem Sprechenden zu: „Lord Potter, Sie hätten Mister Weasley nicht so angreifen dürfen, schließlich ist er ja vom Ministerium."

„Ach! Mitarbeiter aus dem Ministerium sind unantastbar?", fauchte Harry sie an. „Was ist mit der Umbridge, hat sie auch nur Gutes getan, weil sie aus dem Ministerium kam? Und zu Ihnen, mein Herr: Sind Sie wirklich der Meinung, dass Voldemort das Ganze nur so zum Spaß macht, nur um die Zaubererwelt zu unterhalten? War es beim letzten Krieg nicht auch genauso wie jetzt?"

Dumbledore versuchte, Harry zu beschwichtigen, aber der hielt der Hexe seinen Handrücken unter die Nase. „Blutfedern dürfen also vom Ministerium eingesetzt werden?"

„Vielleicht hat die liebe Dolores keine andere Möglichkeit gehabt, die Ordnung wieder herzustellen. Sie hatte schließlich einen Auftrag von Fudge. Er war auch nicht so schlecht, wie sie ihn gemacht haben. Die von der Zeitung."

„Aber Margret", mischte sich Dumbledore ein. „Das werden wir in einer weiteren Sitzung besprechen. Ich denke, wir sollten das jetzt auf sich beruhen lassen."

„Nein, ich denke nicht", widersprach Harry. „Fudge soll ruhig mal sagen, warum er meinen Paten Sirius Black ohne Prozess vierzehn Jahre lang festhielt. Er hat ihn sogar den Dementoren ausliefern wollen!"

Betroffen schwiegen die Anwesenden. Harry spürte deren Ablehnung gegenüber Sirius. Egal was herausgefunden worden war, für sie war er schuldig. Am liebsten würde er ihnen ihre falschen Beschuldigungen in das Gesicht schreien. Wie konnte man nur so begrenzt denken? Pettigrew saß im Gefängnis, er hatte alles gestanden. Trotzdem hatten sie immer noch etwas gegen seinen Paten, Harry spürte ihre kritischen Blicke. Dumbledore legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf Schulter: „Ich denke, wir werden auf Hogwarts erwartet. Die Herrschaften entschuldigen bitte unseren Aufbruch."

Sichtlich erleichtert lächelte Dumbledore Harry zu, als dieser sich von ihm zum Ausgang führen ließ. Der alte Herr ahnte nicht, was in seinem Schüler vor sich ging.

Die aufdringliche Stimme der Hexe, welche Dumbledore Margret genannt hatte, erreichte die beiden auf ihrem Weg aus dem Gerichtssaal: „Lord Potter, Sie sollten Ihre Einstellung zu Madame Umbridge überdenken. Ich habe lange mit ihr zusammengearbeitet. Dolores tut alles für das Ministerium!"

Harry drehte sich abrupt um. Es war zu viel, am liebsten würde er sie anschreien, aber das hätte auch nichts gebracht. Nein, es würde sie vielleicht auch noch stärken. Sie entsprach der Verkörperung des Ministeriums, wie er es nicht mochte. Nein, nicht nur des Ministeriums, sondern der Bevölkerung, die einfach nicht umdenken wollte. Dumbledore wollte ihn weiter schieben, aber Harry ließ es nicht zu. Er erinnerte sich an die Idee von Felicitas, mit der sie Remus geschockt hatte, jetzt konnte er den Einfall umsetzen. Seine Stimme klang ruhig, obwohl er innerlich sehr aufgewühlt war: „Sicherlich, die Rolle von Mrs. Umbridge ist allerdings neu zu bewerten. Von irgendeiner Seite muss das Ministerium ja erfahren haben, dass Voldemort im Sommer den Angriff auf Askaban plante."

Plötzlich herrschte Stille, man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören. Doch nun diskutierten alle wieder miteinander. Der Minister der Magie, Hopkins, wie auch Madame Bones, sahen vom Richtertisch überrascht auf. Harry war zufrieden, er hatte das Gerücht gesät. Egal, wie dieses Gremium reagierte, Voldemort würde es erfahren. „Professor Dumbledore, ich dachte, wir wollten nach Hogwarts zurück?"

Der Schulleiter reagierte nicht gleich, verließ aber mit Harry zusammen den Gerichtssaal. Auf dem Weg zur Eingangshalle mit dem munter vor sich hinplätschernden Brunnen begegneten sie vielen Zauberern und Hexen.

„Man müsste meinen, dass bei so vielen Angestellten das Ministerium alles im Griff hat", bemerkte Harry trocken.

„Müsste man meinen, ja, aber heute wird hier nichts mehr funktionieren", entgegnete ihm Dumbledore. „Sie werden Tage brauchen, um sich wieder zu beruhigen. Eine gewisse Schuld trägst du daran."

Harry sah seinen Schulleiter lauernd an: „Sie meinen, es wird schon über das Verfahren gesprochen?"

„Gewiss, Harry, und noch viel schlimmer. Das, was nicht nach außen gedrungen ist, wird dazu erfunden", bestätigte Dumbledore seine Vermutung. „Das hat dich sicherlich nicht überrascht, sonst hättest du den Satz über Mrs Umbridge nicht in den Raum gestellt."

Harry grinste, der alte Herr hatte sein Vorgehen verstanden. Er wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als ein angegrauter Auror sie ansprach.

* * *

Sie betraten, wie gewünscht, das Büro des Ministers für Magie. Harry fiel auf, dass es viel mehr Sicherheitsvorkehrungen gab als früher.

„Schön, dass mein Ruf euch noch erreicht hat", begann Hopkins das Gespräch. Er gab den Auroren einen Wink. Diese nickten kurz und verließen den Raum. Während Madame Bones die Türe mit einem Zauber versiegelte, beschwor der Minister die Kristallkugel. „Ich denke, wir können nun ungehört sprechen."

Madame Bones trat zu der kleinen Gruppe um die Kristallkugel: „Ein guter Tipp, Harry, mit der Kugel den Raum auf Überwachungszauber zu prüfen. Mary-Anne hat mir von eurer Aktion berichtet. Man hat es zwar irgendwann mal gelernt, vergisst es aber immer wieder."

Hopkins räusperte sich: „Natürlich würde es mich interessieren, wie ihr mitten in der Nacht in die Wohnung einer Lehrerin kommt. Wichtiger ist für mich folgendes: Habt ihr beiden noch mehrere solche Aktionen gemacht?"

Harry schmunzelte, genau diese Fragestellung hatte Mary-Anne mit Felicitas besprochen. Die junge Frau schien sich doch sehr gut mit dem Ministerium auszukennen. Er erinnerte sich sehr genau an das Szenario, welches sie erfunden hatten. „Nun, das ist etwas peinlich", gestand Harry den überraschten Erwachsenen. „Wir hatten am Freitagabend mit Tonks und Remus Ms Baumgarten besucht. Nach der feuchtfröhlichen Feier hatte Felicitas ein paar Rezepte von Professor Snape bei ihr liegen lassen. Diese wollten wir unbedingt wieder zurückbekommen. Vor der Türe hatten wir dann die unfreundlichen Stimmen in ihrem Zimmer gehört. Wir warfen meinem Umhang über und schlichen uns in das Zimmer. Die Türe war nur schlecht verschlossen. Was wir mitbekommen hatten, ist ja schon bekannt."

„Und weitere Aktionen?"

„Was meinst du damit? Von Mary-Anne haben wir erst gestern Abend wieder etwas gehört. Tonks hat uns über den Angriff auf die Eltern von Mary-Anne informiert. Daraufhin sind wir nach St. Mungo gegangen."

„Ja, St. Mungo ist auch ein Stichwort. Warum konnte unser Bote das Krankenzimmer nicht betreten? Einer deiner Hauselfen hat ihm unsere Einladung abgenommen, aber den Zugang zum Zimmer verweigert."

Diesen Aspekt hatte Harry noch nicht durchdacht. Unbemerkt hatte er mit seinem Ring, den er aus dem Kloster Walkeschwar hatte, seinen Mehrwegespiegel aktiviert. Er würde hier nichts Geheimes ausplaudern, er konnte es deshalb wagen, eine Verbindung zu Felicitas aufzubauen. Seine Antwort begann er ungewöhnlich laut, was die Zuhörer überrascht aufblicken ließ: „Felicitas!" Nachdem er durch das Vibrieren seines Mehrwegespiegels das Zeichen der Kontaktaufnahme bekam, sprach er weiter: „Felicitas und ich wollten Mary-Anne besuchen, ohne dass es an die Öffentlichkeit kam. Die Feder von der Kimmkorn hätte sich ja vor Aufregung zersplittert. Diese schwachsinnigen Kommentare wollten wir uns ersparen."

„Danke Harry, dafür habe ich Verständnis", lenkte der Minister ein. Er fuhr aber wie ein gewiefter Ermittler fort: „Könntest du dir vorstellen, dass Freunde von euch auf dem Anwesen von Walker waren?"

„Bei Walker?" Harry war sehr aufmerksam geworden. Okklumentik, die Kunst, seine Gedanken zu verschließen, beherrschte er nun gut. Ein Nebeneffekt davon war, dass er auch seine Gefühle nach außen verbergen konnte. Zwar noch nicht so gut wie Snape, aber hier reichte es.

„Nun, wir denken, dass wir es bei Walker mit mehreren Parteien zu tun gehabt haben. Schau!" Hopkins ging auf einen Schrank zu und öffnete ihn. Eine detaillierte Landkarte war dahinter verborgen. Darauf waren verschiedene Positionen eingetragen. Wo die Eule sich befand, wie weit der Todesser auf dem Strand gelaufen war, wo er nach dem Zurückkommen den Brief gesucht hatte. Ein Fähnchen zeigte schließlich den Fundort des Briefes an.

„Wir wissen bis jetzt Folgendes: Der Todesser, welcher die Eule geschockt hat, ist nicht mit dem toten Smith identisch. Fingerabdrücke auf dem Kuvert haben uns das verraten. Momentan gleichen wir sie ab."

„Fingerabdrücke?", fragte Dumbledore nach. „Ich dachte, die Botschaft von Riddle wäre verbrannt?"

„Nun", zögerte Hopkins kurz und sprach dann weiter: „Das Kuvert blieb erhalten. Wir vermuten, dass dieser unbekannte Todesser auch seinen Kameraden ermordet hat, gar keine Frage. Wir fragen uns nur, wer hat die Briefe vertauscht? Hier, in diesem Bereich, muss diese Person gewesen sein." Hopkins kreiste mit seinem Zauberstab das Gebiet um den Felsen ein.

„Wie sollten meine Freunde von dieser Aktion gewusst haben, Sir? Wo befindet sich das Anwesen von Walker überhaupt?" Harry trat näher an die Karte heran. So konnte er seine Konzentration auf die Okklumentik besser verbergen. So sah es nach Interesse an den kleinen Aufschriften der Karte aus.

Der Minister verschloss den Schrank wieder sorgfältig: „Müssen wir wohl die Sache den Jugendlichen mit den grünen Haaren zuschreiben. Leider, ich hatte gehofft, dass du uns weiter helfen könntest. Wir bräuchten dringend wieder Erfolgsmeldungen. Ein Teil der Mitarbeiter äußert schon laut, dass Fudge erfolgreicher gewesen wäre als ich."

Enttäuscht setzte sich der Minister an seinen Schreibtisch.

„Edward, ich glaube, die Jugendlichen mit den grünen Haaren scheiden aus", meinte Dumbledore nachdenklich. „Bis jetzt haben sie sich immer sehen lassen, wenigsten ganz kurz. Es muss wirklich ein Zufall gewesen sein, dass die Botschaften vertauscht wurden."

Madame Bones, welche das Ganze schweigend beobachtet hatte, räusperte sich: „Harry, was hat das vorhin eigentlich sein sollen. Du weißt, dass du mit deiner Äußerung Mrs. Umbridge sehr gefährdest?"

Harry seufzte: „Ja, ja, die arme Madame Umbridge. Ich habe vorher in der Diskussion erfahren müssen, dass sie gar nicht so schlimm ist. Es waren wohl mehr die Schüler, welche die sonst friedfertige Dolores zu diesen Taten verleitet haben."

„Na, Harry", mischte sich Dumbledore ein. „So harmlos war sie auch nicht. Sie hat ganz ordentlich gewütet."

„Man spricht aber davon, dass sie es ausdrücklich auf Befehl von Fudge getan hat", warf Hopkins ein.

„Was natürlich alles entschuldigt", meinte Harry sarkastisch. Er schaute alle nacheinander ernst an. „Ich habe mit meiner Bemerkung über ihre gelieferte Information dem Ministerium helfen wollen. Ich wollte eine goldene Brücke für das Ministerium liefern, mehr kann man von mir nicht erwarten. Das Ministerium und das Hohe Gericht können sie wegen den Straftaten auf Hogwarts verurteilen, ihren Einsatz gegen Voldemort aber so hoch anrechnen, dass sie von einer Haft verschont bliebe. Wäre das keine Lösung?"

„Es spricht einiges dafür", meinte der Minister nachdenklich. „Wir würden den Schülern nicht den Glauben an die Gerechtigkeit nehmen. Nebenbei würden wir die anderen Ministeriumsmitarbeiter nicht ganz gegen uns aufbringen."

„Aber wir würden Dolores Umbridge direkt dem Zorn dessen Namen wir nicht nennen ausliefern."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern: „Es mag hart klingen, aber die Frau hat keinerlei Skrupel. So tragisch, wie sich dies auch anhört, sie wird einen Preis für ihre Taten zahlen müssen."

Hopkins hatte sich als Erster wieder gefangen. Professor Dumbledore und auch Madame Bones sahen Harry bestürzt an. „Harry, es ist ja verständlich, dass du einen gewissen Groll gegen diese Frau hegst. Ich befürchte nur, dass die Ministeriumsmitarbeiter dieses Spiel durchschauen werden."

Harry verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse: „Geht es hier eigentlich um das Wohlbefinden eines rückständigen Beamtenapparates oder um Gerechtigkeit? Was bringt es, wenn die Mitarbeiter zwar beruhigt sind, während das Ministerium den letzten Rest an Glaubwürdigkeit verliert?"

Er wandte sich der Türe zu: „Ich würde gerne gehen, Ginny und Ron wollen ganz bestimmt wissen, was mit ihrem Bruder los ist."

* * *

Auf Hogwarts war der Vormittag beinahe normal abgelaufen. Die Aufregung über die Verhaftung von Professor Weasley hatte sich etwas gelegt. In den Pausen standen trotzdem überall kleine Gruppen herum und stellten Mutmaßungen an.

„Miss Weasley? Hallo, Miss Weasley!" Professor McGonagall stand vor Ginny und sprach sie an. Aber das Mädchen schaute total abwesend aus dem Fenster. Felicitas stieß die Freundin etwas an, wie aus dem Traum aufwachend sah sie die alte Frau an. Die Klassenkameraden fingen an zu kichern. „Miss Weasley, haben Sie ein Problem?", bohrte die Professorin nach.

Ginny schluckte: „Wann erfährt man etwas aus dem Ministerium?"

Nachdenklich nickte die Professorin. „Miss McKinnon, bitte begleiten Sie ihre Freundin in das Zimmer oder in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich glaube, es ist besser so. Wann man etwas aus dem Ministerium erfährt, weiß ich nicht. Sie werden es aber sicher als erste erfahren. Ihr Mister Potter wird Sie sicherlich umgehend informieren."

Das Kichern in der Klasse unterbrach die Professorin: „Mister Weasley, möchten Sie Ihre Schwester auch begleiten?"

Ron bekam seine üblichen roten Ohren und nuschelte etwas vor sich hin.

„Ich konnte Sie nicht verstehen, Sie können es sich ja noch mal überlegen."

„Nein ... bleibe hier ... bin ja kein Weichei!", brummte er ärgerlich. Ginny, die schon an der Türe war, riss ihren Zauberstab hoch. Wütend sah sie auf ihren Bruder, ihre Lippen bewegten sich. Der Fluch, den sie für ihren Bruder gedacht hatte, wurde von einem ‚Protego' der Professorin aufgehalten. „Miss Weasley, es reicht!"

Im verborgenen Klassenzimmer stürzte Ginny gleich zum Radio, enttäuscht sah sie nun das Gerät an. „Kochtipps! Gibt es denn nichts Wichtigeres?"

„Ginny, es wird nichts im Radio kommen, solange das Gericht noch tagt. Harry wird uns danach sofort informieren. Sollen wir in den Grimmauldplatz, dann erfahren wir vielleicht schneller etwas?"

„Nein, das Gleiche wird Mama auch denken und die kann ich jetzt nicht ertragen!", brummte Ginny.

Nach einiger Zeit rumpelte es in Harrys Koffer, doch zu ihrer Enttäuschung erschien Tonks Kopf. „Was macht ihr denn hier, ist denn kein Unterricht?"

„Doch, aber McGonagall hat uns davon befreit", informierte Felicitas. „Weißt du etwas vom Ministerium?"

„Hat sich mein kleiner Bruder noch nicht gemeldet? Arthur hat gerade Molly informiert, sie ist im Grimmauldplatz. Percy wurde freigesprochen."

„Was wurde ihm denn eigentlich vorgeworfen?"

„Ein Anschlag auf Walker. Aber das Gericht meinte, die angewendeten Flüche wären außerhalb der Fähigkeiten eures Bruders. Genau weiß ich es nicht, er meinte nur, dass Percy es Harry zu verdanken hätte. Arthur wollte nicht zu viel über das Flohnetzwerk sagen."

Während Tonks berichtete, aktivierte sich der Mehrwegespiegel von Felicitas. Ginny wollte Harry gleich etwas fragen, als sie seine Stimme hörte. Felicitas verhinderte dies mit einem Schweigezauber. Gebannt starrten sie auf den Spiegel, obwohl er ganz dunkel war. Die Unterhaltung im Büro des Zaubereiministers konnten sie aber sehr gut verstehen.

Entsetzt sah Tonks auf, als Ron, gefolgt von Hermine, in das Klassenzimmer kam. Gleich musste die Türe in Schloss fallen. Aber sie hörte keinen Ton, auch als er anfing zu sprechen, hörten sie nichts. Felicitas grinste frech, als die anderen sich gegenseitig anschauten. Die Verbindung zu Harrys Mehrwegespiegel wurde unterbrochen, doch seine Freundin hob den Zauber nicht auf. Sie schien die Überraschung ihrer Freunde zu genießen. Nach ein paar Sekunden schwang sie ihren Zauberstab.

„Was war das jetzt?"

„Ein Silencio von ganz besonderer Qualität, er unterdrückt alle Geräusche im Raum, egal was passiert. Stammt ursprünglich von Voldemort, Snape hat ihn mir beigebracht."

„Felicitas, zu viel Snape bekommt dir wohl doch nicht", bemerkte Tonks. „Du wirst noch ganz schwarzmagisch."

Ginny sprang vom Sofa auf, als Harry aus seinem Zimmer nach Felicitas rief.

„Ich hoffe, dass ich auch was erfahre", schimpfte Ron und eilte seiner Schwester nach, welche prompt konterte: „Ron, du bist also doch ein Weichei!"

„Harry wird es schon noch wiederholen", meinte Felicitas zu Tonks, welche Ron folgen wollte. „Hermine, bleibst du bitte auch kurz bei mir? Wir werden uns sehr bald zusammensetzen müssen. Sollte das Ministerium noch ein bisschen so weiter machen, haben wir bald zwei Gegner."

„Ich habe mich auch gewundert, dass er so ruhig geblieben ist. Ich fürchte aber, dass es nur Fassade war. Er wird innerlich getobt haben."

„Ja, Tonks, aber irgendwann kommt es an die Oberfläche", meinte Hermine nachdenklich.

„Nur will Dumbledore das nicht glauben. Ich habe Angst, dass es aus Harry herausbricht, wie aus einem Vulkan. Ich kann ihn dann nicht mehr alleine halten. Vielleicht ist meine Angst auch egoistisch, aber mein Gefühl sagt mir: Er wird mich dann genauso verachten wie das System, wie die Gesellschaft, gegen die er sich auflehnt, weil sie die Wahrheit nicht akzeptieren will."

„Nein! Vergiss dies ganz schnell!", warf Hermine ein. „Harry wird dich nie verachten, vielleicht ist er traurig und enttäuscht. Er wird dich und uns alle weiterhin lieben und um uns besorgt sein. Er hat die Art, das Wesen, uns so sehr in seinen Bann zu ziehen. Harry wird aber auch nicht ruhen, bis wir ihm folgen."

„Im schlimmsten Fall macht er einen Alleingang und wir werden ihm nacheilen müssen!", bemerkte Tonks. „Wir müssen ihm zeigen, dass wir auf seiner Seite stehen und mit ihm kämpfen Wir dürfen ihn nicht mehr ständig bremsen und zurückhalten, sondern ihn bei seinen Aktionen so begleiten, damit er dabei kein Eigentor schießt. Er braucht ein Ventil, um Dampf ablassen zu können. Du musst aufhören, die Aufseherin zu spielen! Sonst macht er den von mir gefürchteten Alleingang!"

Hermine sah Felicitas vorsichtig an. „Bitte sei mir nicht böse! Was sagt Ginny?"

„Ginny hat genug eigene Probleme. Harry und ich stützen sie, wenn Nanda nicht da ist. Sie würde Harry sogar in eine Schlangengrube folgen. Ich hoffe, ihr versteht, was dies für sie bedeutet. Severus meint, wenn er den Glauben an die Gerechtigkeit verliert, wird er unberechenbar."

„Hast du Dumbledore schon gewarnt?", erkundigte sich Hermine vorsichtig.

„Ja, er hat es aber als eine Drohung von mir angesehen."

* * *

Zwei Tage nach der Verhandlung vor dem Zaubergamot saß Percy beim Frühstück wieder an dem ursprünglichen Platz. Unruhig schaute er hin und her, zeigte aber ansonsten keine Regung.

„Harry?" Verschlafen sah Harry Hermine an, die ihn gerade angesprochen hatte. „Harry, hat Percy schon irgendetwas zu dir gesagt?"

„Nein, warum auch. Ich bin froh, wenn er nichts von mir will", brummte er zur Antwort.

Luna machte durch leises Klingen der aus Metallplättchen bestehenden Kette auf sich aufmerksam. Sie blickte über den Rand des Klitterers. „Eh Harry, er hat sich nicht einmal bedankt? Schließlich hast du ihn rausgehauen."

„Nicht jeder ist froh, vor aller Welt als unfähiger Idiot hingestellt zu werden", rief Dean Thomas vom anderen Ende des Tisches. „Manche würden sich lieber bestrafen lassen, als so gerettet zu werden."

Harry rührte lange gedankenverloren mit dem Löffel in seiner Teetasse herum, bis Felicitas ihm den Löffel aus der Hand nahm. Sie sagte nichts, obwohl alle wussten, dass sie das nervte. Harry verzog nur missmutig das Gesicht. Nichts, wirklich auch gar nichts konnte er machen, ohne dass sich andere daran störten. Jetzt hatte dieser Idiot Dean die Diskussion über das Verfahren gegen Percy wieder begonnen. Er war froh gewesen, dass das Gerede nach einem Tag aufgehört hatte. Es war erstaunlich, wie viel bekannt geworden war. Vielleicht auch von Gerichtsmitgliedern bekannt gegeben worden, um größerem Unsinn zu widersprechen. Hoffentlich kommt jetzt nicht ein Spruch von Dumbledore, dachte Harry, nachdem sich sein Schulleiter erhoben hatte.

„Liebe Schüler, wie ihr alle seht ..."

Harry passte nicht auf. Dumbledore würde verkünden, dass alle Lehrer wieder an der Schule waren. Mary-Anne aber noch nicht unterrichtete. Tonks würde sie vertreten. Gestern Abend hatte Dumbledore davon gesprochen. Harry schmunzelte leise vor sich hin, während Dumbledore, doch noch zu dem Prozess Stellung nahm.

Harry versank in die Erinnerungen vom letzten Tag. So fassungslos hatte er seinen Schulleiter nicht einmal nach dem Trimagischen Turnier erlebt. Da wusste er sofort, was zu tun ist. Doch gestern in der Bibliothek auf Black-Castle starrte er entgeistert auf Kyrill. Harry wollte es ihm vorsichtig beibringen, aber Dumbledores erster Weg war in die Bibliothek. Harry konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren. Harry eilte ihm durch den Flur nach. Da hatte er aber die Türe schon aufgerissen und sah den Kastellan fassungslos an. Die erklärenden Worte, welche Kyrill, für Dumbledore, zur Begrüßung fand, mündeten in eine lange Diskussion über die Bücher und deren Inhalt. Hermine und Felicitas folgten der Diskussion aufmerksam. Ihm fiel es immer schwerer, je später es wurde. Als es allerdings um das Ritual ging, welches das Geheimnis von Kyrills Rückkehr geheim halten sollte, war er wieder hellwach gewesen.

Ein Stoß mit einem Ellenbogen weckte ihn aus seinen Erinnerungen. Rings um ihn herum waren alle im Aufbruch. Eigentlich wie jeden Tag.

Am Nachmittag fiel der Unterricht aus. Vermutlich wollten sich die Lehrer mit einer Besprechung abstimmen. Harry waren die Spekulationen egal, warum Dumbledore nicht an der Sitzung teilnahm. Er hatte sich gleich nach dem Mittagessen von McGonagall verabschiedet.

Es war ein schöner Tag, so etwas wie zwischen Spätsommer und warmem Herbst. Mit einem leichten Pullover konnte man es auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts gut aushalten.

Überall sah man kleine Gruppen von Schülern die letzten Sommerstrahlen genießen. Laute Stimmen und Rufe führten den aufmerksamen Zeitgenossen zum Quidditchfeld der Schule.

Ron winkte Harry und Ginny zu. „Wo ist denn Felicitas? Sagt bloß nicht, sie ist schon wieder in den Katakomben der Fledermaus."

Ron erklärte seiner Schwester und Harry seine Aufstellung. Die Taktik hatte er in vielen Bereichen geändert. Über ihnen flogen die Spieler in ihren roten Umhängen.

„Harry, ich denke schon, dass diese Taktik aufgeht", verteidigte Ron seine Pläne. „Schau, ich habe hier überall die Spieler platziert, jeder kann eingreifen."

Die Aufmerksamkeit von Harry wurde allerdings abgelenkt, ganz als ob der Schnatz ihn locken wollte, schwirrte er ein paar Mal vor ihnen hin und her. Das Jagdfieber hatte Harry gepackt. Sekunden später war er auf dem Besen und in der Luft. Lachend waren Ron und Ginny ihm gefolgt. Ganz entgegen Rons Taktik jagten nun alle dem Schnatz nach, der es immer wieder schaffte, sich dem Zugriff zu entziehen.

Jetzt war es wieder ganz knapp. Harry spürte das Flattern der kleinen goldenen Flügelchen an seinen Fingerspitzen. Neben ihm holte Ginny auf, sollte er ihr den Erfolg überlassen? Plötzlich war kein Flattern mehr da, eine dritte Hand war ihm und Ginny zuvorgekommen. Der neue Sucher von Gryffindor hatte sein Zögern genutzt, die Sekunde, welche Harry gebraucht hatte, um zu überlegen, ob er Ginny den Vorzug lassen sollte.

Hagrids lautes Klatschen führte Harrys Blick zurück auf den Boden. Da unten, ganz klein, erkannte er Felicitas, die neben Hagrid stand und ihm zuwinkte. Ihr rotes Haar wehte im Wind. Er setzte zum Sturzflug an. Es war nicht ganz so gekonnt wie bei Krumm an der Weltmeisterschaft, aber es brachte ihm trotzdem einen großen Applaus ein.

„Bist du denn verrückt, wie kannst du so irrsinnig fliegen!", schimpfte Felicitas.

„Och Felicitas", lachte Hagrid. „Harry fliegt beinahe besser als er läuft." Der Halbriese schwärmte vom Flug beim Trimagischen Turnier. Einige hörten den begeisterten Ausführungen zu. Ginny grinste, als sie Harrys verlegen Blick auf den Boden bemerkte. Es war ihm nicht recht, aber Felicitas schien das nicht zu stören. Sie fragte nach Einzelheiten, die ihr Hagrid und Ron auch prompt berichteten.

„He, Felicitas, warum hast du es nicht versucht? Vielleicht hättest du Seamus den Schnatz abgejagt?", erkundigte sich Michail.

„Könnt ihr hier in der ersten Klasse alle auch schon fliegen?"

„Mehr oder weniger. Bei mir zu Hause haben wir es nur heimlich ausprobiert. Hier auf Hogwarts gibt es sogar Unterricht darin", führte der Junge aus.

„Bei uns lernt man so etwas nicht."

Michail lächelte sie an und meinte tröstend: „Ist ja nicht schlimm. Es gibt nichts, was man nicht lernen kann. Du kannst sicherlich im Unterricht mitmachen."

Harry sah Ginny überrascht an. Sie wussten so viel von Felicitas, aber über ihr liebstes Hobby hatten sie mit der Freundin noch nie gesprochen. Harry ließ seinen Besen einen Meter hoch neben Felicitas schweben: „Bitte schön! Heute gibt es einen kostenlosen Rundflug über Hogwarts."

„Aber keine Loopings oder Sturzflüge!"

Während des Fluges bemerkte Harry, dass sich Felicitas immer mehr entspannte. Nur als sie zwischen den Türmen des Schlosses flogen, hielt sie sich wieder stärker am Besenstiel fest. Harry legte seine Arme fester um sie. Mit einem Steilflug, bei dem ihm ihre Haare in das Gesicht wehten, steuerte er die Plattform des Astronomieturmes an.

Erleichtert über den festen Boden unter den Füßen konnte seine Freundin wieder lachen: „Harry, das musst du mir beibringen. Ich glaube, das macht mir auch Spaß."

„Nur wenn du endlich dein Geburtstagsgeschenk einlöst!", meinte Harry abwartend.

„Mein Geschenk?" Die Miene von Felicitas hellte sich wieder auf, als Harry auf das Wappentier der Gryffindors zeigte. „Richtig! Harry, da müssen wir aber gut strukturiert vorgehen, sonst schaffen wir das alles gar nicht."

Harry setzte sich auf den Boden und zog Felicitas mit sich: „Fang an, ich höre zu!"

Plötzlich hatte er nicht mehr seine Freundin auf dem Schoß, sondern ihre Katzenform. Lucky räkelte, streckte sich. Sie rollte sich ein und klettere auf Harry herum. Zum Schluss sprang sie von seiner Schulter in seinen Schoß und verwandelte sich wieder.

„Hast du dir alles gemerkt?"

„Was?"

„Harry, die Bewegungsabläufe sind enorm wichtig. In der Form deiner Animagus-Figur bist du deren Regeln und Möglichkeiten unterworfen. Du kannst als Katze nicht einfach zum Mobiltelefon greifen oder eine Türe öffnen. Ich habe wochenlang immer wieder unsere Katze beobachtet, bei Tag und bei Nacht."

„Ich habe keinen Löwen. Wir könnten in den Londoner Zoo gehen!"

„Das ist das Gleiche, wie wenn du eine eingesperrte Katze beobachtest. Wir ... „

„Wer sperrt Katzen ein?"

„Schön, dass du da bist, Ginny. Es geht um die Animagus-Figur von Harry. Wir brauchen da einen Löwen zum Beobachten. Einen freien, wilden Löwen müssen wir haben!"

Ginny sah die beiden nachdenklich an: „Afrika, da kommt nur Afrika in Frage und ich passe auf euch auf. Woher wisst ihr eigentlich, dass Harry ein Löwe wird? Oh, ich habe ihn schon als Löwe gesehen, in deiner Kristallkugel. Stimmt das?"

Felicitas und Harry grinsten vielsagend.

„Feli! Soll das bedeuten, dass ich eine kleine knuddelige rote Katze als Animagus-Figur habe?"

Als Harry nickte, setzte sich Ginny neben ihn auf den Boden: „Leg los, große Meisterin."

Felicitas schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich habe es gerade Harry erklärt, wir müssen das Tier ganz genau beobachten. Das Aussehen und die Bewegungsabläufe. Dafür brauchen wir mehr Zeit."

„Vorteil für mich", bemerkte Ginny lachend. „Feli macht einen auf Lucky und ich kann mir das Ganze genau ansehen, während der arme Harry im heißen Afrika Löwen sucht."

„Ich dachte, du begleitest uns?"

Neben ihnen hörten sie das Flattern eines Umhanges und das Aufsetzen von Füssen auf den Steinplatten. „Wohin soll Ginny euch jetzt noch begleiten? Sie weicht ja jetzt schon nicht von eurer Seite?"

„Oh, Professor Dumbledore!", Harry sah überrascht auf den Schulleiter, der gerade von seinem Besen stieg. „Langsam benötige ich wohl so einen Zeitumkehrer, bei unseren ganzen Plänen."

Der Schulleiter ordnete seine Haare und den Bart, wie auch seine Kleider. „Versuch es doch mal mit einem Kalender. Meiner erinnert mich daran, dass ich die Ordenssitzung heute Abend vorbereiten muss."

Der Schulleiter winkte freundlich und machte sich auf dem Weg nach unten. Kurz nach der Türe rief er ihnen zu: „Ich habe einen neuen Witz gehört: Ein Mann geht um die Ecke. Was fehlt?"

„Ja was?", fragte Felicitas laut.

„Der Witz!!", kam es von Dumbledore glucksend zurück.

Ginny lachte über das perplexe Gesicht von Felicitas, setzte sich auf ihren Besen und verschwand. Die Beiden auf dem Turm verstanden nur, dass sie sich noch mit jemandem treffen wollte.

Felicitas sah über die Brüstung des Turmes: „Einfach hier oben zu sein ist nicht so besonders, aber hochfliegen, einfach durch die Luft, das ist echt stark! Eine Aussicht wie bei uns zu Hause. Erinnerst du dich noch an die Terrasse?"

Harry nickte, natürlich erinnerte er sich an die Terrasse hoch über Mumbai. In der Nacht, nach dem großen Umzug, wo Tausende von Lichtern auf dem Strom Richtung Meer schwammen. Liebevoll legte er seine Arme um sie und sah mit ihr in die Ferne.

„Bist du sicher, dass niemand Black-Castle sehen kann?", flüsterte sie. „Ich kann die Bäume im Park, wie auch den Turm mit Ginnys Zimmer sehen."

Harry nickte: „Ja, niemand kann es sehen, sonst hätten wir schon längst Touristenführungen organisieren müssen!"

„Blödmann!"

Hermine meldete sich auf dem Mehrwegespiegel: „Wo seid ihr denn?"

„Wir sind auf dem Astronomieturm", antwortete Felicitas und drehte sich so schnell um die eigene Achse, dass es Hermine sicherlich schlecht wurde.

„Ich habe eine interessante Neuigkeit. Kann ich aber so nicht sagen, ihr müsst zu mir kommen!" Sie drehte sich auch und man erkannte, dass sie im verborgenen Klassenzimmer war. „Kommt bloß nicht auf den Gedanken, mit dem Besen zu fliegen. Percy hat sich schon wieder aufgeregt, dass ihr den Turm angesteuert habt."

„Wir sind gleich da. Percy soll sich um seine Dinge kümmern!", antwortete Felicitas. Harry nahm den Besen in die eine Hand und legte den anderen Arm um seine Freundin. Gemeinsam teleportierten sie in den abgelegenen Flur. Sie hatten Glück, es war niemand da, der sie hätte beobachten können.

„Wir habt ihr das so schnell geschafft?", verblüfft sah Hermine sie an, als sie kurz nach dem Gespräch im verborgenen Klassenzimmer auftauchten.

„Wronski-Bluff", mutmaßte Ron. Harry schüttelte den Kopf und hielt seine Portschlüsselsammlung hoch.

„Was gibt es Neues?"

„Harry, du erinnerst dich doch daran, was Dobby ausgekundschaftet hat", begann Hermine geheimnisvoll. „Walker war ein Teil von diesem Duo ..."

„Der ist ja so gut wie ausgeschaltet", unterbrach Ron sie. „Er ist zwar nicht mehr gelähmt, aber sehen kann er nichts mehr. Was soll's?"

„Unterschätz ihn bloß nicht. Seine Strippen kann er trotzdem ziehen wie zuvor. Er kann nicht mehr alleine mit dem Boot fahren, klar, aber sonst müssen wir immer mit ihm rechnen!" Ärgerlich sah Hermine Ron an, sie mochte es überhaupt nicht, wenn man sie unterbrach.

„Also, Walker bekommt Morgen Besuch von seinem Komplizen. Der bringt ihn auch nach Hause."

„Und?", brummte Ron gekränkt.

„Vielleicht übergibt ihm Walker seine schwarze Kartei, in der er alles über alle notiert hat. Er kann sie ja nicht mehr lesen." Hermine war froh, dass Ron ihr den Spannungsaufbau nicht ganz zerstört hatte und schloss mit einer unverhohlene Forderung: „Ich denke, wir könnten die Datei besser gebrauchen als ..."

Ein Klopfen unterbrach Hermine, Professor McGonagall betrat den Raum. „Da seid ihr ja alle, gibt es etwas Besonderes?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, eigentlich nicht, aber sicherlich bei Ihnen?"

McGonagall nickte: „Harry, Professor Dumbledore möchte mit euch sprechen, es geht um die Anklage gegen Mrs. Umbridge."

„Ich komme mit", befand Felicitas und folgte mit Harry der Professorin.

Hermine seufzte: „Was wird jetzt schon wieder los sein? Sie sollten Harry und Feli besser nicht zu sehr enttäuschen."

„Warum nicht, Mine, vielleicht reagieren die erst, wenn Harry mal tobt?", Ron stand auf. „Muss noch den Trainingsplan ausarbeiten."

„Vergiss deine Hausaufgaben nicht", rief Hermine ihm nach. „Die sind wichtiger."

Weil Kyrill heute bei seiner Familie war, blieb Hermine hier im verborgenen Klassenzimmer. Eine Stunde später gab es Abendessen. Vermutlich waren Harry und Feli auch bald wieder zurück.

* * *

Laut krachte die Türe ins Schloss. Im verborgenen Klassenzimmer schreckte Hermine aus dem Sessel hoch. Kerzen beleuchteten das Zimmer und leise Musik kam aus dem Radio. Überrascht richtete sie sich auf, das Buch, welches auf ihrem Bauch gelegen hatte, fiel zu Boden.

„Ginny, um Merlins Willen, was ist passiert? Warum schlägst du mit den Türen, von Harry und Felicitas bin ich mir das ja gewohnt. Wo sind die beiden überhaupt?"

Das rothaarige Mädchen, welches sonst ruhiger war als Felicitas, verhielt sich gerade wie diese. Statt auf Hermines Frage zu antworten, stampfte sie auf den Boden, und feuerte das nächste Kissen in die Ecke. Sie störte sich nicht daran, dass der Bezug riss und die Federn im ganzen Raum herumflogen.

„Harry und Felicitas sind in Mumbai!", brach es aus dem Mädchen hervor. Hermine erschrak über die wütende Stimme. Sie kannte Ginny gut genug, um zu wissen, dass das nicht nur schlechte Laune war.

„Mussten sie fliehen? Sind wir ihn Gefahr? Habt ihr euch gestritten?"

„Dreimal Nein! Ich habe sie dorthin geschickt, damit hier heute Nacht nichts Schlimmes passiert. Obwohl, mir ist es eigentlich total egal, ob sie diesen Idioten in Stücke verfluchen oder nicht."

„Draco?"

„Nein, den hat Snape mit in sein Büro genommen. Draco hat sich genauso aufgeregt wie ich."

„Ginny, ich kann keine Legilimentik!"

„Percy, dieser Idiot, hat mit seinen Berichten erreicht, dass sich jetzt jeder bei ihm als Ministeriumsmitarbeiter ab- und anmelden muss, wenn er Hogwarts verlässt. Es wäre nur für unsere Sicherheit. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie Harry getobt hat, als er von der neuen Anweisung erfuhr. Ich habe ihn bei Dumbledore im Büro getroffen. Er hat es ihnen noch gar nicht gesagt gehabt, als ich dazu kam. Mir ist richtig angst geworden. Jetzt ärgert es mich schon wieder, dass ich darauf bestanden habe, dass sie nach Mumbai gehen. Percy wäre dann nicht nur reif für die Krankenstation verflucht worden."

„Hast du ihn verhext?", fragte Hermine besorgt.

„Nein, ich nicht!"


	22. Oh Ron!

** Hallo,**

**das neue Kapitel ist da. Wir, also meine beiden Betaleser Quarcks und Windtänzer und auch ich wünschen euch viel Spaß beim Lesen. **

**

* * *

Rückblick auf Kapitel 21**

„Dreimal Nein! Ich habe sie dorthin geschickt. Damit nicht heute Nacht Schlimmes passiert. Mir ist es eigentlich total egal, ob sie den Idioten in Stücke verfluchen oder nicht."

„Draco?"

„Nein, den hat Snape mit in sein Büro genommen. Der hat sich genauso aufgeregt wie ich."

„Ginny, ich kann keine Legilimentik!"

„Percy, dieser Idiot, hat mit seinen Berichten erreicht, dass sich jetzt jeder bei ihm als Ministeriumsmitarbeiter ab- und anmelden muss, wenn er Hogwarts verlässt. Es wäre nur für unsere Sicherheit. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie Harry getobt hat, als er von der neuen Anweisung erfuhr. Ich habe sie bei Dumbledore im Büro getroffen. Er hat es ihnen noch gar nicht gesagt gehabt, als ich dazu kam. Mir ist richtig angst geworden. Jetzt ärgert es mich schon wieder, dass ich darauf bestanden habe, dass sie nach Mumbai gehen. Percy wäre nicht nur reif für die Krankenstation verflucht worden."

„Hast du ihn verhext?", fragte Hermine besorgt.

„Nein, ich nicht!"

* * *

22. Oh Ron!

„Ginny Weasley, könntest du jetzt bitte mal im Zusammenhang erzählen, was passiert ist?" Hermine reagierte langsam ärgerlich. „Ich muss dir alles aus der Nase ziehen und ich will es wissen, bevor ich beim Abendessen irgendwelche Gerüchte höre!"

Ginny durchsuchte ein Bücherregal. „Ach Merlin ja, es hat ja einen anderen Umschlag. Hermine, ich werde dir gleich alles erklären. Zuvor muss ich noch etwas Wichtiges erledigen, du kannst mir sicherlich dabei helfen." Sie nahm das Buch mit zum Pult des Lehrers, suchte kurz im Inhaltsverzeichnis, dann schlug sie es auf. Aufmerksam las sie den Text durch und suchte dann in der Glasvitrine eine ganz bestimmte Schale. „Es geht auch ohne die Schale", erklärte sie Hermine, die sie eigentlich nichts gefragt hatte. „Ist aber einfacher."

„Ginny! Dir ist bewusst, was du vorhast? Weißt du, ob dies überhaupt funktioniert? Es ist außerdem rabenschwarze Magie."

„Mine, hör zu! Bei der Weltmeisterschaft hast du erlebt, wie Auroren den letzten Zauberspruch aus dem Stab von Harry herausgebracht haben. Ich vermute, sie können auch nach ganz bestimmten Sprüchen forschen. Deshalb das Ritual! Es funktioniert, ich habe es schon mit Feli ausprobiert."

„Warum? Hast du deinen Bruder doch verhext?"

„Nein, du wirst es gleich erfahren. Ich will nur Dumbledore zuvorkommen, vielleicht ist er schon auf dem Weg hierher."

Ginny stellte sich in die Mitte des Hexagramms, die Schale vor sich. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab aus dem Umhang und legte ihn auf die Schale. Hermine beobachtete das Ganze interessiert. Die Linien begannen schwach blau zu leuchten. Ginny konzentrierte sich, das Leuchten wurde intensiver. Der ganze Raum wurde nun durch das blaue Licht erhellt.

Ginnys Stimme bebte etwas, als sie die Beschwörungsformel sprach. Ihr Zauberstab leuchtete und es stiegen Rauchwolken auf. Aus ihnen klang Ginnys Stimme, wie sie die Zauber ausgesprochen hatte. Nacheinander zerplatzten die Rauchwolken. Bei einer der letzten Rauchwolken war ganz deutlich ‚Oblivate' zu verstehen. Der angespannten Miene auf Ginnys Gesicht folgte ein zufriedenes Lächeln. Die Farben in den Linien des Hexagramms färbten sich nun rot. Plötzlich hörte man auf ganz Hogwarts ungewohntes Glockengeläute, sehr eindringlich, dann erstarb es plötzlich. Ginny steckte ihren Zauberstab ein, stellte die Schale in den Schrank und nahm Hermine das Buch weg.

Sie setzte sich auf einen Sessel und zog beide Beine an: „Bis Dumbledore da ist, erzähle ich dir, was passiert ist: Ich wollte, nachdem Harry und Feli weg waren, den Aushang noch einmal lesen. Malfoy stand auch davo. Er hat mich gleich damit dumm angemacht, dass _so ein Mist nur in einem Weasley-Kopf_ wachsen kann. Gerade als ich ihm meine Meinung sagen wollte, kam Percy in die sonst leere Große Halle. Der kam mir gerade Recht mit seinem dummen Spruch: _Aber Sie sollen sich doch nicht streiten. In solchen Zeiten muss man doch zusammenhalten_", machte Ginny ihren Bruder nach. „Ich soll ausgerechnet mit ihm und Malfoy zusammenarbeiten! Jedenfalls habe ich ihn angeschrieen, meinen ganzen Frust bin ich dadurch losgeworden."

„Du hast ihn also einfach nur angeschrieen", erkundigte sich Hermine interessiert.

„Ja, habe mir meinen ganzen Frust über ihn von der Seele geschrieen. Er wollte Gryffindor ganze 50 Punkte abziehen und mir eine Strafarbeit verpassen. Da kam Malfoy mit einem seiner blöden Sprüche rüber, so nach der Art_, ob Blutsverräter sich immer anschreien und ob Professoren, denen die Argumente zum eigenen Schwachsinn ausgegangen sind, Strafarbeiten verteilen müssen._ Jedenfalls hat Percy seinen Zauberstab gezogen und auf Draco gezielt. Du hättest den Blick des kleinen Malfoys sehen sollen, aber Percy kam nicht zum Zaubern. Draco hat ihn mit einem Fausthieb zu Boden gestreckt." Ginny grinste zufrieden, als sie nach ihrem Glas griff. „Irgendwie tat er mir dann leid."

„Percy?", erstaunt sah Hermine Ginny an.

„Nein, Malfoy. Er stand ganz bleich vor Percy, der laut schrie und ihm eine Anklage androhte. Ich weiß nicht, warum, aber auf einmal konnte ich die Angst von Malfoy beinahe körperlich spüren. Ich zog meinen Zauberstab, aber Malfoy reagierte nicht. Dann schockte ich Percy, damit der nicht weiter schrie. Draco kickte gegen ihn und murmelte etwas von: _Scheiße_ und schaute betroffen auf Percy. Kurz danach hat er mich zum ersten Mal bei meinem Vornamen genannt. Richtig ratlos fragte er mich: _Ginny, und nun?_"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf: „Weißt du eigentlich, in welcher Gefahr du warst?"

„Nicht so schlimm, ich war ja nicht ganz allein. Ashna war ja noch da. Jedenfalls habe ich Percy das Gedächtnis verändert. Draco hat mich fassungslos angestarrt, da habe ich ihm gesagt, er solle abhauen. Es kamen aber andere Schüler, so haben wir in der kleinen Kammer gewartet, bis wir uns unverdächtig unter sie mischen konnten. Dumbledore brachte Percy in die Krankenstation, während Snape seine Slytherins zu sich gerufen hatte."

Hermine schaute stumm in das fast niedergebrannte Kaminfeuer. „Du hast also Percys Erinnerungen manipuliert, befürchtest aber, Dumbledore würde es merken. Das ist der Grund für das schwarze Ritual. Dann solltest du aber ganz schnell die Erinnerungen aus deinen Gedanken verschwinden lassen!"

Ginny sprang auf, legte den Zauberstab an die Schläfe und silbrige Schlieren, die wie Strähnen in dem roten Haar aussahen, wanderten in den Stab und von diesem dann in Ginnys Denkarium, welches Hermine aus einem Schrank geholt hatte. „Ich habe die Erinnerungen bis zum letzten Ritual beschönigt."

Hermine sah Ginny aufmerksam an, was war aus dem Mädchen geworden? Irgendwie beneidete sie die Freundin. Saß hier mit ihren roten Zöpfen, als ob sie kein Wasser trüben könnte. Niemand traute ihr das zu, von dem sie gerade Zeugin geworden war. Zeugin, verflixt noch mal, sie musste ihr Wissen auch loswerden. Hermine konzentrierte sich auf das, was sie im Unterricht bei Kyrill gelernt hatte; sie war sich sicher, dass ihre Okklumentik hielt.

„Ginny was sollte dann die zweite Aktion mit den roten Linien bewirken?"

Ginny grinste frech, kam aber nicht mehr zu einer Antwort, weil an der Türe zum Klassenzimmer kräftig geklopft wurde. Mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabes öffnete Ginny die Türe.

„Harry?" Dumbledore's Stimme klang ernst.

Ginny war vom Sessel aufgestanden. „Harry ist doch mit Feli in Mumbai, Professor Dumbledore. Seit ich sie dorthin geschickt habe, habe ich nichts mehr von ihnen gehört."

Dumbledore sah sich um, um danach Ginny streng anzusehen: „Hier wurde gerade ein Alarm für ganz Hogwarts ausgelöst. Harry muss hier irgendwo sein?"

„Mir wäre es auch lieber, er wäre hier, Sir. Er ist es aber leider nicht."

„Wer sonst hat dann den Alarm ausgelöst, es war ein sehr starker Zauber. Warst du das?"

„Oh Sir, das tut mir leid, ich wollte es nur ausprobieren und nicht so weit gehen, dass Alarm gegeben wird. Ich bin mir immer noch sehr unsicher, wenn es darum geht, Harry zu vertreten. Jetzt, da beide nicht auf Hogwarts sind!"

Dumbledore schüttelte nur kurz den Kopf, stellte sich in das Hexagramm und die Linien glühten rot auf, um dann langsam wieder zu verblassen: „Du musst bei deinen Versuchen vorsichtig sein. Sollte Harry länger fortbleiben, was ich nicht hoffe, helfe ich dir bei deinen Übungen."

Mit schuldvoll niedergeschlagenen Augen flüsterte Ginny leise: „Danke Sir!"

Dumbledore ging im Raum auf und ab. „Ich mache mir Sorgen. Wo soll das noch alles enden? Ginny, dein Bruder wurde niedergeschlagen."

„Ron?" Hermine war aufgesprungen.

„Nein, ich meinte Percy. Ron ist gerade mit Molly bei ihm. Eigentlich wollte deine Mutter, dass du mitkommst, Ginny. Wir konnten dich aber nicht finden."

Ginny sah ihren Direktor ernst an, eine ganze Zeit sahen sie sich in die Augen, bis Dumbledore sich abwandte. Er sah suchend die Regale entlang. Plötzlich sprang Ashna, Ginnys schwarzer Kater, von einem der Bücherregale herunter und landete zielsicher auf ihrem Schoß.

Dumbledore betrachtete die Katze genau. Als diese ihre ledernen Flügel zeigte und sich so sichtbar als Nynx präsentierte, erschrak er etwas.

„Professor, meine Freunde tun alles, um mich zu schützen. Ist das nicht toll?"

Dumbledore brauchte etwas Zeit, um sich zu sammeln: „Ginny, es ist für dich ein Glück, dass du dich meinen Wünschen im Sommer widersetzt hast. Es freut mich sehr, dass ihr Hermine immer mehr in euren Kreis mit einbezieht."

„Nein, Professor, sie haben uns allem Anschein nach immer noch nicht verstanden. Nicht wir beziehen Hermine ein, sondern sie nähert sich uns immer mehr an. Wir haben keinem den Weg verbaut."

Hermine sog hörbar Luft ein. Dumbledore nickte freundlich, „dann werde ich mal die gute Minerva beruhigen. Sie ist durch den Alarm sehr beunruhigt."

Beim Abendessen lächelte ihnen der Schulleiter wieder freundlich zu. Außer ein paar Mitschülern erkundigte sich niemand nach Harry und Felicitas. Alle bekamen zur Antwort, dass Harry zusammen mit Felicitas etwas für die nächste Sitzung des Gerichtes vorbereitete.

* * *

Mitten in der Nacht schrie Ginny auf. Hermine war sofort wach und sah zur Freundin hinüber. 

„Nein, ich will nicht. Mach das Blut von meinen Händen!"

Schockiert über diesen Satz stand Hermine auf. „Ginny! Ginny! Wach auf." Mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabes versiegelte sie die Türe zum Korridor.

Das rothaarige Mädchen warf seinen Kopf hin und her. Irgendein Traum plagte sie. Hermine versuchte erneut, sie zu wecken. Erschrocken sah Ginny erst Hermine an, dann ganz aufgeregt im Zimmer herum. Nur langsam hatte sie sich im Griff. „Oh Hermine! Entschuldigung, habe ich dich geweckt?" Ginny sprang auf und suchte ihre Hausschuhe.

„Nein, du bleibst hier!" Hermine eilte zu Ginny. „Was war das mit dem Blut an deinen Händen?"

Misstrauisch sah Ginny Hermine an: „Woher weißt du das?"

„Du hast es laut genug geschrieen", klärte Hermine sie auf. „Erzähl, was du geträumt hast. Du musst dich damit beschäftigen, sonst taucht es immer wieder auf."

Ginny sah lange aus dem Fenster hinaus, nahm dann ihren Mehrwegespiegel vom Nachttisch und legte ihn mit einem Seufzen wieder hin. „Sie haben mir nicht gesagt, dass ich manchmal noch schreie. Vielleicht mache ich es bei ihnen auch nicht, ich bin dann ja nicht alleine. Du kannst wieder schlafen gehen, Hermine, ich bleibe wach, bis es hell ist. Weißt du, Hermine, wenn ich mich mit etwas beschäftige, tauchen die Bilder nicht wieder auf."

„Welche Bilder?", forschte Hermine vorsichtig nach.

„Die Erinnerungen an mein erstes Jahr auf Hogwarts. Ich war damals auch ganz alleine. Erst war er ganz nett und hat immer in dem Tagebuch geantwortet. Dann hat er mir einige Zauber und Flüche gezeigt, aber irgendwann musste ich machen, was er wollte." Ginny schluckte schwer. „Ich sehe immer die toten Hähne von Hagrid oder die versteinerte Miss Noris. Die Farbe für die Schrift kam mir wie Blut vor. Die Einsicht, das Wissen, was ich getan hatte, kam immer erst nach der Tat."

„Warum hast du nichts gesagt?"

„Zu wem denn? Zu den Lehrern hatte ich kein Vertrauen. Ihr hattet auch keine Zeit für mich! Als ich es Harry erzählen wollte, kam Percy dazwischen. Am Schlimmsten sind die Erinnerungen an den Kampf zwischen Harry und dem Basilisken. Ich habe nicht viel sehen können, aber die Geräusche, die kalte Stimme von Riddle konnte ich hören. Dazu das Röcheln der Schlange und das Klatschen ihres Körpers auf den Boden."

Tröstend streichelte Hermine der Freundin über die Haare: „Hat denn niemand mit dir gesprochen? Ich meine einen Heiler, nachdem du gerettet worden bist?"

„Dumbledore hat alles erzählt bekommen und ich eine heiße Schokolade zum Beruhigen. Mehr gab es nicht für mich. Bis es Harry aufgefallen ist, dass ich in der Nacht schreie, oder war es Feli? Ich weiß es nicht mehr. Danach waren sie immer bei mir, wenn ich sie gebraucht habe."

„Komm doch wieder in das Bett, du frierst ja schon."

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, ich warte auf Harry und Feli."

„Du hast sie selbst nach Mombai geschickt, warum sollten sie jetzt schon zurückkommen?"

„Weil sie wissen müssten, dass es mir nicht gut geht", antwortete Ginny trotzig. „Du brauchst sie nicht zu rufen; wenn sie noch im Kloster sind, können sie nicht antworten. Nanda, der auch damit umgehen kann, ist auf einem Lehrgang. Also werde ich wach bleiben und mich ablenken."

Mittlerweile kannte Hermine den Dickkopf von Ginny und wusste, dass sie nicht viel mehr ausrichten konnte. Sie fragte sich nur, wie Nanda, Harry oder auch Feli es anstellten, ihr die Gedanken zu vertreiben. Sie nickte etwas ein. Kurze Zeit später wachte sie wieder auf, sie hörte nichts und beschloss deshalb, Ginny zu suchen.

Im verborgenen Klassenzimmer brannte eine Lampe und Hermine sah Ginny am Fenster stehen. Der schwarze Kater schnurrte in ihren Armen. Hermine war klar, dass es nichts brachte, sie aufzufordern, ins Bett zugehen. Leise setzte sie sich in einen Sessel und fing an zu lesen.

„Sie wissen doch, dass sie mich nicht alleine lassen sollen. Es ist nicht fair, was meinst du, Ashna?" Der Kater schnurrte nur. Hermine empfand tiefes Mitleid mit der Freundin. Das, was Harry Dumbledore nach dem Tod von Sirius vorgeworfen hatte, traf auch bei Ginny zu. Sie sollten einfach mit ihren Schmerzen alleine zurechtkommen. Es passte nicht in das Konzept, welches sich der alte Schulleiter ausgedacht hatte. Hermine überlegte sich, wie sie auf sich aufmerksam machen konnte, ohne Ginny zu sehr zu erschrecken. Plötzlich sprang Ashna auf den Boden und verschwand im Schatten. Irgendwas bewegte sich im Raum.

„He, ich habe gewusst, dass ihr mich nicht allein lasst!"

Hermine sah erstaunt auf. Schluchzend hatte Ginny jemanden umarmt. „Stellt euch vor, was hier noch alles los war!"

Die Flammen im Kamin entfachten sich aus der Glut und im Raum wurde es heller.

„Mine, du brauchst eine Decke!" Neben ihr stand Felicitas und sah zu, wie Harry Ginny auf das Sofa setzte. „Ginny, nicht verdrängen", ermahnte Felicitas, die noch ihren Sari trug. „Erzähl, was du heute geträumt hast!"

Gemeinsam hörten sie sich die schrecklichen Erlebnisse an. Zum ersten Mal erfuhr Hermine den genauen Vorgang in der Kammer des Schreckens. Harry hatte sein Denkarium auf den Boden gestellt und seine Erinnerungen stiegen daraus hervor. Fassungslos betrachteten die Mädchen das Gespräch mit Riddle, das Eintreffen des Phönixes und den Kampf mit der Schlange. Erst als die schwarze Tinte aus dem Tagebuch tropfte, zogen sich die Erinnerungen wieder in die Steinschale zurück.

„Jetzt, Ginny, weißt du, wie alles ausgegangen ist. Abijath meinte, dass es wichtig für dich sei, alles zu sehen", erklärte Harry besorgt. Ginny saß zwischen Felicitas und ihm.

„Meint ihr, das Untier ist noch immer in der Höhle?"

„Ginny, es ist tot!", bemerkte Hermine.

„Wer sagt das? Von Voldemort hat man das auch behauptet", gab Ginny zurück.

„Erinnerst du dich an Indira, die Schlange aus Indien?", fragte Harry Ginny. „Sie war hier auf Hogwarts unterwegs. Von ihr weiß ich es. Sie hat auf ihren Touren durch das Schloss keine Anzeichen eines weiteren Basilisken bemerkt."

Ginny sah Harry skeptisch an, der nahm sie einfach fester in den Arm. Er streichelte ihr zärtlich über das Gesicht: „Ich glaube, wir werden da unten nachschauen müssen! Was meint ihr, werden wir Nanda mitnehmen?"

Ginny nickte, nachdem sie schwer geschluckt hatte, tapfer. „Vielleicht habe ich dann keine Angst mehr vor Schlangen", flüsterte sie leise.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore schreckte aus seinem Schreibtischstuhl auf. Eines seiner Instrumente hatte reagiert und er war zur Kristallkugel geeilt. Zufrieden nickte er, Harry und Felicitas waren zurückgekehrt. Nach seiner Auseinandersetzung hatte er befürchtet, dass er ihn zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte. Minerva versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, in dem sie darauf aufmerksam gemacht hatte, dass Miss Weasley noch auf Hogwarts war. ‚Ohne Ginny gehen die beiden nicht', ja so oder so ähnlich war das Argument seiner Stellvertreterin gewesen. Er hatte sie vor einer Stunde verabschiedet, aber er wusste, dass Minerva genauso wenig schlafen konnte wie er. 

Kurz nach seinem Klopfen öffnete sie ihm, korrekt gekleidet wie immer, die Türe.

„Setz dich, Albus!"

„Ihr scheint euch wirklich sehr gut zu kennen!" Amelia Bones sah amüsiert zu dem erstaunten alten Zauberer. Am Fenster stand, zu seiner größten Überraschung, Severus Snape.

„Guten Morgen zusammen! Harry ist wieder da!"

Alle schauten ihn an, ihm kam es vor, als würden sie ihn etwas mitleidig ansehen. Das konnte nicht sein. Aber der Blick von Amelia war, wie ihre Meinung, welche sie nie zurückhielt, immer ehrlich. Wie auch jetzt, während McGonagall an ihrer feinen Teetasse nippte, stellte sie ihr Whiskyglas auf den Tisch. Ihre tiefe, rauchige Stimme gebot allen Ruhe: „Albus, wann begreifst du es endlich! Du hast oben in deinem Elfenbeinturm gewartet, bis deine Apparate anschlagen: Harry ist wieder da! Selbstverständlich hast du kein einziges Mal versucht, ihn über die Spiegel zu erreichen. Du bist schließlich der alte kluge Zauberer. Gewiss, das stimmt. Er ist aber deine Hoffnung, er ist seiner Jugend entsprechend der Heißsporn. Du kannst ihn nicht mit dir vergleichen."

Dumbledore sah die Sprechende nicht an, ihm waren die Reaktionen von Snape und Minerva wichtiger. Er hatte wohl wieder nicht richtig gehandelt.

„Woher wisst ihr, dass er wieder da ist?"

„Nicht nur Harry ist wieder da", bemerkte Professor McGonagall bestimmt. „Auch Felicitas, sie hätten Ginny nie allein gelassen. Dazu ist aber Hogwarts nicht notwendig, Ginny hätte auch gehen können. Wir können froh sein, dass sie Hogwarts nicht den Rücken zugedreht haben. So haben wir noch die Möglichkeit, sie auf ihrem Weg zu begleiten."

Dumbledore hatte sich erschöpft in einem Sessel niedergelassen. Er sah müde in die Runde. Hier würde man ihn auch nicht verschonen. Tonks war im Ordenstreffen auch sehr deutlich geworden.

„Auf welchem Weg willst du sie begleiten, Minerva?"

Die Professorin stand auf. In der Einrichtung ihrer Räume spiegelte sich ihre Seele wieder. Ein gradliniger Stil, nein, nicht langweilig. Wer die Möbel genau betrachtete, entdeckte versteckte Verzierungen. Nun stand sie vor einem Bücherregal. Wie erwartet musste sie nach dem schmalen Buch nicht suchen, welches sie Amelia in Hand gab: „Amelia, ich habe den Satz Albus schon einmal im Sommer zugerufen. Eine großartige Pädagogin der Muggel, Lady Sybille Claw, hat einen Spruch geschrieben:

Kinder sind Gäste, die nach dem Weg fragen.

Man kann sie auf ihrem Weg begleiten. Ihnen

zu einem Weg raten. Sie aber niemals auf einen

Weg zwingen."

Ihre schmalen Finger umfassten die Holzkugeln, welche den Abschluss auf der Rückenlehne ihres Sessels bildeten. Nach einer kurzen Zeit, in der sie das Zitat wirken ließ, sprach sie nachdenklich weiter: „Ich habe mir den Satz aufgeschrieben und hinter meinen Spiegel gesteckt. Nur frage ich mich heute, wie kann ich sie begleiten, wenn ich ihn nicht verstehe?"

Überrascht sahen alle die alte Dame an.

„Ich verstehe Harrys Reaktion nicht. Die Regel gab es schon immer. Seit Hogwarts besteht, mussten die Hauslehrer informiert werden, wenn ein Schüler das Schloss verließ. Warum diese Reaktion?"

Snape trat aus der dunklen Fensternische hervor, stellte seine Teetasse auf den Tisch und füllte sie mit frischem Tee auf, bis sie randvoll war. Er ließ, von irritierten Blicken gefolgt, ein großes Stück Kandis in die volle Teetasse fallen.

„Musste dies sein, Severus!", tadelnd entfernte Minerva den übergeschwappten Tee mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes.

„Das frage ich mich auch. Musste es sein, dass das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht wurde", konterte Snape. „Wir wissen über Harrys Einstellung zum Ministerium Bescheid, musste dann dieser überflüssige Erlass kommen? Ausgerechnet mit dem Weasley! Der ist doch für alle ein rotes Tuch."

Amelia Bones sah Snape verärgert an: „Wir dachten, dass wir damit die Lehrkräfte etwas entlasten können."

„Madame Bones, hier war wohl das Wohin mit Weasley wichtiger als die Sorge um uns Hauslehrer." Mit einem kleinen Zauber hatte Snape die Tasse vergrößert und genoss nun den guten Tee.

Die stellvertretende Ministerin schaute etwas betroffen, lächelte aber gleich darauf: „So verärgert kann Harry nicht sein, er ist ja wieder nach Hogwarts gekommen."

Snape schüttelte den Kopf: „Wer sagt, dass Harry aus eigenem Antrieb zurückgekehrt ist? Ist er vielleicht nicht nur Felicitas gefolgt, oder beide sind nur gekommen, damit Ginny nicht alleine ist? Selbst wenn die Verordnung aufgehoben wird, seine Einstellung zum Ministerium wird dies nicht verändern."

Dumbledore hatte aufmerksam zugehört, aber Madame Bones war mit ihrer Frage schneller: „Professor Snape, meinen Sie damit, er bekämpft das Ministerium?"

„Nein, so dumm ist er nicht, dass er dadurch alle seine Vorrechte und Einflussmöglichkeiten aufgibt. Er wird sie nun aber nur noch für seine Ziele nützen. Wenn Sie Glück haben, Madame Bones, arbeitet er noch mit Ihnen zusammen, weil Sie ihm auch geholfen haben."

„Trotzdem würde ich gerne erfahren, woher ihr wisst, dass Harry wieder da ist." Dumbledore sah erwartungsvoll in die Runde.

Minerva zog aus ihrem Umhang den kleinen Mehrwegespiegel hervor. Snape hingegen lächelte leise vor sich hin: „Ich hatte einen kurzen Besuch."

* * *

Beim Frühstück wirkten die wichtigsten Professoren und Albus Dumbledore etwas müde. Trotzdem erregte der Schulleiter mit einem kleinen Zauberkunststück die Aufmerksamkeit aller. Nachdem er verkündet hatte, dass der Erlass wieder aufgehoben sei, entließ er die Schüler in die Klassenzimmer. 

„Kein Kommentar darüber im Tagespropheten, ist das nicht ungewöhnlich?" Hermine packte auf dem Weg zum Treppenhaus die Zeitung in ihre Tasche. „Scheint wohl niemand informiert worden zu sein."

Ron schüttelte den Kopf: „Sei froh, die hätten sowieso nur Mist geschrieben."

Hermine blieb stehen, nachdenklich sah sie Ron an, sagte aber nichts. Dass es in ihr arbeitete, merkten aber alle. Felicitas legte ihr freundschaftlich eine Hand auf die Schulter. Hermine schluckte und folgte dem freundlichen Druck von Felicitas.

„Könnte vielleicht etwas anderes dahinter stecken?", fragte Ginny ihren Bruder. „Etwas, mit dem wir nicht rechnen?"

Genervt verdrehte Ron die Augen: „Fang du nicht auch noch damit an, hinter allem etwas Besonderes zu sehen. Ihr macht mich noch alle krank, sobald irgendetwas nicht so läuft, wie ihr euch das denkt, wird was Schlimmes vermutet. Vielleicht hat die Kimmkorn nur eine Erkältung und in der Redaktion haben sie niemanden, der schreibt."

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf, nichts erinnerte mehr an das zerbrechliche Geschöpf in der Nacht. Hermine erkannte nun mehr die Ginny, welche das schwarze Ritual durchgeführt hatte. „Ron, du siehst es zu einfach. Bist du wirklich so naiv, zu denken, die haben im Tagespropheten nur einen Reporter?"

Ein paar Schüler waren stehen geblieben, um das Gespräch zu verfolgen. Wütend sah Ron seine Schwester an: „Lieber naiv als hysterisch. Wer schreit denn in der Nacht um Hilfe, weil er von Schlangen und blutigen Händen träumt?"

Hermines Gesichtausdruck verfinsterte sich, sie holte Luft. Jeder spürte, dass nun einer der seltenen Wutausbrüche anstehen würde. Selbst Ron schien die Veränderung in ihr zu bemerken, denn er sah sie prüfend an. Urplötzlich war sie mit Felicitas verschwunden. Die anderen sahen auf den leeren Platz.

„Ist wohl besser so", bemerkte Harry. „Ron, du bringst Hermine noch zur Weißglut mit deiner Unbekümmertheit. Natürlich stimmt was nicht, die Kimmkorn würde ihre Berichte auch noch vom Totenbett aus diktieren."

Der Unterricht beruhigte die Geister wieder, aber Hermine gab nicht nach. Sie setzte Ginnys Vorschlag gleich um. Luna müsste doch etwas wissen, schließlich gab ihr Vater den Klitterer heraus.

Luna schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein Hermine, sie sind bestens informiert. Scheinbar will es niemand wissen. Die Leser sind nicht bereit, es zur Kenntnis zu nehmen, meint Papa."

„Zu was nicht bereit?"

„Nun Hermine, wir hier sehen die Sache vielleicht anders. Viele Eltern lieben Sicherheitsmaßnahmen. Sie lesen es nicht gern, wenn welche abgeschafft werden."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf: „Du meinst, die würden alle unsere Freiheiten opfern für ein Gefühl der Sicherheit, das ihnen niemand geben kann?"

Luna nickte: „So ähnlich hat es Dad gesagt. Ich hatte den Artikel schon fertig, aber Dad veröffentlichte ihn nicht." Luna sah sich um und sprach leiser weiter: „Madame Bones hat ihn in einem persönlichen Brief gebeten, nichts darüber zu schreiben. Du siehst, der Tagesprophet hält sich auch daran."

Hermine nickte, sie schloss kurz die Augen. „Ich kann mir die überängstlichen Eltern, welche vom Gesülze des Ministeriums beeinflusst werden, gut vorstellen."

„Kannst du dir auch vorstellen, wie fest sie daran glauben wollen?", fragte Luna vorsichtig. „Ich will dir nicht wehtun, aber du kennst die magische Welt nicht richtig. Die Gesellschaft reagiert anders, als du sie kennst. Muggel können versuchen, in einen anderen Stadtteil zu ziehen, ohne alles aufgeben zu müssen. Wir Magier müssten uns schon in der nichtmagischen Welt verstecken."

„Erzähl mir, was denkt eine normale magische Familie?" Hermine wollte es wissen, irgendwie musste sie Harry darauf vorbereiten. Sie waren erst in der Eingangshalle und würden sicherlich zu spät in den Unterricht kommen. Der Ärger mit Snape war ihr aber gerade egal. Felicitas würde es wieder hinbiegen, da war sie sich sicher.

„Frag jemanden _normales_, wir Lovegoods sind alles andere, nur nicht _normal_!", lachte Luna.

„Wir müssten versuchen, eine normale magische Familie zu erforschen, damit wir wissen, wie sie denken und reagieren", dachte Hermine laut.

„Da!"

Erschrocken sahen sie auf eine Steinfigur, die die Wand vor ihnen schmückte. Hatten da nicht gerade die Ohren gewackelt? Wieder wackelten sie. Hermine zog ihren Zauberstab.

„Eines muss Ihnen klar sein, Miss Granger, Miss Lovegood!", Snapes Stimme erklang hinter ihnen. Sie war nicht so abweisend wie sonst, aber trotzdem drehten sich beide nur zögernd zu ihm um.

„Die _normale_ magische Familie befürchtet immer, dass Wände Ohren haben. Sie handeln auch danach. Außerdem bemühen sich _normale_ Schüler, wenigstens pünktlich im Klassenzimmer zu sein, ob magisch oder nicht."

Gespannt warteten die beiden Mädchen, was noch von ihrem Zaubertränkemeister kommen würde. Nichts, es kam kein Kommentar mehr. Snape drehte sich um und verschwand die Treppen hinunter, welche in die Kerker führte. Überrascht schauten sich beide Mädchen an.

„Manchmal vom Gewissen geleitet, nur Gewissheit, dass es von Dauer ist, gibt es gewiss nicht", bemerkte Luna in ihrer eigenen Art und verschwand in Richtung der Gewächshäuser. Bei Professor Sprout war es nicht so tragisch, zu spät zu kommen.

Hermine machte sich auf einen dummen Spruch von Snape gefasst, wenn sie viel zu spät im Unterricht erschien. Er hatte ihr sicherlich deshalb keine Strafarbeit aufgedrückt, weil es ihm ohne Zeugen ihrer Demütigung keinen Spaß machte.

Sehr zu ihrer Überraschung sprach Snape weiter, als ob er sie nicht bemerkt hätte. Ron atmete erleichtert auf, während Hermine gespannt auf jede Silbe des Lehrers lauschte. Irgendwann musste doch noch etwas kommen.

„Miss Granger, warum so zurückhaltend? Ich hoffe doch, Sie haben die Hausaufgaben erledigt?" Snape stand unmittelbar vor ihr und nahm die Pergamentrolle aus ihrer Hand. Kommentarlos gab er sie, nach genauer Prüfung, zurück. Er sah irgendwie enttäuscht aus.

Neville, der auf seinen Aufsatz, in der Hoffnung, Snape würde sich nicht die Mühe machen, ihn sich anzuschauen, das Tintenglas gestellt hatte, irrte sich.

„Longbottom, nachsitzen, gleich nach dem Unterricht. Sie können ihr Geschreibsel ja doch nicht vor mir verstecken!"

Einige Slytherins konnten ihr Gelächter nicht zurückhalten. Snape, der zu seiner Bestform zurückgefunden hatte, überging dies wie früher auch.

Vor Ginny blieb er stehen und griff nach ihrem Pergament, nachdem er die Arbeit von Felicitas mitgenommen hatte. Beide legte er auf sein Pult.

„Miss McKinnon, dass Sie interessantere Tränke hinbekommen, erwarte ich. Wie sieht es denn umgekehrt mit dem Weg zu den Wurzeln aus?" Mit diesem Satz stellte er ein verschlossenes Glas auf ihren Tisch. „Oder will jemand anderes hier im Raum nachweisen, ob es sich hier um Zuckerwasser oder Gift handelt?" Niemand meldete sich, selbst Felicitas sah überrascht aus.

„Nicht einmal in der Theorie? Schlagen Sie im Buch das entsprechende Kapitel auf." Er setzte sich an sein Pult. Seinen Blick fest auf beide Hausaufgaben gerichtet, entging ihm im Klassenzimmer trotzdem nichts. „Granger, ich schlafe nicht! Aber das Thema ist interessant, bitte erklären Sie es nicht nur Longbottom. Kommen Sie vor an die Tafel und lassen Sie uns nicht dumm sterben!"

Die ersten Sätze waren von Unsicherheit geprägt, aber ihre Stimme wurde zunehmend fester. Snape ermahnte die Slytherins nicht, welche Hermine durch Grimmassen aus dem Konzept bringen wollten.

Snape durchschritt den Raum, vom hinteren Ende des Zimmers wandte er sich an Hermine: „Zu ausführlich für meinen Geschmack, aber es gibt hier ja genug geistige Tiefstflieger, die selbst das nicht begriffen haben. Es gibt also ein Verzeichnis über die Bestandteile aller bekannten Tränke, wohlgemerkt, der bekannten Tränke."

„Alle anderen sind verboten, Sir!"

Die Klasse schwieg erschrocken, selbst Hermine biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe. Sie hob ein Buch vom Pult des Lehrers und hielt es so, dass jeder lesen konnte, dass darin die zugelassenen Tränke des Ministeriums verzeichnet waren.

„Granger, hat Ihnen jemand erlaubt, ein Buch von meinem Pult zu nehmen? Nach Ihrer Stunde Zaubern aus dem Kindergarten erwarte ich Sie zu einem Gespräch! Setzen!

Sie haben nun sehr ausführlich, selbst für den Quidditch Weasley, Potter und auch für die Parkinson alles verständlich erklärt. Wenn man soweit gekommen ist, dass man die Inhaltsstoffe herausgefunden hat, dann kann man sich dem Buch bedienen, oder mit dieser praktischen Kartei arbeiten." Snape öffnete einen Schrank und zeigte auf mehrere Kästen mit Karteikarten. „Für Leute, welche den Aufräumzauber beherrschen, ist es ein Kinderspiel, andere sollten sich nachher bei Granger melden, um ihn zu erlernen."

Stolz stellte er sich vor die Karteikästen. „McKinnon! Bestandteile eines Erfrischungstrankes, zackig!"

„Zucker, Koffein, Pflanzenextrakte, Kohlensäure...", kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen zurück.

„Treten Sie mit Granger nachher an, um eine Strafarbeit abzuholen. Ich meinte eines magischen Trankes und nicht einer ekelhaften Zuckerbrühe der Muggel. Miss Greengrass, wissen Sie etwas Brauchbares?"

„Pflanzenextrakte, Wasser und Ahornsirup!" 

„Ahornsirup ist ein Produkt einer Pflanze, meinen Sie eigentlich, ich gebe Ihnen hier den Partykoch?"

Er schrieb ein paar Bestandteile an die Tafel und wandte sich wieder den Karteikarten zu. Er rief die erste Zutat im Zusammenhang mit einem speziellen Zauber auf. Plötzlich schoben sich sehr viele Karteikarten nach oben. Nach der Nennung der weiteren Zutaten verschwanden immer mehr Karten in der Kiste, bis nur noch wenige übrig blieben.

„Mit diesen Karten kann ich weiterarbeiten. Auf ihnen sind Tränke beschrieben, zu denen unsere Zutaten gehören. Begriffen? Dies ist bedeutend effektiver als das Buch des Ministeriums! Bilden Sie sich aber nicht ein, dass man es nur mit den zugelassenen Tränken zu tun hat. Oft hat man es mit Tränken zu tun, die fernab jeder Genehmigung liegen. Spezialisten gibt es genug, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Longbottom, um ein paar zu nennen." Snape streckte seinen Zauberstab aus und richtete ihn auf die Tafel. Hier erschienen die Aufgaben zur Vertiefung des Unterrichtsstoffes.

„Potter, Miss Weasley, eine Unterbrechung in meinem Unterricht bedeutet nicht gleich das Ende desselben. Sie stören mich, deshalb störe ich Ihre Freizeitgestaltung! Gleich nach dem Unterricht Meldung in der Krankenstation, die Schwester braucht einige helfende Hände und Professorin Tonks scheint wohl nicht die geeignete Hilfe zu sein! Der Unterricht ist jetzt beendet, Sie können gehen. Potter, Weasley, Sie melden sich bei mir, wenn die Aufgabe erledigt ist. Diese ist mit der größten Umsicht auszuführen, mal sehen, ob Sie das Vertrauen verdienen, das die magische Gemeinschaft Ihnen so großzügig schenkt."

Die Erwähnung von Tonks hatte Harry hellhörig gemacht, er sollte tatsächlich in die Krankenstation – ah! Er sah auf und direkt in die streng blickenden Augen von Snape. Was er darin sah, bestärkte ihn in seiner Vermutung. Die ganze Strafe hing mit Walker zusammen. Heute wollte doch Fudge ihn besuchen. Wusste Snape etwas von der Kartei? Der Zaubertränkemeister verzog seine Mundwinkel zu einem kurzen Grinsen und wandte sich zum Gehen.


	23. Ungewollte Besuche

Hallo ihr Lieben,

in der gewohnten guten Zusammenarbeit mit meinen Betas Quarks und Windtänzer ist das 23. Kapitel gelungen. Wir hoffen es gefällt euch, wenn ja - dann schreibt uns ein Review; wenn nein - dann schreibt uns was euch nicht gefällt.

Ein Dank an die beiden Betas und euch viel Spaß beim Lesen.

* * *

Rückblick auf Kapitel 22. Oh Ron! 

„Potter, Miss Weasley, eine Unterbrechung in meinem Unterricht bedeutet nicht gleich das Ende desselben. Sie stören mich, deshalb störe ich Ihre Freizeitgestaltung! Gleich nach dem Unterricht Meldung in der Krankenstation, die Schwester braucht einige helfende Hände und Professorin Tonks scheint wohl nicht die geeignete Hilfe zu sein! Der Unterricht ist jetzt beendet, Sie können gehen. Potter, Weasley, Sie melden sich bei mir, wenn die Aufgabe erledigt ist. Diese ist mit der größten Umsicht auszuführen, mal sehen, ob Sie das Vertrauen verdienen, das die magische Gemeinschaft Ihnen so großzügig schenkt."

Die Erwähnung von Tonks hatte Harry hellhörig gemacht, er sollte tatsächlich in die Krankenstation – ah! Er sah auf und direkt in die streng blickenden Augen von Snape, was er darin sah, bestärkte ihn in seiner Vermutung. Die ganze Strafe hing mit Walker zusammen. Heute wollte doch Fudge ihn besuchen. Wusste Snape etwas von der Kartei? Der Zaubertränkemeister verzog seine Mundwinkel zu einem kurzen Grinsen und wandte sich zum Gehen.

* * *

**23. ungewollte Besuche**

Madame Pomfrey kam gleich aus ihrem Zimmer, als Ginny und Harry die Krankenstation betraten.

„Oh, euch schickt sicherlich Professor Snape, habt ihr den Armen wieder geärgert? Ihr könnt gleich Tonks helfen, achtet darauf, dass sie nicht doch noch etwas kaputt macht." Sie zeigte auf die Türe der Schulapotheke.

Vorsichtig öffnete Ginny die Türe und Tonks sah sie verschwörerisch an: „Merlin sei Dank. Hilfe! Ich habe schon befürchtet, ihr kommt gar nicht mehr. Snape hat sich das alles ausgedacht. Ich bin hier eigentlich schon lange fertig, aber ich soll euch seinen Plan erklären."

„Psst!" Harry lauschte auf die Stimmen im Nebenzimmer. Ginny suchte in ihrer Tasche und nahm einige Langziehohren heraus. „Er unterhält sich mit Poppy!"

„Gut so", flüsterte Tonks und fing an, ihnen den Plan zu erläutern. „Remus hätte auch gern mitgemacht, aber es ist Vollmond, deshalb haben wir auch in der Tanzschule abgesagt. Sonntag gibt es einen Ausweichtermin, extra für uns. Remus hofft, dass er dann so weit fit sein wird."

Sie gingen den Plan nochmals durch. Besorgt sah Ginny Harry, der gerade mit dem Make-up seine Narbe verdeckte, an: „Was sich im Haus abspielen wird, kann man nicht mehr planen? Ich meine, ob es da Fallen gibt, weiß man nicht?"

„Deshalb soll Harry hier in der Krankenstation unsichtbar dabei sein, wenn Fudge eintrifft. Meist denkt sich ein Opfer, hier Walker, die Ausflüchte erst aus, wenn es darauf ankommt. Snape ist sicher, dass Walker schon hier seinen Abwehrplan entwickelt, falls jemand seine Kartei will."

„Der ist doch blind, Tonks, was will er noch mit der Kartei?", fragend sah Ginny Tonks an.

„Snape meint, dass sie so viele geheime Informationen enthält, dass er sie als Machtinstrument einsetzen kann. Vergiss außerdem nicht, er kann sich die Karten auch vorlesen lassen und er kann auch eine Feder für sich schreiben lassen."

„Sortieren lassen kann er sie auch", warf Harry ein. „Deshalb wird uns Snape das vorgeführt haben. Er will, dass wir erkennen, dass die Kartei auch für den erblindeten Walker wichtig und nützlich ist."

„Deshalb Vorsicht", mahnte Tonks. „Es sind viele an der Kartei interessiert. Die Todesser werden davon wissen, das Ministerium und auch Fudge will sie."

„Fudge kämpft für wen?"

„Ginny, er kämpft für sich", vermutete Tonks.

* * *

Während des Zaubertränkeunterrichtes bei den Erstklässlern öffnete sich unerwartet die Türe und Professor Snape betrat das Klassenzimmer. Felicitas sah ihn irritiert an und beendete die Besprechung der Hausaufgaben. 

„Da ich Ihr eigentlicher Professor in Zaubertränke bin, spricht mir niemand das Recht ab, Sie zu prüfen. Ich will wissen, ob Miss McKinnon ihre Sache auch in meinem Sinne gut macht. Beachten Sie bitte, dass dies eine Art Prüfung ist, Teamarbeit ist unerwünscht.

Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs erschienen auf der Tafel etliche Fragen über bereits behandelte Themen. Snape winkte Felicitas zu sich an das Pult. Ein weiterer Stuhl erschien. Während die Schüler still in ihren Gedächtnissen nach den Lösungen suchten, sah Snape Felicitas mit seinen schwarzen Augen sehr durchdringend an. Die stille Aufforderung ließ sie nicht lange verstreichen. Vorsichtig tastete sie sich in Snapes Gedankenwelt vor. Hier war alles auf den geistigen Besuch gut vorbereitet. Ein sehr detailreicher Plan breitete sich vor ihr aus. Er schien einen ungenauen Punkt zu haben: was geschieht im Gebäude. Beinahe entschuldigend hob Severus Snape seine Schultern. Felicitas nickte kaum merklich, aber ihr Gegenüber hatte sie verstanden.

Die Schnellsten unter den Schülern hatten schon mit dem Schreiben aufgehört, als sie ihren stillen Gedankenaustausch beendeten. Snape übernahm den restlichen Unterricht, nachdem sie sich von den Schülern verabschiedet hatte. Sie tauschte in ihrem Zimmer schnell die Schulsachen mit ihrer Nottasche, die sie so nannte, weil hier alles Notwendige eingeräumt war, und nahm auch Harrys Umhängetasche mit. Unbeobachtet tauchte sie vor dem Krankenflügel auf. Diese Reisemöglichkeit, welche auch die Hauselfen benutzten, war ausgesprochen praktisch. Sie sah von hier oben in das Treppenhaus, überall bewegten sich die Treppen und viele Schüler waren unterwegs. Ganz unten erkannte sie an dem bunten Umhang den Schulleiter, der von einem Herrn mit einer schwarzen Melone begleitet wurde. Es wurde Zeit, dass sie Harry fand, denn dies schien der angekündigte Besucher zu sein. In einer dunklen Ecke aktivierte sie ihren Mehrwegespiegel, von Ginny erfuhr sie, dass Harry bereits im Raum war. Sie nützte mal wieder ihre Animagus-Figur; früher war sie oft als Katze unterwegs gewesen. Nun wurde die Katze auch noch unsichtbar und machte sich auf die Suche. Der Geruchssinn führte sie gleich zum ihm. Harry reagierte überrascht, als sich Felicitas in seinen Armen zurück verwandelte. „Dumbledore und einer mit einer Melone kommen", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr.

Nicht leise genug, denn Madame Pomfrey eilte gleich zu ihrem Patienten: „Mister Walker, haben Sie etwas gesagt?"

„Nein, Madame, wann kommt denn nun Fudge?"

„Müsste gleich eintreffen, Sir! Es ist alles gerichtet. Das Gepäck steht neben Ihnen. Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie es wagen wollen? Schließlich ist es doch eine große Umstellung."

„Ich weiß, dass ich nun blind bin, sie brauchen es nicht zu umschreiben!", kam es harsch von Walker zurück. „Wenn ich den Neuanfang ständig verschiebe, werde ich nie selbstständig!"

Madame Pomfrey schüttelte den Kopf, sagte aber nichts. Sie zupfte hier und da ein Leintuch gerade, sah nach den Blumen und wollte gerade in ihr Büro zurück, als sich die Türe öffnete.

Der Schulleiter betrat, gefolgt von Cornelius Fudge, die Krankenstation: „Sie können gewiss sein, das Ministerium hätte Mister Walker auch nach Hause eskortiert."

„Danke, Professor Dumbledore. Ich sehe es als meine Pflicht an, den guten Edgar nach Hause zu begleiten."

Während die Herren Freundlichkeiten austauschten, wurde es Harry beinahe schwindelig. Das Gehirn von Walker arbeitete auf Hochtouren, aber bald kristallisierte sich ein Plan heraus. Wie Recht Snape doch hatte, Walker dachte nun an alle Fallen und Tricks. Harry wusste nun, wo die Falltüre und die Türe im Schrank waren. Viel interessanter war jedoch der Zusammenhang zwischen Schrank und Zimmertüre. Wenn der Karteikasten nicht ordentlich eingeschlossen war, ließ sich die Tür zum Flur nicht öffnen. Die Umkehrung bedeutete, dass niemand in das Zimmer kam, wenn die Kiste nicht richtig aufgeräumt war.

Die Herren waren schon bei der Verabschiedung, als sich Dumbledore an Fudge wandte: „Das Ministerium hat mir die Erlaubnis gegeben, Ihnen einen Portschlüssel zu erstellen. Er spart Ihnen den Weg bis nach Hogsmeade oder in den Verbotenen Wald. Das Haus ist ja nicht ans Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen."

Harry und Felicitas teleportieren in den Raum, der bei ihrem Besuch am Strand erleuchtet gewesen war. Nebenan hörten sie die Stimmen von Walker und Fudge, sie waren nicht im Arbeitszimmer, sondern im Schlafzimmer gelandet. Wieder erwies sich die Animagus-Figur von Felicitas als sehr hilfreich. Harry nütze die Zeit, während der die Freundin Erkundungen einzog, und sah sich um. Von hier aus konnte man den Felsen sehen, hinter dem sie sich bei ihrer ersten Aktion versteckt hatten. Er schien geeignet für so etwas zu sein, denn Harry erkannte schemenhaft Personen hinter dem Felsen. Es waren also mehr Leute unterwegs als angenommen. Felicitas erschien wieder im Raum. „Es ist schwierig, da steht einiges herum, es gibt die Stelle vor der Tür, da müssen wir aber so schnell wie möglich weg. Im Flur sind Auroren, die sehr entschlossen aussehen. Wenn die durch die Türe brechen, während wir dahinter sind, stehen wir zwischen den Fronten. Halte dich an mir fest, ich nehme dich mit." Felicitas wartete, bis Harrys Unsichtbarkeitszauber genauso wirkte wie bei ihr, schon standen sie im Arbeitszimmer.

„Verdammt noch mal, mach endlich das Licht heller", schimpfte Fudge und versuchte, mit seinem Zauberstab dieses zu bewirken.

„Für mich ist es hell genug", spottete der Blinde. „Was ist das überhaupt für ein Umgang mit einem gerade Genesenden, Cornelius! Du solltest dich um mein Wohlergehen kümmern und nicht bedrängen. Schau, es gibt so viele Unannehmlichkeiten für mich. Ich muss ..."

Fudge drückte seinem angeblichen Freund den Zauberstab auf die Brust: „Hör auf zu labern. Du Idiot bist selber schuld. Es wird wohl zu erkennen gewesen sein, dass dieses Kuvert nicht von dem Trottel auf Hogwarts stammte. Allein die Qualität des Papiers müsste es dir verraten haben. Keine billige Ministeriumsmassenware, nein, edelstes Pergament. Schließlich wollte er Eindruck schinden."

„Was weißt du von dem Brief?"

„Er ist nicht verbrannt, wie Hopkins aller Welt weis machen will. Irgendwann werde ich erfahren, was darin steht, dann sage ich es dir. Nun aber zum Zweck meines Besuches: ich brauche Informationen!"

Bereitwillig öffnete der Blinde den Schrank. Er tastete nach einer Verzierung und beschwor diese mit seinem Zauberstab. Eine breite Türe öffnete sich, gleichzeitig bemerkte Harry, wie sich die Zimmertüre verriegelte. Die Kartei sah der von Snape sehr ähnlich, ganz korrekt nirgends stand eine Karte heraus.

Fudge sah sich die Kartei ausführlich an: „Ich will alles über Arthur Weasley wissen."

„Du willst die Kartei! Über Arthur weißt du schon längst alles!" Walker war aufgesprungen und Fudge wich vor Schreck einen Schritt zurück. Harry drückte sich zuerst in die Zimmerecke, teleportierte dann aber auf eine freie Stelle hinter Walker. Felicitas war in die Animagus-Figur gewechselt und saß kurze Zeit später auf Harrys Schulter.

„Jeder will die Kartei!"

„Richtig, Edgar! Deshalb wirst du sie mir jetzt aushändigen! Ich kann sie sicherer verwahren als du. Wo willst du sie schon verstecken. Die Machenschaften der Todesser sowie der Mord in deiner Höhle zeigen es ja. Ich nehme sie mit, du kannst und wirst sie bei deinen Besuchen weiterführen, dazu werde ich dir einen Sekretär zur Verfügung stellen. Nur von hier muss sie weg!"

„Nein, Cornelius, sie ist mein Ein und Alles!", wimmerte Walker. Seine unsichere Stimme widersprach den Bewegungen seiner Füße. Ein leises Klicken war zu vernehmen.

„Expelliarmus!" Der Zauberstab des Blinden flog durch den Raum. Fudge hatte den Zauber aber so schlecht angewandt, dass der Stab nicht in seinen Händen landete, sondern irgendwo auf dem Boden herumrollte. Fudge verkleinerte nun die Kartei. Walker starrte Fudge mit seinen leeren Augen an und bewegte sich vorsichtig auf den Schrank zu, während vor der Türe Stimmen laut wurden. Die Auroren forderten Walker auf, die Türe zu öffnen. Sie stellten ein Ultimatum und begannen die Sekunden zu zählen.

Harry hatte genug aus den Gedanken von Walker erfahren, um zu wissen, das nun die Flucht durch die Geheimtüre folgen würde. Durch diese würden auch die Auroren in den Raum kommen, welche er vorhin alarmiert hatte.

„Petrificus Totalus!" Harrys verstellte Stimme erschreckte die Katze auf seinem Arm. Im Nu war Felicitas neben Harry und belegte Fudge mit dem gleichen Zauber. Das Entsetzen war Fudge ins Gesicht geschrieben, als eine der beiden grünhaarigen Gäste ihm die Kartei aus den Händen nahm. „Danke für die Zusammenarbeit, Ex-Minister!"

Mit einem Bombardia-Zauber hatten die Auroren die Türe gesprengt. Magisches Licht erhellte den düsteren Raum. „Einen recht schönen guten Abend, die Herren!" Mit diesem übertrieben freundlichen Gruß verließen Harry und Felicitas den Ort des Geschehens.

Auf Black Castle wurden sie schon erwartet. Kyrill half Harry, die verkleinerte Kartei in einer silbernen Dose zu verschließen. Auf den Rat des Alten hin stellte er diese in die Mitte des Hexagramms. Ein Spruch aktivierte die Schutzfunktion.

„Gut gemacht, Harry!", lobte Kyrill. „Jetzt kann kein Zauber, kein Fluch mehr wirken, bis wir die Zeit haben, die Kartei nach Flüchen und Bannen zu untersuchen."

Felicitas zog sich derweil um: „Schnell Harry, wir haben keine Zeit, auf Hogwarts müsste nach Snapes Plan bereits die Hölle los sein." Harry entfernte das Make-up, schnell nahm er die Kontaktlinsen heraus. Als Felicitas den Kontakt mit Hermine über den Mehrwegespiegel hergestellt hatte, erfuhren sie, wo sie in Hogwarts auftauchen mussten.

Die Stimme von Professor McGonagall ertönte magisch verstärkt in allen Fluren und Räumen der Schule: „Alle Schülerinnen und Schüler haben sich in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen einzufinden. Wir können Ihnen zurzeit nicht sagen, um was für eine Explosion es sich gehandelt hat. Stellen Sie sich im schlimmsten Fall auf einen Angriff ein. Den Schulsprechern und Vertrauensschülern ist zu folgen. Die Lehrer werden die Schüler der sechsten und siebten Jahrgangsstufe zur Verteidigung einteilen, diese kommen in die Große Halle. Zu Ihrer Beruhigung kann ich Ihnen mitteilen, dass der Schulleiter in wenigen Minuten wieder im Schloss sein wird."

Mitten in dem Gedränge der jüngeren Schüler zu den Gemeinschaftsräumen und der Größeren in die Gegenrichtung begann eine Glocke laut und schrill zu läuten. Tore schlossen sich, ebenfalls die Fensterläden. Harry fand schnell seinen Doppelgänger. Tonks kam, wie vereinbart, mit Ginny und einem Tablett voller Medizinflaschen die Treppen von der Krankenstation herunter.

Harry, der durch den Zauber unsichtbar war flüsterte Ginny das vereinbarte Wort zu.

„Harry stell das Zeug mal dort in der Nische ab. Wir müssen erst einmal fragen, wo Snape ist." Tonks, die noch den Doppelgänger mimte folgte widerspruchslos. Während sich zurückverwandelte und den Umhang, welchen sie als Professorin trug, vergrößerte wurde Harry sichtbar. .. Hallo Professor Tonks, begrüßte er sie. Erleichtert sah Ginny ihn an, als er das Tablett übernahm. Tonks winkte kurz und verschwand im Treppenhaus.

„Hat alles geklappt?", wollte Ginny wissen. Harry grinste: „Bis jetzt ist keine Flasche kaputt. Feli wird wohl um ihre Strafarbeit herumkommen, wenn alles in Aufruhr ist." Ginny sah ihn erst kritisch an, dann aber verstand sie, warum Harry ihr nicht direkt geantwortet hatte. Vor ihnen stand ein Pulk Slytherins, die sich nicht schlüssig waren, ob sie in die Große Halle oder in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum sollten.

„Oh, Potter gibt eine Runde Kürbissaft aus!", lästerte Pansy.

„Wenn du deinen Kürbissaft immer aus Urinflaschen trinkst, dann tu dir keinen Zwang an", konterte Harry und betrat mit Ginny die Große Halle. Ein Flüstern ging durch die Menge, als Professor Dumbledore, gefolgt von Snape, der einen etwas zerschlissenen Umhang trug, in die Halle trat.

„Beruhigt euch, meine Lieben, es besteht kein Grund für irgendwelche Sorgen. Bei der Explosion handelt es sich nicht um einen Angriff, sondern ein Kessel im Zaubertränkekeller hielt dem Druck des Trankes nicht mehr stand. Alle Sicherheitsmaßnahmen sind aufgehoben. Ich wünsche euch noch einen schönen Abend, Gesprächsstoff gibt es ja jetzt genügend."

Die Läden vor den Fenstern öffneten sich genauso wie die Verriegelungen von den Toren von Hogwarts.

Harry sah sich suchend um und entdeckte Snape nahe der Türe im Gespräch mit Dumbledore und McGonagall. „Professor Snape, Madame Pomfrey hat uns entlassen. Wir sollen nur noch diese Gläser zu Ihnen bringen."

„Potter, bringen Sie die Gläser zurück. Selbst Ihnen müsste einleuchten, dass ich jetzt andere Probleme habe." Als er mit Ginny den Weg zurück in die Krankenstation ging, sah er noch Felicitas und Neville mit Ruß geschwärzten Gesichtern aus den Kerkern kommen. Von der Krankenstation aus teleportierte er mit Ginny in das verborgene Klassenzimmer. Dem Plan von Snape gehorchend mussten sie die Erinnerungen an die Aktion so schnell wie möglich loswerden. Hier stand Dobby bereit und hielt beiden ihre Denkarien hin: „Dobby bringt die Denkarien zu den Gedanken von Feli und Professor Snape nach Black-Castle."

Harry nickte zustimmend. Niemand, aber auch wirklich niemand sollte sie nun noch in Verbindung mit den grünhaarigen Jugendlichen bringen können. Dazu gehörte auch, dass sie sich wie die anderen Schüler verhielten.

„Coole Aktion, Harry!", lobte Nanda, der schmunzelnd in einem Sessel saß.

„He! Was machst du schon hier?", wollte Ginny wissen, die sich ihrem Freund gleich auf den Schoß setzte und sich an ihn kuschelte.

„Ich habe meine Rolle gut gespielt und habe jetzt Zeit, mir eure Erinnerungen wie einen Gruselfilm hereinzuziehen!"

„Welche Rolle meinst du und woher weißt du Bescheid?"

„Was denkst du, wer deine Freundin im Zaubertränkekeller ersetzt hat? Snape hat an alles gedacht. Sogar, dass geprüft wird, ob die Schüler ihre Strafarbeit absitzen. Außerdem wussten wir nicht, ob ihr pünktlich zum großen Knall zurück seid. Aber vielleicht ist es besser, ich komme mit in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort bin ich neben Hermine der Einzige, der von Snapes Plan weiß und sie hat ihn ganz ordentlich in ihren Gehirnwindungen versteckt."

Die Idee war nicht schlecht. Wenn Nanda unsichtbar im Gemeinschaftsraum war, konnte er notfalls eingreifen. „Aber knutschen gibt es nicht. Es würde dumm aussehen!"

Im Gemeinschaftsraum brodelte derweil die Gerüchteküche. „Warum flog Snape ein Kessel um die Ohren? War es überhaupt Snape gewesen? Wo war der Direktor überhaupt?"

Die letzte Frage beschäftigte Lavender am meisten: „Der kann doch nicht einfach fort, während wir hier sind. Beinahe wäre es ins Auge gegangen."

„Beruhige dich mal wieder, Lavender!", ermahnte Hermine. „Er konnte ja nicht wissen, dass ausgerechnet heute ein Kessel explodiert."

„Warum musste Neville überhaupt brauen?", erkundigte sich Dean Thomas. „Nur weil er geschwätzt hat?"

„Mir war das lieber, als Töpfe zu schrubben", bemerkte Neville leise. „Ich habe ja selber Schuld an der Katastrophe. Snape hat mir die Wahl gelassen. Felicitas, es tut mir leid, ich habe mich wirklich angestrengt."

„Was hat das jetzt mit Felicitas zu tun?", bohrte Seamus nach.

Alle sahen nun auf Neville, dem die Aufmerksamkeit sichtlich peinlich war.

„Lasst Neville doch in Ruhe", brummte Ron. „Es ist passiert, Schwamm darüber!"

Wie ein Häufchen Elend saß Neville in seinem Sessel. Die größeren Schüler begannen sich leise zu unterhalten, während die kleineren ihre Sachen einsammelten, damit sie zur gewohnten Zeit im Bett waren.

„Nein!" Dieses klare Wort von Neville wirkte wie ein ‚Petrificus Totalus'. Alle schauten ihn überrascht an. Neville rang noch etwas mit sich, unterbrach dann aber die Stille: „Felicitas, es tut mir leid, dass ich deine Prüfung von Snape versaut habe. Ich habe mich wirklich an deine Anweisungen gehalten, und trotzdem ging es schief."

Felicitas stand auf, setzte sich neben Neville auf den Stuhl und legte ihren Arm um ihn. „Neville. Ich habe eine spontane Prüfung nicht bestanden. Na und? Richtige Prüfungen, also solche, die anerkannt werden, müssen angekündigt werden. Reg dich nicht auf."

„Trotzdem hat er dieses Mal dich zusammengestaucht und nicht mich!"

Felicitas drückte zur Überraschung aller Neville stärker an sich: „Neville, ich komme damit klar, dass er sehr launisch ist."

„Wer ist sehr launisch, Miss McKinnon? Und warum sind die Kleinen noch nicht im Bett?"Es war niemandem aufgefallen, dass die Hauslehrerin, gefolgt von drei Auroren, den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors betreten hatte.

„Sorry, Mylady", begann Michail zu sprechen, aber ein Auror, welchen Harry und Feli als Miller kannten, ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Zauberstabkontrolle! Lord Potter, Miss McKinnon, Miss und Mister Weasley, Mister Longbottom und auch Miss Granger, Ihre Stäbe!"

Harry reagierte als Erster: „Wenn es Ihnen Spaß macht, das Reinigen von Urinalen nachzuvollziehen, bitte schön!" Er überreichte Miller seinen Zauberstab und nahm ihn gleich nach dem Test wieder zu sich. Nacheinander vollzog Miller den Nachforschungszauber. Gespannt verfolgten alle Schüler sowie McGonagall wie auch die aus dem Ministerium, was die Schüler in den letzten Unterrichtsstunden gezaubert hatten. Ginny sah besorgt auf die Hände von Harry und Felicitas, aber von den schwarzen Ringen des Klosters war nichts zu sehen.

„Meine Herren, möchten Sie auch noch den Aufschrieb aus dem Unterricht haben?", erkundigte sich Hermine freundlich und kramte in ihrer Umhängetasche.

„Stupor!" Der Schockfluch von einem kleinen, dicken Aurors traf auf eine Schutzglocke, welche den Zauber absorbierte und nicht zurückwarf.

„Für die Jagd auf Todesser sind Sie wohl so unfähig, dass man Sie nur noch für die Jagd auf Schülerinnen einsetzt." Die Kälte in Harrys Stimme ließ alle etwas erschauern, er wandte sich an Miller. „Sir, die Grenze ist jetzt überschritten. Sie haben Hermine angegriffen, obwohl sie keine Anstalten gemacht hatte sie anzugreifen."

Harry wandte sich an Miller: „Wir, Lord Harry James Potter werden diesen Vorfall an den Minister für Magie melden. Ihr ganzes Vorgehen, der Angriff, aber auch die Überprüfung unserer Zauberstäbe, ist ein Bruch des magischen Rechtes. Sie haben das durchgeführt ohne, dass eine Erklärung, geschweige denn der Nennung der Anklage, erfolgt ist. Wir werden nicht nur den Herrn Minister, sondern auch den Geheimen Rat darüber informieren."

„Drück dich nicht so geschwollen aus!", herrschte Miller Harry an und fuchtelte mit seinem Zauberstab herum. Dieser stand vor ihm und sah dem nervösen Auror fest in die Augen. Auch er zog seinen Zauberstab. Die beiden begleitende Auroren rissen ihre Zauberstäbe hoch. Sekunden später rutschten sie geschockt auf dem Boden gegen die Sofas Sessel vor dem Kamin. Die jüngeren Schüler sprangen schreiend auf. Überrascht sah Felicitas sich um. Wer den diese Flüche zu verantworteten hatte, wussten nur Ginny und Harry.

„Mein Name ist Lord Potter, Ihren Namen habe ich leider nicht ganz verstanden. Was eine Anklage erschwert aber nicht unmöglich macht. Sir, was wird mir und meinen Freunden vorgeworfen?"

Irritiert sah Miller, auf seine Kollegen, er schluckte, als die Erkenntnis in ihm siegte, dass er hier alleine vor einer Menge verärgerter junger Zauberer stand. Er brauchte etwas länger für seine Antwort: „Lord Potter, ihnen und ihrer Bande wird ein Überfall auf hoch angesehene Mitglieder der magischen Gesellschaft vorgeworfen."

„Wenn soll er überfallen haben, Mann!", brummte Seamus. „Wir alle wissen doch, dass er mit Ginny bei Poppy in der Krankenstation war."

„Hat auch die Überprüfung der Zauberstäbe gezeigt", war Ron ein. „Wie kann man nur so blöd sein."

„Mister Weasley, wir wollen wenigstens den Anstand wahren!" Mahnend sah Professor McGonagall den rothaarigen jungen Mann an. „Mister Miller, ich denke seine Lordschaft, wie auch seine Freunde haben das Recht, zu erfahren, wer was ihnen vorwirft."

Der Auror sah die Professorin verärgert an, er beobachtete vermutlich auch, dass die Schüler hinter ihrer Hauslehrerin aufgestanden waren. Vermutlich hielt ihn diese Reaktion ab, sich wie erlebt zu verhalten. Er sah nach seinen Kollegen vor dem Kamin, niemand hatte ihnen geholfen. Miller überwand einen inneren Widerstand: „Nach Aussage von Ex-Minister Fudge hat die Person, welche ihn heute überfallen hat, ihn an Eure Lordschaft erinnert."

„Deswegen lassen Sie meine Freunde angreifen? Ist es dem Minister bekannt, dass sie hier Jahrhunderte altes Recht brechen", kontertet Harry. „Hoch angesehene Person, dass ich nicht lache. Sie vertrauen auf einen Mann, der wegen seiner Unfähigkeit zurücktreten musste. Der Unschuldige, wie meinen Paten Sirius Black den Dementoren ohne einen Prozess ausliefern wollte. Einem Auror hätte ich mehr Verstand zugetraut. Warum sind Sie nicht einfach nur gekommen und haben mich befragt? Ich stehe ihnen gerne zur Verfügung. Eine Frage nebenbei, wann und wo wurde Fudge überfallen?"

Harry beschwor einen hölzernen Stuhl herauf und setzte sich vor den Auror. „Bitte! Selbst, wenn Sie Veritaserum holen lassen, wird sich meine Aussage nicht ändern! Es fehlt Ihnen nun wohl an Mut?"

Die Spannung im Raum war unerträglich. Plötzlich schlug das Portal und Albus Dumbledore stand da. Er starrte mit wutverzerrter Miene den Auror an: „Mister Miller? Was hat dies zu bedeuten? Ich bin hier der Schulleiter! Sie befinden sich auf Hogwarts und nicht vor dem Zaubergamot und erst recht nicht vor dem Geheimen Rat!"

Harry antwortete mit ruhiger Stimme: „Ich wurde zwar nicht gefragt, Professor Dumbledore, aber der Mister Miller überlegt es sich gerade, ob er das magische Recht weiterhin mit Füßen treten will. Er steht vor der Entscheidung, ein Mitglied des Geheimen Rates ohne Prozess unter Anwendung von Veritaserum zu befragen."

Der Auror sah unsicher zwischen Harry und Dumbledore hin und her.

„Wir, Lord Harry James Potter, erklären uns bereit, unter dem Veritaserum auszusagen. Die Blamage, dass das Ministerium wieder einer der Lügen von Fudge aufgesessen ist, ist dann aber nicht unsere Schuld."Harry hatte die Rede in der dritten Person absichtlich gewählt. Er mochte sie nicht sehr, da sie so abgehoben wirkte, setzte sie aber ein, wenn er beeindrucken wollte.

Weitere Lehrer betraten den Gemeinschaftsraum. Moody richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Auror. „Sind Sie von Sinnen, Miller? Im Büro des Schulleiters haben Sie schon alle Professoren befragt und keiner hat nur einen Ansatz ihres Verdachtes bestätigt. Snape erholt sich immer noch von der Anwendung des Veritaserums und jetzt folgt dieser weitere Rechtsbruch!"

Plötzlich richtete Miller seinen Zauberstab auf Moody. „Alter Narr, du verstehst gar nichts. Stup..." Ein greller Lichtblitz ließ den Auror nicht zu Ende sprechen.

„Minerva, ich glaube wir sollten uns mit dem Minister unterhalten!" Albus Dumbledore senkte seinen Zauberstab und zeigte auf das Portal. Kurz vor dem Ausgang drehte sich der Schulleiter nochmals um. Die geschockten Auroren schwebten an ihm vorbei in das Treppenhaus. „Harry, ich hoffe es geht dir so weit gut?"

Das Portal schloss sich und im Gemeinschaftsraum machte sich die Spannung durch eine große und laute Diskussion Luft. Viele der Gryffindors waren noch sehr bleich, sie hatten bisher Flüche nur im Klassenzimmer erlebt. So ganz außerhalb der Kontrolle eines Lehrers waren selbst harmlose Flüche wie Stupor erschreckend, ganz zu schweigen von der stimmlos ausgeführten Aktion Dumbledors.

Harry stand von seinem Holzstuhl auf und ließ ihn verschwinden. Seamus kam auf ihn zu: „Coole Aktion, sich einfach so zur Verfügung zu stellen. Ausgerechnet Veritaserum, wo doch jeder weiß, dass es einem danach dreckig geht."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, die Aktion hatte ihm mehr zugesetzt, als er angenommen hatte. Als er alles noch einmal durchdachte, wurde ihm übel. Einen Angriff im Gemeinschaftsraum hatte er nicht erwartet. Mit einem Krachen stand ein Hauself im Raum und bat die Schüler, die Mitte frei zu machen. Danach erschien ein Tisch mit vielen Tassen heißer Schokolade.

„Hermine, warum trinkst du deine Schokolade nicht leer?", wunderte sich Ron. Er hatte sich schon die Tasse von Ginny geholt, die es abgelehnt hatte, eine zu nehmen.

„Nachdem ich so vieles erfahren habe, schmeckt er bitter, Ron!"

„Versteh ich nicht", meinte Ron und trank auch die Tasse von Hermine leer.


	24. Glücklose Scherben

Leute ich bin glücklich. Die Fanfictionwelt um Harry Potter lebt auch nach Band VII weiter. Danke für die Treue!

Dieser Dank gilt auch Quarks und Windtänzer, die immer wieder mutig in ihren Mailbriefkorb schauen, auch auf die Gefahr hin, es könnte wieder Arbeit darin sein. Welche sie schnell und gründlich erledigen. Ganz herzlichen Dank an meine beiden Betas!!!!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen

(DAX ;-).)

* * *

**Rückblick auf Kapitel 23**

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, die Aktion hatte ihm mehr zugesetzt, als er angenommen hatte. Wenn er alles noch einmal durchdachte, wurde es ihm übel. Einen Angriff im Gemeinschaftsraum hatte er nicht erwartet. Mit einem Krachen stand ein Hauself im Raum und bat die Schüler, die Mitte frei zu machen. Plötzlich erschien ein Tisch, gefüllt mit vielen Tassen heißer Schokolade.

„Hermine, warum trinkst du deine Schokolade nicht leer?", verwunderte sich Ron. Er hatte sich schon die Tasse von Ginny geholt, die es abgelehnt hatte, eine zu nehmen.

„Nachdem ich so vieles erfahren habe, schmeckt er bitter, Ron!"

„Versteh ich nicht", meinte Ron und trank auch die Tasse von Hermine leer.

* * *

**24. Glücklose Scherben**

Der Schulleiter eilte durch die Gänge in sein Büro. Dort angekommen, kümmerte er sich nicht sofort um die ihm folgenden Lehrer, sondern wandte sich erst seinem Phönix zu. Kurz darauf verschwand dieser. Minerva, die Dumbledore beobachtete, wusste, dass er die Ordensmitglieder informierte.

Schon im Gemeinschaftsraum hatte Minerva bemerkt, dass Dumbledore Legilimentik angewandt hatte. Normalerweise fragte er um Erlaubnis, aber so wie es heute gelaufen war, hatte sie Verständnis, dass er es nicht tat. Selbst mit Felicitas dauerte der Blickkontakt länger als sonst. Nur von Harry wandte er sich gleich wieder ab, da war wohl kein Eindringen möglich gewesen.

Die Gäste standen etwas unschlüssig im Büro umher und schauten auf die am Boden liegenden Auroren. Dumbledore hatte sie mit einem Portschlüssel hierher gebracht. Professor Flitwick beugte sich über einen, aber Dumbledore bat ihn, dies zu lassen.

Kurz danach rumpelte es im Kamin. Madame Bones, Arthur Weasley und zuletzt der Minister der Magie erreichten Hogwarts durch das Flohnetzwerk. Verständnislos sahen sie auf die Auroren.

Dumbledore begrüßte sie freundlich und meinte bestimmt: „Warum diese Herren hier sind und am Boden liegen? Dem werden wir zusammen nachgehen. Wir warten noch auf Madame Pomfrey und Severus Snape, ich habe sie gebeten zu kommen."

„Und Harry?", erkundigte sich McGonagall. „Ich denke, Harry und Felicitas sollten mindestens auch dabei sein."

„Ich erhebe dagegen Einspruch. Das Ministerium hat als erstes Anspruch darauf, zu erfahren, warum drei erfahrene Auroren hier geschockt auf dem Boden liegen. Harry hat die Neigung, sehr impulsiv zu reagieren, das könnte der Wahrheitsfindung nicht dienlich sein."

Arthur schüttelte bedenklich den Kopf: „Sir, ich weiß nicht, ob dies so gut ist. Bei solchen Vorgängen sind die Mitglieder des Schulrates, vom Geheimen Rat ganz zu schweigen, umgehend zu informieren. Er könnte uns einen Vorwurf machen, da er auf Hogwarts war."

„Danke für die Belehrung, Arthur. Das hier sehe ich als Ermittlung an und ich kann nichts bekannt geben, das nicht geklärt ist."

Unmut machte sich unter den Lehrern breit. Minerva McGonagall wollte gerade antworten, als ein ihr nur zu bekanntes Räuspern auf sich aufmerksam machte. Sie betrachtete die Gemälde. Phineas Nigellus Black saß würdevoll auf seinem Stuhl und winkte ihr huldvoll zu.

Misstrauisch erschien Snape im Büro: „Soll das ein zweites Verhör werden? Könnte ich auch erfahren, was in diesem Kreis schon über mich gesprochen wurde, Professor Dumbledore? Noch eines vorab: eine weitere Aussage unter dem Veritaserum würde mein Magen mir sehr übel nehmen!"

„Wer hat das veranlasst?", Hopkins war aus seinem Sessel aufgesprungen. Seine Blicke wanderten zu seinen geschockten Mitarbeitern. Er zog seinen Zauberstab: „Enervate! Enervate!"

Miller blieb regungslos liegen, schlug aber seine Augen auf.

„6. Klasse Hogwarts, Edward", meinte Dumbledore ernst. „Hier wirkt der Stoff der 6. Klassenstufe, kombinierte Sprüche. Wir sollten den Ganzkörperklammerfluch aufheben, damit sich der Herr äußern kann." Dann wandte er sich Professor Snape zu, der die Szene unbeeindruckt beobachtet hatte. „Severus, bist du so freundlich und berichtest mit deiner bemerkenswerten Art, was im Lehrerzimmer vorgefallen ist?"

Etwas widerwillig ließ sich Snape darauf ein. Angespannt schauten alle auf Miller, der sich erhoben und seinen Zauberstab an den Minister ausgehändigt hatte. Dieser fuhr ihn nach dem Bericht scharf an: „Mister Miller, mehrfacher Rechtsbruch, da brauche ich keinen Kommentar von Arthur, um dies zu erkennen. Ihre Erklärung!"

„Ich bin meiner Pflicht nachgegangen. Das Ministerium muss allen Hinweisen nachgehen. Mister Fudge hat mehrmals geäußert, dass es eine Ähnlichkeit zwischen dem grünhaarigen Angreifer und diesem Harry gab."

„Lord Potter, bitte", unterbrach McGonagall den Auror. „Es steht Ihnen nicht zu, so despektierlich von ihm zu sprechen."

„Hat er ihn ausdrücklich Harry genannt?"

„Welche Merkmale haben Mister Fudge darin bestätigt?"

„Merkmale konnte er keine nennen, weder die Brille noch die Narbe", beantwortete Miller die Frage von Arthur Weasley.

„Er hat mehrmals bei seiner Vernehmung gemutmaßt, dass so etwas nur Potter gleich sehen würde. Ich selbst war im Haus von Walker anwesend, ich kenne seine Lordschaft aber nicht persönlich, mir sind nur zwei Jugendliche aufgefallen. Sie hatten grüne Haare und der Junge war im Besitz der Kartei. Sie grüßten freundlich und verschwanden. Ich habe danach den Minister informiert. Wir stimmten überein, dass wir verpflichtet waren zu ermitteln."

Hopkins nickte. „Sie müssen sich vorstellen, was die magische Gesellschaft denken würde, wenn ich keine Untersuchung angeordnet hätte."

„Und um der Volksseele Gutes zu tun, setzt man einen Lehrer so unter Druck, dass er Veritaserum schluckt. Warum eigentlich Severus Snape, Sir? Ja, ich weiß, er passt so schön in das Bild des Bösen. Er war zudem ..."

„Lass es!", unterbrach Snape seine Kollegin Baumgarden. „Die Welt braucht ihre Sündenböcke, bei denen man gern bereit ist, sie schnell zu opfern. Wird deren Ruf ruiniert, stört es keinen."

„Man hat ja die erwartete Handlungsfähigkeit des Ministeriums bewiesen."

Dumbledore sah ernst zu Severus Snape, die Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme hatte ihn alarmiert. Der Einsatz seiner jungen Kollegin für den Zaubertränkemeister hingegen war interessant. Hier musste er weiter beobachten. Er wandte sich wieder dem Auror zu: „Mister Miller, Sie haben im Lehrerzimmer erfahren, dass die Verdächtigten die ganze Zeit über unter der Kontrolle von Erwachsenen waren. Weshalb um Merlins Namen kam es dann noch zu der Aktion im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors?"

„Albus, wenn ich dir zuhöre, meint man, dass es hier nur harmlose Schüler gibt. Hier hat man aber den armen Percy Weasley zusammengeschlagen. Sein Gedächtnis wurde zwar unsachgemäß, dafür aber um so effektiver verändert, so dass er sich nicht mehr an die Tat erinnern kann", argumentiere der Minister, der für seinen Auroren eingesprungen war und fuhr im erregten Tonfall fort: „Deine Schüler sagten aber aus, dass sie keine Ahnung hatten, was vorgefallen war. Fudge sagt aus, dass er mit Walker überfallen wurde, von jemandem, der Ähnlichkeiten mit Harry hat. Miller, der als Auror zu der Sache hinzukam, bestätigte auch zwei Jugendliche mit grünen Haaren. Ich kann mir vorstellen, warum Miller weiter ermittelt hat. Die Angelegenheit mit dem Veritaserum ist bedauerlich, aber niemand hat Professor Snape dazu gezwungen. Laut den Berichten hat er es angeboten."

„Mister Miller bestätigte nur, zwei Jugendliche mit grünen Haaren gesehen zu haben. Mister Fudge, mit seiner Abneigung gegenüber Potter, will natürlich gleich eine Ähnlichkeit gesehen haben." Professor McGonagall schritt mit energischen Schritten auf den Auror zu. „Wir haben Ihnen hier bestätigt, dass Harry und seine Freunde Hogwarts nicht verlassen haben und deshalb auch nicht in der Lage waren, Mister Fudge zu überfallen. Aber was machen Sie? Unter dem Vorwand, mit den Schülern sprechen zu wollen, gehen sie in deren Gemeinschaftsraum. Ausgerechnet mit ihrem unbeherrschten kleinen, dicken Kollegen. Sie haben eine Saat gelegt, die Gryffindor-Schüler gefährlicher machen kann, als solche von Slytherin. Den Kindern wurde der Glaube an die Objektivität des Ministeriums genommen. Potter hat sich wie Severus bereit erklärt, unter dem Veritaserum auszusagen. Er hat es sicherlich nur gemacht, um seine Freunde vor Ihrem groben Vorgehen zu schützen. Sie haben ihm nicht ein einziges Mal die Chance gegeben, Ihren lächerlichen Vorwurf zu widerlegen. Vertrauen schafft man anders!"McGonagall berichtete auf die fragenden Blicke der Anwesenden hin ausführlich von den Vorkommnissen im Gemeinschaftsraum.

In der Stille nach dem Bericht vernahmen alle ein leises Scheppern von Geschirr, das mit herannahenden Schritten lauter wurde. Sie sahen in den hinteren Teil von Dumbledors Büro, der sich in eine Geschirrabteilung verwandelt hatte. Das Trampeln wurde lauter, ein riesiger Elefant durchbrach eines der Regale. Noch: bevor jemand etwas sagen konnte, wütete er dem Sprichwort entsprechend.

Wenige Sekunden später war alles wieder verschwunden. Beinahe alles. Eine kleine Vase, die auf einem Bücherregal hinter Snape gestanden war, hatte ihren Sturz in die Tiefe nicht überstanden. Nun lagen die Scherben hinter ihm. Minerva sah Severus fragend an. Dumbledore erhob sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch und blickte ernst in die Gesichter seiner Gäste: „Diese Illusion muss ich Ihnen wohl nicht erklären. Jeder wird wissen, was zu tun ist. Voldemort wird einen freudigen Tag haben. Stellen Sie sich sein schadenfrohes Lachen vor, wenn er erfährt, wie wir beginnen, uns selbst zu zerfleischen. Angetrieben von dem eingeschränkten Denkvermögen und dem Hang, überall nur das sehen zu wollen, was man vermutet."

Betroffen sahen alle zu Boden, auch Minerva McGonagall, welche lieber erkundet hätte, warum die Vase abgestürzt war. Es lagen nun aber keine Scherben mehr hinter Severus. Konnten auch nicht, denn die Vase stand wieder im Regal. Minerva hätte aber schwören können, dass sie zuvor etwas weiter rechts gestanden hätte. Fragend hob sie eine Augenbraue, bekam aber nur die gleichgültige Mine von Snape zu sehen.

* * *

Nachdem die jüngeren Gryffindors in ihre Schlafräume verschwunden waren, saßen nur noch wenige der Großen im Gemeinschaftsraum. Ginny war gleich verschwunden. Sie wollte Fred und George informieren, vielleicht auch gleich Bill. Außerdem war Nanda da, deshalb würde sie erst am nächsten Tag wieder auftauchen. Felicitas hatte sich in Richtung Zaubertränkekerker verabschiedet. Sie wollte nach Snape sehen. Neville spielte mit Ron Zauberschach, also saß Harry alleine da, denn Hermine diskutierte mit ein paar Mitschülern das Ereignis. 

Seamus, der Turmsprecher, hatte seit dem Abgang der Auroren kaum etwas gesagt. Auch jetzt sah er sich zuerst um, bevor er sich vorbeugte: „Was war das jetzt eigentlich? Sie hätten uns doch nur fragen müssen. Alle hätten bezeugen können, dass Harry mit Ginny für Poppy die Pippigläser geschrubbt hat."

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. Hermine sah abwartend zu Harry, als dieser aber keine Anstalten machte, etwas zu sagen, begann sie: „Seamus, das war eine Überreaktion. Der Auror musste sich und der magischen Gesellschaft beweisen, was für ein toller Hecht er ist."

„Wenn das so ist, dann ging das Ganze aber gründlich daneben", bemerkte Parvati Patil. „Was wollen sie denn im Tagespropheten schreiben? Ermittlungen nach Überfall auf den ehemaligen Minister. Das Ergebnis der erfolglosen Aktion auf Hogwarts, geschockte Auroren und viel Ärger am Hals. Harry kann sie doch jetzt ganz ordentlich unter Druck setzen!"

„Wie das?", erkundigte sich Hermine und lenkte so die Aufmerksamkeit von Harry ab.

Harry reagierte nicht, sondern hing seinen Gedanken nach. Er hatte eingesehen, dass es sinnvoll war, die Erinnerungen an den Besuch bei Walker in sein Denkarium auszulagern. Nun aber hatte er das Gefühl, es würde ihm etwas fehlen. Er stand auf und ging, von nur einer Person bemerkt, in sein Zimmer.

Seamus hatte sich inzwischen Feder, Tinte und Pergament heraufbeschworen. Seinen Plan, den Minister mit einem offenen Brief zur Rede zu stellen, fand Hermine nicht so gut. Jetzt, wo Harry nicht mehr im Raum war, konnte sie die Erkenntnisse aus dem ernsten Gespräch mit Professor Snape einbringen.

„Warte mal, Seamus!", begann sie bestimmt. „Wie werden denn eure Eltern reagieren, wenn sie erfahren, was passiert ist? Wem werden sie glauben? Glauben sie uns oder lieber dem, was das Ministerium erzählen wird?"

„Wenn sie überhaupt etwas bekannt geben", warf Dean Thomas ein.

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Seamus, gehen wir mal davon aus, wir alle schreiben unseren Eltern, dass sie im Ministerium protestieren sollen wegen des Vorgehens in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum." Hermine holte Luft, nun kam es darauf an, die Mitschüler von ihrer Idee zu überzeugen. „Meint ihr, sie protestieren gegen ein Ministerium, welches ihnen sagt, dass es dies wegen unserer Sicherheit gemacht hat? Wenn der Minister ihnen die Frage stellt, was ihnen lieber wäre: Terroristen in der Schülerschaft, die alte Minister überfallen, oder eben ein versehentlich misslungener Ermittlungsversuch? Was werden sie antworten?"

Betretendes Schweigen folgte Hermines Ausführungen.

„Unser Vater wird fragen, warum wir dem Minister die Ermittlungen so schwer machten. Wie es dazu kam, dass auch Dumbledore einen Auror ausschaltete. Ich befürchte, unsere Eltern verstehen unsere Empörung nicht. Für ein bisschen Sicherheit würden sie uns am liebsten einsperren lassen!" Parvati Patil sprach nicht so viel in der Öffentlichkeit wie ihre Freundin Leander, aber wenn sie es tat, dann traf sie meist den Nagel auf den Kopf.

Ron hatte sein Schachspiel mit Neville unterbrochen. Kritisch sah er zu Hermine hinüber, die sich bei Seamus auf die Sessellehne gesetzt hatte.

„Hermine!" Beinahe knurrend hatte er sie gerufen. Hermine ahnte, dass es Ron nicht passte, wo sie saß. Sein Verhalten nervte sie schon seit Längerem, denn außer Quidditch, Schach und natürlich Essen kannte er keine wichtigen Themen. Ja natürlich, auf sie aufpassen, oder wie er es auch immer nannte. Nachdem sich seine kleine Schwester erfolgreich davon befreit hatte, meinte er wohl, seinen Beschützerinstinkt auf sie übertragen zu müssen. Sie sah Ron ganz ruhig an, ohne auch nur irgendwie auf seinen roten Kopf zu reagieren. Er hätte sich doch um sie kümmern können, anstatt Schach zu spielen: „Ron? Du bist sicher auch der Ansicht, dass wir irgendwie reagieren müssen. Wenn ein Protest vermutlich an den meisten Eltern scheitert, könnten wir doch dem Minister irgendwie anders einheizen? Oder wolltest du etwas anderes sagen?"

Er antwortete nicht. Er schnaufte tief und schien gemerkt zu haben, dass sie heute nicht nachgeben würde. Neville machte derweil auf sich und das Schachspiel aufmerksam, dem sich Ron nun wieder zuwandte.

Bei früheren Angelegenheiten hatte sie die Situation gerettet, indem sie nachgab. Am Anfang war er sogar auf Harry eifersüchtig gewesen. Da hatte sie zwei Personen beachten müssen, denen es nicht gefiel, dass sie mit Harry umging wie die Jahre zuvor auch. Mit Felicitas hatte sich das aber gelegt und auch Ron hatte wohl eingesehen, dass Harry sie nicht in seinen kleinen Harem einverleiben wollte. Ron war es aber immer nur aufgefallen, dass es sie gab, wenn ihm etwas an ihrem Verhalten nicht passte. Bei Diskussionen und an Gesprächen beteiligte er sich nie. Bücher ohne sportlichen Inhalt dienten ihm höchstens zum Beschweren von Strategieplänen bei der Mannschaftsbesprechung. Genauso überraschend wie die Auroren erschienen waren, kam sie zur Erkenntnis, dass sie von einem Freund mehr wollte als nur eifersüchtig beobachtet zu werden. Sie beugte sich wieder zu Seamus und überflog den Text.

„He toll, Seamus! Mit dem Thema Umbridge kommt das Ministerium in Bedrängnis. Die meisten Eltern werden uns unterstützen. Sie mögen es nicht, wenn durch inhumane Strafen ihren Kindern der Spaß am Leben genommen wird. Sie erinnern sich auch daran, dass sie gegen Dumbledore war. Dazu kommen die ganzen Gerüchte über die Briefbomben im Sommer und ihre etwas fragliche Rolle im Ministerium."

Die Türe zu den Jungenschlafräumen klappte zu. Hermine musste gar nicht schauen, wer fehlte. Sie wusste es. Ron würde wieder in Wut und Selbstmitleid versinken, aber da musste er durch und sie würde nicht nachgeben.

Gemeinsam gingen sie den Text nochmals durch und ergänzten ihn noch etwas.

* * *

Harry brauchte etwas Zeit für sich. Er hatte sich in sein Zimmer zurückgezogen und begann nun mit Yogaübungen. Er saß bequem auf seinem Bett, die Räucherstäbchen jedoch, welche Felicitas so liebte, brannten nicht. Harry wollte nicht schon wieder auffallen und sei es nur durch den Duft des Räucherwerkes, welcher auf den Korridor hinausdrang. 

Vor ihm stand sein Denkarium, langsam nahm er die Erinnerungen wieder auf und brauchte einige Zeit, um sie neu einzuordnen. Er ging die Aktion nochmals ganz langsam durch, noch wusste er nicht, was Hermine bei dem Gespräch mit Snape erfahren hatte. Vielleicht war dies ein Teil des genialen Planes, vielleicht diente es nur dazu, damit auch sie ein Alibi hatte. Ja, genial war die richtige Bezeichnung für Snapes Plan. Alles war durchdacht gewesen. Keiner seiner Freunde konnte in Verdacht geraten, jeden hatte er irgendwo sinnvoll und völlig unverdächtig platziert. Außer Ron, aber um ihn musste er sich nicht kümmern. Ron verhielt sich wie immer. Er hatte sich mittlerweile von der eigentlichen Gruppe so weit entfernt, dass er gar nicht mehr in den Verdacht kommen würde. Warum war das nur geschehen? Gut, Harry konnte ihm nicht alles sagen, weil er nicht bereit war, Okklumentik auch nur ansatzweise zu lernen. Er war froh gewesen, als Hermine ihm die Erinnerungen an die Bibliothek und Kyrill abnahm und in sein Denkarium verstaute. Hermine hatte es nicht gern getan, aber es war einfach nicht anders möglich. Ron wehrte jeden Versuch ab, mehr als seine Mitschüler zu lernen. Er träumte von seiner Karriere als Quidditchspieler. Ron durfte er nicht übersehen, aber heute musste er sich auf das Wesentliche konzentrieren.

Der Plan von Snape wurde bis jetzt exakt umgesetzt. Wie konnte Fudge darauf gekommen sein, dass er es war, der ihm die Kartei abgenommen hatte? Sie hatten sich ihm nur ganz kurz gezeigt. Es konnte nicht möglich sein, dass er ihn erkannt hatte. Harry brach die Überlegungen ab.

Mit ein paar entspannenden Übungen versuchte er sich auf das Kommende vorzubereiten. Es musste noch einiges erledigt werden. Zuerst verbannte er die Erinnerungen wieder in das Denkarium. Irgendwann würde Dumbledore es erfahren, aber nicht heute. Erst musste sich die Sache beruhigt haben.

Jetzt musste er sich zuerst bei Dumbledore empören. Ja, dem Geheimen Rat musste in einem Brief berichtet werden, dazu war er verpflichtet. Wann immer ein Ratsmitglied einen Verstoß des Ministeriums feststellte, war ein Bericht fällig. Der Schulrat musste auch tagen. Harry konnte sich diese Vorgehensweise nicht gefallen lassen. Es wäre geradezu auffällig, wenn er schweigen würde.

Plötzlich spürte Harry, dass er nicht mehr allein im Raum war. Ein Blick auf seine Karte der Herumtreiber verriet Felicitas, bevor sie sichtbar wurde.

„Oh, was schreibst du denn Offizielles?"

„Sieht man mir das an?"

Felicitas ging auf ihn zu und verstrubbelte sein Haar noch mehr. „Ja, ich meine, du sitzt aufrechter, aber vielleicht liegt es auch nur an den Utensilien zum Versiegeln."

Liebevoll legte sie die Arme um ihn. Harry zog sie auf seinen Schoß. Endlich hatten sie etwas Zeit für sich. Er grub sein Gesicht in ihre roten Haare. Eigentlich hatten sie sich einen richtigen Urlaub und nicht noch eine anstrengende Nacht verdient. Felicitas begann die Briefe zu lesen, während ihm ihre Haare in der Nase kitzelten. Haare, ja das musste er noch wissen, bevor er auf Dumbledore traf.

„Felicitas, kannst du dir vorstellen, warum Fudge ausgerechnet auf mich kommt?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Eine kleine Nebelwolke bildete sich auf Harrys Schreibtisch. Als diese sich auflöste, stand ihr Denkarium vor ihm. Es erklangen sphärisch anmutende Klänge, wie von einer fernen Harfe, und eine silberne Nebelsäule wuchs aus der Vertiefung des steinernen Gefäßes nach oben. Felicitas grinste, als sie das überraschte Gesicht ihres Freundes sah. „Ein bisschen Flitwick kann doch nicht schaden."

Zauberkunst war wohl auch ein Favorit unter ihren Unterrichtsfächern, gerne gestaltete sie alles etwas pompöser als notwendig. Jetzt sah Harry sich selbst, nein, er konnte keine Ähnlichkeit feststellen. Selbst die Stimme klang ganz anders.

„Fudge mag mich wohl so sehr, dass er mir alles zutraut", meinte Harry nachdenklich. „Ich glaube, die Grünlinge müssen ihn nochmals besuchen. Es muss doch etwas diesem ‚Aber' von mir zugrunde liegen? Was meint denn Snape dazu?"

Felicitas zuckte mit den Schultern: „Konnte noch nicht mit ihm darüber sprechen, er war bei Dumbledore."

Harry las die Briefe ein letztes Mal durch und fertigte mit Hilfe des Kopierzaubers Abschriften an. Zusammen mit Felicitas stieg er in die Eulerei ganz oben über dem Schloss. Es kam ihnen niemand entgegen, als sie, sich an den Händen haltend, die Treppen empor stiegen. Irgendwie genoss er das Gefühl, normal zu sein, ganz wie die anderen Schüler im Schloss auch. Er wusste zwar, dass es täuschte, denn als normaler Schüler wäre er unter dem Tarnumhang durch die Gänge geschlichen, immer in der Angst, trotzdem von Miss Norris entdeckt zu werden, einem Professor in die Arme zu laufen oder gar mit Filch zusammenzustoßen.

Das laute „Ratzeputz" von Felicitas schreckte die gefiederten Postboten auf. Sie ekelte sich jedes Mal vor dem Eulendreck. Über ihnen saßen nur wenige Eulen auf den Stangen. Harry vermutete, dass die meisten auf der Jagd waren. Mit einem Rauschen kam Hedwig von einer der obersten Stangen herunter geschwebt. Wie oft hatte er eine Schuleule ihr vorziehen müssen, damit nicht auffiel, wer hier Post versandte. Heute war es anders, heute sollten die Leute sehen, dass die Post von ihm kam. Hedwig schlang den Eulenkeks hinunter und hielt Harry unruhig ihren Fuß entgegen. Er sprach beruhigend auf sie ein und band die Dokumente an das Ministerium fest.

Gemeinsam mit Felicitas beobachtete er, wie sich die weiße Eule mit kräftigen Flügelschlägen auf den Weg nach London machte. Das Knarren einer Treppenstufe unterbrach die Ruhe.

„Potter! McKinnon! Sie enttäuschen mich."

Ganz überrascht sahen sie Professor Snape an, der nun die Treppe ganz hinter sich gelassen hatte.

„Warum überlassen Sie das Petzen nicht Professor Weasley? Hat er es nicht immer sehr gewissenhaft getan? Sie nehmen ihm eine Chance, sich zu profilieren."

„Manchmal, werter Professor Snape", erwiderte Felicitas geziert, „manchmal muss etwas auch selbst gemacht werden, wenn es richtig geschehen soll. Kann es sein, dass ich den Spruch von Ihnen habe?"

Harry sah die beiden verwundert an.

„Man lernt aber nie aus. Manchmal lernt man Menschen kennen, denen man vertraut. Menschen, denen man nicht nur manchmal, sondern immer vertrauen kann. In einer Welt voller Trug und Lug findet man manchmal unter diesen solche, die übernommene Aufgaben ganz in seinem Sinne erledigen. Potter, schauen Sie mich nicht so ungläubig an."

„Du darfst es ihm nicht verdenken, Severus!" Aus einer dunklen Ecke der Eulerei trat Dumbledore hervor. „Solche Worte vernimmt man nur sehr selten von dir."

Der alte Schulleiter breitete die Arme aus: „Hoffentlich berichtet Percy nicht von der sauberen Eulerei, das Ministerium sendet mir sonst gleich ein Untersuchungskomitee."

Harry zog aus seinem Umhang mehrere Kuverts hervor. „Ich hoffe nicht, Professor Dumbledore. Ich habe wirklich die Nase voll davon. Dies hier sind Kopien meiner Protestschreiben an die verschiedenen Institutionen der magischen Welt, damit Sie rechtzeitig darüber informiert sind."

Er reichte die Kopien sowohl an Dumbledore wie auch an Snape. „Professor Snape, Sie sollen auch alles wissen. Schließlich habe ich es nur angeboten, Sie mussten das abstoßende Zeug trinken und die Wirkung ertragen."

Dumbledore seufzte: „Wollen wir das nicht lieber in meinem Büro besprechen?"

Bei dem Gang durch das Schloß trafen sie tatsächlich noch auf Filch, der seine Runde drehte. Er hielt sich zurück, etwas zu sagen, aber sein gehässiges Grinsen verriet, dass Menschen gerne das glaubten, was sie sehen wollen.

Die ehemaligen Schulleiter schreckten in ihren Rahmen auf, nicht dass sie richtig geschlafen hätten, dafür war der Abend viel zu aufregend gewesen. Gleich; nachdem Dumbledore und seine Gäste sich gesetzt hatten, griff der Schulleiter das Thema wieder auf: „Was willst du damit eigentlich erreichen?"

Harry antwortete sehr bestimmt: „Aufklärung und Gerechtigkeit, Sir! Das erwarte ich vom Ministerium."

„Harry, wir sprechen über das Ministerium!", bemerkte Snape knapp.

„Eben, ich will wissen, warum Miller das getan hat. Ich will wissen, was für ein Überfall das war, um was es dabei ging. Professor Dumbledore, Sie können mir doch sicher sagen, wo und bei wem der Überfall stattgefunden hat."

Dumbledore setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch: „Es bleibt, wie alles hier Gesprochene, unter uns. Hopkins will nicht, dass noch mehr an die Öffentlichkeit kommt. Fudge wurde im Arbeitszimmer von Walkers Gästehaus nicht überfallen, sondern nur schachmatt gesetzt. Es hat zuerst einen Kampf gegeben. Fudge hat Walker entwaffnet und laut dessen Aussage die Kartei an sich genommen. Beide berichten dann übereinstimmend, dass ihnen danach die Kartei abgenommen wurde. Fudge sagte aus, er habe grünhaarige Jugendliche gesehen. Diese sind dann beim Eintreffen der Auroren mit Kartei verschwunden."

„Was ist das für eine Kartei?", erkundigte sich Felicitas. „Sie muss ja sehr wichtig sein, wenn sich alles um diese dreht."

Dumbledore schlug mit der Hand auf den Tisch, eine sehr unübliche Geste von ihm. Er schien besonders aufgeregt zu sein. „Walker hat in seiner kleinlichen Art alles über jeden aufgeschrieben, was er erfahren konnte. Jeder, der sie besitzt, weiß sehr viel über seine Gegner. Nun fürchte ich, dass unsere unbekannten Gegner das Wissen für sich ausnützen werden."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf: „Muss immer das Schlimmste gedacht werden? Muss jeder gleich zum Gegner gemacht werden? Bis jetzt hat sich jeder über die Einsätze der Grünhaarigen gefreut, zumindest fast jeder. Plötzlich sollen sie Gegner sein, nur weil man sie nicht kennt?"

„Richtig, Harry, wir kennen sie nicht. Ursprünglich hatte ich geglaubt, ihr seid es, aber nun? Ihr müsst aufpassen, sie waren bis auf heute immer sehr nahe bei euch."


	25. Fürsorgliche Pläne

Hallo allen euch wünsche ich schöne und lustige Feiertage. Feiertage die nicht immer so ablaufen, wie man es im Voraus eh ahnt, sondern vielleicht etwas mehr Spaß, Entspannung und Glück bringen.

Meine Betas ein ganz dickes Dankeschön für die geleistete Arbeit im ganzen Jahr und insbesondere an diesem Kapitel, und euch liebe Leserinnen und Leser ein Dankeschön für eure Treue! Viel Spaß

* * *

**Rückblick auf Kapitel 24 glücklose Scherben**

„Was ist das für eine Kartei?", erkundigte sich Felicitas. „Sie muss ja sehr wichtig sein, wenn alles sich um diese dreht."

Dumbledore schlug mit der Hand auf den Tisch, eine sehr unübliche Geste von ihm. Er schien besonders aufgeregt zu sein. „Walker hat in seiner kleinlichen Art alles über jeden aufgeschrieben, was er erfahren konnte. Jeder, der sie besitzt, weiß sehr viel über seine Gegner. Nun fürchte ich, dass unsere unbekannten Gegner das Wissen für sich ausnützen."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf: „Muss immer das Schlimmste gedacht werden? Muss jeder gleich zum Gegner gemacht werden? Bis jetzt hat jeder sich über die Einsätze der Grünhaarigen gefreut, zumindest fast jeder. Plötzlich sollen sie Gegner sein, weil man sie nicht kennt?"

„Richtig Harry, wir kennen Sie nicht. Ursprünglich hatte ich geglaubt, ihr seid es, aber nun? Ihr müsst aufpassen, sie waren, bis auf heute, immer sehr nahe bei euch."

* * *

**Kapitel 25 Fürsorgliche Pläne**

Harry ging aufgeregt im verborgenen Klassenzimmer auf und ab. Hermine sah genervt auf, sie hatte ihn bereits einige Mal erfolglos zur Ruhe ermahnt. Felicitas hatte sich schon in die Kerker zurückgezogen, um dort die Arbeiten ihrer Erstklässler zu prüfen.

Ginny nahm ihn in solchen Momenten immer wieder in Schutz: „Hermine, unter diesen Umständen wärst du auch kribbelig. Da war vor einer Woche die Aktion mit der Kartei, an die wir immer noch nicht ran können. Dann hat Harry sich bei allen ach so wichtigen Gremien über das Verhalten der Auroren beschwert, und kam diesbezüglich schon eine Reaktion? Wir können von Glück sagen, dass wir überhaupt erfahren haben, was der Minister im Büro von Dumbledore gesagt hat."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf: „Glück ist etwas anderes, Ginny. Wir haben Berichte von Phineas Nigellus und Mary-Anne erhalten. Sie haben es uns alles ausführlich erzählt."

Harry musste schmunzeln. Er selbst hatte das ganze Treffen in Felis Gedanken gesehen. Die Gedanken von Felicitas waren aber sehr unruhig gewesen, sagten dafür aber viel aus über das Wesen der Katzen. Eigentlich konnte er sich nur auf das Gehörte verlassen, denn ihre Blicke hatten sich auf das Wesentliche für Katzen konzentriert. Ständig hatte sie nach Gefahren Ausschau gehalten, aber er sah auch, dass einige Mäuse im Büro unterwegs waren. Der Elefant im Porzellanladen war dann aber zu viel für die Katze gewesen. Felicitas war aus der Animagus Figur heraus gegangen, um die kleine Vase zu reparieren. Außer Snape und McGonagall war aber niemandem etwas aufgefallen.

Harry nahm die Briefe, in denen Untersuchungen und Verhandlungen angekündigt wurden, vom Pult und warf sie wütend zurück. „Alles Bla...bla! Man entschuldigt sich, verweist auf wichtigere, ältere Termine, nach denen man sich um meine Beschwerden kümmern werde. Die wollen wohl erst die ganze Geschichte der Magie aufarbeiten, bevor sie sich darum kümmern. Was macht denn eure Aktion wegen Umbridge?"

Hermine antwortete nicht gleich, sondern ordnete erst ihre Unterlagen: „Seamus und ich überlegen uns, ob wir Mr. Lovegood bitten sollen, das Schreiben als offenen Brief zu veröffentlichen. Vielleicht tut sich dann etwas."

„Wann entscheidet ihr das?"

„Vielleicht Morgen beim Frühstück, oder heute Abend, wenn er Zeit hat. Hör aber endlich auf, wie ein Tiger im Käfig herumzurennen. Es nervt!"

Harry blieb plötzlich stehen, ein Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. In den Augen blitzte es verdächtig.

„Nein, Harry, wir brauchen hier keinen Käfig. Das ist einfach so ein Spruch, du müsstest ihn ja kennen."

„Schon gut, Hermine, ich beschwöre keinen Käfig herauf. Ich suche einen! Ginny, kommst du mit, ich will mir so einen Tiger anschauen?"

Ungläubig schaute Hermine auf, während Ginny schnell ihre Sachen holte.

„Keine Angst, Hermine, wir gehen in den Zoo. Vielleicht lenkt es mich etwas ab. Es ist schon blöd, wenn man auf alles warten muss. Auf die Reaktion des Ministeriums und darauf, dass wir endlich die Flüche um die Kartei brechen können. Kommst du auch mit?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf: „Sag aber Feli Bescheid!"

Ginny war nun schon öfter im London der Muggel gewesen, aber für einen Besuch im Zoo hatte sie bisher keine Zeit gehabt. Sie überprüfte Harrys Make-up, auch sie hatte ihr Aussehen etwas verändert.

Begeistert zog sie Harry von einem Gehege zum Anderen. Er selber war nur einmal im Zoo gewesen, und daran wollte er lieber nicht denken. Gerade noch rechtzeitig erkannte er das Reptilienhaus und hielt Ginny davon ab, hineinzustürmen.

„Was ist, hast du keine Lust mehr?"

„Ich muss nicht unbedingt da hinein, was ist mit dir?" Er zeigte auf das Hinweisschild.

„Mit dir schaue ich es mir an, du musst aber ganz nah bei mir sein!", antwortete Ginny mutig. Ganz vorsichtig betraten sie das Haus. Es hatte sich seither nichts geändert. Angeekelt besah Ginny sich die kleinen Exemplare. Als sie aber eine Boa in einem Terrarium sah, ging sie einige Schritte zurück.

„Du muss keine Angst haben", beteuerte ihr ein Pfleger, der im Reptilienhaus Aufsicht führte. „Die kommen hier nicht heraus. Seit vor ein paar Jahren plötzlich eine Scheibe verschwand, haben wir zusätzlich noch ein Gitter installiert."

„Eine Scheibe ist verschwunden?", erkundigte sich eine Mutter von drei kleinen Kindern, die sie gleich zu sich rief. Der Tierpfleger erzählte die ganze aufregende Geschichte, der auch Ginny gespannt lauschte.

„Hört sich an, als ob Zauberer am Werk waren", flüsterte sie Harry ins Ohr.

Er hatte ihr diese Geschichte bislang noch nicht erzählt. Irgendwie hatte er sie verdrängt. Jetzt allerdings, nach dem Bericht des Angestellten, erinnerte er sich wieder genau daran. „Das war ganz sicher stablose Magie, von einem elfjährigen Jungen durchgeführt, der sich sehr geärgert hatte."

Ginny sah ihn fragend an, doch Harry hörte dem Pfleger zu. Dieser berichtete noch, dass man die Schlange ein halbes Jahr später im Hafen gefunden hat. „Sie war völlig entkräftigt, aber sie hat sich wieder erholt."

Die Mutter ging mit ihren Kindern weiter und auch der Pfleger drehte seine Runde. Harry legte seinen Arm um Ginny und trat nahe an das Glas. Die Schlange lag eingerollt da, als wäre sie ein Gartenschlauch.

„Warum so nah?"

„Ginny, ich will sie sehen. Ich habe ihr seinerzeit die Freiheit geschenkt, die ihr beinahe zum Verhängnis geworden ist. Ich habe mich mit ihr unterhalten." _ hallo, hörst du mich? _

Die Schlange hob den Kopf. Langsam wickelte sie sich ab und kam an das Gitter, welches zwischen dem Lebensraum der Schlange und dem Glas installiert war.

_ sprichst du überhaupt noch mit mir? _

Die Schlange erhob sich. Ihr Zischeln war deutlich zu hören. _auch wenn du anders aussiehst, ich erkenne dich wieder. Du hast heute keine Angst, aber dein Weibchen. Sag ihr, dass nicht alle Schlangen böse sind_.

„Sie scheint dich zu mögen!" Erschrocken fuhr Harry herum, der Wärter stand hinter ihm. „Sie mag es, gestreichelt zu werden. Willst du oder deine Freundin es tun? Keine Angst, ich bin ja dabei, sie ist auch keine Giftschlange." Er schloss die Türe auf und zögerlich folgte Ginny Harry durch die Türe. Es war überraschend warm. Der Angestellte des Zoos lockte die Schlange mit zischelnden Lauten. Harry hatte genau hingehört, aber nichts verstanden.

_ keine Angst, er kann unsere Sprache nicht, er spielt nur. _

Fasziniert, aber weiterhin ängstlich beobachtete Ginny die Schlange, welche jetzt ganz nah war. „Frag sie mal, ob sie wirklich gestreichelt werden will?"

Als Harry anfing zu zischeln, lachte der Pfleger. „Gut so. Sie versteht uns zwar nicht, aber sie macht das Spiel mit. Du darfst nur nicht laut oder gar aggressiv sein."

Harry streckte seine Hand aus und berührte den warmen Leib der Schlange.

Ginny wurde mutiger und berührte die Schlange auch, als sie sich bewegte. Das ruhige Verhalten der Schlange macht ihr Mut. Sie streichelte sogar ihren Kopf, als die Schlange diesen hoch aufrichtete.

Der Wärter hatte sich eine Jacke angezogen. Er beobachtete die beiden noch etwas. „Verabschieden Sie sich bitte, ich muss noch zu den Löwen. Irgend so ein Filmheini hat sich in den Kopf gesetzt, dass er dort unbedingt filmen will."

Harry winkte der Schlange noch einmal, selbst Ginny lächelte etwas. Sie folgten dem Wärter.

„Sie halten wohl nicht viel von Tierfilmen?"

Der Angesprochene schüttelte den Kopf: „Von solchen Tierfilmen nicht. Bei denen sieht man nicht die Tiere im natürlichen Umfeld. Ein Löwe in Afrika bewegt sich ganz anders als im Zoo." Er nannte noch die Namen von Tierfilmern und Verlagen, die tolle Filme verkauften.

Um das Löwengehege herum hatte sich eine ganze Menschentraube gebildet. Ginny zog ihn zu dem Gehege hin, aber es war kein Durchkommen. Sie versuchte überall nach vorne zu kommen, aber die Zuschauer gaben nicht nach. Harry hielt sie zurück, als sie versuchte, sich an einem alten Ehepaar vorbei zu drücken. Fragend sah sie ihn an, aber Harry zog sie zu sich. Plötzlich standen sie in einem Hinterhof nahe der Tanzschule.

„Harry, warum sind wir hier? Vielleicht wären wir doch zu den Löwen durchgekommen?", sprach sie leise. „Wenn ich bei der Schlange nicht so lange gebraucht hätte, dann hätten wir vielleicht tolle Plätze bekommen."

Harry legte ihr beide Hände auf die Schultern: „Kein Problem! Es war viel wichtiger, dass du so mutig warst, die Schlange anzufassen und sie sogar zu streicheln, ich bin stolz auf dich! Es ist gar nicht wichtig, dass wir die Löwen nicht gesehen haben! Komm mit, ich habe eine Lösung gefunden."

* * *

Verwundert las Felicitas die Mitteilung von Harry. „Dobby, du bist dir sicher, es war Harry, der dir diese Karte gegeben hat?" 

Dobby nickte: „Ein kleines gemütliches Zimmer in einem alten Hotel in London, Felicitas. Sie haben was ganz Unheimliches aufgebaut. Wilde Katzen brüllen aus einem Bild, welches nie gemalt wurde. Harry hat Dobby erklärt, dass er dazu etwas braucht, was Hogwarts nicht hat."

Hochkonzentriert saß Harry vor dem Fernseher und beobachtete das Verhalten der Löwen. Ein Kommentator gab wenige, aber sehr fundierte Bemerkungen von sich. Auf dem Sofa neben ihm saß Ginny, knapperte Chips und blätterte in einer Modezeitschrift. Plötzlich tauchte, wie aus dem nichts, eine rot gestreifte Katze im Zimmer auf. Unbemerkt von den beiden verwandelte sich Felicitas aus ihrer Animagus Figur zurück.

„Wie kommt ihr eigentlich auf die Idee, in ein Hotel zu ziehen? Habt ihr nicht ausreichenden Platz in allen möglichen Häusern?"

„Schon, Feli", Harry stellte auf Standbild, gerade als der Löwe aus einem Hinterhalt hervorsprang, „aber wir haben nirgends Strom."

„Ihr wollt jetzt jedes Mal hierher kommen, wenn ihr euch die Filme ansehen wollt?"

Harry sah die Freundin fragend an: „Ich kann kaum eine Stromleitung nach Hogwarts oder in den Grimmauldplatz legen lassen. Wo soll ich den Strom herbekommen?"

Felicitas grinste ihn breit an, sah aber plötzlich überrascht auf Ginnys Halskette: „Die ist aber toll! Wo hast du die denn her, und warum ausgerechnet eine Schlange?"

„Ich habe gewonnen, Harry!", Ginny strahlte. „Wir haben gewettet, wann du das Geschenk von Harry bemerkst. Ich meinte, dass es keine fünfzehn Minuten dauert. Warum ausgerechnet eine Schlange? Du kannst doch Gedanken lesen, oder?"

Felicitas umarmte die Freundin glücklich: „Man kann euch also doch gemeinsam fortlassen! Auch wenn dies ein Psychologe so empfohlen hätte, hätte es nicht so gut klappen können. Ich habe einen Vorschlag für das ungemalte Bild, aus dem wilde Katzen brüllen, wie es Dobby beschrieben hat. Wisst ihr, ob ein Motor die Magie stört?"

Harry sah Felicitas überrascht an, dann schien er zu ahnen, was Felicitas vorhatte: „Ein Motor stört die Magie nicht. Sirius hatte ein Motorrad und Arthur hat ein Auto der Muggel zum Fliegen gebracht. Dank Hermine weiß ich, dass Funksignale auf Hogwarts nicht empfangen werden können. Also klappt es mit dem Fernsehempfang auch nicht. Aber auf Black-Castle müsste es klappen. Die Frage ist aber, ob die Magie einen Motor stört."

„Fernsehen!" Ginny strahlte. „Hermine hat viel davon erzählt und in Indien haben Nanda und ich so tolle herzzerreißende Filme gesehen. Wäre echt toll. Du willst also mit einem Auto Strom machen? Geht das?"

Felicitas schüttelte den Kopf: „Nicht mit einem Auto, nur mit einem Motor, der extra zum Strom erzeugen da ist."

„Geht vermutlich nicht!", warf Ginny nach kurzem Nachdenken ein. „Das ist alles zu gefährlich. Ihr wisst, Dads Auto hat sich unter dem Einfluss der Magie selbstständig gemacht. Das wäre das Letzte, was wir in Black-Castle gebrauchen könnten."

„Dieses Auto hat er aber auch magisch verändert", dachte Harry laut nach. „Einen Stromgenerator brauchen wir aber nicht zu verändern, der muss nur in einer magischen Umgebung laufen."

Eine Weile lang hörte man nur noch das Geräusch von kollektiv gegessenen Chips und das Brüllen der Löwen aus dem Fernsehen.

„Stopp! Das bringt doch gar nichts. Harry, wie sieht ein Löwe aus? Wo beginnt der Schwanz? Läuft der Löwe auf Zehenspitzen oder tritt er mit dem ganzen Fuß auf? Wo verfärbt sich sein Fell?"

Harry tippte auf die Fernbedienung und plötzlich erschien eine wissenschaftliche Abhandlung über den Körper eines Löwen.

„Mir ist schlecht", stöhnte Ginny und drückte Feli die Tüte mit Chips in die Hand. Als sie von der Toilette zurückgekehrt war, betrachtete sie den Raum genauer. Sie öffnete gedankenverloren den Kühlschrank und schloss ihn wieder. Als Harry sie etwas fragen wollte, hielt in Felicitas zurück. Selbst als Ginny ein Bild abhängte und einige Zeit brauchte, um es wieder an die Wand zu bringen, durfte er nicht helfen.

„So dumm sind die Muggel gar nicht, statt eines Heftzaubers verwenden sie Metallstifte und an die Wände kleben sie Papier." Ginny streifte weiter durch das kleine Zimmer, irgendwann blieb sie stehen und schaute ihre Freunde an: „He, ich bin kein Tier im Zoo, warum schaut ihr mich so an? Nur, weil ich entdecke, wie einfallsreich die Muggel sind?"

„Darum beobachten wir dich wie eine Hexe im Muggelland", bestätigte Feli die Vermutung ihrer Freundin. „Hiermit eröffne ich die Aktion Muggelkunde Zwei. Einkaufen können wir nun alle, im Restaurant essen auch, aber leben wie ein Muggel? Harry, wir mieten einfach in einem dieser riesigen Hochhäuser eine Wohnung an. Dort darf außer einigen Schutzzaubern keine Magie angewandt werden."

Harry sprang aus seiner halb liegenden Position auf: „He, wenn wir mehrere Wohnungen mieten, können wir abwechseln und somit unsere Feinde verwirren. Wir brauchen ja nur die DVD mitnehmen, außerdem können in den Wohnungen Familien untertauchen, die bedroht werden."

„Und wer macht das für uns? Jugendlichen werden sie wohl kaum Wohnungen vermieten, oder?"

„Tonks! Ich werde Tonks und Remus bitten."

Sie überraschten Ginny noch damit, dass sie bis zum Frühstück blieben. Von dem war sie allerdings enttäuscht, gab es doch das Gleiche zu essen wie in der magischen Welt.

* * *

Einige Tage später setzte sich Seamus beim Mittagessen zwischen Hermine und Harry. Ginny war aufgestanden, um mit ihren Schulfreundinnen zu sprechen. Rons verärgerte Blicke registrierte Harry zwar, sagte aber nichts. Ron musste sich damit abfinden, dass er den Raum um Hermine nicht frei von männlichen Wesen halten konnte. Dieses versuchte er immer mehr, seit Hermine anscheinend das Interesse an ihm und seinen ewigen Quidditchgeschichten verloren hatte. Sie lernte oft mit Ginny oder recherchierte in der Bibliothek. Ron entging allerdings, dass sie dort oben nicht immer alleine war, da er den Raum mied wie keinen anderen. 

Nachdem Dumbledore sein Versprechen, ihnen mehr beizubringen, auf einfache defensive Zauber beschränkte, übten sie alleine. Kyrill erwies sich dabei als sehr große Hilfe. Er wusste enorm viel von den magischen Kräften, welche in den Flüchen wirkten.

Wenn der alte Kastellan ihnen nicht gerade die Grundlagen der magischen Kräfte beibrachte, forschte er an den Schutzzaubern um die Kartei. Ron war endlich bereit, sich mit Okklumentik zu beschäftigen, aber er war immer noch nicht ganz bei der Sache. Er machte es wohl nur, weil er gespürt hatte, dass er sich ohne diese Fähigkeit immer mehr ins Abseits brachte.

Wieder einmal hatten sie sich in Black-Castle getroffen. Snape, der den praktischen Teil der Ausbildung übernommen hatte, ergänzte sich hervorragend mit Kyrill. Mattes blaues Licht hüllte das silberne Behältnis, in dessen Inneren sich die verkleinerte Datei befand, ein. Harry besah es sich sehr genau. „Die Aktivitäten haben aufgehört?"

„Noch nicht ganz", antwortete der alte Kyrill geduldig. „In den ersten zwei Tagen waren die Versuche sehr stark, in Kontakt zu der Kartei zu treten. Nun sind sie nur noch vormittags und am späten Abend zu bemerken."

Snape las sich das Protokoll durch, in dem Kyrill seine Beobachtungen eingetragen hatte. „Synchronisationszauber! Jemand wollte die Texte auf den Karteikarten verändern."

„Vielleicht ergänzen", bemerkte Hermine.

„Oder löschen!", wandte Snape ein. „Wir werden wohl noch etwas warten müssen, bis wir den Synchronisationszauber durchbrechen können. Walker hat doch mehr in der Birne als angenommen."

„Sir, Sie meinen, Walker hat immer zwei Karteien geführt?", erkundigte sich Hermine.

Der Zaubertränkeprofessor nickte: „Deshalb befürchte ich, dass er sich noch eine Kopie geschaffen hat und nun mit dieser Kopie über den Synchronzauber versucht, unsere zu löschen. Wir brauchen eine Möglichkeit, diese Verbindung zu unterbrechen, sonst können wir die Kartei nur in einem Raum aus Silber benützen."

Wie sehr Harry das ewige Warten hasste. Da halfen ihm auch die lobenden Worte von Snape über die gelungene Aktion nicht weiter. Natürlich hatte er sich gefreut, aber er wollte endlich vorankommen.

Mittlerweile waren drei Wochen vergangen und in keinem Punkt war er weiter gekommen. Seine Stimmung sank und mit ihr seine Geduld. Wieder einmal saß er, enttäuscht über seine Ohnmacht gegen die Lethargie des Ministeriums, im verborgenen Klassenzimmer und las diese endlos langweiligen Berichte durch. Er bemerkte, dass Felicitas und seine Freunde ihn immer wieder sorgenvoll ansahen.

„Harry?" Ginny tauchte mit einigen Büchern bei ihm auf. „Erde an Harry! Huhu!"

Er brauchte kurz, um aus seinen Gedanken herauszukommen. „Harry an Ginny, Landung geglückt. Was steht denn heute auf dem Programm?"

Harry half Ginny sehr geduldig beim Üben der Verteidigungszauber. Hermine sah der Szene interessiert zu, kurz danach setzte sie sich zu den Beiden, auch Felicitas folgte ihrem Beispiel.

„Sag mal, Harry", erkundigte sich Hermine. „Wann läuft denn das mit der DA richtig an? Wir sind jetzt schon sieben Wochen auf Hogwarts. Du hast den Kleinen doch versprochen, sie einzubeziehen und die alten Mitglieder warten auch schon auf ein weiteres Treffen."

Harrys Gesichtsausdruck wurde wieder etwas verschlossener, gerade hatte er sich noch begeistert mit Felicitas duelliert. „Moody hat meinen Ausbildungsplan schon seit einer Ewigkeit. Jedes Mal, wenn ich ihn darauf anspreche, hat er Wichtigeres zu tun." Er machte eine kleine Pause. „Ist euch nach den DA-Treffen etwas aufgefallen?"

Alarmiert schaute Hermine Harry an: „Nein, vermutest du einen Verräter?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich meinte, nach den Treffen?" Als keine Antwort kam, sprach er weiter: „Mir ist aufgefallen, dass es danach immer mehr Hausaufgaben als sonst gab."

Hermine zog ihren Kalender hervor. Sie blätterte etwas und zog die Stirn in Falten. „Hier und hier. Oh! Seht euch das mal an: Moody, Sprout und auch Flitwick verdoppeln beinahe die Hausaufgaben, und nur unsere gute Minerva hat das letzte Mal ganz auf Hausaufgaben verzichtet. Sogar Snape gab an diesen Tagen weniger auf. Felicitas, hast du da etwas zu ihm gesagt?"

Die schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein Hermine. Du überschätzt meinen Einfluss auf ihn, wenn ich diesbezüglich überhaupt einen habe. Die Beobachtungen sind interessant. Wir werden nun wieder öfter die DA einberufen. Sollte es sich bestätigen, helfen wir uns gegenseitig bei den Hausaufgaben. Harry, wir beide werden dann wohl mit dem alten Herrn mal ernsthaft reden müssen. Er hat die DA erlaubt, warum erschwert er uns dann so das Leben?"

* * *

Da selbst Remus und Tonks mit dem Anmieten der Wohnungen nicht weiter kamen, freute sich Harry auf diesen Abend. Es war Freitag, der Tag des Tanzunterrichtes. Es drohte demnächst der Halloween-Ball, da konnten sie mit ihrem Erlernten etwas beeindrucken. Diese Aussicht schien selbst Ron zu begeistern. Die Klasse eilte zum letzten Unterricht an diesem Tag, gemeinsam mit ihr natürlich auch Harry und seine Freunde. Es würde sonst zu sehr auffallen, wenn sie zu oft zu schnell an anderen Stellen waren. 

Sie bogen um die Ecke und prallten beinahe gegen ein Paar Schüler ihrer Klasse.

„Da habt ihr aber noch ein Mal Glück gehabt", flüsterte Seamus aufgeregt. „Wir hören ihn irgendwo reden, aber alle Zimmer sind zu. Er hat sich tatsächlich lautstark mit Dumbledore gestritten. Ich habe aber leider nichts verstanden, obwohl ich ganz nahe an der Türe stand."

Langsam kam Unruhe auf, niemand wollte an einem Freitag die Zeit nachholen, welche ein Lehrer verbummelt hatte.

„He, Felicitas, was hat denn Snape für einen Zauber angewandt?", maulte ein Slytherin. „Die Türe geht nicht auf, egal, was ich probiere!"

„Ich hoffe auch, es bleibt so, bis ich es ändere", schnarrte Snape, der plötzlich aus einer Tür kam und sie in den Tränkekeller eintreten ließHinter dem Arbeitstisch, der mit Büchern überladen war, stand in einer Gruppe älterer Zauberer auch der Schulleiter.

Die Reaktionen der Schüler auf die Besucher waren sehr unterschiedlich, sie reichten vom grenzenlosen Staunen bis hin zu ebensolchem Entsetzen. Snapes Mundwinkel zuckten, aber er bemühte sich, nicht mehr Gefühle zu zeigen. „Das Ministerium hat von dem Versuch erfahren, dass ältere Schüler jüngere Schüler in ein Fach einführen. Es ist damit einverstanden, wenn bestimmte Modalitäten erfüllt werden, in unserem Fall muss also eine Prüfung abgelegt werden. Gewisse Leute müssen dann auch keine Eulen mehr nach Hause schicken, um sich neidvoll zu beschweren."

„Danke, Professor Snape." Ein alter Zauberer war aus der Gruppe hervorgetreten. „Mein Name ist Tofty, Professor Tofty, bitte. Den meisten bin ich von den letzten ZAGs her bekannt. Wir haben einen Expertenkreis gebildet, der diese Prüfung überwachen soll. Die Bedingungen sind hoch angesetzt." Er räusperte sich einige Male. „Nun, es gab nur wenige Zauberer und Hexen, die diese Qualifikation erreicht haben. Anwärter für dieses Examen müssen die UTZ-Prüfung bestanden haben und mit Lernenden umgehen können. Das Ministerium hat sich entschieden, dass die Prüfung auf Hogwarts stattfindet, weil hier die jüngste Bewerberin wohnt, Miss McKinnon!"

„Bewerberin?"

„Oh!", meldete sich Professor Dumbledore zu Wort. „Habe ich es etwa vergessen, dir zu sagen, dass ich dich angemeldet habe?" Ein paar Slytherin fingen an zu lachen.

„Miss McKinnon, ich hoffe, Sie werden trotz dieses Versehens an der Prüfung teilnehmen. Sie findet exakt einen Tag vor Halloween, also in zwei Wochen, hier statt – selbstverständlich sind Sie bis dahin vom Unterricht befreit. Diesbezügliche Fragen an Professor Snape oder den Zaubertränkemeister von St. Mungo müssen schriftlich eingereicht werden. Diese werden dann öffentlich, für alle zu Prüfenden lesbar, beantwortet."

Die Klasse fing an zu tuscheln, währenddessen nickte Harry seiner Freundin zu. Felicitas suchte den Blickkontakt zu Snape, welcher auffallend steif da stand. Er erwiderte kurz ihren Blick.

„Ja, ich werde mich der unerwarteten Aufgabe stellen, Professor Tofty!"

Snape lächelte etwas, wandte sich aber gleich an die Klasse: „Ich werde Ihnen jetzt einige Aufgaben stellen. Da Miss McKinnon bestehen wird, habe ich nach ihrer Prüfung mehr Zeit. Mehr Zeit um, mit den Fähigsten von Ihnen einen Kurs über Heiltränke zu beginnen."

Harry kam nach dem Unterricht allein in sein Zimmer. Hermine hielt ihre Stunde Hausarbeitszauber ab, bei der ihr heute Ginny half. Ron wollte nachkommen, er musste seine Hausaufgaben noch erledigen. Dies dauerte aber seit geraumer Zeit länger. Ron hatte sich überwunden, die Aufgaben selbst zu lösen. Er nahm die angebotene Hilfe von Kyrill dankbar an und besuchte ihn öfters. Mit Felicitas hatte er kurz nach dem Unterricht gesprochen, aber sie war nun bei ihrer ersten Klasse. Irgendwie hatte er sich daran gewöhnt, dass er mit Ginny vor dem Tanzkurs durch das London der Muggel bummelte. Heute ging das eben nicht. Gäbe es einen Plan, alle seine Freunde zu beschäftigen, dann wäre er sehr erfolgreich. Vielleicht gab es sogar einen, aber was konnte er dagegen unternehmen, ohne seine Freunde vor den Kopf zu stoßen? Missmutig stellte er seine Umhängetasche neben sein Bett.

„Der junge Herr ist so betrübt?"

„Wärst du auch", antwortete Harry dem Portrait von Phineas Nigellus Black. „Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, dass da ein System dahinter steckt."

„Junger Mann, du sprichst in Rätseln?"

„Nun, ich denke, dass jemand dafür sorgt, dass alle meine Freunde mit Dingen beschäftigt werden, welche sie gerne tun."

„Ist doch schön für deine Freunde!"

„Mach mir nichts vor. Du warst sicherlich der gleiche Strippenzieher wie der Alte, als du hier die Schule geleitet hast. Was weißt du darüber, erzähl! Mir ist es schnuppe, welche Weisungen du von Dumbledore hast. Ich will wissen, was du darüber weißt."

„Der Ehre zu viel. Sicherlich habe ich auch meine Beziehungen gepflegt und mir dadurch einiges erleichtert. Was aber Albus macht, verdient meine größte Anerkennung. Harry, du darfst es ihm nicht verübeln. Er sieht größere Sorgen auf dich zu kommen."


	26. Verhinderte Gerechtigkeit

Guten Morgen Ihr Lieben,

endlich kommt ein neues Kapitel. Langsam beginnt die Zeit die losen Teile der Geschichte einzufangen. Wiedereinmal haben mich Quarks und Windtänzer mehr sehr dabei geholfen.

Weiterhin gilt! Habt ihr Vorschläge, Wünsche , schreibt sie mir.

* * *

**Rückblick auf Kapitel 25 **

„Der junge Herr so betrübt?"

„Wärst du auch", antwortete Harry dem Portrait von Phineas Nigellus Black. „Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, dass da ein System dahinter steckt."

„Junger Mann, du sprichst in Rätseln?"

„Nun, ich denke, dass jemand dafür sorgt, dass alle meine Freunde mit Dingen beschäftigt werden, welche sie gerne tun."

„Ist doch schön für deine Freunde!"

„Mach mir nichts vor. Du warst sicherlich der gleiche Strippenzieher wie der Alte, als du hier die Schule geleitet hast. Was weißt du darüber, erzähl! Mir ist es schnuppe, welche Weisungen du von Dumbledore hast. Ich will wissen, was du darüber weißt."

„Der Ehre zu viel. Sicherlich habe ich auch meine Beziehungen gepflegt und mir dadurch einiges erleichtert. Was Albus macht, verdient meine größte Anerkennung. Harry, du darfst es ihm nicht verübeln. Er sieht größere Sorgen auf dich zu kommen."

* * *

**Kapitel 26 Verhinderte Gerechtigkeit**

„Dass die Kimmkorn und der Tagesprophet mich nicht mögen, ist ein alter Hut!"

„Sei nicht so vorlaut. Das Ministerium plant derzeit zwei Prozesse. Einer ist gegen die gute Dolores Umbridge, ich kann mich noch gut an ihre Schulzeit erinnern."

„Wann findet der statt?", aufgeregt unterbrach Harry Phineas beim Schwelgen in seinen Erinnerungen.

„Der findet statt, wenn der Minister sich mit den Abteilungsleitern über das Urteil geeinigt hat. Erzähl mir ja nicht, dass du denkst, solche Urteile werden im Gerichtssaal gefällt. Wenn da keine gravierenden Fakten auftauchen, wird so geurteilt wie zuvor abgestimmt. Warum sollte das heute anders sein als zu meiner Zeit?"

„Ein Schauprozess! Das können die doch nicht machen!"

„Oh Kerlchen! Das machen die einfach, und zwar schon seit Ewigkeiten. Sirius, der Nichtsnutz, hat nicht einmal einen Schauprozess bekommen. Der Sohn von Abraxas Malfoy sitzt, neben vielen anderen auch, noch immer unangehört in der kalten Festung. Die trauen sich wohl nicht, ihm den Prozess zu machen, da er zu viel von ihnen weiß. Das erzählt man sich. Du musst wissen, wir Gemälde sprechen gern miteinander. Den anderen ist es ja so langweilig. Selbst dich hat man damals schon vorverurteilt. Erinnerst du dich an deine letzte Anhörung? Albus hat dich da rausgehauen. Bei Dolores wird er wohl nicht eingreifen müssen, der gutmütige Alte. Die im Ministerium werden sich schon auf etwas einigen."

„Und die denken, wir werden das nicht erkennen?"

„Es gibt Kräfte im Ministerium, die hoffen, dass du es erkennst und dich hineinsteigerst. Sie wollen dich der Öffentlichkeit als unbeherrschten jungen Mann präsentieren, der gegen alle Vernunft mit dem Kopf durch die Wand will."

„Weißt du das von Dumbledore? Hat er die Finger im Spiel?"

„Nein. Nein! Wir Blacks waren eine ehrenvolle und uralte Familie. Da gab es manche Staatssekretäre, auch mal einen Minister darunter." Hochmütig sah er aus seinem Rahmen herunter. Er zupfte sich an seinem Umhang.

„Und was haben all die hoch angesehenen Blacks in ihren verstaubten Bilderrahmen herausgefunden?"

Ärgerlich schniefte Phineas: „Du bist schon so vorlaut wie das Mädchen, welches Andromeda mit diesem Tonks bekommen hat. Wenn es nicht so wichtig wäre, würde ich jetzt mich in ein anderes Bild begeben."

„Soll ich etwa Weihrauch und Myrrhe oder andere Opfergaben vor dir verbrennen, oder was stellst du dir vor?" Harry war nun sehr ärgerlich, wie konnte der Kerl sich nur so zieren.

„Nein, aber ausreden solltest du mich lassen, kleiner Junge!", kam es verärgert zurück. „Aber nachdem der Nichtsnutz von Sirius dich zu seinem Erben gemacht hat, bleibt mir nichts anders übrig als fortzufahren. Ich erwarte aber deine Aufmerksamkeit."

Harry nickte ergeben und sparte sich einen Kommentar.

Phineas konzentrierte sich und sprach nach kurzer Pause weiter: „Alle diese angesehenen Mitglieder der Familie haben mindestens ein Bild im Ministerium und alle sind Blacks gewesen und sind es in ihrer gemalten Erscheinung heute noch. So sind sie dir verpflichtet. Ich wurde auserwählt, mit dir zu kommunizieren, weil ich dich schon kenne und weil mein Bild hier hängt. Nun zu dem alten Schulleiter. Albus ahnt manches und befürchtet einiges. Ich vermute, dass die Bones ihm einiges verraten hat. Ich konnte sie aber nicht verstehen. Dies ist an und für sich schon verdächtig, sonst poltert sie doch immer so laut mit allem heraus. Er will euch hier in Hogwarts binden, damit ihr in eurem jugendlichen Tatendrang nicht in eine eventuelle Falle tretet. Die kleine Streitmacht, welche ihr nach ihm benannt habt, wird er fördern. Das ist sein vorerst letzter Zug, dann seit ihr alle beschäftigt mit Dingen, die euch wichtiger sind als die olle Umbridge."

„Danke, dass du dir Zeit genommen hast, mich zu informieren. Was soll ich nun tun?"

„Vergiss nicht, ich bin ein Gemälde, gerade in der Lage zu sprechen und somit Informationen weiter zu geben. Ich kann dir nur aus meinen Erfahrungen Rat geben, die ich noch zu Lebzeiten gemacht habe, die sind also nach meinem Tod nicht erweitert worden. Du musst dir jemanden suchen, der jetzt alles überblickt. Der die Ruhe hat, nachzudenken, um die Zusammenhänge zu erkennen. In dem Haus über Hogsmeade gibt es doch jemanden, sprich mit Nymphadora und ihrem Liebsten. Sie alle kennen sich über die Untiefen in deiner Zeit aus. Vergiss den schmierigen Giftmischer nicht, er sieht zwar immer alles negativ, oft hat er aber Recht damit."

Phineas Nigellus verbeugte sich und verließ den Bilderrahmen.

Harry saß gedankenverloren auf seinem Bett. _Warum konnten sie ihn nicht in Ruhe lassen. Weshalb wollten sie ihn vorführen. Vielleicht sollte er mal mit dem alten Herrn sprechen. _

Es brannte nur der Kamin in Harrys Zimmer und das Windlicht auf dem Schreibtisch. Eine Kerze oder gar eine Fackel war ihm zu gefährlich. Manchmal wünschte er sich das elektrische Licht der Muggel. Immer konnte etwas anbrennen, oder es stank nach dem Harz der Fackeln.

Der Entschluss von Harry stand fest. Eine reglementierte DA würde den Zusammenhalt untereinander zerstören, es wäre nichts als ein weiteres Unterrichtsfach. Nein, das wollte er auf keinen Fall.

An der Schranktüre klopfte es vorsichtig und schon schob sie sich zur Seite.

„Hi, große Schwester, warum klopfst du eigentlich an, wenn du sowieso hereinkommst?"

Tonks sah heute besonders süß, ja geradezu goldig aus. Harry entschied sich für goldig. Sie trug einen kurzen Rock und ein passendes T-Shirt dazu. Die Haare waren violett und eine Baskenmütze, im gleichen Muster wie der Rock, krönte die Erscheinung.

„Meine gute Erziehung verbat es mir, einfach hereinzuplatzen. Meine Neugierde dagegen befahl mir, es so leise wie möglich zu machen. Vielleicht hätte ja ich eine Szene mit eindeutigen Geräuschen mitbekommen."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, typisch Tonks. „Momentan bin ich dazu nicht in der Stimmung, aber ..." Er sah sie herausfordernd an. „Aber vielleicht kommt die Stimmung gleich wieder?"

Tonks grinste ihn an: „Pass auf, du begibst dich in die Jagdgründe eines Werwolfes!"

„Wo ist er denn, dein Beschützer?"

„Mit Dad schaut er gerade die zweite Wohnung an."

„Aber wenn Remus mit deinem Dad unterwegs ist, fehlt er ja im Tanzkurs!"

„Remus hat abgesagt. Die anderen habe ich schon informiert. Nanda kommt trotzdem, er will mit Ginny in ein Restaurant gehen. Ron und Hermine wie auch Neville und Luna haben eine Mitteilung in ihrem Zimmer, dann müssten es alle wissen. Soll heißen, ihr beiden seid die Letzten, die es erfahren."

Harry sah Tonks enttäuscht an, seine gewünschte Ablenkung fand nicht statt. Um die soeben entstandene Pause zu überbrücken, sah er auf seine Uhr.

„Selbst wenn sich die beiden beeilen, wird aus dem Tanzkurs heute nichts. Remus muss später in das Ministerium, irgendeine Aussage machen, er weiß selber nicht, worum es geht. Sie haben ihm aber vollen Zeugenschutz gewährt. Moody begleitet ihn."

Harry wurde hellhörig, das war wohl der zweite Prozess, der angestrengt wurde. Man hielt es wohl nicht für notwendig, ihn zu informieren. Hatte er nicht einen Sitz bei Gericht und im Geheimen Rat?

Tonks tippte auf Harrys Schulter. „Bist du noch da?"

„Ja schon, Tonks, ich frage mich nur gerade, ob das nicht schon der Prozess gegen Pettigrew ist?"

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

Harry berichtete ihr von dem Gespräch mit Phineas Nigellus. Beinahe bereute er es, dass er Tonks das alles berichtet hatte. Ihre gute Laune war verflogen, etwas hilflos saß sie auf seinem Bett. „Der arme Remus, wenn er unvorbereitet Wurmschwanz gegenüberstehen muss, wird es ihn sehr mitnehmen."

Harry setzte sich neben Tonks auf das Bett, legte zärtlich einen Arm um sie und zog sie etwas zu sich. Leise, so leise, dass selbst Phineas Nigellus nichts hören konnte, flüstert er ihr zu: „Wir werden Remus beistehen. Ich als Mitglied des Zaubergamot werde mal anklopfen, mal sehn, ob sie mich abweisen. Sollte das nicht ziehen, dann melde ich mich halt als Mitglied des Geheimen Rats. Meinst du, das hilft ihm etwas?"

Tonks nickte: „Du musst mir später genau berichten."

„Warum? Du begleitest mich, schließlich sollst du dich ja um mich kümmern. So oder ähnlich war doch deine Aufgabenbeschreibung?"

Harry rief nach Dobby, der umgehend erschien: „Harry, du brauchst etwas?"

„Ja Dobby, hast du in irgendeiner der roten Mappen aus dem Ministerium etwas über einen Prozess gegen Pettigrew gelesen?"

„Dobby hat nichts gelesen. Dobby hätte es Harry gesagt, wenn die Ratte vor Gericht muss. Harry kann sich auf seinen Hauself verlassen!"

„Danke Dobby. Ich habe auch nichts gelesen, nur wollte ich sicher sein."

„Dobby kann Addy und Ginny fragen, auch Hermine müsste es wissen?"

Harry klopfte dem aufgeregten Hauself auf die schmale Schulter: „Ich vertraue dir, Dobby, wenn wir beide nichts gelesen haben, wird es so sein. Steht in den Akten überhaupt etwas von derzeit geplanten Prozessen?"

„Nein, es werden nur Untersuchungen erwähnt, welche vielleicht irgendwann zu einem Prozess führen könnten."

Dobby verschwand wieder. Sein Silberpoliturtuch hatte er zwar vergessen, aber es verschwand mit Elfenmagie aus Harrys Zimmer.

„Felicitas?" Harry aktivierte seinen Mehrwegespiegel. „Felicitas?" Es dauerte etwas, dann flüsterte ihm ihre Stimme in das Ohr: „Ja, Harry?" Der fuhr erschrocken herum.

Der Enthusiasmus von Felicitas verdrängte alle anderen Gedanken. Sie berichtete ausführlich, was in der nächsten Zeit auf sie zukommen werde.

Während Tonks Felicitas wegen der vielen mit gebrachten Büchern bedauerte, dachte Harry kurz nach. „Deine Mutter kann dir sehr viel mehr weiterhelfen als Snape. Den werden sie vermutlich unter Aufsicht stellen, damit er dir nicht zu viel verrät. Besuche sie doch jetzt am Wochenende. Mit Snape kannst du dich ja unter der Woche in London oder auf Black-Castle treffen."

Harry spürte die Begeisterung von Felicitas über diesen Vorschlag und wartete nun auf ihre Reaktion. Natürlich würde er allein sein, wenn sie bei ihrer Mutter lernen würde. Aber hier waren auch noch seine Freunde und Ginny.

Felicitas schaute ihn überrascht an: „Ist das wirklich dein Ernst? Du könntest natürlich auch mitkommen."

„Um mich hinter brodelnden Kesseln zu langweilen? Ich bleibe mit Tonks hier. Tonks, du mimst doch auch eine gute Felicitas, sollte jemand sie unbedingt sehen wollen?"

„Oh! Nur dann darf ich das?"

„Ja, nur dann, Tonks. Ich kann mich auf dich verlassen?"

„Ehrenwort, ich knabbere dir deinen Harry nicht an", erwiderte Tonks. „Außerdem wird Ginny darauf aufpassen, keine Sorge."

Felicitas verkleinerte die Bücher und suchte noch ein paar Dinge zusammen. „Die Kleider wird wohl Dobby schneller finden als ich", stellte sie resigniert fest, als sie in den Kleiderschrank schaute.

„Ist ja auch Harrys Schrank", bemerkte Tonks trocken.

Felicitas breitete die Hände fragend aus: „Das ist doch egal, er wird sie finden und bringen. Nicht wahr, Dobby?"

Der kleine Hauself erschien mit einem Koffer, der beinahe so groß war wie er selbst. „Dobby ist schon fertig. Dobby hat immer alle Kleider aus dem fernen Land in einem Koffer!"

Er strahlte, als sich Felicitas auch von ihm mit einem Kuss verabschiedete. Zwar dauerte der Kuss bei Harry einiges länger, aber für einen Hauself, der bei den Malfoys immer mit dem Tod bedroht worden war, war dies schon eine tolle Entwicklung. Er beeilte sich, Harrys Wunsch nach den Roben für das Gericht und für den Geheimen Rat zu erfüllen.

„Tonks, verstehst du, was ich vorhin gemeint hatte? Für alle gibt es tolle Dinge zu tun, so dass sie ganz darin aufgehen. Was bleibt noch für mich zu tun? Eine gemaßregelte DA, vielleicht sogar noch mit Moody an der Spitze? Danke nein, ich werde mir was anderes einfallen lassen. Zudem kommt mir diese Beschäftigungstherapie so vor, als wollte uns Dumbledore so oft wie möglich voneinander fernhalten, damit wir möglichst keine verschworene Einheit werden können, die dann eigene Aktionen durchführt, welche nicht durch ihn geplant worden sind. Eigentlich dachte ich, wir hätten ihm klargemacht, dass er mit uns zusammenarbeiten und uns vertrauen soll?"

Erfolglos hatte Harry mehrmals versucht, Hopkins über das Flohnetzwerk zu erreichen, auch Madame Bones antwortete nicht. „Dann, liebe Tonks, scheinen die Herrschaften wohl schon im Gerichtssaal versammelt zu sein. Wir warten noch auch die Rückmeldung von Feli, dass sie gut angekommen ist, dann eilen wir Remus zu Hilfe. Ich bin echt gespannt, ob meine Titel und Ämter wirklich so einflussreich sind."

Kaum hatte er zu Ende gesprochen, schon meldete sich seine Freundin über den Mehrwegespiegel: „Harry, deine Idee war toll. Stell dir vor, ausgerechnet heute findet ein Seminar statt. Was machst du heute Abend?"

„Mit Tonks Wissenslücken über das Zaubergericht füllen. Hast du Lust, mit in das Ministerium zu gehen?"

„Danke nein! Pass gut auf dich und Tonks auf. Eins ist ganz wichtig, lass dich nicht provozieren!" Felicitas schien in großer Eile zu sein, denn sie verabschiedete sich schnell.

Etwas überrascht sah Tonks Harry beim Entkleiden zu: „Ich dachte, wir gehen zu Gericht, außerdem hat Feli sicherlich das Knabberverbot auch für dich gemeint."

Harry grinste Tonks an und zog provokativ langsam sein T-Shirt aus. „Hast du davor etwa Angst, große Schwester?"

Tonks warf mit ihrer Mütze nach ihm. Genauso herausfordernd griff sie an ihr T-Shirt: „Angst? Meinst du etwa, ich werde mit einem kleinen Schuljungen nicht fertig?"

Beide hielten inne, als sich der Wandschrank bewegte und Hermine im Raum stand: „Seid ihr fertig oder fangt ihr gerade an? Ich denke, wir haben gerade ein anderes Problem, als die Abwesenheit von Feli auszunützen! In wenigen Minuten beginnt der Prozess gegen die Ratte! Harry, warum bist du nicht dort?"

„Weil ich keine Einladung habe und du die Situation zudem vollkommen missverstanden hast!"

„So!" Hermine sah die beiden kritisch an. Tonks saß auf dem Bett und steckte schnell ihr T-Shirt wieder in den Rock. Harry stand, nur mit Boxershorts und Socken bekleidet, vor seinem Schrank.

Ein Krachen kündigte Dobby an. „Harry, entschuldige bitte. Dobby hat sich verspätet. Es ist sehr schwierig, die Roben für das Gericht und den Geheimen Rat zu bügeln. Dobby ist sehr unglücklich, dass Harry hat warten müssen. Dobby, der kleine, ungeschickte Hauself, hat zu viel Zeit gebraucht. Dobby ist traurig, das Vertrauen ausgerechnet von so vielen enttäuscht zu haben."

Hermine schaute Tonks ärgerlich an.

„Sorry, Hermine, du hast die Situation wirklich falsch verstanden. Du siehst, wir wollten gerade zum Gericht aufbrechen. Harry hat auch schon vermutet, dass es einen Prozess gegen Wurmschwanz gibt. Woher weißt du es?"

Hermine richtete den Kragen von Harrys Hemd ordentlich hin. „Aus der Bibliothek!"

„Steht das schon in der Geschichte von Hogwarts?", erkundigte sich Harry überrascht.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf: „Wieder ein Beweis dafür, dass du noch nicht einmal hineingeschaut hast. Nein, Dumbledore hat sich von McGonagall verabschiedet. Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass er wollte, dass ich es erfahre. Er hat ihr auch berichtet, dass Hopkins den Prozess eigentlich auf Askaban abhalten wollte. Nun ist Shacklebolt für den sicheren Transport von Wurmschwanz verantwortlich. Alles nur, weil einige Gerichtsmitglieder nicht auf die Festung wollten."

„Hat er ihr auch ganz zufällig zwischen ‚Heilende Schlangenbisse' von Ringnald Natter und ‚Wo finde ich Glücksbringer' von Gerold Glückskeks gesagt, warum man Harry nicht eingeladen hat?"

„Dumbledore ging davon aus, dass du eingeladen bist. Er hatte gehofft, dass du mit ihm vorher über den Prozess sprechen würdest. Er hat Angst, dass es dich zu sehr mitnehmen würde."

„Aber Remus, dem kann man alles zumuten", brummte Tonks wütend. „Ist ja nur ein Werwolf!"

Betroffen sahen sich Hermine und Harry an. „Wir lassen ihn nicht allein, ich habe es dir versprochen. Hermine, hole deinen Umhang! Aber komisch ist es schon, dass Dumbledore darauf gewartet hat, dass ich zu ihm gehe. Er hätte mich doch auch einladen können?"

* * *

Verwundert sah sich Hermine um. Sie konnte sich an keinen Portschlüssel erinnern. Als sie mit ihrem Umhang zurückgekommen war, legte Harry ihr seinen linken Arm um. Im Rechten hielt er bereits Tonks fest. Jetzt standen sie vor einem Beamten des Ministeriums, der gerade laut zu Protokoll gab: „Stechpalme, Kern aus Phönixfeder, 11 Zoll, federnd. Eigentümer ... Oh, Lord Potter! Sir, wir haben Sie früher erwartet. Das Gericht tagt schon! Es ist aber keine öffentliche Verhandlung." 

Tonks legte ihren Dienstausweis vor und der Beamte nickte.

„Sir", begann Hermine fragend. „Ist es möglich, dass ich in der Bibliothek des Ministeriums warte? Ich wollte diese schon immer einmal aufsuchen. Sie soll ja rund um die Uhr geöffnet sein?"

Der weißhaarige Herr nickte freundlich: „Mitgliedern des Geheimen Rates steht es zu, Gästen den Besuch der Bibliothek zu ermöglichen. Lord Potter?"

Harry nickte, sah aber Hermine verwundert an: „Meinst du hier mehr zu finden als auf Hogwarts?"

„Spezielleres, Harry. Hogwarts ist auf Wissen spezialisiert, das Ministerium vielleicht auf praktischere Zauber."

Verwundert sahen die beiden Auroren, welche vor der Türe des Gerichtssaals standen, auf. Dreimaliges lautes Klopfen an der Saaltür kündigte dem Gericht die Öffnung der Tür an. Alle Stimmen, welche Harry gehört hatte, verstummten. Die Tür schwang auf und Harry folgte in der sehr unbequemen Robe dem Auror. Hopkins war aufgestanden und sah überrascht auf Harry.

„Lord Potter, Mitglied dieses ehrwürdigen Gerichtes, verlangt nebst seiner Begleitung Einlass." Nachdem der Auror dies laut verkündet hatte, wandten sich noch mehr Köpfe zu Harry um.

Der Raum war durch magisches Licht erleuchtet. Die Besucherbänke, welche einen Halbkreis bildeten, waren leer. In der Mitte stand heute nicht der hölzerne Stuhl, an welchem die Angeklagten mit Ketten festgebunden wurden, sondern ein engmaschiger Käfig. Hier drin saß, zusammengesunken auf einem wackeligen Holzstuhl, Pettigrew! Tonks schubste Harry an, der auch gleich darauf reagierte.

„Ehrenwertes Gericht, werter Herr Minister Hopkins. Bitte entschuldigen Sie die Verspätung, welche eigentlich keine sein kann, da mir nie eine Einladung zugestellt wurde. Von diesem Prozess habe ich nur beiläufig erfahren." Harry verbeugte sich knapp und winkte Tonks, damit sie ihm zu dem einzigen leeren Richtersessel folgte. Alle anderen Richter hatten auch eine weitere Person mitgebracht. Einige Richter begrüßten Harry freundlich. Dumbledore flüsterte leise mit Moody, der den Stuhl hinter dem Richtersessel eingenommen hatte. Madame Bones stand auf, um zu Harry und Tonks zu gehen. „Sie haben keine Einladung erhalten?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf: „Es muss diesmal einiges nicht richtig funktioniert haben. Mister Lupin wurde auch nur eingeladen, eine Aussage zu machen, ohne Angabe von Gründen. Ich denke, das ist nicht gerade sinnvoll, wie soll sich ein Zeuge auf den Fall vorbereiten? Nun aber bin ich da und möchte den Prozess nicht noch länger aufhalten."

Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes vervielfältigte der protokollierende Beamte seine Niederschrift und ließ sie zu Harry schweben.

„Danke, Lord Potter, für Ihre Nachsicht, wir werden zukünftig unsere Einladung sorgfältiger versenden. Wir fahren mit dem Prozess fort! Einwände?" Hopkins sah sich fragend um und jeder der Richter schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Erleichtert ließ er den letzten Abschnitt des Protokolls vorlesen. Dieser handelte schon von Pettigrews Widerstand im Krankenhaus und der Entscheidung, dass ihm die silberne Hand abgenommen wurde. Ein Saaldiener hob eine Kiste hoch, sodass jeder die Hand sehen konnte. Pettigrew wimmerte in seinem Käfig, was die Anwesenden aber nicht störte. Kingsley Shacklebolt aber ermahnte ihn sehr nachdrücklich.

Ein alter Mann hob die Hand und Hopkins wandte sich ihm gleich zu. „Sir, noch Fragen?"

Der Herr erhob sich: „Pettigrew, ich möchte genau wissen, wie es dazu kam, dass Sie Geheimnisträger von Lily und James Potter wurden."

Der Angeklagte antwortete nicht, obwohl ihn Hopkins als Vorsitzender des Gerichtes mehrmals dazu aufforderte. Der Minister besprach sich kurz mit seiner Stellvertreterin und ließ die Tischglocke erklingen: „Der Zeuge Remus Lupin, bitte!"

Tonks war sehr aufgeregt, als Remus durch die Türe herein kam. Harry dachte daran, als er Remus das erste Mal gesehen hatte. In zerschlissenen Kleidern und sehr viel magerer als heute. Nur sein Gesichtsausdruck war heute niedergeschlagener als im Hogwarts Express. Was doch anständige Kleider ausmachen konnten. Remus wirkte beinahe elegant, obwohl er eigentlich eine ganz normale Robe trug.

„Mister Lupin, es wurde im Gericht noch eine weitere Frage gestellt. Nur Sie können uns diese beantworten, da der Angeklagte die Aussage verweigert. Pettigrew, beantworten Sie die Frage nun doch noch?" Hopkins sah den Käfig an und brummte ärgerlich: „Nicht schon wieder das Spielchen. Mister Pettigrew, nicht mit uns! Shacklebolt, auf drei! Eins ... zwei ... drei!"

Beide zielten mit ihren Stäben auf den Käfig. Wie in der Heulenden Hütte wurde er gezwungen, seine Animagus-Figur zu verlassen. Kingsley verpasste Wurmschwanz noch einen Ganzkörperklammerfluch.

Remus hatte sich abgewandt, zu sehr hatte ihn das wohl an sein Zusammentreffen mit Sirius erinnert. Ungläubig schaute er Harry an und strahlte, als er Tonks dahinter erkannte.

„Mister Lupin", begann Hopkins. „Sie haben es schon bemerkt, es ist ein weiterer Richter dazugekommen, aber nun zu der Frage: Warum wurde ausgerechnet der unfähigste ihrer Freunde zum Geheimnisträger von Lily und James Potter?"

Remus schluckte: „Eben genau deshalb, weil er das war. Wir befürchteten, dass die Gegenseite gleich Sirius oder mich als Geheimnisträger vermuten würde. Deshalb haben wir ihn gewählt. Wir ahnten nicht, dass er sie dem Tod ausliefern würde, weil wir nicht im Entferntesten darauf gekommen wären, dass er damals bereits ein Todesser war."

Betroffenheit machte sich breit und jeder beobachtete den vermutlich letzten Blickwechsel er beiden ehemalige Freunde.

„Euer Ehren, nicht nur der unverzeihliche Verrat an meinen Eltern ist dem Angeklagten vorzuwerfen. Ich werfe ihm auch vor, dass er nicht nur für den Mord an meinen Eltern, sondern auch für die Toten bei der Festnahme meines Paten Sirius Black verantwortlich ist, beide Fälle stehen im direkten Zusammenhang zueinander." Die Stimme von Harry wankte etwas, aber er fasste sich schnell wieder. „Durch die Selbstverstümmelung von Pettigrew und dessen Verschwinden wurden diese Taten meinem Paten angelastet. Er verschwand ohne ein Urteil für Jahre in Askaban. Leider ist das hier noch nicht zur Sprache gekommen. Jedenfalls konnte ich dies im Protokoll noch nicht lesen."

Hopkins blätterte in seinen Unterlagen, dann schickte er einen Gerichtsdiener in das Archiv. Kurz darauf erschien dieser mit einer großen Akte. Schnell hatte Hopkins das gefunden, was er gesucht hatte. Harry hatte die Zwischenzeit genutzt, um zu Dumbledore zu gehen. „Sir, wir sollten zukünftig unsere Termine besser miteinander abstimmen, man hat tatsächlich vergessen, mich einzuladen."

„Du hast recht, wir müssen mehr zusammenarbeiten. Weißt du von Hermine, dass der Prozess stattfindet?"

„Mit letzter Gewissheit ja, aber ich war sowieso schon auf dem Weg hierher. Tonks hat mich informiert, dass Remus eine Vorladung ohne Begründung erhalten hatte. Wir wollten ihm notfalls beistehen."

Hopkins verschaffte sich mit der Tischglocke wieder die notwendige Aufmerksamkeit: „Dem Antrag von Lord Potter wird stattgegeben. Eigentlich wollten wir diesbezüglich einen eigenen Prozess anstrengen, aber es spricht nichts dagegen. Herr Verteidiger?"

Harry schaute überrascht auf, das war neu. Bisher mussten sich die Angeklagten immer selbst Verteidigen. Der junge, schmale Mann schien sehr aufgeregt zu sein. Er besah sich den Angeklagten lange. Der juristische Neuling ging zu dessen Käfig und versuchte mit ihm zu reden. Pettigrew antwortete ihm aber nicht.

„Hohes Gericht, es ist mehr als unüblich, die Anklagepunkte während des Prozesses zu erweitern. Angesichts dieser Art, den Gefangenen hier vorzuführen, stimme ich dennoch zu. Ich möchte ihm eine weitere Verhandlung unter dieses Bedingungen ersparen. Hohes Gericht, ich stelle den Antrag, diesen erniedrigenden Ganzkörperklammerfluch zu entfernen. Mein Mandant muss es schon ertragen, in einem Käfig vorgeführt zu werden. Nicht jetzt auch noch diesen Fluch."

Dem Antrag des Strafverteidigers wurde stattgegeben und Pettigrew sank erschöpft auf seinen Holzstuhl. Madame Bones verlas die Anklagepunkte. Die Verachtung, welche der versuchten Verteidigung von Peter Pettigrew entgegen schlug, war beinahe körperlich spürbar.

„Remus, geliebter Freund, schau mich noch einmal an!"

Remus kostete es viel Kraft, dem Wunsch von Peter nachzukommen. Er sah bittend zu Tonks, die zu ihm in den Zeugenstand gekommen war. Die Spannung stieg im Saal, jeder betrachtete die zögernden Schritte von Remus. Harry besah sich die Szene äußerst kritisch. Abijath, der indische Yogalehrer von Felicitas, hatte ihm einen Satz eingeprägt. Er hatte immer wieder darauf hingewiesen: Genauso wie bei einem wilden Tier weißt du beim Menschen nie, wie er reagiert, wenn er in die Enge getrieben wird. Was hatte Pettigrew vor, es konnte nichts Gutes sein. Warum auch? Harry stand auf und ging mit langsamen Schritten auf den Käfig mit dem Gefangenen zu. Remus war mit Tonks bereits angekommen. Nur nicht unnötig Panik auslösen. Er bemerkte, dass der besorgt blickende Dumbledore die gleiche Absicht hatte.

„Hallo Remus", die heisere Stimme des Gefangenen klang so unterwürfig. Genauso hatte er in der Heulenden Hütte gesprochen. Harry griff nach seinem Zauberstab, er würde jeden Fluchtversuch unterbinden, auch Kingsley stand sehr aufmerksam neben dem Gefangenen.

„Remus, ich habe alles nur getan, um uns Freunde zu retten. Ich konnte nicht wissen, was er tat. Remus, sag ihnen, Peter, dein Freund aus den Schultagen, ist ein Opfer des dunklen Lords. Wenn sie mich hier verurteilen, dann wirst du nicht mehr ruhig schlafen können." Geschickt unterbrach Wurmschwanz seine Sätze mit klagenden Lauten. „Dein Gewissen wird nicht mehr ruhen lassen. Solltest du dem kleinen Peter nicht helfen, dem Opfer, dann liegt es wohl daran, dass der Werwolf mit dir durchgegangen ist!"

Entsetzt sah Remus auf den ehemaligen Freund, er war kreidebleich. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet eine Mischung aus Hass und Wut. Er war nicht in der Lage, etwas zu antworten. Harry drängte ihn und Tonks ab. „Das soll dir elendiger Verräter jemand glauben? Du hast dein Leben selbst zerstört. Da kann dir nicht einmal Remus helfen. Also wage es nicht, ihm ein schlechtes Gewissen einzureden!"

Harry Stimme klang hart und kalt. Dumbledore, der sich mit Tonks um Remus kümmerte, sah ihn überrascht an. Doch Harry ließ sich durch nichts stören. „Wurmschwanz, schau in mein Gesicht und du siehst die Züge meines Vaters, dessen Wesen ich durch deinen Verrat nie erleben durfte! Du traust dich wohl nicht, mich anzusehen, weil die Erinnerungen in dir aufsteigen. Schau mich wieder an, direkt in die Augen! Augen, die denen meiner Mutter gleichen. Ich konnte nie mehr in ihren Augen Liebe und Güte sehen, weil du sie durch deinen Verrat an Voldemort ausgeliefert hast. Ausgeliefert, weil du dir erhofft hast, endlich das zu bekommen, was du nie verdient hast! Anerkennung! Für was willst du Anerkennung, Peter Pettigrew?"

Im Gerichtssaal war es ganz still geworden, die Richter waren von ihren Plätzen gekommen, ganz in der Nähe von Harry standen Madam Bones und Edward Hopkins. Keiner unterbrach Harry.

„Erinnerst du dich an Sirius?" Harry sprach ungerührt weiter. „An Sirius Black, meinen Paten, den du ebenfalls verraten hast. Denk auch an die Familien der Leute, welche du getötet hast, um deine Schuld auf Sirius abzuwälzen. Das ist keine Heldentat, das ist Feigheit. Genauso wie du jahrelang in der Familie Weasley gelebt hast. Als Ratte getarnt, um auf die Wiederauferstehung deines Meisters zu warten."

Harry machte eine Pause, er beobachtete Wurmschwanz, der ihn nur mit großen Augen anstarrte. Seine Hände zitterten, er atmete heftig. „Was sollte ich tun?", mühsam stieß er die Worte aus. „Mein Meister hatte es mir befohlen!"

„Hat dein Meister dir es auch befohlen, ihn zu suchen, nachdem Sirius und Remus dich entdeckt hatten? Hat er dir befohlen, ihn in den osteuropäischen Wäldern zu suchen? Nein! Das hast du selbst gemacht. Du hast uns diesen Verrückten wieder gebracht, aus reinem Eigennutz. Was hat es dir gebracht? Selbst als Voldemort Askaban stürmte, hat er dich nicht mitgenommen. Er braucht dich nicht mehr, du bist überflüssig. Du hast auf der guten wie auch auf der bösen Seite des Lebens versagt, Peter Pettigrew. Du bist schuld an dem Tod meiner Eltern und den vielen Muggeln, an dem Leid von Sirius. Schau sie dir an, die auf dich gebaut haben, welche dir vertraut haben und dadurch den Tod und Leid gefunden haben."

Harry griff in seine Umhängetasche und brachte das Album, welches Hagrid ihm geschenkt hatte, zum Vorschein. Er zeigte Wurmschwanz die Bilder seiner Eltern. Kalter Schweiß trat auf das Gesicht des Gefangenen, das Zittern wurde stärker. Er versuchte etwas zu antworten, aber er brachte nichts heraus. Sein Strafverteidiger versuchte Harry abzudrängen, was ihm auch gelang. Harrys Stimme klang klar und deutlich, als er dem Verteidiger zuvorkam: „Hohes Gericht, ich halte Peter Pettigrew in allen Punkten für schuldig. Ich verlange die Höchststrafe für den Verräter."

Zustimmendes Gemurmel kam von den Plätzen der anderen Richter, welche sich nach Harry dorthin zurück begeben hatten.

„Ich fordere mehr", rief der Richter, welche auch die Frage vorhin gestellt hatte. „In den Unterlagen habe ich gelesen, dass Fudge Sirius Black zu dem Schlimmsten verurteilt hatte, das wir kennen. Dies soll nun auch diesem Verräter widerfahren, ich fordere, ihn den Dementoren auszuliefern! Der Kuss des Dementoren ist die gerechte Strafe und abschreckend für alle anderen."

So weit hatte Harry nicht gehen wollen, auch Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. Die Mehrheit der Richter hatten sich aber erhoben, als Hopkins zur Abstimmung aufgefordert hatte.

Aus dem Käfig kam ein heiserer Ton und ein Poltern. Harry ahnte, was passiert sein konnte. Das Zittern und der kalte Schweiß auf dem Gesicht von Pettigrew hatte ihn zurückgehalten. Er hätte noch einiges gewusst, um seine Schuld zu unterstreichen, aber Harry hatte verzichtet. Der Schuldspruch und die Verurteilung zum Schlimmsten, was man sich denken konnte, hatte sein Übriges getan.

Der herbeigerufene Heiler stellte nur noch den Tod des Delinquenten fest. „Schlaganfall, euer Ehren!"


	27. Man ist seltener alleine, als man denkt!

* * *

**Rückblick auf Kapitel 26. Verhinderte Gerechtigkeit**

„Ich fordere mehr", rief der Richter, welche auch die Frage vorhin gestellt hatte. In den Unterlagen habe ich gelesen, dass Fudge Sirius Black zu dem Schlimmsten verurteilt hatte, was wir kennen. Dies soll diesem Verräter widerfahren, ich fordere, ihn den Dementoren auszuliefern! Der Kuss des Dementoren ist die gerechte Strafe und abschreckend für alle anderen."

So weit hatte Harry nicht gehen wollen, auch Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. Die Mehrheit der Richter hatten sich aber erhoben, als Hopkins zur Abstimmung aufgefordert hatte.

Aus dem Käfig kam ein heißerer Ton und ein Poltern. Harry ahnte, was passiert sein könnte. Das Zittern und der kalte Schweiß auf dem Gesicht von Pettigrew hatte ihn zurückgehalten. Er hätte noch einiges gewusst um seine Schuld zu unterstreichen, aber Harry hatte verzichtet. Der Schuldspruch und die Verurteilung zum Schlimmsten, was man sich denken konnte, hatte sein Übriges getan.

Der herbeigerufene Heiler stellte den Tod des Delinquenten fest. „Schlaganfall, euer Ehren!"

* * *

**27. Man ist seltener alleine, als man denkt.**

„Hallo Du!"

Harry sah sich um und entdeckte das Mädchen, welches ihn angesprochen hatte. Hier, mitten in London. Harry war verwundert. Nach dem Erlebten hatte er eigentlich Ruhe gesucht.

Zunächst war er mit Dumbledore, Tonks und Remus in den Grimmauldplatz zurückgekehrt. Hermine war, schwer mit Büchern beladen, gleich nach Black-Castle weitergereist. Er hatte ihre Stimme noch im Ohr. „Harry, ich glaube, wir kommen der Lösung ziemlich nahe!"

Im Grimmauldplatz war der halbe Orden versammelt gewesen, von ihnen wurden sie mit Applaus empfangen. Applaus, weil jemand einen schrecklichen Tod gestorben war. Harry verstand das nicht. Trotzdem ließ er die Fragen der Ordensmitglieder über sich ergehen. Am Anfang wollte er eigentlich nicht antworten, aber so konnte er wenigstens die Aufmerksamkeit von Remus ablenken. Tonks kümmerte sich um Remus, sie zogen sich auch sehr schnell zurück. Harry nahm die Gelegenheit war, um auch zu verschwinden. Niemand störte sich daran, dass er mit den Beiden die Küche verließ. Es war ihm klar gewesen, dass Tonks und Remus Zeit für sich brauchten. Was sollte er also tun? Früher, bei den Dursleys, hatte er in einer solchen Situation immer einen Spaziergang gemacht. Aber Little Whinging war jetzt wohl der schlechteste Platz, um spazieren zu gehen. Er entschied sich somit für London. Ein paar Straßenzüge kannte er ja schon.

Obwohl in der Oxford Street jetzt keine Läden mehr geöffnet hatten, waren dennoch einige Menschen unterwegs.

Das Mädchen war vielleicht so groß wie Ginny, auch hatte sie wohl den gleichen Mode-Geschmack. Im Gegensatz zu den herumstehenden Gothics waren ihre Kleider jedoch sicherlich teuerer gewesen. Sie saß auf einer Mauer, vor ihr standen mehrere Gleichgesinnte, trotzdem wirkte sie irgendwie alleine.

Sie winkte ihm wieder zu, wie vorhin, als sie nach ihm gerufen hatte. Schnell überlegte Harry, was auf ihn zukommen könnte. Eine Todesserin vielleicht? Die tauchten aber selten alleine auf. Außerdem hätten die schon angegriffen. Ein Lockvogel von Voldemort? Warum jedoch sollte er ihm hier eine Falle stellen? Es wäre unlogisch, denn niemand konnte ahnen, dass er heute hier unterwegs sein würde. Harry überprüfte den Sitz seines Ringes. Der Zauberstab steckte im Ärmel und gab ihm ein beruhigendes Gefühl. Vorsichtig sprach er einen Schutzzauber aus. Das Mädchen stand nun vor ihm.

„Du bist nicht oft hier? Um diese Uhrzeit gibt es nur noch wenige normale Leute hier in der Gegend."

Harry sah sich um, das leichenblasse Mädchen hatte Recht. Es waren wirklich nur Spinner unterwegs. Er musste lächeln, als er eine Mittfünfzigerin sah, welche wohl immer noch auf dem Karl-May-Trip war. Harry zeigte vorsichtig mit dem Finger auf die Indianerin. Die rot gefärbten Haare hatte sie zu zwei Zöpfen geflochten. Ihr Sweatshirt war mit der gleichen bunten Borte verziert wie ihr Stirnband. Die Beine, mit schwarzen Leggins bekleidet, steckten in einer Art Mokassins.

„Ja, sie sind etwas sonderbar, die sich um die Zeit hier herumtreiben", bestätigte das Mädchen ihre vorherige Aussage. „Was treibt dich hierher?"

Ihre großen Augen sahen ihn fragend an. Er flüsterte leise ‚Legilimens', bevor er ihr antwortete. Überrascht zog sie die Augenbrauen hoch. Ihre Reaktion kannte er eigentlich nur aus der magischen Welt. Während er ihr erzählte, dass er nicht schlafen konnte, versuchte er, vorsichtig in ihren Geist einzudringen. Sie schien sich ganz der Gothic-Szene verschrieben zu haben. Er sah nur dunkel gekleidete Gestalten, auch keine Bilder, die mit Sonnenschein durchflutet waren.

„Komm, ich dachte, du wolltest spazieren gehen?"

Sie zog ihn vorsichtig am Ärmel seines schwarzen Umhangs. Harry fiel erst jetzt auf, dass er seinen schwarzen Umhang noch trug. Er hatte ihn im Grimmauldplatz gegen die Richterrobe getauscht. Kein Wunder also, dass sie ihn angesprochen hatte, sah doch auch er einem Gothic ähnlich. Harry machte es Spaß, sich von ihr ablenken zu lassen. Es war einfach interessant, bei welchen Schaufenstern sie stehen blieb. Irgendwie waren es immer wieder die, welche mit Sonne und Wärme lockten. Vor den Schaufenstern von Reisebüros schien sie zu träumen.

Jetzt war es Harry, der das Mädchen mit zu einem Ausgabefenster eines Schnellimbisses zog: „Hast du Hunger, bestell dir ruhig etwas, ich lade dich ein."

Während er einen Hamburger verdrückte, begnügte sie sich mit einer Cola. Später in einer ruhigen Seitenstraße zog das Mädchen ihn mit unerwarteten Kräften in einen Hauseingang. Harry hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sie beinahe in eine Schlägerei geraten waren. Erst als er neben dem Mädchen in Sicherheit war, sah er es. Er wunderte sich, dass sich die Gestalten überhaupt noch schlagen konnten. Laufen konnten sie kaum noch, aber sobald sie auf einen anderen stießen, flogen die Fäuste. Ein Typ torkelte nun auf sie zu. Riesige Hände an muskelbepackten Armen kamen durch das ärmellose T-Shirt voll zu Geltung. Er trug seine gestrickte Wollmütze wie einen Hinweis auf seinen Arbeitsplatz im Hafen. Harry konnte schon den schlechten Atem riechen. Jetzt bemerkte er, dass das Mädchen sich schützend vor ihn gestellt hatte. Überraschenderweise blieb das Monster von Mann vor ihr stehen. Ein Ausdruck des Entsetzens machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. Er wich zurück, unfähig, etwas zu sagen. Sie nutzen den Schreckmoment und rannten davon. Leider nicht schnell genug, denn der Hafenarbeiter hatte ihnen einige Flaschen nachgeworfen.

Nachdem eine der Flaschen ihn am Kopf getroffen hatte, packte Harry das Mädchen am Arm. Er tauchte mit ihr an einem ruhigen Platz im Hydepark auf. Er hatte nicht überlegt, wie er ihr diese Flucht erklären sollte, notfalls musste er ihr eben diese Erinnerung nehmen.

Entsetzt sah das Mädchen ihn an: „Mach, was du willst, aber lasse sofort das Blut verschwinden, oder verschwinde selbst!"

„So schlimm ist es doch nicht, schau, die Wunde hat schon aufgehört zu bluten." Vorsichtig war er mit dem Ring über die Wunde auf seinem Kopf gefahren. ‚Sanitas' war einer der einfachsten Heilsprüche, er hatte aber gereicht, um die Wunde zu schließen.

Das Mädchen atmete hektisch, Schweiß stand auf ihrer Stirn. „HARRY JAMES POTTER! Lass das Blut verschwinden, überall!"

Irritiert sah Harry das Mädchen an, nein, sie war kein gewöhnlicher Muggel. Sie wusste seinen Namen. Das Mädchen versuchte, sich abzuwenden, aber irgendeine Kraft hinderte sie daran.

„Beil dich!", fauchte sie ihn heißer an.

„Ratzeputz totales!" Harry hatte eine Schutzglocke um sich herum beschworen. Alles darin wurde gereinigt, sogar die Zähne. Dies war eine Erklärung dafür, warum es in magischen Apotheken keine Zahnpasta gab. Harry sah das Mädchen an, leicht hatte sie den Mund mit den dunkelroten Lippen geöffnet. Strahlend weiße Zähne blitzten im Mondlicht. Er bemerkte, dass sie den Mund nicht weiter öffnen wollte. Trotzdem sah er, dass ihre Eckzähne länger waren als bei einem normalen Gebiss.

„Knapp an einer Katastrophe vorbei, Harry!", bemerkte das Mädchen erleichtert. „Jetzt brauchst du mich auch nicht mehr zu fragen, woher ich deinen Namen kenne. Ich heiße Natalija, benannt nach der Königin der Muggel, welche in meinem Geburtsjahr in Belgrad gekrönt wurde."

Harry sah das Mädchen überrascht an: „Und warum hast du dich zurückgehalten, als ich beinahe hilflos geblutet habe?"

„Sonnenschein ist für euch Sterbliche wohl das Schönste. Für uns ist es das grausamste Ende, das man sich selbst als Unsterbliche vorstellen kann. Einfach miterleben zu müssen, wie der Körper zerfällt, der Geist schwindet und das Leben weicht."

Harry nahm das schluchzende Mädchen in den Arm, was sie sich widerstandslos gefallen ließ. Sie fühlte sich so zerbrechlich an wie sie aussah. „Warum verbindest du mich mit dem für dich tödlichem Sonnenlicht?"

Das Mädchen sah ihn überrascht an: „Weißt du das nicht, der Rat der Vampire hat beschlossen, dass jeder den Tod in der Sonne sterben muss, der dir irgendeinen Schaden zufügt. Du bist unsere Hoffnung gegen die Bevormundung durch den, den wir nicht nennen wollen."

Nun wollte sie aber genau wissen, warum Harry nicht schlafen konnte. Da es auch für Harry die erste Begegnung mit einem Vampir war, ging ihnen der Gesprächsstoff nicht aus.

Während des Gesprächs kam sie ganz nahe zu Harry. Er hörte, wie sie langsam Luft durch die Nase einzog. Immer wieder, bis sie ihn überrascht anschaute: „Ich habe dich schon einmal gerochen, ganz bestimmt."

„Das kann kaum sein, wir haben uns heute erst kennen gelernt."

Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf: „Wir Vampire haben neben verschiedenen Fähigkeiten wie der Hypnose auch einen sehr guten Geruchssinn. Wir können Menschen an ihrem Geruch auseinanderhalten. Stell dir vor, wir können Blutsverwandtschaften am Geruch feststellen. Diese Gerüche können wir uns auch sehr gut merken. Ich kann mich sehr gut an mein erstes Opfer erinnern. Ein ohnmächtiges Mädchen, welches sich die Pulsadern aufgeschnitten hatte. Ich musste gar nicht beißen. Sie starb, denn ein Leben als Vampir wäre nichts für sie gewesen. Wir können nicht jeden zum Vampir machen, es darf nicht so viele von uns geben."

Harry verbarg sein Entsetzen geschickt, für Natalija war das eine ganz normale Tat. Sie war sicherlich auch noch stolz darauf. „Ähm, kannst du dich auch noch erinnern, wann du mich gerochen hast?"

Sie grinste breit, ihr grausames Gebiss versteckte sie nicht mehr. Sie waren ja alleine, so konnte sie niemand mehr damit erschrecken. Vermutlich, so dachte Harry, lag nun ein betrunkener Hafenarbeiter in einem Krankenhaus und glaubte an Vampire. Am nächsten Morgen würden er und seine Umgebung die Erinnerungen auf den Rausch schieben.

„Es roch sehr nach Meer, aber deinen Geruch konnte ich mir gut merken. Du hattest dich irgendwie an dem Stein verletzt. Vermutlich war eine deiner Freundinnen bei dir, der andere Geruch gehörte ganz bestimmt einer Frau."

Hier saß jemand neben ihm, der mehr über ihn wusste, als ihm Recht war. Sie war dem Geheimnis über seinen Besuch bei Walker sehr nahe gekommen. Warum schnüffelte sie ausgerechnet dort herum? Er sah sie fragend an. „Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich das war? Gut, du hast es mir schon erklärt. Hast du gleich gewusst, zu wem der Geruch gehört hat?"

Sie grinste etwas: „Nein, Harry, ich habe gerade durch Zufall deinen Geruch mit dem von dort verglichen. Die beiden Todesser haben sich in unseren Handel mit magischen Gegenständen eingemischt. Nein! Eingemischt ist falsch, sie haben uns bestohlen und das sogar mehrmals. Du musst wissen, wir handeln mit Veelahaar und solchen Sachen. Irgendwie müssen wir ja zu Gold kommen, um unsere Krypta zu erhalten. Wir können nicht zaubern wie ihr. Jetzt sucht meine große Familie nach dem letzten Kästchen. Es ist dort bei diesem Ministeriumsheini verloren gegangen. Deshalb war ich mit Großvater dort, er hat ihre Spur bis dorthin verfolgt."

Harry dachte kurz nach, was sie mit dem Zeug anfangen könnten. Verkaufen ging genauso wenig wie Hogwarts spenden, jeder würde wissen wollen, woher er es hatte. Die Vampire würden es erfahren und das war gefährlich. Sie würden große Schwierigkeiten machen. Er griff nach seinem Mehrwegespiegel, stellte aber fest, dass er zerbrochen war. Vermutlich hatte er eine der Flaschen abbekommen. Harry wollte den Spiegel nicht näher untersuchen. Die Gefahr, dass er sich verletzte, war zu groß. Er wusste nicht, wie weit Natalija sich im Griff hatte, sollte wieder Blut fließen. Harry entschied, dass es der beste Weg war, ihr das Kästchen zu überlassen. Felicitas würde die Entscheidung sicherlich verstehen. Vielleicht konnte er so einen guten Kontakt mit den Vampiren bekommen. Er konzentrierte sich, er kannte genau den Platz, wo es auf Black-Castle stand. Schon spürte er, wie sich das Holz in seinen Händen materialisierte.

Ein Strahlen ging über das Gesicht von Natalija. Sie hatte das Kästchen, trotz der spärlichen Beleuchtung, sofort erkannt. Erwartungsvoll sah das Mädchen ihn an: „Was willst du dafür?"

Harry grinste: „Ich wünsche mir, dass du damit wieder voll aufgenommen wirst in deine Familie. Sie sollen dir einfach noch einmal eine Chance geben. Sag es ihnen. Vielleicht wäre auch einmal ein Treffen mit deiner Familie möglich, denn gegen Vol... , gegen den, der das Böse ist, müssen wir zusammenstehen."

„Mehr nicht?", fragte sie ungläubig.

„Doch, wenn ich dich mal mit meinen Freunden treffe, dass keiner von ihnen angeknappert wird!"

„Klar doch! Außerdem ist dies sowieso verboten, wir dürfen dir keinen Schaden zufügen. Angeknapperte Freunde wären sicherlich einen Schaden für dich, oder?"

Harry gab ihr das Kästchen. Sie stellte es auf die Bank neben sich. Tränen rannen über ihr bleiches Gesicht und sie umarmte Harry stürmisch.

„Natalija!" Die mahnende Stimme eines älteren Herrn ließ beide aufhorchen. Das Mädchen drückte Harry einen Kuss auf die Wange und griff zu dem Kästchen. Dann stockte sie, ein weiterer Mann war erschienen. Harry zog das Mädchen reflexartig an sich. Mit einem magischen Licht erhellte er die Szene, welches er sofort löschte, als er ihn erkannte.

„Guten Abend ihr beide", begrüßte Albus Dumbledore sie.

„Großvater Dragan, schau was wir heute zurückerhalten haben! Harry hat es für uns aufbewahrt, damit es nicht in die falschen Hände kam."

Der ältere, vornehm gekleidete Vampir trat näher. „Harry?"

„Ja, Harry hat es für uns gerettet. Jetzt hat er es mir geschenkt!"

Er sah aus wie Graf Dracula aus den Comics von Dudley. Harry verbeugte sich von dem Herrn, der seiner Enkelin einen Arm umgelegt hatte: „Sir, Sie gestatten, dass ich mich vorstelle?"

„Nicht nötig, Eure Lordschaft, Euere Biografie wie auch der Name ist uns allen geläufig." Er sah Harry kritisch an. Genau musterte er den Hals. „Ich war sehr besorgt wegen der gefährlich engen Umarmung mit meiner Natalija."

Jetzt begriff Harry die Sorgen des alten Herrn: „Sir, ich kann Sie beruhigen, Natalija hat sich ganz toll verhalten, auch als ich geblutet habe!"

Fragend sahen die beiden Männer die Jugendlichen an.

„Zuerst will ich mal wissen, wie du mich gefunden hast, Großvater Dragan? Ich war nicht an dem üblichen Platz!"

Der alte Vampir schmunzelte: „Richtig, mein Kind. Mein alter Freund Albus Dumbledore hat seine Möglichkeiten, Verlorene wieder zu finden. Er hat mir geholfen, dich zu finden, dann hat er sich auf die Suche nach seinem Sorgenkind gemacht. Wir wussten ja nicht, dass ihr euch zufälligerweise getroffen habt."

Dumbledore zog seinen Spiegel aus dem Mantel: „Ja, wir haben uns getroffen, du kannst beruhigt sein, Felicitas! Wo wir sind?" Suchend sah sich Dumbledore um.

„London, Hydepark ... !", verkündigte Natalija. Dumbledore unterbrach sie: „Bevor noch mehr Leute hier auftauchen, sollten wir besser von hier verschwinden. Vielleicht machen wir sogar noch das Ministerium auf uns aufmerksam. Wir treffen uns auf Hogwarts, in meinem Büro."

Überrascht sah das Mädchen den alten Schulleiter an, dann drehte sie sich schnell zu Harry: „Du versprichst mir, dass wir das Kästchen behalten dürfen, egal, was deine Felicitas dazu sagt?"

Harry nickte: „Ich verspreche es dir, genauso wie du dich an dein Versprechen hältst."

Fragend sah der alte Vampir seine Enkelin an. Er sprach sehr eindringlich in einer fremden Sprache, nein, er sprach tatsächlich lateinisch mit ihr. Harry verstand aber nur Bruchstücke, während Dumbledore wissend lächelte.

Natalija nickte: „Großvater, das Gleiche hat Harry schon gefordert." Antwortete sie ihm wieder so, dass Harry sie verstehen konnte. „Ich darf niemand dort beißen! Harry nennt es anknappern, so hört es sich freundlicher an."

Von fern war der Lärm der Großstadt zu hören, zwar nicht so laut wie am Tag, aber London war eben eine Großstadt. Der alte Vampir wie auch seine Enkelin schreckten auf: „Da kommen Hunde. Wir sollten uns verstecken oder verschwinden."

Harry suchte den Blickkontakt mit Dumbledore, dieser nickte. Ihr Ziel blieb also sein Büro. Der alte Zauberer reichte dem Vampir eine Kette und beide verschwanden. Harry stellte sich hinter Natalija und legte die Arme um sie. So war es sicherer, Feli oder Ginny schaute er gern in ihre Gesichter, aber die hatten auch nicht so einen gefährlichen Mund.

Im Büro des Schulleiters waren bereits viele versammelt. Seine Freunde saßen zusammen mit McGonagall in der Sitzecke. Felicitas saß, immer noch im Sari, neben Ginny. Nanda stand hinter deren Sessel. Ron saß tatsächlich neben Hermine auf einem anderen Sessel. Sie hielten sich zwar nicht an den Händen, aber sie stritten auch nicht. Harry, der nach Dumbledore auftauchte, nützte die Überraschung, dass der Schulleiter zusammen mit einem Vampir im Raum erschien.

Von Felicitas hatte er den Hang zum Theatralischen übernommen. Mit beruhigenden Klängen stieg Rauch auf und gab danach das Denkarium von Harry preis. Natalija beobachtete ganz aus der Nähe, wie sich die silbernen Gedankenfasern aus seinem Kopf zu einem Bild verwoben. Harry ließ seine Erinnerung bei dem Prozess gegen Pettigrew beginnen.

Bei dem Blick auf den hektisch atmenden Pettigrew verzog selbst Natalija angeekelt das Gesicht. Als der Tod verkündet worden war, übersprangen die Gedanken das Treffen im Grimmauldplatz. Man sah lediglich die Verabschiedung von Tonks und Remus.

Ohne eine Pause bekamen alle Natalija auf der Mauer hinter den Gothics zu sehen.

Als bei der Schlägerei die Flasche Harry traf, empörte sich Ron. „Du hättest. gleich, wo er euch bedroht hat, zuschlagen müssen!" Dann kamen die Bilder im Park. Bei dem Blick auf seine blutigen Hände wurde er von den anderen bedauert.

„Und an meinen Stress denkt niemand. Alleine im Park mit einem blutenden jungen Mann", mokierte sich Natalija.

„Warum?", fragte Ron, der sich das Mädchen wohl noch nicht genau angesehen hatte. Aber die Auflösung kam kurz danach in Harrys Gedanken.

„Was hättest du denn mit ihm gemacht, wenn du ihn nicht erkannt hättest?", wollte Felicitas wissen.

„Och, da gibt es viele Dinge, dir mir einfallen, schließlich war ich nicht hungrig. Du musst wissen, wir brauchen nicht so viel wie ihr. Wenn wir mal satt sind, reicht das eine Weile." Natalijas Gebiss blitzte auf, als sie Felicitas frech angrinste.

„Albus hilft sich bei meinen Besuchen mit Ochsenblut, was auch genießbar ist", erklärte der alte Vampir. „Oft ist es einfacher, eine Blutbank leer zu räumen. Man bekommt weniger Ärger! Nun, trotz aller Aufregung gebührt es sich doch, sich gegenseitig vorzustellen. Harry habe ich mich auch noch nicht vorgestellt. Dragan Soldo, ehemals Gutsverwalter in Transsylvanien. Außer die charmante Madam McGonagall und dich, Albus, kenne ich nur Harry."

Dumbledore stellte sie der Reihe nach vor. „Dragan, verzeihe, aber ich habe es einfach vergessen. Natalija, du wolltest uns etwas über die Suche nach dem Kästchen erzählen."

Interessiert hörten sie die Erklärung von Natalija, wie sie auf Harrys Geheimnis gestoßen war. Schon tauchten der Großvater und Dumbledore auf.

„Du brauchst mich nicht so kritisch zu mustern", bemerkte Natalija zur jetzt überraschten Hermine. „Du hast ja Recht. Ich habe mal wieder geschwindelt. Niemand, wirklich auch niemand darf etwas davon erfahren. Seid ihr bereit, einen Schwur darauf abzulegen?"

Überrascht sahen alle das Mädchen an. Sie lächelte auf ihre eigene Art, sehr darauf besorgt, nie ihr ganzes Gebiss zu zeigen: „Hört zu, der Schwur schützt nicht nur mich, sondern auch Harry und Feli! Niemand darf etwas erfahren, ich müsste es euch nicht erzählen. Etwas Hypnose bei ihr angewandt und ich hätte ihren Zweifel an meinem Geruchssinn zerstört. Ist aber nicht unbedingt eine gute Grundlage für eine Freundschaft, welche euer Leben lang halten soll."

Ron sah das Mädchen verständnislos an: „Warum nur unser Leben lang?"

„Mensch Ron!", entfuhr es Hermine.

„Sei nicht so streng mit ihm. Er ist in seiner Gesellschaft zu fest verwurzelt, das braucht Zeit, um den Fluch des ewigen Lebens zu verstehen", rügte der alte Vampir sie. „Tom Riddle wünscht sich auch die Unsterblichkeit, zwar nicht in unserer Form, aber immerhin. Er findet sie begehrenswert. Mein Freund Albus ist da schon weiter. Er meint immer, es gibt Schlimmeres als den Tod. Albus, du meinst sicherlich die Unsterblichkeit."

Eine blau leuchtende Kuppel entstand über ihnen. „Reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme, ich kann nicht alle Fledermäuse ausfindig machen, welche sich in diesem Gemäuer herumtreiben", erklärte Dumbledore.

Ron sah sich um: „Wenn ich unsterblich bin, muss ich keine Angst haben, alt und senil zu werden!"

„Stimmt, Ron", konterte Natalija. „Du musst nur bedenken, du überlebst nicht nur deine Eltern, sondern, solltest du Kinder haben, bevor du infiziert bist, dann wirst du sie und ihre Kindeskinder, bis dass deine Familie ausstirbt, alle an ihrem Grab beweinen müssen. Du musst dir in jedem Jahrhundert neue Freunde suchen, willst du nicht in der Eintönigkeit des Lebens als Vampir zu Grunde gehen."

Alle waren bereit gewesen, einen Schwur abzulegen, der alte Vampir hatte sie zuvor über die Folgen eines Bruchs gewarnt.

„Was ist nun dein Geheimnis?", erkundigte sich Harry vorsichtig.

„Ich habe gelogen. Wir können zwar ganz gut riechen und uns die Gerüche merken. Das Problem ist nur, dass wir nur Blutgeruch erkennen können und Harry hatte sich seinerzeit nicht verletzt, wie ich behauptet habe. Erst nachdem dieser, der nicht genannt werden sollte, den Dieb gestellt hatte, wussten wir, wo die Kiste verschwunden war. Großvater und ich sind gleich aufgebrochen."

Sie zog an einer silbernen Kette und brachte eine Eieruhr zum Vorschein.

„Ein Zeitumkehrer", bemerkte Hermine.

Natalija seufzte, Tränen quollen aus ihren Augen. Ginny nahm sie wortlos einfach in die Arme. Der alte Vampir streichelte seiner Enkelin liebevoll über das Haar. „Ihr müsst wissen, dass dieser Zeitumkehrer die einzige Verbindung zu unserer Vergangenheit als Menschen ist. Lange Jahre haben wir damit verbracht, unsere Verwandten zu besuchen. Wir durften uns nicht zeigen, aber die vertrauten Bilder, besonders bei den Festen, gaben uns Halt. Wir waren immer etwas anders als die Vampire, bei denen wir untergekommen waren. Natalija und ich sind tatsächlich verwandt. Als Mensch liebte ich meine einzige Enkeltochter über alles, doch plötzlich wurde sie von mir gerissen, eine Blutvergiftung stellte man fest. Aber ich sah den Biss im Hals, welchen ich mit Creme verdecken konnte. Ich blieb an ihrem Grab sitzen, bis die Vampire ihr neuestes Mitglied holen kamen. Verzweifelt bat ich sie, mich auch zum Vampir zu machen. Erst nach zwei Nächten hatten sie Mitleid. Seit dem ziehen wir gemeinsam durch die Welt. Richtig anerkannt wurden wir aber nie, weil wir anders als üblich verwandt, sogar blutsverwandt sind. Wir beschlossen deshalb, das Kästchen zu suchen, vielleicht bringt es uns die Anerkennung, welche wir brauchen. Während ich etwas anderes erledigen musste, startete Natalija das Vorhaben."

Diese hatte sich etwas beruhigt und erzählte wieder selbst weiter: „Als ich an diesem Strand war, habe ich mich hinter dem Felsen versteckt. Allerdings ein Stückchen weiter weg, denn oft verstecken sich die Leute hinter Steinen oder Bäumen. Dort habe ich die Zeit umgekehrt und plötzlich euch beide gesehen."

Die Spannung stieg, alle waren innerhalb der von Dumbledore heraufbeschworenen Schutzglocke. In ihrer Mitte stand Natalija und erzählte, wie sie Harry und Feli beobachtet hatte. Nur Hermine hielt es nicht aus: „Ist das nicht wahnsinnig gefährlich, das mit dem Zeitumkehrer? Eine Drehung zu viel und du stehst in der Sonne."

Der alte Vampir nickte, er stellte sein Glas mit dem dickflüssigen roten Inhalt zur Seite. „Diese Gefahr sah ich auch, als Natalija bei einem unserer Streifzüge dieses wunderbare Gerät gefunden hat. Ein befreundeter Zauber hat es so verändert, dass es nur die Stunden auswählt, in denen die Sonne nicht scheint."

„Viel gibt es nicht mehr zu erzählen. Außer, dass Felicitas den lieben Harry etwas gebremst hat, was im Nachhinein sehr gut war. Plötzlich war ein Zauberer da und schockte eine Eule. Als die Auroren die Eule fanden, war keine Botschaft mehr an ihrem Bein. Sie fanden sie erst später. Hattet ihr eigentlich einen solchen Umhang, oder warum wurdet ihr plötzlich unsichtbar? Egal. Jedenfalls vermute ich, dass ihr die Botschaften ausgetauscht habt."

Harry nickte, während Dumbledore ihn streng ansah. „Wir wollten eigentlich nur wissen, wer Walker schrieb. Der Todesser hatte die Botschaft von Voldemort, welche die Auroren gefunden haben, verloren. Als er nun wiederkam und sie suchte, befürchteten wir, dass er die Auroren wieder anlocken würde. Damit die uns nicht entdeckten, sorgten wir dafür, dass er Percys Brief bekam. Dann hatte er ja, was er suchte und würde verschwinden. Wir haben nicht geahnt, dass er in der Höhle noch eine Rechnung zu begleichen hatte."

Natalija nickt: „Ja, den Streit in der Höhle habe ich gehört und bin hingeflogen. Über das Wasser konnte ich nicht, es liegt uns Vampiren nicht so sehr. So habe ich mir als Fledermaus eine andere Öffnung gesucht. Gerade wollte ich hindurch, als die Typen aus dem Ministerium kamen. Mit denen wollte ich keinen Ärger, also wartete ich. Später war die Höhle leer. In der Höhle habe ich euch beide nicht gesehen, den Zeitumkehrer habe ich deswegen nochmals benutzt. Nur ein leeres Kästchen schwamm herum, welches die Auroren mitnahmen. Sie nahmen auch die Leiche des Todessers mit.

Professor Dumbledore sie dürfen den beiden nicht böse sein, sie haben aus der Situation das Beste gemacht. Sonst läge das Kästchen im Ministerium und ich hätte es nicht geschenkt bekommen."

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich bin den beiden nicht böse, ich denke nur, dass sie etwas fahrlässig gehandelt haben. Genauso heute Abend auch. Harry, wie konntest du ganz ohne Tarnung durch London laufen?"

Harry senkte betroffen den Blick, Dumbledore nahm es als Eingeständnis entgegen, wobei die besorgten Blicke von Felicitas und Ginny hin mehr getroffen hatten als dessen Worte.

„Ich verstehe Ihre Sorge nicht", warf Natalija. „Sie müssen doch keine solche Angst haben. Sicherlich haben Sie ihm doch schon alles beigebracht, was Sie wissen und können."

„So einfach ist das nicht. Wir Magier unterscheiden die Magie in Weiß und Schwarz, ich verabscheue die schwarze Magie. Sie führt zum Untergang."

Felicitas schüttelte den Kopf: „Aber nur, wenn man diese Magie für schlechte Zwecke einsetzt. Vielleicht finden wir, wenn wir die Grenzen für uns neu setzen, einen Weg, um Voldemort zu besiegen."

Es herrschte gespannte Ruhe. Dumbledore und McGonagall sahen sich schweigend an. Großvater Dragan aber stellte sein geleertes Glas ab: „Wir sollten die Diskussion auf eine andere Nacht verschieben. Schließlich wollen wir unserer Familie das großherzige Geschenk von Harry zeigen."

Überrascht über den schnellen Aufbruch sahen alle den Vampir an. Albus Dumbledore war sichtlich erleichtert. Natalija stand ebenfalls auf, stellte sich aber neben Harry. „Großvater, darf ich noch sehen, wie man heute in Internaten schläft?"

Der alte Vampir nickte: „Ich denke, du wirst hier öfter zu Gast sein, wenn es Albus Recht ist."

„Aber diese Entfernung. Wenn ich von Rumänien hierher fliege, bin ich zwei Tage wie tot."

„Komm mit", mischte sich Felicitas ein. Sie nahm Natalija an der Hand und verschwand mit ihr durch die Türe. Ginny und Nanda folgten den beiden.

„Harry, dir ist die Gefahr bewusst?", rief McGonagall bestürzt.

„Waren Sie oder ich blutend im Park, alleine mit einem Vampir? Ich vertraue ihrem Versprechen. Felicitas ist außerdem nicht allein, aber sie will sicherlich mit Natalija noch etwas klären." Harry verdrehte leicht die Augen, was Hermine zum Kichern brachte. Jetzt wandte sich Harry an den Großvater: „Ich habe nur die Befürchtung, dass sie sich zu sehr an uns gewöhnt. Sie wird furchtbar leiden, wenn wir, hoffentlich nach einem langen Leben, beerdigt werden."

Bestürzt sah Ron Harry an, bis jetzt hatte er ihn noch nie vom Tod sprechen hören. Hermine sprach leise mit ihm.

Der alte Vampir suchte nach Worten für eine Antwort. „Harry, das ist ein Aspekt, sicherlich. Es ist aber der Preis, welcher die Unsterblichkeit abverlangt. Wir beiden haben uns zu folgendem entschieden: sollte uns Freundschaft angeboten werden, nehmen wir sie gerne an. Es ist zwar hart, geliebte Menschen zu verlieren. Die Erinnerungen aber an die schöne Zeit mit ihnen gibt mehr Kraft, als der Abschied kostet."

Dumbledore nahm zwei Medaillons aus seinem Schreibtisch. Nach einem Zauberspruch leuchteten die Anhänger kurz auf.

* * *

Als Harry sich hundemüde neben Felicitas legte, hatten sie noch ein Gespräch mit Dumbledore gehabt. Der alte Herr machte sich Sorgen. Er fürchtete sich vor einer unerwarteten Reaktion der Zauberergemeinschaft. Wie wird sie auf die Berichte über das Ende von Pettigrew reagieren? Natürlich gab es auch einige Ermahnungen.

Seine Freundin rutschte zur Seite: „Harry, stell dir vor: Diese raffinierte Fledermaus hat uns auch bei der Aktion mit der Kartei beobachtet. Sie hing im Fensterrahmen, weil sie überall lauschte, um das Kästchen zu finden."

Schlagartig war Harry wieder ganz munter: „Was hat sie davon abgehalten, darüber zu berichten?"

„Du hast sie davon abgehalten. Sie hätte es erzählt, wenn dein Bericht ausführlicher gewesen wäre. Aber du hast ihn nur auf den ersten Besuch beschränkt. Sie hat gemerkt, dass sie auch nicht mehr erzählen darf, ohne uns zu verraten."

„Was fordert sie für ihr Schweigen?"

DAX Danke für dein Review


	28. Der Böse Blick

**Hallo ein neues Kapitel für euch.**

**Ganz herzlichen Dank für die massive Unterstützung von Quarks und Windtänzer! Wäre die nicht so fleißig, hättet ihr nicht so viel Freude an der Geschichte. **

** Danke für euere Reviews, die Antworten treffen im Laufe des Tages bei euch ein.**

**Danke DAX ;-), DKube **

* * *

**Rückblick auf Kapitel 27**

Harry legte sich hundemüde neben Felicitas, sie hatten davor noch ein Gespräch mit Dumbledore gehabt. Der alte Herr machte sich Sorgen. Er fürchtete sich vor einer unerwarteten Reaktion der Zauberergemeinschaft. Wie wird sie auf die Berichte über das Ende von Pettigrew reagieren. Natürlich gab neben einigen Ermahnungen, auch Ermutigungen. Ja sie hatten vereinbart sich besser abzustimmen.

Seine Freundin rutschte zur Seite: „Harry, stell dir vor: Diese raffinierte Fledermaus hat uns auch bei der Aktion mit der Kartei beobachtet. Sie hing im Fensterrahmen, weil sie überall lauschte, um das Kästchen zu finden."

Schlagartig war Harry wieder ganz munter: „Was hat sie davon abgehalten davon zu berichten?"

„Du hast sie davon abgehalten. Sie hätte es erzählt, wenn dein Bericht ausführlicher gewesen wäre. Aber du hast ihn nur auf den ersten Besuch beschränkt. Sie hat gemerkt, dass sie auch nicht mehr erzählen darf, ohne uns zu verraten."

„Was fordert sie für ihr Schweigen?"

* * *

**28. Der böse Blick**

Felicitas antwortete ihm nicht, sondern schmiegte sich an ihn. Als er sie umarmte, schnurrte sie zufrieden. Das Pärchen genoss diese Zeit miteinander. Keiner störte sie, selbst Phineas machte keine Bemerkungen. Trotzdem wollte Harry es wissen. Leise flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr: „Na, was fordert unsere schwarze Lady?"

„Erstens ist das deine schwarze Lady, schließlich hast du sie aufgesammelt und mitgebracht. Was hast du eigentlich noch alles davor mit ihr angestellt?

Er drehte sie, so, dass er in ihre Augen sehen konnte. „Hast du noch irgendwelche anderen Vermutungen oder Behauptungen? Du weißt doch schon alles. Du hast meine und auch ihre Gedanken durchstöbert, bevor ich überhaupt berichten konnte. Ich mache so etwas nicht und warte deshalb immer noch auf deine Antwort. Feli, was fordert sie?"

Felicitas sah ihm durchdringend in die Augen. Nach einer kurzen Zeit lächelte sie geheimnisvoll: „Wer weiß, du hättest ja bestimmte Erinnerungen löschen können. Ich werde Dobby fragen müssen, ob er vielleicht etwas bemerkt hat. Warum habt ihr beiden teleportiert und keinen Portschlüssel benützt?"

Harry verdrehte die Augen, aber da musste er durch. Sie genoss ihre Eifersuchtsszene. „Junge Frau, was hätte beim Reisen mit einem Portschlüssel passieren können? Stell dir vor, ich wäre mit einem Vampir ungeordnet über den Fußboden gekullert? Selbst Albus ist alleine gereist, wobei sich Dragan sicherlich besser kontrollieren kann als Natalija. Mir war es so lieber, ihr gefährlicher Mund war weit weg von mir. Mach den Mund noch mal auf, Feli! Komisch! Manchmal bist du so bissig, hast aber gar keine Fangzähne."

Felicitas sah Harry scheinbar verärgert an. Ihre Zunge bewegte sich im Mund, vermutlich suchte sie ihre Fangzähne. Blitzartig schoss sie nach vorn, um Harry am Hals zu küssen.

„Und, bist du satt?", erkundigte sich Harry lachend.

Felicitas schmiegte sich an Harry: „Noch lange nicht, dazu muss ich mehr haben."

Harry ließ jedoch nicht locker: „Was fordert sie?"

„Na was wohl, ich soll dich an sie abtreten, damit sie dich ganz alleine besitzen kann!"

Er sah ihr Blitzen in den Augen und meinte nachdenklich: „Könnte ich mir vorstellen. Was meinst du, was der alte Voldemort sagt, wenn er bis in die Ewigkeit mit mir kämpfen muss?"

„Blödmann, sie will einfach zu unserer Gruppe gehören. Einfach dabei sein, wenn wir uns treffen, um fröhlich zu sein, aber auch zum Kämpfen. Sie hat außerdem einen Spiegel von mir bekommen und Dumbledore hat ihr einen Portschlüssel gebastelt. Hättest du jetzt endlich Zeit, dich um mich zu kümmern?"

* * *

Langsam dämmerte es. Schwere graue Nebel hingen über den Ländereien der Schule. Das störte Harry aber nicht, denn unter seiner Decke war es wohlig warm. Das Beste daran war, dass es Samstag war, er also liegen bleiben konnte. Harry genoss die Zeit, bevor sie und das Leben auf Hogwarts aufwachten. Er hatte so gut geschlafen, dass er sich nicht einmal an seine Träume erinnern konnte. Jetzt hatte er die Zeit, um seinen Gedanken nachhängen zu können. Peter Pettigrew war tot, aber nicht hingerichtet entsprechend dem Urteil, welches gefällt worden war. Irgendwie war Harry froh, dass er dem Urteil nicht zugestimmt hatte. Er hätte ihm lieber sein ganzes, restliches, erbärmliches Leben auf Askaban gegönnt, aber es war anders gekommen. Hatte er ihn in den Tod getrieben, indem er ihn so fertig gemacht hatte? Waren es die Bilder seiner Eltern, welche den Blutdruck des Angeklagten in die Höhe getrieben hatten? Harry wusste es nicht. Es war ihm nur wichtig gewesen, diesem ehemaligen Freund seiner Eltern die Fragen zu stellen. Die Antworten waren jämmerlich gewesen. 

„He Harry!" Der Schrank in seinem Zimmer schob sich zur Seite und Ginny stand im Raum. „Liegt da friedlich in seinem Bett, ohne an die arme Ginny zu denken! Ich habe eine furchtbare Nacht hinter mich gebracht. Harry, nur deinetwegen!"

Überrascht sah Harry auf. Felicitas blinzelte Ginny verschlafen an: „Erzähl! Habt ihr nicht auf Black-Castle geschlafen?"

„Eigentlich wollten wir, aber Nanda, dieser Chaot, hat alles vermasselt. Die liebe Mama hat ihren kleinen Jungen vermisst, also musste sie natürlich mit ihm telefonieren. Fünfmal hatte sie es probiert, obwohl sie sich denken konnte, dass wir vielleicht auf Hogwarts waren und deshalb nicht erreichbar waren. Die war ja so besorgt um ihn. Und was macht Nanda, der sie eigentlich besser kennen sollte als ich? Er erzählt ihr beinahe beiläufig, dass Natalija ein Vampir ist."

„Oh! Oh!", entfuhr es Felicitas.

Ginny war richtig aufgeregt: "Oh! Oh! Reicht da bei weitem nicht aus. Die liebe Mama hat etwas gerufen und ist dann vermutlich umgekippt. Wir hörten nichts mehr von ihr, kurz darauf aber viel Hektik. Wir sind dann nichts wie hin. Über dein Elternhaus sind wir angereist, Feli. Nandas Familie hat ja keinen Zugang zu unserem privaten Flohnetzwerk. Tante Nirupama war in hellster Aufregung bereits zu ihrer Schwägerin geeilt. Mit deinem Papa sind wir dann dort erschienen.

Nandas Mutter hatte ihren Schock schon überwunden, sie lag auf einer Liege in einem der kühlen Gärten. Sie diskutierte mit deiner Mama gerade über magische Wesen und die Gefahren, welche von ihnen ausgeht. Als sie uns bemerkt hatten, wurden wir begrüßt wie Rückkehrer aus dem Totenreich. Ich wäre da einfach hin gegangen und hätte ‚Hallo' gesagt, aber nein, wir wurden umarmt und besorgt betrachtet.

„Ginny Mäuschen, Nanda Schätzchen, erzählt uns mal ausführlich, was diese Vampirin mit euch gemacht hat'", machte Ginny die Mutter von Nanda nach. „Ich habe Dragan weggelassen, weil ich dachte, dass ein Vampir reicht. Nanda jedoch, in einem Anflug von Genauigkeit, musste natürlich auch noch von dem männlichen Vampir sprechen."

„Ist doch egal", beruhigte Harry sie. „Ein Vampir mehr oder weniger!"

„Sage das nachher ja nicht. Ja nachher, man erwartet euch zum Bericht. Dein Papa hat mich nur hergesandt, damit ich euch vorwarne. Es ist nicht egal, ob es ein Vampir mehr oder weniger war. In Indien gibt es mehrere Vampirarten, musst du wissen. Alle sind sehr unterschiedlich. Nandas andere Tante, Feli, du weißt schon, die mit der großen Oberweite …"

Felicitas grinste: „Du meinst Tante Lalita, sie ist nur zehn Jahre älter als ich. Sie ist ganz lustig, aber im Kreise der Familie nicht sehr anerkannt. Für mich ist sie wie eine große Freundin. Mir hat sie auch gezeigt, wo man nackt baden kann, ohne Ärger zu bekommen."

Ginny nickte: „Ja die! Nanda hat mir die Geschichte schon erzählt."

„Verräter!", brummte Felicitas. „Er war auch dabei!"

Ginny grinste: „Gerade diese Tante meinte, dass Natalija wohl eine Masani sei. Das sind weibliche Vampire, die ganz in Schwarz nachts auf den Friedhöfen sind. Sie fallen da die Leute an, welche vorbei gehen.

Die Gemüter hatten sich beruhigt, bis Nanda von dem Großvater erzählte. Dann fiel die Lösung, dass sie eine Masani ist, weg. Es gibt nur weibliche Masani. Die Mutter von Nanda wurde ganz bleich und murmelte etwas von Rakshasas. Das sind sehr gefürchtete indische Vampire, die auch zaubern können. Zum Glück fiel mir ein, dass sie nicht zaubern können. So gruppierte man sie zu den Pacu-Pati ein. Das ist eine sehr mächtige Vampirart, sie herrschen über alle schwarzen Kreaturen. Feli, dein Papa beruhigte sie damit, dass wir ja freundschaftlich miteinander umgegangen sind. Es könne ja nie schaden, guten Kontakt zu den so mächtigen Pacu-Pati zu haben."

„Jetzt müssen wir hin, um eure Aussagen zu bestätigen?"

Ginny nickte Harry zu: „Richtig geraten. Du kannst ja zur Abwechslung mal mir ganz tief in die Augen sehen und nachschauen, ob ich was vergessen habe. Oder bin ich nicht so interessant wie diese Natalija?"

„Komm du mir jetzt nicht auch noch mit der Eifersuchtsmasche. Felicitas hat sie schon ausführlich angewandt, selbst McGonagall konnte einen Kommentar nicht lassen."

„McGonagall?", erkundigte sich Ginny.

„Ja", prustete Felicitas los. „Die gute Minerva fordert von uns, dass wir besser auf ihn aufpassen sollen. Das nächste Mal unbeaufsichtigt und er würde vielleicht einen Guhl oder eine Veela anschleifen."

Harry stand auf: „Wir sollten dann wohl aufbrechen."

Nachdem er schnell aus dem Bad zurück war, wollte er beim Schulleiter ihren Besuch in Indien ankündigen. Überraschenderweise bekam er keine Antwort. Auf dem Weg zum Schreibtisch stieß er an ein Gemälde, welches auf dem Boden stand. Verwundert hob er es auf und hängte es wieder über die Türe.

„Phineas Nigellus Black, guten Morgen. Kannst du erkennen, was der alte Herr macht?"

„Harry, er liest bestürzt die Zeitung! Ich denke, es wäre sehr gut, wenn ihr bei ihm vorbeischauen würdet. Außerdem verurteile ich es sehr, einfach abgehängt zu werden."

Felicitas verschwand in das Bad, während Ginny Harry überrascht anschaute: „Warum machst du auf einmal so eine enge Absprache mit ihm?"

Harry lächelte, er legte seine Hände auf die Schultern des Mädchens. „Schau mir in die Augen, Kleines!"

Ginny zog ihren Zauberstab. Wie auch bei den Übungsstunden mit Harry sprach sie den Zauber laut aus. Natürlich wollte Harry, dass sie es lautlos machte, aber sie war noch nicht so weit. Sie sah tief in die grünen Augen, immer tiefer. Endlich zeigten sich Bilder, auch die Stimmen hörte sie. Ganz war sie von seinen Gedanken gefangen, wie wenn sie in ein Denkarium getaucht wäre. Er wehrte es nicht ab, wenn sie die verschiedenen Türen in seinen Erinnerungen öffnete. Die Türe zu seinen Gedanken, welche mit Ginny beschrieben war, ließ sie geschlossen. Er würde sie sicherlich nicht aus seinen Gedanken werfen. Nein, sicherlich nicht, aber ihr käme es vor wie ein Vertrauensbruch. Was sollte denn dort für sie Überraschendes verborgen sein? Sie durfte ja sowieso alles machen, er und Feli besprachen alles mit ihr. Sie fragte sich manchmal nur, warum das so war. Diese Frage musste sie ihm aber persönlich stellen. Endlich kam sie bei den Erinnerungen von gestern Abend an.

„Harry, das ist gemein, du hast es mir so leicht wie möglich gemacht!" Er drückte der überraschten Ginny einen Kuss auf die Nase. „Nein, es ist nicht gemein! Ich wollte dich nur schnell informieren. Wir werden so bald wie möglich wieder üben, wenn es dir recht ist?" Sie grinste ihn an.

Er nahm sie spontan in den Arm: „Tut mir leid, dass eure Nacht nicht so verlaufen ist, wie du es dir vorgestellt hast."

Sie schmiegte sich eng an ihn und war nicht erstaunt, dass sich zwei weitere Arme um sie legten. Felicitas war zurück und sie forschte nicht einmal nach dem Grund. Vielleicht hatte sie auch das Gespräch mitbekommen. Harry liebte diesen Zusammenhalt, er wollte ihn unbedingt jemandem zeigen. Für die Mädchen überraschend befanden sie sich plötzlich im Büro des Schulleiters.

Dumbledore, der an einem kleinen Tisch saß, sah erstaunt auf. Überall lagen Zeitungen herum. Ginny sah verwundert, dass ihr Schulleiter nicht nur den Tagespropheten las.

"Wie gut, dass keine von den Beiden so bissig ist wie deine neueste Bekannte, oder wie Rita Kimmkorn in ihrem Kommentar." Dumbledore zeigte auf drei Stühle vor seinem Schreibtisch, tatsächlich, da standen bereits drei Stühle für sie bereit.

Felicitas sah sich um, bis sie Phineas Nigellus Black in seinem Bilderrahmen fand. Fragend sah sie ihn an.

„Nein Feli, ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ihr kommt. Warum spreche ich überhaupt noch mit dir? Kaum wird es interessant, hängst du mich ab!"

Die anderen Gemälde murmelten ärgerlich.

Dumbledore lächelte etwas, als er sich an das Porträt wandte: „Phineas, sei nicht so nachtragend. Jugendliche haben gerne Geheimnisse. Phineas verrät euch nie, Felicitas. Manchmal schweigt er, sehr zu meinem Leidwesen, ganz im Gegensatz zu seinem Wesen. Er erzählt sonst sehr gerne, meist aus seiner Sicht. Heute konnte er euch nicht ankündigen, da du ihn einfach an die Wand gestellt hast."

Das Bildnis räusperte sich empört. „Albus, ich mag solche Wortspiele nicht. Schlimm genug, dass sie mich einfach abgehängt hat."

Der alte Zauberer nickte dem Gemälde zu: „Er hat euch nicht verraten. Ich wollte euch gerade rufen. Leider konnte die liebe Minerva Hermine nicht in ihrem Zimmer finden. Sonst wären hier vier Stühle. Wisst ihr, wo sie ist?"

Im Hintergrund machte sich ein Porträt bemerkbar, das Harry bislang noch nie aufgefallen war, es wirkte sehr langweilig.

„Albus, die junge Frau befindet sich in der Bibliothek mit einem jungen Herrn, der zwar rote Haare hat, aber kein Weasley ist. Du solltest die beiden nicht stören."

Albus sah überrascht auf, sagte aber nichts.

Harry las inzwischen den Kommentar im Tagespropheten. Felicitas, welche über seine Schulter schaute, schüttelte den Kopf: „Die Frau ist doch echt krank, wie kann sie so etwas schreiben? Woher hat sie überhaupt die genauen Informationen?"

Ginny nahm den beiden die Zeitung ab und schüttelte den Kopf: „Wenn man das so liest, dann könnte man glauben, dass Harry den bösen Blick hätte. Professor Dumbledore, da steckt doch Absicht dahinter!"

Der Schulleiter reagierte nicht, nein, er schwieg. Er sah irgendwie suchend aus. Sein Blick schweifte in die fernste Ecke seines Büros. „Ein unsinniger Kommentar von ihr bedeutet nicht gleich eine Verschwörung."

Harry sah aus dem Fenster, er hatte ja seine Erfahrungen mit Rita. Er wusste alles über ihr Geheimnis, deshalb glaubte er auch nicht an eine Verschwörung. „Es wird sein wie bei jedem anderen Artikel. Er wird erst einmal Wellen schlagen. Sobald aber bei den Lesern der Verstand einsetzt, werden sie den Artikel vergessen."

Felicitas lächelte zufrieden. Der besorgte Blick zwischen Ginny und dem alten Schulleiter entging Harry. Dumbledore packte die Zeitungen zur Seite. „Jetzt erzählt mir einmal, warum ihr zu mir gekommen seid?"

Ginny berichtete sehr ausführlich über die Diskussion in Indien und die Sorgen, welche nun bestanden. Der alte Zauberer stand auf und schritt seine Bücherregale ab. Erfreut fand er eine kleine Vase, aber dahinter nicht das gesuchte Buch. Felicitas grinste verlegen, denn sie kannte die Vase und hatte sie vermutlich am falschen Ort hingestellt. Nun war er aber fündig geworden. Lächelnd drückte er Ginny ein kleines, kaum benutztes Buch in die Hand. „Eine Abhandlung über europäische Vampire, geschrieben von einem Hindu. Ich denke, dass es interessant ist."

„Danke Sir, es wird sicherlich sehr helfen. Ich bringe es Ihnen wieder zurück."

„Dann mal gute Reise. Ich erfahre von euch, wer wo ist. Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn wir alle gut informiert sind."

* * *

Im Schatten der großen Bäume trafen sie auf Felicitas Mutter. Sie saß da mit verschiedenen Frauen, darunter auch der Mutter von Nanda. Harry hatte erst neulich erfahren, dass sie Sharada hieß. Eigentlich war dies ein Name, der auch Hermine zustand: Göttin der Lernenden – es gab einfach keinen anderen, der zu seiner alten Schulfreundin passte. 

Sie winkten den neu eingetroffenen zu. Schnell wurde ein weiterer kleiner Tisch und drei Stühle herbei geschafft.

„Ginny, Mäuschen", wandte sich Sharada an die Freundin ihres Sohnes. „Nanda ist schon wieder bei seiner Ausbildungseinheit. Habt ihr neue Informationen über diese Vampire? Wir sind uns mit der Einteilung immer noch nicht ganz schlüssig."

Ginny brachte ihr das Buch von Dumbledore, welches diese sofort anfing zu lesen. Felicitas hingegen versuchte sich mit Verwandlungszauber, worauf das Gebäck in der Schale begann, diese zu verlassen. Die anwesenden Frauen fingen an zu Kichern. Es sah zu lustig aus, wie die kleinen süßen Häppchen aus der Schüssel herauskletterten.

„Anandita! Lass den Unfug!", ihre Mutter hatte Felicitas gleich als Täterin ausgemacht. „Hast du mit Professor Snape besprochen, was bei der Prüfung abgefragt wird?"

Felicitas nickte: „Er sagt es aber nicht. Er meint, alle müssten die gleiche Chance haben."

Unverständlich schaute Tante Lalita auf Harry: „Harry, ihr habt doch Geld, da lässt sich doch sicherlich etwas machen."

Felicitas schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, nicht bei ihm!"

Tante Lalita war von ihrem Sessel aufgestanden und hob, für indische Verhältnisse unvorstellbar, den Sari hoch, bis man ihren wohlgeformten Oberschenkel sah. Sie wackelte neckisch mit dem Knie. „Feli! Sei doch nicht so einfaltslos! Wenn Gold nicht wirkt, dann ..."

„Lalita!", streng sah Felis Mutter die Frau an.

„Hallo, Nirupama, wir sprechen hier über einen freien Mann in Europa. Europa ist da sehr viel aufgeschlossener."

„Verdorbener meinst du wohl", mischte sich eine ältere Verwandte ein.

Dieses Thema schien alle zu interessieren, selbst die Mutter von Nanda hatte das Buch zur Seite gelegt. Die Ältere stand mit verschränkten Arme vor Tante Lalita: „Wie kannst du nur ..."

Während der sehr heftigen Diskussion der Moderne mit der Tradition unterhielt sich Felicitas mit ihrer Mutter. Trotzdem wurden sie von den Streitenden in die Diskussion mit einbezogen. Harry sah, wie Ginny auch, dem Schauspiel interessiert zu. Zu dem Zeitpunkt, als keine Argumente mehr ausgetauscht wurden, wandte sich Ginny an die Ältere. Sie verbeugte sich freundlich vor der Weißhaarigen, die ihr Kopftuch wieder zurecht schob: „Werte Dhriti, du musst dir keine Sorgen wegen dem Vorschlag von Tante Lalita machen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Anandita so etwas nie machen würde. Noch sicherer bin ich mir, dass es bei Professor Snape keinen Erfolg hätte."

Dhriti erwiderte die Verbeugung und streichelte Ginny über die Wange: „Liebes, was bin ich froh, dass unser Nanda dich gefunden hat. Du hast mehr Anstand als andere hier im Raum. Es freut mich zu hören, dass es in Europa auch noch Männer mit Charakter gibt. Manche würden alles einsetzen, um das Ziel zu erreichen, wenn sie nicht im vornhinein von der Aussichtslosigkeit überzeugt wären. Anandita, du brauchst nicht so erstaunt zu schauen. Du bist und bleibst die Tochter deiner Mutter!"

Nirupama McKinnon sprang empört auf: „Dhriti! ..."

Felicitas ergänzte aufgebracht: „Ich will mir diese Prüfung nicht erkaufen! Ich will sie auf legalem Weg bestehen."

„Drei Fragen an euch, meine Lieben." In der Stimme von Sharada, Nandas Mutter, meinte Harry einen Hauch von Ärger herauszuhören. „Ist das Ziel eines Hindi nicht die Friedfertigkeit? Ist es nicht unsere Aufgabe, sich der besseren Zukunft zuzuwenden? Wollen wir unseren inneren Frieden durch Uneinigkeit über die Vergangenheit gefährden?"

„Nicht allen wurde alles in die Wiege gelegt", monierte Tante Lalita.

„Du hast mit deiner Heirat eine Hürde überwunden, was nur wenigen möglich ist. Es ist deine Aufgabe, zu ertragen, dass sich unser Gesellschaftssystem nur langsam verändert." Nandas Mutter war aufgestanden und hatte ihren beiden Verwandten eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt. Sie schien nicht zu erwarten, dass sie sich die Hände reichten.

„Jetzt möchte ich aber erfahren, wie du dich auf die Prüfung vorbereiten willst, Anandita?", fuhr Sharada fort, für sie war der Streit wohl beigelegt. „Was hast du mit deiner Tochter geplant, Nirupama? Allzu viel Zeit habt ihr nicht mehr."

„In einer Stunde treffen wir uns mit den Professoren der magischen Universität. Da muss Anandita eine Prüfung machen. Wir wissen dann, was sie noch lernen muss. Wir sollten uns auf den Weg machen. Pass auf dich auf, Jayadeep, und auch auf Ginny. Macht nicht noch so eine Aktion wie beim letzten Besuch meiner Anandita bei mir."

Harry sah sehr überrascht auf, kaum jemand gebrauchte den indischen Namen, den sie für ihn ausgesucht hatten. Nur eben Nirupama McKinnon konnte es nicht lassen, ihn im übertragenen Sinne als Licht des Sieges zu bezeichnen.

Nachdem Felicitas und ihre Mutter gegangen waren, drängte auch Ginny zum Aufbruch. Die Mutter von Nanda hielt sie aber auf. Beim Tee erkundigte sie sich ausführlich über die Lage in Britannien. Ginny verdrehte etwas die Augen, als Harry berichten muss, welche Fortschritte sie in den Kriegskünsten machte.

„Kriegskünste?" Harry sah Ginny verwundert an.

„Verteidigung gegen irgendwas ist gemeint, Harry", brachte Tante Lalita ihn auf die Sprünge. Sie war von der Verwandten übriggeblieben, der Rest war mit Nirupama McKinnon und Felicitas gegangen.

„Entschuldigung, Harry, ich wollte dich nicht verwirren. Den Begriff VgdK halte ich für symptomatisch für eure Gesellschaft. Sie wollen immer noch die Augen vor dem herannahenden Krieg verschließen. Harry, durchbrich die Schranke, welche ihr euch auferlegt habt und vergiss die Übungsstunde im Kloster nicht."

Ginny und nach ihr auch Harry verabschiedeten sich von den beiden Frauen und machten sich auf den Weg zum Haus von Felicitas' Eltern. Ginny wollte noch durch die Märkte gehen, also gingen sie zu Fuß. Harry genoss die Stimmung, langsam wurde es Abend. Das Leben schien noch einmal alles zu geben, bevor die Nacht hereinbrach.

„Da! Harry, ist das nicht der Schneider, bei dem Mum ihre Kleider machen ließ?" Ginny zog Harry in das Geschäft. In einer Ecke hing ein Abendkleid im europäischen Stil. Es war nichts für Ginny, aber trotzdem sah sie es sich genau an. Gleich erschien eine der freundlichen Schneiderinnen und zu Harrys Überraschung zog Ginny einige Katalogseiten aus ihrem Rucksack. „Ich habe noch kein Kleid für den Halloween-Ball, Harry. Hast du schon einen neuen Anzug? In deinen Alten wirst du wohl nicht mehr passen."

Harry zog erschrocken den Bauch ein, worauf Ginny laut loslachte. „Nein, nicht der Bauch, deine Schultern sind breiter geworden!"

Der Schneider im Hintergrund hatte schnell reagiert und nun wurde auch Harry ausgiebig vermessen.

„Eigentlich habe ich mein Kleid in dem Katalog bestellen wollen", berichtete Ginny weiter. „Das geht aber nicht, weil keine Kleider mehr nach England importiert werden dürfen. Hast du eigentlich mal mit Hopkins darüber gesprochen? Sie können das doch nicht einfach machen?"

Ja, Ginny hatte Recht. Er hatte mit dem Ministerium für Magie ausgehandelt, dass er Textilien importieren durfte. Es hatte auch alles sehr gut angefangen. Doch plötzlich gab es das Importverbot. Vermutlich deshalb, weil die magische Welt ihre Kleider nicht mehr in der Winkelgasse eingekauft hatte. Durch einen Erlass war dann der Import zum Schutz von Arbeitsplätzen verboten worden. „Ginny, wenn ich gegen den Erlass vorgehe, dann wirft man mir vor, dass ich Schuld daran bin, dass Menschen arbeitslos werden. Was soll ich tun?"

Ginny sah ihn nachdenklich an: „Wir könnten mal nachsehen, ob das Geschäft von Madame Malkins jetzt wieder läuft."

„Du weißt, sie will mich nicht sehen", antwortete Harry bitter.

„Aber als Andrew kannst du hingehen! Mich würde das sehr interessieren, außerdem kann ich bei Fred und George vorbei schauen. Bitte Harry! Oh! Schau mal."

Die Schneiderin hatte mehrere Stoffmuster gebracht und Ginny war sich überraschend schnell sicher, welche Stoffe sie haben wollte. Für Harry gab es weniger Auswahl, da Schwarz eigentlich die Grundfarbe der Abendgarderobe für europäische Männer war. Das Einstecktuch wie auch die Bauchbinde mussten warten, bis Felicitas ihr Kleid ausgesucht hatte. Ihm gefiel das dunkle Rot, welches Ginny gewählt hatte.

„Feli sollte eigentlich das gleiche Kleid aussuchen, Harry. Wir würden an deiner Seite auftreten wie zwei Schwestern. Du weißt ja, dass ich gerne eine große Schwester hätte. Sprichst du mit ihr? Jetzt gehen wir zu Madame Malkins."

Harry nahm die aufgeregte Ginny in den Arm, überrascht sah sie sich um, bis sie den Raum im Haus der Eltern von Felicitas erkannte. Durch das Flohnetzwerk ging es weiter in den magischen Koffer von Harry.

„Harry, Hogwarts wäre mir lieber gewesen, da sind meine Schminksachen!"

Er drehte sich um, hielt sie an beiden Schultern fest und sah ihr tief in ihre schönen braunen Augen. „Wo steht das Zeug? Ich will nicht nach Hogwarts, denn dann weiß jeder wieder, dass wir unterwegs sind. Ich höre jetzt schon die Ermahnungen, das will ich mir ersparen."

„Im Bad oder in meinem Koffer, ich müsste suchen."

„Dobby!"

Der Hauself erschien umgehend.

„Du weißt, wo Ginny ihre Schminksachen liegen hat?"

„Die kleine Tasche von Ginny. Mit dem rosa Bärchen?"

Ginny nickte und der Hauself war umgehend zurück.

* * *

Sie landeten in dem schäbigen Hinterhof des „Tropfenden Kessels", an der Stelle, wo Harry das erste Mal die Winkelgasse betreten hatte. Bei jenem Besuch standen nur Mülleimer und etwas Gerümpel herum. Heute hingen hier ein paar schräge Typen ab, was Harry jedoch nicht dabei störte, die bekannten Steine anzutippen. Vor ihm öffnete sich das Tor zur Winkelgasse. Es war dem ersten Anschein nach das Treiben, wie Harry es kannte. Doch die Leute waren leiser, so als ob niemand unbedingt die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen wollte. Beide sahen sich etwas betroffen an, Harry zuckte aber mit den Schultern und sie zogen los. Endlich war er einmal mit jemandem unterwegs, der ihn nicht antrieb, wie es Ginnys Mama immer getan hatte; sie konnten sich an den Schaufenstern in aller Ruhe die Nasen platt drücken. 

In fast allen Geschäften wurden Anhänger an verschiedenen Ketten oder Bändern verkauft. Sie waren alle in den verschiedensten Blautönen zu erwerben. Eins hatten sie alle gemeinsam, nämlich ein stilisiertes Auge. Ginny betrachtete ein besonders schönes Stück am Stand einer Hexe, die vielleicht so alt war wie Mary-Anne oder Tonks. „Willst du auch eines, schau, ganz viele Leute kaufen sich welche."

Harry sah sich die Dinger kritisch an. „Irgendso ein Aberglaube, was soll es denn bedeuten?"

Die Hexe trat hinter dem Verkaufstisch vor: „Mach dich nicht unglücklich!" Sie sah sich suchend um. „Seit dem, was gestern im Ministerium passiert ist ... finde ich, dass dies eines der schönsten Stücke ist. Sie sollten es unbedingt kaufen, es schützt gegen den bösen Blick."

Die dunklen Gestalten, welche sich dem Stand näherten, hatte Harry auch bemerkt und er erklärte sich die Veränderung im Verhalten der Verkäuferin damit. Er bemerkte die Angst der Verkäuferin, wie Ginny vermutlich auch, denn sie fing an, mit ihr zu handeln. Die Angst einflößenden Personen blieben stehen: „Machen die Typen Schwierigkeiten, Miss?"

Die Verkäuferin schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich bin mit meiner Kundschaft immer schon einig geworden. Hab euch nicht gerufen."

„Nicht so patzig, Engelchen. Wir kennen die beiden nicht, scheinen nicht von hier zu sein. Ausländer dulden wir nur, wenn sie was kaufen. Wenn sie Ärger wollen, den können sie haben."

Ginny zahlte die Amulette mit einer Goldmünze.

„Oh, die haben Geld", frotzelte einer der beiden dunklen Gestalten. „Warum kauft ihr so einen Tand? Gegen den bösen Blick hat nur Borkins in der Noturngasse das Richtige."

„Nicht genug damit, dass ihr meine Kunden ansprecht. Wie soll ich meine zwei Kinder ernähren, wenn ihr mir meine Kundschaft auch noch abspenstig macht?"

„Halt die Klappe, Süße, sonst fliegst du raus."

Ginny ließ das Wechselgeld liegen: „Stimmt so!" Sie drängte von dem Stand weg, da sich schon einige Zuschauer versammelt hatten.

„Gehört das alles zu einer Quidditchausrüstung? Im Handbuch steht nur die Hälfte davon?"

„Das Handbuch hat recht", brummte Harry, der gerade in Ruhe einen der Besen betrachten wollte. Sie war doch nicht vor Qualität für Quidditch stehen geblieben. Ginny streichelte sanft über einen Besen, der Harry von der Form her gar nicht gefiel.

„Weißt du eigentlich schon, was du ihr zu Weihnachten schenkst? Ich denke, wenn sie mal fliegt, dann muss es schon so etwas tolles sein."

„Wenn sie denn einmal fliegt!"

„Du hast mit ihr noch nicht geübt."

„Ja, immer ist irgendetwas anderes dazwischen gekommen. Wenn sie fliegt, bekommt sie auf jeden Fall keinen Damenbesen. Sie fliegt damit ja nicht zum Einkaufen. Es muss was anständiges sein."

„So? Was?" Ginny war begeistert zu einem tollen Besen gelaufen.

Sie drehte sich zu Harry um. Es fiel ihr schwer, Andrew zu ihm zu sagen, also sprach sie ihn nie mit dem Namen an. Er stand näher, als sie vermutet hatte, so sah sie direkt in seine durch die Kontaktlinsen blau gefärbten Augen.

„Nein, Harry, wehe dir!"

„Und wenn doch?"

Ginny sah ihn böse an: „Dann lass dir eine gute Ausrede einfallen, warum ich so was bekomme. Ich wüsste nicht, mit was ich das verdient habe. Deshalb nein!"

Er nahm sie einfach in den Arm und küsste sie: „Wütend bist du noch unwiderstehlicher, merke dir das!"

Enttäuscht zog sich der Verkäufer wieder zurück.

„Schau, hier gibt es die Anhänger auch, sogar festgenäht auf den Umhängen."

Eine Verkäuferin unterhielt sich mit Ginny über die Symbole. Harry nützte diese Ablenkung und der Verkäufer steckte zufrieden das Geld ein, während Harry die Besen verkleinerte. Felicitas Weihnachtsgeschenk würde wohl noch größer ausfallen. Er würde ihr auf Black-Castle eine Giftküche einrichten. Felicitas gab es nur mit Zaubertränken, das war ihm schon lange bewusst.

Sie gingen weiter. Harry legte den Arm um Ginny, welche schon wieder sehnsüchtig den tollen Besen ansah.

„Ich darf ja nicht."

„Richtig, mein Lieber! Nicht ohne Grund."

Endlich kamen sie bei Madame Malkins an. Vor der Türe standen wieder solche dunklen Gestalten, wie auch bei Flourish & Blotts.

„Die stehen überall dort, wo es für uns interessant ist." Harry liebte die direkte Art von Ginny, sie brachte es einfach auf den Punkt. Die Gestalten standen auch vor der magischen Tierhandlung.

Bei Malkins war es für Harry langweilig. Er hatte seine Kleider, die meisten aus dem Muggel London, den Rest hatte er sich in Indien machen lassen. Gelangweilt sah er sich im Geschäft um. Im Bereich der Kasse waren verschiedene Papiere an einer Säule befestigt. Harry stutzte, er sah sein eigenes Gesicht neben dem seiner Freunde, sogar Feli war abgebildet. Sie waren alle unerwünscht. Am liebsten hätte er den ganzen Laden gesprengt, aber die vielen Kunden schreckten ihn zurück. Er besah sich das Plakat näher. Ein weiteres Papier war ein amtliches Dokument, gezeichnet von Walker, Unterstaatssekretär. Harry konnte es nicht fassen, denn der Unterstaatssekretär forderte tatsächlich dazu auf, die Wünsche der Todesser zu beachten. Umfangreichen Schutz könne das Ministerium leider nicht gewähren. Was sollte er tun, etwa einfach blind losschlagen? Nein, das hatte Feli auch bei Walkers Ferienhaus als schlecht befunden. Harry zog seinen Zauberstab und kopierte das Plakat und das Schreiben. Er hielt sie in den Händen, als jemand daran zerrte. Er sah auf und bemerkte, dass Madame Malkins vor ihm stand.

„Nur Kopien", stotterte er. „Aber warum, was haben diese Leute Ihnen angetan? Im Ausland haben wir nur von den guten Taten des Harry Potter erfahren."

„Pssst! Erwähnen Sie ihn nicht", misstrauisch schaute sich die Ladeninhaberin um. „Mir tut er leid. Es gibt aber Kräfte, die uns zwingen, ihn zu meiden. Jetzt erst Recht, nach dem, was vorgefallen ist ..."

„Irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten, Madame?" Einer von den dunkel gekleideten Typen war in den Laden gekommen. Madame Malkins schüttelte eingeschüchtert den Kopf: „Ein ausländischer Kunde benötigt eine intensivere Beratung."

Der Typ spukte auf den Boden und kam herüber. Harry prüfte sofort seinen Ring, er drang vorsichtig in den Geist des Rohlings ein. Es war erschreckend, wie wenig er vorfand. Schon hatte er Harry am Kragen gepackt. Seine Aussprache war unangenehm feucht und roch nach tagelangen Alkoholexzessen.

„Ausländer! Brauchen wir nicht. Zahl deinen Scheiß, nimm deine Schlampe und hau ab. Ausländer gehören ins Ausland, kapiert?"

Verängstigt sahen die anderen Kunden zu. Harry hätte ihm am liebsten eine in die große Fresse gehauen, aber körperlich war er ihm unterlegen. Wenn noch mehr Aufsehen entstehen würde, kämen vielleicht Auroren. Dann bestand die Gefahr, dass seine Tarnung auffliegen würde. Harry sah zu Ginny hinüber, welche sich hinter einem Kleiderständer versteckt hatte. Wie würde sie reagieren, wenn er verschwand, um neben ihr aufzutauchen?

Plötzlich ließ der Typ seinen Kragen los, starrte Harry aber immer noch wütend an. Harry suchte Ginny, diese wirkte unsicher, während sie ihren Zauberstab auf den Todesser gerichtet hielt. Ginny hatte den Typ ihrem Willen unterworfen. Schnell erkannte Harry, dass sie sich mit dem Fluch nicht so gut auskannte. Er nickte ihr zu und unterwarf den Schläger seinem Willen, als Ginny ihre Kontrolle aufhob. Er konnte ihn nicht zum freundlichen Kunden zwingen, dies wäre sicherlich aufgefallen. Während der Todesser andere Kunden anpöbelte, löschte Harry die Erinnerungen an ihn. Nur der Streit mit einem Ausländer ließ er dort zurück. Er schickte ihn nicht gleich vor die Türe, sondern ließ ihn warten, bis auch er zusammen mit Ginny den Laden verließ. Von draußen sah sein Kollege misstrauisch durch das Schaufenster. Kaum hatten sie in Begleitung des Todessers den Laden verlassen, hob er den Imperiusfluch auf. Er wusste nicht, ob der zweite Todesser einen solchen Fluch erkennen konnte. Ein paar Meter weiter wartete er einen Augenblick, drehte sich zu den beiden dunkel gekleideten Männer um und veränderte auch die Erinnerungen des Zauberers, welcher nicht im Laden gewesen war.

„Ich will nichts hören. Es war doch selbstverständlich", ließ ihn Ginny nicht zu Wort kommen. „Wenn ich ihn geschockt hätte, wäre es mehr aufgefallen. Oder?" Sie grinste ihn an und zog ihn zu ‚Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze'.

Selbst Fred und George verkauften solche Anhänger. Selbstverständlich waren ihre Ausführungen etwas lustiger, sie sahen aus wie Zyklopen. Sie hatten Haare und Ohren. Aber auch vor ihrem Laden standen die finsteren Typen. Im Laden war es so voll, dass Harry und Ginny sich nicht zu erkennen geben konnten.

Harry nahm drei dieser lustigen Anhänger. „Hier, wenn schon alle einen tragen, sollst du wenigsten zwei haben. Vielleicht ist der, welcher den bösen Blick hat, kein Zyklop, sondern hat zwei Augen."

Eine ältere Dame, sehr korrekt gekleidet, rümpfte die Nase: „Junger Mann, es gibt viele Dinge zwischen Himmel und Erde. Meinen Sie, dass Sie sich nur wegen Ihrer Unkenntnis darüber lustig machen können?"

„Glauben Sie etwa an den Firlefanz?"

Die alte Dame schnappte hörbar nach Luft. Ihr Gatte, welcher gerade fünf von den Amuletten vom Ständer genommen hatte, wandte sich an Harry: „Wissenschaftlich ist es nicht erwiesen, aber die Informationen aus dem Ministerium sprechen dafür."

„Außerdem kann es nicht schaden, Hector! Nimm die doppelte Menge, vielleicht hilft viel auch viel?"

„Sir, wir wollen doch keinen Streit. Wir sind ein lustiges Unternehmen", bemerkte Fred an der Kasse und fügte leise hinzu: „Der Streit steht zur Zeit vor der Türe, Andrew. Wir sind derzeit alle überlastet. Die Leute denken wohl, jeden Tag kann es sein, dass die Winkelgasse zu gefährlich wird."

Hector, der alte Herr mit den kurzen weißen Haaren, kam näher und Fred wandte sich an Harry: „5 Sickel, Sir."

Galant küsste Fred Harrys Begleitung die Hand, dann sah er ihr unsicher in die Augen. Plötzlich fiel der Knut. Ginny bekam auf beide Wangen einen Kuss.

„Sir, ein Handkuss reicht vollauf", mischte sich die alte Dame ein. „Alles andere ist zu intim und gehört sich nicht in der Öffentlichkeit."

Fred verbeugte sich elegant vor der Dame: „Gnädige Frau". Er versöhnte auch sie mit einem Handkuss. Es war wirklich viel zu viel los. Es gab keine Chance, mit Fred und George zu reden, also gingen Harry und Ginny weiter.

Nun wurde es langsam dunkel. Harrys Magen erinnerte ihn daran, dass er heute kaum etwas gegessen hatte. Das Geräusch war so laut, dass Ginny grinsen musste. Der Pub am Anfang der Winkelgasse war brechend voll. An der Bar hatten sich wohl die ganzen ungeliebten Überwacher versammelt. Hier wollte Harry nicht bleiben. Ginny zog ihn deshalb in ein kleines Nebenzimmer. Das war nicht so verqualmt wie der Hauptraum, auch konnte man sein eigenes Wort verstehen.

Am Nebentisch saß eine Familie mit drei Kindern und einer älteren Frau. Bei den Kindern handelte es sich um zwei kleinere Töchter und ein älteres Mädchen, das vielleicht gerade mal zehn Jahre alt war. Während Harry und Ginny auf das Tagesessen warteten, konnten sie die Unterhaltung am Nebentisch hören. Sie hatten das Tagesessen bestellt, da bei dem Publikumsandrang alles andere sicherlich Stunden gebraucht hätte.

Die Mutter drängte die Kinder zur Eile. „Macht schon, mir gefällt es gar nicht, dass so viele von diesen grimmigen Typen da sind. Was kann alles passieren, wenn sie genug Feuerwhisky getrunken haben?"

Ginny stand auf, um mal kurz die Toiletten aufzusuchen. Harry blieb alleine am Tisch sitzen, er trank in Ruhe sein Butterbier. Als die Bedienung vorbei kam, bestellte er auch noch ein Zweites. Er verstand die Unterhaltung der Familie nun deutlicher.

„Nächstes Jahr gehen wir aber wieder hierher, Papa", forderte die größte Tochter. „Da müssen wir Abschied feiern."

„Abschied, warum?", wollte eine der kleineren Schwestern wissen.

„Mensch, bist du dumm. Nächstes Jahr werde ich elf Jahre alt, dann gehe ich nach Hogwarts in die Schule."

Die Mutter räusperte sich und auch dem Vater fiel es schwer, etwas zu sagen. Ginny kam gerade zurück, als er es nach dem dritten Anlauf schaffte, seine Worte zu formulieren: „Mein Schätzchen, versteife dich nicht so fest darauf, dass du nach Hogwarts gehst."

Harry wurde hellhörig, auch Ginny, welche sich gerade wieder gesetzt hatte, lauschte.

„Warum nicht nach Hogwarts, ihr alle wart doch auch dort. Alle meine Freunde gehen nach Hogwarts", protestierte das Mädchen empört.

„Wir wissen es ja noch nicht, wie sich das weiter entwickelt. Du hast es heute selbst im Radio gehört, was passiert ist."

„Nur weil dieser Mann gestorben ist? Ich will aber nach Hogwarts!"

„Hogwarts ist unsicherer geworden", raunte die Großmutter. „Solange der dort ist, werdet ihr sie dort nicht hinschicken. Er hat den bösen Blick. Ich hätte dich, mein Sohn, nie der Gefahr ausgesetzt, dass er dir mit seinem bösen Blick schadet."

„Wer?" Beinahe wäre Harry die Frage der Tochter auch laut herausgerutscht, so sehr interessierte ihn die Antwort. Ginny saß ganz bleich auf ihrem Stuhl, sie schien ebenfalls zu warten.

„Ich kann es auch kaum glauben. Seit letztem Jahr haben sie ihn doch immer gelobt. Er scheint doch nicht so gut zu sein, wie sie in der Zeitung geschrieben haben", bemerkte die Mutter und erzählte weiter.

„Ihr übertreibt", mischte der Vater sich wieder ein.

„Heute in den Mittagsnachrichten hat sogar der Unterstaatssekretär Walker der Behauptung des Tagespropheten nicht widersprochen." Die Großmutter sprach vor Aufregung immer lauter. „Die behaupteten, dass Harry Potter den Verräter seiner Eltern ermordet hat, nur mit einem Blick. Und du sagst, ich würde übertreiben."

Hätte Harry nicht soviel Make-up im Gesicht gehabt, würde er nun Ginny leichenblass gegenübersitzen. Diese hatte wütend das Besteck auf den Tisch geknallt. Sie war aufgestanden, obwohl Harry sie mit einem traurigen Blick versuchte zu beschwichtigen. Sie drehte sich zu der Familie um, voller Wut bebte ihre Stimme.

„Sie glauben aber auch alles, was in der Zeitung steht. Was stand schon alles über Harry darin. Einmal wird er gelobt, bedauert, ein anderes Mal verflucht und zum Unmenschen gemacht. Merken Sie nicht, dass die Zeitung immer nur das schreibt, was gewisse Kreise im Ministerium lesen wollen? Derselbe Harry, nachdem er beinahe ein Jahr lang gelobt und bewundert wurde, soll nun den Bösen Blick haben?"

„Warum widerspricht der Herr Unterstaatssekretär dann nicht?"

„Weil der froh über die Ablenkung ist. Sonst würden alle über diese Typen sprechen, die hier die Winkelgasse unsicher machen."

„Du kannst da nicht mitreden, du bist nur eine vorlaute Göre. Bist vielleicht in ihn verliebt, weil er so reich ist", keifte die Alte zurück.

„Sie glauben wohl wirklich alles, was das Ministerium erzählen lässt. Weil es so praktisch ist, nicht selber zu denken! Ich habe Harry kennen gelernt und ich weiß, dass dies Lügen sind."

„Dich hat er auch schon mit dem Bösen Blick verhext, da, mein Sohn, erkennst du es. Ich kenne schreckliche Geschichten über den Bösen Blick."

Zwei Todesser waren auf das Gekeife aufmerksam geworden und standen plötzlich im Raum.

„Lassen Sie uns in Ruhe", flehte die Alte. „Die da hat den Potter verteidigt." An der Stelle, wohin sie zeigte, stand allerdings niemand mehr. Sogar der Tisch war so unberührt, als wäre heute noch niemand dort gesessen.

„Cruccio!" Die Alte sah den Todesser entsetzt an, aber der Zauber traf sie nicht. Er wurde einfach von etwas Unsichtbarem geschluckt. Die Todesser verdrehten eigenartig die Augen. Sie entschuldigten sich und gingen zu ihren Zechkumpanen zurück.

„War das nun böse von mir?" Ginny sah die Alte herausfordernd an. Die Frau antwortete nicht, überrascht sah sie die junge Frau an, welche plötzlich wieder vor ihr stand. Ginny wandte sich an die Tochter, welche nach Hogwarts wollte: „Hogwarts wird immer seine Schüler verteidigen, manchmal auch deren Familien. Wir sind eine große Gemeinschaft. Ich denke, Hogwarts ist sicherer als das Ministerium und Askaban zusammen."

Bevor jemand etwas antworten konnte, war Ginny schon wieder verschwunden.

„Sagt ja niemandem etwas von dem, was hier passiert ist", flüsterte die Mutter. „Nachher meinen die da draußen noch, wir stecken unter einer Decke mit den Freunden von diesem Potter."


	29. Die Saat geht auf

Heute bekommt ihr mal ein kürzeres Kapitel. Aber ich es ist richtig abgeschlossene Themen nicht aneinander zu reihen.

Quarks und Windtänzer besten Dank für eure tolle Hilfe. Es ist für mich sehr wichtig, dass immer jemand sich meldet, wenn ich zu ausschweifend werden. Danke.

* * *

**Rückblick auf Kapitel 28 Der böse Blick**

„Lassen Sie uns in Ruhe", flehte die Alte. „Die da, hat den Potter verteidigt." An der Stelle, wohin sie zeigte, stand niemand mehr. Der Tisch war so unberührt, als wäre heute noch niemand dort gesessen."

„Cruccio!" Die Alte sah den Todesser entsetzt an, aber der Zauber traf nicht. Er wurde einfach von etwas Unsichtbaren geschluckt. Die Todesser verdrehten eigenartig die Augen. Sie entschuldigten sich und gingen zu ihren Zechkumpanen.

„War das nun böse von mir?" Ginny sah die Alte herausfordernd an. Die Frau antwortete nicht, überrascht sah sie die junge Frau an, welche plötzlich wieder vor ihr stand. Ginny wandte sich an die Tochter, welche nach Hogwarts wollte: „Hogwarts wird immer seine Schüler verteidigen, manchmal auch deren Familien. Wir sind eine große Gemeinschaft. Ich denke Hogwarts ist sicherer als das Ministerium und Askaban zusammen."

Bevor jemand etwas antworten konnte, war Ginny verschwunden.

„Sagt ja niemand etwas, von dem was hier passiert ist", flüsterte die Mutter. „Nachher meinen die, da draußen noch wir stecken unter einer Decke mit den Freunden von diesem Potter."

* * *

**29. Die Saat geht auf**!

„Wohin?", fragte Harry Ginny leise: „Nach Hogwarts, London oder Black-Castle?"

Ginny überlegte nicht lange. Nach den Vorkommnissen in der Winkelgasse, besonders im Tropfenden Kessel war Harry immer stiller geworden. Sie kannte ihn schon so gut, dass sie wusste, woran sie war. Es war nur die äußere Erscheinung die ihn so ruhig wirken lies, innerlich brodelte es in ihm. Er wollte sicherlich in den Grimmauldplatz, wegen Remus und Tonks. „Nicht nach Hogwarts. In den Grimmauldplatz nur, wenn wir nicht in den Armen es Ordens landen. Da bin ich wieder die kleine Ginny."

Das Haus am Grimmauldplatz hatte wie alle Herrenhäuser unterschiedlich ausgestattete Etagen. Im ersten Stockwerk waren die Räume höher. Hier befanden sich neben der Bibliothek, die Salons und die beiden Arbeitszimmer. Hier war auch das Ankleidezimmer, das Bad wie auch das Schlafzimmer des Lords und der Lady. Ginny hatte hier ein auch kleines Zimmer. Mit Harry landete sie nicht dort, sondern in dem blauen Salon. Er gefiel Harry besser, als der rot gehaltene Raum. Hier gab es kaum schwarzmagische Artefakte. Nein er wirkte freundlicher, als sein Gegenstück.

Harry machte es sich neben ihr auf dem Sofa gemütlich und versuchte Felicitas über den Mehrwegespiegel zu erreichen. „Ginny ich glaube sie schläft." Gleichmäßiges Atmen war zu hören.

„Du könntest sie ja wecken, sie hat ja versprochen uns zu helfen!", meinte Ginny nachdrücklich. Sie erinnerte sich noch an die Nacht, nach der Testamentseröffnung.

Endlich hatte er Erfolg. Total müde und fertig meldete sie sich. Sie erzählte, als etwas munterer wurde, sie über die anstrengende Prüfung. Harry informierte sie kurz, was sie aber nicht mehr ganz mitbekam. Ziemlich schnell fielen ihr die Augen zu.

„Ich gehe ins Bad", beschloss Harry. „Und du? Ich denke, die Wanne ist groß genug."

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf: „Bin zwar kein Werwolf, aber die Zyklen des Mondes machen mir auch zu schaffen."

Traurig sah sie Harry nach. Enttäuscht lehnte sich Ginny in ihren Sessel zurück. Ja sie war enttäuscht. Eigentlich hätte sie mehr Unterstützung von Felicitas erwartet. Sie zog ihren Mehrwegespiegel: „Tonks!"

„Ginny, was ist?" Tonks war sehr verstrubbelt, und verschlafen. Sie hatte rot geränderte Augen und hörte sich sehr verschnupft an.

„Wie siehst du aus, geht es dir nicht gut?"

„Nein, ich liege schon seit gestern fest. Selbst Poppy kann mir nicht so schnell helfen. Also haben sie mich in die Krankenstation gesteckt. Remus ist auf irgendeinem Treffen für den Orden. Moment Poppy kommt ... ."

Tonks verstummte und es raschelte etwas, vermutlich hatte sie den Spiegel unter die Bettdecke gesteckt. Die fürsorgliche Stimme der Krankenschwester bestand darauf, dass Tonks einen Schlaftrunk nahm."

Ginny brach die Verbindung ab. Gedankenverloren ging sie ins Schlafzimmer. Sie suchte sich aus Felicitas Schrank ein passendes T-Shirt, welches sie als Nachthemd verwenden konnte. Sie öffnete den Nachttisch von Felicitas, ihre monatlichen Beschwerden konnte sie heute Abend nicht gebrauchen. Befürchtete sie doch, dass Harry auch zur gleichen Erkenntnis kam, wie sie. Er konnte sich auf die magische Gesellschaft, im Kampf gegen Voldemort nicht verlassen. Der einfache Zauberer, die normale Hexe erkannten die große Gefahr, welche von Voldemort ausging, nicht. Nein sie wollten sie noch nicht wahrhaben. Das Ministerium schützte sie ja vor allem, sogar gegen den bösen Blick. Wie konnten sonst so viele Amulette plötzlich auftauchen. Das Ministerium hatte den Handel mit Kleidern unterbunden. Sie taten alles, um Harry irgendwie zu schaden. Ginnys Entschluss stand fest, sie musste wohl mit ihrem Papa mal deutlich reden. Er saß doch im Ministerium, vielleicht konnte er ihr Informationen besorgen. Informationen, die im Gespräch mit der Bones und dem Minister wichtig waren.

„He du bist ja schon wieder aufgetaucht!"

„Alleine war es ja auch langweilig", brummte Harry, als er mit nassen Haaren in das Zimmer trat. Bekleidet mit T-Shirt und Trainingshose.

Ginny nahm ihr T-Shirt und den Rest der Wäsche und verschwand. Im Badezimmer sah sie in den Spiegel und erschrak etwas. War sie das wirklich? Sie sah total fertig aus. Eigentlich kein Wunder, heute Morgen um zwei Uhr war sie in Indien eingetroffen. Für ihre Schwiegermutter kein Problem, bei ihr ging die Sonne gerade auf. Der Zeitunterschied von vier und eine halbe Stunde machte es möglich. Aber der, machte ihr jetzt zu schaffen. Sie verzichtete auf ein Bad und verwandte einen Reinigungszauber. Etwas Parfüm und ab ins Bett. Es war für sie selbstverständlich, dass sie sich nicht in ihr Bett legte, sondern zu Harry. Warum eigentlich, sie hatte doch ihren Freund und Harry hatte Felicitas, trotzdem war es für sie selbstverständlich. Nanda und Felicitas gingen vermutlich auch davon aus. Jedes Mal, wenn sie nicht bei einem der beiden war, wurde sie bei ihm gesucht. Jetzt war sie wieder bei der Frage von heute Morgen. Diese Frage war aber weiter angelegt, auch sie musste sich fragen warum. Nachdenklich kämmte sie ihr langes Haar. Der Reinigungszauber tat ihm nicht so gut, aber sie machte es ja nicht so oft. Warum hing sie so an Harry? Gut er war ihr Schwarm, seid sie denken konnte. Sie hing aber nicht mehr an dem Helden, obwohl er sich ihr gegenüber als solcher bewiesen hatte. Ihr war es gelungen, den Menschen Harry kennen zu lernen. Sein liebevolles Wesen, manchmal aber auch seine Sturheit. Im Sommer hatte Felicitas, gleich bei ihrem ersten Kennenlernen, sie nach ihrem Verhältnis zu Harry gefragt. Damals war sie noch mit Dean Thomas zusammen, so hatte sie gedacht. Sie hat der neuen Bekannten ehrlich geantwortet. Genauso würde sie es heute wieder tun. Harry ist der beste Freund, den sie hat. Er ist nicht ihr Partner. Er ist ihr Freund, genauso wie sie zu ihrer besten Freundin geworden war. Vielleicht vertraute sie ihm etwas mehr als Felicitas, aber nur weil sie ihn besser kannte.

Was das Schlafen im gleichen Bett anging, das war für sie kein Problem. Sie genoss die Nähe, die Vertrautheit. Sie wusste, dass dies etwas war, was Hermine am meisten störte, aber jeder von ihnen kannte seine Grenze. Sollte diese einmal überschritten werden, nun sie war davon überzeugt, dass dies nicht zum großen Streit führen würde. Felicitas und Nanda hatten auch ein sehr freundschaftliches Verhältnis zueinander. Gut sie waren verwandt, aber nicht mit jedem Verwandten hatte man so ein Vertrauensverhältnis. Außen Stehende konnten dies nicht einsehen. Die eigentliche Frage war noch offen, die musste ihr Harry beantworten. Warum eigentlich hing er so an ihr? Warum ermöglichte er ihr alles. Viel mehr als Sirius im Testament festgelegt hatte. Da ging es nur um das Geld, nicht um das Vertrauen, welches Harry ihr schenkte.

Im angrenzenden Schlafzimmer hörte sie Harry mit jemand sprechen. Sie musste wohl ihre Frage aufschieben. Wenn Feli da wäre, hätten sie andere Probleme zum Lösen. Dobbys schrille Stimme antwortete Harry. Ginny war gespannt, was den Beiden schon wieder eingefallen war.

Sie war überrascht, das Schlafzimmer war romantisch beleuchtet. Dobby hatte vermutlich die zwei Tassen Schokolade gebracht. Einzig was in das Bild nicht passte war Harry. Er saß an einem kleinen Tisch und las in den roten Aktenmappen des Ministeriums. „Lass dich nicht stören Ginny, ich komme gleich."

„Warum gehst du eigentlich davon aus, dass ich bei dir schlafe?"

Von Ron kannte sie den Gesichtsausdruck. Er sah völlig dämlich aus, aber Harry beherrschte ihn auch. Ginny grinste ihn an, sie hatte es geschafft ihm völlig unvorbereitet die Frage zu stellen, welche sie umtrieb. Er fasste sich nur viel schneller, vermutlich wandte Feli die gleiche Methode an.

„Nun ganz einfach, weil du die Nähe brauchst. Insbesondere nachdem was alles passiert ist!"

„He! Keine abgedroschenen Antworten. Der Satz trifft außerdem besser auf dich zu als auf mich."

Harry schwieg überrascht. Seine grauen Zellen arbeiteten vermutlich auf Hochtouren. Ginny lächelte ihn an und wartete etwas. „Warum eigentlich vertraust du mir so, Harry? Warum? Und jetzt will ich nicht hören, weil du Ginny bist."

Harry lächelte, das Lächeln wurde immer sicherer. Sein Denkarium schwebte herbei und er setzte sich mitten auf das Bett. Im Schneidersitz wie beim Yoga. Ginny war zu müde, um ihm das nachzumachen. Plötzlich fing sie an zu schweben und saß gebettet in vielen weichen Kissen ihm gegenüber.

„Warum vertraue ich dir, ganz einfach Ginny. Ich gebe nur zurück was du mir entgegengebracht hast. Ich habe sehr selten so viel Vertrauen geschenkt bekommen. Am Anfang war es der Held, aus den Geschichten der Erwachsenen. Im Denkarium sah sie sich plötzlich auf dem Bahnhof stehen und ihm zuwinken. Dann die Szene, als sie ihm erzählen wollte, was es mit dem Tagebuch auf sich hatte, aber nicht dazukam.

„Trotzdem, dass wir dich ganz alleine gelassen haben, hast du mir in der Kammer des Schreckens so viel Vertrauen geschenkt. Du hast dich von mir tragen lassen, obwohl ich dir viel Leid hätte ersparen können. Ich hätte nur Zeit für dich finden müssen und dir zuhören."

Du siehst, das Vertrauen hat sich Schritt für Schritt gebildet, bei jedem von uns. Und heute Abend, das war wirklich erste Sahne. Ginny ich habe vor Glück geweint, als du so für mich eingestanden bist. Du hättest wie ich auch unsichtbar bleiben können, aber nein du hast mich verteidigt. Und jetzt stellst du mir die Frage, warum ich dir vertraue?"

Beide hatten Tränen in den Augen. Ginny hatte diese Antwort nicht erwartet. Sie nahm in ihn die Arme, denn das Denkarium war überraschend verschwunden. Genauso verschwanden die Kissen und sie lagen im Bett. Bevor Harry seinen Zauberstab schwingen konnte, legte ein strahlender Hauself, die Decke über sie und löschte die Lichter.

Da war sie wieder, die Nähe, die Vertrautheit. Er konnte diese genießen, ohne die Sorge zurückgewiesen zu werden. So oft hatte er sich diese Frage gestellt, nun war sie beantwortet. Sie hat seine offene und ehrliche Antwort akzeptiert. Vor einem halben Jahr hätte er sich noch um die direkte Antwort herumgedrückt. Die Partnerschaft mit Felicitas hat ihm aber gezeigt, dass es nichts Besseres als die Offenheit gibt.

Ginny schien zu schlafen, sie atmete regelmäßig und Harry genoss das gute Gefühl, was ihn total ergriffen hatte.

Unerwartet wurde es kalt, immer kälter ein beklemmendes Gefühl breitete sich aus. Verzweifelt versuchte sich Harry, an die Okklumentik zu erinnern. Auch an die Praktiken des Yoga-Unterrichts. Wäre Felicitas da, würde er sie wecken. Gemeinsam würden sie die Yogaübungen machen, um dieses furchtbare Gefühl loszuwerden. Hier schlief aber Ginny und sie hatte es dringend notwendig. Wenn er aufstehen würde, wäre sie wach, also kämpfte er gegen das immer stärker werdende Gefühl an. Er wandte die Okklumentik an und stellte sich den eindringenden Gedanken. Wenn es ein Angriff von Voldemort auf seine Gedanken wäre, hätte er keinen Erfolg. Alle Gedanken waren verschlossen. Nur den Weg von dem Gedankenraum ‚Tom' bis zu seinem Besucherzimmer war frei. Hier hatte er alle Gedanken versammelt, welche mit Sirius zu tun hatten. So hatte er ihn schon einmal abgewehrt.

Seine Gedanken verschwanden vor seinen inneren Augen. Eine heitere Atmosphäre machte sich breit. Der übliche Saal, in dem Voldemort thronte war heller beleuchtet. Sehr viel mehr Todesser als sonst waren anwesend.

Vor ihm stand der Vater von Goyle, mit einem kaum definierbaren Ausdruck. Angst konnte Harry ausschließen.

Die kalte unmenschliche Stimme, die Harry kannte, überschlug sich beinahe vor Freude. „Ich vergebe dir Goyle dein Versagen wegen der Bibliothek in Rumänien. Vergeben merke dir, nicht vergessen. Deine neue Idee war, das was ich von euch allen erwarte."

„Welche Idee Sir?"

„So viele hast du nicht! Die Idee mir von dem bösen Blick zu erzählen. Es hat mich darauf gestoßen, dass ich mir die Dummheit der Magier zu Nutzen machen kann." Ein helles, grelles Gelächter folgte. „Ein paar gestreute Hinweise und schon geraten sie selbst im Ministerium in Panik."

Vor Voldemort erschien Harry ein bekanntes Gesicht. Ihm war keine Regung anzusehen: „Sir, Ihr habt wieder brillant auf der Klaviatur der Ängste gespielt. Auf Hogwarts wird der Alte, alle Wissenschaften bemühen um den Aberglauben über den Bösen Blick zu entlarven. Was plant Ihr dagegen. Es wäre zu befürchten, dass ein Traktat des Alten, Eure Partitur der Angst zerstören könnte."

Die Freude, welche Harry. durch die Kälte hindurch gespürt hatte, nahm etwas ab. Plötzlich kam Snapes Gesicht näher, vermutlich war Voldemort aufgesprungen: „Wohl den Bodenkontakt verloren Severus Snape. Tief in deinen Kerkern hat man wenig mit der Realität des Lebens zu tun. Ein freundlicher Hinweis auf das Thema an die Presse hat gereicht. Schon waren sie bereit das neue Gerücht zu verbreiten. Severus! Nicht aus Angst vor mir, weil ich ihnen vielleicht gedroht habe. Nein, nicht einmal deine Kameraden, die Tag und Nacht in der Winkelgasse für Ordnung sorgen, mussten massiv werden. Sie waren einfach froh, dass sie ihrer Angst einen Kanal geben konnten. Mit was sollten sie ihre Angst begründen. Niemand traut sich öffentlich zu sagen, dass sie vor meinen Getreuen Angst hätten. Von mir ganz zu schweigen. Nur ein paar Dummköpfe trauen sich noch, meinen Namen zu sagen. Der Rest ist froh ein neues Ventil für ihre Angst gefunden zuhaben. Diese Angst vor ihm, ihre Abneigung wird wie ein großer Irrwicht ihn ständig verfolgen. Niemand wird ihn mehr unterstützen, keiner mehr schützen. Außer ein paar Narren!"

„Sir?", fing Snape zögerlich an zu sprechen.

„Widerspreche mir nicht Severus! Komm mir nicht mit den wissenschaftlichen Untersuchungen. Die dummen Magier und das sind mehr als du vermutest glauben weiter fest an den Grimm. Warum sollten sie nicht an den Bösen Blick glauben!"

Voldemort stand von seinem Sessel auf. „Wer von euch hat schon einmal den Grimm gesehen?" Die Todesser lachten, anfänglich zögerlich, aber dann doch recht überheblich."

„Sir!", rief ein junger Todesser lautstark. „Das einzige Zeichen für den herannahenden Tod ist das Schwarze Mal. Kennt jemand ein anderes Zeichen, was so sicher ist wie unseres?"

Die Truppe johlte. Unerwartet wurde es um Harry wieder wärmer. Eine zarte Hand streichelte im über das Gesicht. Das Gefühl von Geborgenheit und Nähe fand sich wieder ein. Bruchstücke von Ginnys Worten im Tropfenden Kessel kamen in seine Erinnerung. Seine Narbe brannte noch einmal stark auf, er hörte in der Ferne einen Schmerzensschrei. Dann nur noch die beruhigenden Worte von Ginny. Er war gedanklich zurück in sein Schlafzimmer gekehrt. Er sah in zwei besorgt blickende braune Augen.


	30. Ich habe sie gewarnt Dumbledore!

Nun so kurz vor Ostern kommt ein neues Kapitel. Ihr braucht es nicht zu suchen es kommt frei Haus.

Ganz herzlichen Dank an Quarks, der mir sehr geholfen hat. Mit seinen Gedanken zu diesem Kapitel hat er mich veranlasst das nächste Kapitel komplett zu überarbeiten.

Vielleicht kommen durch eure Reviews noch ein paar Anregungen dazu. 

* * *

Voldemort stand von seinem Sessel auf. „Wer von euch hat schon einmal den Grimm gesehen?" Die Todesser lachten, anfänglich zögerlich, aber dann doch recht überheblich."

„Sir!", rief ein junger Todesser lautstark. „Das einzige Zeichen für den herannahenden Tod ist das Schwarze Mal. Kennt jemand ein anderes Zeichen, was so sicher ist wie unseres?"

Die Truppe johlte. Unerwartet wurde es um Harry wieder wärmer. Eine zarte Hand streichelte ihm über das Gesicht. Das Gefühl von Geborgenheit und Nähe fand sich wieder ein. Bruchstücke von Ginnys Worten im Tropfenden Kessel kamen in seine Erinnerung. Seine Narbe brannte noch einmal stark auf, er hörte in der Ferne einen Schmerzensschrei. Dann nur noch die beruhigenden Worte von Ginny. Er war gedanklich zurück in sein Schlafzimmer gekehrt. Er sah in zwei besorgt blickende braune Augen.

* * *

**30. Ich habe Sie gewarnt, Dumbledore!**

„Hab ich dich erschreckt, Ginny?"

„Nein, kaum, außer dass du auf einmal deinen Arm ganz fest um mich gelegt, hektisch geatmet hast und in kaltem Schweiß ausgebrochen bist, war es eigentlich eine ganz normale Nacht."

„Du bist und bleibst ein Scherzkeks!" Harry streichelte Ginny mit zittriger Hand über ihr Gesicht. „Vielleicht doch nicht nur ein Scherzkeks, sondern mehr mein rettender Engel."

Ginny legte sich neben den erschöpften Harry. Auf ihren fragenden Blick hin gab er ihr den Zauberstab. Sie schüttelte den Kopf: „Zu gefährlich. Wer weiß, was er noch geplant hat, vielleicht noch einmal einen Angriff auf deine Gedanken?"

Das Denkarium schwebte herbei. Sie sahen sich die Erinnerung an.

„Und nun?"

Harry antwortete nicht gleich: „Mir ist da etwas eingefallen. Einen Irrwicht bekämpft man, indem man ihn lächerlich macht. Vielleicht klappt es auch hier."

Besorgt sah Ginny Harry an: „Glaubst du wirklich, dass dies funktioniert?"

Harry nickte und legte seinen Kopf auf das Kissen zurück. Ginny war besorgt, sie fürchtete eher, dass sie hier ein gewaltiges Problem hatten. Der sorgenvolle Blick, den ihr Dumbledore am Morgen zugeworfen hatte, machte sie sicher, dass er genauso dachte. War es Verrat an Harry, wenn sie den Alten einweihte? Ihm sagte, was sie erlebt hatten? Eigentlich nicht, Harry und Dumbledore hatten sich bessere Zusammenarbeit versprochen. Felicitas war bei diesem Gespräch auch dabei gewesen. Ginny schubste Harry mit ihrem Ellenbogen, der verschlafen brummte.

„Harry, hast du was dagegen, wenn Dumbledore erfährt, was wir erlebt haben?" 

Sie musste länger auf eine Antwort warten. Er war aber nicht eingeschlafen, sondern hatte seinen Kopf auf die Hand gestützt und dachte nach.

„Wenn wir den Imperius bei Malkins weglassen, kann uns keiner etwas anhängen. Im Tropfenden Kessel haben wir ja nur das Gedächtnis verändert."

„Er wird uns nichts anhängen! Vielleicht überrascht oder enttäuscht sein, dass wir so etwas tun, aber es blieb kein anderer Ausweg."

Harry hatte es sich schon wieder gemütlich gemacht.

„Machen wir morgen, dann reicht es auch noch."

Bald war Harry wieder eingeschlafen, etwas, das sie nicht so einfach tun konnte. Er atmete ganz ruhig, aber plötzlich störte sein Mehrwegespiegel, welcher auf seinem Nachttisch lag, den Frieden. Ginny ließ durch einen Schwung mit ihrem Zauberstab den Spiegel zu sich schweben. Sie legte sich schon die Worte zurecht, welche Felicitas zu hören bekommen sollte, als sie überrascht ihr Gegenüber im Spiegel anschaute.

Natalija grinste ihr mit blutverschmiertem Gesicht etwas unsicher entgegen. „Ginny, du, ich dachte, es wäre der Spiegel von Harry?"

„Ist er auch, der schläft aber."

„Mist!"

„Was ist denn passiert, was hast du denn angestellt?"

„Eigentlich was Gutes, aber die Schweine haben Vampirfallen aufgestellt. Ich dachte, sie suchen nur den Typ. Nein, als Erstes mussten sie die dämlichen Fallen aufstellen. Dank des Portschlüssels von Albis, oder wie der heißt, bin ich jetzt auf Hogwarts. Ihr seid aber nicht da. Selbst bei Hermine ist niemand. Ich muss verschwinden, Ginny! Ich glaube nicht, dass Albusi glücklich ist, mich hier so zu treffen."

Harry schaute verschlafen über Ginnys Schulter: „Warte in meinem Zimmer, ich hole dich gleich ab." Er stand auf und zog sich an. 

„Ich weiß auch nicht, was wir uns mit der eingehandelt haben? Natalija scheint ja satt zu sein, also ist das Risiko gering. Mit unserer Hilfe abzutauchen ist nicht ganz das, was ich mir mit Zusammenarbeit vorgestellt habe. Dobby!"

Der Hauself erschien umgehend: „Harry, du hast mich gerufen."

„Ja, danke für dein schnelles Kommen. Dobby, wir brauchen einen Raum im Keller, ganz ohne Fenster. Natalija wird da wohl übernachten müssen, es wird sicher bald hell."

Kurze Zeit später erschien Harry mit der aufgeregten Natalija wieder. Er führte sie gleich in den Keller, wo er auf einen betrübten Dobby traf. 

„Dobby ist unglücklich, sehr unglücklich. Dobby ist zu dumm, um einen Sarg aufzutreiben. Lady Ginny war lieb. Sie hat ein Bett herbeschworen." Mit den Worten öffnete er eine Türe.

„Oh, ein richtiges Zimmer, da komme ich öfter. Danke kleiner Elf! Ich bräuchte eigentlich nur einen Platz ohne Sonne. Ich hätte mich auch an die Decke gehängt, aber so ist es toll!"

Harry hatte schon auf Hogwarts festgestellt, dass Natalija ganz ordentlich schwankte. Ginny rümpfte die Nase, als sie mit einem Krug Kürbissaft und Gläsern in das Zimmer kam.

Natalija kicherte, als sie das bemerkte. Ganz ungeniert nahm sie den Krug und trank ihn leer. Sie taumelte etwas und ging mit unsicheren Schritten auf das Bett zu.

„Was hast du denn alles an Alkohol getrunken?", fragte Ginny vorwurfsvoll.

Die Vampirin schüttelte sich: „Ich nicht ... der Typ hatte wohl mehr Alkohol als Blut in den Adern."

„Welcher Typ?", erkundigte sich Harry. Natalija grinste ihn an, so blutverschmiert und schmutzig wie sie war. Er hob die rechte Hand und genoss den überraschten Gesichtsausdruck der Besucherin. Er hatte den Reinigungszauber mit seinem Ring ausgeführt, den Zauberstab wollte er nicht benützen. Wie würde ein Vampir, ein zweifelslos betrunkener Vampir, reagieren, wenn plötzlich ein Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet wurde? Nein, das Risiko war ihm zu groß gewesen. Er kannte sich noch zu wenig mit Vampiren aus.

„Danke Harry! Was für ein Typ?", nahm sie die Frage von ihm wieder auf. Natalija saß auf dem Bett und streichelte behutsam über die weiße Zudecke. „Albusi ist eigentlich schuld. Ja euer großer Zampano. Er hat uns gebeten, Informationen über dieses Ekel mit den roten Augen zu sammeln. Ich habe diesen scheinbar langweiligen Job übernommen, weil ich damit hier bei euch auf den britischen Inseln bleiben konnte." Sie gähnte herzhaft und rülpste ungeniert, nachdem sie wieder einen großen Schluck aus dem Krug genommen hatte, den Dobby wieder gefüllt hatte.

„Und was hast du erlebt? Wie vor allem kamst du an den betrunkenen Typ?"

Ihr Blick wurde ernst, bevor sie wütend die Fäuste ballte: „Er war so überheblich, ein richtiger Maulheld." Sie erzählte von dem Treffen der Todesser. Mit Abneigung sprach sie von Voldemort, aber ihr Hass war deutlich zu spüren, als sie von ihrem späteren Opfer sprach. „Erst schleimt er sich bei dem Finsterling ein, als er dessen dunkles Mal über den Wert des Grimms stellte. Kaum war er aus dem alten Kasten herausgekommen, grölte er weiter." Natalija verdrehte die Augen und übergab sich. 

Während Ginny sich um das Mädchen kümmerte und Dobby den Boden reinigte, war Harry verschwunden. Kurz danach kam er mit einer kleinen Phiole zurück. Er gab den grünen Inhalt in ein Glas und reichte es Natalija. 

„Stammt von Snape. Neutralisiert den Alkohol etwas, schmeckt aber verdammt bitter. Ich glaube beinahe, dass er absichtlich ein bitteres Kraut beigemischt hat. Nur damit wir uns nicht an das Zeug gewöhnen."

Natalija strahlte kurz nach dem Genuss des Trankes: „Ja, der war auch dabei. Ich glaube, der hat auch geahnt, dass bei der ganzen Aktion etwas nachgeholfen wurde." Deutlich klarer war ihre Aussprache geworden. Ihre Lebhaftigkeit war zurückgekehrt, der Trank hatte also wieder seine Brauchbarkeit bewiesen. „Will euch nicht auf die Folter spannen, denke nur, es gehört dazu. Also, der Typ, wie haben sie später nach ihm gerufen? Ja, Bullstrode oder ähnlich. Der hat geprahlt, dass der Dunkle Lord ihn loben würde. Ja, er würde ihn zu seinem Liebling machen, wenn er die Gerüchte über dich weiter verbreiten würde. Überall im ganzen Land wollte er Zettel mit Warnungen vor dir und deinem bösen Blick anbringen. In Hogwarts sollten euch die Dinger in die Suppe regnen. Ehrlich, das hat mich angeekelt. Gegen die Angst der Zauberer vor Erscheinungen, die sie nicht kennen, kann ich nichts tun. Schließlich gehöre ich als Vampir auch dazu! Aber gegen diesen Aufschneider schon. Ein alter Schacht kam mir sehr gelegen. Gerade höhnte der Typ noch, dass Snape ein Weichei sei. Er machte sich darüber lustig, dass der liebe Severus so viel Schiss vor dem alten Dumbledore hätte. Der Kumpel von Bullstrode stieß dann erschrocken einen Schrei aus, er zeigte auf eine Hecke. Ein riesiger schwarzer Hund stand dort. Aber er bellte nicht. Wir Vampire mögen die Abkömmlinge der Wölfe genauso wenig wie die Sonne, das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit. Es hat mich sehr stutzig gemacht, dass er nicht bellte. Euer Snape hatte sich mit gezogenem Zauberstab im Hintergrund gehalten. Ich glaube, er dirigierte diesen scheinbaren Hund. Jedenfalls stürmte dieser Bullstrode los, vermutlich wollte er den Grimm jagen. Ich flog ihm mitten in das Gesicht. Er trat daneben, direkt in den alten Schacht. Ich im Sturzflug hinterher. 

„Und dann?"

„Mensch Harry. Ich stand vor einem gedeckten Tisch. Er blutete wie ein Schwein." Ein Grinsen machte sich auf Natalijas Gesicht breit. „Ich musste nur aufpassen, dass genügend Blut im Körper blieb, damit er nicht zum Vampir wurde. Außerdem würde ein blutleerer Körper gleich den Verdacht auf einen Vampir lenken. Über mir hörte ich sie rufen. Sie entfernten sich von dem Schacht, so konnten sie auch das Stöhnen von dem Typ nicht hören. Nach einiger Zeit war ich satt, da hörte ich wieder Schritte auf dem Boden über mir. Es waren bedeutend mehr von denen als vorher. Dann hörte ich ihn, das böse Scheusal. Er schimpfte und verteilte Flüche. Sie waren ganz nah an meinem Schacht, ich wollte zurück in die Fledermaus, aber es ging nicht. Irgendeine Vampirfalle hatten sie herauf beschworen. Ich konnte nicht abhauen. Ich war allein mit dem Toten da unten. Gleich hätten sie ihn entdeckt und ich hatte eigentlich nur dich schützen wollen, Harry. Da fiel mir der Portschlüssel von Albusi ein." Etwas erschöpft, aber zufrieden, sah sie Ginny und Harry an. „Jetzt bin ich bei euch. Ich bin richtig stolz auf mich, nun habe ich euch bewiesen, dass ich auch kämpfen kann. Seid ihr nicht auch froh, dass der Schlag gegen die Bösen gelungen ist?"

Harry nahm sie vorsichtig in den Arm und streichelte ihr über die Wange: „Wir sind froh, dass du unbeschadet bei uns angekommen bist. Du hast dich toll geschlagen! Du gehörst zu uns, auch ohne Heldentaten, bitte passe nächstens besser auf dich auf! Du solltest aber wissen, dass ein einzelner Todesser keine besondere Gefahr darstellt und auch nicht sehr wichtig ist. Das so genannte Fußvolk ist für Voldemort nicht interessant, weil es austauschbar ist. Wenn ein Todesser nicht das tut, was Voldemort will, dann bringt er ihn auch selber um."

Natalija grinste trotzdem und sah sich suchend um: „Wo ist den eigentlich Felicitas? Ginny, sie hat euch doch etwa nicht alleine gelassen? Na, na, na!"

"Mach, dass du in dein Bett kommst." 

„Bis heute Abend!"

Harry winkte ihr zu: „Guten Morgen, Natalija, schlaf gut!"

Nachdem er die Türe geschlossen hatte, belegte er sie mit einem aufwendigen Alarmzauber. Ginnys Augen wurden größer, aber bevor sie fragen konnte, legte Harry ihr liebevoll den Finger auf die Lippen. 

Unerwartet räusperte sich jemand. „Ist uns etwas entgangen?"

„Ihr hättet es uns ruhig sagen können!", ergänzte eine zweite Stimme.

„Es gibt mehrere Möglichkeiten, hübsche Mädchen zum Schweigen zu bringen."

„Weiter solltest du aber nicht gehen, Harry, sonst bekommt jemand anderes den Mund nicht mehr zu!" 

„Nein, wer denn?" Ginny sah die Zwillinge mit einer übertriebenen Geste des Erschreckens an. „Ist etwa Mum da?"

Harry begrüßte Fred und George mit einer Umarmung, was sonst gar nicht seine Sache war. Seine Frage, warum sie so früh am Morgen hier auftauchten, wurde von keinem beantwortet. Sie rannten voraus, die Treppen hinauf bis in die Bibliothek. Harry und Ginny hetzten hinterher. Die Tür war verschlossen. 

„Moment", rief Fred, oder war es George? Die Türe schwang auf und die beiden Wartenden sahen verblüfft die Zwillinge an.

* * *

Wütend schleuderte er seine Flüche auf die Auroren. Einige von deren Flüchen hatten ihn getroffen, obwohl er nicht ganz vorne mitkämpfte. Es waren ein paar sehr fiese Sprüche von den Auroren auf sie hereingeprasselt. Snape schaute sich um. Heute Abend gab es wohl kaum eine Möglichkeit, sich auf die bewährte Art unsichtbar zu machen. Selbst mit der Maske vor dem Gesicht kannten sie sich untereinander, jeder würde sein Verschwinden bemerken. Voldemort war über den Hinterhalt wütend. Er kannte sie alle und registrierte genau, wer sich drückte. Hätte er heute nicht mitgekämpft, wäre er in Ungnade gefallen. 

Wie das Ministerium sie aufgespürt hatte, war ihm nicht klar. Es gab keinen Überwachungszauber über dem Haus in Little Hangelton. Er, dessen Namen niemand nannte, hätte es gemerkt. Schwarzmagische und die Überwachungszauber der Auroren, alle waren ihm bekannt. 

„Verdammt", schimpfte Snape leise. Dieser Fluch hätte ihn beinahe erwischt. Während die jüngeren und unerfahrenen Todesser die Flüche laut brüllten, bediente er sich mit den Ungesagten. Wie war es zu dem Zusammenstoß mit den Auroren gekommen? 

Plötzlich befahl Voldemort den Rückzug. Die Auroren hatten zwischen den Todessern und der Straße eine Barriere errichtet. Als sie sich dem Herrenhaus zuwandten, stießen sie auf eine Weitere. Die Auroren trieben sie zusammen. Snape erkannte Kingsley, wie er direkt auf eine Falle zustürmte. Ein gezielter Stupor warf ihn weit hinter die Linien zurück. Voldemort hatte Snape nicht beobachtet, wie er den wichtigen Mann für den Orden rettete. 

Ein schwarzmagisches Kunststück war Voldemort gelungen. Nicht nur seinen eigenen Anti-Disapparier-Fluch hatte er aufgehoben, sondern auch noch den der Auroren gebrochen. 

Ein ohrenbetäubender Knall war entstanden, den das Ministerium nun den Muggeln in der Nachbarschaft erklären musste. Snape tippte wieder einmal auf die beliebte Gasexplosion, das kannten die Muggel und wurde ihnen deshalb recht häufig erzählt. 

Nun floh er vor dem Ministerium, doch wohin konnte er gehen? In eine Welt, die er sich geschaffen hatte. Er hatte in Albus Dumbledore einen Fürsprecher gefunden. Er forderte zwar auch Treue und Mut, aber die Richtung passte ihm mehr. Severus befürchtete aber, dass vom Argwohn getriebene Gestalten wie Moody oder Percy Weasley seine Kerkerräume überwachen würden. Vielleicht wurde Percy auch aus dem Ministerium beauftragt. Möglich, dass die Kräfte um Walker sofort reagiert hatten, als die Auroren ausgerückt waren. Sie würden vielleicht schon vor seinem Zimmer sein, da sie in ihm noch immer den Todesser sahen und nicht denjenigen, der jedes Mal seinen Kopf riskierte, um ihnen den Hintern zu retten. 

Er apparierte in einen Wald. Es war ein kleiner Wald, mehr ein ungepflegter Park. Hier konnte er seine Roben tauschen. Von hier aus ging er nach Hogsmeade. Mit einer Umhängetasche erschien er am Portal zu den Ländereien von Hogwarts. Suchend ging er den Weg entlang und beugte sich hier und da. Langsam füllte sich seine Tasche mit Kräutern und verschiedenen Gräsern. Selbst Löwenzahn war darunter; er füllte mit dessen großen Blättern schnell die Tasche. Es gab viele Rezepte, welche auf die Milch dieser Pflanze aus der Familie der Asteraceae nicht verzichteten. Vor ihm thronte das Schloss, das seit Jahrhunderten Schüler beherbergte. Die Fenster der Ostseite spiegelten die aufgehende Sonne wieder, um diese Uhrzeit war er bislang selten zurückgekehrt. Dort am Wegrand standen noch ein paar Disteln. Geschickt pflückte er sie, geschützt mit einem Handschuh aus Drachenleder.

„Na, Snape!" Moody war plötzlich aufgetaucht und sah auf ihn herunter. „Lassen Sie sich mal nicht von McGonagall erwischen. Euch Giftmischern ist wohl nichts heilig. Nicht einmal das Symbol der Schotten! Steckt es einfach mit zum Löwenzahn in seinen Beutel. Schotten mögen das ganz und gar nicht."

Er hatte es vermutet. Irgendeiner würde warten. Das Alibi mit den Getränkezutaten war perfekt. Nun brauchte er etwas, um diesem arroganten Typ das Maul zu stopfen.

„Cirsium arvense ist ein wichtiger Bestandteil von Heilmitteln, Professor Moody. Was bringt es den Schotten, wenn die Disteln noch an den Wegrändern stehen, sie aber von Husten geschüttelt werden und durch Kreuzschmerzen fast gelähmt sind?"

Müde stellte er seine Tasche auf dem Arbeitstisch ab. Jetzt brauchte er zuerst ein Bad. Er legte seinen Umhang ab. Als er sich seinen Stiefeln zuwenden wollte, merkte er, dass er nicht alleine in seinem Zimmer war. An seinem Arbeitstisch stand eine zierliche Hauselfe, die seine Kräuter sortierte. Im Bad plätscherte das Wasser, verwundert spürte er zudem, wie sein linker Stiefel lockerer wurde. Er sah herab und Dobby, der von Harry befreite Hauself, grinste ihn an. Snape zog skeptisch seine linke Augenbraue nach oben, prompt verschwand das Grinsen etwas aus dem Gesicht des Hauself. 

„Professor Snape, Sir! Nicht böse sein auf Dobby. Dobby macht sich große Sorgen." Dobby sprach nicht mehr weiter, sondern öffnete nun den rechten Stiefel.

„Sorgen?"

„Ja. Dobby macht sich Sorgen um Lady Felicitas. Große Sorgen, Professor Snape. So ein großer Zauberer wie Sie kann dies sicherlich nicht verstehen."

Unwillig zog Snape seinen Fuß weg. Der Hauself, der ihn festgehalten hatte, flog mit dem Stiefel ein Stückchen weg. Die vorwurfsvollen Blicke der anderen Hauselfen, es waren mehr, als er gedacht hatte, störten ihn tatsächlich. Er stand auf und setzte den Hauself auf den Stuhl neben sich. Er war selbst überrascht über seine Reaktion, denn nie hatte er einem Hauself geholfen, aber es ging hier schließlich um Felicitas. „Dobby, spuck endlich aus, was los ist!" 

Snape fiel eine leere Phiole auf dem Tisch auf: „Hat sie etwa die üblichen Probleme?"

Dobby schüttelte den Kopf. „Lady Ginny hat den Trank genommen, weil sie viel Kraft brauchte. Sie nimmt sonst keine Heiltränke."

„Was ist mit Felicitas?" Snape war es leid, sich um die monatlichen Probleme von Mädchen zu kümmern. Dobby würde dieses Theater allerdings nicht aufführen, wenn er keinen guten Grund hätte. Er würde es sich nicht trauen. Warum war er nur so umständlich? 

„Dobby macht sich Sorgen, weil Felicitas keine Zeit mehr für Harry hat. Felicitas muss so viel lernen. Dann ist sie so müde, dass sie Harry nicht helfen kann. Ein böser Mensch, der sich die Prüfung ausgedacht hat. Der will Harry von seinen Freunden trennen. Lady Ginny hilft Harry wegen den bösen Geschichten. Aber er braucht mehr Hilfe. Er muss entscheiden, was gut und böse ist."

Snape schaute den Hauself verwundert an, dann beugte er sich nach vorn. Ja, ganz deutlich, dieser Hauself roch, nein, er stank sogar nach Rum! Snape atmete hörbar ein.

„Nein, Sir, Dobby hat nichts getrunken." Hastig zog er aus seinen beiden Taschen kleine Schwämme heraus. Snape nahm einen und roch daran, dann gab er ihn mit einem fragenden Blick zurück.

„Nur zum Schutz, Sir. Dobby schützt sich so vor Vampiren. Seit Bullstrode mag Natalija keinen Alkohol mehr. Aber sie schläft jetzt in London."

Snape sprang auf: „Wie?" 

Dobby sah betreten zu Boden. „Dobby durfte nicht so viel verraten. Dobby vertraut aber auf Professor Snape. Dobby hofft, dass der ehrenwerte Professor Harry und seinen Freunden hilft."

Es klopfte an der Türe, die Stimme von Dumbledore wurde hörbar. Dobby sprang vom Stuhl auf und verschwand. Nun saß Snape alleine an seinem Tisch und überall roch es nach Rum. Dumbledore klopfte nochmals, Snape hob den Zauberstab, um die Türe zu öffnen. Die Hauselfe, welche die Kräuter sortiert hatte, tauchte mit einer Flasche Rum und einem Glas auf. Dumbledore betrat den Raum, als die Hauselfe in hoher Stimme um Entschuldigung für ihre Unbeholfenheit bat. Ihr Abgang war so raffiniert, wie Severus es nicht erwartet hatte. Sie nahm das Tischtuch mit, aber ließ ihm damit eine Erklärung für den Alkoholgeruch zurück. 

„Sei ihr nicht böse Severus", mischte sich Dumbledore ein. „Manchmal sind sie einfach zu müde!"

„Professor Dumbledore, ich habe Sie gewarnt. Nun ist es eingetroffen!"

„Bist du enttarnt worden?"

„Dann würde ich nicht hier sitzen! Die Gesellschaft um Harry zerbricht an zwei Punkten: Erstens: Die auferlegten Aufgaben zerreißt sie."

„Ich dachte, sie freuen sich über unser Vertrauen."

„Vergessen Sie es einfach. Harry und auch Ginny sind bereits hinter Ihre Pläne gestiegen. Jedes zwanghafte Festhalten daran entfernt sie von Ihnen. Zweitens: sie stellen sich die Frage, ob ein Mord immer schlecht ist. Guten Morgen, Professor Dumbledore. Die Hauselfen haben ein Bad für mich gerichtet, welches ich nach der heutigen Nacht sehr dringend benötige."

„Severus?" Ein völlig überrumpelter Dumbledore sah auf die Türe, durch die sein Zaubertränkelehrer gerade verschwinden wollte. „Was ist in Little Hangleton passiert?"

Der schwarzhaarige Magier berichtete kurz über die Vorkommnisse.

„Dann steuert Voldemort die ganze Kampagne gegen Harry!"

Snape sah seinen Schulleiter nachsichtig an. 

„Severus, ich kann vieles ertragen, aber was soll jetzt dieser Blick? Oh! Du meinst, er hat sie nur angestoßen und die Dummheit der Zauberer ebnet sich den Weg selbst."

Snape nickte nachdenklich und wandte sich an sein Gegenüber: „Ja! Zwei Dinge können Sie tun. Bitte kümmern Sie sich darum, dass das Ministerium nicht weiter den Schwachsinn um den bösen Blick verbreitet. Bereiten Sie sich auf einen Unterricht über Vampire vor. Einen, den auch Hauselfen verstehen und Vampire nicht übel nehmen. Nach dem Bad muss ich weiter, um da zu sein, wenn meine Meinung gefragt wird."

Snape legte sich entspannt in das warme Wasser. Ein zufrieden lächelnder Dobby brachte ihm die Heilmittel, welche bei richtiger Verwendung Linderung schafften von den Auswirkungen der Flüche. 

„Dobby, warum hat Harry, oder Ginny, denn nicht Felicitas zu sich gerufen?"

„Sir, Harry hat schon mit seiner Freundin gesprochen. Für Felicitas sind viele Dinge wichtig. Harry, die Freunde, die Prüfung – sie will niemanden enttäuschen."

„Wenn soll sie denn bei der Prüfung ..." Snape unterbrach sich selbst. Er wusste es, sie hatte seinen Blick gesucht, bevor sie zugesagt hat.

Er hatte Felicitas erreicht. Jeder andere wäre auf ihre Begeisterung eingegangen, mit der sie berichtet hatte. Er aber hatte ihr nur befohlen, sofort bei ihm aufzukreuzen!

Nun saß er an seinem Schreibtisch und legte sich seine Worte zurecht. Solche persönlichen Gespräche waren ganz und gar nicht seine Sache. Kurz und klar nannte er seine Art. Minerva bezeichnete als ruppig und grob, aber damit konnte er leben. Jetzt aber musste er über seinen eigenen Schatten springen. Mit Felicitas ging es nicht mit ruppig und grob, sondern nur mit klar und nachdrücklich.

Ein ‚Miau' machte ihn auf die getigerte Katze aufmerksam. Es war ein gutes Vorzeichen, dass sie bedingungslos gekommen war. Sie schien es sich jedoch wieder anders überlegt zu haben, denn sie kratzte an der Türe, was sehr ungewöhnlich für Felicitas war, denn er hatte erwartet, dass sie mit den Beinen schaukelnd auf seinem Tisch saß. Er stellte sich neben sie und riss die Türe auf. „Guten Morgen, Mister Weasley. Es ist sehr rücksichtsvoll von Ihnen, dass Sie an der Türe lauschen, ob ich noch schlafe, bevor Sie klopfen!" Er genoss den entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck von Percy Weasley. „Sie müssen aber zugeben, dass diese Methode so unüblich ist, dass ich Sie dem Schulleiter melden muss. Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

Als er die Türe wieder schloss, saß sie so auf seinem Tisch, wie er es zuvor schon erwartet hatte. Eigentlich müsste er sich für den Hinweis bedanken, aber das schwächte seine Position ungemein, also entschloss er sich dazu, auf die Unterbrechung nicht einzugehen. 

„Gut, dass du gleich gekommen bist. Du siehst, es ist zur Zeit etwas schwierig für mich, dich zu unterstützen. Wir müssen uns einen anderen Ort wählen, wie wäre es mit dem verborgenen Klassenzimmer?" Entschlossen öffnete er die Türe und verließ sein Arbeitszimmer. Vor der Türe stand niemand. Die wenigen Schüler, welche ihm auf dem Weg begegneten, trugen oft selbst gebastelte blaue Anhänger, auf denen man ein Auge erkennen konnte. Wenn sich die Angst schon hier breit machte, wie viel Angst herrschte dann in den normalen Familien?

„Hallo Severus!" Etwas angespannt saß sie an einem Schreibtisch und blätterte in einem Berg von Pergamenten. „Hab eine ganze Menge Fragen an dich, du hast mich doch sicherlich gerufen, weil du mir helfen willst?"

Eigentlich wollte er das Angebot erst am Schluss bringen, aber nun konnte er auch gleich darauf eingehen.

„Vor was hast du eigentlich Angst? So erkenne ich dich kaum! Du bist ganz bleich und nervös!"

„Ich will nicht, dass die Leute über mich lachen, weil ich bei der Prüfung versagt habe! Versteht das denn niemand?"

„Selbstverständlich verstehe ich das, aber du wirst nicht versagen. Ich werde mit dir hier oder im Grimmauldplatz lernen, aber zuerst müssen wir uns mit dem bösen Blick beschäftigen."

Snape drückte ihr kommentarlos eine leere Phiole in die Hand.

„Weißt du, was das ist?"

„Ja, sie stammt aus meinem Nachttisch im Grimmauldplatz. Warum?"

„Sie ist leer!"

„Und?"

„Denk mal nach. Ginny hat das Medikament genommen. Bis jetzt hat sie sich immer geweigert, etwas zu nehmen, und plötzlich nimmt sie den Trank. Harry hatte Kontakt mit Voldemort. Ich meine, nur in Gedanken. Haben die beiden denn keinen Kontakt zu dir aufgenommen?"

„Doch, ich war aber hundemüde. Irgendetwas von einem Besuch in der Winkelgasse hat er erzählt. Ich hab es nicht ganz verstanden. Ist was passiert?" Erschrocken sah Felicitas ihn an.

„Nein, beiden ist nichts passiert, aber das hier wird Probleme bereiten." Er drückte ihr ein Flugblatt in die Hand, auf dem Artikel aus dem Tagespropheten abgedruckt war. Sie las die Reportage aus dem Gerichtssaal nochmals durch.

„Dies stand schon in der Zeitung: _Mit einem einzigen, durchdringenden Blick beendete er das unglückliche Leben des Peter Pettigrew_." Felicitas hatte den letzten Satz laut vorgelesen. Jetzt wurde sie auf die Texte aufmerksam, die um den Artikel gruppiert waren. Berichte, vage zwar, aber immer solche über die Folgen des bösen Blicks.

„Oh nein! Wo hast du das her?"

„Ein Todesser wollte es in Umlauf bringen. Ich kann nicht garantieren, dass es seine Freunde nicht für ihn tun. Er selber wurde von Natalija sehr effektiv gestoppt."

Felicitas sah ihn überrascht an: „Natalija ist auch mit von der Partie, sag jetzt nicht noch, dass die Weasley-Zwillinge auch schon im Bilde sind, dann bin ich ja die Letzte, die eingeweiht wird!"


	31. Wider dem Bösen Blick

Ganz herzlichen Dank an Quarks, der sich immer sehr viel Mühe mit dem Betalesen macht.

* * *

**Rückblick auf Kapitel 30 Ich habe Sie gewarnt, Dumbledore!**

„Nein beiden ist nichts passiert, aber das hier, wird Probleme bereiten

„Nein beiden ist nichts passiert, aber das hier, wird Probleme bereiten." Er drückte ihr ein Flugblatt in die Hand. Der Artikel aus dem Tagespropheten war abgedruckt. Sie las die Reportage aus dem Gerichtssaal nochmals durch.

„Stand schon in der Zeitung: _Mit einem einzigen, durchdringenden Blick, beendete er das unglückliche Leben des Peter Pettigrew_." Felicitas hatte den letzten Satz laut vorgelesen. Jetzt wurde sie auf die Texte aufmerksam die um den Artikel gruppiert waren. Berichte, vage aber immerhin welche über die Folgen des Bösen Blicks.

„Oh nein! Wo hast du das her?"

„Ein Todesser wollte es in Umlauf bringen. Ich kann nicht garantieren, dass es seine Freunde nicht für ihn tun. Er selber wurde von Natalija, sehr effektiv gestoppt."

Felicitas sah ihn überrascht an: „Natalija ist auch mit von der Partie, sag noch, dass die Weasley-Zwillinge, Hermine und Ron auch schon im Bild sind, dann bin ich die Letzte die eingeweiht wird!"

* * *

**31. Wider den bösen Blick**

Felicitas stand am Fenster und sah in den neuen Tag hinaus, während Snape an dem Tisch neben ihr lehnte. Er blätterte in aller Ruhe ihre Aufschriebe durch.

„Sag doch auch einmal was, Severus! Wie soll ich dort auftreten? Da muss ich mit etwas auftauchen, damit sie mich wieder als wichtig ansehen. Alle wissen Bescheid, dass ich in der Nacht nicht kam. Alle wissen mehr als ich! Die haben mich ausgegrenzt!"

Verärgert warf Severus die Unterlagen auf den Tisch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Er sah etwas genervt aus und Felicitas erwartete jetzt ein Donnerwetter. Es kam keines, jedenfalls kein Lautes. Leise, aber trotzdem sehr eindringlich und in einem schärferen Tonfall als sonst, fuhr er sie an: „Halt jetzt endlich die Klappe!"

Felicitas sah ihn überrascht an. Auch wenn er manchmal seine Autorität mehr hervorhob sonst, doch so hatte er noch nie mit ihr gesprochen. Er war ein Mensch, der sich normalerweise im Griff hatte. Er wusste auch mehr als sie, sicherlich. Wollte er sie auf etwas vorbereiten? Nur auf was? Auf jeden Fall konnte sie diesen Tonfall nicht widerstandslos hinnehmen.

„Du glaubst mir nicht!", schimpfte sie wütend.

„Nein, warum auch?"

Die Stimme hatte an Schärfe verloren, trotzdem achtete Felicitas auf jede Silbe.

„Ich wundere mich über dich. Nein, ich ärgere mich über dich! Was versuche ich dir beizubringen, zusätzlich zu denZaubertränken? Egal, was passiert, man darf nie die Fassung verlieren. Was ist mir dir los? Die sonst so souveräne Felicitas macht sich selbst grundlos fertig. Du hast Freunde, welche dir deine Ruhe lassen, wenn du sie brauchst. Ihnen jetzt vorzuwerfen, dass sie dich ausgrenzen, ist doch mehr als ungerecht. Hast du dich gemeldet, nachdem du wach geworden bist? Nein! Du bist lieber deinen eigenen Zielen nachgegangen, nach dem Motto, sie werden sich melden, wenn was ist. Findest du das fair? Deine Freunde werden dir auch das nachsehen, wie sie schon viele deiner Besonderheiten akzeptiert haben."

„Welche denn?"

„Eifersuchtsszenen, Selbstinszenierung und hin und wieder auch einen Alleingang."

„Ohne das würde ich mich eingesperrt fühlen, das will doch niemand, oder?"

„Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht, du musst aber auch akzeptieren, dass deine Freunde auch mal alleine reagieren. Außerdem werden sie irgendwo im Grimmauldplatz stecken und sich fragen, wann du dich endlich meldest."

„Meinst du?"

Snape nickte, als sie ihn fragend ansah. „Du verschwindest mit mir in den Grimmauldplatz, wie auch immer du das fertig bringst. Ich bin müde, schließlich habe ich die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen. Ich will mich so schnell wie möglich mich zurückziehen. Nun muss ich mich auch noch mit Kindergartenproblemen beschäftigen."

Felicitas ging zum Kamin und aktivierte ihn, die Flammen wurden größer und nahmen langsam dir richtige Farbe an.

„Damit landen wir so auffällig im Grimmauldplatz, dass auch jeder es mitbekommt", knurrte Snape. „Gibt es keine elegantere Methode?"

Felicitas zuckte mit den Schultern: „Portschlüssel, da besteht die Möglichkeit, dass wir vor allen Augen auf dem Boden herumkugeln. Es gibt da noch eine dritte Möglichkeit. Da musst du mich aber richtig festhalten, falls du dich das traust?"

Sie reagierte überrascht, als ihr Zaubertränkeprofessor seine Arme um sie legte.

„Merk dir eines, fordere mich nie heraus! Nun aber los, ich will hier nicht ewig stehen! Bitte an einen unauffälligen Platz des Hauses, es muss uns ja nicht jeder in einer Umarmung sehen."

Severus Snape sah sich interessiert um. Es war ein stilvoll eingerichteter Raum. Es gab kein Fenster, folglich befanden sie sich im Keller des Hauses. Er besah sich die Bücher in den Regalen. Er kannte den Raum zwar nicht, aber die Literatur war eindeutig schwarzmagisch. Auf einem Pokal prangte das Wappen der Familie Black. Sie waren eindeutig im Grimmauldplatz angekommen. Felicitas hatte eine Kristallkugel aus dem Schrank gehoben und beschwor sie nun.

„Schau, die frühstücken, ohne mich gerufen zu haben."

„Stell dich nicht so an, Felicitas. Dobby steckt dahinter, er will unbedingt alle an einem Tisch haben, sogar mich! Daran werden die Anderen mehr zu beißen haben als am Toast."

„Dann komm!"

„Vorsicht, junge Frau! Ich bin dein Mentor, aber nicht dein Hund. Ich lasse mich nicht herumkommandieren, auch nicht von dir, klar? Wir werden unseren Umgang auf das übliche Maß zurücknehmen. Es muss nicht jeder alles wissen!"

Felicitas nickte, sie öffnete die Türe. Er hielt ihr nicht, wie erwartet, die Türe auf, sondern verließ als Erster den Raum.

Vor der Küche trafen sie auf Hermine, die mit Ron vermutlich auch erst angekommen war. Hermine wandte sich ganz aufgeregt an Professor Snape: „Stellen Sie sich vor, ich glaube, ich habe die Zauber um die Kartei entschlüsselt. Es sind sehr komplizierte Schutzzauber."

Snape nützte die Gelegenheit, sich mit Hermine über die Schutzzauber zu unterhalten. So erschien er nicht gleichzeitig mit Felicitas im Raum. Dadurch brauchte er die Begrüßungsszene nicht zu beobachten. Dies war ein Ereignis, das sehr gut ohne ihn stattfinden konnte.

Felicitas saß neben Harry, auf dessen andere Seite Ginny saß. Remus Lupin grüßte seinen ehemaligen Mitschüler mit einem knappen Nicken. Ginny und Harry lächelten ihm freundlich zu, obwohl letzterer sonst einen sehr in sich gekehrten Eindruck machte.

Felicitas sprach ununterbrochen von ihrem Lernen, vermutlich überbrückte sie so ihr schlechtes Gewissen. Kurze Zeit später stritt sich Hermine mit Ron über dessen Plan, den Sport auf Hogwarts mehr auszubauen. Snape erkundigte sich bei Lupin über den Gesundheitszustand von Tonks. Er erfuhr aber leider nicht, wie seine Zaubertränke wirkten. Mit einem Krachen erschien Dobby in der Küche. Sofort roch es im Raum nach Alkohol. Remus Lupin sah den Hauself entsetzt an: „Dobby, wie kannst du nur?"

„Mr. Lupin, Sir. Dobby ist nicht betrunken. Dobby schützt sich nur gegen Vampire. Natalija will kein Blut mit Alkohol mehr."

„Natalija ist hier im Grimmauldplatz?", erkundigte sich Remus überrascht und sah sich um.

„Schläft im Keller. Dobby hat sie erzählt, dass sie heute einen Werwolf trifft. Sie will ein friedliches Treffen." Dobby hob die Hand und plötzlich hatte er darin eine sehr auffällige Sonnenbrille. Die Gläser waren blau, statt braun oder schwarz. Auf jedem war ein stilisiertes Auge abgebildet. Ron lachte laut, selbst Snape musste, wie die meisten im Raum, schmunzeln, als Dobby die Brille aufgesetzt hatte.

Nur Ginny sah unglücklich aus. Sie stieß Harry mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite und sah ihn nachdrücklich an. Harry nickte ergeben und ließ eine Kiste herbeischweben. Er verteilte an jeden eine dieser Brillen. „Warum wohl bekommt ihr diese Brille? Fred und George haben sie entwickelt." Harry berichtete von den Erlebnissen des Vortages.

„Die verkaufen die Anhänger wirklich überall?", erkundigte sich Hermine.

Ginny zog den Anhänger von Fred und George hervor und gab ihn weiter, dass alle den Zyklopen ansehen konnten. Snape, der die Brille nicht aufgesetzt hatte, betrachtete den Anhänger kopfschüttelnd: „Harry, was versprecht ihr euch von diesen netten Utensilien? Du weißt, dass du der Träger des Bösen Blicks bist, zumindest nach Ansicht der Zeitung. Meinst du, ihr könnt mit den Dingern davon ablenken?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher", kam es zögerlich von Harry. „Vielleicht lässt sich das Gerücht so besser bekämpfen. Ich hoffe, wenn wir uns darüber lustig machen, zerplatzt es vielleicht wie ein Irrwicht."

Hermine sah kritisch auf, aber Snape antwortete bereits: „Ich denke, du hast Voldemort falsch verstanden. Er meinte, die Angst der magischen Bevölkerung wird dich verfolgen. Ständig wird die Angst vor dem Bösen Blick in ihnen aufsteigen, wenn sie dich sehen. Ich glaube, mit Gelächter und einem ‚Ridicullus' verwandelt man diesmal nichts. Es ist kein Irrwicht gemeint, er meinte, wie einen ständigen nicht vernichtbaren Irrwicht. Nicht wie im Unterricht, wo ein Irrwicht die Gestalt eines Professors annimmt. Macht man ihn in den Kleidern einer alten Frau lächerlich, wird er sich selbst auflösen. Nein, das Problem ist größer!"

Harry senkte den Blick, er hatte Snape verstanden. Diese böse Geschichte würde ihn verfolgen, nie würde sie ihn mehr loslassen. Egal, was er anstellen würde, immer würde ein Schatten über ihm liegen. Genauso wie der Ruf des ‚Jungen der überlebte'.

„Kopf hoch, Harry! Es wird nicht so schlimm kommen", beschwichtigte Remus etwas zurückhaltend.

„Remus, danke, aber ich weiß mindestens genauso gut wie du, wenn nicht sogar besser, dass Professor Snape Recht hat."

Überraschend erschien ein Denkarium auf den Tisch. Langsam drehte sich der Gedankennebel, er wurde schneller, immer schneller. Endlich erkannten alle das Nebenzimmer des Tropfenden Kessels.

Die Spannung machte sich in einem spontanen Applaus Luft. Gerade hatte Ginny, in der Erinnerung, dem Mädchen das Versprechen, dass Hogwarts seine Schüler schützt, gegeben.

Ginny war der Applaus nicht willkommen, ärgerlich winkte sie ab: „Mir braucht man nicht zu applaudieren, nur weil ich das Notwendige getan habe. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es gut war, was wir getan haben. Schließlich haben wir die Erinnerung von dem Typ verändert. Nur weil wir unvorsichtigerweise ..."

„Nichts da", unterbrach Felicitas sie. „Keine falsche Bescheidenheit! Du hast toll gehandelt, ich wüsste nicht, wie ich reagiert hätte. Vielleicht hätte ich aber auch gewartet, bis der Fluch das alte Biest getroffen hätte. Das wäre bei der Familie vielleicht mehr in Erinnerung geblieben. Notfalls hätte ich den Imperius gegen den Todesser eingesetzt, um danach Schlimmeres zu vermeiden."

Hermine sah Felicitas erschrocken an: „Das kannst du nicht ernst gemeint haben. Das ist ein schwarzer und zusätzlich ein unverzeihlicher Fluch. Das Ministerium steckt dich dafür lebenslang nach Askaban."

Felicitas schüttelte den Kopf: „Theoretisch ja. Praktisch vermutlich nicht. Das Ministerium kann die Zauber ja nicht orten, sie müssen bewiesen werden. Wenn sie aufgespürt werden könnten, müssten die Auroren ja nur hingehen, um die Täter zu stellen." Felicitas wandte sich von Hermine ab, sie schwieg kurz, bevor sie nachdenklich weiter sprach. „Welche Alternativen gab es denn sonst? Hätte man den Todesser geschockt, wäre es aufgefallen. Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie schnell seine Kameraden ihm zur Hilfe geeilt wären."

Snape sah sich um, amüsiert lächelte er vor sich hin, bevor er etwas sagte. Das war die Gelegenheit, die Diskussion anzuschieben. „Felicitas, wichtig ist vor allem die Verhältnismäßigkeit. Jemandem den Willen zu brechen ist schon sehr schlimm. Ihr hättet auch einfach verschwinden können, dann hätte die Alte zwar ihren Curcio einkassiert – warum auch nicht. Der Auftritt von Miss Weasley wäre ausgefallen, ihr wärt aber aus der Gefahrenzone gewesen. Also ein Imperius wäre nicht angemessen gewesen."

Felicitas sah Snape etwas enttäuscht an, ihre Blicke trafen sich, was wohl sie daran hinderte, etwas zu sagen.

Ginny zog sich mit ihrem Zauberstab feine silberne Erinnerungen aus dem Gedächtnis. Sie verstaute sie im Denkarium und bald erlebten alle die Begebenheit in Madam Malkins Geschäft.

„Schwein gehabt, Harry, aber was suchst du auch hinter dem Tresen?", bemerkte Ron.

Felicitas verdrehte theatralisch die Augen, während Ginny ihren Bruder böse anfunkelte.

„Mensch Ron", wetterte Hermine los. „Hast du die Gefahr nicht erkannt?"

„Doch, ich bin doch nicht blöd. Schlimmstenfalls hätte Harry eine auf die Klappe bekommen! Der hat ihn doch nicht erkannt!"

Snape räusperte sich und wie im Unterricht waren alle sofort still. „Ihre Möglichkeit, Mister Weasley: Harry hätte eine auf die Mütze bekommen – dies ist sehr unrealistisch. Üblicherweise hätte diese geistig unterbemittelte Person Harry zu seinem Anführer geschleppt. Der Weg zum Dunklen Lord wäre sehr kurz gewesen. Viele wollen sich profilieren. Zweite Möglichkeit: Die beiden hätten scharf reagiert, mit dem ‚Stupor' oder diesem unsäglichen Klammerfluch. Der Komplize vor der Türe hätte dann eingegriffen. Durch den Kampf alarmiert wären zudem die Auroren aufgetaucht. Wie weit die Verkleidung dann geholfen hätte, ist fraglich. Wir sollten uns mal mit Kingsley darüber unterhalten. Für den dritten Weg, nämlich einfach abzuhauen, war es bereits zu spät. Miss Weasley, das war eine gute Leistung, auch wenn der Fluch etwas schwach war und unsicher ausgeführt wurde." Ginny grinste verlegen.

Man merkte es Remus an, dass ihm der Lauf der Diskussion nicht ganz zusagte. Er sah sich besorgt um, sein Blick weilte lange auf Harry und man konnte beinahe spüren, wie er überlegte.

„Severus hat es ganz richtig formuliert, es kommt auf die Verhältnismäßigkeit an. Nicht immer, Felicitas, sind alle Mittel erlaubt, wenn wir nicht der schwarzen Seite in Grausamkeit und Brutalität Konkurrenz machen wollen. Mord ist zum Beispiel immer gleich schlimm, ob das Opfer zu uns gehört hat oder zur Gegenseite. Wir müssen uns bewusst sein, wer wir sind und was wir wollen. Wollen wir auch alle die unterdrücken oder vernichten, die nicht so denken wie wir? Sicherlich nicht."

Alle hörten Remus aufmerksam zu, Felicitas war aber nicht so zufrieden wie Hermine. Severus hatte wieder seinen undurchdringlichen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt. Für Ron war es wohl zu viel Theorie, denn er verdrehte etwas die Augen und verkrümelte seinen Toast. Ginny rutschte aufgeregt neben Harry auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her.

„Remus, wie hast du das gemeint, wir müssen uns bewusst sein, wer wir sind?"

„Nun, Ginny, damit wollte ich sagen, dass wir doch alle normal denkende Menschen sind. Menschen, die wissen, was sie tun. Solche, die ihre Ziele nicht vergessen und versuchen, diese mit angemessenen Mitteln zu erreichen."

Ron sah sie gelangweilt an: „Wie oft muss das noch wiederholt werden, bis meine kleine Schwester es kapiert?"

Diese reagierte nicht, sie dachte offensichtlich nach, denn ohne auf Ron zu achten, begann sie langsam zu sprechen: „Es gibt in der Zauberwelt Wesen, die sehr wohl denken können, aber ihre Natur sie Dinge machen lässt, welche uns grausam erscheinen. Sie wollen für das Gute kämpfen, können sich aber nicht an unsere Vereinbarung, angemessene Mittel zu verwenden, halten. Was machen wir mit ihnen?"

Alle meinten zu Wissen, dass Ginny ein Thema angesprochen hatte, welches sehr schwierig zu besprechen war, wenn ein Werwolf mit am Tisch saß. Professor Snape nickte ihr nachdenklich zu: „Remus, wir sprechen jetzt nicht von dir und deinem Wolf. Im Wolf gehörst du nicht zu der Gattung von Wesen, welche Ginny ... Miss Weasley gemeint hat. Mit dem Wolfsbanntrank haben wir das Problem ja im Griff. Ich denke, sie hat mehr an Natalija und ihren Großvater gedacht. Sie sind immer im Vollbesitz ihrer geistigen Kräfte. Ihre Art gebieten ihnen aber, regelmäßig menschliches Blut zu sich zunehmen. Erfolgt das nicht, kann es zu einem Blutrausch kommen, der auch bei ihnen den Verstand überwindet."

Ron sah zwischen Snape und Ginny hin und her. Ihm war nicht entgangen, dass der Zaubertränkeprofessor seine Schwester mit dem Vornamen angesprochen hatte, zumindest beinahe, denn er hatte sich ja korrigiert. Irgendwie empfand er es so, dass dies irgendwie eine Auszeichnung von Snape war. Er sprach Felicitas mit dem Vornamen an und sie sprach auch von ihm nur von Severus, nie von Professor Snape. Harry wurde von ihm mit dem Vornamen angesprochen und geduzt. Er hatte wohl noch nicht den Schritt in Snapes Vertrauen geschafft wie seine Freundin. Irgendwie kam er sich ausgeschlossen vor. Er musste sich wohl etwas mehr anstrengen. Das von Snape angesprochene Problem des Blutrausches der Vampire war klar. Ihm musste dazu etwas einfallen.

„Eines steht fest. Wir brauchen jeden, der bereit ist, gegen ‚du weißt schon wer' zu kämpfen. Wir können auf keine Spielerklasse verzichten, ob es Riesen, Kobolde oder Wasserwesen sind. Jeder kämpft auf seine Art, auch die Vampire. Wir können diese Wesen nur dabei unterstützen, damit sie nicht zu sehr gegen unsere Spielregeln verstoßen. Da stellt sich bei den Vampiren die Frage: Wie können wir den Blutrausch verhindern? Nur mit Ochsenblut wird es uns nicht immer gelingen, die Dingsda ... die Bedürfnisse der Vampire zu erfüllen. Wir brauchen Blut von Menschen, die es hergeben, ohne einen Schaden zu nehmen."

Hermine und die anderen sahen ihn überrascht an. Etwas unsicher lächelte er zurück. Snapes Blick war ihm wichtig. Er war hier federführend, ob er ihn nun mochte oder nicht.

„Kompliment, Mister Weasley. Scheinbar ist ihr Kopf doch nicht nur eine Zielscheibe für Klatscher! Vielleicht spendet jemand freiwillig Blut für Vampire", bemerkte Snape trocken.

„Halt!"

„Wie bitte, Miss Granger?" Doch Hermine überging Snapes Bemerkung. Sie wühlte in ihrer Tasche. Wütend boxte sie sich in die Hand.

„Ich habe es auf Hogwarts liegen, aber ich bekomme es auch so zusammen. Die Muggel spenden Blut, für sich vor eigenen Operationen und auch für andere Menschen. Sie haben aber keine so guten Blutbildungstränke wie wir. Dieses Blut wird, bevor es weitergegeben wird, genau untersucht. Das, was nicht gut genug ist, werfen sie weg!"

Remus würgte etwas. Als die Anderen ihn fragend ansahen, wurde er verlegen. „Eine eklige Arbeit, man muss lange spülen, bis es endlich im Abfluss verschwindet. Den Job habe ich auch schon einmal gemacht. Ihr müsst wissen, dass ich einige solche Jobs gemacht habe, um zu Geld zu kommen."

„Wo wird das Zeug gelagert, bis es in den Abfluss kommt? Dort könnten wir uns doch ein paar Beutel besorgen?", warf Harry ein.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich dachte eher daran, dass wir Blutkonserven aus Krankenhäusern verschwinden lassen. Ist ja für einen guten Zweck. Das Blut, welches die Tests nicht besteht, ist doch unbrauchbar. Da sind Keime von Krankheiten darin, oder zu viel Eisen oder Zucker! Das ist nichts für Natalija oder Dragan!"

Alle schwiegen betreten, es wäre eine so schöne Lösung gewesen, die beiden Vampire zu versorgen. Sie hätten nicht Krankenhäuser um die oft so notwendigen Konserven bringen müssen. Viel wichtiger war, die Vampire hätten sich dann nicht regelmäßig aufmachen müssen, um nach unschuldigen Opfern zu suchen.

„Falsch, Miss Granger!", durchschnitt Snapes Stimme die Ruhe. „Zehn Punkte Abzug", fügte er noch selbstgefällig hinzu. Felicitas schüttelte lachend den Kopf, als Hermine sich wütend zu Snape umdrehte.

„Falsch?"

„Ja. Das Blut ist unbrauchbar, weil es der Gesundheit schaden kann. Wer es bekommt, könnte erkranken oder gar sterben. Das ist richtig, nur nicht Ihre Folgerung daraus, Miss Granger. Es ist den Vampiren ganz einfach egal, solange der Alkoholwert nicht zu hoch ist. Sie können nicht mehr erkranken – denn sie sind schon tot! Nur sollte das Blut nicht geronnen sein, das ist das eigentliche Problem."

Alle lachten, als Hermine reflexartig die Hand hob und mit den Fingern schnippte.

„Miss Granger, bitte!", die vor Ironie strotzende Stimme überhörte sie.

„Das Blut in den Beuteln ist mit einem Gerinnungshemmer versetzt, der für den menschlichen Körper nicht schädlich ist."

„Neun Punkte für Gryffindor!", verkündete Snape, während er überrascht in seine leere Teetasse schaute. „Den Zehnten erhalten Sie, wenn Sie mir den Tee herüber reichen."

Hermine zog ihren Zauberstab und ließ die Kanne zu ihrem Professor schweben. Harry war bei ihrem Eintreffen schon aufgefallen, dass sie irgendwie müde aussah. Die Kanne wackelte bedrohlich, so dass sogar der Deckel klapperte. Hermine sah Harry dankbar an, denn nur er konnte eingegriffen haben, da nur er ihre Schwäche bemerkt hatte.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf: „Dass mir das nicht früher eingefallen ist. Ich werde mich darum kümmern. So macht der eintönige Job vielleicht etwas mehr Sinn. Mit einem Kühlzauber versehen lassen sich die Beutel gut lagern."

Dobby räumte mit viel Klappern das Frühstücksgeschirr ab. Während sich Hermine und Remus über den Plan besprachen, verschwanden Ginny und Felicitas aus der Küche.

Harry drehte die blaue Brille gedankenvoll in seinen Händen. Die Idee der Weasleys-Zwillinge hat ihm so gut gefallen. In der Bibliothek hatten sie ihn mit dieser neuesten Kreation überrascht. Er wollte etwas unternehmen, er wollte wenigstens denen auf Hogwarts zeigen, dass er sich nicht unterbekommen ließ.

„Vielleicht ist es einen Versuch wert? Sicherlich, ich werde die magische Gesellschaft nicht vor ihrer Angst befreien, aber vielleicht doch Hogwarts oder wenigstens mein Haus."

Remus sah ihn auf seine einzigartige Weise an, welche die ganze Traurigkeit seiner Seele widerspiegelte. Harry ahnte, wie sehr Remus litt, ihm die Antwort geben zu müssen, die er befürchtete.

„Versuche es, Harry!", wandte sich Remus an ihn. „Natürlich kann es zum Rückschlag kommen, vielleicht sogar ganz sicher. Du hast es aber versucht, du bist aktiv geworden. Glaube mir, so lässt sich eine mögliche Niederlage besser wegstecken. Schiffbruch zu erleiden, ohne je versucht zu haben gegenzusteuern, ist in höchstem Maße selbstzerstörend."

Snape sah ihn kritisch an: „Ich stehe der Sache sehr skeptisch gegenüber. Es ist schwierig, mit Verstand gegen Vorurteile anzukommen. Remus Lupin, gerade du müsstest es wissen. Man spielt hier mit der Dummheit der Bevölkerung und die ist größer, als man glaubt, unvorstellbar größer! Ihr entschuldigt mich." Snape stand auf und verließ ebenfalls die Küche.

Remus wünschte Harry viel Glück. Er hatte die von ihm befürchtete Antwort schön verkleidet und mit einer Aufmunterung versehen. Von Snape hatte Harry nichts anderes als die brutale Wahrheit erwartet. Es hätte ihn gewundert, wenn er sie verschwiegen hätte. Jetzt musste er sich an dem Strohhalm festhalten, der vielleicht ein unbeschwertes Leben auf Hogwarts bedeutete. Ein unbeschwertes Leben, was den Bösen Blick betraf.

* * *

Im Gemeinschaftsraum waren nur wenige Gryffindors, als Ron und Harry die Kiste mit den Brillen hereinbrachten. Einige Mitschüler versuchten ihre Amulette etwas zu verbergen, als sie Harry begegneten. Umso überraschter schauten auf seinen Anhänger. Etwas betroffen sahen sie Harry an, sagten aber nichts.

Ron genoss es sichtlich, dass ihn alle nach dem Sinn der Brille fragten. Er saß ganz locker in seinem Lieblingssessel und beantwortete die Fragen. Harry beobachtete Felicitas, wie sie sich durch Ginny abfragen ließ. Es war ihm nicht verständlich, warum sie die ganzen Tabellen auswendig lernte. Es gab doch handliche Karten, auf denen alles stand, und selbst Snape ließ diese im Unterricht zu. Er sah sich um. Hermine wollte ihm doch etwas über diese Schutzzauber erzählen, sie war aber nicht da. Er sah auf die Uhr, bis zum Mittagessen hatte er noch gut eine Stunde Zeit. „Ich geh mal in die Bibliothek, Hermine wird wohl dort sein."

Harry teleportierte nicht zur Bibliothek, sondern legte den Weg zu Fuß zurück. Vielleicht konnte er so etwas über die Stimmung auf Hogwarts erfahren. Es war ruhig auf den Gängen. Kaum ein Schüler begegnete ihm, aber genug, um festzustellen, dass die Amulette schon überall verbreitet waren. Er war sich sicher, dass Madam Pince ihn aufmerksam beobachtete, während er nach Hermine suchend durch Bibliothek lief.

„Mister Potter, die Bibliothek ist nicht der geeignete Ort für Ausdauertraining. Wenn Sie diese Einrichtung von Hogwarts nicht ordnungsgemäß benützen wollen, dann gehen Sie bitte."

Harry stutzte etwas, gewiss, die Bibliothekarin war sehr eigen, was die Bibliothek anging. Er war sich aber keiner Schuld bewusst. Auch hörte er sie nur irgendwo rascheln und sah sie nicht an ihrem Platz sitzen. „Madam Pince, entschuldigen Sie mich bitte. Wo finde ich Sie? Ich habe eine Frage."

Irgendwo klappte ein Buch zu. „Zweiter Gang rechts ist der Platz der Bücher, die Ihr Problem betreffen. Sie sind aber alle ausgeliehen. Ich kann Ihnen aber versichern, für Sie war nichts dabei, unsere Bücher befassen sich nur mit Schutzmaßnahmen."

Harry schluckte wegen dieser dummen, eingebildeten Kuh! Wenn selbst solche belesenen Menschen so auf das Gerücht reagierten, hatte er wohl keine Chance. Dass dieser eingestaubte Bücherwurm ihn so vorverurteilte, störte ihn sehr. Seine rechte Hand wanderte zu seinem Zauberstab, aber würde eine Aktion hier das Gerücht nicht noch verstärken? Er verließ die Bibliothek, denn wenn alle Bücher über das Thema nicht mehr da waren, würde Hermine anderswo suchen. Vor der Bücherei zog er den Mehrwegespiegel, mit dem er Hermine erreichte.

„Stell dir vor, Harry, ich habe einige interessante Bücher gefunden. Die widerlegen alles. Ich glaube, ich muss dringend mal zu Professor Dumbledore. Bin zum Mittagessen zurück."

Beruhigt steckte Harry seinen Mehrwegespiegel wieder ein.

Sicherlich war der Klang der Schulglocke magisch verstärkt, oder sie war riesengroß, so deutlich, wie sie überall auf Hogwarts zu hören war. Nun rief sie aber nicht zum Unterricht, obwohl er jetzt sogar lieber zur Wahrsagetante gegangen wäre als in die große Halle zum Mittagessen.

Wie er diese Auftritte hasste, es war schon zu viele im Raum, so konnte er nicht einfach aus dem Nichts auftauchen. Er musste durch die Türe und quer durch den Raum gehen, um an den Tisch der Gryffindors zu gelangen. Von Snapes Warnung etwas verunsichert setzte er die blaue Brille auf. Er war nicht der Einzige, denn etliche seiner Gryffindors hatten eine Brille dabei, aber nur wenige trugen sie. Mit einem großen Hallo kam Luna auf ihn zu, bei ihr war es klar, dass sie eine dieser Brillen trug. Sie redete so intensiv auf ihn ein, dass er das Flüstern in der Halle kaum hörte. Sie musste die Bücher über den Bösen Blick verschlungen haben, jedenfalls wusste sie sehr gut Bescheid. Lauter als üblich erklärte sie ihm, wie schwachsinnig die Idee mit dem Bösen Blick sei. Ein greller Blitz stoppte Luna in ihrem Redefluss.

„Danke, Harry und Luna!" Colin grinste hinter seiner Kamera hervor.

Harry war sprachlos, was von seiner Begleiterin nicht behauptet werden konnte. „Hey, hast du keine Angst, dass deine Kamera verschmilzt wie bei dem Bösen Blick des Basilisken?"

„Nö! Bei Harry nicht, er ist viel zu gut dafür. Den Bösen Blick können nur abgrundtief böse Lebewesen haben!" In der Großen Halle war es still geworden. Colin sah sich etwas unsicher um. Schnell zog er ein Buch aus seiner Tasche: „Das steht alles in diesem Buch aus der Bibliothek, der Autor bekam sogar einen Preis dafür!"

Oben am Lehrertisch schlug Dumbledore mit dem Löffel gegen seinen Kelch. „Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor. Unser junger Freund hat sich tatsächlich sehr gut informiert. Ich denke, das sollten alle tun, bevor sie über ein Thema reden und jemandem mit Äußerungen weh tun."

Empört sah Harry, der nun seinen Platz erreicht hatte, zu Dumbledore, ihre Blicke trafen sich und die Augen des Schulleiters weiteten sich erschrocken. Er unterbrach irritiert den Blickkontakt mit Harry und sah zuerst zu Minerva, welche jedoch konzentriert ihre Suppe rührte, die sicherlich schon kalt war. Snape schüttelte den Kopf, für die Schüler war dies eine der am meisten gehassten Gesten. Wenn sie mitten in einer Antwort kam, brauchte man eigentlich nicht mehr weitersprechen. Man war total auf dem Holzweg. Harry säbelte lustlos an seinem Schnitzel herum, bis sich Felicitas erbarmte und ihm den Teller einfach wegnahm. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und vor ihrem Freund erschien eine große Schale Mousse au Chocolat. Harry schmunzelte und fing an zu essen. Nach kurzer Zeit bemerkte er, dass noch zwei andere Löffel in seinem Nachtisch tätig waren.

„Felicitas kann nicht so viele Schalen heraufbeschwören", flüsterte Ginny, „sonst fällt es auf."

Über ihnen zogen Eulen ihre Kreise, normalerweise kam die Post am Morgen. Aber wenn es eilige Sendungen waren, trafen die Eulen auch unter dem Tag ein. Plötzlich rauschte es noch mehr und es verteilten sich ganz viele Blätter in der Großen Halle.

„Damit ihr was zum Lesen habt", dröhnte eine verstellte Stimme vom Tisch der Slytherins herüber. Felicitas kannte das Flugblatt schon, zu ihrer Überraschung steckte es Harry einfach in seine Tasche und aß weiter. Innerlich kochte er: „Ist denn der alte Herr überhaupt nicht mehr Herr der Lage? Er muss uns doch vor so etwas schützen können." Normalerweise würde Hermine den Schulleiter jetzt verteidigen, aber es kam kein Kommentar. Harry sah sich um: „Ist Hermine nicht gekommen?"

„Mach dir keine Sorge, die wird wieder in der Bibliothek die Zeit vergessen haben", bemerkte Ron und versuchte, auch etwas von Harrys Nachtisch zu bekommen.

„Nein, sie war nicht in der Bibliothek. Ist euch nicht auch etwas an ihr aufgefallen?"

„Sie ist schon seit ein paar Tagen schlapp. Vielleicht sollte sie mehr Sport machen?"

„Mensch, Ron!", mahnte Ginny, sie steckte ihren Mehrwegespiegel weg. „Sie meldet sich nicht!"

Harry stand vom Tisch auf und eilte aus der Großen Halle. Kurz danach folgten Ginny und Felicitas, zum Schluss Ron, der noch die Nachtischschüssel trug.

„Ron! Hermine ist verschwunden und du kratzt noch die Schüssel aus!"

Ihr Bruder sah Ginny überrascht an. „Na und, sie fehlt ständig und dann pennt sie überall ein. Du wirst mir doch den Nachtisch gönnen. Ich könnte darin baden!"

„Feli, Ginny, nein!"

Überrascht sahen die beiden Mädchen Harry an, mit gezogenen Zauberstäben standen sie bereit, Ron seinen Wunsch zu erfüllen. Harrys Stimme hielt sie davon ab. „Hermine war heute Morgen nicht einmal in der Lage, die Teekanne zu Snape schweben zu lassen. Hier stimmt etwas nicht! Nie habe ich an Magie verloren, egal wie sehr ich körperlich angeschlagen war. Ich befürchte, Hermine hat sich in der letzten Zeit zu sehr mit einem Problem beschäftigt."


	32. Saugende Karten

* * *

Hallo zusammen,

ich weiß ihr habt lange warten müssen. Es lang an mir, lange habe ich mit jedem Absatz gerungen, ob das Kapitel nicht zu lang ist. Mein Beta Quarks hat mich überzeugt, dass ich es lassen kann. Ich hoffe euch gefällt es.

Ganz herzlichen Dank an Quarks, der sich wieder soviel Mühe gegeben hat.

* * *

**Rückblick auf Kapitel 31**

Harry stand vom Tisch auf und eilte aus der Großen Halle

Harry stand vom Tisch auf und eilte aus der Großen Halle. Kurz danach folgten Ginny und Felicitas, zum Schluss Ron, der die Nachttischschüssel noch trug.

„Ron! Hermine ist verschwunden und du kratzt noch die Schüssel aus!"

Ihr Bruder sah Ginny überrascht an. „Na und, sie fehlt ständig und dann pennt sie überall ein. Du wirst mir doch den Nachtisch gönnen. Ich könnte darin baden!"

„Feli, Ginny, nein!"

Überrascht sahen die beiden Mädchen Harry an, mit gezogenen Zauberstäben standen sie bereit, Ron seinen Wunsch zu erfüllen. Harrys Stimme hielt sie davon ab. „Hermine war heute Morgen nicht einmal in der Lage, die Teekanne zu Snape schweben zu lassen. Hier stimmt etwas nicht! Nie habe ich an Magie verloren, egal wie sehr ich körperlich angeschlagen war. Ich befürchte, Hermine hat sich in der letzten Zeit zu sehr mit einem Problem beschäftigt."

* * *

**32. Saugende Karten**

Besorgt eilte Harry, kaum auf Black-Castle angekommen, zu dem besonders geschützten Karteikasten. Sie hatten diese Sammlung von Informationen über jeden bekannten oder auch nicht so bekannten Zauberer dem Unterstaatssekretär Walker abgenommen. Irgendwelche Schutzzauber machten die Nutzung jedoch nur mit besonderen Schutzmaßnahmen möglich.

Harry sah sich um: „Eigentlich habe ich erwartet, Hermine hier zu finden. Irgendwie habe ich mit dieser Kartei und ihren Schutzzaubern ein ungutes Gefühl."

„Schau, sie ist nicht hier", beruhigte ihn Felicitas. „Hast du befürchtet, dass sie hier zusammengebrochen ist?"

Harry nickte und verließ den Raum. Vor der Türe wartete Addy: „Oh, seine Lordschaft! Addy wollte nachsehen, wer eingetroffen ist. Bitte Eure Lordschaft, die Bibliothek des alten Kyrill nur leise zu betreten. Miss Granger hält dort ihr Nickerchen! Dobby auch, nur schläft er im Bereich der Hauselfen. Der alte Kyrill ist zum Geburtstag seines Bruders nach Rumänien gereist."

Ron stand etwas unschlüssig herum, in den Händen immer noch die leere Nachtischschüssel. Addy nahm sie ihm ab und verschwand. Sie fanden Hermine friedlich schlummernd in einem Ohrensessel, der vermutlich eine Kopie des Sessels von Kyrill war.

„Und du machst uns alle verrückt. Sie träumt sicherlich ihren schönsten Traum, umgeben von Büchern", bemerkte Ron vorwurfsvoll.

Um Harry herum rauschte es und einige Bücher schoben sich aus den Regalen, interessiert betrachtete Felicitas die Titel. Schon griff sie nach ein paar Büchern und setzte sich in den Lehnstuhl des alten Kyrill. Ginny flüsterte derweil mit ihrem Taschenspiegel, sie sah fragend zu Harry herüber, als sie sich beobachtet fühlte.

Harry grinste sie an: „Mach, dass du zu ihm kommst! Hier habe ich wohl wieder Gespenster gesehen, wo keine sind." Der Wunsch, sich mit Nanda zu treffen, war stärker als ihre angeborene Skepsis. Normalerweise hätte sie wegen seiner Meinungsänderung nachgefragt, aber auch Felicitas machte sich nicht die Mühe, in seine Gedankenwelt einzudringen. Sie blätterte in den Büchern.

„Was machst du, wenn wir beide nicht hier sind?", erkundigte sich Felicitas. „Meine Mutter wartet eigentlich noch auf mich. Wir haben ein Thema noch nicht ganz abgeschlossen."

„Ich werde hier die Bücher suchen, welche es in Hogwarts nicht mehr zum Ausleihen gab. Später werde ich mit Ron und Hermine in den Grimmauldplatz gehen. Ich will bei dem Zusammentreffen von Natalija und Remus dabei sein."

„Und du vermisst mich gar nicht?"

„Doch, aber die Zeit, in der du in Indien bist, kann ich doch hier nützen. Vielleicht erfahre ich etwas mehr. Du kannst sicher sein, dass ich dich vermisse."

Felicitas strahlte, sie packte die Bücher zusammen und verschwand mit Ginny aus der Bibliothek. Sie hatte wohl einen Weg gegen den Schutzzauber gefunden, der normalerweise die Mitnahme von Büchern verhinderte.

Ron sah aus dem Fenster, er kümmerte sich auffallend wenig um die schlafende Hermine. Harry jedoch machte sich große Sorgen um sie.

„Wenn du noch etwas Nachttisch willst, gehe in die Küche. Felicitas hat das Mousse au Chocolatvon hierher beschworen. Sie haben sicherlich noch etwas übrig."

„Wie lange wirst du noch hier bleiben? Hermine kann doch alleine in den Grimmauldplatz kommen, wir müssen ihr nur eine Nachricht hinterlassen. Ich habe heute Mittag noch Training."

Harry hatte das irgendwie erwartet, dass Ron sein Training wichtiger war, als nach den Ursachen von Hermines Schlaf zu forschen. Vielleicht war auch nur er zu besorgt, dass die sonst so lebhafte Hermine jetzt ständig irgendwo einschlief.

„Bis später, vorher hole ich mir noch einen Nachtisch aus der Küche." Die Türe klappte hinter Ron zu und Harry war nun alleine mit Hermine in der Bibliothek. Ihn interessierte nur ein Buch, nämlich jenes, das Hermine festhielt. Sehr vorsichtig nahm er es ihr aus der Hand und ersetzte es durch ein anderes, gleich dickes Buch.

Er setzte sich im Sessel des alten Kastellans zurecht und drehte das Buch in seinen Händen. Entgegen seinen Erwartungen war dies kein Werk, welches sich mit dem Bösen Blick beschäftigte. ‚Detractio magicus'. In schönen Lettern war dieser Titel auf das Buch gebracht worden. Der Inhalt jedoch war alles andere als schön, beschäftigte sich das Buch doch mit der Möglichkeit, dem Magier die Kraft zum Zaubern zu nehmen. Harry beherrschte das Latein nicht so fließend wie Hermine, also suchte er sich ein Buch über Sprachzauber. In Rumänien und Indien hatte er ihn schon gebraucht. Felicitas hatte ihn seinerzeit gewusst.

Addy brachte Harry währenddessen Tee und Kekse. „Sir, Dobby schläft auch noch, sie waren wohl zu lange bei dieser Kiste mit den vielen Karten." Addy verschwand, bevor Harry reagieren konnte. Also lag er mit seiner Vermutung doch nicht so falsch. Besorgt suchte er nach einem Inhaltsverzeichnis. Hier: ‚Rückkehr der Magie'. Die beiden Betroffenen machten das Beste in dieser Situation, sie schliefen und hielten sich so von der Kartei entfernt. Nur wie konnte man die Kartei unschädlich machen, musste man wohl zuerst ihre Schutzzauber brechen?

Hermine rekelte sich auf ihrem Sessel, vermutlich gestört durch das Klingeln der Taschenuhr in Harrys Umhang. Dieser sah überrascht aus dem Fenster, Natalija war ja pünktlicher als ein Wecker, denn sein Alarmzauber hatte angeschlagen. Sie hatte das Zimmer verlassen und machte sich nun auf Erkundungstour durch den Grimmauldplatz. Draußen dämmerte es schon, die Sonne war verschwunden.

„Auf, Hermine, ich will dabei sein, wenn Natalija auf Remus trifft."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, wohl um richtig wach zu werden. Fragend sah sie das Buch in ihrer Hand und danach Harry an. „Das habe ich aber nicht gelesen. Über die richtige Haltung von Hauselfen, war das ein dummer Scherz von dir?"

Harry grinste: „Nein, das war ganz bestimmt keine Absicht, ich wollte nur das hier." Er hob das Buch über den Magieentzug hoch. „Deshalb gab ich dir ein beinahe gleich dickes Buch, damit du den Tausch nicht bemerkst. Vielleicht ist es auch ein Wink, denn Dobby schläft immer noch! Du musst aufpassen, auf ihn haben diese Flüche um die Kartei eine stärkere Wirkung."

„Hast du das Buch gelesen?"

„Die wichtigsten Teile."

„Dobby war aber nur ganz kurz bei mir. Er hat mich geweckt, als ich beim Abschreiben der wichtigsten Karten eingeschlafen bin."

Harry sah Hermine besorgt an, als sie vergeblich versuchte, mit einem Zauber in der Bibliothek Ordnung zu schaffen. Verärgert schwang sie ihren Zauberstab erneut. Hermine schien es nicht zu stören, dass er seine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte. Er konzentrierte sich und seine magische Energie floss durch Hermine. Es hatte genauso gut geklappt wie bei Ginny. Hermine sah sich irritiert um: „Harry James Potter, sag mir sofort, was du getan hast. Es war ein ganz … anderes Gefühl." Hermine wurde etwas verlegen, als sie versuchte, das Gefühl näher zu beschreiben.

Harry grinste frech, als er ihre Reaktion bemerkte. „Reisefertig? Ich will im Grimmauldplatz sein, bevor Natalija sich dort ganz selbstständig macht. Kannst du dir das Entsetzen von Molly vorstellen, wenn sie in der Küche auftaucht und um ein Glas Blut bittet?"

Im Grimmauldplatz herrschte keine Aufregung, aus der Küche drangen die Stimmen von Remus und Dumbledore. Als er in die Küche gehen wollte, hielt ihn Hermine zurück.

„Du bist mir noch eine Antwort, nein, eigentlich zwei Antworten schuldig!"

„Zwei?" fragte Harry und zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Ja, was hast du getan, dass es sich beim Zaubern so besonders angefühlt hat? Wie sind wir hierher gekommen? Man kann im Grimmauldplatz genauso wenig apparieren wie auf Hogwarts."

Harry lächelte, es war ihm klar, dass Hermine jetzt Antworten wollte. Er wollte sie überraschen und fing deshalb mit dem schwierigsten Teil der Erklärung an.

„Dann gibt es also doch Zauberer, die einen Teil der alten Elfenmagie besitzen?"

Harry nickte. „In Felicitas Familie kommt es auf der Seite ihrer Mutter gelegentlich vor. Sie kann es dir auch besser erklären. Magie durch einen anderen menschlichen Körper strömen zu lassen hat aber nichts mit diesen Fähigkeiten zu tun. Das kannst du auch, manchmal stellen sich jedoch Nebenwirkungen ein, welche du gerade kennengelernt hast."

Hermine sah ihn kritisch an: „Sag mir nur noch, ob diese Nebenwirkungen bei Ginny immer auftreten, wenn ihr gemeinsam zaubert?"

„Du hattest nur zwei Fragen frei, oder täusche ich mich?"

Hermine seufzte theatralisch. „Mich wundert nur, dass Felicitas das alles so mitmacht."

„Meine Worte! Das sind meine Worte! Am Anfang war ich überrascht, als Felicitas mir gleich klar gemacht hat, dass Harry ihr Freund ist. Das habe ich auch verstanden, aber nach dem, was ich heute Morgen mitbekommen habe! Ich wundere mich schon sehr." Natalija kam den Flur entlang. Sie trug ein rosafarbenes Sweatshirt, kombiniert mit einer neongrünen Jogginghose. Die in allen Farben, vermutlich von Dobby, gestrickten Socken vervollständigten ihren Auftritt. Natalija grinste sie so gekonnt an, dass ihre Eckzähne dabei nicht sichtbar wurden.

„Was war heute Morgen?", erkundigte sich Hermine interessiert.

„Nun, Felicitas hat Ginny und Harry einfach alleine gelassen. Es war sicherlich gut, dass ich hierher gekommen bin."

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf, nein, er antwortete nichts darauf. Eine Antwort, egal, was sie aussagte, wäre nur Wasser auf die Mühlräder der beiden Moralapostel gewesen.

„Kommt doch in die Küche", lud Remus sie ein. „Was habt ihr da vor der Türe zu tuscheln?" Natalija streckte die Nase in die Luft und nickte. „Das war doch die Stimme von dem Werwolf? Er ist schon eine Weile im Haus."

Harry nickte und öffnete die Küchentüre. Der Raum war wenig beleuchtet und am Tisch saß Dumbledore. Auf dem Tisch lag das Flugblatt, welches Harry aus Hogwarts kannte, und der Tagesprophet. Harry kramte in seiner Umhängetasche und förderte die beiden kopierten Blätter aus dem Geschäft von Madam Malkin zutage. Remus hantierte am Herd und sah nur kurz auf: „Es gibt Kakao, setzt euch, wir müssen uns Gedanken machen, wie wir weiter vorgehen."

Er ließ die Kakaobecher auf den Tisch schweben und rührte weiter in dem Topf herum. „Ginny, ich kritisiere dich ungern, aber die schwarz gefärbten Haare lassen dich noch bleicher wirken, als du bist. Oder brauchst du etwa einen Tee?"

Er hatte sich wohl diese Arbeitsweise von Molly abgeschaut. Sie unterhielt sich auch immer in der Küche, ohne von der Arbeit aufzusehen.

„Nein danke, eine Tasse lauwarmes Blut wäre mir lieber!"

Abrupt drehte sich Remus um und sah Natalija überrascht an.

Verlegen zupfte sie an ihrem Sweatshirt: „Hat Dobby bereitgelegt, er will meine Kleider noch reparieren lassen. So mit Nadel und Faden, meinte er. Deshalb bin ich heute auffallender als üblich."

„Etwas verdünnt oder lieber pur, die Dame?" Hermine und Harry sahen Remus verwundert zu. Gewiss, er war für seinen trockenen Humor bekannt, aber mit dem Schauspiel vor Natalija übertraf er sich selbst. Er hatte eine Tontasse heraufbeschworen und befüllte sie aus einem Beutel. Nach einem kurzen Wärmezauber überreichte er der perplexen Vampirin die Tasse.

Natalija und Remus setzten sich an den Küchentisch. Remus hatte seinen Platz so gewählt, dass er die ganze Küche überblicken konnte.

„Heute müssen wir wohl keinen Platz neben dir frei halten, da keine deiner Auserwählten da ist." Natalija grinste, als Harry die Augen verdrehte.

Dumbledore lächelte nachsichtig: „Ich sehe, ihr habt einen Weg gefunden, die Gefahr des Blutrausches von uns abzuwenden."

Remus beschwor einen Spenderbeutel mit Blut herauf: „Weißt du, Albus, wir hatten heute Morgen … „

„Pfui, wie unfair, Albus", verärgert unterbrach Natalija Remus. „Blutrausch, wenn ich das schon höre. Ich hoffe, du erzählst den Blödsinn nicht an deiner Schule. Für magische Wesen besteht durch den sogenannten Blutrausch überhaupt keine Gefahr. Meint ihr, wir würden uns mit magischen Wesen anlegen, wenn wir in die Trance der Anämie fallen? Da wollen wir nur Blut haben, da haben wir keine Lust auf Kämpfe mit Magiern. Muggel gibt es überall. Meist liegen sie unter Brücken oder torkeln aus Kneipen. Also kein Grund zur Panik für euch. Trotzdem würde ich gerne wissen, wo dieser gute Tropfen herkommt. Kein Restalkohol oder Spuren von Drogen darin, nur etwas zu viel Eisen, aber das ist eine reine Geschmacksfrage."

Remus und Hermine berichteten abwechselnd, während Dumbledore staunend zuhörte.

„Eh, finde ich toll, dass mein Großvater und ich euch so viel Mühe wert sind." Natalija strahlte Remus und Hermine an. Als sie auf den Tisch sah, verfinsterte sich ihre Miene wieder. „Ich denke, wir haben ein anderes großes Problem." Sie wedelte mit dem Flugblatt durch die Luft. „Ich habe den Idioten aus dem Weg geräumt, aber seine Kumpane haben es trotzdem geschafft."

„Was heißt hier ‚aus dem Weg geräumt'?"

„Albus, warum haben sie es trotzdem geschafft, diese Zettel zu verteilen? Dieser Snape hat dir doch sicherlich davon berichtet."

„Natalija, es ist unanständig, eine Frage mit einer Gegenfrage zu beantworten. Was bedeutet ‚aus dem Weg geräumt'?"

„Bei Merlin, Albus, was bedeutet wohl ‚aus dem Weg geräumt'. Ich bin ein Vampir, hast du das vergessen?"

Albus schluckte, aber er hatte sich gleich danach wieder im Griff. Ihm war schlagartig bewusst geworden, dass diese Generation die Gewaltfrage anders lösen würde als sein Phönixorden beim ersten Krieg gegen Voldemort. Das hatte Severus gemeint, es war also kein Bluff von ihm gewesen. Dies war der Mord, von dem er sprach. Aus der Sicht eines Vampirs etwas Alltägliches, für das Opfer etwas absolut Endgültiges.

„Was machen wir jetzt, das mit den Brillen hat ja nur begrenzt Wirkung gezeigt", meinte Hermine nachdenklich.

„Was sollen wir tun? Ich werde an allen Klassen unterrichten lassen, was die Wissenschaft über den Bösen Blick weiß. Madam Bones und ich haben beschlossen, der Öffentlichkeit ausführlich über den Prozessverlauf zu berichten. Jeder der Richter muss bestätigen, dass allein der Vorwurf, seine Freunde dem Tod ausgeliefert zu haben, den Schlaganfall ausgelöst hatte. Jeder wird erkennen, dass dies nichts mit dem Bösen Blick zu tun hat."

Harry nickte ergeben. Durch die kleine Ansprache beim Mittagessen von Dumbledore, nachdem Colin so toll zu ihm gehalten hatte, wurde er noch mehr in den Mittelpunkt gezogen. Warum jetzt nicht weiter machen, vielleicht denkt der eine oder andere darüber nach? Etwas unschlüssig sah Dumbledore Harry an, um danach seinen Blick über den Tisch gleiten zu lassen.

„Diese Kopien stammen aus Madam Malkins Geschäft", erklärte Harry beinahe beiläufig. „Professor, ich will, dass diese Hetze aufhört." Seine Stimme wurde lauter und bestimmter: „Es kann doch nicht angehen, dass der Unterstaatssekretär Walker den Geschäftsleuten empfiehlt, meine Freunde und mich zu meiden. Zu meiden und auszugrenzen, nur weil das Ministerium nicht in der Lage ist, in der Winkelgasse für Ordnung zu sorgen."

Während Remus Harry erschrocken ansah, strahlte Natalija ihn an. Es schien ihr zu gefallen, wenn es etwas turbulenter zuging.

„Professor Dumbledore, bitte unterstützen Sie mich bei meinen Forderungen, die ich an Hopkins stelle. Ich fordere: Die Entfernung dieser Listen aus allen Läden. Eine Unterstützung der Geschäftsleute durch fähige Auroren und, damit im Zusammenhang stehend, ein Vorgehen gegen die schwarzen Gestalten in der Winkelgasse. Das Tollste wäre die Entlassung von Walker als Unterstaatssekretär."

Nachdenklich sah Dumbledore seinen Schüler an: „Harry, das sind viele Forderungen auf einmal. Du musst verstehen, das Ministerium ist eine große Organisation, da geht das alles nicht so schnell."

„Das mit den Anhängern ging doch auch recht schnell, Albus", meinte Remus. „Mindestens die Kampagne um den Bösen Blick müssten sie doch sofort einstellen können?"

Dumbledore stand auf und ordnete seine Robe, um sich danach mit seiner Linken durch den langen Bart zu fahren: „Ich werde sehen, was sich machen lässt. Was hat denn Hermine?"

Sie war tatsächlich am Tisch eingeschlafen. Harry ging zu ihr hin. „Ich werde sie gleich ins Bett bringen. Das Ministerium wird wohl erst aufwachen, wenn sich eine dritte Kraft einmischt. Erst wenn es in der Winkelgasse Straßenkämpfe gibt, dann, so befürchte ich, wird man in die Gänge kommen."

Der alte Zauberer sah alarmiert in die Runde. „Ich bin ernsthaft besorgt. James und Lily hätten diese Methode nicht befürwortet, oder täusche ich mich, Remus?"

„Sie wurden aber auch nicht so alleine mit ihren Problemen gelassen", gab der letzte Freund von Harrys Eltern zur Antwort.

Harry, der Hermine gerade wach gerüttelt hatte, sah seinen Schulleiter ernst an. „Wenn es die einzige Möglichkeit ist, das Ministerium aufzuwecken, dann sind mir auch Angriffe recht."

„Harry, wir sollten uns vor irgendwelchen Aktionen absprechen." Er streckte die Hand aus und Fawkes erschien. Fest umschloss die schmale Hand des Schulleiters den Schweif. Mit einem aufmunternden Schrei verschwand der Phönix zusammen mit Albus Dumbledore.

„Dem hast du aber ordentlich Druck gemacht, dass er sich zu so einem Abgang entschlossen hat."

„Mir wäre es lieber, wenn er mal so einen beeindruckenden Auftritt im Ministerium hinlegen würde. Noch viel wichtiger ist mir, von dir zu erfahren, was es mit der Kartei auf sich hat, Hermine!"

Hermine zog aus ihrem Umhang einen Stapel Karteikarten. „Ich habe die wichtigsten Karten abgeschrieben, weil ich befürchte, wir werden die Schutzzauber nicht durchbrechen können." Sie beschrieb ausführlich das saugende Gefühl, das sie jedes Mal hatte, wenn sie mit der Kartei arbeitete. „Heute war es wohl zu viel. Dobby hat mich wecken müssen."

Harry blätterte die Karteikarten durch. Hermine hatte eine sehr interessante Auswahl getroffen. Sein Entschluss stand fest. „Wir werden jetzt alles tun, um die Schutzzauber zu brechen. Wenn das nicht klappt, müssen wir die Kartei unschädlich machen."

Im Flur hörte man Schritte. Feste Schritte, aber auch das Trippeln, wie es nur von einem eilenden Hauselfen stammen konnte. Schon hörte man eine dünne Stimme, man verstand sie allerdings noch nicht. Umso deutlicher Snapes fordernde Stimme: „Nein Dobby, dafür gibt es keinen Trank! Wie ich dir schon gesagt habe, wir müssen nach der Ursache forschen."

Die Türe öffnete sich schwungvoll und Professor Snape trat mit wallendem Umhang ein. Dobby folgte ihm mit hängenden Schultern. Nach einem kurzen, strengen Blick in die Runde blieb dieser auf Hermine hängen. „Wir haben da ein gewaltiges Problem, meine Herrschaften."

„Eh, echter cooler Auftritt!", entfuhr es Natalija anerkennend.

Überrascht blickte Snape kurz zu Natalija, dann aber wieder zu Hermine. „Es gibt keinen Trank, mit dem man Magie einflößen oder verstärken könnte! Dobby hatte gehofft, dass ich damit Ihnen, Miss Granger, helfen könnte. Merlin sei Dank geht das nicht, sonst würden mich alle Squibs belagern. Ich müsste mich sogar vor Mr. Filch schützen, ganz zu schweigen von Arabella. Miss Granger, ich kann Sie beruhigen, sobald die Störung beseitigt ist, werden sich Ihre magischen Fähigkeiten wieder normalisieren."

„Einfach so die Kartei vernichten?"

„So einfach wird das nicht gehen", bemerkte Snape nachdenklich. Er drehte den Kopf ärgerlich zu Natalija um, da sie ungerührt aus ihrer Tasse schlürfte. Sein Blick sorgte dafür, dass sie ihre Tasse sinken ließ und ihr blutverschmiertes Gebiss sichtbar wurde.

„Oh, die Baobhan-Sith! Wo sind denn deine grünen Kleider?"

„Baobhan-Sith? Meine üblichen Kleider sind schwarz, Severus! Ich bin eine Nachfolgerin von Nosferatu. Was zwar nicht ganz genau stimmt, aber hier in Europa als Sammelbegriff benützt wird."

„Wie kommt es, dass du mich so formlos ansprichst?"

„Warum sollte ich dich formvollendet mit Professor und ‚Sie' anreden, wenn wir unter uns sind? Eigentlich spreche ich jeden mit ‚du' an, wenn er 50 Jahre jünger ist als ich. Zurzeit muss ich nur noch in der magischen Welt unterscheiden, die Muggel habe ich alle überholt. Aber warum nennst du mich Baobhan-Sith?"

„Das ist eine uralte schottische Sage über hübsche Mädchen, welche im Wald leben. Deshalb die grüne Kleidung. Sie sollen einmal vier Jäger getroffen haben. Einer floh, die anderen fand man blutlos wieder."

„Beeindruckend, Miss Granger. Die Magie schwindet, aber der Geist bleibt fit. Wir sollten nach Black-Castle aufbrechen, um Ihre Thesen wegen den Schutzzaubern zu testen."

Harry nickte. Plötzlich zog Natalija an seinem Ärmel. „Harry, ich mag keine Feuer, kannst du mit mir so reisen wie bisher?"

„Klar reisen wir beide wie immer. Hermine wird auch nicht mit dem Flohnetzwerk reisen."

„Und warum nicht?", kam es umgehend von Hermine zurück.

„Ich gehe kein Risiko ein, klar!" Harry legte den Arm um sie und verschwand mit ihr.

Als Harry zurück kam, diskutierte Snape und Remus über die Schutzzauber und die Folgen, sollte man sie brechen wollen.

Harry ging zur Küchentüre. „Wir wollen uns die Sache mal ansehen!"

Im geheimen Büro aktivierte Harry das private Flohnetzwerk und Remus reiste vor Severus ab. Das Feuer erlosch. Harry legte seinen Arm fest um Natalija und verschwand mit ihr nach Black-Castle.

Die Kartei befand sich noch in der silbernen Kiste, so war es verständlich, dass sich Remus zurückhielt. Interessanterweise wirkte auch Natalija sehr nervös. Sie stand ganz hinten an der Türe und betrachtete die Zauberer misstrauisch. Professor Snape und Kyrill studierten gemeinsam die von Hermine zusammengetragenen Unterlagen. Sie entschieden sich für ein paar Tests.

Vorsichtig ließ Harry den Deckel nach oben schweben.

„Halt!", rief Natalija, „mach den Deckel sofort wieder zu, Harry!"

Ihre Stimme klang aufgeregt, nein, geradezu panisch. Harry reagierte überrascht und der Deckel schloss die Kartei wieder ein. Alle drehten sich zu der Vampirin um, die mit geweiteten Augen das silberne Behältnis ansah.

„Habt ihr das nicht gespürt? Ein ganz furchtbares Gefühl."

„Was für ein Gefühl?", erkundigte sich Snape interessiert. Er sah Natalija auffordernd an, sein Blick streifte auch Remus, der neben ihr stand.

„Ein Saugen, ein sehr unangenehmes Saugen. Es war, als ob ein Stoff aus dem Körper gesaugt wurde. Ihr müsst die Kiste loswerden!"

„Remus, was hast du empfunden?"

Zögernd antwortete dieser Severus Snape. „Das Saugen spürte ich nicht, aber den Drang zu fliehen. Ich habe zudem das Gefühl, dass hier etwas im Raum ist, das Schaden bringen kann."

„Die Kartei muss weg! Wir wissen nur noch nicht, wie", nachdenklich umrundete Snape die Kiste. „Wir müssen nur herausfinden, ob Flüche da sind, die das Verhindern." Er testete mehrere Sprüche.

Hermines Entsetzen sah nur Harry, wie zur Ermahnung drückte er ihr das Buch über den Magieentzug in die Hand. „Einen Zusammenhang kann man nicht leugnen, Hermine. Wir müssen abwägen, was wichtiger ist. Ich denke, auf den Karten kann keine Information sein, die es rechtfertigt, dass jemand geschädigt wird."

„Harry, das ist der Punkt", bestätigte Natalija. „Wenn der Schaden größer ist als der Nutzen, muss das Ding verschwinden, auch wenn wir es dem Feuer übergeben."

„Nur, was passiert mit den Duplikaten der Datei?", warf Remus ein.

„Nach dem, was wir über die Flüche hier wissen, brennen die auch", bemerkte Severus trocken.

„Und die Personen, welche dann mit dem Feuer konfrontiert werden?"

„Wir sind nicht von den heiligen Samaritern, Remus! Diejenigen, die eine Kopie der Kartei haben, sind selbst linke Hunde. Sie müssen ebenso wie wir davon ausgehen, dass die Kiste einem um die Ohren fliegt."

Remus Lupin sah Natalija betroffen an.

„Ist doch so, Remus. Meinst du, Voldemort schert sich darum, wie viele bei einem seiner Angriffe von uns dran glauben müssen? Ich habe genug von ihm gehört."

„Harry, du sorgst dafür, dass keiner mehr an das Ding kommt", bestimmte Snape. „Ich werde nach Lösungen suchen, zuerst muss ich mal nach Hogwarts zurück. Man sollte sich da, wo man vermutet wird, hin und wieder sehen lassen. Zu schnell entsteht sonst der Verdacht, dass man nicht da sei."

* * *

Harry hatte Snapes Rat befolgt und war nach einem Gespräch mit Remus nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt. Hermine legte er in ihr Bett, was er durch die geheime Verbindungstreppe zwischen ihren Zimmern problemlos tun konnte, und saß nun im Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor. Während einer Runde Zauberschach informierte er kurz Ron, was passiert war. Nicht nur Harry und Hermine waren nach Hogwarts gekommen. Wer sehr genau hinsah, konnte ganz oben an der Decke, an der Stelle, wo der Kamin einen Schatten auf die Wand warf, eine Fledermaus erkennen. Natalija genoss den Blick auf das Treiben unter ihr. Die haarigen Ohren drehten sich immer in die Richtung, in der sie interessante Gespräche vermutete.

Bald leerte sich der Raum und auch Harry zog sich in sein Zimmer zurück, nicht bevor er sich noch einmal davon überzeugt hatte, dass Hermine noch schlief.

In der Zeit, in der er mit Felicitas über den Mehrwegespiegel sprach, saß Natalija an seinem Schreibtisch. Sie blättere in Unterlagen, bis sie scheinbar etwas Interessantes entdeckt hatte.

„Fertig mit Süßholz raspeln?", neckte sie Harry, als dieser endlich den Mehrwegespiegel deaktiviert hatte. „Du hast da versucht, eine Strategie auszuarbeiten, wir sollten das fertig machen."

Tatsächlich hatte sie ein Pergament gefunden, auf dem Harry notiert hatte, wo gerade die größten Probleme bestanden. Natalija hatte das Problem mit dem Bösen Blick ergänzt. Sie hatte einen Namen eingekreist, auf den sie nun tippte: „Es ist verrückt, Harry. Ausgerechnet einer, der kein Todesser ist, spielt diesem fiesen Typ in die Hände. Erkennt er denn dies nicht? Am liebsten würde ich ihn ..."

„Na, na, na!" Phineas kommentierte den Ausspruch nachdenklich. „Es ist besser, wenn ihr solche Pläne verschiebt. Der gute Albus ist auf dem Weg zu dir, Harry."

Die Türe öffnete sich nach kurzem Klopfen, ohne dass jemand hereingerufen hatte. Harry saß auf seinem Bett, während Natalija davor auf und ab ging.

„Eines ist sehr wichtig, zeige nie mit dem Zauberstab auf einen Vampir. Die Erfahrungen ... Oh, Albus, wir haben dich gar nicht erwartet."

„Was machst du hier?"

„Albus, ich bin entsetzt, wie wenig deine Schüler über uns Vampire wissen! Ich mache hier etwas Privatunterricht!"

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. „Alastor befürchtete, ihr würdet irgendwelche finsteren Pläne schmieden." Er wandte sich Harry zu, der inzwischen aufgestanden war.

„Bei dem Gespräch", fing Dumbledore wieder an zu reden, „mit Hopkins sind wir übereingekommen, dass er die Aktivitäten von Walker gründlich überprüft."

„Warum untersagt der Minister Walker nicht einfach seine Hetze gegen mich? Nein, es wird verzögert, wie der Prozess gegen die Umbridge! Ich glaube, ich habe auch Gegner im Ministerium."

„Langsam, Harry, man kann das Ministerium nicht überfordern. Heute Nacht muss sich Walker gegenüber dem Geheimen Rat dazu äußern. Es wird für dich besser sein, nicht an der Sitzung teilzunehmen. Du könntest die Geduld verlieren. Lernt noch schön!"

Harry war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. Wieder ausgeschlossen! Unerwartet legte sich eine kalte Hand auf seine Schulter.

Natalija sah Dumbledore herausfordernd an: „Ist das alles, was dir dazu einfällt?" Beruhigend streichelte sie Harry den Rücken. Sie spürte die Wärme, die von ihm ausging. Er rang noch damit, sich zu beruhigen, außerdem hielten seine Hände den Mehrwegespiegel. Sie schaute darauf und erkannte eine seltsame orientalische Deckenlampe.

„Ihr werdet sehen, das Ministerium wird eine einvernehmliche Lösung finden. Noch ist nicht aller Tage Abend."

„Floskeln", entfuhr es Harry. Ein Zögern an der Türe bestätigte ihnen, dass der Schulleiter den Kommentar noch gehört hatte.

„Harry, wie groß schätzt du die Dummheit deiner Freundin Hermine ein?"

Harry sah das Porträt verärgert an: „Was soll das, Phineas? Ich schätze sie als sehr intelligent ein, außerdem habe ich gerade ein anderes Problem!"

„In meiner Zeit war Intelligenz etwas anderes, vielleicht liegt es aber auch an der Hauszugehörigkeit", sprach das Porträt ungestört weiter. „Wir Slytherins vermeiden, damals wie heute, Gefahren, die uns bekannt sind. Das junge Fräulein Neunmalklug riskiert sehr viel für etwas Wissen. Es ist noch nicht einmal bewiesen, ob die Wahrheit auf den Karten steht."

Harry sprang auf, er griff nach seinem Umhang und legte den Arm um die überraschte Natalija. Sie trafen umgehend in Black-Castle ein. Er stürmte den Flur entlang und stieß die Türe zu dem Raum, in dem die Kartei verwahrt wurde, auf. Der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, war der, den er heute Mittag schon befürchtet hatte. Misstrauisch sah Natalija die Kartei an, deren silberner Deckel sich gerade schloss. Hermine schwebte bereits, von Harrys Zauberstab dirigiert, aus dem Raum. Remus und Tonks kamen den Flur entlang gerannt und hielten atemlos vor der schwebenden Freundin.

„Harry, Phineas hat uns gerufen!"

„Jetzt ist Schluss!", polterte Harry. „Tonks, Natalija, bitte zieht Hermine um. Sie darf nichts mehr bei sich haben, was mit dieser Kartei zu tun hat." Tonks nickte und verschwand mit Hermine, gefolgt von Natalija.

„Und nun?" Remus stand unschlüssig an der Türe.

„Die Kartei werde ich sofort vernichten, Remus. Sie scheint eine zerstörerische Anziehungskraft auf Hermine zu haben. Nur wie?"

„Durch ein großes Feuer, irgendwo im Freien, Harry. Schwarzmagische Gegenstände können oft durch Feuer vernichtet werden. Nur solltest du das nicht in einem Raum machen, vielleicht fliegt dir das Ding auch um die Ohren. Wir sollten Walker irgendwie warnen. Es könnte dramatische Folgen für ihn haben, wenn er sich gerade mit dem Gegenstück der Kartei beschäftigt."

„Keine Sorge, Remus, der befindet sich im Ministerium. Der Geheime Rat tagt, da wird er befragt." Harry dachte nach, in seinem Umhang raschelte etwas, als er sich bewegte. Er zog den Zettel hervor, auf dem er und Natalija seine größten Probleme notiert hatte. Ihm kam ein brillanter Einfall, der zwar nicht ganz aufrichtig war, eigentlich sogar schon sehr hinterhältig, aber warum sollte er ihn nicht durchführen? Tonks kam und brachte Hermines Kleider mit.

„Nichts gefunden, Harry, außer den Karten, welche sie selbst geschrieben hat."

„Remus, du passt am Besten auf Hermine auf, dann kommst du auch nicht mit der silbernen Kiste in Kontakt. Sollte ich mit Tonks länger unterwegs sein, dann richte bitte für Natalija im Kellergewölbe einen Raum ein."

„Was haben wir denn vor, kleiner Bruder?", erkundigte sich Tonks überrascht.

„Wir werden eine Lichtung im ‚Verbotenen Wald suchen und das Ding verbrennen." Harry nahm die Kiste unter einen Arm und legte den anderen um Tonks.

„Harry, du hast dich verpeilt. Das ist ein Friedhof und keine Lichtung."

„Gut erkannt, große Schwester. Weißt du auch, welcher Friedhof dies ist?" Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes hob sich das Efeu zur Seite und Tonks pfiff durch die Zähne.

„Dann weißt du auch, was dies für ein Herrenhaus ist?"

Harry grinste hinterhältig: „Und nun zeig mal, was du drauf hast. Du als Aurorin musst doch gelernt haben, wie man unbemerkt auf dieses Grundstück kommt."

Tonks sah ihn fragend an. Sie hörte Harrys Plänen gespannt zu. „Wir müssen aufpassen, er wird das Haus mit Schutzzaubern belegt haben. Wir sollten unsichtbar auf das Gelände fliegen, apparieren wird nicht möglich sein."

Sie sprach verschiedene Zauber, auch kramte sie aus ihrer Tasche eine sehr kleine Kristallkugel. Helle Farben schwebten durch die Kugel. „Entweder er lässt das Haus tatsächlich ohne große Schutzzauber zurück, oder sie sind so schwarz, dass ich sie nicht kenne!"

„Komm, so schwierig wird es nicht sein. Wir fliegen darüber, werfen die Kiste ab und lassen sie explodieren, dann noch einen Feuerzauber und wir sind das Teil los." Harry vergrößerte seinen Besen. Er belegte ihn mit einem Illusionszauber, nicht bevor er ihn mit einem Band an seiner linken Hand befestigt hatte.

„Und warum machen wir das nicht im Verbotenen Wald?"

„Daran habe ich zuerst auch gedacht. Wenn mitten im Wald so etwas explodiert, sind alle in Verdacht, denen man einen solchen Zauber zutraut. Du weißt, dass Madam Bones neben mir stand, bei der Sache mit Bellatrix. Sie kommt ganz bestimmt sehr schnell auf mich, vor allem, weil wir uns als grüne Männchen gezeigt haben, als wir die Kartei geklaut haben. Du kannst dich doch daran erinnern, dass Fudge mich gleich verdächtigt hatte."

„Pfui, wer hat dich denn so verdorben", meinte Tonks grinsend. „Du denkst auch an alles. Wenn das Ding hier explodiert, dann wird man es Voldemort oder zu mindestens den Todessern zuschreiben. Finden sie die Reste der Kartei, dann ordnen sie die grünen Männchen auch Voldemort zu, bedenke das."

Harry lächelte verhalten: „Das wird eine harte Nuss sein für Voldemort. Er weiß, dass sie nicht auf seiner Seite stehen. Du siehst, es hat sehr viele Vorteile, das Ding hier zu vernichten. Natalija wird sich auch freuen, wenn wir nebenbei ein Problem für sie aus dem Weg räumen."

Tonks sah überrascht auf. Harry reagierte nicht, denn er sprach leise mit dem Mehrwegespiegel. „Dobby bestätigt, dass alle an ihrem Platz sind. Snape in seinen Kerkern, Dumbledore im Ministerium und Hermine im Bett. Remus und Natalija spielen Schach."

„Wenn wir den Zauber von Snape anwenden, du weißt schon, den, der uns von der Liste der Herumtreiber verschwinden lässt, dann wird wohl kein magischer Alarm losgehen."

„Schlaues Mädchen!"

Plötzlich knackte etwas im Friedhof. Schnell machten sie sich unsichtbar. Harry zog Tonks auf seinen Besen und sie stiegen schnell auf. Unter ihnen blitzte ein Fluch rot auf. Total überraschend war der Friedhof in helles Licht getaucht.

„Du Idiot!", fauchte eine Stimme und das Licht erlosch wieder. Aus der Ferne war die Sirene eines Streifenwagens zu hören. Die Gestalten, welche jetzt, beschienen vom Mond, vor dem Grabmal standen, zogen sich zurück. Der Polizeiwagen näherte sich und fuhr mit hoher Geschwindigkeit am Friedhof vorbei.

„Sie sind da, wenigstens ein paar von ihnen", flüsterte Tonks.

Von oben war niemand auszumachen. Harry musste nur kurz nach dem Schacht suchen, Natalija hatte dessen Lage sehr gut beschrieben.

„Da, da unten muss der Typ liegen!"

„Vielleicht ist er auch nicht mehr da", flüsterte Tonks zurück.

„Accio Leiche!" Den Aufrufezauber konnte Harry noch nicht lautlos ausführen. Sein Flüstern würde sicher keiner hören.

„Iih, wie Unappetitlich!"

Tonks schüttelte sich auf dem Besen hinter Harry. Er hatte es vermieden, sich die Überreste des Typs genau anzusehen. Sehr leise ließ er den Körper auf den Boden nieder gleiten. Irgendein morscher Ast musste dabei gebrochen sein.

„Schnell einen Illuisionszauber", forderte er von Tonks. Die Leiche verschwand aus dem Blick oberflächlich suchender Menschen. Nur wenn man genau davor stand, konnte man erkennen, dass hier etwas nicht stimmte.

Mehrere Flüche bildeten plötzlich eine Art Gitter, aus dem niemand hätte entkommen können. Wieder flammte kurz ein grelles Licht auf, ein paar Meter neben dem alten Schacht.

Da oben auf dem Balkon des Herrenhauses konnte Harry mehrere Silhouetten ausmachen. Auch müssten in den Sträuchern Personen versteckt sein. Todesser vermutlich, Auroren würden nicht in das Vaterhaus von Voldemort kommen. Ihm war klar, dass sein Plan geändert werden musste. Er konnte keine Zeugen gebrauchen, zudem wollte er nicht unnötig Menschen in Gefahr bringen, und er konnte auch gut auf eine Ablenkung verzichten. Die Vernichtung der Kartei würde seine ganze Konzentration benötigen.

„Autsch!" Ärgerlich ließ Harry seinen Besen zur Seite schweben. Er war zu nahe an einen Baum gekommen. Sein Aufschrei hatte die Beschützer alarmiert. Das Licht leuchtete den Garten wieder aus. Dieses Mal hatten sie aufgepasst. Die Flüche wurden in die Luft abgegeben. Einer musste Harry gestreift haben, denn sein linkes Bein fühlte sich heiß an. Auch Tonks stöhnte leicht hinter ihm auf: „Auf, Harry, jetzt, oder wir müssen es abbrechen!"

„Siehst du die Garage, oder was das da unten ist?", flüsterte Harry. „Zünde sie an, das wird sie etwas ablenken." Harry flog nahe an diese alte Remise heran. Tonks traf gleich ein paar Mal und das Dach stand bereits in hellen Flammen. Schnell zog Harry den Besen nach oben und steuerte wieder die Stelle bei dem alten Schacht an. Schnell ließ er die Kartei mitsamt der silbernen Kiste nach unten schweben. Niemand schien es zu bemerken. Aus der Ferne hörte man bereits das Signalhorn der Muggelfeuerwehr.

„Auf, Harry, gleich kommen die Auroren", drängelte Tonks. Die silberne Kiste öffnete sich und verschwand. Tonks hob den Illusionszauber von Bullstrode auf. Nun stand die Kartei direkt neben der Leiche.

„Achtung!"

Harry riss den Besen nach oben, irgendeiner hatte sich durch das Feuer nicht ablenken lassen, denn er musste einem Fluch ausweichen. Die Feuerwehr raste gerade auf den Platz vor das Herrenhaus. Ein mehrfaches Ploppen verriet, dass der Anti-Apparier-Fluch aufgehoben war. Entweder verschwanden die Todesser oder die Auroren kamen. Ein Stupor von Tonks holte ihn aus den Gedanken zurück. Der Schütze hatte sich aus dem Gebüsch gewagt. Nun lag er auf dem Boden. Tonks hatte wohl den gleichen Gedanken wie Harry‚ es brauchte nicht noch mehr Opfer. Der Geschockte schwebte weit weg von der Karteikiste. Harry konzentrierte sich, es war schwer.

Der Brand war gelöscht, vor dem Herrenhaus waren wohl die Auroren eingetroffen, denn der Platz war hell erleuchtet. Tonks stieß versehentlich an seinen schmerzenden Fuß. Wie ein Stich durchflutete der Schmerz seinen Körper. Sie mussten hier weg. Harry konzentrierte sich noch einmal, er spürte, wie sich die Magie in seinem Zauberstab sammelte. Er fing leicht zu zittern an.

„Jetzt!", mahnte Tonks.

„Bombarda!" Harry riss geistesgegenwärtig den Besen nach oben. Die Kartei wurde nicht nur zerfetzt, nein, sie explodierte viel gewaltiger, als Harry es sich vorgestellt hatte. Die Druckwelle konnte er sogar hier oben noch spüren. Zurück! Harry wagte es und er apparierte mit Tonks, die ihn festhielt, und dem Besen in den Verbotenen Wald.

* * *

Die Mitglieder des Geheimen Rates unterbrachen ihre Sitzung, als ein Auror in den Saal stürmte und Explosionen im Arbeitszimmer des Unterstaatssekretärs meldete.

Die Hiobsbotschaften überschlugen sich, so dass die Meldung, dass der Schreibtisch von Professor Weasley auf Hogwarts Feuer gefangen hatte, als Bagatelle kaum beachtet wurde. Es wurde von mehreren Anschlägen berichtet.

Albus Dumbledore versank in Gedanken, als er von der Zerstörung des Hauses von Fudge hörte. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass hier einiges zusammenpasste, das eigentlich nicht offensichtlich war. Der Brand wie auch die Explosion auf dem Anwesen in Little Hangleton bestätigten ihn in seinen Befürchtungen.


	33. Schwarzmaler

* * *

Hallo, hier kommt ein neues Kapitel, welches euch genauso gut gefällt. Ich hoffe es gibt auch Antworten und wirft neue Fragen auf. Quarks ein ganz lieben Dank an dich. Du hast mich mit deinen Anregungen und mit der sicherlich nervende Fehlerjagd sehr geholfen.

* * *

**Rückblick auf Kapitel 32**

„Bombarda!" Harry riss geistesgegenwärtig den Besen nach oben. Die Kartei wurde nicht nur zerfetzt, nein, sie explodierte viel gewaltiger, als Harry es sich vorgestellt hatte. Eine Druckwelle konnte er sogar hier oben noch spüren. Zurück! Harry wagte es und er apparierte mit Tonks, die sich an ihm festhielt, und dem Besen in den Verbotenen Wald.

Die Mitglieder des Geheimen Rates unterbrachen ihre Sitzung, als ein Auror in den Saal stürzte und Explosionen im Arbeitszimmer des Unterstaatssekretärs meldete.

Die Hiobsbotschaften überschlugen sich, so dass die Meldung, dass der Schreibtisch von Professor Weasley auf Hogwarts Feuer gefangen hatte, als Bagatelle kaum beachtet wurde. Es wurde von mehreren Anschlägen berichtet.

Albus Dumbledore versank in Gedanken, als er von der Zerstörung des Hauses von Fudge hörte. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass hier einiges zusammenpasste, was eigentlich nicht offensichtlich war. Der Brand, wie auch die Explosion auf dem Anwesen in Little Hangleton bestätigte ihn in seinen Befürchtungen.

* * *

**33. Schwarzmaler**

Sein linkes Bein schmerzte, als er mit dem Besen auf einer Lichtung des Verbotenen Waldes landete. Tonks fluchte vor sich hin. Vorsichtig besah sie sich ihren Arm, der an ihrer Seite herunterhing. Harry saß auf dem Boden, da sein Bein ihn nicht mehr trug.

Zum Glück war es nur ein Streifschuss. Tonks richtete ihren Zauberstab zuerst auf ihren Arm, danach auf Harrys Bein, jedes Mal sprach sie den gleichen Zauber. Dieser hörte sich ähnlich an wie ‚Enervate'. Die Schmerzen ließen nach und er konnte den Fuß endlich wieder belasten.

„Eigentlich sollte ich auf dich aufpassen, damit du keinen Unsinn machst und dir nichts geschieht, kleiner Bruder! Aber was kommt dabei raus? Wir fliegen einen Angriff, der es in sich hatte. Hast dich aber trotzdem toll geschlagen."

Harry legte ihr die Hände auf die Schultern. Er sah sie ernst an, dann musste er grinsen: „So hatte sich Hopkins die Unterstützung sicherlich nicht vorgestellt. Wir verschwinden jetzt nach Black-Castle, die Anderen sollten wir nicht so lange warten lassen."

Tonks befreite sich aus dem Griff und suchte ihren Mehrwegespiegel. „Remus?"

„Es wird Zeit, dass ihr euch meldet. Das Hexenradio überschlägt sich schon mit Meldungen! Wir sind außerdem auf Hogwarts. Hermine meinte, es wäre besser! Falls ihr gesucht werdet."

* * *

Entnervt tigerte der alte Auror vor dem Kamin auf und ab. „Es gibt auch andere Methoden, Sie zum Reden zu bringen, Weasley! Glauben Sie mir, ich kenne mich da aus. Das Veritaserum wäre noch der angenehmste Weg. Verstehen sie mich, Weasley?"

Hier wäre dessen Gebrauch undenkbar, aber damit drohen konnte er ja. Er wandte sich wieder Weasley zu. „Können Sie sich vorstellen, was Kingsley mit Ihnen anstellen wird? Sobald der Minister von Machenschaften hinter seinem Rücken erfährt, ist es aus mit der sanften Behandlung."

Weasley sah ihn entsetzt an.

Dumbledore hatte ihn sowie seinen alten Freund, McGonagall und Snape in sein Büro gebeten. Moody wiederholte noch einmal, was er bei der Durchsuchung der Privaträume von Percy Weasley entdeckte hatte. „Weasley, was für Karteikarten sind das gewesen und warum haben Sie diese verbrannt?"

„Sir, ich habe die Karteikarten nicht verbrannt, warum sollte ich?", verteidigte sich Percy. „Wie sollte ich das auch gemacht haben, ich war auf meinem Rundgang durch die Schule!"

„Schwarzmagisch", murmelte Snape im Hintergrund. Er erntete dafür von Minerva McGonagall einen entrüsteten Blick.

„Eindeutig schwarzmagisch!", wiederholte Snape stur. „Warum sollten sich sonst die Karten entzünden, wenn er sich auf Kontrollgang befand und niemand Zugang zu seinem Zimmer hatte? Vielleicht könnte Mr. Weasley etwas zur Aufklärung beitragen, wenn er erklären würde, was es mit den Karten auf sich hatte."

Mit seinem magischen Auge starrte Moody den nervösen jungen Professoren an. Blitzschnell zog er seinen Zauberstab. „Schwarzmagisch! Weasley, Sie wissen, was das bedeutet? Allein schon der Verdacht bedeutet einen Aufenthalt in Askaban. Wenigstens solange, bis die Untersuchungen abgeschlossen sind."

Percy Weasley fing an zu zittern. Moody war sich sicher, bald würden sie mehr erfahren. Es fehlte nur noch eine Kleinigkeit. Prompt wurde es im Raum kühler, es roch nach Feuchtigkeit. Allen schauderte etwas, Minerva verschloss ihren Umhang enger. Dumbledore hüstelte etwas, er schien etwas zu bemerken, denn aufmerksam blickte er im Raum herum, bis sein Blick auf Snape traf. Severus hielt den Kältezauber trotzdem aufrecht. Missbilligend sah Dumbledore ihn an, aber der Zauber zeigte bereits die gewünschte Wirkung. Weasley hatte die Kälte mit Dementoren und somit auch mit Askaban in Verbindung gebracht.

„Die Karten ... Walker hat mich beauftragt ... ich musste nur Notizen machen."

„Was für Notizen? Über was oder wen?", fuhr Moody Weasley an.

„Unterstaatssekretär Walker hat mir verboten, überhaupt etwas darüber zu sagen!", erwiderte Percy trotzig.

Unerwartet ging die Bürotüre auf. Die große, massige Gestalt von Kingsley Shacklebolt kam herein, gefolgt von der stellvertretenden Ministerin und zwei weiteren Auroren.

„Albus! Ihr hättet doch warten sollen, bis wir da sind."

Eines der Geräte auf den kleinen Tischen mit den dünnen Beinen klingelte plötzlich. Albus sprang vom Sessel auf: „Angriffszauber im Gryffindorturm!" Er zog den Zauberstab und aktivierte die Kristallkugel. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich glaube, Tonks nimmt ihre Aufgabe zu ernst. Ich muss mal nach ihnen sehen. Kingsley, Amelia, wartet bitte hier."

„Albus, du kannst ruhig da bleiben. Die beiden üben schon den ganzen Abend", bemerkte Phineas Nigellus Black aus seinem Bilderrahmen. „Sie sind jetzt zum interessanteren Teil der Flüche vorgedrungen." Empört sah Dumbledore den ehemaligen Schulleiter an.

„Ist ja gut, Albus, ich werde sie bitten, die Übungen zu beenden!"

„Hoffentlich gehen sie auch zu Poppy, es sah nicht gut aus."

„Albus, du kannst nicht alles dirigieren", brummte Moody. „Das Mädchen ist ein ausgebildeter Auror, sie wird damit alleine fertig!"

Snape wandte sich an Madame Bones: „Mr. Weasley wollte uns gerade berichten, was er auf die Karten geschrieben hat. Leider wurde seine Mitteilungsbereitschaft durch Ihren Besuch und die Machenschaften des jungen Potters gestört." Er war näher an Percy heran getreten: „Wir würden es gerne heute noch wissen, vielleicht gehen noch weitere Gefahren davon aus? Hogwarts bringt es nichts, wenn Sie an die feuchten Wände von Askaban gekettet sind und uns hier die Spielkarten um die Ohren fliegen."

"Severus, du musst nicht gleich mit dem Schlimmsten drohen, vielleicht gibt es eine Kronzeugenregelung?" Dumbledore bemühte sich, Percy etwas die Angst zu nehmen, als dieser, begleitet von den beiden Auroren, das Büro verließ.

„Zimmerdurchsuchung und danach zum Protokoll in das Ministerium", wies Kingsley die beiden Kollegen noch an. Moody folgte der kleinen Gruppe.

Madame Bones wandte sich Dumbledore zu: „Es ist noch nicht offiziell, aber die Kronzeugenregelung kommt für Mister Weasley nicht in Frage. Er ist ein zu kleiner Fisch. Walker hat bereits ausgesagt. Wir wissen auch, was bei Fudge das Haus zerstört hat. Es war eine geheime Kartei. Diese wurde zerstört, wir rätseln jedoch noch, wie die Explosion ausgelöst wurde. Es waren ebenfalls Karteikarten, die im Ministerium die Verwüstung auf Walkers Schreibtisch verursacht haben. Wir haben Walker von seinen Aufgaben entbunden, Arthur wird ihn ersetzen."

„Und hat es was mit Little Hangleton zu tun?"

„Albus, dies bleibt aber unter uns. Auch dort wurden ein paar Karten gefunden, und die Reste des vermutlichen Täters."

Minerva McGonagall sah die stellvertretende Ministerin entsetzt an: „Etwa ein Schüler?"

„Ein Ehemaliger, Minerva. Man sagt, er gehörte zu den Todessern, aber viel wissen wir nicht über Hugh Bullstrode. Wir haben Teile seines Tagebuches gefunden."

„Und seine Haarfarbe, war die grün?", erkundigte sich Dumbledore.

Amelia Bones schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, wir haben keine grünen Haare gefunden. Albus, es gab da eine riesige Explosion! Wir sind davon überzeugt, dass die Explosion von dort verursacht wurde. Fudge hatte allem Anschein nach eine Kopie der Kartei. Beide waren demzufolge magisch miteinander verbunden."

„Ah!", entfuhr es Professor Snape. „Da hatten wohl Walker und Weasley die Finger mit im Spiel, aber nur in geringerem Umfang."

Madame Bones nickte: „Professor Snape, von Ihnen erwarte ich, mehr als von allen anderen, Verschwiegenheit. Die Gegenseite tappt genauso im Ungewissen wie wir. Bitte informieren Sie die Schülerin Bullstrode noch nicht über den Tod ihres Bruders. Wir müssen uns erst sicher sein. Ein gefundenes Tagebuch beweist noch nichts."

* * *

Nachdem Phineas die Besorgnis von Dumbledore ausgerichtet hatte, setzten sich Tonks und Harry zu den anderen.

„Dramatische Aktion", kommentierte Hermine den Bericht von Tonks. Diese zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ich dachte, dass auch dieser Idiot auf unsere Ablenkung mit der brennenden Garage eingegangen war. Für die Zukunft müssen wir uns das merken. Die Auroren werden ihn finden, wenn nicht Voldemort schneller ist, auf jeden Fall wird er beide Parteien mit seinen Aussagen verwirren."

Natalija saß zwischen Harry und Tonks und sah sehr zufrieden aus. Remus schaltete das Hexenradio ein. Gespannt saßen sie im geheimen Klassenzimmer vor dem Gerät. Ron hatte die Füße hochgelegt, während sich Hermine Notizen machte. Während den Berichten, welche von Musik unterbrochen wurden, zog Harry sein Pergament aus der Tasche: „Es hat mehr gebracht, als wir planen konnten."

Natalija grinste über das ganze Gesicht: „Walker hat eine Klatsche bekommen, dieser Fudge auch, selbst der Percy kam nicht ungeschoren davon."

„Ja", stimmte ihr Remus zu. „Noch suchen sie den Schuldigen in den Reihen der Todesser. Wenn sie feststellen, dass es dieser Bullstrode nicht war, wird der Verdacht aber weiterhin auf Voldemorts Anhängern ruhen."

„Voller Erfolg. Danke Phineas, dass du unser Alibi hier so gut unterstützt hast. Harry, wir sollten Feli und Ginny informieren. Sie sollten wissen, was hier abgegangen ist."

„Tonks, ich habe Feli schon vor der Aktion versucht zu erreichen, da hat sie geschlafen. Ich kann sie nicht immer für mich beanspruchen. Ginny ist bei Nanda, sie sehen sich so selten. Sie werden morgen eintreffen, schließlich ist Unterricht."

„Morgen ist gut", brummte Remus. „Es sind nur noch ein paar Stunden."

Natalija sah sich besorgt um. Als sie die dicken Vorhänge vor den Fenstern entdeckte, beruhigte sie sich etwas. Harry kramte in seiner Hosentasche und zog einen Sickel hervor. Er hielt seinen Zauberstab darüber und schon entstand ein Loch in der Mitte der Münze. Interessiert sahen ihm alle dabei zu. Ron schüttelte verwundert den Kopf, als aber Harry die Zauberformel sprach, wussten alle außer Natalija Bescheid.

„Würdet ihr mich mal bitte aufklären, es ist unheimlich, wenn ihr zaubert. Ich kenne mich damit doch nicht richtig aus."

„Nicht richtig?", erkundigte sich Ron.

„Nun ja, in all den Jahren habe ich so manchen Zauberer kennen gelernt. Viel habe ich über Zaubersprüche gelesen, aber ohne Zauberstab bringt es wenig. Du musst wissen, unsere Art von Magie erfolgt stablos. Kaufen darf sich ein Vampir auch keinen Stab, da sind die Zauberstabmacher sich alle einig, was ich unfair finde."

„Abwarten, vielleicht ändert sich irgendwann mal etwas", meinte Harry. Er überreichte ihr die Münze. „Für deine Kette, da ist ja schon das Medaillon von Dumbledore, jetzt kommt meine Münze dazu. Mit der kommst du immer, egal wo du bist, in dein kleines Zimmer im Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 in London."

„Äh! Harry! Wie soll das gehen? Natalija hat doch keinen Zauberstab, um den Portschlüssel zu aktivieren", warf Ron ein.

Hermine sah ihn überrascht an. „Richtig, Harry!"

„Dank Hermines unfehlbarem Gespür für wichtige Bücher fand ich einen passenden Spruch. Er ist nur auf die Person bezogen und hat diesmal nichts mit Blut zu tun. Ich habe mir ein paar Haare von Natalija genommen und den Spruch durchgeführt. Der Spruch muss dem von Dumbledore gleichen. Er stand in dem Buch über den Entzug von Magie. Da gibt es ein Kapitel, wie man Menschen hilft, sich ohne Magie in unserer Welt zu bewegen. Sie sprachen allerdings nur von Magiern, denen die Magie nur zeitweise abhanden gekommen ist. Probier es aus, der Portschlüssel wirkt doppelt. Du kannst damit auch in diesen Raum kommen."

Natalija verschwand, um kurz darauf wieder zu erscheinen. „Genial, Harry!" Sie warf sich ihm um den Hals, wie bei ihrem ersten Treffen im Park. Harry legte seine Arme um sie und drückte sie an sich. „Guten Morgen, Natalija, schlafe gut! Melde dich, sobald du ausgeschlafen bist."

Natalija sah ihn dankbar an, überraschender Weise wurden ihre Gesichtszüge nachdenklich. Harry gefiel das Mienenspiel des Mädchens. Er konnte sich aber auch vorstellen, dass sie genauso eine Maske tragen konnte wie Snape. Im Umgang mit ihm tat sie das aber nicht. Harry konnte nicht umhin, er liebte ihre Art. Irgendwie würde sich das mit ihrem größten Wunsch regeln lassen. Er musste nur herausfinden, ob das Stabverbot eine Überheblichkeit der Magier war oder ob es andere Gründe gab.

„Harry, während ihr unterwegs gewesen seid, habe ich mit Remus Schach gespielt. Hast du gewusst, dass auch Dobby Schach spielen kann? Er hat uns zugeschaut und viele Ratschläge gegeben. Wir haben uns gut und viel unterhalten. Nun, ich weiß nicht, ob es dir passt, aber ich sage es trotzdem. Wir drei sehen große Gefahren auf euch zu kommen."

„Schon wieder Schwarzmaler", meinte Harry schmunzelnd.

„Nein, Harry, die Meinung von Realisten. Wir magischen Wesen haben wohl ein feineres Gespür für Disharmonien. Wir befürchten, dass euer Team zerbricht. Versprich mir, dass du etwas dagegen unternimmst. Je mehr sich die Einzelnen sich um ihre eigenen, scheinbar wichtigeren, Sachen kümmern, umso größer ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit eines Bruches. Ihr werdet anfangen, euch misstrauisch zu beobachten. Du wirst dich fragen, ob das Lernen von Felicitas so wichtig ist. Warum haben Ginny und Ron die Gefahr für Hermine nicht erkannt? Warum muss Hermine so einen Dickschädel haben, und sich in die Gefahr bringen?"

Betroffen sah Harry Natalija an. Konnte man das alles durch eine genaue Analyse herausfinden? Wenn die drei das konnten, dann wäre es auch Voldemort möglich, erst recht Dumbledore. Aber Moment: plötzlich ging ihm ein Licht auf, wer an dieser Misere schuld war.

„Was soll ich tun? Habt ihr da auch schon etwas beschlossen?"

„Wir haben nichts beschlossen. Mach etwas, mit dem niemand rechnet, nur starte keinen neuen Angriff! Du könntest einfach nach Indien reisen und Feli abholen. Wenn sie wieder hier ist, unterstützt du sie beim Lernen. Ginny aber auch, die läuft ständig mit irgendwelchen Büchern herum. Dobby meint, sie tut sich schwer mit so viel neuem Stoff! Glaub mir, es wird euch gut tun. Du musst ihnen das geben, was sie am meisten benötigen: Verständnis und Unterstützung!"

Zufrieden legte sich Natalija in ihr Bett. Sie hatte es ihm gesagt und er hatte es, so hoffte sie, auch angenommen. So eine herzliche Umarmung und erst recht einen Kuss auf die Wange hatte sie nicht erwartet. Sie hatte die große Kraft von Harry Potter gespürt. Ihre Familie in Rumänien würde darüber lachen, aber sie war sich sicher. Mit seiner Liebe allen Wesen gegenüber hatte er das, was dieser Voldemort sich nicht vorstellen konnte. So groß seine Liebe war, so groß war auch seine Energie gegen die, welche ihm Böses antun wollten. Sie musste sich bald mit Großvater Dragan besprechen, er würde ihr raten können, wie sie sich weiter verhalten solle. Morgen würde sie Harry nach einem Portschlüssel für Rumänien fragen, oder sollte sie doch mal das mit dem Kamin probieren? Die Magier verbrannten doch auch nicht. Aber nur mit ihm! Am Besten beides!

* * *

„Hast du eigentlich schon herausbekommen, wie man das ‚Hallo Wach' braut?"

Felicitas sah überrascht auf. Sie hatte ihre Unterlagen zusammengepackt und las nun in einem Buch. Die paar Minuten, bis Ginny eintraf, hatte sie nutzen wollen, aber jetzt fiel ihr Buch auf den Boden. Als Ginny in den Raum kam, traf sie beide bei einer innigen Umarmung.

„Stell dir vor, er holt mich tatsächlich ab! Vorhin haben wir noch darüber gescherzt, als wir dich nicht erreichen konnten." Nun umarmte er auch Ginny, die ihn verwundert anschaute: „Hat hier jemand Sehnsucht oder ein schlechtes Gewissen?"

„Sehnsucht!"

„Wenn du Sehnsucht hast, dann scheidet die Möglichkeit aus, dass du jemand verführt hast."

„Nein, verführt habe ich niemanden, aber beseitigt. Die Kartei ist weg und im Hexenradio vergessen sie, vor lauter Aufregung, Werbespots zu bringen."

Harry berichtete kurz über das Vorgefallene. Er hatte auf einen Blick in seine Erinnerungen verzichtet, weil sie bald nach Hogwarts zurück mussten.

Beide sahen ihn erstaunt an und Harry musste einige Fragen beantworten.

„Wir wollen aber deine Erinnerung auch sehen, versprochen?"

Harry nickte, aber Felicitas schien nicht ganz zufrieden zu sein. „Weißt du, Harry, wenn wir dich wieder einmal alleine lassen sollten, dann verführe lieber Tonks oder Natalija! Mit allem, was dazu gehört."

Ginny sah, genau so wie Harry, Felicitas erstaunt an.

„Ihr habt richtig gehört. Lieber rätsle ich hier, mit wem er gerade was macht, als dass ich befürchten muss, er gefährdet wieder sein Leben. Ist dir eigentlich klar, wie gefährlich das war? Kannst du dir vorstellen, welchen Ärger Tonks bekommen hätte, weil ausgerechnet sie dich bei so einer Aktion unterstützt? Warum haben euch Hermine und Remus nicht gebremst?"

„Hermine hat geschlafen und Remus wusste nur, dass die Kartei vernichtet wird. Tonks hat es auch erst erfahren, als wir bereits dort waren."

Dicke Nebelschwaden hingen über den Ländereien von Hogwarts. Die Schüler eilten in die Große Halle. Viele trugen die Amulette gegen den Bösen Blick, es schien aber Wichtigeres zu geben. Harry lief an den kleinen Gruppen vorbei, welche in der Großen Halle standen und sich unterhielten.

„Feli, die reagieren gar nicht mehr auf mich?"

„Sei doch froh. Du verhältst dich wie immer, vielleicht klappt es ja", flüsterte die Freundin zurück.

Hermine winkte sie zu sich. Von ihrem Platz aus konnten sie die Große Halle übersehen.

„Percy fehlt, sonst sind alle Lehrer da", berichtete sie aufgeregt. „Ich bin schon gespannt, was der Tagesprophet schreibt. Vielleicht berichten sie, dass durch eine Explosion ein Krater aufgegangen ist, aus dem jetzt junge Drachen krabbeln."

Die Eulen kreisten über ihren Köpfen. Endlich würde etwas Klarheit in die Gerüchteküche kommen. Hermine nahm der Eule die Zeitung ab und überflog den Hauptartikel.

„Da, lest mal!"

_Ihre Redakteurin Rita Kimmkorn war vor Ort:_

_Liebe Leserinnen und Leser,_

_es ist schlimmer, als wir es in unseren schrecklichsten Träumen befürchtet hatten._

_Nicht nur dass er, dessen Namen wir nicht nennen, zurückgekehrt ist. Nein, es ist zu befürchten, dass sich eine neue gewaltbereite Gruppe gebildet hat. _

_Heute Nacht gab es mehrere Explosionen in unserem Land. Dabei wurde der Familiensitz unseres ehemaligen Ministers für Magie Fudge zerstört. Er und seine Gattin liegen schwer verletzt im St. Mungo. Egal wie wir zu ihm standen, das haben wir ihm nicht gewünscht. Zu all diesen entsetzlichen Geschehnissen müssen die Kinder der Beiden nun auch noch Untersuchungen in dem zerstörten Haus und auch in der Stadtwohnung durch Auroren überstehen. Ist das eine Rache des neuen Ministers? Ist er wirklich so kleinlich? Warum vermutet das Ministerium einen Zusammenhang mit einer Explosion in Little Hangleton, einem Muggelort?_

_Gab es da Kämpfe mit der neuen Gruppe?  
Aus gut informierten Kreisen kann Ihnen Ihre Reporterin berichten, dass es einen Toten gab. Eine Leiche wurde am Kampfort gefunden. Offiziell erfahren wir noch nicht, um wen es sich handelt, vielleicht war es einer von der neuen Gruppe?_

_Uns bleibt nichts weiter als zu spekulieren, warum das Ministerium so ein Geheimnis daraus macht. Liegt es daran, dass es auch eine Explosion im Ministerium gab, man munkelt, im Büro von Unterstaatssekretär Walker. Jedenfalls ist dieser von Arthur Weasley, diesem Liebhaber von Muggel und Muggeldingen, abgelöst worden._

_Leider konnte ich nicht mehr für sie ermitteln._

_Verwunderlich war nur, dass Lord Potter bei der nächtlichen Sitzung im Ministerium nicht dabei war. Interessiert es ihn nicht, was uns beschäftigt? Ist der, auf den wir hoffen, zu einem normalen Teenager geworden?_

„Harry", wandte sich Michail an ihn. Er saß mit seinen Erstklässlern ganz in der Nähe von Harry. „Habt ihr schon erfahren, dass Professor Weasley verhaftet wurde, bei ihm soll es heute Nacht gebrannt haben." Überrascht sah Harry ihn an.

„Davon steht aber nichts in Tagesprophet", schimpfte Hermine.

„Stimmt aber, Hermine!", widersprach Michail. „Gestern Nacht waren viele Leute im Büro des Schulleiters. Wir haben Madame Bones und einige Auroren gesehen, wie sie dorthin gingen. Gestern waren wir etwas unterwegs und gerade glücklich Filch und seiner ollen Katze entkommen. Aus unserem Versteck konnten wir die Türe von Dumbledore beobachten, kurz darauf kam Professor Weasley von zwei Auroren eskortiert heraus, Professor Moody folgte ihnen."

Harry sah vorsichtig zu Ginny, die sich gerade mit Felicitas unterhielt: „Sie haben Percy verhaftet, hast du das gehört?"

„Ja, besser ihn als dich!", kam es sofort zurück. „Selber schuld, wenn er nicht auf die richtige Seite setzt."

„Ginny, Percy ist immerhin unser Bruder!", schimpfte Ron.

„Schöner Bruder, den ich mit Professor anreden muss und nicht duzen darf. Auf so einen kann ich verzichten. Sollen sie ihn doch in Askaban einsperren, vielleicht fängt er dort endlich mal an zu denken."

„Miss Weasley!" Unbemerkt war Professor McGonagall an ihren Tisch getreten. „Ich kann Sie beruhigen, Ihr Bruder ist nur zur Befragung in das Ministerium gebracht worden. Ihre Mutter wäre sicherlich nicht glücklich, wenn sie das gehört hätte."

Ginny verdrehte die Augen, während Felicitas durch ihr Kichern den Blick von McGonagall auf sich zog. „Miss McKinnon, ihrer guten Laune nach darf ich darauf schließen, dass Sie mit dem Lernen für die Prüfung gut vorankommen. Ich wäre unsagbar stolz, eine amtlich ausgezeichnete Zaubertränkemeisterin aus Gryffindor zu haben. Harry, Professor Dumbledore möchte, dass Sie zukünftig an allen Sitzungen des Gerichts wie auch des Geheimen Rates teilnehmen. Der Kommentar im Tagespropheten hat ihn sehr gestört."

„Professor, ich wurde nicht eingeladen, ich denke, Professor Dumbledore erinnert sich sehr gut daran, dass er mich nicht dabei haben wollte. Sollte ich danach gefragt werden, werde ich das nicht verschweigen", antwortete Harry umgehend. Seine Antwort ging aber in dem Tumult vom Tisch der Slytherins unter.

Sie johlten und klatschten. Malfoy sagte irgendetwas und wieder klatschten sie laut.

„Der Schulleiter soll einen Toast auf den unbekannten Toten sprechen", rief Malfoy übermütig. „Sicherlich war es einer von der neuen Gruppe, der den Auroren zum Opfer gefallen ist."

Daphne zog ihren Freund zurück auf seinen Stuhl. Er machte ein betroffenes Gesicht, als sie mit ihm sprach. Millicent Bullstrode, eine optisch etwas zu grob geratene Mitschülerin aus Slytherin, drängte Daphne Greengras zur Seite: „Daphne, lass ihn. Endlich sagt er, was wir alle denken, und du nörgelst an ihm herum."

Auf den strengen Blick ihres Hauslehrers hin, nahm die Lautstärke etwas ab.

Snape stand von seinem Platz auf, um an dem Haustisch der Slytherins für Ruhe zur sorgen, als ein großer Waldkauz durch das offene Fenster flog. Er trug einen Brief, an dem schwarze Ränder zu sehen waren. Alle wussten, dass dies kein gutes Zeichen war. Der Vogel kreiste etwas über den Schülern, um sich dann vor Millicent niederzulassen. Die traute sich auf einmal nicht mehr, dem Tier die Mitteilung abzunehmen. Daphne nahm sich ein Herz und befreite das Tier von dem Brief. Sie gab das Kuvert der Mitschülerin, welche daraufhin schleunigst die große Halle verließ.

Die Hochstimmung der Slytherins war zusammengebrochen. Als Dean Thomas Ron anstachelte, laut zu jubeln, unterband McGonagall dies mit einem Schweigefluch. „Mister Thomas, Mister Weasley, unterlassen Sie das. Wenn Sie sich wie die benehmen, worin sind Sie dann besser?"

Nach einigen Sekunden, welche die Gryffindors im Schweigen verbrachten, hob sie den Fluch wieder auf.

Hermine packte hektisch ihre Zeitung ein: „Gleich beginnt Geschichte der Magie!"

Sie hatte es aufgeben, auf Felicitas und Ginny zu warten, sie kamen meist zu spät, aber der Professor schien das seltsamerweise überhaupt nicht zu bemerken.

Harry kehrte in sein Zimmer zurück. Seit er Zaubereigeschichte abgewählt hatte, nützte er die freie Stunde, um sich auf den nächsten Unterricht oder eine Sitzung im Ministerium vorzubereiten. Heute machte er sich Gedanken, wie er den Wunsch von Natalija umsetzen konnte. Er konnte doch nicht sagen: Natalija will, dass ich euch unterstütze, nun sagt mal, was ich tun kann. Ihm würde etwas einfallen, er ordnete die Papiere auf seinem Schreibtisch, welche Natalija etwas durcheinandergebracht hatte.

Plötzlich hatte er es in der Hand, sein Konzept für die DA. Von Moody hatte er nie mehr etwas davon gehört. Leise, kaum merklich, stieg der Ärger in ihm auf. Wie das Brennen, wenn man zu viel Süßigkeiten auf leeren Magen gegessen hatte. Nur dies stieg nicht die Speiseröhre hinauf, sondern breitete sich von seinem Herz her aus.

Von draußen hörte er die Glocke, er musste zum Unterricht. Trotzdem wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, hier an der Nase herumgeführt zu werden. Dann erinnerte er sich an seine Erkenntnis, die er gehabt hatte, als Natalija ihn auf das Problem in der Gruppe hingewiesen hatte. Dumbledore hatte am Ende der Ferien allen seinen Freunden Aufgaben gegeben, in denen sie sich verwirklichen konnten und die ihnen Spaß machten. Selbst Ron fühlte sich mit dem Sporttraining für seine Mitschüler endlich wichtig genug, um sich nicht im Schatten von Harry stehend zu fühlen. Er kam sich sogar so selbstsicher vor, dass er nun auch nicht mehr ständig an Harrys Rockzipfel hing, um zumindest neben ihm im Rampenlicht stehen zu können.

Dumbledore hatte tatsächlich alles daran gesetzt, dass sich die Gruppe nicht zu sehr zusammenfinden konnte und so zu einer verschworenen Gemeinschaft wurde, die er nicht kontrollieren konnte. Harry musste nun also dafür sorgen, dass der Plan des Alten nicht aufgehen konnte, allerdings hatte er noch keine Ahnung, wie er das in die Tat umsetzen sollte. Nur eines war ihm klar: die DA musste er ohne Moody machen, da er daraus eine Art Orden des Phönix machen wollte, allerdings ohne die wirklich alten Kämpfer des richtigen Ordens. Er konnte sich in seiner Gruppe von den Erwachsenen vorerst nur Snape, Tonks und Remus vorstellen. Außerdem könnte er ja die Gruppen von Hermine und Ron dazu benutzen, um weitere Mitglieder rekrutieren zu können.

Im Unterricht fiel ihm auf, wie sehr sich Ginny anstrengte; warum hatte er das bis jetzt nicht bemerkt? Sie kämpfte mit dem Stoff. Plötzlich wurde er von McGonagall angesprochen. Schnell beantwortete er ihre Frage. Es war eine Wiederholung und so war es einfach. Er verwandelte den Stein nach den Wünschen der Lehrerin. Ginny grinste, ihr war es auch gelungen, nur Felicitas war noch nicht so weit, aber McGonagall überging dies einfach.

Beim Mittagessen dachte Harry über dieses Erlebnis nach, warum war Felicitas nicht so schnell wie er gewesen? Sie hatte, fiel es ihm ein, Ginny über die Schulter gesehen und sich auf ihrer Schulter abgestützt. Er musste mit Ginny dringend mehr lernen, sie mehr unterstützen. Irgendwas störte ihn in seinen Gedanken, er blickte auf und sah in die herrlichen Augen von Felicitas. Sie war in seinen Hirnwindungen gewesen. Jetzt grinste sie und nickte ihm unmerklich zu.

Nachdem Percy noch nicht zurück war, hatten sie heute zwei Freistunden bis zu Zaubertränke. Er musste unbedingt mit Felicitas sprechen.

„He, Harry! Erde an Harry! Hast du nachher Zeit, mir was zu erklären?" Ginny hatte ihn aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

„Klar doch, über was soll ich dich aufklären?"

Ginny grinste frech zurück: „Ich wüsste da so manches, zum Beispiel wie verwandle ich einen Stein in eine bequeme, kuschelige Spielwiese!"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, kam aber nicht zu einer Erwiderung, da die anderen bereits aufstanden.

Kaum waren sie im Klassenzimmer des alten Phineas eingetroffen, beschwor Felicitas einige bequeme Kissen. „Harry, Ginny, setzt euch! Hermine, willst du mit für Zaubertränke lernen? Nur Wiederholung von der letzten Stunde, außerdem will ich mit euch eine neue Lernmethode ausprobieren. Bei Mama und mir hat es geklappt."

„Ich schau mir das einmal an!"

Ginny grinste, sie schien die Methode schon zu kennen. Felicitas hatte sich entspannt zurückgelehnt und sah sie erwartungsvoll an. Beide saßen sich gegenüber und sahen sich in die Augen. Ginny hob den Zauberstab: „Legilimens!" Es dauerte eine kurze Zeit, dann begann die Feder, welche Ginny sich bereitgelegt hatte, zu schreiben. Überrascht sah Harry auf die Feder, er beugte sich vor. Das magische Schreibgerät notierte sich das Wichtigste genauso systematisch, wie Harry es von Hermine kannte. Nach einer halben Stunde wandte sich Felicitas Harry zu. Sie erklärte ihm in ein paar Worten, was er zu tun hatte, wenn er in ihre Gedanken eingedrungen war. Hermines Neugierde war geweckt. Interessiert beobachtete sie die Beiden, während Ginny ihren Aufschrieb durchlas. Harry hatte sich die Feder ausgeliehen, die nun für ihn arbeitete.

Als Ginny im Funkeln der Augen erkannte, dass Harry und Felicitas sich gerade andere Gedanken austauschten, unterbrach sie die beiden: „Warum brennt das Zeug an, wenn ich den Froschlaich vor dem Rosenöl in den Kessel werfe?"

„Du wirfst nie etwas in den Kessel, sondern du lässt es hineingleiten, denn sonst spritzt es. Der Kessel ist heiß und der Froschlaich hat zu wenig Flüssigkeit, Ginny!"

„Das haben wir aber noch nicht gehabt", bemerkte Hermine, die Ginnys Notizen überflogen hatte. „Snape wollte heute mit dem Trank anfangen."

„Oh, jetzt habe ich euch zu viel gezeigt", meinte Felicitas mit gespieltem Entsetzen. „Bitte löscht das sofort wieder aus eurem Gedächtnis, oder will Hermine diese Methode etwa auch mal probieren?"

„Mit dir?"

„Klar mit mir. Harry und Ginny müssen das Gesehene erst einmal in ihre eigenen Gedanken einbauen. Jeder verarbeitet Informationen etwas anders. Ich kann dir das Wissen nicht sofort verwertbar servieren. Du bekommst das Wissen, du siehst, wie ich es geordnet habe und musst es danach für dich sortieren."

Hermine setzte sich aufrecht auf eines der weichen Kissen, zögernd hob sie den Stab und sprach die Formel. Felicitas schüttelte den Kopf, nachdem sie fertig waren. „Hermine, das habe ich noch nicht erlebt, du bist einmalig! Ihr müsst euch vorstellen, da sind bei ihr alle Schubladen im Geist offen und sie nimmt nicht einfach das ganze Wissen, nein, sie ruft es gezielt ab. Zutaten, Rezept, Vorgehensweise bis hin zum Risiko. Einfach genial, das muss ich auch mal so ausprobieren."

In Snapes Unterricht ging alles glatt, der Getränkemeister schien heute nicht auf Konfrontation aus zu sein. Er übersah, dass Felicitas Neville half, den neuen Trank zu brauen. Verwundert nahm er zur Kenntnis, dass Hermine sich auf das Richten der Zutaten beschränkte und Ron das Brauen mit dürftigem Ergebnis überließ. Heute hatte er Dean Thomas und Seamus auf dem Kieker, aber auch Malfoy hatte einige Kommentare zu Schlucken.

Ginny verkorkte die Probeflasche als Erste in der Klasse und stellte sie Snape auf den Tisch. Der Professor schaute auf: „Miss Weasley, Sie haben heute auffallend viel mit Mister Potter in meinem Unterricht gesprochen. Vergessen Sie nicht, dass es mein Unterricht ist. Leider bin ich heute Abend vermutlich verhindert, aber Morgen habe ich Zeit, damit Sie sich mit mir unterhalten können. Ich erwarte Sie wie auch Mister Potter und Miss McKinnon gegen 19 Uhr. Mister Longbottom werde ich verschonen, es gab schon zu viele Katastrophen beim Nachsitzen."

Die Slytherins lachten noch, als Harry und seine Freunde den Kerker verließen.

„So ein Idiot", brummte Ron. „Harry, ich habe es dir gesagt, der bessert sich nicht. Warum müsst ihr nachsitzen, ich habe mit Hermine beinahe noch mehr gesprochen?"

Felicitas blieb stehen: „Ron, so wissen wir, dass er uns heute Abend nicht sehen will, vermutlich befürchtet er eine Einladung, die sehr anstrengend für ihn sein könnte."

* * *

Gruß an DAX ;-) und Dkube

* * *


	34. divide et impera’

Hallo,

nun kommt mal wieder ein Einblick in die düstere Gedankenwelt. Ich danke Quarks für seine tolle Arbeit als Betaleser. Obwohl man in der Sommerzeit lieber vor einem kühlen Etwas unter schönen Bäumen sitzt, als vor einer Tastatur, hat er perfekt wie immer sich um dieses Kapitel gekümmert. Danke!

* * *

Ginny verkorkte die Probeflasche, als Erste in der Klasse und stellte sie Snape auf den Tisch

Ginny verkorkte die Probeflasche als Erste in der Klasse und stellte sie Snape auf den Tisch. Der Professor schaute auf: „Miss Weasley, Sie haben heute auffallend viel mit Mister Potter in meinem Unterricht gesprochen. Vergessen Sie nicht, dass es mein Unterricht ist. Leider bin ich heute Abend vermutlich verhindert, aber Morgen habe ich Zeit, damit Sie sich mit mir unterhalten können. Ich erwarte Sie wie auch Mister Potter und Miss McKinnon gegen 19 Uhr. Mister Longbottom werde ich verschonen, es gab schon zu viele Katastrophen beim Nachsitzen."

Die Slytherins lachten noch, als Harry und seine Freunde den Kerker verließen.

„So ein Idiot", brummte Ron. „Harry, ich habe es dir gesagt, der bessert sich nicht. Warum müsst ihr nachsitzen, ich habe mit Hermine beinahe noch mehr gesprochen?"

Felicitas blieb stehen: „Ron, so wissen wir, dass er uns heute Abend nicht sehen will, vermutlich befürchtet er eine Einladung, die sehr anstrengend für ihn sein könnte."

* * *

**34. ‚_divide et impera_'**

Sorgenvoll sah er den letzten Schülern nach. Sie verließen ihn in einer Gelöstheit, von der er nur träumen konnte. Oft kosteten sie ihm, mit ihrer Dummheit, den letzten Nerv. Er hoffte aber, dass bei wenigstens einem oder vielleicht sogar zwei von einem Jahrgang ein Licht aufging. Licht, welches ihnen den Einblick in die fantastische Welt der Zaubertränke gibt.

Würde er heute dies alles verlieren? Gut, wenn er heute über die Brücke musste, konnte es ihm egal sein, was aus seinen Schülern würde. Der Übergang, welcher die Welt der Lebenden mit den anderen beiden Welten verbindet, wurde immer als eine Brücke bezeichnet. Nach dem Glauben des alten Volkes musste er dort für sein Seelenheil kämpfen. Ihm machten nicht die Wesen, welche in Niflheim ihr Zuhause hatten, Sorgen. Seine Seele musste die an sie gestellten Prüfungen überstehen. Erst, wenn alles Böse von ihr genommen war und dann etwas übrig blieb, konnte sie weitergehen. Weitergehen in das Reich der Zeitlosigkeit. Der Zustand des ewigen Friedens, dem Hort der Götter - Asgard. Dort würde er sie wieder treffen. Im Reich des Friedens könnte er mit Lily sprechen, lachen, einfach nur mit ihr zusammen sein. Er war sich sicher, sie hatte die Stufe des reinen Geistes erreicht. Sollte James es auch geschafft haben, bräuchte er ihn nicht fürchten. Das Böse hätte sein Wesen verlassen.

Doch es ist noch nicht aller Tage Abend, wie Dumbledore zu sagen pflegte. Noch war der Zauberstab von Voldemort nicht auf ihn gerichtet. Der grüne Fluch noch nicht auf dem Weg zu seinem Herzen.

Snape stand auf, nahm die Unterlagen und ging in sein Büro, dort musste er sich auf das Treffen vorbereiten. Alle Gedanken, wer die Kartei hatte und vermutlich vernichtete, mussten aus seinem Kopf heraus. Der Dunkle Lord durfte sie nicht finden, ganz egal was er mit ihm machte. Wie ein breites, silbriges Band flossen seine Gedanken nun die das unzerstörbare Glas. In der Befürchtung, sollte er nicht wiederkehren, hatte er das Versteck niedergeschrieben. Er hoffte darauf, dass ein vernünftiger und kundiger Zauberer sich ihrer annimmt. Nun wusste er, sie würde kommen und sich um seine Hinterlassenschaften kümmern. Wieder eine Frau an der Seite eines Potters, aber dieses Mal waren die Fronten klar. Sie war Harrys Partnerin und seine Musterschülerin, vielleicht auch ein wenig mehr. Jedenfalls stand er mit dem Sohn von James nicht in Konkurrenz, dafür war er zu alt.

Die Gedanken an sie und das gefährliche Wissen über die Kartei waren verkorkt. Das Büro war aufgeräumt, er musste nur noch warten. Er war sich sicher, dass Voldemort mit ihm über das Geschehene sprechen wollte.

Seine Umhängetasche hatte er aufgefüllt. Man ging davon aus, dass er Heiltränke mitbrachte. Jetzt konnte er den einsetzenden Schmerzen des dunklen Mals folgen. Dies war eine interessante Methode, die Leute zu sich zu rufen. Es war abgrundtief schwarzmagisch, aber es funktionierte. Heute konnte er es sich nicht erlauben, ein Zeichen zu hinterlassen. Der Dunkle Lord war sicherlich misstrauischer als sonst. Jede Bewegung würde sicherlich beobachtet werden. Aufrecht, wie es alle von ihm gewohnt waren, ging er auf das alte Herrenhaus zu. Ihm fiel auf, dass er alleine angekommen war. Es gab also kein großes Treffen, nur er mit ihm. Severus schauderte etwas. Viel lieber mochte er die größeren Zusammenkünfte, denn irgendeiner zog durch seine Dummheit immer die Aufmerksamkeit des dunklen Lords auf sich.

Es knackte etwas in den Büschen, waren doch noch andere Todesser herbefohlen worden? Vielleicht waren es auch Auroren, die das Haus beobachteten. Snape griff zu seinem Zauberstab. Die Büsche waren nicht so hoch, dass sich jemand darin gut verstecken konnte. Jetzt tauchte etwas auf. Spitze Ohren, die eines großen Hundes. War es ein streunender Hund, der hier im Park hauste? Der Hund machte keine weiteren Anstalten, näher zu kommen, also ging Severus mit festem Schritt weiter. Nur keine Angst anmerken lassen, dies galt vor dem Hund wie auch vor seinem Gastgeber. Severus konnte sich den Spott vorstellen, welchen der Dunkle Lord für ihn übrig hätte, würde er jetzt überreagieren. Vielleicht hatte er den Hund heraufbeschworen, um ihn zu testen? Er drehte sich zu dem Hund um, der nun tatsächlich ganz aus dem Dickicht gekommen war. Mit einem guten Sprung hätte ihn das Tier erreicht. Severus hob seinen Zauberstab in aller Ruhe nach oben und sprach einen lauten Desillusionszauber aus, gefolgt von einem stillen ‚Ridikulus'. Er hatte noch nie Angst vor Hunden gehabt, ein normaler Irrwicht schied also aus. Was war aber hier schon normal? Zufrieden betrachtete er, wie die Illusion sich auflöste.

„Severus, mein Freund", erklang die bekannte hohe Stimme ganz in seiner Nähe. „Umsichtig und beherrscht wie immer! Viele, mehr als ich dachte, meiner Leute haben doch vor solchen Erscheinungen wie dem Grimm Angst. Du nicht, wie ich sah."

Der Dunkle Lord wies zum Haus und Severus betrat es nach ihm.

„Wenn du schon keine Angst vor dem Grimm hast, warum hast du einen heraufbeschworen?"

Severus antwortete nicht gleich. Erst wollte er wissen, wer alles in dem Raum war, in den der Dunkle Lord nun ging. Unerwartet traf ihn ein Fluch, der ihn von den Füßen riss. Er lag auf dem Boden vor dem alten Schreibtisch, hinter dem jetzt Voldemort saß.

„Suchst du etwa deine Worte, Severus?", höhnte sein Gegenüber. „Cruccio!"

Voldemort ließ den Fluch lange wirken. Das Zittern seiner Arme und Beine konnte Severus noch unterdrücken, mehr durfte aber nicht kommen. Er überwand den Schmerz und stellte sich so schnell wie möglich wieder auf.

„Du musst mich nicht so dumm ansehen, du weißt genau, was ich meine", fuhr ihn der Dunkle Lord an. „In der Nacht, als der Meisterstreich mit dem ‚Bösen Blick' gelungen war, machten sich meine Todesser über den Grimm lustig. Jetzt bestätigen sie mir alle, dass es den Grimm gibt. Sie haben regelrecht Angst vor ihm. Mit allen habe ich den Test mit der Illusion gemacht, du allein hast besonnen reagiert. Gut, Fenrir und McNair sind auch nicht in Panik ausgebrochen. Beide haben aber ausgesagt, dass du der Letzte in der Reihe warst, welcher das Grundstück verlassen wollte. Dann tauchte der Grimm auf, der Bullstrode, diesen Idioten vermutlich in Panik versetzt hat. Severus, dies, damit du es dir merkst!"

Ein weiterer Cruccio Fluch traf ihn jäh.

„ICH bestrafe meine Todesser! Merk dir das, auch wenn er sich über dich lustig gemacht hat, ist es meine Sache, ihn zu bestrafen!"

Ein vielfaches Gemurmel macht ihm klar, dass mehr Leute im Raum waren, als er angenommen hatte. Er wusste nicht, was mehr schmerzte? Die Folgen des Fluches oder die Schmach, vor denen allen in die Knie gegangen zu sein.

Der Dunkle Lord sprach nicht weiter, er schien es zu genießen, Snape zu beobachten, wie er sich wieder mühsam hinstellte. Es herrschte eine sehr bedrückte Stimmung im Raum. Eigentlich hatte er damit gerechnet, dass wenigstens einer oder zwei vor Schadenfreude sich nicht zurückhalten konnten. Es war auffallend kühl, nein, eigentlich frostig. Konnte es sein? Tatsächlich, nicht nur Todesser waren im Raum, neben Voldemort standen auch einige Dementoren.

Voldemort stand von seinem Stuhl auf und schritt durch den Raum. Es schien, als würde er jedem einzelnen seiner Gefolgsleute in den Gedanken lesen. Völlig unerwartet wandte er sich von den Todessern ab und begann zu sprechen. „Ich will alles wissen. Alles, was passiert ist, seit wir hier zusammen waren. Jeder von euch hat mir schon einzeln berichtet. Es ist nur ein paar Tage her! Ihr hattet jetzt noch etwas Zeit, ist euch noch was eingefallen, was unverständlich war?"

Voldemort schaute aufmerksam in die Runde. Ein leises Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund. Mit jedem Röcheln der Dementoren wurden die Todesser unruhiger. Auf einen Wink von ihm hin schwebten die gruseligen Gestalten durch den Raum.

„Sir", ein Todesser trat hervor. Angstvoll sah er zu Voldemort, als dieser nickte, begann er zögerlich zu sprechen: „Eure Lordschaft hat uns beauftragt, in der Winkelgasse für Ordnung zu sorgen."

„Was hat das mit dem Fall zu tun?", brummte McNair.

Doch der Dunkle Lord war zu dem Todesser getreten und nickte ihm noch einmal zu. „Jede noch so kleine Einzelheit ist wichtig. Was war, als du in der Winkelgasse Dienst geschoben hast?"

„Nun, wir standen vor Madame Malkins Laden, als zwei Fremde den Laden betraten. Ich beobachtete, wie der Typ hinter dem Tresen etwas las. Madame Malkins kümmerte sich um ihn, ich ging trotzdem hinein und bekam mit, dass er sich für die Fahndungsplakate interessierte. Es gab keinen Grund für mich einzugreifen. Wenig später verließen die Beiden den Laden wieder."

„Warum hast du mir das nicht gleich gesagt?"

„Weil ich nicht wusste, ob es wichtig war. Außerdem …"

„Was außerdem?"

„Ich kann sie nicht mehr genau beschreiben, ich weiß nur, dass es Fremde waren."

Voldemort trat vor den Todesser, dieser zuckte zusammen, blieb aber stehen. Snape erwartete einen Wutausbruch Voldemorts. Er würde den Todesser in Stücke zerfetzten, sollte sich nur ein Gedanke finden, der ihm missfiel. Zur Snapes Überraschung ließ der Dunkle Lord von dem Todesser ab. Er schickte die Todesser mit der Ermahnung nach Hause, ihre Aufträge ordentlich auszuführen.

„Nein, McNair, ich werde dir nicht sagen, was es für Aufträge sind", kommentierte er den fragenden Blick. Snape konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, ‚_divide et impera_', das war das Motto des dunklen Lords, wer es nicht beachtete, bekam Probleme.

Voldemort sah Snape verärgert an: „Lass dein Grinsen, Severus, bin ich denn nur von Dummköpfen umgeben?"

„Wenn seine Lordschaft uns etwas mehr an seinen Überlegungen teilhaben lassen würde, könnten wir die Pläne unterstützen", formulierte Snape vorsichtig.

„Ich dachte, wenigstens du würdest mein Leitgrundsatz verstehen? Nie wird jemand mein ganzes Wissen haben, nicht in der Magie und nicht von meinen Plänen. Soll ich mir einen Vize heranzüchten, der mich vielleicht stürzt? Solange ich das Wissen teile, solange herrsche ich. Wie schon die alten Lateiner sagten: ‚_divide et impera_', teile und herrsche."

Der Dunkle Lord sah Snape lange und nachdenklich an. Völlig unerwartet sprach er in der ihm eigenen Art: „Trotzdem will ich euch etwas in meine Gedanken sehen lassen. Wir haben einen weiteren Feind! Nicht nur mit dem jämmerlichen Ministerium und dem ineffektiven Orden des alten Narren, nein, wir müssen uns mit einer neuen Gruppe beschäftigen."

„Woher soll die plötzlich kommen?"

„McNair, sie sind nicht plötzlich aufgetreten, ich bin nur erst jetzt auf sie aufmerksam geworden", erwiderte Voldemort. „Sie halten sich nicht an die üblichen Muster, sie sind unberechenbar." Der Dunkle Lord ging vor seinem Schreibtisch auf und ab. Gleich würde sein Monolog weitergehen, deshalb fragte Snape auch nicht nach.

„Potter!" Voldemort spie den Namen seines Gegners mit voller Verachtung aus. „Potter kam mir in den Sinn. Es drängte sich mir direkt auf, ihn für den Jungen zu halten, welcher mit grünen Haaren meine Kreise störte. Während des Sommers tauchten die Grünhaarigen immer dort auf, wo ich auch Potter vermutete. Da war dieses Kaff in Surrey, wo die Grünhaarigen das erste Mal auftraten. Dann in St. Mungo, nachdem die Ratte überwältig wurde, als sie gegen meine Nagini gekämpft hatten."

„Sir, trauen Sie Potter das wirklich zu?"

„Snape! Vergiss nicht, wie Bella umgekommen ist, dies war definitiv Potter. Ich hätte mich mit der Macht der Kobolde beschäftigt, wenn sie so mächtig wäre. Ich weiß nur nicht, wie der Junge es geschafft hat." Der Dunkle Lord schritt wieder vor Snape und McNair auf und ab. Plötzlich ging er mit gezogenem Zauberstab auf McNair zu. Solche Momente hasste Severus, der Dunkle Lord war nicht berechenbar. McNair wand sich vor Schmerz auf dem Boden.

„Du, Walden McNair, hast wieder einmal versagt!" Die Dementoren kamen näher, sie schienen sich an der Angst gütlich zu tun. Voldemort sprach, ohne die Dementoren zurückzuschicken, weiter: „Am ersten September war die letzte Aktion der Unbekannten zu Gunsten von Potter. Hättest du hier reagiert, wüssten wir jetzt, wer die Unbekannten sind. Wir hätten vielleicht auch erfahren, wer deine ausgestopften Tiere zerstört hat."

Der Dunkle Lord beugte sich über McNair: „Du kannst wieder etwas gut machen! Sorge dafür, dass mein Plan in der Winkelgasse umgesetzt wird. Keine Pannen!"

McNair erhob sich mühsam, raffte seinen Umhang zusammen und verbeugte sich tief. Mit der Zusicherung, alles richtig zu machen, ließ er Snape alleine mit Voldemort zurück.

„Snape, es geht dich nichts an, mit was ich ihn beauftragt habe. Wichtig ist, dass wir nun alleine sind! Diese ganzen unerfreulichen Dinge sind vergangen, aktuell stehe ich vor einem größeren Problem. Diese neue Gruppe hat mich herausgefordert. Statt sich angstvoll vor mir zu verkriechen greifen sie mich an." Voldemorts Stimme klang mehr und mehr hysterisch. „Sie lenken meine Wachen ab, um eine magische Datei und die Leiche eines meiner Leute auf meinem Anwesen zu entsorgen."

Snape neigte seinen Kopf interessiert zu Seite.

„Richtig, Bullstrode war schon vor der Explosion tot. Im Ministerium hat man festgestellt, dass die Verwesung schon davor eingesetzt hatte. Diese verdammte Gruppe hat uns mehr infiltriert, als es mir lieb sein kann. Ich werde sie aufhalten! Du, Severus Snape, wirst mir sagen, was du über sie weißt. Nein, noch besser, ich werde selbst nachsehen!"

Das hatte Snape befürchtet, jetzt galt es Okklumentik so anzuwenden, ohne dass es gemerkt wurde. Die Kälte nahm zu, wie auch das rasselnde Atemgeräusch der Dementoren. Feinfühlig ging der Dunkle Lord wie üblich nicht vor. Snape kam sich vor, als würde sein Innerstes nach Außen gedreht werden. Seine Okklumentik hielt, geschickt versteckte er die wenigen Erinnerungen, die er für sich behalten wollte. Er brauchte sie, um in sein richtiges Leben zurückkehren zu können. Voldemort zog sich schließlich aus Snapes Gedanken zurück.

„Du kannst gehen, Severus Snape, du hattest Glück, ich habe gegen jeden meiner Todesser den Verdacht, dass er ein Verräter ist. Diese heutige Prüfung hast du bestanden! Denke daran, ich will alles über diese Gruppe wissen."

Snape verbeugte sich vor dem Dunklen Lord, es kostete ihn sehr viel Kraft, in der von ihm gewohnten Haltung den Raum, das Haus und den Park zu verlassen. Er spürte die Blicke, er wusste nicht wie, aber er spürte die prüfenden Blicke von Voldemort. An der Grundstücksgrenze versuchte er an den üblichen Platz zum Umziehen zu apparieren. Es klappte nicht. Er war so fertig, dass er sich nicht mehr auf das Apparieren konzentrieren konnte. Er suchte nach dem Portschlüssel, den Dumbledore ihm gegeben hatte, er wollte nicht hier zusammenbrechen. Er spürte das Reißen in der Nabelgegend, mühsam schleppte er sich danach an seinen Schreibtisch. Aus der Umhängetasche holte er eine Phiole. Nun fühlte er sich wieder etwas besser, trotzdem schmerzte alles und er fror. Er öffnete das Behältnis mit seinen Erinnerungen und nahm sie mit der gewohnten Routine wieder auf. Die Schmerzen kamen zurück, so dass er Mühe hatte, sich seiner Todesserkluft zu entledigen. Trotzdem verstaute er sie noch gewissenhaft, bevor er auf sein Bett sank. Die Schmerzen gingen etwas zurück und er fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf. Er bekam von seiner Umgebung nichts mit, nur als die Kälte wich, stieg ihm der Geruch von Jasmin in die Nase. Er hatte ihn schon einmal gerochen, nur wo? Er folgte der Aufforderung, einen weiteren Trank zu nehmen, die Stimme, welche zu dem Geruch passte, war ihm bekannt. Nur wer? Egal, es hatte etwas Beruhigendes an sich und schien die Wärmequelle zu sein.

Ein Klopfen riss ihn aus dem Schlaf. Er hatte gedacht, dass es auch ein Klingeln gewesen war, aber dies hatte er wohl geträumt. Er sah sich in seinem Zimmer um, alles war ordentlich. Hatte er das Klopfen auch geträumt? Erschöpft legte er sich zurück auf sein Kissen, hier roch es wieder intensiver nach Jasmin. Er strengte sich an, er kannte den Geruch, nur von wem? Das Klopfen wurde energischer und er stand auf, warf sich seinen Morgenrock über und ging zur Türe.

„Guten Morgen Severus!"

Wie er diese Besuche hasste, der allmächtige Direktor erschien, wo immer er wollte. Severus hatte es nicht verhindern können, dass Dumbledore einen Schritt vorwärts machte und nun in seinem Schlafzimmer stand.

„Professor Dumbledore, ich bin kein Schüler mehr. So ein überraschender Besuch könnte leicht zu peinlichen Situationen führen."

Dumbledore gluckste vergnügt: „Lieber Severus, solange du nur von Harrys Katze Besuch bekommst, brauche ich das nicht zu befürchten. Was mir mehr Sorgen machte, war der Zustand, in dem du hier angekommen bist. Du hast mir schon einmal gesagt, dass du Empfangskomitees nicht magst und deshalb komme ich erst heute Morgen vorbei. Dobby hat sicherlich alles getan, um dir zu helfen. Ich habe ihn gebeten, nach dir zu sehen. Du weißt, er war bei den Malfoys, er kennt sich mit dem Thema aus."

Snape nickte, jetzt wusste er, warum Lucky hier war. Es musste ihm wirklich mies gegangen sein, dass Dobby Felicitas geweckt hatte. Jetzt saß sie in ihrer Animagusgestalt auf seinem Bett und hörte sich seinen Bericht an Dumbledore an.

6/6


	35. Nachhilfe und Nachsitzen

* * *

Hallo, mitten in den Ferien bekommt ihr ein neues Kapitel. Es ist weiter gereist, als viele von uns. Dank dem globalen WWW konnte Quarks im fernen Thailand dieses Kapitel betalesen. Ganz herzlichen Dank an ihn.

* * *

**Rückblick auf Kapitel 34**

„Guten Morgen, Severus!"

Wie er diese Besuche hasste, der allmächtige Direktor erschien, wo immer er wollte. Severus hatte es nicht verhindern können, dass Dumbledore einen Schritt vorwärts machte und in seinem Schlafzimmer stand.

„Professor Dumbledore, ich bin kein Schüler mehr. So ein überraschender Besuch könnte leicht zu peinlichen Situationen führen."

Dumbledore gluckste vergnügt: „Lieber Severus, solange du nur von Harrys Katze Besuch bekommst, brauche ich das nicht zu befürchten. Was mich mehr besorgte, war dein Zustand. Es ging dir sehr schlecht. Du hast mir schon einmal gesagt, dass du Empfangskomitees nicht magst und deshalb komme ich erst heute Morgen vorbei. Dobby hat sicherlich alles getan, um dir zu helfen. Ich habe ihn gebeten, nach dir zu sehen. Du weißt, er war bei den Malfoys, er kennt sich mit dem Thema aus."

Snape nickte, jetzt wusste er, warum Lucky hier war. Es musste ihm wirklich mies gegangen sein, dass Dobby Felicitas geweckt hatte. Jetzt saß sie in ihrer Animagusgestalt auf seinem Bett und hörte sich seinen Bericht an Dumbledore an.

* * *

**35 Nachhilfe und Nachsitzen**

„Mensch Felicitas, wo warst du denn beim Frühstück?", erkundigte sich Ron beim Mittagessen. „Ich könnte es nicht so lange ohne Essen aushalten."

„Geht alles, Ron. Ich habe mir ein Sandwich kommen lassen und noch etwas gelernt. Vielleicht kann ich Professor Snape heute Abend noch ein paar Fragen stellen."

Sie konnte von ihrem Platz aus den Lehrertisch beobachten. Sie sah Snape prüfend an, war er wirklich wieder schon so fit, um einen ganzen Tag lang unterrichten zu können? Er beantwortete ihren fragenden Blick mit einem knappen Nicken. Sie hatte Harry und Ginny noch vor Unterrichtsbeginn über ihren Einsatz bei ihm informiert. Wie genau sie Snape geholfen hatte, wollten sie gar nicht so genau wissen. Es war gut, dass er die Folter von Voldemort überstanden hatte. Felicitas musste lächeln, es war typisch für ihn gewesen. Vor ein paar Monaten wäre sie darüber beleidigt gewesen, kaum ein Dankeschön hatte er übrig gehabt. Nur ein ‚es soll also weitergehen' und die misstrauische Frage, was sie ihm denn in der Nacht eingeflößt hatte. Ihr war bewusst, dass er nicht wollte, dass jemand, nicht einmal Harry und Ginny, von seinem Zustand am Abend erfuhr. Genauso konnte sie sich darauf verlassen, dass niemand von ihrer Hilfe erfuhr. Es war also die beste Voraussetzung, ihn zu bitten, mit ihr zu lernen. Vielleicht sogar mit der neuen Methode?

Hermine drängelte schon wieder, sie wollte nicht zu spät zum Unterricht kommen. Während Harry sich noch seinem Nachtisch widmete, wurde Felicitas von Ginny, die ihr gegenüber saß, beobachtet. Fragend zog diese eine Augenbraue nach oben. Felicitas antwortete mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln auf die lautlos gestellte Frage. Nein, sie hatte keine Grenze überschritten, obwohl sie weitergegangen war als geplant. Ginny wusste es, es war ein schreckliches Gefühl, dass sie vor ihr nichts verbergen konnte. Ganz ohne Legilimentik wusste sie es, nur aus der reinen Beobachtung heraus. So gut wie Ginny kannte sie, außer Harry, kaum jemand. Sie war wirklich eine Seelenverwandte von ihr.

Felicitas stand auf, als Harry fertig war und eilte mit ihm und Ginny Hermine hinterher. Dieser Pünktlichkeitswahn war kaum zu ertragen. In der Eile hatte sie das alte Zaubertränkebuch am Tisch vergessen. Sie kehrte um und wurde Zeuge, wie Dean Thomas am Tisch stehend das Buch betrachtete. Nun sah er sich vorsichtig um.

„Accio Zaubertränkebuch!"

Dean sah sie erschrocken an. Beim Verlassen der Großen Halle bemerkte sie noch Schüler am Tisch der Slytherins. Dies störte sie nicht. Sie wollte nun doch nicht, dass sich Professor Sprout über sie ärgerte. Beim Lernen auf die Prüfung waren ihr ein paar Besonderheiten bei Alraunen aufgefallen. Sie hoffte, dass die Professorin eine Antwort hatte, denn Neville hatte erfolglos in seinen Bücher nachgeschlagen.

Nach dem Unterricht stand eine ganze Gruppe von Erstklässlern vor dem Gewächshaus. Sie schienen auf jemanden zu warten. Harry sah sie freundlich an, aber sie machten ihm nur respektvoll Platz. Er seufzte, sicherlich war dies noch eine Reaktion auf diese verdammte Sache mit dem ‚Bösen Blick'. Kurz darauf verließ Hermine das Gewächshaus, die sogleich von den wartenden Schüler umringt wurde. Harry konnte lediglich ein paar Worte verstehen. Ginny nahm ihn einfach bei der Hand, als nun auch Felicitas von den Jüngeren um Hilfe gebeten wurde. Sie zog Harry in Richtung Schloss, bei einem großen Baum blieb sie stehen.

„Bitte einmal in Phineas Klassenzimmer, ich bevorzuge Hausaufgabenhilfe im kleinen Rahmen."

„Zu Beginn des Schuljahres haben sie mich genauso umringt wie jetzt die Beiden, und nun?"

„Nun hast du mich als deine Meisterschülerin", konterte Ginny. Harry nahm sie lachend in den Arm und verschwand mit ihr.

„He, Black-Castle war aber nicht geplant."

„Nicht von dir, aber von mir. Wo ich meine Meisterschülerin unterrichte, kann ich doch entscheiden. Du brauchst nur deinen Zauberstab und komm mit!"

Ginny legte ihre Schultasche auf einen Sessel und folgte Harry in den Park. Verwundert sah sie sich um, aber Harry war nicht da. Sie hatte das Grinsen wohl doch richtig verstanden, es gab keine Unterrichtsstunde, sondern eine Prüfung. Sie schwang ihren Zauberstab und beschwor einen Schutzschild, danach den Spruch von Dumbledore. Harry sah überrascht aus seinem Versteck hinter der Hecke hervor, schon traf ihn ein Fluch. Ein roter Farbklecks zierte nun sein T-Shirt.

„Eins zu null für dich", rief Harry, während er sich umschaute, ob irgendwo Ginny auftauchte. Da, im Gebüsch bewegte sich etwas. Diesmal beschwor Harry auch einen Schutzschild und ging auf das Gebüsch zu, plötzlich fühlte er etwas Feuchtes auf seinem Rücken.

„Für den dritten Treffer darfst du dir die Farbe aussuchen", schlug Ginny lachend vor. „Gelb oder Rosa?"

Harry antwortete nicht, auch er konnte sich unsichtbar machen. Einen Schutzzauber um sich herum aufzubauen war nicht schwer und nun wollte er für sie die Farbe wählen. Auf dem hohen Baum war ein Geräusch zu hören, plötzlich fiel etwas herunter. Harry rannte zu der Stelle in der Wiese unter dem Baum. Hier war die Stelle des Aufschlages deutlich zu sehen. Sein Zauberstab färbte die Stelle in ein grelles Lila. Nichts regte sich! Harry hob den Schutzschild auf und ging näher auf die Stelle zu. Er sprach einige Erkennungszauber, die vielleicht einige Gegenstände von Ginny sichtbar machten.

„Harry, Rosa oder Gelb?" Ginny saß, wieder sichtbar, lachend auf ihrem Besen und schwebte über ihm: „Du musst zugeben, dies war ein toller drei Punkte Sieg für mich!"

Er nickte, während er versuchte, die Farbkleckse zu beseitigen. „Die Aktion mit dem Baum war unfair. Ich hatte wirklich befürchtet, du wärst vom Baum gefallen."

„Guter Trick! Der Feind versucht immer deine persönlichen Schwächen auszunutzen. Und deine größte Schwäche ist allgemein bekannt: du willst immer helfen."

Harry und Ginny drehten sich zum Haus um. Felicitas stand dort mit einem Packen Büchern unter dem Arm. „Die Aktion passt toll in unser neues Konzept. Wir müssen eines ausarbeiten, denn Snape befürchtet, dass Voldemort eine neue Taktik anwenden wird. Vielleicht erfahren wir nachher mehr."

Felicitas sprang schnell zur Seite, als Harry neben ihr auftauchte und die Arme nach ihr ausstreckte. „Nein, Harry! Keinen Kuss, sonst bin ich danach genauso bunt wie du. Wenn du sauber bist, bekommst du einen."

„Nur einen?"

„Auch mehr, aber nur, wenn du sauber bist."

Felicitas verschwand im Haus, kurze Zeit später hörte man sie in der Bibliothek. Harry beseitigte die Farbkleckse, welche Ginnys Sieg über hin verkündeten. Diese übte im Park Verwandlungszauber. Kyrill, der im Park saß, gab ihr einige Ratschläge. So kam es, dass auf der Terrasse von Black-Castle allerlei wunderliche Skulpturen herumwandelten. Ginny hatte großen Spaß dabei, die Figuren zum Leben zu erwecken.

„He, Harry, meinst du, McGonagall nimmt es mir sehr übel, wenn plötzlich die verwandelten Kästchen mit den Scharnieren klappern? Die Sprüche von Kyrill sind erste Sahne!"

Harry zog seinen Zauberstab und eine besonders hässliche Schlange bewegte ihren Kopf und schlängelte sich in den Park.

Felicitas, die gerade aus dem Haus kam, überlegte schnell. Sie hob ihren Zauberstab und war überrascht, als der alte Kyrill ihr die Hand auf den Arm legte. „Lass den Beiden ihr Spiel." Er sprach sehr leise, wartete aber nicht auf eine Antwort. „Lass dir etwas einfallen, etwas Außergewöhnliches. Somit unterbrichst du sie nicht und es entsteht nicht der Eindruck, du willst dich einmischen."

Felicitas sah den alten Mann fragend an.

„Schlage ihnen etwas vor, was sie von dir nicht erwarten, aber selber gerne tun."

„Wie wäre es mit Fliegen? Ich kann es noch nicht richtig, Harry könnte es mir zeigen. Ginny macht es Spaß."

Kyrill legte die Hand auf ihre Schulter: „Ich wusste, du findest eine gute Lösung! Es gibt zwar keine Prophezeiung für dich, aber glaube mir, du hast eine große Aufgabe. Du bist die, welche ihn dazu bringt, neue Wege zu betreten."

Der Alte hatte Recht. Wenn sie sich in das Spiel eingemischt hätte, wäre aus dem kleinen Spaß vielleicht ein Wettbewerb geworden. Sie brauchten aber mehr Gemeinsamkeiten.

Ginny fing derweil auch schon an, die Gegenstände zurück zu verwandeln. „Harry, du suchst gefälligst die dumme Schlange!"

„Accio Schlange!"

Ginny stellte sich schnell hinter Felicitas Was jedoch unnötig war, denn die Schlange war bereits zurückverwandelt.

„Feli, warum hast eigentlich nicht mitgezaubert?"

„Harry, mir hat es Spaß gemacht, euch zu beobachten. Sagt mal ...", Felicitas sah nachdenklich in den Himmel. „Wie lange brauchen wir mit dem Besen nach Hogwarts? Irgendwann muss ich das doch auch mal lernen."

Überrascht sah Harry seine Freundin an. „Ich schätze mal, so eine halbe Stunde."

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf: „Ihr habt Einfälle. Wir müssten einen großen Bogen über den Verbotenen Wald fliegen. Mit meinem Besen hier brauche ich bedeutend länger. Feli, die Schulbesen sind furchtbar. Ich hätte gern einen tollen Besen." Ginny sah träumend vor sich hin. „Feli, so einen, wie Harry und ich in der Winkelgasse gesehen haben."

Begeistert erzählte Ginny von dem Besen, seinem Aussehen und den flugtechnischen Möglichkeiten. Felicitas hörte ihr zu, man sah ihr aber an, dass sie keine Ahnung von dem Thema hatte.

„Mach jetzt hier nicht auf die Mitleidstour, Ginny. Du bist selber schuld, hättest du in der Winkelgasse zugestimmt, flögen wir jetzt schon damit."

„Ich werde nicht immer zustimmen, nur weil du dir etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hast. Du kannst ihn mir immer noch zu Weihnachten schenken."

Harry drückte ihr ein längliches Päckchen in die Hand. „Gut, du bekommst ihn zu Weihnachten, bis dahin leihe ich ihn dir. Einverstanden?"

„Blödsinn", mischte sich Felicitas ein. „Ginny bekommt ihn jetzt und basta, was soll die Spielerei? Weihnachten kann sie nicht damit fliegen, ohne zu erfrieren."

Interessiert sah sie zu, wie Ginny ihr Päckchen auf die Normalgröße brachte. Das Papier fiel zu Boden und sie verstand, warum Ginny allein schon vom Aussehen des Fluggerätes begeistert war. Gegenüber ihrem alten Besen war das kein Vergleich. Vorsichtig streichelte sie über den schönen Stiel. „Wenn ich mal richtig fliege, will ich auch so einen Besen. Hast du das gehört, Harry?"

„Ja, wenn du mal richtig fliegen kannst, bekommst du einen. Aber jetzt steig auf, sonst lernst du es nie und ich habe dies hier umsonst besorgt." Harry hielt ihr ein Päckchen hin, welches genauso aussah wie das von Ginny.

„Nein, gib her! Wenn du ihn schon gekauft hast, will ich ihn gleich haben!"

Langsam flog Felicitas, umsorgt von vielen guten Ratschlägen, nach oben. Ihre Haare wehten im Wind und sie schien mit jedem Meter etwas sicherer zu werden.

Harry beschloss, Ginnys Rat zu befolgen und einen weiten Bogen zu fliegen, so kamen sie über dem Quidditch-Feld an. Es wunderte deshalb niemanden, dass sie mit geschulterten Besen im Schloss eintrafen.

* * *

Nach dem Abendessen gingen Harry, Feli und Ginny zum Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke.

Die anderen hatten frei, sie lernten, trafen sich oder gingen ihrem Hobby nach. Vor einem Jahr wäre dieser Gang für ihn noch ein Graus gewesen, aber seit den Sommerferien hatte sich das Verhältnis zwischen Snape und ihm geändert. Er war gespannt, was heute kommen würde.

Im Klassenzimmer war es düster, nur wenige Fackeln brannten. Ganz ohne Schüler wirkte der Raum wesentlich größer. Vorne hatte Snape mehrere Kessel aufgestellt. Bei jedem der drei Kessel lagen andere Zutaten. Also gab es keine Töpfe zu schruppen, aber auch keine gemütliche Runde.

Der Zaubertränkemeister stand an seinem Kessel und rührte konzentriert. Hatte er sie überhaupt bemerkt? Harry wollte etwas sagen, aber Felicitas hielt ihn zurück. Irritiert stellten sich die Drei hinter die Kessel.

„Wenigstens pünktlich!", knurrte Snape plötzlich. „Sie finden die Anweisungen neben den Zutaten. Ich erwarte ordentliche Arbeit. Die Zutaten sind zwar nicht teuer, aber meine Zeit ist mir kostbar. Auf was warten Sie noch?"

Er sah von seinem Kessel auf. Der übliche Gesichtsausdruck verbarg alle Emotionen. „Professor Weasley gibt sich uns heute Abend die Ehre seiner Anwesenheit. Er möchte sicherstellen, dass ich Miss McKinnon nicht gegen die Regeln unterstütze. Professor Weasley wird alle Fragen und Antworten notieren, um sie an das Ministerium weiterzutragen."

„Nicht alle, Professor Snape", antwortete Percy, der bisher unbeachtet in einer Ecke des Raumes stand, herablassend. „Natürlich nur die Fragen, welche Zaubertränke betreffen. Die Regeln verlangen es so."

Felicitas sah sich die Aufgabe überrascht an, dann musste sie lächeln. „Professor Weasley, ich hoffe, ich werde gleich den Prüflingen an St.Mungo behandelt. Leider sah ich von dort noch keine Fragen und Antworten."

„Nun", äußerte sich Percy verlegen, „vielleicht gibt es dort noch keine, oder sie sind auf dem Weg."

„Keine Sorge, Miss McKinnon, der Schulleiter wird für Klarheit sorgen", mischte sich Snape ein. „Sollte es irgendeinen Verdacht geben, wird er es sich nicht nehmen lassen, die Angelegenheit vor den Geheimen Rat zu bringen. Bitte beginnen Sie mir ihren Aufgaben."

Harry wunderte sich über die Zutaten: Es waren ganz normale Sachen, wie er sie auch bei Tante Petunia in der Küche finden würde. Nicht nur bei ihr, sondern auch in jeder Küche des Landes, in der richtig gekocht wurde.

„Mister Potter, wenn Sie jede Rübe einzeln schneiden wollen, dann stehen Sie Morgen noch immer an dieser Stelle. Nehmen Sie sich doch ein Beispiel an den jungen Damen."

Er sah sich um, tatsächlich! Bei Felicitas waren sogar zwei Messer dabei, die Zutaten zu richten. Er erinnerte sich an den Zauberspruch und nun ging es auch bei ihm flott voran. Seine Heilpaste nahm endlich die Konsistenz an, um sie auf Verbrennungen auftragen zu können. Er roch daran, ja, sie hatte auch den gleichen Geruch. Cedric hatte bei dem trimagischen Turnier die Paste im Gesicht, damit seine Verbrennungen heilten.

„Schön, Mister Potter! Sie sind vor ihren Freundinnen fertig. Damit Sie sich nicht langweilen, erörtern sie mir bitte, weshalb und warum diese Paste die Farbe rosa hat. Die Bücher verbergen Hinweise für Schüler, welche das Lernen beherrschen."

Harry füllte die Paste in die bereitgestellten Tiegel ab, beschriftete sie sorgfältig und wandte sich nun dem Buch zu. Er schlug das Buch bei dem Lesezeichen auf. Er staunte, hier standen bereits die Erklärungen und der Hinweis, dass er sich Zeit lassen solle.

Es klopfte kurz an der Türe, was ein verärgertes ‚Herein' bei Snape auslöste.

Daphne Greengras betrat den Raum und sprach leise mit Professor Snape, um kurz darauf zu verschwinden. Keine fünfzehn Minuten später erschien Draco Malfoy, der Harry genau beobachtete.

„Draco, ich bin kein Ausstellungsstück, verpiss dich!", fauchte Harry.

„Hab dich nicht so, will ja nur sehen, dass du keine Sonderbehandlung bekommst."

„Mister Malfoy!", ertönte Snapes Stimme konzentriert höflich. „Sie können sich gerne überzeugen, dass ich alle gleich behandle. Gehen Sie zu diesem Platz dort und machen Sie ein Feuer! Sie dürfen mitmachen."

„Sir, ich wollte doch nur?"

„Mehr Nachsitzen einkassieren als zwei Stunden heute?"

Die Stimme hatte die nötige Schärfe erreicht, so dass Draco folgte. Wütend vor sich hinbrummend machte sich der Blonde ans Werk.

„Professor Snape, sind bei Ihnen die Arreststunden so beliebt geworden, dass die Schüler freiwillig kommen?"

Snape überging den Einwurf von Professor Weasley. Er konzentrierte sich auf Draco Malfoy und wie aus dem Nichts erschien ein weiterer Schülerkessel. Die Arbeitsanweisung und die Zutaten legte der Meister der Zaubertränke persönlich auf den Tisch.

Die Türe öffnete sich erneut ohne das notwendige Anklopfen. Draco sah den Zaubertränkeprofessor verärgert an, der beinahe fröhlich rief: „Oh, Mister Zabini, ich habe Ihnen schon einen Arbeitsplatz eingerichtet. Sie haben das Anklopfen vergessen, deshalb bleiben Sie hier."

Felicitas war mit ihrem Trank fertig, niemandem fiel auf, dass sie den Kessel nicht reinigte, sondern dass er einfach verschwand. Ihre Probe stellte sie auf dem Lehrerpult ab und räumte ihren Arbeitsplatz auf. Ginny hatte die schriftliche Aufgabe genauso wie Harry erledigt und wartete nun auf eine Anweisung von Snape.

„Professor Weasley, sie haben sich überzeugen können, dass es hier mit rechten Dingen zuging. Sie können nun berichten gehen, vergessen Sie nicht, wir warten auf die Informationen aus St.Mungo." Snape nickte den Gryffindors zu und wies auf die Türe.

* * *

Ron saß mit Hermine vor dem Kamin, als die Drei im Gemeinschaftsraum eintrafen. Erstaunt sah er auf: „Der hat euch aber eine Ewigkeit behalten! Für das wenige Sprechen im Unterricht finde ich es ungerecht."

Hermine reagierte nicht auf Ron, sondern sah den Ankömmlingen interessiert entgegen. „Und, habt ihr wenigstens etwas lernen können?"

„Nee, Percy war da und hat aufgepasst, außerdem waren ständig Slytherins da, da konnte er nichts sagen", brummte Harry. „Er hat es aber gnädig gestaltet, wir haben je einen Trank brauen müssen und einige Erklärungen dazu zu schreiben."

Felicitas kramte in ihrem Rucksack und legte ein paar Dinge auf den Tisch. Grinsend zeigte sie ihr Aufgabenblatt.

„Der ist aber kompliziert", meinte Hermine. Ginny schaute auch auf das Blatt: „He, ist das etwa das ‚Hallo Wach'?"

Zufrieden packte Felicitas ihre Sachen wieder ein. Sie nahm Dean Thomas erneut ihr Zaubertränkebuch aus der Hand. „Dean, ich will darin noch etwas lernen. Nach der Prüfung kannst du es dir gerne ansehen!"

„Das ist aber kein Buch aus der Bibliothek, woher hast du das?"

„Du bist ja direkt ein Blitzmerker. Ich habe dieses Zaubertränkebuch geschenkt bekommen, wenn du etwas wissen willst, kann ich es dir ja übersetzen."

„Es sind auch keine Runen", warf er kritisch ein.

„Die Welt schreibt ja nicht nur in englisch oder in Runen. Du musst dir meinetwegen keine Gedanken machen, ich kann die Schrift lesen. Ich muss noch etwas lernen, bis morgen!"

Langsam verschwanden die Schüler aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Im verborgenen Klassenzimmer wurden die Freunde schon erwartet.

„Harry, endlich! Ich bin schon ganz aufgeregt."

Felicitas sah Natalija überrascht an: „Was habt ihr denn vor?"

„Nur keine Eifersucht, Harry bringt mich nur nach Rumänien. Ich muss mal nach Großväterchen Dragan schauen, außerdem sollte man seiner Familie nicht zu lange fern bleiben. Du darfst gerne mitkommen, wenn du willst?"

Mit Schwung stellte Harrys Freundin ihren Rucksack auf einen Stuhl. Ein kurzer Blickwechsel mit Ginny schien ihre Befürchtung zu bestätigen. „So nicht, Harry, nicht schon wieder ein Alleingang. Natalija, keine Angst, wir werden gleich aufbrechen, aber vorher müssen wir zuerst einmal einiges klären. Ich lasse mich nicht schon wieder übergehen!"

„Feli, was soll der Aufstand?", verblüfft sah Harry seine Freundin an. „Ich kann doch Natalija nach Rumänien bringen, ohne dass du dich gleich übergangen fühlst. Willst du mich jetzt etwa auch einsperren?"

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf: „So geht das nicht, Leute, setzt euch hier an den Tisch. Felicitas und ich wollen dich nicht einsperren! Wir wollen nur nicht, dass du dich wieder total planlos und ohne Rückendeckung in ein Abenteuer stürzt."

„Eben", stimmte Felicitas ihr zu. „Wir fangen jetzt endlich mal an zu planen. Du willst ja auch einmal agieren und nicht nur immer auf die Schläge der Gegenseite reagieren. Wie ich euch von Severus erzählt habe, traut uns Voldemort nur vorhersehbares Handeln zu. Folglich

müssen wir unsere Aktionen so planen, dass es für alle Anderen immer ein Überraschungsmoment gibt."

„Ist ja gut, Felicitas. Ich will ja nur für ein paar Minuten nach Rumänien. Niemand weiß das, niemand ahnt das! Weshalb sollten wir gerade dort auf den Gegner stoßen?"

„He, Harry, was ist denn, wenn ‚du weißt schon wer' zufällig genauso denkt und jetzt auch dorthin geht?", mischte Ron sich ein. Zur Verwunderung aller übernahm er die Planung der Aktion. Nachdem Harry und Natalija ihre Pläne erklärt haben, plante er an der Tafel die Aktion komplett neu. Statt vor dem Schlosstor der Vampire aufzutauchen, war das Zielgebiet nun ein Hügel gegenüber dem Schloss. Ginny wälzte in einem dicken Buch, um die Koordinaten des Hügels herauszufinden.

„Harry", unterbrach Hermine das leise Gespräch zwischen ihm und seiner Freundin. „Hast du den Portschlüssel schon vorbereitet, damit wir ihn dort nur noch genauer justieren müssen? Weiß Natalija schon, wie er aussieht, vielleicht haben wir dort nicht die Zeit, ihr das alles zu erklären. Funktioniert bei Vampiren ein Desillusionszauber? Es wäre gut, wenn wir dort unsichtbar auftauchen könnten. Mit Ron habe ich den Zauber schon geübt, es müsste klappen."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und beeilte sich, die Aufgaben zu erfüllen. Natalija kramte kurz in ihrer Umhangtasche, dann hielt sie Harry eine Münze unter die Nase: „Wenn du diese rumänische Münze nimmst, kann ich sie besser unterscheiden."

Nachdem Harry die Münze verwandelt hatte, fädelte sie diese zu den anderen Portschlüssel auf ihre Kette. Irritiert sah sie sich um, alle sahen ihr zu, da die Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen waren. Bereitwillig stellte sie sich in die Mitte des Zimmers und wurde von Felicitas mit einem Desillusionszauber belegt.

„Hat es geklappt?"

„Schau selber, dort an der Wand hängt ein Spiegel, ... öh, sorry, Natalija, geht ja nicht. Du kannst es anders testen, halt dir doch mal die Hand vor die Augen." Ron grinste Hermine an, die bei der Erwähnung des Spiegels schon tief Luft geholt hatte.

* * *

„Und, habe ich nun übertrieben mit meiner Vorsicht? So ein Empfangskomitee und du wolltest ganz allein dorthin! Du wolltest ursprünglich ja sogar im Schloss ankommen, die hätten sicherlich verärgert reagiert." Felicitas konnte nicht warten, bis sie neben Harry im Bett lag. Sie musste es gleich loswerden.

„War schon gruselig, im Hintergrund das alte Schloss und rings um uns herum die vielen Vampire." Ginny schüttelte sich. Da Ron und Hermine nicht widersprachen, war es ihnen nicht anders ergangen.

„Ich konnte ja nicht wissen, dass sie ein eigenes Alarmsystem haben", verteidigte sich Harry. „Natalija hat jedenfalls nichts davon erzählt. Nun jedenfalls glauben ihr die Vampire, dass wir ihre Freunde sind. Ich denke, sie waren beeindruckt."

Schnell verschwanden sie in ihren Betten, es war spät geworden, nachdem die Vampire sehr gesprächig gewesen waren.

In Harrys Zimmer war das Bett wieder verbreitert worden. Alle drei lagen erschöpft darin.

„Ja, wenigstens diese Aktion macht nachträglich keinen Ärger", bemerkte Ginny. „Wir müssen uns bald zusammensetzen, am Besten mit Snape, Tonks und Remus. Vielleicht hat Voldemort unsere Gedächtniszauber bei den Todessern schon gebrochen und weiß bereits, wie die Ausländer aussehen. Er war ja sehr daran interessiert. Wir bräuchten dann allerdings eine neue Tarnung."

„Warten wir es ab, mich würde das schon sehr ärgern", brummte Harry. „Ich müsste wieder auf einige Freiheiten verzichten."

„Nicht nur du. Aber mit etwas Übung schaffen wir das. Wir könnten ja auch statt in der Winkelgasse", warf Felicitas ein, „in Salon-de-Provences einkaufen gehen. Dort gibt es die magische Rue de Nostradamus."

„Du hast vergessen, Mumbai vorzuschlagen", bemerkte Ginny müde.

„Ich hoffe, dass es ihm nicht gelungen ist. Ich will nicht immer vor ihm fliehen", murmelte Harry verärgert.


	36. Identitätskrise

Hallo ich hoffe Du hast nicht die Hoffnung aufgegeben, aber ich schreibe weiter. Im Sommer habe ich etwas Pause gebraucht und später war bei der Arbeit sehr viel Stress angesagt. Nun bin ich wieder mit einem neuen Kapitel da und hoffe du liest gerne weiter.

Ganz herzlichen Dank an Quarks, der mit seinen Vorschläge und vorallem mit seinen Korrekturen viel für diese Geschichte tut. Danke

* * *

**Rückblick auf Kapitel 35 **

Schnell verschwanden sie in ihren Betten, es war spät geworden, nachdem die Vampire sehr gesprächig gewesen waren.

In Harrys Zimmer war das Bett wieder verbreitert worden. Alle drei lagen erschöpft darin.

„Ja, wenigstens diese Aktion macht nachträglich keinen Ärger", bemerkte Ginny. „Wir müssen uns bald zusammensetzen, am Besten mit Snape, Tonks und Remus. Vielleicht hat Voldemort unsere Gedächtniszauber bei den Todessern schon gebrochen und weiß bereits, wie die Ausländer aussehen. Er war ja sehr daran interessiert. Wir bräuchten dann allerdings eine neue Tarnung."

„Warten wir es ab, mich würde das schon sehr ärgern", brummte Harry. „Ich müsste wieder auf einige Freiheiten verzichten."

„Nicht nur du. Aber mit etwas Übung schaffen wir das. Wir könnten ja auch statt in der Winkelgasse", warf Felicitas ein, „in Salon-de-Provences einkaufen gehen. Dort gibt es die magische Rue de Nostradamus."

„Du hast vergessen, Mumbai vorzuschlagen", bemerkte Ginny müde.

„Ich hoffe, dass es ihm nicht gelungen ist. Ich will nicht immer vor ihm fliehen", murmelte Harry verärgert.

* * *

**Kapitel 36 Identitätskrise **

Harry wachte auf, als Felicitas sich aus seiner Umarmung löste. Sehr behutsam ging sie vor und er machte ihr den Gefallen, es nicht zu bemerken. Durch seine nur leicht geöffneten Augenlider sah er ihren sorgenvollen Blick. Nein, es war kein Mitleid, es war ein Blick voller Traurigkeit.

Ginny, welche hinter Harry lag, schlug die Augen auf. Irritiert schaute sie zum Wecker. Feli legte den Finger auf ihre Lippen und flüsterte. „Ginny, ich muss zu Severus. Vielleicht habe ich jetzt die Chance, ihm meine Fragen zu stellen. Er steht immer so früh auf. Pass auf meinen Harry auf, wir sollten ihn nicht aus den Augen lassen. Ich befürchte Schlimmes, seine Alibifigur Andrew McKillan ist in Gefahr."

„Feli, ich habe mich bei dem Eingriff in das Gedächtnis im Tropfenden Kessel sehr angestrengt. Bei Malkins war es außerdem Harry."

„Kein Vorwurf, Ginny! Es gibt nur einen Schwachpunkt und den wird Voldemort schon ausgenutzt haben, nämlich Madame Malkin selber. Ist mir heute Nacht eingefallen, aber Dobby hat sie nicht finden können. Sie war nicht in ihrer Wohnung. Tonks habe ich auch schon informiert. Sie wird sich für uns alle ein neues Aussehen einfallen lassen. Bis bald, vielleicht weiß Severus etwas?"

Felicitas schloss ihren Umhang, winkte ihr kurz zu und verschwand. Dieses Verschwinden faszinierte Ginny immer wieder. Manchmal empfand sie es als unfair, dass die Fähigkeiten so ungerecht verteilt waren. Warum konnten nicht alle diese Fähigkeiten haben? Die Hauselfen hatten sie und wenige Magier. Die hatten sie, weil vor etlichen hundert Jahren einmal richtige Elfen im Stammbaum aufgetaucht waren. War es diese Besonderheit, welche beide so fest aneinander band? Ginny tippte Harry auf den Rücken. Sie konnte die Stille nicht mehr ertragen. Felis Befürchtung hatte sie auf einen schrecklichen Gedanken gebracht. Nun war aber die Freundin verschwunden, sie konnte jetzt nicht alleine sein. Sie tippte noch einmal auf Harrys Rücken, worauf er sich sofort zu ihr herum drehte.

„Du hast geschummelt! Sonst dauert es immer eine Ewigkeit, bis du wach wirst."

Harry antwortete nicht, er nahm Ginny einfach in den Arm. Er dachte an Madame Malkin. Sie war sicherlich fürchterlich gefoltert worden, vielleicht lebte sie schon nicht mehr? Ihr konnte er bestimmt nicht mehr helfen, aber was war mit der Familie, die sie im Tropfenden Kessel getroffen hatten? Sollte Voldemort auch von diesem Auftritt erfahren, dann wäre sie in Gefahr.

„Ginny wie können wir erfahren, wer diese Familie im Tropfenden Kessel war? Wir müssen sie warnen! Vielleicht können wir sie so vor den Todessern schützen!"

„Meinst du, er hat von unserer Begegnung schon erfahren? Wird er nach Madame Malkin nicht schon genug wissen?"

„Voldemort will immer alles wissen; wenn er davon erfährt, wird er seine Todesser schicken. Komm, wir müssen was unternehmen!"

„Halt!" Ginny hielt Harry am Arm fest. „Nicht schon wieder kopflos ins nächste Abenteuer! Wo und wem willst du denn helfen? Wir wissen nichts von der Familie. Harry, wir müssen alles erst planen. Gestern hat es doch ganz toll funktioniert!"

Harry sah ein, dass er wirklich nichts wusste, aber er wollte der Familie helfen. Notgedrungen legte er sich wieder zurück in sein Bett. Was er am meisten hasste, war diese Ohnmacht! Er wollte den Leuten helfen und konnte doch nichts tun.

Ginny kuschelte sich an ihn: „Wir sollten uns Gedanken darüber machen, wie wir an Namen und Adresse kommen. Beim Frühstück informieren wir Feli, Hermine und Ron. Vielleicht wissen die eine Lösung?"

„Dann gibt es wieder einen von Ron ausgearbeiteten Einsatzplan. Weißt du, warum Ron gestern so aktiv geworden ist?"

„Hallo, hast du meine Frage gehört?"

„Mmh", kam es verschlafen von Ginny. „Hermine hatte mit ihm eine Auseinandersetzung. Ich glaube, er muss sich ganz ordentlich ins Zeug legen. Er will wieder mehr von ihr beachtet werden."

„Hast du schön ausgedrückt!" Von Ginny kam keine Reaktion mehr. Sie war tatsächlich wieder eingeschlafen. Ihr Kopf auf seiner Brust bremste ihn in seiner geplanten Aktivität. Er konnte nicht leise verschwinden, also beschloss er, auch noch eine Stunde zu schlafen. Er wunderte sich allerdings, warum Felicitas so früh zu Snape ging. Sie musste in Zaubertränken eigentlich schon perfekt sein, sonst würde Snape sie nicht alleine in seinen Zaubertränkekerker lassen. Sie hatte ihre eigenen Pläne und er war sich sicher, dass sie diese auch durchsetzte. Ihr Ehrgeiz war erwacht, sie wollte die Prüfung als Beste bestehen.

Ginny murmelte etwas und führte ihm so vor, wie großzügig seine Freundin auch sein konnte. Keine andere hätte diese Beziehung geduldet, welche sie zu dritt aufgebaut hatten. Er zog die Decke etwas mehr nach oben. Nun konnte man nur noch den Kopf von Ginny sehen. Er zog sie näher zu sich heran. Harry musste wohl auch eingeschlafen sein, denn er schreckte wegen eines Geräusches auf. Der Schrank glitt zur Seite und gab Hermine den Weg frei.

„Entschuldigt", murmelte Hermine verlegen, „ich dachte, ich störe nicht, weil Ginny auch hier ist. Ich wollte sie etwas fragen."

Harry sah Hermine überrascht an, er sah sich um und grinste: „Guten Morgen, Hermine, nein du störst nicht, auch wenn Feli nicht da ist."

Der rote Haarschopf hob sich von Harrys Brust und drehte sich zu Hermine. „Nein, Mine, ganz bestimmt nicht. Setz dich zu uns."

Hermine sah Ginny vorwurfsvoll an: „Ich sage ja schon lange nichts mehr, aber vorhin dachte ich wirklich, dass ich sehr ungelegen gekommen wäre."

„Feli wollte, dass ich auf Harry aufpasse, es ist mir doch gut gelungen?" Ginny grinste, während Hermine nur den Kopf schüttelte.

„Was ist, Hermine?"

„Och, es ging eigentlich nur um den Halloween-Ball. Die Fragen wie jedes Jahr. Was ziehst du an und mit wem gehst du dorthin?"

Ginny fing an, von ihrem Kleid zu schwärmen, welches sie in Indien bestellt hatte. Während sie mit Hermine über Einzelheiten sprach, verschwand Harry im Bad. Es war noch zu früh für das Frühstück. Im Gemeinschaftsraum versammelte Ron seine Sportler um sich, denen wollte er sich nicht anschließen. Die Gespräche in der Nacht gingen ihm nicht aus dem Kopf. Wie konnte er den Namen der Familie herausfinden? Er stieg zur Eulerei hinauf. Hedwig freute sich, endlich einmal wieder einen Auftrag zu bekommen. Sein Brief an Fred und George war kurz. Eigentlich war es nur eine Frage. Wenn sie sich nach Madame Malkins erkundigten, fiel es am wohl wenigsten auf.

Wie leicht, wie frei waren doch die Vögel in ihrem Element. Harry sah der weißen Eule sehnsüchtig nach. Fast reflexartig erfüllte er sich seinen Wunsch. Mit aufgeregtem Rascheln der Federn und verwunderten Lauten reagierten die überraschten Vögel. Natürlich hatten sie schon fliegende Zauberer gesehen. Jedoch noch nie hatte aber einer von ihnen den Besen hier oben bestiegen. Der mahnenden Stimme seines Unterbewusstseins folgend sprach Harry den Unsichtbarkeitszauber aus. Gut, nun er konnte nicht erkannt werden, aber auch nicht mehr gesehen. Es waren überraschend viele Eulen unterwegs und er musste ihnen allen ausweichen. Endlich war er über den Ländereien von Hogwarts.

Von hier oben sah alles so leicht und einfach aus. Ein Glücksgefühl breitete sich in ihm aus, ja hier auf Hogwarts war sein Zuhause. Mit ihm da unten, er sah ganz klein aus, hatte alles angefangen. Hagrid hatte ihm gesagt, dass er ein Magier ist. Er hatte ihm die Einladung von Hogwarts gebracht, nachdem Onkel Vernon alle anderen Briefe vernichtet hatte. Er konnte sich noch an jeden Satz erinnern. Mensch! Das war es. Er musste sofort zu Hagrid herunter. Im Sturzflug hielt er auf den Wildhüter zu. Ein paar Rebhühner kamen ins Trudeln, als völlig unterwartet ein Zauberer auf seinem Besen vor ihnen sichtbar wurde. Hagrid sah sich, jedes ungewöhnliches Verhalten in der Natur bemerkend, um. Bewundernd sah er Harry zu, wie dieser vor ihm landete. So elegant flog selten jemand.

„Hagrid, Hagrid! Kannst du dich noch an unser erstes Treffen erinnern?"

Verwundert nickte der Halbriese. Er stützte sich auf seinem mächtigen Stab ab und wartete, was kommen würde.

„Hagrid, du hast zu mir gesagt, dass mein Name schon ewig in irgendeinem Buch stehen würde. Weißt du, wo dieses Buch ist? Ich muss es ganz dringend wissen."

„Bei Professor Dumbledore, Harry. Du traust mir doch, du musst nicht nachlesen, ob der alte Hagrid gelogen hat."

„Natürlich glaube ich dir, ich will etwas über ein Mädchen wissen!"

„Hast du nicht schon genug Mädchen?"

„Sie ist erst elf, Hagrid! Und meine beiden reichen mir völlig. Sie war Zeugin eines Überfalles durch Todesser und wir müssen sie schützen."

„Bei Dumbledore im Büro liegt es, wenn du ihn besuchst, zeigt er es dir gerne. Muss noch mal in den Wald, Harry! Hab keine Zeit. Besucht mich mal wieder, falls ihr Zeit habt für den alten Hagrid."

Zufrieden sah Harry der Person nach, welche für ihn das Tor in die magische Welt geöffnet hatte. Sie mussten den alten Schulleiter bitten, zuvor musste dieser erfahren, was im Tropfenden Kessel vorgefallen war. Von seinem Besen ließ er sich zum Schloss tragen. Er musste gleich mit den Freunden sprechen. Gut, es gab für ihn schnellere Möglichkeiten, ins Schloss zu kommen, aber er hatte seine Freude am Fliegen wieder entdeckt.

Er könnte Felicitas abholen, denn es gab gleich Frühstück. Vielleicht hatte er die Chance, mit Snape über seine Befürchtung zu sprechen. Es könnte ja sein, dass er etwas mehr wusste. Die Kerker für Zaubertränke waren leider leer, auch sein mehrmaliges Klopfen an der Bürotüre des Professors blieb unbeachtet.

„Lord Potter!"

Überrascht über die formelle Anrede sah sich Harry um. Ein alter, verwirrt wirkender Mann nickte ihm aus einem verstaubten Bilderrahmen zu. Er lächelte ihm zu, seine Stimme klang verschwörerisch leise: „Professor Snape lässt ausrichten, dass er und die junge Frau in dem bestimmten Klassenzimmer wären."

Harry bedankte sich. Irgendwie machte der Zauberer auf dem Bild einen bekümmerten Eindruck. Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes verschwanden die Spinnweben vom Bilderrahmen. Auch der Rahmen glänzte wieder in den alten Farben. Überrascht sah sich der Verwirrte um. Er winkte Harry zu sich. „Ihr müsste aufpassen, wenn Ihr diesem Weasley, dem Spitzel des Ministeriums, nicht begegnen wollt. Er scheint die Kerker derzeit besonders genau zu beobachten. Im nächsten Flur steht er."

Wenige Meter von dem Portrait entfernt wurde Harry unsichtbar, dankbar über den Hinweis lächelte er vor sich ihn. Er begab sich nicht in Gefahr, wenn er Percy einen Streich spielte. Dieser stand wirklich ganz interessiert vor einem Gemälde im nächsten Gang. Die Tatsache, dass das Gemälde verlassen war, schien ihm tatsächlich entgangen zu sein. Filch schlurfte an Harry vorbei, zum Glück ohne Miss Norris. Harry traute dem Unsichtbarkeitszauber nicht ganz. Könnte ein Tier vielleicht die Witterung aufnehmen? Filchs Gejammere lenkte Percy ab. Unbemerkt konnte Harry das Notizbuch von Percy in einen Portschlüssel verwandeln. Jetzt musste er nur noch warten. Filch schlurfte weiter, selbst ihm sah Percy nach, wohin er ging. Mit einem leicht teuflichen Grinsen aktivierte Harry den Portschlüssel. Percy würde sicherlich Schwierigkeiten haben, sein plötzliches Auftauchen ausgerechnet in diesem Laden zu erklären. Der Eigentümer des Ladens in der Noturngasse misstraute jedem Kunden. Erst recht Einem, der nicht wusste, warum er da war. Er würde ihn schon sehr genau befragen. Ein Ministeriumsmitarbeiter mitten in der Gasse der Schwarzen Magie und das noch vor den Öffnungszeiten war nun mal sehr ungewöhnlich.

Er traf Felicitas und Snape im verborgenden Klassenzimmer an. Seine Freundin saß, mit dem Rücken zu ihm, an dem vordersten Schülertisch. Snape am Lehrerpult beantwortete ihre Fragen. Sie hatte ihn wohl doch noch nicht dazu gebracht, dass sie ihre Antworten per Legilimentik bei ihm suchen durfte. Irritiert sah der Zaubertränkemeister auf. Harry wurde sichtbar, legte aber den Finger über die Lippen und verschwand aus dem Raum. Er wollte sie nicht weiter stören, da beide sehr konzentriert wirkten.

Er sah sich in seinem Zimmer die roten Mappen des Ministeriums durch. Von Madame Malkins stand nichts darin.

Bis zum Frühstück war es noch eine halbe Stunde hin, was sollte er noch tun? Er zog einen neuen Bogen Pergament hervor. Unter der Überschrift ‚Das Buch der Schüler' begann er zu notieren, was er darüber wusste. Es war nicht viel.

„Phineas Nigellus Black, was weißt du über das ‚Buch der Schüler' von Hogwarts?"

Der alte Zauberer im Porträt zauderte etwas: „Harry, ich denke, du solltest Dumbledore direkt danach fragen. Ich kann dir keinen Einblick gewähren und er hat einige Schutzzauber darüber gelegt. Er hält es gerne geheim, da es nicht nur die Geburten anzeigt. Bitte ihn darum, vielleicht zeigt er es dir."

Felicitas rief nach ihm und Hermine. Im verborgenen Klassenzimmer war neben Snape und Feli auch Ginny. Hermine kam die Treppe herunter, fragend sah sie ihn an: „Weißt du, was jetzt schon wieder los ist?"

Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf und hielt ihr die Türe auf.

Snape wartete, bis alle sich gesetzt hatten. „Miss Weasley hat mir ihre berechtigte Sorge wegen der Familie berichtet. Harry, ich möchte jetzt deine Erinnerungen sehen. Nur ab dem Zeitpunkt, als die zwei Todesser in den Raum gekommen sind."

Er beobachtete die Szene genau. „Miss Weasley, ich konnte Ihren Zauberspruch nicht richtig verstehen. Welcher war es noch mal? Was haben Sie damit bewirken wollen?"

Nachdem sie den Spruch genannt hatte, fügte Ginny erklärend hinzu: „Ich wollte die Episode nicht verändern, nur löschen. Am Besten, sie wissen überhaupt nichts mehr davon. Und nun?"

„Nun", begann Snape zurückhaltend. „Nun, ich bin mit deiner Leistung zufrieden, Ginny! Gleich werde ich die Herrschaften zufällig aufsuchen und das Ergebnis prüfen. Feli, du übernimmst den Unterricht, ich informiere den Direktor. Sollte ich heute Nachmittag noch nicht zurück sein, dann darfst du deine eigene Klasse unterrichten."

Snape lächelte in das erschrockene Gesicht von Felicitas: „Bedanke dich bei Ginny, sie hat mich auf die Idee gebracht. Es ist besser, die Familie zu schonen als dich. Du wirst das schon hinbekommen." Er griff nach seinem Umhang und verschwand aus dem Raum.

Kaum einer nahm es richtig zur Kenntnis, dass Zaubertränke heute von Felicitas unterrichtet wurde. Dumbledore hatte es beim Frühstück angekündigt, aber ein ganz anderes Thema war wichtiger gewesen.

Die Titelseite des Tagespropheten zeigte ein Bild von Harry in seiner Verkleidung als Andrew McKillian. Schon allein mit der Überschrift stellte die Zeitung alles falsch dar:

„_**Ausländer entführten und misshandelten die **_

_**beliebte Chefin vom Modehaus Madame Malkins!"**_

Harry gab die Zeitung resigniert an Ginny weiter.

Die blätterte schnell durch die Zeitung und sah erleichtert auf.

„Du bist genauso betroffen. Sie behalten das Bild der Begleiterin nur zurück, um dich in Sicherheit zu wiegen", flüsterte Hermine Ginny zu.

Felicitas wurde gleich von den ersten Schülern bestürmt, mit denen sie in den Zaubertränkekerker verschwand.

Der Unterricht war sicherlich, so kam es Harry vor, mit einem Zeitverzögerungsfluch belegt worden. McGonagall ahnte vermutlich, dass ihm heute andere Dinge im Kopf herumgingen. Sie ließ ihn die meiste Zeit in Ruhe. Beinahe widerwillig erledigte er seine Aufgaben in Verwandlung. Zur Überraschung der Professorin gelang es ihm, wenn auch nur mittelmäßig. Ginny hingegen war mit Begeisterung dabei. Die Professorin musste sogar schmunzeln, als Ginnys Figur mit den Augen rollte und sich vor ihr verneigte.

Nach dem Mittagessen wollte Harry etwas Ruhe haben und blieb nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum. Auf dem Schreibtisch in seinem Zimmer lag ein dickes Kuvert. Harry betrachtete es vorsichtig. Es trug das Siegel der Koboldbank. Mit einem Krachen tauchte Dobby auf.

„Keine Sorge, Harry! Mister Griphook hat es Dobby persönlich gegeben. Dobby darf es nur dir oder den Damen geben."

_Werter Lord Potter,_

_wie Eure Lordschaft der Tagespresse entnehmen konnte, ist ein neues Synonym erforderlich. Wir haben unseren Teil der Aufgabe bereits erledigt. Die Bank in der nichtmagischen Welt wie auch unsere anderen Partner sind auf einen Namenswechsel vorbereitet. _

_Wir erwarten die Mitteilung des neuen Namens, welchen wir für Eure Lordschaft verwenden können. Die vereinbarten Geheimcodes werden sich nicht ändern._

_Hochachtungsvoll_

_Fortunekeeper_

_Geschäftsführer von Gringotts._

„Na Harry, hast du einen Strafzettel für zu schnelles Fliegen bekommen?"

Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass seine Freundin in das Zimmer gekommen war. Er reichte den Brief an sie weiter und entdeckte auf der Rückseite weitere Zeilen. Er nahm der überraschen Felicitas, kaum war sie fertig mit lesen, den Brief wieder aus der Hand.

_Werter Lord Potter,_

_trotz unserer Neutralität erlaube ich mir, Eurer Lordschaft meine persönliche Überzeugung mitzuteilen. Ich, wie auch meine Kollegen in der Geschäftsführung von Gringotts, messen der Zeitungsmeldung keinerlei Wahrheitsgehalt zu. Wir erlauben uns, Eurer Lordschaft zu empfehlen, die Anteile an dem Tagespropheten so stark zu erhöhen, dass ein gewisses Recht an Mitsprache, sowie einen Einblick in die Informationsbeschaffung entsteht. Einen Auftrag Eurer Lordschaft würden wir so diskret wie möglich ausführen. Dazu sollten Eure Lordschaft uns Namen von Vertrauten nennen, welche nicht sofort mit Eurer Lordschaft in Verbindung gebracht werden können._

_Fortunekeeper_

Felicitas grinste zufrieden: „Was ist? Auf, schreib ihm, er soll das sofort veranlassen! Was willst du mehr? Ein wenig Kontrolle über den Tagespropheten kann nie schaden."

Harry sah sie unschlüssig an: „Warum schlagen die Kobolde mir das vor, sie könnten es doch genauso der anderen Seite vorschlagen. Malfoy und Lestrange haben doch auch Geld."

„Mensch Harry, wach auf!", ermahnte ihn Felicitas. „Sie schlagen es dir vor, weil sie so neutral, wie sie sich auch geben, auf deiner Seite stehen. Ihnen ist auch bekannt, dass du das notwendige Kleingeld hast und sie setzen auf gute Zusammenarbeit mit dir."

„Zusammenarbeit?"

„Nun, Harry, sie werden dir einen guten Chefredakteur vorschlagen, der deine Belange und auch ihre Belange beachtet. Die Kobolde und auch wir können dann zufrieden sein, denn Kobolde dürfen sicherlich keine Anteile an einer magischen Zeitung kaufen. Der Plan mit dem Aufteilen ist perfekt. Stell dir vor es wird bekannt, dass du die Mehrheit hast, sagt jeder: Potters Zeitung. Wenn aber einige Unbekannte die Anteile haben, den Einfluss dir und den Kobolden überlassen fällt es nicht auf.

„Und ist das legal, ich meine, auch moralisch gut?"

„Harry! Es ist hilfreich und tut niemanden weh. Warum hast du noch Bedenken? Eine Hand wäscht die andere – so ist es nun einmal."

Dobby strahlte, als Harry ihn beauftragte, den Brief nur Mister Griphook persönlich zu geben.

Nachdenklich sah er noch einen Augenblick auf die Stelle, an der zuvor Dobby gestanden hatte. Das Schlagen der Turmuhr ließ Felicitas wie elektrisiert aufspringen.

„Harry, du hast noch eine Stunde frei, ich muss zu denen aus der Fünften. Sei aber zu Zaubertränke pünktlich, es würde ein schlechtes Bild abgeben."

Felicitas schnappte sich ihre Tasche und verschwand. Harry räumte widerwillig seine Schultasche um. Die Freundin als Lehrerin, nein, er konnte sich Besseres vorstellen. Vielleicht wäre Snape wieder da. Es war eigentlich das erste Mal, dass er sich ihn im Unterricht wünschte.

Sein Wunsch erfüllte sich. Snape saß bereits an seinem Schreibtisch, als Harry viel zu früh den Raum betrat. Der Professor winkte ihn zu sich: „Es waren zwei der Schutztruppe, einer war Bullstrode, den hat deine kleine Nachtfee ja erledigt. Dem Anderen wurde das Erlebnis so gründlich aus dem Gedächtnis gefegt, dass bei dem niemand mehr etwas finden kann. Die Familie selbst erinnert sich jetzt an einen harmonischen Abend."

Harry lächelte zufrieden.

„Seit Langem habe ich wieder einmal einen Schulanfänger besucht. Normalerweise werden ja nur die Schüler besucht, die noch keinen Kontakt zu unserer Welt hatten."

Harry stellte sich vor, dass Dumbledore statt Hagrid Snape zu ihm gesandt hätte. Vielleicht wäre er dann lieber bei den Dursleys geblieben.

Der Professor sprach sichtlich zufrieden weiter: „Dumbledore war aber über ein paar Absagen sehr enttäuscht, er war richtig ratlos. Ich habe mich bereit erklärt, auch eine Familie zu besuchen. Er war sehr überrascht und vermutete einen Hintergrund. Ich musste ihn einweihen, damit er das Buch öffnete und mir sein Wissen über die Familie gab."

Ein leises Klingeln unterbrach ihn in seinen Gedanken. Überrascht sah er auf dem Schreibtisch von Snape eine Karte wie die der Herumtreiber liegen. Ein kleiner Punkt bewegte sich auf ihre beiden Punkte zu. Snape sah sich die Karte kurz an und wandte sich in dem üblichen, abweisenden Tonfall an ihn: „Mr. Potter, wenn Sie schon soviel Zeit übrig haben, nützen Sie diese. Statt mir auf die Nerven zu gehen, lesen Sie das Kapitel 15 im Schulbuch. Es scheint Ihnen noch recht fremd zu sein."

Harry befolgte die Anweisung und setzte sich grummelnd auf seinen Platz. Kapitel 15 „Vielsafttrank, Anwendung und Wirkung" hatten sie schon hinter sich.

„Sir", begehrte er auf. „Dieses Kapitel haben wir schon gehabt. Meinen Aufsatz haben Sie als gut beurteilt."

„Potter, alle Fußnoten beachtet? Vielleicht hilft Ihnen die Bibliothek? Ich denke, es ist eine Sonderarbeit für Sie." Snape sprach, unbeeindruckt dessen, dass Malfoy und kurz danach Zabini das Klassenzimmer betraten, weiter. „Nehmen Sie ruhig die Hilfe von Miss Neunmalklug in Anspruch. Sie wird Ihnen diese sicherlich aufdrängen."

Draco grinste fies, sparte sich aber unter Snapes strengem Blick jeden Kommentar.

Harry war es weiterhin unklar, warum er sich nochmals mit dem Vielsafttrank beschäftigen sollte. Doch da! Die vorletzte Fußnote, er hatte sie noch nie beachtet: ‚Blutzauber im Zusammenhang mit dem Vielsaftdrank'.

Schnell füllte sich nun das Klassenzimmer, zu schnell für ihn. Er wollte unbedingt mehr darüber erfahren. Musste er alle Schutzzauber ändern, die er mit Haaren gemacht hatte? Ihm war nicht aufgefallen, dass Snape schon eine Aufgabe an die Tafel geschrieben hatte. Nun stand er vor ihm. Er spürte, wie Snape in seine Gedanken eingedrungen war, statt eines giftigen Kommentars nickte er ihm nur zu. „Ich sehe, sie haben das Kapitel verstanden. Wenigstens die Theorie, die Praxis können sie mit Miss McKinnon üben."

Snape sah auf seine Uhr, dann wieder auf Harry: „Sie werden jetzt Professor Baumgarden aufsuchen. Ich weiß zwar nicht was, aber Sie sollen ihr bei etwas behilflich sein."

Harry stand verwundert auf und packte seine Sachen. Felicitas flüsterte kurz mit ihm.

„Miss McKinnon, keine Angst. Er wird in keine Affäre rutschen. Irgendein Bericht für das Ministerium ist noch zu erstellen, nun muss er mal auslöffeln, was er sich eingebrockt hat."

Die Slytherins kicherten amüsiert, so war er nun mal, ihr Hauslehrer. Die Klasse beruhigte sich schnell. Keine viertel Stunde später wurde der Unterricht wieder unterbrochen. Tonks streckte ihren Kopf durch die Türe. Ihre hellviolette Haarfarbe stach gegen das triste Grau der Kerker sehr hervor. Verärgert sah Snape auf, aber seine Kollegin schien das nicht zu stören. Leise flüsterte sie auf ihn ein, wobei ihre Hände mehr zu erzählen schienen als ihre Worte. Man konnte erahnen, dass irgendetwas schief gelaufen war. Der Professor stand unwillig auf, sah sich kurz um: „Miss McKinnon, Sie werden diese Unterrichtsstunde ohne Vorkommnisse zu Ende leiten. Jeder, der seine Probe abgeben hat, kann gehen." Er schaute seine Schülerin streng an, dann folgte er Tonks, welche schon an der Türe wartete.

Professor Baumgarden saß in ihrem Zimmer. Sie liebte ihre Freistunden. Zärtlich strich sie mit ihrem Finger über einen Bilderrahmen. Das Bild hatte einen Ehrenplatz erhalten, schließlich zeigte es ihre geliebten Eltern.

Lange hatte sie mit ihrem Schicksal gehadert. Wurden doch ihre Eltern Ziel des Angriffes, weil sie hier auf Hogwarts unterrichtete. Hatte sie Schuld an deren Tod, oder war es die Schuld des Ministeriums? Walker hatte den Schutz ihrer Wohnung verweigert, vielleicht hatte er sogar noch einen Tipp gegeben. Oder sie hatte nicht deutlich genug gesagt, dass die Wohnung nicht mehr leer stand.

Es klopfte an ihrer Zimmertüre, dies war sehr ungewöhnlich, da noch Unterricht war. Mary-Anne warf sich ihren Umhang über und verschloss ihn sorgfältig. Ihre Klamotten, in denen sie sich wohl fühlte, würden der strengen Minerva überhaupt nicht gefallen.

„Harry! Schön, dass du schon da bist. Professor Snape hat es angedeutet."

Sie legte ihren Umhang ab und setzte sich ganz locker mit angezogenen Knien neben Harry auf die Coach. Harry kam sich etwas komisch vor. Da saß nun die Professorin mit einem weiten T-Shirt und einer ausgebeulten Trainingshose und er? Er sollte ihr doch bei etwas helfen, es sah aber nicht so richtig danach aus. Auf jeden Fall wollte er nicht wie ein Schuljunge herumsitzen. Er stellte seine Schulmappe auf den Boden und legte den Umhang auf einen Sessel. Gemütlich setzte er sich auf die Coach, beobachtete interessiert, wie sie eine Cola trank.

„Keinen Kürbissaft? Nein, wie stillos für Hogwarts."

„Nun, das, was ich mit dir vorhabe, passt auch nicht in das übliche Bild von Hogwarts", konterte sie grinsend. „Es geht um mein Hobby. Vielleicht auch etwas, das dich und deine Freunde interessiert. Ich habe mit Tonks darüber gesprochen, ihr gefiel die Idee."

„Welche Idee? Ich hätte auch eine Idee, was wir miteinander anstellen könnten."

„Auch nicht schlecht, aber da bekommen wir mit Felicitas ganz mächtig Ärger. Tonks hat erzählt, dass du irgendwo einen Fernseher und einen Generator versteckt hast. Diese Sachen könnten wir nach Hogwarts holen. Mit meiner CD Sammlung und dem Gerät dazu könnten wir einen richtigen Tanzkurs veranstalten. Nicht mit der Musik von der lieben Minerva. Die war doch schon veraltet, als sie geboren wurde. Oh, ich meine natürlich die Musik und nicht Minerva."

Harry wurde es plötzlich bewusst, dass die geliebten Ausflüge nach London ohne neues Aussehen auch nicht mehr möglich waren. Sirius hatten sie damals auch bei den Muggeln aufs Fahndungsplakat gesetzt, vielleicht seinen Andrew McKillan auch?

„Einen Fehler hat euer Plan. Hogwarts ist so geschützt und magisch durchsetzt, dass keine elektromagnetischen Geräte funktionieren. Kein Mobiltelefon, kein Walkman einfach nichts, was modern ist."

Enttäuscht sah Mary-Anne ihn an.

„Keine Sorge, ich habe da schon eine Lösung. Wo sind denn deine CDs und der Spieler?" Harry sah sich suchend um.

„In meiner Wohnung", meinte Anne nachdenklich. „Ich war da nicht mehr seit der Beerdigung, meinst du, wir könnten ...?"


	37. Falschspieler

Hallo, diesesmal habt ihr nicht so lange warten müssen. Danke Quarks, dass du so schnell korrigiert hast.

Nun hoffe ich, dass euch dieses neue Kapitel gefällt.

**Rückblick auf Kapitel 36 Identitätskrise**

Harry wurde es plötzlich bewusst, dass die geliebten Ausflüge nach London ohne neues Aussehen auch nicht mehr möglich waren. Sirius hatten sie damals auch bei den Muggeln aufs Fahndungsplakat gesetzt, vielleicht seinen Andrew McKillan auch?

„Einen Fehler hat euer Plan. Hogwarts ist so geschützt und magisch durchsetzt, dass keine elektromagnetischen Geräte funktionieren. Kein Mobiltelefon, kein Walkman, einfach nichts, was modern ist."

Enttäuscht sah Mary-Anne ihn an.

„Keine Sorge, ich habe da schon eine Lösung. Wo sind denn deine CDs und der Spieler?" Harry sah sich suchend um.

„In meiner Wohnung", meinte Anne nachdenklich. „Ich war da nicht mehr seit der Beerdigung, meinst du, wir könnten ...?"

**

* * *

**

Kapitel 37 Falschspieler

Es war ruhig auf den Fluren von Hogwarts. Er achtete auf jedes Geräusch, ob ihnen schon jemand folgen würde. In der letzten Zeit hatte er öfter dieses Gefühl gehabt. Nicht nur beim Nachsitzen von Harry, Ginny und Felicitas. Er konnte sich darauf verlassen, dass ein Schüler aus seinem Haus auftauchte, sobald er etwas Außergewöhnliches tat.

Aus der Ferne hörte man Peeves gegen die Rüstungen schlagen, ansonsten waren nur die Stimmen hinter den Klassenzimmertüren zu hören. Bald würden sie heraus drängen, einige, um sofort wieder alles zu vergessen, was ihnen heute beigebracht worden war

Er war mit Tonks bis kurz vor ihr Klassenzimmer gegangen. Nun wartete er in einer Nische auf die Person, welche ihn beschattete.

Snape hatte am Anfang die Befürchtung, dass Tonks seinen Verdacht nicht ernst nehmen würde, hatte sie dann aber doch mit seinen Argumenten überzeugen können.

Zuerst hatte er Tonks, später auch Baumgarden in seinen Plan eingeweiht. Es musste sichergestellt sein, dass Harry nicht seinen Versuch, den Verfolger zustellen, stören konnte. Deshalb hatte er an Tonks gedacht, die ihn ablenken sollte.

Harry hatte leider ein Talent für gefährliche Situationen, diese hier war aber seine Angelegenheit, er würde sie auch ohne Helden meistern. Je berühmter die Leute waren, umso schwieriger würde die Angelegenheit werden. Tonks hatte ihm den Vorschlag mit Baumgarden gemacht: So war Potter sicher nicht auf den Fluren unterwegs.

Felicitas und Ginny waren im Klassenzimmer gebunden, genauso wie Granger, denn sie würde auf Weasley warten, der mit Longbottom wohl als Letztes abgeben würde.

Harry und seine Freunde wollte er nicht einbeziehen. Es sollte alles so normal wie möglich ablaufen. Wenn seine Vermutung nicht stimmte, waren es so schon zu viele Personen, welche davon wussten.

Doch nun kam tatsächlich jemand den Flur entlang. Langsam und vorsichtig setzte die Person einen Schritt nach dem Anderen. Snape wandte den Unsichtbarkeitszauber an, der ihm schon so oft geholfen hatte. Er durfte jetzt nur nicht mit Geräuschen auf sich aufmerksam machen.

Er wollte wissen, wer ihn beobachtete und vor allem warum. Nicht nur das Warum, sondern auch in wessen Auftrag oder zu welchen Zielen?

Er war enttäuscht, als er die blonden Haare sah. Warum ausgerechnet er, war es etwa im Auftrag des dunklen Lords?

Draco Malfoy war mittlerweile auf der Höhe der Nische angekommen. Snape hatte große Lust, ihn sofort zur Rede zu stellen, doch ein ungewisses Gefühl riet ihm zur Zurückhaltung.

Draco lauschte an der Klassenzimmertüre, als ein plötzlicher Lichtblitz den Schüler auf den Boden sinken ließ. Eine weitere Gestalt kam den Flur entlang, die Kapuze tief in das Gesicht gezogen. Die Person klopfte energisch an die Klassenzimmertüre, wirkte einen Fluch gegen selbige und rannte davon.

Ein Knistern lenkte Snape ab. Fassungslos starrte er die Türe an, die in Flammen stand. Dem Flüchtenden konnte er nicht mehr folgen, denn er wurde hier gebraucht.

Seine Fähigkeit, sofort und zielorientiert zu handeln, half ihm enorm. Als erstes musste der Unsichtbarkeitszauber weg. Niemand würde es wagen, groß Alarm zu schlagen, wenn er schon vor Ort war.

Draco lag immer noch geschockt am Boden. Der Sohn von Narzissa und Lucius bekam einen aktivierten Portschlüssel auf den Bauch geworfen. Er würde nun in seinem Büro laden, so wie es der Direktor für ihn, sollte er in Gefahr sein, vorgesehen hatte.

Es war kein magisches Feuer auf der Tür, welches man ungefährdet herumtragen konnte. Die Türe war tatsächlich richtig in Brand gesetzt worden. Nach dem Löschen verschwand das Wasser so schnell wieder wie es gekommen war.

Snape reparierte die Schäden und öffnete die Türe vorsichtig.

„Was ist los? Verdammt noch mal, was stinkt hier so?"

Snape war zufrieden, sie hatte nichts Auffälliges bemerkt, scheinbar hatte sie nicht einmal das Klopfen wahrgenommen. Der Rauch hatte sich aufgelöst und der Brandgeruch wurde von einer Art Stinkbombe überdeckt.

„Eine Probe einer misslungenen Schülerarbeit. Sie ist mir versehentlich heruntergefallen." Mit dem Zauberstab schwingend rief er laut: „Reparo! Ich kann Ihnen heute Abend demonstrieren, wie wohlriechend der Trank sein müsste, Professor Tonks."

Snape stürmte den Flur entlang, er musste sich beeilen. Wenn Draco beim Aufwachen zu viel Lärm machte, würde Felicitas in seine Privaträume gehen, um nachzusehen, was die Geräusche verursacht hatte.

Im Klassenzimmer traf er aber nur noch auf sie. „Danke, Miss McKinnon. Wo ist denn Miss Weasley?"

„Sie trifft Nanda. Er bringt die Kleider für den Halloweenball." Felicitas drückte ihm eine Mappe in die Hand. Auf ihr lag eine Liste, in der sie notiert hatte, welcher Schüler wann den Unterricht verlassen hatte. Sehr aufmerksam betrachtete Severus die Liste. „Oh! Schön, und ist das etwa die Mappe mit ungelösten Problemen? Heute Abend dürfte ich die Fragen durchgearbeitet haben." Er nahm die Mappe und verschwand über die Treppe in sein Büro.

Draco lag noch immer geschockt auf dem Boden. Vorsichtig ließ er ihn in den angrenzenden Raum schweben. Hier konnte er nicht gesehen werden, wenn jemand an der Türe stand. Ein vorsichtiges Enervate sorgte dafür, dass Draco langsam aus seinem ungewollten Schlaf erwachte. Den Zauberstab des Schülers legte er vor sich auf seinen Schreibtisch. Der Professor beschwor eine Kanne Tee und schlug die Mappe auf. Er lächelte, denn sie wusste auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Ihre Mappe duftete nach Jasmin. Ein dezenter Hinweis darauf, wer ihm geholfen hatte, als es ihm gar nicht gut ging.

Langsam regte sich Draco, vorsichtig tastete er seine Taschen ab. Irritiert sah er sich um.

„Nun, Mister Malfoy, suchen Sie etwa Ihren Zauberstab?"

„Was mache ich hier? Warum haben Sie mich entführt?" Er sah seinen Zauberstab und wollte aufstehen. Er wurde aber von einer unsichtbaren Barriere abgehalten. „Sir, Sie dürfen mich nicht festhalten."

„Darf ich das nicht? Können Sie sich nicht vorstellen, warum Sie hier sind?"

Es klopfte an der Türe und Malfoys Klagen verstummte umgehend, während Snape die Türe öffnete. Die Stimme des Besuchers konnte Draco nicht hören, nur die Antwort von seinem Hauslehrer.

„Nein, Miss Greengras, Mister Malfoy hat nicht bei mir geklopft, ich werde ihn zu Ihnen schicken, sollte er hier vor der Türe stehen."

„Nein, Professor Snape, ich lasse mich nicht abweisen." Daphne musste näher an die Türe getreten sein, denn ihre Stimme klang laut genug, damit Draco sie verstehen konnte. „Der Zauberstab von Draco liegt doch auf Ihrem Schreibtisch. Er muss hier irgendwo sein. Es ist dringend! Ich muss mit ihm reden!"

„So? Zärtlichkeiten können Sie auch später noch austauschen."

„Es sind Gerüchte im Umlauf, die mir Sorgen machen!"

Snape hob überrascht eine Augenbraue.

„Sie begreifen auch gar nichts! Es geht nicht um das, was Sie denken, es geht um Draco!"

Unsicher sah sie sich um. Snape gab die Türe frei und ließ sie in sein Büro treten. Kaum, dass sie der Aufforderung gefolgt war, sprang sie auch schon wieder auf. Draco war in der Türe erschienen und hielt sich am Rahmen fest. Statt der von Snape befürchteten Begrüßungsszene stürmte sie auf Draco los: „Wie konntest du nur, du weißt doch, dass du so einen Scheiß nicht ..."

„Ruhe!", Snapes Stimme brachte sie sofort zum Schweigen. „Mister Malfoy ist nicht hier, auf dass er bei mir von Ihnen fertig gemacht wird. Wollen wir doch mal hören, was er zu sagen hat. Bitte, Miss Greengras, halten Sie sich etwas zurück. Nun, Mister Malfoy, warum haben Sie versucht herauszubekommen, was ich im Klassenzimmer von Professor Tonks gemacht habe? Sie konnten sich doch denken, dass nichts Ordnungswidriges passieren würde."

Draco schwieg und mit einem strengen Blick brachte er auch Daphne dazu, nichts zu sagen. Snape erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und stellte sein Denkarium auf den Tisch. Graue Schlieren zog sein Zauberstab zwischen den Haaren hervor. Draco verfolgte das Schauspiel nervös, während Daphne es sehr interessiert beobachtete. Die Gedanken verfestigten sich und man sah Draco den Flur entlang schleichen. Als die Gestalt vor dem Klassenzimmer lauschte, wurde die Ruhe von Snapes ‚Warum?' unterbrochen.

Die Gedanken flossen wieder zurück in die Steinschale, er hatte bewusst nicht alles gezeigt.

„Was? Darf man sich nicht mal die Schuhe schnüren, ohne verdächtigt zu werden?"

„Was werfe ich denn Ihnen vor?"

Es war beinahe körperlich spürbar, wie der Junge mit sich kämpfte. Das selbstsichere Auftreten wurde, wie von einem Malfoy nicht anders zu erwarten, gewahrt. Es fehlte ihm allerdings noch das aalglatte Verhalten seines Vaters, der sich umgehend aus der Situation gerettet hätte. Draco dagegen verrannte sich gerade in der Falle.

„Natürlich dürfen Sie sich die Schnürsenkel binden, wobei mir nicht aufgefallen war, dass es notwendig gewesen wäre. Aber warum gerade vor einem Klassenzimmer, das doch sehr abseits von deinem üblichen Weg liegt? Warum ausgerechnet vor einer Tür, zumal es auf Hogwarts wirklich genug Nischen gibt?"

In Draco arbeitete es noch, er starrte auf den Boden und bastelte wohl noch an einer Ausrede.

„Sir", meldete sich seine Freundin zu Wort. Sie ließ sich von Dracos Blick nicht zurückhalten. „Irgendetwas muss doch noch vorgefallen sein, Sir? Normalerweise hätten Sie ihm Punkte abgezogen, aber nicht zum Verhör in Ihr Büro gebracht. Warum musste Draco in Ihr Büro? Hängt es doch mit den Gerüchten zusammen?"

Dieser sah verwundert auf: „Was für Gerüchte? Ich habe nichts gemacht, außer die Schuhe geschlossen."

„Und dann?"

„Dann bin ich hier aufgewacht und habe das Gespräch zwischen Professor Snape und dir mitbekommen."

Beide sahen nun den Professor an, der weitere Gedanken in das Denkarium fließen ließ. Wieder nahmen die Gedanken Gestalt an, dieses Mal stoppten sie nicht. Vor den überraschten Augen der beiden Jugendlichen ging die Klassenzimmertüre in Flammen auf und der auf dem Boden liegende Draco verschwand. Die letzten Bilder, die erkennbar waren, zeigten die überraschte Professorin Tonks. Die kleine Episode mit der Stinkbombe behielt Snape für sich. Es tat nichts zur Sache, denn zu schnell konnte Greengras den Geruchsanschlag als Grund der Gerüchte angeben.

„Deshalb, Mister Malfoy, sind Sie hier in meinem Büro gelandet. Ich wollte nicht, dass Sie für den Brandanschlag verantwortlich gemacht werden. Dumbledore hätte handeln müssen, etwas, was Ihrer Mutter ganz bestimmt nicht gefallen hätte, ganz zu schweigen von ..." Snape unterbrach seinen Satz, da Draco noch bleicher und unruhiger wurde.

„Ganz zu schweigen von wem?", brachte dieser hervor.

„Ihrem Vater. Das müsste Ihnen doch klar sein, dass er dies auch in Askaban erfahren würde."

Draco wollte gerade etwas sagen, als es wieder an der Türe klopfte. Der Tisch mit den Stühlen stand so geschickt, dass man von der Türe aus nur den Schreibtisch sehen konnte. Daphne holte Dracos Zauberstab mit einem Aufrufezauber vom Schreibtisch, bevor Snape die Türe öffnete.

Angestrengt lauschten seine Gäste den Stimmen an der Türe. „Nein, Mister Grabbe. Mister Malfoy hat nicht bei mir geklopft. Warum sind Sie so besorgt, er wird sich schon um Miss Greengras kümmern. Das hätten Sie sich auch denken können. Fragen Sie doch Mister Zabini, die beiden scheinen sehr aneinander zu hängen. In der letzten Zeit tauchen sie meist zusammen oder wenigsten kurz nacheinander auf."

„Blaise weiß auch nicht, wo Draco ist, Sir. Ich helfe ihm ja bei der Suche."

„Warum suchen Sie ihn denn?"

„Er soll sich eine gute Ausrede einfallen lassen. Professor McGonagall sucht ihn. Ich soll ihn warnen."

„Da Professor McGonagall noch nicht zu mir gekommen ist, scheint es wohl nicht so schwerwiegend zu sein. Was hat denn Mr. Malfoy eigentlich ausgefressen?"

Grabbe starrte vor sich hin und druckste etwas herum.

„Sie können mich nicht ohne einen Grund stören, Grabbe. Morgen Abend Nachsitzen!"

„Sir?"

„Was Sir? Ich will wissen, warum Sie mir mit Ihrem Gestotter Zeit und Nerven rauben! Ist einmal Nachsitzen nicht genug?"

„Sir, ich weiß nur, was Blaise gesagt hat. Draco soll eine Türe angezündet haben!"

Snape sah den Schüler streng an. „Und ist sie richtig abgebrannt oder nur angekokelt?"

Grabbe zuckte mit den Schultern: „Selber gesehen habe ich die Türe nicht. Aber Blaise ..."

„Denken Sie nach, Mister Grabbe! Denken ist offensichtlich keine Stärke von Ihnen. Suchen Sie die Türe und melden Sie mir Ihren Fund. Vielleicht verzichte ich dann darauf, einen Abend mit Ihnen zu verbringen!"

Die Türe flog ins Schloss und Snape sah kurz zu seinen Gästen, setzte sich aber an seinen Schreibtisch und begann zu arbeiten. Keine halbe Minute später, den anwesenden Schülern kam es wie Stunden vor, begann Draco Malfoy zu berichten.

Snape hatte es schon in den Gedanken des Blonden gelesen, es war ihm aber wichtig, dass dieser es bewusst aussprach.

* * *

Harry hatte das Feuer in Mary-Annes Kamin wieder gelöscht, bevor sie Flohpulver hineinwerfen konnte. Er warnte Mary-Anne ausdrücklich vor dem Flohnetzwerk.

„Du meinst, die dunkle Seite manipuliert immer noch das Flohnetzwerk?"

Harry nickte: „Es ist nur zu verlockend für sie. Zu einfach ist es, das Ziel zu ändern. Hast du schon einmal gehört, dass Voldemort gefloht ist? Zumindest überwachen sie die interessantesten Kamine."

Harry kramte in der Hosentasche und zog einen Portschlüssel hervor. Einen offiziellen, wie Mary-Anne sofort bemerkte.

„Er bringt uns direkt in das Ministerium, du weißt, dass ich dort öfter zu tun habe. Von dort aus können wir zu deiner Wohnung apparieren."

Es dauerte länger, bis Mary-Anne ihre CDs zusammengesammelt und sortiert hatte, eine legte sie auch gleich in das Gerät. Nur um zu testen, ob es auch noch funktionierte. Sie fand viele Dinge, welche sie liebevoll betrachtete und sie hin und herstellte. Harry war es bald langweilig, so dass er von dem kleinen Balkon auf die Stadt hinab sah.

„Ist dir langweilig, Harry? Ich bin halt etwas gefühlsduselig, wie Professor Snape immer sagt. Schau, ich habe ein Album aus meiner Kindheit gefunden."

Harry hatte den Kopf geschüttelt und schaute nun mir ihr das Album gemeinsam an. Die meisten Bilder zeigten sie mit ihren Eltern. Er legte den Arm um die hemmungslos schluchzende Frau. Es waren Bilder von fröhlichen Menschen, überall zog die kleine Mary-Anne Grimassen und machte ihre Späße. Harry wurde immer stiller. Langsam fiel dies auch Mary-Anne auf, weshalb sie ihn fragend ansah.

„Es ist schon schrecklich genug, die Eltern überhaupt zu verlieren, ich weiß nur nicht, was schlimmer ist? Meine Eltern kenne ich nur aus Erzählungen von anderen. Du hast deine Eltern glücklicherweise selber kennen gelernt."

Sie hörten gemeinsam schweigend der Musik zu. Harry blätterte weiter und stieß auf farbenfrohe Bilder, welche sich nicht bewegten.

„Da war ich mit meiner Tante Edwina im Zirkus. Sie verfügt über keine Magie, bei ihr lernte ich so die andere Welt kennen.

„Ich war nie in einem Zirkus. Die Dursleys haben mich nie mitgenommen. Ich musste immer zu Mrs. Figg."

Harry stand auf und zeigte aus dem Fenster: „Ist das dort unten vielleicht auch ein Zirkus?"

Mitten in der Hochhaussiedlung war auf einer freien Fläche ein Zelt aufgebaut. Viele bunte Lichter blinkten schon am späten Nachmittag. Bevor Mary-Anne antworten konnte, wurden sie durch seinen Mehrwegespiegel unterbrochen. Schnell wusste Felicitas über alles bescheid. Nachdem er berichtet hatte, wo er war, schlug er ihr vor, sich diesen Zirkus näher anzusehen.

Die Türglocke erschreckte Harry und Mary-Anne. Über die Sprechanlage meldete sich Felicitas, die sie nicht so schnell erwartet hatten.

Um sich wieder unerkannt in der Öffentlichkeit bewegen zu können, war es an der Zeit, sich ein neues Aussehen auszudenken. Harry hatte deshalb seine Haare in einem rötlich blonden Ton gefärbt und die Brille gegen die Kontaktlinsen ausgetauscht. Eine Strickmütze aus dem Kleiderschrank der Lehrerin seinen Auftritt vervollständigte. Als Felicitas aus dem Aufzug trat, brauchte sie eine Weile, um den Jungen zu erkennen, der dort auf der Treppe saß. Er saß einfach da und beantwortete ihre Frage nach der Wohnung nicht. Erst als sie Legilimentik einsetzte, durchschaute sie die Maskerade.

Zu dritt zogen sie los. Verwundert sah sich Harry um. So hat er sich das Wohnviertel nicht vorgestellt. Mary-Anne hat von einer Hochhaussiedlung gesprochen, aber das, was er sah, war keine Siedlung. Vielleicht lag es an der Dunkelheit, jedenfalls wirkte das Umfeld bedrohlich. Überall ragten riesige Wohntürme auf, alles war grau in grau. Am Straßenrand standen Autos, die aber nicht so groß und gepflegt waren wie der Wagen von Onkel Vernon.

Während sie auf dem schmutzigen Bürgersteig den größten Pfützen aus Wasser und Öl auswichen, erkundigte sich Mary-Anne nach Ginny.

„Nanda ist aufgetaucht", erklärte Felicitas. „Dann hält sie natürlich nichts mehr."

Es war kein gewöhnlicher Zirkus, wie Harry es erwartet hatte, sondern es gab lauter kleine Schausteller, die sich um ein Zelt gruppierten. Vor den Zelteingängen waren Kassen aufgebaut. Im Gegensatz zu dem Varieteprogramm musste für den Besuch der kleinen Stände kein Eintritt bezahlt werden. Überall dröhnte laute Musik und die verschiedensten Gerüche zogen durch die engen Gänge. Der liebliche Geruch von gebrannten Mandeln wurde abgelöst vom Gestank des alten Bratfettes der Fish & Chips Buden. Die Schausteller schien die Umgebung nicht zu stören, sie jonglierten, turnten und einige zauberten auch. Harry, Feli und Mary-Anne sahen den zaubernden Muggel begeistert zu. Sie beherrschten ihr Handwerk, wenigstens insoweit, wie es dem Anspruch der nicht magischen Menschen entsprach. Es herrschte ein dichtes Gedränge.

„Wie auf den Märkten in Mumbai", strahlte Felicitas. „Oh, schau mal, da hinten schauen sogar Polizisten einem Zauberer zu!"

Als die Beamten weiter gegangen waren, begannen sich wieder Leute um den Mann zu scharen. Felicitas zog Harry zu dem am Boden sitzenden Alten. Drei Becher standen auf einem Brett und er wettete mit Zuschauern. Eine Zeit lang ging es gut, bis ein aufgebrachter Mann einen Streit anfing. Nun konnte Harry in das Gesicht des Spielers schauen. So schnell hatte ihn die magische Welt wieder eingeholt, denn vor ihm saß Mundungus Fletcher. Der Lärm um sie herum nahm zu, so dass auch die beiden Ordnungshüter zurück kehrten. Harry überlegte kurz, dann nahm er Felicitas und Mary-Anne an die Hand, zog sie schnell von dem Geschehen weg und hielt erst einige Meter entfernt an. Geschützt hinter einem Süßwarenstand beobachteten sie den Streit weiter, derweil zwei Sanitäter kamen und sich durch die Schaulustigen drängten.

„Wer ist das, Harry?", erkundigte sich Mary-Anne. „Du hast ihn so überrascht angeschaut."

„Das ist Mundungus Fletcher, ein Bekannter von Dumbledore. Er holt für ihn Informationen aus der Unterwelt. Hin und wieder sollte er auch auf mich aufpassen, hat dann aber meistens geschlafen oder war anderweitig unterwegs."

Sie schauten ihm nach, wie er, frisch verbunden, von den Polizisten abgeführt wurde.

„Kommt, wir helfen ihm. Er bekommt doch eine Menge Ärger mit unserem Ministerium."

„Nein, Felicitas. Ich habe es mir auch überlegt. Vielleicht gehört es zu seinem Plan, in der Unterwelt einen Namen zu bekommen."

Mary-Anne unterbrach Harry, indem sie auf zwei gutgekleidete Männer aufmerksam machte, die den Polizisten folgten. „Das wird nicht funktionieren, die Beiden sind von den Vergissmichs. Sie werden den Typ mitnehmen und den Polizisten die Erinnerungen löschen."

Sie zogen weiter, wobei Harry die Leute aufmerksamer betrachtete. Er machte seine Begleiterinnen auf einige finstere Typen aufmerksam. „Schaut mal, die dort sehen doch aus wie Todesser?"

„Könnte sein! Madame Bones befürchtet, dass sie nicht nur bei uns ihr Unwesen treiben. Die Verhaftung des Alten und die Reaktion des Ministeriums hat sie vermutlich angelockt."

„Du meinst, die Todesser sind immer darüber informiert, was im Ministerium gerade läuft?", erkundigte sich Felicitas.

Mary-Anne nickte zustimmend.

An den ursprünglichen Grund ihres Ausfluges wurden sie durch einen Musikanten erinnert, der mit einem Saxophon in der Nähe des Ausgangs stand.

Bald erklangen im Musiksalon des Hauses am Grimmauldplatz ganz neue Klänge.

Das leise Summen des Generators störte kaum. Harry und Felicitas zeigten mit einem Foxtrott, was sie in der Tanzschule gelernt hatten, derweil überraschte Gesichter in der Türe auftauchten. Harry hatte nicht gewusst, dass der Orden an diesem Abend tagte. Die erste, die sich in den Raum traute, war Molly, die ihren Arthur an der Hand gefasst hatte und schnell mit ihm im Takt war. Harry und Felicitas machten den beiden temperamentvollen Tänzern Platz und wünschten sich derweil einen Walzer, den Mary-Anne aber erst nach längerem Suchen fand. Remus drehte nun auch mit Tonks die ersten Runden, als Severus Snape in der Türe erschien. Es war nicht erkennbar, ob es Verärgerung oder Entsetzen war, was sein Gesichtsausdruck wiederspiegelte. „Kaum läuft etwas Musik und schon benehmen sich alle wie die Kinder!"

„Severus, sieh es nicht so streng", mahnte Dumbledore, der das Treiben richtig genoss. Selbst Minerva McGonagall tippte den Takt mit dem Fuß mit, nur Snape konnte es nicht verstehen.

Tonks fiel, als sie mit Remus stolperte, direkt vor Snapes Füße. „Och Severus, dürfen wir nicht etwas Spaß haben? Sei doch nicht so ein miesepetriger Spielverderber."

Missmutig bot er ihr die Hand, damit sie aufstehen konnte, aber Remus war schneller. Mary-Anne überbrückte die Spannung, indem sie wieder einen Foxtrott spielte. Felicitas beobachtete den Zaubertränkelehrer, der nun verärgert stehen blieb, während Tonks und Remus schon wieder tanzten. Sie rechnete bereits damit, dass er den Raum gleich wieder verlassen würde. Albus jedoch schien dies auch zu erwarten, denn er war aus seinem Sessel aufgestanden und auf Severus zu gegangen. Dieser befürchtete wohl, dass noch ein Spruch auf den von Tonks folgen würde. Die Tänzer brachen genauso ab wie die Gespräche der Ordensmitglieder. Snape war nicht hinausgegangen, sondern in den Raum hinein getreten. „Miss McKinnon, Sie erlauben?"

Felicitas war zu überrascht, als der Zaubertränkelehrer sich ihr zuwandte. Die ersten Schritte vermasselte sie, dann aber gelang es ihr, mit Snape und der Musik mitzuhalten. Bevor die Leute nach dem Tanz applaudieren konnten, brach Snape dies mit einer unwilligen Handbewegung ab. „Das muss unsere neue Strategie sein. Wir müssen das tun, was keiner von uns erwartet. Ganz wie die Grünhaarigen, denn sie bringen den dunklen Lord gehörig aus dem Konzept. Das muss der Orden auch hinbekommen, wenn er etwas gegen ihn unternehmen will."

Er verbeugte sich vor Felicitas, fast niemand bekam mit, dass er ihr etwas zuflüsterte.

„Was hat er dir denn zugeflüstert?"

„Wir werden ihn später treffen. Mehr hat er nicht gesagt."


	38. Prüfungen

Hallo zusammen. Es hat geklappt pünktlich zum 3. Advent gibt es etwas neues zum Lesen.

Wir hoffen euch gefällt die Geschichte, wegen der Quarks, sich in der Weihnachtszeit noch mehr Stress gemacht hat. Vor lauter Hektik sind mir einige Fehler unterlaufen, die er zuverlässig und gründlich wie immer bereinigt hat. Danke!

**

* * *

38. Prüfungen**

Dumbledore trat zu Mary-Anne. „Ein famoser Einfall! Woher wussten Sie, dass ich heute meine Freunde versammelt habe? Ein sollte ganz normales Treffen werden. Es ist manchmal notwendig, sich nur wegen sich selbst zu treffen."

„Oh, es war ganz zufällig", begann sie und erzählte von dem Nachmittag. Von der Idee, moderne Musik nach Hogwarts zu bringen und dem Ausflug ins Muggel London.

Er murmelte den Namen des verhafteten Zauberers, schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte. Kurz danach wandte er sich wieder der neuen Technik zu. Nachdenklich sah sich der alte Schulleiter die Geräte an. Er spiegelte sich auf der glänzenden Seite einer CD. Plötzlich leuchtete es in seinen Augen auf.

„Arthur, schau dir mal die Technik an, da haben wir nichts dagegen zu setzen. Ich meine, dass man diese herrliche Musik irgendwie magisch festhält."

Arthur legte seine Hand auf den leicht vibrierenden Generator. „Wir könnten doch den ganzen Aufbau übernehmen, dann haben wir schon erprobte Technik!"

„Nein, das geht nicht. Unsere magische Welt hat keine Ahnung von der Technik der anderen Welt. Wir würden eine der Hürden abreißen, die aufgebaut worden sind, um uns zu schützen."

„Ganz richtig, Albus. Sonst haben wir demnächst noch mehr fliegende Autos!", kommentierte Molly ernst. „Du könntest ja mal Kontakt mit dem Hexenradio aufnehmen. Die können ja auch alle Lieder nach Wunsch spielen. Sicherlich appariert da nicht jedes Mal der Sänger in die Radioanstalt."

Dumbledore sah auf die silbern glänzenden Geräte. „Ich werde die Radioanstalt anschreiben. Molly hat Recht, sie müssen die Musik auch irgendwie konserviert haben. Könnten wir die Gerätschaften dorthin bringen und würden sie dort auch funktionieren?"

„Sicherlich! Harry hat das ganz großartig hinbekommen. Es gibt die Geräte auch kleiner."

Mary-Anne kramte in ihrer Tasche und brachte einen Walkman hervor, zusammen mit kleinen Lautsprechern und Kopfhörern. „Für einen Test würde das reichen."

Harry stand mit Felicitas etwas Abseits. Niemand stellte sich zu ihnen, da jeder ihnen ihre Zweisamkeit lassen wollte. Hin und wieder jedoch sah jemand zu ihnen, auch Dumbledore.

„Albus, lass sie", hielt Molly den Schulleiter zurück. „Ich habe Harry selten so glücklich gesehen."

Die Ordensmitglieder hatten sich wohl entschlossen, hier bei der Musik zu bleiben. Immer wieder tanzte eines der Pärchen. Nicht alle konnten es wirklich gut, manche waren nur mehr oder weniger passend zur Musik unterwegs. Andere versorgten sich derweil am Büfett, welches Dobby organisiert hatte.

Die Türe wurde aufgerissen und Ginny stürmte in den Salon. Sie sah sich einen Moment lang überrascht um, dann fand sie Harry und Felicitas. Sie schnappte ihre Freundin am Arm: „Komm schnell! Dein Kleid ist ganz toll geworden, du musst es anprobieren!"

„Was für ein Kleid?", erkundigte sich Molly interessiert.

„Halloween!", rief ihr Ginny zu und verschwand mit Felicitas aus dem Raum. Molly konnte nicht anders, sie folgte den beiden. Selbst Tonks wollte sich dies nicht entgehen lassen.

„Was soll denn diese auffällige Aktion!"

Harry war nicht aufgefallen, dass Snape noch im Raum war. Jetzt stand dieser hinter ihm und sprach so in sein Ohr, dass Harry dessen Atem spürte. Die Freude, Leute in unangenehme Situationen zu bringen, würde er wohl nie ablegen.

„Nanda hat die Ballkleider gebracht."

„Und Sie sind nicht erwünscht, nicht wahr?"

„Treffer, Professor Snape. Würden Sie bitte Remus Lupin folgen, der bald den Raum verlässt? Ich werde danach so unauffällig, wie es mir möglich ist, folgen. Mary-Anne, unsere DJ, ist informiert. Keine Sorge, es vermisst uns niemand so schnell. Molly ist ja abgelenkt."

Harry musste lächeln, es klappte besser als erhofft. Er traf gleich nach Snape und Remus in seinem Arbeitszimmer ein. Nebenan hörte man die Mädchen kichern und reden. Mit skeptischem Blick blätterte der Zaubertränkemeister durch ein altes Buch. Das Buch über Blutzauber enthielt viele Schutzzauber. Es gab aber auch andere Kapitel, die dafür sorgten, dass es als schwarzmagisch galt.

Snape sah auf: „Deshalb die geheime Kommandosache, Harry?"

„Ja, weil Sie, werter Professor, mich auf eine Lücke aufmerksam gemacht haben. Ich muss sie so schnell wie möglich schließen. Morgen werden wir uns alle auf Black-Castle treffen, um die Zugangszauber zu erneuern. Dieses Mal werden alle richtig eingebunden. Bis jetzt waren Sie, Professor Snape, noch du, Remus, das noch nicht. Ich hoffe doch, dass sich dies Morgen ändern lässt?"

„Harry, ich habe dir gesagt", wehrte Remus ab, „dass ich meine Gründe habe, es nicht zu tun. Stell dir vor, ich hätte in meiner veränderten Form die Möglichkeit, den Schutzzauber zu überwinden."

„Wenn die Freunde erst Morgen eingebunden werden kann, es zu spät sein", bemerkte Snape mit Nachdruck. „Ich selber werde an dem Ritual nicht teilnehmen. Es hinterlässt zu viele Spuren, so dass er es herausfinden würde."

„Severus, mach jetzt bitte keine Hektik!", mahnte Remus den schwarzhaarigen Professor. „Es ging bis jetzt doch gut."

„Oh, du Kleingeist! Wenn ich das herausgefunden habe, liegt es an meinem Wissen über Schutzzauber. Andere könnten es sich auch angeeignet haben, oder sie testen es einfach. Wir leben nicht in friedlichen Zeiten, vergesst das nicht. Es gibt viele um den dunklen Lord, die sich hervor tun wollen, die nicht, zumindest noch nicht, erkannt haben, dass er sie nur gebraucht."

Der Professor blätterte das Buch weiter durch, bis er das gefunden hatte, was er suchte. „Hier, es erfordert aber große Konzentration." Mit diesen Worten drückte er ihm eine kleine Glasphiole in die Hand. „Du kennst das ja schon. Feli hat es ja schon öfter angewandt. Vergiss den alten Kyrill und seine Großnichte nicht. An die beiden Chaoten in der Winkelgasse hast du sicherlich gedacht, oder Ginny wird dich erinnern."

„Die alle auch?"

„Wo würdest du nach Schwachstellen suchen, hoffentlich nicht doch bei den Hauptfiguren. Nebenfiguren sind das Sicherheitsrisiko. Sie sind nicht immer bestens informiert und lassen sich leichter beeinflussen."

***

Der kleine Raum war schwach erleuchtet. Die Lampen sendeten ihr Licht an die gewölbte Zimmerdecke, welche es milde auf die Anwesenden zurückwarf. Der Raum war nur über das Arbeitszimmer oder durch das private Netzwerk erreichbar. Harry gefielen die Räume auf Black-Castle. Sie waren zur Hälfte mit Holz getäfelt und oben mit weißem Verputz versehen. Das ganze Haus wirkte etwas freundlicher als Hogwarts, wo fast überall die Steinquader zu sehen waren. Hier in diesem runden Raum hatte er das erste Ritual als Erbe der Blacks ausgeführt. Er erinnerte sich gut daran, wie der alte Hauself ihm half. Wie der Wappenstein, der im Boden eingelassen war, reagierte. Es waren abwechselnde Farben gewesen, in denen er aufgeleuchtet hatte.

„Erde an Harry, wir sind beinahe alle da."

Harry schreckte durch die Bemerkung von Ginny auf. Sie hatte ihn ertappt, wie er vor sich hinträumte.

„Deine Mitteilungen sind überall angekommen. War lustig, wie das Pergament mit einem Klingeln aufgetaucht ist."

Harry sah sich um, bis auf Ron, Neville und Luna waren alle eingetroffen. In seinem Koffer, den er vom verborgenen Klassenzimmer hierher gebracht hatte, rumpelte es.

„Ich war das nicht", warf Tonks ein. Sie stand neben Remus und wartete darauf, dass es losging. Neville und Luna entstiegen dem Koffer.

„Guten Abend ihr beiden, gleich bekommt ihr eine Erklärung. Weiß jemand, wo Ron ist?"

„Er ist einfach nicht mitgekommen, er wollte noch etwas trainieren", entschuldigte ihn Hermine. „Er meint, es wird doch auch noch Morgen reichen."

„Nein!" Die unerwartet klare Reaktion von Remus sorgte dafür, dass sie ihn alle beinahe ungläubig ansahen. „Er wird diese fünf Minuten wohl aufbringen können, selbst Nanda ist hier und Ileana auch. Harry, denk an die Worte von Severus!"

„Severus?"

„Ja, er hat mich auf eine riskante Lücke bei den Schutzzaubern hingewiesen. Vielleicht sprichst du mal mit ihm, Feli, er wollte bei dem Ritual nicht mitmachen."

„Vergiss es, Harry, wenn er nicht will, bekommt ihn niemand dazu. Was ist mit den Schutzzaubern?"

„Sie müssen so umgesprochen werden, dass sie nur auf das Blut aus dem lebenden Körper reagieren. Ihr könnt euch ja das Kapitel durchlesen, während ich nach Ron sehe."

Nach einer kleinen Abhandlung von Remus über Schutzzauber war Harry mit Ron zurück. Der schaute zu recht betreten in die Runde.

„Ron, ich habe es dir gleich gesagt, du ..."

„Ist gut, Hermine. Harry hat ihn mitgebracht und nur das ist wichtig", mischte sich Felicitas ein. „Selbst ich habe nicht gewusst, um was es geht. Aber nach der Erklärung von Remus müssen wir sofort reagieren."

Wie beim ersten Ritual half Addy, der alte Hauself von Black-Castle, bei der Prozedur. Es dauerte seine Zeit. Jeder musste einen Tropfen Blut auf den Wappenstein der Blacks geben. Dazu sprach Harry immer wieder den gleichen Zauberspruch.

„Lady Ginny", unterbrach der alte Hauself die Zeremonie. „So geht das nicht. Jeder muss einzeln sein Blut geben, nicht gemeinsam mit Mister Nanda."

Im Augenwickel beobachte Harry, wie Remus die Situation nutzte. Er stellte sich von der Seite der Wartenden zu denen, die bereits mit einem Pflaster versehen waren. Kyrill begann mit ihm ein Gespräch und beide verließen den Raum. Tonks schüttelte traurig den Kopf. Sie blieb aber ruhig, als der Hauself ihr mit einer Nadel in den Finger stupfte.

***

Beim Frühstück schien nur Ginny müde zu sein. Sie beteiligte sich nicht an den Gesprächen, sondern saß einfach nur da und unterdrückte ihr Gähnen.

„Scheint sehr anstrengend gewesen zu sein heute Nacht?", neckte Felicitas sie.

Ginny grinste nur über den Tisch. Harry schob seine Tasse zu ihr hinüber. „Mir hilft der Tee immer, auch nach starken körperlichen Belastungen."

„Ist doch ein wenig zuviel Fürsorge", bemerkte Hermine, der das Thema gar nicht so passte. „Vielleicht will sie lieber einen heißen Tee?"

„Ist schon gut", murmelte Ginny, die den Tee hastig trank. Hermine beobachtete sie argwöhnisch. Es musste wohl ein Wundermittel im Tee gewesen sein, denn die Schwester von Ron war plötzlich putzmunter. Gerade wollte Hermine sie danach fragen, als sie ein eindringliches ‚Psst' vernahm. Felicitas sah warnend zu ihr herüber. Hermine verdrehte ihre Augen, also doch ein Wundermittel.

„Und gibt es etwas Neues aus dem Tagespropheten?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Kleinigkeiten, oh ...!", unterbrach sie sich: „vielleicht doch was. Das Ministerium hat einen Laden in der Nokturngasse überprüft und scheinbar einiges gefunden. Komisch, sie nennen keinen Namen. Der Laden wird nicht erwähnt und auch nicht welche Abteilung es aufgedeckt hat."

Seamus war aufgestanden und schaute jetzt Hermine über die Schultern. „Die anderen Artikel sind auch zurückhaltender geschrieben. Da! Sogar mal etwas über Kobolde."

„Haben sie die beim Schummeln ertappt?", wollte Ron wissen.

„Nein, sie haben, eigentlich Gringotts hat Geld für eine medizinische Stiftung gegeben."

„Alles Kleinkram, wann beginnt denn jetzt endlich der Prozess gegen die Umbridge?", brummte Seamus.

Professor McGonagall scheuchte sie auf. Die meisten Schüler hatten die große Halle schon längst verlassen. Nach einem langen prüfenden Blick auf Harry kehrte sie schmunzelnd an den Lehrertisch zurück.

„Auf, kommt, Morgen könnt ihr sitzen bleiben, da ist Samstag und kein Lehrer wartet auf euch."

„Aber wir haben eine Hermine, die uns sicher an die Hausaufgaben erinnern wird."

Die Gryffindors lachten, alle kannten den ständigen Streit zwischen Hermine und Ron.

Mit der Aussicht, dass sie heute Abend die Schule für diese Woche hinter sich hatten, ließ sich der Tag gut ertragen.

„Sag mal, Harry?"

Er drehte sich zu Hermine um. Sie waren gerade aus Moodys Unterricht gekommen, er hatte mal wieder kein Ende gefunden. Moody hatte es trotzdem geschafft, Harry zu überraschen. Er lud zu einem freiwilligen Verteidigungskurs ein. Ganz so, wie es Harry in seinem Konzept für die DA vorgeschlagen hatte.

Hermine wartete, bis die meisten Schüler an ihnen vorbei gegangen waren.

„Was haben die Lehrer eigentlich?"

Fragend hob er die Schultern. „Mir ist nichts Besonderes aufgefallen. Meinst du wegen Moody? Es wurde Zeit, dass er mit den Kursen beginnt. Wir haben viel zu viel Zeit verloren."

„Nicht das. Heute Morgen hat McGonagall dich eindringlich angeschaut, aber nichts gesagt, nur gelächelt. Aber nicht nur sie. Dumbledore beim Mittagessen und eben auch Moody."

„Vielleicht haben sie über meine Forderungen vom Sommer nachgedacht. Nun denken sie, dass sie mich überraschen könnten."

Hermine schien die Erklärung einzuleuchten, denn sie fragte nicht mehr nach. Harry freute sich auf sein Bett und darauf, dass er Morgen ganz lange schlafen konnte.

***

„Nein Felicitas, du gehst nicht schon wieder so früh zu Snape." Verschlafen öffnete Harry seine Augen. Er konnte seine Freundin aber nicht mehr fassen, denn sie warf ihm bereits seine Kleider zu. Warum eigentlich sollte er sich anziehen, er wollte doch gar nicht in die kalten Kerkerräume.

„Auf, Harry! Hast du Dobby nicht gehört? Snape will, dass wir beide sofort bei ihm auftauchen."

„Es ist fünf Uhr an einem schulfreien Tag, Felicitas! Kann das nicht noch warten?"

„Du weißt, wie gerne er wartet. Komm, beeile dich!"

Kurz danach standen sie im Unterrichtsraum von Snape.

„Die Prüfung fällt aus! Du bekommst das Zertifikat Montag überreicht!"

Die Stimme von Snape verhallte im Zaubertränkekerker. Der Raum war kalt, denn es brannte nur eine Fackel und der Kamin war aus. Gespannt beobachtete Snape die ausgebreitete Karte von Hogwarts auf seinem Schreibtisch. Zufrieden lächelnd steckte er sie ein und ging auf die Treppe zu. Harry wusste, dass sie in seine Privaträume führte. Snape winkte seinen Besuchern, ihm zu folgen.

Noch immer sprachlos folgten sie dem schlanken, großen Mann. Hier war es wesentlich gemütlicher, das Feuer loderte und es standen Teetassen auf dem Tisch.

„Nein, das würde ich natürlich nicht zu lassen. Ein geschenktes Zertifikat ist doch eigentlich wertlos!" Sein fieses Grinsen verriet seine Freude, die beiden so überrascht zu haben.

„Hast du uns aus dem Bett gejagt, nur um deinen Spaß mit uns zu machen?" Felicitas schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Das glaube ich dir nicht. Sag, was ist mit der Prüfung?"

Er holte Felicitas' Mappe von seinem Schreibtisch.

„Nein, die ganze Mühe war nicht um sonst. Es stand aber zur Diskussion. Schuld daran ist ein Scherzbold, der dem Möchtegern Professor Weasley einen Streich gespielt hat. Aber der hat sich auch durch die Tat verraten. Harry, kannst du dir denken, warum Albus und die Leitung des Ministeriums weiß, dass du Mister Weasley von Hogwarts in die Nokturngasse geschickt hast?"

„Wegen des Portschlüssels, der Percy aus Hogwarts hinaus brachte?"

„Eben, man musste den Täter gar nicht suchen. Es gibt nur wenige Menschen, die das können. Der Minister zum Beispiel, seine Stellvertreterin, der Schulleiter und, nun ja, und du!"

Harry verzog missmutig das Gesicht.

„Es gibt kein Ärger, niemand wird dem großen Helden an den Karren fahren. Weasley weiß es nicht, ich denke, er wird schon eine eigene Erklärung finden."

„Was hat das mit der Prüfung zu tun?"

„Nachdem es zu einem Handgemenge bei Borgin & Burkes kam, griffen Auroren ein. Sie brachten den Wichtigtuer nach St. Mungo. Hier ist dem Schnüffler aufgefallen, dass zwei Prüflinge im Nebenzimmer ausführlich über die Prüfungsaufgaben unterrichtet wurden. Er informierte Dumbledore. Es lagen sogar die Lösungen auf dem Tisch, als der Schulleiter dem Verdacht nachging. Dumbledore hatte Weasley umgehend besucht, vermutlich, um ihn zu befragen. Es gab einen riesigen Ärger und Minister Hopkins hat die Prüfung ganz abgeblasen und dir alleine den Titel zugestanden, Felicitas."

„Also doch ganz ohne Prüfung?"

„Nicht ganz ohne, das wollte ich nicht. Du musst sie am Montag hier auf Hogwarts unter der Aufsicht des Kontrollgremiums ablegen. Ich denke, das kannst du ganz locker angehen.

„Danke für die Information, Sir. Ich habe den Eindruck, dass das nicht alles war, dies hätten Sie uns auch nach dem Frühstück sagen können."

Snape nickte abwesend, er stand auf und ging zu seinem Schreibtisch. Irgendetwas schien ihn umzutreiben. „Du, Felicitas, wir haben ..." Er brach wieder ab und starrte auf den Schreibtisch.

„Professor Snape, ich habe kein Problem damit, den Raum zu verlassen. Sie haben scheinbar noch eine Angelegenheit, welche Sie nur mit Felicitas besprechen wollen. Sehen Sie es nicht als Floskel an. Ich akzeptiere dies, wie auch Ihren Verzicht auf die Aufnahme in die Schutzzauber. Ich gehe nun, dann können Sie ihr eigentliches Problem mit Feli besprechen."

Harry stand auf und wandte sich der Türe zu. Erst ein sehr bestimmtes ‚Halt' ließ ihn sein Vorhaben abbrechen.

„Was soll das, Harry?" Snape winkte ihn zurück. „Vielleicht habe ich mich in der letzten Zeit nicht klar genug ausgedrückt. Ich mache dies nicht, um dich zu treffen oder gar zu isolieren, sondern um mich zu schützen."

Harry drehte sich um. Er sah seine Freundin lange, nein, eigentlich nur wenige Sekunden, in die Augen. Dann entstand um ihn herum ein goldener Ring auf dem Boden. Aus ihm schossen raumhohe Flammen, welche Harry umgaben. Kurz danach war der Spuk vorbei und Harry verschwunden. Felicitas legte ihre Hand auf die Schulter des überraschten Lehrers und verschwand mit ihm.

„Habe ich Sie überrascht, Professor Snape?"

„Eindrucksvoll, in der Tat, ich hoffe nur, ich habe keinen Brandfleck auf dem Boden. Warum sind wir hier nach Black-Castle gegangen, Harry?"

„Weil wir hier ungestört Klartext reden können. Heute ist der Raum so gesichert, dass selbst meine Freunde sich anmelden müssen. Jetzt können Sie sagen, was Ihnen auf dem Herzen liegt."

Snape sah sich um, er zog eine kleine Kristallkugel aus dem Umhang und schwang seinen Zauberstab. Die Kugel verfärbte sich nicht, weshalb er sie zufrieden wieder weg steckte.

„Nun, seit Längerem habe ich den Eindruck, dass sich jemand für mich interessiert. Genauer gesagt für mein Verhalten außerhalb des Unterrichts. Gestern konnte ich es aufklären. Harry, ich befürchtete, dass du mit dem Talent für schwierige Situationen mitten hineingeraten könntest, deshalb die Aktion mit Baumgarden. Du solltest nicht in die Angelegenheit hineingezogen werden. Aus dieser Aktion konnte ich dich raushalten, aber du hast es ja wieder geschafft, in eine andere zu schlittern. Ich sage nur Mundungus Fletcher."

„Hat deine Aktion etwas mit der brennenden Türe zu tun?" fragte Felicitas.

Snape sah auf: „Was weißt du darüber?"

„Nun, man erzählt sich, dass Draco ein Feuerchen gelegt haben soll. Die Klassenzimmertüre bei Tonks soll gebrannt haben. Das scheint aber nicht zu stimmen, denn Tonks weiß von nichts und die Schüler sprachen lediglich von einer Stinkbombe."

„Felicitas, kannst du mir deine Gedankenschale besorgen?"

Zu Snapes Überraschung stand Harry auf, öffnete eine Schranktüre und ließ sein Denkarium herausschweben. „Tut es meine auch?"

Snape seufzte: „Natürlich, Harry, ich habe nur nicht gedacht, dass du deine zur Verfügung stellst." Er sah den Sohn von Lilly nachdenklich an, während die beiden Jugendlichen seine Erinnerungen über den Vorfall betrachteten.

„Wer könnte diese Gestalt gewesen sein?" Harry sah seinen Professor fragend an, während Felicitas ihn grinsend beobachtete.

„Feli?"

„Nun, es liegt wohl auf der Hand. Du hattest mit Mary-Anne ein Date, Malfoy war das Opfer. Daphne war bis zum Schluss des Unterrichts im Klassenzimmer und half dem Mops bei der Aufgabe. Es kann eigentlich nur Blaise Zabini gewesen sein. Er verließ gleich nach Malfoy den Raum."

„Eh! Das könnte stimmen", warf Harry ein. „In der letzten Zeit tauchte er immer in der Nähe von Malfoy auf. Letztes Jahr hat man sie selten zusammen gesehen."

„Warum will er, dass Malfoy mit solchen Aktionen auffällt? Will er ihm damit helfen, bei Voldemort einen guten Eindruck zu verschaffen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", wehrte Snape ab. „Am Anfang hatte ich vermutet, dass Malfoy mich ausspionieren soll. Er hat aber gestern zugegeben, dass er mich in Verdacht hatte, ihn anzuschwärzen."

„Deshalb wollte er vermutlich Wissen über dich sammeln. Hat er schon etwas verraten?"

Snape schüttelte den Kopf: „Was? Meinst du, ich lasse mich ausspionieren? Von so einem Knilch? Niemals!"

„Was hat Zabini davon? Mir ist nur aufgefallen, dass sich Draco sehr zurückhält."

„Moment", unterbrach Harry den Dialog der beiden. „Draco hat Angst, für Taten angeschwärzt zu werden , die eigentlich Voldemort hätten freuen sollen. Er befürchtet, dass Sie, Professor Snape, sein Fehlverhalten weitermelden. Ich frage mich, warum will Draco ausgerechnet als lieber, strebsamer Schüler dastehen? Warum nicht als einer, welcher Chaos verbreitet?"

„Weil Voldemort es scheinbar nicht will. Nur warum?", beendete Feli den Gedankengang ihres Freundes.

„Wichtig ist nur, dass ihr euch dabei heraushaltet", warnte Snape. „Ich muss herausfinden, warum Zabini das tut. Vielleicht befürchtet er, dass der Dunkle Lord mit Draco etwas besonders vorhat. Wir müssen beide im Auge behalten. Vielleicht führen sie uns zur Lösung."

„Professor Snape, sollten Sie es sich mit dem Schutzzauber anders überlegen, können wir dies jederzeit erledigen."

„Nein, Harry, so ein Schutzzauber hinterlässt Spuren. Er kann sie besser aufspüren als irgendjemand anderes. Es wäre zu gefährlich. Es reicht mir, wenn ich mich hin und wieder in den Grimmauldplatz zurückziehen kann."

„Gut. Vielleicht fällt mir noch etwas Besseres ein, wo Sie sich notfalls bei Gefahr verstecken können", schloss Harry.

Snape sah ihn überrascht an: „Harry! Zum Thema Gefahr, wo ist Remus Lupin?"

Harry war überrascht. Das Stichwort Gefahr brachte Severus auf Remus, das leuchtete ihm ein.

„Remus?"

„Heute ist Vollmond. Er hat seinen Trank nicht abgeholt! War er bei dir, Felicitas, oder bei deiner Mutter? Wenn nicht, müssen wir ihn suchen. Die Verwandlung ist ein Problem, welches er meistert. Sollte er aber jemanden anfallen, selbst wenn es nur ein Kaninchen ist, dann werden ihn seine Schuldgefühle fertig machen. Wo ist er?"

„Kyrill hat ihn während des Rituals in die Bibliothek mitgenommen. Hier erfuhr Remus, dass Nanda ihn mit nach Indien nehmen wird. Remus hatte gegenüber Kyrill vor ein paar Tagen Bedenken wegen des nahenden Vollmonds geäußert. Über eine solche weite Entfernung zu flohen würde ihm noch mehr Kräfte rauben. Sie sehen, er war immer vorsichtig genug mit seinem pelzigen Problem umgegangen. Fast immer."

Felicitas las in der Zwischenzeit in der Mappe, welche sie von Snape zurück bekommen hat. „Du, Severus, diese Antwort verstehe ich nicht ganz. Oder steht noch ein anderes Thema an?"

„Haben Sie noch eines, Professor Snape? Ich habe kein Thema mehr."

„Nein, ich habe nichts mehr, außer dass ich hier festsitze und die Fragen deiner Freundin beantworten muss."

„Dann will ich nicht weiter stören. Irgendjemand sollte sich zum Frühstück auf Hogwarts zeigen. Sonst macht sich Ginny und der Rest Sorgen."

***

Nach dem Frühstück, das ohne Ginny stattfand, wollte sich Harry um seine Pläne für die DA kümmern. Wie Ron vorausgesagt hatte, ließ Hermine ihnen keine Ruhe. Unter dem Vorwand, er müsse noch etwas für den Zaubergamot vorbereiten, zog er sich in sein Zimmer zurück.

Zufrieden steckte er nach einigen Versuchen seinen Mehrwegespiegel wieder ein. Nanda hatte ihm versprochen, seine Bestellung bei dem alten Sattler in Mumbai aufzugeben. Ginny hätte ihm ihren Aufenthaltsort gar nicht erzählen müssen, denn der Lärm der vielen Menschen, die Geräusche und die fremdländische Musik hatten es verraten. Er hatte Nanda und Ginny bei einem Basarbummel in der indischen Hafenstadt erreicht. Er beneidete die beiden. Sie hatten nicht viele gemeinsame Zeit, wenn aber, dann nutzten sie diese für sich. Aus dem Fenster blickend musste er feststellen, dass die trostlose Zeit dieses Jahr schon viel früher begonnen hatte.

Die DA konnte er erst am Abend einberufen, was sollte er nun tun? Flüche lernen, nein, es sollte etwas spezielles sein, etwas ganz für ihn alleine. Felicitas würde wohl, wenn sie nicht bei Snape war, lernen.

Er stand vor dem Bücherregal und fand ein Buch, welches ihm nicht gehörte oder jedenfalls nicht hier sein sollte. ‚Animagie, die Kunst, die Gestalt zu wechseln'. Sein Geburtstagsgeschenk von Feli musste er sich wohl selbst erarbeiten. Vielleicht könnte er sie damit beeindrucken, dass er wenigstens den Anfang gewagt hatte.

Das Buch war sehr spannend, lediglich Dobby lenkte ihn ab. Es war wohl schon Mittagszeit, denn er stellte Harry etwas zum Essen auf den Tisch. Neben dem Lesen aß er die Häppchen auf. Dobby hatte wohl gewusst, dass er sich nicht auf das Essen konzentrieren würde.

Er polsterte sein Bett mit zusätzlichen Kissen. Die praktischen Übungen konnten beginnen. Irgendwann spürte er ein Kribbeln in seinen Finger. Er ließ sich dadurch jedoch nicht stören, sondern starrte ganz konzentriert weiter er auf seine Hand. Tatsächlich sie änderte die Form, nicht so langsam wie am Anfang, nein, sie war plötzlich zur Pranke geworden. Leider hatte er dabei die Kleider vergessen. Nun war sein Hemdsärmel zerrissen, da sich nicht nur die Hand, sondern auch ein Teil seines Armes verändert hatte.

Er hörte jemand vor der Schranktür.

„Ron, stell dich nicht so an, ich werde jetzt Harry holen. Soll er dir doch helfen, außerdem wird er auch noch nicht mit den Hausaufgaben fertig sein."

Hermines Stimme schreckte ihn auf, allerdings würde sie ein leeres Zimmer betreten. Harry hatte keine Lust, sich den Streit wegen den dämlichen Hausaufgaben anzuhören. Jetzt, wo er endlich Fortschritte in der Verwandlung machte. Zu seinem Koffer konnte er schließlich den Besuch regulieren. Er brauchte und wollte jetzt keine Kontrolle durch Hermine.

Dort hatte er es gemütlicher und vor allem konnte ihn nun niemand mehr stören.

Vor einem heraufbeschworenen großen Spiegel beobachtete er die Veränderungen an seinem Körper. Es kostete ihn enorm viel Kraft. Von Sirius wusste er, dass sein Vater und seine Freunde viel Zeit benötigten, um es zu schaffen, wobei sie sich nicht in einem Buch informieren konnten. Dobby schaute auch wieder vorbei und beobachtete Harry erstaunt, störte ihn aber nicht. Er brachte ein neues Hemd mit.

Nachdem er mit dem Üben nicht mehr weiterkam, ließ er den großen Spiegel verschwinden. Er konnte schon beide Hände in Pranken verwandeln. Es war unbeschreiblich, wenn er diese bewegte. Harry nahm sich vor, jede freie Minute zu üben. Wie würde es sich anfühlen, ganz königlicher Greif zu sein? Er war zufrieden mit sich, ein tolles Glücksgefühl hatte sich bei ihm eingestellt. Er hatte unter größter Anstrengung viel bewältigt. Gut, das Buch war hervorragend, trotzdem hatte er viel lernen müssen.

Jetzt sollte er sich mehr mit dem Tier und seinem Wesen beschäftigen, sowie mit seiner Art, sich zu bewegen.

Harry ließ das Buch verschwinden. Felicitas, welche sich gerade über den Mehrwegespiegel gemeldet hatte, sollte von seinen Versuchen erst später erfahren.

Erst musste auch das Kleiderproblem in den Griff bekommen. McGonagall oder Felicitas zogen sich ja auch nicht aus oder verloren ihre Kleider. Nur Remus musste auf seine Kleider Rücksicht nehmen, aber das war ein anderes Thema.

Felicitas hatte sich über den Mehrwegespiegel gemeldet. Verwundert, dass Harry den Tag in seinem Koffer verbracht hatte, tauchte sie umgehend auf, um nach ihrem Freund zu sehen. Dieser saß, umgeben von großen, weichen Kissen, im Bett und las das Buch über die Verteidigung.

„Oh, selbst alle Duftstäbchen können den Schwefel nicht überdecken", Harry rümpfte demonstrativ die Nase. „Der gute alte Snape hat wohl ganz gewaltige Probleme, dass er dich den ganzen Tag von mir fernhält."

Felicitas sah ihn verwundert an, aber er ließ sie nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Eigentlich wollte ich die DA einberufen, aber dazu ist es nun wohl zu spät."

„He! Warum laberst du mich so von der Seite an. Du weißt genau, dass wir meinen Fragekatalog besprochen haben. Die meisten Fragen hat er im Unterrichtsraum beantwortet, du hättest dabei sein können."

„Und bei den anderen wäre ich unerwünscht gewesen, oder?"

„Harry, was ist los, spuck es klar und deutlich aus!"

„Ginny und Nanda haben einen wunderschönen Tag in Mumbai verbracht und ich musste mich in den Koffer zurückziehen, nur damit Hermine mich mit ihren doofen Hausaufgaben nicht nervt."

„Hast du sie schon gemacht?"

„Nerve mich nicht auch noch. Addy und Kyrill kümmern sich darum. Sie diktieren sie der Schreibfeder, welche meine Handschrift beherrscht. Meinst du wirklich, ich kümmere mich um das Verhältnis zwischen drei und vierblättrigen Kleeblättern?"

„Du nimmst mich auf den Arm. Hausaufgaben gab es auch von McGonagall. Es ging um Verwandlung, es ist wichtiger als Kräuterkunde!"

„Was stört mich die Theorie, ich führe ihre Aufgaben aus, das reicht. Felicitas, ich muss mehr können als Schulaufgaben zu machen. Mit der Zeit habe ich den Eindruck, dass dies immer weniger zur Kenntnis nehmen. Bei Snape bin ich auch nur der Potter, den man aus dem Zimmer schickt, wenn es interessant wird. Ich weiß, ich muss mich Voldemort stellen, aber ich will auch leben! Ginny weiß zu leben, wann habe ich das letzte Mal ‚Hallo Wach' zum Frühstück gebraucht? Heute klar, aber auch nur, weil ich die Schutzzauber erneuert habe.

Wenn du mich kennst, wirst du mich finden, und zwar dort, wo ich Kraft tanke. Notfalls frage doch Snape, der kennt den Ort. Du kennst den Ort auch, aber nur, wenn du die Gedanken an die Prüfung zur Seite schiebst. Es ist doch eine Farce! Die Prüfungskommission wird dich nicht durchfallen lassen, selbst wenn du dich auf Nevilles Wissen beschränkst. Sie haben dich längst anerkannt als Zaubertränkemeisterin. Sie wollen nur noch die Form wahren. Meinst du, sie hätten sonst deine Zaubertränke akzeptiert? Bei der ersten Lieferung im Sommer war noch deine Mutter dabei. Aber bei den weiteren Lieferungen nicht mehr. Denkst du, Snape hätte in der Nacht, wo du dich um ihn gekümmert hast, deine Tränke geschluckt, wenn er dir nicht blind vertrauen würde? Sie wollen euch alle beschäftigen, damit ihr mich nicht unterstützen könnt. Unterstützen gegen die verkrustete Gesellschaft der magischen Welt. Voldemort kugelt sich sicher vor Lachen am Boden. Wir beschäftigen uns mit Formalitäten statt mit ihm!"

Vor der fassungslosen Felicitas verschwand Harry.


	39. Die Kapelle

Schon wieder ein Kapitel - bitte nicht erschrecken.

Quarks und ich habe auf einige Weihnachtsmarktbesuche verzichtet um euch heute schon wieder ein neues Kapitel zu präsentieren.

Eine Frage vorab: Wisst ihr von was Fanfiction-Autoren und auch die Betaleser leben? Geld bekommen sie keines! Preise, auch nicht! Das Brot von dem sie leben beginnt mit **Re** dazwischen ein **vi** und enden tut der Lebensaft unserer Zunft mit **ews**.

Vielleicht überrascht ihr uns?

Wir würden eure Meinungen berücksichtigen, wenn wir sie bekommen würden.

* * *

**39. Die Kapelle**

Etwas verängstigt sah die Frau aus dem Fenster. Sie hatte vergessen, den Rollladen zu schließen, weshalb sie nun das grelle Licht auf dem Grundstück nebenan im Schlaf gestört hatte, derweil ihr Mann noch schnarchte. Er wachte erst auf, als sie die Vorhänge öffnete. Das grelle Licht wie auch das rotierende Blaue der Polizei störten nun auch ihn.

„Weg vom Fenster", brummte er. „Denk an die beiden Alten, die ihre Neugierde mit dem Leben bezahlt haben. Herzinfarkt beim Rosenkranz soll es gewesen sein, dass ich nicht lache. Gleich alle beide, da muss denen der Leibhaftige persönlich begegnet sein, wenn das stimmt."

Die Frau trat sofort einen Schritt vom Fenster zurück und folgte ihrem Mann in das Dachgeschoss. Von hier oben hatten sie im Sommer immer wieder in das Nachbargrundstück gespäht. Ein Nachtsichtfernglas lag hier oben und einiges an Staub darauf.

Seit August war es in der Gegend ruhiger geworden. Die ganzen Typen in ihren schwarzen Umhängen waren von heute auf morgen verschwunden. Die Nachbarn des alten Friedhofes hatten sich wieder beruhigt.

„Alan, du weißt, was die alte Mrs. Figg gesagt hat!"

„Du meinst die alte Katzennärrin?"

„Ja die. Sie hat uns vor Halloween gewarnt. Sie hat gesagt, wir sollen bei Vollmond und um den 31. Oktober den alten Friedhof meiden. Heute haben wir Vollmond und bald ist Halloween."

Der Mann sah angestrengt durch sein Nachtsichtfernglas, mit dessen Hilfe er einiges erkennen konnte. „Heute ist wenigstens kein Krankenwagen da und auch nicht der Andere." Seine Frau verstand ihn, er meinte den schwarzen Wagen mit dem silbernen Kreuz.

Derweil saß der Schock bei einem Mittvierziger tiefer. Er stand mit seiner getigerten Katze hinter einem Grabstein. Das Monument war so hoch, dass die Scheinwerfer ihn nicht erreichen konnten. Sie hätten aber auch nichts sichtbar machen können, denn er stammte aus einer anderen Welt.

Aus einer Welt, von der die Polizisten, aber auch das Ehepaar nichts ahnten.

Sie hätten sich das nicht vorstellen können, was dort alles möglich war.

Nicht alle dort konnten sich unsichtbar machen, aber er konnte es und seine Katze auch. Die Katze spürte, wie der Mann zitterte, und ihr selber erging es nicht besser. Ihr war mehr als übel. Was hatte das Aufgebot der Polizei der Muggel nur zu bedeuten?

Hier, an diesem Ort, wo sie erwartet hatten, ihn zu finden? Er war für sie völlig unvorbereitet verschwunden. Diese kleine Friedhofskirche in Little Whinging war der Ort gewesen, der ihm früher Frieden geschenkt hatte. Nun war hier alles Mögliche vorhanden, außer einer friedlichen Stille.

***

Inzwischen war die Polizei abgerückt. Aus ihrer Stimmung konnten die unsichtbaren Besucher schließen, dass deren Einsatz nicht von Erfolg gekrönt war.

Bald war es wieder still auf dem Friedhof. Vorsichtig näherte sich der Mann mit der Katze dem sakralen Bau, einem der ältesten auf den britischen Inseln, wie er gelesen hatte. Er wurde sichtbar und die Katze machte es ihm nach. Während er ein Pergament entfaltete, suchte sie etwas an dem Gebäude. Plötzlich bemerkte der Mann einen Schatten, der sich auf ihn zu bewegte. Es war eine Fledermaus, die sich im Sturzflug näherte und sich kurz vor dem Aufschlag verwandelte.

„Er ist nicht mehr da. Harry war nur ganz kurz hier, es hat aber gereicht, um die ganzen Menschen herbei zu rufen." Natalija sprach leise zu Severus und erschrak auch nicht, als sich die Katze in Felicitas verwandelte.

„Warum hat er die Polizei gerufen?"

Natalija schüttelte den Kopf. „Er hat sie nicht gerufen, sie kamen von allein. Er war genauso unsichtbar wie ihr, als er ankam. Zuerst beobachtete er die Umgebung genau. Es war aber scheinbar alles in Ordnung. Ihr könnt euch nicht vorstellen, wie überrascht ich war, plötzlich Harry zu sehen. Er betrat die Kirche, indem er einfach hier verschwand und im Gebäude auftauchte. Doch schon ging es los, plötzlich war alles in taghelles Licht getaucht und irgendwelche Signale störten die Ruhe. Harry verschwand daraufhin in einem Ring aus Feuer, er hätte mich sicherlich mitgenommen, ich hatte nur nicht die Zeit, mich ihm zu zeigen."

„Warum bist du eigentlich hier?", forschte Severus.

„Dumbledore hat mich gebeten, das Gebäude näher zu untersuchen. Er vermutet, dass es hier mehr Räume gibt, als allgemein bekannt ist. Ich habe tatsächlich Räume gefunden, die viel älter sind als diese Kirche. Unter der Kirche gibt es eine Rotunde mit einer Quelle. Nur wenige Muggel kennen den Raum. Sie haben dort ein großes Kreuz aufgestellt und den Eingang mit einer Eisentüre gesichert. Dann haben sie noch einen Beichtstuhl davor gestellt. Dort unten gibt es Frieden, und zum Glück haben sie die Lüftungsschächte offen gelassen. Ich finde es toll da unten."

„Das Kreuz stört dich nicht?"

„Nein, Feli, das Kreuz ist aus Metall, wie ein Schlüssel oder ein Löffel. Mich als Vampir stört das Kreuz eigentlich nicht. Nur wenn es mit einem starken Glauben verwendet wird, scheuen wir es."

„Ich dachte immer, dass Vampire das Kreuz grundsätzlich meiden", wunderte sich Snape.

„Ja, das denken viele. Kreuz und Knoblauch nehme ich mit mir und weg ist der Vampir. Das mit dem Knoblauch könnte noch stimmen. Es liegt daran, dass die schlechten Ausdünstungen einen Vampir stören. Stell dir vor, du liegst in deinem Sarg, der Deckel ist zu, es stinkt nach Knoblauch und du kannst vielleicht mehrere Nächte nicht raus, das ist dann sehr unangenehm. Ein Kreuz stört nur, wenn es ein Mittelpunkt des christlichen Glaubens ist. Einfach ausgedrückt, wenn da ständig irgendwelche gläubige alte Weiber davor knien und ihren Rosenkranz beten, dann hat das Ding eine Ausstrahlung, welche wir nicht mögen. Einmal habe ich ein solches Kreuz erlebt. Ich mache heute noch einen Bogen darum. Dort war ein junger, gläubiger Pfarrer. Der konnte die Jugend seiner Gemeinde so begeistern, es war unglaublich. Die haben tatsächlich ständig an das Kreuz gedacht, davor Feste gefeiert, geweint und gelacht. Es war ihr Mittelpunkt. Mich schaudert es noch heute davor."

Natalija sah Severus und Felicitas streng an: „Ihr seid aber nicht hier, um meine Geschichten zu hören. Ihr habt ja gar nicht wissen können, dass ich hier bin. Warum also sucht Harry Ruhe oder so etwas wie Frieden und weshalb seid ihr nicht bei ihm?"

„Oh, das ist …"

„Nicht hier!", unterbrach Snape streng. „Es ist Vollmond, wir sind im Freien und an einem scheinbar besonders magischen Platz!"

Natalija zeigte auf den Boden: „Ich fliege schon mal hinunter, ihr kommt nach! Macht keine großen Erschütterungen und nicht die Kirche betreten, sonst sind alle Menschen wieder da!"

Snape konzentrierte sich: „Ich hätte es mir denken können, es liegt ein Apparierschutz auf dem Gelände." Er sah sich um, da niemand ihm antwortete: er war allein. Kurz darauf kam Felicitas wieder zurück, um gemeinsam mit ihm zu teleportieren.

Er hatte sich den Raum ganz anders vorgestellt. Es gab keine Säulen und schön gestaltete Gewölbe. Sie befanden sich in einer natürlichen Höhle. Das Wasser plätscherte auch nicht in eine wohl geformte Metallschale oder eine aus behauenem Stein. Nein, es quoll einfach aus einem Felsen, nicht einmal immer gleichmäßig, sondern mehr pulsierend. Nachdem es aus den Ritzen des Natursteines an die Oberfläche getreten war, sammelte es sich in einer Vertiefung im Felsen. In kleinen Kaskaden floss es dem ebenfalls aus Naturstein bestehenden Boden zu, wo es dann verschwand. Durch glimmendes Gestein an den Wänden wurde der Raum etwas beleuchtet.

Natalija hatte nicht zu viel versprochen. Ruhe und Friede schlich sich in die Seelen des Besuches ein. Dies musste wohl auch in der Kirche noch wirken.

Nachdem Feli berichtet hatte, seufzte Natalija leise. „Ich habe ihn schon einmal gewarnt. Es war nach der Aktion mit der Kartei. Remus, Dobby und ich sahen die Gefahr auf euch zu kommen."

„Welche Gefahr?"

„Na, dass ihr euch auseinander lebt. Jeder kümmert sich um seine eigenen, scheinbar wichtigeren Dinge. Du bestätigst die Annahme, dass ihr euch schon misstrauisch beobachtet. Gerade zu Harry habe ich gesagt, er soll nicht damit anfangen."

„Ja und nun?"

Das folgende Schweigen wurde durch den Mehrwegespiegel von Felicitas unterbrochen. Alle drei lauschten den Worten von Harry. Völlig überrascht ließ sich Felicitas den Mehrwegespiegel aus der Hand nehmen.

„Harry, wir haben schon einmal über das Problem gesprochen", legte Natalija los, sie ließ ihm keine Zeit zum Antworten. Wenige Minuten später traf er wieder auf dem Friedhof ein. Felicitas wartete auf ihn und erzählte von der Quelle unter der Kirche. Als sie dort eintrafen, waren sie allein.

***

Er war froh, nein, eigentlich war er ihr dankbar, dass sie mitgekommen war. An Schlaf konnte er nach dem dramatischen Verlauf des Abends nicht denken. Sie hatte sich einfach eingeladen auf ein oder zwei Glas Wein. Nun saßen sie hier in seinem Wohnzimmer und er hatte eine Gesprächspartnerin vor sich, die zuhören konnte. Ihr Äußeres täuschte enorm. Sah sie doch aus wie eine seiner Schülerinnen und benahm sich auch die meiste Zeit so. Jetzt bei der Diskussion kam es ihm so vor, als ob er Dumbledore vor sich hätte. Ihre Menschenkenntnis und wie sie mit ihm über sein Verhalten gegenüber Harry und Felicitas sprach, offenbarte jedoch ihre Erfahrung. Ein Wissen, das sie sich in den letzten 180 Jahren angeeignet hatte. Warum nur verabscheuten die Magier diese Wesen so sehr? Gut, ihr Tun war abschreckend, aber es war eben ihr Art.

Ja, sie erinnerte ihn an den weisen Dumbledore, nur brachte sie ihre Argumente nicht so feinfühlig vor. Nein, sie äußerte sich mit der brachialen Gewalt von Jugendlichen, welche ihre Vorstellungen durchsetzen wollen. Sicherlich konnte sie auch anders, meinte aber, dass ein schonender Umgang mit ihm nicht angebracht war. Genauso wenig wie bei Harry. Über den Mehrwegespiegel hatte Natalija ihn zuerst zur Schnecke gemacht und ihn dann zur Kapelle befohlen. Er war gekommen.

„Natürlich hast du Mist gebaut, Severus!"

Unbarmherzig riss sie ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Du musst beide als Einheit ansehen, nimm vielleicht auch noch Ginny dazu. Sobald du jemanden bevorzugst …"

„Ich bevorzuge niemanden!"

„Komm, mach dir nichts vor! Du weißt selber, dass du nicht ganz die Wahrheit sprichst. Felicitas, sie darf hier alles, sogar dich duzen, Harry jedoch sagt immer noch Herr Professor Snape. Du denkst, das ist ein kleiner Punkt? Für ihn wäre es eine riesige Anerkennung."

Snape schwieg nachdenklich. Im Grunde hatte sie Recht. Was für Auswirkungen würde das aber haben? „Wie stellst du dir das vor? Soll ich in den Turm der Gryffindors gehen, bei ihm klopfen und sagen: Ab jetzt aber darfst du Severus zu mir sagen?"

Natalija lachte schallend, sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass Severus so viel Humor besaß. Gerade hatte er seinen Besuch bei den Gryffindors als Pantomime vorgespielt.

Es krachte im Zimmer und Dobby stand strahlend vor ihnen. Kurz darauf erschien eine gut riechende, dampfende Suppenschüssel vor Severus. Bei Natalija erschien die Tontasse, welche sie schon von Remus im Grimmauldplatz bekommen hatte. „Dobby ist ganz glücklich, er hat beide zusammen gesehen. Dobby fühlt es, dass sie sich wieder sehr einig sind."

„Woher weißt du eigentlich, was los war?"

Erstaunt sah Dobby Snape an: „Dobby ist ein Hauself, Sir! Ein Hauself weiß immer, wo sein Herr ist. Dobby hat den Streit anhören müssen."

„Warst du auch in der Kappelle?"

Dobby nickte: „Nur im Gewölbe. Dobby hat gesehen, was passiert ist, als Harry in der Kirche war. Er lässt ihn nicht aus den Augen."

***

Bevor Natalija in ihrem Bett einschlief, hatte sie sich vorgenommen, länger auf den britischen Inseln zu bleiben. Hier im Grimmauldplatz hatte sie eine tolle Herberge gefunden. Sie musste nicht hinaus und sich in der kalten Nacht Opfer suchen. Diese Generation hatte ihre Bedürfnisse verstanden. Sie nahmen sich ihrer an und es gab viel zu tun. Das war ihr Beitrag, um die Welt vor dem Bösen zu bewahren. Vielleicht könnte sie hier einen kleinen Handel mit magischen Gegenständen anfangen, wie die Familie zu Hause. Wenn wirklich alles gut laufen würde, könnte Großvater stolz auf sie sein. Er könnte sicherlich auch ein paar Tage hier schlafen, das Haus war ja riesig.

Severus betrat die große Halle, er hatte sich nicht mehr schlafen gelegt. Natalija war erst mit Beginn der Dämmerung verschwunden. An der Türe zur Halle hatten sich einige unruhige Schüler der ersten Klasse versammelt. Sobald sie ihn sahen, schubsten sie sich gegenseitig.

Gerade wollte er etwas sagen, da fiel ihm auf, dass es eine gemischte Gruppe von Schülern war. Sogar ein paar Slytherins waren darunter.

„Sir?"

Eine Schülerin aus Ravenclaw hatte sich getraut, ihn anzusprechen.

„Sir, Felicitas hat doch so viel für ihre Prüfung zu tun, könnten Sie uns vielleicht ein paar Fragen beantworten?"

Die älteren Schüler in der Nähe hielten den Atem an. Da konnte nichts Gutes kommen. Snape wegen Hausaufgaben anzusprechen und dies noch an einem Sonntag. Zu ihrer Überraschung und sicherlich auch zu seiner selbst wollte er jedoch nicht losdonnern. Natalija hatte ihm einige Nüsse über sein Verhalten zum Knacken gegeben, von denen wollte er nicht noch mehr bekommen.

„Heute Nachmittag um drei Uhr im Raum für Zaubertränke. Ich werde Ihre Fragen beantworten, es sei denn, Prof – Feli ist da."

Er ließ die angenehm überraschten Schüler stehen und setzte sich wohl gelaunt an den Tisch. Schweigend hatten Dumbledore und McGonagall die Szene betrachtet, doch das störte ihn nicht. Er frühstückte genüsslich und bemerkte erfreut, dass Felicitas und Harry am Gryffindor Tisch platz genommen hatten. Ihre Laune war, wie er von hier oben feststellen konnte, unerträglich gut.

***

Zufrieden schlenderten Felicitas und Harry über die Ländereien von Hogwarts. Ein Bummel durch Mumbai wäre ihm lieber gewesen, aber sie hatten sich darauf geeinigt. Vieles hatten sie besprochen und geregelt. Jeder hatte jetzt seine freie Zeit, richtig schön festgelegt. Keiner würde dann vom anderen etwas erwarten oder befürchten. Felicitas würde ihre Zeit zum Lernen nutzen, Harry hatte seine eigenen Ziele. Trotz aller Einigkeit hatte er ihr noch nicht verraten, dass er mit der Verwandlung in seine Tiergestalt begonnen hatte.

Severus hörte kurz vor drei Uhr Felicitas belustigt zu. Er ahnte, dass solche feste Regeln keinen langen Bestand hatten. Für den Anfang jedoch war es auf jeden Fall nicht schlecht.

„Felicitas, pass auf, dass du in der nächsten Zeit nicht zu lange bei den Zaubertränken bist. Ich will doch nicht, dass er mich nochmals beschuldigt, dich aufzuhalten."

Felicitas grinste ihn an, aber bevor sie ihre Antwort geben konnte kamen bereits die Schüler in das Klassenzimmer. Scheinbar desinteressiert hantierte er im Hintergrund am Vorratsschrank herum. Schüler, die freiwillig zu Zaubertränke kamen, hatte er ganz selten erlebt. Ihm fiel erst auf, als der letzte Schüler verschwunden war, dass Felicitas ihn durch ihre Rückfragen mit einbezogen hatte. Er spürte ihre Unsicherheit und ging noch einmal mit Felicitas die offenen Punkte für die Prüfung durch.

***

Harry las sich den Aufsatz für McGonagall durch. Er war zufrieden und auch Hermine, welche mitgelesen hatte, fand kaum einen Punkt zur Kritik.

„Wo ist denn Ron?"

„Oh, gut, dass du mich daran erinnerst!"

Sie sprang auf und suchte ihre Tasche.

„Wir treffen uns gleich, er hat doch heute etwas Nachhilfe. Ich soll dabei sein."

Schon stürmte sie los. Harry sah ihr nach. Heute stand seinen Übungen nichts mehr im Weg. Ron und Hermine waren bei Kyrill. Ihre freie Zeit verbrachte Felicitas bei Snape und Ginny war noch mit Nanda unterwegs. Er hatte also Zeit für sich und verschwand deshalb in seinen Koffer.

Dort war es bald wohlig warm und Harry entledigte sich seiner Kleider. Vor einem heraufbeschworenen großen Spiegel beobachtete er die Veränderung an seinem Körper. Es kostete ihn enorm viel Kraft. Von Sirius wusste er, dass sein Vater und seine Freunde viel Zeit benötigt hatten, um es zu schaffen. Er hatte aber nicht soviel Zeit, wusste er denn, was Voldemort plante? Nach einigen Versuchen setzte er sich erschöpft auf das Bett. Da erinnerte er sich, dass Felicitas immer ein Röhrchen vom ‚Hallo Wach" im Nachttisch hatte.

Jetzt klappte es besser. Das nächste Mal jedoch sollte er lieber im Keller von Black-Castle üben. Die körperliche Erscheinung des Greifs war doch bedeutend größer als er selbst. Die Figur musste sehr beeindruckend sein, denn Dobby blieb mit seinem Tablett wie erstarrt stehen. Harry wollte sich vor ihm verbeugen, geriet dabei aber aus dem Gleichgewicht.

Dobby konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken: „Dobby geht gleich noch mal in die Küche. Für ein so großes Tier reichen Dobbys Sandwichs nicht."

Harry wollte nur den Kopf zurückverwandeln, stellte aber schnell fest, dass dies nicht ging. Ein Animagus wechselte komplett in die tierische Gestalt eines Zauberers und konnte keine Chimäre darstellen. Er konnte nicht den Körper eines Greifs haben und den dann mit seinem Kopf zieren. Die Atmung machte ihm Schwierigkeiten, da das Tier ganz anders atmete. Es brauchte viel mehr Sauerstoff als ein Mensch. Dobby übersah, wie es die Art der Hauselfen war, dass Harry nach seiner Rückverwandlung keine Kleider trug.

Nach dem Harry Harry sich wieder angezogen hatte, behob er die Schäden, die er mit dem viel größeren Körper angerichtet hatte. Es war ein gutes Gefühl, er hatte unter größter Anstrengung viel bewältigt. Gut, das Buch war hervorragend. Er hatte auch nicht wie sein Vater befürchten müssen entdeckt zu werden.

Jetzt sollte er sich aber mehr mit dem Tier und seinem Wesen beschäftigen. Mit seiner Art, sich zu bewegen. Er wäre Dobby auch nicht böse gewesen, hätte er vorhin schallend gelacht. Es musste schon sehr komisch ausgesehen haben, als das riesige Tier einfach auf die Schnauze fiel.

***

Felicitas lachte, als sie Harry später in seinem Zimmer traf. Wie ein Modellflugzeug umkreiste sein Briefbeschwerer die Lampe. Der Greif konnte aus dem Stand mit dem Fliegen beginnen. Harry konnte sich kaum vorstellen, wie viel Kraft das kosten musste.

„Ist dir so langweilig, dass du den Briefbeschwerer schon in ein Spielzeug verwandelst?

„Ich lenke mich etwas ab. Heute Abend trifft sich die alte DA zum ersten Mal wieder. Mal sehen, was sie von meinen Vorschlägen halten."

Felicitas zog sich um, während Harry den bronzenen Greif auf seinem Schreibtisch landen ließ.

Zur Freude Harrys klappte es mit den Freunden aus der DA genauso gut wie in der Zeit von Umbridge. Sie waren nur weniger geworden. Fred, George, Angelina und alle, welche Hogwarts verlassen hatten, fehlten.

„Wir müssen dringend mehr Leute werben", meinte Cho. Sie war gekommen, obwohl Hermine ihr sehr deutlich gesagt hatte, dass Marietta nicht erwünscht war. Es schien, dass ihre Freundschaft unter dem Verrat sehr gelitten hatte.

***

Ginny tauchte kurz nach Mitternacht im Grimmauldplatz auf. Sie hatte tatsächlich einen Sonnenbrand auf der Nase und schwärmte von dem Wochenende in Indien. Mitten in ihrem Bericht erschien Natalija in der Küche. Bei der Begrüßung schaute sie etwas überrascht auf den Sonnenbrand, setzte sich dann zu den Anderen und ließ Ginny zu Ende erzählen.

„Habt ihr Ginny schon von unserer Entdeckung erzählt?" Auf Ginnys fragenden Blick hin berichteten Harry und Felicitas ausführlich. Selbst von dem Streit erfuhr sie, was wiederum Natalija beeindruckte.

„Zurzeit suche ich mit Dumbledore weitere solche Plätze", erklärte sie Ginny. „Nachdem das alte Wissen darüber im Volk beinahe verloren gegangen war, nutzten die Christen es. Auf den meisten der Plätze wurden Kapellen, teilweise sogar Klöster errichtet. Einige Klöster wurden im Laufe der Geschichte zu Herrenhäusern. So sind nun einige dieser Plätze im Besitz alter Familien."

Kurz diskutierten sie darüber, wo dies alles sein könnte. Das herzhafte Gähnen von Harry jedoch erinnerte sie an die Uhrzeit.

„Bis heute Abend, ich habe dann eine Überraschung für euch", versprach Natalija, als sie sich verabschiedeten.


	40. Der Empfang

**

* * *

**

Hallo zusammen,

nun präsentieren wir euch ein neues Kapitel. Wir hoffen auf ganz viele Antworten und Anregungen, denn dann kann ich mit Quarks großer Unterstützung die folgenden Kapitel vielleicht euren Vorstellungen anpassen. Dazu brauchen wir aber eure Meinungen.

Viel Spaß

**

* * *

40. Der Empfang**

„Sind heute Prüfungen?", erkundigte sich Seamus. „Das ist doch Professor Tofty und auch die olle Marchbanks."

„Selbst der Minister ist da!" Neville sah sich besorgt um. „Wo sind sie denn? Sie fehlen alle Drei? Ausgerechnet heute, man, das fällt sicherlich gleich auf! Hermine weißt du, wo sie sind? Hoffentlich hat sie ihre Prüfung nicht vergessen!"

Hermine stand auf und verließ die große Halle in Richtung Gryffindor Turm. Gut gelaunt kamen Ginny, Feli und Harry ihr entgegen.

„Wo bleibt ihr denn, stellt euch vor, nicht nur die Prüfungskommission, sondern auch der Minister ist da."

Feli wäre am liebsten umgekehrt, aber Ginny und Harry hatten sich bei ihr untergehakt. „Muss das sein?", stöhnte sie. „Können die sich nicht vorstellen, dass ich ganz aufgeregt bin?"

„Du könntest ja etwas gegen die Prüfungsangst tun."

„Ginny, bring sie nicht auf dumme Gedanken", mahnte Hermine. „Ihr Blut wird kontrolliert, dass gehört zur Prüfung dazu."

McGonagall kam gleich an den Tisch und wünschte ihr viel Glück.

„Muss ich zu keiner Untersuchung?"

„Nein, Sie können ganz in Ruhe frühstücken. Für alle aus dieser Klassenstufe: Der Stundenplan hat sich für heute geändert. Zaubertränke in der ersten Stunde und nur einstündig. Danach kommen Sie gleich in meinen Unterricht! Verstanden?"

Froh darüber, dass zwei Stunden ausfielen, drängten alle Schüler sich die Treppen hinunter. Erst als alle aus Harrys Klassenstufe im Flur vor den Räumen standen, öffnete sich eine Türe. Es war der Zugang zu einem Raum, in dem sie noch nie waren.

Ein Raunen ging durch die Reihen. Es war kein Klassenzimmer der üblichen Art, eigentlich war es gar keines. Der Raum war voll gestellt mit Glaskolben in jeder Größe, vielen kleinen Kesseln und einem Arbeitstisch, der mit Büchern überladen war. An den Wänden reihten sich Regale, voll gestellt mit Reagenzgläsern und anderen Glaskolben.

Snapes Mundwinkel zuckten, die Reaktionen der Schüler waren einfach zu unterschiedlich. Granger würde am liebsten auf die Bücherregale losstürmen. Sehr genau betrachte der Ire Finnigan die Apparatur. Seinen Augen wanderten die Verbindungen zwischen den Glaskolben ab. Leise sprach er mit Dean Thomas, der wenig Verständnis zeigte. Harry sah etwas unverständlich in den Raum, bisher kannte er wohl Zaubertränke nur mit Kesseln. Er bemühte sich aber, seine Überraschung zu verbergen.

„Mister Weasley, Sie brauchen erst gar nicht ganz nach hinten zu gehen. Seien Sie sicher, ich werde es nicht dulden, dass Sie den Raum alleine betreten. Das gilt für ganz viele von Ihnen, es würde sonst in einer Katastrophe enden. Dem stimmen Sie mir doch zu, Longbottom?" Snape machte eine Pause. Heute hielten sich selbst die Slytherins mit ihrem Gelächter zurück. Der Zaubertränkemeister unterbrach die Ruhe: „Das Ministerium hat von dem Versuch erfahren, dass Schüler jüngere Schüler in ein Fach einführen. Es ist damit einverstanden. Gewisse Leute brauchen nun auch keine Eulen mehr verschicken. Eine Hürde hat es aber errichtet. Miss McKinnon muss heute eine Prüfung ablegen."

„Was haben wir davon?", maulte Dean Thomas.

„Mister Thomas, seien Sie nicht so vorlaut. Es ist ..." Die verärgerte McGonagall wurde von Professor Snape unterbrochen.

„Da Miss McKinnon bestehen wird, habe ich mehr Zeit. Mehr Zeit, um mit den Fähigsten von Ihnen einen Kurs über Heiltränke zu beginnen. Was Sie angeht, Sie haben wirklich nichts davon, außer heute jeweils eine Stunde weniger Unterricht. Den Ausgewählten wird bald eine Einladung für die Arbeitsgruppe Heiltränke zugehen."

„Professor Snape", mahnend klang der Schulleiter. Er ging weiter nicht auf den Vorfall ein, sondern wünschte Felicitas viel Glück. Den Interessierten versprach er, dass sie der Prüfung zusehen dürften. Mit einem Schwung des Zauberstabes war der Raum größer und es gab Sitzplätze wie bei einer kleinen Bühne.

„Granger, Weasley und vor allem Potter, raus!", befahl Snape barsch. „Hier wird nichts eingeflüstert und vor allem wird Miss McKinnon nicht durcheinander gebracht!"

***

Erst vor dem Mittagessen hatte Harry die Möglichkeit, zum Prüfungszimmer zu kommen. Professor Flitwick verwehrte ihm den Zutritt. „Lord Potter, es sind keine Besucher mehr zugelassen, nach dem die Prüfung gestört wurde. Jetzt läuft wieder alles ruhig."

„Potter, auf ein kurzes Gespräch, Miss Weasley natürlich auch!", Snape war vor seinem Büro erschienen und winkte beide zu sich.

Die Türe fiel krachend hinter ihnen zu.

„Keine Sorge, Harry, es ist nichts Schlimmes passiert", begann Snape ruhig. Er bot ihnen einen Stuhl an. „Habt ihr drei etwas gegen Malfoy oder Zabini unternommen?"

Harry verneinte die Frage.

„Auch nicht mit einem Portschlüssel verschickt?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, während ihn Ginny erstaunt ansah.

„Gut, dann liegt ein anderer Grund hinter den Plänen von Zabini. Er hat eine Stinkbombe im Prüfungsraum fallen lassen. Felicitas hat dies aber sehr gut gemeistert. Noch bevor wir eingreifen konnten, hat sie die Lage erkannt und den Dreck beseitigt. Ihr könnt zum Essen gehen."

Kurz bevor sie das Büro verlassen hatten, sprach Snape erneut. „Wir werden uns heute Abend bei der Einladung des Schulleiters treffen. Das wisst ihr sicherlich schon. Oh ... vielleicht sollte es eine Überraschung sein." Es sollte wohl so klingen, dass es ihm leidtun würde, Dumbledores Überraschung verraten zu haben. Harry war sich jedoch sicher, dass Snape dies unbedingt loswerden wollte.

Beim Mittagessen war alles wie sonst. Gut, Felicitas und Snape fehlten und am Tisch der Slytherins war es etwas ruhiger als sonst.

Während der nächsten Stunde wunderte sich Harry über Percy. Hermines Fragen brachten Percy oft an den Rand der Verzweiflung. Es waren meist aktuelle Vorfälle, zu denen sie etwas wissen wollte. Hermine, welche von seinem Streich gegen Percy nichts wusste, hatte den Tagespropheten auf dem Tisch liegen.

„Professor Weasley, heute gibt es einen Artikel in der Zeitung, der viel verschweigt. Kann es bei Hausdurchsuchungen auch Absprachen geben?"

„Was für Absprachen?"

„Nun, meist wird der Name des Durchsuchten genannt, oft sogar, was beschlagnahmt wurde. Auch der übliche Aufruf des Ministeriums fehlte."

„Das Ministerium für Magie bittet Sie: Geben Sie magische Gegenstände ab, welche Ihnen Angst machen. Stücke, die Sie vielleicht geerbt haben, und ihre Funktion nicht kennen. Seien Sie vorsichtig, sie könnten gefährlich sein." Die Unterbrechung von Seamus brachte einige Schüler zum Lachen. Er hatte mit einer Stimme gesprochen, welche an Nachrichten im Radio erinnerten.

Percy wand sich etwas. Sein Blick zur Uhr konnte ihn diesmal nicht retten, der Unterricht hatte gerade erst begonnen.

„Nun, das Ministerium war von der Aktion etwas überrascht worden. Sie waren nicht so gut vorbereitet wie üblich."

„Wissen Sie, ob etwas beschlagnahmt wurde?"

Percy schüttelte den Kopf, er schien etwas in Gedanken versunken zu sein. „Es war zu gefährlich, irgendetwas aus den Regalen zunehmen. Außerdem wurde ich sofort von dem alten Burkes bedroht."

„Sir, wie sind Sie unbemerkt in den Laden gekommen?"

Percy sah die Schülerin erschrocken an. Vermutlich ging ihm gerade ein ganzer Kronleuchter an, nicht nur ein Lämpchen. Er hatte von sich gesprochen.

„Darüber will ich mich nicht näher äußern. Sie werden verstehen, dass das Ministerium auch ein paar Geheimnisse für sich bewahren muss. Sie wissen sicherlich, dass es Portschlüssel gibt. Mit einem solchen ist mir das Auftauchen gelungen."

Ginny trat Harry, damit er sie ansah. Ihre Lippen bewegten sich kaum. Es war aber Legilimentik. Harry spürte deutlich, wie sie sich in seinen Erinnerungen bewegte. Breit grinsend zog sie sich wieder zurück. Der Verdacht, welchen Snape gestreut hatte, hatte sich bestätigt.

„Ist wohl nach hinten losgegangen", flüsterte ihm Ginny leise zu. Harry nickte, seine geplante Rache hatte wohl das Gegenteil erreicht. Percy stand besser da als zuvor. „Vielleicht sollte ich ihn das nächste Mal einfach nur mit einem Ganzkörperklammerfluch belegen?"

„Oder einen Heuler schicken", schlug Ginny vor. Hermine sah die beiden ärgerlich an. Percy merkte die Unaufmerksamkeit auch, aber er hielt sich zurück. In seiner Situation konnte er sich jetzt nicht noch mit einem Mitglied des Schulrates anlegen. So sehr er Snape verabscheute. Er hatte vermutlich, wie so oft, Recht mit der Rolle, die er Ginny zuschrieb. Sie würde die Hand über ihn halten oder auch nicht. Sie war zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht in den Kerkern, es musste Harry alleine gewesen sein. Er hatte ihn nicht gesehen, aber es würde zu ihm passen. Ginny jedoch, selbst wenn sie die Vollmachten hatte, von denen man sprach, sie hätte ihn trotzdem zusammengestaucht, wie er es schon von seiner Mutter gewohnt war. Eine größere Gefahr wäre von Felicitas ausgegangen, da war er sich sicher. Sie hätte ihn verflucht, dass er wochenlang in gelegen hätte. Bei ihr aber war er sich nicht ganz sicher. Sie hätte sich vielleicht auch die Kleider vom Leib gerissen und um Hilfe geschrien. Charlie hatte von einer ähnlichen Aktion erzählt. Felicitas traute er, wie ihrem Mentor Snape, alles zu.

***

Harry ging nach dem Unterricht mit den anderen Schülern zusammen die Treppe nach unten.

Catherine und Michail hielten ihm am Umhang fest: „Weißt du was von Feli und ihrer Prüfung? Wir sind sicher, sie wird sie bestehen, aber wann?"

Harry konnte sie nicht beruhigen, denn die Prüfung dauerte immer noch an.

„Mister Potter, Miss Weasley, es sind, sagen wir mal, Verwandte eingetroffen. Professor Dumbledore bittet Sie, die Gäste in einer Stunde mit in das Lehrerzimmer zu bringen." McGonagall hatte vermutlich in den Unterricht kommen wollen, war aber zu spät dran.

Ron sah überrascht auf: „Verwandte von Ginny?"

„Nun, Mister Weasley, ich habe die Verwandten nur eingeschränkt gemeint! Sie können die Beiden ja mit Miss Granger begleiten."

Die Schüler drängten in die große Halle. Die zwei Personen, welche sich das Treiben in aller Ruhe ansahen, fielen kaum auf. Selbst Harry hätte sie vielleicht auch übersehen. Der Hinweis von McGonagall jedoch machte ihn neugierig, so bemerkte er sie gleich. Auf einer steinernen Bank saßen sie, in einem fensterlosen Bogen, umrahmt von zwei Rüstungen sahen sie aus wie zwei Burgfräuleins.

„Harry! Wir sind hier!" Einige Schüler waren überrascht, als Natalija Harry stürmisch umarmte. Noch ungewöhnlicher war es, dass eine erwachsene Frau es ihr gleich tat. Nach ihm wurde auch Ginny in die Arme geschlossen. Die lebhaften Bewegungen der Frau passten nicht ganz zu dem eleganten, hochgeschlossenen Kostüm. Tante Lalita, wie Harry und Ginny sie nannten, störte das nicht.

Ron sah Natalija irritiert an. Sie hatte ihm die Tante von Felicitas und Nanda vorgestellt und ganz ungezwungen dabei gelacht. Jetzt lachte sie ihn an, während Hermine ihm einen Stoß gab. Ron fiel mal wieder unangenehm auf.

„Dumbledore war so freundlich und hat eine Illusion auf das gelegt, was stören könnte." Ron schien es nicht verstanden zu haben, er sah sie weiterhin staunend an. Natalija schob ihren Unterkiefer nach hinten und schloss den Mund. Ihre weißen Zähne glänzten. Dort, wo eigentlich die Eckzähne eines Vampirs waren, drückten sie sich nur in die Unterlippe. Niemand konnte sie sehen.

Tante Lalita winkte alle zu sich. Von der Inderin erfuhren sie, dass die Eltern von Felicitas, wie auch Nanda auf Hogwarts waren. „Nirupama hat es sich nicht nehmen lassen, ihrer Tochter bei der letzten Befragung beizustehen. Nachdem ein kleiner Professor es abgelehnt hatte, fand der liebe Nanda einen Weg, es ihr zu ermöglichen."

„Wie das, die Türe war doch verschlossen?"

„Hermine", mischte sich Natalija ein. „Nanda hat einfach bei Professor Snape geklopft. Der hat es dann ermöglicht."

„Eine ganz geheimnisvolle Erscheinung, richtig unheimlich." Die Tante machte aber nicht den Eindruck, dass sie ihn abschreckend empfand. „Ihr könnt uns nun Hogwarts zeigen. Natalija und ich konnten es nicht, weil es so viele Fenster gibt, und wir nicht wussten, wo eins aufstand."

„Ron!" Dieser zuckte zusammen. Hermine kritisierte ihn regelmäßig, aber selten so streng im Voraus. Er hatte nicht einmal seine Frage stellen können. Stur, wie er nun einmal war, setzte er sich über die Warnung hinweg.

„Mich wundert es nur, dass man Hogwarts nicht bei geöffneten Fenstern besichtigen kann?"

Hermine schimpfte mit Ron, während Harry mit Natalija sprach, welche Ron über Harrys Schulter böse ansah.

Ginny begann einfach mit der Führung. Da alle anderen Schüler beim Essen waren, konnten sie das ungestört tun.

„Hermine und ich zeigen euch den Mädchenbereich. Ihr Jungs dürft ja nicht dorthin."

„Gut Ginny, wir treffen uns dann bei Phineas!"

Zu Rons Überraschung war Natalija nicht mitgegangen. Sie hielt einfach Harrys linke Hand fest und folgte ihm. In seinem Zimmer stand bereits Dobby mit Natalijas Tasse bereit.

„Dobby hat viel über Vampire gelesen. Dobby weiß viel über sie. Ihnen schlägt Aufregung nicht auf den Magen – im Gegenteil."

„Dobby, ich habe auch Hunger, wenn ich mich aufrege, nicht nur Natalija."

Ein Sandwich erschien auf einem Teller.

„Dobby ist der Meinung, der Hunger von Ron ist nicht so schlimm für andere."

Natalija lächelte ihn dankbar an.

Harry entspannte sich, als er das sah. Selten hatte er bis jetzt erlebt, wie schnell sich die Stimmung von Natalija drehen konnte.

***

Wenig später tauchte eine strahlende Felicitas auf. Sie wurde als Erstes von Harry in die Arme geschlossen. „Setz dich mal hin, du bis ja ganz fertig."

Felicitas ließ es sich aber nicht nehmen, zuerst Natalija stürmisch zu begrüßen. „Snape hat mir gesagt, dass du da bist und sogar bis zum Halloweenball auf Hogwarts bleibst."

Die Vampirin strahlte: „Ja, wenn heute alles klappt, darf ich endlich mal wieder auf einem richtigen Ball tanzen. Ganz ohne Hintergedanken, mich ihm Takt der Musik drehen. Ihr müsst mir helfen! Ich will das unbedingt hinbekommen! Ich will keine Gefahr sein."

***

Sie waren etwas zu spät. Felicitas wollte, dass Ginny, Ron und Hermine mitkamen, was sich aber als vergebliche Mühe herausstellte. Harry ahnte den Grund für ihre Ablehnung. Natalija war natürlich sofort dabei. Laut mit Tante Lalita redend folgte sie den Beiden zum Lehrerzimmer.

Das Lehrerzimmer glänzte richtig festlich. Hier hatten die Hauselfen gewirkt, das sah man auf den ersten Blick. Sonst wirkte der Raum so staubig wie eine Abstellkammer. Obwohl das Lehrerzimmer recht groß war, machte es einen recht vollen Eindruck. Vermutlich waren alle Professoren versammelt.

In seinem schillernden Umhang fiel Professor Dumbledore gleich auf. Er stand bei seinen Kollegen Tofty und Marchbanks. Sie schienen sich prächtig zu unterhalten.

Harry sah sich kurz um. Snape stand bei Felicitas' Mutter. Sie mussten sich über ihr Fachthema unterhalten, denn der Vater schielte gelangweilt auf das Büfett.

Lauter Applaus empfing sie. Professor Tofty räusperte sich: „Applaudieren Sie ruhig, meine Herrschaften. Es war eine Prüfung, die sehr außergewöhnlich war. Ich kann mich noch an Ihren überraschten Gesichtsausdruck erinnern, Miss McKinnon, als Sie von der Prüfung erfuhren. Nun haben Sie diese abgelegt und die Überraschung lag nun bei uns. Wir haben Ihre tollen Ergebnisse noch überprüfen lassen, so wie es das Regelwerk vorschreibt. Der Vertreter des internationalen Rates der Zaubertränkemeister schloss sich unserem Urteil an. Mein herzlicher Glückwunsch zu dieser tollen Leistung. Dem Plan, dass Sie hier Schüler unterrichten, steht nun nichts mehr im Wege, Magister McKinnon."

Wieder applaudierten alle und Felicitas bekam die Urkunde überreicht. Tonks schob Harry nach vorn, damit er ihr vor allen anderen gratulierte. Ihm schlossen sich nach Dumbledore und Snape die Eltern und die anwesenden Professoren an.

Dumbledore winkte Natalija zu sich. Während Harry von Felicitas Eltern begrüßt wurde, stand sie etwas alleine herum. Der Schuleiter sprach ernst mit ihr.

„Sie dürfen nicht so streng mit ihr sein", mischte sich Lalita in das Gespräch ein. „Professor Dumbledore, ich bin ganz begeistert von ihr. Diese Selbstbeherrschung, von jedem überrascht angeschaut zu werden und trotzdem fröhlich zu bleiben, das beweist Stärke."

„Ihnen ist bekannt, welches Geheimnis die junge Dame birgt?"

„Nun, mir hat sie es gleich verraten. Freundlich hat sie mir auch die Wahl gelassen, ob ich weiter mit ihr sprechen will." Lalita sah Natalija an: „Das, meine Liebe, musst du dir abgewöhnen. Es gibt keinen Grund, mit jemanden nicht zu sprechen. Bring die Leute nicht auf die Idee, dass sie dich ablehnen könnten. Sie haben genug Abneigungen gegen das Fremde. Du bist eine sehr liebenswerte Vertreterin der mächtigen Pacu-Pati. Darauf kannst du auch stolz sein."

„Der Pacu-Pati?"

„Ein Volk von Vampiren in Indien, dort gibt es mehrere Stämme davon. Wir sehen Natalija als Pacu-Pati an."

Felicitas kam, nach den ganzen Glückwünschen, mit ihren Eltern zu ihnen.

„Natalija, das sind meine Eltern."

„Miss Natalija Soldo, ich freue mich, Sie kennen zu lernen. Von Feli, Harry und Ginny haben wir schon viel Ihnen gehört. Wir sind Nirupama und Ian McKinnon."

„Sir, danke für die freundliche Begrüßung. Mir wäre es lieber, wenn Sie mich einfach Natalija nennen würden. Natürlich bin ich mit 136 Jahren einiges älter als Sie. Meine Erscheinung und mein Empfinden sprechen für eine Jugendliche. Es wäre wirklich lieb von Ihnen, wenn Sie mir diesen Wunsch erfüllen würden."

Freundschaftlich umarmte Nirupama das Mädchen. „Natürlich, meine liebe Natalija. Aber ich hoffe, du verstehst meine Achtung vor deiner Lebenserfahrung. Vieles kannst du uns lehren. Feli und Harry müssen dich unbedingt mit nach Indien bringen. Keine Angst, in Indien gibt es auch lange und lebendige Nächte, nicht nur Sonnenschein."

Um sie herum bewegte sich das Ereignis, was die Erwachsenen eine offizielle Feier, einen Stehempfang, nannten. Jeder war bemüht, so viel Wichtiges wie möglich über sich selbst in Umlauf zu bringen. Er hörte aber mit der gleichen Beharrlichkeit nicht zu, wenn ihm etwas erzählt wurde.

Gesteigert wurde dieses Selbstdarstellungsforum durch das Eintreffen des Ministers und seiner Stellvertreterin. Sie gratulierten Felicitas zum Bestehen der Prüfung und Dumbledore für das gelungene Projekt „Schüler unterrichten Schüler".

Niemand achtete auf Dobby. Mit einem Koffer war er neben Harry erschienen. Snape stand noch hinter ihm. Er schien nicht darauf zu warten, dass er bei den Lobesreden erwähnt würde. Nein, so nützlich, wie er war, war er auch ein Todesser. Dieses würden sie ihn immer spüren lassen. Deshalb bemerkte er auch den Koffer neben Harry.

„Na, auch wenn Feli nun Magister ist, muss du nicht auswandern."

„Nicht zu früh freuen, Sir, ich wandere nicht aus!" Harry legte seine Rechte auf Snapes Schulter und verschwand mit ihm, in der Linken den Koffer.

„Ein Dankeschön von mir. Dieser Spruch käme jetzt gut rüber, aber es ist nicht nur das. Vorwiegend ist es unsere Sorge um Sie, Professor Snape."

Er drückte dem Überraschten die von Remus geschriebene Anleitung in die Hand. Snape überflog sie kurz und bekam runde Augen. Er schluckte und strich über den Koffern.

Snape zog den Zauberstab und schneller, als es bei Harry geklappt hatte, war der Koffer unsichtbar.

„Harry!", die Stimme des Professors klang sehr ernst. Er machte eine kleine Pause, bevor er weiter sprach: „Der Koffer von Severus!"

Nun konnte Harry den Koffer wieder sehen. Er konnte es nicht fassen, Snape hatte ihn in seinen Fideliuszauber eingebunden. Erstaunt sah der auf.

„Vielleicht muss ich auch mal von unserm Helden gerettet werden. Es wäre doch schrecklich, wenn du den Koffer dann nicht sehen könntest. Wir sollten zurück, sonst werden wir vermisst."

Natalija kam sofort zu Harry und Snape. „Ihr solltet mich nicht alleine lassen, dieser bös blickende Alte erschreckt mich."

„Mich auch", gab Snape zu. Moody stand am Rande des Geschehens, das ihm gar nicht gefiel. Jedenfalls sein Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände.

„Wo ist eigentlich Marie-Anne, fast alle Professoren sind da, nur sie nicht?"

„Harry, sie kümmert sich um die Pläne deiner Freundin Ginny." McGonagall war näher gekommen. Plötzlich sprach sie lauter als notwendig. „Der Ordnung zuliebe sollten wir unsere Jugendlichen nun zu Bett schicken."

Im Raum war es plötzlich still, alle sahen McGonagall an.

„Ja, ich bin die schreckliche Eule, die Feste unterbricht. Nur zum Wohle unserer Schüler. Vielleicht wollen die von dieser Feier Ausgeschlossenen selbst aktiv werden. Sagt allen, dass die erste Stunde nicht ausfällt."

„Du meinst, dass nicht alle Schüler im Bett sind", brummte Moody unwirsch.

„Ich bin mir sicher, also beeilt euch", konterte Dumbledore schmunzelnd. „Natalija, willst du nicht bei uns bleiben?"

„Nein, das will sie sicherlich nicht. Sie freut sich so auf solche Feste!"

Abwartend stellte sich Natalija neben Harry, der ihr die Hand auf die Schulter legte. Kritisch beobachtete sie den nachdenklichen Schulleiter. Der nickte. „Severus, du wirst doch deine üblichen Kontrollgänge machen?"

„Ich werde mich mit der lieben Minerva um die Ordnung kümmern."

***

Sie sahen sich überrascht um. Kein Laut drang durch das Portal des Gemeinschaftsraums. Die ‚fette Dame' sah interessiert auf sie herunter: „Oh seine Lordschaft und die neue Zaubertränkemeisterin, mein Glückwunsch. Dich da hinten habe ich noch nicht gesehen, doch du warst schon einmal hier. Wenn ihr zur Feier wollt, solltet ihr in das Klassenzimmer gehen. In das, wo ihr den Kleineren bei den Hausaufgaben helft."

Hier hörte man mehr. Für Hogwarts war die Musik das Ungewöhnlichste, Lachen und Blödeleien gab es schon immer. Harry schob Felicitas vor, die auch gleich mit einem riesigen Applaus begrüßt wurde.

Harry fiel gar nicht auf. Er freute sich über die vielen Gratulanten für seine Freundin. Es waren viele jüngere Schüler, welche aus allen Häusern kamen. Einige Gryffindors aus seiner Klassenstufe waren auch da, natürlich auch Luna. Am anderen Ende des Zimmers standen noch einige DA Mitglieder. Cho konnte er erkennen und ein paar andere Ravenclaws. Ginny wurde gerade von Nanda gefüttert, als Harry das Büfett erreichte. Die Musik kam, was Harry verwunderte, aus dem Hexenradio. Natalija hüpfte schon im Takt neben ihm, als Mary-Anne ihm zuwinkte. Seamus kannte einige Titel und versuchte sich in ein paar Tanzschritten. Natalija nahm ihn sofort in Beschlag. Gemeinsam steckten sie ein paar Mitschüler an.

„Oh, Professor Baumgarden, wie haben Sie es geschafft, dass das Radio mehr bringt als die bekannten Lieder?"

„Es war ein genialer Einfall von Dumbledore, mit dem Hexenradio zu reden. Dies ist ein eigener Sender für junge Magier." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu.

Harry sah sich um, überall unterhielten sich die Leute. Felicitas stand im Mittelpunkt und genoss dies sichtlich. Nun hatten sich auch die Größeren zu ihr durchgearbeitet, um ihr zu gratulieren.

„Warum so aufmerksam, befürchtest du etwas?" Nanda hatte sich neben ihn gestellt.

„Befürchten eigentlich nicht, ich muss nur Natalija im Auge behalten. Ich weiß nicht, wie sie reagiert, wenn es Ärger geben sollte. Wir sollten sie nicht alleine aus dem Raum lassen."

„Befürchtest du, dass man meiner Cousine etwas anmerkt?"

„Deiner Cousine?"

„Nun, wir haben uns darauf geeinigt. So kann sie als Verwandte von Felicitas hier mitfeiern, genauso wie ich."

Felicitas hatte nun etwas Zeit. Nanda gratulierte ihr so stürmisch, dass man in Indien das sicherlich missbilligt hätte. Felicitas sah sich um. „Oh! Natalija tanzt ja ganz ausgelassen. Hat jemand Ron gesehen?"

Nanda sah sich zu Ginny um, aber die unterhielt sich mit Mary-Anne. Er räusperte sich und sprach leiser, so dass Felicitas und Harry ihm noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenkten: „Dieser Idiot, also ehrlich, so einen Spinner habe ich selten erlebt. Macht einen riesigen Streit wegen einer blöden Bemerkung von einem anderen Quidditchspieler. Einer, der so einen grünen Rand am Umhang hat."

„Ein Slytherin?"

„Egal, Harry. Jedenfalls hat er sich gleich so angegriffen gefühlt, dass er mit den Fäusten auf den Gegner eingedroschen hat. Irgendetwas über armes Elternhaus und Blutverschmutzer muss dieser gesagt haben. Jedenfalls liegt er jetzt im Krankenflügel. Dean und ein anderer Typ haben ihn dorthin gebracht."

„War das Malfoy gewesen, der mit den hellblonden Haaren?"

„Nein, der kam nur vorbei und verschwand gleich mit seiner Freundin. Die hat ihn aber ordentlich im Griff. Er wollte stehen bleiben und sie zog ihn einfach mit."

„Nun liegt Ron ihm Krankenflügel und kann nicht mitspachteln", beendete Ginny den Bericht. Sie war leise hinzugetreten und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es war so offensichtlich, dass Blaise ihn reizen wollte. Er tappte wieder blind hinein. Hermine ist kurz zur Krankenstation, sie kommt gleich wieder."

Die Kleineren fingen an zu gähnen und verschwanden. Felicitas hatte sich noch bei allen bedankt.

„Die Slytherins sind aber früh weg", brummte Michail.

„Sei doch froh, dass sie überhaupt gekommen sind. Ich glaube, das ist eine der wenigen Partys, an der gemeinsam gefeiert wurde, oder Hermine?" Hermine nickte Harry nur zu, denn sie hat sich gerade am Büfett bedient.

„Musst wohl Rons Portion mitessen", ärgerte sie Nanda. „Was macht der Spinner eigentlich, hat die Schwester ihn wieder zusammengeflickt?"

Hermine schluckte den letzten Bissen hinunter: „Ja, aber er wird noch über Nacht bleiben müssen. Vielleicht darf er morgen wieder raus, Poppy ist da ganz streng."

Die Hauselfen räumten schon auf, als Michail wieder in den Saal gerannt kam: „Harry, schnell, Ron geht es überhaupt nicht gut. Hier liegt auf dem Boden und stöhnt."

„Wo?"

„Vor deinem Zimmer!"

„Stopp!", rief Felicitas, als Harry schon losspurten wollte. „Ron ist in der Krankenstation! Poppy lässt ihn nicht gehen! Wer oder was liegt also vor deinem Zimmer?"

Sie sahen sich fragend an. Harry wurde bewusst, dass Felicitas die richtige Frage gestellt hatte.

Ginny stellte das Sektglas ab, der kleine Rausch war wie verflogen.

Harry sah sich um: „Michail, du rennst in den Gemeinschaftsraum, niemand soll näher zu Ron gehen. Wir kommen gleich!"

Kaum war der Junge aus dem Zimmer, übernahm Harry die Führungsrolle ganz. „Nanda, Ginny, ihr überprüft, ob Ron in der Krankenstation liegt. Ist er dort, dann bringt ihn einfach mit in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Poppy soll Dumbledore benachrichtigen. Natalija, du begleitest mich! Hermine alarmiert die DA und sichert den Gemeinschaftsraum! Felicitas, du informierst die Fledermaus!"

„Ich dachte, ich gehe mit dir? Feli muss ..."

„Klappe", unterbrach Harry Natalija. „Ich meine eine andere Person!"

„Severus?"

Harry legte den Finger auf den Mund und nickte.

„Also noch einmal, Feli informiert die Fledermaus und kommt dann über die Mädchenräume in den Gemeinschaftsraum."

„Los?"

„Nein, wir bleiben noch hier, bis Ginny uns informiert hat. Wenn es Ron nicht ist", wandte er sich an Nanda, „dann setzt ihn da oben fest. Sollte Ron Poppy entkommen sein, dann hatten wir eine kleine Übung."

„Und du?"

„Ich tauche mit Hermine und Natalija vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum auf, muss nur auf Michail aufpassen, nicht, dass ich vor ihm dort bin. Der Ärmste glaubt sonst ernstlich an Hexerei."

„Es würde besser sein, wir gehen den Weg zu Fuß. Unsichtbar, aber zu Fuß, sollte Michail abgefangen worden sein, können wir eingreifen", argumentierte Hermine. „Natalija müsste hier warten, denn wenn wir unsichtbar werden, stünde sie alleine da."

Natalija zog eine Schnute: „Hermine, ich kann auch beinahe unsichtbar werden. Bitte akzeptiere, dass andere Wesen auch ihre Vorteile haben. Ich hoffe, dir gelingt es, Ron scheint in mir immer nur das Böse zu sehen."

Hermine wollte gerade antworten, als das Ginny sich bei Harry meldete.

„Bist du sicher?"

„Legilimentik reicht doch? Reden kann er noch nicht so, ich verabreiche ihm ein ‚Hallo Wach'. Feli meint, es hebt den Schlaftrunk von Poppy auf."

Hermine erschrak, als sie in Harrys Gesicht sah. Jeder konnte erkennen, dass er überhaupt keinen Nerv für Streitigkeiten hatte. Er öffnete seinen Umhang und eine kleine Fledermaus krabbelte in seine Innentasche. Harry eilte zur Türe. Kurz nachdem er im Gang stand, wurde er unsichtbar und Hermine beeilte sich, es ihm nachzutun.

„Halt die DA!", erinnerte sich Hermine unangemessen laut.

„Versuch es mal mental, Hermine. Nimm die Münze in deine Hand, konzentriere dich darauf und sprich die Zauberformel, es klappt! Du kannst zudem auch unsichtbar werden, ohne mit dem Zauberstab auf dich zu zeigen."

Hermine suchte nach der Münze, sie wollte Harrys Vorschlag umsetzen. Das Rascheln des Umhanges wirkte gespenstisch. Nirgends war jemand zu sehen, aber hören konnte man es.

„Nein, das machen Sie nicht, Miss Granger!"

Kurz konnte man Severus Snape stehen, der sie in einen anderen Raum winkte. Hermine zögerte, doch Harry folgte sofort.

Da waren sie alle, der blasse Ron, seine Begleitpersonen Ginny und Nanda, Felicitas, die Michail auf den Schoss genommen hatte. Sie streichelte seine Hand, während er seine Tränen wegwischte.

„Harry, du magst die Pläne von ihm durchkreuzen, aber bitte nicht meine. Hier scheinen deine und meine Pläne zusammenzulaufen. Eure Überlegungen haben mich angenehm überrascht. Sie waren sehr gut durchdacht."

Snape wartete einige Sekunden, bevor er weitersprach.

„Bitte entschuldigt, wenn sich die Fledermaus einmischt. Aber ich will die Hintergründe wissen. Warum erscheint hier ein zweiter Ronald Weasley, der von dem Abwehrfluch deiner Zimmertüre getroffen wird, Harry? Was hatte er vor? Wer hat ihn dazu gebracht? Eins steht fest, es muss ein Gryffindor sein. Ihr sucht mit mir gemeinsam nach den Ursachen, nach der Quelle dieses Treibens. Nur das Ergebnis zu bekämpfen finde ich nicht befriedigend."


	41. Stuporrr

Ja, schon wieder ein neues Kapitel. Dank Quarks, kann ich heute schon wieder eines online stellen.

Ihr solltet nach dem überrschenden Ende des letzten Kapitels nicht so lange warten müssen.

* * *

**41. Stuporrrr****!**

„Was wäre denn Ihr Vorschlag, Sir? Sie wissen, wir müssen sehr schnell handeln!"

„Richtig, Harry. Mein Vorschlag ist auf den ersten Blick sehr einfach. Michail wird, gefolgt von euch, Hermine und Felicitas, in den Flur rennen. Ihr werdet entsetzt sein. Von Miss Granger erwarte ich eine Standpauke. Sie hat ja immer eine auf Lager."

Hermine zog eine Grimasse, ließ es aber dabei gut sein.

„Dann legt ihr den vermeintlichen Weasley in dein Zimmer, Harry. So wie es normalerweise auch passiert wäre. Nur wir wissen, dass wir ihn für einen Eindringling halten, deshalb stehen die Anderen kampfbereit im Hintergrund. Im Zweifel werden alle geschockt und wir wecken die auf, welche zu uns gehören. Mein Ziel ist es, der Person so viel Freiheit wie möglich zu lassen. Es muss ja einen Plan geben, wenn dieser beendet wird, wissen wir hoffentlich mehr."

„Und welche Risiken gibt es?"

„Das größte Risiko ist, dass die Normalität der Schule zuschlägt. McGonagall kommt, ruft Poppy und der falsche Weasley wandert in die Krankenstation. Der Plan der Gegner wäre gescheitert und wir wüssten nichts Näheres. Einverstanden?" Er wartete kurz, und nachdem alle genickt hatten, gab er den Startschuss: „Los!"

***

Die Gryffindors wussten alle schon davon. Überall waren besorgte Schüler, die sich aufgeregt unterhielten. Hier und da sah man auch wieder die Amulette gegen den Bösen Blick. Michail traf mit Hermine noch vor Harry ein. Er drängte sich mit ihr durch die im Flur stehenden Schüler. Hermine baute sich vor Ron auf und machte ihm Vorwürfe, wie die Gryffindors sie schon kannten.

Seamus kniete neben ihm, ließ sie aber nicht zu Ron hin.

„Hermine, es wäre wichtiger, sich um ihn zu kümmern, statt ihn zur Schnecke zu machen. Du weißt ja gar nicht, ob er es mitbekommt."

„Wäre er dort geblieben, wo er hingehört, hätten wir den ganzen Tumult nicht. Aber nein, bei ihm denkt der Magen mehr als das Gehirn."

Niemand schien sich daran zu stören, dass auf einmal Mädchen im Flur waren. Harry sah sich verwundert um, während Felicitas versuchte, die Gryffindors in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu schicken. Er öffnete die Tür zu seinem Zimmer und trug den Kranken mit Seamus Hilfe in sein Zimmer. Sie legten ihn auf sein Bett.

Die Stimmen im Flur verstummten jäh, Felicitas musste grinsen: „McGonagall ist im Anmarsch, dann kuschen sie."

„Die Damen, was suchen Sie in diesem Zimmer?"

Michail berichtete schnell, wie er Ron gefunden hatte.

„Mr. Potter, meinen Sie, dass Sie richtig handeln? Ich halte es für sinnvoller, er kommt zurück in die Krankenstation! Mr. Weasley, hören Sie mich denn überhaupt? Er ist nicht einmal ansprechbar. Er muss sofort zurück! Was hat er sich nur gedacht, dieser unvernünftige Junge!"

„Nun, Sie kennen ja Ron", verteidigte sich Harry. „Er würde jede Möglichkeit nutzen, von dort zu entkommen. Er hasst die Krankenstation mit all ihren schrecklichen Gerüchen. Wenn er hier die Medizin von Madame Pomfrey bekommt, ist ihm doch auch geholfen!"

„Nein, nein, er bekommt nicht noch einmal Medizin!", mischte sich die genannte Krankenschwester ein. Sie war, gefolgt von Mary-Anne, in Harrys Zimmer eingetroffen. „Er hat schon einen Schlaftrank bekommen, zuviel ist nicht gut. Genesung braucht Ruhe, wenn dieses Durcheinander hier beendet wird, kann er auch hier schlafen. Ich habe bereits alle Wunden geheilt."

„Und warum ist er dann hier?"

„Oh Minerva, dies frage ich mich auch. Normalerweise schlafen meine Patienten fest und gut. Er scheint aber besonders eigensinnig zu sein. Täuscht den Schlaf vor und verschwindet. Allerhand!"

„Du meinst, er ist mit dem Schlaftrunk bis hierher gekommen?"

Madame Pomfrey besah sich den Jungen, sie nickte nachdenklich.

„Mr. Potter, Sie halten Wache. Nicht, dass er nochmals durch das Schloss irrt. Er hätte auch auf der Treppe umkippen können. Das will ich mir nicht vorstellen. Sie schocken ihn, falls er meint, noch vor Tagesanfang durch die Ländereien rennen zu müssen. Das bekommt er nicht hin, egal, was er sich zutraut."

Sie drehte sich um und brummte etwas von ‚törichte Jugend' und verließ das Zimmer.

Verärgert über das Verhalten der Krankenschwester schüttelte McGonagall den Kopf.

„Professor Baumgarden, nehmen Sie die Mädchen hier mit hinaus. Trotz der Großzügigkeit von Madame Pomfrey bleibt dies der Jungentrakt. Ich hoffe, dass ich mich klar genug ausgedrückt habe, meine Damen! Alle verlassen das Zimmer, Ronald Weasley benötigt Ruhe. Madame Pomfrey hat entschieden, dass er hier bleiben kann. Ich bin damit nicht ganz einverstanden, aber sie ist die Heilerin. Mr. Potter, sollte es zu Komplikationen kommen, rufen Sie Madame Pomfrey! Sie muss es auch verantworten!"

McGonagall sah prüfend im Zimmer herum und verließ nach dem letzten Schüler den Raum. Kaum, dass sie die Türe hinter sich geschlossen hatte, verschob sich der Schrank.

„Nichts da, was nicht nach Hogwarts gehört?"

„Nein. Alles in Ordnung!"

„Gut!" Felicitas legte ein paar Zaubertränkebücher auf Harrys Schreibtisch, auch das mit den unbekannten Schriftzeichen.

„Du solltest sie aus deiner Tasche lassen."

Während Harry den Umhang öffnete, um Natalija herauszulassen, belegte Felicitas den falschen Ron mit einem ‚Stupor'. Er hatte sich bewegt und sie wollte kein Risiko eingehen.

„Natalija, du hast alles mitbekommen? Wir brauchen dich hier im Raum, falls er, wenn er erwacht, etwas tut, das wir nicht erwarten."

„Was erwarten wir denn?"

„Dass er sich hier umschaut und eines der Bücher mitnimmt. Harry wird die Türe nachher ein Stück auflassen, wenn er zu McGonagall gerufen wird. Er darf den Raum verlassen. Nur natürlich kein Feuer legen oder Gegenstände verfluchen. Wenn er solches machen will, dann greifst du ein. Wir kommen dir auch gleich zur Hilfe."

„Was hast du dir eigentlich bei dem ‚Stupor' gedacht?"

„Ich wollte nicht, dass er unser Gespräch belauscht!"

„Nein, Felicitas. Was hast du dir bei dem Zauber gedacht. Es reicht doch nicht, nur den Spruch zu sagen, du musst dir dabei doch auch was vorstellen?"

„Ich habe mir vorgestellt, dass er wie ohnmächtig ist. Wir werden den Spruch aber aufheben müssen. Hast du Angst?"

„Nun, mit so einem werde ich auch allein fertig, auch ganz ohne Zauberstab, aber es interessiert mich, wie ihr zaubert. Braucht es keine besondere Bewegung mit dem Stab?"

Felicitas schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, keine besondere Bewegung, aber wenn man auf das Herz zielt, wirkt der Fluch schneller und länger. Nun dürfen wir aber nicht länger warten."

Natalija grinste zufrieden. „Könntet ihr ihn vielleicht etwas anzapfen, da er jetzt ohnmächtig ist, spürt er es ja nicht. Wenn ich den Geruch seines Blutes habe, kann ich ihn immer wieder erkennen."

Harry hielt seinen Zauberstab an eine Vene des Liegenden. Er ließ etwas Blut in eine heraufbeschworene Glasschale rinnen, bis er die Wunde wieder magisch verschloss.

Wie ein Teetester roch Natalija daran, dann leckte sie die Schale sauber. „Er war bei der Party nicht dabei. Ich habe von allen Jungs in deiner Größe den Geruch aufgenommen. Ich erkenne den Geruch nicht wieder!"

Natalija verwandelte sich. Oben in der Ecke neben dem Regal konnte sie alles sehen und wurde nicht gleich entdeckt. Nicht in jedem Schlafraum hingen Fledermäuse, aber auf Hogwarts waren sie kein unüblicher Anblick.

Nachdem Felicitas gegangen war, klappte alles wie am Schnürchen. Ein ganz unbeteiligter Schüler klopfte und bat ihn, zur Hauslehrerin zu kommen.

***

Im verborgenen Klassenzimmer waren weniger Freunde versammelt, als Harry erwartet hatte. Ron schlief auf einer Matratze, daneben beschäftigte sich Ginny mit einer Kristallkugel. Snape stand hinter ihr und beobachtete sie dabei.

Besorgt ging Professor McGonagall auf und ab: „Ich bin für meine Schüler verantwortlich. Harry, du wirst dich zurückhalten! Schließlich wissen wir auch nicht, ob es eine Falle ist. Bevor jemand in Gefahr gerät, müssen wir eingreifen. Severus, das ist dir wohl klar!"

Harry bezweifelte, ob die Idee so toll war, die Hauslehrerin mit einzubeziehen. Die Pläne waren zum Glück schon zu weit fortgeschritten, als dass man sie hätte anhalten können. Auf Hogwarts waren schon die wichtigsten Stellen besetzt.

Für Harry und Feli blieben die Positionen der Sucher übrig. Sie mussten unsichtbar über Hogwarts schweben und Personen beobachten, die aus dem Schloss kamen.

Es war schon recht kalt, aber die dicken Umhänge der Quidditchmannschaft schützten sie.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass jemand das Schloss verlässt", brummte Harry. „Severus hat so eine feine Art, mich von dem eigentlichen Geschehen fern zu halten."

„Du irrst dich. Er geht sogar davon aus, dass jemand das Schloss verlässt. Irgendwo muss das Buch versteckt oder übergeben werden. Es im Schloss zu behalten wäre wohl zu gefährlich. Es könnte mit einem Ordnungszauber belegt sein, wie Dumbledore es gerne macht. Oder wir könnten es mit einem simplen ‚Accio' aufrufen. In beiden Fällen käme das Buch dorthin zurück, wo es hingehört."

Harry drängte Felicitas in eine bestimmte Richtung: „Da, auf dem Turm. Da muss einer ganz ohne Licht die Treppen hinauf gegangen sein."

Es wäre aufgefallen, wenn mitten in der Nacht die Treppenhausfenster des Schlosses aufgeleuchtet hätten.

Beide stiegen höher auf. Auf der Plattform stand eine ihnen bekannte Gestalt. Natalija sah in die Nacht hinaus. Ihr schien die Kälte nicht soviel auszumachen.

„Ihr könnt euch ruhig neben mich stellen. Ich habe euch gehört. Ein Dean Thomas fehlt in seinem Zimmer. Severus vermutet, dass er hinter dem falschen Ron steckt. Ich werde hier stehen und euch auf Geräusche aufmerksam machen."

Natalija wies auf eine kleine Kanne mit zwei Tassen hin. „Tee von Dobby, falls ihr frieren solltet?"

Harry sah auf die Tassen, unerwartet verschwand eine, dann wurde sie wieder sichtbar.

„Mach das noch mal!"

„Was, Tee trinken?"

„Ja. Die Tasse wird unsichtbar, wenn du sie berührst!"

Harry legte seinen Arm um Natalija. Sie schaute fassungslos auf ihre Hand. Dann ließ er sie los.

„Noch einmal!" Wieder verschwand sie.

Felicitas klatschte leise, denn man konnte das Mädchen nicht mehr sehen.

„Also mit euch kann man nicht auf die Jagd gehen", zischte Natalija. „Ihr macht Lärm, als wolltet ihr eine Treibjagd veranstalten."

„Tschuldigung, tut sich eh nichts. Natalija, ich lege jetzt einen Illusionszauber über dich. Niemand wird dich sehen, da du dich deiner Umwelt anpasst. Nur zu deiner Sicherheit. Sollte ich dich heute einmal loslassen müssen."

Nun standen drei unsichtbare Wesen auf dem Turm und schauten in die Nacht.

„Da ein Zauberer! Dort am Waldrand bewegt er sich! Nein, doch nicht, es bewegt sich auf vier Beinen."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf: „Wie kann man das nur sehen?"

„Ein Vorteil, wenn man auf ewig lange Zähne hat", bemerkte Natalija stolz.

„Jetzt ist eine Türe ist zugeschlagen! Hört ihre die Schritte, sie bewegen sich zum Wald? Auf, los, sattelt eure Besen!"

Harry zog Natalija auf seinen Besen und hob mit ihr ab.

„Du hast deine Portschlüssel? Sobald jemand von uns ‚Heimreise' ruft, verschwinden wir, dann wird es zu gefährlich."

Natalija nickte. Niemand konnte sehen, wie stolz sie war. Was hatte sie alles erreicht. Heute Nacht durfte sie auf dem Besen zusammen mit Harry Potter einen Einsatz fliegen. Die wichtigsten Leute der Gruppe um Harry vertrauten ihr. Gut, Ron nicht, und Hermine hatte wohl auch noch ihre Schwierigkeiten. Snape hörte ihr zu und vertraute ihr, was Dumbledore nicht ganz tat. Er traute ihr nicht zu, dass sie sich ganz im Griff hatte.

Eine Gestalt schlich in gebückter Haltung aus dem Schloss. Geschickt nützte sie den Schutz der Felsen und Bäume im Gelände. Als er bei Hagrids Hütte vorbei kam, schlug Fang an.

„Nein, wir jagen keine Kaninchen, Fang! Wir schlafen!", hörte Harry den Wildhüter brummen.

Natalija drehte sich rasch um: „Da hinten kommt eine ganze Gruppe."

Harry hatte seine liebe Mühe, den Besen stabil zu halten. Nun schien die Sache in Bewegung zu kommen.

„Verteilen wir uns, wir fliegen auf verschiedenen Höhen. Du hast deinen Höhenmesser dabei?"

„Ja, ich bin im grünen Bereich", flüsterte Felicitas zurück.

Die Verfolgergruppe holte rasch auf, aber noch hatte Dean sie nicht bemerkt. Er strebte weiter dem Wald zu.

„Ich verschwinde im Wald, Harry, dort kann ich besser fliegen als ihr." Sein Besen wurde plötzlich leichter, er konnte ihn nun wieder besser lenken.

Unter ihm flammte ein Fluch auf, welcher die Gestalt aus dem Schloss nur knapp verfehlte.

„Idiot!", fluchte eine mühsam die Wut unterdrückende Stimme. „Das ist unser Mann, auch wenn er aussieht wie der Weasley. Kommt zu spät und flucht hier herum." Sie verfolgten die Gestalt, welche nun noch vorsichtiger zum Waldrand schlich.

Harry stieg höher, um nicht gehört zu werden, wenn er den Spiegel benutzte.

„Der Typ war allein, nun gehen sie gemeinsam weiter." Kurz flammte der Zauberstab von Felicitas auf wie ein Glühwürmchen, was eigentlich zu der Jahreszeit verdächtig genug war. Harry reichte es zur Orientierung. Nun flogen sie wieder nebeneinander.

Sie verfolgten die Gestalt, welche zum Waldrand schlich. Dieser zögerte etwas, der Abstand der Folgenden wurde geringer. Völlig unerwartet drehte sich der Verfolgte im Kreis und bedeckte die ganze Gegend mit Stupor Flüchen.

Jemand schrie auf. Harry konnte nicht ausmachen, wer es war. War es Dean oder einer von den Anderen? Die Gruppe unter ihm wurde immer hektischer. Bald flogen Flüche auf die Stelle der einzelnen Person, aber es erfolgte keine Reaktion. Ein magisches Feuer flammte kurz auf, doch dort war nichts zu sehen! Die Person war verschwunden. Die Gruppe stürmte auf den Platz zu.

„Weg! Er ist weg. Einfach so!"

„Habt ihr wenigstens eines der Bücher?"

„Nein! Er wollte das Ding ohne uns durchziehen. Wir haben es nur mitbekommen, weil ein Riesenaufstand bei den Gryffindors war. Meinst du, wir hätten ihn verfolgt, wenn er sich an die Abmachung gehalten hätte? Nichts, kein Hinweis von ihm, dass es losgeht! Deshalb die Eilnachricht an dich."

„So ein verdammter Mist!"

„Was will er tun?"

„Jemand hat ihm vielleicht gesteckt, was es mit dem Buch auf sich hat. Nun will er sich den Lohn selber holen."

„Gewagte These! Das würde ja bedeuten, dass unser Auftraggeber uns gegenseitig ausspielt. Ich werde ihn zur Rede stellen!"

„Blödsinn, der pustet dir doch deine Lebensfunzel schneller aus, als du Quidditch sagen kannst."

Felicitas gab Severus umgehend den Stand der Ereignisse durch. „Weiter beobachten, meint er."

Harry konnte sich vorstellen, in welcher Laune Severus nun war. Nicht nur McGonagall wird ihm Vorwürfe machen.

„Vielleicht schocken wir die Idioten da unten und befragen sie dann einzeln. Ich meine mit Legilimentik."

Harry gefiel der Vorschlag seiner Freundin und schon kippte eine Gestalt um. Die anderen rannten in Panik in den Wald. Während Harry abwägte, ob er ihnen folgen sollte, merkte er, dass sich sein Mehrwegespiegel aktiviert hatte. Statt einem verärgerten Snape sah er gar nichts. Nur die Stimme von Natalija drang zu ihm.

„Hab mich auf den Trottel gestürzt, damit er nicht in eine Falle der Riesenspinnen lief. Auf einmal hat sich alles um mich gedreht. Wie bei einem Portschlüssel. Der Junge ist nun auf dem Weg zu diesem Haus."

Natalija musste auf einem Hügel stehen und den Spiegel auf das Gebäude gerichtet haben. Jedenfalls sah man im Mondlicht ein Anwesen liegen, welches Harry bekannt vorkam.

„Oh oh, der liebe Dean ist Gast bei McNair. Natalija wir kommen, finde soviel heraus wie möglich."

Harry griff nach Felicitas Arm. Sie erschienen auf dem Hügel, von dem Natalija gesprochen hatte. Kurz wurden sie sichtbar, aber Natalija kam nicht zu ihnen. Vermutlich hatte sie Dean weiter verfolgt. Harry und Felicitas flogen über das Anwesen.

„Severus sagt, wir sollen vorsichtig sein. Er glaubt nicht, dass es eine Aktion von Voldemort ist. Wir gehen in das Haus und holen den Trottel raus. Wenn dem etwas passiert, hat der gute Severus enorme Schwierigkeiten. Denk an McGonagall, Dumbledore und erst recht das Ministerium."

„Toller Vorschlag. Du meinst, der öffnet die Türe, wenn wir klingeln? Wir müssen herausfinden, wo sie sind."

Harrys Vorhaben wurde durch den Lärm im Haus erleichtert. Dort stritten sich mehrere Leute. Schnell flogen die Beiden zu den erleuchteten Fenstern. Dean stritt sich mit einem Todesser, der seine Maske trug. McNair, ganz in Zivil, betrat den Raum. Sofort zielte er und zwei Zauberstäbe flogen auf ihn zu. Ein Fluch riss den Todesser von den Füßen. Harry und Felicitas teleportierten in den Flur. Solange McNair Schockflüche verteilte, konnten sie nicht in den Raum.

Man konnte einen empörten Schrei des Jungen hören, daraufhin ein Krachen und ein Splittern. Dean musste während eines Fluches, der ihm galt, gegen einen Schrank geflogen sein.

„Ahh!!! Daneben! Ich weiß nicht, wie du es machst, ganz ohne Zauberstab", brüllte McNair. „Aber nicht mit mir. Jungchen, du bist überflüssig!"

Der zwangsläufig folgende Spruch hatte sich durch Cedrics Tod in Harrys Gedanken eingebrannt. Er kannte jetzt kein Halten mehr. Ein ‚Bombarda' ließ die Türe explodieren. McNair hatte bereits die erste Silbe des Todesfluches gesprochen. Durch Harrys Fluch kippte er nach hinten über. Dean lag derweil ohnmächtig in den Trümmern eines Schrankes. Steckte hier irgendwo Natalija? Sein Zauberstab erhellte kurz den Raum. Ein Rascheln, ein Geräusch von rechts. Dort hinten stand eine vermummte Gestalt. Er hatte seinen Standort durch das ‚Lumos' verraten. Mit einem Aufschrei sprang er zur Seite, ein Stuhl krachte auf seinen alten Standort.

Der Todesser war schneller als erwartet zu sich gekommen. Der schlug mit einem Stuhlbein wild um sich. Ein ungewöhnlich betontes ‚Stuporrr' ließ den Todesser jedoch nach vorne kippen. Harry konnte gerade noch zur Seite springen, um nicht von ihm umgerissen zu werden. Ein sehr widerliches Geräusch sorgte dafür, dass er meinte, sein Magen müsste sich umstülpen. Die aus dem Kopf heraustretende Masse und die Menge von Blut bestätigten Harrys flaues Gefühl. Dem hier war nicht mehr zu helfen. Harry zog sich in eine Zimmerecke zurück. Dean Thomas, der sich aus dem zertrümmerten Schrank befreit hatte, schickte er durch einen lautlosen Fluch in das Reich der Träume. Fesseln hinderten den Jungen an der Flucht, sollte er vorzeitig aufwachen. Hier war noch einer außer ihm, den er nicht sehen konnte. Er musste Felicitas und Natalija warnen. Draußen hörte er Felicitas, wie sie einen Todesser abhielt. Sein Schmerzensschrei verriet Harry, welchen Fluch sie angewandt hatte.

„Noch jemand ohne Billett in die Bewusstlosigkeit?"

Harry hatte die Stimme erkannt. Die gleiche, welche den Toten geschockt hatte. Er wusste, dass Natalija in dem Moment ihres Spruches in ihre Fledermaus geschlüpft war. So bot sie kein Ziel und konnte sich durch ihre besonderen Fähigkeiten besser orientieren als er.

Eine Explosion schien die Haustüre zu öffnen! Laute Schritte verrieten, dass noch mindestens ein Todesser eingetroffen war. Harry wunderte sich, denn McNair war sicherlich kein Mensch, der viel besucht wurde. Es musste irgendein Alarmierungssystem unter den Todessern geben.

„Heimreise!"

„Heimreise, pack du ihn ein und verschwinde!" Vom Toten kamen schlürfende Geräusche. „Ich brauche noch ein paar Minuten, wirklich nur ganz kurz. Sei so lieb, ich brauche das jetzt."

„Beeile dich!"

Harry stürmte zur Türe und gab sich Felicitas zu erkennen. Gemeinsam verfluchten sie die beiden Todesser, die eingetroffen waren.

„Wo sind Dean und Natalija? Warum hast du sie nicht mitgebracht?"

Harry stellte sich vor die Zimmertür: „Gehe lieber nicht hinein, der Anblick ist nicht schön. Dean ist gut verpackt und Natalija beschäftigt."

„He, Heimreise, beeile dich!"

Ein Rülpsen drang aus dem Zimmer. „Fertig, bin weg!"

Harry ging in das Zimmer und bemühte sich, nicht auf die Leiche zu sehen. Felicitas würgte, als sie doch hereingekommen war. Er griff nach Dean Thomas und verschwand gemeinsam mit Felicitas, die durch den kurz aufleuchtenden Zauberstab ihren Standort bekannt gegeben hatte.

Wieder brachte er einen Mitschüler aus einem Kampf zurück. Er dachte an die dramatische Szene, als er Cedric vom Friedhof mitbrachte. Dean lebte aber, so war es momentan egal, ob er ihn verraten hatte. Sie würden erfahren, was ihn dazu gebracht hatte.


	42. Was sage ich meinen Gryffindors

Hallo heute darf ich euch die größte Sorge von Minerva McGonagall präsentieren. Danke Quarks, dass du dir mit meinen Kapitel soviel Mühe machst. Nun sind wir auf eure Reaktionen gespannt. Viel Spaß!

* * *

**42. Was sage ich meinen Gryffindors?**

Ein Lachen hallte von der gewölbten Decke zurück. Es gab vieles hier in dem alten Herrenhaus, aber ein Lachen? Das passte hier nicht her. Jedem, der hier ein und aus ging, verging es. Und doch, hier im Keller lachte jemand trotz allem. Nicht herzlich, denn dies war ihm nicht möglich. Das Lachen klang kalt und überheblich. Jetzt endlich wusste er es, dieser alte Blutzauber war sein Schlüssel. Nie hatte er sich für diesen Teil der Magie interessiert. Was sollte er sich denn auch mit defensiven Flüchen abgeben. Doch dieser hier könnte ihm sehr nützlich sein, floss doch das Blut seines Feindes in ihm.

‚Die meisten, welche sich Zauberer schimpfen, haben es nie begriffen. Sie wissen nur in Ansätzen etwas mit Magie anzufangen. Was die wahre Magie bedeutet, davon ahnen sie nichts. Wurmschwanz, dieser Idiot, war damit nicht allein, viele haben und werden es auch nie begreifen!' Er konnte sich noch gut an den Vorschlag dieser Ratte gut erinnern: ‚_Mein Lord, wäre es nicht besser, einen anderen Zauberer zu nehmen?' _Dieser Kriecher hatte es gewagt, ihm vorzuschlagen, sein Ritual zu verändern. Wäre er diesem Rat gefolgt, hätte er sich von seinem Ziel entfernt. Er hatte Potter gebraucht, das mächtige Ritual forderte es einfach. Vom Vater die Knochen, von dem Freund das Fleisch und eben von dem größten Feind das Blut. Jetzt trug er den Zauber in sich, mit dem ihm niemand etwas anhaben konnte, außer eben diesem Zauberlehrling, der unter der Kontrolle des krummnasigen, alten Narren stand, der ihm nur die hehre weiße Magie beibrachte.

Heute hatten sie ihm einen Bericht gebracht. Die Freundin von Potter hatte eine Prüfung in Zaubertränke geschafft. Sollten sie sich ruhig freuen. Sie würden zusammensitzen und Pläne schmieden. Aber mit Zaubertränken konnte man ihm nichts anhaben, denn er war auf viele Gifte vorbereitet. Er würde ihn in Ruhe lassen. Ganz in Ruhe, irgendwann würden sie nicht mehr so vorsichtig sein, dann würde er zuschlagen. Zuerst jedoch musste er die geheimnisvolle dritte Kraft los werden. Er musste noch einmal den Tod von Bellatrix erforschen. Er war sich sicher, dass es etwas mit Potter zu tun hatte. Nur wo kam diese Macht plötzlich her?

Er hatte seinen Weg gefunden. Er wollte sie einlullen. Einlullen in das falsche Gefühl der Sicherheit, um dann zuzuschlagen. Auf diese Weise konnte er diese kleine lästige Ratte endlich loswerden, hatte sie doch die Frechheit besessen, ihm im Alter von nur einem Jahr die Stirn zu bieten. Voldemort kicherte leise, er hatte ihm im wahrsten Sinne die Stirn geboten. Nun gab es keine Mutter mehr, die ihn mehr liebte, als dass sie den Tod fürchtete. Diesen Schutz hatte er überwunden.

Bis es soweit war, wartete er auf ein Zeichen seines Mannes auf Hogwarts. Ihm, und nur ihm, hatte er seine Taktik erläutert. Snape war sein Zaubertränkemeister, aber nicht nur das. Er war mehr. Seine Informationen wogen jedes Gerücht auf, das die anderen herbeischleiften. Seine Bemerkungen, wenn sie auch oft recht zynisch waren, sagten mehr aus als jeder Bericht.

Schon wieder! Nein! Auf was für Trottel musste er, Lord Voldemort, sich verlassen. Schon wieder wurde ein Alarm bei dem alten McNair gemeldet. Seine Todesser, die er hier nicht brauchte, hatte er bereits vorher losgeschickt. Nun wurde der Alarm schon wieder aktiviert. Er beendete seine Studien der Schwarzen Künste und begab sich direkt an den Ort des Geschehens in das schäbige Anwesen des alten McNair.

Er fröstelte etwas, als er von dem Hügel auf dieses jämmerliche Anwesen sah. Selbst Little Hangleton hatte mehr Flair, geschweige denn Malfoy Manor. Es waren mehrere Gebäude zu sehen, von denen eines wiederhergestellt worden war. Im Sommer war es zerstört worden, von wem wußte er bis heute noch nicht. Es gab hier keinen Kampf, keine Auroren waren da und trotzdem wurde der Alarm ausgelöst? Er wandte einen einfachen Trick an, um dort zu erscheinen, aber seine Todesser standen immer wieder ehrfürchtig da, wenn er aus einer Feuersäule hervortrat.

Das Wohnzimmer McNairs glich einem Krankenlager. Die von ihm entsandten Todesser versorgten sich gegenseitig. Voller Angst starrten sie ihn an, aber daran war er gewöhnt.

„McNair?"

„Oben im Büro, Sir. Goyle und Travers sind bei ihm!"

Voldemort hob wütend seinen Zauberstab: „Muss ich mir vielleicht noch einen Termin geben lassen?" Er schritt auf die Treppe zu, vor einem am Boden liegenden Todesser blieb er stehen. In seinem blutdurchtränkten Umhang zitterte der vor Schmerzen. Dieses Bild hatte er schon einmal gesehen. Er griff in seinen Umhang und warf dem Kranken eine Phiole mit einem schimmernden Zaubertrank zu. „Wer, wo? Sprich zu mir!"

Der Trank tat sofort seine Wirkung. Er wusste, was er an Snape hatte.

„Die müssen mit einem Portschlüssel gekommen sein. McNair war in seinem Büro."

Der Kranke zögerte etwas, er sah sich verängstigt um.

„Wer?"

„Hier kam außer Flint niemand herein. Dieser stürmte nach oben. Kurz danach kam es zu einem Streit. Da habe ich gehört, dass sie nicht alleine waren, denn es war auch die Stimme eines Jungen dabei. Dann habe ich Walden gehört, wie er sie entwaffnet hat. Nachdem ich Euch alarmiert habe bin ich nach oben gegangen." Schmerzhaft verzog er das Gesicht, er stöhnte, fasste sich aber wieder. „Ich hörte Schritte im Flur, sah aber niemanden. Flüche krachten neben mir in die Holzverkleidung, dann traf mich ein Fluch. Alle meine bisherigen Wunden platzten auf und ich stürzte die Treppe hinab."

Voldemort starrte auf den Verletzten und warf ihm ein zweites Medizinröhrchen zu. „Du hast gekämpft?"

„Gegen wen, Sir?", mischte sich ein älterer Gefolgsmann ein. „Dem Alarm folgend traf ich hier ein. Ich sah Allan stürzen, aber niemand war im Flur. Er warnte mich und ich versuchte die Entwaffnung, doch nichts geschah! Dann prasselten die Flüche auf mich ein. Es waren ungewöhnliche Flüche, alle lautlos. Plötzlich traf mich ein ‚Stupor'. Wir blockierten die Treppe, nachdem mich Allan geweckt hatte. Hier unten löste ich dann einen weiteren Alarm aus. Dann trafen schon Goyle und Travers ein. Das einzige Wort, das wir hörten, war ‚Heimreise'. Jetzt wussten wir, dass es Menschen waren. Wir gingen daraufhin noch einmal nach oben, aber wieder konnten wir die Treppe nicht frei kämpfen. Der Widerstand war stärker und ganz unerwartet war alles ruhig. Kein Ploppen, nichts. Goyle und Travers sind nach oben gegangen und wir sichern hier unten, Sir!"

Lautes Poltern auf der Treppe lenkte Voldemorts Aufmerksamkeit auf eine humpelnde Person. Sie warf sich vor ihm auf die Knie, obwohl es ihr scheinbar Schmerzen bereitete.

„Hier ist der Beweis, Eure Lordschaft! Die Bibliothek in Rumänien ist doch nicht verbrannt. Ich habe hier für Euch ein Buch aus der geheimnisvollen Bibliothek."

Voldemorts lange Finger griffen nach dem abgenutzten Buch. Er sah es sich anerkennend an, vor allem die Schriftzeichen aus einer anderen Welt. Er musste sich bald damit beschäftigen.

„Räumt das alles hier auf! Gibt es sonst etwas Wichtiges?"

„Sir, es gab einen Toten!"

„Wen?"

„Flint! Markus Flint, er war gerade ein paar Jahre aus der Schule."

„Ich sagte, ob etwas Wichtiges anliegt, also aufräumen. McNair, ich erwarte deinen Bericht. Sei ehrlich zu mir!"

***

Zur gleichen Zeit beunruhigte magisches Licht die Bewohner des Verboten Waldes. Am Rand des Rückzugsgebiets der magischen Wesen hatten sich mitten in der Nacht Zauberer versammelt.

Dumbledore sah die Schüler aus Slytherin besorgt an. Moody hatte ihn hierher gerufen, nachdem er sie gestellt hatte.

„Sir, glauben Sie uns, wir wollten uns nur mit Dean treffen."

„Weshalb hier draußen und warum ist er jetzt nicht mehr da?" Moody stampfte missmutig auf.

„Vielleicht wurde er mit einem Portschlüssel entführt oder andere haben ihn gefangen genommen!", wandte Zabini ein.

„Oder Ihr habt ihn jemandem ausgeliefert, was viel schlimmer als alles andere wäre! Meine Herrschaften, wir erwarten eine Erklärung von Ihnen!"

Wütend blickte er auf die Slytherins, neben Zabini hatte er Goyle, Crabbe und auch die Parkinson hier angetroffen. Dumbledore und Moody wussten, dass ein weiterer entkommen war, der aber nicht zur Schule gehörte. Die Schüler kannten zwar dessen Namen, aber sie hielten dicht.

„Albus, wir müssen den Iren befragen, Finnigan heißt er. Soll sich Snape um seine verstockte Brut kümmern. Ich sage dir, die wissen mehr, als sie uns sagen wollen." Moody wandte sich wieder den Slytherins zu.

Dumbledore hoffte, dass sich alles aufklären würde. Snape hatte ihn dahingehend informiert, dass alles irgendwie zusammenhing. Seine ganze Hoffnung lag im Moment darauf, dass diesem Dean Thomas nichts zugestoßen war. Er glaubte nicht, dass er sich sonst noch schützend vor Severus stellen konnte.

„Albus, wir sollten zurück ins Schloss", drängte Moody.

„Nicht, bevor wir hier alles genau untersucht haben."

„Er ist aber nicht da!"

Albus hoffte flehentlich, dass Severus alles im Griff hatte und vor allem Harry dabei nichts passierte.

Moody drehte sich suchend um. Ganz in der Ferne sah man eine einsame Person auf sie zu kommen. Die Schüler aus Slytherin wurden noch nervöser, denn sie hatten die Person schon erkannt. Der Professor für Zaubertränke traf, ohne ein Anzeichen von Hektik oder gar Unruhe, bei ihnen ein. Er bedachte seine Schüler mit einem Blick, der jeden Zaubertrank gefrieren ließ, egal wie groß das Feuer unter dem Kessel war.

„Oh, die Gesellschaft um Mr. Zabini macht eine Landparty. Was haben Sie angestellt, dass sich selbst der Schulleiter mitten in der Nacht hier draußen mit Ihnen herumschlagen muss?"

Dumbledore war erleichtert, dass der Plan von Severus allem Anschein nach aufgegangen war. Er wäre sonst nicht so gelassen hier erschienen, sondern aufgebrochen, um notfalls sogar gegen Tom Riddle zu kämpfen. Da war er sich sicher.

„Bei meinem Rundgang bemerkte ich diese Gestalten. Sie haben das Schloss durch eine Hauselfenpforte verlassen." Moody fuchtelte wild mit seiner Hand vor seinem zerfurchten Gesicht. „Ich bin ihnen nach und sah, dass sie dem jungen Weasley gefolgt sind!"

Unerwartet drehte er sich um und ging auf die Schüler zu: „Zabini, wer hat ihm den Trank gegeben?"

„Welchen Trank, Sir?"

„Tu nicht so, du hast der fünften Person gesagt, dass dies euer Mann wäre und nicht wirklich der Weasley. Vielsafttrank! Du hast den Weasley doch nur zusammengeschlagen, um an sein Blut für diese Verwandlung zu bekommen! Lüg mich nicht an, ich kenne auch andere Methoden! Und wo ist dieser Thomas jetzt? Ich sehe ihn nicht."

„Verschwunden, einfach weg. Er hat unseren Streit mitbekommen und hat sich in Nichts aufgelöst."

Snape sah jeden einzeln streng an. Keiner von ihnen hatte eine Ahnung von Legilimentik, geschweige von Okklumentik!

Die vier Schüler bewegten sich nicht, sie sahen ängstlich ihren Hauslehrer an. Wie gern wären sie jetzt Gryffindors gewesen, denn eine tobende McGonagall wäre leichter zu ertragen gewesen als ein gefährlich stiller Snape!

Die Spannung war förmlich greifbar. Völlig unerwartet ging der schwarzhaarige Professor mit einem schnellen Schritt auf Goyle zu: „Warum? Warum wolltet ihr euch mit einem Gryffindor treffen?"

Goyle wollte nach hinten ausweichen, aber der sich dort befindliche Baum machte leider keinen Schritt zur Seite. Snape spürte die Angst förmlich, ja, er konnte den dunklen Lord verstehen. Eine solche Attacke auf den Schwächsten einer Gruppe brachte meistens ein Ergebnis. Natürlich verwendete jener zusätzlich auch noch Flüche, aber vielleicht reichte hier die Angst vor ihm. Snape riss den Arm mit dem glühenden Zauberstab hoch. Entsetzt sahen ihn alle an, Goyle rutschte derweil am Stamm des Baumes hinunter.

„Sir, Sir, er sollte es holen und uns bringen."

„Severus!" Dumbledore legte seine Hand beruhigend auf den Oberarm von Snape. „Ich denke, wir verlegen die Vernehmung in das Schloss! Wenn wir den Jungen nicht finden, müssen wir die Auroren rufen!"

Moody knurrte verärgert: „Er hätte gesprochen, Albus!"

Ein Rascheln, welchem ein Stöhnen folgte, lenkte sie ab. Dumbledore lenkte das magische Licht in diese Richtung und sah, dass nur wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt Dean Thomas lag.

Dumbledores ‚Enervate' tat dem Jungen ganz offensichtlich nicht gut. Seine Schmerzen schienen stärker zu werden, denn das Stöhnen wurde lauter. Er öffnete vorsichtig die Augen. „Dieses Schwein ..." Er unterbrach sich selbst und starrte Panisch auf die Slytherins, welche ein paar Schritte neben Snape standen.

Dieser hatte den Blick bemerkt: „Herrschaften, es wäre besser, Sie verschwinden jetzt. Ich erwarte Sie nachher bei mir im Büro!"

Die Gruppe um Zabini sah ihn ungläubig an.

„Hauen Sie ab, bevor ich nachdrücklicher werde!"

„Sir, das ist ungerecht, wir wissen ... ahh!"

Zabini stand vor einer Flammenwand, welche sich urplötzlich aus einer dünnen glühenden Line gebildet hatte. Nirgends jedoch sah man jemanden noch hatten die anwesenden Professoren ihre Stäbe erhoben. Das Feuer verschwand durch einen Schwung von Snapes Zauberstab.

„Warum so erschrocken, Zabini, ich dachte, dieses Element liegt Ihnen? Nun verziehen Sie sich, über Ihre Rolle werden wir uns noch unterhalten. Nachher!"

Snape sprach einen Zauber und der stöhnende Dean Thomas schwebte ihnen voraus. Die kleine Gruppe wandte sich Hogwarts zu.

Madame Pomfrey sah entsetzt auf den geschundenen Körper des schwarzen Jungen. Vorsichtig sprach sie einen Zauber nachdem anderen. Langsam schlossen sich die Wunden und die Hämatome verloren an Farbe.

„Dieses Mal gebe ich nicht nach. Der Junge bleibt solange hier, wie ich es für richtig halte."

Mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabes belegte sie ihn mit einem Fluch. Diesen setzten auch die Heiler in ein, wenn der Patient das Bett nicht verlassen durfte. In dem kleinen Zimmer, in dem im Sommer Madame Bones gelegen hatte, gab es kaum noch Platz. Nicht nur der Schulleiter, auch Moody und McGonagall waren im Raum. Traurig sah sie auf den Schüler, man sah ihr an, dass sie mit ihm fühlte.

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich will zuerst alleine mit ihm sprechen. Wir müssen herausfinden, was er erlebt und empfunden hat. Das ist sehr wichtig, denn Morgen trifft er seine Kammeraden, vielleicht erzählt er ihnen eine andere Geschichte."

***

„Was sage ich nun meinen Gryffindors?" McGonagall war die Frage schon lange im Kopf herumgegangen. Aber sie hatte gewartet, denn das Büro des Schulleiters war der beste Platz, um das zu besprechen.

Dumbledore strich sich nachdenklich durch seinen weißen Bart. Die fragende McGonagall kannte ihn so gut, dass sie wusste, dass er eine Lösung finden würde.

„Die Wahrheit", brummte Moody. „Wenn wir uns zu weit von ihr entfernen, werden wir nur noch mehr Probleme haben. Der Kessel in der Gerüchteküche brodelt schon. Eine falsche Zutat und die Lügen fliegen uns um die Ohren."

Albus hörte ihm aufmerksam zu, er neigte den Kopf etwas: „Wenn wir allerdings das Feuer unter dem Gerüchtekessel verringern, kocht dennoch nichts über."

„Sie beeindrucken mich mit Ihrem profunden Wissen über Kessel und Hitze." Professor Snape trat aus dem Schatten einer Säule hervor.

„Professor Dumbledore, ich verlange Punktabzug für Gryffindor und eine angemessene Strafe gegen Mr. Weasley!"

McGonagall sog hörbar Luft ein, aber Snape wartete nicht auf ihre Erwiderung.

„Wir können froh sein, dass ihm nichts passiert ist, werte Kollegin. Zuerst entfernt sich Weasley doch unerlaubt aus der Krankenstation, doch dies reicht dem Spinner noch nicht, nein, er rennt ein zweites Mal davon. Er kann froh sein, dass ein paar Slytherins ihn vor dem Sturz in eine Spinnenfalle bewahrt haben. Mindestens 50 Punkte Abzug!"

Dumbledore strahlte, während McGonagall noch etwas brauchte, um Tragweite der Worte zu verstehen.

„Aalglatter Hund, elendiger!", brummte Moody. Severus nickte ihm zu, er schien es als Kompliment aufzufassen.

„Es kommt darauf an, wie sehr du deine Brut unter Kontrolle hast, Snape." Der alte Auror wandte sich an den Zaubertränkemeister. „Die haben sich hierbei nicht gerade mit Ruhm bekleckert. Was sagen wir eigentlich, warum die Slytherins auf den Gängen herumirrten?"

Snape besah sein Gegenüber misstrauisch. Gewieft war er, dies konnte er nicht bestreiten.

Dumbledore nickte zufrieden: „Niemand, der etwas darüber weiß, hat ein Interesse daran, dass noch mehr Personen davon erfahren. Wir nicht, sonst werden wir gefragt, wie es wir mit der Aufsicht halten. Die Gruppe um Mr. Zabini verzichtet sicherlich freiwillig darauf, über den Reinfall zu sprechen. Mr. Thomas wird uns erst einmal einiges zu erklären haben und tritt nicht freiwillig als Verräter auf. Ronald Weasley allerdings könnte die Heldenrolle gefallen, dass er Poppy entkommen sei."

Moody brummte: „Dann halten wahrscheinlich soweit alle dicht, außer vielleicht das Gör, das könnte uns alle vorführen!"

Snape schüttelte den Kopf: „Falsch! Felicitas, Harry und auch Natalija verzichten gern auf die Öffentlichkeit. Den Typ zurückzubringen war ganz gewiss kein Spaziergang."

***

In einem anderen Teil des Schlosses warteten die an der Aktion beteiligten Gryffindors, sie waren nacheinander hier eingetroffen.

„Sag, wie sieht es im Gemeinschaftsraum von Slytherin aus? Kriechen da überall Schlangen herum? Vielleicht ist der Boden so schmierig wie seine Bewohner, dann war es gut, dass du unsichtbar warst."

Nanda zog seine Freundin zu sich und die schwieg erst, als er ihre Lippen zu einem langen Kuss verschloß. „Das gefährlichste Wesen, welches am meisten Gift versprüht, habe ich wohl derzeit auf meinem Schoß. Nein, der Gemeinschaftsraum in Slytherin ist genauso gemütlich wie eurer. Gut, es kommen sehr viele Schlangen in den Verzierungen vor, aber auch nicht mehr als Löwenhäupter in Gryffindor."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf: „Ihr habt vielleicht Sorgen. Ich will endlich wissen, was passiert ist!"

„Snape ist doch schon wieder losgezogen, nachdem wir erfahren haben, dass der gute Dean wieder außer Gefahr ist. Mine, du musst ruhiger werden, in so einem Kampf kommt es auf die besseren Nerven an."

„Nanda, du hast gut reden. Ich weiß, wie hinterhältig die Todesser sind." Völlig ungewöhnlich für Hermine kaute sie an ihren Fingernägeln. Plötzlich sah sie überrascht auf, als sie schwebte. Als Nanda ihr die Hände festhielt, wusste Hermine, was passiert war. Er hatte seinen Sessel zur Coach verbreitert und sie saß nun neben ihm. Sie war etwas überrascht darüber, wie sollte sie sich jetzt verhalten?

Ginny, deren Kopf auf seinem Schoß lag, grinste: „Er fällt nicht gleich um, auch wenn du dich anlehnst, Mine."

Sie spürte die Ruhe, welche von ihm ausging. Hermine musste sich eingestehen, dass seine Wärme sie beruhigte.

„Sie hätten uns ruhig sagen können, wie es ihnen ergangen ist."

„Mine, meine kleine Cousine hätte irgendwelche Probleme oder Schäden schneller gemeldet als die Rettung des Verräters. Beruhig dich erst einmal, sie werden gleich auftauchen."

Sie lauschten dem Hexenradio, Nandas Fuß tippte im Takt der Songs des MMC. Es war nicht der Sender, welchen Ginny vom Fuchsbau her kannte, sondern der neue ‚_modern music channel'._ Mit ihm fühlten sie sich nicht mehr so isoliert auf Hogwarts. Ginny war auch von der Werbung ihrer Brüder begeistert, schließlich sprach auch sie einen Teil. Wieder hörte man Fred und Georg reden, gleich würde Ginnys Einsatz kommen. Sie hörten dem Radio so gespannt zu, dass ihnen nicht gleich auffiel, dass die Kristallkugel zu leuchten begonnen hatte. Dann aber sahen sie erstaunt in das Gästezimmer, in dem Natalija verweilen durfte.

„Was fuchtelt denn Harry mit dem Zauberstab herum, statt zu uns zu kommen!", bemerkte Nanda. „Oh, nicht nur er. Sieh an, sie ist doch keine Pacu-Pati, sondern eine Rakshasas."

„Nanda, warum ist sie keine Pacu-Pati?"

„Weil sie scheinbar auch zaubert, Hermine. Seht, sie hat einen Zauberstab und macht die gleichen Bewegungen wie Harry. Jetzt hat sie es geschafft, das ganze Blut ist weg."

„Leute, das gehört sich aber nicht!" Felicitas, die gerade im Raum angekommen war, sah ärgerlich auf die Kugel.

„Sorry, Feli, aber der Überwachungszauber in Natalijas Zimmer ist aktiviert worden und hat somit die Kugel eingeschaltet."

„Ist schon recht, Ginny. Bitte sprecht Natalija nicht auf ihre blutige Kleidung an. Sie fühlt sich sonst wieder nicht von euch akzeptiert. Sie ist halt ein Vampir."

„Hat sie etwa …?"

„Ja, Hermine, sie hat, aber der Typ war schon vorher hinüber. Sie ist Harry sehr dankbar, dass er ihren angestammten Drang respektiert hat. Also kein Ton darüber, ich denke, sie wird es selbst erzählen."

Alle sahen auf, als die Türe zu Harrys Zimmer zuschlug. Natalija kam in den Raum. „Albus wird auch gleich da sein. Momentan spricht er noch mit Seamus. Harry will es mit anhören, aber Albus wird nichts Neues von ihm erfahren." Sie stellte sich genau vor Hermine und Nanda vor die Couch. „Lasst mich dazwischen, dann sparst du dir dumme Kommentare, denn Severus und die McGonagall sind mit Albus unterwegs. Außerdem habe ich ein paar Fragen wegen Seamus."

***

Es hatte schon seinen Vorteil, einen eigenen Hauself zu haben. Er sorgte immer für frische, gut riechende Bettwäsche. Sie raschelte so toll. Felicitas kuschelte sich an ihren Freund und genoss die Ruhe nach dem aufregenden Tag. Ihre Prüfungen hatte sie mit Bravour bestanden. Dad und Mum waren sogar da gewesen. Eigentlich war dies für sie bereits genug. Aber so einfach war es nicht, wenn man die Freundin von Harry Potter war. Nun endlich hatte sie ihn ganz alleine für sich. Er war auch noch wach, obwohl er gerade nichts sagte. Sie liebte es, wenn er sie sanft streichelte. Der Kampf war anstrengend gewesen, aber noch mehr hatte sie die Diskussion danach im geheimen Klassenzimmer geschlaucht. Statt einfach nur darüber glücklich zu sein, dass alles geklappt hatte, mussten sie noch über den Einsatz diskutieren. Sie mochte Remus, aber seine ständigen moralischen Bedenken nervten sie. Beinahe wäre sie geplatzt, aber Natalija hatte sie beruhigt. Ausgerechnet sie, die als Vampirin eine der schwärzesten Erscheinungen war, welche die Magie kannte.

„Findest du keine Ruhe?"

Harry hatte es bemerkt, obwohl sie eigentlich ganz ruhig lag. „Ja, ich denke immer noch an die Diskussion, Harry. Es scheint fast so, als dass ich mich mehr vor einer Diskussion nach einem Kampf fürchten muss als vor dem eigentlichen Kampf! Was müssen wir denn noch alles bedenken, wenn danach wieder alles auseinander gepflückt wird? Remus hat sich mal wieder selbst übertroffen mit seiner Frage, ob wir Dean nicht auch ohne Kampf hätten herausholen können. Vor allem Natalija war ganz überrascht über diese Bemerkung."

Harry nickte, auch er hatte Natalija bewundert, als Hermine ihren Hunger auf Blut kritisiert hatte. „Sie hatte Recht. Aber sie hat es ihnen gesagt: _Es ist meine Art, wenn ihr sie nicht akzeptieren könnt, dann habt ihr ein Problem._ Ich fand es gut, dass sie das so direkt angesprochen hatte. Interessant waren aber auch Dumbledores Worte: _Wir werden nicht siegen, wenn nicht __**alle magische Wesen**__ zusammenstehen!_"

„_Jeder auf seine Art"_, vervollständigte Felicitas das Zitat von Dumbledore.

„Mehr macht mir Dean Sorgen. Gut, er hat mich seit Beginn des Schuljahres dumm angemacht. Diese Aktion habe ich ihm aber nicht zugetraut. Selbst in der DA war er mehr ein Mitläufer."

„Du meinst, er wird von irgendjemandem beeinflusst?"

„Vielleicht, nicht jeder kann sich gegen einen Imperius wehren. Vor allem dann nicht, wenn er davon nichts weiß."

Felicitas stützte sich auf ihrem Unterarm ab, um ihrem Harry ins Gesicht sehen zu können. „Was hast du denn mit deiner lieben Natalija gemacht, dass sie plötzlich zauber kann?"

„Nichts, ich denke, das ist eine Frage, die wir mit Severus und Dumbledore klären müssen."


	43. Spiegelbilder

Hallo,

ein neues Kapitel, welches euch hoffentlich genauso gut gefällt wie das vorherige. Ich war ganz erstaunt über die vielen Reviews. Das beflügelt einem dem Hobby noch mehr nachzugehen.

Besten Dank an Quarks, der sich wieder über meine Fehler hermachte und ihr so ungestört lesen könnt.

**

* * *

43 Spiegelbilder**

Schatten bewegten sich, verursacht von den Flammen im Kamin, wild im Raum umher. Wo sie auf Dinge trafen, verformten sie sich zu irrealen Konturen. Ein Schatten bäumte sich auf, er wuchs an zu einer schlanken Gestalt. Seine Eigentümerin hatte sich aus ihrem Sessel erhoben.

„Der Tag war für mich sehr anstrengend, ich werde mich nun hinlegen."

Dumbledore nickte ihr zu: „Mach das, Minerva, wir brauchen auch Morgen noch Kraft."

McGonagall besah ihren Schulleiter besorgt, der ebenfalls müde in dem Sessel nahe am Kamin saß. Die ganze Zeit davor war er ständig auf und ab gegangen.

„Albus, dir würde eine Mütze Schlaf auch gut tun. Wir sind nicht mehr die Jüngsten, also schone dich."

Sie ordnete nochmals ihren Umhang und ließ Albus mit Moody und Snape zurück. McGonagall hatte sich mit ihnen im Büro des Schulleiters getroffen.

„Ich gehe noch einmal durch das Schloss. Eine Aktion kommt selten alleine. Wer weiß, vielleicht wollten sie uns nur ablenken?" Moody erhob sich, für sein Alter, erstaunlich schnell aus dem Sessel. „Es bringt nichts, wenn wir uns ständig fragen, wie es dazu gekommen ist. Wir müssen erst diesen Mr. Thomas ausquetschen, dann wissen wir mehr. Oder die verdammten Ratten von dem Dreckskerl pfeifen dir etwas, Snape."

Der Angesprochene nickte nachdenklich: „Bis jetzt habe ich nichts von ihnen noch vom dunklen Lord gehört. Was mich allerdings nicht verwundert, denn niemand prahlt gern mit einer Niederlage."

„Niederlage, Quatsch. Sie haben ein Buch von dem Gör!"

„Ja, eines, von dem ich gar nicht wusste, dass es im Fernen Orient übersetzt worden ist. Vermutlich halten die Asiaten mehr vom Autor als ich, der sein Schüler war. Es wird Massenware sein. In jedem magischen Basar wird man es bekommen."

„Dann war das kein Buch aus der rumänischen Bibliothek?"

„Hält man mich hier für senil? Nein, es war natürlich kein Buch dieser Bibliothek. Sie hat es vor einiger Zeit von ihrer Mutter geschenkt bekommen. Da es in einer orientalischen Sprache gedruckt ist, hat es einen gewissen exotischen Flair."

„Wenigstens haben wir hier nichts falsch gemacht!" Moody machte sich auf seinen Rundgang. Er war wohl nie in der Lage, Snapes Tun anzuerkennen.

Dumbledore war es gar nicht zum Schmunzeln: „Voldemort wird toben, Severus, sieh dich vor!" Er machte eine Pause, bis die Türe zuschlug. „Wann habt ihr entdeckt, dass Natalija zaubern kann?"

„Oh, das war bekannt? Wegen Voldemort und dem Buch mache ich mir keine Sorgen. Da er mich nicht mit dieser Aktion betraut hat, wird er mir auch nicht unterstellen, absichtlich ein nutzloses Buch ausgesucht zu haben. Es ist das Versagen eines nichteingeweihten Schülers, der einen schlecht spezifizierten Auftrag erhalten hat. ‚Beschaffe mir ein ausländisches Buch von Potter' ist nun mal nicht wirklich ein konkreter Auftrag."

„Nun denn. Ihr Großvater hat diese Vermutung geäußert, da sie mit einem Zeitumkehrer umgehen kann. Mir war nur nicht bekannt, dass sie einen Zauberstab hat. Wie hat Harry das organisiert, Vampire können doch nicht so einfach einen kaufen?"

„Oh, man sollte Natalija nicht unterschätzen. Schließlich hat sie in letzter Zeit drei Zauberer überwältigt. Die Stäbe von Bullstrode, McNair und dem Zauberer, der heute gestorben ist, befinden sich in ihrem Besitz. Mister Thomas hat ja seinen Stab wieder mitbekommen, sonst könnte sie zwischen vier Stäben wählen. Warum sie es kann, diese Frage wird sicherlich auch bald von Harry gestellt werden."

Dumbledore beschwor eine Kanne mit frischem Tee herauf. „Nicht alle Zauberschulen haben Muggelgeborene eingeladen, so wie wir es tun. Durmstrang erwartet noch heute, dass sie sich bei ihnen melden. Wer nichts davon weiß, hat Pech gehabt. Heute mag das gehen, aber zur Zeit Natalijas war es manchmal noch sehr gefährlich. Bedenke, sie wurde 1859 als Tochter von einfachen Leuten geboren. Nun ja, ihr Großvater leitete ein Gut, aber aufgeschlossen für das Fremde war die Gesellschaft ganz bestimmt nicht. Es konnte seinerzeit noch recht ungemütlich werden, wenn man irgendwo durch unerklärliches Tun aufgefallen wäre."

„Wann hat der Großvater darüber gesprochen? Es ist wichtig, dass Harry davon erfährt, es von Ihnen erfährt. Es gibt sonst nur wieder unnötig Misstrauen und Ärger, wenn es nicht schon zu spät ist."

„Hat Harry schon begonnen, ihr außer ‚Stupor' weitere Sprüche beizubringen?"

„Vor was haben Sie Angst, Professor Dumbledore?"

„Sie wird loslegen, sobald sie es richtig begriffen hat. Wir wissen nicht, was auf uns zukommt. Niemand weiß, welche Sprüche sie schon kann! Vielleicht ist sie in den letzten 130 Jahren mit mehreren Zauberern zusammengekommen, oder ist in Bibliotheken gewesen, die schwärzer waren als die Black'sche. Schließlich ist sie an der Magie sehr interessiert."

Dumbledore sah lange in die Flammen. Snape wusste, dass er ihn brüten lassen musste, an diese Marotte hatte er sich in all den Jahren gewöhnt. Das plötzliche Schweigen war typisch. Diese schöpferische Phase konnte Sekunden, Minuten, manchmal auch Stunden dauern. So lange hatte es Snape jedoch nie ausgehalten. Meistens war er gegangen, was den alten Zauberer auch nie gestört hatte. Heute schien es nicht so lange zu dauern, denn Dumbledore räusperte sich in einer nachdenklichen Art, die er nur anwandte, wenn er sich zu etwas hatte durchringen müssen. Er begann, bevor er sprach, mit den Händen zu gestikulieren.

„Severus, ich kann mich auf deine ehrliche Antwort verlassen. Ich habe wegen Natalija über Harry und seine Freunde nachgedacht. Gestern haben sie mir zwar ausführlich berichtet, ich habe mich auch an deine Bitte gehalten, keine Gedanken zu lesen. Trotzdem hatte ich den Eindruck, dass sie ... mir gegenüber reserviert waren. Nichts habe ich von ihren Gefühlen erfahren. Ich weiß zurzeit nicht genau, wie weit sie sich mit dem Thema Gewalt auseinander gesetzt haben."

„Nun, es gibt da unterschiedliche Meinungen, das wird Ihnen bekannt sein."

„Ja, Felicitas hat mit Natalija eine treibende Kraft mehr bekommen, die für brutale Gewalt spricht. Wie kann man es zulassen, dass einem Toten noch das Blut ausgesaugt wird! Egal, wie du zu deiner Zaubertränkeschülerin stehst, Severus, das ging zu weit."

„Im Unterricht müsste ich jetzt leider mehrere Punkte abziehen", entgegnete Snape trocken. „Sie haben berichtet, dass Harry es zugelassen und Felicitas aufgehalten hat, es zu unterbinden. Außerdem ist es doch wesentlich humaner, einen verunfallten Verbrecher auszusaugen als extra deswegen jemanden zu töten. In der Frage des Einsatzes von Gewalt wirken mehrere Faktoren mit, Professor Dumbledore. Es besteht da eine Beziehung zwischen dem Gefühl der Ohnmacht und der Bereitschaft, Gewalt anzuwenden oder diese zuzulassen. Es sitzen viele Menschen in der Position, dieses Gefühl der Ohnmacht zu beeinflussen. Der Minister, Madame Bones, auch gewisse Auroren und natürlich auch Sie, Professor Dumbledore."

„Ich habe es befürchtet, aber warum Hopkins und Bones?"

„Weil sie das Ausführen der Gerechtigkeit verhindern, der Prozess gegen Umbridge wird ständig verschoben."

„Liege ich richtig mit meinem Gefühl, dass ich nicht sehr willkommen bin, wenn ich meine Hilfe bei der Ausbildung anbieten würde? Es wäre aber kaum möglich, Natalija in Hogwarts zu unterrichten."

Die Antwort war schwierig, aber er musste ehrlich sein. Es wäre unfair, Dumbledore das zu erzählen, was er hören wollte, zudem würde er die Jungendlichen enttäuschen. Sie erwarteten beide die Wahrheit von ihm. „Sie würden es nicht ablehnen, Sir."

„Das freut mich zu hören."

„Aber sie würden sich an das von Ihnen noch nicht eingelöste Versprechen erinnern. Sie warten immer noch auf die Unterstützung. Sie können sich sicherlich daran erinnern, dass Sie ihnen versprochen haben, sie in Abwehr schwarzer Magie zu unterrichten. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass das Einlösen, verbunden mit einer Entschuldigung, sehr viel Eindruck machen würde. Die Jugendlichen sind selbst in der Lage, Natalija zu unterrichten. Sie muss zuerst keine Kästchen verwandeln, sondern sich verteidigen können. Ich werde mich um die notwendigen aktiven Zauber, um einen Angriff ausführen zu können, kümmern."

Dumbledore schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf: „Wenn wir schon das Verbot umgehen, dass Vampire mit Stäben zaubern, dann sollten wir ihr doch keine Angriffszauber beibringen!"

„Ganz bestimmt Angriffszauber!", widersprach Snape. „Sie kann eine hervorragende Ergänzung sein. Stellen Sie sich mal folgende Begebenheit vor: Ein Schulmädchen stellt sich vor die Angreifer und nützt den Überraschungsmoment, dass der Todesfluch durch sie hindurch geht. Denn der Todesfluch geht durch sie durch. Ob Untote bei Cruccio Schmerzen spüren, ich weiß es nicht. Nur eins weiß ich, es geht nichts gegen ihren Willen."

Das bläuliche Licht der Dämmerung überraschte die beiden Gesprächspartner. Dumbledore sah auf die Uhr über dem Kamin: „War wohl nichts mit einer Mütze Schlaf. Severus, könntest du bitte so freundlich sein und in deinen Umhang greifen? Ich weiß, es sollte nicht zur Gewohnheit werden."

Dumbledore verzog das Gesicht, nachdem er den Inhalt aus dem Röhrchen geleert hatte.

„Sie hat ihre eigene Vorstellung vom Jugendschutz. Bei diesem Nachgeschmack überlegt man es sich, ob man den Trank zu sich nimmt oder doch lieber ins Bett geht."

„Felicitas?"

„Nein, Nirupama McKinnon. Felicitas hat ihr einen meiner Tränke zur Analyse gegeben, da sie das Rezept wollte. Ihre Mutter hat den Trank verbessert."

„Das nennst du verbessert?"

Snape nickte. „Er hält länger an, aber hat nun auch den bitteren Geschmack."

***

„Dobby, weißt du eigentlich, dass du viel von Molly angenommen hast?" Der Hauself hielt in seinem Tun inne und sah Harry überrascht an.

„Dobby ist glücklich über das Lob. Harry sagt ihm, dass er viel arbeitet, treu, fürsorglich und lieb ist. Danke Harry."

Harry brachte es nicht über das Herz, ihm zu sagen, dass er nicht die positiven Eigenschaften gemeint hatte. Heute störte ihn der Hauself. Schon dreimal hatte er sie geweckt und darauf bestanden, dass sie beide zum Frühstück in die große Halle gingen. Kein frisches Brot, auch kein Ei mit Speck, nein, Dobby hatte beschlossen, dass sie Müsli essen sollten.

Als Harry die aufmerksamen Blicke der Schüler bemerkte, gab er Dobby nachträglich Recht. Gemeinsam war er mit Ron und Felicitas erschienen. Es fiel niemandem groß auf, dass Dean Thomas fehlte, bis Ron Seamus darauf ansprach.

„Er ist in der Krankenstation, ist vermutlich gestern über etwas gestolpert. Er hat noch einmal in die große Halle gewollt. Wie geht es dir, du Held? Entkommst Poppy und klappst vor dem Ziel zusammen."

Ron grinste: „Hab es aber geschafft! Weder meine Brüder noch Harry haben so etwas hingebracht."

Ginny verdrehte beim Hinsetzen die Augen. Eigentlich zu unrecht, denn durch Rons Spruch war niemandem aufgefallen, dass sie so spät zum Frühstück gekommen war.

Neville sah sich besorgt um, als die Posteulen in den Saal gelassen wurden. „Sei froh Rohn, kein Heuler zum Frühstück, deine Mutter scheint es noch nicht zu wissen."

Die Gryffindors lachten laut, sie konnten sich an den letzten Heuler von Molly Weasley erinnern. Die kleineren Schüler erkundigten sich leise, was vorgefallen war. Ron war stolz, ihm glühten die Ohren, als er Worte wie ‚Auto' und ‚fliegen' hörte. Dumbledore sah zufrieden von dem Podest des Lehrertisches auf die Gryffindors.

„Was machst du in deiner freien Stunde?"

Neidisch schauten einige auf Harry, der gerade seinen letzten Löffel Müsli schluckte. „Nun, ich muss mal in die Bibliothek. Vielleicht finde ich etwas Grundsätzliches über Spiegel, wer, was und wen man darin sieht."

Hermine sah auf, sie hatte alles erwartet, nur das nicht.

„Lass ihn doch, er kann auch mal in die Bibliothek", warf Ron ein.

Seamus unterhielt sich leise mit Neville, dann prusteten beide los. Während Neville sich die Tränen aus den Augen wischte, rutsche Seamus demonstrativ seinen Stuhl von Hermine weg.

Auf ihren fragenden Blick hin fing er wieder an zu lachen. Man verstand nur einzelne Worte.

„Sehr witzig", schimpfte Hermine. „Was soll vielleicht ansteckend sein? Und was hat es mit Harry und mir zu tun?"

„Virus bibliotheca", brachte Neville mühsam hervor.

„Blödmänner!"

***

Im hohen Raum war es sehr still, lediglich im Hintergrund hörte man eine Feder kratzen. Das Licht fiel durch die bunten Scheiben und die Muster der Schatten der sich im Wind bewegenden Bäume tanzten auf dem Fußboden. Eigentlich mochte Harry die Bibliothek. Er hatte sie bislang friedlich, bei Sonnenschein, aber auch gruselig, unter dem Umhang verborgen bei Nacht, erlebt. Das letzte Mal, wo er hier war, hatte sich die schrullige Madame Pince sehr blöd verhalten. Wegen dem dummen Gerücht, er hätte den ‚Bösen Blick', hatte sie sich irgendwo in der Bibliothek versteckt. Auf seine Frage bekam er nur eine dumme Antwort. Wieder war sie irgendwo versteckt, er hatte ja die Feder kratzen gehört.

„Madame Pince? Ich bin es, Harry Potter, der mit dem ‚Bösen Blick'. Sie müssen mich nicht ansehen, aber sagen Sie bitte, wo finde ich Bücher über Spiegel? Ich suche eine Erklärung, warum ich noch nicht gestorben bin, obwohl ich doch mindestens einmal am Tag in einen Spiegel sehe."

„Fünfter Gang, dritte Reihe. Was treiben Sie sich eigentlich hier herum? Es ist Unterrichtszeit."

„Madame Pince, kann ich hier vielleicht eine kleine Dissonanz feststellen?"

„Oh, der Herr Direktor, ich habe Sie leider nicht bemerkt. Die Zeiten sind gefährlich, wenn ich nur an den armen Pettigrew denke, der so einen Tod erleiden musste."

„An Lily und James Potter, vom Freund verraten, denken Sie nicht, Madame Pince? Sie sollten mehr auf Ihren Verstand als auf den Tagespropheten hören. Komm, Harry, wir finden die Bücher in der verbotenen Abteilung."

„Herr Direktor!", Madame Pince kam mit einem Pergament aus irgendeinem Gang hervor. „Professor Weasley wünscht, dass ich diesen Bereich mehr kontrolliere. Lord Potter kann den Bereich erst betreten, wenn ein Lehrer ihm dies gestattet."

„So, Professor Weasley wünscht das, reicht auch die Unterschrift des Schulleiters? Obwohl der Protektor von Hogwarts eigentlich sowieso alle Räume betreten kann."

„Oh, Professor, natürlich!"

Während Dumbledore unterschrieb, schritt Harry durch die Abgrenzung. Der Schulleiter folgte ihm. „Du suchst tatsächlich etwas über Spiegel? Nicht doch über den Spiegel Nerhegeb, den hast du ja schon kennen gelernt."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Es geht mir um das Spiegelbild. Wenn ich den Mehrwegespiegel benütze, kann ich Natalija sehen, sie sich aber nicht. Ich befürchte, ihr fehlendes Spiegelbild fällt auf, wenn sie öfter auf Hogwarts ist."

Nachdenklich sah der Schulleiter Harry an: „Das ist nun mal eine Eigenschaft ihres Wesens. Vampire spiegeln sich nicht."

„Gibt es vielleicht einen Zauberspruch ..."

„Nein, das Wesen kann man nicht ändern", unterbrach ihn der weißhaarige Magier. „Genauso wenig wie bei einem Werwolf."

„Vielleicht kann man den Spiegel verzaubern?"

Anerkennend hob Dumbledore die linke Augenbraue. Er suchte die Regale ab, bis er ein kleines Büchlein heraus zog. „Ich muss das erst mal lesen, melde dich nach dem Abendessen bei mir. Mit dem Heraufbeschwören von Spiegeln kennst du dich ja aus. Wir brauchen ein Spiegelkabinett."

Harry nickte nur, er sah sich suchend um.

„Ich denke, das Büchlein ‚Dein Spiegelbild, wahr oder gelogen?' wird reichen. Ich muss weiter, Harry. Mr. Thomas habe ich meinen Besuch angekündigt, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, was ihn dazu gebracht hat."

„Vielleicht, Sir, hat ihn jemand dazu gebracht?"

„Dann wäre er seinen Kumpanen doch nicht davon gelaufen. Vor allem ist zu klären, woher er den Portschlüssel zu McNair hatte?"

„Dies wollte ich andeuten. Vielleicht hat McNair ihn dazu gebracht, das Buch direkt ihm zu bringen."

„Ein interessanter Ansatz, aber McNair war nicht auf Hogwarts."

„Er muss nicht auf Hogwarts sein, um Befehle zu geben, die Dean ausführt. Ausführt, auch wenn sie gegen seinen Willen sind. Es reicht, wenn er ihn einmal gesehen hat. Die Befehle kommen dann per Eule."

„Imperiusfluch! Oh! Da hätte ich auch drauf kommen können. Ich befürchte, du wirst das kleine Buch selber lesen müssen. Mr. Thomas benötigt nun doch meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit. Ich gebe dir heute schulfrei, es ist auch wichtig, dass Natalija nicht auffällt. Vielleicht kennt sich Kyrill mit Vampiren aus, schließlich sagt man, sie stammen aus Südosteuropa."

„Ich werde es versuchen, Sir! Notfalls fehle ich eben länger."

„Auch genehmigt! Wir sollten darüber sprechen, bevor du loslegst. Jemand Hoffnung zu machen, die unbegründet ist, verursacht Leid." Dumbledore eilte aus der Bibliothek und Harry beschloss, den restlichen Vormittag hier zu verbringen.

***

Auch wenn er jetzt vom Unterricht freigestellt war, eigentlich sogar so lange er wollte, zu Zaubertränke ging er. Nach dem Mittagessen hatte er sich mit seinen Freunden im verborgenen Klassenzimmer getroffen. Felicitas war besorgt gewesen war, aber McGonagall hatte sie informiert.

„Hey, das ist echt toll", schwärmte Felicitas. Vor ihrer Prüfung hatte sie auch hin und wieder im Unterricht gefehlt. „Du musst dich auf eine Sache konzentrieren und diese systematisch angehen. Du schreibst dir alle Punkte auf, dann kannst du diese nacheinander abarbeiten."

Hermine stimmte ihr voll und ganz zu, was selten war. „Vor allem musst du meinen alten Lehrer aus den Ferien fragen. Der kennt bestimmt ein Buch."

Ginnys enttäuschter Blick war ihm nicht entgangen, umso mehr strahlte sie, als er zu Zaubertränke erschien.

„Ich wäre stinksauer auf dich gewesen, wenn du mich hier allein gelassen hättest. Ich helfe dir nachher dafür."

„Oh, schade, das hätte ich gern einmal gesehen."

Der Unterricht hatte mittlerweile begonnen und alle sahen deshalb zu Harry und Ginny.

„Potter, Miss Weasley, was bewegt Sie so, dass Sie mir die Show in meinem Unterricht stehlen?"

Einige Slytherins begannen zu kichern, Zabini, Parkinson und die sonstigen üblichen Unruhestifter hielten sich jedoch zurück.

„Nun, Sir, ich frage mich, ob es Tränke gibt, welche die Erscheinungsart beeinflussen. Nicht wie der Wolfbanntrank oder der Verwandlungstrank. Tränke, die zum Beispiel Geister farbig werden lassen können?"

„Es wäre mir lieber, Sie würden sich mehr mit Realitäten statt mit Illusionen befassen, Mister Potter! Miss Weasley, Sie haben mir Ihren Aufsatz noch nicht abgegeben. Nach dem Unterricht haben Sie die Gelegenheit dazu, welche ich nutzen werde, Ihnen und Mister Potter eine Zusatzaufgabe mitzugeben."

***

Harry saß am Gryffindortisch und hörte rings um sich die Spekulationen über die Krankheit von Dean Thomas.

„Kennt ihr die Trickstufe im Treppenhaus nicht?", brummte Seamus. „Wenn du da auch nur darüber stolperst, hast du etliche Schrammen."

„Wenn es nur Schrammen sind, ich denke, dann reicht das", brummte Ron hinterher. „Ginny, was müsst ihr denn für Snape tun?"

„Nur eine Strafarbeit, ich soll mit Harry etwas über besondere Illusionen schreiben."

„Passt aber nicht in sein Fach!"

„Aber zu ihm!", konterte Felicitas. „Ginny wird uns später das genaue Thema nennen." Sie legte ihr Besteck geräuschvoll auf den Teller und wandte sich Harry zu. Für sie war das Thema beendet, Hermine ahnte, dass mehr dahinter steckte und schluckte ihren Ärger herunter.

„Harry, meinst du, Natalija kommt vor Halloween noch einmal vorbei?"

Überrascht sah Harry sich um, Seamus stand hinter ihm. „Ich würde gerne mal mit dir über sie reden."

„Ich komme mit, es geht schließlich um meine Kusine!", kündigte Felicitas an, aber Seamus schüttelte den Kopf. „Eben, deshalb wollte ich nur mit Harry sprechen."

Hermine musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, sie wusste, dass solche Abfuhren von Felicitas nicht gerade gut verkraftet wurden. Feli sah sich suchend um.

„Er hält in der Krankenstation Wache, Poppy musste kurz fort."

Nein, Ginny hatte nicht ihre Gedanken gelesen, sie kannte sie einfach und dies zauberte Felicitas wieder ein Lächeln ins Gesicht.

Kaum war die Türe ihres gemeinsamen Zimmers geschlossen, platzte es aus Hermine heraus: „Was hat er dir denn auferlegt, dass du es nicht erzählen kannst?"

„Es geht um Spiegelbilder. Er will, dass wir herausfinden, wie man einen Spiegel täuschen kann."

„Wie man Spiegel verhext?"

„Nein, Hermine! Ich habe mich nicht genau ausgedrückt. Nicht den Spiegel verhexen, sondern den Spiegel täuschen. Jeden Spiegel täuschen, dem man begegnet. Er hatte noch eine Forderung ...", Ginny unterbrach den Satz, was die Spannung steigerte.

„... ich soll mich nicht alleine auf Hogwarts herumtreiben. Es wäre zuviel passiert auf Hogwarts, dass er eine Gefahr sieht, wenn wir alleine auftauchen würden. Wusstet ihr was von einer brennenden Türe?"

Felicitas nickte: „Zabini hat sie angezündet und wollte es Draco in die Schuhe schieben. Warum, weiß Snape nicht. Er hat es verhindert, will aber, dass es geheim bleibt."

„Dem fällt viel mehr auf, als man sich denken kann. Er wollte nämlich wissen, warum ich in den letzten Tagen so oft zu spät gekommen bin. Ich habe es ihm verraten. Er fand gut, dass Nanda in der Nähe ist."

„Weiß er auch, dass Nanda nicht alleine da ist, sondern seine ganze Einheit dabei hat?"

„Jetzt ja, er wirkte beruhigt, aber auch enttäuscht. Er hat erwartet, dass er so etwas Wichtiges gleich erfährt."

„Und?"

„Ach ja, Harry soll sich nicht um Spiegel, sondern um Illusionen kümmern und wir sollen ihm dabei helfen."

Erstaunt sahen sich die Mädchen an. Mehr konnte ihnen nur Harry dazu sagen.

***

„Heute ist Montag. Dobby erlaubt sich nur daran zu erinnern."

„Oh danke, hätte ich fast vergessen, und Morgen ist Dienstag."

„Stimmt, morgen ist auch bei Dobby Dienstag. Einige Schüler werden aber enttäuscht sein, wenn sie heute umsonst in einem Klassenzimmer gewartet haben."

„Hausaufgabenhilfe!" Felicitas sprang auf. „Mensch Dobby, danke, wie kannst du dir das alles nur merken?"

„Dobby kann es, er ist ein Hauself, kein Mensch."

Felicitas sah den Hauself überrascht an, der grinste zurück.

„Entschuldigung, Dobby, du solltest mit mir deutlich sprechen. Harry ist deine Hinweise gewöhnt, ich bin da etwas anders. Er vergisst vielleicht die Uhrzeit, ich aber die ganze Sache."

***

Harry hatte schon begonnen, statt wie erwartet saßen die Anwesenden nicht einfach nur da, sondern übten schon miteinander Abwehrzauber. Weiter hinten ihm Raum übten zwei ältere Schüler, die sie nicht weiter beachteten. Einige DA Mitglieder nutzten die Übungsstunden, um sich selbst zu verbessern.

Harry teilte Felicitas und Hermine den übenden Gruppen zu. Er beobachtete die Fortschritte und gab noch einen Tipp an Catherine. Diese zeigte mit dem Finger auf Ginny, die ohne Schüler dastand.

„Sehe ich das richtig, Harry, du hast dich verzählt?"

„Nein, ich kann auf zwei zählen."

Ginny sah ihn erst verständnislos an, sie begriff aber sofort, als er seinen Zauberstab zog. „Protego!" Nachdem Harry reagiert hatte, lieferten die beiden sich ein Duell mit allen Tricks und Flüchen, welche sie bei Moody gelernt hatten. Reinsten Unterrichtsstoff, trotzdem waren die Zuschauer begeistert. Polternd fiel die Wand um, hinter der Ginny Schutz gesucht hatte. Die Wand verschwand, stattdessen standen mehrere Hunde, mit gesträubten Nackenhaaren, vor Harry. Grinsend hob dieser seinen Zauberstab.

„Nein, lass das, Harry!", warnte Ginny. „Das ist unfair, du weißt, ich mag das nicht."

Die Hunde verschwanden und er räumte mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes den Raum auf.

Michail trat einen Schritt vor, jeder bemerkte, dass Catherine ihn geschubst hatte. Er hob seinen Zauberstab. Seine Sprüche konnte niemand verstehen, so aufgeregt war er. Aber das auf dem Boden liegende Tuch verwandelte sich in einen Stein, der von Catherine in eine Wand verwandelt wurde. Die restlichen Erstklässler standen staunend davor, auch Harry war begeistert. Selbst Seamus und Natalija hatten ihre Übungen am Ende des Raumes abgebrochen und waren zu den Anderen gekommen.

„Hey, sehr gut!" Ginny applaudierte spontan.

Michail strahlte, während ein weiterer Spruch die Wand traf.

Harry reagierte, nach einer Schrecksekunde, sofort.


	44. Wieviel lassen wir zu?

**Hallo heute kann schon wieder ein Kapitel präsentiert werden. **

**Dank an dich Quarks, du hast doch wieder einiges zurechtrücken müssen, damit das Kapitel lesbar wurde. **

**44. Wie viel lassen wir zu?**

Fassungslos sahen Felicitas, Hermine und Ginny auf den Spiegel. Natalija stand davor und drehte sich hin und her. Seamus sah irritiert zwischen Natalija und Harry hin und her, dieser ließ sich aber davon nicht stören.

„Tolle Teamarbeit, ihr beiden. Aber zum Üben von Flüchen ist ein Spiegel sehr gefährlich. Wisst ihr warum?" Harry war ohne Reaktion auf die sich ihr Spiegelbild bewundernde Natalija zum Thema des Abends zurückgekehrt. Schnell plapperten alle durcheinander.

„Ich habe die Idee aus dem Tagespropheten. Die haben da von deinem Kampf bei Gringotts berichtet. Die Flüche spiegeln sich und kommen auf den Zauberer zurück."

„Gut, Michail. Sie werden im gleichen Winkel weiter geschickt, wie sie auftreffen. Der Fluch wird nur dann auf den Zauberer zurückgeworfen, wenn der Spiegel genau rechtwinklig zum Strahl steht. Das kann man im Kampf aber kaum genau berechnen, deshalb kommt es zu Querschlägern. Diese kann man nicht mehr einschätzen. So dienen Spiegel eigentlich nur zum Schutz."

Mit einem farbigen Lichtstrahl demonstrierte er es.

„Harry, wie hast du eigentlich die Wand in mehrere Hunde verwandelt?"

„Fragt mal Ginny. Es war ihr Kunststück!"

Sofort wurde sie umschwärmt und Harry konnte sich um Natalija kümmern. Sie konnte nicht genug bekommen, immer wieder drehte sie sich. Unerwartet stieg ein starker Nebel vor dem Spiegel auf. Er war so dicht, dass man nur noch schemenhafte Figuren erkennen konnte.

„Das wäre Plan B gewesen, wenn A nicht geklappt hätte."

Er schwang seinen Zauberstab. Als der Nebel sich auflöste, war auch der Spiegel nebst Wand verschwunden.

„Da hat mir der erste Plan besser gefallen, Harry. Du könntest mir so einen Spiegel ..."

„Psst! Klar bekommst du ihn. Dies war aber nicht ganz das, was ich mir vorstelle, und bei dem, was ich erreichen will, musst du mir helfen."

„Ich denke, dass wir alle helfen", bemerkte der Schulleiter, der wie aus dem Nichts erschienen war. „Natürlich nur, wenn es Recht ist. Das war eine tolle Leistung, Harry. Ich habe nur den Schluss mitbekommen, warum bist du nicht zufrieden?"

„Natürlich können Sie helfen, Sir, ich muss nur gerade an die ganzen nicht genutzten Sonntagnachmittage denken, eigentlich schade!"

Der Schulleiter sah Felicitas nachdrücklich an: „Ich hätte mir denken können, dass der kleine Wink mit dem großen Zaunpfahl von dir kommt."

Die Erstklässler kamen nun zu ihnen herüber, sie waren ganz außer Atem. Jeder hatte sich an Verwandlung versucht, auch wenn Ginny die Kreaturen schnell zurück verwandeln musste, da sie nicht lebensfähig waren.

„Was habt ihr denn gemacht?"

Catherine stellte sich vor ihren Schulleiter und ließ einem Buch Flügel wachsen. Es flatterte auch ganz ordentlich. Dumbledore vollendete den Zauber und das Buch flog in der Figur einer Eule durch den Raum.

„Natürlich kann sie keine Post transportieren, da es ihr niemand beigebracht hat. Sie ist einfach nur da, um eine Eule zu sein. Ihr dürft nicht vergessen, sie zurückzuverwandeln. Diese Tiere finden sich im Leben nicht zurecht, weil sie keine Instinkte haben." Ein Nebel entwickelte sich und nahm Gestalt eines bunten Vogels an, der auf Dumbledores Arm saß. Er war aber nur scheinbar dort, denn der alte Herr griff nach ihm und seine Hand konnte nichts fassen.

„Dies, Kinder, ist eine Illusion, gute Magier können sie auch mit einem Schutzzauber erstellen, so dass sie nicht so einfach wieder zu entfernen ist. Aber das lernt ihr nicht auf Hogwarts, dafür müsst ihr schon viel in Büchern studieren."

Die Kleineren versuchten die Illusion zu greifen, was sehr spaßig war. Harry wunderte sich, dass sich der Schulleiter so viel Zeit nahm. Dieser schickte dann auch die jüngeren Schüler mit einem freundlichen ‚Gute Nacht, meine Lieben' in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zurück.

Natalija winkte Harry und verschwand aus dem Raum, es war das vereinbarte Zeichen, dass sie sich in sein Zimmer zurückziehen würde. Zusammen mit Michail und Catherine machte sie sich, nachdem die anderen Schüler schon gegangen waren, auf den Weg. An der Türe blieb sie stehen und sah zu Seamus.

„Moment, Natalija, will nur noch erfahren, wie es Dean geht."

„Es dauert noch, bis er sich erholt hat." Dumbledore nickte ihm freundlich zu. „Später werden wir noch miteinander sprechen."

Seamus schloss die Türe hinter sich. Dumbledore winkte die übrig gebliebenen zu sich: „Ich schlage vor, wir treffen uns gleich im verborgenen Klassenzimmer, es gibt viel zu besprechen. Unsere zauberhafte Fledermaus wird doch auch dabei sein?"

„Sie wird wohl bei Seamus bleiben, er hat ihr versprochen, dass er ihr neben Zaubersprüchen auch das Wichtigste über die magische Welt hier auf den britischen Inseln erzählt."

„Wie viel weiß er von ihr und woher?"

Gespannt sahen die anderen Harry an, denn er hatte mit Seamus über die Vampirin gesprochen.

„Winky!"

Mit einem Krachen erschien die Haushelfe. „Eure Lordschaft haben gerufen?"

"Bitte bringe uns ein paar Kekse auf einem Kuchentablett."

So schmuddelig die Haushelfe mit ihrem schmutzigen Kopfkissenbezugkleidchen auch aussah, sie war zuverlässig.

„Danke Winky."

Harry reichte das Tablett zuerst seinem Direktor, der gerne einen Keks nahm und das Tablett weiterreichte. Jeder nahm sich eines. Harry sah zum Schluss kritisch auf die übrigen Kekse, worauf sich auch Dumbledore zu ihm beugte. Harry winkte ihm mit seiner freien Hand zu. Der erstaunte Gesichtsausdruck des alten Mannes spiegelte sich auf dem Metallteller.

„Bei der Feier nach der Prüfung gab es auch Kekse und Seamus hat sich gewundert, warum Natalija nichts aß. Er fragte sich, ob es an den Keksen lag und sah dann aber, als er ihr das Tablett entgegenhielt, nur ein Spiegelbild auf dem Teller, nämlich seins. Natalijas geringe Kenntnisse über Zauber und Zauberschulen hatten ihn schon stutzig gemacht. Zum fehlenden Spiegelbild kamen ihre fahle Gesichtsfarbe und der intensive Blick. Als sie seine Einladung, sich am nächsten Tag am See zu treffen, erschrocken ablehnte, war er sich sicher. Er hat sie später auf der Tanzfläche danach gefragt und sie hatte nur genickt. Vorhin haben sie ausführlich miteinander gesprochen und mit dem Üben begonnen."

„Deshalb wollte er nur mit dir über sie sprechen, weil er wusste, dass sie nicht meine Cousine ist."

Harry nickte seiner Freundin zu. „Seamus hat sich erkundigt, wie gefährlich der Umgang mit ihr ist. Mit mir wollte er sprechen, weil ich so normal mit ihr umgehe. Er hat unser Treffen mit Tante Lalita beobachtet."

„Harry, du bist dir bewusst, dass du ein großes Vorbild bist!" Dumbledore sah ihn ernst an. „Weil du mit ihr so freundlich umgehst, kann sie nicht böse sein. Wir müssen aufpassen, damit wir die stillen Bewunderer nicht enttäuschen, deshalb werde ich endlich mein Versprechen einlösen. Ab nächsten Sonntag werde ich euch wieder wichtige Zauber beibringen."

***

Severus schickte Zabini aus seinem Büro, er hatte alles angewandt, um Informationen aus ihm herauszuholen, aber irgendwie schloss sich der Kreis nicht. Sollte Dean Thomas unter dem Imperius-Fluch stehen, dann müsste es doch Zeugen dafür geben? Irgendeine Erinnerung musste doch da sein? Grübelnd machte er sich auf seinen Kontrollgang, vielleicht brachte etwas Bewegung und frische Luft die Erleuchtung, welche er jetzt brauchte.

***

Im Büro der stellvertretenden Schulleiterin machte diese sich mit einigen Mitstreitern Gedanken über die Vorfälle. Der Raum war beinahe zu klein, um sie und ihre drei Gefährten zu beherbergen. Tonks saß respektlos auf ihrem Schreibtisch, während Moody und sie in der Sitzecke ihren Platz hatten.

„Remus, du machst mich krank. Ständig rennst du auf und ab vor dem Kamin!" Die Genervte bekam Unterstützung von ungewohnter Seite.

„Macht wohl einen auf Dumbledore!"

„Alastor, ich glaube, wir haben mittlerweile das Alter erreicht, wo das Nachahmen der Jugendsprache peinlich wirkt", bemerkte Minerva trocken.

Sie hatte wie die Anderen bereits bemerkt, dass man nicht mehr weiterkam. Solche kleine Sticheleien tauchten nur dann auf, wenn man im Hauptthema feststeckte.

„Vielleicht ..." Remus sah besorgt in die verschiedenen Gesichter. „... ja, vielleicht hat Albus mit seinen neuen Plänen gar nicht so unrecht."

„Du meinst, wie sollen den Schülern jeden Wunsch von den Augen ablesen und sie verwöhnen wie Schoßhündchen?" Moody war aufgesprungen, er war auch bei der Lehrerkonferenz sehr gegen diesen neuen Ansatz gewesen.

„Nein, Alastor, Albus will sie nicht verhätscheln. Er will, dass wir mehr Kontakt mit den Schülern haben und sich so mehr Vertrauen bildet. Was wissen wir schon über unsere Schützlinge? Nur das, was in den Akten steht und wir über ihre Familien wissen. Die eigenen Ansichten, die einzelnen Probleme kennen wir nicht." Minerva setzte sich wieder aufrecht in ihren Sessel.

Über dem Kamin machte sich ein Gemälde bemerkbar. Es sprach üblicherweise eigentlich nur, wenn es mit Minerva alleine war, doch nun schien es aber sehr aufgeregt zu sein: „Meine teuerste Minerva, du hast es gestattet, dass ein Mädchen, das seit Jahren zu den Vampiren gehört, Lord Potter besucht. Dies ist schon ungewöhnlich, aber du hast es getan. Nun nimm zur Kenntnis, dass dieses Kind der Nacht nun einen weiteren Jungen, der deiner Obhut untersteht, besucht."

„Dann wird Natalija wohl Ronald Weasley besuchen, das beunruhigt mich nicht. Liebste Adelheid, in solchen Notlagen muss man sich flexibel zeigen."

„Nun, besucht hat die Nachfolgerin Draculas Mr. Weasley noch nie. Ich bezweifele, dass sie jemals zu zweit in einem Raum blieben. Beide vertrauen sich nicht. Das konnte ich bei dem letzten Besuch im Raum der Gryffindors feststellen. Nein, sie besucht Mr. Finnigan, den roten Iren. Mich beschleicht das Gefühl, dass sie gerne gemeinsam in einem Raum sind."

„Finnigan!" Moody war aufgesprungen. „Wir haben alles untersucht, außer dem Raum, den Mister Thomas sich mit ihm teilt. Vielleicht finden wir da einen Hinweis."

„Wir sollten uns aber beeilen!", warf Tonks ein. „Sonst wird unser Auftritt für die beiden vielleicht peinlich."

„Tonks!" Minervas ganze Verblüffung lag in ihrer Stimme.

Die Vier betraten den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Hier war es schon ziemlich leer, lediglich vor dem Kamin saß noch ein Pärchen, welches sich leise unterhielt. Ohne zu stören gingen sie weiter.

„Moody, schau mal nach, ob wir nicht etwa stören." Dieser schüttelte den Kopf und McGonagall klopfte energisch. Seamus stand am Fenster und sah in die Nacht hinaus. Jetzt drehte er sich um. „Oh, was habe ich verbrochen?"

„Nun, es geht um Mister Thomas. Professor Dumbledore hat Sie ja schon über unseren Verdacht informiert."

Seamus nickte und fügte an die Hauslehrerin gewandt zu: „Ich habe nichts mitbekommen, nur, dass er sich von Ginny verraten fühlt und dies sie und Harry immer spüren ließ."

„Hat er ein Tagebuch geführt oder andere Aufzeichnungen?"

Seamus schüttelte Kopf: „Nein, ist mir nicht aufgefallen, dass er so etwas gemacht hat."

***

Der Wind blies ihm entgegen, aber er genoss es. Endlich kam er mal heraus aus den bedrückenden Räumen. Damit meinte er nicht etwa seine Kerker, sondern mehr die Stimmung. Neben ihm raschelte es, er sah sich um und entdeckte eine Fledermaus, welche sich vor seinen Augen verwandelte.

„Guten Abend, kleine Fledermaus, was treibt dich zu mir?"

„Dir, große Fledermaus, berichten, dass der alte Herr zaudert. Er macht sich mehr Gedanken um mich als um diesen Typ. Er unternimmt nichts, um hinter dessen Geheimnis zu kommen. Soviel mir Harry erklärt hat, besteht doch die Gefahr, dass er weitere Befehle bekommt, die er ausführen muss."

Severus nickte, so war es. Kurz und prägnant hatte sie dies auf den Punkt gebracht. Nur, was konnte man tun? Er wollte jetzt nicht antworten, denn nur zu oft machten die Erfahrenen den Fehler, zu schnell zu antworten. Damit wurde dem freien Meinungsaustausch oft Grenzen gesetzt. Er sah sie also nur fragend an.

„Du bist doch der große schwarze Magier, sag mir, gibt es keine Möglichkeit, diesen Dean dazu zu bringen, die Wahrheit auszuspucken? Ich könnte es vielleicht mit Hypnose versuchen, du weißt, wir Vampire haben da gewisse Fähigkeiten."

„Ich habe es mit Legilimentik versucht, aber es gibt eine Barriere, die ich nicht brechen kann, ohne dass Mr. Thomas Schmerzen hat, aber dies ist etwas, das Albus nicht zulassen würde."

„Wie will der den Kampf denn gewinnen, etwa durch Streicheleinheiten?"

„Ah, ein gutes Stichwort! Wie kam denn Finnigan hinter dein kleines Geheimnis?"

„Woher weißt du das, Severus?"

„Hab ihn gesucht und dabei erfahren, dass er mit dir Flüche trainiert."

Der Zaubertränkemeister war beunruhigt, so schnell könnte Natalija auffliegen. Ob die Idee so gut war, sie fest einzuplanen? Das war aber alles gerade unwichtig, denn er musste Dean Thomas knacken. Er hatte Natalija nicht mehr genau zugehört, aber ein Begriff riss ihn aus den Gedanken.

„Wo hast du dein Spiegelbild gesehen?"

„Harry hat einen Spiegel verzaubert, der von einem Erstklässler heraufbeschworen worden ist. Ich finde, dass ich mich gut gehalten habe. Morgen will er mit mir andere Sachen ausprobieren, denn er war nicht zufrieden, es war nicht das, was er wollte."

Snape nickte befriedigt, erst eine Behelfslösung erarbeiten und dann weiterforschen. Hatte er dem Sohn von Lilly also doch etwas beibringen können.

„Die sind gerade bei Seamus, ich glaube aber nicht, dass sie mehr erfahren werden. Sie wirken so hilflos, die großen Magier. Hast du noch etwas auf Lager, auch wenn es nicht ganz in die Welt von Albus passt?"

„Habe ich schon. Selbst mit einem heimlich verabreichtem Veritaserum habe ich keine Antwort auf unsere Fragen erhalten."

Sie sahen schweigend in die Nacht hinaus. Natalija stupste ihn nach einer Weile vorsichtig an. "Mach dich mal unsichtbar und belege mich vorher mit einem Desillusionszauber, denn dort im Wald ist ein zweibeiniges Wesen aufgetaucht."

„Ich muss mich nicht verstecken, in bin Severus Snape, Professor für Zaubertränke hier an der Schule."

„Wenn du meinst, hast du wenigstens einen Besen dabei?"

„Ich bin Professor, nicht Raumpfleger!" Snape sah gebannt in die Nacht, er konnte nichts am Waldrand entdecken.

„Dobby!"

Der Hauself sah etwas verschlafen aus dem Spiegel heraus.

„Besorge uns bitte schnell einen Besen auf den Astronomieturm, Professor Snape und ich müssen an den Waldrand. Aber bitte leise!"

Natalija verwandelte sich und ließ Snape mit dem Besen stehen. Dobby hatte schnell und leise den Besen von Felicitas gebracht, dieser war vermutlich der Nächste, den er zur Hand hatte. Snape wurde unsichtbar, Natalija konnte nun nur noch seinen Umhang rascheln hören. Die Gestalt am Waldrand hatte gekniet und erhob sich gerade, als Natalija eintraf. Er sah sich suchend um, konnte Snape natürlich nicht sehen, vermutlich hatte er ihn gehört. Natalija selber hing kopfüber an einem Ast.

Snape schien nicht eingreifen zu wollen, denn er blieb unsichtbar. Die schwarz gekleidete Gestalt besah sich den Baumstumpf nochmals genau, nickte zufrieden und verschwand. Am liebsten hätte Natalija ihn geschockt, aber momentan traf Snape hier die Entscheidungen. Er kannte sich mit dem Verhalten dieser Typen, die mit der Maske vor dem Gesicht umherliefen, besser aus.

Sie hörte Schritte unter sich, dies musste Snape sein. Ein blauer Ring leuchtete um den Baumstamm auf und erlosch wieder. Dann hörte sie ihn leise flüstern. Kein Mensch hätte ihn verstanden, aber ihr Gehör war einfach besser und als Fledermaus erst recht. Nur ein Wort hatte er gesagt, aber es reichte, sie wusste, dass er nicht wollte, dass sie dieser Stelle näher kam. ‚Zurück' war klar und deutlich und sie machte sich auf den Weg.

Sie traf nach ihm ein und war etwas außer Atem.

„Wohl etwas aus der Übung?"

Sie grinste ihn nur an, was sollte sie auch antworten. Er hatte gesagt, was sie sich gedacht hatte.

„Du bleibst von dem Baumstamm weg. Ich habe einen Bannkreis um die Stelle gelegt. Keiner kann ihn berühren und wer es versucht, bereut es. Ich will wissen, was hier vor sich geht."

„Meinst du, er hat einen Portschlüssel hinterlassen oder Befehle?"

„Wer?" Snape sah das Mädchen neugierig an.

„Na, McNair!"

„Woran hast du ihn erkannt?"

„An seiner Statur, außerdem stank er nach seinem ollen Kautabak. Gewaschen war auch nicht."

***

Das Leben ging für die Eingeweihten überraschend glatt weiter. Beim Frühstück drehte sich alles um den Ball an Halloween. Ron sah sich überrascht um, denn überall schien bereits alles geregelt zu sein. Seamus war sehr müde, aber scheinbar glücklich.

„He, Seamus, hast du jemand für den Ball oder gehst du nur so hin?"

Rons Mitschüler reagierte nicht gleich, weshalb Ron ihn noch einmal fragte. Felicitas hantierte derweil mit der Teekanne und schob Seamus unaufgefordert eine Tasse hin. „Ron, er geht mit meiner Cousine auf den Ball. Ist doch so? Und du, Ron, hast du Hermine schon gefragt, denn wenn nicht, musst du dich aber verdammt noch einmal beeilen. Das Leben besteht schließlich nicht nur aus Sport."

„Du findest sie in der Bibliothek, falls du sie suchen solltest", riet ihm Harry, worauf Ron erstaunlicherweise sogar sein Frühstück stehen ließ und verschwand.

Am nächsten Tag erschien auch wieder Dean Thomas in der Großen Halle, was jedoch scheinbar niemand gross zur Kenntnis nahm, denn in dem Fieber, welches sich wegen dem Ball in den Fluren Hogwarts ausgebreitet hatte, war alles andere unwichtig.

Abends im verborgenen Klassenzimmer wurden sie durch den Besuch von Professor Dumbledore aufgeschreckt.

„Guten Abend, ihr Lieben. Ich sehe euch überrascht, gut, es liegt an mir, ihr habt das Recht, es zu sein. In Zukunft werden wir uns öfter treffen, denn nur gut informiert und abgestimmt können wir uns der Gefahr erwehren. Felicitas, du siehst, spät, aber hoffentlich nicht zu spät, habe ich es eingesehen."

Dumbledore nahm Dobby lächelnd eine Tasse Tee ab.

„Wie sprechen gerade über Dean und Halloween, Professor Dumbledore. Nachdem wir jetzt wissen, dass McNair hinter der Sache steckt, sollten wir für den Ernstfall einen Plan haben."

„Welchen Ernstfall, Harry?"

„Nun, dass McNair vielleicht gerade zu Halloween versucht, Dean wieder zu beeinflussen. Wir wissen auch nicht, ob er weitere Schüler verflucht hat?"

„Der Imperius-Fluch kann nur von dem aufgehoben werden, welcher ihn ausgesprochen hat. Ist das richtig?"

Dumbledore nickte Hermine zu.

„Man müsste ihn dazu zwingen. Wir fliegen hin, stellen ihn und zwingen ihn dazu."

„Wie stellst du dir das vor, Felicitas?"

„Nun, Professor Dumbledore, ein paar grüne Männchen erklären ihm die Lage, entweder er macht es freiwillig oder wir unterwerfen ihn dem gleichen Fluch, dann lassen wir ihn den über Dean aufheben."

„Ob das so klappt? Man weiß ja auch nicht, ob der Dunkle Lord ihn nicht bereits unter seiner Kontrolle hat. Ein doppelter Imperius geht nicht!" Dumbledore war sich dessen sehr sicher. „Die Gefahr ist groß, dass es nicht klappt. Außerdem hätten die grünen Männchen so ihr Ansehen, welches sie in der Gesellschaft haben, verspielt."

„Man müsste eine todsichere Lösung finden."

Das war das erste Mal, dass Natalija mit Ron zufrieden war. „Ron, tolle Idee, ich hatte Bedenken, so etwas zu äußern. Dies würde sich fast risikolos umsetzen lassen. McNair wohnt mitten im Wald, also ist es nicht abwegig, dass ihn ein Baum erschlägt. Er könnte auch stürzen oder sich das Genick brechen."

„Wenn wir wüssten, ob er Pilze mag, könnte man ihn damit vergiften", bemerkte Ginny nachdenklich. „Wäre nicht so brutal."

„Gift fällt aus, Ginny. Da geraten Severus und ich zu schnell in Verdacht."

„Da muss ich Felicitas Recht geben. Die Todesser denken nicht viel, für die ist Gift gleich Gift." Natalija fuhr mit der Zunge über die unsichtbaren Vampirzähne. „Wenn du es weniger brutal willst, Ginny, dann kann man es entweder mit dem Ava oder einem gekonnten Biss machen. Kein Mensch würde uns verdächtigen."

Hermine sah das Mädchen empört an, für die eine solche Aussage scheinbar Normalität darstellte: „He, wo sind wir hier eigentlich?" Hermine sah fassungslos zu den Freunden. „Harry, sag doch mal etwas. Es hört sich so an, dass es schon beschlossen ist, McNair zu ermorden. Kommen wir damit nicht sehr nahe an die Methoden der Todesser heran? Ich dachte, wir wollten besser sein als die Vasallen Voldemorts!"

„Nein, Hermine, beschlossen ist noch nichts und es wird auch nicht beschlossen. Ich kann niemandem sagen, ‚räum die Figur ab'. Es ist aber wichtig, für jeden von uns, wie viel wir mitzutragen bereit sind. Wie weit kann der Einzelne gehen, ohne den Rückhalt der anderen zu verlieren. Ich bin McNair schon mehrmals gegenüber gestanden. Hätte ich am Gleis 9 ¾ schon gewusst, welche Schwierigkeiten er uns macht, wäre er schon damals fällig gewesen. Niemand hätte etwas erfahren. Du, Hermine, würdest heute noch an die unbekannte Hilfe glauben. Wir haben uns ja Bill zu erkennen gegeben. Wären Felicitas und ich soweit gegangen, dann hätte auch er nichts erfahren. Du kannst sicher sein, dass McNair viel weniger Chancen hat, wenn ich ihm wieder begegnen sollte. Ich glaube, es muss jeder mit sich ausmachen. Er muss sich darauf verlassen können, dass ihn unsere Gemeinschaft so akzeptiert, wie er entschieden hat. Niemand von uns will morden, egal, wer es ist. Wir sind aber keine Armee mit festen Regeln, sondern wollen mit den eigenen Mitteln unsere gemeinsamen Ziele erreichen."

„Das hast du schön gesagt, Harry, auch der Orden muss sich manchmal diese Frage stellen. Zum Glück mussten wir noch nie über einen einzelnen Menschen entscheiden, unsere Opfer fielen jeweils im Kampf. Wenn du im Übrigen McNair schon damals außer Gefecht gesetzt hättest, dann hätte einfach ein anderer Todesser Mr. Thomas unter den Imperius gestellt." Dumbledore sah sich um. Die Gemüter schienen sich beruhigt zu haben.

„Ein Kampf bedeutet aber oft auch eigener Verlust, Sir", wandte Felicitas ein. „Wenn ich einem Feind begegnen würde, dann rufe ich ihn nicht, damit er sich umdreht, sondern dann handle ich."

„Ich hoffe, dass dieser Ernstfall nicht so schnell eintrifft und ich euch noch viele Sprüche zur Verteidigung beibringen kann, damit es nicht zu solchen Entscheidungen kommen muss. Freut euch lieber auf Morgen. Morgen ist ein wundervoller Tag, schon das alte Volk hat ihn gefeiert. Halloween verbindet uns mit dieser alten unbekannten Kultur, für jeden ist es ein Fest der Freude."

„Wenn er nicht ausgerechnet an diesem Tag seine Eltern verloren hätte." Ginnys Kommentar würgte die Freude Dumbledores sichtbar ab. Plötzlich sah auch er zu Harry und Felicitas. Der ‚Junge der lebte' war bei seinen Sätzen aufgestanden und seine Freundin war ihm zum Fenster gefolgt, wo beide nun in die Nacht hinaussahen.

„Albus, das war nicht gut! Du weißt, er war noch nie am Grab seiner Eltern. Ich weiß, wo es ist, wenn er will, werde ich ihn dorthin begleiten!"

„Aber Natalija, das ist gefährlich, dort könnten sich Todesser treffen."

„Und auf den Knochen meiner Eltern tanzen! Nein, Professor Dumbledore, dieses Mal werden sie keine Chance haben."

„Denkt aber bitte auch an das Fest, wir müssen in die Zukunft schauen!"

Besorgt verließ der alte Herr den Raum, mit Nachtruhe würde es wieder nichts werden. Er musste den Orden zusammenrufen.

* * *


	45. Der Hundeschänder

Hallo, ich hoffe ihr habt bei den schönen Wetter auch noch Zeit für dieses Kapitel.

Dir Quarks ganz herzlichen Dank für deine große Mühe, mit diesem Kapitel. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch.

* * *

**45 Der Hundeschänder**

Grübelnd saß der dunkle Lord an seinem Schreibtisch. Er war in der letzten Zeit kaum außer Haus gewesen, trotzdem kam er mit dem Buch nicht weiter. In einem Punkt war er sich sicher, es war nicht von vielen Menschen benutzt worden.

Während seiner eigenen Schulzeit und auch später hatte er sich stets Notizen in die Bücher geschrieben. Eine Angewohnheit Vieler, es war einfach sehr praktisch.

Diese Bemerkungen waren oft wertvoller als der ganze Abschnitt selbst. Kleine Hinweise und Tipps, welche sich aus dem Text nicht gleich erschlossen, konnten so an der richtigen Stelle notiert werden. Hier in diesem Buch, welches McNair organisiert hatte, gab es diese Einträge zwar auch, aber nur von einer Handschrift. Dies war die Handschrift eines Mädchens, sogar Blümchen und Herzchen tauchten auf. Sie hatte wohl überhaupt keine Vorstellung darüber, wie wertvoll dieses Buch war. Jeder berichtete von ihrer Intelligenz, aber das war wohl mein Schein als Sein. Niemand würde aus einem wertvollen Buch die erste Seite heraustrennen. Oft sagte gerade diese Seite viel über das 'Woher' des Buches aus und gerade diese Seite war entfernt worden. Dies machte ihn misstrauisch.

Nochmals untersuchte er das Buch als Gegenstand. Es war unhandlich, besaß kein übliches Format. Das Papier war kein normales Druckpapier, aber auch kein Pergament, es war eine Papierart, die es hier nicht gab. Alles sprach dafür, dass es ein wertvolles Buch sein musste. Hatte das Mädchen mit dem Entfernen der ersten Seite den Hinweis auf die Bibliothek der Blacks verschwinden lassen wollen? Die Schrift war sehr rätselhaft, er zweifelte, ob die Blacks das Buch überhaupt lesen konnten, aber vielleicht war auch nur ein Zauber darauf.

Bisher hatte er jedes verschlüsselte Dokument zum Reden gebracht. Es war hier leider vergebens, denn diese Schrift war nicht verzaubert. Sie war allerdings ganz ungewöhnlich, denn an einer Line, die zur Schrift gehörte, hingen Haken und Bögen. Manchmal wurden sie unterbrochen durch große schwungvolle Kreise.

Wütend schlug er das Buch zu, es barg ein Geheimnis, welches nicht zu lüften war. Sollte er nun McNair groß loben? Aber für was? Für ein Buch, das ihm nichts sagte, sondern nur wertvoll aussah?

Er sprang auf: „Goyle! Verdammt noch mal, wo bleibst du?"

Der Mann betrat in unterwürfiger Haltung den Raum. Eigentlich hasste er solche Typen, aber sie waren ausnehmend praktisch. Sie parierten und fragten nicht nach. Goyle, Crabbe, McNair und die vielen anderen Handlager, die er kaum alle namentlich kannte, waren der Abschaum der magischen Welt. Aber sie gehorchten. Jeder freute sich, wenn er ihn mit seinem Namen ansprach. Keiner erahnte die Möglichkeiten, welche er mit Legilimentik hatte. Er konnte in der Tat hinter die vielen Türen eines Gehirns sehen. So kam er an die Geheimnisse, welche sie vor ihm verborgen hielten. Gut, bei seinen Trotteln waren es nur wenige Türen. Aber gerade bei ihnen prangte das ‚Ego' ganz bestimmt an der ersten Türe. Diese Gedanken waren sehr einfach zu lesen: „Ich, Walden McNair, zur Zeit beurlaubter Henker des Ministeriums, bin für den dunklen Lord wichtig." Gerade diese Leute erledigten für ihn die Drecksarbeit und sie waren sich, das war sehr wichtig, nicht einig, weil sie sich nicht gegenseitig vertrauten. Er konnte sie gegeneinander ausspielen.

Es gab aber eine kleine Gruppe von Gefolgsleuten, bei denen dies nicht so gut klappte. Natürlich würde Snape nie widersprechen, trotzdem würde er nie Lucius oder Narzissa an ihn verraten. Dies beruhte auf Gegenseitigkeit.

Er riss sich aus seinen Gedanken: „Goyle, wo ist McNair?"

„Eure Lordschaft, McNair kontrolliert den Einsatz in der Winkelgasse."

„Arm her!"

Zögerlich schob Goyle seinen linken Ärmel zurück, der knochige Zeigefinger Voldemorts drückte auf das schwarze Mal. Goyle zuckte zusammen. Voldemort war sich sicher, dass McNair den gleichen Schmerz empfand. Er würde gleich da sein. Mit einem Wink seiner Hand schickte er Goyle aus dem Zimmer. McNair sollte nicht erfahren, dass er mit dem Buch noch nicht weitergekommen war.

Er hörte hastige Schritte auf dem Flur, dann war es plötzlich ruhig. Voldemort war sich sicher, dass McNair vor der Türe stand und all seinen Mut sammelte. Es klopfte für einen Henker eigentlich recht zaghaft.

„Ja!" Voldemorts Stimme klang hart und abweisend, nur so konnte er sich Respekt verschaffen. Die Türe öffnete sich und hinter McNair konnte er noch andere Gesichter sehen, aber nur der Gerufene betrat das Zimmer.

„Warum hast du mir nur ein Buch gebracht, das Gör hatte sicher noch mehr Bücher? Warum hat dieser Hanswurst nicht alle gebracht oder hältst du mir welche zurück? Hast du sie vielleicht verscherbelt? Nur eins für den dunklen Lord, damit er seinen Beweis hat?"

McNair starrte ihn entsetzt an. Ein grüner Fluch traf ihn, kurz danach krümmte er sich auf dem Boden. Dies war das erste Mal, dass er bei der Folter schrie.

Voldemort grinste selbstgefällig. Er hatte schon lange daran gedacht, die Farbe der Flüche zu tauschen. Es wirkte fantastisch! Das Opfer schloss mit seinem Leben ab, sobald er das grüne Licht sah. Der ungesprochene ‚Cruccio' traf ihn völlig unvorbereitet, selbst McNair schrie vor Schmerzen.

McNair erhob sich, er sah Voldemort ängstlich an. „Sir? Der Junge brachte nur ein Buch mit. Ich dachte, es reicht, um die Existenz der Bibliothek zu belegen."

„Ich brauche mehr Bücher von ihr, oder von Potter. Wichtige Dinge sind immer die Unscheinbarsten. Besorge sie mir!"

„Sir, das wird schwierig werden. Ich habe eurer Lordschaft berichtet, wie mir der Coup gelungen ist. Sie werden nun mehr aufpassen. Es ist schlecht, den gleichen Weg noch einmal zu benutzen."

Voldemort sah, wie McNair zitterte, zu Recht, denn nun traf ihn der ‚Cruccio' vorbereitet und der Hund schrie nicht.

„Es ist mir total egal, wie du mir die Bücher von dem Gör oder Potter besorgst, ich will sie haben! Scher dich fort, unfähige Kreatur!"

Er brauchte ihn noch, er konnte ihn nicht einfach umlegen, obwohl er sich wegen ihm so geärgert hatte. Erst war er unfähig und dann wagte er noch ihm zu widersprechen. Er drehte sich von McNair weg, ein Zeichen, dass dieser verschwinden konnte.

Wütend warf er das Buch auf den Boden. Am liebsten wäre er darauf herumgetreten, aber vielleicht barg es doch noch ein Geheimnis.

Er kickte das Buch in eine Ecke des Zimmers, alle Bücher hätten hier sein können. Wichtigere und nicht nur dieses lumpige Buch, das er nicht entziffern konnte.

Kopfschmerzen! Unerträgliche Kopfschmerzen! Es fühlte sich an, wie wenn heiße Nadeln in seinen Kopf gerammt würden. Die schmalen, knochigen Hände umfassten seinen Kopf. Wann hatte er zum letzten Mal solche Kopfschmerzen gehabt? Egal! Er setzte sich auf einen Sessel, fremde Gedanken waren in seinen Kopf eingedrungen. Er sah die Szene, in der er die dumme Mutter beseitigte, welche sich vor ihren kleinen Harry gestellt hatte. Er sah es allerdings aus einer anderen Perspektive. Potter dachte also an seine Mutter, wie putzig. So ein Gefühlstrottel sollte sein Gegner sein? Der Schmerz ließ endlich nach, etwas ausgelaugt setzte er sich in seinem Sessel wieder aufrecht hin. Warum waren Potters Gefühle so intensiv?

Er sah auf den Kalender über dem Kamin. Kein Wunder, war sein Gegner so emotional, denn heute war ein doppelt schicksalsschwerer Tag. Die ganze magische Welt würde am Abend feiern. Auch das alte Volk hat Samhain gefeiert, heute jedoch nannte man es nach der neuen Welt Halloween. Überall gab es Bälle und Feste, ihm war allerdings nicht danach. Heute vor fünfzehn Jahren hatte Potter seinen Weg zur Macht empfindlich gestört. Nein, ihm war keineswegs danach, fröhlich zu sein. Die Gefühlsduselei könnte ihm vielleicht die Chance seines Lebens geben. Ein trauender Potter am Grab seiner Eltern brachte ihn seinem großen Ziel möglicherweise näher. Vielleicht war Potter unvorsichtig genug, dass er sich zum Abschuss anbot.

Voldemort betrat den kleinen Raum neben seinem Büro. Er nahm eines von mehreren kleinen Glasröhrchen aus einem gewöhnlichen Mantel eines Muggel. Er trank den Inhalt und kleidete sich um.

In dem kleinen Dorf erschien plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts ein gutgekleideter älterer Herr. Er sah sich um, niemand hatte ihn beobachtet, als er hierher zurückgekehrt war. Hier war er an dem Ort seiner bisher größten Niederlage. Dreizehn lange Jahre auf dem Weg zur absoluten Macht gingen dadurch verloren. Dies würde er Potter spüren lassen, denn er war verantwortlich für die Zeit, die er körperlos verbringen musste.

Das Haus der Potters beziehungsweise die Reste, welche er hinterlassen hatte, konnte er nicht mehr finden. Der Alte hatte wohl Bannflüche und Schutzzauber verwendet.

Wenn Potter nach Godrics Hollow kommen würde, dann auch hierher.

Warum kämpfte Potter überhaupt gegen ihn an, er musste doch wissen, dass er ihm unterlegen war.

Die Liebe solle die stärkste Macht sein, es war einfach nur lächerlich. Er war der beste Gegenbeweis, denn nicht die liebe Mutter von Potter war dem Tod entkommen, sondern er.

Er schlug den Weg zum Friedhof ein, diesen Weg kannte er mittlerweile schon ganz gut. Er war schon öfter in Godrics Hollow gewesen. Damals dachte er noch, dass er den Bann von Dumbledore mit den Gebeinen von Potters Eltern umgehen könnte. Hier lagen seine berühmtesten Opfer, was ihm aber nichts nützte, denn er konnte das Grab zwar sehen, aber stören konnte er ihre Totenruhe nicht.

Heute, am Tag seiner damaligen Niederlage, könnte er vielleicht seinen größten Triumph feiern. Wie nahe lagen doch Aufstieg und Untergang beieinander. Er musste nur vorsichtig genug sein, um nicht noch einmal an den Flüchen des listenreichen alten Narren zu scheitern. Es reichte, wenn Potter sich ganz dem Schmerz des Verlustes hingab und die Welt um sich vergaß, den Rest würde er erledigen.

Heute war etwas anders, er spürte mächtige Magie an diesem Ort. War es vielleicht Dumbledore? Er sah sich um, so dumm, wie der Alte war, würde er gleich lächelnd grüßend vor ihm stehen. Er würde wieder seine huldvollen Sprüche loslassen. Er konzentrierte sich. Nirgends war etwas zu entdecken. Kein Laut war zu hören, der nicht aus der Natur kam. Sein Feindglas zeigte niemanden an. Er hatte es in den Mantel gesteckt und konnte darauf schauen, wenn er ihn leicht öffnete. Niemand war ihm hier feindlich gesonnen. Lag es möglicherweise an Samhain? Er lächelte, denn dann müsste hier schon ein heiliger Hain des alten Volkes sein. Er umschritt die Friedhofskirche. Sie war uralt, aus Feldsteinen erbaut mit kleinen Fenstern, allerdings mehrmals in den letzten Jahrhunderten etwas modernisiert. Trotzdem erweckte das Gebäude sein Interesse.

Die Türe war nur angelehnt. Der Innenraum enttäuschte ihn jedoch enorm, hier war die Moderne mehr eingezogen, als er vermutet hatte. Die Grabplatten, welche früher den Boden bedeckten und Hinweise auf Abstiegsmöglichkeiten gegeben hatten, standen allesamt an den Wänden. Der Boden selber war einheitlich mit Granitplatten bedeckt. Hier kam er vorerst nicht weiter, wenn sich denn überhaupt ein Heiligtum des alten Volkes unter der Kirche befand?

Er setzte sich auf eine Bank vor der Kirche und hielt sich die Mauer im Rücken, welche ihn vor neugierigen Blicke schützte. Er wartete auf Potter, er würde auftauchen. Vielleicht käme er alleine? Emotionen waren bei solchen Menschen oft stärker als der Verstand. Aufmerksam beobachtete er die Gegend, aber hier geschah nichts.

Er entdeckte auf einer alten Wegplatte Runen, leider war sie nicht vollständig, sodass ein Teil der Runen fehlte. Missmutig schob er mit seinem Stockschirm eine Zeitung zur Seite.

Viele gut situierte Briten seines Alters trugen einen Schirm ständig mit sich herum. Er gehörte zu diesem Erscheinungsbild. Mit seinem Schirm konnte er, ohne den Zauberstab zu ziehen, Magie einsetzen.

Die Runen gingen auch unter der Zeitung nicht mehr weiter. Es war keine Zeitung, die sich um die Probleme der Muggel kümmerte. Jedenfalls nicht der Muggel auf den britischen Inseln. Männer in hochgeschlossenen Anzügen und Turbanen sahen ihn bewegungslos an.

Das war es allerdings nicht, was ihn triumphieren ließ, sondern es war die Schrift – ganz ähnlich der des Buches, welches sich vor ihm verschloss.

Mit einem Schwung seines Stockschirmes verschwand die Zeitung in seinem Mantel, nicht ohne zuvor von Dreck und Schmutz gereinigt geworden zu sein.

Er sah sich um, irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden, obwohl er hier an der Mauer sehr gut geschützt saß. War Potter endlich da und beobachtete den alten Mann auf der Bank? Aber hier war niemand außer einer Frau mittleren Alters. Selbst für sparsame Schotten war das, was sie als Blumenstrauß trug, eine Beleidigung für diese Bezeichnung. Sie schien sich nicht sicher zu fühlen. Sie sah sich um, vergewisserte sich nach allen Seiten. Hatte sie etwas mit seinem Gefühl der starken Magie zu tun? Konnte kaum sein, denn sie war gerade erst durch das rostige Tor gekommen.

Langsam schritt sie die Reihen der Gräber ab. Ihr Blick sah suchend die Grabsteine ab, hin und wieder wanderte er über den gesamten Friedhof.

Er spürte, wie das magische Feld um ihn herum sich veränderte, die ruhige Decke, wie er es beschreiben würde, war in Bewegung geraten.

Er griff fester nach seinem Schirm. Seine andere Hand suchte nach dem Zauberstab in der Innentasche des Mantels.

Hing es doch mit dieser unscheinbaren Frau zusammen? Sie konnte aber keine Hexe sein, das war offensichtlich.

Diese Frisur war so muggelabartig, mehr ging einfach nicht mehr. Selbst das dümmste Schlammblut hätte die Haare besser richten können. Kein Wind könnte ihnen etwas anhaben. Die Locken wirkten wie die eines Denkmals aus Bronze.

Sie sah verhärmt und abweisend aus, wenn man ihre ängstlichen Züge übersah. Sie ging allerdings in die bewusste Ecke des Friedhofs.

Voldemort sah interessiert auf, was machte sie da? Warum ging sie ausgerechnet zu diesen Gräbern? Wurde ihm hier eine Schmierenkomödie vorgespielt? Seine Muskeln spannten sich an und seine grauen Zellen arbeiteten auf Hochtouren. Aber die Gesten und Bewegungen der Frau wirkten so real.

Nun stand er von seiner Bank auf und näherte sich der Frau. Unauffällig richtete er den Schirm auf sie, es sollte so aussehen, als ob er die Hülle des Schirmes prüfte.

Er drang vorsichtig in die Gedanken unter der abschreckenden Frisur ein. Normalerweise interessierte es ihn nicht, ob seine Legilimentik vom Gegenüber bemerkt wurde, im Gegenteil, er ging stets sehr brutal vor, um die Angst vor ihm zu verstärken. Hier aber wollte er erst einmal sondieren, mit wem er es zu tun hatte. Er spürte zwar ihre Angst, aber nicht vor ihm, er schien ihr nur lästig. Besonders intelligent schien sie nicht zu sein. Wie bei den meisten seiner Todesser gab es nur wenige Türen. Immer wieder tauchten Bilder eines tobenden Mannes auf, der so fett war, dass sein Hals nicht mehr sichtbar war. Ein Muggel der Extraklasse. Auch ein Junge tauchte auf, der sicherlich in ein paar Jahren den Mann überrundet haben würde.

Voldemort schob die Gedanken zur Seite, er hatte einen interessanten Aspekt erkannt. Die Frau warf die Blumen auf das Grab der Potters und schob den Strauß mit dem Fuß bewusst auf Lily Potters Hälfte. Dann sah er plötzlich Bilder von zwei jungen Mädchen, eine hatte rote Haare, wie die Tote. Urplötzlich tauchte sein Feind in den Gedanken der Frau auf. Harry Potter, was hatte der mit dieser Frau zu tun? Voldemort suchte in ihrem Gehirn schnell die Türe mit der verräterischen Bezeichnung ‚Ego'. Vor ihm stand Petunia Evans, verheiratete Dursley. Sie war die einzige Blutverwandte von Potter. Er griff nach seinem Zauberstab. Die Magie, welche er gespürt hatte, wurde mächtiger. Selbst die Frau schien etwas zu spüren. Irritiert sah sie ihn an. Sollte er sie zu ihrer Schwester schicken? Sie sah ihn anerkennend an, vermutlich hatte sie einen Zauberer wie Dumbledore erwartet.

Er sah sich um, das war die Erklärung: Dumbledore ließ hier doch seine Magie walten. Die Macht, welche auf dem Friedhof ruhte, die er spürte, weil sie so gegensätzlich zu seiner war. Würde er seinen Zauberstab heben, würde vielleicht der Blutzauber ein zweites Mal wirken – wer weiß. Ihm kam eine infame Idee: Sie kam doch an Potter heran, wenn sie unter seinem Imperius stand, dann konnte er ihm leicht eine Falle stellen. Er tippte freundlich lächelnd an die Krempe seines Bowlers und ging scheinbar uninteressiert weiter. Seinen Schirm ließ er so schwingen, dass die Spitze auf die Frau zeigte, die jetzt scheinbar doch ergriffen vor dem Grab stand.

Dann jedoch traf sein Schirm auf etwas, mitten im letzten Schwung, er hatte sich bereits auf den Spruch konzentriert. Doch das nun folgende hatte er noch nicht erlebt, so unerwartet traf ihn der Schlag eines Schirmes. Ihn, Lord Voldemort, hatte eine keifende Alte angegriffen. Mit einem Stockschirm schlug sie auf ihn ein. Er hörte nur Worte wie ‚Hundeschänder' und ‚herzlose Kreatur'. Sein Schirm hatte wohl den kleinen weißen Hund getroffen, der ihn nun verbellte. Er konnte den Schirm gerade noch hochheben, als die Hundebesitzerin selbigen ihm wegnahm und vor Wut zerbrach.

Er griff in seinen Mantel und riss den Zauberstab heraus. Das magische Feld, das er gespürt hatte, hatte sich nun ganz verändert, es schien sich auf eine Stelle zu konzentrieren. Doch dies waren Gefühlsduseleien, erst musste die Alte und der Köter spüren, was es bedeutete, ihn, Lord Voldemort, zu belästigen. Ein lautes Hupen war zu hören, das ihn wie auch ein Ploppen kurz ablenkte. Egal, zurück zur Angreiferin: „Cruccio! Cruccio!"

Seine Flüche hinterließen Brandflecken auf dem Rasen. Die Alte, der Köter und auch die Dursley waren weg. Schnell beschwor er einen Schutzschild, welcher ihn auch vor Dumbledores Verwünschungen im Ministerium geschützt hatte. Seinen unsichtbaren Gegner musste er austricksen, wenn er sich hier nicht zurückziehen wollte.

Er hatte es geschafft, unter ihm zerbarst der Wassertrog, vor dem er gestanden hatte und der Baum dahinter kippte um. Er stieg weiter auf. Kein Zauberer vor ihm hatte es geschafft, ohne Hilfsmittel zu fliegen. Die Magie um ihn herum wogte erneut. Er hörte ein Brausen, dachte an das Ende von Bella und reagierte.

**

Vernon Dursley war stinksauer. Sie verließen ihre Heimat, um diesem verschrobenen Clan seiner Schwägerin zu entkommen. Alles war längst verpackt und das ganze Hab und Gut in einem Container auf der anderen Seite der Welt angekommen. Sie mussten nun nur noch hinterher fliegen. Magda würde in ein paar Wochen folgen, sie hatte ihr Haus genauso gut verkauft wie er, musste aber in Wellington noch auf die Köter warten wegen der Quarantänevorschrift für Haustiere. Er selbst hätte sie einfach ausgesetzt (die Köter, nicht seine Schwester), warum auch sollte sie ihre Köter mitnehmen. Sie verloren die Heimat und das Ansehen in der Nachbarschaft, da kam es doch auf ein paar Köter auch nicht mehr an. In Neuseeland gab es sicherlich auch mehr Hunde, als die gebrauchen konnten.

Missmutig stieg er aus. Petunia und er waren sich die ganze Zeit einig gewesen, dass sie nie wieder etwas mit den Potters zu tun haben wollten. Sie waren froh, dass der Junge eine Freundin hatte und die sich nun mit ihm herumschlagen würde. Arm schien diese Familie nicht gerade zu sein. Ausgerechnet heute, am Tag ihres Abflugs, wollte sie noch ein letztes Mal zum Grab ihrer Schwester gehen. Es dauerte ihm alles schon viel zu lange. Sie mussten endlich nach London, er wollte hier noch einmal richtig gut Essen gehen, wer weiß, was für ein Fraß es am anderen Ende der Welt geben würde. Magda war vorhin ausgestiegen und wollte nach Petunia sehen, zumal auch der Hund gewinselt hatte.

Am liebsten wäre er im Erdboden versunken, als er um die Ecke bog und die vor ihm liegende Szene sehen konnte. Jetzt bellte das Vieh und, was noch schlimmer war, seine Schwester schien sich mit jemandem zu streiten. Sie drosch tatsächlich mit ihrem Schirm auf einen gepflegten älteren Mann ein. Vernon konnte jetzt nichts mehr halten, er stürmte durch das Friedhofstor. Besser gesagt, er wollte durch dieses Tor durch, aber irgendeine Kraft hielt ihn fest. Er konnte weder sich bewegen noch schreien, er konnte nur beobachten. Plötzlich war Magda weg. Vernon traute seinen Augen nicht, der Mann hob ab wie in einem schlechten Science Fiction Film. Er schwebte tatsächlich in der Luft, unter ihm zerbarst derweil ein Betontrog mit dem Wasser und der Baum dahinter stürzte um.

Sein Herz blieb beinahe stehen, denn eine Hand hatte sich auf seine Schulter gelegt. Ein komisches Reißen spürte er und schon stand er in einem edel eingerichteten Salon.

„Genug gesehen, Onkel Vernon, um zu begreifen, was Magie alles kann?"

Erschrocken drehte er sich um. Er sah Harry und Felicitas, dahinter Albus Dumbledore.

„Was ist passiert und wo ist mein Leihwagen und Magda und Petunia?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, er blieb einfach unverbesserlich, alleine schon die Reihenfolge, was ihm wie wichtig war.

„Nehmen Sie bitte Platz, Dobby hat Mister Dursley schon einen echt alten Whisky aus 1815 von John McDougall, Adberg, eingeschenkt."

Gern folgte Vernon der Aufforderung von Dobby, obwohl er ihn sehr kritisch ansah.

In der Sitzgruppe vor dem Kamin saßen Petunia und Magda. Picco lag erschöpft auf dem Teppich.

„Sie standen soeben dem Mörder von Lily und James Potter gegenüber, dem übelsten Zauberer seit langer Zeit!"

Dumbledore beugte sich vor.

„Halt!", unterbrach Felicitas ihn. Sie schnappte sich Picco und verschwand durch die Türe. Kurz drauf trat sie alleine wieder ein. „Er kann mit niemandem darüber sprechen, wir sollten ihm deshalb diese Träume ersparen!"

Die Gäste wurden unruhig, trotzdem tippte Dumbledore an das Denkarium. Die schrecklichsten Folterszenen, welche Harry in seinen Erinnerungen hatte, spiegelten sich in den vor Schrecken geweiteten Augen seiner Verwandten wider.

„Vor diesem Schicksal …" Dumbledore sprach sehr eindringlich. „Ja, vor diesem Schicksal, Mister Dursley und vielleicht von noch Schlimmerem haben Harry und Felicitas Sie gerettet. Nicht nur Sie, sondern auch Ihren Leihwagen, Ihre Schwester und ja, auch Ihre Frau."

Betroffen sahen sich die Dursleys an, es war zu viel für sie. Harry war sofort bewusst gewesen, als Felicitas vorschlug, ihnen die Bilder zu zeigen, dass sie daran ihr Leben lang denken werden. Er hatte etwas gezögert, wurde aber von Dumbledores Meinung umgestimmt. Der Alte hatte Recht! Er würde nie die Zeit bei den Dursleys vergessen und sie waren definitiv keine schöne Erinnerung.

Kingsley öffnete die Türe und Picco rannte zwischen dessen Beinen hindurch in den Salon.

„Die Damen, Mister Dursley! Nach der kleinen Unterbrechung können wir mit dem Plan weiter fortfahren. Im Kingston-Hotel sind Zimmer für Sie reserviert und am Abend ein Tisch. In der geplanten Gaststätte waren Sie zu bekannt. Wir befürchten, dass ‚der den wir nicht nennen' an seinem Fehlschlag schwer trägt und sich rächen will. Ihr Flug startet ohne Sie. Ihr Ziel werden Sie schneller auf magische Art erreichen."

Kingsley nahm Haltung an und überreichte der überraschten Magda Dursley einen Umschlag. „Die Quarantänebestätigung für Ihre Hunde, Madame. Sie sollten in Ihrer neuen Heimat nicht zu sehr auffallen. Würden Sie mir bitte folgen!"

Tante Petunia konnte nichts sagen. Harry erkannte Tränen in ihren Augen, als sie ihn kurz umarmte.

Tante Magda stand auf, sie besah sich Harry genau, dann wandte sie sich an Felicitas: „Hast doch noch was aus ihm gemacht, Glückwunsch. Du, Junge! Wirst hoffentlich wissen, was du an ihr hast."

Vernon Dursley kostete es wohl die größte Überwindung, etwas Freundliches zu sagen: „Danke, Mister Dumbledore und auch euch beiden. Sicherlich hat Ihr Freund …" er schaute Kingsley, welcher an der Türe stand, an, „… nur für drei Personen reserviert, sonst hättet ihr heute Abend mit uns Essen können."

„Danke, Onkel Vernon, aber wir haben heute eines der größten Feste auf Hogwarts. Guten neuen Anfang, wenn wir mal in der Gegend sind, schauen wir vorbei."

Harry konnte sich einen Kommentar gerade noch verkneifen, Felicitas aber nicht.

Die Türe schloss sich hinter Harrys letzten Verwandten. Er brauchte etwas, um diesen Abgang zu verdauen. „Eigentlich waren sie wie immer."

„Nicht ganz, Harry. Sie werden erst mit der Zeit begreifen, was sie erlebt haben", tröstete Dumbledore ihn. „Auch wenn sie das Risiko, welches wir eingegangen sind, nicht unbedingt verdient haben, bin ich froh, dass unsere Zusammenarbeit so toll geklappt hat. Felicitas, deine Idee mit dem Zeitumkehrer war genial. Woher wusstest du, dass ich einen ständig bei mir trage?"

Felicitas grinste: „Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass Sie so ein wichtiges Gerät nicht haben. Nachdem Hermine erzählt hat, dass sie sogar einen zum Lernen bekommen hat, muss so ein wichtiger Vertreter der magischen Welt auch einen besitzen."

Dumbledore schmunzelte: „Und zur Bestätigung deiner Vermutung hast du neulich einen Spaziergang durch meine Erinnerung gemacht."

„Oh! Wir müssen uns beeilen, denn wenn wir beim Mittagessen nicht fehlen, fällt der Verdacht nicht gleich auf uns."

„Felicitas, früher oder später wird er es vermuten, dann müssen wir vorsichtiger sein", bemerkte Dumbledore nachdenklich. „Heute Abend feiern wir erst einmal. Morgen treffen wir uns hier mit den Grangers. Remus holt sie in den Grimmauldplatz, es ist sicherer, auch Arabella wird da sein. Ich weiß nicht, wie Voldemort reagiert."


	46. Kürbisse und Klatscher

Hallo,

ich weiß es hat sehr lange gedauert, aber nun wieder ein neues Kapitel.

Ganz herzlichen Dank an Quarks, der mich wie immer sehr gut unterstützt hat. Vorteil für euch - ihr bekommt ein Kapitel, dass von meinen Fehlern bereinigt ist und wunderschön zu lesen ist.

* * *

**46 Kürbisse und Klatscher**

Das trübe Wetter, welches Ende Oktober in dem schottischen Hochland herrschte, schlug sich auch auf der magischen Decke in der großen Halle von Hogwarts nieder. Die Stimmung bei den Schlossbewohnern allerdings war ganz gegensätzlich, denn heute war unterrichtsfrei und vor allem Halloween. Samhain, wie es die konservativen Kräfte nannte. Das alte Volk, wie man die Kelten oft nannte, feierte es zum gleichen Zeitpunkt. Auch sie gedachten ihrer Toten, aber auf freudige Art. Schließlich waren sie Familienangehörige, welche die einmalige Gelegenheit im Jahr nutzten, um zu sehen, wie es ihren Vorfahren ging. Eine direkte Kontaktaufnahme war nicht möglich, aber manche behaupteten, sie spürten eine gewisse Nähe. Andere wiederum fürchteten sich vor dieser Nähe. Für die magische Welt heute war dies ein Termin für großartige Bälle und Feste im Freundeskreis. Auf Hogwarts war es schon seit Ewigkeiten Brauch, einen Ball für die Schüler auszurichten. Gelegentlich nahmen auch Gäste daran teil, die von dem Direktor eingeladen wurden.

Die Freude auf das Fest und die Aufregung war zu spüren. Die der kleineren, ob jemand überhaupt mit ihnen tanzte und die der größeren Schülerinnen und Schüler, ob die gewünschten Tanzpartner sie beachten würden.

„Felicitas, hat Natalija euch gesagt, wann sie kommt?" Die Angesprochene sah überrascht Seamus an, war es ihm denn nicht klar, dass sie wohl nicht am hellen Tag auftauchen konnte? Sie überlegte kurz, wie sie so unverdächtig wie möglich darauf hinweisen könnte, aber das war gar nicht mehr notwendig.

„Ich lasse mir das hier doch nicht entgehen!", erklang plötzlich die Stimme der Gesuchten. „Rutscht mal!"

Sprachlos rutschten er und Hermine zur Seite. Natalija setzte sich zwischen sie, zu einem sehr blutig gebratenen Steak nahm sie sich noch etwas Gemüse und fing an zu essen.

„Verhalte ich mich unkorrekt?", flüsterte sie Seamus zu, nachdem einige sie überrascht angesehen hatten. „Es schadet doch nicht meiner Tarnung, wenn ich wie alle anderen auch esse?"

„So lange es dir nicht schadet!" Besorgt sah er sie an, als sie ihn aber angrinste und den Kopf schüttelte, aß er in aller Ruhe weiter. Niemand sollte aus ihrer Unterhaltung mehr erfahren als notwendig.

Dumbledore betrachtete zufrieden das Geschehen im Saal, ein vornehm gekleideter Herr saß neben ihm am Tisch. Dieser winkte freundlich zum Tisch der Gryffindors.

„Dobby muss noch einen Raum einrichten", murmelte Harry seiner Freundin zu. „Sieh mal, Großvater Dragan ist heute auch bei uns."

„Ich bitte ihn darum. Sprich du mal mit Dumbledore darüber, vielleicht müssen wir einige verschieben!"

„Was wollt ihr denn verschieben?"

„Halloween, Dean", konterte Felicitas ungerührt. „Wenn es im Sommer stattfinden würde, könnte man herrlich auf den Plätzen und Terrassen von Hogwarts feiern."

„Ihr spinnt doch", ereiferte sich Dean. „So viel Einfluss wird dein Liebster nie haben, auch wenn er Harry Potter ist!"

Harry blickte genervt auf. Hermine sah den Schulfreund warnend an, unterstützt durch einen kleinen Stoß mit dem Fuß. „Lass ihn, er muss sich nur wichtig machen!", zischte sie leise über den Tisch hinweg.

Felicitas musterte Dean finster: „Du Einfallspinsel, trittst auch ihn jede Falle. Was soll man auch von dir auch anderes erwarten. Von Jemandem, der so über die eigenen Füße stolpert, dass er deswegen in der Krankenstation landet."

„Du hast überhaupt keine Ahnung, was ich erlebt habe!"

„So, was denn?", mischte sich Ron ein. „Hat dich die graue Dame erschreckt und dir dein Schatten dann ein Bein gestellt?"

Hermine sah erschrocken zu und deutete auf den Lehrertisch. Dumbledore war aufmerksam geworden und hatte vermutlich Professor McGonagall zu ihnen geschickt. Natalija verstand Hermine falsch: „Oh, ist das Essen schon zu Ende, ich habe noch nicht einmal den Nachtisch probiert?"

McGonagall war verärgert. Ron, Felicitas und auch Dean traf ein Blick, der sie schweigen ließ. „Was sollen die Kindereien, freuen Sie sich doch lieber auf das tolle Fest. Mr. Thomas, ich erwarte Sie gleich nach dem Essen oben am Lehrertisch.

Erstaunt sah sie auf den gefüllten Teller von Natalija. Sie lächelte das Mädchen an, welches bedingt durch ihr Wesen gut und gern ihre Großmutter sein könnte, hier unter den Schülern aber überhaupt nicht auffiel. „Keine Sorge, Sie können ruhig auch noch beim Nachtisch zuschlagen, denken Sie aber daran, dass Ihr Kleid heute Abend noch passen sollte."

Viele Gryffindors lachten über den Spruch. Oben am Lehrertisch nickten sich Dumbledore und Severus zu: Die Gryffindors würden sie bei sich aufnehmen. Der Großvater sah glücklich auf seine Enkelin, er war allen unendlich dankbar. „Bisher war sie noch in keiner Generation so glücklich. Eigentlich eigenartig, sie kennt die Gefahr, Albus und trotzdem."

„Vielleicht sieht sie, wie auch wir, ihre Aufgabe darin, sich dem Bösen entgegenzustellen."

**

Dumbledore sah sich überrascht um, als Harry ihn beim Verlassen der großen Hallen ansprach: „Sir, hätten Sie einen Augenblick Zeit?" Er nickte ihm freundlich zu und bat ihn mitzugehen. Gemeinsam mit dem Großvater von Natalija gingen sie durch Hogwarts. Dumbledore zeigte ihnen auf dem Weg zum Büro seine Lieblingsplätze und hatte für alle eine kleine Geschichte parat. Den Plan, Dumbledore vorzuschlagen, die Grangers und Arabella vielleicht doch lieber auf Black-Castle unterzubringen, verwarf er. Zwar wussten die Grangers und auch Arabella, was Vampire sind, aber es wäre unfair den beiden Vampiren gegenüber, sie auszugrenzen: Sie hatten beide ihr freundliches Wesen wenigstens ihm und seinen Freunden gegenüber bewiesen. Trotzdem wollte er noch etwas von Dumbledore wissen und da konnte Dragan ruhig dabei sein. Die Türe zum Büro des Schulleiters öffnete sich schon, als sie in ihre Nähe kamen. Harry folgte den beiden Herren über die sich selbstständig drehende Treppe nach oben. Er musste jetzt dringend zu Wort kommen, sonst würden sich die Beiden in Erinnerungen verstricken und ihm liefe die Zeit davon.

„Professor Dumbledore, mit dem Illusionszauber bin ich soweit, dass die sichtbaren Teile von Natalija sich spiegeln können. Halten Sie es für ratsam, ihr den Spruch beizubringen?"

Dragan hörte interessiert zu, Dumbledore dachte kurz nach: „Harry, was ist besser: Du gibst dem Hungernden einen Fisch, oder du lernst ihm das Angeln?"

Harry wägte kurz ab: „Beides Sir, ein Hungriger würde sicherlich nicht die Ausdauer aufbringen, das Angeln richtig zu lernen. Erst bekommt er den Fisch, erst danach kann er lernen."

„Auch ein interessanter Aspekt und in diesem Falle sogar mehr als angebracht. Ich habe ihre Eckzähne durch einen Zauber unsichtbar gemacht, wenigstens zum Teil. Sie hat schon gelernt, den Spruch rückgängig zu machen, denn in ihren Kreisen sind sie notwendig. Demnächst lernt sie, wie das Verstecken funktioniert. Ich denke, wir sollten mehr zusammenarbeiten."

Harry nickte zustimmend.

„War das deine Frage?"

„Nicht ganz, Sir, aber vielleicht können Sie mir das besser erklären?" Er wandte sich von Dumbledore zu Dragan. „Ihre Enkelin hat heute zu Mittag gegessen, wie wir auch, schadet das ihr nicht? Außerdem sind Sie beide bei Tag unterwegs."

„Nein, schaden tut es uns nie. Wir können die Nährstoffe nur nicht verwerten. Sie belasten unseren Körper etwas, aber das behebt sich auf natürliche Weise. Man darf das also nicht mit eurer Nahrungsaufnahme verwechseln. Zu deiner zweiten Frage, Vampire meiden den direkten Sonnenschein. Wir können uns den UV-Strahlen aussetzen, wenn sie nicht zu aggressiv sind. Je stärker die Sonne auf uns einwirkt, umso schwächer werden wir. Momentan besteht, bei dieser Bewölkung, keine Gefahr. Hier im Gebäude erst recht nicht."

Er schwieg kurz, dann räusperte er sich: „Harry, ich weiß nicht, wie ich mich bedanken soll, so glücklich habe ich meine Natalija in den letzten Jahrzehnten selten gesehen."

Harry lachte, er war sich sicher, dass es schlecht gekommen wäre, wenn er vorgeschlagen hätte, die Gäste in einem anderen Haus als die Vampire unterzubringen. „Zurzeit ist es etwas anstrengend für sie, denn Natalija will so schnell wie möglich zaubern lernen."

Ihr Großvater schmunzelte: „Oh, sie hat doch genug Zeit gehabt, sich auszuruhen. Das ist ihre Chance, denn damit ist sie etwas ganz Besonderes. Ein Vampir, der zaubern kann wie ein Magier. Das gibt es ganz selten."

„Nun Dragan, sie sollte nicht zu sehr damit angeben. Neider gibt es auch in eurer Welt."

„Keine Sorge, Albus. Ich bin mir sicher, sie wird es ganz für sich behalten. Bei ihrem letzten Besuch hat sie mich gefragt, ob ich ganz nach Schottland umziehen will. Nun, den Gefallen werde ich ihr tun. In einer Krypta einer abgelegen Kirche wird mich jeder Vampirkundige vermuten, aber nicht in einer Großstadt. In Edinburgh gibt es eine alte große Kirche, dort gut versteckt in einem nicht bekannten Kellerraum könnten wir ruhig leben. Vielleicht können wir mit eurer Hilfe rechnen, wenn wir einen Schutz vor Neugierigen brauchen?"

„Von mir bekommt ihr jede Hilfe!"

Dumbledore nickte: „Wir helfen euch mit allen unseren Möglichkeiten. Bis dahin werden wir dir ein Zimmer neben dem deiner Enkelin bereitstellen!"

„Dobby hat es sicher schon eingerichtet", versicherte Harry. „Vielleicht sieht es etwas ungewöhnlich aus, aber Natalija war von ihrem Zimmer begeistert."

***

Sie verschwand auf Elfenart aus einer der vielen Nischen von Hogwarts direkt in seine Räume. Severus war noch nicht da, er war ja zu Fuß unterwegs, das war sehr gut. Zauber konnte sie auf die Räume nicht legen, er würde es merken, sobald er die Räume betrat, aber kleine Veränderungen waren schon drin. Dinge, die ihn einfach an sie erinnerten, wer wußte schon, was noch kommen würde. Zuerst im Schlafzimmer, hier wollte sie lieber nicht von ihm überrascht werden. Nicht viele Veränderungen, nur etwas, ein paar Kleinigkeiten. Wenige Minuten später suchte sie in seinem Wohnzimmer nach geeigneten Büchern. Da, ein sehr abgenutztes Buch, vorsichtig zog sie es heraus. Plötzlich sie spürte Blicke, Snape saß auf einem Sessel und sah ihr amüsiert zu.

„Hallo Severus, ich habe dich nicht bemerkt?"

„Ging auch nicht, Felicitas, du warst in meinem Schlafzimmer beschäftigt, was auch immer du darin gemacht hast. Sollte es ein Eimer mit kaltem Wasser sein, entferne ihn bitte wieder."

„Traust du mir so etwas Gemeines zu?"

„Eigentlich nicht, eher Bücher, die nach deinem Parfüm riechen oder gar einen Vorlesezauber, der deine Stimme benützt. Was soll das Ganze eigentlich?"

Felicitas fühlte sich wieder ganz klein, wie ein Schulmädchen. Er schaffte es immer wieder, sie so zurechtzuweisen, dass sich dieses Gefühl einstellte. „Wie kommst du auf die Idee, dass ich so etwas tun würde?"

Snape schüttelte den Kopf, er sah nicht verärgert aus. Seine Miene zeigte Besorgnis, wie sie überrascht feststellte. „Felicitas, ich kenne dich als rational denkende junge Frau, deshalb hat mich es verwundert, dass du in meinen Räumen ‚Vergiss mich nicht' Zauber anwendest. Warum befürchtest du, dass ich dich einfach vergesse?"

„Du weißt doch gar nicht, wie knapp wir heute vor dem Vergessen waren. Deshalb wollte ich mich auch mit dir treffen. Schließlich solltest du wissen, dass wir heute Voldemort begegnet sind!"

Diesmal konnte der Meister des Pokerface seine Gesichtszüge nicht ganz beherrschen. Felicitas bemerkte es, enthielt sich aber jedem Kommentar. Sie hatte es sich im Schneidersitz auf dem Sessel ihm gegenüber bequem gemacht und wartete auf seine Reaktion. Er drang in ihre Gedanken ein, würde sie ihn unterbrechen, könnte es für sie schmerzhaft werden.

„Und wie habt ihr ihn erkannt? Er war sehr unüblich gekleidet, so habe ich ihn noch nie gesehen."

„Harrys Narbe reagierte. Nachdem Voldemort als älterer Mann den Friedhof betreten hatte, schmerzte sie. Ich war für den sofortigen Angriff, aber auf mich hört man ja nicht. Minuten, nachdem er die Kirche verlassen hatte, war es zu spät. Die olle Petunia marschierte quer durch meinen Plan, ich schlug es nochmals vor, als er sich von ihr abwandte. Da stampfte aber die liebe Tante Magda in mein Vorhaben. Den dicken Vernon habe ich dann an dem Tor zum Friedhof geschockt, der hat mir gerade noch gefehlt."

„Du hörst dich nicht so glücklich an?"

„Wie auch, das waren zwei verpasste Chancen und dann auch noch der gute Albus mit seinem Zeitumkehrer. Ich wollte, dass er ihn soweit zurück dreht bis zu dem Moment, in dem Voldemort den Friedhof betrat. Vom Kirchturm aus wäre er richtig in der Schussbahn gewesen. Aber nein! Man darf die Geschichte nicht verändern. Sag mir, wie hätte das die Geschichte verändert? Voldemort wäre zerschmettert an der Friedhofsmauer geklebt und Petunia schreiend davon gelaufen. Die hätte man nur einfangen und das Gedächtnis manipulieren müssen, fertig! Nein, natürlich nicht, nur soweit, dass wir die alten Damen und den Hund retten konnten."

Sie mochte ihn gar nicht so nachdenklich, meist kam danach Wahres zutage, das sie nicht

immer hören wollte.

Zu ihrer großen Überraschung bot er ihr am hellen Tag einen Whisky an, sein Glas leerte er mit einem Schluck. Vielleicht spülte er seinen Ärger über die verpasste Gelegenheit herunter. Er setzte sich wieder: „Feli, deine Pläne waren gut, sie hätten funktioniert, wenn es sich nicht um Voldemort gehandelt hätte. Ich denke, dies war auch Dumbledore bewusst. Voldemort hat die Angewohnheit, sich mit einem Schutzschild zu umgeben, wenn er unterwegs ist. Es wehrt Angriffe ab oder mildert sie, wenn der Zauberer selbst nicht gerade Flüche ausspricht. Mit einem ‚Stupor' hätte man nichts ausrichten können."

„Aber ein ‚Avada Kedavra' hätte es doch durchgeschlagen!"

„Nun, das geht nicht, wenn Dumbledore dabei ist. Er hätte das unterbunden. Es hätte euch auch nicht glücklich gemacht, denn ständig würde euch jemand die Verwendung von verbotenen Flüchen vorwerfen."

Felicitas zog eine Grimasse, sollte er ruhig sehen, dass diese blöden Rücksichtnahmen sie nicht begeisterten.

„Du, Severus, seit wann kann Natalija am helllichten Tag herumspazieren? Hast du ihr einen Trank gegeben?"

„Nein, dafür habe ich noch keinen. Vampire müssen lediglich das direkte Sonnenlicht meiden, denn es raubt ihnen die Lebenskraft. Bei diesem düsteren Wetter besteht also keine Gefahr."

„Bei ihrem letzten Besuch, am Tag meiner Prüfung, hat sie meiner Tante Lalita Hogwarts nicht gezeigt, weil sie Angst vor offenen Fenstern hatte. Was spielt sie uns eigentlich vor?"

„Hast du schon mal darüber nachgedacht?"

„Nein, wann denn?"

„Du hättest genauso wie sie reagiert. Ich fand die Ausrede seinerseits sehr einfallsreich und gut durchdacht. Sie konnte ihre Angst hinter der scheinbaren Gefahr verstecken. Wie sollte sie denn deiner Tante Hogwarts zeigen? Sie kannte bis dahin doch nur den Weg vom Schulleiter in den Gryffindorturm, Harrys Zimmer und das Klassenzimmer des alten Phineas. Du hast auch nicht beachtet, dass Hogwarts von Magie beherrscht wird. Sie ahnt bis heute nicht, wie sie funktioniert. Sie muss ständig Angst haben, irgendwo zu verschwinden."

Felicitas nickte, aus der Sichtweise hatte sie es noch nicht gesehen. Erst mit ihrer Unterstützung konnte sich Natalija auf Hogwarts sicher fühlen. „Dann werden wir wohl auf unsere kleine Fledermaus mehr aufpassen müssen."

„Ah! Gutes Stichwort: Wo treibt sich denn Ginny schon wieder herum? Sie fehlt auffallend oft. Der junge Mann kann doch nicht ständig Zeit für sie haben?"

„Die Woche noch, dann geht seine Ausbildung weiter. Heute ist sie mit ihm Fuchsbau und lässt sich in ihrem Ballkleid von ihrer lieben Mama bewundern. Ich denke, sie kommt sehr gut gelaunt zurück."

Snape hob nur interessiert die linke Augenbraue, da er dies öfter tat, störte sich Felicitas nicht daran. Es wurmte sie mehr, dass sie später ihr Kleid anziehen würde und niemand da war, der ihr Ratschläge gab. Keine Mutter, welche Geschichten von Früher erzählte, ihr Ratschläge und Ansichten weiter gab. Das war wohl auch ein Band, das sie mit Harry verband. Er hatte auch keine Familie, die ihm Rückhalt geben konnte und ihre Mutter machte es nur, wenn sie auch etwas davon hatte. Felicitas seufzte und stand auf, sie winkte ihm zu und ging durch die Türe.

„Nicht nur ihr zwei habt dieses Problem, es gibt einige, bei denen sich auch nie jemand darum gekümmert hat." Snapes Stimme hörte sich sehr nachdenklich an. Bevor sie reagieren konnte, sprach er seine Sorge aus, die sie sehr nachdenklich machte.

„Passt auf, dass der Frust sich nicht in Hass verwandelt!"

**

Dean Thomas wartete, bis beinahe alle die große Halle verlassen hatten, dann erst ging er zögernd zum Lehrertisch. Er sah sich um, außer ein paar kichernden Erstklässlerinnen war niemand mehr da. Diese waren aber schon an der Türe und verschwanden. Ein ungutes Gefühl hatte sich seit dem strengen Blick in ihm breit gemacht. Moody und Snape waren zu seinem Glück nicht mehr da. Während Dumbledore mit ihm wie ein gnädiger Großvater sprach, tobte Moody geradezu. Ganz im Gegensatz zu der stillen, abweisenden Art von Snape, vor ihm hatte er die meiste Angst. Wurde doch gesprochen, merkte man, dass er mal zu den Todessern zählte. Nichts jedoch von den Drohungen des alten Auroren war passiert. Niemand hatte ihn in das Ministerium gebracht, auch nicht nach Askaban. Er wurde einfach wieder in den Gryffindorturm zurückgeschickt, obwohl er sich mit Todessern eingelassen hat. Dies hatte er wohl Dumbledore zu verdanken, was wollte nun McGonagall von ihm?

Dumbledore hat ihm einen Blickwinkel eröffnet, den er so nie betrachtet hatte. Er konnte sich noch genau an die letzte Aussprache, der eher ein Monolog war, erinnern, denn er hatte ihn hart getroffen. „Nur auf Hogwarts sind alle Farben gleich, egal, was sich die Einzelnen darauf einbilden. Draußen werden, im Zusammenhang mit der jeweiligen Intelligenz, Unterschiede zwischen den Farben gemacht. Auch bei den Hautfarben, es gibt viele Menschen, denen die Hautfarbe egal ist, Mr. Thomas. Manchen ist es nur egal, wenn Sie ein gutes Werkzeug sind. Andere respektieren nicht einmal dies. Anerkennung bekommt man durch gute Leistungen im Umgang mit den richtigen Menschen. Merken Sie sich das. Wer der richtige Umgang für Sie ist, entscheiden Sie ganz alleine. Hogwarts und seine Professoren können Ihnen nur Vorbild sein oder Hinweise geben."

Das gab ihm einen Stich und er erinnerte sich an den Spruch von McNair, der vermutlich auf seine Hautfarbe anspielte, dass er wohl der Erste wäre, der die Chance hatte, der gleichfarbigen Seite zu dienen.

„Schön, dass Sie gleich gekommen sind, Mr. Thomas." McGonagall war aufgestanden und kam nun auf ihn zu. „Würden Sie mir bitte bei der Dekoration hier helfen? Es war so viel los in der letzten Zeit, dass mir diesmal sogar noch die Einfälle fehlen. Keine Sorge, Sie werden noch genug Zeit haben, sich für das Fest vorzubereiten. Professor Hagrid hat wunderbare Kürbisse gezüchtet, dass die dabei sind, ist ein ‚Muss'. Ansonsten lassen Sie Ihrer Fantasie freien Lauf."

Die Professorin setzte sich wieder hinter ihre Teetasse und las in ihrer Zeitung. Dean grübelte, wie sah die große Halle letztes Jahr aus? Irgendetwas Einmaliges musste ihm einfallen, damit alle noch in den nächsten Jahren darüber sprechen würden.

Plötzlich krachten laut die Türen auf, Dean starrte erschrocken auf das Kommende.

„Madame, die Kürbisse", Hagrids dröhnende Stimme erfüllte die große Halle. In einem großen Sack schleppte er die Ernte aus seinem Hausgarten herein. „Oh, habe ich gestört?"

„Nein, Hagrid, Mr. Thomas kümmert sich heute um die Ausschmückung", erklärte die Professorin.

„Ah", brummte Hagrid und sah sich suchend um.

Dean sah verlegen auf seinen Zauberstab. Er wollte es beweisen, dass er den Raum schmücken konnte. Nur wie? Er wollte einige Girlanden heraufbeschwören, nur woher? Er verwandelte stattdessen einige Servietten vom Lehrertisch in den gewünschten Deckenschmuck. Es gelang ihm nach mehreren Versuchen, die Tische wie beim letzten Ball anzuordnen. Hagrid sah ihm schmunzelnd zu und verschwand, um weitere Kürbisse herbeizuschaffen.

„Nein, Mr. Thomas, wir hängen Kürbisse nicht an Schnüren auf, nicht als Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei."

Professor McGonagall griff das erste Mal ein. Bewundernd sah er der alte Lehrerin zu, die mühelos die Kürbisse schweben ließ, ohne ‚Wingardium-Leviosa'. Schnell hatte er den Bogen heraus und dem Lieferanten ein Lächeln auf dem bärtigen Gesicht entlockt.

„Professor McGonagall, wäre es möglich, dass sich die Kürbisse drehen und bewegen würden, wie Monde um einen Planeten?"

Er hörte aufmerksam zu, wie seine Hauslehrerin einen Zauber entwickelte, der das bewerkstelligte. Am Besten war es ihm bei den kleinen Kürbissen gelungen, die wie Klatscher durch die große Halle flogen. Hagrids Größe hatte er berücksichtigt, denn sie flogen in einer Höhe, in der sie den Halbriesen nicht treffen konnten. Die anderen würden trotzdem reflexartig die Köpfe einziehen.

Die Tischdekoration gelang ihm nach einigen Anläufen. Erwartungsvoll sah er auf die Professorin, diese nickte zu seiner Erleichterung.

„Nun, Mr. Thomas, Ihr Werk ist gelungen, nur schade, dass ich Ihnen keine Punkte geben kann. Es wäre mir zudem recht, wenn Sie es auch niemandem erzählen würden, dass dies Ihr Werk ist."

Verständnislos sah er sie an.

„Enttäuschend, nicht war? Natürlich ist es ungerecht, dass Sie sich nicht bewundern lassen können, aber manchmal zwingen die Umstände einen dazu. Wissen Sie, warum ich Sie hierher bestellt habe? Sie sind heute auf einem sehr schmalen Streifen balanciert. Sie gefährdeten mit Ihrem Streit am Gryffindortisch sich selbst und die, welche Ihre Aktion mit McNair decken."

„Was meinen Sie damit?"

„Sehen Sie, weder Mr. Potter hat sich wegen dem Einbruch in sein Zimmer, noch Miss McKinnon über den Verlust eines Buches beklagt. Durch diese Zurückhaltung kam Ihr Ausflug nicht an die Öffentlichkeit und Sie nicht in das Ministerium. Professor Dumbledore hat beide und die anderen Beteiligten zum Schweigen bewegt. Damit werden nicht nur Sie, sondern auch wir und die Unbekannten, welche Sie gerettet haben, geschützt. Sie taten damit Gutes und dürfen sich dessen nicht rühmen.

Nach reichlicher Überlegung habe ich Ihnen ein Einzelzimmer gegeben, nach der ersten beinahe tödlichen Begegnung mit der schwarzen Magie leiden Sie unter Alpträumen. Können Sie sich vorstellen, wie es Mr. Potter geht? Er stand nicht nur Todessern gegenüber, sondern auch schon mehrfach dem, den wir besser nicht beim Namen nennen. Sie müssen kein Verehrer von Mr. Potter werden, aber Sie sollten ihn und seine Freunde respektieren. Sie machen es auch. Haben Sie mich verstanden?"

„Professor, wie viel wissen die von dem Abend?"

„Nun, was können sie wissen, Mr. Thomas? Sie ließen sich von Ihrer Verwandlung täuschen, brachten Sie in Mr. Potters Zimmer. Dementsprechend groß war die Wut, als sie Ihren Verrat erkennen mussten. Professor Dumbledore hat Mr. Potter und seine Freunde nur soweit eingeweiht, wie es notwendig war. Wo das Buch gelandet ist und dass es Slytherins gab, welche Ihnen geholfen haben, hat ihnen niemand gesagt. Ich kann mir aber vorstellen, dass sie ihre eigenen Vorstellungen davon haben. Vergessen Sie nicht, Mr. Potter hat seine leidvollen Erfahrungen mit ‚Ihm' und seinen Anhängern."

Besorgt sah die Professorin ihren Schüler an, der kurz überlegte und dann versuchte zu lächeln.

„Mr. Thomas, es ist schon spät geworden. Benützen Sie das Bad der Vertrauensschüler, das Passwort lautet ‚Kürbis'."

***

Felicitas drehte sich vor dem Spiegel im Schlafzimmer ihrer Tante Marbel.

„Toll, Felicitas, obwohl es in Mumbai genäht wurde, ist es so europäisch, dass es niemand bemerken wird."

Die Tante änderte hier und da mit ihrem Zauberstab eine Kleinigkeit.

„Bleib mal ruhig sitzen, sonst klappt es mit der Frisur nicht", brummte die Tante. Nach der Anprobe des Kleides kam der schlimmste Teil für Felicitas. Nanda stand vor dem Kamin und grinste, als sie das Gesicht verzog.

„Kann man das nicht einfach so mit einem Zauber machen? Nanda, hilf mir doch, du hast es früher immer hinbekommen. Kannst du dich erinnern, wenn Mumm unbedingt darauf bestand, dass wir festlich aussehen sollten?"

Die Tante schüttelte den Kopf: „An die Auftritte kann ich mich gut erinnern. Ihr habt immer den Eindruck gemacht, als ob ihr gerade von einem Piratenschiff gekommen seid. Nanda, es war eine gute Idee, dass du sie zu mir gebracht hast. Wo habt ihr denn Harry und Ginny gelassen?"

„Ginny wird gerade von ihrer Mutter mit guten Ratschlägen versorgt, da durfte ich nicht dabei sein. Harry war noch mit den Gästen im Grimmauldplatz beschäftigt, danach kümmert sich Remus um ihn. Was sollte ich tun? Da dachte ich mir, besuch doch meine Cousine."

„Wie lange hast du mich eigentlich beobachtet, bevor du etwas gesagt hast?"

„Du warst schon aus dem Bad und hast mit deinen Haaren gekämpft. Da dachte ich mir, hier kann nur Tante Marbel helfen."

Felicitas sah kritisch zu dem Kästchen mit Haarbändern, welches neben ihr schwebte.

„Muss das sein?"

„Ja", beschied ihr die Tante. „Es ist ein wirklich großes Fest auf Hogwarts, hat der Direktor nur dich und diese Natalija eingeladen, Nanda?"

„Dumbledore hat ausnahmsweise jemanden eingeladen. Natalija soll über den Winter auf Hogwarts bleiben. Ihr wird offiziell erlaubt, einiges lernen, was sie bisher nicht kann.. Ich begleitete sie nach Hogwarts und darf zum Fest bleiben. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob alle diese Erklärung glauben werden."

***

Harry sah sich um, die meisten der Jeans- und Pulliliebhaber hatten sich in Schale geworfen. Es herrschte eine fröhliche Stimmung, überall standen die Schüler in kleinen Gruppen herum.

Tonks und Remus hatten ihm und Ron geholfen, ein festlicher Anzug war doch nicht so bequem, vor allem bis die Fliege richtig saß hatten sie lange gebraucht.

„Wo bleiben sie, die trödeln wieder. Wir werden zu spät kommen!", brummte Ron. Er sah sich um. „Wie kannst du nur so ruhig bleiben?"

„Genieße doch die fröhliche Stimmung, wer weiß, wie lange es noch so friedlich ist."

Besorgt sah Ron Harry an. Ihm war klar, dass Ron von der Gefahr wusste, er hatte es aber gar nicht gern, wenn man darüber sprach. Er könnte jetzt einen Witz reißen und Ron wäre wieder beruhigt, aber das wollte er nicht. Heute Morgen hatten sie Voldemort gesehen, auch er täuschte genauso wie Harry. Man konnte sich nicht darauf verlassen, dass er immer an seinem abstoßenden Äußeren zu erkennen war.

Erleichtert sah Ron zu Hermine, welche jetzt die Treppe von den Mädchenräumen herunter kam. Von Ginny und Felicitas war immer noch keine Spur zu sehen, was brauchten sie nur so lange? Natalija war schneller gewesen. Während er alles für heute Abend vorbereitete, hatte sie ihn über den Mehrwegespiegel gerufen. Da sie so traurig geklungen hatte, hatte er sie sofort besucht.

Ein schönes Kleid, welches auch durch einen großen Ausschnitt auffiel, war ihr Problem gewesen. Sie stand in ihrem Zimmer vor dem Spiegel und deutete darauf. Schnell hatte er seinen Illusionszauber erweitert. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie soviel zeigen wollte.

Endlich trafen Felicitas und Ginny mit Nanda ein. Er strahlte, Felicitas und Ginny würden mit ihren Kleidern sicherlich sehr auffallen. Schmunzelnd bemerkte er, dass beide Mädchen Kleinigkeiten geändert hatten, damit ihre Kleider doch nicht ganz gleich waren.

Vor der großen Halle trafen sich alle. Hinter der hohen Türe hörte man, wie die Band ihre Instrumente stimmte. Nachdem die Schüler endlich in die Grosse Halle gelassen wurden, fiel vielen die Dekoration gleich auf. Statt dass die Kürbisse auf den Tischen standen, schwebten diese frei durch den Raum.

„Potter, geh in Deckung! Hier gibt es Klatscher!" Draco Malfoy sonnte sich in der Aufmerksamkeit, die er durch seine verstärkte Stimme bekommen hatte. Er legt zufrieden nach: „Bei deinem Talent schießen dich die Kürbisse reif für die Krankenstation."

Dadurch wurde noch mehr auf Deans Idee aufmerksam. Dieser saß bereits am Tisch, zufrieden beobachtete er die Reaktionen. Sein Blick traf auf Harry, der sehr begeistert den von Hagrid gezüchteten Klatschern nachschaute. Man schloss Wetten ab, ob sie sich irgendwann gegenseitig treffen würden? Einige versuchten auch, die Flugbahnen zu beeinflussen.

Während der kurzen Ansprache Dumbledores flog eine kleine Gruppe Kürbisse gefährlich nahe um den Schulleiter herum. Ungestört begrüßte er den Minister und Madame Bones, einmal jedoch musste er ausweichen, aber es schien ihm auch Spaß zu machen.

Wieder kreiste die kleine Gruppe Kürbisse, welche von beinahe allen beobachtet wurde, vor dem Lehrertisch. Plötzlich nahmen sie Geschwindigkeit auf.

„Mister Thomas, höher!" Snapes schroffer Anweisung folgte Dean umgehend und die Kürbisse stiegen wieder hinauf.

„Oh!" Einige Slytherins waren enttäuscht, vermutlich diejenigen, welche Einfluss auf die Flugbahn genommen hatten.

„Kein Anschlag auf den Schulleiter!" Dumbledore sah den weit über ihm fliegenden Kürbissen nach. „Nicht dass jemand Mr. Thomas irgendwie verdächtigten würde, denn ihm verdanken wir diese gelungene Dekoration! Er wird sie heute Abend beaufsichtigen. Zehn Punkte dafür. Danke, Mr. Thomas!"

Irritiert sah Dean zu seiner Hauslehrerin, hatte sie nicht gerade dies vermeiden wollen? Sie lächelte ihn an, rings um ihn applaudierten die Schüler. Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor und so einen großen Applaus, selbst Harry und auch Ginny klatschten. Urplötzlich kamen ihm Bilder in den Sinn, an die er sich eigentlich nicht mehr erinnern wollte. McNair, welcher ihn umbringen wollte. Der tote Flint mitten in seinem Blut und der breiigen Masse. Dies alles wusste seine Hauslehrerin vermutlich, trotzdem gönnte sie ihm jetzt seinen Ruhm. Auch die anderen, welche nur einen Teil wussten, erinnerten ihn nie daran. Freundlich nickte ihm nun auch Dumbledore zu, nur Professor Snape und der alte Moody musterten ihn streng.

**

Am liebsten würde er sie ja aus dem Haus jagen, aber er brauchte sie noch. Die groben, rauen Lieder waren bis zu ihm zu hören. Hin und wieder kreischte auch eine Frau, was von doofem Gelächter quittiert wurde. Voldemort wusste, dass er nicht eingreifen sollte. Jeder feiert, wie sein Intellekt es zuläßt, wenn er ihnen das nehmen würde, dann hätten sie gar nichts mehr zum Lachen.

Er hatte alle Vorkommnisse noch einmal durchdacht und die Besonderheiten genau protokolliert. Sollte es tatsächlich möglich sein, dass der kleine Potter ... ?


	47. Der Tanz

**

* * *

**

Hallo, ein neues Kapitel, in dem wieder alte Bekannte auftauchen, aber auch neue Einblicke gewährt werden.

Quarks ein ganz herzliches Dankeschön für die tolle uns schnelle Arbeit.

Viel Spaß

**

* * *

47 Der Tanz**

„Auf, komm Fred! Hör auf, in deinen Büchern zu wühlen, es wird trotzdem nicht mehr."

George sah seinen Zwillingsbruder genervt an. Er hatte sich Halloween eigentlich anders vorgestellt als über den schlechten Zahlen zu sitzen. Sie hatten sich vorgenommen, zusammen mit ihren Freundinnen im London der Muggel zu feiern.

„Du hast Recht, leider. Vielleicht sollten wir Dumbledore bitten, den Schülern auch im Herbst und im Frühling Ferien zu geben. Ein Tag vor der Abfahrt ist hier immer viel los."

„Sei froh, Fred, daß sie wenigstens einmal im Jahr kommen, vielleicht sollten wir zu ihnen gehen?"

„Eine Filiale auf Hogwarts, ich glaube, das geht nicht."

„Nicht in der großen Halle, sondern in Hogsmeade, gleich neben Zonkos!"

Fred war von Georges Idee begeistert. „Das wäre der Clou! Können wir aber vergessen, dort bräuchten wir jemanden im Laden. Womit sollten wir ihn bezahlen?"

George nickte nachdenklich. „Wenn die uns hier so kontrollieren, dann würde auch in Hogsmeade ihre Anwesenheit die Kunden abhalten. Überall die schwarzen Gestalten – die nerven!"

Resigniert setzte er sich auf den Tisch, wo Fred gerade die Unterlagen aufräumte. Eine Stimme aus dem Kamin ließ sie aufhorchen.

„Tonks! Hallo, womit haben wir die Ehre verdient?"

„Hallo Jungs, gut, daß ihr noch da seit! Ich brauche die paar Dinge noch, muß doch den Ball etwas aufpeppen." Sie reichte Fred ihre Wunschliste. Schnell war das Gewünschte zusammengerichtet. Fred rechnete gerade noch, als George die Tüte Tonks durch die Flammen reichte: „Tonks, geht aufs Haus und vergiss nicht, Werbung für uns zu machen."

„Wenn ich versprechen kann, daß ihr das per Kamin machen könnt, wird es vielleicht etwas. Überall gibt es Gerüchte über die schwarzen Gestalten in der Winkelgasse. Dumbledore macht sich schon wegen dem Hogsmeadewochenende Gedanken. Dort sind die Typen auch aufgetaucht und hängen überall herum. Mischen sich ein oder lauschen einfach."

Beide Brüder sahen sich kurz an, Fred grinste endlich mal wieder.

„Danke für die Idee, Tonks! Wart mal kurz." George rannte aus dem Zimmer, um gleich danach mit einem dicken Heft wieder hereinzukommen. „Hiermit überreiche ich dir, liebe Tonks, den ersten Katalog des Versandhauses Weasley! Reiche ihn herum und die Leutchen sollen das Geld mit Eulen schicken, wir liefern umgehend."

„Gut, wenn ihr meint."

Die Flammen erloschen und beide Weasleys stürmten in ihren Laden. Von den Heften gab es bislang zwei Stück. George hatte dies von der Kasse Tonks gegeben, im Lager war das andere. Jeder Artikel war abgebildet und ein kleiner Text beschrieb ihn. Schnell hatten sie dieses abgenutzte Heft kopiert und mit Preisen versehen wie das Heft von der Kasse, welches Tonks nun in Hogwarts hatte, die Kataloge lagen nun bereit.

„Morgen treten wir eine Werbekampagne los. Jeder soll wissen, daß es ab sofort Weasleys zauberhafte Scherzartikel gibt, ohne Angst vor den schwarzen Typen."

„Oh ja, ‚Voldi-freies Einkaufen'. Der ultimative Name für unsere Kataloge!"

„Reize sie nicht unnötig!", hielt ihn Fred zurück. „Noch sitzen wir hier in der Winkelgasse, das können wir erst machen, wenn wir den Laden nicht mehr brauchen. Wenn der Himmel schwarz vor Eulen ist und wir mit dem Verpacken und Kassieren nicht mehr fertig werden."

George schmunzelte und auf den Katalogen erschien ein neuer Werbespruch.

„Nur, an wen verteilen wir nun ‚Schattenfreies Einkaufen', wir können es uns nicht leisten, es in alle Haushalte zu senden?"

„George, wo bleibt denn dein Elan, Brüderchen, wir schaffen die Kataloge nach Hogwarts und die liebe kleine Ginny, wie auch Roni-Spatz, verteilen die Dinger. Wenn wir Lee bitten, verliert er in seiner Radiosendung vielleicht ein Paar Worte über unsere Idee."

Zögernd zog Fred ein kleines Kästchen unter dem Kassentisch hervor. „Was meinst du, George? Sollten wir nur noch Versandhandel machen, dann müssen wir doch nicht mehr so viel Angst vor denen haben?" George kam zu ihm und nahm ihm die Kiste aus den zitternden Händen. Er verstand die Angst seines Bruders. Beide hatten schon Schläge bezogen, weil sie mit dem Schutzgeld zu lange gezögert hatten.

Die Haustüre öffnete sich, doch niemand rief nach ihnen, wie es ihre Freundinnen sich angewohnt hatten. Angelina betrat schnell den Laden.

„Man sieht euch von draußen."

Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes schlossen sich die Vorhänge vor dem Schaufenster. Besorgt sah sie auf die kleine Holzkiste in Georges Händen. „Und nun, was machen wir damit?"

„So einfach ist das nicht! Wenn wir weiter zahlen, bekommen wir Ärger mit dem Ministerium, ansonsten mindestens die Fresse voll! Nanda meint, wir sollen zahlen, bis uns etwas Besseres einfällt, oder bis das Ministerium die Typen dingfest gemacht hat, was aber sehr wahrscheinlich lange dauern wird. Dad wird enttäuscht und Mum wütend sein, wenn wir uns an den Rat halten."

Fred griff sich einen der Kataloge und drückte ihn seiner Freundin in die Hand: „Das ist unser Einfall! Vielleicht entkommen wir damit dieser Zwickmühle?"

Angelina sah das Heft überrascht an.

„Tonks hat uns auf die Idee gebracht."

„Räum die Kataloge weg, sie kommen!" Fred schob Angelina in das Lager, von dort aus konnte sie eingreifen, ohne gesehen zu werden. Schon polterte es an der Ladentür. Wie gefordert ließ George das Holzkistchen aus dem Laden schweben.

Große grobe Hände packten es. Dieses Mal wurde es geöffnet, scheinbar zählten die Geldeintreiber nach, achtlos wurde es anschließend leer auf den Boden geworfen.

„Nächstes Mal mindestens noch einmal soviel!", grollte die raue Stimme drohend.

Trotz den zugezogenen Vorhängen bemerkte man im Laden, daß es in der sonst dunklen Winkelgasse heller wurde. Lautes Ploppen verriet, daß mehrere Zauberer in die Winkelgasse appariert waren. Flüche halten durch die Gasse, die erkennen ließen, das es sich dabei um keine Auroren handeln konnten. Die Stimme des Erpressers ließ einen unbekannten Fluch hören. Damit zertrümmerte er den Kassentresen, die kleinen Anhänger gegen den bösen Blick rollten auf dem Boden herum. Erschrocken sprang George zur Seite, er riß seinen Zauberstab nach oben. Gegen ein paar Gegner konnten sie sich wehren, aber da draußen lungerten sicherlich mehr als ein Dutzend herum. Sein suchender Blick traf den seines Zwillingsbruders, auch er hatte den Zauberstab gezückt. Er gab das Zeichen für einen Angriff. George gingen die Sprüche durch den Kopf, es war egal, welcher Zauber der beste sein würde, Hauptsache, er konnte ihn unschädlich machen und danach fliehen. Völlig unerwartet zersprang die Fensterscheibe. Der Vorhang zeriß und überall regnete es Glasscherben. Der Geldeintreiber wehrte sich mit Flüchen gegen die erst jetzt eingetroffenen Auroren, mit einem Krachen disapparierte er.

Fred und George starrten aus dem zerbrochenen Schaufenster, aus dem Haus gegenüber schlugen die Flammen aus den Fenstern. Der Laden war total zerstört. Über der schrecklichen Szene leuchtete das dunkle Mal am Nachthimmel.

„Was ist bei den Patils passiert?"

Beide hatten einen Kloß im Hals und konnten Angelina nicht gleich antworten. Sie war vorsichtig von hinten in den Laden zurückgekommen und ließ mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabes das Holzkästchen verschwinden.

Die Todesser waren aus der Winkelgasse verschwunden, es trafen dafür immer mehr Auroren ein, einige waren nicht wirklich nüchtern. Vermutlich hatte man sie von privaten Halloween Parties in die Winkelgasse beordert.

Vor dem Haus der Patils standen die meisten, es herrschte betretenes Schweigen. In der Ferne konnte man Befehle hören. Das Ministerium machte sich daran, die Schäden zu beseitigen, niemand sollte das wahre Ausmaß der Zerstörungen mitbekommen. Nur hier vor dem Haus der Einwanderer aus Indien war nichts mehr zu vertuschen.

George sah noch den Stolz auf dem Gesicht von Herrn Patil, als sie vor wenigen Wochen das Geschäft eröffnet hatten.

Wie zum Hohn flatterte am leeren Schaufensterrahmen ‚VON UNS NICHT!', der Aufkleber des Ministeriums, welches jedem Geschäft Schutz anbot, das kein Schutzgeld bezahlte. Leider war der Aufkleber allein nicht in der Lage gewesen, die Todesser aufhalten zu können, was wieder einmal deutlich die Naivität des Ministeriums demonstrierte. Dort war man scheinbar immer noch der Meinung, man könne das Böse mit ein paar guten Worten in seine Schranken weisen. Dass zu solch einem Aufkleber auch ein Schutz in Form von Wachpersonal rund um die Uhr nötig sein müsste, war denen offensichtlich entgangen.

*******

Funken sprühten und es bildeten sich bunte Figuren über den Köpfen der Schüler auf Hogwarts. Bunte Bonbons waren überall verteilt, sobald sie platzten, ging über die sich in der Nähe stehenden Schüler und auch Professoren große Schauer von Konfetti nieder. Tonks hatte die Stimmung mit den Artikeln der Weasley Zwillinge gesteigert. Die ‚Kanarienschnitte', die Neville schon kennen gelernt hatte, war ein Hit. Die jüngeren Schüler drängelten sich, um selbst für Minuten ein Kanarienvogel zu werden.

Die Älteren hielten sich von solchen Kindereien zurück. Sie waren zu sehr bemüht, Aufmerksamkeit für sich selbst zu erregen. Einige Pärchen verzogen sich zeitweise aus der großen Halle, von den eifersüchtigen Blicken derer verfolgt, die noch keinen Partner hatten.

Das Büfett der Hauselfen konnte sicherlich der königlichen Tafel Konkurrenz machen. Überall feierten die Schüler ausgelassen ihren Halloweenball.

Felicitas gestand sich ein, daß sie von Harry zuviel erwartete. Der Tanzkurs im London der Muggel war einfach zu kurz gewesen.

„Harry, aber wenigstens ein paar Schritte hättest du dir doch merken können."

Wie zu seiner Rettung spielte die Band einen Foxtrott, den er, neben langsamem Walzer, einigermaßen beherrschte. So schwebte sie über die Tanzfläche. Snape sah ihnen zu, als sie aber auf ihn zusteuerte, sah er sie streng an. Harry legte eine gekonnte Drehung hin und erntete an anerkennendes Nicken von Snape. Das Musikstück endete und die Paare standen unentschlossen auf der Tanzfläche.

Eigentlich wäre es der Moment für die Ansprache von Dumbledore gewesen. Der sah jedoch sehr nachdenklich aus, er winkte nur mit der Hand, als der Bandleader auf ihn aufmerksam machte. „Spielt weiter, vielleicht mal einen schönen Walzer?" Das Lächeln fiel ihm sichtlich schwer, er reichte das Pergament an Minister Hopkins weiter, der neben ihm am Tisch saß.

Parvati stand neben Harry. „Felicitas, ich entführe dir Harry, einen Tanz lang kannst du sicher auf ihn verzichten."

Überrascht sah Felicitas die hübsche Inderin an und nickte, schließlich wollte sie ihr Image der eifersüchtigen Freundin nicht noch mehr pflegen. Sie sah sich suchend um, Nanda schmuste mit Ginny und Ron stritt sich mit Hermine. Nein, mit Ron wollte sie eigentlich nicht tanzen.

Unauffällig, wie es seine Art war, winkte Snape sie zu sich. Mit ein paar Schritten war sie bei ihm, aber er führte sie nicht auf die Tanzfläche, sondern öffnete eine schmale Türe.

„Er ruft mich zu sich, Feli! Ich habe zwar erwartet, daß das kommt, aber nicht an Halloween. Die Niederlage heute Morgen scheint ihn wohl umzutreiben. Vielleicht braucht er nur wieder jemand, der sich seine Gedanken anhört."

„Severus, er müßte doch wissen, daß dein Fehlen an Halloween besonders auffällt."

„Wenn er etwas unbedingt will, ist ihm das egal. Mein Denkarium bitte!"

Bei der sorgenvollen Stimmung war es für Felicitas schwierig, sich zu konzentrieren. Aber kurz danach hielt sie es doch in ihren Händen.

„Fantastisch", entfuhr es Snape. „Wir unterschätzen wirklich die Kräfte, welche die Hauselfen benützen."

Sie beobachtete ihn, wie er seine Erinnerungen und Gedanken in dem Gefäß vor dem Zugriff Voldemorts sicherte. Entschlossen stand er auf. Keine Zeichen der Angst war mehr im Gesicht, bevor er sich jedoch zur Türe umdrehte, sah er Felicitas lange an. Sie strich ihm sanft über das Gesicht: „Pass auf dich auf, wir brauchen dich!"

Sie sah ihm nach, als er durch den Flur zur großen Treppe eilte. Das Denkarium ließ sie verschwinden und wollte sich wieder dem Ball zuwenden, als sie bemerkte, daß sie nicht alleine im Raum war.

„Musste er zu ihm?"

Überrascht sah sie Dumbledore an.

„Es muß dir nicht peinlich sein, daß ich den freundschaftlichen Abschiedsgruß mitbekommen habe. Solche Erfahrungen geben Severus Stärke. Mehr Stärke, als er schon hat."

„Oh, es ist mir überhaupt nicht peinlich, Professor. Wenn ich etwas für richtig finde, mache ich dies. Egal, ob man mich dabei beobachtet oder nicht."

Der alte Herr betrachtete sie nachdenklich, dann lächelte er sie freundlich an. Felicitas war sich sicher, daß er ahnte, daß sie für Severus einiges tun würde.

„Gut, daß ich dich hier treffe, eigentlich wollte ich mit Severus und dir sprechen. Wir brauchen vermutlich in der nächsten Zeit mehr Heiltränke."

Felicitas sah ihn fragend an.

„Heute Nacht haben sie in der Winkelgasse gewütet!"

Ihre Augen weiteten sich erschrocken.

„Keine Sorge um die beiden Weasleys, sie sind wohlauf, aber ..."

„Aber?"

„Das Haus der Patils wurde zerstört. Ich kann nur hoffen, daß die Mutter mit der kleinen Tochter fliehen konnte, sonst wünsche ich mir, daß sie auch irgendwo tot gefunden werden. Nicht, daß Schlimmeres mit ihnen geschieht."

Die Musik aus der großen Halle störte sie. Zögerlich stand sie vor der Tür und überlegte sich, ob es nichts Wichtiges zu tun gab. Dumbledore schien auch mit sich zu kämpfen, aber dann gab er sich einen Ruck und öffnete die Türe.

„Der Orden sucht die Mutter und wir werden alles unternehmen, wenn wir helfen können. Und noch eins, Felicitas, ich möchte es ihnen selbst sagen!"

Felicitas nickte ihm zu, die ersten Neugierigen schauten schon durch die Tür.

„Wir müssen wohl, nach dir bitte und pass mir auf die Mädchen auf."

Der Direktor ging ein Schritt vor.

„Ein Foxtrott, oder? Dies wäre doch eine Möglichkeit, uns durch die Menge zu bewegen, ohne daß jeder unser Mienenspiel beobachten kann."

„Ganz der Lehrmeister", schmunzelnd schüttelte Dumbledore den Kopf. „Außerdem kein Foxtrott, eher ein langsamer Walzer." Er reichte ihr die Hand, ihnen war bewußt, daß dieser Auftritt alle überraschen würde.

Langsam näherten sie sich in schönen Drehungen dem Lehrertisch. Die Schüler waren an den Rand der Tanzfläche getreten und betrachteten das ungleiche Paar. Draco Malfoy trat mit Daphne auf die Fläche, kurz danach fiel es nicht mehr auf, das Dumbledore seinen Tanz beendet hatte. Überall drehten sich Paare, oder die Grüppchen lästerten über besonders auffallende Erscheinungen. Wie auch über den Tanz von Dumbledore. Der, um die Ausgewogenheit zu wahren, nun auch eine Runde mit Daphne drehte, was Draco nicht ganz paßte.

Harry sah Felicitas fragend an, welche aber nicht reagierte. Sie unterhielt sich stattdessen mit Parvati auf Marathi. Überrascht, da Felicitas diese Sprache aus Mumbai sonst nie verwendete, sahen viele zu ihr. Sie ging mit dem indischen Mädchen ein Stückchen von ihren Freunden weg. Ginny schubste Nanda etwas, doch der schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie will es nicht, Ginny. Ich denke, Feli hat ihre Gründe, und wenn es wichtig ist, werden wir es erfahren. Du brauchst auch gar nicht zu Hermine gehen, es gibt noch keinen Sprachzauber für Marathi. Niemand hat sich bisher die Mühe gemacht, die ganzen vielen Worte den englischen gegenüberzustellen."

„Sobald ich mal so richtig Zeit habe, wird es einen Sprachzauber geben!", brummte Ginny, lächelte aber gleich wieder, als Nanda sie auf die Tanzfläche führte.

Harry tanze mit Hermine, da Ron sich schon wieder an das Büfett verdrückt hatte. Die Band hatte sich, je später der Abend war, den moderneren Rhythmen zugewandt. Viele Lehrer hatten sich daraufhin in eine Ecke der großen Halle zurückgezogen, wo sie mit dem Minister und Madame Bones am Tisch saßen.

„Albus, genieß es doch etwas", forderte ihn McGonagall auf. „Du bist doch sonst so begeistert von rauschenden Festen. Schau, Marie-Anne und Tonks wirbeln mit den Schülern durch die Halle."

Pomona Sprout lächelte ihren Schulleiter an. „Sei nicht so streng mit Albus, heute hat er doch seit vielen Jahren mal wieder mit einer Schülerin getanzt."

„Ausgerechnet mit dem vorlauten Gör", nörgelte Moody, dem die ganze Veranstaltung nicht paßte. Lieber würde er durch dunkle Gassen streichen, um Todesser zu stellen, als bei einer Horde Jugendlicher Aufsicht zu führen. „Hat sie dich auch bezirzt wie den Giftmischer?"

Dumbledore schmunzelte, sah sich aber suchend in der Halle herum. „Sie würde den Tanz als ‚wichtige Notwendigkeit' bezeichnen, alle sollten mehr auf unsere Körper achten als auf unsere Mienen. Es hat geklappt." Geräuschvoll stieß er mit der bauchigen Weinflasche gegen seinen goldenen Pokal. Der helle Klang ging beinahe im ganzen Lärm unter. Verwundert sahen die Gäste an seinem Tisch den alten Mann an, der nur in eine bestimme Richtung sah. Er war Zufrieden, als ihm durch ihr Nicken bedeutet wurde, daß sie sich an ihre Abmachung hielt.

„Sie hat dich doch verzaubert, sonst würdest du alter Mann doch nicht die Aufmerksamkeit eines jungen Mädchens erwecken wollen!" Madame Bones konnte mit ihren Sprüchen die vermeintliche Wahrheit genauso auf den Punkt bringen wie Severus und Alastor.

„Nein, nein, ganz falsche Spekulation. Ich habe sie gebeten, den Mädchen nichts zu sagen, noch wissen wir nicht, wo die Mutter und die kleine Schwester sind. Ordensmitglieder suchen sie und ich mache mir große Sorgen, da wir sie noch nicht gefunden haben."


	48. Erkenntnisse

Hallo endlich habe ich wieder ein Kapitel für euch.

Nach einem Trauerfall, brauchte ich etwas Zeit wieder richtig klar denken zu können.

Quarks hat sich alle Mühe gegeben sämtliche logische und rechtschreibliche Fehler zu bekämpfen, ich bin ihm sehr dankbar dafür. Seine Hinweise haben dem Kapitel ein anderes Ende gegeben.

Auch ihr als Leser könnt zu Reviewern werden und somit die Geschichte beeinflussen, viel Spaß dabei.

* * *

Rückblick auf Kapitel 47

Dumbledore schmunzelte, sah sich aber suchend in der Halle herum. „Sie würde den Tanz als ‚wichtige Notwendigkeit' bezeichnen, alle sollten mehr auf unsere Körper achten als auf unsere Mienen. Es hat geklappt." Geräuschvoll stieß er mit der bauchigen Weinflasche gegen seinen goldenen Pokal. Der helle Klang ging beinahe im ganzen Lärm unter. Verwundert sahen die Gäste an seinem Tisch den alten Mann an, der nur in eine bestimme Richtung sah. Er war Zufrieden, als ihm durch ihr Nicken bedeutet wurde, dass sie sich an die Abmachung hielt.

„Sie hat dich doch verzaubert, sonst würdest du alter Mann doch nicht die Aufmerksamkeit eines jungen Mädchens erwecken wollen!" Madame Bones konnte mit ihren Sprüchen die vermeintliche Wahrheit genauso auf den Punkt bringen wie Severus und Alastor.

„Nein, nein, ganz falsche Spekulation. Ich habe sie gebeten, den Mädchen nichts zu sagen, noch wissen wir nicht, wo die Mutter und die kleine Schwester sind. Ordensmitglieder suchen sie, ich mache mir große Sorgen, dass wir sie noch nicht gefunden haben."

**

**48. Erkenntnisse **

Remus Lupin hatte den Grimmauldplatz nur ungern verlassen. Es war schön warm und unterhaltsam gewesen. Nun hatte er den Grangers und Mrs Figg erklären zu müssen, dass er nach einer Mutter und ihrer Tochter suchen musste, die hoffentlich geflohen oder ansonsten wenigstens tot waren, was ihm sehr schwer gefallen war.

Nun stand er am Anfang der Winkelgasse im Schutz einer Säule und sah sich um. Überall waren noch mitten in der Nacht Leute beschäftigt, die ihre Geschäfte wieder instand setzten. Er hoffte, dass es bei dem Haus der Patils ruhiger sein würde. Sonst könnte er die Möglichkeit vergessen, dass er die Vermissten durch Geräusche oder Gerüche finden konnte.

Misstrauisch wurde er von den Auroren betrachtet, die das Haus abschirmten. Bei Fred und George brannte auch noch Licht, also betrat er deren Laden. Der zerstörte Kassentisch wurde gerade von einem Ministeriumsmitarbeiter betrachtet. Die Weasleys ordneten mit ihren Freundinnen die Waren in den Regalen ein.

„Hallo Remus", begrüßte George ihn. „Schickt dich Dumbledore? Wir konnten noch nicht nach den beiden suchen. Überall hier sind Auroren, die mehr aufpassen, dass nichts weiter passiert, als nach ihnen zu suchen."

„Mister Weasley", der Beamte räusperte sich. „Wir werden Ihre Aussagen mit denen der gefangenen Todesser vergleichen. Sie müssen unbedingt Anzeige gegen Unbekannt erstatten. Das Ministerium würde es auch gern sehen, wenn Sie den Prospekt für unsere Aktion ‚VON UNS NICHT' sichtbarer aufhängen würden. Denken Sie an die Position ihres Vaters, es würde ihm bestimmt nicht gefallen, wenn der Verdacht aufkäme, Sie würden an diese Verbrecher zahlen."

„Mr. Patil hatte es auch im Schaufenster und was hat es ihm jetzt genutzt?"

„Nun, hin und wieder kommen auch die Auroren zu spät. Dies sollte Sie dennoch nicht davon abhalten. Sie wissen …"

„Ja, wir wissen, dass Sie den Schutz, den Sie auf den Plakaten versprechen, nicht garantieren können", unterbrach ihn Angelina. „Bekommen wir etwas für den Tresen oder sieht sich das Ministerium auch hier nicht in der Lage?"

„Bedauere, solche Schäden müssen Sie selbst versichern."

„Nur besteht das Problem, dass einen niemand mehr versichert, seit die Auroren öfter zu spät gekommen sind, ganz versehentlich natürlich."

Der Beamte drehte sich zu Remus herum: „Nun, von so einem wie Sie kann man nichts anderes als Unterstellungen erwarten."

Remus wollte antworten, aber George hielt die glaslose Eingangstüre auf. „Wir wünschen dem Herrn Beamten eine arbeitsreiche Nacht. Bitte gehen Sie davon aus, dass unser Vater erfährt, wie sie unseren Freund behandeln."

Von oben aus der Wohnung hörten sie schnelle Schritte, welche den Zwillingen nur zu bekannt waren. Spätestens als die ersten Kommentare über die Unordnung zu ihnen herunter drangen, wussten alle, dass Molly nach ihren Jungen schaute.

„Was steht ihr hier herum, muss eure Mutter wieder alles selbst in die Hand nehmen?" Sie schwieg plötzlich, als sie die Verwüstung sah. Ihr Blick glitt durch die zerborstene Schaufensterscheibe auf das Haus, welches den Laden der Patils beherbergt hatte.

„Oh!" Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen, man konnte nicht erahnen, ob es welche aus Trauer oder Wut waren. Ihr fragender Blick traf Remus.

„Wir konnten noch nicht nach ihnen suchen, überall behindern uns Auroren, die nur aufpassen, aber nicht suchen."

„Arthur wird gleich eintreffen, der Minister und Madame Bones sind auf Hogwarts!" Noch immer haftete ihr Blick auf der ausgebrannten Ruine.

„Woher wisst ihr, dass Mr. Patil tot ist?"

„Er lag vor dem Haus. Wir sahen, wie sie ihn weggeschafft haben."

„Bei Merlin, die armen Mädchen! Auf, Remus, gehen wir hinaus, vielleicht finden wir Hinweise, dass sich die Mutter in der Winkelgasse versteckt hat."

„Ihr kommt klar?"

„Wir kommen mit!" Fest entschlossen traten die Zwillinge, begleitet von ihren Freundinnen, in die Winkelgasse. Mit einem Schwung von Freds Zauberstab schlossen sich die alten Fensterläden vor der zerbrochenen Schaufensterscheibe. Quietschend folgte der Laden, welche die Eingangstüre schützen sollte.

Statt wie zuvor nur das Haus zu bewachen, untersuchten nun die Auroren das Haus der Patils. Sie waren immer zu zweit unterwegs und brachten die Fundsachen auf einen Tisch vor dem Haus. Mrs Weasley nickte vorsichtig dem schwarzen Auroren zu, der die Untersuchung leitete. Der schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf.

„Er hat sie auch noch nicht gefunden", flüsterte Molly leise Remus zu. Der starrte aber gebannt auf eine Stelle neben dem Haus. Alle folgten seinem Blick und erschauerten. Unter den Resten des Ladens konnte man eine kleine Hand erkennen, die schwach vom Mond beleuchtet wurde.

***

„Albus, du kannst es nicht noch mehr hinauszögern. Du musst sie mit der Realität konfrontieren, je früher, umso besser. Willst du, dass sie es von anderen erfahren?"

Der Schulleiter saß müde auf seinem Stuhl und schaute auf den kleinen Zettel, der ihm die Hiobsbotschaft gebracht hatte.

„Sie hatten einen schönen Abend, ich möchte ihnen noch wenigsten eine Nacht mit schönen Träumen lassen. Die Auroren graben noch, vielleicht kann man der Kleinen noch helfen. Ich habe Poppy schon angedeutet, dass wir vermutlich mehrere Kranke bekommen werden. Voldemort wird immer aktiver."

„Haben wir wenigstens genügend Tränke?", erkundigte sich McGonagall. „Severus wurde außerdem noch nie an Halloween zu ihm gerufen? Was ist, wenn wir besondere Tränke brauchen?"

Der weißhaarige Mann nickte müde. „Felicitas kümmert sich darum, sie hat es mir versprochen. Wir können sie rufen, damit sie deine Fragen beantwortet."

Moody stampfte mit seinem Holzbein auf, er machte das öfter, wenn ihm etwas überhaupt nicht passte. „Wir brauchen den Kindergarten hier nicht! Sie würde alles besser wissen wollen!"

Nochmals ging er alle Anhaltspunkte durch, in aller Klarheit, die vielleicht viele schockieren würde. Er sprach die Möglichkeiten an, was die Todesser mit der Frau und dem neunjährigen Mädchen anstellen könnten.

„Bei Merlin!" Minerva sank auf einen Sessel. „Hoffentlich konnten sie fliehen oder sonst wünschte ich mir für sie, sie wären sofort tot gewesen."

„Der Orden funktioniert nicht mehr wie früher, Albus!", knurrte Moody. „Ein Werwolf müsste doch sofort merken, wenn sich noch totes Fleisch oder Menschen in dem Haus befinden."

„Alastor, bitte. Vergleiche Remus nicht mit irgendeinem Werwolf."

„Eben, Minerva, ich halte ihn nicht für geeignet. Ich gehe selbst in die Winkelgasse, es wird doch nicht so schwer sein, ein paar Leichen in einem verbrannten Haus zu finden."

„Vielleicht sind wir auch nur zu stolz? Zu stolz, um andere, wie zum Beispiel Natalija, um Hilfe zu bitten?"

„Auch sie gehört in den Kindergarten!"

„Nur der Schein, nicht das Sein, Alastor! Mir wurde heute beim Mittagessen bewusst, dass sie meine Großmutter sein könnte. Auch deine, Alastor, vielleicht könnte sie ..."

„Vielleicht", kam es müde vom Schulleiter. Sein Kopf schien immer schwerer zu werden und sank schließlich auf die Brust herunter.

„Albus, du musst dich hinlegen!" Seine Stellvertreterin ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu und streckte die Arme aus, um ihn zu stützen. Der alte Mann ließ es aber nicht zu, stattdessen griff er in seinen Umhang und brachte einen kleinen Spiegel zum Vorschein. Ein paar Mal sprach er darauf erfolglos ein, dann wandte er sich an ein Bildnis: „Phineas, ruf sie bitte! Ich brauche das „Hallo Wach", auch wenn ihres so bitter schmeckt."

Die wunderschöne und sicherlich auch schwere Kristallkugel schwebte unter dem Befehl seines Zauberstabes auf den Schreibtisch. Bevor er sie beschwören konnte, klopfte es an der Bürotüre und Felicitas trat ohne zu warten ein.

Sie sah sich im Büro um: „Professor Dumbledore, Sie brauchen das ‚Hallo Wach'?"

„Kindchen", wandte sich McGonagall an die Schülerin. „Es ist schon kalt, du kannst doch nicht einfach mit einem Umhang über dem Nachthemd durch das Schloss rennen." Sie legte besorgt eine Decke um ihre Schulter.

„Oh!", entfuhr es Dumbledore, als er die kleine Glasflasche absetzte. „Den Geschmack Zitronenbrause habe ich noch nie von Severus erhalten."

Moody besah sich Felicitas grimmig. „Das ist kein Aufzug für jemanden, der den Tränkemeister vertreten will. Der Giftmischer kommt immer perfekt gekleidet, gewöhne es dir auch an, damit wir dich ernst nehmen können. Sonst könnte ich vermuten, du bezweckst damit etwas ganz anderes."

„Als Professor auf einem Internat sollten Sie damit keine Probleme haben, Sir. Schließlich stehe ich nicht nur im Nachthemd da."

Dumbledore klopfte auf seinen Schreibtisch: „Bitte, es muss nicht sein, dass ihr euch streitet. Wir haben ganz andere Probleme. Ach ja, Felicitas." Er wandte sich unerwartet mit seinem Zauberstab an Felicitas. „Finite Incantatem custodite! Merke dir besonders 'custodite', es bedeutet behutsam."

Felicitas sah den Schulleiter verblüfft an. Statt wie von ihr geplant im Nachthemd mit einem schnell übergeworfenen Umhang stand sie nun in voller Kampfmontur, wie Ron es nannte, vor ihm.

Neben den schweren kniehohen Stiefeln gehörten Kleider aus festem Stoff und ein dicker Winterumhang mit Kapuze dazu. Nur die Maske, mit der sie ihr Gesicht verbergen konnte, und die Handschuhe aus Drachenleder hatte sie im Umhang versteckt.

„Felicitas, wie du bemerkt hast, sind wir hier unter uns. Niemand vom Ministerium oder einem, dem wir misstrauen müssen, ist da." Der alte Schulleiter lächelte leise, während McGonagall wie auch Moody das Mädchen ungläubig anstarrten.

„Du, liebe Felicitas, hast von mir immer gefordert, offen zu sein, das fordere ich jetzt auch von dir. Vielleicht überlegst du gerade, wie ich darauf gekommen bin, dass du anders angezogen bist als das, was wir gesehen haben? Deine Spuren in meinem Büro haben dich verraten. Die leichten Hausschuhe, die du uns in deiner Illusion vorgegeben hast, hinterlassen keine solchen nasse Flecken mit einem Stiefelprofil."

Ihre Hauslehrerin hatte ihren kritischen Blick aufgesetzt, während Moody nur knurrte. Felicitas verstand es, den Blick und das Geräusch einzuschätzen, denn auch seine Mimik war deutlich. Es war ein Lob, das für sie noch schwieriger zu erreichen war als eines von Snape.

„Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, warst du diejenige, welche von mir Offenheit und umfangreiche Informationen gefordert hat. Ich glaube, es war während den Sommerferien." Dumbledore sah sie durch seine Brille streng an. „Ich darf das jetzt wohl auch erwarten. Warum sind einige meiner Schüler nicht in ihren Betten? Selbst meine Gäste sind aufgebrochen, wie Mrs. Figg mir aus dem Grimmauldplatz berichtet hat."

„Nun, Sir, wir suchen die Mutter und die kleine Schwester der Familie Patil!"

„Remus hat doch eine kleine Hand unter den Resten des Ladens gesehen? Die Auroren müssen doch in der Lage seine, das Holz zur Seite zu räumen, damit wir Gewissheit haben." McGonagall sah Dumbledore fragend an.

„Das war leider eine Fehlanzeige, Professor McGonagall. Die Hand war künstlich. Mr. Patil war Goldschmied und stellte daran Schmuckstücke aus."

„Wenn du das schon weißt, warum hast du den Schulleiter nicht sofort informiert? Wo wollt ihr die Beiden denn suchen, sie können überall auf der Welt sein oder bereits in den Klauen des Scheusals!"

„Nun, Professor Moody, ich ging davon aus, dass Professor Dumbledore schon von seinen Ordensmitgliedern informiert wurde, die vor Ort waren. Wichtiger ist aber, dass wir vermuten, wo die beiden Geflüchteten sich aufhalten könnten. Um ganz sicher zu sein, dass sie dort alleine sind, benötigen wir die Fähigkeit Ihres magischen Auges."

Der alte Auror sah das Mädchen überrascht an: „Woher willst du wissen, dass sie dort sind und nicht irgendwelche andere Leute, es vielleicht sogar eine Falle der Todesser ist?"

„Während des Balles habe ich erfahren, wo sich die Familie trifft, wenn sie in Schwierigkeiten sind. Sie haben auch einen bestimmten Ritus, um sich gegenseitig zu erkennen."

„Woher?"

„Lass sie mal ausreden, Alastor. Du hast also erfahren, wo sich die Familie im Ernstfall trifft, und auch das Ritual, wie sie sich zu erkennen geben?"

„Das nur zum Teil. Es ist ein indisches Lied, das man klagend oder auch fröhlicher singen kann, aber es kommt eigentlich nur auf den Text an. Ich kenne zwar das Lied aus Mumbai, aber nicht den richtigen Text. Sie könnten es zudem auch in einer der vielen anderen Sprachen singen. Kurz gesagt, wir bräuchten die Patils dort, doch zuvor sollten wir aber wissen, ob die Beiden in dem Versteck wirklich alleine sind."

„Warum seid ihr nicht hinein oder habt euch bemerkbar gemacht?" Professor McGonagall war aufgestanden und ging auf Felicitas zu. „Ich verstehe das nicht. Ihr wisst, wo sich die Mutter und die kleine Schwester der Patils befinden und habt sie nicht hergebracht?"

Der alte Auror ließ sich nicht zurückhalten: „Mach hier keinen auf Snape, es geht um Menschenleben. Verrate das Ritual oder führe es selber aus, schon sind Mutter und Tochter in Sicherheit! Zack, zack! Das Böse ist immer und überall!"

„Nun, genau das ist das Problem, Harry und ich waren auch dafür, aber Nanda hatte Bedenken. Er befürchtete Schutzzauber, die sich gegen uns, aber vielleicht auch gegen die Beiden auswirken könnten. Er ist der Ansicht, dass die Mutter vielleicht eher den Tod von sich und ihrer Tochter akzeptieren würde, als in die Hände Unbekannter zu gelangen.

Dem Glauben des Hinduismus nach stirbt zwar der Körper, nicht aber die Seele. Die Seele folgt dem Pfad des vorhergegangenen Lebens und fließt in einen neuen Körper ein. Dabei greift das Prinzip des Karmas, das besagt, dass jeder Mensch sein zukünftiges Leben im Hier und Jetzt selber bestimmt. Dies könnte bedeuten, dass sie erwartet, durch den Opfertod bei der Wiedergeburt in eine höhere Kaste zu kommen.

Wir müssen die Patil-Schwestern dort haben, um den Gesuchten helfen zu können, aber zuvor müsste man ihnen wohl beibringen, dass etwas passiert ist!"

Dumbledore hielt es nun auch nicht mehr auf seinem Sessel aus. „Felicitas, warum bist du damit nicht sofort zu mir gekommen? Du bleibst deiner Forderung nach Offenheit und Information einiges schuldig. Warum habt ihr nicht bei uns nach Hilfe gesucht? Nein, ich erfahre solche wichtigen Dinge nur, weil ich dich zufällig gerufen habe.

Wie hätte ich es erfahren, wenn ich deinen Trank nicht gebraucht hätte?"

„Oh, ich dachte, Se… Snape hätte Sie informiert, eigentlich wollte ich zu ihm. Er ist aber noch nicht zurück, und bevor ich zu Ihnen gehen konnte, haben Sie mich gerufen. Bezüglich Offenheit können Sie sich aber auch an die eigene Nase fassen, schließlich erfahren wir von Ihnen meist gar nichts. Nur weil ich eine dringende und wichtige Information, welche auch von Ihren Ordensmitgliedern zu Ihnen hätte gelangen können, nicht sofort weitergeleitet habe, sondern mich erst mit Professor Snape besprechen wollte, gibt Ihnen noch keine Freigabe, alle Ihre Informations-Versäumnisse unter den Teppich kehren zu dürfen. Sie reden offen mit uns, wir reden offen mit Ihnen, so war unsere Forderung. Unter ‚nicht offen reden' gehört auch das Beschäftigen von Harrys Freunden mit für sie interessanten Projekten!"

Er schwieg eine kurze Zeit, aber jedem im Raum war bewusst, dass er nach genauem Nachdenken gleich antworten würde.

„Nun gut, diesbezüglich muss ich dir recht geben. Nun aber müssen wir vorsichtig sein, wir können sie nicht einfach dorthin bringen. Sie müssen selber draufkommen, sonst fühlen sie sich verraten."

***

Den Geschmack der Zitronenbrause noch auf der Zunge stand er hier, weit weg von dem Halloweenball, der schönen Musik und der Wärme. Das Fest war schön zu Ende gegangen, doch statt sich müde und zufrieden im Gemeinschaftsraum zu treffen, hatte Felicitas ihn und seine Freunde zusammengerufen. Erstarrt hatten sie die Meldungen aus dem Hexenradio gehört, diese Informationen hatten sie aus ihrer Illusion von einem friedlichen Abend gerissen. Die Ausführungen von Felicitas waren noch grauenvoller gewesen. Das Hexenradio hatte wohl einen Maulkorb verpasst bekommen. Das Ministerium überlegte wohl noch, wie es reagieren sollte.

Zunächst wollten sie die Informationen überprüfen, welche Felicitas erkundet hatte. Deshalb steckte er nun, statt noch in seinem Festumhang oder bereits im Schlafanzug, in der Kampfmontur. Dies war eine etwas erschreckend martialische Bezeichnung seiner Bekleidung, aber Ron bestand auf seinem Einfall, ihm war die Bedeutung egal. Hauptsache war für ihn, dass jeder bestmöglich geschützt war.

Er sah sich aufmerksam um, hier in diesem unübersichtlichen Wald standen verschiedene kleine Häuschen. Vermutlich waren es Ferienhäuser, und sicherlich würde die Gegend bei Sonnenschein wesentlich freundlicher wirken. Er und seine Freunde hatten sich auf drei kleinen Lichtungen verteilt und beobachteten das von Felicitas genannte Haus. Es wirkte verlassen, aber der Schein trog. Natalija war um das Gebäude geflattert und bestätigte wie ihr Großvater, dass Menschen im Gebäude waren, da sie aber keinen Geruchsvergleich mit den Patil Schwestern hatten, konnten sie nicht sagen, ob es sich dabei um die Mutter mit ihrer Tochter handelte. Jetzt standen sie versteckt im Wald und warteten auf Felicitas, bis auf eine, die ihre eigene Idee umsetzen wollte.

Luna war immer wieder für eine Überraschung gut. Sie trug wie selbstverständlich die schweren Stiefel und den dicken Umhang, hatte ihn aber mit ein paar Ausschmückungen ausgestattet, auf die Harry nicht gekommen wäre. Vorne auf der linken Seite prangte der große Kopf einer Sonnenblume, während auf dem Rücken das Symbol der Wahrsagerei angebracht war.

Hermine hatte nur verächtlich geschnauft, aber davon ließ sich Luna nicht abhalten. Sie zog ein Pergament heraus und setzte sich auf den Waldboden. Ihr Pendel schlug leicht aus und sie bemerkte es zuerst gar nicht, strahlte dann aber Harry dankbar an, als sie das heraufbeschworene Hexagramm am Boden entdeckte.

„Harry! Wir sollten hier nicht auffallen, warum lässt du Luna tun, was sie will, während die anderen sich in den Büschen verstecken?"

Irgendwie ging Harry der Hinweis von Hermine, so Recht sie damit auch hatte, auf die Nerven, denn was sollten sie hier zu befürchten haben?

„Hermine, versteckt ihr euch, Luna kann vielleicht etwas mit ihrer Methode herausfinden. Sollten wir angegriffen werden, können wir uns auch von der Mitte des Hexagramms aus verteidigen."

Ron verdrehte sicherlich die Augen, was Harry aber bei der momentanen Dunkelheit nicht feststellen konnte. „Weiß jemand, was Ginny und Nanda gerade machen? Die werden doch hoffentlich nicht ihr Privatleben ausleben dürfen?"

„Ron, bist du etwa neidisch?"

„Die beiden sind ja nicht allein", beruhigte Hermine ihn. „Sie sind bei der großen Lichtung, sollte also jemand von dem alten Herrenhaus her kommen, greifen sie ein."

„Und wie sie eingreifen, von der armen Ratte war nichts mehr übrig, nur weil Ginny sich darüber so erschrocken hat."

„Psst, Hermine!"

Harry wies auf das Pendel von Luna, das wild auszuschlagen begonnen hatte.

„Schwarze Magie, viel schwarze Magie, Harry! Lass uns die anderen warnen, es kommt viel schwarze Magie auf uns zu."

„Wissen wir, Luna!", bemerkte Hermine ruhig. „Feli sollte hier gleich mit Snape aufkreuzen."

„Danke, Hermine, für deine Einschätzung, nur deine Vorhersage stimmt nicht. Die guten Kräfte von Moody werden meine kleinen schwarzen Fähigkeiten glatt übertünchen."

„Hört auf, Kinder! Wo ist das Haus, auf dass die Komödie ein Ende nimmt. Und du stehst vom Boden auf!" Moody erteilte harsch seine Anweisungen.

„Professor Moody, sie kommen, sie kommen ganz bestimmt, einige Todesser werden gleich hier sein!" Luna stand in der Mitte des Hexgrams, das Pendel hatte aufgehört, unruhig zu sein, es wies jetzt in die Richtung der anderen Lichtung. „Sie werden zuerst bei Nanda auftauchen."

Moody sah das Mädchen interessiert an, sie sah sehr beeindruckend aus. Das blonde Haar, welches unter dem Zaubererhut hervorquoll, wehte vom Mond bestrahlt im Wind. Ihr goldenes Pendel hob sich von der dunklen Kleidung ab, und auf dem Boden unter ihr leuchteten die Rillen des Hexagramms in loderndem Rot.

„Warnt Nanda, wie auch immer! Wir gehen vorsichtig zu dem Haus! Du wirst in deiner indischen Sprache die Eingeschlossenen beruhigen. Wir sprengen die Türe, schocken sie und lassen sie herausschweben und dann ab durch die Mitte. Wenn wir die Zeit noch haben."

Felicitas sprach einen Zauber über alle aus, selbst dem alten Moody färbten sich die wenigen Haare leuchtend grün.

„Lass das, Mädchen, Made Eye versteckt sich nie!"

Aus der Ferne hörte man das Ploppen, welches das wenig konzentrierte Apparieren verursachte, erste Flüche krachten in den Wald. Felicitas tippte auf ihren Mehrwegespiegel. Sie nickte Harry zu, der sofort begriffen hatte, dass sie Snape gewarnt hatte. Ginny löste den Alarm aus, woraufhin ein paar Todesser aus dem Wald heraus auf sie zustürmten. Sie waren wohl aus dem Kessel, den Nanda mit seinen Kameraden gebildet hatte, entkommen. Eine Fledermaus stürzte auf Harry zu, bevor er jedoch etwas tun konnte, hatte sich Natalija schon verwandelt. „Die sind entkommen und ein paar von denen rennen in die andere Richtung. Nanda hat die Mutter und die Kleine geschockt, sie sind bereits auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts. Um den Rest hier muss sich niemand mehr kümmern."

Wie vereinbart hatte auch sie grüne Haare, Nanda hatte den Plan auch perfekt umgesetzt.

„Und du bist hier bei mir, obwohl Nanda dir dort den Tisch gedeckt hat?"

„Geschockt hat er sie, abmurksen darf er sie hier nicht. Leider!" Ihr echtes Bedauern in der Stimme ließ einige in der Gruppe nervös werden.

„Alle auf ihre Stellung, Natalija, du bleibst bei mir. Feli, du kümmerst dich um Professor Moody!" Harry zischte leise seine Befehle, denn schon brachen ein paar Gestalten aus dem Unterholz hervor.

„Ich lass mir von einem Milchbubi nicht sagen, wo ich zu kämpfen habe!" Moody sprang aus der Deckung, in die ihn Felicitas gezerrt hatte, hervor.

„Stupor", markant und deutlich hatte Moody den Kampf eröffnet, eine durch einen weiteren Zauber erstellte Feuerwand rings um die Todesser beendete zwar deren Flucht, nicht aber ihre Gegenwehr, weshalb Moody nach vorne kippte. Von allen Seiten schlugen nun die Schockzauber auf die in der Feuerwand eingeschlossenen Todesser ein. Innerhalb des Feuerkreises regte sich nichts mehr.

Harry hob seinen Zauberstab, um den Feuerkreis wieder verschwinden zu lassen, als Natalija vorsprang: „Expelliarrrmus!"

Die Feuerwand, durch welche gerade die Zauberstäbe in Natalijas Obhut geflogen waren, wurde geringer und verschwand schließlich ganz. Fünf Todesser lagen geschockt vor ihnen. außerhalb des verbrannten Kreises regte sich Alastor Moody, an seinem Oberarm trat Blut durch den dicken Stoff.

„Potter, das nächste Mal sprechen wir uns besser ab. Habe nicht gedacht, dass du so eine ausgeklügelte Vorgehensweise hast. Einen Feuerkreis nutzen, um die Gegner einzuschließen und ihnen die Sicht zu nehmen, ist clever, ich dachte an einen Kampf Mann gegen Mann."

Über dem ganzen Geschehen hatte sich das Zeichen gebildet, das öfter schon am Himmel zu sehen gewesen war. Meistens dann konnte man es sehen, wenn Todesser eine Niederlage erlitten hatten. Das Bildnis einer enthaupteten Schlange, nebst Axt und abgetrenntem Kopf, drehte sich über ihren Köpfen als Gegenstück zu dem dunklen Mal.


	49. Die Lichtung

Guten Tag,

ganz lieben Dank an Quarks für seine tolle Leistung. Ihm habt ihr es nun zu verdanken, dass ein neues Kapitel online geht. Dieses Mal habe ich mich der dunklen Seite gewidmet, die ja in Hogwarts nicht zum Halloweenball geht.

**

* * *

**

**49 Die Lichtung**

Dumpf klang das Aufschlagen seiner Stiefel auf dem feuchten Waldboden. Severus sah sich überrascht um. Er war daran gewöhnt, dass er über das dunkle Mal irgendwie erfuhr, wohin er apparieren musste. Doch wie funktionierte dies? Das war eines der großen Rätsel des dunklen Lords. Selbst in der Zeit, in der er verschwunden war, fand es niemand heraus.

Er sah sich nach einem Hinweis um, gerne spielte der dunkle Lord mit seinen Anhängern. Irgendwo musste ein kleiner Hinweis sein, selbst wenn es eine Leiche war. Nichts? Es raschelte im Unterholz. Schon wieder ein Hund? Nein, das Geräusch war leiser, dort bewegten sich ein paar Blätter. Voldemort hatte ihm eine Schlange als Boten geschickt. Warum sonst sollte das Tier, welches die Sonne so liebte, heute in dieser kalten Nacht hier sein.

Vorsichtig folgte er dem Tier, das nun, im fahlen Licht des Mondes, sichtbar wurde. Es schlängelte zu einem kleinen, kaum benutzten Pfad. Mehr Hilfe konnte er nicht erwarten, so verließ er die Lichtung, um tiefer in den Wald einzudringen. Zum Verstecken war dieser Wald optimal, wie eigentlich jeder, der dicht gewachsenes Unterholz hatte. Von überall her konnte man beobachtet werden, selber hatte man kaum eine Chance, jemanden zu entdecken. Nun wurde der Weg etwas ebener. Irgendein Spinner musste sich vor Jahrzehnten mitten im Wald ein Cottage gebaut haben. Hier gab es Reste von einem Gartenzaun. Oh nein, es war sogar ein kleines Herrenhaus, eine Villa, welche durch den Zaun geschützt war. Das Anwesen war umgeben von mächtigen Bäumen. Um das Haus herum war eine verwilderte Parkanlage zu erkennen, soweit das Mondlicht reichte. Ein paar Bäume, die wie eine Allee gepflanzt waren, säumten seinen Weg zum Eingang. Kies knirschte unter seinen Füßen. Von irgendwoher, vermutlich aus dem Haus, hörte er raue Männerstimmen grölen. Welch ein Unterschied stellte dies zu dem Ball auf Hogwarts dar, den er zwar auch nicht mochte, der aber immerhin leichter zu ertragen war als so ein Besäufnis.

Am liebsten hätte er sie, angeekelt von ihrem Verhalten, zurechtgewiesen. Er ließ davon ab, denn er konnte nicht absehen, wie der dunkle Lord darauf reagieren würde.

Die Wachen an der Tür erwarteten ihn. Er wurde bis zu einer großen Türe begleitet. Das ‚ja' wirkte etwas abwesend, als würde der dunkle Lord sich auf etwas anderes konzentrieren.

Das große Arbeitszimmer war geschmackvoll eingerichtet. Wertvolle Intarsien zierten die Vertäfelung, welche bis an die Holzdecke reichte. Der Raum wirkte düster, obwohl einige Kerzen auf großen Lüstern angesteckt waren, vermutlich lag es an dem dunklen, rötlichen Holz.

„Snape, endlich!"

„Sir ..."

„Keine Ausflüchte und kein Gejammer, dass es auffällt, wenn du an Halloween fehlst. Das ist mir egal, total egal."

Snape blieb stehen, obwohl überall bequem aussehende Sessel und Stühle standen. Nein, sich zu setzen, ohne dass der dunkle Lord es ausdrücklich verlangt hatte, das war zu gefährlich.

Der dunkle Lord stocherte in der Glut des Kamins.

„Der alte Kauz, was bringt er dem Potter bei?"

„Dumbledore? Wenig und dann nur Nebensächlichkeiten, sonst hätte ich, wie seine Lordschaft es sich vorstellen kann, davon berichtet."

„Sicher?"

Snape nickte verwundert: „Nur Verteidigungszauber, wie kommt Ihr auf eine andere Vermutung?"

„Neugierig, was?"

Snape hörte genau zu, auch wenn der dunkle Lord jetzt nur von sich und seiner Überlegenheit sprach. Es war riskant, Desinteresse zu zeigen, denn er gab gern wichtige Informationen in diesen Vorträgen preis. Er ging alle Ereignisse durch, angefangen von dem Angriff auf Mrs Figgs Haus im Sommer.

„Immer ist er verschwunden, nie konnte man ihn fassen. Wusstest du, dass er die Dummheit besessen hat, tatsächlich nochmals nach Little Whinging zurückzukehren."

„Little wie?"

„Snape, das Kaff, in dem der alte Narr ihn vor mir verborgen gehalten hatte. Dort gab es magische Erscheinungen, obwohl nur Muggel dort wohnen. Starke magische Kräfte, zu stark für einen normalen Zauberer!"

Die Stimme war höher und unangenehmer geworden. Severus spannte jeden Nerv an, jederzeit könnte ihn ein Fluch treffen. In solchen Situationen war der dunkle Lord unberechenbar.

„Manchmal kann ich mich in sentimentale Menschen hineindenken. Es ist entsetzlich, mit was diese Typen ihre Zeit verschwenden. Da mir niemand Potter bringen kann und ich ihn auch nicht aus seinem Schutz bekomme, wollte ich ihn überraschen. Du weißt doch, was für ein Tag heute ist? Der Tag jährt sich, an dem viele von den Kleingeistern gedacht haben, sie hätten mich durch ein Kleinkind besiegt. Ja, der Tag, an dem ich deine Freundin und ihren Idioten von Mann von allen Sorgen erlöst habe.

Wäre doch ein guter Anlass gewesen für Potter, sie dort in ihrem kühlen Grab zu besuchen. Dort wollte ich ihn mir schnappen, aber ich traf auf eine magische Kraft, die ich nicht erwartet hatte. Du siehst mich im Wald versteckt. Warum? Weil eine Magie gewirkt hat, die ich nicht kenne, noch nicht kenne. Potter! Diese kommt von Potter. Ja, es kann nur der Potter Balg gewesen sein. Heute Morgen war genauso, wie es mir von dem Angriff auf Gringotts erzählt wurde. Eine Druckwelle, mit dämonischer Kraft, vernichtet, was sich ihr in den Weg stellt. Er hat das Wissen vermutlich aus der alten rumänischen Bibliothek."

„Sir?" Snape hatte eine kurze Verschnaufpause genutzt. „Ich dachte, die Bibliothek wäre Anfang September verbrannt?"

Voldemort stand immer noch vor dem Kamin. Ein Dröhnen verriet, mit welcher Wucht er das Holzscheit in den Kamin feuerte. Er hatte das Gitter davor getroffen und stieß ihn nun mit dem Fuß in die Glut. „Das sollen wir wohl glauben, das wollen sie allen vormachen, um mit dem Wissen Dinge zu tun, die sie uns dann zuschreiben können. Nein, Snape! Die Bibliothek gibt es noch, nur irgendwo anders."

Snape sah ihn fragend an, in der Schule hätte er in einer solchen Situation die eine Augenbraue hochgezogen und den Schüler abschätzig betrachtet. Bei Voldemort wäre ein solcher überheblicher Blick tödlich. Deshalb beließ es Snape bei einem fragenden Blick, er hoffte, es gelang ihm.

Voldemort richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Snape: „Ich hasse diesen Blick, das müsste dir bereits bekannt sein! Sonst merke es dir."

Die schmalen mageren Finger spielten mit dem Stab. Sein Besucher machte sich auf alles gefasst, aber der dunkle Lord steckte den Stab wieder ein. Er ging vorbei an seinem Schreibtisch, nahm ein Buch in die Hand und zögerte. Er überlegte, beinahe konnte man sehen, wie er sich innerlich ein Ruck gab. Vor Snape blieb er stehen, dessen Nerven waren gespannt wie Stahlseile, er erkannte das Buch.

„Merk dir eins: Lord Voldemort verfolgt keine Hirngespinste, bald werde ich noch mehr an Beweisen haben. Für dich muss dieses Buch reichen, um zu glauben, dass es die geheimnisumwitterte Büchersammlung noch gibt."

Er nahm das Buch entgegen, vorsichtig, um nicht durch seine Eile aufzufallen, öffnete er das Buch. Ja, es war das Buch, ganz deutlich war zu erkennen, dass die erste Seite fehlte.

„Es ist der Beweis, es gibt die Bibliothek noch, sieh hin, die erste Seite wurde herausgetrennt. Mit einem solchen billigen Trick lasse ich mich nicht von der Fährte bringen!"

Severus hielt das Buch weiter in den Händen, drehte und wendete es. Unter den misstrauischen Blicken des dunklen Lords blätterte er darin.

„Zweifel?" Die Stimmung seines Gastgebers schien sich wieder einmal geändert zu haben. Gerade war er noch in Plauderlaune und jetzt stand er hoch aggressiv vor ihm.

Eine Situation schnell zu erfassen und sein Bestes herauszuholen, war eine Stärke von ihm. Die Folgen, wenn Voldemort später erfuhr, dass er wusste, was es mit dem Buch auf sich hatte, waren sicherlich schlimmer.

„Nun, Sir, es ist ein Original, gewiss. Nicht aber aus der verbrannten Bibliothek."

Welches Wort falsch war, wusste er nicht. Seine Schmerzen ließen es auch nicht zu, dass er den Satz genau analysierte. Er ließ ihm heute die Freude an seinem Leid, wenn er zu schnell aufstand, war die Wut vielleicht noch nicht ganz verraucht.

„Ich habe dich gewarnt, Severus! Du hast meine Überzeugung in Frage gestellt. Die Bibliothek ist nicht verbrannt – klar. Niemand ist so verrückt und verbrennt solche wertvolle Bücher!"

Severus war aufgestanden und ordnete vorsichtig seinen Umhang. Niemand, der zufällig hereinkommen würde, sollte sehen, dass er zu Boden gegangen war.

„Auch noch eitel bist du! Was willst du dir noch herausnehmen? Zweifel an meinem Wissen und Eitelkeit! Eigene Vorstellungen von dem, was ich tun soll und jetzt noch die überhebliche Art. Was hat es mit dem Buch auf sich, du Besserwisser?"

Severus überdachte kurz seine Situation. Es gab keine Ausflüchte mehr, noch ein falsches Wort und er würde es zu spüren bekommen.

„Fragt mich nicht nach dem Grund, eure Lordschaft, aber dieses Schulbuch wurde in eine asiatische Sprache übersetzt. Den Autor hat seine Lordschaft persönlich kennen gelernt. Horace Slughorn hat es geschrieben."

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Eine meiner Schülerinnen hat es verwendet, als ich sie zur Rede gestellt habe, hat sie mir dies erzählt."

„Eine deiner Schülerinnen, sei gefälligst konkreter. Es gehörte dem Liebchen von Potter, nicht wahr? Und warum fehlt die erste Seite, hat sie dir das auch geflüstert?"

In Severus Hose bewegte sich etwa. Es war ein Vibrieren, ganz klar konnte er die einzelnen Pausen erkennen. Es musste etwas vorgefallen sein, sonst würde sie ihn hier nie stören. Der dunkle Lord wartete derweil auf eine Antwort.

„Auf dieser Seite habe ich vermerkt ‚untauglich für den Unterricht – beschäftigen Sie sich mit anständigen Büchern'. Hat sie mir wohl übel genommen und die Seite herausgetrennt."

Voldemort sah ihn streng an, er wusste, dass er jetzt in seine Erinnerungen eindrang. Er reagierte sofort und lenkte seine Erinnerungen wie gewohnt. Natürlich konnte er den dunklen Lord nicht ganz aufhalten, aber das wollte er auch nicht. Dieser nickte, er hatte die beschriebene Szene gesehen, die absichtlich für diesen Zweck inszeniert war, er stöberte weiter.

„Mehr hast du nicht mit ihr gelernt, nie andere Bücher gesehen als dieses? Komm mir nicht damit, dass die ganze Bibliothek voller Bücher sei. Du weißt genau, was ich meine! Du wirst in Zukunft mehr aufpassen. Irgendwo müssen die Bücher ja sein."

Das entstellte Gesicht des dunklen Lords kam näher als sonst. Die schrecklichen roten Augen waren genau seinen gegenüber. „Du wirst mir mehr auf solche Dinge aufpassen, wie auch ..."

Der Lärm vor der Tür wurde lauter, plötzlich wurde die Türe aufgestoßen. Goyle sah entsetzt auf die gezogenen Zauberstäbe der Unterbrochenen.

„Verzeiht, Eure Lordschaft!" Goyle sank auf die Knie: „Wir haben das Zeichen gesehen, welches Eurem spotten soll."

„Wann? Wo?"

„Bei dem Angriff mitten in unserem Wald. Wir konnten uns retten!"

„Wer ist wir?"

„Ich, McNair und ein paar andere. Es waren aber keine Auroren, oder sie kämpfen neuerdings ganz anders. Außerdem, Sir, sahen wir später das Zeichen!"

Voldemort stürmte zur Tür, davor befahl er Goyle, ihm den Platz des Überfalls zu zeigen. Severus wusste, dass er ihm folgen musste. Jeder im Haus begleitete sie, nur die nicht, welche nicht mehr laufen konnten. Es waren viele schlagartig nüchtern geworden, als sie ihren Führer an sich vorbei stürmen sahen.

„McNair?"

„Eure Lordschaft", beeilte sich Goyle zu erwidern. „Warden wollte sich um die Geschockten kümmern. Sie haben uns nur geschockt, keinen haben sie mitgenommen."

Snape zögerte etwas, als er vor Voldemort an der Türe war. „Wird es nicht vor Auroren wimmeln, Sir?"

„Angst, großer Giftmischer?"

Severus erwiderte nichts, er hatte seine Befürchtung ausgesprochen, das reichte. Mehr würde ihm nur schaden, aber er konnte sich darauf berufen, wenn es zu Schwierigkeiten kommen würde.

Auf dem Waldweg kamen ihnen McNair mit einer Gruppe leicht ramponierten Todesser entgegen.

„Niemand mehr dort, auch keine Auroren!", rief er dem dunklen Lord entgegen. Dieser überging die Respektlosigkeit. Niemand sprach ihn an, ohne aufgefordert zu werden.

Der dunkle Lord winkte McNair, dass er und die Gruppe ihm folgen sollten. Auf Severus skeptischen Blick reagierte er: „Ich würde es erfahren, wenn nur ein Auror hier in den Wald kommen würde. Die anderen sind wohl nicht mehr da, sonst würde er nicht vor uns stehen."

McNair zögerte aber: „Sir, wir würden Euch keine Hilfe sein, man hat uns die Zauberstäbe geraubt. Vielleicht haben die sich an die Fersen von dem da geheftet?" Er wies mit seiner vernarbten Hand auf Snape.

Voldemort reagierte nicht gleich, er starrte vor sich auf den Boden, dann plötzlich wandte er sich von McNair ab und ging ein paar Schritte weiter. Dieser grinste den Zaubertränkemeister überheblich an.

„Nein! Ausgeschlossen, manche meiner Treuen beobachte ich auch besonders, McNair! Er kam alleine und machte auch keine Spielereien auf dem Weg zu mir. Mich finden keine Eulen, erst recht nicht Dumbledore oder Trottel aus dem Ministerium."

Ein warnender Blick durchbohrte Snapes Gedanken, der verhielt sich wie erwartet und ließ den dunklen Lord gewähren.

„McNair, es muss etwas Anderes passiert sein, dass hier ein Hinterhalt angelegt wurde! Berichte, was gab es Besonderes?"

„Im Wald?"

„Auch!"

Der Bericht fiel kurz aus, dass seine Männer in der Winkelgasse gewütet hatten, nahm Voldemort reaktionslos zur Kenntnis.

„Du sagst, es war die Stimme vom alten Moody?" Er winkte McNair zu sich, ihre Blicke trafen sich. Severus wusste, dass er jetzt die Gedanken seines Gegenübers nach Informationen durchkämmte.

„Zeig mir den Weg! Zuerst zu der Lichtung, wo du den alten Aasgeier gehört hast."

Die Lichtung, auf der vor kurzem Harry und seine Freunde waren, bekam in dieser Nacht weiteren Besuch.

Die Begleiter des dunklen Lords trauten sich nicht auf den vom Mond beleuchteten Platz, zu bestimmt hatte Voldemort ihn betreten. Von Rand aus betrachteten sie den größten Schwarzmagier, den sie kannten. Er wirkte hilflos, aber es war nur der Anschein. Severus war sich im Klaren, dass er etwas ersann. Er ging noch einen Schritt zurück, in der ersten Reihe zu stehen war nicht sein Ding. Wie schnell konnte man Opfer des wütenden Lords werden, wenn dem etwas nicht gefiel. Sein Stiefel stieß gegen etwas, schnell besah Severus sich den Gegenstand. Kirschen im Wald und das im Herbst? Schnell klärte es sich, dass es sich dabei um einen Ohrring handelte, kurzerhand steckte er ihn ein. Ein erstauntes ‚Ah' machte ihn auf das Geschehen aufmerksam.

Am Boden leuchtete ein Hexagramm. Das giftgrüne Licht pulsierte in den Rillen am Boden und die Waldwiese schimmerte gespenstisch. Der dunkle Lord bewegte sich im Kreis, in alle Richtungen sandte er Zauber aus. Die magischen Gegenstände seiner Anhänger leuchteten. Da! Mit ein paar schnellen Schritten war er bei dem länglichen Gegenstand. Ein Zauberstab schwebte vom Boden in seine Hand. Severus erkannte Kerben an dem Stab, es musste ein Stab eines Todessers sein. Nur sie hatten den Brauch, solche Rillen anzubringen. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, von was für Schandtaten sie berichten konnten. Der Ohrring in seiner Tasche hätte sicherlich auch aufgeleuchtet und dem dunklen Lord einen Hinweis auf die Täter gegeben.

Der dunkle Lord ging weiter und ein grauer Ring hob sich hell von dem Boden ab. Er drehte sich suchend um. Severus verstand das Handzeichen richtig und trat zu Voldemort auf die Lichtung. Er wusste, dass die Todesser um ihn herum gespannt warteten, was passierte.

„Eure Lordschaft, es könnte doch sein", unterbrach Snape die Stille. „Es könnte doch sein, dass die Gegner andere Pläne hatten, schließlich gibt es hier noch andere Hütten."

„Asche", flüsterte der hagere Mann seinem Gefolgsmann zu. Er ging nicht auf seinen Einwurf ein, Severus war sich aber sicher, dass er ihn verstanden hatte.

„Asche! Genauso wie auf 9 ¾, am ersten September. Das hängt alles zusammen, der alte Narr, die grünen Kämpfer und natürlich Potter. Ich dachte zuerst, der Milchbubi und die geheimnisvolle Macht agieren getrennt ..." Voldemort war sehr nahe gekommen. Severus konnte dem unangenehmen Atem nicht mehr ausweichen. Die gefährlichen glühenden Augen waren aber noch abschreckender. Er spürte den Hass beinahe körperlich. Gleich würde er schreien, da die Verbindung zu Potter ihm immer Schmerzen bereitet hatte.

„Danke, Severus!" Es stand schlagartig ein ganz anderer dunkler Lord vor ihm. Einer, der seine Wut bezwungen hatte, ganz ruhig, gefährlich ruhig sprach er weiter. „Zu oft bin ich in die Falle getreten, die ich selbst verursacht habe. Beinahe hätte sich der Kontakt wieder hergestellt, aber dein Hinweis hat gereicht."

Der Schein trog, äußerlich hatte Voldemort sich im Griff, aber tief in seinem Inneren brodelte es, die verengten Augen und der zusammengepresste Mund verrieten es. Wieder stand er ganz nahe vor ihm: „Zuerst habe ich gedacht, der Milchbubi und die geheimnisvolle Macht agieren getrennt, aber es fügt sich alles zusammen! Vermutlich gehören auch die Ausländer in der Winkelgasse dazu, wenn er es nicht selbst war. Ich habe erkannt, dass er sich nicht mehr von Dumbledore lenken lässt. Der Spalt wird breiter werden, ganz breit."

Plötzlich stieß er Snape von sich weg und schrie in die Nacht: „Ich werde sie alle schlagen, alle! Niemand wagt es, sich gegen mich zu stellen!"

Eine Feuersäule um den Erben Salazars Slytherin beendete dessen Auftritt. Snape blieb liegen, außer einem verkohlten Umhangsaum hatte er noch einige blaue Flecken, aber auch sehr viel Wissen an diesem Abend erhalten. Dies galt es umzusetzen, um diesen Irren aufzuhalten.

„Na, Snape, schleimen bringt selbst dir nichts. Auch du bist nichts als Dreck!" McNairs Bemerkung traf ihn wie ein Stich in das Herz.

Das Gelächter der Zuschauer wurde durch mehrfaches Ploppen unterbrochen.


	50. Margret und der Geheime Rat

Allen wünsche ich einen guten Rutsch und ein glückliches 2010!!!

Danken will ich vorallem Quarks für die treue Arbeit als Beta!

Und euch, dafür, dass ihr die Geschichte weiter lest und hin und wieder ein Review hinterlasst. Vielleicht habt ihr zwischen Neujahr und Heilige Drei Könige etwas mehr Zeit dafür ;).

Gruß Rudi

* * *

Margret und der Geheime Rat

In dem kleinen Zimmer war es sehr warm, was aber überhaupt niemanden störte. Der Winter hatte Einzug gehalten, der Kalender schmückte sich noch mit Bildern von Herbstblättern, aber die Natur schrieb ihre eigenen Regeln.

Nein, Schnee lag noch nicht über den Ländereien von Hogwarts, aber der Frost hatte die Landschaft im Griff. Dicker Raureif lag auf jedem einzelnen der vielen Zweige im verbotenen Wald. Langsam wurde es hell, aber es blieb ruhig. Auf Hogwarts war Ausschlafen angesagt.

Harry griff neben sich, aber der Griff ging ins Leere. Felicitas hatte sich doch in den frühen Morgenstunden mit ihm hingelegt, sie konnte doch unmöglich schon wieder wach sein? Müde fielen ihm die Augen wieder zu, was sie schmunzelnd beobachtete. Sie, seine Freundin, hatte in der Nacht keine Ruhe gefunden, zu viel war geschehen. Um zu viele Menschen machte sie sich Sorgen, aber sie war froh, dass diese Gedanken ihren Harry noch nicht erreicht hatten. Sie würden früh genug auf ihn hereinstürzen, aber vielleicht konnte sie zuvor noch einiges beeinflussen?

Der gestrige Ball war nur noch Nebensache. Ihr Kleid, welches achtlos auf dem Boden lag, zeugte noch davon, aber in ihre Erinnerung hatten sich andere Bilder eingebrannt. Zuerst musste sie zur Krankenstation, vielleicht wusste Poppy etwas über ihn, der sich noch nicht zurückgemeldet hatte. Sie sprang vom Kaminsims mitten in das Zimmer, von da auf das Bett. Sie konnte nicht widerstehen, Harry einmal quer über das Gesicht zu schlecken. Der Sprung auf die dicke weiche Decke weckte ihn nicht, zu oft hatte sie es geübt. Die vier samtweichen Pfoten hinterließen auch keine Spuren auf dem Stoff, da die Krallen eingezogen waren.

Harry brummte nur und fuhr sich über das Gesicht, da war sie aber auch schon wieder weg. Felicitas hatte Gefallen daran gefunden, wieder einmal in ihrer Animagusfigur durch das Schloss zu schleichen. Viele Gerüche und Geräusche nahm sie als Katze anders war. Vielleicht würde sie etwas mehr erfahren, oder Gefahren früher erkennen, welche in diesem alten Gemäuer lauerten.

Ihre Pfoten führten sie in die große Halle, vor Stunden rauschte hier noch der Halloweenball und was war jetzt? Die Hauselfen mussten eine Arbeitsorgie gefeiert haben. Die Kürbisse kreisten immer noch an der Decke, auf den Tischen war auch noch etwas Dekoration verteilt, aber sonst war alles bereit für den nächsten Tag.

Wo wollte sie überhaupt hin, zu Nanda konnte sie nicht. Tante Marbel würde gleich Verdacht schöpfen. Alle anderen waren müde, nur Felicitas nicht. Es würde ihr nicht gefallen, Tantchen mochte es nicht, wenn man zu viel experimentiert. Ginny war ja auch dort, sie würde aufpassen, dass Nanda seine Wunde versorgen ließ. Seit er mit einigen Freunden in London studierte, war er oft bei der Tante. Trotz allem Nationalstolz studierten immer noch viele Offiziersanwärter aus Indien in England. Nanda war es Recht, er konnte näher bei seiner Ginny sein. Mit seinen Freunden führte er ein Leben, das seine Mutter nicht begeistern würde.

Moody, nein, den besuchte sie nicht. Er lag mit seinem Verband in der Krankenstation und konnte ruhig mal darüber nachdenken, wie er in diese Situation gekommen war.

Die beiden Patil Schwestern waren bei ihrer Mutter. Sie hatten die vom Orden angebotene Wohnung nicht angenommen. Nun verbrachten sie die Zeit bis zur Beerdigung bei in London lebenden Verwandten. Diese halfen ihnen auch bei der Vorbereitung für die Beerdigung.

Severus! Ach je, wenn sie als Katze herumschlich, konnte sie nicht reagieren, wenn er sie über den Mehrwegespiegel rufen würde.

Der Kaminsims war doch zu eng. Einer Katze boten die großen Kamine in der Halle genug Platz, aber einer jungen Frau nicht. Eine Vase ging zu Bruch und sie war froh, dass niemand ihr Missgeschick sah. Sie müsste erklären, warum sie, mit den Beinen schaukelnd, auf dem Kaminsims saß.

Den Spiegel hatte sie dabei, aber der hatte keinen Anrufbeantworter. Er speicherte die Nachrichten nicht und Severus direkt anzusprechen konnte sie nicht. Wer weiß, wo der gerade war? Sie verwandelte sich zurück in die Katze und machte sich auf den Weg hinab in die Kerker. Die Räume waren noch so, wie sie diese verlassen hatte. Nanda hatte einen Trank gebraucht, auch der alte Moody hatte nach einem Schmerzmittel verlangt, was ihm schwer gefallen war, aber die Schmerzen hatten seinen Stolz besiegt.

In seinen Privaträumen bewegte sich jemand. Er war schon da und hatte sich nicht gemeldet? Gut, das musste er nicht, aber sie hätte es schon erwartet. Vielleicht war er nicht alleine, dann wäre es unpassend, hineinzuplatzen. Unsichtbar teleportierte sie hinein, nur um kurz darauf enttäuscht wieder im Flur aufzutauchen. Der alte Schulleiter saß in Severus' Wohnzimmer, er schien auch auf ihn zu warten. Alle ihre Tricks wollte sie diesem nicht verraten, also klopfte sie höflich an. Kurz überlegte sie, die Nachthemdnummer, welche ihr Moody vorgeworfen hatte, aufzuführen. Dies würde aber unglaubwürdig wirken, denn Snape, in dessen Räume Dumbledore war, würde sich davon nicht beeindrucken lassen.

Dumbledore rief weder ‚herein' noch öffnete er die Türe. Vermutlich wollte er nicht, dass Besucher ihn in Snapes Privaträumen vorfanden. Es könnte dem Image von Snape schaden, galt er doch als Informant von Voldemort. Wenn sie es sich richtig überlegte, hatte sie keine Lust, dem Alten Gesellschaft zu leisten. Sollte er sich doch melden, wenn er wollte.

Wenig später hatte sie sich für ihren liebsten Zeitvertreib entschieden. Heute war kein Unterricht und so konnte sie hier unten ungestört wirken. Im Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke standen zahlreiche Kessel, und in jedem brodelte ein Trank. Es sollte wie im Unterricht überall der gleiche Sud köcheln, Felicitas eilte zwischen den Arbeitsplätzen hin und her. Sie notierte die Ergebnisse ihres Versuches. Sämtliche erdenkbaren Fehler hatte sie ausprobiert, in den einzelnen Tränken fehlten Zutaten oder wurden in der falschen Reihenfolge hinzugefügt. In manchen Kesseln hatte sie in die falsche Richtung, zu viel oder im schlimmsten Fall gar nicht gerührt. Bis zum Frühstück konnte sie noch die Gegenmaßnahmen erproben. Die diesbezüglichen Tipps, die Severus immer sofort parat hatte, musste er doch irgendwo herhaben. Der ursprüngliche Dampf über den Kesseln hatte längst den Status Qualm erreicht. Niemand wird sie fragen müssen, wo sie gewesen war. Beim Frühstück werden manche etwas weiter wegsitzen. Jetzt waren es auch nur noch zwei Tränke, die irgendwie gerettet werden mussten.

„Evanesco!"

Überrascht sah sie auf. Ein abgekämpft wirkender Snape, der an seinem Schreibtisch stand, lächelte etwas, wurde aber sofort wieder ernst. „Niemals eine so eingebrannte Pampe anrühren, du weißt nie, was sich gebildet hat. Entweder es fliegt einem der Kessel um die Ohren, oder die Dämpfe sind schädlich!"

***

Zum Frühstück kamen die Schüler nur vereinzelt. Ron sah überrascht auf Felicitas. „He, seit wann bist du bei den Frühaufstehern?"

„Ganz selten, Ron, ich konnte einfach nicht mehr weiter schlafen. Ihr seid auch nicht viel beim Frühsport gewesen?"

„Falsch vermutet, Feli. Wir waren noch nicht draußen, hast du Lust mitzukommen, sonst sind wir nur zu dritt?"

„Ist das nicht zu gefährlich, nach dem, was letzte Nacht los war? Er meint, wir sollten noch vorsichtiger sein."

„Wer?"

„Natürlich er!" Sie sah zum Lehrertisch, an dem Professor Snape saß und sich leise mit dem Schulleiter unterhielt.

„Davon lass ich mich nicht abschrecken, wo war er denn, als wir Hilfe gebraucht haben?"

„Ron, du laberst doch nur Schwachsinn, aber ich habe dich gewarnt. Du solltest wissen, dass wir nicht zu ängstlich sind. Denk an 9 ¾, hättet ihr auf uns gehört, wäre der Schulbeginn für Hermine schmerzloser angelaufen."

„Ja, ja!", brummte Ron verärgert. „Du bist ja die Hellseherin schlechthin. Mit deiner Besserwisserei nervst du!"

Er stand auf, nicht bevor er sich den restlichen Toast in den Mund geschoben hatte und winkte seinen Frühsportlern.

Am liebsten wäre sie aufgesprungen und hätte den Frühsport mitgemacht, ihr Umhang bot eine Menge an Mittelchen, die dieser Macho nicht einmal in Erwägung gezogen hätte. Gerade wollte sie ihm folgen, als Catherine sich neben sie setzte. Sie hatte sich kaum etwas auf den Teller genommen und stocherte in ihrem Rührei herum.

„Feli, hallo, hörst du mich?"

„Klar Catherine, was ist?

„Man sagt, dass Parvati irgendetwas angestellt hat, sie hat Hogwarts verlassen müssen, genauso Padma."

„Wer sagt so etwas?"

„Du verrätst mich nicht?"

Felicitas sah sie erschrocken an.

„Die Parkinson hat das ganz laut erzählt, Grabbe und Goyle haben ihr zugestimmt. Komisch war nur, als Malfoy etwas sagen wollte, wurde er von Daphne geküsst. Ganz intensiv und das vor uns! Mir kam es so vor, dass er darüber nicht ganz begeistert war."

Felicitas war hellhörig geworden. Es gab Leute, die das Leid der Zwillinge so schamlos nutzten, um ihnen zu schaden. Um von dem Thema abzulenken, erkundigte sie sich nach dem Halloweenball.

„Es war schon schön!", meinte Catherine, „da du es offensichtlich so gut mit Dumbledore kannst, wäre es toll, wenn wir erfahren würden, was mit den Patils passiert ist." Am Tisch wurde es unruhiger, Felicitas spürte, dass dies nicht nur die Meinung dieses Mädchens war.

Sie schaute zum Lehrertisch, an dem sich Dumbledore prächtig mit Madame Sprout unterhielt. Dumbledore hatte gestern die Mädchen sehr spät informiert, auch in der Schule wusste kaum jemand von dem Drama, insbesondere die Schüler nicht.

Ihre ganze Wut stieg in ihr hoch, es gab einen Toten, Trauernde und mindestens zwei Verletzte und der Alte dort oben amüsierte sich. Sie antwortete deshalb nicht gleich, als Hermine, die gerade an den Tisch kam, sie nach Ginny fragte.

„Laß sie mal", machte sich Dean Thomas lustig, „sie träumt noch von ihrer Ehrenrunde mit Professor Dumbledore." Felicitas drehte den Kopf zu Dean, Hermine sah sie bestürzt an. Sie kannte inzwischen die Mimik von Harrys Freundin, aber dieser Ausdruck löste in ihr Angst aus. Felicitas gebieterischer Blick und die pure Angst in den Augen des schwarzen Mitschülers, der scheinbar dem Blickkontakt nicht ausweichen konnte.

Hermine versuchte zu vermitteln, als dies erfolglos war, hob sie ihre Serviette, um den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen. Vermutlich war sie damit zu spät, denn Dean Thomas brach der Angstschweiß aus. Plötzlich erhob sich Felicitas und verließ die große Halle. Alle kümmerten sich um den Mitschüler, der aber nicht reagierte, es sah so aus, als ob ein Film vor seinen Augen ablief. Unerwartet sprang er auf und eilte der Türe zu, welche Felicitas gerade durchschritten hatte.

Das nachdrückliche: „Mister Thomas!" McGonagalls hielt ihn auf. „Es scheint Ihnen nicht gut zu gehen, begleiten Sie mich doch bitte auf die Krankenstation."

Alle sahen der Hauslehrerin nach, welche ihren Schüler durch eine kleine Türe hinaus führte, niemand bemerkte, dass Professor Snape, leise und unauffällig wie immer, ebenfalls den Raum verließ.

***

Er rannte ihr nicht nach, nein, das konnte sie nicht erwarten. In seinem Wohnzimmer bestellte er sich bei einem Hauselfen eine Tasse Tee und fing an, den Tagespropheten zu lesen. Schon auf der ersten Seite ärgerte er sich, dass er sich das angetan hatte. Ein großes Bild vom Halloweenball auf Hogwarts zeigte lauter tanzende Paare und fröhliche Gesichter. Die Tatsache, dass es in dieser Nacht Mord und Verwüstung gegeben hatte, fand man erst auf der zweiten Seite. Hier sah man davon aber keine Bilder und keine Namen, weder von dem Ermordeten noch von weiteren Opfern, sondern nur einen neutral gehaltenen Bericht.

Es klopfte und er war sich sicher, dass es Albus war, denn Felicitas würde durch sein Arbeitszimmer kommen. Doch er irrte sich, Minerva McGonagall betrat den Raum.

„Oh, was verschafft mir die Ehre!"

„Spar dir deinen Spott", konterte Minerva.

„Haben wir ein Problem?"

„Eins? Eins mehr meinst du wohl. Nur eines haben wir schon lange, zu lange."

„Du sprichst in Rätseln."

„Deine Lieblingsschülerin hat heute wieder einmal sehr dramatisch darauf hingewiesen. Du weißt sicherlich, dass sie Mr. Thomas sehr unsanft behandelt hat?"

„Nicht warum, ich weiss nur, dass sie in seinen Gedanken spazieren gegangen ist und dabei habe ich sie gestört."

McGonagall sah ihn überrascht an und schüttelte den Kopf: „Das kannst du nicht, du kannst nicht in ihren Gedanken lesen, wenn sie dich nicht anschaut. Da kannst du schwarze Magie benützen, soviel wie du willst. Wie hast du sie also aufgehalten? Ihre Schuld an der Reaktion von Mr. Thomas ist ja sichtbar gewesen?"

Snape lächelte sie an. „Du traust mir also nicht zu, dass ich diese magischen Grenzen überschreite?" Er wartete wenige Augenblicke. „Du hast Recht."

Er legte seinen Mehrwegespiegel auf den Tisch und tippte ihn an. McGonagall schüttelte genervt den Kopf, zog ihrerseits ihren Spiegel. „Spielerei!"

„Aber wirksam! War dies dein Problem?"

„Nein! Ein weiteres Problem sind deine Schüler, wenigstens einige davon. Bitte unterbinde, dass sie herumerzählen, dass die armen Patil Geschwister von der Schule geflogen sind. Dies war auch der Grund des Streites am Tisch meiner Gryffindors, zusammen mit dem Fehlverhalten von Mr. Thomas."

„Mr. Thomas? Hat er wieder sein Gift versprüht, obwohl er wußte, dass Felicitas heute Morgen schon durch Mr. Weasley sehr gereizt wurde? Zum Gerede kann ich nur sagen, wer Platz für Gerüchte läßt, soll sich nicht wundern, wenn dieser ausgefüllt wird. Warum hat er es nicht verkündet? Auf was wartet er noch?"

„Hier sehe ich ja unser größtes Problem, er wollte gestern schon nicht die Stimmung betrüben, heute hofft er wohl, dass die Information von Außen kommt. Trotzdem wird man wohl mit deiner Lieblingsschülerin reden müssen, es geht nicht an, dass sie Mitschüler in so eine Panik versetzt."

„Was erwartest du jetzt von mir, nachdem du die Ursache selbst erkannt hast? Sprich Dumbledore an, er kann ja eine Gedenkminute abhalten. Felicitas gehört in dein Haus, nicht in meins."

McGonagall klopfte energisch auf den Tisch: „Du musst mit ihr sprechen, ich befürchte, sie ist in einer Laune, in welcher sie zu Vielem fähig ist."

„Nun, ich glaube, ich habe schon erwähnt, dass ich nicht der Schulleiter oder der Hauslehrer bin. Warum forderst du nicht Harry oder Ginny auf, Einfluss auf sie zu nehmen? Am besten wäre es aber, du sprichst selbst mit ihr."

Seine Gesprächspartnerin schnaufte verächtlich auf: „Du weißt genau warum! Du bist der Einzige, vor dem sie Respekt hat. Du bist derjenige, auf den sie hört!"

„Oh, das ehrt mich, bedenke aber, wenn ich zu viel rede und verlange, wird sie auch bei mir taub."

***

Harry setzte sich beruhigt auf seinen Platz, konzentriert verschloss er seine Erinnerungen. Nichts wollte er von dem nächtlichen Einsatz preisgeben. Ihn interessierte, warum die Auroren nicht einen Todesser festgesetzt hatten. Sie hätten sie nur einsammeln müssen. Die Vorarbeit hatten sie geleistet, bis hin zur Information an das Ministerium, wo die Todesser lagen.

Eine Sitzung des magischen Rates, der auch als Geheimer Rat bezeichnet wurde, weil keine Informationen nach außen drangen oder wenigstens sollten, am Vormittag war selten. Nach der Einladung zur Sitzung hatte er versucht, Felicitas zu informieren, aber die ging nicht an den Mehrwegespiegel. Vom Schulleiter hatte er erfahren, dass er Hermine beauftragt hatte, Felicitas zu informieren. Schnell überflog er den Tagespropheten auf seinem Tisch, zufrieden besah er sich das Bild vom Ball, man konnte Luna erkennen, auch Ron war zu sehen. Dieses Mal sah man kein Bild von Harry Potter, auch nicht von Felicitas. Er konnte mit dem neuen Chefredakteur zufrieden sein. Wenn es nach der Kimmkorn gegangen wäre, würde die Überschrift vermutlich ‚Harry Potter gibt einen Ball und ganz Hogwarts kommt' lauten.

Den Bericht, der von Hopkins vorgelesen wurde, war haarsträubend. Die Auroren hatten sich wohl mit Vorankündigung dorthin begeben. Jedenfalls fanden sie nur noch Spuren, das Aufregendste davon war sein Hexagramm.

„Herr Minister?", ein älterer Zauberer, der Harry bekannt vorkam, unterbrach den Bericht. Jetzt fiel es ihm wieder ein. Es war bei der Befragung von Percy gewesen. Archibald hieß er. Harry erinnerte sich an die Szene. Dieser Alte hatte sich auf seine Seite gestellt, als er eine Bestrafung der Umbridge gefordert hatte. Ganz im Gegensatz zu einer Hexe, welche Dumbledore Margret genannt hatte, die hatte Verständnis für die Umbridge gezeigt. Archibald erhob sich aus seinem Sitz und stützte sich auf seinen Stock: „Wer hat dieses Hexagramm erschaffen? Solche Artefakte lassen sich doch sicherlich zuordnen?"

Harry wurde es schlecht, was, wenn jetzt Hopkins seinen Namen nannte? Sicherlich hätten sie ihn schon längst verhaftet, oder wollten sie ihm die Chance geben, sich zu verteidigen.

Der Minister besprach sich kurz mit Madame Bones und auch Arthur Weasley nickte, einen Platz weiter an dem erhöhten Tisch sitzend. Den Blicken der Drei nach könnte es etwas mit ihm zu tun. Würden sie gleich ihn beschuldigen, die Arbeit der Auroren behindert zu haben? Oder gar die ganzen Angriffe des Abends verursacht zu haben?

Hopkins räusperte sich, so dass alle Anwesenden zu ihm sahen: „Archibald, wir wissen nicht, wer das Hexagramm erstellt hat. Wichtige Linien waren nicht mehr zu erkennen, da irgendjemand darauf gelegen haben muss. Auch sind einige Fußspuren daran schuld, dass es nicht mehr möglich ist."

Unmerklich atmete Harry auf, um gleich wieder zusammenzuzucken, denn der Minister sprach weiter.

„Die letzten Zauber, welche über dieses magische Zeichen ausgeführt wurden, haben wir ermittelt."

Im Raum war es still geworden, ganz still, selbst die alte Hexe zwei Plätze neben Harry hüstelte nicht mehr.

„Und?" Diese Margret, welche die Umbridge in Schutz genommen hatte, sprach allen aus der Seele.

„Nur Zauber wurden gesprochen, welche wir auch verwendet hätten." Enttäuscht sah Hopkins in die Runde. „Es waren die Suche nach schwarzmagischen Auren und danach nur noch nach magischen Gegenständen. Den Fußspuren nach waren viele Menschen dort. Interessant war nur, dass auch ein Pendel verwendet worden ist."

„Was war mit dem Zeichen am Himmel, Hopkins?", bohrte ein anderer Zauber weiter. „Man erzählt sich, dass sich über dem Wald das Bildnis einer enthaupteten Schlange, nebst Axt und abgetrenntem Kopf, drehte. Viele sehen darin ein Gegenstück zu dem dunklen Mal."

Der Minister blätterte und schüttelte den Kopf: „Im Bericht der Auroren wird das Zeichen nicht erwähnt, das Mal hat sich wohl schon aufgelöst."

„Wie lange braucht so ein Zeichen, bis es sich auflöst?" Harry sah den überraschten Hopkins an, wider Erwarten antwortete Madame Bones auf seine Frage.

„Das ist unterschiedlich, im Allgemeinen mindestens zwei Stunden, es kommt auf die Intensität an."

Harry sah Amalia erschrocken an, dann hatte es von der Alarmierung bis zum Eintreffen der Auroren über zwei Stunden gedauert. Er versuchte seine Vermutung in eine Frage zu formulieren, die nicht zu viel verraten würde. Der Alte mit dem Stock kam ihm zuvor: „Soll das heißen, dass es zwei ganze Stunden gebraucht hat, bis jemand vorbei geschaut hat, um für Ordnung zu sorgen? Das verstehe ich nicht, bisher gab es doch immer etwas Interessantes, wenn das Zeichen zu sehen war?"

„Es gab ja nicht nur der Zwischenfall in dem Wald, unsere Einsatzkräfte konnten nicht überall sein."

„Ja, aber auch in der Winkelgasse kamen die Auroren zu spät", warf eine unbekannte Stimme ein. „Kann es sein, dass sich die Schutzkräfte auf die Nachbearbeitung spezialisiert haben, weil sie nicht mehr in der Lage sind zu kämpfen?"

Unruhe breitete sich aus, einige applaudierten, andere schimpften. Der unglückliche Versuch von Arthur Weasley, auf die Regelung für Feiertagsarbeit hinzuweisen, ging unter.

Ein würdiger, braunhäutiger Mann erhob sich und wartete darauf, die Aufmerksamkeit aller zu erhalten. „Herr Minister, werte stellvertretende Ministerin, geschätzte Mitglieder dieses erlauchten Rates, dem ich als Gast beiwohnen darf." Er sah sich um, seine ruhige Art zu sprechen hatte selbst das leiseste Flüstern unterbunden. Der mächtige weiße Schnurrbart zitterte, man konnte spüren, dass der in einem indischen Anzug gekleidete Herr sehr aufgewühlt war. „Wir, die indische magische Gesellschaft im Vereinigten Königreich, sind zutiefst erschüttert. Wurden die gewaltsamen Umtriebe in der Winkelgasse in Kauf genommen, weil der Freizeitgestaltung der Auroren mehr Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt wurde als der Sicherheit?"

Man hätte eine Nadel fallen hören können, die schwere Anschuldigung hing in der Luft wie eine giftige Wolke, welche aus einem Kessel entstiegen war.

Der Inder sprach unbeeindruckt weiter. „Wie schon eingeführt haben wir Inder keinen Sitz in diesem Gremium, wie alle Magier, die nicht in diesem Land geboren wurden. Inwiefern sich die Einheimischen durch den Rat der alten Familien vertreten fühlen, entzieht sich meiner Kenntnis. Es ist mir nur die Möglichkeit des Appells gegeben. Sorgen Sie zukünftig dafür, dass Zusagen des Ministeriums auch gehalten werden. Alok Patil starb in der Hoffnung auf das Ministerium einen grausamen Tod. Er hat sich so verhalten, wie Sie es vorgeschrieben haben, indem er keine Gegenwehr und keine Schutzgeldzahlung geleistet hat, aber der dafür von Ihnen zugesagte Schutz blieb aus. Zum Glück gibt es Menschen, die sich für andere einsetzen. Unerkannt haben diese die Witwe und die kleine Tochter aus ihrem Versteck geholt, bevor auch in diesem Wald die Todesser aufgetaucht sind."

Die Vertreter des Ministeriums schwiegen betroffen, während die Ratsmitglieder in unüblicher Lautstärke miteinander diskutierten. Der würdige Inder saß nun wieder aufrecht auf einem der Besucherstühle.

Harry kannte kein Mitglied des Rates persönlich. Nur Dumbledore, der besprach sich aber gerade mit Arthur. Eigentlich musste es auch Dumbledore erkannt haben, dass er hinter der Gruppe mit dem besonderen Zeichen stand, obwohl er es auch schon früher hätte wissen müssen. Doch darüber hatte er noch nie mit ihm gesprochen. Da der Minister zu den Äußerungen schwieg, wurde es auch im Raum lauter. Viele Bemerkungen hörte er mit, was ihn jedoch besonders beunruhigte, war der Umstand, dass es meist nicht um das Verhalten der Auroren, sondern um das des Inders ging.

Die keifende Margret, welche Harry schon wegen ihren Äußerungen zu Umbridge hasste, wedelte wild mit der Hand und was tat Hopkins? Er erteilte ihr das Wort, ohne auf den Vorredner eingegangen zu sein.

„Herr Minister, ich beantrage den Ausschluss aller Gäste aus dieser und den zukünftigen Sitzungen. Wir laden die doch nicht ein, damit sie uns beschuldigen oder gar beleidigen!"

Beifälliges Gemurmel zeigte Harry, dass dies wohl die Mehrheitsmeinung im Raum war. Schnell überflogen seine Augen die Sitze, viele waren leer. Wenn er jetzt gehen würde, wäre das Gremium nicht entscheidungsfähig. Es wären dann weniger als die Hälfte aller Stimmen vorhanden. Auch die Tafel neben Hopkins zeigte, dass die Beschlussfähigkeit an einer Stimme hing, würde er gehen, könnte es keine Abstimmung geben. Er sah sich nach Dumbledore um, vielleicht könnte er ihm ein Zeichen geben, doch der sprach weiter mit Arthur, als wäre dieser unverschämte Vorschlag nicht gestellt worden.

„Herr Minister, was ist mit meinem Antrag?", forschte diese Margret nach.

„Werte Ratsmitglieder, Herr Minister, Madame Bones ..." Überrascht sahen alle auf Harry, von ihm hatten sie wohl keine Wortmeldung erwartet, „... was soll uns der Antrag bringen, außer Hohn und Spott." Er sprach weiter, auch wenn er den Unmut bemerkte. „Das ist so, als würden wir einen Diagnosezauber verbieten, damit wir die Epidemie nicht zur Kenntnis neben müssten. Ausgeschlossen würden würdige Vertreter von Minderheiten, welche uns auf unsere Fehler hinweisen. Wir haben wieder einmal versagt, da das Ministerium das Versprechen nicht eingehalten hat, welches den Kaufleuten und Händlern in der Winkelgasse und vielleicht auch im ganzen Land gegeben worden ist. Auch wenn es Ihnen nicht passt, wir müssen uns entschuldigen und die Schuldigen in unseren Reihen suchen. Statt nachzuforschen, warum der Mord nicht verhindert werden konnte, wird hier der Antrag gestellt, den Vertreter der betroffenen Minderheit in unserem Land aus unserem Kreis zu werfen. Den Einzigen, der die richtigen Fragen gestellt hat. Das ist nicht die Welt, von der die Jugend träumt. Wie wollen wir mit einem solch selbstgefälligen Verhalten gegen Voldemort bestehen? Damit über diesen engstirnigen, undurchdachten Antrag nicht abgestimmt werden kann, verlasse ich diese Sitzung."

„Lord Potter!", dem entrüsteten Ausruf von Hopkins überhörend ging er auf die Türe zu, welche von den Auroren zögernd geöffnet wurde. Nun schien auch Dumbledore seine Worte ernst genommen zu haben, denn sein ‚Harry' drang noch durch die sich schließenden Türen. Die wenigen Reporter waren so überrascht, dass er sie ungestört passieren konnte. Nur ein Reporter war schnell genug, um mit Harry einen etwas entfernten Nebenraum zu betreten, von dem er eigentlich das Ministerium unbeobachtet verlassen wollte.

„Peter Silver vom Klitterer, Sir!", stellte sich der junge Mann vor. „Ich bin dort Praktikant und warte schon seit Tagen auf Ereignisse, aber hier ist ‚total tote Hose.'"

Harry überlegte kurz, Klitterer, das war schon einmal gut und plötzlich hatte er die Worte von Onkel Vernon im Ohr: ‚Ohne die Presse würden die Politiker uns alles verheimlichen'. Womit er Recht hatte.

„Glück gehabt, Peter!", kommentierte Harry die Vorstellung des jungen Mannes. Harry gab ihm einen kurzen Überblick über die Geschehnisse und wurde sehr ausführlich zu den Gründen, warum er den Rat verlassen hatte.

Silver hatte keine selbstschreibende Feder, er schrieb eifrig und stellte auch ein paar Fragen, die Harry ihm nicht immer ganz genau beantworten konnte, trotzdem war er sehr zufrieden, als sich Harry von ihm verabschiedete. Er öffnete die Türe in den Flur, drehte sich noch kurz um und bemerkte, dass er alleine in dem Zimmer war. Er war ganz alleine, nur das von Harry gegengezeichnete Interview und das gegenseitige Versprechen erinnerte ihn an die Begegnung mit Lord Potter.

***

Harry hatte erwartet, dass Dumbledore ihn gleich nach seinem Eintreffen in Hogwarts zu sich rufen würde, aber er sah ihn den ganzen Tag nicht. Seine Hausaufgaben waren erledigt und er hatte mit Felicitas Nanda besucht. Der war schon wieder so fit, dass sie mit ihm und Ginny durch London bummelten. Seine Freundin drängte zurück nach Hogwarts, sie hatte noch ein paar Tränke, die umsorgt werden mussten. Am späten Abend würden sie sich alle mit Snape treffen, um über die Aktion zu sprechen.

In seinem Zimmer las er seine Post aus dem Ministerium, als Hermine den Schrank verschob und das Zimmer betrat. Das ganze belanglose Zeug legte er beiseite, er war darauf gespannt, was Hermine auf dem Herzen hatte. Irgendwie drückte dies ihr Verhalten aus. Sie sah sich auch genau um, als ob sie jemanden suchte.

„Im Schrank ist auch niemand, Hermine, was treibt dich um?"

„War wohl nicht die beste Aktion von Felicitas heute Morgen. Harry, ist sie sich denn nicht bewusst, dass dies massiven Ärger geben wird? Du musst dringend mit ihr sprechen, sie kann doch nicht einfach ..."

„Was, Hermine, kann sie nicht einfach?", unterbrach Harry sie.

„Ihr seid den ganzen Mittag zusammen gewesen und sie hat dir nicht von ihrem Anschlag auf Dean berichtet? Ich wundere mich, dass sie noch nicht zu Dumbledore musste." Ausführlich berichtete Hermine von der Aktion.

„Ich sehe das nicht so dramatisch. Soll er sich doch zurückhalten, wer austeilt muss auch einstecken können. Felicitas Reaktion war vielleicht nicht ganz fair, aber effektiv. Dean wird sich zukünftig lieber auf die Lippen beißen, als zu viel zu sagen."

„Harry, was soll das? Er konnte doch nicht ahnen, dass sie so was anwendet."

„Sie hätte ihm auch einen Fluch aufhalsen können, einen kleinen fiesen, der nicht gleich auffällt, Haarausfall zum Beispiel."

„Du musst dich nicht lustig machen, das ist kein Scherz, Harry."

„Mache ich auch nicht, aber langsam ist Schluss mit lustig. Bislang haben wir uns bei provozierenden Bemerkungen immer zurückgehalten, es ist aber an der Zeit, dass wir klar machen, dass wir uns das verbitten. Weißt du, wie viele Todesser sie gestern in der Winkelgasse verhaftet haben?"

„Stand ja nichts davon in der Zeitung. Vermutlich keinen, denn die kamen vermutlich ja alle im Wald an. Außerdem warst du im Ministerium! Also, wie viele mehr sind jetzt in Askaban?"

Harry konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass das Ministerium die wie auf dem Präsentierteller liegenden Todesser über zwei Stunden lang nicht beachtet hatte.

„Sag endlich, bei uns in der Lichtung waren es doch mindestens acht."

„Waren es, Hermine! Waren es! Nur die Auroren fanden keine mehr, selbst unser Zeichen am Himmel war auch nicht mehr dort."

Hermine sah ihn entsetzt an, dann ging sie einen Schritt vor und nahm ein Buch aus dem Regal. Schnell blätterte sie darin. „Harry, dann kamen die mindestens zwei Stunden später dort an, nachdem wir sie alarmiert haben! Das gibt es doch nicht!"

Harry nickte nur. „Es bringt nichts, wenn wir sie schocken und das Ministerium informieren."

Beide erschraken, als es neben ihnen flatterte und sich eine Fledermaus in Natalija verwandelte. „Ich sag es doch, die Schlagader durchbeißen und aussaugen. Danach tauchen die nicht mehr auf."

Hermine schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken, was die Vampirin mit einem verständnislosen Augenrollen kommentierte.

„Dann gibt es noch Avada Kedavra, in alten Büchern habe ich zudem gelesen, dass man damals Täter mit einem Mal versehen hat. Aber darauf sind die ja noch stolz."

„Guter Hinweis, Natalija, ich berate mich mit Kyrill, vielleicht hat er einen Einfall, der meine Idee verbessert."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf: „Mich fragt niemand, was ich will!"

„Nein Harry, warum auch?", Natalijas weiße Zähne blinkten hinter den roten Lippen hervor, als sie ihn angrinste. Sie setzte sich auf den Schreibtisch und fuhr ihm durch das Haar. „Wir entlasten dich, mein Lieber. Was angewandt wird, entscheidet jeder für sich, aber Herminchen will uns so viele Varianten wie möglich beibringen."

„Sie hat sich aber gebessert", warf Harry schmunzelnd ein. „Früher rannte sie nur in die Bibliothek, heute zum Bibliothekar."

Während er sprach, schwebte Natalija langsam in die Höhe.

„He, wenn du es nötig hast, einem Mädchen unter den Rock zu sehen, dann mache es bitte auf die althergebrachte Art und nicht so plump."

„Hab dich mal nicht so, wenn ich die Akten und Umschläge, auf denen du gesessen hast, weggeräumt habe, lass ich dich wieder auf die Tischplatte sinken. Ist dir eigentlich etwas an dem Zauber aufgefallen?"

„Außer, dass er unfair war ... oh, ja. Ich habe das Wingardium Leviosa gar nicht gehört. Hast du etwa gezaubert wie Dobby?"

Neben ihnen krachte es ungewöhnlich laut, dies geschah nur, wenn der Hauself sehr aufgeregt war. „Natalija. Du hast mich gerufen?"

„Eigentlich nicht, Dobby. Danke, dass du trotzdem gekommen bist. Ich habe mit Harry über Hauselfenmagie gesprochen. Da bin ich nicht umhin gekommen, dich zu erwähnen."

„Hast du eine neue Mappe aus dem Ministerium?"

„Oh!" Der Hauself klatschte in seine Hände und eine rote Mappe verschwand daraus.

„Oh Dobby, war das nicht für mich bestimmt?"

Der Hauself sah Harry mit hängenden Ohren an. „Schon Harry, aber Dobby meint, es ist besser, wenn Feli und auch Ginny es vor dir lesen. Dobby hat Angst, wenn Harry dies ohne Unterstützung liest."

„Na hör mal, Dobby, ich bin doch da!", empörte sich Natalija.

„Eben. Natalija bildet das Gegenstück zu Hermine und Dobby suchte den Mittelweg, aber Harry hat Dobby schon erwischt. Dobby wird trotzdem Felicitas und Ginny sofort holen!"

Das Krachen ertönte nochmals, eine rote Mappe fiel auf den Boden und Dobby war verschwunden.

Harry hob die Mappe auf, setzte sich an seinen Tisch, denn Dobbys Vorhaben sollte ihn wohl irgendwie schützen. Natalija sprang vom Tisch herunter und sah ihm über die Schulter. Sie stolperte in eine Ecke, bevor sie begriff, was da geschrieben stand. Aber Harry würde sie schon aufklären, was mit dem Satz gemeint war, der ihn so in Rage brachte, dass er rücksichtslos aufsprang. So oft beschloss der Geheime Rat etwas, warum ärgerte er sich heute so? Sie spürte die Magie um sich herum in Wallung geraten, ein silberner Hirsch, aber kein echter, erschien und verschwand sofort wieder, als er die Anweisung an einen Peter Silver erhalten hatte. Sie spürte nur noch, wie Harry sie hochhob und den Arm um sie legte, dann löste sich das gemütliche Zimmer auf.


	51. Bittere Erkenntnis

Hallo, nun kommt mal wieder ein ganz langes Kapitel,

Ganz herzlichen Dank an dich Quarks, dass du dir die viele Zeit genommen hast um den Kapitel die Fehler auszutreiben.

Gruß Rudi

* * *

**51 Bittere Erkenntnis**

Natalija hatte die Augen nicht geschlossen, das sich auflösende Zimmer, die ganze Reise konnte sie sich ansehen und erwartete, dass sie irgendwo in einem dunklen Raum auftauchten. Sie nahm sich vor, Harry zu beruhigen, er hatte sicherlich eine Mordswut im Bauch. Überrascht war sie nun, sie standen in blendendem Licht! Hatte er vergessen, was sie war?

Nein, sie waren nicht im Freien, nicht in einem fremden Land; denn so hell stellte sie sich die Sonne Indiens vor, aber hier gab es eine Decke und einen Parkettboden. Strahlendes Licht von tausenden, abertausenden Kerzen mussten das sein. Nein, es waren ganz viele Lampen. Diese leuchteten einen riesigen Saal voller Regale und Kleiderständern aus. Um sie herum waren lauter Menschen, es konnte nicht die Winkelgasse sein. So viele Zauberer auf einmal konnte Natalija sich nicht vorstellen.

Sie sah sich schnell um, sie waren in Debenhams, dem großen Einkaufszentrum mitten in London. Im London der nichtmagischen Menschen, Muggel nannten sie die Magier abschätzig. Sie mochte den Begriff nicht sehr, wie sie alle Verallgemeinerungen nicht liebte.

„Kennst du das schon?" Harry klang belustigt. Sie musste wohl eine ganze Zeit lang verwundert in den Raum geschaut haben. Sie nickte: „Harry, hier bin ich in den Wintermonaten schon oft gewesen."

„Einfach so?"

„Ja, einfach so." Zögernd sprach sie leise weiter, denn wenigstens ihm gegenüber wollte sie aufrichtig sein: „Manchmal auch, um aus den ausgeflippten Girls ein Opfer zu suchen. Die dumme Pute wurde dann ohnmächtig, mit einem halben Liter Blut weniger, dafür aber mit einem großen Knutschfleck, in der Umkleidekabine gefunden. Ich trank also so viel Blut, dass sie ohne Probleme weiter leben konnte und zu wenig, um ein Vampir zu werden, jedoch ausreichend für mich zum Leben. War lustig, was immer danach abging, denk mal an das große Geschrei und die Hektik. Ich hing jedes Mal an der Decke und hoffte, dass dort niemand den Täter suchte. Es kam niemand auf einen Vampir, in Bukarest hätten sie es gleich vermutet. Die Mädchen konnten sich, wegen der Hypnose, ja auch an nichts Genaues mehr erinnern."

„Nur Mädchen?"

„Meistens, Jungs sind nicht so laut beim Einkaufen, da würde es auffallen."

Harry stellte sich diese Aufregung vor, mitten im London der Muggel trieb ein Vampir sein Unwesen und keiner bemerkte es.

„Eigentlich wollte ich mir hier nur Kleider kaufen."

„Solche?" Sie zog ein besonders kurzes Nachthemd aus dem Regal. „Meinst du, das wäre heute gefährlich, wenn ich dir so eine Aktion zeigen würde?"

„Nein, ich glaube nicht, notfalls kann ich ja von dir ablenken."

Sie sah Harry überrascht an. „Darf ich wirklich?"

Harry nickte nachdenklich, sie vermutete, dass er an das Einkaufen dachte und ihr Wesen vergessen hatte. Sie grinste und legte sich die Zustimmung nach ihrer Ansicht aus. Dieser Unsichtbarkeitszauber und das Apparieren erleichterten ihr die ganze Angelegenheit, schon sah sie sich um. Diejenigen, die schon beim Aussuchen von Kleidern laut lachten und giggelten, waren die besten Opfer. Niemand sah in die Kabine hinein, wenn sie plötzlich laut schrieen. Noch einmal sah sie zu Harry, der ihr zuflüsterte: „Nur in dem von dir selbst gesetzten Rahmen!"

„Beim Einkaufen?"

„Da gibt es keinen Rahmen." Harry grinste und wandte sich einem Regal mit Unterwäsche zu.

Natalija hatte begriffen, er ließ ihr freie Hand, aber er würde eingreifen, wenn es gefährlich würde. Aus Reizwäsche machte er sich nichts, er liebte es natürlich, das hatte sie beobachtet. Felicitas trug ihre Nachtwäsche eigentlich nie, sondern meistens nur eines seiner T-Shirts und einen Slip.

Warum ermutigte er sie geradezu, es zu tun, ohne sie zu belehren oder sich enttäuscht von ihr abzuwenden? Die Reaktionen von den Anderen, zum Beispiel die von Hermine, wollte sie sich lieber nicht ausmalen. Bis jetzt hat Harry sie nie gerügt. Vielleicht weil er verstanden hatte, dass sie eben anders war, oder besser, dass es ihre Art war? Sie fragte sich nicht länger. Einer der mächtigsten Zauberer, auch wenn dies ihm noch nicht ganz bewusst war, schützte sie. Was wollte er im Gegenzug dafür von ihr? Vielleicht sollte sie ihm ein paar Gegner abräumen, über die er sich so geärgert hatte?

Da waren schon ein paar typische Opfer. Wenn er zu ihr stand, konnte ihr nichts passieren. Sie kreischten jetzt schon so laut, als wenn sie schon einer in ihren Hals gebissen hätte.

Harry beobachtete Natalija, sie war sehr umsichtig. Er nützte die Zeit, um mit der Anwaltskanzlei zu telefonieren. Er bekam auch umgehend einen Termin.

Felicitas hatte ihm, gleich nach seiner Rückkehr aus dem Ministerium, dazu geraten, damit er sich gegen die Behandlung im Geheimen Rat wehren konnte, ohne als ahnungsloser, kleiner, dummer Junge dazustehen.

In ein paar Zeilen hatte er dem Anwalt der Kanzlei Thompson & Partner seine Befürchtung, wie mit seinem Verhalten im Geheimen Rat umgegangen werden könnte, erklärt. Seinen Vorschlag zur Verbesserung dieses Gremiums sollte der Anwalt auch gleich prüfen. Felicitas fand die Idee und den Brief gut. Im letzten Satz bat er den Anwalt, rechtliche Schritte einzuleiten, wenn es notwendig sein sollte. Es war nicht zu voreilig gewesen. Am frühen Abend wurde seine Vermutung bestätigt und, anstatt gleich im Ministerium aufzutauchen und alle niederzuschreien, hatte er Natalija geschnappt, auf die er nun wartete.

Lange Minuten später bewegte sich der Vorhang vor der Kabine zum Opfer, kurz danach ein weiterer, wie von Geisterhand. Die gab es hier vielleicht auch, fiel es ihm plötzlich ein.

Von Weitem rief die Freundin des Opfers ihr etwas zu, sie kam mit mehreren Kleiderstücken auf die Umkleidekabinen zu. Unsichtbar wie die Täterin tauchte auch Harry in der Kabine auf. Es gab nicht viel zu tun, das Hämatom und die Narben am Hals verschwanden mit einigen Heilzaubern, wie auch ein paar Erinnerungen. Natalija hatte sauber gearbeitet, es gab keine weiteren Verletzungen beim Opfer oder Blutspritzer auf der Kleidung.

Sichtbar für alle stand er vor den Nachthemden, als er am Arm gezogen wurde. „Komm! Gleich wird die Freundin ganz hysterisch schreien."

Harry hielt einfach ein hübsches Nachthemd vor Natalija und grinste sie an. „Nein, warum? Schau, da ist sie schon wieder unterwegs, etwas bleicher, aber immerhin."

Ungläubig schaute die Vampirin das Mädchen an. „Eh! Kein Knutschfleck, keine Ohnmacht!"

„Und auch keine Erinnerungen!"

Er nahm, nachdem er auf die Uhr geschaut hatte, Natalija bei der Hand und sie verließen gemeinsam Debenhams.

Natalija sah Harry von der Seite an, entdeckte jedoch nichts, was sie überraschte. Es waren die ihr bekannten Züge, keine besondere Härte oder Niedergeschlagenheit.

Sie lief einfach neben ihm her, durch die bekannten Straßen der Stadt. Wie würden diese am Tag aussehen. Sie durfte nicht daran denken, aber dies fiel ihr auch seit einigen Jahrzehnten nicht mehr so schwer. Jetzt war auch in der Nacht immer etwas los und momentan ging es ihr so gut wie nie zuvor. Harry schien ein Ziel zu haben, denn er bummelte nicht durch die Straßen, ganz bewusst führte er sie auf ein Gebäude zu, um davor unerwartet stehen zu bleiben: „Warum? Willst du es wissen?"

Sie nickte nur und Harry grinste breit.

„Weil ich dich mag!"

„Reicht nicht! Komm, spuck's aus, was willst du dafür?"

„Nichts! Jedenfalls nicht mehr, als ich schon von dir bekomme. Du bist auf meiner Seite, ganz freiwillig. Wenn du wolltest, könntest du Morgen nach Rumänien zurück und dort alles abwarten!" Er schaute sie nachdenklich an. „Es wird Zeit, dass wir umdenken."

„Ihr müsst umdenken, ihr zauberhaften Wesen." Sie lächelte ihn verführerisch an, ihr Mund öffnete sich etwas, heraus schimmerte ihr strahlendes Gebiss. Die typischen Eckzähne waren mit einem Zauber belegt, der sie unsichtbar machte. „Ich habe schon umgedacht. Einige, welche zu deinen Freunden zählen, aber in eurer Gesellschaft nicht anerkannt sind, haben es auch schon getan. Wir haben unsere Vorgehensweisen schon angepasst, denke an Dobby und Firenze. Mister Fortunekeeper hat meiner Meinung nach auch schon seinen Schatten übersprungen und das schon mehrmals. Nun seid ihr dran!"

Harry sah sie gedankenvoll an, dann streichelte er zärtlich über ihre Wange. „Du wirst es nicht glauben, wir haben heute mit dem Anlauf begonnen. Der Sprung steht kurz bevor."

„Heute schon? Habt ihr es euch auch überlegt, wer alles mitspringt oder mitspringen soll?

Jeder, den wir zurücklassen müssen, weil er sich nicht traut, ist ein Risiko."

„Ja, heute nach dem Essen. Wir, also Feli und ich, haben ..."

„Deine Erklärung zu ‚wir' war unnötig, es bedeutet Feli und du. Achte darauf, dass dies jedem klar ist! Uns unterprivilegierten Wesen ist das unverkennbar, bei euch hoffen manche, daran zweifeln zu können."

Harry setzte sich auf die nächste Bank und zog Natalija auf seinen Schoß. Sie nahm anständigerweise beide Beine zur Seite und saß so schräg zu ihm. Er würde etwas zu spät kommen, aber das war sicherlich nicht so tragisch.

„Wer traut sich nicht?"

„Nun, alle, die du nicht ganz zu deinem engsten Kreis zählst. Hermine zum Beispiel befürchtet, dass du ganz auf die schwarze Seite springst. Euer Sprung ist ein Risiko, einige und nicht zu wenige wissen nicht, was sie nach dem Sprung erwartet. Sie haben Angst davor, weil sie ins Ungewisse springen sollen. Wie durch einen Vorhang, ohne zu wissen, was dahinter auf sie wartet. Sie haben Angst, dass ihr auf der Seite der Aggression landet. Zusammen müssen wir ein Bild entwerfen, einen Plan ... nein, ein Szenario, das sie sich ansehen können. Du verstehst mich, wir müssen den Vorhang für sie heben!"

Harry nickte etwas abwesend, der erste Spruch von Natalija hatte seine Wirkung nicht verfehlt: „Und wer hofft?"

„Nun, nicht falsch verstehen, ich mag Ron nicht, aber trotzdem ist meine Erkenntnis ehrlich gemeint. Er würde dich lieber ganz in den Armen von Ginny sehen, als in denen von Felicitas. Er hat vor ihr genau so viel Angst wie vor mir.

Dann gibt es Albus, den hässlichen Alastor und auch der Minister, alle hofften, mit einer Partnerschaft zwischen dir und Ginny oder Hermine, den Einfluss auf dich nicht zu verlieren. Madame Bones ist sich nicht ganz klar, aber sie fürchtet die Gefahr, welche nach ihrer Meinung durch Felis Einfluss auf dich von dir ausgeht. Sie hofft, dass du dich behauptest. Ich glaube, sie wäre in einer Nacht weißhaarig, wenn sie wüsste, was du gerade auf deinem Schoß hältst."

„Wen, nicht was!"

„Du bist durch den Vorhang gesprungen, Harry, schon lange, ich weiß es. Jetzt hast du Angst um deine alten Freunde. Du befürchtest, dass sie nicht springen und Feli, Ginny und Nanda dich drängen, sie stehen zu lassen. Keine Angst, ich werde dir dabei helfen, sie zum Springen zu bringen, auch wenn sie mich nicht gerade lieben."

Sie lächelte ihn an. Wieder einmal war es so, dass er sich ihr so nahe fühlte, irgendwie wollte er es ihr zeigen. Ganz unerwartet drückte er sie ganz fest an sich, im Vertrauen darauf, dass sie es nicht ausnützen würde.

Nein, ganz im Gegenteil, sie wandte ihren Kopf zur Seite und er küsste sie einfach auf ihren schneeweißen Hals. Er war überrascht, dass plötzlich eine ungewöhnliche Wärme durch den Körper der Vampirin strömte. Sie nahm den Kopf zurück und strahlte ihn an. Sie sprachen noch einige Zeit über den Plan des engsten Kreises. Natalija nickte anerkennend. „Endlich, es wurde auch langsam ..."

Harrys Mobiltelefon störte die traute Zweisamkeit, widerwillig meldete er sich, um sich beim Anrufer gleich zu entschuldigen. Er hatte die Zeit ganz vergessen.

Wenige Minuten später hatten sie das Ziel erreicht. Die Anwaltskanzlei Thompson & Parker lag mitten im Zentrum von London in der Oxford Street.

Harry hatte die Plastikkarte schon gezückt, aber er benötigte sie nicht. Die Karte war für den Eintritt nach der Öffnungszeit. Heute öffnete sich die Türe wie von selbst. Harry grüßte den Portier und bat diesen, ihn bei Mister Thompson anzumelden.

Er wurde, begleitet von der staunend umherblickenden Natalija, in das Büro geführt.

„Lord Potter und Begleitung!" Nach dieser kurzen Ankündigung zog sich der Portier wieder zurück und der Anwalt begrüßte Harry freundlich. Natalija sah er lange an und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Beim besten Willen kann ich mich nicht an Ihren Namen erinnern, der meine ist Thompson."

Harry bemerkte seinen Fehler und stellte Natalija als gute Freundin vor, wobei sie ihm mit ihrem Familiennamen weiterhalf.

„Sind eure Lordschaft nicht etwas zu unvorsichtig, ganz ohne Tarnung durch London zu laufen?"

„Nun, wir waren zuvor nur bei Debenhams. Danke, dass Sie mich an den Termin erinnert haben. Es tut mir leid."

„Nicht doch, nicht doch. Bei einer so reizenden Begleiterin kann man schon einmal die Zeit vergessen. Nun aber zu Ihrem Anliegen. Es kam noch nie vor, dass ein Mitglied des Geheimen Rates Klage gegen diesen führt, meist hat es in einer gegenseitigen Vereinbarung geendet. In ganz wenigen Fällen im offenen Streit, welcher sich dann auf die ganze magische Gesellschaft unseres Landes auswirkte."

Er kramte etwas in seinen Unterlagen, um daraufhin weiter zu sprechen: „Ihre Forderung, welche Sie mir mitgeteilt haben, habe ich für eine solche Vereinbarung vorgeschlagen. Sie war für den Minister so außergewöhnlich, dass es dem Guten die Sprache verschlagen hat."

Trotz der steifen Art des Anwaltes war zu spüren, dass dies ihm sehr viel Spaß gemacht hatte. „Zumal ich auf eine Verordnung der internationalen Vereinigung von Zauberern gestoßen bin, die schon seit über zweihundert Jahren genau das Gleiche fordert. Nein, sogar vorschreibt. Ich habe mir erlaubt, nachdem Hopkins diese von Ihnen und der internationalen Instanz geforderten Regelung abgelehnt hat, bei derselbigen Organisation in Ihrem und in dem Namen zwei weiterer Klienten Klage zu erheben."

„Zwei weitere Klienten?" Harry sah ihn fragend an. Hatte sich Dumbledore vielleicht doch aufgerafft? Er verwarf den Gedanken gleich wieder, der wäre eher mit einer Tüte Brausebonbons im Ministerium erschienen, um darüber zu sprechen.

„Ich dachte, Sie hätten sich abgestimmt, aber Ihr Blick verrät mir etwas anderes." Der Anwalt lächelte etwas. „Beide haben mir das Recht, nein, sogar den Auftrag gegeben, Sie zu informieren. Es handelt sich hierbei um Mister Singh, den Vertreter der indischen Minderheit in Großbritannien und Sir Archibald de Mimsy-Porpington. Der Name wird Ihnen als Schüler von Hogwarts etwas sagen."

Vor Harrys innerem Auge rauschten viele Namen der magischen Welt vorbei. Er schmunzelte, als er die Verbindung zum Hausgeist der Gryffindors entdeckte. Eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit hatten die Beiden.

„Heute Nachmittag habe ich in Ihrem Namen, Lord Potter, den Antrag auf Annullierung des heutigen Beschlusses gestellt. Die Tatsache, dass Ihr Abgang, trotz Ihrer Erklärung, als eine Gegenstimme gezählt wurde, verstieß gegen das Gesetz. Der Geheime Rat war, wie Sie es richtig erkannt haben, gar nicht mehr in der Lage, rechtskräftig abzustimmen."

Die gedrechselten Sätze hatten Harry etwas verwirrt, nachfragen wollte er allerdings nicht. Während er einen Ausweg suchte, um vom Anwalt zu erfahren, was eigentlich Sache war, ohne sich zu blamieren, befreite ihn Natalija von diesem Problem.

„Im Klartext bedeutet das jetzt was?"

„Oh, Miss Soldo, entschuldigen Sie bitte meine umständliche Ausdrucksweise, aber es muss juristisch korrekt vorgegangen werden. Es bedeutet, dass der Beschluss des Geheimen Rates ungültig ist. Ab sofort werden wieder alle Vertreter von Minderheiten als Gäste an den Sitzungen teilnehmen können.

Das Ministerium wird seine liebe Not damit haben, dies zu erklären. Verschweigen können sie es nach dem Artikel im Klitterer und dem Interview von Ihnen, Lord Potter, nicht mehr.

Wann die internationale Vereinigung von Zauberern sich damit durchsetzt, dass den Minderheiten ein Stimmrecht zusteht, kann ich leider noch nicht sagen."

***

„Albus, so geht es nicht mehr weiter!"

Der alte Schulleiter schreckte aus seinem Lehnstuhl auf. In seinem runden Büro war nicht nur er empört über die unangekündigte Unterbrechung der wunderbaren Musik, auch seine Vorgänger in den Porträts schauten auf.

„Händel, ich muss mich sehr wundern!Albus, du hast andere Aufgaben, dir gleitet momentan alles aus den Händen, ganz so, als ob es aus Wasser wäre."

„Gut, gut, Minerva. Händel stimmt! Es ist die Feuerwerksmusik für Orchester und Klavier, eine Aufnahme des London Symphony Orchestra von 1910, sehr selten."

„Mir wäre Hamish MacCunn lieber!"

„Dies ist meine Art der Entspannung, was hast du dir zugelegt?"

„Mir würde heute nicht einmal ein Trank von Poppy helfen, Albus!"

„Warum die ganze Aufregung?"

„Weil alles durcheinander gerät!"

„Alles ist wohl etwas übertrieben, liebe Minerva, ich weiß, es ist Krieg und es geschehen schreckliche Dinge. Deshalb muss man sich kleine Inseln schaffen, wo man etwas verschnaufen auf Hogwarts habe ich mir diese Zeit anders vorgestellt, viel schöner. Im Sommer habe ich von einem kleinen Schulorchester geträumt. Ich war mir ganz sicher, dass Felicitas das initiieren würde."

„Hast du sie dazu aufgefordert?"

Albus schüttelte den Kopf. Enttäuscht atmete er tief ein: „Nein, ich war mir ganz sicher, dass sie es ohne Anstoß bewerkstelligen würde. Sie hat mich deswegen jedoch nie angesprochen. Schade!" Er öffnete ein Kuvert und nahm das Dokument heraus.

„Hast du heute nach der Sitzung mit Felicitas oder Harry gesprochen? Weißt du, wo die kleine Weasley ist? Ich habe sie alle nach dem Abendessen gesucht und niemanden angetroffen. Selbst den Mehrwegespiegel habe ich bemüht. Nur mit einer ahnungslosen Miss Granger habe ich gesprochen und Mister Ron Weasley war, wie erwartet, keine Hilfe."

McGonagall erschrak ob seiner Reaktion, denn Dumbledore sah sie nicht an, nein, er sah durch sie hindurch. Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf seiner Stirn und seine Hände zitterten mehr als jemals zuvor. In seiner Hand sah sie ein Schreiben, welches das Siegel der internationalen Vereinigung von Zauberern trug.

Minerva handelte, eigentlich hatte sie Hilfe erwartet, aber nun war sie die Helfende.

Der Phönix breitete seine Flügel aus und verschwand, nach ihrer Bitte. Nicht durch ein Fenster wie andere magische Vögel. Er drehte seine Kreise zur Decke und war verschwunden.

Sie wandte sich wieder an Dumbledore, der schwer atmend in seinem Sessel saß. „Albus, bald wird Poppy da sein, sie wird dir helfen."

Der alte Mann nickte und murmelte etwas vor sich hin. Sie nahm das Dokument aus seiner Hand. Sie überflog die Zeilen, welche freundlich, aber auch sehr bestimmt verfasst worden waren. Obwohl Albus nicht das aktivste Mitglied der internationalen Vereinigung von Zauberern war, wurde er dazu aufgefordert, Stellung zu beziehen. Sie wollten eine Erklärung zu der Sitzung am Morgen, über die er mit ihr noch nicht gesprochen hatte. Wenn man zwischen den Zeilen las, wie sie es gern tat, vernahm man den anklagenden Ton des Schreibens.

„_[...] laden wir dich, werter Albus, der du uns bisher als gerechter und bedachter Denker unserer Zeit bekannt warst, zur Stellungnahme über diese Machenschaften vor. Eigentlich haben wir erwartet, dass einer deiner Berichte uns aufklärt_ _[...]"_

Diesen Abschnitt hatte sie vor Empörung laut vorgelesen.

„Minerva, jetzt ist es an der Zeit, die jungen Herrschaften zur Ordnung zu rufen!", brummte der alte Dippet in seinem Rahmen.

Sie nickte ihm zu und sah nach dem Portrait von Phineas, der mal wieder durch Abwesenheit glänzte.

Enttäuscht sah sie sich um, sie hatte gehofft, dass sie alles sofort in Bewegung setzen konnte. Sie konzentrierte sich noch einmal auf alles, was sie jetzt tun konnte, ganz wie in ihrer Schulzeit, als ein Zauber nicht funktionierte. Sie verließ den runden Teppich in der Raummitte. Dieser rollte sich nach ihrem Zauber ein und schwebte zur Seite. Darunter kam ein großes Hexagramm zum Vorschein. Eines wie in dem versteckten Klassenzimmer. Sie nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen, Albus hatte es ihr ein paar Mal gezeigt, aber das war schon Jahrzehnte her. Sie stellte sich in die Mitte des Hexenkreises und hob ihren Zauberstab.

„Lass das, kleine Minerva! Es sind viele, viele, vielleicht sogar zu viele unterwegs. Du kannst stolz auf dich sein."

Sie senkte den Zauberstab und sah sich nach Phineas um, der wieder in seinem Bild war, seine Stimme war unverwechselbar, genauso seine Respektlosigkeit. Ihr Blick schweifte durch das Zimmer, Albus' Kopf war auf seine Brust gefallen. Ihr Atem stockte, Panik stieg in ihr hoch. Wie sollten sie gegen Voldemort bestehen, wenn er nicht mehr sein sollte?

Die Bürotüre schlug auf und das Klacken des Holzbeins kündigte Alastor an. „Was ist, Kleine, warum machst du die ganze magische Welt verrück? Verdammt nochmal, was hast du vor, willst du etwa den großen Alarm über das Schloss und die Ländereien auslösen?"

Minerva zeigte auf Albus, der unverändert in seinem Sessel saß. Der Kamin flammte auf und aus den smaragdgrünen Flammen stieg Arthur Weasley, gefolgt von seiner Frau. Diese versuchte sofort mit Dumbledore zu reden. Minerva fragte sich, ob sie vielleicht nicht doch zu viele gerufen hatte, nur die Wichtigste fehlte noch. Bis jetzt konnte ihm niemand helfen. Molly kannte vielleicht den einen oder anderen Haushaltszauber, aber richtige Heilzauber waren doch etwas anderes. Momentan schien der Schock über den Zustand von Albus so groß zu sein, dass sie zu nichts fähig war.

Die erwarteten hektischen Schritte waren endlich zu hören. Hinter Poppy trat, mit seiner gewohnten überheblichen Art, Severus Snape über die Türschwelle.

Schnell hatte die Schulkrankenschwester ihre Diagnose gestellt. „Wir sollten ihm seine Ruhe lassen, er hat sich ganz verausgabt. Minerva, wie konntest du nur so einen Aufstand veranstalten?"

Die stellvertretende Schulleiterin schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Nein, ich habe mir nichts eingebildet. Es war sehr schockierend für mich, ihn so zu sehen." Sie berichtete von ihren Beobachtungen, als sie den Brief erwähnte, verschwand das milde Lächeln aus den Gesichtern. Einige, darunter auch Poppy, hatten sie für zu voreilig gehalten. Arthur nahm ihr das Schreiben aus der Hand, seine Gesichtszüge konnte er nur mühsam unter Kontrolle halten. „So weit ist die Sache schon?"

„Welche Sache?"

„Severus, lass es. Albus braucht seine Ruhe, er wird uns sicherlich bald davon berichten." Molly sah sorgenvoll zu dem alten Mann. „Es ist sicherlich nichts, was man später nicht regeln kann."

„Nein!" Niemand hatte damit gerechnet, dass ausgerechnet Dumbledore widersprechen würde. Der vermutlich durch die Geräuschkulisse aus seinen Träumen Zurückgeholte wirkte traurig, unendlich traurig.

Niemand bewegte sich, selbst Molly hielt damit inne, ihn zu bemuttern. Die von ihr heraufbeschworene Teetasse blieb in der Luft schweben, bis die besorgte Frau gedankenverloren ihren Zauberstab wegsteckte und das zerberstende Porzellan wieder etwas Leben in die Runde brachte.

Dumbledore griff in seinen Umhang und entnahm ihm eine kleine Flasche, diese blieb nicht lange in seiner Hand. Severus Snape entnahm ihr den Gegenstand. „Aber nur ein paar Tropfen und nicht ganz!"

Ein auf dem Tisch zwischen den Papieren liegender Teelöffel diente als Maßgefäß.

Snape drehte sich der Kerze zu, um die Tropfen abzumessen. Ein leises Klirren hörte kaum jemand, oder man schrieb es dem Hantieren zu.

Snape reichte dem alten Mann den Löffel. Kaum hatte er ihn in den Mund geführt, schüttelte er sich, was Snape aber ganz gelassen beobachtete.

„Severus, was war das? Musste dies sein?"

„Minerva, es ist gut so. Ich habe es verdient, dass man mir meinen Heilungsprozess so bitter macht."

Irritiert sahen die anderen zwischen Dumbledore und Snape hin und her.

„Nein, nicht er, ich habe mir die Suppe selbst eingebrockt und muss sie nun auslöffeln. Severus hat mich nur mit einer besonderen Zutat daran erinnert, dass dies bitter werden kann."

Dumbledore erhob sich von seinem Sessel, irgendwie war die Müdigkeit gewichen, aber die Traurigkeit war das Gefühl, welches den Raum durchflutete.

„Nehmt bitte Platz, denn es kann etwas länger dauern, aber danach müssen wir eine Entscheidung fällen. Außerdem warte ich noch auf Gäste, aber ich denke, ich kann anfangen zu beichten."

„Albus, übernimm dich nicht, ich werde in die Krankenstation zurückkehren. Es gibt auch ernstere Fälle." Mit einem missbilligenden Blick auf Minerva verschwand die Krankenschwester durch die Türe. Fast niemandem fiel es auf, dass die Türe nicht sofort in ihr Schloss fiel, außer einem. Moody ließ seinen Blick schweifen und sah ärgerlich auf Natalija, die sich nahezu geräuschlos genähert hatte.

„Was willst du hier, hier gibt es keine Party."

Sie ließ sich nicht beeindrucken: „Alastor, wo bleibt deine gute Kinderstube. Der Phönix von Albus hat gerufen, ist doch klar, dass ich komme."

„Warum du und nicht Harry?" Ernst sah der Auror das Mädchen an.

„Da Harry und seine Felicitas sehr mit einander beschäftigt sind, kommt eben die Nachtwache." Sie grinste ihn frech an und sah sich um. Dass diese Beschäftigung mit ihrem Einkauf in Debenhams zu tun hatte, erwähnte sie vor den Anwesenden doch lieber nicht. Ihr aufmerksamer Blick blieb am leeren Portrait von Phineas hängen. „Oh, ist unser alter Voyeur doch dort in seinem Rahmen geblieben."

Moody stellte sich ihr in den Weg, was sie ihm, dem alten Auror, hoch anrechnete. Im direkten Zweikampf wäre er ihr, auf seinem Holzbein, jedoch unterlegen.

„Wie hast du den Phönix beeinflusst, er sollte doch sicherlich Harry rufen?"

Sie sah ihn belustigt an. „So wenig wisst ihr klugen Magier von uns unterprivilegierten magischen oder auch nichtmagischen Wesen. Wir haben uns das Gefühl für die anderen Wesen erhalten und auch den Mut, Aufträge notfalls etwas abzuändern. Meinst du, lieber Alastor, Fawkes hätte Albus nur für eine Sekunde verlassen, wenn, wie die alten Völker es bezeichneten, der Gang über die Brücke in das Reich der Toten angestanden wäre? Einige Tränen, die er von dem schönen Tier geschluckt hätte und der alte Sensenmann wäre verärgert abgezogen. Keine Angst, ich habe ihn hier nicht gerochen, glaube mir, ich kenne ihn. Mir macht er auch keine Angst, denn mir kann er nichts anhaben, im Gegensatz zu euch. Der Phönix hat sich erlaubt, mich zu rufen, denn Ginny war ebenso wie Harry unpässlich. Vermutlich hat er mich ausgesucht, da ich eben als Nachtwache geradezu wie geschaffen bin."

Sie ging ein paar Schritte näher an den Sessel des Schulleiters. „Albus ..."

„Du kannst hier nicht hereinkommen und uns alle mit ‚du' ansprechen! Etwas mehr Anstand dem Alter gegenüber hätte ich schon erwartet." Arthur Weasley, der sonst nicht so wild auf Formalitäten war, missfiel die Art und Weise des Mädchens.

Sie drehte ihm den Rücken zu, murmelte kurz etwas, dann sah sie ihn wieder an. Arthur erschrak gehörig. Die langen Eckzähne waren nicht mehr verborgen, und die Augen waren rotglühend. Ihr Auftritt als Vampir war beeindruckend, obwohl sie in einem rosa Rollkragenpulli und einer weichen Jogginghose vor ihm stand. „Arthur Weasley, vielleicht hast du schon von mir gehört, ich bin Natalija. Warum sollte ich euch formvollendet mit ‚Sie' anreden, wenn wir unter uns sind? Ich bin zudem viel älter als ihr, rate doch mal ..."

„Lass die Spielchen, Natalija!", Snapes Stimme klang anders als im Klassenzimmer. Sie meinte, darin ein Bitten gehört zu haben. „Wir haben andere Sorgen als solche Kindereien. Ich danke dir, dass du gekommen bist. Mich wundert es, dass sich die Beiden noch solchen Freuden hingeben, wenn sie in wenigen Stunden bei der Beerdigung von Mr. Patil sein wollen."

„Ach, Severus, du weißt ja, es gibt da Mittelchen, die helfen, wach und munter zu bleiben", bemerkte Dumbledore und fügte noch hinzu, dass es bei manchen keinen bitteren Nachgeschmack gäbe.

„Das ist meiner Meinung nach der Fehler. Jeder, der einen Weg einschlägt oder eine Abzweigung verpasst, sollte nicht auf ein wohl schmeckendes Mittel hoffen können. Zumindestens sollte man nicht der Quelle der Wohltat eins vor den Latz geben."

„Solltest du nicht lieber Albus reden lassen, Natalija?"

„Nein, Minerva, auch wenn sie in ihrer klaren Ausdrucksweise mir das Salz in die offene Wunde reibt, hat sie mit ihrer Bemerkung Recht. Ich habe versagt, ich habe Harry und somit seine Freunde wieder einmal enttäuscht. So enttäuscht, dass mein Versagen nun selbst der internationalen Vereinigung der Zauberer bekannt wurde." Er bat Arthur, das Schreiben weiter zu reichen. „Seht selbst", er ging an das Denkarium, um es mit den silbernen Fäden seiner Erinnerungen zu füllen. Eine wirbelnde Säule stieg auf und plötzlich befanden sich alle in dem Sitzungsraum des Geheimen Rates.

Snape und Natalija betrachteten die Anwesenden. Betroffen sahen sich nun die beiden Weasleys, Minerva und der alte Moody die Szene an, welche die Beobachter schon von Harry kannten.

Dumbledores Gedanken gingen nur so weit, bis sich hinter Harry die Saaltüren schlossen.

„Wenn ich nur wüsste, wie ich es wieder gut machen könnte? Er wird mir nie wieder richtig vertrauen."

Alastor prustete empört. „Du wirst ihm doch nicht hinterher rennen. Er soll die Klage zurückziehen und alles ist gut. Den Internationalen erklären wir das als Fehlinterpretation."

„So einfach wird es nicht gehen", bemerkte Arthur. „Im Geheimen Rat ist man über sein Vorgehen schon sehr verärgert, wie auch der Minister von seiner Forderung."

„Aber wenn wir ihn bitten, wird er schon mit sich reden lassen." Besorgt sah Molly Natalija an, die ebenso wie Snape und interessanterweise auch McGonagall schwieg.

Der alte Auror stampfte mit seinem Holzbein auf: „Samthandschuhe haben noch nie etwas gebracht. Albus, bestelle ihn her und wir klären es sofort. Etwas Druck und die Sache läuft."

„Nein, Alastor, nein! Das ist ganz der falsche Weg. Diesen Weg sind wir im Sommer gegangen und wohin hat er uns geführt?"

„Was soll Albus dann machen, warten, bis seine Feinde ihn in der Zeitung zerreißen?"

„Warum ihn?", meldete sich Snape zu Wort. „Bis jetzt hängt alles an Hopkins, dem Minister der Magie. Er hat das Recht nicht eingehalten und nun drückt er sich vor der Verantwortung!"

„Nun, für den Minister ist das Ganze auch sehr ungewöhnlich, das gab es noch nie", versuchte Arthur seinen Chef gegen Snape zu verteidigen. „Im Ministerium wird gerade geprüft, ob die Klage überhaupt zulässig ist. Wir müssen dem Minister Zeit geben, vielleicht sollten wir doch auf Harry einwirken."

Natalija sah ihn enttäuscht an: „Konfuzius sagt: Wer nur zurückschaut, kann nicht sehen, was auf ihn zu kommt."

Überrascht sah Arthur auf. Irgendetwas wollte er sagen, aber sie ließ es nicht dazu kommen. „Vergesst es, Harry wird nichts zurücknehmen. Und selbst wenn er es wollte, es würde nichts bringen, die Klage ist erhoben und nicht nur von ihm."

Sie wandte sich wieder dem Schulleiter zu: „Albus, er ist enttäuscht von dir, du hast dies ganz richtig erkannt. Über dein Verhalten in der Sitzung kann ich, da ich nicht dabei war, nicht urteilen. Ich mag das Ministerium nicht und bin auch kein Ratsmitglied. Er hat aber seinen Freunden von deinem Verhalten berichtet. Zu meinem großen Erstaunen informierte er uns lediglich, ganz ohne Polemik oder Schimpftriaden. Er war, nein, er ist enttäuscht, vielleicht habe ich mich gerade wiederholt, aber es schmerzt mich, ihn so zu sehen. Wie es in den Anderen aussieht, könnt ihr euch vorstellen, ich meine da die wichtigen Köpfe der Gruppe. Remus musste heute gar nicht besänftigen oder beruhigen. Alle waren betroffen, als sie gespürt hatten, dass sich in Harry etwas verändert hat. Ihr könnt euch sicher sein, dass er und seine Freunde ihre Vorgehensweise verändern." Natalija hatte sich in Rage geredet. Ihr südländisches Temperament hatte sich voll und ganz entfaltet, was die anwesenden Briten genauso beeindruckte wie ihre Worte.

Plötzlich war es still, man konnte sogar das Rascheln der Umhänge aus den Gemälden hören und das leise Schluchzen von Molly.

Natalija blieb stehen, sie, die gerade noch getobt hatte, machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht: „Albus, Harry würde es dir nie sagen, wie sehr es ihn verletzt hat. Er würde dich nie fragen, aber das stört mich nicht, dies zu tun: Was gab es denn so Wichtiges mit Arthur zu besprechen, dass du ihn nicht unterstützen konntest? Warum hast du bei der Abstimmung noch mitgemacht, obwohl sie bereits ungültig war? Wer hat dich abgehalten, selbst dagegen zu klagen? Wo war dein Mut, gegen diesen dummen Antrag zu argumentieren?"

„Fehlt nur noch das ‚Wann'!", unterbrach Moody die an Dumbledore gerichteten Fragen.

Snape wollte etwas erwidern, aber Phineas Nigellus Black, der irgendwann während des Gesprächs aufgetaucht war, kam ihm zuvor: „Klugscheißer! Bedenke, dass es nur eine allerwichtigste Zeit gibt: sofort! Dies meinte zu diesem Thema schon Leo Nikolajewitsch Graf Tolstoi!"


	52. Das magische Dreieck

Hallo zusammen,

hoffentlich ist es gelungen, euch mit einem neuen Kapitel den Abend zu verschönern.

Quarks dir ganz lieben Dank für deine Mühe mit dem Betalesen und die vielen Hinweisen und Verbesserungen.

Viel Spaß

* * *

**52. Das magische Dreieck**

Im Kamin brannte ein kleines Feuer, aber es sorgte für eine angenehme Wärme. Die Wände um die Feuerstelle waren ganz anders gestaltet als der Rest des Raumes. Auf dem Kaminsims tickte eine schöne Uhr, ganz leise, als wolle sie nicht stören. Niemand erwartete, dass sie die Stunden ankündigte, aber sie tat es trotzdem vornehm leise. Jeder konnte es überhören, wenn er wollte. Links und rechts hingen Bilder der Ahnen, denen die Blacks als Besitzer des Schlosses Orvasky in Rumänien, nach deren Aussterben, gefolgt waren. Über dem Kamin hing das Portrait von Vladimir von Orvasky.

Heute Abend beschäftigte sich noch niemand mit den in den Regalen und Schränken verborgenen Schätzen. Hermine suchte heute nicht das gedruckte Wissen, sondern Rat, welcher aus Erfahrung und Menschenkenntnis gespiesen wurde. Der leichte Schnapsgeruch, der durch die trockene Luft der alten Bibliothek zog, störte sie nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil, verriet er ihr doch, dass es dem alten Herrn über die sagenhafte Bücherwelt gut ging. Dieser strich gerade die neueste Ausgabe des Klitterers glatt. Kyrill ging mit der Tageszeitung genauso sorgfältig um wie mit den alten Folianten. „Du hast Recht, Hermine, das Interview, der ganze Artikel weicht ab von den bisherigen Zeitungsberichten. Durch die Dinge, welche nicht angesprochen wurden, die offenen Fragen, weißt er auf Ungerechtigkeiten hin." Schweigend suchte Kyrill wohl nach der richtigen Formulierung. „Zusammen mit den von dir berichteten Worten müssen wir davon ausgehen, dass Harry sich auf den Weg gemacht hat. Er wird ein Anderer werden."

„Was meinst du damit, dass er ein Anderer wird? Wird er ganz den Forderungen von Felicitas und ihrem rücksichtlosen Cousin nachgeben oder gar der schrecklichen Vampirin?"

Der alte Mann stand auf und ging auf eine Regalwand zu, die er bisher gemieden hatte. Mühsam stieg er auf die herbeibeschworene Leiter und suchte ganz an der Decke nach einigen Büchern.

„Nein, Harry wird sich selber treu bleiben, aber er wird neue Möglichkeiten suchen, um sich zu behaupten. Verurteile nie jemanden im Voraus, Felicitas und Nanda sind nicht rücksichtslos, noch nicht. Auch muss ich Natalija in Schutz nehmen. Sie hat sich ihre Menschlichkeit bewahrt, obwohl sie ein Vampir ist, mit all den uns unbehaglichen Notwendigkeiten.

In einem Punkt stimme ich dir zu, momentan sind sie auf Gewalt eingestimmt. Sollte ihnen heute ein Gegner in die Quere kommen, dann wäre dieser Geschichte."

„Mit Ava ?"

„Nein, es gibt genug andere Möglichkeiten, jemand zu beseitigen, da braucht man den verbotenen Fluch nicht."

Hermine starrte den alten Kyrill an, so deutlich war er noch nie gewesen. Gerade wollte sie ihn an seine humanistische Gesinnung erinnern, als er die Hand hob.

„Schreckliche Vorstellung, nicht war? Aber sie werden dazu getrieben. Das unfähige Ministerium wird sie dazu bringen, vielleicht sogar zu Mördern zu werden, wenn es nicht ..."

***

Die Sonne ging über der Bucht von Mumbai auf. Harry saß eng umschlungen mit Felicitas auf den gemütlichen Kissen. Das Haus der McKinnons hatte eine einmalige Lage, es lag mitten in dem beliebten Wohngebiet Malabar Hill oberhalb der Millionenmetropole Mumbai. Von hier aus konnte man, fernab dem Treiben der Stadt, die Bucht betrachten und bekam hin und wieder auch einen erfrischenden leichten Wind zu spüren. Am frühen Morgen war das noch nicht notwendig, aber sobald die Sonne höher stand, war es wichtig. Bei seinem ersten Besuch bei den Eltern von Feli hatte er diesen Platz schon sehr genossen.

„Müssen wir heute Abend auch bis zur letzten Glut bleiben?"

„Nein, müssen wir nicht. Wenn bei der Verbrennung sich das Feuer legt, ist es wohl der intensivste Augenblick bei der ganzen Abschiedszeremonie, da bleibt die Familie, mit den Gedanken an den Toten, für sich."

„Feli, der Moment, in dem man die Fackel hinhält, war für mich der Schlimmste. Dann ist endgültig alles vorbei. Dies liegt wohl daran, dass wir den Körper von Sirius nie gefunden haben. Manchmal denke ich, dass er pfeifend um die Ecke kommt."

Felicitas streichelte über seine Wange, diesen Moment hatte sie schon oft miterlebt. Wenn die Trauer um Sirius sich mit seinen Selbstzweifeln paarte, kam nie etwas Ermutigendes dabei heraus. Da konnte er Minuten oder auch mal länger vor sich hinstarren und war nicht ansprechbar. Sie war sich aber sicher, dass er das Leben um sich herum sehr wohl wahrnahm. Für jemand, der Konzentrationsübungen kannte, war diese Stufe des Geistes schwierig zu erreichen. Nur konzentrierte man sich bei diesen Übungen, anders als Harry, auf das Positive.

Sie kuschelte sich an ihren Harry, den sie oft nicht für sich alleine hatte. Wie vermutet reagierte er gleich, indem er sie näher zu sich zog.

Langsam wurde Harry aktiver, sie liebte diese Minuten. Oft wurden sie dabei unterbrochen, aber sie waren ja nicht auf Hogwarts.

„Lady Anandita!"

Enttäuscht sah sie auf den Hauselfen ihrer Familie.

„Janardan tut es sehr leid, dass er stören muss, aber der Termin. Lady Anandita sollte sich merken, dass Menschen, welche sich vom Leben zurückgezogen haben, um für die Ewigkeit leben, oft nicht gerne warten."

Harry lächelte dem Hauselfen zu, er hatte alles gerichtet, sie brauchten sich nur umzuziehen. „Die Kleider sind ja alle weiß, so können wir wohl kaum zu den Patils."

„Weiß ist hier die Farbe der Trauer, gut, man kann auch anders gekleidet sein, aber es gehört sich nicht, farbenfroh dabei zu sein."

Er beobachtete, wie Felicitas eines der vielen Tücher ihres Saris zurechtlegte und ab ging es zu dem uralten Kloster von Walkeshwar.

Geduldig standen sie an, um von einem der Priester dort den roten Bindi zu erhalten. Er ziert die gläubigen Hindus. Sie versprachen sich von dem roten Puder aus Sindhoor in der Sandelholzpaste einen klaren Geist, wenn der Punkt genau über den ‚Dritten Auge' angebracht war. Sie schienen schon erwartet zu werden, denn hinter dem Mönch sah Harry ein bekanntes Gesicht. Er folgte mit Felicitas Abhijat in die sonst verschlossenen Räume des ehrwürdigen Gebäudes.

Heute führte sie der Gelehrte, bei dem Felicitas Yoga gelernt hatte, durch den Raum hindurch, in dem sie bei ihrem ersten Besuch gewartet hatten. Harry sah sich um, hier war er das erste Mal dem katzengleichen Wesen Nyx begegnet. Gut, bei Ginny war auch oft eine, aber diese beeindruckte ihn nicht so. Ginny knuddelte sie vielleicht zu sehr. Die hier strahlte so viel Respekt aus, dass sicher niemand auf die Idee kam, sie zu knuddeln. Er verlangsamte den Schritt, die Anweisung der Nyx war gewesen, hier zu warten. Felicitas ging es ebenso, auch sie wollte sich scheinbar nicht der Anweisung widersetzten. Abhijat blieb an der Türe stehen, lächelte zufrieden und verschwand durch die Türe.

„Wir sollten doch immer hier warten!"

Felicitas bestätigte Harry durch ein kurzes Nicken.

Ganz wie beim ersten Besuch war die Nyx nicht zu sehen. Es war ein kein leerer Raum, denn in der Mitte stand eine große Statue sowie in den Ecken dazu passende Skulpturen. Harry schmunzelte etwas, als er die Ecken näher betrachtete, abgestaubt war hier schon lange nicht mehr geworden. In seinen Gedanken tobten sich Molly und auch Tante Petunia mit Wedel und Staubsauger aus.

„Harry James Potter!" Da war die Stimme, die er nur in seinen Gedanken hören konnte. Ihm war es peinlich, dass die Nyx gerade bei der imaginären Putzorgie in seine Gedanken eingedrungen war. „Es hindert dich niemand daran, den Damen nachzueifern, wenn dich der Staub bei der Konzentration auf das Wesentliche stört. Wenn du es tun willst, dann ohne Zauberstab, so hast du wenigstens mental etwas gearbeitet."

Felicitas sah auf Harry, der plötzlich leicht angespannt neben ihr stand. Unerwartet hob er die Arme und ein Windhauch durchfuhr der Raum. Der Raum war heller geworden, von der Decke drangen Sonnenstrahlen durch schmale Fenster in den Raum. In ihrem gleißenden Licht tanzten millionenfach feine Staubpartikel. Nach deren Verschwinden trafen Sonnenstrahlen die große mehrarmige Statue. Auf einem der Arme lag die Nyx und schaute auf ihre beiden Gäste herab. „Abhijat soll sich auch amüsieren, erzählt ihm, wie eure Bindis verschwunden sind, von ihm bekommt ihre wieder welche. Entstaubt eure Ansichten, dann werdet ihr neue Eindrücke erhalten. Ganz wie hier hält der Staub auch dort manches verborgen."

Die Nyx sprang von ihrem Sitzplatz und verschwand im angrenzenden Garten. Abhijat winkte ihn von der Türe aus zu und kurz danach erklang das Glöckchen als Zeichen, dass der Abt sie empfangen wollte.

***

Nach einem intensiven Gespräch mit den Mönchen traten sie wieder aus der Pforte des Klosters, um sie herum tobte das quirlige Leben der Millionenstadt. Vieles hatte der Abt wie auch Abhijat ihnen zum Nachdenken mitgegeben, es würde dauern, bis sie alles richtig begriffen hatten, aber sie hatten sie unterstützt.

"Meinst du, im Ministerium gehen sie auf die Idee ein?"

Harry hatte auch dran gedacht: „Wem sollen wir den Vorschlag unterbreiten? Offen vorschlagen darf ich es nicht, sonst wird es gleich abgelehnt. Zuerst müssen wir die Fäden im Hintergrund spinnen."

"Da kannst du Recht haben", bestätigte Felicitas. „Wir sollten mit Madame Bones sprechen, sie hat den erforderlichen Einfluss. Arthur denkt meist in dem gewohnten Muster und Hopkins zu sehr an die Außenwirkung."

Harry legte seinen Arm um Felicitas und versuchte sie zu sich zu ziehen, aber sie widersetzte sich ihm.

„Nicht in der Öffentlichkeit! Küssen verboten! Merk dir das, sonst kommst du in Indien ganz schnell in große Schwierigkeiten, selbst wenn man verheiratet ist."

Er verdrehte die Augen und zog sie an der Hand von den Tempeltreppen, mitten in die Menge der vielen Menschen. Gemeinsam schlenderten sie durch den größten Markt der Stadt. Felicitas beobachtete Harry verwundert, der sich an der ganzen Pracht begeisterte, es war ansteckend. Sie schob die belastenden Gedanken aus dem Kloster zur Seite und ließ zu, dass auch sie ganz in das Leben um sie herum eintauchte.

Mitten in dem ganzen Trubel blieb sie stehen. „Harry, warum sind wir eigentlich hier? Abhijat wollte, dass wir uns um andere Dinge kümmern."

„Wir sind hier, weil wir auch leben müssen, Engelchen! Wenn wir wirklich zukünftig so handeln wollen, brauchen wir sehr viele gute Erinnerungen. Nur die können uns helfen, gegen die andere Seite zu bestehen. Wie von einem Ofen, so nannte es Abhijat, muss die Welle der Wärme, des Zusammenhalts und auch der Liebe von uns ausgehen, damit wir die Anderen mitnehmen können. Wir müssen dafür sorgen, dass wir auch das können. Ich denke, diese Fähigkeiten können wir steigern, wenn wir selbst mehr Freude haben. Siehst du das anders, Engelchen?"

„Lass mal das Engelchen, das macht mich nicht an, denn ich will das gar nicht sein! Ich weiß selbst, dass ich oft rabenschwarz denke, so kommt dein Kosename mehr als Persiflage rüber. Such dir einen Anderen!"

Schneller, als sie erwartet hatten, riefen Muezzins von den Minaretten zum Abendgebet, auch einige Kirchenglocken waren zu hören, was die meisten der Menschen um sie herum nicht störte. Felicitas blieb plötzlich stehen: „Harry, wir müssen zu den Patils! Bei Sonnenuntergang beginnt die Trauerfeier."

„Keine Panik, es hat noch nicht einmal die Dämmerung eingesetzt."

„Oh Harry, die wollte ich eigentlich woanders mit dir verbringen, aber wir müssen dorthin. Sie werden auf mich warten."

„Verrat mir mal, wann du das alles geregelt hast? Selbst der Abt hat sich bei dir für die Hilfe bedankt. Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass du unterwegs warst?"

„Du hast auch geschlafen! Komm, wir müssen zum Tempel. Nimm mich einfach in deine Arme."

„Da bekomme ich keinen Ärger?"

„Harry, wir sind ja gleich nicht mehr hier, die Moralhüter werden vor dem Nichts stehen."

Dies nützte er und er drückte seine Lippen auf die ihren! Er küsste sie, egal was die Ordnungshüter hier erlaubten und sie erwiderte den Kuss, aber das war nicht das Einzige, was sie tat. Als Harry seine Augen öffnete, standen sie in einem unbekannten Stadtteil, paar Meter entfernt sah er einen Tempel, vor dem viele weiß gekleidete Menschen standen.

„Schau, dort bei dem Elefanten ist Nanda. Du bleibst bei ihm, er weiß, wie es weiter geht. Ich muss zu den Patils. Ginny ist sicherlich auch nicht weit weg." Sie winkte ihm zu und verschwand, hier, soweit weg vom Tempel, beobachtete dies niemand.

Harry ging die vielen Leute umrundend zu Nanda. Es war auffallend ruhig, es fehlte das laute Geschrei, wie er es von den Märkten kannte.

„Hallo Nanda, seid ihr tatsächlich mit dem Elefanten hier angekommen?"

„Nein, Harry, der gehört zum Tempel, wir haben nur ein paar Fotos gemacht. Unter uns, Ginny muss sich noch daran gewöhnen. Im Sommer will mein Vater uns auf eine Jagd in den Dschungel mitnehmen, da soll ihr nicht schwindelig werden. Verrat es ihr aber nicht!"

Harry sah sich um, er erkannte niemanden, das wäre wohl auch etwas zu viel verlangt gewesen. „Seid ihr alleine hier?"

Nanda schüttelte den Kopf, er beugte sich zu Harry. „Ganz großes Aufgebot, Menschen aller Kasten und Religionen sind hier. Dieser Mord hat in Indien für Ärger gesorgt. Dein Aufstand hat dir hier viel Respekt eingebracht, unser Ministerium beobachtet genau, wie sich Hopkins verhält. Euer Ministerium wird sich ordentlich ins Zeug legen müssen, um wieder Ansehen zu erlangen."

Nanda gab dem Mahut ein Zeichen und dieser veranlasste, dass sich das riesige Tier auf die Knie begab. Eine strahlende Ginny stieg die Strickleiter hinab.

„Und, seekrank geworden?" Nanda stellte sich mit einem Schritt zwischen Harry und Ginny, „ihr dürft euch nachher in die Arme fallen, aber in der Öffentlichkeit geht das nicht."

Eine in einen weißen Sari gehüllte Frau brachte Ginnys Kleidung wieder in Ordnung. „Nanda, hat das sein müssen, man wird sich fragen, warum die junge Frau vor einer Trauerfeier auf einem Elefanten reiten darf."

Harry sah überrascht auf die Frau, welche sich in ihr Gespräch eingemischt hatte. Ja, sie konnte es, Lalita, eine Tante von Nanda und Felicitas. Eigentlich die Tante, welche er am meisten schätzte.

„Nanda", sprach sie ermahnend weiter. „Deine Mutter ist der Ansicht, dass ihr nicht den richtigen Platz einnehmt. Sie meint, dass unsere Familie das Anrecht hat, ganz vorne zu stehen, wenn ihr schon nicht im Kloster warten wollt."

„Was will sie denn noch, sollen wir vielleicht einen Handstand machen, damit uns auch jeder bemerkt?" Nanda hörte sich etwas verärgert an, ging aber allen voran bis zu dem Portal des Klosters.

Lalita winkte ihn zurück. „Nicht doch da, wo die Straßenreiniger ihren Dienst tun. Nur ein paar Schritte zurück, sonst lässt sie euch da oben antreten, und dort ist es sehr langweilig." Sie zeigte auf ein paar Fenster, hinter deren kunstvoll verzierten Läden Menschen zu sehen waren.

In der Menge der Trauergäste wurde es unruhig, gleich würde es ganz dunkel sein, dann würden sich die Portale öffnen und die Trauerfeier beginnen. Sie drängten sich aber nicht nach vorn, sondern gingen eher ein paar Schritte zurück. Bewaffnete Männer führten eine kleine Prozession an, deren Mittelpunkt ein prachtvoll geschmückter Elefant bildete. Oben in der mit bunten Tüchern geschmückten Sänfte saß ein Paar, das die Verbeugungen der Wartenden mit freundlichem Nicken entgegen nahm. Als der Elefant auf Harrys Höhe angekommen war, beugte sich der Mann mit seinem Turban nach vorn, dann winkte er ihnen zu. Viele, welche die Geste beobachtet hatten, sahen erstaunt zu den Vier.

Lalita schubste Nanda an, der sich nun mit Harry der kleinen Gruppe anschloss, doch statt Ginny bugsierte er Harry neben sich. Seine Freundin folgte mit Lalita. Hinter dem sich schließenden Portal stand der Elefant an einem Balkon, über diesen verließen der Maharadscha und seine Gattin ihre Sänfte und verschwanden im Inneren des Gebäudes. Tanta Lalita lotste sie durch ein Gewirr von Fluren und Treppen auf eine Loge, von der sie die Trauerfeier verfolgen konnten. In der Nähe, aber eine Etage höher, saß der Maharadscha. Unten neben dem großen Holzhaufen sah er die Witwe mit ihren drei Töchtern, sie hatten mit Tüchern ihre Köpfe verhüllt. Daneben war ein weiteres Mädchen zu sehen. Das erkannte er von der Figur, was trieb denn Felicitas da unten? Sie hielt sich zwar im Hintergrund, aber jedem wurde klar, dass sie für den Ablauf verantwortlich war.

„Traut euch ja nicht zu winken", zischte Lalita. „Feli würde glatt zurückwinken. Euch sieht man ja nicht so, da der Balkon sehr tief ist, aber sie sehen alle."

Für Harry und viele von den Menschen in den Logen war das Ereignis nicht so ergreifend, denn die meisten waren hier, um gegen das Verhalten und die Zustände bei der ehemaligen Kolonialmacht zu protestieren. Die imaginäre Verbrennung von Sirius war ihm näher gegangen. Ganz unten auf dem Boden standen die Trauergäste, welche vor der Pforte gewartet hatten, aber alle waren sehr gefasst. Ganz anders als diesen wurde hier in der Loge Obst und sogar kühlendes Eis serviert, alles in kleinen Häppchen, so konnte man es von unten nicht erkennen, obwohl sie es sicherlich wussten. Auf ihren Tellern lagen Kuverts und Lalita forderte sie auf, diese vorsichtig zu öffnen. Harry hielt eine Einladung zu einem Treffen mit dem Maharadscha in seinen Händen, während Ginny und Nanda eine zu dem Essen erhielten, das zeitlich nach dem Gespräch stattfand.

„Und du?"

Lalita lächelte: „Er hat mich gebeten, mit Anandita einen Spaziergang zu machen, mehr weiß ich auch nicht!"

„Ihr werdet sicherlich einkaufen gehen und ich muss mir die Vorhaltungen meiner Mutter anhören!", murrte Nanda, der von Ginny vorsichtig die Hand gedrückt bekam.

Für Harry kam die Erkenntnis, dass er wieder einmal auf sich allein gestellt war, ziemlich überraschend. Warum wollte dieser hochgestellte Mann ausgerechnet mit ihm allein sprechen?

„Lalita, warum gibt es keine traurigen Reaktionen, nur immer wieder die Blicke zum Maharadscha und auf die anderen Balkons?"

„Ginny, es ist für uns kein so trauriges Ereignis", belehrte die Inderin sie. „Schau die vielen Menschen, bis zu den höchsten Stufen der Gesellschaft, auch einige hohe Geistliche und Gelehrten sind hier. Dies alles spricht für das Ansehen des Toten, so viele Menschen werden an ihn denken, in undenkbar vielen Gebeten wird er erwähnt werden. Nicht allen ist es gegönnt, die Familie so gut situiert zurück zu lassen. Jeder der Trauergäste hat nach seiner Möglichkeit gespendet. Alle werden ihn geistig loslassen können, dann kann seine Seele, welche, nachdem das Feuer den Leib verzehrt hat, befreit ist, sich auf ihre Wiedergeburt vorbereiten. Er wird sicherlich in eine höhere Kaste geboren. Von dort kann er noch mehr Gutes tun."

***

Harry sah durch den großen, mit einigen filigranen Verzierungen versehenen, Holzladen in die Dunkelheit des Parkes. Bei der Trauerfeier hatte sich nichts Besonderes mehr ereignet.

Er musste nicht lange warten, die hohe Holztüre wurde geöffnet und ein Bediensteter winkte ihn herein. So hatte sich Harry die Räume von ‚Tausendundeinernacht' vorgestellt.

Viel Zeit hatte er nicht, sich umzusehen, denn hinter ihm raschelte es.

„Harry, ich hoffe, du bist mir nicht böse, dass ich dich alleine eingeladen habe?" Der Maharadscha, der bei der Beerdigung so unnahbar war, saß vor einem der Kamine. Er bedeutete ihm, dass er doch Platz nehmen sollte.

„Dein Schicksal hat mich, seit Anandita von dir erzählt hat, nicht mehr losgelassen. Von den ganzen Menschen, die du heute hier gesehen hast, sind wir beide die, welche am meisten von den Erwartungen der anderen und auch dem eigenen Anspruch an sich selbst geleitet werden."

Harry nahm ihm ganz perplex ein Glas mit Sherry aus der Hand. Er hatte mit allem gerechnet, nicht aber mit einer so tiefsinnigen Unterhaltung. Nun nickte er ihm nur zu, denn was sollte er nach so einer Eröffnung antworten?

Sein Gastgeber hatte auch nichts erwartet, denn er stand auf und breitete seine Arme aus: „Sieh dir die ganze Pracht an, alles gehört mir, wenigstens formell, denn verkaufen kann ich es nicht. Was nicht weiter tragisch wäre, wenn ich die ganze Ausstattung hier lassen würde. Du kannst dir sicherlich denken, dass ich noch genug Vermögen habe, um mein Leben sehr luxuriös auf einem Jagdschloss zu leben, fern ab von den Massen schwer arbeitender Menschen, weg von den neugierigen und erwartungsvollen Blicken. Aber ich tue es nicht, weißt du warum?"

„Weil Ihr Euch verantwortlich fühlt, für die Aufgabe, welche von Euch übernommen wurde."

Der feine Herr, er musste so Mitte oder Ende fünfzig sein, schmunzelte: „Da habt Ihr Euch wohl ausgedrückt. Nun, in zwei Punkten erlauben wir Euch zu korrigieren, Lord Potter. Die erste Korrektur sollten wir in unseren Umgangsformen vornehmen, ich hätte es gern, wenn wir uns mit dem Vornamen und mit du ansprechen. Ich hoffe, du bist einverstanden? Nenn mich einfach bei dem Namen, der meiner Mutter am meisten gefallen hat: Paramartha."

Harry nickte und er schüttelte die angebotene Hand.

„Der zweite Punkt, der uns ähnlich macht, aber nicht gleich, ist die Verantwortung. Die wurde von uns beiden nicht übernommen, sie wurde uns aufgebürdet. Ich ertrage die Erwartungen seit meinem ersten Lebensjahr, gleich nach dem Tod des unbekannten großen Bruders. Das ist eine Ähnlichkeit zwischen mir und dir, nur dass ich im ganzen Luxus mit den Ansprüchen an mein Verhalten leben muss, du dich aber mit einem Kampf um Leben und Untergang auseinander stellen sollst!"

Beide standen nun an einem Fenster, welches den Blick auf einen Innenhof zuließ. Harry war immer noch sprachlos. An so eine Verbindung hätte er nie gedacht. Was aber bezweckte Paramartha damit?

„Harry, schaue dir die ganzen Menschen da unten an. Rein ökonomisch gesehen wären sicherlich die Hälfte überflüssig, aber sie sind in ein System eingebunden. Ein System, welches sie, aber auch mich und meine Familie, erhält. Für einen geringen Lohn, der aber ihr Überleben sichert, übernehmen sie Aufgaben, die manchmal schon über Jahrzehnte von Mitgliedern ihrer Familie ausgeführt werden. Sie fühlen sich angenommen und wichtig. Auf sie kann ich mich stützen, wenn ich einmal Unterstützung brauche. Das Ganze funktioniert aber nur mit einer gewissen Ordnung. Warum die ganzen Ausführungen, wirst du dich fragen?

Ich biete dir an, dass ich mein Wissen über Menschen und ihre Führung mit dir teile. Du sollst bei mir lernen, wie die einzelnen Charaktere reagieren, was sie erwarten und auch, wo sie ihre Grenzen haben. Nur wenn man dieses Dreieck beachtet, du kannst es auch magisch nennen, wird es dir möglich sein, sie zufrieden zu stellen. Vor allem du musst sie annehmen, wie sie sind und es ihnen auch zeigen. Nur solche zufriedene Menschen oder auch Wesen werden dich im Ernstfall unterstützen. Wenn sie sich abgedrängt oder überfordert fühlen, kann es zu Verrat kommen."

Überrascht sah Harry auf: „Woher weißt du, dass ich mich gerade mit diesen Fragen beschäftige?"

„Weil, sobald eine Gruppe von Menschen mit einem Ziel zusammentrifft, diese Fragen wichtig werden. Außerdem hat Anandita mir einiges berichtet. Nicht gepetzt, sondern nur meinen Rat eingeholt. Nehmen wir mal den Bruder von Ginny, ich meine, er wird Ron gerufen. Meinst du, er macht eure angestrebten Veränderungen mit?"

„Ich denke schon, aber ich befürchte ungern. Irgendwie fühle ich, dass er sich an etwas festhalten will. Ja, er wird Angst haben, seinen Halt zuverlieren."

„Gib ihm einen neuen Halt, indem du ihn mit einer Aufgabe betraust, die für euch auch notwendig ist. Was hält er denn für wichtig?"

„Essen und auch seinen Morgensport und vor allem seine Familie. Ja und er spielt gerne und sehr gut Schach."

„Verbinde es einfach, Harry, lass ihn ein Sportprogramm ausarbeiten, das man im Raum ausführen kann und er soll die Verbindung mit seiner Familie aufrecht erhalten. Dann fühlt er sich wichtig, dann hat er was zum Verteidigen. Wenn ihr ihm dann noch erklärt, dass ihr einen Richtungswandel vornehmt, auch um seinen Ziele zu beschützen, ist er dabei. Du solltest Ron auch mehr mit Nanda zusammenbringen, beide sind Strategen, sie würden sich bestens ergänzen."

Harry nickte, ihm fiel Hermine ein, wenn sie sich in ihrer Rolle, in der sie das Wissen sammelt und auch umsetzt, bestätigt fühlt, würde sie vielleicht auch mitspringen.

„Ich sehe, Harry, du beginnst schon daran zu arbeiten. Du darfst immer zu mir kommen und wir können gemeinsam solche Strategien entwickeln. Ein großes Netzwerk ist wichtig, eines, in dem jedem sein Platz zugewiesen wurde und alles sollte sich um dich drehen. Wie hier im Palast, alle warten, bis ich zum Essen komme, vorher wird sich keiner setzen. Die Diener werden es verhindern, weil dies ihrer Ordnung und damit ihrer Aufgabe entspricht. Wenn ich mich nachher bei ihnen bedanke, sind sie zufrieden. Und die Gäste auch, weil sie ihren Platz bekommen haben, sie sind sehr klassenbewusst und achten sehr darauf, wo wer sitzen darf. Nur wenige machen sich nichts daraus, du gehörst dazu, Harry, und erst recht Anandita. Seid stolz darauf, dass ihr nicht nur in Äußerlichkeiten denkt. Für viele sind solche Rituale aber ein fester Halt, den sie brauchen und mit allem, was ihnen zur Verfügung steht, verteidigen."

Harry musste einfach ausprobieren, wie belastbar das neue Verhältnis war. Das ewig Gestrige störte ihn schon bei der magischen Gesellschaft in der Heimat. „Wird durch diese feste Ordnung nicht einigen die Chance zum Weiterkommen genommen?"

Der Maharadscha dachte kurz nach, Dumbledore würde jetzt mit irgendeiner Bemerkung aufwarten oder gar das Thema wechseln. Wie würde sein neuer, sein weiterer Mentor, reagieren?

„Ja, Harry, du hast Recht. Diese alte Ordnung benachteiligt viele, vor allem die Frauen. Es gibt aber eine starke Frauenrechtsbewegung in Indien, welche sich oft mit den konservativen und auch mit den fanatischen Hindus und Moslems anlegt. Die Konservativen verweisen oft auf unsere ehemalige Ministerpräsidentin Indira Ghandi oder auch auf ihre Schwiegertochter Sonja. Das ist in Wirklichkeit Augenwischerei, die Ghandis sind eine Brahmanenfamilie, also Mitglieder der höchsten Stufe des alten Kastenwesens. Von dieser Stellung aus ist es einfacher, in Machtpositionen zu kommen.

Das Kastenwesen bremst vieles, aber es gibt der Mehrheit, wie schon erwähnt, Halt. Ich sehe es als meine Aufgabe an, hier langsam etwas zu verändern. Du weißt ja, dass wir Maharadschas nur noch gesellschaftlichen Einfluss haben. Die politische Verantwortung wurde nach der Unabhängigkeit von unseren Schultern genommen. Wir stehen aber weiter an der Spitze der Gesellschaft und genießen das Ansehen. Als die Personen, deren Seelen durch gute Werke in früheren Leben so geklärt sind, dass sie mit einem Leben in Luxus belohnt werden.

Ein anstrebenswertes Ziel vieler Hindus."

„Warum nur langsam?"

„Weil die filigranen Strukturen an zu schnellen Änderungen zerbrechen würden. Du kennst Lalita schon, sie hat einen meiner Brüder geheiratet, obwohl sie aus keiner Brahmanenfamilie stammt, das führt heute noch oft zu bösen Worten. Bei Ausländern sieht man das nicht so streng, nicht mehr so streng, noch bei der Hochzeit meiner Schwester mit Ian gab es sehr viel Kritik und Widerstand. Aber sie wurden überwunden. Leider nimmt Nirupama nicht ihre Position ein, so wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe. Sie hat ihren Weg gefunden, anderen zu helfen und somit Gutes zu tun und das ist auch wichtig."

Harry nickte beeindruckt, so viel Offenheit hatte er nicht erwartet. Das ganze Tun schien vollkommen durchdacht zu sein. Er musste lächeln, als ein gurgelndes Geräusch aus dem Magen seines Gesprächspartners auf dessen menschlichen Ursprung hinwies.

Paramartha lachte. „Ich habe doch tatsächlich etwas vergessen. Schau, die da unten haben es nicht."

Harry sah auf die Leute, welche nun in eine Richtung des Hofes eilten, ohne einen erkennbaren Grund.

„Essenzeit, Harry, die Küche gibt das Essen für die Angestellten aus. Es wird Zeit, dass wir unsere Gäste nicht noch länger warten lassen."

„Gäste?"

„Ja, auch die Familie sind Gäste und dazu habe ich noch jemanden eingeladen, von dem du überrascht sein wirst."


	53. Trainingsplan für den Sucher

Hallo,

ein neues Kapitel und das so kurz in Folge.

Dankt Quarks dafür, er hat sich mächtig ins Zeug gelegt alle meine Gedankensprünge und Fehler aufzufinden und zu korrigieren.

Quarks herzichen Dank dafür und allen Anderen viel Spaß beim Lesen.

**

* * *

Trainingsplan für den Sucher**

Nachdem das Paar die Ländereien von Hogwarts verlassen hatte, nahmen sie sich wie früher einfach in die Arme und waren verschwunden. Seit Langem sie waren wieder einmal gemeinsam appariert.

Es war nicht der Sturm der Entrüstung, das Schimpfen oder gar das Jammern, das Arthur im Fuchsbau erwartete, sondern tiefe Nachdenklichkeit.

Er zauberte vor der Familienuhr, während seine Frau sich am Kamin zu schaffen machte, und ließ zwei weitere Zeiger erscheinen. Der für Harry war ja schon länger da. Er war gespannt, was seine Frau dazu meinte, die nun neben ihm stand. „Natalija soll auch einen Zeiger bekommen, Arthur, auch wenn sie ein Vampir ist, irgendwie gehören sie doch alle zu uns!"

Arthur sah seine Molly überrascht an. Die klare Anweisung zeigte, dass sie sich entschieden hatte. Seine Frau wartete nicht auf Albus, sie war dem Aufruf dieser Natalija gefolgt. Mit ihrem Wunsch machte sie aus der Familienuhr der Weasleys eine Uhr der Familie und ihrer Freunde.

„Molly, Natalijas Zeiger verschwindet immer wieder, ich weiß wirklich nicht, warum. Schau, der von Nanda und Felicitas bleibt, aber der von ihr zeigt kurz auf tödliche Gefahr und dann ist er weg!"

„Das liegt wohl daran, dass sie, in unserem Sinne, eigentlich schon tot ist", bemerkte Molly trocken. „Stell dir mal vor, was sie alles erlebt hat. Welche Erfahrungen, vielleicht nicht in der Magie, aber mit dem Menschen schlechthin, sie gesammelt hat!"

„Vielleicht weiß sie sogar, wie ein Tefelon funktioniert, bei ihrer Geburt gab es ja noch keines. Sie hat die ganze Entwicklung miterlebt." Die Begeisterung glänzte in Arthurs Augen. „Wir laden sie einfach ein!"

„Nun übertreib es nicht gleich. Amelia hat auch so ein Mobiltelefon und sie kann auch damit telefonieren, Fred und George ebenso. Bei Ginny habe ich auch schon eines gesehen, in rosa. Arthur, mein Lieber, wir sind etwas hinterher!"

„Wir holen das nach, keine Angst, Molly!"

„Aber nicht mit deinen Spielereien, dann frage ich lieber Felicitas."

„Wir brauchen Hilfe, welche uns unterstützt und nicht belehrt. Vielleicht Charly? Ich werde ihn morgen fragen!"

Molly zog sich in das Badezimmer zurück. Sie war müde durch die ganze Aufregung und außerdem würde es bald schon Tag werden. Nun wartete sie mit dem Einschlafen noch auf Arthur, der noch seinen Rundgang durch das Haus machte. Dies war eine Gewohnheit aus der Zeit, als die Kinder noch im Haus waren, jetzt führte ihn der Weg eher zu der großen Dose mit den Süßigkeiten, welche sie in der Speisekammer stehen hatte. Endlich kam ihr Mann zurück, sie wartete noch ab, bis er es sich gemütlich gemacht hatte, dann sprudelte es aus ihr heraus. „Arthur, sag ehrlich, was war im Ministerium los."

„Du weißt es doch schon."

„Nein, da war mehr. Es gab noch einen Punkt, der Harry gestört haben muss, sonst hätte er nicht so reagiert. Er hätte sich nicht im Rat so verhalten und hätte auch nie das Ministerium angeklagt."

Arthur brummte etwas, dieser Eindruck ließ ihm auch keine Ruhe: „Er hat sich sehr geärgert, dass kein Todesser verhaftet wurde. Ja, jetzt fällt es mir ein, er hat Amalia gefragt, wie lange so ein Mal am Himmel steht, bis es sich auflöst."

„Und?"

„Er sah sie entsetzt an, als sie ihm antwortete!"

„Ja, und was hat sie geantwortet?"

„Zwei Stunden hält sich das Mal, aber da waren die Auroren noch in der Winkelgasse beschäftigt. Die meisten waren ja eh beim Halloween-Empfang von Fudge."

Molly war jetzt wieder hellwach. „Immer dieser Fudge, wieso gibt ein abgehalfteter Minister Empfänge für unsere Ordnungskräfte? Wem folgen die eigentlich? Was habt ihr über den Kampf besprochen, bei dem Nanda verletzt wurde?"

„Nanda?"

„Bei Merlin, bekomme doch mal alles zusammen! Nanda wurde bei einem Kampf verletzt, der genau an Halloween stattgefunden hat. So viel habe ich von seiner Tante erfahren. Dann kannst du dir auch denken, von wem das Zeichen am Himmel stammt!"

„Von Nanda?"

„Vielleicht auch von deiner Tochter oder Harry! In der Nacht waren vier unserer Kinder und auch ihre Freunde in Gefahr, nur weil der alte Fudge Minister spielen wollte. Kannst du dir jetzt vorstellen, wie sie reagieren werden, wenn das von Fudge bekannt wird?"

„Das von Fudge wissen sie ja nicht."

„Sei froh, sonst wäre Harrys Reaktion ganz anders gewesen. Oh Arthur, ich habe ihm Unrecht getan, bei Albus dachte ich noch, Harry und Felicitas hätten sich zurückhalten müssen, wenn der Phönix um Hilfe ruft. Es hat mich geärgert, dass sie Natalija zu Dumbledore schickten. Vielleicht hatte der Vogel tatsächlich dieses Mädchen gerufen, aber nicht um Harry, sondern um Albus zu schützen."

Arthur stützte sich auf seinen Ellenbogen ab und sah seiner Frau nach, die jetzt gar nicht mehr müde war. Sie war aus dem Bett aufgesprungen und kämpfte mit dem linken Ärmel ihres Morgenmantels.

„Und was willst du jetzt tun?"

„Die Familie rufen, Arthur, wir müssen uns treffen. Wir müssen uns verändern, grundlegend. Ich will nicht mehr, dass unsere Kinder in Gefahr geraten, nur weil ihr im Ministerium lieber die Grillwürstchen von Fudge von Auroren schützen lasst als Menschen. Unsere Zwillinge waren in der Winkelgasse, sie könnten jetzt auch tot sein. Ginny, Ron, Harry und die anderen haben gegen die Todesser gekämpft und sie geschlagen. Und was tun unsere ruhmreichen Auroren? Sie suchen lieber Senf zu ihren Würstchen statt nach gefesselten Gegnern."

„Aber die Auroren wussten doch gar nicht, was sie dort erwartet! Hätte ja auch ein Scherz zu Halloween sein können."

„Arthur Weasley! Wach endlich auf! Das ist deren Job, dafür werden sie bezahlt! Wenn dieses Zeichen am Himmel stand, gab es immer etwas zu finden. Noch nie wurde das Zeichen missbraucht! Versetze dich mal in die Lage der Kinder! Würdest du die Auroren wieder informieren, wenn sie sowieso nicht rechzeitig kommen? Ich wüsste nicht, wie ich in Zukunft reagieren würde, aber irgendetwas fiele mir ein. Arthur, ich habe Angst, dass sie vielleicht genauso radikal werden wie unsere Gegner. Sie würden sich unglücklich machen, nur weil ihr im Ministerium unfähig seid! Natalija hat Recht, wir müssen uns verändern, vielleicht sogar weg von Dumbledore und hin zu Harry!"

Ehe Arthur diese Worte richtig begriffen hatte, war seine Frau aus dem Schlafzimmer verschwunden. Jetzt war sie in Fahrt und er wusste, nichts konnte sie mehr aufhalten.

Er schloss die Augen, jeder Schritt musste überdacht werden. Hatte er einen Fehler gemacht? Hopkins hatte ihn angewiesen, die Freizeitanträge der Auroren zu genehmigen. Er hatte sich noch mit ihm gestritten, da er mehr Leute in der Winkelgasse und in Hogsmeade haben wollte. Das mit Fudge hatte er erst einen Tag später erfahren, als dieser sich beim Minister mit einem Kärtchen bedankt hatte. Er hatte eine Kopie der Karte mitgenommen. Eigentlich nur als Vorlage, sollte er auch mal in die Verlegenheit kommen, eine Dankeskarte an den Minister schreiben zu müssen. Nun war dieses Kärtchen beinahe so gefährlich wie, ja, wie was? Es gab wenig zu vergleichen, die Muggel nannten so etwas, was von selbst in die Luft flog, Sprengstoff oder Bombe. Er hatte das gelesen während den Aufständen in Nordirland.

Als er zu sich kam, roch es nach Kuchen und Braten, eine seltsame Mischung. Erstaunt blickte er auf den Wecker, musste er doch noch drei Stunden geschlafen haben. Aus der Küche drangen Stimmen, irgendeines der Kinder musste da sein, denn es war nicht nur Mollys Stimme. Wie hatte er es früher immer gemacht, wenn es ihm nicht mehr zum Waschen gereicht hatte? Jetzt fiel ihm der Reinigungszauber wieder ein. Den Schutzschild um sich hatte er vergessen, egal, jetzt war der Raum auch schon geputzt, nicht nur er.

Er fuhr sich kurz durch das spärliche Haar, nach dem kurzen Blick in den Spiegel war er zufrieden, er konnte in das Reich seiner früheren Verlobten treten.

„Oh!", entfuhr es Arthur. „Habe ich mich getäuscht, ich dachte, du hast gerade mit jemandem gesprochen?"

„Hab ich auch, mein Liebster, Fred hat schon Einiges mitgenommen. Los, wir helfen ihnen beim Aufräumen! Für was haben sie eine Familie, wenn die ihnen nicht hilft."

Arthur griff sich den Picknickkorb, der so herrlich duftete, reichte seiner überraschten Frau den Arm. „Komm, ich appariere so gerne mit dir!"

***

Es wurde ein arbeitsintensiver Sonntag, aber zum Abendessen waren alle zufrieden. Alle Waren der Zwillinge waren sorgsam verpackt. Der Katalog wurde gerade noch von den Mädchen ihrer Jungs verschönert.

Bill sah sich nochmal am Tisch um: „Ich hab Ron und Ginny leider schon lange nicht mehr gesehen, wie halten sie sich unter der Kontrolle von Percy?"

Molly schabte auffallend laut im leeren Topf und Arthur verdrehte die Augen. Empört sahen die Eltern auf Charly, der angefangen hatte zu kichern.

Unter deren strafenden Blicken veränderte er seine Haltung. Er zog eine ernste Miene und saß steif wie ein Brett da. Seine Mutter bedachte er mit einem durchdringenden Blick. Die Zwillinge grinsten, wie auch ihre Freundinnen, sie ahnten, dass nun eine Einlage Snape Original kam. Charly war für seine Begabung, den Giftmischer zu imitieren, bekannt.

„Außerhalb von Hogwarts weht der Wind schärfer. Selbst die Kobolde mögen Sie nicht, Weasley. Merken Sie sich: Ihre Lebensversicherung hat lange rote Haare und Sommersprossen. Was meinen Sie, was passiert, wenn sie den Daumen nach unten dreht?" Charly machte eine kurze Pause. Percys unsichere Stimme bekam er nicht so richtig hin, aber jeder wusste, wen er meinte: „Was soll mir dieses Liebchen von Potter schon anhaben, ich bin ein ausgebildeter Zauberer aus ..."

Ernst schüttelte Charly, gleich Snape, den Kopf und imitierte dessen kalte Stimme weiter: „Sie sind ein eingebildeter Wicht. Wäre es das Liebchen von Potter, wäre die Auseinandersetzung mit ihr sehr viel unfriedlicher ausgegangen. Sie geht solche Probleme, wie Sie eins darstellen, anders an, Weasley. Na, wer könnte es sein? Wer hat so viel Einfluss auf Potter und sein Liebchen? Wer hält beide davon ab, Ihnen einen Fluch auf den Hals zu jagen?"

Molly sah ihren zweitältesten Sprössling an: „Ginny?"

„Bingo Mum, 1000 Punkte", johlten Fred und George gemeinsam.

„Charly, du hast diese Drohung doch nur erfunden, das gehört sich nicht. Wir machen uns ernsthaft Sorgen", entrüstete sich Arthur.

„Nein, habe ich nicht, eine sehr vertraute Quelle hat sie mir ins Ohr geflüstert." Breit grinsend gab Charly keine weitere Auskunft über die Quelle ab und ließ damit den Rest der Familie im Unklaren. Der hatte aber schon mit der Drohung genug zu besprechen.

„Ihr meint wirklich, wenn Ginny mit dem Finger schnippt, dass Felicitas und Harry ihr folgen?"

„Nein, Mum, Fingerschnippen reicht nicht, sie wird da schon ganz deutlich werden müssen. Aber keine Sorge, sie ist ganz und gar deine Tochter, sie kann das."

„Bill!"

Der Rest der Familie lachte. Arthur lehnte sich zurück, ja, so eine Gemeinschaft brauchten sie, um das alles zu überstehen, um Ginny und Ron machte er sich keine Sorgen, aber Percy hatte es immer noch nicht durchschaut, wie es im Ministerium läuft, oder hatte er es doch?

Als er mit seiner Molly gemeinsam apparierte, hörten sie nur noch Angelinas Kommentar: Süß!

Die körperliche Arbeit, er musste tatsächlich Kisten schleppen, hatte ihn geschafft. Die Kisten magisch schweben zu lassen war ihm zu gefährlich gewesen. Sie alle wussten ja nicht, wie die Scherzartikel darin reagieren würden.

Er fragte sich, wie bei den Muggel das Licht im WC oder Bad anging. Sie hatten einen Schalter, auf den sie drücken mussten, das wusste er, aber war es dann gleich ganz hell oder mussten sie auch etwas warten? Nachdenklich besah er sich die Gaslampe an der Wand, die langsam heller wurde.

Im Treppenhaus hörte er Stimmen, ein Besucher, jetzt? Es war schließlich schon neunzehn Uhr und er musste morgen wieder in das Ministerium. Er ging in das Herz des Fuchsbaus, die behaglich große Wohnküche. Diese rauchige, bärbeißige Stimme kannte er, Amalia Bones war gekommen.

„Diese Menschenmenge! Hallo Arthur", unterbrach sie sich selbst, als ihr Kollege die Küche betrat. „Diese vielen Menschen, ihr habt es ja schon miterlebt. Aber dieses Mal waren sie alle weiß gekleidet.

Ich war froh, dass mich niemand als Vertreterin unseres Ministeriums vorgestellt hat. Die Stimmung war sehr gefasst, aber man spürte die Wut gegen uns."

„Verstehe ich jetzt nicht ganz. Es hätte irgendjemand anderes auch sterben können. Die Todesser begehen ihre Taten ja ganz beliebig. Ich wüsste auch nicht, wo ich da ermitteln sollte, keiner wird sich trauen, etwas zu sagen."

Die Angesprochene schwenkte ihre große Teetasse etwas. „Arthur, nicht den Mord, obwohl auch er schlimm ist, werfen sie uns vor. Das kennen sie auch zu genüge, sie sind verärgert über die Reaktion im Geheimen Rat. Wir wären zu arrogant, zu zynisch, statt uns um unsere Fehler zu kümmern würden wir noch mehr gegen internationale Abkommen verstoßen."

„Und nun?`"

„Nun wird es zu einem Verfahren vor der internationalen Vereinigung der Zauberer kommen."

„Das hast du alles auf der Beerdigung erfahren?", besorgt sah Molly zu ihrem Mann. Mittendrin würde er in diesem ganzen Theater stehen.

„Nein, das habe ich nach der Trauerfeier erfahren. Es war übrigens eine riesengroße Veranstaltung, der örtliche Maharadscha kam mit einem Elefanten. Das ist ganz selten, denn lieber fährt er mit dem Auto, aber er verhielt sich dem Anlass entsprechend, was unsere Position noch mehr schwächte. Nur die stellvertretende Ministerin war anwesend in ihrem kurzen schwarzen Kostüm mit Hut."

„Oh, das ging aber daneben. Hat dir im Ministerium nicht irgendjemand über die Regeln dort etwas sagen können?"

„Nein, man hatte nur eine ganze Menge Bücher über Trauerfeiern in Britannien, aber mir wurde geholfen. In der Ferne sah ich kurz Ian und wollte gleich zu ihm, aber da waren so viele Menschen, die mich daran gehindert hatten. Eine sehr energisch wirkende Inderin nahm mich am Arm und schob mich in ein Zimmer. Es war ein großer Raum, der durch die feinen Arbeiten an den Holzbalken und den steinernen Stützen faszinierte. Das Klima war angenehm kühl, überall standen kleine Tische, auf denen Schalen mit Obst standen. Korbsessel luden zum Sitzen ein, aber alles schien eine Ordnung zu haben. In der Mitte saß eine beeindruckende Persönlichkeit.

Diese wandte sich gleich an mich."

„Kannte sie dich denn?"

„Ich kannte sie nicht. Sie war aber voll im Bilde und ließ mich gleich wissen, dass sie sehr enttäuscht war. Danach sagte sie ausdrücklich: ‚Im Interesse unseres lieben Jayadeep und um ihn unbeeinträchtigt bei seiner schweren Aufgabe unterstützen zu können, sprechen wir beide nicht mehr über diese Ungeschicklichkeit'.

Sie verbeugte sich vor mir und ich tat es ihr nach."

Arthur kicherte: „Jayadeep!" Er wiederholte den Namen mehrmals. „Dann hast du entweder Nirupama McKinnon oder Nandas Mutter getroffen. Von der Beschreibung mehr Sharada."

„Ja, Sharada hieß sie, eine Schwester des Maharadschas. Sogar zum Essen in seiner Residenz war ich eingeladen. Er wollte mir sicherlich zeigen, wie sie Harry und Ginny bei ihnen aufgenommen haben. Selbst mich haben sie voll mit einbezogen, später saß ich bei Ian, Felicitas und Harry. Noch bevor wir uns gesetzt haben, ist mir aufgefallen, wie gut sich Harry und der hohe Herr verstehen. Sie mussten sich vor dem Essen schon getroffen haben und kamen ganz zum Schluss in den Speisesaal.

Eigentlich wäre dies ein wunderschönes Leben für Harry. Niemand hat ihn besonders hervorgehoben, jeder war freundlich. Es war wie in einer großen Familie. Ihr Lieben, ich habe Angst, dass sich die Gruppe um Harry ganz nach Indien absetzen könnte und was ist dann hier mit uns? Um darüber zu sprechen, bin ich nach meiner Ankunft direkt zu euch gekommen. Hier hilft mir weder Dumbledore, geschweige denn das Ministerium."

„Das ist auch unsere Sorge, Amelia!" Molly sah sie eindringlich an. „Wir können Harry nicht zwingen, dass er seine Haut für uns auf den Markt trägt. Er muss es aus freien Stücken tun! Würdest du es tun, wenn sich alles gegen dich verschwört? Der Schaden dieser Sitzung im Geheimen Rat ist nicht nur in Indien zu bemerken, in Harry hat er vermutlich mehr zerstört, als wir denken können."

„Nicht nur in Harry", beklagte Arthur.

„Jammern hilft nicht, mein Gutester. Auf, Amalia, was können wir tun, um Harry und seine Freunde zu überzeugen, dass sich der Kampf lohnt? Selbst Fred und George verlassen die Winkelgasse, weil die Auroren lieber die Bratwürstchen von Fudge beschützen als Geschäfte verteidigen!"

„Hee, was?"

Arthur zog die Kopie von Fudge's Danksagung aus seiner Westentasche.

„Verdammt! Mehr kann ich nicht dazu sagen, ich habe genauso wenig gewusst wie du! Wie kann der Minister so etwas an diesem denkwürdigen Tag nur zulassen? Das weiß doch jeder, dass an Halloween auch Harrys Eltern ermordet wurden!"

***

Eng umschlungen tauchten Harry und Felicitas in seinem Zimmer auf. Vorsichtig legte er sie auf seinem Bett ab, wäre sie doch während der Reise aus Indien beinahe in seinen Armen eingeschlafen. Das letzte Stück Weg von Black Castle nach Hogwarts teleportierte er in der Art der Hauselfen. So kugelten sie jetzt nicht aus dem Kamin. Während er sich noch umschaute, war Felicitas zugedeckt worden und sie waren nicht mehr alleine im Raum.

„Na, meine kleine Fledermaus, was gibt es zu berichten?" Diese legte den Finger auf ihren Mund und setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf eines der beiden schwebendes Kissen, welche selbst heraufbeschworen hatte. Harry willigte dem lautlosen Gedankenaustausch sofort zu. Mit Felicitas, Ginny und den Mönchen kannte er es, dass es Natalija auch vermochte, wusste er, aber sie hatten es noch nie versucht.

Harry grinste über das ganze Gesicht, die Ausführungen von ihrem Auftritt im Büro des Direktors waren einfach zu komisch. Nachdem Natalija alles über die Trauerfeier aus seinen Gedanken erfahren hatte, fand er eine sehr interessante Begegnung zwischen Kyrill, Hermine und Natalija, die ganz ohne Spannungen verlaufen war. Gerade wollte er sich bei ihr leise erkundigen, als die Türe zu seinem Zimmer so auflog, dass die Gemütlichkeit sofort vertrieben wurde.

„He, wo wart ihr denn den ganzen Tag? Sogar beim Abendessen habt ihr gefehlt." Jetzt erst bemerkte Ron, dass er mit seinem Auftritt gestört hatte. „Hab mir nur Sorgen gemacht", kam es kleinlaut von ihm. „Außerdem warten eure Nachhilfeschüler, sie haben schon den ganzen Tag nach euch gefragt."

Harry hatte seinen Zauberstab gezogen und beschwor ein weiteres Sitzkissen herauf. Von seinem Bett hörte er keine Bemerkung und hoffte, dass sie weiter schlief. Wenn er es sich genau überlegte, konnte sie in der vorigen Nacht kaum richtig geschlafen haben. Wie auch, sonst hätte sie nicht so aktiv bei den Feierlichkeiten helfen können.

Natalija schüttelte den Kopf: „Es haben nur ein paar nach euch gefragt, bis auf die mit Fragen zu Zaubertränken waren sie mit den Antworten von Seamus und Neville zufrieden."

„Meinst du, nur weil du ständig mit Seamus unterwegs warst, haben sie dich nicht so oft gefragt? Wie kannst du eigentlich den ganzen Tag unterwegs sein?"

„Hast du heute die Sonne gesehen, ich sah keinen hellen Sonnenstrahl und etwas Licht vertrage ich auch. Nur zu starke Strahlung schwächt mich und deshalb meide ich sie."

„Morgens beim Joggen scheint auch keine Sonne, kannste ja mal mit uns rennen. Seamus wäre sicherlich begeistert. Stellt euch vor, ich war heute der Schnellste. Dean war ganz blass vor Neid."

Ron war immer lauter geworden, als jetzt auch noch der Briefbeschwerer auf den Boden fiel, weil er beim Erklären mit den Armen zu sehr an den Schreibtisch gestoßen war, hob Felicitas verschlafen den Kopf: „Wer hat nach uns gefragt?

„Deine Zaubertränkeschüler! Sie haben schon Angst, dass sie ohne deine Hilfe Morgen bei Snape antreten müssen. Warum schläfst du eigentlich schon, es ist gerade 20 Uhr?"

„Oh!"

Harry holte kurz Luft, aber sie war schon verschwunden.

„Setz dich, du hältst sie nicht auf. Niemand schafft das, wenn sie mal in Fahrt ist, dies ist eine der wenigen Gleichartigkeiten mit Molly!"

Ron grinste, dieses eine Mal stimmte er mit ihr überein, vielleicht war sie nicht so schlecht, wie er dachte?

Zwei, nein drei ganz unterschiedliche Charaktere waren hier. Harry bemerkte, wie sehr er die Hilfe von Paramartha benötigte. Er traut es ihm zu, sonst hätte er drauf gedrängt, dass er länger bei ihm geblieben wäre. Felicitas war unterwegs und von Natalija konnte er Verständnis erwarten, also konnte er mit Ron beginnen.

„Was für ein Training schlägst du eigentlich für mich oder Natalija vor? Du weißt, sie sollte nicht zu oft im Freien sein und ich will nicht, dass jeder weiß, was ich wann mache."

Ron kratzte sich am Kopf, er tat es immer, wenn er sich konzentrierte.

„Galvin Gudgeon, das ist die Lösung!"

„Galvin Gudgeon?"

„Mensch Harry, er ist der Sucher meiner Chudley Cannons, das musst du doch wissen. Sein Trainer Ragmar Dorkins hat da ein Zirkeltraining entwickelt. Du kannst über Chudley Cannons denken, was du willst, aber kräftig sind sie alle! Spätestens Morgen bin ich mit dem Trainingsplan fertig."

„Ausdauer finde ich wichtig, denn erst, wenn die da ist, kann man auf Kraft setzten, Ron!"

Der Angesprochene sah erstaunt auf die Vampirin.

„Glaub mir, ich weiß es, wenn dir die Anstrengung beinahe die Lunge zerreißt, merkt man sich das."

„Stimmt, dass du dich so auskennst?"

„Hör mal, ich bin Hochleistungssportlerin!" Eine Fledermaus flog quer durch das Zimmer, ohne irgendwo anzustoßen.

„Warum sollte ich für so eine Hochleistungssportlerin ein Trainingsprogramm entwickeln?"

Die Fledermaus verwandelte sich wieder, man konnte einen leicht rötlichen Schimmer in ihrem Gesicht ausmachen: „Bauch, Beine, Po sind bei mir die Problemzonen. Durch zu viel flattern bekomme ich nur starke Oberarme und ein breites Kreuz."

Ron grinste: „Dann mache ich mich an die Arbeit."

***

Das Zeug war echt gut, eigentlich müsste sie total erschöpft sein. Seit Halloween hatte sie kaum geschlafen und war trotzdem noch voll da.

Statt einer ruhigen Nachhilfestunde hatte sie sich hier von zwanzig Schülern mit Fragen bombardieren lassen. Die ersten Fragen betrafen die Patil Zwillinge und was sie davon wusste. Felicitas erzählte ihnen einiges, bis hin zu der Trauerfeier.

Jetzt war die doppelte Zeit vorbei und nur noch die älteren Schüler waren da. Fast, denn Catherine und Michael aus der Ersten wichen nicht. Der Junge wohl mehr aus Freundschaft, aber Catherine hielt mit. Ihre Fragen erstaunten sogar die älteren Schüler. Jetzt packten alle zusammen, Felicitas hatte zwei Stunden vor Mitternacht angedeutet, dass sie auch mal Schlaf bräuchte. Nun, es war eine Notlüge, denn sie war fit, aber ihre Notizen waren noch nicht ganz abgehakt.

Catherine und Michael standen noch erwartungsvoll vor ihr. Sie wollten, dass Feli sie begleitete, Filch und seine Miss Norris machten ihnen Angst. Sie dachte kurz an die Worte ihres Onkels. Paramartha hatte ihr geraten, Menschen Vertrauen zu schenken. Er hatte auch darauf hingewiesen, dass diese auch von dem Vertrauen Kenntnis nehmen sollten.

Sie winkte die beiden zu sich, sah sich noch einmal um, ob kein weiterer Schüler da war, dann streckte sie ihre rechte Hand aus. Michail und Catherine bestaunten den herbeibeschworenen Armreif. Nach Felis Aufforderung hielten sie ihn fest und ab ging die Reise quer durch die Schule. Vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen, wollte Felicitas das Schmuckstück wieder zu sich nehmen, aber Catherine ließ es nur zögernd los.

„Weißt du, wie man damit umgeht?"

Die jüngere Schülerin nickte schüchtern: „Wenn er fest eingerichtet ist, ja. Er bringt mich immer wieder hierher, von wo auch immer. Darf ich ihn behalten, dann könnten wir uns in Sicherheit bringen, wenn der blöde Hausmeister wieder herumschnüffelt."

„Pass gut auf ihn auf!"

„Ja klar! Danke nochmal, dass du uns das mit den Patils erklärt hast. Professor Dumbledore hat zwar eine Trauerminute abgehalten, aber sonst nichts erzählt."

„Nicht ganz", unterbrach Michail. „Er hat auch angekündigt, dass Natalija den Rest von dem Schuljahr bei uns bleibt und wir sollen lieb zu ihr sein, weil sie erst so spät erkannt hat, dass sie eine Hexe ist."

Spontan nahm Felicitas beide in die Arme, was diese überraschte, dann sprach sie das Kennwort und die fette Dame schwenkte freundlich lächelnd zur Seite, hinter ihr stiegen sie durch das Portal.

***

Das Zimmer von Harry war leer, aber sie hörte seine Stimme und öffnete den Durchgang hinter dem Schrank. Seine Stimme klang sehr eindringlich, beinahe schon streng. Die Antworten von Natalija waren wider Erwarten nicht so selbstsicher wie sonst. Es bot sich ihr ein seltsames Bild, beide standen vor dem Kamin, in dem ein grünes Feuer loderte. Natalija klammerte sich an Harry, der mit ihr zusammen den Kamin betrat. Feli setzte sich auf die gemütliche Couch und bemerkte erst jetzt Hermine, welche in einem der Sessel saß und sich eifrig Notizen machte.

„Was treiben die beiden für Spielchen?"

Hermine schaute auf und grinste. „Das geht schon seit einer Stunde so. Natalija wollte unbedingt flohen, aber sie traut dem Feuer nicht. Verständlich für einen Vampir, aber Harry hat sie nun so weit. Eigentlich wollte ich mit ihm die Vorschläge von Kyrill und mir besprechen. Aber nun geht er lieber für einen Vampir durchs Feuer."

„Ich denke, er würde für jeden von uns durchs Feuer gehen. Severus meint, dass Voldemort darauf setzt."

Hermine war von der offenen Entgegnung so überrascht, dass sie sich den Block von Feli aus der Hand nehmen ließ. Erst nachdem diese ihr auch noch die Feder aus der Hand nahm, reagierte sie.

„Stopp!" Schnell besprach sie den Block und einige Spalten hinter den Vorschlägen verschwanden. „Du sollst nicht sehen, was andere davon halten, ich will da einen ehrlichen Überblick."

Feli nickte, ihr war aufgefallen, dass dahinter Namen mit Bemerkungen standen. Ihre Spalte war noch ganz leer, also fing sie an. Das Rumpeln im Kamin verriet, dass Harry seine Einführung ins Flohnetzwerk noch nicht beendet hatte. Etwas störend war, dass Hermine sie genau beobachtete.

Einige Punkte waren einfach nur zu niedlich, sie war sich sicher, dass Hermine und Kyrill diese nicht ernst gemeint hatten. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was ist so dilettantisch?"

„Nichts ist schlecht, aber bei den Aufwärmübungen muss ich wirklich lachen. Haare färben, die Typen färben sie sich um oder schneiden sich die Haare ab."

„Nicht alle, deine Schüler sind auch mit blauen Haaren herumgerannt und man konnte sie nicht umfärben. Die Farbe muss ja nur anhalten, bis jemand sie so sieht."

„Dann sind sie noch stolz drauf, wie bei dem Tattoo hier?"

„Mensch Feli, dies sind doch nur die Maßnahmen für die Möchtegerne, welche gerade einsteigen, nicht für Voldemorts Stammbesetzung."

„Steht aber nirgends."

„Doch, sieh auf die Sternchen, ganz unten gibt es eine Fußnote dazu!"

Feli nickte anerkennend, jetzt machte die Sache Sinn. Einen Goyle mit rosa Haaren, von dem jeder weiß, er war bei dem letzten Überfall beteiligt, würde das schon stören. Dann musste man nur noch ein paar Auroren nach Hogwarts holen und sie konnten die Mittäter mit ebenfalls rosa Haaren einsammeln.

„Ehrlich, das hast du mit dem guten Kyrill ausgearbeitet? Ihr wollt tatsächlich die Todesser zur Strafe aus ..."

„Ja, dann wäre mit dem Mythos Schluss, dass einem Todesser so etwas nicht passieren kann. Du darfst die Tageszeit nicht übersehen, ich denke, das macht Eindruck."

Zufrieden lächelte Hermine, als sie die Häckchen und Bemerkungen unter Felis Namen sah. Jetzt zögerte sie etwas.

„Und wo wollt ihr das einrichten?"

„Das fragen wir uns auch. Hier im Vereinigten Königreich geht das nicht, da sind wir schon zu sehr unterwandert. Irgendein befreundetes Land, das mächtig genug ist, sich der Beeinflussung zu erwehren. Nur, da müsste das Ministerium mitmachen."

Felicitas sah Hermine nachdenklich an: „Ich habe heute Morgen diesen Vorschlag auch schon gehört, hast du dich mit Abhijat abgestimmt?"

„Nein", Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir dachten nur, so könnten sie eventuell noch ihre Unschuld beweisen. Wenn sie gleich umgelegt werden, dann wird es sicherlich auch Unschuldige treffen."

An diesem Punkt setzte Feli einen dicken grünen Hacken mit Ausrufezeichen. Sie wollte weiterblättern, aber da nahm Hermine den Block wieder an sich. „Jetzt kommen die Seiten, welche spezielle Wesen unter uns betreffen, die muss ich noch interviewen, inwieweit sie sich einbringen können und wollen. Dobby zum Beispiel oder auch die Wassermenschen."

„Natalija und ihr Großvater", fügte Feli hinzu.

„Die war schon heute Mittag dran, ihr Großvater kommt erst nächste Woche. Weißt du, wo Remus steckt?"

Beide schauten zum Kamin, da die Flammen hochschlugen. Ein rußgeschwärzter Harry stand vor dem Feuer und wartete, da kullerte Natalija schon heraus. Sie strahlte, nahm sich sofort wieder Flohpulver und verschwand.

„Glückwunsch!"

„Zu was, Feli? Zu den blauen Flecken oder für meine Überredungskunst?"

„Für beides, und mit etwas Überredungskunst kümmere mich nachher um deine blauen Flecken."

„Nur um die?"

„Mal sehen, aber erst einmal musst du Hermines tolle Vorschläge ansehen. Ich kann ja mit Natalija weiter üben."

„Nicht notwendig", kam es vom Kamin. „Ich habe es bis in Dumbledores Büro geschafft, der hat nur den Kopf geschüttelt und versprochen, dass er den Kamin reinigen lässt."

Sie klopfte sich den Staub von den Kleidern. Es half aber kaum etwas. „Ach ja, er hat mir diese Liste gegeben, die Sachen bräuchte ich Morgen und die Bücher soll ich mir mit Hermine nach dem Frühstück aus der Bibliothek holen, Miss irgendwas wüsste Bescheid. Ja und ich soll mich im Vertrauensschülerbad waschen." Sie sah sich fragend um.

Felicitas stand auf, legte den Arm um das Mädchen und beide verschwanden.

„Dobby!"

Der gerufene Hauself tauchte sofort auf.

„Feli und Natalija sind ins Bad, ich tippe mal auf Grimmauldplatz oder Black Castle, könntest du mal nach den beiden sehen?"

„Keine Sorge, Harry, Dobby tut alles. Natalija habe ich schon mit dem Abendessen versorgt, als sie alleine aus dem Kamin im Grimmauldplatz gestolpert ist."

„Dobby?"

„Ja, Hermine. Dobby und die anderen Hauselfen werden sich Morgen mit der Frage beschäftigen."

„Weißt du eigentlich, wo Remus ist?"


	54. Accio Serum!

Hallo,

da ist es nun, das nächste Kapitel.

Dank Quarcks, der das immer so liebevoll und perfekt betaliest, habt ihr nicht nur mehr Lesespaß, sondern auch ich viele neue Anregungen bekommen.

Schickt mir doch auch einige Anregungen per Review!

* * *

54 Accio Serum!

He, was soll das? Felicitas sah empört in ihre Kaffeetasse. Statt dem charakteristischen, köstlichen Duft frischen Kaffees roch es plötzlich ganz anders.

Es lag an ihrem guten Geruchsinn, den sie für die Zaubertränke brauchte und an der Neigung ihrer Animagusgestalt, dass sie irritiert war. Die Katze in ihr riet, den angenehm riechenden Baldriantee zu trinken, der Verstand warnte davor. Sie sah sich um, am Lehrertisch versuchte Snape, sein Gesicht hinter dem Tagespropheten zu verstecken, dann jedoch hatte er sich wieder im Griff und sah gelangweilt auf die Schüler herab. Der Tee verschwand mit einem unausgesprochenen Zauber und die Tasse füllte sich mit Kaffee. Solche Späße mochte sie nicht, auch wenn sie gut gemeint waren.

Während die Schüler zum Unterricht gingen, verschwand Harry für die erste Stunde nach Black Castle. Nachdem er Geschichte der Zauberei abgewählt hatte, konnte er nun eine Freistunde genießen.

Der Vorfall mit Dean wegen dem Buch hatte ihn vorsichtiger werden lassen. Seine wichtigen Unterlagen würde er nur noch in dem verborgenen Haus oberhalb Hogsmeade aufbewahren. Eine Stunde war zu wenig, er konnte sich nur auf das Wesentliche konzentrieren. Um den Kleinkrieg mit dem Ministerium konnte er sich eigentlich nicht kümmern, aber er war notwendig, damit sie alle aufwachten. Auf dem Stapel unerledigter Post lag ganz oben der Klitterer mit seinem Interview. Harry grinste, wenn er dazu die Ausgabe des Tagespropheten las, der noch vom heldenhaften Einsatz der Auroren in der Winkelgasse berichtete. Der Chefredakteur hatte von seinem Interview für den Klitterer gewusst, trotzdem schrieb er, was ihm Leserzahlen brachte. Wenn er ihn nun bat, die Fragen zu stellen, welche ihm unter den Nägeln brannten?

Harry stand auf, um mit dem alten Kyrill darüber zu reden, so kurz vor dem Unterricht ging das zeitlich noch. Er fand ihn in der Küche beim Frühstück. Neben ihm lag der Tagesprophet.

„Morgen Harry! Die gute Hermine war ganz begeistert, dass ihr die Vorschläge so gut angenommen habt."

„Es lag nicht nur daran, dass du und Hermine sie ausgearbeitet haben, sondern sie sind wirklich gut. Das mit der Internierung von Gefangenen wird etwas schwierig werden. Sobald es mir möglich ist, werde ich mit Madame Bones darüber sprechen."

Der Alte strich die Zeitung glatt: „Dies ist ein guter Schachzug des Propheten, erst loben sie die Autoren für ihren Einsatz und ein paar Seiten weiter wird die Frage gestellt, warum es so wenige waren."

Harry stand hinter dem alten Mann und las den Artikel.

„Und ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht, wie ich danach fragen soll, ohne dass es jeder als beleidigte Reaktion von mir abtut. Der Chefredakteur machte die Sache gut. Gelegentlich werde ich ihn mit Interna aus dem Geheimen Rat füttern, vielleicht muss ich mich dann nicht mehr so sehr um diesen Kleinkrieg mit den Beamten kümmern. Was meinst du, Kyrill, oder ist das zu hinterhältig?"

Der Angesprochene schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein, wenn du dich auf ihn verlassen kannst, dann bekommst du den Kopf für wichtige Dinge frei. So sehr auch auf die Zeitungen geschimpft wird, sie werden dennoch gelesen."

Edward Hopkins, Minister für Magie, hatte eine unruhige Nacht durchlebt. Seiner Frau hatte er die Unruhe mit Darmproblemen erklärt, aber er wusste, dass es sein schlechtes Gewissen war. Fudge hatte ihn manipuliert und er war darauf hereingefallen. Zweimal, um genauer zu sein, oder etwa schon öfter? In seinem Amtszimmer ging er auf und ab, eine Angewohntheit, die er mit vielen Menschen teilte, welche nicht wussten, was sie tun sollten.

Immer wieder schweifte sein Blick durch sein Büro, das des Ministers für Magie. Wie hatte er es geschafft, hier zu sitzen, das höchste Amt der magischen Gemeinschaft seiner Heimat zu erreichen? Eigentlich war er schon stolz auf sich gewesen, als er Leiter der Unsäglichen geworden war. Es hatte etwas mit Harry Potter zu tun, wie beinahe alles, was er hier Bewegendes erlebt hatte. Außer dieser Sache mit Fudge oder doch wieder Harry Potter, war er im Geheimen Rat aufgestanden und auch er hatte Klage gegen sein Ministerium erhoben. Warum nur? Nachdenklich wandte er sich dem Fenster zu, das natürlich magisch war, hier unter der Erde. Er konnte sich aber rühmen, den gleichen Ausblick zu haben wie ihre Majestät Elizabeth II. Den Ausblick auf den Schlosspark genoss er, wie die Sonne aufging und der Nebel aus dem Park aufstieg. Wunderschön! Verdammt nochmal, dies war einfach zu schön! Er musste auf den Grund seines Problems mit Harry kommen, irgendetwas war da schief gelaufen.

Es raschelte in seinem Büro, verärgert sah er um sich, aber es war nur der Hauself, welcher ihn seit seiner Zeit als Chef der Unsäglichen versorgte. Heute verschwand er allerdings nicht unaufgefordert, sondern strich die Zeitung beinahe schon demonstrativ glatt, wobei das Deckblatt heute nicht oben war. Vermutlich wollte er auf etwas aufmerksam machen. Was war das für ein Blick, er war es nicht gewohnt, dass ein Hauself irgendwie Gefühle zeigte, aber dies war ganz gewiss eine besorgte Miene gewesen.

Schnell überflog er den markierten Artikel, sein Blutdruck stieg, ein Pochen in den Schläfen verriet ihm das. „Verdammt noch mal, wie konnten die es wagen?"

„Was?"

Er hatte keine Antwort auf seinen Wutausbruch erwartet, aber der Hauself war noch immer da. Er bugsierte ihn auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl und auch die Tabletten und ein Glas Wasser standen bereit.

„Es ist nur eine Frage, keine Anklage, Sir."

„Aber wie soll ich darauf reagieren?"

„Ihr Hauself könnte Madame Bones und Mr. Weasley rufen, sie arbeiten gerade an einer Pressemitteilung zu dieser Frage."

Der Minister nickte ergeben, die wussten wohl auch schon Bescheid. „Bitte bringe mir doch die aktuellen Informationen über den Tagespropheten." Er fügte auf den fragenden Blick seines Hauselfen noch hinzu, dass er die Eigentumsverhältnisse meinte.

Es klopfte an seiner Türe, kurz nachdem der Hauself den Raum verlassen hatte.

„Die Zeitungen der Muggel, Sir", eine jüngere Angestellte betrat den Raum, bevor er sie hereinbitten konnte. „Heute werde ich wieder eine Ewigkeit für die tägliche Post brauchen. Am Wochenende haben unzählbare Menschen so viel Langeweile, dass sie uns hier mit ihren dummen Anfragen überschütten."

„Danke, Divina, dass du dich bisher für die Sichtung der täglichen Post so aufgeopfert hast. Es wird einige Reformen geben, wofür ich deine ganze Aufmerksamkeit brauche. Deshalb werden sich ab sofort die Mitarbeiter der Unsäglichen um die tägliche Post kümmern. Ich komme gleich mit, dann kann ich die Post gleich zu ihnen bringen und sie von den Veränderungen informieren.

„Du willst mich wohl auf den Arm nehmen, Edward Hopkins, ich bin auch eine Unsägliche, warum dann die Änderung?"

„Weil ich dich sehr gut kenne und dich für eine neue Aufgabe brauche, das sagte ich dir soeben schon. Ich brauche hier jemand, auf den ich mich 100-prozentig verlassen kann. Deshalb habe ich dich ja von den Unsäglichen mit in das Ministerbüro gebracht. Nicht nur wegen deiner offenen Art, mir mitzuteilen, wenn dir etwas zu langweilig wird."

Hopkins grinste seine Assistentin an und ging vor ihr durch die Türe in das Vorzimmer.

„Ach ja, auf dem Schreibtisch liegt der Tagesprophet mit einer Karte, bereite ein hartes Interview mit mir, dem Minister, vor!"

Edward Hopkins war zufrieden, immer dann, wenn er kurz vor dem Abgrund gestanden hatte, wurde er durch einen Mut und eine Inspiration beschwingt, die ihm unerklärlich waren. Auf dem Flur hörte er die Stimme von Amelia Bones, schnell versteckte er sich in einem Zimmereingang und beendete seinen Weg, ohne von der stellvertretenden Ministerin bemerkt zu werden.

Er war gespannt, wie sich Divina schlug, so wie er sie kannte, saß sie auf seinem Stuhl, was ihr sicherlich einen bissigen Kommentar von Bones einbrachte.

Auf dem Rückweg sah er kurz bei Kingsley vorbei. Den gewieften Shacklebolt weihte er in sein Problem mit der Dankeskarte ein. Der rollte nur mit den Augen, was bei seinem schwarzen Gesicht besonders eindrucksvoll aussah. „Junge, Junge, da brauchst du die schwersten Geschütze, die es in der magischen Welt gibt, um heil herauszukommen."

"Dumbledore!"

„Dumbledore geht nur mit Harry! Der alte Herr kann ihn nicht schon wieder brüskieren, sonst hat er seinen Einfluss ganz verloren."

„Könntest du vielleicht mit Harry reden?"

Kingsley dachte ein wenig nach. „Ich selbst habe den Kontakt zu Harry etwas verloren, vielleicht kann Tonks den notwendigen Einfluss ausüben?"

„Meinst du? Lass mir meinen Glauben, dass sie Harry beeinflusst. Mein Verstand sagt mir das Gegenteil. Man müsste irgendwie an diese Felicitas herankommen! Ginny Weasley scheint mir noch zu jung zu sein, um Einfluss ausüben zu können."

„Felicitas ist eine harte Nuss, das geht nur über Harry, Snape oder Ginny. Unterschätze Ginny nicht, sie ist ein Herz und eine Seele mit Felicitas und auch Harry, aber ist sie ein Weasley!"

„Was soll das schon wieder bedeuten, sie ist eine Weasley?"

„Nun, mindestens genauso wenig zu beeindrucken wie Molly!"

Edward Hopkins blieb stehen, er wirkte etwas entmutigt.

Kingsley legte einfach seinen Arm um den kleineren Minister: „Versuch es einfach einmal mit Offenheit und Reue, was Fudge angeht. Harry beeindruckst du nicht durch großes Tamtam, mehr durch kleine Gesten. Seinen Handel mit Kleidern zum Beispiel, er rächte sich damit an der Malkin, die ihn nicht mehr bedienen wollte. Lass den erneut zu, bis wieder Sicherheit in der Winkelgasse herrscht, dannach kannst du wieder mit ihm über ein Importverbot sprechen. Glaub mir, er mag die leisen Schritte. Nebenbei gibt es so für die Todesser weniger Angriffsziele in der Winkelgasse."

„Ist es da wirklich so schlimm?"

„Du solltest mal ohne großem Gefolge dort auftreten, ganz unerkannt, dann siehst du die schwarzen Gestalten."

Es kamen ihnen ein paar Männer in Uniformen der 4. Auroreneinheit entgegen.

„Oh, hallo Hopkins!", grüßte einer der Auroren und redete respektlos weiter: „Ich hoffe, der alte Minister Fudge hat schon berichtet, wie toll der Abend war."

„In der Tat, Mr. Miller, er hat mich es wissen lassen. Zum Glück ist alles ruhig verlaufen, ganz im Gegensatz zur Winkelgasse, einen schönen Tag noch."

Kingsley hätte eine andere Reaktion erwartet, aber Edward Hopkins schien trotz dieser rüden Anmache zufrieden zu sein. Der Mann würde ihm ein Rätsel bleiben.

Kaum im Büro des Ministers angekommen, prasselten Fragen auf Hopkins nieder. Es herrschte eine Stimmung wie auf einer richtigen Pressekonferenz.

„Beruhigen Sie sich doch. Es gibt für alle Ihrer Fragen eine Erklärung." Hopkins blieb stehen und wartete einen Augenblick. „Mr. Fudge hatte mich informiert, dass er einen Angriff auf sein Haus befürchtete. Eine nicht unbegründete Angst, Sie wissen alle, dass er in diesem Jahr schon zweimal ein Opfer eines Angriffes geworden ist. Um seine Sorgen nicht offiziell machen zu müssen und damit die Gegner zu warnen, habe ich den Auroren der 4. Einheit frei gegeben. Natürlich werde ich den Abzug von Urlaubstagen rückgängig machen."

Er sah genüsslich in die überraschen Gesichter, keiner hatte mit dieser Wendung gerechnet. Selbst seiner Assistentin, die ihn eigentlich kennen müsste, blieb der Mund offen stehen.

„Es war mein Fehler, dies ausgerechnet an diesem schicksalhaften Tag unserer magischen Welt zu gewähren. Mr. Arthur Weasley hat mich davor gewarnt, aber ich habe mich darüber hinweggesetzt. Was ich zukünftig nicht mehr tun werde. Denn auch dieses Mal war die Sorge von Mr. Fudge völlig unbegründet. Bei den zwei zuvor erwähnten Angriffen ist die Rolle des ex Ministers sehr unklar. Beide Male war er in den Zusammenhängen aktiv beteiligt, so können wir nicht von Angriffen auf einen Unbeteiligten sprechen. Zudem hat er in seinen Erinnerungen ausgerechnet Lord Potter als Angreifer erkennen wollen. Nach vielfachen Zeugenaussagen und einer unrühmlichen Aktion der Auroren wurde bewiesen, dass dies nicht der Fall war. Dem ex Minister werden alle Sicherheitszauber des Ministeriums gewährt, um weitere möge er sich selbst kümmern oder sich mit einem Fachmann über seine Befürchtungen und Ängste sprechen.

Als Konsequenz des Mordes an Mr. Patil wie auch den Einschüchterungen der Händler und Besucher unserer Winkelgasse werde ich die 4. Auroreneinheit ab sofort in die Winkelgasse entsenden. Es wird dort ein Aurorenbüro geben, um Angriffe zu verhindern. Mr. Miller wird dafür Sorge leisten, dass immer ausreichendes Schutzpersonal vor Ort ist. Die selbst ernannten Schützer sind somit überflüssig, sollten sie weiterhin dort aufzufinden sein, werden sie wegen versuchter Einschüchterung und angedrohter Gewaltbereitschaft vor Gericht gestellt.

Wir haben schon unruhige Zeiten, wir brauchen diese Brutalos nicht noch in der Winkelgasse."

Seine engsten Mitarbeiter reagierten sehr positiv auf diese Rede. Hopkins hoffte, nachdem er den gleichen Vortrag vor den Pressevertretern gehalten hatte, dass die magische Bevölkerung genauso reagierte.

Das härteste Gespräch stand ihm noch bevor, er wusste, dass er sich in Miller einen Gegner geschaffen hatte, aber war der es nicht, der ihn so respektlos behandelt hatte? War Miller vielleicht nicht schon von Anfang an gegen ihn gewesen? Er war bei den Collins dabei gewesen, als die Todesser entfliehen konnten. Er hatte bei Walker versagt, um sich danach wie der ewige Rächer in Hogwarts aufzuführen. Nein, zum Feind gemacht hatte er sich Miller nicht durch die Versetzung in die Winkelgasse, er war es vorher schon gewesen.

Noch bevor er in die Sitzungen der diversen Ausschüsse ging, bestellte er sich Miller zum Rapport. Er bekam einen neuen Titel und die schwere Aufgabe, die Sicherheit durch die ständige Anwesenheit von Auroren in der Winkelgasse zu organisieren.

„Könnte das nicht vielleicht Kingsley übernehmen, Hopkins? Der alte Minister Fudge meint, er wäre der bessere Mann für diese Aufgabe."

„Mr. Fudge hat sich schon sehr oft geirrt. Sie werden eben mit der Aufgabe wachsen. Nebenbei noch, ich bin der Minister und Mr. Fudge ist der ehemalige Minister oder Minister a.D. Sie wollen doch nicht mit falsch angewandten Titeln Verwirrung stiften, oder?"

Der Minister erhob sich und verließ mit Miller sein Büro, das schadenfrohe Grinsen der Assistentin fiel keinem der Männer auf. Doch sie hatte sich geirrt. Der Minister drehte sich gerade um und sah sie betont ernst an. „Tonks hat zum Rapport hierher zu kommen und eine Sitzung des Schulrats muss einberufen werden, am Besten gestern."

„He, wie kannst du nur so fit sein", bewunderte Catherine Felicitas. Die nahm sich nach dem Mittagessen nochmals Zeit für die Fragen der Erstklässler.

„Sie hat schon vorgeschlafen, gestern Abend hat sie schon bis 20 Uhr gepennt." Rons Bemerkung war eigentlich überflüssig, denn die Schülerin hatte keine Antwort erwartet, aber Felicitas war das Recht, vertuschte sich so doch etwas ihre unermüdliche Aktivität. Kaum einer hatte Ron zugehört, außer Snape, der auf dem Weg in den Keller war, sah überrascht auf. Schließlich war Ron wieder zu laut gewesen.

Der Nachmittagunterricht verlief ganz normal, wie so oft hatte Snape eine Sonderaufgabe für Felicitas und schickte sie in sein Büro. Keiner störte sich daran. Auf dem Weg zum Abendessen bekam Harry unauffällig eine Mitteilung von Marie-Anne überreicht. Er entfaltete den Brief und erkannte die Schrift sofort. Die korrekten, sehr eng geschriebenen Buchstaben ersetzten jede Unterschrift. Die kurze Nachricht ‚sie schläft' zeigte, dass es auch Snape aufgefallen war, dass seine Freundin fast ruhelos unterwegs war. Er wendete den Zettel, da stand der Rest der Nachricht: ‚Pünktlich abholen!' Harry nickte deutlich in Richtung des Lehrertischs, doch statt wie bei einer Nachricht von Dumbledore spektakulär vor aller Augen zu verbrennen, war diese einfach zerfallen.

„Was war denn das?"

„Ron, das war eine Einladung zu einem ernsten Gespräch, welches ich schon seit heute Morgen erwartet habe."

„Mit Dumbledore, was will er denn schon wieder?"

„Nein, mit Professor Snape, wegen einer Regelverletzung, genauer weiß ich es noch nicht. Was macht denn unser Trainingsprogramm?"

Viele am Tisch der Gryffindors spitzten die Ohren. Alle Augen ruhten plötzlich auf Ron, dessen Ohren rot wurden.

„Nicht hier, schließlich soll es nur uns zugute kommen und nicht den Slytherins", flüsterte Harry leise. Rons grinste und stand auf: „Wir treffen uns im Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry, du beeilst dich, ich will es nicht ständig neu erklären."

„Klar, Trainer, ich beeile mich!"

Hermine sah überrascht auf, Harrys Blick verstand sie sofort, auch Ginny reagierte darauf. Beide wussten sie, dass es wichtig war, Ron zu stärken.

Plötzlich spürte Harry einen Eindringling in seinem Gehirn, der konzentrierte Blick von Natalija verriet sie, noch bevor sie sich zu erkennen gab. Ihr teilte er mit, dass er zuerst zu Snape musste, sie solle am Training sehr vorsichtig mitmachen. Die Vampirin strahlte ihn an, er war endlich ein Sterblicher, der ihr größtes Problem erkannt hatte. Sie war hier allen körperlich überlegen, sie konnte wach bleiben, solange sie wollte, jeden Einzelnen konnte sie mit reiner Kraft an die Wand drücken, nur zeigen durfte sie das nicht. Sie zeigte auf Ginny und Harry nickte. Ihr war klar, dass wenn sie sich verhielt wie Ginny, dann würden ihre außerordentlichen Kräfte nicht auffallen.

Plötzlich räusperte sich der Schulleiter, magisch verstärkt. Alle sahen auf ihn.

„Ich habe es bislang selbst noch nicht erlebt, aber Professor Snape hat offensichtlich seine Gründe für diese Maßnahme. An alle Zaubertränkeschüler, auch für die erste Klasse, die Hausaufgaben sind erst in der übernächsten Stunde abzugeben. Professor Snape erwartet aber im Gegenzug, dass diesmal alle korrekt sind. Strengt euch an."

Jeder seiner Schüler meinte, dass Snape ihm persönlich in die Augen sah. Das ‚dann plagt euch mal' konnte man darin ablesen. Sein Pokerface war unnachahmbar. Er stand auf und verschwand durch die große Saaltüre.

Ron strahlte, wollte in seiner Freude Harry mit dem Ellbogen anstoßen, aber er traf niemanden, da Harry schon aufgestanden war und durch die Große Halle eilte, wohlweislich der entgegengesetzt liegenden Türe zu, aus der Snape verschwunden war.

„Auf, Ron!", rief Natalija, „im Gemeinschaftsraum erfahren wir doch mehr von deinen Programm?"

Harry eilte durch die Flure von Hogwarts, es wäre sicherlich einfacher gewesen, direkt in Snapes Büro aufzutauchen. Es gehörte sich aber nicht, außerdem würde es vielleicht irgendeinem Kleingeist auffallen, dass er viel zu schnell unterwegs war und unterwegs nicht gesehen worden war. Der würde es vielleicht so naiv ausplaudern, wie Ron es heute schon zweimal fertig gebracht hat, zu viel preiszugeben. Hatte er denn gar keine Ahnung von Vampiren, er stammte doch aus einer magischen Familie? Er klopfte nicht an der Türe zum Flur, sondern nahm den Weg über den Zaubertränkekerker und machte sich dort bemerkbar. Ein überraschter Snape öffnete und ließ ihn ein. „Ich dachte, du erscheinst einfach aus dem Nichts."

„Nein, Sir, man muss die Gegner nicht absichtlich auf seine Möglichkeiten aufmerksam machen."

Der Professor öffnete eine Türe zu einem kleinen Zimmer und zeigte auf den Kamin. Auf einem Kissen ganz hinten lag Lucky. Feli hatte ihm gegenüber schon erwähnt, dass sie sich in der Animagusfigur schneller erholen konnte.

„Sie schläft noch und das ist auch gut so. Was will ich nun von dir? Du wirst selbst dahinter kommen müssen, lass uns aber lieber in mein Büro gehen. Katzen sind sehr Geräusch empfindlich."

Er ging voraus und bot Harry keinen Stuhl an, sondern blieb vor dem Kamin stehen.

„Seit sie bei dir ist, hast du dich noch weniger mit Zaubertränken beschäftigt. Das ist schlecht, sehr schlecht. Nie darfst du ganz aus den Augen verlieren, was um dich herum vorgeht. Nie! Hier, lies dies durch, dann erkläre mir, was der Trank bewirkt. Die Langzeitwirkungen werden wir zusammen erarbeiten. Arbeite hier an meinen Tisch."

Er erlaubte, dass Harry an seinem Schreibtisch saß und seine Sachen benutzte, während er im Hintergrund auf einem gemütlichen Sessel mit Zeitungen raschelte. Harry ahnte, welcher Trank es war, aber mit Vermutungen kam er bei Snape nicht durch. Er stand auf, da er sich an die Zaubertränkekartei erinnert hatte. Der Professor sah irritiert auf.

„Sir, ich brauche mal kurz die Kartei im Unterrichtsraum."

„Dritte Schranktüre von rechts, meinst du, ich benütze die Gleiche wie ihr Schüler? Meine ist vollständig, wenigstens sind alle Tränke darin, von denen ich jemals was in Erfahrung bringen konnte."

Harry konzentrierte sich auf den Vortrag, den Snape einmal im Unterricht im September gehalten hatte. Er musste alle Zutaten nacheinander aufrufen, die entsprechenden Karten schoben sich dabei nach oben oder verschwanden wieder, wenn es keinen Trank gab, bei dem sie gemeinsam auf der Rezeptur standen.

Der Zaubertränkemeister hatte seine Zeitung zur Seite gelegt. Harry spürte seine Aufmerksamkeit wie Nadeln im Genick. Sollte er es wagen, warum auch nicht? Mehr als Spott konnte es nicht geben. Wie er die Zutaten aufgerufen hatte, so rief er nun die Zubereitungsart auf. Nach der dritten Anweisung blieb nur noch eine Karte oben, die musste es sein.

„Semper expeditus", entfuhr es dem rätselnden Harry. „Eigentlich dachte ich, das Zeug heißt ‚Hallo Wach'?"

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Bei Merlin, Harry! Übersetze doch mal ‚Hallo Wach' ins Französische, in Suaheli oder ins Koreanische. Mit Latein kommen wir schon seit Jahrhunderten zurecht. ‚Semper expeditus' steht für ‚immer einsatzbereit', tönt vielleicht etwas holprig, aber die Wissenden kennen es."

Snape wollte jetzt vermutlich auf die Nebeneffekte eingehen. Wie bei einer Schokofroschkarte erhoffte er die Aufklärung auf der Rückseite dieser Karte zu finden. Er lächelte, klar und deutlich stand alles da. Er las sich die Bemerkungen genau durch. „Oh!"

„Was, nur Oh? Welche Symptome sind dir schon aufgefallen?"

„Nun, sie ist etwas bleich. Seit Halloween hat sie kaum geschlafen, war aber immer topfit. Die plötzliche Müdigkeit. Nachdem wir aus Indien zurückkamen, hat sie sich ins Bett gelegt und hat nichts mehr mitbekommen. Sie hat nicht Natalija bemerkt, die sie zugedeckt hat und auch nicht, dass wir uns mit Ron unterhalten haben. Erst nachdem Ron den Briefbeschwerer vom Schreibtisch geschubst hat, wurde sie wach. Da war sie aber auch schon wieder ganz fit."

Snape nickte, seine Blicke verlangten aber nach mehr. Noch was mehr, hatte er nicht die Nebenwirkungen vorgelesen?

„Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, würde ich dir gerne ein Rätsel stellen. Denn ich erwarte noch, dass Professor Dumbledore mich aufsucht, da wäre es nicht schlecht, wenn du gleich hier bist. Sollte es wirklich dazu kommen, was meine Informanten sagen, dann wird demnächst der Schulrat tagen. Wie ich den Alten kenne, will er davor mit dir reden."

Harry zog fragend die linke Augenbraue nach oben.

„An was oder wen würde ein normaler Zauberer, vielleicht auch ein Muggel, denken, wenn er jemandem begegnet, der eine fahle Gesichtsfarbe hat, unermüdlich unterwegs ist, kaum etwas isst?" Snape wartet ein paar Augenblicke. „Muss ich es dir einfacher machen, noch einfacher?"

„An einen gestressten Menschen, an einen Süchtigen?"

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Man begegnet der Rätsellösung nie oder sehr selten im Freien, sie haben Kräfte, die unsere übersteigen. Ihr Auftreten verängstigt selbst Magier."

„Körperliche Kräfte?", fragte Harry, biss sich aber auf die Lippen, denn so einfach machte es Snape ihm sicherlich nicht. Schnell ging er die Angaben durch, dies traf auf Natalija zu, ganz klar. „Ein Vampir, er ist bleich, braucht ewig keinen Schlaf, meidet die Sonne und hat Fähigkeiten und Kräfte, die vielen unheimlich sind."

„So, und nun betrachte mal Felicitas aus der Sicht eines voreingenommen, engstirnigen magischen Mitmenschen. Sie könnte ein Vampir sein, zumal Natalija ständig in ihrer Nähe ist. Ich weiß, es ist nicht so. Nun wissen die wenigsten, dass Natalija zu diesen Wesen gehört, aber die, die es wissen, beobachten aus Misstrauen ihre Umgebung genauer und dann taucht unsere Feli mit allen diesen Merkmalen auf. Was könnten solche Skeptiker wie Moody, Arthur oder Minerva denken?"

„Weiß dies Feli schon alles?"

„Ja, ich habe ihr meine Gedanken aufgeschrieben und sie gleichzeitig gebeten, in ihrer Katzenfigur zu schlafen. Sie hat es vermutlich verstanden, sonst hätte sie meinen Befehl nicht widerstandslos hingenommen."

Harry reizte die Frage, warum wusste Snape so viel über Animagi? „Warum unbedingt als Katze?"

„Bei Merlin, Harry! Stell dir vor, Dumbledore, Minerva oder gar Percy hätte eine 17 jährige Schülerin schlafend in meiner Wohnung gefunden. Ein runder Tisch wäre das Geringste gewesen."

Eine Katze, ganz durchsichtig, trotzdem konnte man die Eigenarten des Originals erkennen, tauchte plötzlich aus dem Nichts auf.

„Der Patronus von McGonagall?" Harry wollte sich nähern, um ihn genauer zu betrachten.

„Nein, warte!" Snape hatte seinen Zauberstab gezogen und sprach laut und deutlich, aber für Harry unverständliche Wörter. Es klang, mit seinen kehligen Lauten, wie eine der alten Sprachen. Jetzt erst wurde die Erscheinung deutlicher, als ob eine Sperre aufgehoben worden wäre: „Er ist schon wieder in sich zusammengesackt. Severus, du musst ihm wieder auf die Beine helfen. Der Minister will gleich hier sein, um eine seiner hervorragenden Ideen zu verkünden." Ihrer Stimme nach war sie äusserst sauer.

Snape hatte die Zimmertüre geöffnet, hinter der Felicitas in ihrer Animagus Gestalt schlief. „Felicitas, der Schulleiter braucht unsere Hilfe. Warum ich sie wecke, Harry? Weil sie sich ruhig ansehen kann, was ein übermäßiges Einnehmen von ‚Hallo Wach' bewirkt."

Felicitas trat verschlafen aus dem Zimmer.

„Ihr beiden werdet jetzt gemeinsam durch den Unterrichtsraum die Kerker verlassen."

„Wir könnten dich auch gleich zum Alten mitnehmen, Severus."

„Nein, sollten wir beobachtet werden, verrät das zu viel von euren Möglichkeiten, wie Harry schon ganz richtig erkannt hat. Potter kommt nicht mehr aus dem Raum heraus, wird aber kurz darauf ganz woanders gesehen. Für meinen Ruf ist es zudem gut, wenn ich oft bei Kontrollgängen gesehen werde."

Kaum auf dem Flur angekommen, blieb Felicitas stehen. „Warum warst du bei ihm?"

Harry ging weiter, suchend wanderten seine Augen den Flur entlang. Felicitas holte ihn gleich wieder er ein. „Warum, Harry? Kann ich nicht ein paar Stunden hier sein, ohne dass gleich eine Suchaktion losgetreten wird?"

„Er wollte, dass ich dich abhole. Außerdem soll ich dich früh ins Bett stecken und darauf achten, dass du dort auch bleibst. Es ist nicht so gut, den Schlaf ständig zu verschieben."

„So schädlich ist das Zeug ja auch nicht", verteidigte Felicitas ihren Trank.

„Nein, nur dass du dadurch gerade so aussiehst, dass man dich für einen Vampir halten könnte. Womit Natalija leicht in Verdacht geraten würde. Zudem besteht die Gefahr, dass du plötzlich zusammenklappst, weil dir dein Trank ausgegangen ist."

Sie wollte etwas erwidern. Kam aber nicht dazu, da Harry sie in einen der vielen Flure schob. Von hier aus verschwanden sie Richtung Dumbledores Büro.

Felicitas öffnete die untere Türe zum Treppenhaus von innen, denn sie war dahinter angekommen und ließ sie nun krachend in das Schloss fallen. „Wir sollen ja niemandem etwas zum Nachdenken geben."

„Nein, diejenigen werden sich nur Fragen, woher wir das Password haben."

„Jeder geht davon aus, dass du es kennst. Lord Potter kann doch überall hin."

Die Treppe trug sie nach oben. Sie öffneten die Türe, ohne angeklopft zu haben. Es wäre sicherlich ein Nein gekommen. Komisch, an dieser Türe klopfte kaum einer an, vermutlich, weil man davon ausging, dass Dumbledore wusste, wer den Wasserspeier passiert hatte.

Entsetzt sahen sie den reglos auf einer schwebenden Bahre liegenden Dumbledore an. Felicitas sah ihn an, er gehörte zu den dankbaren Abnehmern ihres Trankes. Sie beugte sich über ihn und roch, konnte aber nicht feststellen, woher der Geruch nach Zitronenbrause stammte, ob von den Drops oder ihrem Trank. Snape hatte es da einfacher, denn seiner hatte einen typischen Geruch.

Sie sah sich um und hob ein kleines gläsernes Gefäß empor. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab.

„Nein, überlasse solche Dinge lieber denen, die etwas davon verstehen!" Minerva stellte sich zwischen Dumbledore und die junge Besucherin. „Sagt mir lieber, wo Snape bleibt?"

Das Zufallen der Türe zum Treppenhaus verriet einen neuen Besucher, der so zügig herbeieilte, als ob er auf der sich nach oben windenden Treppe zusätzlich gelaufen wäre.

Für Snape schien der Anblick eines zusammengebrochenen alten Mannes nichts auszumachen, obwohl es Dumbledore war. Schnell überprüfte er mit seinem Zauberstab seine Vermutung. „Felicitas, nun deine Analyse! Und was ist zu tun?"

Harry spürte das Zittern seiner Freundin. Sie drehte das leere Glasgefäß in ihren Fingern. „Severus meinst du wirklich, dass er …?"

Tadelnd sah McGonagall die Schülerin an: „Professor Snape, Felicitas!"

„Vielleicht ...", forschte das Mädchen weiter. „Vielleicht ist das Gläschen auch älter, es kann doch nicht nur an meinem Trank liegen? Severus, sag doch was!"

Der Professor schwang seinen Zauberstab. „Accio Serum! Accio Serum!"

Einige gleiche Glaskolben flogen in seiner ausgestreckte Hand. Alle waren leer. „Feli, was sagst du nun?"

Sie hob ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die Behältnisse. Eine Schrift, ihre Schrift, tauchte auf und dazu einige Nummern, alle Angaben waren identisch. „Eine ganze Lieferung hat er in der kurzen Zeit verbraucht!"

„Was schlägt nun meine kleine Giftmischerin vor?"

„Nun, er sieht aus wie schlafend, kein verzerrter Gesichtsausdruck oder so. Ich denke, Ruhe, Ruhe und nochmals Ruhe sollte ausreichen! Ist er eigentlich ein Animagus?"

Minerva schüttelte energisch den Kopf: „Gönnen würde ich es Albus schon, aber der Minister hat sich angekündigt. Es macht sich schlecht, wenn ich ihn vertrete. Es würde der Eindruck entstehen, dass er seine Aufgabe nicht mehr meistern kann."

Snape sah sich um, nahm die Zuckerdose und einen Löffel vom Schreibtisch und griff in seinen Umhang. Vorsichtig zählte er die Tropfen und wandte sich dann Dumbledore zu. Harry bemühte sich, den alten Herrn aufzurichten, verwundert sah dieser sich um. „Schon wieder?"

Dumbledore lächelte, als er Felicitas sah: „Könntest du mir nochmal etwas von dem Zeug geben?"

„Nein, Sir, Professor Snape wird Ihnen ein paar Tropfen geben, aber dannach sollten Sie mal tagelang schlafen. Wenn Sie ein Animagus wären, könnten Sie in dieser Figur schlafen. Tiere erholen sich schneller."

„Woher willst du das wissen?" McGonagall sah sie misstrauisch über die Ränder ihrer Brille hinweg an.

Felicitas biss sich auf die Unterlippe, wiedereinmal war sie zu vorlaut gewesen. „Ich kenne ein Mädchen, das dies behauptet. Sie kann sich verwandeln."

„Ich denke, das Mädchen ..."

Ein Hauself ploppte in den Raum und unterbrach somit McGonagall in ihrer Antwort. Er meldete aufgeregt: „Der Minister der Magie, Mr. Edward Hopkins, hat das Schulgelände betreten, begleitet von Madame Bones."


	55. Welchen Rest?

Hallo,

hiermit liefern wir das nächste Kapitel, rechtzeitig, dass ihr es heute noch lesen könnt. Bevor die Fussballbegeisterung euch die Konzentration raubt;)

Ganz herzlichen Dank an Quarks, der wieder sehr viel zu tun hatte. Manchmal überholen sich bei mir die Wörter in den Sätzen, weil ich schneller denke, als schreibe. Da ist so ein guter Betaleser ein wahres Glück.

* * *

**Welchen Rest?**

Den Lärm in der Großen Halle konnte er heute kaum ertragen. Sicherlich war es so laut wie immer, aber heute war er gar nicht fit. Der Geschmack von Snapes ‚Hallo Wach' lag ihm noch immer schwer auf der Zunge. Die Hoffnung, dass der Morgentee ihn herunterspülen würde, erfüllte sich nicht. Sicherlich hatte Severus für den Trank noch extra tief in ein Glas mit bitteren Kräutern gegriffen. Anders konnte es nicht sein.

Der Schulrat tagte heute Abend, was schon wieder einen Termin mehr bedeutete, der ihn daran hinderte, einen besseren Kontakt zu Harry und seinen Freunden aufzubauen. Die saßen da unten und waren auch noch nicht so frisch, wie sie es in ihrem Alter sein sollten. Er hatte wohl zu lange seinen Blick auf dem Gryffindortisch ruhen lassen, denn eine Erstklässlerin winkte ihm unsicher zu. Er winkte zurück, um gleich wieder von anderen die gleiche Antwort zu erhalten.

Einige Schüler waren scheinbar schon mit dem Frühstück fertig, denn sie suchten ihre Sachen zusammen. Jetzt war es an der Zeit für seine Überraschung. Während seiner Reise durch Deutschland, ganz am Anfang seines Lebens, hatte er sie in einem Laden gesehen, er war davon einfach begeistert gewesen.

Er bewegte seine Hand unauffällig, da erschien die gewünschte Kuckucksuhr stark vergrößert über seinem Platz. Gleich würde das kleine Vögelein seinen Ruf bestätigen, ein chaotischer Alter zu sein. Mit der Zeit gefiel ihm der Gedanken an diesen Ruf immer mehr, ließ dieser ihm doch immer wieder Möglichkeiten, die Mitmenschen zu überraschen und oft die wahren Gründe seines Tuns zu verheimlichen.

„Kuck kuck! Kuck kuck!"

Köstlich, selbst die müdesten seiner Schüler waren plötzlich hellwach. Das Häschen mit dem Uhrwerk, welches mit seinem Rührlöffel auf einen Topfdeckel schlug, wäre vielleicht einigen bekannt gewesen, aber eine Uhr, aus der ein mechanischer Vogel rief, dies brachte auch die Muggelgeborenen ganz sicher aus der Fassung.

Es war ein voller Erfolg, die Schüler sahen alle zu ihm herauf. Snape konnte das Entsetzen über die Einfältigkeit kaum verbergen, auch einige Slytherin sahen genervt zu ihm.

"Guten Morgen, ihr Lieben,

ihr fragt euch jetzt sicher, was will der jetzt noch vor dem Unterrichtsbeginn? Ich sage es euch. Die Schüler, die heute in Rechtslehre gehen wollen, können sich mit etwas Anderem beschäftigen. Professor Weasley ist in das Ministerium zurückbeordert worden. Da er heute Morgen schon dort antreten musste, hatte er leider keine Zeit mehr, sich von euch zu verabschieden. Wer will, darf ihm gerne eine Eule senden.

Psst! Nicht jubeln, denn die Rechtslehre wird deshalb nicht abgesetzt. Wer es unterrichten wird, erfahrt ihr Morgen, denn der Schulrat tagt erst heute Abend. Die Herrschaften werden sich auf Hogwarts treffen, um sich auch mit den Lehrern zu besprechen. Bitte benehmt euch so, wie ihr wollt, dass die Herrschaften von euch denken sollen. Jetzt aber los, sonst kommt ihr zu spät."

Dumbledore sah den Schülern nach, die nun aus der großen Halle hinausdrängten. Manchmal wünschte er sich, dass er auch noch dabei sein könnte. Sein Verstand korrigierte ihn aber umgehend, das alles noch einmal zu erleben, nein, das wollte er wirklich nicht mehr. Besser machen ja, aber nur durchleben?

Minerva störte ihn beim Schwelgen in seinen Erinnerungen. „Albus, wie soll ich sie im Unterricht setzen? Nachdem du Natalija in die gleiche Klasse wie Harry gesteckt hast, fällt es sicherlich sehr auf, dass sie von den Grundkenntnissen keine Ahnung hat."

„Du setzt niemanden um, du lässt es einfach geschehen. Minerva, oft denken die Betroffenen mehr über ihre Situation nach als außen Stehende. Zumal sie über mehr Fähigkeiten verfügen als normale Schüler. Lass ihnen den Spielraum, dies auszuprobieren."

„Um nochmals auf gestern Abend zurückzukommen. Meinst du nicht auch, dass Felicitas uns etwas vorenthält?"

„Wenn es nur eins wäre, was wir nicht wissen!"

„Ich unterbreche nur zu gern! Wir sollten bedenken, dass dies hier nicht ein Raum der vertrauten Abgeschlossenheit ist." Snape stellte seine Teetasse auf den Tisch und stand auf. „Für mich ist Felicitas McKinnon eine aufgeweckte, sehr begabte Schülerin. Lasst sie einfach in Ruhe, sie wird das schon managen. Wir sollten unsere Schüler aber nicht noch länger warten lassen."

Wartend stand er vor Minerva, die seufzend ihre Tasche nahm und von Snape hinausgeleitet wurde.

„Was soll das, Severus?"

„Sprich mit ihr, nicht über sie, nur so kannst du Vertrauen erhalten! Schönen Tag noch."

„Danke für die Belehrung!"

Der wusste mehr, er war ihr Vertrauter unter den Lehrern und im Orden. Warum hatte ein solch aufgewecktes Mädchen sich so einen als Vertrauensperson ausgesucht? Hatte sie, als ihre Hauslehrerin, sich vielleicht zu sehr verschlossen? Energisch schritt sie voran, was der konnte, sollte ihr nicht unmöglich sein! Und sie hatte jetzt auch einen Ansatzpunkt, nicht nur er mit seiner Giftmischerei.

„Guten Tag, Felicitas! Setz dich doch." Dumbledore unterstrich seine Aufforderung mit einer eleganten Bewegung in Richtung der gemütlichen Sitzgruppe. „Severus hat uns ja eine sehr schmerzliche Aufgabe gestellt. Schmerzlich im übertragenen Sinne, natürlich. Wir müssen da tief in unser Innerstes vordringen."

Die Schülerin hatte sich auf einen der bequemen Sessel gesetzt. Das konnte ja heiter werden, sollte sie jetzt seine Therapeutin spielen oder mit ihm eine Selbsthilfegruppe gründen? Nein, da hatte sie einfach keine Lust dazu, also musste sie gleich reagieren, nicht, dass das Gespräch doch in diese Richtung ging. Der Zweck ihres Besuchs war ja ursprünglich, über ihren Unterricht bei den Erstklässlern zu sprechen.

„Nun, Professor Dumbledore, die Ursache ist schnell gefunden, wir wollten uns beide unentbehrlich machen. Immer und überall mitwirken und nichts ohne unsere Kontrolle geschehen zu lassen. Dieses hat uns in die Abhängigkeit von dem ‚Hallo Wach' gebracht, weil wir so unsere Wachphasen verlängern konnten."

Der alte Mann hatte sich auch gesetzt und drehte nun genüsslich ein Brausebonbon aus seiner Verpackung. „So einfach hatte es sich Severus sicherlich nicht vorgestellt, du kennst ihn ja auch schon ziemlich gut."

Sie nickte, diese Aussage brauchte keine verbale Bestätigung. „Wir werden wohl lernen müssen, auch auf die kleinsten Zeichen der Anerkennung zu achten, auch mal Nachfragen oder einfach mal Aufgaben abgeben."

„Das ist ein gutes Stichwort." Dumbledore griff jetzt nach den auf dem Tisch liegenden Unterlagen. „Severus wünscht, dass du weiterhin die Erstklässler in Zaubertränke übernimmst und einige andere Stunden. Wärst du damit einverstanden oder überfordern wir dich damit?"

„Müsste schon klappen, aber mehr kann ich nicht übernehmen, schließlich müssen wir uns nicht nur auf eine Abschlussprüfung vorbereiten, sondern auch auf einen Überlebenskampf. In dem wir eigentlich schon mittendrin sind."

„Ja, so ist es, obwohl es um Tom zurzeit sehr ruhig ist."

„Ruhig ist relativ", konterte Felicitas. „Schließlich ist seit dem Anschlag in der Winkelgasse gerade mal eine Woche vergangen. Er wird viel umorganisieren müssen, wenn Hopkins tatsächlich den schwarzen Gestalten in der Winkelgasse auf die Pelle rückt."

„Wenn sie ihnen auf die Pelle rücken!"

„Warum sollten sie das nicht?"

„Felicitas, führe das Spiel doch weiter. Hopkins hat mit Miller einen unliebsamen Mitarbeiter in die Winkelgasse abgeschoben. Ist er erfolgreich, dann steigt das Ansehen des Ministers, wenn nicht, dann wird Hopkins vorgeworfen, eine falsche Personalentscheidung getroffen zu haben. Es besteht aber auch die Möglichkeit, dass Miller sich anstrengt und mit seinen Erfolgen selber gut darstellt."

„Dies würde Voldemort sicherlich schnell und unwiderrufbar beenden, meinst du nicht, Albus?"

Verwundert sah der Angesprochene auf. Er war ja schon viel von ihr gewohnt, aber jetzt einfach so auf ‚Du' umschalten?

„Ich brauche keine Legilimentik, um deine Gedanken zu kennen. Nein, ich bin kein Vampir und somit auch nicht älter als du. Ein Mitglied deines Ordens bin ich auch nicht und will es auch nicht werden. Warum duze ich dich dann? Es könnte ja sein, dass wir Jungen einen eigenen Verbund gründen, dann müssen wir enger zusammenarbeiten, und da wären solche Formalitäten hinderlich. Du nennst Harry ja auch nicht seine Lordschaft.

Um besser mit Harry auszukommen, solltest du ihn endlich respektieren, er ist keine Marionette mehr von dir. So eine vertraute Ansprache wäre ein guter Wiederanfang mit ihm, zudem musst du vor allem noch dein Versprechen einlösen. Bring uns endlich den Schutz vor der schwarzen Magie bei! Den Rest lernen wir selber."

„Welchen Rest?"

„Das, was ihr schwarze Magie nennt."

Alarmiert sah Dumbledore auf, so deutlich hatte er seine Ängste nicht bestätigt haben wollen. Jetzt brauchte er Argumente, um die Kinder von diesem gefährlichen Unterfangen fern zu halten. Vor allem Zeit, um sich einen Plan auszudenken. „Findest du den Weg, den du gehen willst ..."

Das Klappern eines Holzbeines unterbrach ihn, nein, Moody musste nicht gleich alles wissen.

„Albus, wirst du alt, oder mit wem redest du?", suchend sah sich der ehemalige Auror um. „Mit einer Katze. Du bist vermutlich doch zu lange alleine in deinem Büro! Sich mit einer Katze zu unterhalten, also wirklich."

„He Harry, warte auf mich!" Natalija kam hinter ihm die Treppe herunter gelaufen. „Ich will auch mal Hagrid beim Unterricht beobachten. Gut, ich habe es nicht gewählt, aber interessieren würden mich manche Tiere schon."

Hermine sah alarmiert auf: „Du weißt, wo er unterrichtet?"

„Klar, ein wenig Licht schadet ja nicht. So gerne würde ich mal Thestrale und Einhörner sehen, es soll sogar Hypogreife geben, schreiben die in der Geschichte von Hogwarts."

Harry dachte kurz nach. „Wir werden mit Hagrid reden und ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass er den Stoff für dich nachholt. Irgendwann mal abends, wenn er Zeit hat."

„Meinst du, das macht Hagrid für mich?"

„Wir fragen ihn einfach. Genieße deinen freien Nachmittag, mache dir deswegen keine Sorgen."

„Frei? Hausaufgaben muss ich machen, zum Glück habe ich schon viel über Animagi gelesen."

„Wo denn? In der geheimen schwarzen Bibliothek der Blacks?"

Natalija fuhr herum, sie hasste es, von hinten angesprochen zu werden. „Oh platinblond und vorlaut, du musst Draco Malfoy sein! Ich würde mir an deiner Stelle die Haare etwas färben oder kürzer tragen, sonst verwechselt man dich leicht mit einem Mädchen."

Malfoy schnaufte verächtlich. „Wer ist hier vorlaut, du hast keine Ahnung, wer ich bin."

„Ein aufgeblasener Wicht, der auf etwas stolz ist, das er nicht selbst geschaffen hat und das vor allem Vergangenheit ist", schimpfte Ginny. „Oder bist du auf einen Vater stolz, der endlich in Askaban sitzt?"

Viele Schüler waren stehen geblieben, während andere schleunigst einen Lehrer suchten, welcher eingreifen konnte, bevor es zur Sache ging.

„Jetzt ärgere doch Draco nicht, er kann wirklich nichts für seinen Vater. Er hat sicherlich schon genug unter ihm und seinen Machenschaften gelitten", mischte sich Harry ein.

Hermine sah ihn fassungslos an, so einfühlsam hatte sie sich Harry Draco gegenüber nie vorstellen können. Da sprach er auch schon in ganz normalen Tonfall weiter. „Wir sollten ihn wegen seiner Angst um seinen Vater nicht noch ärgern. Zu der Bibliothek, Draco, ich hätte sie gerne, das ist wahr! Irgendwelche Idioten haben aber leider den Kastellan dazu gebracht, sich mit ihr zu verbrennen. Folglich kann Natalija nur Bücher aus der Bibliothek von Hogwarts lesen."

Pflichtgemäß schluchzte Michail auf, seine Trauer, auch wenn sie nur gespielt war, gab dem ganzen Streit eine sentimentale Note. Catherine kümmerte sich auch gleich um ihn. Unschlüssig standen die Schüler herum, jeder wollte wissen, wer zuerst ging, Harry oder Draco?

„Haltet Draco nicht auf, lasst ihn gehen", forderte Felicitas die Schüler auf, die einen Kreis gebildet hatten. „Vielleicht, Draco, bekommt dein Vater noch eine Chance, sich zu bewähren, jedem gemeinen Dieb billigt man so etwas zu."

„Halts Maul, du Schlampe!" Mit der Beherrschung von Draco war es vorbei, alles, wirklich alles konnte er ertragen, aber Beleidigungen und vor allem Mitleid nicht! Er wollte sofort zu seinem Zauberstab greifen, aber er blickte schon auf einige auf ihn gerichtete, die Schüler um ihn herum hatten ihre schon gezogen, Potter und dieses Miststück würden sofort reagieren, wenn sich seine Hand dem Umhang näherte.

„Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, Miss McKinnon! Mr. Malfoy ist nicht verurteilt, noch gilt er als unschuldig, egal, was man ihm vorwirft." Professor Snape trat aus dem Schatten eines Säulenpaares hervor und winkte, damit die Schüler weitergingen.

„So nicht, Professor Snape, so nicht!", rief Professor McGonagall, sie stand mit ein paar kleineren Schülern auf einem Treppenabsatz und schien das Ganze beobachtet zu haben. „Mr. Malfoy hat durch sein Verhalten provoziert. Ich gebe meinen Gryffindors die Punkte wieder, weil sie so viel Beherrschung gezeigt haben, so kam es nicht zu einem wüsten Kampf. Seien wir froh, dass dieser Streit nicht heute Abend ausgebrochen ist, was für ein Bild hätten die Schulräte dann von uns."

Hagrid strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, als Natalija nach dem Abendessen mit ihm sprach. McGonagall stimmte zu, dass er dem Mädchen ein paar Nachhilfestunden gab. Dieses verschwand, um ihre Unterrichtsmappe zu holen.

„Hagrid, du weißt, auf was du dich da einlässt?"

„Weiß nich, was du meinst, is doch lieb, die Kleine. Hätte gerne viele so wissbegierige Schüler."

„Du weißt, warum sie jetzt erst bei uns ist?"

„Is doch egal! Professor Dumbledore hat uns doch gesagt, sie wurde spät entdeckt. Ich habe kein Problem mit ihr." Er grinste die Hauslehrerin an und fuhr sich dabei mit der Zunge sichtbar über die Zähne. „Is ihr kleines Geheimnis, mich störts nich."

„Hat er dir das gesagt?"

„Muss er nich, hab so etwas im Gespür. Ich kenne einige davon, keine Sorge."

Ein Hüsteln schreckte sie aus dem Gespräch auf, es saß nur noch Severus Snape am Lehrertisch. „Auffälliger geht es wohl nicht mehr. Minerva, ich sagte dir schon heute Morgen, sie werden sich selbst darum kümmern."

„Gerne wüsste ich, was dich, der sonst immer für Kontrolle ist, zu dieser Annahme bringt. Vergiss nicht, es sind Jugendliche, die leicht überfordert sein können."

„Bei Gelegenheit werde ich dir Beweise liefern, meine Liebe. Nun sollten wir uns aber aufmachen, die Schulräte werden gleich eintreffen und wir wollen doch ein ordentliches Hogwarts vorführen."

Im Treppenhaus trafen sie auf Natalija, die zusammen mit Felicitas und Hermine der Großen Halle entgegen stürmten.

„Miss McKinnon, wohin des Wegs?"

„Oh, Professor McGonagall, ich werde Natalija und Hermine mit zu Professor Hagrid begleiten. Solche Tiere habe ich auch noch nie gesehen!"

„Sobald Sie zurück sind, würde ich gerne wissen, was Sie alles erlebt haben." McGonagall lächelte die Mädchen etwas an, nicht zu viel, man soll es ja nicht übertreiben.

Sie vermied es, Snape anzusehen, so schnell hatte sie den Beweis nicht erwartet. Felicitas war es sicherlich egal, ob sie die Wesen da draußen kannte oder nicht. Vor allem war auch Hermine dabei, sie war sicher sehr interessiert, aber auch sehr vernünftig, auf sie konnte man sich verlassen. Minerva jedenfalls war froh, dass Snape sich jeglichen Kommentars enthielt. Sie schätzte ihn, weil er wusste, wann er es nicht übertreiben sollte.

Es gab tatsächlich einen eigenen Raum für die Sitzungen des Schulrates, der eingerichtet war wie ein reines Museum. Überall, wie auch im Büro des Schulleiters, hingen Bilder seiner Vorgänger.

Ein großer ovaler Tisch stand in der Mitte, es war aber nur das obere Ende für die Sitzung vorgesehen, denn da gab es Gläser, Weinflaschen und Namensschilder.

Hopkins sprach sehr verärgert mit Margarete, die sich mit ihren bisherigen Äußerungen schon zu Harrys Feindin gemacht hatte. Diese marschierte auf den Stuhl mit der höchsten Lehne zu, aber der ließ sich nicht bewegen. „Albus, höre mit diesen Spielchen auf, ich sitze dem Gremium vor."

„Meine gute Margarete, ich bin auch nur als Gast geladen. Es wird wohl ein Zauber auf dem Stuhl liegen, welcher der Ordnung des Rates entspricht."

Harry ahnte, wessen Name auf dem Schild des Vorsitzenden prangte, aber er irrte sich. Der Minister setzte sich auf den Stuhl rechts davon und Madame Bones nahm den Stuhl auf der linken Seite. Es waren also insgesamt zwölf Mitglieder, Harry hatte sich das Gremium größer vorgestellt. Diejenigen, die jetzt ihre Plätze einnahmen, kannte er fast alle aus dem Geheimen Rat. Die magische Welt in Grossbritannien war nicht so groß, dass es sehr viel Auswahl an alt eingesessenen Familien gab. Er folgte dem Winken von Amelia und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, den er zuerst dem Minister zugeschrieben hatte.

„Wo bleiben denn die Tatterkreise?", schimpfte die nervige Hexe. „Siehst du, Edward, dein Lord Potter bringt sie nicht dazu, pünktlich zu sein!"

„Nun, es fehlen nur noch die Professoren der Hochschule und Archibald", versuchte Albus die Hexe zu beruhigen. Währenddessen las sich Harry den Text durch, der auf seinem Platz lag. Er sollte tatsächlich den Vorsitz führen, obwohl er nicht einmal wusste, wie das Ganze ablaufen sollte. Da trafen endlich auch die restlichen Mitglieder ein.

Harry erhob sich: „Guten Abend miteinander, dies ist meine erste Sitzung in diesem Gremium und mir ist Kraft meines Erbes gleich der Stuhl des Vorsitzenden zugefallen. Ich denke, diese Bürde ist am Anfang zu schwer für mich, und da Professor Dumbledore als Schulleiter nur Gast ist und der Herr Minister und Madame Bones hier nicht den Vorsitz übernehmen können, bitte ich Sie, lieber Sir Archibald de Mimsy-Porpington, diesen Part für mich zu übernehmen. Sie sind der Älteste unter uns und somit das erfahrenste Ratsmitglied."

Mit dieser Reaktion hatte niemand gerechnet, der sichtbar gerührte Archibald führte, nach einigen Dankesworten an Harry, überraschend effektiv durch die Sitzung.

In einer kleinen Pause, welche Sir Archibald den Lehrern ließ, sich zu versammeln, wandte sich Edward an Harry. Dumbledore beobachtete die beiden. Schien der Minister sich auch um eine bessere Beziehung zu bemühen? Er wollte näher zu den beiden, um vielleicht etwas zu verstehen. Harry wirkte sehr erfreut. Dumbledore überlegte gerade, ob er es wagen sollte, als sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte. „Nicht doch, Albus! Es geht um eine rein geschäftliche Angelegenheit, bei der Harry ungerecht vom Ministerium behandelt wurde. Edward versucht, den Fehler wieder gut zu machen. Wir werden die Änderungen ohne Schwierigkeiten durch den Schulrat bekommen, Archibald führt sehr umsichtig und völlig neutral. Hätte ich ihm nicht zu getraut."

Es klopfte und angeführt von McGonagall betraten die Lehrer, schön nach Dienstalter geordnet, den Raum. Als die beiden Letzten kamen Tonks und Felicitas, die auch gleich Harry winkten. Harry winkte zurück und wollte aufstehen, als er von Sir Archibald zurückgebeten wurde.

Auch dieser Teil der Sitzung ging ohne Schwierigkeiten vorüber. Da nochmals alles besprochen wurde, hatte Harry Zeit, sich im Raum genauer umzusehen. In einer Nische entdeckte er den fast kopflosen Nick, welcher sehr zufrieden seinen Nachfahren beobachtete, der sehr würdig der von Harry überlassenen Aufgabe nachging.

„Miss McKinnon und auch Miss Tonks, sind Sie mit den Änderungen Ihrer Aufgaben einverstanden? Keine Scheu, eine falsche Zurückhaltung passt nicht zu Ihnen!"

Professor Tofty gluckste amüsiert vor sich hin, er hatte seine große Freude an den bisweilen launigen Sprüchen des alten Earls.

Nachdem beide geantwortet hatten, beendete Sir Archibald mit dem Hinweis auf ein wartendes Buffet die Sitzung. Harry musste noch, neben dem Vorsitzenden und dieser Margarete, das Protokoll unterschreiben.

Die Schüler bekamen von dem Nichts mit, außer dass in dieser Nacht nur der alte Filch mit seiner Miss Norris für Ordnung sorgte.

Am nächsten Tag war es nicht Dumbledore, der zu den Schülern sprach, sondern der Minister persönlich. Er berichtete etwas über die Sitzung und kam dann zur interessantesten Entscheidung.

„Professor Tonks wird sich um das Unterrichtsfach Rechtslehre kümmern, sie hat auch Verbindungen zur Justiz, so werden einige Richter kommen, die erarbeiteten Themen zu verfestigen und eure Fragen zu beantworten."

Erleichterung machte sich breit, nicht dass Recht sehr beliebt gewesen wäre, aber der Abgang von Percy freute schon die meisten.

„Es kann sein, dass Mr. Percy Weasley auch noch einmal kommt", fuhr der Minister fort. „Wenn ihr zum Beispiel nähere Auskünfte über die Versäumnisse der Gerichte in den letzten Jahrzehnten haben wollt. Mit diesem Thema wird er sich in Zukunft auseinander setzen."

„Oh!", rief Seamus aus, „kann ich mich dann an ihn wenden, wenn ich wissen will, wann die Umbridge endlich verurteilt wird?"

Der Minister sah den Schüler etwas irritiert an, lud ihn dann aber umgehend zu einem Gespräch über das Thema ein.

„Hermine, du gehst aber mit?"

Die nickte Seamus zu, der nun etwas beruhigter wirkte.

„Du kannst doch nicht ...", Ron schluckte erst, bevor er weitersprach, „... ohne mich, aber mit Seamus, zum Minister gehen, was denkt der sich denn?"

„Hä?", ratlos sah Hermine Ron an. Ginny, Harry und Felicitas warfen sich genervte Blicke zu.

„Och Ron, was könnte er sich denken?", erkundigte sich Natalija amüsiert.

„Er wird sich denken, was für ein hübsches Paar", lästerte Dean Thomas. Rons Ohren wurden rot, er war mal wieder durch seine Eifersucht und sein überschnelles Mundwerk ins Fettnäpfchen getreten.

„Vielleicht verwechselt er das Treffen mit einem Termin zur Trauung und du bist nicht dabei, Ron!" Der Blick, mit welchem Ron Dean bedachte, müsste doch irgendeine Wirkung haben, aber nichts geschah. Ginny summte leise den Hochzeitsmarsch, durch das Gelächter am Tisch war zuerst einmal die Spannung gelöst.

Die Schüler strebten in kleine Gruppen zu den Klassenräumen.

Mitten in dem Gedränge winkte Professor McGonagall Felicitas zu sich. „Nein, nein, Mr. Potter, ich denke, es ist besser, sie kümmert sich allein darum."

Ron schubste Harry etwas in die Richtung von Felicitas, aber der blockte ab.

„Was soll ich da, du hast doch gehört, McGonagall traut es ihr alleine zu. Warum sollte ich das nicht auch?"

„Mann, auf welchem Trip bist du eigentlich? Nimmst Malfoy in Schutz, lässt alles zu? Jeder kann tun, was er will!"

„Ist das schlecht? Ron, wer bin ich denn, um jemandem etwas zu verbieten?"

„Nein, so nicht, Mensch Harry! Stell dich nicht so an, du verstehst mich doch, ich meine, du unterstützt sogar noch alle bei ihren Plänen. Natalija hat die Chance schlechthin. Hermine ist am Forschen und will uns vorschreiben, wen wir wann, wo und wie zu verhexen haben. Ginny, meine eigene Schwester, macht, was sie will. Wenn du mit ihr einmal ernsthaft reden würdest, würde sie mehr für die Schule tun."

„Stopp, Ron, dieser Satz kommt von dir? Ich mache bei deinem Sportprogramm mit, selbst Felicitas, die das sonst nicht mag, ist dabei. Warum sollte ich nicht jeden unterstützen bei dem, was er gut kann und gerne tut? Und Malfoy war nicht gerade erfreut, dass ausgerechnet ich mich für ihn eingesetzt habe."

Ron nickte nur nachdenklich. Harry war sich sicher, dass sie zu spät in den Unterricht von Mary-Anne kamen, aber das war im Moment egal. Nachsitzen bei ihr hatte ja auch seinen Reiz.

Sein Freund schien in die gleiche Richtung zu denken, denn er zögerte vor der Türe. „Die macht uns wieder zu Versuchskaninchen, weil wir zu spät kommen. Wir könnten ganz wegbleiben und du erzählst ihr, dass wir zusammen etwas für ein Amt im Ministerium ausgearbeitet haben."

„Was denn und für welches Amt?"

Harry sah auf, eine junge Frau, ungefähr im Alter von Tonks und Mary-Anne, stand hinter ihnen. Die Kleider waren sicherlich nicht die Teuersten, aber der Inhalt sprach für sich. Harry versuchte, sich nicht von dem beinahe freien Blick auf den Bauchnabel der Frau beeinflussen zu lassen, obwohl es reizvoll war, aber sie war einfach zu alt. So alt wie Tonks, gut, die war eine Ausnahme, aber Frauen über zwanzig waren keine Adresse für ihn, er brauchte nicht noch mehr Probleme.

„Was interessiert Sie das und wie kommen Sie überhaupt hierher?"

„Eine logische und eine nicht so tolle Frage", konterte die Angesprochene. „Ich bin die Assistentin des Ministers der Magie und soll etwas mit dir abstimmen und gekommen bin ich durch das Portal und über das Treppenhaus."

Ron sah beide überrascht an. So hatte er Harry noch nicht erlebt, aber die Frau war ihm wohl über.

„Die zweite Frage war nicht so doof, wie du es dargestellt hast. Vampire fliegen durch den Kamin, Verräter werden irgendwie herein geschmuggelt, Leute, die unbedingt eingeschleust werden müssen, kommen per Portschlüssel oder Kamin, nur anständige Menschen kommen durch das Portal. Ich bin Harry, das ist Ron Weasley und deinen Namen habe ich nicht verstanden?"

„Divina! Hey, Harry, hey, Ron!"

"Und warum nicht gleich so, Divina?"

„He Ron, ihr habt versucht, dem Ministerium die Schuld zu geben, weil ihr getrödelt habt. Das finde ich nicht so begeisternd! Edward Hopkins bemüht sich, das Ministerium wieder zu rehabilitieren und ihr macht es kaputt."

„Wenn zwei Schuljungs die Anstrengungen des Ministeriums unterlaufen können, dann fehlt es dort wohl an Substanz! Außerdem, Divina, hast du noch ein T-Shirt dabei? Wenn dich McGonagall so trifft, dann kannst du dir einen neuen Job suchen!" Als sie ihn überrascht ansah, streckte Harry eine Hand aus und ein pinkfarbiges T-Shirt erschien. „Zweiter Stock, Damentoilette! Aber du kennst den Weg, schließlich warst du in Slytherin."

„Ravenclaw, trotzdem werde ich der Myrte keine Gesellschaft leisten. Ihr müsst aber warten, schließlich habe ich dich gesucht." Sie nahm Harry das T-Shirt aus der Hand und verschwand in einer Toilette auf der gleichen Etage.

Wie zufällig erschien in dem Moment, als sie alleine waren, Dumbledore im Korridor. „Der feine Gentleman wartet nicht direkt vor der Türe, das ist indiskret."

Der Ausschnitt war immer noch sehenswert, aber doch nicht mehr so offenherzig. Auch Tonks liebte Ausschnitte und schließlich war das ihr T-Shirt, welches Harry heraufbeschworen hatte. Es stammte aus Tonks' Schrank im Grimmauldplatz. Er hatte nur irgendein T-Shirt aus diesem Schrank heraufbeschworen, denn genau konnte er nicht wissen, was wo war.

„Oh! Guten Tag, Divina", begrüßte der Direktor die junge Frau. „Hatte die gute McGonagall doch nicht recht mit ihrer Vermutung, dass deine Kleidung unangepasst wäre. Sie hat mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht, als sie hörte, dass du auf Hogwarts bist."

„Professor Dumbledore, es kommt nicht auf die Äußerlichkeiten an! So oder ähnlich haben Sie sich früher geäußert."

„Ist ja gut, mich stört es ja auch nicht, dafür bin ich wirklich zu alt, aber meine jungendlichen Freunde könnten ein unangemessenes Auftreten schon von den wichtigen Dingen ablenken."

„Was ist denn in der Jugend wichtig, werter Professor Dumbledore, sicherlich nicht Lyrik und Heldengedichte!"

„Überleben, Divane!"

„Harry, ich bin nicht verrückt. Ich heiße Divina! Der Name kommt aus dem romanischen und nicht aus dem türkischen Sprachraum und bedeutet, wie ihr sicherlich schon bemerkt habt, die Göttliche!"

Dumbledore lächelte und zeigte auf eine Tür, die niemand bisher beachtet hatte. „Harry, das könnte ein kleines Besprechungszimmer werden. Dein Besprechungszimmer, falls noch mehr Besuch für dich kommt. Wir lassen dir etwas Zeit, bis du es dir gemütlich eingerichtet hast."

„Ah! Dies kann ich auch gut und wenn seine Freundin nicht da ist, kann ich ihm ja ungestört helfen!"

„Oh! Oh!", entfuhr es Ron. „Mit der ist nicht gut Kirschen essen, wenn es um Harry geht."

„Ach Ron, ich lege ihn doch nicht gleich flach, es geht nur um Verwandlung von Dingen, nicht an das, was du ständig denkst. Aber, vielleicht hast du nachher Zeit?"

„Divina!"

„Bin ja schon still, Herr Direktor!"


	56. Ich wäre gern

Nach einer für mich sehr schwere Zeit, habe ich angefangen mein Leben neu zu ordnen.

Meine Mitarbeit auf einer anderen Seite habe ich eingestellt, weil mir alles zuviel wurde.

Trotzdem haben mich meine Charaktere nicht in Ruhe geladenn und ich habe mich entschieden weiter zu schreiben und hoffe, dass ihr gerne weiter lest.

Ein besonderer Dank geht an Quarcks, der noch so einem langen Zeitraum, sofort wieder bereit war mich als Betaleser zu unterstützen. Danke.

**

* * *

56 Ich wäre gern ...**

„Guten Morgen Divina!"

„Morgen, Herr Minister, ob er gut ist, bezweifle ich ganz gewaltig!"

„Warum so muffig? Du hattest doch den ganzen Tag Zeit, deinen Plänen nachzugehen."

Hopkins sah seine Assistentin fragend an, sie wollte gestern selbst im Umkreis von Harry ermitteln. Denn sie beide waren der Ansicht, dass die Jugendlichen mit den grünen Haaren etwas mit Harry zu tun hatten. Er hielt die Türe zu seinem Büro auf und Divina folgte seiner Aufforderung.

Er verschloss die Türe sorgfältig, das dürfte reichen. Seine Assistentin aber löste zu seiner Verwunderung den großen Abhörschutz aus.

„War dein Einsatz auf Hogwarts ein Misserfolg? Hat er bemerkt, dass wir gewisse Vermutungen haben?"

Sie zog eine Schnute: „Misserfolg ist, wenn ich meine Planungen nochmals durchgehe, eine sehr beschönigende Beschreibung. Es war ein Desaster, Edward. Nichts, aber auch gar nichts, ging so wie vorgesehen."

Hopkins setzte sich entmutigt auf seinen Chefsessel. „Da werde ich wohl bald mit Heulern, oder, wenn es gnädig ausfällt, nur mit Beschwerden überschüttet werden." Jetzt musste er schnell wissen, was auf Hogwarts geschehen war.

„Warst du schlecht vorbereitet, oder was ist passiert?"

Seine Assistentin schüttelte den Kopf. Ihre großen, dunklen Augen sahen ihn überrascht an. „Nein, ich habe mich gut vorbereitet und mein Auftritt hätte normalerweise funktioniert, wenn die Angaben von dir gestimmt hätten! Nicht einmal die Einschätzung von Harry hat gestimmt, von wegen Schuljunge!

Er hatte außerdem keine Freistunde, die hat er montags und nicht mittwochs. Also habe ich ihn gesucht und tatsächlich auch gefunden. Ich musste mir nichts einfallen lassen, um ihn aus dem Unterricht zu bekommen. Er stand vor einem Klassenzimmer und überlegte sich mit seinem Kumpan eine Ausrede, warum sie den Unterricht schwänzten."

„Also doch Schuljunge."

„Ron Weasley ja, der hat den Mund nicht mehr zubekommen, so hat er mich angestarrt. Harry dagegen hat ganz abgeklärt reagiert. Stell dir vor, statt auch von meinen Reizen begeistert zu sein, beschwört er mir ein T-Shirt herauf. Ich sollte es anziehen, bevor McGonagall mich wegen meinen Kleidern bei dir anschwärzt."

Hopkins schmunzelte: „Oh! Das tut mir leid. So hätte ich ihn jetzt nicht eingeschätzt."

„Gut, das T-Shirt hatte auch einen Ausschnitt, aber eben einen kleineren. Das Interessanteste daran war, dass er ohne Stab gezaubert hat. Er hat einfach nur die Hand ausgestreckt, da war es. Es kam durch keine Türe geflogen wie bei Accio."

„Dann hat er etwas verwandelt, stablos ist das schon eine Leistung."

„Hat er nicht! Einfach so heraufbeschworen aus dem Nichts. Es war ein T-Shirt von Tonks, das kann er nicht so einfach verwandeln, das hat er aus ihrem Schrank hergeholt. Wo der auch immer ist. Ihr Namensschild war eingenäht, sie musste es während der Ausbildung als Aurorin getragen haben, oder auf Hogwarts, weil die Hauselfen ja auf den Namen bestehen."

Hopkins sah sie verwundert an.

„Nein, ich habe nicht geträumt, er hat das während des Tages noch öfter gemacht."

„Während des Tages?"

„Ja, ich war erst gegen 22 Uhr daheim."

„Na, hast du jeden Schüler ausgehorcht?"

Sein Gegenüber schüttelte den Kopf. „Hab dir ein paar Sachen abgenommen. Er hat es mir sogar versprochen, den Kleiderkatalog wieder zu verteilen und auch, dass er mit den Weasley Zwillingen sprechen will. Du bist doch auch der Ansicht, dass ohne diesen fantastischen Laden die Winkelgasse noch langweiliger werden wird."

„Warum hast du das ihm erzählt? Du solltest doch nur ..."

„Ach was, ich sollte nur! Den kann man nicht nur ausfragen, da muss man auch Infos liefern. Es ging ja auch alles gut, bis seine Freundin dazu gekommen ist."

„Felicitas?"

„Ja und die brachte auch noch die kleine Weasley mit. Sie waren beide nicht gerade begeistert, mich mit Ron und vor allem Harry in dem kleinen Besprechungszimmer zu treffen. Während Harry versuchte, mit den Weasley Zwillingen am Kamin zu sprechen, haben die beiden Mädchen mich ganz ordentlich in die Zange genommen."

Edward war amüsiert, wie sich seine Assistentin aufregte, zeigen jedoch konnte er ihr das nicht, denn sonst wäre sie sicherlich enttäuscht. „Du hast es ja gut überstanden."

„Gut überstanden, meinst du! Es ist ein sehr unangenehmes Gefühl, wenn jemand in deinen Gedanken spazieren geht. Du kennst es ja aus deiner Ausbildung. Während mich Ginny über ihren Bruder Percy ausquetschte, wurden meine Gedanken von Felicitas überprüft. Das hat die ohne Vorankündigung und so gut gemacht, dass ich am Anfang nichts mitbekommen habe. Erst bei ihrem Versuch, die Tür zu meinen ganz persönlichen Erinnerungen zu öffnen, ist es mir aufgefallen."

„Dann ist dein Kartenhaus zusammengebrochen?"

„Nein, ich habe sie die Türe öffnen lassen, das hat mir ihr Vertrauen eingebracht. Sie brach den Kontakt sofort ab, als sie meinen beabsichtigten Rückzug bemerkt hatte. Danach hat sie ganz normal mit mir gesprochen."

Der Minister für Magie war zufrieden, sehr zufrieden. Seine Assistentin hatte tatsächlich einen Draht zur Gruppe um Harry hinbekommen. „Nur, ob Harry und die Jugendlichen mit den grünen Haaren zusammenarbeiten oder gar identisch sind, wissen wir immer noch nicht."

Divina setzte sich auf den Schreibtisch und sah ihren Chef nachdenklich an. Sie konnte es ja mal versuchen, er würde ihr schon sagen, wenn er das nicht wollte. „Erwähne doch mal laut, dass die Taten, welche die Gruppe getan hat, strafrechtlich nicht relevant sind. Es könnte dir dann ja jemand einen Hinweis geben."

„Meine liebe Divina, obwohl ich sehr zufrieden mit dir bin, kannst du mich nicht so schnell zum Ausstellen eines Persilscheins für alle getanen und kommenden Werke dieser Gruppe bringen! Wenn ich dieser Gruppe zu viel Freiraum gebe, werden gleich die ewig Gestrigen nach den Auroren rufen. Außerdem wissen wir nicht, ob die Gruppe sich mal gegen uns wendet, dann sehen wir alt aus. Der Phönixorden hält sich mit öffentlich erkennbaren Aktionen sehr zurück, genauso hätte ich es auch gern von der neuen Gruppe."

Divina sah ihren Chef enttäuscht an, dann erhob sie sich seufzend: „So wird das Nichts, überlege dir deine Einstellung nochmal, Edward. Du wolltest flexibler sein als deine Vorgänger. Ich mache mich mal daran, einige Infos aus dem Archiv herauszusuchen."

„Wo hast du eigentlich das neue Schmuckstück an der Kette her? Bis jetzt hast du doch keine Ketten getragen. Wenigsten nicht solche."

„Das ist Schick, nicht wahr? Sieht richtig antik aus, ist ein Geschenk von Felicitas!"

„Von Felicitas?"

Sie nickte nur und verließ das Büro, davon überzeugt, dass er sich mal wieder selbst im Weg stand.

In dem wieder hergestellten Haus am Rand des Parkes stand im Arbeitszimmer ein Mann vor dem Kamin. Nicht, dass er besonders frieren würde. Ganz im Gegenteil, wenn man ihn sah, hatte man den Eindruck, dass er viel zu viel Hitze hatte. Sein Kopf war ganz rot und er sah leicht angeschwollen aus.

Jeder, wirklich jeder, der ihm jetzt in die Quere kommen würde, wäre nicht zu beneiden. Nein, er wurde selten Brutal, weder mit seinen Fäusten, ganz selten mit dem Hilfsmittel, welches ihn von den normalen Menschen unterschied. Gemeinheiten würde er ihm an den Kopf werfen und ihm drohen, dass er sein zukünftiges Leben ruinieren könnte.

Trotz allen Ungerechtigkeiten, die ihm widerfahren waren, hatte er noch sein Netzwerk von Freunden, Bekannten und vor allen jene, welche ihm noch etwas schuldeten. Strippenziehen im Hintergrund war schon immer seine Stärke gewesen.

Verärgert schlug er mit der Hand auf den Kaminsims. Es musste etwas geschehen sein, dass seine Informanten ihn einfach ignorierten! Wenn er sich zu oft meldete, ahnten sie vielleicht, dass er auf das angewiesen war, was sie ihm sagten. Nein, das wäre nicht in seinem Sinne. Es konnte sich doch nicht alles so verschoben haben. Nur zwei Tage war er im Ausland gewesen, hatte seinen alten guten Freund in Mailand besucht. Es kam nicht viel dabei heraus, außer dem Posten als Honorarkonsul eines Landes in Afrika. In dem er jedenfalls nur unter Zwang wohnen wollte.

Ein Amt mit viel Ansehen und nicht so viel Arbeit hatte er sich bei der internationalen magischen Vereinigung vorgestellt, aber das hatte ihm Dumbledore wohl vermasselt. Seine vorsichtigen Erkundungen wurden höflich, aber bestimmt abgelehnt. Das Verhältnis zum magischen Großbritannien wäre sehr angeschlagen. Niemand gab ihm direkt die Schuld, aber die Gesprächspartner hatten durchklingen lassen, dass man auch über die Zeit vor Hopkins nicht glücklich gewesen war. Die Abfuhr einer Direktionsassistentin war nicht so höflich, sie hatte ihm wehgetan. Sie wusste wohl nicht, wer er war. „Wenn Sie sich nach dem Grund der Verärgerung über Ihr Heimatland bei mir erkundigen müssen, ist jede Minute, in der ich mich mit Ihnen beschäftige, verschwendete Zeit. Wichtige Persönlichkeiten sind die, welche Bescheid wissen. Niemand ist wichtig, nur weil er einmal ein Amt innehatte."

Eine Vermittlerrolle zwischen London und der internationalen Vereinigung hätte ihm gefallen, aber die Sterne standen gerade nicht gut für ihn.

Und jetzt spurten die Idioten nicht, er musste so viel von Ihnen wissen. Konnten sie sich das nicht denken?

Es klopfte vorsichtig an der Tür. Auf seine etwas verstimmte Einladung betrat sein Hauself das Arbeitszimmer. „Sir, Mylady bittet zum Tea, ihre Schwägerin Lady Margaret ist schon eingetroffen."

Sein Gesicht hellte sich auf. Margaret gehörte einer der alten angesehenen Familien an, die, um ihre Rechte zu behalten, sich immer gegen Reformen ausgesprochen hatten. Was waren das noch für Zeiten, als man sich auf das Nein der Blacks, Malfoys oder Lestranges verlassen konnte, wenn es um eine Veränderung ging. Da hatte es gereicht, dass einer der Haushelfen die Meinung seines Herrn ausrichtete. Gut, dies kam selten vor, zu gerne hatten sich die Herrschaften selbst reden gehört.

Nun musste er seiner Schwägerin zuhören, denn sie brachte sicherlich die Informationen mit, die ihm fehlten.

Kaum war der köstlich riechende Tee in den Tassen angekommen, sprudelte Margaret auch schon los.

Nachdem zweiten Muffin hatte die Besucherin ihrer Empörung über den Umgang mit ihrem Neffen Luft gemacht. „Cornelius, du musst was für ihn tun! Hopkins verheizt ihn doch in der Winkelgasse, nur weil er sagt, was richtig ist."

Er dachte kurz nach, von den dunklen Gestalten dort hatte er schon gehört. Sie hatten hin und wieder einen kleinen Kaufmann erpresst. So war es jedenfalls während des ersten Krieges gewesen. Vielleicht standen die gleichen Leute wieder dahinter, mit denen konnte man sich arrangieren. Nur durfte er seiner Schwägerin nicht zu viel Hoffnung machen. Noch einmal nippte er an seiner feinen Porzellantasse. „Keine Sorge, ich werde mich darum kümmern, aber da muss man vorsichtig vorgehen. Wie kam es denn überhaupt dazu, dass Hopkins sich plötzlich bewegte?"

„Wenn du mich fragst, mein lieber Cornelius, war deine Dankeskarte für die Unterstützung an Halloween der Auslöser. Es muss irgendwie bekannt geworden sein, dass Hopkins die Auroren nur beurlaubt hat, damit sie zu deiner Party kommen konnten. Das Hauptproblem ist allerdings, dass die Winkelgasse zeitgleich überfallen worden ist."

„Warum ausgerechnet meine Karte?"

„Weil die Presseerklärung von Hopkins mit Vorwürfen dir gegenüber gespickt war. Hast du dir schon einen Platz auf einer Couch gesichert? So lang dies so unwidersprochen im Raum steht, wirst du niemanden mehr beeindrucken können. Du solltest dich besser selber schützen. Ich wollte dich nur testen, ob du wirklich so schlecht informiert bist, wie du dich bei der internationalen Vereinigung gezeigt hast. Man macht schon Witze im MMC über dich."

„MMC?"

„Mensch, Cornelius, der neue modern music channel, die halten sich nicht so zurück wie das Hexenradio. Die Gefahr droht dir aber nicht von diesen Labertaschen. In der Schulkonferenz wurde Hopkins dazu gedrängt, endlich Umbridge den Prozess zu machen."

„Potter, immer dieser Harry Potter. Was nimmt sich der Wicht überhaupt alles heraus? Statt uns, wie Dumbledore hofft, von dem, den wir nicht nennen, zu befreien, macht er nur Ärger."

„Nein, Cornelius, er hält sich ganz zurück. Ich habe den Brief gelesen, in dem die Schüler Dolores beschuldigen. Da wird er mit keiner Silbe erwähnt. In dem Schreiben geht es nur um die Vorkommnisse, als sie Rektorin war, du weißt, sie beruft sich bei allem, was sie getan hat, auf deine Anweisungen! Ich denke, das wird ein heißer Tanz für dich werden, da gut herauszukommen."

„Aber sie hat einiges selbst zu verantworten, wie die Dementoren in Little Whinging oder ihren Besuch bei der Squib."

„Dagegen steht aber die Aussage, dass sie Hopkins geholfen hat, den Angriff auf Askaban abzuschlagen."

„Für alle diese Sachen gibt es aber keine Zeugen. Die Aussage von Potter ..." Cornelius Fudge unterbrach sich selbst für eine kurze Denkpause. „Diese Aussage kann er genauso gut widerrufen. Es gibt keine Beweismittel."

Seine Schwägerin widersprach ihm heftig: „Er wird es aber nicht tun, denn damit liefert er sie direkt dem Zorn der Todesser aus. Er wird sie unterstützen, frei zu kommen, damit wäre sie tot. Er, dessen Namen wir nicht nennen, macht kurzen Prozess mit Verrätern. Klagen wird er vielleicht gegen dich! Da du ihr ja die Anweisungen gegeben hast, wie sie sich auf Hogwarts verhalten soll."

„Ich habe ihr aber immer dazu gesagt, dass sie sich mäßigen soll. Sie hat es wirklich übertrieben!"

„Mein lieber Cornelius, wenn sie dieses hinterhältige Spiel überlebt, wird sie alles tun, um so sauber wie möglich aus der Sache herauszukommen. Sie wird sich an deine Ermahnungen nicht erinnern, sie wird auf deine Direktiven pochen. Überlebt sie es nicht, dann sieht man nur die Fakten und das sind deine Dekrete. Es geht in jedem Fall gegen dich, bereite dich darauf vor!"

Besorgt blickend hatte Mrs Fudge den Tisch selbst abgeräumt, bei solchen Gesprächen duldete sie den Hauselfen nicht im Raum.

Sollte er doch nach Timbuktu auswandern? Das dortige magische Ministerium hatte ihm einen Posten angeboten und die Bedenkzeit war noch nicht vorüber. Wie so oft in einer solchen Lage war es ihm auf einmal ganz klar, was zu tun ist! Wenn er die Aufmerksamkeit des Ministeriums und auch der Anderen ablenken könnte, dann, ja dann hätte er vielleicht eine Chance, sich in Ruhe einen Ausweg zu suchen.

Ganz gegen seine Erwartung hatte Hopkins die Mannschaft seiner Auroreneinheit aufgestockt. Gut, es waren ältere Auroren, die selbst nicht mehr aktiv im Untergrund arbeiten wollten, aber sie hatten Erfahrung. Vor allem wussten sie von früher, wie man sich mit den Todessern arrangierte.

Den ersten Rundgang war er mitgelaufen, damit die schwarzen Typen wussten, wer hier nun der Vertreter des Ministeriums war. Vielleicht würde er bald Besuch bekommen, um über das gegenseitige Überleben zu sprechen.

Der Tag verging, er blieb auch noch die Nachtschicht wach, aber keiner von den Typen tauchte auf. Am Nachmittag würde der Minister die Dienststelle der Auroren besuchen, was sollte er ihm vorweisen. Bis jetzt hatte sich noch niemand bei ihnen beklagt, außer ein paar Kaufleuten, die sich einbildeten, bedroht zu werden. Sollte er die ernster nehmen, wollte das die Öffentlichkeit? Von seinem kleinen Büro aus konnte er in den Besucherraum der kleinen Wache sehen. Von hier konnten ihm keine schwarzen Gestalten entgangen sein.

Ein leises Klopfen an der Scheibe schreckte ihn auf.


	57. Übungen

Hallo, da ist wieder ein neues Kapitel. Ihr erfahrt mehr über Divina über Hopkins und über gewissen Bewegründe.

Quarcks ganz herzlichen Dank, obwohl zur Zeit alles über ihn kommt, hat er sich sehr viel Mühe gegeben, mit diesem Kapitel und auch mir für folgende Kapitel sehr gute Ratschläge erteilt.

Ihr dürft auch Vorschläge mache, Kritiken schreiben oder euch einfach mit einem Hallo melden. Uns freut das sehr.

* * *

**57. Übungen**

Harry sah misstrauisch zu seiner Freundin, welche sich sehr intensiv mit Divina unterhielt. Anfänglich hatten sie alle miteinander gesprochen, doch auf einmal war ihm aufgefallen, dass die beiden sich im Hintergrund unterhielten. Felicitas schien die Kritik zu spüren und verschwand einfach mit der Assistentin des Ministers. Ihm blieb nur übrig, eine Augenbraue kritisch zu heben.

„He Harry, sieh es nicht so eng", bemerkte Ron flapsig. Auch wenn er manchmal, wie Hermine schon öfters bemerkt hatte, ein sehr unterentwickeltes Gefühlsleben hatte, war ihm doch das Gespür für Disharmonien angeboren. „Wenn sich die beiden verstehen, wirst du Divina vielleicht auch einmal alleine treffen können." Den letzten Satz unterstrich Ron mit einem breiten Grinsen.

„Bist du vielleicht etwas eifersüchtig?"

„Nein Hermine, nicht eifersüchtig, sondern verärgert."

„Kommt das nicht in etwa auf das Gleiche heraus?"

„Nein, kommt es nicht. Jedenfalls hier nicht!"

Ginny sah überrascht auf, der Tonfall hatte ihr nicht gefallen, auch Hermine schaute über den Rand ihres Buchs. Sie hatte es aufgeschlagen, da Ginny sie nach einem Zauber gefragt hatte.

„He Harry, was für eine Laus ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen, sei bitte nicht ungerecht! Du hast die Toleranz von Felicitas auch schon genug strapaziert. Wenn es aber etwas anderes ist, spuck es aus und mache hier nicht die beleidigte Leberwurst!" Hermine hatte das Buch zugeschlagen.

„Ich bin über den Minister verärgert! Warum setzt er seine Assistentin auf uns an, statt einfach und offen zu fragen?" Etwas nachdenklicher fügte er noch hinzu. „Was habe ich ihm denn angetan, dass er mir so misstraut?"

„Hat er dir jemals vertraut, oder war es nur geheuchelt?"

„Nein, Ron, so schlimm ist Hopkins auch nicht!" Ginny sah aufmerksam zu Harry. „Bei der Aktion bei den beiden Collins hat er dir auch vertraut. Er war sogar mit in den Grimmauldplatz gekommen, obwohl er nicht wusste, wohin der Portschlüssel ihn führen würde. Auch bei Wurmschwanz hat er uns gleich geglaubt."

„Stimmt schon, er hat mich aber auch schon oft übergangen. Ich wurde nicht immer, wenn der Geheime Rat tagte, eingeladen. Er verzögert die anstehenden Prozesse, irgendwie wirkt er etwas abweisend."

„Harry, dann benütz doch Divina! Sollte sie wirklich alles brühwarm dem Minister erzählen, könnte es vielleicht ein Weg sein, die Fragen zu klären?"

„He, da hat mein Bruderherz einen tollen Einfall, nur ist es fraglich, ob sie das so einfach mitmacht, schließlich ist sie ja auch nicht blöd."

Harry schmunzelte, er dachte an Paramartha, diese Divina wäre ein Fall, über den er sich mit ihm unterhalten wollte. Der wüsste am besten, wie er mit ihr umgehen sollte, damit der Plan aufging.

„Harry, das benützen war nur im übertragenen Sinn gemeint, nicht wörtlich!", bemerkte Ron, der sein Lächeln wohl falsch verstehen wollte.

„Ihr beide seid unmöglich", schimpfte Hermine, schwieg aber gleich, da Harry sich am Kamin zu schaffen machte. Verärgert schimpfte er, griff dann zu seinem Mehrwegespiegel. „Nanda!"

Es dauerte nur einen Augenblick.

"Nanda, wann und wo erreiche ich denn deinen Onkel Paramartha am besten?"

„Harry, ich schicke ihm eine Nachricht, er wird sich bei dir melden. Er ist näher bei dir, als du denkst."

Am liebsten würde er jetzt auf dem Besen sitzen und sich den Wind um die Ohren wehen lassen. Dort oben bekam er immer den Kopf frei, da konnte er Pläne schmieden. Aber der Herbst war schon vor langem über Schottland hereingebrochen, es regnete und der Wind war eiskalt. Er nahm sich vor, Felicitas keine Vorwürfe zu machen, weil sie sich so sehr um die Agentin von Hopkins kümmerte, vielleicht wäre dieser Kontakt sogar eine gute Grundlage.

Harry stand auf, räumte die Unterlagen zusammen und ließ sie in sein Zimmer verschwinden. Von dort konnte Dobby sie nach Blackcastle schaffen. Der Hauself hatte einen besseren Überblick, wo der ganze Schriftkram gelagert wurde.

„Wer hat Lust, eine Runde zu fliegen?"

Die Überraschung war ihm sehr gut gelungen, alle sahen ihn an. Hermine sogar etwas mitleidig.

„Harry, es regnet! Selbst hier in dem kleinen Besprechungszimmer gibt es ein Fenster, überdies hört man den Wind um die Ecken pfeifen."

„Wir könnten, ja ...", Harry unterbrach sich selbst. „ ... ja ich werde mit der neuen DA anfangen."

„Du kannst sie jetzt nicht zusammentrommeln und außerdem ist dein Herzblatt nicht da."

„Hermine, alle sagen mir, was nicht geht, wann endlich kommt jemand, der sagt, komm, wir versuchen es. Ich spreche nicht von der alten DA, sondern von der ganz neuen DA. Es spricht doch nichts dagegen, mit ein paar Schülern aus der ersten Klasse zu üben? Für die alte DA müssen wir erst einen geeigneten Ort finden. Ich denke da an einen ganz bestimmten Raum. Mit dem habe ich aber vorher noch etwas anderes vor, zudem habe ich Nanda versprochen, ihn dorthin mitzunehmen."

„Nein?"

„Doch!"

„Was nein? Was doch? Könntet ihr euch angewöhnen, Klartext zu sprechen, wenn noch andere im Raum sind?"

„Guter Rat, Hermine, werde ich mir merken. Jetzt gehe ich mal Michail und Catherine suchen, vielleicht kommen auch Seamus und Natalija mit. Wir sind im Klassenzimmer für Hausaufgabenhilfe."

* * *

Kaum dass die Türe sich geräuschvoll geschlossen hatte, stammelte Ginny unsicher: „Er will tatsächlich nochmals in die Kammer des Schreckens."

Felicitas war überrascht, als sie dem Hinweis von Hermine gefolgt war. Tummelten sich dort nach 22 Uhr noch etwa zehn Schüler der ersten Klasse von Gryffindor. Sie waren sehr konzentriert dabei, Abwehrzauber und Schutzschilde zu üben, welche den Angriffen von Michail und Catherine standhielten. Harry war beinahe überall, jedem zeigte er noch eine Kleinigkeit oder übte mit einem einzelnen Schüler.

Sie wurde durch ein Zitronenbonbonpapier auf einen weiteren Besucher aufmerksam. Auf dem Flur hörte man die Schritte, welche nur von McGonagall stammen konnten. Die energischen Schritte hielten sich nie irgendwo länger auf. Jetzt kam Unruhe im Raum auf, man hatte ihre Stimme vor der Türe erkannt.

„Macht ruhig weiter", munterte sie der Schulleiter auf. Er war zu Überraschung der Schüler hinter einer Säule hervorgetreten. „Ich werde mit ihr sprechen!" Er schmunzelte und ging seiner Stellvertreterin entgegen.

Nach dieser Unterbrechung gewann die Müdigkeit gegen die Konzentrationsfähigkeit der jungen Schüler. Harry brach die Übungen ab und versprach, dass man sich so schnell wie möglich wieder treffen würde. Er winkte ab, als Felicitas etwas dazu sagen wollte. „Wann das sein wird, werde ich jedem von euch sagen."

„Harry, kann ich dann auch meine Freundin aus Ravenclaw mitbringen?"

Das Mädchen war zufrieden, als Harry sie sogar aufforderte, weitere Schüler zu fragen, ob sie kommen wollten.

Etwas enttäuscht kam Dumbledore wieder in das Klassenzimmer. „Schon fertig?"

„Sir, es ist schon nach 22 Uhr", bemerkte Catherine. „Könnten Sie vielleicht mitkommen oder wenigstens den ollen Hausmeister aufhalten?"

„Ich werde Mr. Filch informieren, ihr braucht keine Sorge zu haben." Er hob seinen Zauberstab und ein als Vogel gestaltetes Memo verließ die Spitze seines Zauberstabes.

„Hast du sie nicht etwas einseitig üben lassen?" Nachdem auch Dumbledore gegangen war, sprach Felicitas ihre Beobachtung an.

„Einseitig?"

„Alle übten Abwehrzauber, nur Michail und Catherine durften angreifen."

„Denen traue ich bereits. Ich werde sie so sortieren, dass ich nicht meine zukünftigen Gegner fördere." Er verlor kein Wort über seinen Ärger wegen dem Minister und der vorgeschickten Divina, sondern freute sich auf sein warmes Bett.

* * *

Im Gegensatz zu Hogwarts war das Klima am anderen Ende der britischen Insel noch angenehmer, aber der nahende Winter machte sich auch hier schon bemerkbar.

Noch genoss er die Herbstsonne, hier im Hydepark waren noch viele Menschen unterwegs. Manchmal nahm er sich einfach eine Auszeit, aß etwas in einem Schnellimbiss und war froh, dass er nicht immer für alle erreichbar war. Der eine oder andere wusste, wo er war, aber sie respektierten seinen Wunsch nach etwas Abstand. Die Entspannung stellte sich heute aber nicht ein, lag es an dem Termin, welchen er eigentlich nicht wahrnehmen wollte, oder an seinem schlechten Gewissen? Er hatte jemanden beauftragt, etwas zu erkunden, das ihm schon klar war. Wie sonst sollte er aber die Fähigkeiten testen? Nun hatte er aber Bedenken, dass sein Vorgehen das Vertrauensverhältnis beschädigen könnte. Ja, davor hatte besonders Angst. Wenn die sich von ihm abwendet, dann würde er alt aussehen. Ärger mit seiner Stellvertreterin würde es zudem geben.

Diese köstlichen asiatischen Nudeln mussten es aber noch sein. Er stand geduldig an und setzte sich mit dem kleinen Karton, gefüllt mit seiner Lieblingsspeise, auf eine Parkbank. Eine Gruppe Jugendlicher feierte ausgelassen auf der Wiese, während sich eine Mutter abmühte, Einkaufstaschen und Kinderwagen so zu organisieren, dass sie sich nicht im Wege waren. Leider war auch die schönste Pause mal zu Ende und der Besucher in der nicht magischen Welt machte sich daran, die Grenze wieder zu überschreiten.

Der Buchhändler sah überrascht von einer Neuerscheinung auf. Ganz wenigen Zauberern hatte er gestattet, die Winkelgasse durch sein Büro zu betreten. Die meisten apparierten zu dem neu eingerichteten Platz oder sie kamen über den Hinterhof des tropfenden Kessels. Besorgt sah er auf seinen Neffen, der sich nun die Asche von dem guten Anzug klopfte und auch seine Melone säuberte. Er lächelte, hing doch sein Umhang an dem gewohnten Platz in der Garderobe.

„Du warst schon lange nicht mehr bei deinem alten Onkel."

„Schon lange nicht mehr in deiner Buchhandlung, Onkel Winston. Erst letzte Woche haben wir uns getroffen."

„Ist ja gut, du Griffelspitzer. Ich wollte damit umschreiben, dass du schon lange nicht mehr zu einem ausführlichen Gedankenaustausch bei mir warst. Früher hatten wir das regelmäßig."

„Du weißt, mein Amt fordert viel von mir, manchmal auch zu viel."

„Teile deine Zeit besser ein und gebe auch mal etwas ab. Andere können es genau so gut, wenn nicht sogar besser. Hättet ihr euch von mir beraten lassen, dann wäre der Auftritt in Indien nicht ganz so peinlich gewesen."

„Welcher Auftritt?"

„Nun, die Vertreterin unseres Ministeriums erschien in einem schwarzen Kostüm, wie man sich erzählt. In Schwarz!"

„Du hast Recht, Onkel Winston, wir hätten auf dein bemerkenswertes Wissen zurückgreifen müssen."

Der Besucher zog ein altes Buch aus dem Bücherregal und blätterte darin, während sein Onkel sich einem Kunden widmete.

Nicht alle Kunden kamen bis zu ihm durch, aber die Besonderen ließen sich nicht durch die Angestellten aufhalten, sie kamen gleich in sein Büro.

Dieser Kunde interessierte auch Edward Hopkins, war es doch der Vertreter der indischen Minderheit im Geheimen Rat.

Er überflog nur die Eintragungen in dem Tagebuch der Winkelgasse, wie es sein Onkel nannte. Für einige benötigte er noch die Erklärungen dazu, der gute Onkel liebte eine Ausdrucksweise, die genauso geheimnisvoll war wie sein Laden. Da wurde er schon entdeckt.

Freundlich, aber reserviert, erwiderte Mr. Singh seine Begrüßung. Sie unterhielten sich über das Wetter und sonstige Gemeinplätze, sogar über Ereignisse im London der Muggel. Mister Plott schüttelte den Kopf, er räumte während des belanglosen Palavers einen Tisch von Büchern leer und bereitete einen Tee, dessen köstlicher Duft von seinen beiden Gästen gleich bemerkt wurde. Er lud sie mit einer Geste ein. „Hört zu, Ihr beide, ich persönlich bin der Ansicht, dass eventuelle Unstimmigkeiten sich nicht durch ein Gespräch über die Fußballergebnisse der nichtmagischen Menschen klären lassen." Seine Gäste sahen ihn überrascht an, dies störte ihn überhaupt nicht. „Nachdem ich sehr offen bin, erwarte ich von euch das Gleiche, wenigstens einen Beginn zur Offenheit. Nirmal, kannst du mir bitte erklären, warum sich die Empörung der magischen Bevölkerung Indiens sich gegen unser Ministerium, statt gegen die Täter, wendet?"

Die Uhrzeiger bewegten sich, aber es störte niemand, Zeit war bei diesem sehr intensiven Gespräch eine Nebensächlichkeit. Auch der Minister hatte dies erkannt und seinen Besuch auf der Wache der Auroren gedanklich auf Morgen verschoben.

„Herr Minister Hopkins?" Der Inder mit seinem imponierenden weißen Schnurrbart unterbrach die Ruhe, welche entstanden war, da alle Beteiligten kurz mit ihren Gedanken beschäftigt waren. Es gab für jeden viele interessante Erkenntnisse, welche von der eigenen Position aus nicht erwerbbar gewesen waren. „Es ist eine Frage, die mir vielleicht die aktuelle Lage in der magischen Welt etwas verständlicher machen wird."

„Nur zu, weshalb die Zurückhaltung?"

„Es will mir nicht einleuchten, warum man keine Geschäfte mit jemandem machen soll, der sonst doch oft als Hoffnung angesehen wird."

Fragend sah der Minister den klugen alten Herrn an. Sein Onkel erhob sich und ging, kehrte aber gleich darauf wieder mit einem Pergament in der Linken in den Raum zurück.

„Nun, es liegt mir fern, Sie zu kritisieren, da ich die Hintergründe nicht kenne. Warum werden die Ladenbesitzer der Winkelgasse vor dem Umgang mit Harry Potter gewarnt, er ist doch ein Mitglied des Geheimen Rats?"

„Oh, das lässt sich erklären. Mister Walker, der entlassene Unterstaatssekretär, war sehr eigenmächtig vorgegangen. Eigentlich sollten die Plakate verschwunden sein."

„Meinst du, lieber Edward!" Seinen Einwand unterstreichend legte der Buchhändler seinen Besuchern das Pergament vor. „Das alte Plakat ist auch überholt, gestern wurde dieses hier von deinen Auroren verteilt. Nicht nur Lord Potter und seine Freunde, sondern auch der Ausländer werden hier erwähnt. Ihr wisst, dass dem vorgeworfen wird, Madame Malkin gefoltert zu haben, obwohl wir alle wissen, wer es war."

Der Inder lenkte sich mit seiner Teetasse ab, ihm war es unangenehm, den Minister so aus dem Konzept gebracht zu haben.

„Wie gesagt, Herr Minister, es war nicht meine Absicht, Sie zu kritisieren, ich wollte es nur verstehen."

„Mein guter Mr. Singh, Sie sehen mich momentan, wie kaum jemand mich bisher gesehen hat. Ich bin fassungslos, wütend, mir ist zum Toben, aber ich weiß, dass dies nichts bringt. Ich bin einfach ratlos! Sofort werde ich den Sicherheitsausschuss einberufen!"

Die beiden älteren Männer schüttelten den Kopf, in einer Eintracht, die zeigte, dass sie schon seit Jahren befreundet waren und ihre Einschätzungen kaum ohne Differenzen wären.

„Nein, Edward, nicht gleich eine Sitzung. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du nicht einmal von jedem deiner Mitarbeiter weißt, wem sie dienen. Schreibe hier die Namen von denen auf, welchen du uneingeschränkt vertraust. Du nimmst dir aber nur eine halbe Minute Zeit. Wenn du über einen nachdenken musst, lass ihn weg!"

Der Neffe fügte sich dem Willen seines Onkels. Schnell erschienen die Namen Amelia, Arthur, Shacklebolt und zum Schluss auch Divina.

„Warum hast du bei ihr gezögert? Früher war sie immer die Erste gewesen?"

„Dir entgeht auch keine Kleinigkeit. Ich habe ihr einen Auftrag gegeben, sie ist mit vollem Einsatz dabei und wird erkennen, dass es von mir nur ein Test war. Deshalb weiß ich nicht, wie sie drauf reagiert."

Der Inder schüttelte bedenklich den Kopf, äußerte sich aber nicht, sondern erhob sich. "Mister Hopkins, Ihre Einladung zu einem weiteren Gespräch nehme ich gerne an. Einen erfolgreichen Tag wünsche ich Ihnen."

„Du brichst schon auf?"

„Ja, Winston, es gibt noch einiges vorzubereiten. Ich werde in den nächsten Tagen sehr interessanten Besuch bekommen. Wie versprochen, werde ich ihn mit zu dir bringen. Er liebt Bücher so sehr, dass er schon sehr viele davon gelesen hat."

* * *

„Der kann sich auf was gefasst machen! Mich so hinters Licht zu führen. Will der mich auf den Arm nehmen, dieser ...!"

„Divina, du sprichst doch hoffentlich nicht so über den Minister der Magie?" Amelias Worte wirkten nicht mahnend, wie der Inhalt vermuten ließ, sondern eher amüsiert. Divina war davon überhaupt nicht angetan. Sie wandte sich von den Akten und Terminkalender des Ministers ab und dessen Stellvertreterin zu. Im Gegensatz zum Minister stand bei ihr die Türe meist immer ein Stückchen auf, so hatte sie wohl auch ihren Wutausbruch mitbekommen.

Amelia Bones saß an ihrem Schreibtisch, vor ihr die große Tasse mit Tee und die Keksdose. Wohlwollend schwenkte sie ihren Zauberstab und ein paar Zeitungen verschwanden von dem Besucherstuhl. „Komm, setz dich zu einer Tasse Tee, ich nehme an, dass ich dir ein paar deiner Fragen beantworten kann. Vielleicht fällt euer nächstes Zusammentreffen dann nicht allzu heftig aus."

Amelia bereute ihre Zusage gleich wieder, als sie die umfangreichen Notizen der jungen Assistentin sah. Sie kannte sie schon seit ihrem Eintritt in das Ministerium. Ihr guter Schulabschluss, wie auch ihre tollen logischen Fähigkeiten, brachten sie rasch nach oben. Den Gerüchten, dass ihr ansehbares Äußeres etwas damit zu tun hatte, schenkte die grauhaarige stellvertretende Ministerin keinen Glauben. Wohl aber, dass ihre aufbrausende und manchmal zu forsche Art ihr viel Ärger eingebracht hatte. Erst als Edward Hopkins sie von den Unsäglichen mitbrachte, konnte sie richtig beweisen, was sie konnte. Dieser sah seine Assistentin, wie alle Männer, auch gerne an, aber mehr konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen, dafür war er zu ehrlich und zurückhaltend. Divina beachtete diese unausgesprochene Regelung und mit ein paar Ausrutschern, was besonders ihren Rocksaum betraf, gab es keine Beanstandungen. Gut, sie nahm sich mehr Rechte als ihre pensionierte Vorgängerin dies tat, aber so war die Jugend. Die gute Anne Pudemore hätte sicherlich lieber eine Flasche Essig getrunken, als sich auf den Arbeitstisch des Ministers zu setzen, aber sie schien sich gerade gedanklich im Kreis zu drehen, so waren die jungen Leute halt.

Die Gesprächspartnerin hatte den Respekt gehabt, sie in ihren Gedanken nicht zu stören, was nicht oft vorkam, meist platzte sie mitten hinein oder es ging ihr alles nicht schnell genug. Sie sah sie auffordernd an und schon legte Divina los.


	58. Viele Wege

Hallo,

lest ihr noch?

Wir hören nichts mehr von euch? Ich weiß es ist auch eine Art Reviews einzufordern ;) Wir brauchen sie aber dringend, erstens für unser Selbstwertgefühl ;D zweitens, damit die Geschichte weitergeht und zwar so wie ihr es gern hättet, denn es gibt noch viel Spielraum !

Dank an Quarks für seine große Untestützung.

**

* * *

58. Viele Wege **

„Ihr kommt aber spät", kommentierte Hermine das Eintreffen von Harry und Felicitas im Gemeinschaftsraum. „Die Kleinen sind schon eine ganze Zeit zurück."

„Nun ja, vielleicht musste er auf dem Weg hierher kurz mal die Welt retten!"

„Heute mal nicht, Dean, aber es kommt hin und wieder mal vor." Die rätselhafte Antwort stammte von Felicitas, welcher man die Verärgerung ansah. Sie wollte anscheinend doch keinen offenen Streit wegen der dummen Bemerkung führen. Trotzdem fügte sie leise zu ihm hinzu: „Du musst es ja wissen, Dean. Zuweilen kommt so eine Gelegenheit ganz unerwartet, es muss ja nicht immer die ganze Welt sein." Sie ging, unter den wachsamen Blicken von Hermine, noch näher zu Dean. „Hin und wieder riskiert man auch etwas mehr in der Hoffnung, dass es vom Betroffenen auch anerkannt wird."

Hermine hatte die Vorkommnisse vom Frühstück vor ein paar Tagen noch in schauriger Erinnerung, da hatte er sich auch mit ihr angelegt. Die Auseinandersetzung war scheinbar unentschieden ausgegangen, aber Hermine war sich sicher, dass Felicitas ihn mit entsetzlichen Einzelheiten seiner Aktion bei McNair konfrontiert hatte. Mittels Legilimentik ging so etwas und Felicitas setzte alle Mittel ein, da war sie rücksichtslos. Nun hatte sie den gleich harten Ausdruck im Gesicht.

Hermine streckte ihre Arme aus und stieß dabei ganz aus Versehen mit einem Buch ihr Saftglas vom Tisch. Dieses landete neben Harrys Freundin, welche sich nun zu ihr umdrehte. Ihre Miene war unerwartet heiter, nicht so unheilvoll wie gerade gegenüber Dean. Hermine war sich sicher, dass Felicitas durch ihre Aktion bemerkt hatte, dass nicht alle von ihrer Art der Konfliktbewältigung begeistert waren. Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab auf das Saftglas und sprach nicht einfach ein ‚Reparo', sondern gönnte sich einen zusammenhängenden Spruch. Hermine sah dem Wirken ihres Zaubers immer wieder gern zu. Scherbe fügte sich zu Scherbe, zum Schluss floss der Saft zurück. Wenigstens der Teil, welcher nicht bereits im Boden versickert war. Mit einem Schwung ihres Stabs ließ sie das Saftglas auf den Tisch zurück schweben.

„Was war das denn für ein Kunststück? Muss doch einmal in deinen Unterricht kommen."

Hermine lächelte, denn die Überraschung von Felicitas war ehrlich. „Ja, so etwas lernst du bei mir, und nicht nur, wie man ein Glas repariert. Die Sprüche erinnern oft an den Zauberkunstunterricht. Ab und zu vergesse ich ein Glas unzerstörbar zu zaubern, wenn ich es dann fallen lasse, habe ich so die Chance, es zu reparieren."

„Sag mal, Hermine, hast du Padma gesehen, sie wollte doch heute mit Parvati bei uns im Gemeinschaftsraum sein?"

Padmas Kopf tauchte hinter einem großen Lehnsessel auf. „Wir sind hier. Komm, setzt euch zu uns, wir haben guten Tee."

„Es ist schon nach elf!"

Felicitas schob die unwillige Hermine zu der kleinen Sitzgruppe.

Die Zwillinge berichteten von ihrer Mutter und wie diese sich nun in Mumbai einrichtete. Sie tuschelten etwas miteinander, dann zog Parvati einen goldenen Armreif aus ihrem Umhang. Alle bewunderten das wunderschöne Muster. „Hat unsere Mutter selbst gemacht, hier in England hat sie das gelernt, auch Vater hat ihr noch vieles beigebracht." Sie gab ihn aus der Hand. Nachdem ihn Hermine ausführlich betrachtet hatte, nahm ihn Felicitas.

„Mutter hat ihn für dich geschickt, Anandita, weil du so toll geholfen hast."

Vorsichtig fuhr sie mit ihren Fingern um den Armreif, tatsächlich stand eine Widmung im Reif, die von Unkundigen sicherlich als Buchstaben erkannt, aber nicht verstanden wurden.

„Danke, der ist wunderschön. Richtet eurer Mutter ganz liebe Grüße aus. Bei Gelegenheit werde ich mich selbst bedanken."

Padma grinste: „Eine Gegenleistung hätten wir gerne dafür."

Felicitas sah das Mädchen überrascht an, erst etwas schenken, das sie sehr gerührt hat und dann eine Forderung nachschieben?

„Bring uns bei, wie man innerhalb von ein paar Lidschlägen von Snape auf Ginny wechseln kann."

Parvati prustete los, als sie das Gesicht der Angesprochenen sah.

„Das ist original Felicitas", bemerkte Hermine trocken, „das kann man nicht lernen."

„Hermine", lenkte Felicitas ab, „weißt du, wann Harry verschwunden ist?"

„Du hast Recht, Hermine. Es ist sicherlich schon sehr schwierig von Snape auf Ginny zu wechseln, aber dann noch einen alles ignorierenden Dumbledore hinterher zu schieben, das ist nicht lernbar."

Die Zwillinge ließen die perplexe Felicitas sitzen und verschwanden lachend.

„Du warst wohl zu sehr mit Dean beschäftigt, Felicitas! Harry kam mit dir herein, verschwand aber gleich mit Seamus."

Hermine sammelte ihre Bücher und Utensilien ein. „Komm, wir sind die Letzten hier." Sie warf noch einige Pergamente in den Kamin und folgte Felicitas die Treppen nach oben. Diese verließ über das kleine Treppenhaus das Zimmer der Mädchen, darauf hoffend, Harry in seinem Zimmer zu finden. Es war nicht ungewöhnlich, dass das Bett von Harry belegt war. Harry wartete nicht immer auf sie, oder Ginny schlief hier. Es war aber weder Harry noch ihre Freundin. Felicitas sah erschrocken auf das Mädchen, welches ganz steif dort lag. Die Augen waren geschlossen, aber es sah abschreckend aus, denn sie wirkte wie tot. Kein Atem hob den Brustkorb regelmäßig, zudem lag sie hier in den Alltagskleidern, sogar die Schuhe trug sie noch. Hatte sie sich doch etwas übernommen, war die Umstellung doch anstrengender? Ein Blick in die Tontasse bestätigte ihr, dass Dobby seine Aufgabe sehr ernst nahm. Sie deckte die Liegende mit dem warmen Daunenbett zu.

„Unnötig, das weißt du doch. Du störst sie vielleicht nur."

„Lieber Phineas Nigellus, das war mir nicht bewusst, aber ich merke es mir. So sieht es doch etwas menschlicher aus. Meinst du nicht?"

„Mädchen, ich sage es ja. Nicht alles kann zum Schein geregelt werden, man muss auch die Realitäten beachten."

„Du sorgst mit deinen Hinweisen schon dafür, dass wir uns hier keine rosarote Welt schaffen." Sie verschwand wieder, um Harry zu suchen. Nachdem sie die Schranktür geschlossen hatte, versah sie diese mit einem Hinweiszauber. Jeder, der die Türe öffnen wollte, wurde darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass hier Natalija schlief und man sie nicht stören sollte.

Auf der kleinen Stiege hörte sie mehrere Stimmen diskutieren. Harry war dabei, Seamus und Tonks, die konnten nicht alle bei Hermine sein. Im versteckten Klassenzimmer wurde sie schließlich fündig.

„He, macht ihr die Nacht zum Tag? Nachdem unsere kleine Fledermaus schon schläft, sollten wir auch mal ans Schlafen denken."

Harry räumte seine Unterlagen zusammen.

„Sei doch nicht so enttäuscht, kleiner Bruder, sie werden schon bald den Prozess gegen Umbridge eröffnen."

„Glaub ich nicht, irgendetwas werden sie finden, das dagegen spricht."

„Seamus, jetzt nicht auch noch du. Denkt an Pettigrew, dem haben sie gleich den Prozess gemacht."

„Remus, der hat auch nicht im Ministerium gearbeitet! Du hättest miterleben müssen, was für einen Aufstand diese Margarete gemacht hat. Und sie war mit ihrer Ansicht nicht allein", verteidigte Harry seinen Pessimismus. „Außerdem haben sie sich nicht einmal über die Entschädigung wegen Sirius Gedanken gemacht."

Seamus sah sich aufmerksam um, besonders vorsichtig schaute er zu Felicitas, welche sich in einen Sessel fallen ließ. Sein Blick wanderte weiter zu Remus Lupin, welcher gerade ein paar Pergamente durchlas. Tonks, wie sie hier von allen genannt wurde, war weicher, als sie sich als Professorin gab. Am meisten wunderte er sich über Harry, der es einfach akzeptiert hatte, dass Natalija ihn mitgebracht hatte. Er hatte nur von seinen Unterlagen aufgesehen und gegrinst. Die Vampirin hatte, bevor er etwas sagen konnte, erklärt, dass sie sicher war, dass er nichts verrät. Jetzt war auch Felicitas gekommen und hatte nichts wegen ihm gesagt.

„Ist etwas Schlimmes passiert, das ich wissen sollte? Du bist so schnell verschwunden, ich hatte keine Gelegenheit, dir zu folgen."

„Nein, es ist nichts passiert, das ist ja das Schlimme!"

„Hä?"

„Nun", begann Seamus. „Es geht um ein Schreiben vom Ministerium. Du erinnerst dich doch, dass wir uns mit Hopkins getroffen haben. Hermine und ich haben versucht, ihm verständlich zu machen, warum für uns der Prozess gegen Umbridge so wichtig ist." Er schwenkte den Brief in der Hand. „Stelle dir vor, der Inhalt ist sogar aussagekräftig. Sie informieren uns, dass sie den Prozess planen, aber noch weitere Punkte für eine Anklage suchen. Wir hätten zu wenige Punkte für eine Anklage, als wenn nicht schon einer reichen würde."

Felicitas sah besorgt zu Harry und nahm Seamus den Brief ab.

„Und während wir in Harrys Zimmer darüber sprachen, tauchte Natalija auf, die unbedingt mit mir sprechen musste. Also bin ich mit ihr mit. Sie hat in der Bibliothek ein altes Buch über Vampire gefunden, aber zu Madame Prince konnte sie nicht, denn es stammt aus der verbotenen Abteilung. Ich musste es ihr kopieren, den sie hatte es irgendwie herausgeschmuggelt."

„Und das hat sie so aus den Schlappen geworfen, dass sie in ihre Ruhestarre gefallen ist?"

„Vielleicht auch, denn sie fand einiges über ihre Vampirfamilie. Jedenfalls war sie wohl die ganzen letzten Nächte unterwegs, etwas mit ihrem Großvater erledigen. Dann tagsüber das normale Schülerleben, das überfordert selbst sie."

Harry nickte. „Sie hat nicht einmal die Verwandlung in ihre Fledermaus geschafft, ist einfach zusammengesackt. Kommt, wir schauen noch einmal nach ihr und dann ab ins Bett."

Er ging voraus, kurz vor der Tür ermahnte sie Remus zur Zurückhaltung und Tonks erinnerte Harry an ein Treffen.

In seinem Zimmer hatte sich nichts verändert, etwas verärgert schaute Phineas Nigellus auf die Besucher, wurde aber gleich von Remus beruhigt.

Harry lag mit Felicitas im Schlafraum seines Koffers. Zu Hermine ins Zimmer der Mädchen wollten sie nicht. Hermine ihre vertraute Zweisamkeit vorzuführen hatten sie als nicht sonderlich fair erachtet, außerdem konnten da jederzeit Schülerinnen aus Gryffindor herein kommen.

„Du, warum sind wir nicht nach Blackcastle oder in den Grimmauldplatz ausgewichen, nachdem Natalija unser Bett in Beschlag genommen hat?"

„Weil wir hier näher an Natalija sind und deshalb sofort mitbekommen, wenn sie Schwierigkeiten hat."

„Oder macht, meinst du wohl. Was für Schwierigkeiten könnten es sein und warum ist der olle Phineas so verärgert?"

„Vampire mögen es nicht, wenn sie in ihrer Ruhephase besucht werden. Sie fürchten einen Angriff und könnten bei einer Störung dementsprechend reagieren."

„Harry, mit wem triffst du dich?"

„Mit deinem Onkel Paramartha, er ist in London und ich will sein Angebot annehmen."

„Sein Angebot?"

Harry gähnte herzhaft.

„Was für ein Angebot, Harry?"

„Gib doch mal eine Runde ‚Hallo Wach' aus, bis ich dir das erklärt habe, gibt es Frühstück."

Sie schubste ihn: „Das war gemein! Ich begreife sehr schnell, wenn nicht, dann liegt es an deiner Erklärung."

„Niemand ist gemein, außer dem Wecker, er wird uns gleich ans Aufstehen erinnern."

Felicitas drückte auf den Knopf des Weckers und zog Harry zu sich. „Heute nicht, Dobby soll uns entschuldigen. Dobby!"

Der Hauself erschien umgehend, er sah sich grinsend um. „Dobby wurde gerufen?"

„Könntest du so lieb sein und uns überall in Hogwarts entschuldigen? Wir haben heute einige wichtige Termine."

Harry wand sich etwas aus der Umarmung: „Natalija hatte gestern Probleme, wenn was ist, informiere mich bitte sofort."

„Klar Harry, keine Sorge, Dobby hält auch das Frühstück bereit."

Der Hauself verschwand und beide hatten endlich etwas Zeit für sich. Keine Helligkeit, welche durch die Vorhänge drang, störte sie, lange Zeit auch keine fremden Geräusche.

Leises Flüstern, welches doch nicht leise genug war, weckte die Beiden zu einer Zeit, zu der die meisten der Bewohner Hogwarts schon lange auf den Beinen waren. Das darauf folgende leise Klirren der Teetassen und der köstliche Duft des Inhaltes der dazugehörenden Kanne konnten die Beiden nicht mehr ignorieren.

Erstaunt sahen sie sich um. Dobby hantierte sehr geschickt mit dem Geschirr, Winky stand das Tablett haltend dabei. „Dobby tut es leid, dass er doch stört. Dobby musste es. Harry hat ein Treffen mit dem Maharadscha. Oh und ihr habt etwas bekommen, das Dobby sehr verwundert."

Felicitas richtete sich auf, ohne auf den Hauselfen zu achten, der geflissentlich das fehlende T-Shirt übersah. Als sie kurz danach zur Decke griff, schnalzte er mit seinen langen Fingern und das fehlende Kleidungsstück schwebte herbei. „Oh! Dobby hat etwas vergessen, er holt es schnell."

„Eine elegante Art hat er ja, da kann keiner etwas sagen!" Harrys Bemerkung wurde mit einem Kopfkissen beantwortet.

„Bitte nicht zurück werfen, Lord Potter!", bat Winky. „Die Teekanne könnte umstürzen, dann ist Winky schuld."

„Danke Winky, das hast du fein gemacht! Hat der freche Kerl mit dem Kissen nach mich werfen wollen!"

Die Hauselfe vollführte eine schnelle Bewegung mit beiden Händen und stand plötzlich ohne Tablett da. Mit einem kleinen Sprung stellte sie sich neben den Schrank. „Winky möchte Lord Potter den Spaß nicht nehmen. Winky hat alles in Sicherheit gebracht."

Empört sah Felicitas auf die grinsende Hauselfe, bevor sie aber reagieren konnte, traf Harry sie mit dem Kissen. Erst der eintreffende Dobby unterbrach die Kissenschlacht, indem er einfach die Kissen verschwinden ließ.

„Dobby meint, es ist Zeit für das Frühstück!"

Während dem Frühstück wurden sie zusätzlich von Dobby mit einigen Neuigkeiten gefüttert. Nichts war dabei, das sie aus der Ruhe brachte. Während er das Frühstück abräumte, bemerkte er ganz nebenbei, dass Felicitas und Harry sich morgen Abend bei Mister Fortunekeeper einzufinden hätten. „Der Chef der Koboldbank erwartet euch pünktlich. Dobby wird dafür sorgen, dass alles perfekt ist. Es ist sehr außergewöhnlich, wenn die Kobolde eine Einladung mit Kleiderordnung schicken."

„Winky darf, wie nachher auch, die passenden Kleider herauslegen und sich um die Haare von Mylady kümmern! Sie freut sich darauf."

Dobby strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. „Dobby ist stolz auf dich, Winky, du bist sehr nützlich."

Felicitas schluckte ihren Protest. Die Hauselfe wäre zu enttäuscht gewesen, wenn sie ihr dies verboten hätte, obwohl sie sich sehr wohl auch selber um ihre Haare kümmern konnte.

Harry grinste: „Dann sehe ich doch keinen Auftritt als Piratenprinzessin!"

„Wenn dir Tante Marple oder Nanda noch mehr von mir erzählen, dann gibt es Ärger! Sag ihnen das. Welches Angebot vom lieben Onkel Paramartha willst du überhaupt annehmen?"

„Ich habe bis jetzt nur eins", konterte Harry. „Ich will mir Rat bei ihm wegen Divina holen. Wir können unseren engen Kreis nicht ständig erweitern, aber ich will sie nicht brüskieren, denn sie kann uns sicherlich viel helfen. Hoffentlich kann er mir sagen, wie wir mit ihr umgehen sollen."

„Professor Dumbledore wollte noch mit euch sprechen. Dobby meint, ihr solltet vor dem Besuch bei dem Maharadscha dort gewesen sein."

Felicitas seufzte und verschwand in das Bad, Harry folgte ihr lächelnd. Das wurde kein behaglicher Samstag, nein, ganz bestimmt nicht. Er würde mit Sicherheit sehr aufschlussreich werden.

„Harry darf nicht zu viel Zeit brauchen", protestierte Dobby.

Auf Hogwarts war alles wie gewohnt, was irgendwie grotesk anmutete. Harry dachte, nach diesem gemeinsamen Bad mit Feli und erst recht der Nacht müsste alles anders sein. Irgendwie schöner, freundlicher, wärmer, offener, aber nichts hatte sich geändert, es war das alte majestätische Hogwarts in seiner nüchternen Pracht. Erst dachte er, die Wasserspeier würden grinsen, aber nein, sie waren ernst wie immer. Er begann zu überlegen, welche Süßigkeit heute wohl das Password war, als sich die Tür öffnete. Severus Snape trat heraus und begrüßte beide förmlich. „Miss McKinnon, Sie folgen mir sofort in meine Räume, ich habe Ihnen einiges zu sagen, schließlich beginnen meine neuen Kurse gleich! Potter, Sie werden es wohl alleine schaffen, vor den Herrn des Friedens und des Klamauks zu treten, oder brauchen Sie unbedingt jemanden, der Ihr Händchen hält?"

„Nein, unbedingt brauche ich es nicht", hörte Harry sich sagen. „Im Gegensatz zu anderen kann ich meine Projekte alleine bewerkstelligen, habe die Ehre, Herr Professor!"

Die Türe zu Dumbledores Büro fiel zu, eine total überraschte Felicitas stand davor, neben ihr der Professor für Zaubertränke, welcher sich heute mal wieder ganz freundlich gezeigt hatte. Verwundert hatte sie Harrys Antwort, erst als sie Schatten sah, begriff sie das Schauspiel. Hatte ihr Freund diesmal wohl schneller das Theater durchschaut. Sie hatte mittels Legilimentik eben festgestellt, dass es ihr Severus war, er schien wieder einmal beobachtet zu werden.

„Professor Snape, meinen Sie nicht, dass Professor Dumbledore Harry und mich erwartet? Ich denke, Ihre Angelegenheit hätte noch etwas Zeit."

„Nein! Zicken Sie hier nicht herum, folgen Sie mir!" Entgegen der Vermutung schien er es nicht so eilig zu haben wie er vorgab. Normalerweise musste man sich beeilen, um mit ihm Schritt halten zu können.

Harry ließ sich von der Treppe vor das Büro von Dumbledore tragen. Er überlegte sich, wer schon wieder in der Nähe war, dass Snape so reagierte. Er könnte später ein Gemälde fragen. Nein, lieber nicht, würde das Porträt weitererzählen, dass er sich verfolgt fühle, würden alle über ihn lachen. Er konnte sich den Hohn schon vorstellen: Potter unterhält sich deswegen mit einem Gemälde. Lasst ihn nur nicht in den Louvre, sonst vergeht der Mona Lisa noch das Lächeln.

Der Blick in das Büro offenbarte ihm nichts Neues. Der alte Herr saß an seinem Schreibtisch und las die Times. Es war kein ungewöhnliches Bild, dass ein Schulleiter die größte Zeitung des Landes las, wenn dieser nicht eben der Leiter einer magischen Schule wäre. Dumbledore ließ sich diese, von vielen belächelte, Angewohnheit nicht nehmen. Vieles erfuhren die Muggel schneller als die Magier, so erfuhr man schneller, was in der magischen Welt los war, wenn man zwischen den Zeilen lesen konnte. Bei Harry bildete sich ein Kloß im Hals, war wieder etwas Schreckliches passiert? Oft schrieben die nichtmagischen Zeitungen Anschläge der Todesser ihren lädierten Gasleitungen zu, bisweilen auch ihren Terroristen, welche aus anderen Ländern kamen, dass manche Täter oft aus einer ganz anderen Welt kamen, würden sie wohl kaum begreifen.

„Guten Morgen, Harry, warum so besorgt?"

„Nun, Sir, bis jetzt gab es noch nie etwas Gutes, wenn ich so dringend zu Ihnen gerufen wurde."

„Heute nicht, Harry und damit dies so bleibt, habe ich beschlossen, dass wir ab Morgen 10 Uhr mit dem Training gegen die Schwarze Magie beginnen."

„Oh! Doch schon ab Morgen?"

„Harry, ich weiß, dass ich mein Versprechen nicht gehalten habe. Ja, vielleicht auch gehofft habe, euch von diesem widerwärtigen Gedankengut fern halten zu können. Das Schreckliche an mir ist, dass ich nur unter massiven Druck bereit bin, eine andere Haltung zu diesem Thema anzunehmen. Diese hält es für sehr sinnvoll, euch mit dieser abscheulichen Abart der Magie zu konfrontieren. Immerhin ist es besser, ihr tut es mit mir gemeinsam statt allein. Ein Gedanke, der mir überhaupt nicht gefällt."

Dumbledore schwieg nachdenklich, dann schaute er erwartend Harry an.

„Nicht alles, was Professor Snape beherrscht, ist erstrebenswert. Man sollte aufpassen, dass die aufgesetzte Miene nicht die Macht über die Seele übernimmt. Dir wird bewusst sein, was es bedeutet, wenn die Menschlichkeit verloren geht, Harry? Ich dachte, du würdest jetzt wissend grinsen, ja, das habe ich erwartet, du wirst ja schon auf mein Einlenken gewartet haben."

Verwundert sah Harry seinen alten Schulleiter an. Hatte er irgendetwas nicht mitbekommen? Natürlich hatte Dumbledore es schon lange versprochen, aber wer hatte ihn so unter Druck gesetzt und mit was? „Sir, es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie mit meinem Mienenspiel enttäuschen muss, es war nicht aufgesetzt. Wobei die Kunst, welche Professor Snape zur Perfektion gebracht hat, sicherlich sehr nützlich sein kann. Es freut mich, dass wir am Sonntag beginnen können. Keine Sorge, die Gruppe wird überschaubar bleiben." Er überlegte sich, ob er weiter fragen sollte? Warum auch nicht, wenn er vor Dumbledore nicht offen sein könnte, müssten sie alleine kämpfen.

„Sir, könnte ich erfahren, wer Sie so unter Druck gesetzt hat?"

Nun war das Erstaunen beim alten Magier. „Ich bin beruhigt, dass das Mienenspiel dich nicht ganz in Besitz genommen hat. Du kennst das Wesen, welches mich ganz ordentlich unter Druck gesetzt hat, sehr gut. Zu mir kam es auf zwei Füßen und verließ mich auf vier. Noch ein Tipp, es roch nach Schwefel."

Der Schulleiter sah ihn entschlossen an, als ob er gerade was beschlossen hätte: „Ach Harry, nun kennen wir uns doch schon recht gut, ich denke, es wäre an der Zeit ..."

Ein lautes Rufen unterbrach den Schulleiter, der aufgestanden war und nun kurz vor Harry stand. Er drehte sich um und ließ seinen Satz unvollendet. Am Kamin war jemanden erschienen, der sehr eindringlich auf Dumbledore einsprach. Harry klopfte auf den Tisch, winkte dem Schulleiter zu und verließ das Büro.

„Ein Rätsel hat er mir aufgegeben", begann Harry seinen Bericht, als er sich mit Felicitas auf den Weg zu ihrem Onkel machte.

„Ein Rätsel? Ich habe etwas anderes erwartet."

„Welches Wesen, das auf zwei Beinen zu ihm kommt und ihn auf vier, einen leichten Hauch von Schwefel hinterlassend, wieder verlässt, kann ihn dazu bringen, endlich mit dem Unterricht über die schwarze Magie zu beginnen?"

Felicitas grinste frech, was zu ihrem gediegenen Äußeren nicht so recht passte. Protestierend hatte sie das Kostüm abgelehnt, welches Winky vorgeschlagen hatte. Wo hatte sie das nur her, auch der Hosenanzug war nicht so bequem wie ihre Jeans, stellte jedoch Winky und Dobby zufrieden. Wer kannte eigentlich ihren Onkel besser, die Hauselfen oder sie? Später gestand sie sich ein, dass es die Hauselfen waren.

„Du solltest mich deine kleinen Aktionen wissen lassen, dann wäre der gute Albus gar nicht in die Lage gekommen, mir ein Rätsel zu stellen."

„Ich fand es nicht so wichtig, wollte ich ihm doch nur mit meiner Verwandlung zeigen, dass wir Vertrauen zu ihm haben. Die kleine Anmerkung, dass wir schwarze Magie notfalls selbst lernen, hat wohl einiges bewirkt. Sonst hat er dir nichts vorgeschlagen?"

„Nein, er wollte noch etwas sagen, wurde aber unterbrochen." Harry blieb stehen und winkte eines der altertümlichen Taxen. Sie fuhren ein gutes Stück, bis sie vor einem imposanten Gebäude stehen blieben. Harry bezahlte und auf einen Wink des Fahrers kamen die uniformierten Angestellten des Hotels und öffneten die Wagentüren.

Eine solche Pracht kannte Felicitas nur von Indien, Harry wusste, dass die oberen Zehntausend seines Heimatlandes sie auch genossen, aber dort, woher er kam, kannte man so etwas nur aus Zeitschriften oder man sah es im TV-Gerät. Er war froh, dass er Dobbys Wunsch akzeptiert hatte, denn mit einem Rollkragenpulli wäre nicht einmal der Primierminister in die Hotellobby gekommen.

Trotz aller Pracht, dem edlen Essen und der angenehmen Atmosphäre, welche Onkel Paramartha sofort herzustellen wusste, waren beide erschöpft, als sie das Hotel wieder verließen. So viele Hinweise, Anregungen, Vorschläge, jeden Einfall hatte er gepaart mit ein paar Erinnerungen und mit Beispielen ausgeschmückt. Der Onkel hatte lächelnd hingenommen, dass seine Gäste nach einem Mittag schon der Ansicht waren, die Menschen einschätzen zu können. Eine Fähigkeit, an der er noch heute arbeitete und nie damit fertig sein würde.

„Stell dir vor, er kommt Morgen zum Tee, um unsere Freunde kennen zu lernen."

„Ja und wir müssen zu den Kobolden", meckerte Felicitas. Harry sah sich suchend um. Man konnte nicht vorsichtig genug sein, trotz seiner anderen Haarfarbe und der verdeckten Narbe. Was brachte alle Verkleidung, wenn sie durch ihre Äußerungen die Aufmerksamkeit der Gegner auf sich zogen? Das heute Nachmittag schwarze Haar von Felicitas wehte im Herbstwind. Verwundert sahen einige Passanten dem vornehm gekleideten Paar nach, denn statt zum Taxenstand bog es in eine dunkle Gasse ab. Hätten die Neugierigen nachgesehen, wären sie verwundert gewesen. Die schmutzige Sackgasse war leer.

Ein Mann mit Melone betrat, gekleidet mit einem schwarzen wallenden Umhang und einem Regenschirm, die Winkelgasse. Er hatte seine typische Haltung angenommen und auch die Gesten klappten wie früher. Wenn einer dachte, dass dies ihm angeboren war, der täuschte sich gewaltig. Jede Einzelne hatte ihre Bedeutung und war lange geübt worden, und wer etwas auf sich hielt und vor allem aus einer anspruchsvollen Familie stammte, konnte damit etwas anfangen.

Er musste nur fest an sich glauben, dann würde es ihm gelingen, bei den Leuten positive Erinnerung an ihn zu wecken. Jeder Mensch brauchte ein Ziel und er hatte eines. Es war ausschlaggebend für einen eventuellen Prozess, wie die Bevölkerung von ihm dachte. Am besten wäre es natürlich, sie würden sich nach ihm und den ruhigen Zeit sehnen. Er wagte nicht daran zu denken, dann würde es vielleicht gar keine Anklage geben. Je besser die Leute von ihm dachten, umso schwieriger war es für seinen Nachfolger. Wichtig waren die Händler und Kaufleute in der Winkelgasse, mit ihnen sprachen viele Leute. Hatten sie ein gutes Bild von ihm, verbreitete es sich von ganz allein hinaus zu allen magischen Familien.

Er freute sich auf die bekannten Gesichter, auf die Gespräche, welche so wichtig waren. Er war schon lange nicht mehr hier gewesen, sein Bein schmerzte noch etwas, nach dem hinterhältigen Angriff auf seine Kartei war einige Zeit vergangen, nun sah sich um, war es schon zu spät? Nein, es war kurz vor Teezeit, eigentlich müssten gerade jetzt viele Menschen unterwegs sein. Die ersten Angestellten auf dem Heimweg, einige Frauen und junge Menschen beim Einkaufen. Stimmten die Berichte vielleicht doch, dass sich die Bürger von ein paar Gestalten abschrecken ließen? Wo waren die eigentlich? Hier und da standen ein paar Männer, aber waren die bedrohlich? Nein, das fand er nicht.

Die magische Menagerie war eines seiner Ziele, aber er mochte den Gestank der Tiere nicht so, also schaute er sich nur um. Der Eigentümer hatte ihn wohl noch nicht entdeckt, sonst hätte er ihn bestimmt begrüßt. „Hallo, hätten Sie die Freundlichkeit, mich beim Geschäftsführer anzumelden!"

Die Verkäuferin sah ihn erstaunt an: „Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung, Sir?"

„Nein, nein, ganz im Gegenteil, ich wollte mich nur kurz mit ihm unterhalten."

„Oh, natürlich, wenn darf ich melden?"

„Mein Name ist Fudge, Cornelius Fudge!" Verärgert sah er diesem Dummchen hinterher, wie konnte sie ihn nur nach seinem Namen fragen, zum Glück waren nur ein paar Leute im Laden. Er hörte die Stimme des guten Henry, sie klang aber etwas verärgert.

„Es tut mir leid, Mr. Fudge, aber er hat gerade keine Zeit. Kann ich etwas für Sie tun?"

„Nein danke, einen schönen Tag noch."

Cornelius Fudge schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, bei Tom im `Tropfenden Kessel` hatte er verstanden, warum keine Zeit für einen Plausch war. Der Pub war voll, wie früher, nur die Kundschaft war etwas anders. Keine Familien mit Kindern, sondern Männer, die sehr laut waren. Was konnte aber Henry und die gute Madame Malkins davon abgehalten haben? Der eine gab vor, keine Zeit zu haben und in ihrem Modegeschäft unterhielt sie sich zwar mit ihm, aber nur über belanglose Themen. Sobald er die Sprache auf die gute alte Zeit brachte, in der er noch Minister war, verstummte sie. Sie war nicht bereit, ihm bei seinem Eigenlob zu folgen, nein, sie wagte es, ihn zu kritisieren. Nach einem erneuten Anlauf, mit dem er das Gespräch über die alltäglichen Dinge hin zum Thema Harry Potter brachte, wurde er freundlich, aber bestimmt verabschiedet. Hatte das mit dem Mann zu tun, der, nachdem die Schneiderin mit ihm etwas länger gesprochen hatte, in den Laden gekommen war?

Auf seinen nächsten Besuch freute er sich wirklich. Er würde aber vorsichtiger vorgehen, vielleicht hatte man ihm sein Auftreten übel genommen? Hier in der Buchhandlung achtete Mr. Blotts auf korrekte Umgangsformen. Cornelius war sich sicher, auch wenn er nicht dessen Freund war, so missachten würde er ihn nicht, auch wenn dessen Neffe Minister war.

Ein zurückhaltendes Klingeln kündigte den neuen Kunden an, was die ergraute Bibliothekarin, welche seit ewigen Zeiten hier angestellt war, dazu brachte, den Kopf anzuheben. Sie nickte ihm freundlich zu und verschwand in einem der hinteren Zimmer. Fudge meinte, sie hätte gelächelt, aber das war wohl mehr Wunsch als Realität. Er zog sich in die Ecke seiner bevorzugten Autoren zurück. Hier würde er es ganz anders angehen, einfach nur gesehen werden, vielleicht reichte dies schon, um sich in Erinnerung zu bringen. Er war überrascht, Mrs. Rutherford, so hieß die Gute, brachte ihm eine große Tasse Tee mit etwas Gebäck. „Wie immer, Mr. Fudge?"

Er nickte erfreut und plauderte. So erfuhr Cornelius Fudge vieles über die Situation in der Winkelgasse, es fiel sogar ein Hinweis auf die ruhigeren Zeiten während seiner Regierungszeit. Im Büro nebenan sprachen scheinbar ein paar Ausländer mit dem alten Winston. Mrs. Rutherford wurde gerade von weiteren Kunden in Anspruch genommen, so konnte er dem Gespräch nebenan gut folgen. Vermutlich trennte nur ein Regal das Büro vom Laden und keine Wand. Die Stimmen wurden lauter, vermutlich waren die Gäste im Aufbruch. Er hatte richtig vermutet, denn die Türe öffnete sich. Er erkannte einen Turbanträger mit einem beeindruckenden Bart, ihm fiel der Name nicht ein, aber er kannte ihn. Die Herren waren wohl sehr vertraut miteinander, der Inder, welcher keinen Turban trug, aber dafür einen Anzug der besten Qualität, wandte sich beim Gehen noch einmal zu Mr. Blotts um. „Was hört man denn vom alten Minister, ich bin ihm früher ein paar Mal begegnet."

Der erwähnte zog das Buch näher zum Gesicht, hier war er ihm Gespräch, ohne etwas dafür tun zu müssen.

„Nun, mein Lieber, wir sollten froh sein, dass der Neffe von Winston den Posten übernommen hat, der sicherlich nicht einfach ist und war. Aber man sagt, dass der gute Fudge schon mit dem Amtseid überfordert war."

Mr. Blotts pflichtete seinem Freund zu. „Nicht nur, weil mein Neffe seine Nachfolge angetreten hat, stimme ich dir zu. Nun hoffe ich, dass man über sein Versagen hinwegsieht und nicht auch noch Zeit für einen Prozess verschwendet. Es gibt Wichtigeres zu tun und was kann er schon noch ausrichten."

Die Herren verabschiedeten sich und der unfreiwillige Ohrenzeuge kämpfte mit seiner Fassung. Mitleid und Spott, das war wohl das aller Letzte, was er hören wollte! Wut stieg in ihm auf, die sollten noch an seine Zeiten denken!

Entschlossen verließ er die Buchhandlung, nicht bevor er sich bei Mrs. Rutherford bedankt hatte. Der Geschäftsinhaber war schon wieder in sein Büro zurückgekehrt.

Gegenüber von Flourish & Blotts lag die neue Wache, vielleicht sollte er dem Neffen seiner Schwägerin einen Besuch abstatten. Er könnte eine wichtige Rolle in seinem Plan spielen.

„Ich glaube, ich muss mir ein anderes Zimmer suchen, Natalija scheint hier wohl eingezogen zu sein!" Harry war mit Felicitas in seinem Zimmer in Hogwarts eingetroffen. Er war kurz ganz ruhig gewesen und hatte Natalija betrachtet, die nun zwar nur mit T-Shirt und Slip bekleidet, aber wie tot auf seinem Bett lag.

„Hat sich mal wieder übernommen. Es ist offensichtlich, dass sie zwischenzeitlich einmal wach war, schließlich hatte sie noch die Schuhe an, als wir sie verlassen hatten."

„Ja und sie war essen, da steht noch das Dessert", stimme Harry seiner Freundin zu. Beide hatten nicht bemerkt, dass sie nicht mit Natalija alleine waren.

Vor dem Zimmer hörten sie die Stimmen von Ron, Seamus und Dean, es hörte sich mehr um einen Wettstreit als um einen Streit an.

Der alte Phineas räusperte sich leise: „Felicitas, Professor Snape wartet schon lange. Du hast ihm versprochen, so schnell wie möglich wieder da zu sein. Er akzeptierte meine Erklärung, als ich ihm berichtete, dass der Maharadscha euch sehr viel Zeit geschenkt hat."

„Woher bist du davon informiert?"

„Nun, wir duldeten keine Muggel in unsere Gesellschaft, dies heißt aber nicht, dass wir nicht geschäftliche Kontakte mit ihnen pflegten. So kam ein Ahne von uns als Gemälde im Strand Palace in London unter. Er hat euch beobachtet. Nun solltest du dich beeilen, Feli!"

„Pass auf dich auf, Harry, du weißt, sie ist etwas Besonderes", ermahnte Felicitas ihren Freund und verschwand.

„Phineas, ruf sofort Dumbledore, hier stimmt etwas überhaupt nicht!"

„Nenn ihn bitte Albus und ganz ohne Sir oder Titel, er wünscht sich das so sehr. Bei eurem letzten Gespräch wollte er es dir anbieten, wurde aber leider unterbrochen!"

Phineas verschwand aus seinem Gemälde und immer noch waren drei Personen im Raum.


	59. Unpässlich

Rechtzeit zu Ostern hat eure Suche ein Ende! Nun ist das neue Kapitel da.

Quarks hat es viel Arbeit gemacht, dafür ich mich hier sehr bedanke!

Ihr werdet bemerken, dass einen Anregung von euch umgesetzt wird, es war sehr schwierig Sonnencreme für Vampire unterzubringen, aber es ist geschafft. Also lasst euch nich abhalten Vorschläge in Reviews unterbringen.

Wir freuen uns über jedes Review über jeden Vorschlag.

Froh Feiertage

* * *

**59 Unpässlich**

Harry sah sich um, viele Hinweise sprachen für seine Vermutung, wer sein ungebetener Besucher sein könnte, er war nur noch gespannt, wann der Unsichtbarkeitszauber fallen würde.

Paramartha hatte von ihnen gefordert, dass ihre besten Freunde von ihren Fähigkeiten wissen mussten. Würden sie von ihnen nur nebenbei oder durch Zufall erfahren, könnten sie sich zurückgesetzt fühlen. Harry hatte eingesehen, dass zu dem Einsatzplanungen unmöglich waren, wenn man von den Möglichkeiten der Einzelnen nichts wusste. Wie er ihnen das alles sagen und zeigen sollte, wusste er nicht, schließlich konnte er ja schlecht zur Vorstellung seiner Möglichkeiten einladen und Kunststücke vormachen. Nun musste er allerdings zuerst mehr von Natalija wissen, das Bild, welches sie bot, war sehr ungewöhnlich. Wie weckte man einen Vampir, ohne dabei in Gefahr zu geraten? Bis jetzt hätte er sie einfach gerufen oder gar leicht geschüttelt, aber heute sah sie gefährlich aus. Deshalb wartete er auf Albus, aber sollte er ihn nur mit dem Vornamen ansprechen oder einen Onkel oder gar Großvater davor setzen? Er entschied sich für die einfachste Möglichkeit.

Demonstrativ stellte er sich in die Mitte des Zimmers und betrachtete alles ganz genau. Der Besuch saß auf seinem Schreibtischstuhl und rührte sich kaum. Das Eintreffen von Felicitas und ihm war jedoch so plötzlich gewesen, dass ein Buch zu Boden gefallen war. Das Buch, welches er vielleicht hätte lesen sollen, bevor er sich auf Natalija eingelassen hatte.

Phineas Nigellus erschien wieder im Bilderrahmen. „Der gute Albus ist nicht auf Hogwarts, von einem entfernten Verwandten habe ich erfahren, dass er im Ministerium eingetroffen ist. Soll ich ihn dort rufen?"

„Nein, es wird auch so gehen."

Er konzentrierte sich auf die Ecke, in der sein Schreibtisch stand, irgendwann musste von dort doch eine Reaktion kommen. Er ging deswegen einen Schritt auf das Bett zu und beugte sich über Natalija.

„Harry! Das wirst du bleiben lassen!"

„Wie soll ich sie sonst wach bekommen? Bei Felicitas funktioniert das mit dem Guten Morgenkuss immer. Was schlägst du vor, Hermine?"

„Wach küssen ist wohl nicht drin, ich denke, du hast ihre Zähne nicht vergessen. Heute sind sie nicht einmal verborgen." Mit leicht vorwurfsvollem Blick kam Hermine hinter dem Schreibtisch vor. „Sie könnte, wenn sie plötzlich wach wird, die über sie gebeugte Person als Bedrohung ansehen, es fragt sich, wie sie darauf reagiert."

„Hermine, ist dir etwas eingefallen? Weißt du, was passiert war?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich bin in dein Zimmer gekommen, um etwas in deinen Unterlagen aus dem Ministerium zu suchen. Dobby hat mir diese heute Morgen hierher gebracht, da lag sie schon so auf deinem Bett. Sie hatte nur mehr Wunden und die Übrigen waren größer als jetzt. Eigentlich wollte ich sie versorgen und dann verbinden, aber Phineas Nigellus hielt mich zurück. Ich sollte es erst in einem seiner Bücher nachschlagen und dann beobachten. Tatsächlich, die Wunden heilten, wenigstens die Oberflächlichen, recht schnell. Vielleicht kann man sie jetzt etwas zudecken."

„Noch nicht, barmherzige Schwester!" spottete das Porträt des ehemaligen Schulleiters. „Wenn kein Blut mehr glänzt, erst dann. Ganz ohne drückenden Stoff heilt es am Besten. Sie weiß dies und ihr jetzt auch."

Der Schrank vor der Treppenhaustüre schob sich schwungvoll zur Seite. „Oh! Es ist mir wieder nicht gelungen zu stören." Tonks sah sich schnell um, damit sie alle Anwesenden sehen konnte. „Harry, könntest du sie nicht etwas zudecken, wenigstens hat sie etwas an!"

„Tonks!", versuchte Hermine die Eintreffenden zu unterbrechen.

„Hermine, ich dachte immer, du hättest genug Taktgefühl zu wissen, wann man im Raum bleibt. Komm, wir stören die Beiden nicht weiter, sie ist ja ganz starr vor Schreck."

Im Bilderrahmen räusperte sich das Porträt von Phineas Nigellus Black deutlich. Tonks drehte sich um, Harry sprang einen Schritt nach vorn, aber er konnte den Briefbeschwerer nicht mehr auffangen.

„He, bringt man eigentlich keine Blumen mehr ans Krankenbett? Ich dachte, es wäre so üblich?"

„Ich glaube, Schokolade ist dir lieber als Grünzeug." Harry griff in die Luft und reichte Natalija einen Schokoriegel.

„Mach das noch einmal, ich habe es schon ein paar Mal beobachtet, meist hast du das verdeckt gemacht."

„Was meinst du, Hermine? Ach so, du willst auch einen Schokoriegel!" Diesmal griff er in seine Hosentasche und zog zwei weitere hervor und warf einen Tonks zu. Hermine besah sich ihren sehr genau. „Wo hast du die hier versteckt, von irgendwoher musst du doch mit ‚Accio' das Zeug herbeirufen."

Harry grinste, er stellte sich das Erstaunen von Hermine vor, wenn sie erfuhr, was ihm alles möglich war.

Der eigentliche Grund ihres Treffens war aufgestanden und sah sich suchend in Harrys Kleiderschrank um. Sie hatte nicht nur die nun getrockneten Wunden, sondern auch einen sehr großen blauen Fleck auf dem Rücken.

„Von welchem Troll hast du dich denn knuddeln lassen?"

„Harry, mit Trollen knuddelt man nicht, wenn man einen sieht, läuft oder fliegt man davon, so schnell wie möglich. Ich bin einfach nur abgestürzt und nicht einmal über der Peitschenden Weide, einfach so über dem Verbotenen Wald. Über der freien Fläche hätte ich mich mit meinen Flügeln vielleicht noch abfangen können. Es ging nur abwärts von einem Ast zum anderen. Du kennst ja die Murmellaufbahn, welche die Kinder haben."

Hermine sah die Vampirin misstrauisch an, während Tonks kicherte. Vor ihren Augen purzelte vermutlich die kleine Fledermaus gerade durch das Geäst.

„Wie kann man als Fledermaus so weit herunterfallen, dass man aussieht wie du? Eine Fledermaus ist doch so klein und leicht, dass sie sich schnell festhalten kann, oder eben fliegen."

Harry ahnte, dass Natalija den Sturz erfunden hatte, Hermine war scheinbar fest davon überzeugt, nur Tonks schien ihr alles abzunehmen. Phineas verdrehte in seinem Gemälde die Augen und erhob, in einem Augenblick, in dem nur Harry ihn ansah, flehend die Hände.

„Kann ich mir gut vorstellen", stimmte er Natalija zu, „als ich mit dem Besen abstürzte, war ich sehr froh, dass ich ins Leere fiel. Ich war nicht in der Lage, mich irgendwo festhalten zu können."

„Dann haben diese hinterhältigen Dinger mich auch noch angegriffen, sie haben mich mit allem, was sie hatten, beworfen, meist waren es kleine Äste", berichtete Natalija empört. „Ich war ja kleiner als sie. Wie hätte ich ihrem blöden Baum was antun können."

„Was für ein Baum war es denn?"

„Hermine, ich bin gestürzt und habe mir wehgetan, ich habe da wenig Sinn für Botanik gehabt."

„Nun, nach der Beschreibung", mischte sich das Gemälde des alten Schulleiters ein, „war es wohl ein venenum lignum."

„Oh, dann hast du dich mit Bowtruckles angelegt, ich wusste gar nicht, dass sie ihren Zauberholzbaum auch gegen Tiere verteidigen. Du musst dir merken, dass man sie mit Holzläusen oder Feeneier ablenken kann."

„Ja, erstmal haben", bemerkte Natalija etwas beruhigter. Sie hatte inzwischen Kleider angezogen und man sah nichts mehr von den Verletzungen. „Wir sollten uns mal wieder sehen lassen, sonst machen sich alle wieder Sorgen."

Hermine suchte noch ein Buch auf Harrys Regal.

„Du musst kein Buch über magische Geschöpfe in Wald und Flur suchen, wir werden nachher Hagrid besuchen, er kann uns alles zu den Bowtruckles erzählen."

„Nicht alles, Harry, nur das, was er für wichtig hält, deshalb werde ich gleich eins aus der Bibliothek holen. Kommt ihr beiden auch?"

Tonks grinste: „Ich kann schlecht von Harrys Zimmer herauskommen, ich muss durch die Schranktüre zurück."

„Und du, Harry?"

„Ich muss mich noch umziehen, kann ja kaum mit dem guten Anzug in den Gemeinschaftsraum."

„Felicitas muss es auch noch, sie hatte bisher keine Zeit, sich umzuziehen."

„Wetten, die steckt schon längst in ihren geliebten Jeans und in meinem Weasley Pullover!"

„Sie ist bei Snape!"

„Das wird sie nicht davon abgehalten haben, glaub mir. Ich komme gleich."

Hermine wunderte sich, Natalija hatte sich einfach bei ihr untergehakt und marschierte durch den Flur der Jungs zum Gemeinschaftssaal. Selbst für die, welche nichts von ihrem Geheimnis wussten, hatte sie wohl so eine Ausstrahlung, dass keiner etwas sagte, sogar Dean verkniff sich einen Kommentar. Erschrocken sah sie dem Mädchen neben sich ins Gesicht und wurde von ihm freundlich angelächelt. Nein, sie war schneller gewesen, ihre Befürchtung war umsonst, denn Natalija hatte ihre Zähne schon verborgen.

Plötzlich machten sie einen Schwenk und beide sahen sich in dem großen Spiegel, der am Ende des Flurs hing. Vielleicht sollte er die Jungs dazu bringen, dass sie einen kurzen Blick hineinwerfen würden, bevor sie auf die Menschheit losgelassen wurden. Hermine seufzte, das war wohl eine der vielen Ideen, welche zwar gut gemeint, aber leider wirkungslos waren.

Hermine sprach mit ein paar Mädchen, während sich Natalija in den Sessel setzte, der meist von Ron in Beschlag genommen wurde. Interessiert betrachtete sie das magische Schachspiel, oft hatte sie mit ihrem Großvater Schach gespielt. Magisch waren ihre Figuren nicht gewesen, aber sie könnte sich ja eines besorgen, nun hatten sie ja wieder ausreichend Geld.

Da sie keinen Spielpartner hatte, machte sie sich einen Spaß daraus, die Figuren durcheinander zu bringen. Diese empörten sich laut und brachten sich wieder in die richtige Aufstellung.

Eine der vielen Fähigkeiten des Vampirs war, dass Veränderungen im Umfeld schneller und genauer wahrgenommen wurden, so bemerkte sie rasch, dass ein Augenpaar auf ihr ruhte. Oh, wie sie es hasste, immer so beobachtet zu werden. Dieses Mal jedoch wäre es vielleicht auch ihre Chance, welche sie nutzen könnte, um Hermine etwas mehr von sich zu überzeugen. Sie spürte deutlich, dass die Schulfreundin von Harry ihr nicht traute. Was nützte einem das ganze Wissen, wenn man nicht einsehen wollte, dass andere Wesen eben nicht so leben wie Menschen. Hätte sie die Wertvorstellung von Hermine übernommen, wäre sie längst verhungert. Menschen beißen, wie entsetzlich ist das denn! Blut von den Opfern zu trinken ist ganz verwerflich. Der Gipfel der Grausamkeiten ist es doch, auch noch zu akzeptieren, dass mal ein Opfer den nächsten Morgen nicht erlebt. Das alles war für Sterbliche äußerst verwerflich, das war ihr klar, für Vampire aber überlebensnotwendig. Sie hielt sich ja bereits zurück und es machte ihr weniger aus, als sie gedacht hatte, vermutlich, weil sie ja auch enorm viel zurückbekam. Sie lernte zaubern und wurde von einigen auch ganz akzeptiert. In erster Reihe standen da Harry, Felicitas und Ginny, aber auch Dumbledore oder Snape, natürlich auch Seamus. Bei ihm war sie sich aber nicht sicher, ob er sich ganz vorstellen konnte, was ein Vampirangriff bedeuten würde. Ron hatte einfach nur Angst vor selbstbewussten Mädchen, waren die dann auch noch körperlich stärker, war es für ihn ganz schrecklich. Sie verstand nur nicht, warum Hermine sie nicht so akzeptierte, wie sie war, nein sein musste, obwohl sie doch so vernünftig war.

Vielleicht konnte man ihr das irgendwie anders klarmachen. Ja, vielleicht über unbeteiligte Dinge, so dass es für sie logisch war. Natalija ließ zu, dass die Schachfiguren ihre Aufstellung einnahmen und eröffnete die Partie mit sehr seltenen Zügen aus dem letzten Jahrhundert. Die Schachfiguren schienen diese nicht zu kennen, denn sie waren nicht so voreilig wie bei Ron, dass sie sich anboten oder gar voraus liefen.

Ein paar dieser Züge und Hermines Aufmerksamkeit war geweckt, vermutlich, weil die Schachfiguren nur leise raunten und keine vorlauten Bemerkungen machten.

„Du hast sie wohl nicht alle", protestierte urplötzlich ein Springer, Natalija hatte ihn einfach verschoben, ohne seine Regeln zu beachten. Nach dem nächsten Zug war er wieder friedlich gestimmt, was vom Turm nicht behauptet werden konnte. Einige weitere Züge später stellte sich die schwarze Königin mitten auf das Spielfeld: „Hör mal, junges Fräulein! Du hast diese Partie mit so wunderschönen Zügen begonnen und wir haben uns alle sehr darüber gefreut. Endlich mal ganz andere Züge, nun sind wir aber empört, weil du uns mutwillig ärgerst. Wir wissen, du kennst die Regeln, warum machst du das?"

Jetzt hatte sie nicht nur Hermines Aufmerksamkeit, sondern auch Seamus und Ron hatten sich dazu gesellt.

„Jetzt stellt euch nicht so an, ihr müsst flexibler und anpassungsfähiger werden. Ihr seit unter Menschen, genauer unter Zauberern und die sind sehr beweglich. Ron hier macht viel Sport, er geht nicht nur zwei vor und eins schräg oder umgekehrt. Nein, er würde, wenn er eure Größe hätte, quer über das Schachbrett rennen."

„Er ist aber ein Mensch und wir sind Schachfiguren. Ich weiß nicht, was du willst, wir tun das, was unserer Art entspricht und basta. Wir sind schon sehr flexibel, wir sprechen und bewegen uns selbstständig, andere Schachfiguren können dies nicht. Wir spielen auch noch mit euch, wenn ihr uns in den schmutzigen Garten mitnehmt oder uns einfach für Tage vergesst, aber mehr ist nicht drin. Jeder kann sich nur so weit anpassen, wie es seiner Art möglich ist, wir wären ja sonst keine Schachfiguren mehr. Dürfen wir nun noch auf unser Spiel hoffen?"

Grinsend nahm Ron Platz: „Da hörst du es, Hermine, ich bin ein spielender Mensch, dessen Leben das Spiel ist und nicht das Lernen. Wie es andere Wesen mit ihren Eigenheiten gibt, findet man auch unterschiedliche Menschen."

„Hier hinkt dein Vergleich wohl etwas, Ron, auf Menschen kannst du das nicht so anwenden, sondern nur auf andere Wesen!"

„Da muss ich dir voll und ganz zustimmen, Hermine, so einfach kommst du nicht um das Lernen herum, Ron, schliesslich zählen in der Schule immer noch die Noten. Jetzt spielen wir aber erst einmal Schach."

Natalija grinste breit, der Plan war geglückt, es war doch recht einfach gewesen, dieses Zugeständnis von Hermine abzuringen. Sie hoffte nur, dass Hermine über ihr Zugeständnis nachdachte und die richtigen Schlüsse zog.

Die Schachfiguren ordneten sich, Hermine sah nachdenklich der Partie zu, in welcher es für Ron einige Nüsse zu knacken gab, bis er dann doch gewann.

„Und, kleiner Bruder, was hat deine kleine Vampirin wirklich angestellt?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Tonks, in unseren Augen sicherlich Schreckliches, aber nicht in ihren Augen! Sie hat uns eine Geschichte erzählt, die sehr einfallsreich war, aber nicht ganz der Wahrheit entsprach, aber warum?"

„Unsere liebe Vampirin passt besser zu ihr, denn wenn du klein sagst, hört es sich so hilflos an. Das ist sie ganz bestimmt nicht."

Harry begann sich auszuziehen, was Tonks, gemütlich auf seinem Bett sitzend, unkommentiert ließ, sie wandte sich dem Porträt von Phineas Nigellus zu. „He, was hast du eigentlich damit bezweckt, dass du mich hierher befohlen hast?"

„Nun, meine liebe kleine Chaotin, ich wollte, dass du deinem Harry beistehst, nicht wegen Natalija, sondern wegen dieser naseweisen Hermine! Was du gründlich vermasselt hast."

„Warum, sie ist doch nicht mehr im Zimmer. Außerdem habe ich dir schon oft gesagt, du sollst mich nicht als klein bezeichnen, klar! Bei mir ist es genauso wie bei Natalija."

„Nur, dass die ganz bestimmt nicht verniedlicht werden muss. Gegenüber ihr bist du recht harmlos. Nun aber zu deinem Auftrag, ja, Hermine ist gegangen, aber nicht allein. Natalija musste eingreifen, damit wir Zeit zu diesem Gespräch haben, aber sie wird sich gut schlagen, keine Angst. Eigentlich wollte sie Harry alleine, wenigstens ohne Hermine, sprechen, weil ihr ein Malheur passiert ist."

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum sie Hermine nicht dabei haben wollte, sie ist ganz zufrieden mit ihr in den Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen?"

Harry zog sich einen bequemen Strickpullover über. „Tonks, das ist eines der großen Probleme, die ich habe. Nein, eigentlich wir beide haben."

„Wir beiden, nicht mehr?"

„Nein, nur wir beide. Um uns haben wir eine große und sicherlich auch schlagkräftige Gruppe versammelt, es fehlt aber das gegenseitige Vertrauen. Gehe alle einmal einzeln in Gedanken durch. Jeder traut uns beiden, manche vertrauen sich gegenseitig, aber es vertrauen nicht alle allen."

„Hä?"

„Nehmen wir doch mal Hermine, mit ihr haben sehr viele keine Probleme und sie auch nicht. Eben nur sehr viele, von Natalija ist sie schockiert, wie kann man nur so mit dem Tod umgehen. Für eine Untote ist das aber kein Problem. Mit Felicitas geht es schon besser, aber Hermine passt noch immer sehr auf sie auf, erst gestern hat sie ein Glas heruntergeworfen, um eine Auseinandersetzung mit Dean vorzeitig zu beenden.

Oder Ron, bis jetzt hat er mit Natalija nicht viel zu tun gehabt, das sollte sich ändern. Außerdem kennt sich in unserer kleinen Gruppe nicht einmal jeder. Fred, George, Bill und Charly kennen Natalija überhaupt nicht. Arthur und Molly kennen sie auch nicht, außerdem sind sie gegenüber Felicitas noch sehr voreingenommen. Neville und Luna gehen ganz ihren Plänen nach, die uns zwar helfen, aber es fehlt irgendwie der Zusammenhalt."

„Du kannst nicht überall die große Harmonie herbeiführen, schau, Severus ist im Orden und trotzdem trauen ihm nur wenige und dafür die meisten alles zu. Mir macht mehr Sorge, dass deine spezielle Ausbildung leidet, du solltest bedeutend mehr tun, Harry. Remus und ich werden euch wieder mehr unterrichten. Severus spricht gerade mit Felicitas ab, wie sie die Heiltränkestunden legen, dass er mehr Zeit für dich hat. Von Albus solltest du das Wissen auch mehr einfordern!"

„Klar, aber man erwartet von mir auch gute Schulnoten, dass ich immer brav da bin, meine Hausaufgaben mache. Was meinst du, was gesprochen wird, wenn ich mal drei Tage nicht in der Großen Halle bin? Wie soll ich dann so zum Lernen kommen."

„Nicht jammern, kleiner Bruder, handeln. Wer sagt denn, dass die Schulnoten nicht korrigiert werden können, oder deine Furcht vor dem Gerede der anderen begründet ist?" Sie zog den neben ihr stehenden Harry zu sich und flüsterte ihm leise, damit der lauschende PNB es nicht mit bekam, zu: „Wir können auch Hogwarts verlassen, wenn sie uns nur Steine in den Weg legen."

„Bist du denn nicht bald fertig und lass nur nichts herumliegen."

„Jetzt nörgel doch nicht gleich, ich will nur nicht, dass meine schönen Kleider nach Schwefel stinken. Ich komme gleich, du hast es ja so eilig gehabt, dass Phineas mir keine Zeit gelassen hat, mich umzuziehen."

Severus malte sich schon aus, was Minerva für einen Aufstand machen würde, wenn sie jetzt in sein Bad schauen könnte. Musste sich Felicitas ausgerechnet bei ihm umziehen, hoffentlich würde sie auch alles verschwinden lassen. Er könnte Dobby rufen, aber was würde dieser komische Hauself weitererzählen? Nachher würden nur wieder die wildesten Gerüchte durch Hogwarts geistern. Und statt sich zu beeilen, unterhielt sie sich auch noch mit ihm durch die Türe. Obwohl, dies eine Unterhaltung zu nennen war zu viel gesagt, denn es war mehr ein Monolog, aber dies war wieder typisch für sie. Sie hatte keinen Sinn für die Schwierigkeiten, in die er kommen könnte.

Endlich ging die Türe auf, wie gewohnt in Jeans und Pullover trat Felicitas aus seinem Bad und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Was gibt's, großer Meister?"

Snape bemerkte die Respektlosigkeit. „Lass die Späße, wir haben das Problem, dass der, den wir nicht nennen, seine eigenen Pläne hat und sich nicht nach eurem Eventkalender richtet. Wir sind mit meinem Lehrplan für euch sehr hinterher. Eigentlich wollte ich, dass vor allem dein Freund sich darüber Gedanken macht. Der wird nun schon wieder abgelenkt, mich würde es sehr interessieren, was Natalija mit dem Auftritt in seinem Zimmer erreichen will. Schließlich unterstützt er sie ja schon, wo er kann."

„Warst du oben bei ihr?"

„Erst denken, dann sprechen! Ich kann ja kaum durch euren Gemeinschaftsraum zu seinem Zimmer gehen. Die Gryffindors, welche sich nicht vor Schreck in die Hose machen, würden ein Theater veranstalten, dass man es bis ins Ministerium hört. Die Plaudertasche Phineas hat mich informiert, auch, dass die Granger Wache schiebt."

„Dann wird er wohl nicht erfahren, was Natalija will."

„So ist es und schon wieder ist wichtige Zeit vertan. Dumbledore will sich morgen früh mit euch treffen, wie wäre es am Nachmittag. Nachdem mal wieder alle in der Großen Halle zu Mittag gegessen haben."

„Schlecht, da hat sich schon mein Onkel angekündigt und abends sollen wir uns mit den Kobolden treffen."

Severus Snape stöhnte. „Also dann am Montag um 21 Uhr, ihr beide, die kleine Weasley und die Flattermaus. Ihr holt mich in der Höhle unter dem Gebäude der Blacks ab."

„Das hätte auch Phineas ausrichten können."

„Nicht alles, du verschwindest jetzt in den Zaubertränkekeller und braust diesen Schmerztrank, ich will wissen, ob sich meine Verfolgerin vielleicht bei dir traut, danach zu verlangen."

„Und wenn?"

„Dann bekommt sie ausreichend davon, er ist sehr wirksam und schadet nicht. Etwas hält sie ab, mich direkt darum zu bitten. Sie kam einmal aus der Deckung heraus, nannte diesen Trank, aber als Mr. Goyle im Flur auftauchte, fragte sie mich nur nach dem Rezept. Selbst bekommt sie ihn aber nicht hin. Ich weiß von nichts und du wirst es vor mir verheimlichen, wenigstens dem Anschein nach. Denken wird sie es sich."

Felicitas richtete sich den Arbeitstisch im Unterrichtskerker ein, bevor sie anfing, war sie überrascht, dass sie Harry sofort erreichte. „Hallo Harry, du bist bei Hagrid?"

„Ja, woran hast du das nur erkannt?" Harry grinste, saß er doch vor Hagrids großer Armbrust. Er schwenkte den Spiegel durch den Raum. Neben den nachdenklichen Gesichtern von Hagrid und Natalija sah sie den aufgeregten Nanda und das krebsrote Gesicht von Ginny.

„Sonnenbrand und das im Winter?"

Harry gab seinen Spiegel an Ginny weiter, welche sich gleich nach einem Zaubertrank erkundigte. Es musste sie schon ganz ordentlich jucken, denn sonst wäre sie nicht bereit, einen Zaubertrank zu schlucken.

Langsam und konzentriert arbeitete sie sich durch das Rezept des Schmerztrankes, der konnte Ginny auch helfen, aber was konnte sie tun mit der Haut?

Es war ein beruhigendes Gefühl, dass sich der Schrank mit dem Karteikasten für Zaubertränke wie von Geisterhand öffnete, verriet es ihr doch, dass Severus sie hier nicht alleine gelassen hatte. Vielleicht standen sie hier ja auch ganz umsonst herum.

Gerne würde sie Severus etwas fragen, aber sie durfte es nicht. Interessiert ging sie zum Vorratsschrank und besah sich die Zutaten, welche er bereitgestellt hatte. Sie überflog das Rezept, man schien die Unterhaltung mit dem Mehrwegespiegel doch weiter zu hören als sie angenommen hatte. Felicitas war überrascht, da waren doch tatsächlich Pillen in einer Schachtel, sonst hatte er es doch so mit Tränken oder Pulvern. Oh! Jetzt verstand sie, Cholecalciferol[1], ganz typisch Severus, er dachte eben immer an alles. Hätte er auf die Packung Vitamin D geschrieben, wäre es einfacher gewesen, aber so ist er eben.

Die Tür ging auf und Daphne betrat den Raum, sie sah leicht irritiert auf Felicitas, hatte sich aber gleich wieder im Griff.

„Ah! Die Auserwählte!"

„Hä? Niemandem ist es verboten, hier zu brauen, man muss sich nur an die Richtlinien halten. Also nichts mit Auserwählte."

„Doch, es traut sich außer dir niemand."

„Und warum nicht, schau, er steht nicht neben mir, er motzt nicht, es ist viel entspannter als im Unterricht."

„In fünf Minuten taucht er auf und dann, sagen wir mal, hast du als normaler Schüler Probleme."

Felicitas stellte einen zweiten, größeren Kessel auf, denn das angestrebte Ergebnis, konnte sie später nicht einfach herausschütten.

Daphne stand immer noch unschlüssig herum, jede Ecke des Raumes genau beobachtend. Felicitas hatte beinahe Mitleid mit ihr, ja, wenn sie nicht die Freundin ihres Gegners wäre. Aber war Draco momentan überhaupt ein Gegner, er verhielt sich ganz still? Um das herauszufinden, benötigte sie das Vertrauen dieses Mädchens, niemand kam näher an ihn heran.

„Willst du auch etwas brauen oder hast du dein Buch vergessen?"

Daphne antworte ihr nicht, was Felicitas etwas verstimmte. Während sie die Zutaten aus dem Schrank holte, kramte Dracos Freundin einen zerknitterten Zettel aus ihrer Hosentasche. Sie verglich ihn mit dem Rezept des Schmerztrankes.

„Du denkst, du bekommst das da hin? Meine Mutter will, dass ich mich um Heiltränke und Ähnliches zu kümmere. Am Anfang habe ich gehofft, dass ich in diesen Sonderkurs komme, aber die haben noch nicht angefangen und ich denke, Snape will mich nicht dabei haben."

„Wie kommst du auf diese Idee, schließlich bist du aus Slytherin?"

„Bei den Kursen glaube ich nicht, dass er jemanden bevorzugt. Da musst du schon etwas können. Diesen Trank will ich können!"

„Von wem hast du das Rezept?"

„Von ihm, aber ich glaube, dass er es mir nicht zutraut. Könntest du mir dabei helfen?"

Felicitas überlegte kurz, mit dem Trank konnte sie nichts Böses anrichten, vielleicht vertraut sie ihr dann etwas mehr?

„Dann hol mal die Zutaten und einen Kessel!"

Interessiert beobachtet Snape das Schauspiel, diese Wendung bot viele Chancen. Die Greengrass lernte etwas mehr über Zaubertränke und Felicitas würde ungeniert, wie er sie kannte, in ihren Gedanken und Erinnerungen spazieren gehen. Okklumentik war nicht die Stärke von Dracos Freundin, erst recht nicht, wenn sie sich auf etwas anderes konzentrierte. Er musste zurück in sein Büro und dies so unbemerkt wie möglich, sobald Goyle oder ein anderer Slytherin auftauchen würden, musste er eingreifen. Nein, diese Chancen wollte er sich nicht von diesen Dummköpfen stören lassen. Er griff nach seinem Portschlüssel, den Dumbledore so geschaffen hatte, dass er damit seine Privaträumen erreichte.

Eigentlich sollte er ihn sofort aus Slytherin werfen, nicht einmal Ravenclaw oder Hufflepuff wäre der richtige Ort für ihn. Wie kann man seine Zielperson nur so dilettantisch observieren. Er hatte ihn schon kommen hören und zwar pünktlich, immer eine viertel Stunde später als die Greengrass. Schnell hatte er sich seine Sätze zu Recht gelegt und sich der Tür zum Unterrichtsraum zugewandt, als es an seiner Zimmertür klopfte. Er konnte einfach nicht reagieren, aber das Klopfen kannte er, es war das von Dumbledore. Der erste Gedanke ging an das Kleid, er stürzte in sein Bad, eigentlich wusste er es, auf Felicitas konnte er sich verlassen. Es klopfte energischer, was von ihm ignoriert wurde.

Die Türe zum Zaubertränkekerker fiel diesmal nicht krachend ins Schloss, dies hätte Dumbledore den Hinweis gegeben, dass er sein Klopfen absichtlich überhört hatte und hätte im Raum unten sämtliche Gespräche beendet.

Er blieb auf dem Absatz stehen und sah die Mädchen an den Kesseln arbeiten, während Goyle etwas an einem anderen Arbeitsplatz suchte. „Nun, Mr. Goyle, suchen sie Ihren Verstand oder was?"

Der grobschlächtig gebaute Schüler schreckte hoch, aber auch Daphne vergaß das Rühren, was von Felicitas gleich bemängelt wurde.

„Mister Goyle, ich warte ungern auf eine Antwort!"

„Nichts! Dürfen wohl nur die Besseren hier herein?", brummte dieser leicht unverständlich vor sich hin.

„Ja! Sie haben es wider meiner Erwartungen auf den Punkt gebracht, nur die, welchen ich es erlaubt habe. Ich lasse mir doch den Raum nicht durch eine Horde Unkundiger in die Luft jagen." Snape hatte mit rauschendem Umhang die Treppe hinter sich gelassen. Unter seinem strengen Blick zuckte nun auch Daphne zusammen, während Felicitas ungerührt weiter den Anweisungen des Aufschrieb folgte.

„McKinnon, Greengrass, was wird das, sollte es mal fertig werden?"

Goyle grinste schon wieder frech, war er doch um eine Strafarbeit gekommen, obwohl er ihm widersprochen hatte.

„Sonnencreme, Sir!"

"Halte ich für mehr als überflüssig, meine Damen. Es ist Winter, in wenigen Wochen begehen die sentimental belasteten Menschen ihr Weihnachtsfest und Sie machen so etwas Unnötiges. Verbrauchen hier die kostbaren Zutaten der Schule für Sonnencreme, ich fasse es nicht!"

„Sir, Sie haben es uns freigestellt, Rezepte auszuprobieren. Wir haben Sonnencreme gewählt, da haben wir genug Zeit, unser Wissen zu verfeinern. Vielleicht werden Sie auch eine Portion zu Weihnachten bekommen, meine Freundin freut sicher darüber."

„Geschenke aus Mitteln der Schule, McKinnon?"

„Wenn Sie uns die Kosten nennen", mischte sich Daphne Greengrass ein, „werden wir natürlich zahlen, Sir."

„Och, die Greengrass hat auch eine Stimme. Meine Damen, denken Sie bloss nicht, dass ich Ihnen Ihre Antworten so durchgehen lasse. Ich erwarte eine Aufstellung der Kosten."

„Hä?"

„Wie bitte sagt man, McKinnon. Berechnen Sie anhand des Rezeptes die Kosten der Herstellung für eine normale Dose Sonnencreme, die Preise der Grundsubstanzen werde ich Ihnen auf Anfrage mitteilen."

Er schritt auf die Mädchen zu, annerkennend betrachtete er den Kessel mit dem Schmerzmittel, in der Sonnencreme rührte er missmutig herum. „Wenn das Zeug weiter so dickflüssig bleibt, dann kann selbst ein Vampir ...", er zögerte kurz, seine Augen blitzten auf, „... damit am Äquator spazieren gehen."

Goyle konnte seine Häme nicht mehr unterdrücken und zog so wieder die Aufmerksamkeit des Professors auf sich.

„Mr. Goyle, warum sind Sie noch hier? Sie wollen doch nicht den ganzen Dreck hier putzen, wenn die Damen fertig sind? Ohne Stab natürlich!"

Der Angesprochene verließ umgehend den Raum, was Snape zufrieden zur Kenntnis nahm, ihm aber gleich folgte.

„Er hat nicht einmal bemerkt, dass es zwei unterschiedliche Tränke sind."

Felicitas ließ Daphne in ihrem Glauben, obwohl sie sicher wahr, dass dies nicht die wahre Ansicht von ihr war. Man musste nicht immer alles aussprechen. Nachdenklich rührte sie in der Sonnencreme, wie kam Snape ausgerechnet auf Vampire?

Es war für einen Sonntag noch recht früh, als Felicitas zusammen mit Harry zum Frühstück in der Großen Halle eintraf. Die vielen Schüler, welche schon wach waren, wollten vermutlich noch das schöne, wenn auch recht kühle, Wetter nutzen, um noch etwas im Freien zu unternehmen. Der Winter war in Hogwarts immer recht kalt und nass.

Die Beiden merkten erst an der ausgelassenen Stimmung der Slytherins, dass etwas nicht stimmen musste. Sie sahen zu einem Tisch mit Schülern, welche in Sommerkleidern und getönten Brillen sich gegenseitig Luft zu fächelten. Über den Slytherins schwebte eine grelle gelbe Kugel, welche wohl die Sonne darstellen sollte.

„Bei euch spinnt wohl der Kalender", bemerkte Harry laut. Worauf die Slytherins laut lachten. „Frag doch dein allwissendes Frauchen", konterte Blaise. „Sie hat gestern Sonnencreme hergestellt, folglich erwartet sie statt Schnee und Frost Hitze und Sonnenbrand."

Pansy fuhr sich theatralisch über das Gesicht, imaginären Schweiß abwischend. „Kannst du mir auch etwas gegen die Hitze geben?" Die Slytherins gröllten.

Perplex sahen sich Harry und Felicitas an, beide beschlossen, den Auftritt zu ignorieren. Dennoch erstarb das Gelächter schlagartig, über Pansy ergoss sich ein Eimer Wasser und Wolken zogen über den Slytherins auf.

„Pansy, lass dich doch von Goyle trocken knuddeln", rief Ron übermütig. „Sonst erkältest du dich noch!"

Viele Gryffindors hatten ihre Zauberstäbe in der Hand. Harry sah suchend zum Lehrertisch. McGonagall unterhielt sich mit Dumbledore, Tonks, aber auch Snape glänzten durch Abwesenheit, während sich die anderen Lehrer amüsierten. Moody, lächelte sogar etwas, was ihm ein noch abschreckenderes Aussehen verlieh als sonst.

„Danke für die erheiternde Einlage, schade, dass sie nur dadurch lebte, dass sie zulasten anderer ging." McGonagall war aufgestanden und mit einem Zauberstabwink herrschte wieder die gewohnte Ordnung. Keine Androhung von Strafe, nicht einmal abmahnende Worte. Ron lächelte zufrieden.

„Sag mal, Feli, warum hat sich deine neue Bekannte nicht für dich eingesetzt?"

„Ron, nicht jeder hat die Kraft, sich gegen sein ganzes Umfeld zu stemmen, lass sie einfach in Ruhe. Ich denke, sie hat es schwer genug."

Während sie die Orangenmarmelade suchte, fiel ihr Blick auf Ginny, die neben Natalija saß und einen ganz anderen Eindruck gab als noch vor einer Stunde. Bleich, das Gesicht etwas angeschwollen, aber bleich. Bevor sie sich waschen gegangen war, war Ginny noch krebsrot im Gesicht gewesen, ein ganz klarer Sonnenbrand. Das kam davon, wenn man sich, versehen mit einem empfindlichen Hauttyp, den ganzen Tag ohne irgendeinen Schutz am Indischen Ozean tummelte. Felicitas beneidete die Freundin, gerne würde sie auch mit Harry so sorglose Zeit verbringen. Nun waren die Folgen verschwunden, obwohl sie ihr gestern nur den Schmerztrank gegeben hatte. Harry war es sicherlich nicht aufgefallen, der strich wieder unendlich viel von der Nougatcreme auf seinen Toast und biss genüsslich hinein, er bot ihr einen Biss an. Sie hielt sich lieber an ihren Toast mit der leicht säuerlichen Orangenmarmelade.

Sie sah auffordernd zu Ginny, Harry schmunzelte nur. Er beugte sich zu ihr und murmelte Unverständliches. Was hatte denn der verschwundene Sonnenbrand mit Natalijas Liebe zu ihrem Spiegelbild zu tun? Oh, nun verstand sie! Eine Illusion, die hatten tatsächlich eine Illusion um Ginny gelegt, jeder sah, was er sollte, aber niemand, wie es war.

„Cool! Du hast wirklich Sonnencreme gemacht und das nur für mich." Begeistert wandte sich Ginny an Felicitas. Gestern hatte sie sich für nichts anderes als das Schmerzmittel interessiert und war danach sofort eingeschlafen.

Momentan warteten sie im verborgenen Klassenzimmer auf Dumbledore, der ihnen ja etwas über schwarze Magie beibringen wollte.

„Zeig mal", forderte Ginny die Freundin auf. „Nach was riecht sie denn."

„Vermutlich nach Sonne", kam es etwas verschnupft von Natalija, die am Abend ganz entsetzt war, dass Ginny und Nanda den ganzen Tag in der Sonne gewesen waren.

„Sei nicht traurig, Natalija, vielleicht gibt es eine Sonnencreme für Vampire, dann kannst dir auch einen Sonnenbrand holen."

„Ron, ich bin nicht auf den Sonnenbrand eifersüchtig, sondern etwas auf die Sonne und die Wärme."

Harry legte einen Arm um Natalija und ging mit ihr zum Fenster. „Hier kannst doch etwas an die Sonne, wir sollten wirklich mal mit Severus sprechen, vielleicht kann er eine ganz starke Sonnencreme zusammenrühren. Felicitas, weißt du vielleicht mehr? Du bist so ruhig."

„Seit gestern Abend, da hat Severus Sonnencreme und Vampire in einem Satz genannt und seine Augen haben das gewisse Glitzern bekommen, denke ich darüber nach. Der Lichtschutzfaktor muss ernorm sein, dass wirklich keine UV-Strahlen an die Haut kommen."

„Eh, das würde bedeuten, ich kann mit Nanda wieder ans Meer, ohne mir die Haut zu verbrennen!"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf: „Vergesst es, bei einer solchen Creme würde der Körper ja kein Vitamin D mehr bilden können."

„Das könnte man doch ausreichend einnehmen, oder spricht was dagegen? Ausserdem brauche ich eine solche Creme nicht jeden Tag."

„Ginny, das könnte ungesund sein, zu viele Ergänzungsstoffe sind nicht gut."

„Für Ginny, ja!", bemerkte Natalija hoffnungsfroh. „Gilt aber nicht für mich, ich brauch kein Vitamin D."

„Echt skurill, wir sprechen über Sonne und Sonnenbrand, obwohl wir eigentlich auf Schnee warten."

Felicitas sah zur Uhr: „Nicht nur auf den Schnee, aber langsam kann ich auch auf Dumbledore verzichten. Er ist mal wieder eine ganze halbe Stunde zu spät."

Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde später tauchte ein Memo auf, welches von Tonks eingefangen wurde. Die zerknüllte es ein einfach und stellte sich mitten in den Raum. „Auf vielfachen Wunsch einer einzigen Anwesenden beginnen wir heute mit den Vampirfallen. Welche gibt es, wie werden wir sie los. Unser lieber Direktor lässt sich mal wieder entschuldigen."

Tonks erklärte das Thema ausführlich, Natalija erklärte sich sogar bereit, sich den Flüchen auszusetzen.

„So wird das nie was", brummte Harry seiner Freundin zu. „Tonks hat mich auf eine Idee gebracht, die ich zum Teil umsetzen werde. Warum eigentlich auch nicht, aber vorerst nur zum Teil!"

* * *

[1] (auch **Colecalciferol** oder kurz **Calciol**), **Vitamin D3** ist das physiologisch in allen nicht-pflanzlichen Eukaryoten, und so auch im Menschen, vorkommende Vitamin D. Da das Secosteroid im Körper mit Hilfe von ultraviolettem Licht (UV-B) in der Haut aus 7-Dehydrocholesterol gebildet werden kann, ist der historische Begriff Vitamin der Definition nach nicht völlig zutreffend. In der Nahrung kommt es im Wesentlichen in Fettfischen vor oder wird den Lebensmitteln als Nahrungsergänzungsmittel zugefügt. Es hat im Körper die Funktion eines Prohormons und wird über eine Zwischenstufe zu dem Hormon Calcitriol umgewandelt.(Auszug aus .org)


	60. Vergessen?

Hallo

nun habe ich es endlich geschafft einneues Kapitel an Quarks weiterzugeben. Der dies wieder hervorragend als Beta betreut hat. Ganz herzlichen Dank dafür.

Ich hoffe ihr nehmt euch Zeit es noch vor der Weltmeisterschaft zu lesen. Danke

* * *

**60 Vergessen?**

Der Maharadscha erhob sich aus seinem bequemen Sessel, welcher neben drei anderen die kleine Sitzgruppe im Büro des Ministers für Magie bildete. „Es war mir eine sehr große Freude, Sie nun auch persönlich kennen gelernt zu haben. Beruhigt werde ich in Mumbai berichten können, dass der Ausschluss von Mr. Singh als Gast im Geheimen Rat widerrufen worden ist." Er nickte dem Minister zu, welcher sich ebenfalls erhoben hatte.

Mit ihm waren Professor Dumbledore wie auch Madame Bones aufgestanden.

„Unser vereinbartes Treffen in Mumbai sollten wir so schnell wie möglich durchführen, noch vor der Tagung der Internationalen magischen Vereinigung. Sehr wohlwollend würde diese zur Kenntnis nehmen, wenn wir berichten könnten, dass hier die Beschränkungen für Magier ohne britischen Pass aufgehoben sind. Dann würde der schreckliche Tod des ehrenwerten Alok Patil nachträglich nicht ganz sinnlos sein."

Die britischen Zauberer sahen sich kurz an, ob sie das meistern konnten?

Divina hatte den Aufbruch im Zimmer des Ministers bemerkt und betrat nun den Raum. Nein, sie räumte nicht die Teetassen ab, dafür hatte auch das Ministerium Hauselfen, sie hatte die Aufgabe, sich um den Gast zu kümmern. Sie strahlte ihn an und er lächelte tatsächlich zurück. „Sir, es ist alles abgesprochen, wir müssen nur noch das vereinbarte Signal geben, dann geht die Reise los."

„Es freut mich, dass Sie sich für mich Zeit genommen haben, Miss Divina."

Sie lächelte, war es doch ursprünglich nur ihr Auftrag gewesen, ihn im Ministerium zu begleiten, dass er sie mit zu privaten Terminen nahm, war für Hopkins zwar überraschend gewesen, aber er hatte keine Einwände gehabt. Nun ging es zu Harry zum Tee. Sie konnte sich die Clique nicht vorstellen, wie diese an feinen Tassen nippend auf rosa Sofas saß und Muffins verzehrte. Sie war gespannt darauf, zu sehen, wie es kommt.

„Sir?", wandte sich Dumbledore nochmals an den Maharadscha. „Wäre es nicht sicherer, Auroren würden den Begleitschutz bilden, denn es ist nicht immer so ungefährlich?"

„Danke, Professor Dumbledore, mir fehlt hier nur etwas die Ortskenntnis, für den Schutz habe ich vorgesorgt. Sie kennen doch meinen Neffen Nanda schon? Er und seine Truppe haben sich hier schon ganz gut eingelebt. Keine Sorge, sie werden nicht in Hogwarts untergebracht, wobei ich über eine offizielle Einladung an Ihre Schule sehr erfreut wäre. Es würde vermutlich für zu viel Aufsehens sorgen, wenn ich mich bei einem Besuch auf die Einladung von Lord Potter berufen würde."

„Sicher! Mein Kollegium und ich würden sich über die Aufwertung der Schule durch Ihren Besuch freuen."

„Hogwarts braucht man nicht mehr aufzuwerten, werter Professor. Sie haben das Beste getan, dass eine Steigerung kaum möglich ist."

Sie schüttelten sich nochmals die Hände, während Divina mit einem Schlüsselanhänger spielend an der Türe warte.

„Es gibt bequemere Reisemöglichkeiten", wandte sich Amalia Bones tadelnd an Divina.

„Danke für Ihre Fürsorge, Madame", wandte mischte sich der indische Gast ein: "Keine Andere ist für mich aber angenehmer."

Divina grinste nur, als der Maharadscha den Arm um sie legte und ihr zunickte. Gemeinsam verschwanden sie aus dem Ministerium.

„Wie wird das mir ihr nur noch enden?"

Edward Hopkins sah einige Momente auf die Stelle, an welcher seine Assistentin gerade noch gestanden hatte. „Noch ist es nicht bekannt, dass sie eine der besten Verbindungen zur internationalen Vereinigung und auch zu Harry werden kann. Wenn, dann kann sie nur noch ein Wunder vor Voldemort retten. Wir müssen sie mehr schützen!"

Dumbledore schmunzelte: „Mit schönen, gedrehten und wohl gewählten Worten haben wir dies schon vor ein paar Minuten gehört. Dies meinte wohl der ehrenwerte Maharadscha, als er von zwei getrennten Welten sprach. Die darstellende und die wirklich wichtige Welt, wenn beide öffentlich aufeinander treffen, muss jeder seine Rolle spielen."

„Eindeutig", bestätigte Amelia. „Bedenklicher war seine Warnung von zu großen menschlichen Enttäuschungen in der uns wichtigen Welt. Wir haben Harry zwar unterstützt, aber nur so, wie wir uns das vorstellten, nicht immer so, wie er es von uns erwartet hat."

Edward bat die Beiden, sich noch einmal zu setzen. „Wie haben sich die Änderungen auf Hogwarts eingespielt, Albus?"

„Nun, die neue Zimmereinteilung wurde sehr gern angenommen. Das Sportprogramm wird genauso nachgefragt wie die Arbeitsgruppe von Hermine. Die Erstklässler machen gute Fortschritte, deshalb will Professor Snape nun auch mit seiner Sondergruppe Heiltränke beginnen."

„Bringen die Schüler ihn nicht zu sehr in Bedrängnis, wenn sie ihn ständig danach fragen?"

Amalia lachte laut über die Vorstellung des Ministers.

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein! Sie warten ungeduldig, bis er die von ihm Ausgewählten benennt. Ich vermute, dass Hermine Granger, aber auch Daphne Greengras dabei sein werden."

„Und Felicitas!"

„Nein, von ihr erwartet er das Wissen einfach, auch wenn er sie manchmal damit überfordert."

„Nimmt er denn Harry oder Ginny nicht mit in den Kurs?"

„Ginny vielleicht, auch wenn sie sich derzeit mit der Schule etwas schwer tut. Harry würde er am liebsten aus Zaubertränke verbannen. Er hat die Begeisterung von Lily dafür nicht geerbt."

„Na ja!" Amalie klang etwas abwesend, hatte aber wohl das Gespräch verfolgt. „Alles Kleinigkeiten, unwichtige Kleinigkeiten. Albus, hast du ihm die notwendige Aufmerksamkeit entgegengebracht und ich meine nicht in Form von Brausebonbons? Wir gehen davon aus, dass du seine spezielle Ausbildung sehr gut und schnell vorantreibst."

Dumbledore sah etwas verlegen auf den Tisch. "Ich denke, mit Tonks hat er eine sehr gute Lehrerin zur Seite, sie kann ihm sehr viel beibringen. Heute wollte ich es überprüfen, überraschenderweise kam nun unser indischer Gast dazwischen."

"Tonks ist eine sehr gut ausgebildete Aurorin, Albus. Harry braucht aber mehr, sehr viel mehr. Ich hoffe, ihr gängelt ihn nicht mit Hausaufgaben oder Referaten! Dies wäre nicht in Harrys Interesse."

"Es würde aber sehr auffallen, wenn er nie etwas abgibt oder vorträgt."

Hopkins sah überrascht auf seine Stellvertreterin, die gerade ihre Verärgerung zu verbergen versuchte.

"Ihr müsst verstehen, er steht ständig unter der Kontrolle durch seine Mitschüler. Jedem fällt auf, wenn er einen Abend fehlt oder besser behandelt wird."

„Wir werden ihn demnächst mehr im Ministerium benötigen, seine Ämter, welche er geerbt hat, fordern auch ihren Einsatz!", stellte Hopkins fest. „Deshalb kann er nicht mehr alle Aufgaben als Schüler wahrnehmen."

„Noch mehr Ablenkung?"

„Nein, eben nicht mehr, sondern weniger. In dieser Zeit könnte er das Angebot des ehrenwerten Maharadscha wahrnehmen und in der Truppe von diesem Nanda die Art zu kämpfen üben, welche wir auf Hogwarts nicht unterrichten."

„Das kannst du nicht ernst meinen, Edward! Ich tue alles, um ihn von der schwarzen Magie abzuhalten. Mir ist klar, dass wer den Gegner nicht versteht, es schwer hat, aber es besteht die Gefahr, dass er zu den gleichen Mitteln greift. Dies hat mir außerdem seine Freundin schon angedroht und ihr traue ich alles zu!"

„Er muss aber wissen, gegen was er kämpfen muss, wenn es soweit kommt", beharrte der Minister. „Nur du kannst ihm die schwarze Magie so beibringen, dass er auch die Abneigung entwickelt, sie einzusetzen. Wenn er sie von Anderen lernt, wird er vielleicht der Versuchung erliegen. Du bist sein Mentor, Albus, du kennst die Magie beider Seiten und ihre Folgen am Besten! Ich bitte dich, das zu beherzigen!"

Nachdenklich sah Dumbledore in die kleinen Flammen des Kaminfeuers, wuchs ihm in dem Maharadscha ein Konkurrent heran? Tee trinken mit Harry und seinen Freunden wollte dieser. Wann hatte er sich für die Jugendlichen so viel Zeit genommen? Heute wollte er es, hatte es aber abgesagt. Füllte der Andere bereits diese Lücke?

Fünf Uhr Tee am Nachmittag, Harry war immer davon ausgeschlossen gewesen. Die Dursleys hatten die Tradition zwar aufrecht erhalten, aber eben nur für sich. Wenn Gäste kamen, wurde es unerträglich, die seichten Witze, das belanglose Gelabere hörte er oft in seinem Schrank, später auch noch in seinem Zimmer. Die heutige Teatime überraschte auch Hermine, welche in freundlicheren Umständen aufgewachsen war. Dobby und Winky hatten sich mächtig in Zeug gelegt. Wegen den vielen Gästen hatten die Hauselfen sich für den großen Saal entschieden. Frische Blumen wetteiferten mit dem edlen Geschirr. Felicitas war ganz in ihrem Element: Die Gastgeberin im Grimmauldplatz 12 zu geben. Ron kümmerte sich um das für ihn Wesentliche, was sich heute nicht nur auf die Muffins beschränkte. Er bemühte sich sehr um Divina, was ihm verächtliche Blicke seiner Schwester einbrachte. Ginny bewegte sich schon viel sicherer auf dieser gehobenen gesellschaftlichen Ebene als er. Was es nicht alles zu beachten galt, es richtete sich alles nach dem ranghöchsten Gast, wenn er nachschenken ließ, dann wurden auch die anderen Tassen gefüllt. Hatte er Interesse, sich mit jemandem zu unterhalten, unterbrach er einfach geführte Gespräche, was jeder akzeptierte. Sein neuestes Opfer war Natalija. Harry überlegte sich, wie lange er brauchte, um herauszufinden, wer sie war.

Der Onkel von Felicitas hatte sich ein nettes Spielchen für diese Begegnung ausgedacht, niemand wurde vorgestellt und durfte seinen Namen verraten. Er wollte es selbst durch kurze Gespräche heraus finden. Luna und Neville warteten noch auf ihre Begegnung. Fred und George konnten wegen ihrer Ähnlichkeit nicht verheimlichen, wer sie waren, da aber auch ihre Freundinnen dabei waren, fiel es dem Inder nicht gerade leicht, Natalija zu erkennen.

„Oh! Oh!", entfuhr es ihr. Was er mit einem gewinnenden Lächeln quittierte. „Es gehört sich nicht, eine Frau nach ihrem Alter zu fragen, ganz und gar nicht jedoch ein junges Mädchen. Da Ihr Euch aber in Einzelheiten des letzten Weltkrieges auf dem Balkan auskennt, habt Ihr Euch verraten."

Die Zwillinge kamen näher, sie wollten die mysteriöse Natalija auch kennen lernen. Sie erklärte bereitwillig, wie sie ohne groß aufzufallen in Hogwarts bestehen konnte.

Harry saß hoch angespannt auf einem Sofa, der ihm gestellten Aufgabe ging er sehr sorgfältig nach. Paramartha würde ihn nie befragen, aber er war sich sicher, dass er ihn bei der nächsten Gelegenheit beobachten würde. Felicitas hatte hier überhaupt keine Probleme, sie konnte immer und überall mit jemand reden, auch wenn sie sich nichts zu sagen hatten. Nein, er wollte kein Partylöwe werden, er wollte den einzelnen Personen zeigen können, dass er ihnen den notwendigen Respekt entgegenbrachte und manchen auch, dass er ihnen vertraute.

Hermine setzte sich zu ihm. „Von ihm erfährt man nur das, was er will, keine Reaktion darauf, warum Divina mitkam, nur dass er sich gern mit Verstand und auch Schönheit umgibt. Er spricht uns alle mit ‚Sie' an außer dich, Ginny, Nanda und Felicitas, aber mit Natalija pflegt er die dritte Person und sie auch, warum?"

„Sie wird uns das sicher bald verraten, ich denke, sie haben großen Respekt vor einander. Er schätzt ihre Erfahrung und Weisheit, sie seinen fürstlichen Rang. Von ihr wissen wir auch kaum, was sie gerade denkt. Da haben sich wohl zwei Geistesverwandte gefunden. Wir müssen uns das ‚Ihr' auch noch angewöhnen, sobald wir ihn in Mumbay besuchen, ist diese Form Pflicht. Vielleicht schon heute Abend?"

„Heute Abend?"

„Nun, Feli und ich haben eine Einladung bei den Kobolden und da ist auch der ehrenwerte Maharadscha zugegen."

„Du glaubst, du bekommst das hin?"

„Was?"

„Na, dass du dich ihm vorstellen lässt und keiner merkt, dass ihr euch schon kennt?"

„Er erwartet dies einfach, hier treffen sich die beiden Welten, die er sehr anschaulich beschrieben hat."

„Nein! Das kann es nicht sein, die nehmen ihn nicht zur Kenntnis!"

Er las die Berichte aus Hogwarts durch. Sie bestätigten Severus, dem er unverhohlen schon unterstellt hatte, dass er nicht alles sagte, was er wusste. Regelmäßig mussten ihm einige Schüler berichten und die kamen nicht alle aus Slytherin, für Geld oder auch massive Einschüchterung zeigten sich einige dazu bereit. Das Wichtigste für ihn war, dass sie wussten, dass er informiert war und so eine Lüge nicht lange Bestand hatte. Welche alles Informaten waren, wusste nur er.

Einen sehr sauber geschriebenen Bericht las er mehrmals. Er beeindruckte schon alleine durch das gute Papier, aber auch der Inhalt sprach für sich, bejahte er doch seine Ansicht, dass Draco für Besseres zu gebrauchen war als die übliche Drecksarbeit. Gut, manchmal schlug er über die Stränge, anders als Severus schrieb er gern Kommentare und Mutmaßungen. Aus diesen konnte er oft mehr herauslesen, als es dem Schreibenden bewusst war. Trotzdem las es sich wie ein Bericht über einen Musterschüler, gut, er wollte ihn durch seine Zurückhaltung in trügerischer Sicherheit wiegen. Dies aber nur in der Hoffnung, dass er unvorsichtiger werden würde. Er hatte gehofft, dass er den Spalt im Vertrauen zwischen dem allen Muggelnarr und diesem Potter verbreitern könnte. Es tat sich aber Nichts! Mit etwas musste er ihn aus der Deckung locken. Nur was, außerhalb von Hogwarts hatte er kaum Interessen?

Er griff nach dem Tagespropheten, der war auch nicht mehr zu gebrauchen, seit die Redaktion gewechselt hatte. Die Zeitung war neutraler geworden, sie hüteten sich, gegen ihn zu hetzen, hoben aber auch Potter nicht mehr auf den Schild. Mehr Informationen gab es trotzdem nicht. Schon wieder ein Bericht über so einen Inder, seit diesem Aufstand der Multikultifront im Geheimen Rat tauchten immer mehr in der Öffentlichkeit auf. Ja, bei der Sitzung war Potter außerhalb von Hogwarts gewesen, aber der Alte war bei ihm gewesen. Er musste sich wieder mehr in das Gespräch bringen, die meinten vielleicht schon, dass er sein Ziel aufgegeben hatte. Warum nicht gegen diesen scheinbar wichtigen Staatsgast.

Schnell hatte er die Befehle erteilt, war doch der Tagesprophet zu etwas gut gewesen. Die Zeitung der Muggel konnte sogar noch mit mehr Details aufwarten. In einem der besten Hotels von London hatte er ich eingenistet.

Schwarzer, dicker Qualm quoll aus den leeren Fensterhöhlen, die Menschen standen verstört vor dem Gebäude. Ungläubig starrten sie auf das brennende alte Haus. In sicherer Entfernung, verborgen durch eine Hecke, stand Lord Voldemort, seine grauen Zellen leisteten Schwerstarbeit. Im Hotel hatte der Anschlag stattgefunden, ob ganz zu seiner vollsten Zufriedenheit, dass würde sich zeigen. Hatte dieses Ereignis etwas damit zu tun? Er musste wohl für Goyle und seine Sippe eine neue Unterkunft auftreiben. Dummes Gerede konnte er in seiner Truppe überhaupt nicht gebrauchen.


	61. Finite Incantatem!

Hallo,

nach langer, gesundheitsbedingter Pause kommt ein neues Kapitel. Ich habe mir fest vorgenommen die Geschichte zu beenden. Quarcks mein einmaliger Beta hat mich bis jetzt hervorragend unterstützen und wird in Zukunft mir noch mehr zu Seite stehen.

**Also freut euch auf neue Kapitel!  
**

* * *

**61 Finite Incantatem**

Er, Lord Voldemort, war, in Erinnerung an den Überfall auf McNairs Anwesen, dem Alarm gefolgt. Unter seinen Leuten hatten Angreifer zwei Einsatzgruppen außer Gefecht gesetzt und er konnte nur noch die Schäden betrachten. Sein Ansehen hatte erste Kratzer abbekommen, denn bis jetzt war es undenkbar gewesen, dass einer seiner Todesser angegriffen wurde. Vor allem für die Auroren war das ein ehernes Gesetz. Sie kamen, befragten oder verhafteten, wenn sie Beweise hatten, aber nie wurde das Haus einer Familie zerstört. Diese Grenze wurde jetzt überschritten. Diese Dummköpfe forderten ihn heraus. Er war fest entschlossen, die Angreifer auf einen Todesser zu vernichten.

Der Qualm drang weiter aus dem Gebäude, aber warum in aller Welt unternahm die betroffene Familie nichts? Flammen löschten sich nicht dadurch, dass sie verängstigt angestarrt wurden. Er riss seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang und trat einen Schritt hinter der Hecke hervor. Wie ein Blitz erhellte etwas den Himmel, er sah erschrocken auf. Da! Da war es, das Zeichen mit der enthaupteten Schlange. Sie waren noch da oder wenigstens bis gerade eben. Von fern hörte er das Herannahen der Löschfahrzeuge der Muggel, die sonst immer so schnell da waren. Nun zielte er auf das Haus, der Abschaum von Menschheit sollte nicht in ein magisches Haus eindringen. Der Wasserschwall veränderte nichts an dem Feuer. Ein Feuer, das nichts verzehrte, das nicht roch, eines, dem Wasser nichts anhaben konnte. Voller Wut schleuderte er ein „Finite Incantatem" gegen das Gebäude und der Spuk verschwand. Kurz vor dem Löschzug trafen Auroren und mit ihnen sicherlich auch die Vergissmichs ein. Ein Feuer, das nichts verbrannte, konnte man den Muggeln wohl nicht erklären. Zeit zum Verschwinden. Goyle wird es noch sehr bereuen, dass er diese Farce nicht selbst beendet hatte.

Auf Hogwarts schreckte der Professor für Zaubertränke an seinem Schreibtisch auf.

In der letzten Zeit fehlte ihm die innere Ruhe, die sonst sein Wesen prägte. Wie weit konnte er es zulassen, dass sich Felicitas mit Daphne anfreundete? Erkannte die Freundin von Harry die Gefahr nicht oder sah sie darin vielleicht auch eine Chance? Egal wieso, er saß mal wieder zwischen den Stühlen. Nun hatte er wenigsten die Auswahl für seinen Heilmitteltränkekurs aufgestellt. Er kam auf so viele Schüler, dass er mit zwei Kursen plante. Warum nahm so viele, was war mit ihm los? Dies war wohl der schlechte Einfluss von Felicitas und auch von Natalija, die ihm ständig zu verstehen gaben, dass er zu unnahbar war. Er könnte die beiden Kurse auch zusammenfassen und die Teilnehmer dann wieder aussortieren. Sobald es mehr als zehn Schüler waren, war er mehr mit der Disziplin derselben beschäftigt als mit der reinen Lehre.

Eine andere Sache jedoch machte ihm noch viel mehr Sorgen. Es war ruhig um den Dunklen Lord geworden, für seine Erfahrung zu ruhig. Das meiste Aufsehen verursachten die dunklen Typen in der Winkelgasse und der Streit im Geheimen Rat. Das wird ihm nicht so gefallen.

An Konzentration war nicht mehr zu denken, wenigstens nicht auf die Klausuren der dritten Klasse. Da gab es kaum jemand, der auch nur etwas richtig verstanden hatte. Stattdessen las er seinen Arbeitsplan für Harry nochmals durch. So schnell wie möglich musste er sich damit beschäftigen, nein, er musste sich richtig reinknien, aber er war zäh. Er sollte sich im Unterricht eine richtige Schikane einfallen lassen, dann hätten die Slytherins wieder etwas zum Lachen und vor allem zu berichten. Der dunkle Lord liebte solche Sticheleien, so wurde ihm auch nicht vorgeworfen, den Helden der magischen Welt zu schonen.

Ein leises Schnurren einer Katze, ja, das war das Geräusch, welches ihn vorhin aufschrecken ließ. Nun war es lauter, er fand Lucky sofort auf dem Kaminsims sitzend. Auf seinen fragenden Blick hin sprang sie auf den Boden und verwandelte sich. Severus war auf alles gefasst, selbst ganz leicht bekleidet hätte er gut überspielen können, aber Felicitas verblüffte ihn wieder.

In schweren, erdverschmierten kniehohen Stiefeln stand sie in seinem Arbeitsraum. Die Kleider aus festem Stoff waren sauberer, für einen Aufenthalt in einer beheizten Schule aber total deplatziert.

„Du bist hier nur in den Kerkern des alten Hogwarts und nicht in der Wildnis!", knurrte er sie an. „Wenn du Hamlet oder Mary Stuart spielen willst, such dir ein altes Klassenzimmer." Ein Wink mit seinem Zauberstab und die schmutzigen Spuren in seinem Zimmer verschwanden, nach kurzem Zögern richtete er den Stab auch auf ihre Stiefel.

„Danke Severus, das wäre nicht nötig gewesen, denn ich werde gleich wieder verschwinden." Sie stellte sein steinernes Denkarium auf den Tisch. „Beeile dich, er wird sicherlich gleich nach seinen Gefolgsleuten rufen!"

„Warum?"

Sie stellte sich ihm gegenüber und sah tief in seine Augen. Die Aufforderung, in ihren Gedanken zu lesen, verstand er sofort. Snape unterbrach danach den Blickkontakt. „Ihr seid wahnsinnig! Wer kam denn auf diesen verrückten Einfall?"

„Sei vorsichtig, die Aktion läuft noch!"

Severus handelte schnell, die Fäden seiner Erinnerungen verschwanden im Denkarium. Felicitas hatte ihn schon wieder verlassen. Auf dem Tisch lag neben dem Hort seiner Erinnerungen eine rote Mappe, er kannte sie aus dem Ministerium und bei Dumbledore hatte er sie auch schon gesehen. Er wollte schon zugreifen, als er sich an seine Warnung gegenüber Harry erinnerte.

Eine dicke fette Unke landete auf dem edlen roten Leder der Mappe, aber es passierte nichts! Das Tier, welches zur Gattung der Anura gehörte, verwandelte sich zurück in eine Schreibfeder mit einem silbernen Halter, welcher die Finger vor der Tinte schützte.

Severus schlug die Mappe auf, er wusste sofort, dass mit dieser Information Voldemort gefüttert werden sollte. Nicht in die Irre geleitet, sondern wirklich informiert werden sollte. Ihm sollte die Möglichkeit gegeben werden, sich dem Dunklen Lord als guter Informant zu verkaufen.

Der Schmerz, ausgehend vom schwarzen Mal, erinnerte den Professor für Zaubertränke daran, dass er sich immer noch nicht mit diesem Phänomen befasst hatte. Er legte sich den Umhang um, griff zur Umhängetasche und verließ seine Arbeitsräume. Auf den Ländereien kam ihm niemand entgegen und sollten noch Schüler unterwegs sein, hatten sie allen Grund, ihm aus dem Weg zugehen.

Er schlug einen Bogen um die Hütte des Wildhüters, er konnte es nicht brauchen, sich von seinem schlabbernden Vieh verbellen zu lassen.

Voldemort hatte wohl Gefallen an dem einsamen Haus gefunden, schon an Halloween hatte er ihn hierher kommandiert. Dies würde nun wahrscheinlich anders werden, aber nur vielleicht. Seine Wege verstand Severus oft nicht.

Langsam füllte sich der kleine Saal, der früher sicher als Esszimmer diente. Mit den Informationen aus der roten Mappe hatte er ihn überrascht, natürlich konnte Severus nicht mit Lob oder gar Dank rechnen. Seine ranghohe Stelle unter den Todessern hatte die Aktion sicherlich gefestigt.

Voldemort sah in die Runde und wirkte sehr unzufrieden.

„Goyle? McNair?"

Schweigen, die Gesuchten waren seinem Ruf offensichtlich nicht gefolgt. Er winkte Severus zu, griff nach dem linken Arm und drückte seinen knochigen Zeigefinger auf das schwarze Mal. Er murmelte undeutlich, Severus erkannte Worte aus der Sprache des alten Volkes, welche durchaus Sinn machten. Mit ihnen konnte er sich auf die Suche nach dem Geheimnis des Mals machen, natürlich behielt er die Erkenntnis für sich. Seine Miene veränderte sich nicht, obwohl das Mal noch mehr brannte als sonst.

Ein jüngerer Todesser fiel völlig unerwartet auf die Knie, obwohl der Dunkle Lord sich gerade nicht mit ihm befasste, fing er an zu klagen.

Überrascht sah der Angeflehte auf. Der Severus unbekannte junge Mann flehte um sein Leben. Voldemort nahm den Finger von Snapes linken Unterarm. Der Klagende brach zusammen.

„Severus, schaue nach ihm!"

Snape erkannte den Unterton in der Stimme Voldemorts, Mitleid und Sorge konnte es bei diesem Mann nicht sein. Es war Interesse, nicht an dem Mann, sondern an dessen Reaktion, der würde wohl noch einiges mitmachen, bis der Meister seinen Wissensdurst gesättigt hatte.

Der Zaubertränkemeister bot dem Knienden den Arm an, aber dieser erhob sich ohne Hilfe und stellte sich in die Reihe der Todesser zurück. Es sollte wohl so aussehen, als ob nichts vorgefallen war. Snape kannte diese Reaktion nur zu gut, er würde auch lieber mit Schmerzen als wie einer, der Hilfe braucht, da stehen. Er trat von ihm zurück und da auch Voldemort nichts sagte, nahm er seinen Platz wieder ein. Das Schauspiel wiederholte sich noch zweimal, bis Voldemort gewiss war, dass es mit seinem Mal zusammenhing. Einzelne Todesser sahen sich viel sagend an, während andere, etwas bleich geworden, versuchten, einen Schritt zurückzugehen. Jeder befürchtete das Schlimmste, keiner wagte auch nur ein Flüstern, aber die Unruhe war spürbar.

„Beide Arme nach vorne!", fuhr Voldemort den Betroffenen an. „Nun, ich warte ungern!" Statt den jungen Todesser für sein Zögern zu betrafen, wartete er entgegen seiner Aussage. Staunend beobachteten die Anwesenden, was sie bisher nur sehr selten sehen konnten. Eigentlich nur bei einer der wenigen Zeremonien, in den Voldemort neue Todesser mit dem Mal kennzeichnete. Snape sah am Besten, was vor sich ging. Auf dem linken Unterarm verschwand die gewundene Schlange, um kurz drauf dem Rechten wieder zu erscheinen. Voldemort beschwor ein helles magisches Licht herauf und besah sich die Stelle des verschwundenen Mals genau. Ein schwarzer Punkt war dort übrig geblieben, so groß wie die Spitze eines Zauberstabs. Die dürren Finger des mächtigsten schwarzen Magiers berührten die Stelle ergebnislos.

„Snape, die Linke!"

Er drückte auf das Mal des Tränkemeisters und flüstere den Namen des jungen Gefolgsmanns. Dieser sah auf sein neues Mal, welches aufleuchtete. Doch sein Flehen blieb aus.

„Woher?" Voldemort ging einen Schritt auf den einzigen Todesser zu, der nun das Zeichen rechts trug. Er verstärkte den Blickkontakt und es dauerte nur eine halbe Minute, aber für die Zuschauer wirkte es wie eine Ewigkeit. „Kein Wort darüber! Schweig, wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist. Crucio!"

Für Snape war der Folterfluch wieder eine der unnötigen grausamen Taten Voldemorts. Alle waren durch das Gesehene beeindruckt genug, es hätte nicht noch sein müssen, den Geplagten zusätzlich zu foltern.

„Wer war alles im Hotel?"

Ein weiterer Todesser trat vor, der Angstschweiß glänzte in der nun wieder schummrigen Beleuchtung.

„Arme!"

Der dunkle Lord entfernte das Mal, um es wieder auf dem makellosen Arm zu platzieren. „Wo warst du im Hotel?"

„Habe auf Befehl von McNair die darüber liegende Etage gesichert. Muggels eingesperrt und Hotelpersonal geschockt."

„Warum haben sie dich nicht erwischt?"

„Ich konnte nach oben ausweichen, als McNair und Goyle überwältigt wurden. Er lief zum Ausgang!" Mit einem Hinweis mit dem Kopf zeigte er auf seinen Kollegen, der sich von der Folter erholt hatte.

„Feigling! Crucio! Crucio!"

Während der Todesser sich wand, platzte einer der Wachen, welche das Gebäude sicherten, in die Versammlung. „Eure Lordschaft, das Haus von Crabbe brennt!"

Voldemort verschwand unangekündigt, doch er kam zurück, bevor sich Unruhe unter seinen Anhängern breit machen konnte. Viel sagende Blicke hatten sie ausgetauscht und einige trafen Severus misstrauisch, er schien in ihrer Ansicht nach der Stellvertreter des verschwundenen Meisters zu sein.

Er schnaubte verächtlich, um dieses Hirngespinst zu erkennen benötigte er keine Spaziergänge in dem wenigen Hirn, welche die Hohlköpfe hatten, zu unternehmen.

Mitten im Raum schlugen unerwartet Flammen zur Decke, viele der Anwesenden gingen einen Schritt zurück.

„Idioten!", verärgert fuhr der aus dem Flammenkranz kommende Voldemort Snape an. „Was lehrt ihr den Kindern in dem einst so berühmten Hogwarts eigentlich? Denken, analysieren und richtig reagieren gehört wohl nicht dazu! Seit der Alte das Sagen hat, wird wohl nur Geschichte der Magie und das Verwandeln von Steinen in lebensunfähige Geschöpfe gelehrt oder was?"

Er kam weiter auf den Professor von Hogwarts zu.

„Schlag dem alten Muggelfreund mal ‚Finite Incantatem' vor, nicht Zauberkunststückchen für den Muggeljahrmarkt."

Die Anspannung im Raum löste sich durch zustimmendes Gemurmel.

„Ihr seid doch alles Squibs, fuchtelt wie wild mit den Zauberstäben, ohne das Gehirn einzuschalten."

Er blieb vor dem Todesser stehen, welcher nun sein Mal rechts trug. Er zeigte mit dem Finger auf den rechten Arm, nach einem strafenden Blick wurde ihm das Mal gezeigt. Das Hereinstolpern von zwei geschundenen Gestalten verhinderte den Kontakt zwischen dem Finger und dem frischen Zeichen auf dem Arm.

Voldemort drehte sich ruckartig um, nach wenigen Sekunden gab er den bereits länger Anwesenden das Zeichen, dass sie verschwinden konnten. „Severus Snape! Du nicht!"

Dieser blieb regungslos stehen, aber in ihm arbeiteten seine grauen Zellen auf Hochtouren. Okklumentik war eine seiner vielen Stärken, aber es gab auch welche, die besser waren. Wenige, aber der, der es war, stand bebend vor Wut mit ihm im Raum. Es wäre wieder eine Gelegenheit für Potter, das Neueste direkt von Voldemort zu erfahren. Plötzlich unterbrach ihn ein stechender Schmerz! Die gefürchteten schmalen Pupillen sahen ihn streng an. „Snape, ich bin nicht senil! Klar?"

Erwischt! Er drehte sich aber von ihm weg, die Angekommenen schienen ihn mehr zu interessieren. Ruckartig drehte er sich wieder zu ihm, um nach seinem linken Arm zu greifen. Es schmerzte etwas, aber nicht so wie bei beiden Todessern. Starr vor Schrecken stand McNair vor ihm, er starrte ins Leere, während Goyle aufschrie!

Voldemort unterbrach die Aktion und suchte nacheinander den Augenkontakt mit den Beiden.

Nach wenigen Minuten flehte Goyle seinen Meister an: „Befreit uns vor dem Fluch!"

„Warum sollte ich? Ihr elendigen Versager! Jedes Mal, wenn ich euch einen Auftrag gebe, geht es daneben! Erspart mir eure Märchen, nicht einmal einen schlafenden Inder könnt ihr umlegen, nicht einmal das!"

„Sir, er war nicht da!"

„Oh, wie schade, warum habt ihr nicht gewartet? Nicht immer wird einem das Opfer im goldenen Käfig gereicht, oft wäre denken sinnvoll!"

„Sie haben gleich angegriffen, die waren in den Räumen und nicht der Typ. Jemand hat uns verpfiffen!"

„Was soll das bedeuten, zuerst versagen und dann einen Schuldigen suchen?"

„Wie sonst, Meister, die werden nicht immer in seinem Schlafzimmer sein. Vielleicht einer, der Euch nahe steht." Das fiese Grinsen verging McNair sofort.

„Crucio McNair, Crucio! Ich alleine habe es geplant und euch beauftragt, soll ich mich selbst verraten haben?

Snape, du kannst verschwinden und vergiss meinen Auftrag an den Alten nicht!"

Ungläubig, dieses Mal ganz ohne Folgen seiner Wut davon gekommen zu sein, befolgte Severus umgehend die Anweisung. Er hatte genug erfahren und er ahnte einiges, ein paar ernsthafte Gespräche standen wohl in der nächsten Zeit an, nicht nur mit Feli und Harry.

In dem von ihm verlassenen Haus kämpften die verbliebenen Todesser um ihr Ansehen.

„Die andere Sache läuft gut, Meister!"

„Nein Goyle! Eure Habgier hat uns den schnellen Erfolg vermasselt!"

Ungläubig starrten die Verbliebenen ihren Meister an, der eine rote Mappen aufschlug, wie McNair sie aus dem Ministerium kannte.

„Welcher von euch Idioten lässt einen ganzen Zauberholzbaum verschwinden, wo doch jeder weiß, dass diese sehr genau kontrolliert werden! Genau in eurem Aktionsgebiet! Jetzt wird es vom Ministerium genauestens untersucht! Haben wieder irgendwelche Typen auf euch gewartet oder was war?"

„Wir hatten das Gefühl, dass wir beobachtet wurden und waren noch vorsichtiger." Goyle berichtete von der Nacht.

„Und?"

„Nur zwei Fledermäuse konnten wir ausmachen, welche jedoch von den Bowtruckles vertrieben wurden. Nachdem wir aus dem Stollen herausgekommen waren, fehlte der Baum."

„Einfach so?"

„Nun", begann McNair auch seinen Teil beizutragen. „Wir haben ein Krachen gehört, aber es kommt im Wald oft vor, dass etwas umstürzt. Hinter uns haben wir den Eingang gesichert, so konnte uns niemand folgen. Ausserdem waren wir soweit im Stollen, dass ich nicht einschätzen konnte, wo gerade das Geräusch herkam."

„Haut ab! Goyle, bring deiner Sippe bei, dass man Feuer, welches nicht riecht, mit Finite Incantatem beenden soll!"

Die Türe schloss sich und der dunkle Lord starrte durch das große Fenster in die Nacht.

Viele, sehr viele Gedanken schwirrten in seinem Kopf, lauter lose Enden, die sich nicht miteinander verwoben, obwohl er sicher war, dass es ein Stück geben müsste. Er griff in seinen Umhang und zu einer kleinen Flasche, welche ihm Severus überlassen hatte. Die Beschriftung störte ihn, denn sie war nicht mit dem notwendigen Ernst verfasst worden. „Hallo Wach!", las er verächtlich und den überflüssigen Hinweis auf eventuelle Abhängigkeiten, als ob Snape dies großzügig in der Schule verteilen würde.

Vielleicht doch? War dies sein Problem, dass sich die Welt veränderte und er sich nicht anpasste? Stand er sich mit seinen Einsichten selber im Weg, das Notwendige zu erkennen? Ganz wie bei dem Brand, den er mit Wasser löschen wollte, obwohl es kein echtes Feuer war? Musste er seine festgelegten Ansichten neu überdenken?

Er musste sich zurück auf sein Ziel konzentrieren, er hatte sich auf dem Weg dorthin zu sehr verzettelt! Was brachte es ihm derzeit, sein größtes Ziel zu verfolgen, wenn er sich ständig mit Kleinigkeiten abgeben musste? Warum, wenn nicht er als der absolut herrschende Magier, sollte er den Tod ausspielen? Unsterblichkeit ohne die Macht über die Magier, ihre Kreaturen und die Unterdrückung der Muggel, was brachte sie ihm? Für die Ewigkeit auf der Flucht zu sein, in Verstecken zu leben, ohne die Anerkennung zu genießen, die ihm als dem mächtigsten Zauberer zu stand?

„Fragen, nichts als Fragen", unterbrach Tom Riddle seine Gedankengänge. Wütend warf er das Buch von Potters Flittchen in die Flammen. Er war nicht durch ständige Fragen von dem kaum beachteten Kind aus dem Muggelwaisenhaus zu Lord Voldemort geworden, zu dem, dessen Namen fast niemand wagte auszusprechen! Nein, durch Taten! Potter musste weg, egal ob er hinter der neuen Gruppe steckte oder nicht. Er war sein Widersacher, so lange er lebte galt er als sein Bezwinger.

»Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran, jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt...«

Das war seine erste Aufgabe. Er musste Potter beseitigen, bevor er sich genug mit dem einzigartigen Wissen beschäftigt hatte, das die Macht brachte. Die Kleingeister bezeichneten sie als schwarze Magie, für ihn was es die einzig wahre Kraft!


	62. Wie kommen die Geister wieder in die Fla

nun endlich wieder mehr in dieser Geschichte. Mein Beta hatte unendlich zu leiden, unter meiner Schreibweise, aber er hat es, wie erwartet geschafft etwas lesbares daraus zu machen. Ihr erfahrt nun woher der Punkt unter dem Schwarzen Mal kommt und mehr ;)

* * *

**62 Wie kommen die Geister wieder in die Flasche?**

Nach den letzten Aktivitäten resümierte Harry darüber, wie es zu diesen Ereignissen kam:

Im verborgenen Klassenzimmer war es warm und so gemütlich, dass Harry sich fast nicht mehr in seinem offiziellen Zimmer aufhielt. Hier war alles, was er brauchte, vorhanden, auch seine Freunde, welche eigentlich beinahe immer hier waren. Es gab viele Bücher zum Studieren, Platz zum Üben und vor allem Ruhe vor denjenigen, die nicht in seine Geheimnisse eingeweiht waren.

Hermine war ganz in ein kleines Buch vertieft. Das mit dem Lesen war ja nichts Neues mehr, speziell war momentan, dass sie sich nicht mehr mit Bücherbergen, sondern nur noch mit einzelnen Büchern gleichzeitig befasste.

„Hat man dich auf Diät gesetzt, Hermine?"

Verwirrt sah Felicitas auf. Luna, die mit ihr und Neville über die Wirkung von magischen Pflanzen diskutierten, doch diese grinste nur wissend. Hin und wieder neckten sich die Beiden ganz ordentlich, da musste man sich nur nicht einmischen, also lenkte sie Felicitas mit einem begründeten Einwand zu der von ihr eben behaupteten These ab.

Hermine war intelligent genug, um sich deswegen nicht lautstark zu empören, sondern grinste zurück. „Hab ich nicht notwendig, wie kommst du darauf?"

„Mir ist nur aufgefallen, dass das Gewicht, welches du ständig mit dir herumträgst, sich ordentlich verringert hat."

Irritiert sah sie an sich herunter, während Harry Mühe hatte, ernst zu bleiben. ‚"Ich habe nicht abgespeckt gesagt, sondern nur verringert." Er zeigte auf das kleine Buch in ihrer Hand. „Früher hast du immer eine ganze Bibliothek mit dir herumgeschleppt."

„Blödmann! Ich kenne aber deine Problemzone und es wird Zeit, dass du dort etwas zulegst! Wie weit bist du denn mit dem Zaubermal gekommen? Komm mal her, ich habe hier eine interessante Erweiterung gefunden. Du musst das aber gut lernen und sauber durchführen, sonst geht es nach hinten los. Kyrill und ich haben damit experimentiert und es klappt hervorragend."

„Ach ja, Harry! Severus lässt ausrichten, dass du dich mal bei ihm sehen lassen sollst, er hat einen neuen Lehrplan für dich. Montagabend habe ich mit ihm ausgemacht."

„Feli, als Freundin solltest du mich unterstützen!"

„Mach ich doch, ich mache alles, damit du noch besser wirst."

Harry setzte sich neben Hermine aufs Sofa und befasste sich mit dem gezeigten Absatz. Er schlug in dem Buch ein paar Seiten vor und zurück, suchte im Inhaltsverzeichnis, alles unter Hermines beobachtenden Blick.

„Woher soll ich denn die Erinnerungen nehmen, es wird nicht immer so viel Zeit geben, sich in aller Ruhe etwas aus dessen Erinnerungen herauszusuchen."

„Hast du die Überschrift gelesen, die ganze Überschrift, auch die kleinere zweite Zeile? Es ist immer das Gleiche mit dir."

„Oh, das ist aber fies. Hermine, das ist rabenschwarze Magie! Das wirkt ja wie ein mentaler Irrwicht. Schlimmer noch, du bekommst die schrecklichste Szene deines Lebens vorgespielt, wie bei den Dementoren."

„Lass hören!", Schwarze Magie war ein Schlüsselwort, auf welches Felicitas gleich reagierte. Da aber niemand vorlas, stand sie auf, um ihrem Harry über die Schulter zu sehen. „Mine, du beherrscht den Zauber?"

„Kyrill und ich haben ihn sogar ausprobiert, er kann nur von der Person aufgehoben werden, die ihn ausgesprochen hat, verschwindet aber, wenn dieser Magier nicht mehr unter uns weilt."

„Das ist aber nicht alles!" Hermine war aufgeregt. „Wenn ein Mal über ein anderes Mal gelegt wird, funktioniert das Letzte mit dem Ersten, aber nicht umgekehrt."

Felicitas strahlte: „Hermine, du kannst den Spruch, du beherrscht ihn richtig?"

„Klar!", bemerkte Ron, der gerade durch die Türe kam. „Sie beherrscht eigentlich immer alles, wie kannst du nur fragen, Feli."

Erschrocken wich er einen Schritt zurück, denn die Blicke der Anwesenden hatten ihm signalisiert, dass er mal wieder zum falschen Zeitpunkt zu laut war.

„Ihr braucht mich gar nicht so ansehen", verteidigte er sich. „Sie hat noch nie etwas behauptet, was nicht stimmte, um gleich darauf zu fordern, dass wir es lernen müssen."

„Setz dich, mein Bester!", erwiderte Hermine und drückte ihm das Buch in die Hand. Mit feuerroten Ohren begann Ron mit dem Lesen. Es war ihm sofort klar, dass er sich jetzt ganz gewaltig blamieren könnte. Er las, während die anderen ihn beobachteten.

„Wusste ich es doch. Hermine hat uns gesagt, sie findet einen Weg, wie Todesser gekennzeichnet werden können, und zwar so, dass sie nicht auf das Zeichen stolz sein werden. Das ist es, Leute, wie werden die ihren Meister hassen, wenn er sie ruft. Jedes Mal werden sie die schlimmsten Erinnerungen nochmals erleben."

Harry sah in die Runde, wenn Hermine die Trägerin dieses Zaubers war, wusste sie, dass er ihr vertraute und sie wichtig ist. Die Anderen würden sich bestimmt anschließen. „Gut, dann hast du dieses Problem gelöst, Mine, jeden der Typen, welchen wir ergreifen, legen wir dir vor den Zauberstab!"

„Und wenn es daneben geht?"

„Dann, liebe Hermine, habt ihr ja noch mich", grinste Natalija, ein Lächeln, was allen genau sagte, was gemeint war. „Sag mal, Harry, was wollten denn eigentlich die hässlichen Kobolde von euch?"

Harry beschwor sein Denkarium herauf und ließ die Freunde den kulturellen Abend in der Gringotts Bank miterleben. Der Kobold am Flügel beherrschte sowohl die weißen als auch die schwarzen Tasten, was ihm jeder ganz ohne Frage zugestehen musste. Das Interesse der Besucher war aber ganz darauf ausgerichtet, zu sehen, wer alles eine Einladung erhalten hatte und noch viel wichtiger war es zu zeigen, dass sie selber eine bekommen hatten.

„Mann, Bill hat uns immer gesagt, dass sie bei Festen ordentlich Geld in die Hand nehmen, schaut euch nur mal das Buffet an."

„Einige hatten später gar keinen großen Appetit mehr", bemerkte Felicitas zu Rons Feststellung trocken.

„He, ihr habt es geschafft!", lobte Hermine, welche befürchtet hatte, dass Harry oder Felicitas die vorgeschriebene Etikette nicht beachten würden. Gerade wurde er mit dem Maharadscha bekannt gemacht und selbst zu Divina behielt Harry die höflichen Floskeln bei, obwohl die am Anfang einige Schwierigkeiten zu haben schien. Mehrere Gäste kamen auf Harry zu, Sir Archibald und Hopkins zusammen mit Amalie Bones und dessen Onkel Winston Blotts, dem Inhaber der besten Bücherei der Winkelgasse. Dumbledore war umringt von vielen seiner ehemaligen Schülern, bis ein wichtig aussehender Kobold ihn vorsichtig am Arm in einen Nebenraum führte, in den sich auch bald Harry mit Felicitas einfand.

Hier gab es kein Buffet, sondern ein Dinner, welches das Buffet problemlos in den Schatten stellte. Genauso viele Gäste wie Kobolde bewirkten, dass die Gesellschaft ausgeglichen erschien.

Die Unterhaltung wurde leise und meist von den Kobolden geführt, relativ schnell kamen sie auf den Grund der Einladung.

Über die so freundlich vorgetragenen Forderungen an die magische Gesellschaft, versehen mit einem Angebot, welches nicht nur Hopkins zum Staunen brachte, dachten die Freunde im verborgenen Klassenzimmer nach. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich freuen soll, die fordern nichts anderes als das Zauberstabsrecht für sich, dafür würden sie Percy nicht wegen dessen Glanzleistung bei der Testamentseröffnung von Sirius anklagen", kommentierte Harry das Gesehene, während er seine Gedanken wieder einsortierte und das Denkarium verschwinden ließ.

Natalija sah etwas fragend in die Runde: „Gesehen habe ich ihn noch nie, diesen Percy, aber schon viel von ihm gehört. War aber alles nicht so dramatisch. Was in aller Welt hat er bei der Testamentseröffnung den Kobolden angetan, dass diese den Minister so treiben können?"

Alle sahen auf Harry, der eigentlich keine Lust hatte, die Sache ausgerechnet heute wieder ausführlich aufzuwärmen. Er wusste auch, dass Natalija es ihm übel nahm, wenn sie vermutete, dass er etwas verschönen oder nur halb erzählen würde. „Bei der Testamentseröffnung von Sirius, die bei Gringotts stattfand, kam es zu dem größten Kampf, seit Voldemort wieder zurück ist. Es gab über 53 verletzte Zauberer, unter ihnen auch Remus und Hopkins. Es gab elf Tote, davon waren fünf Todesser, wie viele Kobolde daran glauben mussten, wurde nie bekannt."

„Und was hat das mit Percy zu tun?"

„Percy", antwortete Harry, „hat durch seine eigenmächtige Aktion dafür gesorgt, dass die Todesser in die Bank kommen konnten. Er hat es nicht beabsichtigt, aber er hat die Wächterkobolde der Bank so verunsichert, dass sie einige Leute ohne Kontrolle eingelassen haben. Das werfen die Kobolde Percy und natürlich auch dem Ministerium vor, weil er in dessen Namen gehandelt hat."

„Ja, dann haben sie ja alles Recht dazu, jetzt vom Ministerium einiges zu fordern. Du hast am Anfang etwas gezögert, Harry, ich befürchte, du hast da mitgemischt."

„Ja, hat er!" Ginny ließ sich nicht durch Harrys Blick davon abhalten, Natalija zu erzählen, dass Harry mitten im Kampf war und nach ihrer Ansicht ihn auch gewonnen hat. [Kapitel 24. in „Und dies unter deiner Nase, Albus!]

„War nett, dass sie gleich an die anderen magischen Wesen gedacht haben", warf Luna ein. Sie sah wie immer etwas verträumt aus, aber sie war bei der Sache. „Dieser Oberkobold sprach tatsächlich von zaubernden Vampiren, Hauselfen und anderen und von deren Möglichkeit, die Stäbe ganz offen kaufen zu können."

„Zauberstäbe für die Hauselfen und den freien Verkauf dieser hat Hopkins zwar gleich abgelehnt, aber meinem Fall zugestimmt und über den Rest will er Bedenkzeit." Natalija war sehr zufrieden und schwang übermütig einen ihrer vielen erbeuteten Zauberstäbe.

„Klar, dem kann er sofort zustimmen", brummte Hermine. „Er kann sich einen zaubernden Vampir nicht vorstellen, aber die Hauselfen gleich abzulehnen ist doch recht gemein. Wie wird sich der Minister entscheiden?"

„Nun", Harry dachte kurz nach. „Für ihn ist das ein Angebot, welches eigentlich nur Vorteile hat. Die Kobolde wären versöhnt und er würde durch den Verzicht der Klage wegen Percys Aktion bei der Testamentseröffnung keinen Ärger bekommen. Entschädigung zahlen wird er müssen, aber sonst nichts. Nachteil für die Kobolde ist, dass alles wieder strengstens geheim ist, aber mit solchen Regeln leben sie schon lange."

„Geheim macht mir auch nichts aus. Es bedeutet ja, dass ich vielleicht verhaftet, aber nicht vor ein Gericht gezerrt werde, weil ich mit einem Stab gezaubert habe."

„Du kannst aber weiterhin keinen im Laden kaufen und musst im schlimmsten Fall erklären, woher du deinen Zauberstab hast."

„Aus einem Grab eines Zauberers in den Karpaten oder als Geschenk, weil ich ihm am Leben gelassen habe. Hermine, mir fällt da sicherlich etwas sehr Glaubwürdiges ein."

Felicitas hatte ihren Taschenspiegel gezogen, als auch schon ein Patronus auftauchte, welcher die Gestalt einer Katze annahm. Was beide berichteten veranlasste Harry sofort dazu, alle zu alarmieren, jedenfalls diejenigen, von denen er sich Hilfe erhoffte. Bill warnte ihn vor einer Falle, Fred und George verschanzten sich in ihrem Laden. Hermine überlegte, ob sie ihre Eltern alarmieren sollte? Sie entschied sich aber dagegen. Vielleicht war es nur ein örtlicher Angriff, und jedes Mal die Herrschaften aus den Betten zu werfen, sobald irgendwo etwas brannte, war auch nicht sinnvoll. Schutzzauber um das Haus würden bei Gefahr das Notwendige veranlassen.

Dobby krachte mitten in den Raum und teilte ihnen aufgeregt mit, dass in der Höhle unter Black-Castle die ersten Verletzten und auf der vereinbarten Lichtung im verbotenen Wald, die ersten Gefangenen eingetroffen waren.

Theoretisch kannte jeder seine Rolle, aber klappte es auch? Harry warf die Planungen einfach um und teilte sich, Hermine, Ron und Natalija zu den Gefangenen ein, während Luna und Neville mit Felicitas zu den Verletzten sollten. Sie waren nicht zur Unterstützung in das angegriffene Hotel gerufen worden, vermutlich waren die Inder mit den Angreifern schon längst fertig geworden.

Wenige Minuten später waren alle startklar, jeder hatte seine Ausrüstung und somit auch die Gesichtsmasken dabei.

Auf einer Lichtung mitten im verbotenen Wald war es schon empfindlich kalt, um so mehr für die am Boden liegenden Gefangenen. Die aufkeimende Hoffnung und die tiefe Enttäuschung konnte man ihrem Minenspiel ablesen, als weitere Personen landeten, welche sich aber als keine sie rettenden Todesser entpuppten. Harry sah sich suchend um, weder Nanda noch Ginny waren zu entdecken. Er hätte sie auch maskiert erkannt. Schnell folgte er dem Inder mit dem höchsten Rangabzeichen, ein paar Meter abseits wurden die gerade Eingetroffenen über den Überfall informiert. Etwas beruhigt besprach Harry sein Vorhaben. Sein indisches Gegenüber grinste, als er den Fluch erklärt bekommen hatte, und machte eine einladende Geste. „Wir wurden ausdrücklich angewiesen sie euch zu überlassen, sonst machen wir uns die Mühe mit Gefangenen recht selten. Dir ist doch sicherlich bewusst, dass der Maharadscha eine Reaktion erwartet, wir unterstützen dich natürlich!"

Hermine erinnerte sich mit Grauen an den Bericht aus Rumänien, wo Todesser nach einem Angriff auf das Dorf _Sieo _ihrer kleinen Freundin Ileana tot aufgefunden worden waren. Natalija wirke etwas enttäuscht, schob aber Hermine zu den Gefangenen. Vermutlich wollte sie schnell wissen, wer neben Nanda noch verletzt worden war, vielleicht war da noch ein Gegner, um den sie sich kümmern durfte. Sie sprachen im Plural, aber nie von Ginny, folglich hielt sie ihrem Freund nur das Händchen.

Der Jüngste von den drei Gefangenen hatte die Prozedur als Erster überstanden, beim Verhör unter Einfluss des Veritas Serums fanden sie nicht heraus, warum Voldemort den Angriff befohlen hatte. Harry versuchte es auch mit Legilimentik, kam aber so auch nicht weiter. Auf dem Ort, an dem sich Voldemort versteckt hielt, lag wohl derselbe Zauber wie auf dem Grimmauldplatz oder gar wie auf Black-Castle. Die beiden Älteren überließ Harry den Kameraden von Nanda, vielleicht erfuhren die mehr? Alle gleichzeitig gehen zu lassen würde es für sie zu einfach machen. Jeder sollte sich seinem Auftragsteller alleine stellen müssen.

Auf Black-Castle angekommen wollte Harry sofort wieder kehrt machen. Der Geruch, welcher ihm in die Nase stieg, war eine Mischung zwischen Madame Poppy und dem Zaubertränkeunterricht. Einen der oberen Räume hatte Felicitas als Krankenstation eingerichtet. Hier lagen auf den ersten Blick drei Verletzte. Es waren mehr Besucher im Raum, als in einem Krankenhaus zugelassen wurden.

„Harry, ist bei dir alles wie gewünscht verlaufen?" Seine Freundin wirkte leicht genervt, irgendetwas passte ihr gar nicht.

„Ich denke schon, Hermine hatte keine Schwierigkeiten!"

„Leider hatte ich so nichts zu tun!" Natalija klang so enttäuscht, dass man, wenn jemandem nicht bewusst war, was sie damit meinte, sie beinahe getröstet hätte. Ron und Hermine sahen auf jedenfalls zufrieden aus.

Harry tat das Unerwartete, er nahm die Vampirin in den Arm und flüsterte ihr etwas scheinbar sehr Beruhigendes zu. Sie verschwand leise aber mit einem breiten Grinsen aus dem Zimmer.

„Harry, was hast du ihr denn versprochen?"

„Nicht viel, eigentlich nur, dass ich mal wieder mit ihr nach London zum Einkaufen gehe. Sie soll mir jetzt überprüfen, ob wir noch jemand besuchen."

Felicitas schüttelte etwas den Kopf. „Ich brauche sie nachher noch. Stell dir vor, ich soll zu Onkelchen nach Mumbai, um die Gemüter zu beruhigen. Wenn sie mitkommen würde, so dachte ich, wird die Aufmerksamkeit auf sie gelenkt."

Bevor sie auf die Frage des Heilers antwortete, wandte sie sich nochmals an Harry. „Schau bitte in unserem Schlafzimmer nach Nanda, ich habe ihn ausquartieren müssen, weil ich sonst keine Ruhe gehabt hätte. Ihm geht es besser als seinen Kollegen hier, aber wir bekommen es hin, schließlich haben sie einen eigenen Heiler dabei. Ginny soll dir alles ausführlich berichten, vielleicht bleibt sie mir dann mal etwas vom Hals."

Hermine blieb bei Felicitas im Krankenzimmer, während sich Rons Magen meldete.

„Gute Idee", rief Felicitas ihm nach. „Neville und Luna sind im Keller. Ron, kannst du mal etwas zum Essen organisieren. Die Hauselfen sind auch ganz aus dem Häuschen."

Harry konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass die Hauselfen nichts zum Essen hinbrachten, aber so hatte Felicitas alle beschäftigt. Er schaute in seinem Schlafzimmer vorbei, sah aber an der Türe schon, dass Ginny sich beruhigt hatte. Nanda machte ihm ein Zeichen, damit er leise sein würde. Das erste Mal nahm er über Legilimentik Kontakt mit Nanda auf. Es war etwas merkwürdig, aber solchen Kontakt mit ihm hatten bisher nur Ginny und Felicitas. Harry erfuhr, dass Nanda, Ginny und seine Truppe einfach so angegriffen wurden, während sie am Tisch bei dem aufs Zimmer bestellten Essen saßen. Die Zimmertüre war kaum aufgesprengt worden, als auch schon die ersten Flüche flogen. Es war kein Wunder, dass es so viele Verletzte gab. Harry berichtete auf der gleichen Art von ihrem neuen Versuch, mit den Gefangenen umzugehen, trotz des großen Verbands konnte man ein breites Grinsen auf Nandas Gesicht sehen. Harry schloss die Zimmertüre vorsichtig, denn im Haus wurde es lauter. Fred und George waren wohl eingetroffen.

Felicitas hatte den Hauselfen mehr als Unrecht getan, sie hatten sich richtig ins Zeug gelegt, man erkannte aber deutlich, dass Ron in die Küche geschickt worden war. Pommes, Steaks und Pudding waren auf dem Tisch und die Zwillinge, Ron, Neville und Luna darum herum versammelt. Harry beschwor eine große Tafel, welche niemand beeindruckte, umso mehr seine Gedanken, welche er der Kreide diktierte. Diese interessierten plötzlich mehr als das Essen. Niemand hätte erwartet, dass er so plötzlich mit den Plänen zur Vergeltung heraus rücken würde. „Wir sollten nicht nur immer reagieren, auch mal aktiv angreifen!" Er beschwor ein Feuer auf dem Boden, welches immer größer wurde. Es loderte, die Wärme breitete sich aus, es roch jedoch nicht und verbrannte auch nicht den Teppich, aber es beeindruckte alle. Die Aktion war beschlossen.

„Harry, dir ist durchaus bewusst, welche Reaktionen dies hervorrufen kann?"

„Ja, Luna, sie werden lernen, dass Todesser sein nicht mehr selbstverständlich bedeutet, nach einem Angriff in die wohl behütete eigene Welt zurückkehren zu können. Natalija erkundet gerade zwei Häuser, wenn sie meldet, dass wir zuschlagen können, ohne auf ganz hilflose Menschen zu treffen, können wir losschlagen."

„Auch er, den wir nicht nennen, könnte sich aber herausgefordert fühlen!"

Harry fühlte sich aber gegenüber von Naparathma zu einer Reaktion verpflichtet. Er wollte sie irgendwie auch, denn immer nur auszuweichen und zu reagieren war nicht befriedigend.

Es war ein altes Haus, welches am Rande eines kleinen Waldes stand. Es war nicht so windschief wie der Fuchsbau, aber modern wäre kein Attribut, mit dem man es ausstatten würde. Darum herum standen noch andere kleine Gebäude. Alles war still und ruhig, gelegentlich hörte man das leise Klirren der Kette des Hofhundes, der entweder unterwegs war oder einen unruhigen Schlaf hatte. Ein ohrenbetäubendes schrilles Klingeln zerriss die Stille förmlich. Harry zielte und traf den Dachstuhl, durch die gemeinsame Aktion aller Beteiligten breitete sich das Feuer beeindruckend schnell aus. Die Bewohner stürzten aus dem Haus und wurden durch den Entwaffnungszauber von Natalija ihrer Zauberstäbe beraubt.

Es stellte sich bei Harry nicht das Glücksgefühl ein, das er nach dem Kampf gegen Bellatrix hatte. Er war damals erschrocken über seine Macht gewesen, aber sehr zufrieden, dass er mit ihr schützen konnte. Hier vor dem Haus von Goyle hatte er die Leutchen in Angst und Schrecken versetzt – nur aus Rache. Er spürte, dass ihn das mehr umtreiben würde, als der Kampf nach der Testamentseröffnung. Natalija sah auch nicht glücklich aus. Harry beobachtete sie beim Ausprobieren der erbeuteten Zauberstäbe, wieder war nicht der wirklich optimale Stab dabei. Wie würde sie es wohl auffassen, wenn sie nun mit Felicitas nach Indien sollte, nur so um sich zu Zeigen. Oh, Harry war sich sicher, das würde bei ihr nicht so gut ankommen, aber vielleicht würde sie sich dort ihren Wunsch nach einem eigenen Zauberstab erfüllen können. Er musste vor der Abreise mit Feli sprechen.

Ein sehr komisches Gefühl beschlich ihn, doch komisch war falsch, unangenehm, nein, es war eindeutig bedrohlich. Er sah in die Richtung, aus der es am stärksten war. Eine Gestalt, eingehüllt in einen Umhang, hob den Zauberstab. Harry wusste sofort, wer es war und dass er ihm jetzt noch nicht gewachsen war. Bevor eine unvorstellbare Menge Wasser sich über das Haus ergoss, hob er seinen Stab und setzte sein Zeichen grell an den Nachthimmel. Das vereinbarte Zeichen, dass sich jeder zurückziehen musste. In der Ferne waren die Martinshörner der örtlichen Feuerwehr zu hören.

Überrascht über den schnellen Rückzug versammelten sich alle in der Höhle unter Black-Castle. Nandas Kameraden waren ganz begeistert von der gut umgesetzten Idee. Schnell war der Wunsch da, das Ganze noch einmal auszuprobieren. Harry bedauerte es, dass sie schon im Aufbruch zu Crabbes Elternhaus waren. Er war etwas später gekommen, da er sich von Felicitas und Natalija verabschiedet hatte, welche Paramartha nach Mumbai folgten. Es achtete niemand auf sein besorgtes Gesicht, oder auf seinen zögerlichen Versuch, sie aufzuhalten. Zögerlich deshalb, weil er sich nicht sicher war, was der Maharadscha als angemessene Reaktion ansah. Es war jedoch auch niemand wirklich zu Schaden gekommen. Er beeilte sich, den Anderen zu folgen, um notfalls wieder rechtzeitig den Rückzug zu befehlen oder um mäßigend auf sie einzuwirken.

Zu einer etwas früheren Zeit grübelte im Ministerium der offiziell höchste Zauberer Englands vor sich hin. Wieder schweifte sein Blick durch das Büro des Ministers für Magie, sein Büro. Diesmal konnte er sich nicht mit der Frage befassen, wie er es geschafft hatte, hier zu sitzen, sondern wie er dem höchsten Amt der magischen Gemeinschaft seiner Heimat gerecht werden konnte?

Eigentlich hatte er sich auf den Abend bei den Kobolden gefreut. Einmal im Jahr luden sie alles, was Rang und Namen in der magischen Gemeinschaft hatte, zu einem kulturellen Treffen ein. Dem Anlass entsprechend gab es die üblichen Kleidervorschriften. Es hatte ihn nur gewundert, dass die Einladung nur ihm, nicht aber seiner Frau galt. Auf Rückfrage hin wurde er auf die unsicheren Zeiten verwiesen, was ihn nicht störte, da seine Frau sehr ungern in der Öffentlichkeit auftrat. Während sich die anderen Gäste beim Stehempfang genüsslich taten, wurden sie nach kurzer Zeit in einen kleineren Saal gebeten. Dies war bei den Kobolden nicht unüblich, man nutzte die Zeit, um über Geschäfte zu sprechen. Dieses Mal war das nicht so einfach, wenn nicht sogar unmöglich. Fortunekeeper, wie auch seine Kollegen in der Geschäftsführung von Gringotts, hatten Klartext gesprochen.

Für Kobolde geradezu typisch hatten sie ihm einen Handel vorgeschlagen, diesmal nicht im vertrauten Rahmen, sondern den Kreis der Anwesenden hatten sich die Kobolde genau ausgesucht. Sir Archibald, Harry mit seiner Freundin, Albus und die Bones als seine Stellvertreterin. Nicht aber Arthur Weasley, als zuständiger Mitarbeiter wäre er eigentlich notwendig gewesen, dafür aber diesen Maharadscha, der sich auch noch von Divina begleiten ließ. Er hatte keine Sorge, dass etwas in die Öffentlichkeit gelangen würde, aber die Anwesenden könnten genug Druck aufbauen, um ihn in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen.

Die Türe zu seinem Büro öffnete sich schwunghaft und eine völlige abgehetzte Amalie Bones betrat den Raum. „Sie haben es getan! Mitten in London der Muggel haben sie den Maharadscha angegriffen." Sie lehnte sich atemlos auf die Tischkante seines Schreibtisches. „Alle verfügbaren Auroren und auch die Vergismichs sind im Einsatz."

„Und?"

„Und? Ich weiß noch nicht, wie es abgelaufen ist und ob sie ihn erwischt haben!"

„Er ist mir egal", erwiderte der Minister heftig. „Wo ist Divina?"

Die Bones zuckte mit den Schultern, während der Minister aus dem Zimmer eilte. Amalie fragte sich, warum er das weit entfernte Büro von Shacklebolt ansteuerte, hatte sie ihm nicht gesagt, dass alle Auroren fort sind?

Das Zimmer war wie zu erwarten leer.

„Lass uns lieber in dein Büro zurückkehren, Edward. Dort erfahren wir schneller etwas, er hat versprochen, dass er schnell berichtet."

Im Büro flackerte das Feuer unruhig, aufgeregte Stimmen unterhielten sich, überrascht sahen sich der Minister und seine Stellvertreterin an. Divina lehnte an seinem Schreibtisch und nahm den Bericht eines Auroren entgegen. Ihr modernes Abendkleid, bei dem ihm schon bei den Kobolden aufgefallen war, dass es mehr Stoff hatte als die sonstigen Kleider, welche sie zu solchen Anlässen trug, schimmerte in allen Farbtönen. Auf seinem Schreibtisch lagen Prospekte und ein kleines Päckchen. Sie war scheinbar ganz bei der Sache, denn sie bemerkte nicht, als er mit Amalia den Raum betrat. Eine Schreibfeder schrieb, während sie sich mit Shacklebolt unterhielt. Die Flammen sanken danach in sich zusammen und ihr Kopf drehte sich zu ihrem Chef. „Warum schaust du mich so überrascht an, Edward?"

„Ich dachte, du bist mit deinem neuen Fan unterwegs?"

„Gib doch zu, dass du dir Sorgen um mich gemacht hast", grinste sie ihn an. „Ob er ein Fan von mir ist, kann ich nicht sagen. Bei ihm stellt sich die Frage, wer mit wem spielt und mit Menschen spielen kann er wie kaum ein anderer. Den Anschlag haben wir nicht mitbekommen, er wollte, nachdem wir Gringotts verlassen hatten, unbedingt noch im London der Muggel ausgehen, es war toll!"

Amalia sah zu, wie Divina das kleine Päckchen in ihre Handtasche steckte. „Keine Sorge, Madame Bones. Er ist sehr um meine Sicherheit besorgt, deshalb hab ich einen Portschlüssel nach Indien erhalten, nicht ohne die Hinweise auf dort übliche Kleidung." Sie drehte sich elegant vor den beiden.

„Nun aber zu dem Bericht von Shacklebolt!", unterbrach Edward Hopkins den Auftritt seiner Assistentin.

Professionell wie von ihr erwartet informierte Divina ihre Vorgesetzten.

„Eigentlich war es ein ganz normaler Überfall, wie wir sie schon öfters, auch mitten in dem London der Muggel, hatten. Nur dass es diesmal nicht einen normalen Muggel traf." Hopkins unterbrach das Resümee seiner Stellvertreterin, indem er mit der Faust auf den Tisch schlug. „Es war ein Angriff auf Harry, der mit dem Maharadscha scheinbar gut befreundet ist." Er tigerte vor seinem Schreibtisch hin und her. „Wie wird der darauf reagieren, vermutlich erwartet der Inder eine Reaktion! Verschärfend kommt dazu, dass dieser Nanda verletzt wurde."

„Wirklich? Sein Name ist beim Überfall nicht gefallen."

„Oh! Warst du doch dabei?"

„Oops! Nein, Nanda hat berichtet, dass keiner den Maharadscha mit Harry in Verbindung gebracht hat. Das Verhör der Todesser wird vielleicht mehr ergeben."

„Divina, weißt du, wie viele Todesser von den Auroren verhaftet wurden, vielleicht auch schon wer?"

„Keiner, die Auroren kamen erst an, als die Suite schon leer war, fast wie immer! Ich habe sie aber gleich informiert, als ich vom Angriff hörte!"

Hopkins rang darum, dass sein Ärger nicht zu sehr bemerkt wurde. Hier waren Kräfte im Spiel, die ihn und die Rechte des Ministeriums einfach ignorierten. Der Clou war dabei, dass seine Assistentin bestens im Bild war.

Auch Amelia war bei dem Bericht aufgefallen, dass sie von Divina nicht nur das Gewünschte gehört hatten, sondern sogar etwas mehr, als die Auroren ihr berichtet hatten. Vorsichtig sollte man mit ihr umgehen, denn sie war ein Schlüssel, der Türen öffnen konnte.

Ein Knistern, gefolgt von einem Brausen im Kamin, unterbrach die entstandene Stille im Büro. Divina betrachtete Edward und Amalia besorgt, hatte dieser Maharadscha die Beiden schon so gut durchschaut? Er schätzte sie als festgefahren in den täglichen Abläufen, ohne sich um die Welt außerhalb ihres Horizontes zu kümmern, ein. Bei Amalia war sie sich nicht so sicher, aber Edward war ganz von dem Leben eines Ministers eingenommen. Er hätte doch nachfragen müssen, als sie von dem Verhör sprach und erwähnte, dass die Auroren niemanden mehr angetroffen hatten. Sie hätte ihnen einiges erzählen können, aber wenn kein Interesse bestand, dann sollten sie halt bitteschön im Dunkeln fischen!

Der neue Bericht des schwarzen Aurors verblüffte sowohl den Minister als auch seine Stellvertreterin und sogar Divina, die ersten beiden, weil sie mit vielem, aber nicht mit einem Angriff auf Häuser von Todessern gerechnet hatten. Die Assistentin, dass der Angriff eigentlich keiner war.

„Was meinte Shacklebolt mit dem wiederholten ‚er war da'?"Amalia war es diesmal, welche vor dem Kamin unruhig hin und her ging.

„Er dessen Namen wir nicht nennen", bemerkte Hopkins trocken. „Der gute Shacklebolt gerät nicht so schnell aus der Fassung, aber ein solches Erlebnis beeindruckt ihn doch."

„Ich brauche jetzt mal eine Tasse Tee, dann warten wir auf Shacklebolt's nächsten Bericht, wenn der nichts mehr Neues weiß, können wir endlich nach Hause gehen."

Mit einem breiten Grinsen quittierte Divina die Überraschung ihrer Vorgesetzten, als auf ein paar ihrer Handbewegungen hin das Gewünschte erschien. „Der Maharadscha liebt die Zauberkunst und dazu gehört, dass man den Stab nicht sehen soll." Sie drehte ihren Arm so, dass Hopkins und Bones den am Unterarm befestigten Zauberstab sehen konnten. Durch eine schüttelnde Bewegung rutschte dieser in ihre Hand.

„Tolles Spielzeug", kommentierte Edward gedankenverloren, „wo ist denn der große Zauberkünstler nun?"

„Du meinst den Maharadscha? Der ist nach Indien zurück, die arme Felicitas muss so bald wie möglich nachreisen, sie darf der Familie die britischen Verhältnisse erklären."

„Kann er das nicht alleine?"

„Schon, aber er will es nicht. Er meint, sie sollen es von Dritten hören. Der Zauberstabhalter ist übrigens kein überflüssiges Spielzeug! Versuch es doch mal mit einem Expelliarmus, kannst du glatt vergessen, mein Zauberstab fliegt nicht davon. Harry hat auch so etwas."

Der Minister sah auf: „Also doch keine stablose Magie bei unserem Helden, wie du behauptet hast, du hast nur den Zauberstab nicht gesehen."

Divina schwieg, sie hatte den Minister anders eingeschätzt. Nach ihrem Besuch in Hogwarts hatte sie ihm erzählt, dass sie Harry beim Zaubern beobachtet hatte. Er hatte tatsächlich das T-Shirt in seiner Hand materialisieren lassen und nicht heraufbeschworen. Sie hatte sich mit dem Zauber von Hauselfen beschäftigt und kannte so den Unterschied. Harry spielte eben in einer anderen Klasse als der Minister, nein, wie das ganze Ministerium. Schnell verdrängte sie den Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf. Wer hinter dem Angriff auf die Todesser steckte, sie konnte es sich denken. Keiner kam zu Schaden, aber alle hatten einen Denkzettel bekommen. Im Flur hörte sie die schweren Schritte von Shacklebolt, sie unterbrachen die Stille im Ministerbüro. Edward öffnete die Tür, ein Augenblick, den Amelia nutzte, um ihren Finger auf den Mund zu legen. Ihr Blick sagte mehr als viele Worte, Bones war also auch der Ansicht, dass der Minister die Wahrheiten nicht erkannte oder erkennen wollte. Sie musste schnell bei Harry vorbei schauen, er würde ihre Gedanken sicherlich bestätigen. Leise teilte sie Bones ihr Vorhaben mit, dass sie Morgen nach Harry und den Verletzten sehen werde.

Diese lächelte ihr zu: „Mach das, Mädchen, wir werden unsern Harry und auch den großen Zauberkünstler sicherlich bald mehr brauchen, als uns lieb ist.

Severus kam unbehelligt auf Hogwarts an. Auf dem Weg zu seinen Räumen sah er niemanden, fühlte sich aber beobachtet. Vielleicht war er auch zu angespannt und sah überall Gefahren, obwohl sicher konnte er sich nie sein. Nur bezüglich seiner Unterkunft hatten sie den notwendigen Respekt, so dass er hier ungestört sein konnte. Dumbledore hatte es ihm versprochen und auch Mad-Eye hatte den Anstand, seine Privatsphäre zu respektieren. Er brach also noch zu einer Kontrollrunde auf, um jeden Verdacht irgendwelcher Amateurspione zu zerstreuen.

Seine Räume waren leer, was eigentlich nicht ungewöhnlich war, wäre er bei den letzten Malen nicht erwartet worden. Er sah sich vorsichtig um, unsicher zu wirken wäre für ihn ein unentschuldbarer Zustand. Niemand war da, das war schade also kehrte er zurück zur Normalität, hob sein Denkarium aus dem Versteck und sortierte seine Erinnerung neu.

Den verhassten Umhang und die Tasche mit den Medikamenten räumte er genauso gewissenhaft auf wie die Steinschale, welche seine Erinnerungen enthielt. Es gab einiges zum Nachdenken, einfacher wäre es im Gespräch gewesen.

Er ging an seine kleine Bar, nahm eine Flasche des guten Elfenweins heraus und griff nach einem Glas.

Ein zögerndes Klopfen ließ ihn aufhorchen, es klang nicht nach Albus, er würde selbstbewusster auf sich aufmerksam machen. Er stellte Flasche und Glas zurück, kein Schüler sollte ihn beim Trinken sehen, und öffnete schwunghaft die Türe. Er hatte die Erfahrung gemacht, dass ein forsches Auftreten das Gegenüber einschüchterte, wenn nicht, so war es wenigstens beeindruckt. Die Aktion verlief im Sand, denn er sah niemandem in das Gesicht, sondern in den unbeleuchteten Flur.

Das Klopfen wiederholte sich, dann hörte er Schritte in seinen Räumen.

„Professor Snape?"

Er drehte sich um und sah überrascht in die grünen Augen Harrys.

„Entschuldigung, Sir, Felicitas hat mir geraten nachzusehen, sollten Sie nicht in der Lage sein zu reagieren."

Der Besuchte schloss geräuschvoll die Türe. „So, hat sie das? Sehr rührend von ihr." Harry hatte wohl den Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme überhört, oder es kam bei ihm nicht so an, denn zu Snapes Überraschung setzte er sich einfach auf einen Sessel in seinem Wohnzimmer.

„Ja, hat sie. Sie wäre gerne selber gekommen, ist aber gerade mit Natalija zu ihrem Onkel nach Mumbai unterwegs."

„Zum Wogen glätten", ergänzte Harry, als der den fragenden Blick Snapes erkannte. „Einige einflussreiche Verwandte halten den Lebenswandel in Europa für nicht angemessen, nun wollen sie die näheren Umstände des Anschlags nicht nur aus den Erzählungen von Paramartha erfahren."

„Du meinst den Maharadscha? Hört sich wohl cool an, so von einer angesehenen Persönlichkeit zu sprechen. Gehört sich das jetzt so?"

„Keine Sorge, ich werde nicht Severus sagen, denn Sie würden mit diesem Schritt, im Gegensatz zu ihm, in Gefahr geraten." Harry fuhr weiter, ohne auf Snapes Überraschung zu reagieren. „Manche emotionalen Ereignisse hinterlassen Spuren, die man nicht mehr verbergen kann, Sir! Wir sollten nichts riskieren."

Die Gefühle in Severus schlugen Kapriolen, allen Ermahnungen und Hinweisen zum Trotz saß hier der Sohn von Lilly und auch James und forderte nicht, dass er seine innersten Grenzen überwinden sollte. Er hatte die Gefahr erkannt und sprach mit ihm darüber. Wie sollte er ihm für diese offenen Worte danken?

„Eigentlich wollte ich den Abend mit einem guten Wein beschließen, auch ein Glas?"

„Ja gern, vielleicht kann man damit viel vergessen?"

Harry sah überrascht auf des Professors Hand, denn dieser zögerte, ihm das Glas zu reichen.

„Reinen Wein einschenken bedeutet, die Wahrheit zu sagen und nicht hinunter zu spülen! Was ist geschehen und vor allem wo und wie habt ihr mitgemischt?"

Professor Snape schwieg, nach Harrys Bericht, eine ganze Zeit lang.

„Dir ist schon bewusst, dass du den dunklen Lord mit diesen Scheinangriffen mehr gereizt hast als mit richtigen Aktionen. Er könnte zur Ansicht kommen, dass er von euch verladen wird."

„Das ist sein Problem Professor, meines wiegt schwerer!"

„So, meinst du?"

Offene Fragen zu stellen war eine von Severus gern eingesetzte Taktik, dies war Harry bewusst, aber er war auch hierhergekommen, um sich Rat zu holen. Wenn er eine Liste von Menschen erstellen müsste, die sich mit den Reaktionen der Menschen auskannte, würde dieser hier auf jeden Fall ganz oben stehen. Natürlich auch Albus und Paramartha, aber die beiden hätten bei seinem Problem sehr viele eigene Interessen. Severus hingegen würde es kaum tangieren, wenn er die Lust seiner Freunde auf Rache nicht wieder eindämmen konnte. Zu schnell könnte Schlag auf Schlag folgen, ohne dass sie ihren Gegnern richtig gewachsen wären.

„Wie stelle ich es an, dass meine Freunde nicht jedes Mal eine Reaktion gegen die Gegner von mir erwarten oder gar ungeplant los schlagen. Wie kann ich sie zum überlegten Handeln, zum planmäßigen Vorgehen bringen, ohne dass ich als Zauderer dastehe?"

Snape überlegte etwas, nicht so lange wie nach dem Bericht, aber Harry erkannte, wie er seine Gedanken abwägte.


	63. Jack Holmes

Hallo,

nun kommt ein weiteres Kapitel und wir hoffen es gefällt euch. Über ein paar Zeilen von euch würden wir uns freuen.

* * *

Rückblick auf Kapitel 62.

„_Wie stelle ich es an, dass meine Freunde nicht jedes Mal eine Reaktion gegen die Gegner von mir erwarten oder gar ungeplant los schlagen. Wie kann ich sie zum überlegten Handeln, zum planmäßigen Vorgehen bringen, ohne dass ich als Zauderer dastehe?"_

_Snape überlegte etwas, nicht so lange wie nach dem Bericht, aber Harry erkannte, wie er seine Gedanken abwägt._

* * *

**63. Jack Holmes**

„Durch Aktion von deiner Seite!"

Harry war über die Antwort seines Zaubertränkeprofessors mehr als überrascht, hörte aber weiter aufmerksam zu.

„Du musst eine Taktik haben, nimm dir endlich Zeit und fang an, deine wirren Ideen für eine Strategie auf Papier zu bringen. Was nützt die beste Ausbildung, wenn jedes Mal vor einem Einsatz lange Grundsatzdiskussionen stattfinden. Hoffe aber ja nicht, dass du von mir die fertige Lösung präsentiert bekommst, ich gebe nur Anstöße. Denken musst du selbst!"

Severus nahm einen Schluck und ließ den Geschmack des edlen Weines auf seiner Zunge genauso wie seine Worte auf Harry wirken.

„Wir haben doch ein Ziel und wir sind uns einig, dass so wenig Menschen wie möglich darunter leiden sollen." Harrys schlechtes Gefühl sagte ihm, dass dies nicht die von Severus erwartete Antwort war.

Sein Gegenüber sah ihm das nach. Früher war dies nicht immer der Fall gewesen. Das Mienenspiel verriet aber, dass er mehr erwartet hatte.

„Schau Harry, so eine Aktion wie heute Abend, welche den dunklen Lord mächtig aufgeregt hat, zeigt schon einen gewissen Ansatz an Planung. Der zweite Angriff jedoch hat bewiesen, dass der Plan keiner Strategie gefolgt ist. Ihr könnt froh sein, dass der Gegner auch etwas kopflos agiert, was sich aber sehr schnell ändern kann. Er kann sich das leisten, du nicht! Der dunkle Lord hat einen riesigen Vorsprung an Wissen und Erfahrung. Besonders über Dinge, die ihr euch nicht einmal in den schlimmsten Albträumen vorstellen könnt. Du musst in deine Pläne auch die Todesser einbeziehen. Dieser hirnlose Haufen macht für ihn die Drecksarbeit."

Harry nickte, wusste aber nicht sofort weiter, was Severus auch bemerkte.

„Drei Punkte solltest du im Auge behalten. Erarbeite erstens eine Strategie, wie du auf jedem Feld des Geschehens vorgehst. Sei es das Ministerium, Hogwarts, in der Öffentlichkeit und auch für Reaktionen bei Angriffen.

Zweitens, kümmere dich endlich mal um deine Ausbildung und das nicht in Hogwarts. Ich hoffte, dass du früher zu mir kommen würdest, nicht dass ich auf dich warten muss. Arbeite mit Nanda zusammen, wie auch mit den friedliebenden Mönchen in Indien. Jeder kann dir und damit deiner Truppe helfen. Du solltest deinen Freunden mehr von deinem Können zeigen, das wird sie beeindrucken." Severus machte eine kurze Pause, um nachzuschenken. „Beeindrucken, nicht einschüchtern, sollst du sie mit deinem magischen Wissen und Können, dann sind sie stolz, dabei zu sein. Sie sehen dann in dem ganzen Kampf mehr Sinn, als sich nur um einen Schuljungen mit nachgesagter besonderer Begabung zu versammeln. Nebenbei steigerst du den eigenen Mut durch mehr Können und Wissen.

Und zu Letzt passe mehr auf deine Freunde auf. Kontrolliere sie nicht, sondern lebe mit ihnen zusammen, nimm Anteil an ihren Sorgen und Nöten."

Nicht oft sprach Severus Snape so viel, aber es hatte sich wohl in ihm angestaut. Seinen Wein trank er, ohne dass Harry spürte, dass er nun Taten und Informationen erwartete.

„Lass dich nicht von Erwartungen Anderer lenken, wenn diese sie bei dir nicht direkt eingefordert haben. Niemand kann in der Situation von dir verlangen, seine eigenen Vorstellungen erfüllt zu bekommen. Du kannst diese Ansinnen besser abwehren, wenn du zum Beispiel dem Maharadscha oder auch diesem Hopkins eine Strategie aufzeigst. Nicht die Ganze, sondern nur den Teil, welcher für sie interessant ist‚ vielleicht lassen sie sich mit einbinden."

„Welchen unmöglichen Erwartungen habe ich nachgegeben?"

„Der Rachefeldzug gegen die Häuser der Todesser hat dir sicher auch gefallen, aber du hast sie nur durchgeführt, um nicht ganz wehrlos da zu stehen. Hat der Maharadscha dies von dir gefordert oder war es eine Vermutung, eine Andeutung Dritter?"

Harry sah seinen Gesprächspartner überrascht an, hat der seine Legilimentik so verfeinert? Fragend sah er Severus an, dieser schüttelte den Kopf.

„Kein Gedankenspaziergang Harry, reine Erfahrung mit Menschen. Durch Beobachtung und auch Empathie, obwohl mir diese kaum jemand zutraut, lernt man die Gesprächspartner einzuschätzen."

Harry trank aus, langsam musste er ins Bett, eigentlich hatte er nur nach ihm sehen wollen. „Sir, wann haben Sie Zeit, uns wieder mehr, äh, uns noch mehr beizubringen?"

Severus öffnete einen Schubkasten seines Schreibtisches und entnahm ihm eine Pergamentrolle. „Hier stehen die nächsten Schritte geschrieben, aber es wäre zu gefährlich, die Papiere aus dem Zimmer zu lassen. Schau mich bitte konzentriert an."

Die Blicke trafen sich und während des Gedankenaustausches, eigentlich mehr Gedankenübertragung von Severus auf Harry, zerfiel die Pergamentrolle zu grauem Staub.

Der Professor griff in eine weitere Schublade des Tisches und drückte ihm ein kleines Röhrchen 'Hallo Wach' in die Hand. „Du weißt wohl, dass in Indien die Sonne schon aufgegangen, dies ist für unsere kleine Fledermaus ungesund."

„Ja schon, aber Zauberstabmacher arbeiten auch in Indien nicht in der Nacht, vor allem wollen sie sich die angebotene Ware bei Tageslicht besehen."

„Schau nach den Beiden und bringe sie bald zurück. Beim nächsten Treffen beschäftigen wir uns mit dem verschwundenen Baum. Wir müssen prüfen, wer alles noch Interesse an dem Gebiet im verbotenen Wald hat."

Harry drückte Severus dankbar die Hand, beide lächelten sich zu. Ein Unding vor einem Jahr. Kurz bevor Harry verschwand, bemerkte der Professor: „Vergiss die Freunde an den Rändern nicht, sie sind entscheidend."

Harry vertraute Feli, deshalb verschwand er nicht nach Mumbai. Er war einfach zu müde und ihre Informationen waren für ihn ausreichend. Alles war in Ordnung, Natalija war glücklich in einem dunklen Winkel verschwunden und sie traf sich mit ihrer Familie.

Das Röhrchen Hallo Wach von Severus machte ihn sicher, so sehr, dass er es nicht anwenden wollte. In vier Stunden war Frühstück in der großen Halle von Hogwarts. Ihr Schlafzimmer in der Villa der Blacks über Hogsmeade war von Ginny und Nanda belegt, also entschied er sich für seinen Koffer mit den vielen Fächern und der Wohnung, um des Gelabers von Nigellus Black zu entgehen oder irgendwelchen anderen Besuchern.

Dobby hatte wie erwartet für Ordnung gesorgt. Es war kein Staubkörnchen zu sehen, nicht dass er speziell danach gesucht hätte. Er fand aber im Regal das letzte Buch, welches hier von ihm gelesen wurde. Von Feli wusste er, dass sich jemand in seiner tierischen Gestalt besser und schneller erholen konnte. Er wollte es versuchen. Er nahm das Buch mit in den Park von Black Castle. Hier konnte er im Notfall nachlesen, sofern Animagi in verwandelter Form überhaupt lesen konnten? Er wusste ja nicht, ob sie es konnten.

Sein Vorhaben wurde durch das widrige Herbstwetter, mit Regen und Kälte, hart auf die Probe gestellt. Sollte er es tun? Der Rat von Severus klang ihm in den Ohren, beeindrucken, nicht einschüchtern. Wenn seine Freunde am Morgen aus den Fenstern der Villa der Blacks sehen, würden sie über einen Löwen überrascht sein. Allein Feli, Ginny und Dobby wussten von seiner Animagusform und die Instinkte des Tieres würden ihn vor Gefahren schützen.

Seine Kleider waren klatschnass und so wünschte er sich schnell in das Wasser abweisende Fell seines Löwen. Sollte es mit den Kleidern nicht klappen, dann war es ihm jetzt auch egal. Allen anderen Animagi gelang es doch auch. Das letzte Mal, als ihn jemand als Löwe gesehen hatte, war gewesen, kurz nach dem sie die Grotte unter der Kapelle in Little Whinging gefunden hatten. Gut, Natalija war die Entdeckerin der Grotte, aber er war auch dort unten gewesen. Dobby breites Grinsen in Erinnerung warnte ihn vor einer neuen Fehlleistung. Heimlich hatte er geübt, immer, wenn er mal für sich allein war, meist, wenn Feli im Bad war. Er rief sich noch einmal die Anweisungen aus dem kleinen Buch, welches Feli ihm zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte, in Erinnerung. Das Buch, den Mehrwegespiegel wie auch sein Mobiltelefon steckte er in eine Umhängetasche und legte sie auf den Boden. Sollte er von jemand gesucht werden, konnte er es hören und sich zurückverwandeln. Von seiner Freundin wusste er, dass man verwandelt nicht an die Dinge in den Taschen kam, die man an seinen Kleidern hatte.

Etwas abseits unter einem großen Baum konzentrierte er sich. Zufrieden legte der Löwe den mächtigen Kopf auf seine Vorderpfoten, welche die Umhängetasche schützten.

Er streckte sich nach drei Stunden Schlaf, nachdem eine hohe Stimme ihn gerufen hatte. Eine vertraute Stimme, jemand, welcher kein Telefon oder Mehrwegespiegel benötigte, um ihn zu finden. Dobby rief ihn. Einen großen Abstand einhaltend standen die Hauselfen von Black-Castle um ihn herum. Eigentlich hatte er gehofft, seine Freunde zu beeindrucken, aber diese Schar munterer Helfer würde es schon so ausführlich unter sich besprechen, dass es jeder im Haus mit bekam.

Kritisch war der alte Kyrill der kleinen Schar in den Park gefolgt und wurde schon von weitem informiert, dass seine Lordschaft auch ein Löwe sei.

Anerkennend besah sich der Alte, von Harry unbemerkt, die Szene, er flüsterte mit Addy. Gerade wollte Harry sich zurück verwandeln, schließlich war hier kein Zoo, als neben ihm eine strahlende Felicitas auftauchte. Sie griff in die Mähne, wie sie es auch bei seinen Haaren gerne tat. Er ließ sich von ihr knuddeln, denn sie umarmen war nicht gut möglich. Sie hatte Recht gehabt, im verwandelten Zustand erholte man sich schneller, so brauchte er nicht mehr an das Röhrchen Hallo Wach zu denken.

Dobby drängte zur Eile, erstens froren sie alle, und der Unterricht auf Hogwarts begann in wenigen Minuten.

Der Alltag hatte ihn wieder eingeholt, er dachte an die Worte von Snape, als er an seinem Schreibtisch die roten Mappen des Ministeriums lustlos durchblätterte. Keine neuen Erkenntnisse waren darin enthalten, wie sollten sie das auch können, schließlich hinkten die Auroren ständig hinterher.

Er sah lieber nach Nanda und den anderen Verletzten, er hatte nicht viel Zeit, denn er musste zur zweiten Stunde auf Hogwarts sein.

Felicitas hatte Ginny wohl schon berichtet, denn die grinste, als sie ihm beim Mittagessen durch die Haare strich. Dies jedoch kümmerte niemanden, denn es war wieder Quidditch angesagt. Zudem zeigte Natalija Harry ihren eigenen Zauberstab. Sie gab nicht mit ihm an, aber das Lob von McGonagall am Vormittag hatte ihr sichtlich gut getan.

Harry hatte den Stab natürlich bewundern müssen. Er war nicht besonders auffallend, was er ja nicht sein musste, lag aber gut in der Hand.

„Orchideus!"

Eine schöne rosa Rose wuchs aus dem Stab, welche er Natalija überreichte, er bekam zum Dank vor allen von ihr einen Kuss.

Vom Lehrertisch aus wurde die Gruppe beobachtet, nicht nur interessiert, sondern von einer Person sogar neidisch. Der sehnsüchtige Blick blieb nicht unbemerkt, gleich mehrere Personen bemerkten ihn. Diese waren dafür ausgebildet, weniger von der Hochschule, als vom Leben. Nur was sich die Person, welche die Gruppe am Gryffindortisch beobachtete, vornahm, wussten sie nicht, aber sie ahnten es. Nicht nur Personen am Lehrertisch bemerkten den Blick. Über die Schultern der Vampirin trafen sich Blicke. Seine grünen Augen beeindruckten sie und sie bildete sich ein, dass sie aufleuchteten, als sich ihre Blicke trafen.

Mary-Anne nahm es der guten Minerva nicht übel, dass die alte Professorin sie vorsichtig am Arm anstieß. Sie war sich aber sicher, dass sie damit den Blickkontakt zu Harry unterbrechen wollte. Dumbledore schmunzelte, während Made-Eye und Snape für einmal das Gleiche wahrnahmen. Eine Tatsache, die beide beleidigt von sich weisen würden, würde man sie darauf ansprechen. Die Schlüsse jedoch, welche sie daraus zogen, waren, wie ihre Wesensarten auch, sehr unterschiedlich. Der alte Auror sah sich darin bestätigt, dass so junge Dinger eben nicht Professorin werden dürften. Snape war hingegen sehr zufrieden, dass sich Harry um die Menschen an den Rändern seines Freundeskreises kümmerte.

Die junge Lehrerin dachte an die letzte Begegnung mit Harry außerhalb Hogwarts. Er war mit ihr in ihre Wohnung nach London gereist. Damals schon hatte er nach einer neuen Identität bei den Muggeln wie auch in der magischen Welt gesucht, das Aussehen fand er, aber einen neuen Namen hatte sie nicht gehört. ‚Jack Holmes' fiel ihr ein. Das ware ein Name, den es auf den britischen Inseln ohne Ende gab. Sie selbst hatte einen Jack gekannt, vor kurzer Zeit war sie noch traurig gewesen, ihn aus den Augen verloren zu haben. Irgendwo in Amerika sollte er sich herum treiben. Nun war sie vor ein paar Wochen wieder auf den Drachenbändiger Charly aufmerksam geworden. Er ging mit ihr hier auf Hogwarts, er war ein Gryffindor, sie in Ravenclaw gewesen.

Den gefundenen Namen wollte sie Harry vorschlagen, die Mädchen um ihn herum, waren vielleicht noch nicht auf eine Lösung gekommen und mit einem indischen Namen würde er nur noch mehr auffallen. Schwarze Haare und grüne Augen waren sicherlich in Indien noch seltener als hier, aber die ganz bleiche Haut des jungen Manns würde bei jedem Misstrauen hervorrufen.

Sie war enttäuscht, dass Harry nicht zum Unterricht kam, Ron und die Mädchen waren da, also war es kein Boykott, sondern er hatte andere Pflichten. Vielleicht konnte sie über seine Freunde wieder einen besseren Kontakt zu Harry herstellen. Sie beobachtete Harrys Freundin, wie sie auffallend ihren Taschenspiegel polierte. Eigentlich störte sie ein solches Verhalten, aber vielleicht war das auch nur ein Hinweis für sie. Wo hatte sie denn eigentlich ihren?

Harry hatte keinen Unterricht besucht, er war auch nicht der Einladung Hopkins ins Ministerium gefolgt. Er lag einfach in seiner Animagusgestalt im Park von Black-Castle und sortierte seine Gedanken. Wie konnte er Snape nur danken. Die Übertragung seines Wissens in schwarzer Magie öffnete ihm unendliche neue Möglichkeiten. Er musste üben, üben und nochmals üben. Damit würde er seinem Zaubertränkelehrer zeigen, dass er es ernst meinte.

Irgendjemand zupfte an seiner Mähne. Wieder waren es die Hauselfen, welche ihn bestaunten, sie waren zutraulicher geworden. Am Morgen hielten sie Abstand, jetzt kletterten sie auf ihm herum. Langsam stand er auf und zwinkerte Dobby zu.

„Fest halten!" Auf Dobbys Aufforderung hin zupfte es ganz ordentlich in seiner Mähne, trotzdem trottete er los und gewann rasch an Geschwindigkeit. Die Hauselfen hörten auf zu plappern, als er sich in die Luft erhob, nicht ohne sich vorher unsichtbar gemacht zu haben. Ein kreisender Löwe über Hogsmeade wäre das Gegenteil von dem, was er wollte. Nach der Landung wusste er, dass in der Welt der Hauselfen dieser Rundflug das große Thema sein würde. Welcher Zauberer gab sich schon mit Hauselfen ab? Ob Severus das so gemeint hatte, dass er sich mit den an den Rändern stehenden Freunde kümmern sollte, war ihm egal. Nach der Umwandlung sah er nur in strahlende Augen, selbst ihre Kinder hatten die Hauselfen dabei gehabt, was laut Hermine sehr selten war. Harry betrat Black-Castle und wurde dort von Kyrill empfangen. Auch in seinen Augen sah er Zufriedenheit. „Damit, Harry, hast du dir in ihrer Welt ein Denkmal geschaffen. Du wirst bei Zeiten merken, wie wertvoll dies ist. Du musst nicht nach Nanda und den Anderen sehen. Diejenigen, die noch Pflege brauchen, haben das Haus in Richtung Mumbai verlassen, aber sie werden so schnell wie möglich zurückkommen. Haben sie versprochen."

Harry nickte zufrieden, nun war Black-Castle nur noch für ihn und seine engsten Freunde zur Verfügung. Zur großen Freude des Alten folgte Harry ihm zum Tee in die Bibliothek und bat ihn um Rat bei seiner Suche nach nützlichen Zaubern. Die Zeit verging schnell, beinahe zu schnell. Severus war eingetroffen, meldeten die Hauselfen und kurz danach trafen auch Feli, Ginny und Natalija ein. Die gemütliche Bibliothek konnte er vergessen, Severus bestand auf den Übungsraum des Hauses und es ging unter seiner Leitung zur Sache.

Sehr erschöpft und zufrieden kuschelte sich Harry an seine Freundin, endlich im warmen Bett und das erst nach Mitternacht. „Du musst dir keine Gedanken wegen Hermine und Ron machen, aktiviere doch einfach wieder die DA, dann lernen wieder alle etwas mehr! Heute jedoch hätten sie nur gestört. Hermine hätte sich an der Härte der Sprüche gestört und Ron sie nicht begriffen."

„Nur wo?"

„Wie wäre es mit der Kammer des Schreckens", brummte Feli abwesend. Harry wusste, dass dies nur eine Antwort war, damit sie ihre Ruhe hatte, für Harry aber ein Hinweis! Harry war jetzt hellwach, die spontan vorgeschlagene Kammer des Schreckens, selbst wenn Feli sie nur so genannt hatte, war vielleicht der Schlüssel zu den Vorgängen im Verbotenen Wald?. Er brauchte ein Team, welches sich um die Machenschaften in Wald kümmerte.

Felicitas war zufrieden gewesen mit seinem Aussehen und erst recht mit seinem Vorhaben. Harry hatte gleich nach dem Aufstehen Hopkins wissen lassen, dass er diese Woche über sich Zeit für das Ministerium nahm. Der Minister hatte eine längere Zeit vorgeschlagen, Harry wollte es aber nicht übertreiben. Nun hatte er zusammen mit Tonks ein Termin beim Minister für Magie. Sie hatte sowieso eine Verabredung mit Hopkins und diese nahmen sie jetzt eben gemeinsam war. Total verschlafen war seine ‚große Schwester' im Mehrwegspiegel erschienen.

Albus sah überrascht von seiner Teetasse auf, er freute sich jedes Mal, sobald er Harry sah. Sein schlechtes Gewissen allerdings gab ihm einen Stich. Er hatte einiges wieder gut zu machen. Der Sohn von James machte eine gute Figur, wenn ihn auch das Grün im Wappen des Umhangs störte.

„Nun, Harry, was führt dich vor dem Frühstück zu mir, dazu in dem guten Umhang?"

„Guten Morgen, Professor Dumbledore, der Minister bat mich, mit ihm endlich Bewegung in diverse Angelegenheiten zu bringen. Tonks und ich haben beschlossen uns heute erst einmal anzuhören, was der Minister zu sagen hat."

Der alte Professor war über die formelle Anrede überrascht, erinnerte sich aber daran, dass sein Angebot, ihn zu duzen, noch nicht ausgesprochen war.

„Oh, gibt es noch offene Punkte, außer dem Prozess gegen Madame Umbridge? Bis jetzt hast du dich ja vorbildlich zurückgehalten, lass dich auf keine unehrlichen Angebote des Ministeriums ein."

Harry stützte sich auf einer Stuhllehne ab, setzen wollte er sich nicht, denn er wollte nur kurz den Schulleiter informieren.

„Dies ist auch ein Punkt, wichtiger ist mir jedoch die Entschädigung für die ungerechte Haft von Sirius sowie die ausgebliebene Fangprämie, welche auf die Ratte ausgesetzt war. Meine Anwälte haben, wie Ihnen bekannt ist, Klage gegen das Ministerium erhoben wegen dem Umgang mit der indischen Minderheit, eigentlich allen Minderheiten im Geheimen Rat. Die ersten Verhandlungen wurden bereits geführt, nun wünscht die internationale magische Vereinigung eine Stellungnahme. Kurz und gut, ich werde voraussichtlich die ganze Woche nicht am Unterricht teilnehmen." Harry wartete eine Reaktion ab, als keine kam, fügte er noch hinzu, dass er den Unterrichtsstoff nachholen würde.

„Es besteht die Gefahr, dass es Leute gibt, die dich durch solche Themen vom Wesentlichen ablenken wollen", warnte Dumbledore.

War er wirklich zu blind gegenüber seinen eigenen Taten? Harry wollte ihn nicht vor dem Kopf stoßen, obwohl es eigentlich notwendig gewesen wäre.

„Tonks und Felicitas passen schon darauf auf. Die Beiden und Professor Snape unterstützen mich beim Lernen und Üben sehr, Sir. Nanda hat sich bereit erklärt, dass er mich auch in den verschiedenen Kampftechniken unterrichten wird. Das Gute ist, dass diese hier nicht so bekannt sind und ich dadurch Vorteile haben kann. Sie sehen, werter Professor Dumbledore, fast alle lösen ihre Versprechungen ein, und notfalls werde ich meine Auszeit verlängern, wenn ich nicht alles in der Woche erledigen kann."

„Harry, über das Thema müssen wir uns noch einmal unterhalten, nur bin ich etwas in Eile, auch ich bin nicht untätig, wie dir sicherlich bekannt ist. Es gibt da ein paar wichtige Dinge, die wir unbedingt besprechen sollten." Dumbledore war aufgestanden und sah ihn herausfordernd an.

„Sobald Sie Zeit haben, Sir, können wir darüber reden", bemerkte Harry kurz. Er drehte sich zum Gehen. Ganz bewusst hatte er mit seinen Portschlüsseln in seiner rechten Hand gespielt. Sollte der alte Herr doch glauben, dass er sich mit diesen durch Hogwarts und die magische Welt bewegte.

Dumbledore sah nachdenklich auf die Stelle, an der gerade seine Hoffnung gestanden hatte.

„Albus, du musst handeln und nicht warten!" Diesen Rat hatte ihm keines der vielen Schulleiterbilder zu gerufen, sondern stammte aus seinem Inneren. Er hatte Harry nicht mit einem Vorwand verabschiedet, nein, er hatte wirklich viel zu tun. Diese ganze Mühe machte er sich für Harry, aber er wurde einfach mit den Vorbereitungen nicht fertig. Es fiel ihm einfach immer mehr ein, wenn er aber mit seinem Unterricht nicht endlich begann, war es vielleicht zu spät. Zu spät für alles?

Harry wartete auf Tonks, sie hatte in den ersten zwei Stunden noch zu unterrichten. Wenig später kam sie in der Uniform eines Aurors, ein Minirock und eines von ihren geliebten T-Shirts hätten ihr besser gestanden.

Sie schien seine Gedanken erraten zu haben. „Den Anforderungen entsprechend", brummte sie, „kann da nicht im kurzen Rock hin. Wir haben aber noch Zeit, denn Mary-Anne will, dass wir noch bei ihr vorbeischauen, die Gute hat heute Morgen ein paar Stunden frei."

„Wo? Bei ihr im Zimmer?"

Tonks nickte und ließ sich von Harry in den Arm nehmen. Im Wohnzimmer der Lehrerwohnung auf Hogwarts schauten sich die beiden um. Harry schubste Tonks an und zeigte auf einen großen gestrickten Pullover mit einem großen C auf der Vorderseite.

„Na und?"

„Tonks, das ist ein typischer Weasley Pullover. Molly versorgt uns alle damit, würde mich nicht wundern, wenn Feli auch einen bekommen würde."

„Wem könnte der Pullover gehören?"

Harry grinste Tonks an. "Meiner war rot und hatte einen Gryffindor Löwen, aber die von Fred, George und Percy bekamen einen mit ihren Anfangsbuchstaben. Rate mal, wer hier war?"

8


	64. Neue Untermieterin?

****Hallo zusammen, nun ein neues Kapitel, ich hoffe ihr habt heute noch Zeit zum Lesen. Besten Dank an Quarcks für seine große Mitarbeit.

* * *

**64 Eine neue Untermieterin?**

„Ihr seid aber laut!" Mary-Anne kam leise aus dem Schlafzimmer geschlichen und schloss vorsichtig die Türe und murmelte „Imperturbabilis!"

Harry kannte den Zauberspruch, schloss er doch die Türe vor allen äußeren Einwirkungen. Der Orden hatte ihn jeweils bei der Küchentüre im Grimmauldplatz angewandt.

„Charlie ist erst vor kurzem angekommen und ist total fertig."

„Von was denn?"

„Tonks, vom Arbeiten und Reisen natürlich!"

Harry grinste, so eine Frage hatte kommen müssen. So war seine große Schwester halt. Immer sehr direkt, für manche auch etwas zu frech.

„Kannst du mir etwas von Madame Bones mitbringen, Tonks? Ich dachte, es wäre besser, wenn es abgeholt wird, sonst gibt es wieder zu viele Fragen. Jack ist ja dabei, der kennt sich mit Technik ja etwas aus."

„Jack?"

„Ja, Jack Holmes!", die junge Lehrerin grinst Harry herausfordernd an. „Wäre doch der perfekte Name für dein Alter Ego, das mit den rötlichen Haaren. Du erinnerst dich noch an den Besuch bei mir in der Wohnung."

Harry zog den Zauberstab und färbte seine Haare um. Statt schwarzer Haare stand nun ein junger Mann mit struppigen rotblonden Haaren neben Tonks. Er nahm zum Schluss seine Brille ab, sah dadurch zwar weniger, die Kontaktlinsen wollte er jetzt aber nicht in seiner Tasche suchen. Schließlich konnte er ja nicht als Jack Holmes vor den Minister treten.

„Der Name passt", kommentierte Tonks das neue Erscheinungsbild von Harry. „Den fiktiven Lebenslauf kannst du ja behalten, keiner weiß ja von ihm."

„Danke, ich hatte bisher noch keine Zeit gehabt, mir ein neues Pseudonym auszudenken. Tonks, wir werden später bei Fortunekeeper vorsprechen müssen, der will ja schon lang einen neuen Namen für mein anderes ich."

Mary-Anne lächelte zufrieden, sie hatte wieder Kontakt mit der Gruppe um Harry. Wie schnell man doch zum Grübeln kam, wenn man denkt, man würde im Abseits stehen.

„Ganz liebe Grüße an Divina, habe sie lange nicht mehr gesehen." Die junge Lehrerin winkte den Beiden zu, was von Harry als Verabschiedung angesehen wurde. Er hielt Tonks die Türe auf.

„Jack, hast du eine Ahnung, wo Harry ist?"

Tonks Frage erinnerte ihn daran, dass er seine Haarfarbe noch wechseln musste. Er konnte ja schlecht als Jack Holmes im Ministerium oder gar auf Hogwarts herumlaufen.

Wieder als schwarzhaariger Harry nahm er Tonks erneut in den Arm, um kurz danach vor dem magischen Brunnen des Ministeriums aufzutauchen. Es gab keinerlei Kontrollen, ein Privileg, welches nur Mitgliedern des Zaubergamot und des Geheimen Rates zustand.

Einige Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums sahen sich nach dem Pärchen um, welches sehr selten gemeinsam im Ministerium unterwegs war. In einem der klappernden Aufzüge ging es abwärts bis zur Ebene des Ministers. Hier mussten sie sich doch noch registrieren lassen. Der Beamte tat es so gewissenhaft, dass Harry sich gut vorstellen konnte, was es für die Mitarbeiter bedeuten würde, wenn ein Besucher einfach so beim Minister auftaucht und ihn dann auf dem normalen Weg, durch diese Absperrung verlässt. Er würde am Sinn seiner Aufgabe verzweifeln. Die Vermerke auf der Besucherkartei konnten, wenn sie verraten würden, sehr gefährlich sein. Harry nahm sich vor, diesen offiziellen Weg nicht mehr zu nehmen.

„Hallo ihr beiden, da seid ihr ja endlich?" Die Stimme von Amelia Bones schien dem Beamten neues Leben einzuhauchen, plötzlich lief die ganze Prozedur viel schneller ab und die Türe der Absperrung öffnete sich.

„Seid dem Kollegen nicht böse", besänftigte die stellvertretende Ministerin die Gäste. „Er musste die Zeit überbrücken, bis er das O.K. von Divina erhielt. Die träumt aber vermutlich von einem Leben in Indien."

„Das ist aber nicht fair!" Die Genannte trat mit einem großen Stapel Aktenmappen aus einem Zimmer. „Er verschlingt die Akten geradezu", bemerkte sie mit einem Blick auf die Zimmertüre des Ministers. „Kommt mit, ihr bekommt bei mir alle einen guten Tee, denn Arthur Weasley ist noch beim Herrn Minister."

„Nein, Arthur! Nochmals nein! Ich kann dir hier keine freie Hand geben."

„Und warum nicht, Edward? Die Beweise sind in allen Punkten ausreichend! Sie hat seine erste Verwarnung genutzt, obwohl damals ein Hauself den Kuchen hat schweben lassen, sowie den zweiten Vorfall, obwohl er sich da nur gegen seine Tante gewehrt hat und zwar mit der Art von Magie, wie sie minderjährige magisch begabte Menschen sehr oft anwenden. Sie hatte die Dementoren nach Little Whinging geschickt und ihn deswegen vor den Zaubergamot gerufen. Sie hat den Angriff gegen Mrs. Figg, der Squib in Harrys Heimatgemeinde, angeführt, dafür gibt es die Aussagen von Harry, Felicitas und Susanne Bones, außerdem wurde sie dort verhaftet."

„Ja, Arthur, das sind aber alles nur Kleinigkeiten gegenüber dem, was sie für das Ministerium für Magie geleistet hat. Ich selbst sehe das auch aus deinem Blickwinkel, aber ich komme damit nicht durch."

„Auch nicht damit, dass sie in der kurzen Zeit als Schulleiterin von Hogwarts alle Regeln des humanen Umgangs mit den Füßen getreten hat?"

„Das war nur auf Anweisung meines Vorgängers!"

„Ach, dann müssen Menschen also nicht mehr abwägen, was gerecht ist, wenn es der Vorgesetzte befiehlt? Ich bin enttäuscht und, noch schlimmer, die Jugend wird es sein, Edward, und ich weiß nicht, was sich daraus entwickelt."

„Was soll sich daraus entwickeln, Arthur? In ein paar Monaten haben sie es vergessen!"

„Oder sie fordern Gerechtigkeit in ihrem Sinne. Sie werden fordern, dass Umbridge, wenn sie aus der Ansicht des Ministeriums unschuldig ist, frei gelassen wird. Dann ist sie tot! Das wissen wir."

„Es sei denn, Harry erklärt, dass seine Vision falsch war", konterte der Minister.

„Ehe dreht sich die Sonne um den Mond und die Erde um diese! Vergiss es, einfach vergessen, nichts wird ihn dazu bringen. Gerechtigkeit oder Untergang, das steht zur Debatte. Ein anderes Thema noch, welchen Betrag kann ich den Anwälten von Harry für die Entschädigung für Sirius Black anbieten, sie drängen sehr auf eine Antwort?"

„Ich werde es mir überlegen, außerdem muss der Geheime Rat darüber befinden. Einen schönen Tag noch, Arthur."

„Werde ich haben, denn ich bin mit mir im Reinen."

„Arthur, wie wird es in der Winkelgasse weiter gehen?"

„Wie wohl, Molly ist ganz krank vor Angst, weil Fred und George auf Bitten von Harry dort bleiben. Sie würden gern per Katalog verkaufen, aber dies wurde ja Harry bei den Kleidern verboten und meine Jungs haben noch keine Antwort vom Ministerium. So ist das derzeit, die magische Welt hofft auf das Ministerium, aber die streiten sich lediglich darum, wer zuerst in die Kantine darf. Edward, mal ganz ehrlich, von Mann zu Mann! Irgendeiner wird dir den Zauberstab auf das Herz richten. Der, ‚welcher nicht genannt werden darf' oder Harry Potter, fatal wird es sein, wenn beide es tun! Wie mir zu Ohren kam, will Harry dich bald besuchen."

„Hallo Arthur! Seid ihr schon fertig?"

„Es ist beruhigend, dass du mich fragst, Amelia, die Tür scheint doch dicht zu sein!"

Arthur Weasley blieb aufgeregt stehen. „Ich kann mich auf euch vier verlassen, habe ihn etwas unter Druck gesetzt." Harry schämte sich, in die Gedanken von Ginny's Vater einzudringen, aber vielleicht konnte er ihn schützen, denn so aufgeregt hatte er ihn selbst nicht erlebt. Divina war da direkter. „Wobei, Arthur?"

„Nun, ich habe ihn gefragt, welchen Zauberstab er lieber auf sich gerichtet sieht, den von ‚du weißt schon wer' oder von Harry."

„Er könnte auch beiden gegenüberstehen", bemerkte Amelia trocken. „Was würde er machen, wenn sie es tun würden?"

„Das habe ich ihn auch gefragt, aber keine Antwort erhalten."

Edward Hopkins, der Minister für Magie, war ratlos. Arthur hatte seine größte Angst zu Recht angesprochen.

Divina klopfte an und schaute kurz in das Büro des Ministers. „Amelia, könnt ihr noch kurz in dein Zimmer. Ich befürchte, es dauert noch etwas." Die Bürotür schloss sich leise hinter ihr, nachdem sie eingetreten war.

Im Büro schaute der Minister nur kurz auf und widmete sich dann dem Denkarium. Nicht jede Familie hatte so eines, nur mit Beziehungen und viel Geld bekam man auf den britischen Inseln eines, meist wurden sie vererbt.

Vor dem Minister erhoben sich einige silberne dünne Rauchsäulen, welche sich zu einem dichten Nebel entwickelten_. _

_Man erkannte, dass sich eine Person durch das Ministerium bewegte und in das Büro des schwarzen Aurors eintrat. Der Minister in den Erinnerungen weihte den gewieften Shacklebolt in das Problem mit der Dankeskarte von Fudge ein._

Divina erinnerte sich, dass Hopkins den Auroren freigab und das Schicksal des indischen Goldschmiedes später mit der Entscheidung zusammen gebracht wurde.

Dann konzentrierte sie sich wieder auf die Erinnerungen ihres Chefs.

_Der große Auror erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und rollte nur mit den Augen, was bei seinem schwarzen Gesicht besonders eindrucksvoll aussah. „Junge, Junge, da brauchst du die schwersten Geschütze, die es in der magischen Welt gibt, um heil herauszukommen."_

_"__Dumbledore!"_

„_Dumbledore sollte das nur zusammen mit Harry machen! Der alte Herr kann ihn nicht schon wieder brüskieren, sonst hat er seinen Einfluss ganz verloren."_

„_Könntest du vielleicht mit Harry reden?"_

_Kingsley dachte ein wenig nach. „Ich selbst habe den Kontakt zu Harry etwas verloren, vielleicht kann Tonks den notwendigen Einfluss ausüben?"_

„_Meinst du? Lass mir meinen Glauben, dass sie Harry beeinflusst. Mein Verstand sagt mir das Gegenteil. Man müsste irgendwie an diese Felicitas herankommen! Ginny Weasley scheint mir noch zu jung zu sein, um Einfluss ausüben zu können."_

„_Felicitas ist eine harte Nuss, das geht nur über Harry, Snape oder Ginny. Unterschätze jedoch Ginny nicht, sie ist ein Herz und eine Seele mit Felicitas und auch Harry, aber sie ist vor allem eine Weasley!"_

„_Was soll das schon wieder bedeuten, sie ist eine Weasley?"_

„_Nun, sie ist mindestens genau so wenig zu beeindrucken wie Molly!"_

_Kingsley legte einfach seinen Arm um den kleineren Minister: „Versuch es einfach einmal mit Offenheit und Reue, was Fudge angeht. Harry beeindruckst du nicht durch großes Tamtam, sondern mehr durch kleine Gesten. Sein Handel mit Kleidern zum Beispiel, er rächte sich damit an der Malkin, die ihn nicht mehr bedienen wollte. Lass den erneut zu, bis wieder Sicherheit in der Winkelgasse herrscht, danach kannst du wieder mit ihm über ein Importverbot sprechen. Glaub mir, er mag die leisen Schritte. Nebenbei gibt es so für die Todesser weniger Angriffsziele in der Winkelgasse."_

Der Minister ließ die Erinnerungen wieder verschwinden und wandte sich an seine Assistentin: „Hast du genug gesehen?"

„Ja, aber nichts Neues, Edward! Diese Informationen sagte ich dir schon nach meinem Besuch in Hogwarts und was hast du unternommen?"

„Der Widerstand im Ministerium gegen die Einfuhr von Schulroben ist so groß, dass ich bis heute nichts ausrichten konnte. Die wollen keine Hogwarts Umhänge aus dem Ausland."

Divina grinste frech. „Es gibt aber auch noch Dessous. Strümpfe, Hemdchen und die ganzen anderen Kleidungsstücke. Du könntest ihm doch vorschlagen, diese zusammen mit den lustigen Dingen von Fred und George Weasley in den Katalog mit aufzunehmen. Da kann er locker auf die Uniformen verzichten, wenn er damit auch die Malkins ruinieren wollte."

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Amelia war so freundlich, mich über das Thema aufzuklären. Mit Harry habe ich darüber auch gesprochen, als ich ihn auf Hogwarts besucht habe, außerdem hat Shacklebolt es in deinen Erinnerungen erwähnt. Warum das Ministerium damals nachgegeben hat, sagt mir keiner. Der Ärger war doch absehbar?"

„Harry hat im Gegenzug für jemanden, der verfolgt wurde, eine neue Bleibe organisiert, mehr wird dir hoffentlich niemand verraten."

Die junge Frau sah ihn etwas abwesend an. „Einfach so eine neue Wohnung." Es war nicht für Hopkins bestimmt. Der gleich spürte, dass etwas mit seiner Assistentin nicht stimmte.

„Einfach so ist falsch, die Leute wurden bedroht und verfolgt. Hast du mal wieder Ärger mit deinem Vermieter, wegen zu lauter Musik?"

Divina nickte stumm: „Werde ich schon regeln, sonst ziehe ich mal wieder um. London ist zum Glück groß. Vielleicht frage ich ihn auch danach?"

„Wen?"

„Na Harry! Soll ich Tonks und Harry rufen?"

„Frage ihn halt, mal sehen. Bitte Amelia gleich mit herein."

Edward Hopkins war mit der Entwicklung zufrieden, wenn seine Divina bei Harry irgendwo unterkäme, dann war sie noch mehr mit ihm, dem Hoffnungsträger der magischen Welt, verbunden.

Anstelle der erwarteten drei Besucher betraten nur Amelia und Tonks das Büro, vor der Türe hörte man Divina leise mit Harry sprechen. Dann das gehauchte „Danke" seiner Assistentin, was der Minister mit einem Kopfschütteln quittierte.

„Noch haben wir keine Wohnung, denn da ist noch einiges in Bewegung zu setzen." Harrys Zustimmung schien ihr ein Glücksgefühl zu verleihen, beinahe überschwänglich öffnete sie die Tür, um sie nach Harrys Eintritt mit Schwung in das Schloss fallen zu lassen.

„Guten Tag zusammen!" Hopkins erhob sich kurz von seinem Stuhl und wies auf eine Sitzgruppe mit vier Sesseln.

„Fehlt da nicht einer, Edward?"

„Ihr seid zu dritt, jeder hat Platz, Amalia!"

„Mensch Edward, ruf sie rein, sie vergeht doch sonst vor Neugierde!"

„Wenn es Tonks und Harry recht ist, eigentlich ist sie ja meine Assistentin und oft dabei?"

„Eben! Assistentin und nicht Sekretärin!", bemerkte Amelia verärgert. „Wenn du sie behandelst wie einen Hund, dann beißt sie dich irgendwann!"

Harry stand auf, öffnete die Türe und winkte Divina herein.

Ganz aufgeregt betrat sie das Büro und verlängerte einfach den leeren Sessel von Harry zu einem Zweisitzer. Auf den sich, unerwartet, Tonks umsetzte. „Ganz langsam, liebe Divina, erst kommt Feli, dann Ginny und schliesslich ich. Eine Regel, welche du nie vergessen solltest!"

„Und wo befinden sich in dieser Ordnung Hermine, Luna und Mary-Anne?"

„Vor dir, mein Schätzchen!", die trockene Bemerkung von Amelia brachte endlich Ruhe in den Wettstreit der Eitelkeiten.

Hopkins räusperte sich. „Nachdem die Sitzordnung endlich geklärt ist, lasst uns endlich mal zu den wichtigeren Angelegenheiten kommen." Er ließ eine Pergamentrolle von seinem Schreibtisch herüber schweben.

Er zählte in seiner korrekten und kleinlichen Art alle Punkte, die noch nicht geklärt waren, auf.

„Müssen wir die grünen Gestalten fürchten?

Wie bekommen wir den Prozess gegen Madame Umbridge ins Laufen, ohne dass wir das ganze Ministerium gegen uns aufbringen, schließlich war sie eine von uns?

Wie hoch soll die Entschädigung für die ungerechte Haft für Sirius sein?

An wen soll ich offiziell die Fangprämie für Pettigrew auszahlen? Dir wird es nicht recht sein, dass wir verkünden, Harry Potter habe die Ratte eingefangen. Was danach kam, weißt du genauso gut wie ich. Es würde alles wieder aufwühlen.

Der Handel mit Kleidern, Harry, sorgt für großen Unmut. Warum sollen die Roben für Hogwarts im Ausland hergestellt werden? Divina hat da eine Idee: Handel mit allem, außer den öffentlichen Kleidern und Uniformen über einen Katalog. Vielleicht angereichert mit den Scherzartikeln der Weasley Zwillinge?

Ich habe den Eindruck, dass der Schutz der Winkelgasse nicht so funktioniert wie ich es haben will. Miller scheint dort seine eigenen Pläne zu haben. Dieses Problem könnte man mit einem sehr weit ausgelegten Katalog etwas reduzieren."

„Oder mit mehreren", warf Tonks ein. „Wenn ich mir Kleider ansehen will, dann brauche ich nicht noch die Abbildungen von Zaubertränke Zutaten auf meiner Couch."

Harry hatte genau aufgepasst, obwohl es schwierig gewesen war, denn nun saß Divina ihm gegenüber und zupfte ständig an ihrem Pullover mit dem Katzenmuster herum. Der war selbst gestrickt, das sah er, aber sicherlich nicht von der unruhigen Assistentin.

„Edward, es hat sich überraschend viel angestaut. Ich bräuchte mal eine kurze Auszeit mit Amelia und Tonks, vielleicht bekommen wir da eine Lösung von einem noch nicht aufgezählten Problem hin. Ferner frage ich mich, woher ich bei den ganzen Problemen noch Zeit für meine Ausbildung nehmen soll?"

Harry sah kurz auf die junge Frau mit ihrem Katzenpulli und dem Wohnproblem, wie auch auf den überraschten Minister. „Es dauert nicht lang, nur etwas familiäres mit Amelia, das uns vielleicht weiterhilft. Die Idee mit den Katalogen ist gut, auch wenn mein eigentlicher Wunsch so nicht in Erfüllung geht. Madame Malkins hat sicher schon genug gelitten. Wenn ich den Vorschlag etwas mehr ausgearbeitet bekäme, könnte ich ihn nachher zu Fred und George mitnehmen. Bis gleich!"

Amelia schloss die Türe zu ihrem Büro geräuschvoll. „Nun hätte ich doch gerne mal erfahren, was wir beide familiäres zu bereden haben, Harry? Edward und ich nehmen uns Zeit für dich und du unterbrichst das Gespräch einfach."

„Es kam auf einmal sehr viel auf mich zu, Amelia. Ich dachte, er wolle mich kurz sehen, um mir vielleicht ein Angebot zum Training zu machen. Mit dem Hintergedanken, dass Dumbledore auch merkt, dass es weitere Menschen gibt, die sich um mich kümmern. Stattdessen werden mir alle Punkte vorgetragen und ich soll mich wohl schnell dazu äußern, das geht nicht so einfach. Ich muss mich auch abstimmen."

„Gut", gab die stellvertretende Ministerin nach. „So extrem habe ich mir das Treffen auch nicht vorgestellt. Edward hat ständig Angst, etwas aus den Augen zu verlieren."

„Dafür hat er sich aber viel Zeit gelassen", bemerkte Tonks nachdenklich. „Harry, er wird jetzt drüben sitzen und nachdenken, wie du mit Amelia verwandt bist. Was sagen wir ihm?"

Harry grinste breit. „Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich mit Amelia verwandt bin, sondern etwas zu besprechen habe, was die Familie von ihr betrifft. Wie geht es eigentlich der guten Arabella?"

„Das Übliche, sie braucht immer etwas Hilfe, will aber das viel zu große Haus nicht verlassen. Was ich verstehen kann, schließlich wohnt sie schon seit einer Ewigkeit dort. Warum?"

Harry dachte an das Haus, es war nicht so riesig, aber zwei Personen könnten sehr gut darin leben. „Meinst du, sie würde unseren Wirbelwind Divina bei sich aufnehmen? So richtig zur Miete und der Verpflichtung, ihr im Haushalt zu helfen?"

„Daran habe ich auch gedacht, als ich heute wieder den Katzenpullover gesehen habe. Sie hat schon viel von ihrer verstorbenen Großmutter erzählt. Guter Einfall, Harry, da sind gleich mehrere Punkte auf meiner Sorgenliste abgehakt. Muss das liebe Tantchen nur noch erreichen, denn einfach vor die Türe stellen kann ich Divina ihr auch nicht. Aber ich denke schon."

„Hey tolle Sache!" Tonks hob die Daumen. „Du hast dich bei Divina schon weit herausgewagt Harry! Was wäre dein Plan B gewesen?"

„Du hattest mal einen Auftrag angenommen, erinnerst du dich, Tonks?"

„Einen Auftrag von dir und ich habe ihn vergessen?"

„Hat nicht gleich so geklappt, aber wir könnten beim nächsten Anlauf vielleicht auf den lieben Papa von Felicitas oder auf deinen Papa hoffen. Die könnten für die SBP Ltd., welche gerade kaum etwas zu tun hat, Wohnungen in nicht magischen Orten anmieten."

Madame Bones zückte derweil das Mobiltelefon, um der Tante Divina als Untermieterin vorzuschlagen. Bis Tante Arabella sich meldete, konnte sie am Gespräch in ihrem Büro teilhaben. „Warum gleich mehrere Wohnungen, wir haben doch nur eine Suchende?"

„Ja, Amelia, zurzeit. Bei den Eltern unserer Creevey Brüdern mussten wir auch schnell handeln. Die waren aber, als Muggel, leichter unterzubringen. Bei Plan B wäre Divina bei Felicitas Tante Marbel untergekommen, dies wäre aber schwieriger gewesen, weil diese doch sehr eigensinnig ist. Bei der lieben Marbel soll immer alles so laufen, wie sie es sich vorstellt. Da kapituliert sogar Felicitas, das ginge nicht lange gut."

Tonks und Harry verschwanden, auf einen Wink der stellvertretenden Ministerin hin, aus dem Zimmer. Vermutlich hatte Arabella gerade den Hörer abgenommen. Aus der Teekanne von Divina bedienten sie sich und zogen sich in die kleine Teeküche zurück.

„Was muss ich heute noch beantworten und was kann ich ohne Feli und die Anderen entscheiden?"

Tonks dachte kurz nach. „Eigentlich ist es eine Frechheit, die Sache mit Umbridge nur aus der Sicht des Ministeriums zu sehen. Die Arme konnte ja gar nichts dafür, der böse Fudge hat sie dazu angestiftet."

„Wie können die Kinderchen auf Hogwarts auch nur so böse sein und unsere liebe Delores anklagen." Harry traf den Tonfall der Ministeriumsangestellten, wenn sie übereinander herzogen, nicht ganz. Woher auch, war er doch nur zu offiziellen Anlässen hier. Aber nicht nur Tonks verstand die Absicht. „Sollen sie doch den alten Minister anklagen. Wir sind nur die Opfer, die tun, was uns gesagt wird."

„Oh ja, das wäre ein überlegenswerter Ansatz." Divina sah beide grinsend an. „Hat sie euch herausgeworfen?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Telefoniert mit ihrer Tante. Sag mal, ist es wirklich nur die Musik, welche dir dein Vermieter übel nimmt?"

„Manchmal zahle ich auch etwas später, was er nicht verstehen kann. Schwafelt was von Dauerauftrag und so. Kenne ich aber nicht, hab doch mein weniges Geld bei Gringotts und muss es immer erst umtauschen und ihm bringen. Da meckert er auch noch, weil er es auf sein Konto will."

„Hallo, wo seid ihr denn?" Amelia war wohl fertig mit ihrem Telefonat.

„Hier, Amelia. Harry klagt den alten Fudge an, weil der die arme Delores dazu getrieben hat, ihr humanes Verhalten zu überwinden, um Schüler zu foltern! Dann klagt Tante Arabella sie an, weil sie ihr Haus angegriffen hat und sie nur dank den Schutzzaubern von Dumbledore überlebt hat."

Amelia sah Tonks überrascht an. Bevor sie reagieren konnte, kam ihr Harry zuvor.

„Sobald Fudge vor dem Zaubergericht steht, sackt er zusammen und wird alles zugeben, spätestens beim Auftritt von Walker. Dann haben wir beide dingfest gemacht und keiner im Ministerium kann jammern."

Eine Teetasse wurde hart auf die Arbeitsfläche geschlagen. „Und warum kommen euch diese genialen Einfälle nicht in meinem Büro?"

„Weil uns deine Aura als Minister an den freien Gedankenspielen stört!"

„Danke, Tonks, für die klare Auskunft! Wo treffen wir uns das nächste Mal, damit mein Amt nicht stört?"

„An einem Ort, denn außer Divina alle kennen, aber nicht erreichen!"

„Das ist unfair, Harry!"

„Du hast Recht, Divina, aber es gibt viele Menschen, die unfair zu mir sind, einige sind hier im Ministerium. Zu deinem Trost, ich werde dich persönlich dorthin mitnehmen!"

„Danke, Harry!"

Hopkins bat in sein Büro, wo bald wieder das formelle Klima herrschte.

Harry sah sich die vom Minister persönlich vorgelegte Planung zu den Katalogen an und gab sie an Tonks weiter. „Edward, für die Kataloge brauche ich die Zustimmung anderer. Bezüglich dem Prozess gegen Umbridge sollte ich noch in die Waagschale legen, dass die heutigen Schüler die morgigen Mitarbeiter und Wähler sein werden, die dann entsprechend auf die jetzigen Entscheidungen reagieren werden. Wenn das Ministerium Geld locker macht für die Ausbildung der Magier mit Eltern, welche es nicht sind, finde ich die Fangprämie für die Ratte gut verwendet."

Der Minister sah beinahe glücklich aus. „Eins habe ich noch auf der Seele. Gewisse Vermutungen habe ich, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher. Harry, muss ich die mit den grünen Haaren fürchten?"

„Was haben sie dir bisher angetan?"

„Eigentlich nichts!"

„Eben, lass sie in Frieden und sie werden dich und dein Ministerium in Frieden lassen, glaub mir, ich kenne sie!"

„Nun denn, ich werde alle Ermittlungen einstellen lassen, obwohl sie manchmal sehr gegen die Gesetze verstoßen haben!"

„Danke!" Alle merkten, dass die Antwort von Harry ehrlich war. Er stand auf und winkte Tonks zu.

„Wir sehen uns bald. Vielleicht schon Morgen, denn ich muss mit dir noch über mein Training reden, vielleicht kann ich bei den Auroren mal vorbei schauen? Edward, zu dem Thema Entschädigung für die Haft von Sirius, rechne die Gehälter aus, welcher er als leitender Auror erhalten hätte, sagen wir, plus 10 Prozent. Ich persönlich brauche das Geld nicht, aber ich habe die Angst, dass es bald Viele dringend brauchen werden!"

„Das mit den Auroren lässt sich schnell einrichten, sprich das mit Divina ab. Am besten gleich, denn ich muss mit Amelia und Tonks noch etwas über Hogwarts reden."

Harry winkte freundlich in die Runde und wurde an der Tür von Divina erwartet. Die Türe schloss sich und, als niemand es sah, legte er seinen Arm um die junge Frau.

„Nun bist du an dem Ort, welchen die anderen schon kennen, aber manche nie erreichen werden. Ich weiß, es ist unfair, genauso wie du es bist."

Divina sah ihn empört an.

„Setz dich und beruhige dich! Du erzählst allen, dein Vermieter mag dich wegen deiner Musik nicht. Ein einfacher Imperturbatio-Zauber und kein Schwein hätte etwas gehört. Dein größtes Problem ist das Geld, aber als Assistentin des Ministers verdienst du doch sicherlich nicht schlecht?"

„Schon, aber ich wohne in Muggel London und da sind die Preise höher, außerdem habe ich dort einen Freundeskreis von Bankern und Maklern, die mich immer als arme Ministeriumsmaus ansehen. Sie fragen zum Glück nicht einmal, in welchem ich arbeite. Ich bin lustig, unterhaltsam und das reicht ihnen. Mir ist das eigentlich zu teuer, aber sie mögen mich."

„Mehr nicht? Also, du nimmst kein Geld dafür, dass sie dich lieb haben dürfen."

„Nein! Habe mich aber immer wieder gefragt, warum nicht. Wenn ich es tun würde, dann wäre ich in ihren Augen nur Abschaum, lieber, fröhlicher und gern gefühlter Abschaum. Die blöden Kobolde geben aber keinen Kredit, so schlafe ich manchmal hungrig ein."

„Ich schlage dir ein Geschäft vor, du musst nicht zustimmen, auf jeden Fall darf niemand, wirklich niemand davon erfahren!"

„Was Schmutziges?"

„Nein! Du übernimmst einen Aufgabenbereich der Sirius Black Potter Ltd., manche nennen sie Syndikat Black Potter Ltd, was ich vermutlich auch so ändern lassen will. Du machst die Öffentlichkeitsarbeit für die sauberen Geschäfte. Wegen dem Gehalt muss ich mir noch Gedanken machen, es wird kein Hungerlohn sein und die Arbeit kannst du in der Freizeit erledigen."

„Was für Geschäfte?"

„Wohnungen mieten oder kaufen und diese an Personen weitervermitteln, die dringend eine sichere Bleibe benötigen. Sprich, die Ärger mit Voldemort oder den Todessern haben."

„Harry Herzchen, was sind die anderen, die nicht so sauberen Geschäfte? Wenn das mir nicht passt, kannst du den Deal vergessen!"

„Nicht sauber sind die Geschäfte, die mit Blut, genauer mit dem Beseitigen von Blut zu tun haben. Remus Lupin hat das einmal als Aushilfe getan. Nun haben wir das Geschäft übernommen. Krankenhäuser und Blutbanken überlassen uns die übrigen Blutbeutel und wir beseitigen diese. Hin und wieder wird Blut zur Erhaltung befreundeter Vampire abgezweigt, aber das tut niemandem weh."

„Du kennst Vampire? Cool!"

Harry grinste, eine hübsche Frau, welche die Öffentlichkeitsarbeit am Abend erledigt, mit einem Bekanntenkreis aus Bankern und Brokern, was könnte ihm Besseres über den Weg laufen. Sie würde die Verhandlungen um Mietwohnungen oder gar Häuser besser führen als Remus, der immer noch Scheu vor Muggeln hatte.

„Du wirst bald eine kennen lernen, für ihren Clan bist du dann tabu, es sei denn, du willst den Biss unbedingt!" Harry stand auf und kramte in einem der Schränke. Divina beobachtete das ganz genau. Sie wollte ihren Verdacht bestätigt haben, dass er ohne Stab zauberte. Aber Harry verschloss das Kuvert, dessen Inhalt sich nach raschelnden Banknoten anhörte, ohne irgendeinen Zauber.

Er setzte sich wieder: „Ich bräuchte noch ein Fitnessstudio, wo ich wirklich auf Ausdauer trainieren kann! Kennst du eines?"

„Nach dem nächsten Gehalt kann ich dich mitnehmen. Hab die Gebühren von 50 Pfund nicht bezahlt und komme nicht mehr hinein."

Er drückte Divina das Kuvert in die Hand. „Das dürfte fürs Erste reichen!"

Divina sah in das Kuvert und wurde bleich, ob vor Schrecken oder Freude wusste sie selbst nicht.

„Welche Gegenleistungen?"

„Eigentlich keine. Es bleibt unter uns, dass du ein zinsfreies Darlehen erhalten hast. Rückzahlung je nach Kassenlage. Eine harte Bedingung gibt es, du meldest dich, bevor es wieder so eng wird!"

Sie hatte es sich nicht träumen lassen, Geld von Harry zu bekommen, dem sie vertraute und so viel Geld, das hatte sie noch nie auf einmal gesehen. Die Konditionen waren mehr als traumhaft. Sie kämpfte mit den Tränen, aber sie hielt sich tapfer. Was ihr Gegenüber freundlicherweise übersah, da er auf die roten Mappen des Ministeriums sah.

„Danke Harry!" Sie nickte ihm zu und lächelte.

„Morgen Abend treffen wir uns bei deinem Fitnesscenter, mit Feli, Ginny und wer noch will?"

Divina kramte in ihrer Handtasche und fand tatsächlich eine Visitenkarte. „Ruf mich einfach an, dann sage ich dir, wo und wann wir uns treffen. Die Adresse von dem Laden schreibe ich dir auch auf."

„Es sollte aber niemand wissen, zu schnell hätten wir dort unliebsamen Besuch. Nicht einmal Edward und Amelia."

„Und Tonks?"

„Vor der kann man nichts verheimlichen!" Harry grinste. „Los, lass uns gehen, schließlich fehlen wir schon eine halbe Stunde."

Gemeinsam landeten sie im Atrium des Ministeriums, ohne Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, denn es war ein ständiges Kommen und Gehen.

„Wird nicht aufgefallen sein, die vermuten uns sicher in der Kantine. Komm mit!" Divina nahm ihn mit in die Kantine des Ministeriums, wo sie sich ordentlich anstellten.

Sie zeigte auf das Hüftsteak, welches das Teuerste war und stelle sich aber bei Fish und Chips an. Eine Stimme im Inneren ihres Kopfes ließ sie aufhorchen. Es war die von Harry, welcher beim Hüftsteak stand. Sie verließ ihre Schlange und stellte neben den berühmten jungen Mann, welcher die Aufmerksamkeit der Angestellten des Ministerium auf sich zog. „Zwei Hüftsteaks, bitte!"

„Sir!", die Kassiererin klang verärgert. „Bar geht hier nichts, Sie müssen schon einen Betriebsausweis haben. Wer sind Sie überhaupt?"

„Ich bin _Harry Lord Potter, Mitglied des Geheimen Rates und des Zaubergamot. Hat der Herr vor mir nicht auch bar bezahlt oder irre ich mich?" Die Frau kassierte ab und sie suchten nach einem Platz._

_Tonks winkte von ganz hinten. „Was habe ich dir gesagt", bemerkte Divina. „Die sind beim Essen. Wenn du später kommst, gibt es nur noch Rührei oder Fish und Chips."_

_Gemeinsam aßen sie in aller Ruhe, obwohl sie ständig beobachtet wurden. Wer saß da mit dem Minister am gleichen Tisch? Harry wandte dem Saal seinen Rücken zu, so konnten ihn die meisten nicht erkennen._

_Amelia legte das Besteck beiseite: „Hast du heute Abend schon was vor, Divina?" Die Angesprochene schüttelte den Kopf, da sie noch mit dem Essen beschäftigt war. „Toll, kannst du mir dann bei meiner Tante etwas helfen. Es gibt bei ihr auch immer ganz tollen Tee, den Kuchen bringe ich aber mit."_

_Divina nickte, mussten ihre Schulden im Sportstudio noch einen Tag warten. Es wäre auch kurzsichtig gewesen, abzulehnen. Amelia würde sofort hellhörig werden, wenn sie sich nichts dazu verdienen wollte und sie war immer recht großzügig, wenn sie ihr privat half. Warum nicht bei ihrer Tante, hoffentlich war sie nicht ihrer Oma zu ähnlich, sonst würde sie wieder die ganze Nacht heulen._

Harry lächelte zufrieden, was Tonks etwas misstrauisch machte. „Sagt mal, Harry, was habt ihr denn vereinbart?"

Der Angesprochene sah überrascht auf. Ein kurzer Blick nach allen Seiten, dann schob er seinen Oberkörper näher zum Tisch. Was die Anderen sofort gleichtaten. „Es wird etwas schwierig mit den Auroren, weil es einige zu Hause doch erzählen könnten. Divina hat vorgeschlagen, dass ich die Ausbildungs-Unterlagen bekomme und mit dir, Tonks, und ihr üben könnte. Niemand würde etwas davon merken und verraten können."

Der Minister nickte zustimmend. „Frag doch auch mal Shacklebolt, obwohl der sehr eingespannt ist."

Harry nickte, obwohl ihm jetzt schon klar war, dass er dies nicht tun würde. Mit den zwei über die Auroren und ihre Möglichkeiten zu sprechen, war in Ordnung, aber mehr sollten nicht eingebunden werden. Divina hatte hervorragend mitgespielt, bei seiner Erklärung hatte sie sich nicht verplappert oder verschluckt. Nur Tonks, da war er sich sicher, war nicht überzeugt. Diese drängte dann auch prompt zum Aufbruch.

„Ich lasse dir die Unterlagen zukommen", bestätigte Divina noch beim Abschied und schon standen sie in dem großen Atrium des Ministeriums.

„Wir sollten uns etwas beeilen, wenn du noch so viel vor hast, Harry." Sie legte den Arm um Harry und flüsterte: „Einmal Black-Castle bitte!"

Überrascht folgte Harry dem Wunsch und landete mit Tonks in seinem Arbeitszimmer der abgeschiedenen Villa.

„Eigentlich wollte ich in die Winkelgasse", bemerkte er, nachdem sich Tonks auf einen Stuhl am Schreibtisch gesetzt hatte. „Ich muss das alles doch mit George und Fred besprechen, danach sollte ich Fortunekeeper über meinen neuen Zweitnamen informieren!"

Tonks schüttelte den Kopf, mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabs flog die Türe zu, worauf der Zauber „Imperturbabilis" folgte. Harry wusste nicht, was folgen sollte.

„Nein! Nochmals Nein! Du musst nur eins, du musst überleben!" Tonks glich im Moment Molly Weasley, aber Harry war nicht zum Schmunzeln. Nach zehn Minuten war Harry klar, was Tonks mit ihrem Ausbruch bezwecken wollte.

„Und nun?" Seine Antwort klang sehr beklommen. Was seine ihm von Sirius zugeteilte große Schwester wieder etwas besänftigte. Sie blieb aber hartnäckig. „Das fragst du jetzt noch, ganz einfach, du setzt dich nun an deinen Schreibtisch und schreibst den Kobolden sowie Fred und George deine Anliegen. Entweder überreicht sie ein Hauself oder du schickst Hedwig. Kamin ist nicht drin, da sie dich von deiner heutigen Aufgabe durch Gespräche ablenken würden."

„Und was habe ich heute für eine Aufgabe?"

„Blödmann, du sollst überleben! Wie oft hat dir Severus eigentlich schon gesagt, dass du eine Strategie brauchst. Er riskiert seinen Kopf für dich und du willst lieber durch die Winkelgasse spazieren. Vielleicht mitten in die Arme von irgendwelchen angesoffenen Idioten. Während du die Briefe schreibst, gehe ich duschen. Wenn wir fertig sind, dann machst du dich an deine Strategie, wenigstens in Eckpunkten notieren. Ich werde nach Hogwarts gehen und dafür sorgen, dass die ganze Horde heute Abend deine Vorschläge diskutiert!"

„Wenn sie Zeit haben", brummte Harry.

„Sie werden sie haben, verlasse dich darauf. Vielleicht solltest du ihnen auch gleich die neue Vereinbarung mit Divina beichten und ich meine nicht das mit den Auroren."

Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Tonks, seit wann liest du Gedanken? Bisher habe ich das bei dir noch nicht bemerkt."

„Habe ich auch nicht. Mir war nur die totale Erleichterung von Divina aufgefallen und ihr Erschrecken über meine Frage."

„Gelernt hast du es doch, oder?"

„Klar, aber bis jetzt habe ich noch kaum ein freiwilliges Opfer gefunden."

„Dann such mal, lass aber die Tür ‚Tom' zu, du weißt, wer sich dort verbirgt."

Tonks zog ihren Zauberstab und stolperte, wie von ihr gewohnt, in Harrys Gedankenwelt, quer durch den Besucherraum bis zum Türschild Divina Buckley. „Glück gehabt, mein Lieber. Du meinst, sie schafft es!"

„Ich werde …"

„Nein, du wirst nicht, wir werden jemanden finden, der mit ihr diese Aufgabe meistert und du kümmerst dich um dein Überleben!"

Tonks hob den Zauber von der Türe auf und verschwand über das private Flohnetzwerk. Eine grinsende Gestalt trat hinter dem Vorhang hervor. Harry war überhaupt nicht überrascht, er hatte damit gerechnet.


	65. In jedem steckt ein Löwe

Guten Tag,

ein neues Kapitel erreicht euch heute. Vielen dank an Ouarcks, der als Betaleser wieder den letzte Schliff angebracht hat. Im Schwung des Schreibens und des Nachlesens entgehen einem oft kleine Fehler, welche die ganze Geschichte sehr schwer lesbar oder verständlich machen.

Seit Anfang der Geschichte, wie auch der voraussgehenden "Und das alles unter deiner Nase, Albus" habe ich immer aufgefordert mir eure Vorschläge, Wünsche und Forderungen mitzuteilen, denn die Geschichte wird ja von Kapitel zu Kapitel weiter geschrieben. FlorianFortescue hat nach diesem Angebot gegriffen und diesesm Kapitel und somit der ganzen Geschichte eine neue klarere Richtigung gegeben. Seht es als Anspron auch zu schreiben was ihr denkt, als Review oder PM ganz wie ihr wollt. Danke.

* * *

**65 In jedem steckt ein Löwe, wenn er sich traut!**

„Hallo Dobby, deinem Grinsen nach, zu urteilen bist du vollständig im Bilde. Noch Fragen?"

Dobby schnippte mit seinen langen Fingern. Vor Harry auf dem Schreibtisch erschienen einige grüne Mappen. Sie glichen denen des Ministeriums, nur trugen sie sein Wappen.

„Dobby lauscht nicht heimlich!", stellte der Hauself bestimmt fest. „Dobby fühlt sich verantwortlich. Harry muss sich beeilen, Miss Tonks benötigt nicht lange im Bad." Ein weiteres Schnippen, die erste Mappe öffnete sich und eine Feder schwebte vor Harry.

„Das Schreiben an die Kobolde hat Dobby selbst verfasst, es war schwierig. Kobolde sprechen sehr kompliziert." Der Hauself strahlte, als Harry ohne zu zögern unterschrieb.

„Harry muss Ausweis aus der Gasse der bösen Zauberer noch korrigieren", kommentierte Dobby Harrys Überraschung, als er seinen Ausweis in der Mappe fand.

Dobby legte ihm die Vereinbarung mit Divina vor. Harry las sie genau durch. „Wenn Harry keine Zeit hat, kann so in der Gruppe jeder lesen, was verabredet war." War denn immer, was er auch tat, Dobby dabei? Das wollte er testen! Dobby wuchs beinahe neben ihm, bis jetzt hatte er alles akzeptiert. Dachte er wie ein Mensch, müsste er die Anforderungen steigern, denn er hatte ja eine Erfolgsserie.

Die letzte Mappe enthielt neben den Notizen des Ministers über die Kataloge nur ein leeres Blatt. Also doch keine weitere Steigerung, die Hauselfen dachten wohl anders.

„Dobby kann nicht wissen, was Harry seinen Freunden schreiben will. Bekommt Miss Divina Buckley von Dobby eine Kopie?"

Harry nickte und schrieb den Weasley Zwillingen ein paar Zeilen.

„Ist Harry einverstanden, wenn Dobby auch bei den Kobolden und den zwei Weasleys Bote ist?"

„Ja, aber pass auf dich auf! Mich wirst du hier oder in der Bibliothek finden, muss ja noch an der Strategie arbeiten!"

Dobby packte die Mappen ein und grinste. „Harry muss keine Bücher befragen, nur den alten Kyrill besuchen. Wir Hauselfen wollen noch oft den Löwen fliegen sehen. Wir haben gut zusammengearbeitet, der alte Mann und die Hauselfen. Viele Gedanken und Beobachtungen sind dort aufgeschrieben. Dobby hofft Harry ist zufrieden."

Dies war doch eine Steigerung durch den Hauself, er hatte es sehr geschickt angestellt. Ganz zum Schluss noch und weg war er.

Harry fand eine neue Mappe auf dem Schreibtisch, welche mit dem lauten Abgang von Dobby auf seinem Schreibtisch erschienen war. Sie war bedeutend umfangreicher als die Briefe, die nun unterwegs waren. Oben auf lag seine Liste der Probleme, mehr war das nicht gewesen. Darunter eine Aufstellung, wer wohin konnte und welche Hilfsmittel er hatte. Hier überraschte ihn ein Name. Er war sich sicher, dass er mit ihm das notwendige Ritual, um Black-Castle finden zu können, nicht durchgeführt hatte.

„Was führt denn Dobby wieder im Schilde?"

Harry achtete nicht auf die Frage von Tonks, sondern bestaunte sie nur. „Toll, dass du deine Kleider nicht gemeinsam mit McGonagall einkaufst."

„ Das mach ich in 60 Jahren. Zurück zu deiner Aufgabe, bevor du noch auf dumme Gedanken kommst, kleiner Bruder. Also, was habt ihr Beiden ausgeheckt?"

„Da mich Dobby nicht verführen wollte, sondern sehr fleißig war, sind die Briefe schon unterwegs. Er hat sogar darauf gedrängt, dass von den Abmachungen mit Divina eine Kopie an sie geht."

„Find ich gut, dann muss man sich nachher nicht um Auslegungen streiten. Ich verschwinde auch gleich, damit du dich nicht ablenken lässt von ein paar Kleidungsstücken."

„Nicht die Verpackung, der Inhalt zählt, Tonks!"

„Dann kümmere dich mal um deine Strategie und verbringe nicht so viel Zeit mit der Einleitung! Wir werden dir gegen 19 Uhr zuhören!"

Harry sah ihr nach, wie sie im Kamin verschwand, dann öffnete er die Mappe erneut. Fast ganz am Ende war eine Einschätzung von jedem seiner Freunde, außer von ihm und Felicitas. Es war eine sehr umfangreiche Sammlung. Die eigentliche Strategie war auf den letzten Blättern skizziert. Kyrill hatte viele Informationen aus seiner Bibliothek zusammengetragen, Verantwortungen, Steuerungsinstrumente, Kommandohierarchien, Mitteltabellen etc. Doch sie trug zwei Unterschriften, eine davon war sehr fremdländisch. Er stand auf und verließ sein Büro. Er musste herausfinden, wie es zur zweiten Unterschrift kam. Was er über den Mehrwegespiegel zu hören bekam, entlastete die Hauselfen. Sie hatten dem nun ankommenden väterlichen Freund nicht den Zutritt zu seinem Haus erlaubt.

Im Keller von Black-Castle lebten die Hauselfen. Die kleinen Fenster waren hoch an den Wänden angebracht. Tanzende Sonnenstrahlen auf den Fußböden wie im Speisesaal kannte man hier unten nicht. Die Räume waren blitzblank, alles hatte seinen Platz. Seit die Blacks hier nicht mehr herrschten, hatten die Elfen das schönste Leben. Ihre Zahl war in den Jahren ganz erfreulich gestiegen, nur die älteren kannten noch die alten Herrschaften.

Solange keine große Familie hier in die Villa oder in den Grimmauldplatz zog, gab es wenig Arbeit. Die wenigen Arbeiten waren schnell erledigt. Sie versorgten nur Tonks und Remus im Grimmauldplatz, wie auch hier den alten Kyrill. Sie hatten Zeit, beinahe so viel Zeit wie nach dem Tod des alten Black. Sie nannten diesen Zeitraum den Erbenlosen, denn Sirius konnten sie wegen dem Bann seines Vaters nicht helfen. In der erbenlosen Zeit erweiterten die Hauselfen ihr Wissen über die Magie, aber auch um das Verhalten der Menschen.

Dieses hatten sie nun mit dem Wissen des alten Kastellans zusammengebracht. So entstand eine gemeinsame Übersicht über das Wissen. Sie machten sich auch Gedanken über die Charaktere und Fähigkeiten der Freunde ihres neuen Herrn. Der strahlende Dobby, welcher sorgfältig die Briefe aus den Mappen kuvertierte und versiegelte, tat sehr geheimnisvoll: „Lord Potter hat auf Dobby gehört und geht sicherlich gleich zu Kyrill. Dobby ist sich sicher, dass er begeistert sein wird." Die Hauselfen hatten nun die Hoffnung, dass Lord Potter ihren Rat annahm und ihn als den Seinigen ausgab.

„Dobby, wird er verraten, dass die Elfen geholfen haben?"

„Sicher, Sandy, er wird es berichten!"

„Ob das so gut ist? Ratschläge von Hauselfen sind in der magischen Welt unerwünscht."

„Nicht bei Lord Potter. Er ist anders, er achtet gute Wesen."

Dobby sprach kurz mit Addy und dieser winkte eine alte Hauselfe zu sich. Die Drei planten etwas, jedenfalls verschwanden Dobby und die Hauselfe. Kurz danach läutete das Glöckchen aus der Bibliothek.

„Addy, das Glöckchen, schnell!"

Der beeilte sich, dem Ruf des alten Kastellans zu folgen. Die meisten Zauberer riefen nach den Hauselfen. Der gute Kyrill bewahrte den Stil und benutze die Glocke, welche es auch in den Herrenhäusern der Muggel gab. So konnte jeder im Haus die Wünsche ausführen, nicht nur der Gerufene. Heute wussten aber alle, dass Addy gewünscht war.

Es dauerte für die geduldigen Hauselfen eine Ewigkeit, bis sich etwas tat. Es war nicht das erhoffte Zeichen. Dobby war mit der Hauselfe und einem großen Korb Wäsche zurückgekommen. Kurz darauf verschwand Dobby wieder. Jetzt ging es in der Waschküche sehr lustig zu, waren doch viele Kleidungstücke mit Katzen verziert. Manche auch nur mit Katzenaugen, so dass alle auf Lady Felicitas tippten. Die alte Hauselfe rief die Schar um sich und verriet ihnen den Namen der Eigentümerin, der niemand etwas sagte.

Addy erschien verärgert im Raum: „Hört eigentlich keiner die Glocke? Seine Lordschaft sind in wenigen Minuten hier, da ihr seinen Ruf nicht gehört habt. Er ist von unserer Arbeit sehr begeistert."

„Oh, wir sind aber noch gar nicht fertig?"

Harry betrat zum ersten Mal, seit er Black-Castle besaß, die Waschküche des Hauses, welche sich im Keller befand. Kyrill war mit ihm gekommen. Er beruhigte die muntere Schar mit wenigen Worten. Harry bedankte sich sehr herzlich bei ihnen. Das hatte es hier und sicherlich bei keinem Hauselfen in Britannien je gegeben.

Eine kleine Hauselfe ging ganz nahe an den alten Mann heran, zu ihm hatten die Hauselfenkinder mehr Vertrauen. Er war ja ständig im Haus. Sie sah Harry mit großen Augen an. „Meint Kyrill, Sandy darf irgendwann auch einmal, das letzte Mal war Sandy doch krank?"

„Wann warst du krank?", erkundigte sich Harry.

„Als alle Elfen mit seiner Lordschaft dem Löwen geflogen sind", flüsterte sie leise.

Harry lachte: „Komm mit!"

„Alle?"

Harry war über den Mut des kleinen Hauselfenmädchens verwundert. Erst traute sie sich nicht zu fragen, dann setzte sie sich für alle ein. „Ja alle, kommt mit in den Park!"

Kyrill stand auf der Terrasse des Hauses und lächelte zufrieden. „Wenn wir ihn mit unserer Hilfe über den anstehenden Krieg bekommen, dann haben wir Gutes geleistet."

Der Besucher nickte. „Harry muss nur Kurs halten und unglaublich stark sein!"

Tonks erreichte Hogwarts kurz vor dem Abendessen. Sie hatte sich zuvor mit Remus beraten. Er war zögerlich, wie eigentlich immer, aber er hatte versprochen, sie zu unterstützen.

Sie klopfte bei Mary-Anne an, aber statt der Lehrerin öffnete Charly die Türe.

„Oh, ist Mary-Anne so müde, dass du sie vertrittst?"

„Nein Tonks, das habe ich nicht geschafft. Sie ist im Unterricht, hat mir aber verraten, dass du oder Harry vorbei kommst. Herein mit dir!"

Der Pullover war wieder da, wo er hingehörte und darüber das breite Grinsen von Charly. „Habe dich und Harry heute Morgen noch gehört. Von dir konnte ich ja nichts anderes erwarten. Süß siehst du aus. Hast du deswegen keine Schwierigkeiten mit den größeren Jungs?"

„Nein, die kennen mich aus dem Unterricht. Meist renne ich mit dem Umhang herum, da ich sonst immer nur erkältet bin. So wie heute gibt es nur anerkennende Blicke und vielleicht mal einen flotten Kommentar."

Tonks vergrößerte das Gerät, welches Amelia ihr mitgegeben hatte. „Moderne Musik für Hogwarts, noch auf Platten gepresst. Ein Kassettenrekorder geschweige ein CD Player überfordert die Techniker des Ministeriums."

„Was macht denn unser Harry?"

„Nun, der ist in sein Büro verschwunden. Er will sich ein Konzept überlegen, bis jetzt sind die Aktionen immer recht kopflos gelaufen. Wir können froh sein, dass wir nicht schon größere Verletzungen oder gar Tote beklagen mussten."

„Sag mir Bescheid, wenn die Sache ins Laufen kommt. Im Orden ist zurzeit tote Hose, es scheint, als belauern sich gerade beide Seiten."

„Klar, mach ich, Billy Boy! Bis bald."

„Bis bald, Nymphadora!"

Tonks drehte sich an der Türe um, aber Bill hatte sie bereits geschlossen.

Ganz zufällig, beinahe zu unauffällig, traf sie auf dem Weg zur großen Halle Dumbledore. Der alte Herr war vermutlich noch nicht von den Gesprächen im Ministerium informiert, denn er sah sie fragend an.

Mit wenigen Worten beschrieb sie ihm den Inhalt des Gesprächs.

„Nur Nebensächlichkeiten!"

„Nicht ganz", widersprach Tonks. „Es wird in der Winkelgasse ruhig werden."

„Schade, vermittelte sie doch den besten Eindruck über die magische Welt."

„Albus, du meinst, wie es um unsere Gesellschaft steht?" McGonagalls knappe Bemerkung brachte es wieder einmal auf den Punkt. Sie war gerade die letzte Stufe der Treppe hinunter gekommen.

„Ja, leider", bestätigte Dumbledore.

„Wir sollten nicht in der Öffentlichkeit über ungelegte Eier sprechen. Oft entstehen dadurch Spekulationen, welche ungeahnte Folgen haben."

Tonks sah die alte Professorin überrascht an. Schon trafen sich ihre Blicke.

Miss Tonks, mir ist bewußt, dass Männern, jüngeren wie auch älteren, Ihre Kleidung gefällt. Lässt sie doch erahnen, was verborgen bleiben sollte. Wir haben hier eine Kleiderordnung für Professoren, es sollten sich alle daran halten."

Tonks zog eine Grimasse und trödelte etwas, um in einem günstigen Moment auf das stille Örtchen zu verschwinden. Über den Mehrwegespiegel erreichte sie Felicitas. Die war schon von Harry über die Besprechung am Abend informiert worden, so beschloss Tonks, das Abendessen zu genießen. Nachdem Harrys Freundin das Treffen auf 21 Uhr verschoben hatte, wusste sie nicht, wie spät es werden würde. Nach dem Abendessen musste sie zuerst in den Grimmauldplatz, um nach Remus zu sehen, der sich eine Erkältung eingefangen hatte, dann zu Harry, um ihn etwas zu unterstützen. Nachher meckerten seine Freunde nur an seinen Plänen herum.

Ihr Lieblingswerwolf saß vor dem Kamin in einer dicken Decke eingehüllt. Er hörte sich ihre Pläne noch einmal an. Mit einem nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck wandte er sich ihr zu: „Sag einmal, Tonks, sind wir Harry gegenüber gerecht? Er soll im Ernstfall kämpfen, denn er ist das Ziel von Voldemort und muss sich ihm gegenüber behaupten. Darf man ihn dann noch mit Planungen belasten? Sollte er nicht lieber unterstützt werden, noch mehr Magie zu lernen? Alle erwarten von ihm Strategie und Leistung. Wird das nicht zu viel? Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns beide Gedanken um die Personen und die Strategie machen, ihn aber voll in unsere Planspiele mit einbeziehen?"

Tonks sinnierte über seine Worte nach: „Nun, im Endkampf steht er an der Spitze, führt er uns nicht, können wir ihn kaum koordiniert unterstützen. In der Aurorenausbildung ist es eine der ersten Lektionen, dass unkoordiniertes Vorgehen die eigenen Verluste maximiert. Das weiß auch Harry, er muss also in diese Rolle wachsen. Wir können und müssen ihn unterstützen, aber abnehmen können wir ihm diese Bürde leider nicht."

Er stand auf: „Geh, schau nach ihm, ich werde nachkommen, sobald ich gerichtet bin."

Sie küsste ihren Remus.

Tonks war verwirrt, als sie im Arbeitszimmer von Black-Castle eintraf. Kein Harry, obwohl er sich doch um seine Strategie kümmern wollte. Vielleicht war es doch zu viel von ihm verlangt und Remus hatte, wie immer, recht?

„Hallo, Lady Tonks", quietschte ein leises Stimmchen. Die Angesprochene sah sich um, sah aber niemand.

„Hallo, wer bist du?"

„Eine Hauselfe. Seine Lordschaft ist mit dem alten Kyrill in der Bibliothek. Es ist auch ein wichtiger Mann da. Er kam immer alleine." Dann klapperte irgendeine Türe und sie war verschwunden, ohne von Tonks entdeckt zu werden.

‚Die Hauselfen sind, wenn sie gegen den Hausherrn arbeiteten, eine Gefahr.' Tonks erinnerte sich an die Worte Dumbledores. Er hatte im Grimmauldplatz Sirius davor gewarnt, Kreacher schlecht zu behandeln. Es war nur auf loyale Hauselfen Verlass.

Versehentlich stieß sie gegen eine kleine Elfentüre vor der Bibliothek. Zwei erschrockene Augen sahen sie an. „Lady Tonks, diese Türe ist viel zu klein!"

„Danke!" Man sollte doch nicht seinen Gedanken allzu sehr nachhängen. Sie hatte aber die kleine Hauselfe doch noch gesehen. Es war das gleiche Stimmchen.

Der Raum mit den hohen Bücherregalen war gemütlich warm. Heute war er viel heller beleuchtet als sonst.

Am Tisch saß neben Kyrill, Harry und dem Hauself Addy der geheimnisvolle wichtige Mann. Harry schaffte es, so unterschiedliche Charaktere zusammenzubringen, um seine Ziele zu erreichen. War das die geheimnisvolle Macht, von der Dumbledore so oft sprach? Sie kamen alle ebenso freiwillig wie sie selbst. Sie konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Gespräch zwischen Harry und Paramartha.

Tonks spürte während Harrys Ausführungen über die neue Strategie den Blick des Maharadschas. Er war gänzlich ohne Glanz und Glitzer in einen indischen Anzug gekleidet. Seine Ausstrahlung hing ganz bestimmt nicht an dem nutzlosen Tand. Sie füllte den Raum, aber nicht ganz allein. Tonks spürte auch die Ruhe des Bibliothekars und Harrys Offenheit. Was würde da herauskommen, wenn sie ihre Tollpatschigkeit mit einbrächte?

Erst nach dem Harry seine Ausführungen vorerst beendet hatte, sprach der Inder beinahe akzentfrei. „Miss Tonks, wo sehen Sie sich in dieser Strategie?"

„Ganz vorne, da, wo es kracht. Schließlich bin ich eine ausgebildete Aurorin. Mit der Zeit habe ich auch gelernt, mit dem Blick in die Abgründe der Seele fertig zu werden. Die große Seelentrösterin bin ich nicht, mir liegt mehr das Umsetzen. Natürlich bewegt mich das Schicksal der Opfer, aber im Moment der Gefahr komme ich damit klar."

Kyrill lächelte leise und nickte Addy zu, während Harry schnell einen Bogen Pergament überflog.

„Treffer!"

"Ja, da stimme ich dir voll und ganz zu." Der Inder war aufgestanden und nahm Harry ein Blatt aus der Hand und legte es quer auf den Stapel Dokumente. „Harry, du hast bei Miss Tonks gesehen, dass ihre Selbsteinschätzung mit unserer übereinstimmt, dies aber nur, weil sie sich schon ausführlich Gedanken gemacht hat, vermutlich während ihrer Ausbildung. Wenn du jetzt allen die Fremdeinschätzung in die Hand drückst, dann haben sie nicht die Chance, sich selbst zu erkennen. Das kann zu großem Ärger führen, weil sie sich beurteilt fühlen, in eine Form gepresst, die vermutlich passt, aber von ihnen noch nicht als ihre erkannt worden ist."

Harry schaute etwas überrascht: „Und wie soll ich dann jemand für die einzelnen Gruppen benennen? Die wollen doch wissen, warum sie nicht darin sind, aber dafür der Andere. Das gibt doch Ärger hoch drei!"

Paramartha lächelte etwas. „Das hast du gut erkannt, Harry. Mein Vorschlag: stelle ihnen die Strategie vor und fordere sie auf, sich selbst einzuschätzen."

„Und wenn sie mir da nicht folgen?"

„Keine Angst, Harry. Sie erkennen dich an, und sie werden dir folgen. Übrigens, ob du willst oder nicht. Wichtig ist, dass sie sich selbst entscheiden. Das ist wichtig für ihre Loyalität, für ihre Motivation und für deinen Umgang mit dem Verlust, wenn du sie verlieren solltest."

„Das dauert aber doch! Und wie gehe ich damit um, wenn sie sich selbst nicht erkennen?"

„Eingreifen musst du nur, wenn damit jemand die Gruppe oder sich damit gefährden würde. Dann müssen Gespräche zur Erkenntnis führen. Kyrill wird hier sicher auch gern mit seiner Erfahrung behilflich sein. Vorher sollten Remus und die beiden Aurorinnen ruhig einmal berichten, wie das im Kampf ist. Mit welchen Grausamkeiten man konfrontiert wird, wenn man auf den Gegner oder auf die Folgen ihres Tuns stößt.

Kurz vor 21 Uhr wurde es unruhig in der sonst so ruhigen Villa der Blacks über Hogsmeade. Tonks grinste, als irgendein Gegenstand mit einem Krachen zu Boden ging. „Ich bin es diesmal nicht!"

Harry schmunzelte: „Es gibt doch noch mehr Trolle unter uns."

Als Remus humpelnd und fluchend die Bibliothek betrat, wurde Harrys Schmunzeln zu einem Grinsen. „Tonks, du solltest nicht so nahe bei mir sitzen, sonst werde ich auch noch angesteckt!"

Remus sah Tonks fragend an, die ihn sofort verstand.

„Das Ding steht Remus. Kyrill und die Hauselfen haben mächtig geholfen, selbst der edle Maharadscha hat mitgearbeitet."

Jetzt wurde es lebendig, aus dem Nichts erschien Felicitas, kurz danach kugelte Natalija aus dem Kamin. Ron, Neville, Luna und Hermine traten nacheinander aus demselben.

Ron sah sich um. „Ist denn meine Schwester Ginny mit ihrem Sunnyboy noch nicht hier? Sie sind schon vor dem Abendessen verschwunden."

„Ron, wir wissen, dass Ginny deine Schwester ist", bemerkte Hermine trocken. „Nachdem du nur eine Schwester hast, brauchst du dies nicht noch extra erwähnen."

„Wollte ja nur wissen, ob Harry weiß, warum sie noch nicht da ist."

Harry nervte die Frage. Dies gab immer Ärger mit Ginny und Feli, wenn Ron nur wieder einmal kontrollieren wollte. Remus schien ähnlich zu denken, denn bevor Hermine wieder kontern konnte, bemerkte er, dass sie noch fünf Minuten Zeit hätten.

Tonks sah allem belustigt zu, jeder verhielt sich wie erwartet. Hermine unterhielt sich mit Kyrill. Luna und Neville lasen im Esoterik Bereich die Buchrücken, während Ron wohl einige Quidditch Züge plante. Er zeichnete Striche auf ein Pergament und schrieb Notizen dazu. Felicitas unternahm einen Spaziergang in Harrys Erinnerungen. Sie sah sehr zufrieden aus, auch wenn er ihr im Scherz mit dem Finger drohte. Natalija las sich, ganz ungeniert, die Papiere auf Harrys Schreibtisch durch. Der interessanteste Teil fehlte, irgendwie waren die Notizen über die einzelnen Personen verschwunden. Vor der Türe hörte man das Lachen von Ginny und die Stimme von Nanda. Nun war der engste Kreis um Harry versammelt und wollte sich die neue Strategie erklären lassen.

Harry sah noch etwas unsicher in die Runde, als er Tonks ansah, nickte sie ihm ermutigend zu.

Harry begrüßte alle und stellte wie üblich zuerst einmal die Ausgangssituation dar:

„Hallo und vielen Dank das ihr alle gekommen seid. Warum die Eile? Bis jetzt habe ich es noch niemandem gesagt, aber Severus Snape hat es mir bestätigt. Bei unserer Aktion gegen die Häuser der Todesser standen wir knapp vor der ultimativen Begegnung. Bei Goyle war Voldemort anwesend. Er hat das Feuer zuerst mit Wasser, dann mit Finite Incantatem bekämpft. Ich habe ihn gespürt, aber auch gewusst, dass wir ihn jetzt nicht besiegen können. Wir brauchen in allem mehr. Mehr Wissen, mehr Organisation, mehr Übung aber auch mehr Führung und Mut!

Zuerst darf ich mich ganz herzlich bei meinen Mentoren", Harry deutete gegenüber Kyrill und Addy eine Verbeugung an, „und ganz herzlich auch bei allen anderen Hauselfen bedanken. Sie alle haben mir mit ihrem Wissen, ihrer Erfahrung und nicht zuletzt mit ihrem Fleiß beigestanden, um die heutige Tagung zu ermöglichen."

„Die Hauselfen auch?", wunderte sich Ron.

„Ja, alle hier im Haus waren beteiligt und haben ihr ganzes Wissen mit eingebracht, was sie in den Jahren hier gesammelt haben." Kyrill lächelte Addy zu, der als Vertreter der Hauselfen dabei war.

„Bei den Anderen habe ich mich schon bedankt und nun hier auch unter uns." Harry sah in sehr gespannte Gesichter. Es erschien eine Tafel, welche vor einem der viele Regale schwebte.

„Harry, wie hast du das hinbekommen? Selbst wenn der Spruch still war, wo war dein Zauberstab?"

„Hermine, es war ein ungesagter Zauber und der Zauberstab ist hier!" Er drehte seinen rechten Arm, da wurde der Zauberstab in seiner Halterung sichtbar. „Wenn du ihn nur bis zu den Fingern vorschiebst, sieht ihn niemand, aber du kannst zaubern.

Es ist ein kleines Spielzeug, aber es irritiert den Gegner, denn Expelliarmus klappt nicht. Wir werden später noch darüber sprechen. Ihr könnt euch überlegen, ob ihr so etwas haben wollt. Natürlich könnt ihr es nicht für den Unterricht verwenden, denn es soll niemand davon erfahren." Setzte er grinsend hinzu.

Harry nickte Remus zu, der zwar müde aussah, aber das Ganze genau verfolgte. Die Kreide quietschte auf der Tafel, es entstand ein großer Kreis und darin vier kleinere Kreise. Diese überschnitten sich etwas.

Er drehte sich um und hörte hinter sich die Kreide abstürzen. Er hatte nicht nur den Kopf gedreht, auch sein Zauberstab hatte den Kontakt verloren.

Ron grinste breit, die anderen hatten sich wohl mehr unter Kontrolle. Zeigte es doch, dass er einer von ihnen war, obwohl so viel Hoffnung auf ihn geladen wurde.

„Meine Rolle in dem leider unausweichlichen Kampf kennen alle Anwesenden und auch, dass ich mich nicht darum reiße. Aber es gibt nun mal Dinge, die getan werden müssen. Die Beseitigung der Gefahr Namens Todesser, respektive Voldemort ist eine davon. Die Wichtigste!

Unsere letzten Aktionen sind mit viel Glück ohne eigene Verluste abgegangen. Dies wird aber sicher nicht so bleiben. Meine bessere Hälfte hat mir angedroht, mich eigenhändig nochmals zu meucheln, falls ich mich dabei umbringen lassen würde."

Harry ließ den Lacher wirken und genoss das Funkeln in Felicitas Augen.

„Auch habt ihr mir alle versichert, euch nicht davon abhalten zu lassen, mir beizustehen. Wenn wir jedoch weiter ohne gesicherte Informationen und Rückendeckung agieren, werden wir dies sicher sehr bald teuer bezahlen. Andererseits haben wir bereits bei unseren Gesprächen auf Orvasky festgehalten, dass wir uns eine gewisse Unabhängigkeit bewahren wollen. Damit stehe ich und damit auch ihr vor einem Dilemma. Agieren wir so weiter, bringen wir uns um, tun wir hingegen nichts, tötet die Schuld unser Gewissen.

Der einzige Ausweg ist dieser: Wir gründen einen eigenen Orden!" Harry sah in die Runde und sah mit Wohlgefallen bei den Anwesenden den Knut Sickelweise fallen.

„Die Ziele dieses Ordens sind offensiver als die des Phönixordens. Primärziel ist es, den Todessern das Morden zu versalzen. Sekundärziel ist es, all die Todesser endgültig auszuschalten, die uns daran hindern wollen. Unsere Grenzen sind zum einen personeller Natur. Wir können nur die Aktionen selbstständig durchführen, bei denen wir vor Ort unsere Überlegenheit sicherstellen können. Zum anderen sind sie ethischer Natur. Wir fühlen uns dem Licht verpflichtet. Primär binden wir unsere Aktionen an den Schutz Unschuldiger. Wenn es für diese Aufgabe notwendig ist, zu töten, wird dies geschehen, jedoch nur im Kampf. Wir sind keine Scharfrichter und erst recht keine Attentäter.

Diese Aufgabe bedingt eine Struktur. Wir werden es meist mit kleinen Gruppen von Todessern zu tun haben, da diese jedoch nahezu immer sehr aggressiv agieren werden, benötigen wir eine Angriffsspitze, die in der Lage ist, deren Front aufzubrechen und den Gegner im Optimum aufzureiben. Das ist Gruppe 1", Harry zog den ersten Kreis nach, und trug die Eins ein, was er auch im Folgenden so fortführte.

„Die zweite Linie sollte in der Regel unsichtbar bleiben und verhindern, dass die erste Gruppe aus dem Rücken angegriffen wird. Sollte es für Gruppe eins eng werden, rückt sie jedoch nach. Gruppe drei rettet die Opfer und ersetzt, wenn nötig, die Ausfälle der ersten beiden Gruppen, wird jedoch nur zu diesem Zweck aktiv. Wir lassen nur dann jemanden zurück, wenn es dazu keine Alternative gibt.

Hier gibt es einen Punkt, über den jeder gut nachdenken muss. Wer Mitglied wird, wird das mit einer Abwandlung eines Unbrechbaren Schwurs. Der Zauber verhindert willentlichen oder versehentlichen Geheimnisverrat. Wird jedoch auf denjenigen großen geistigen oder körperlichen Zwang ausgeübt, so stellt er einen schnellen Tod sicher. Wann diese Sicherung bei einem Cruciatus aktiv wird, hängt von der Widerstandsfähigkeit des Einzelnen ab. In jedem Fall schützt sie jedoch unsere Geheimnisse. Wer sich gegen eine Mitgliedschaft entscheidet, wird nachher nichts mehr von dieser Besprechung wissen.

Letzte und wichtigste Gruppe ist die Informationsverarbeitung. Hier werden die Informationen des Phönixordens, des Ministeriums und der eigenen Quellen ausgewertet, die Einsätze geplant, ggf. unter Zuhilfenahme der anderen Gruppen Observationen durchgeführt."

Bei diesen Worten sah Harry Hermine mit einem festen Blick in die Augen

„Wir alle sind Eins, da wir ein gemeinsames Ziel haben. Nur innerhalb unseres Ordens geben wir uns eine Struktur. Ganz in der Mitte treffen sich die Kreise, will heißen, die Aufgaben der Gruppen. Hier stehe ich, oder wer mich ersetzt. Nicht als Alleinherrscher, sondern als der, welcher den Überblick behalten sollte. Nur im Einsatz gilt bei uns die Befehlskette, sonst entscheiden wir gemeinsam, notfalls entscheidet die Mehrheit."

„Eh, Harry, alles Recht und gut. Warum sollen wir in der einen Gruppe Krankenschwester spielen, überlassen wir das nicht lieber St. Mungo?"

„Halt!" Tonks war aufgesprungen. „Hier schleicht sich eine Abwertung ein. „Jede der insgesamt vier inneren Gruppen ist gleichwertig und gleich wichtig. Stellt euch vor, Hogwarts wird angegriffen, dann sind wir alle zunächst einmal in der Gruppe Schutz. Erst wenn die Schutzlosen gesichert sind, können wir den Gegner stellen. Anderes Szenario: Gruppe Eins und Zwei kämpfen vor Hogwarts und der Gegner greift von hinten an, von der unerwarteten Seite, dann steht die dritte Gruppe ganz heftig im Feuer und muss durchhalten, bis die beiden Anderen reagieren können. Außerdem müssen sie oft zwischen die Fronten und die Opfer bergen, das nimmt uns niemand aus dem St. Mungos ab, denn das ist lebensgefährlich!"

„Wie groß stellst du dir das vor, wer wird alles mit machen und wo hast du mich eingeteilt?"

„Ron, mitmachen sollen die, die mit uns Voldemort verhindern, nein, um ganz ehrlich zu sein, beseitigen wollen. Denn nur wenn er und seine ganze schwarze Brut unschädlich gemacht worden ist, können wir in Frieden leben. Wir benötigen etwa 30 bis 40 Personen, um effektiv handeln zu können. Wir rekrutieren sie aus den uns bekannten loyalen Personenkreisen bzw. Einzelpersonen. Der Kern wird sich weitestgehend aus den hier anwesenden zusammensetzen. Wir haben übrigens aus der DA gelernt. Wer es nicht aus tiefstem Herzen will, wird den Eid nicht sprechen können."

Harrys Ausführungen widersprach niemand, obwohl er in ein paar kritische Gesichter sah. Er sprach schnell weiter, damit ihm keiner vorwerfen konnte, er habe seine Idee nicht durchdacht.

„Wir werden nicht nach einem Angriff der Todesser sie suchen, stellen und gegen sie kämpfen. Ich stelle mir vor, dass wir dazwischen gehen, wenn wir aus unseren Quellen von einer geplanten Aktion der Todesser erfahren, und der Schutz der potentiellen Opfer noch nicht sichergestellt ist. Der Schutz der Opfer ist unser oberstes Ziel, dem Gegner durch die Zerstörung seiner materiellen Ressourcen zu schaden ist aber ebenfalls vorstellbar. Todesser, die sich in diesem Zusammenhang nicht ergeben, sind legitime Angriffsziele. Dabei sollen die Gegner dauerhaft aus dem Verkehr gezogen werden, ohne sie töten zu müssen. Das Beste ist, wenn wir unsere Ziele erreichen und auch noch die Zustimmung der Bevölkerung erhalten. Jedenfalls dürfen wir nie den gleichen Schrecken verbreiten wie unsere Gegner."

„Das hört sich alles gut an", lobte Felicitas. „Wir müssen uns aber auch im Klaren sein, dass im Ernstfall auch brutal hart zugeschlagen werden muss. In Situationen wie im Hotel oder bei der Befreiung von Dean Thomas aus dem Haus von Mc Nair. Im Kampf stellt sich oft die Frage: Du oder ich! Es muss schnell reagiert werden können, ohne die Befürchtung haben zu müssen, dass man zuhause für alles an den Pranger gestellt und abgeschrieben wird. Selbstverständlich wollen wir wissen, was vor Ort passiert ist, jeder liefert eine Art Einsatzbericht ab. Wenn wir der Meinung sind, der Einsatz ist in unserem Sinne richtig verlaufen, muss sich jeder nur vor sich selber für seine Handlungen verantworten."

Die Stimmung schien zu kippen, Mord und Totschlag in ihrem Namen?

Natalija grinste, ihre Zähne wurden sichtbar, gleichzeitig veränderten ihre Augen die Farbe. Vor allen stand nun ein Vampir wie aus den Büchern von Stocker, nur die Kleider stimmten nicht so richtig.

„Keine Angst, hier hat nicht der Untergang, die Unterwelt, oder die Vertreter des Todes Einzug gehalten. Wenn ja, dann würden fast alle hier im Raum an Blutarmut leiden. Wer von euch könnte sich schon gegen mich wehren, da gibt es nur sehr wenige. Nur ganz wenige und trotzdem geht es euch gut, hoffentlich wenigstens. Wenn nicht, dann liegt es ganz sicher nicht an mir."

Natalija grinste breit, sie liebte es doch, mit ihrem Wesen andere zu schockieren. „Ich bilde mir ein, dass ihr genau wisst, was ihr festlegen wollt, es aber nicht formulieren könnt. Wenn wir nur im Kampf töten und bereits im Vorfeld ermitteln, mit wem wir uns einlassen, dürften wir kaum einmal Unbeteiligte oder gar die eigene Seite schädigen."

„Und wenn doch?" wollte nun Ron wissen. Harry antwortete.

„Dann werden wir uns der Verantwortung stellen. Wir sind Kämpfer, keine feigen Killer."

„Wie sollen wir wissen, wer alles schutzbedürftig ist. Nicht überall werden wir auf Kinder oder Greise stoßen."

„Deshalb", konterte Harry, „gibt es vor jeder Aktion eine Einsatzbesprechung, die Orte, Ziele und zu schützenden Personen benennt und nach dem Einsatz ist natürlich wie schon erwähnt ein Bericht zu verfassen."

Harry sah erwartungsvoll in die Runde. „**Jetzt bleibt nur noch die Einteilung in die Gruppen übrig." **

Er hielt ein Blatt hoch, auf dem die Namen der Gruppen standen, aber keine Namen von Personen. „Macht euch Gedanken, wer wo mitarbeiten will und kann. Überlegt euch dazu, was ihr gerne und gut macht und wo ihr eure Stärken seht. Zaubern können wir alle und wir werden auch alle noch sehr viel mehr lernen."

Plötzlich erloschen die Lichter im Raum, eins nach dem anderen. Gespenstisch leuchtende Nebel nahmen Formen und Gestalten an, um nach Sekunden wieder zu verschwinden. Die Lichter füllten nach und nach den Raum wieder mit dem gewohnten Licht.

„Auch etwas schwarze Magie, welche uns nützlich sein kann, ohne unserem Geist zu schaden, werden wir lernen. Severus Snape hat mir einiges von seinem Wissen anvertraut, wenn auch noch lange nicht alles und ich werde es an euch weitergeben. Dabei ist es ganz egal, in welcher Gruppe ihr seid, denn wir alle kämpfen für ein Ziel. Außerdem kann es notwendig werden, einzelne zumindest zeitweise zu ersetzen."

Remus sah Tonks an, als sie nickte, sprach er leise, aber gut verständlich. Jedem war danach klar, dass es nicht nur um ein Aussuchen der Gruppe ging. „Ihr müsst in euch solange forschen, bis euch klar ist, was ihr erreichen wollt, wie ihr es erreichen wollt und was ihr bereit seid aufzugeben. Harry spielt auf Hogwarts kein Quidditch mehr, um nicht zur Zielscheibe zu werden."

Tonks hob ein kleines Heft hoch, dessen Seiten dicht beschrieben, aber auch mit lustigen Männchen versehen war. „Während der Ausbildung zum Auror muss man sich auch solche Gedanken machen. Ihr seht, die Beschäftigung mit sich und seinen Zielen ist ein ganzes Stück Arbeit, aber es lohnt sich. Man wird nie fertig, weil sich ja vieles immer ändert, aber es lohnt sich. Danach kennt man seine Ziele, Motivationen und wenigstens einige Grenzen."

Ginny beriet sich mit Nanda, der dies sicherlich schon kannte, wenn auch aus einer anderen Sicht.

„Was sind die nächsten Ziele? Wir können die Idioten ja nicht mit Feder und Tinte bekämpfen!"

Rons Kampfgeist war erwacht, Harry hatte befürchtet, die ganze Theorie würde ihn abschrecken.

„Das nächste Ziel ist der verbotene Wald. Genauer das Gebiet, in dem Natalija und Dragan den Zauberholzbaum gepflückt haben, ihnen sind dort Todesser begegnet. Severus meint, dass sie etwas vorhaben und wir sollten dies irgendwie erkunden."

„Das soll aber nicht bedeuten", warnte Remus, „dass jeder mal durch den Wald spaziert oder über ihn fliegt, um nachzuschauen. Wir alle müssen nach unseren Möglichkeiten Wissen sammeln, was in diesem Gebiet zu beachten ist. Dringen wir hier möglicherweise in Reviere anderer Wesen ein, die mit uns kooperieren oder keine Besucher wünschen? Rennen wir Auroren über den Weg, kommt das auch nicht gut. Sind oder waren dort Gebäude, eventuell sind hier auch Sagen und Legenden wichtig. Wir treffen uns in zwei bis drei Tagen wieder. Dann tragen wir unser Wissen zusammen und beschließen weitere Schritte."

Die Bibliothek war noch bis spät in die Nacht hell erleuchtet. Tonks sah in die Runde, ihr war erst, nachdem Harry unerwartet und von vielen unbemerkt mit seiner Hand gewunken hatte, klar geworden, dass sich die Zusammensetzung der Besucher verändert hatte. Der Maharadscha war vor dem Eintreffen der Freunde über das private Flohnetzwerk verschwunden. Kyrill hatte sich kurz nach Harrys Präsentation der Strategie verabschiedet, jeder gönnte ihm seine Nachtruhe, vermutlich war Addy mit ihm gegangen. Er war nicht mehr im Raum.

Niemand hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie mit der Selbstfindung sofort begannen, aber die Offenheit von Natalija, wie sie dem Tod gegenüberstand, aber auch das Eingeständnis ihrer Skrupel vor unnötigen Opfern gab den Anstoß, dass jeder anfing nachzudenken. Dieses Mal war es die Feder in der Hand von Luna, die zu schreiben begann. Die anderen waren noch sehr zögerlich. Harrys Winken galt jemand verborgenem im Raum. Die kleine Hauselfe, welche Tonks begrüßt hatte, traute sich aus der Deckung. Sie rannte zu aller Überraschung auf Harry zu und ließ sich von ihm auf seine Schulter setzen.

Er musste nichts sagen, das Strahlen in den runden Augen verriet, dass hier sich jemand überwunden hatte und jetzt dafür belohnt wurde. Addy, der mit einem leisen Knall wieder erschienen war, rollte mit den Augen, als die Kleine etwas in Harrys Ohr flüsterte und er nur nickte. Dieser stand auf, suchte einen freien Platz in der Bibliothek, um sich in seine Animagusgestalt zu verwandeln. Oben auf dem großen Kopf, mitten in der Mähne, turnte die Hauselfe. In die Stille hinein, bevor die anderen sich äußerten, bemerkte sie quietschend: „Kyrill sagt, in jedem steckt ein Löwe, wenn er sich traut." Der Löwe nahm mit gewaltigen Sätzen Anlauf. Mit einem Fingerschnipsen der Elfe verschwanden beide noch vor der Wand spurlos, nur damit der Greif über den Gefilden Black-Castles mit donnerndem Brüllen seine Flügel öffnen konnte.


	66. Winkelgasse

Hallo**.**

ein weiteres Kapitel wartet auf eure Reviews, welche ihr gerne abgeben könnt. Hier könnt ihr Wünsche und Forderungen mitzuteilen, denn die Geschichte wird ja von Kapitel zu Kapitel weiter geschrieben. FlorianFortescue hat nach diesem Angebot gegriffen und diesesm Kapitel und somit der ganzen Geschichte eine neue klarere Richtigung gegeben. Seht es als Anspron auch zu schreiben was ihr denkt, als Review oder PM ganz wie ihr wollt. Danke.

Ich danke ganz herzlich Quarcks für das Betalesen uns seinen Anregungen.

* * *

**66 Winkelgasse**

„Könntest du dir jetzt Zeit für mich nehmen, nicht nur für die Strategie?" Harry gab der Forderung gerne nach, verdankte er doch seiner lieben Strippenzieherin viel. Alle hatten seinen Vorschlag akzeptiert. Sein Vorschlag war gut gesagt, hatten doch Kyrill und die Hauselfen große Teile erdacht und sie zu Papier gebracht. Paramartha war wohl auch einige Male hier gewesen. Ganz ohne großes Tamtam nur auf Bitte seiner Nichte Feli, die mit ihm auch das Ritual auf Black-Castle durchgeführt hatte.

Erst als der verführerische Duft herrlich, aromatischen Tees in die Nasen beider stieg und sie zum Frühstück einlud wurden beide wirklich wach.

Harry betrachtete den Abdruck von Felis Amulett auf ihrer Haut. Er hatte es schon oft bemerkt, dass der obere Teil sich nicht so sehr eindrückte. Gerade der Teil mit der kleinen Spitze. Der Spitze, die das Blut des Trägers aufnahm und somit den Blutportschlüssel aktivierte.

„Ist das Teil so viel interessanter als ich?"

Er besänftigte sie zärtlich, dann wandten sie sich ihrem Frühstück zu. Es war um einiges besser als das auf Hogwarts und so genossen sie es umso mehr.

„Heute ist erst der zweite Tag von einer ganzen Woche, den ich mir von der Schule freigenommen habe. Ich glaube, ich verlängere einfach um eine weitere Woche."

„Bist du etwa auf den Geschmack gekommen, nichts zu tun?"

„Feli, das war unfair. Schau gestern wurden viele Weichen gestellt, das muss alles umgesetzt werden. Außerdem kannst du mir ja die wichtigsten Dinge beibringen."

Seine Freundin schüttelte ihre rote Mähne: „Aber nicht alles durch dich! Du sollst nur die Fäden in der Hand behalten."

„Selbst das kostet sehr viel Z…"

Ein Krachen zerriss die Ruhe, beide zogen sofort ihre Zauberstäbe. Dobby sah sich überrascht um, dann brach aus ihm die Neuigkeit hervor. „Dobby muss melden, dass unfreiwilliger Besuch ist da. Sie ist noch geschockt. Die Hauselfen haben sie zugedeckt. Ihr müsst kommen!"

Alarmiert sah Harry den Hauself an. „Dobby, Klartext bitte! Wer ist wie angekommen und warum?"

Während Harry und Feli sich anzogen, hörten sie ihm zu.

„Miss Buckley wurde nicht verfolgt. Die Miss ist krebsrot und überall rote Flecken. Sie hat gekratzt. Blut kam auf ihr Amulett nun ist sie hier!"

„Wo ist sie?"

„Dobby hat nichts getan. Der Anhänger war es. Die Hauselfen hatten Mitleid mit der Miss."

Feli sah den zufrieden grinsenden Harry fragend an.

„Da haben wir doch ein Hilfsmittel gefunden, welches wir unseren Freunden mit in den Kampf geben können. Eines, welches schützt, wenn sie in Gefangenschaft geschlagen oder gar gefoltert werden. Ein Tropfen Blut reichte, und ab ging die Reise in die Sicherheit."

Felicitas nickte nachdenklich. Dies hatte ihn also umgetrieben. Wenn er seinen Freunden ein Eid abverlangte, dann wollte er sie wenigstens nach bestem Wissen schützen. „Nun gegen die Unverzeihlichen hilft es nicht, aber gegen anderes schon."

„Dobby meint, Harry sollte Miss Buckley begrüßen. Feli sollte nach Hogwarts und die Miss zum Heiler. Die Uhr kennt keine Pause."

Der Hauself ging voraus, gefolgt von Harry und Feli. Plötzlich blieb er stehen. „Dobby hat Wichtiges nicht gesagt. Die Hauselfen waren in der Wohnung von Miss. Wasser auch alle Maschinen sind aus.

Harry und Feli folgten dem Hauself weiter und hörten bald, einen leisen beruhigenden Gesang. Dieser wurde immer deutlicher, aber sie verstanden die Worte nicht.

„Wetten?", fragte Feli. „Sandy ist dort!"

„Gewonnen!", bemerkte Dobby trocken. Sie hatte eigentlich die Antwort von ihrem Freund erwartet, der war aber von dem Anblick sprachlos.

„Dobby welches Gästezimmer ist frei!"

„Und wenn sie etwas Ansteckendes hat Harry?"

Dieser beugte sich über die liegende Frau hob sie mit einem Wingardium Leviosa an, um sie vorsichtig auf die heraufbeschworene Liege zu betten.

„Enervate!"

Dobby schob die beiden Jugendlichen, außerhalb der Sicht von Divina. „Erst wach werden lassen!"

Sandy sang weiter eine Weise der alten Völker. Eigentlich wollte sich Harry mehr um deren Wissen kümmern, aber er war noch nicht dazu gekommen.

„Oh!"

„Guten Morgen Divina, darf ich dich zum Frühstück einladen?"

„Gern, aber erst einmal will ich wissen, warum ich hier bin und wer vor allem auf diesen dummen Einfall kam!"

Harry grinste, als er die Überraschung von Felicitas bemerkte. So klar und deutlich hatte sie Divina noch nie erlebt. Selbst in dieser misslichen Lage wusste diese, was sie wollte und forderte es auch ein.

„Nun du bist bei uns in Sicherheit, denn dein Amulett ist ein Blutportschlüssel und wurde von dir aktiviert. Was ist denn passiert?"

„Erstens: Es war kein Überfall, trotzdem hat das System hervorragend reagiert! Zweitens hätte ich gern etwas zum Anziehen, sonst kann ich mich ja nicht frei bewegen. Drittens während ich mich umziehe, soll Harry draußen warten, oder noch besser, bitte Amelia informieren, dass ich heute ausfalle. Es dauert etwa einen Tag, bis die Allergie abklingt."

Feli grinste frech als Harry den Raum verlies. „Ihr scheint ja eure Grenzen schon abgesteckt zu haben, dann kann ich beruhigt nach Hogwarts. Du weißt ja dort ist Dummheit nicht so schlimm wie Unpünktlichkeit."

Überall leuchteten die Lichter in den Fenstern. Alles schien irgendwohin aufzubrechen. Kurz zuvor war Harry mit Divina, in dem unübersichtlichen Hinterhof gelandet. „Ich kann nicht einfach dort oben erscheinen. Dies macht die anderen Mitbewohner, besonders den alten Vermieter, aufmerksam. Er hatte ja nichts anders zu tun, als alle Bewohner misstrauisch zu beobachten. Ganz wie ein Concierge in den alten französischen Krimis."

So bewältigte sie mit ihrem unsichtbaren Begleiter die Treppen, bis zu ihrem Reich. Denn Besuch von wechselnden Männern, war hier noch immer nicht gern gesehen.

Die kleine zwei Zimmer Dachwohnung strahlte, nirgendswo war ein Staubkörnchen zu sehen, die Platten in der kleinen Kochnische spiegelten. Divina schaute sich um, wie in einem Museum.

„Verschwinde sofort, hier stimmt etwas nicht!"

„Nein, nein! Nicht ohne dich, und hier ist doch alles in Ordnung! Was soll nicht stimmen?" Er beugte sich, wieder sichtbar geworden, ganz nah an ihr Ohr, und flüsterte: „Ruf doch einfach ‚Danke' und ‚zeigt euch ihr Lieben!'"

Sie sah ihn kurz an und folgte seinem Vorschlag. Plötzlich waren da einige Hauselfen zu sehen.

Divina strahlte. „Hauselfen bei mir wie habe ich das verdient?"

Dobby druckste etwas, was Sandy ausnutzte. „Überhaupt nicht! Die Hauselfen haben Miss einfach nur gern! Miss Divina sollte jetzt zum Heiler!"

Harry setzte sich auf einen der ausgeleierten Sessel. „Dobby kannst du bitte Heiler Charles Parker rufen. Dann braucht Divina nicht warten!"

„Nein Dobby kann das nicht. Es gibt die Station nicht mehr. Der Heiler liegt selber in St. Mungo! "

„Nein!" Harry war aufgesprungen. „Warum?"

„Harry sollte mit Madame Bones sprechen. Das Ministerium muss auch arbeiten. Miss sollte nach St. Mungo. Besser zu Madame Pomfrey."

„Oh! Von dir bekomme ich heute meinen Tee?"

„Guten Morgen Edward, das bleibt aber eine Ausnahme. Bis Divina wieder gesund ist, hast du ihn dir selbst zu holen."

„Hat sie mal wieder zu intensiv gefeiert?"

„Nein, hast du gewusst, dass sie eine Katzenhaarallergie hat? Gestern Abend waren wir zusammen bei meiner Tante Arabella, so sehr sie Katzen mag, hat sie dabei schon gelitten. Harry hat heute Morgen berichtet, dass sie einen schrecklichen Ausschlag hat, stellenweise soll es sogar bluten."

Edward Hopkins war hellhörig geworden: „Harry, du meinst Harry Potter! Was hat er damit zu tun?"

„Sie hat sich heute Morgen bei ihm gemeldet und um Hilfe gebeten, vielleicht wollte sie von Felicitas irgendwelche Heiltränke."

„Ach so! Warum geht sie nicht ins St. Mungo?"

Aus dem benachbarten Büro klangen für die magische Welt ungewöhnliche Töne. Amelia Bones eilte in ihr Zimmer. Inzwischen wussten viele im Ministerium, dass sie ein Mobiltelefon besaß. Sie musste ihre Kritiker aber nicht extra noch verärgern, in dem sie es zu laut oder zu lange klingeln lies.

Arthur Weasley sah aus seinem Büro, er war ganz bestimmt kein Kritiker von ihr. Er wusste aber, dass niemand ohne Grund die stellvertretende Ministerin im Dienst auf ihrem Mobiltelefon anrief. So stand er mit dem Minister vor ihrer Türe. Sie winkte beide herein. Später folgten ihnen neben Shacklebolt noch einige weitere wichtige Mitarbeiter.

Nach einem Bericht vom Telefonat diskutierten sie über die erhalten Informationen.

Amelia ereiferte sich: „Allen ist klar, diese Aktion ist strenggeheim. Es gibt in unserem Ministerium Kräfte, welche unsere Vorstellungen eines Umgangs mit allen magischen Wesen gern torpedieren möchten! Das sind nicht nur, aber zu großen Teilen die Gleichen die uns als Maulwürfe an ihn, dessen Namen wir nicht nennen, verraten!" Sie machte eine kurze Pause. Edward Hopkins nutze diese, allen anderen war wieder einmal klar, dass die Beiden ein eingespieltes Team waren. „Wir haben in der letzten Zeit einige herbe Niederlagen einstecken müssen. Ich habe nichts gegen Harry Potter, aber ich will mir nicht immer von ihm sagen lassen, wo unsere Organisation versagt hat. Wir ermitteln und greifen durch, knall hart durch!"

Er zeigte auf einen unscheinbaren Ministeriumsmitarbeiter: „Sie sorgen dafür, dass Parker sofort auf die gesperrte Abteilung kommt, Einzelzimmer! Niemand darf ihn ohne meine Genehmigung besuchen! Shacklebolt du klärst, was mit der Station für „Annähernd humane Wesen, AHW" passiert ist. Warum gibt es sie nicht mehr und wo sollen die Kobolde und Hauselfen nun hin? Arthur du ermittelst, wer dies veranlasst hat und gegen welche Gesetze dabei verstoßen wurde. Die Ermittlungen sind sofort aufzunehmen!"

Harry ahnte nicht, was er mit seinem Telefonat ausgelöst hatte. Während Divina im Untersuchungsraum war, machte er sich für heute einen Plan. Felicitas wusste Bescheid, dass er mit Divina unterwegs war. Er könnte Divina zum Heiler begleiten, und dann könnten sie sich bei der Rechtsanwaltskanzlei Thompson & Parker über sein Wohnungsprojekt informieren und Divina gleich als Repräsentantin vorstellen.

Madame Pomfrey zerstörte jedoch den Plan, indem sie darauf bestand, dass Divina über Nacht blieb. Er brach auf, bevor ihn noch irgendjemand anderes aufhielt. Zu Snape müsste er auch, aber der war im Unterricht.

„Oh Harry!"

Hatte das jetzt sein müssen, der kontrollierte ja wirklich alles. Vielleicht, weil es die Krankenstation war?

„Guten Morgen, Professor Dumbledore, machen sie ihren täglichen Rundgang?"

Der Professor lächelte etwas verlegen. „Wenn Fremde, also keine Bewohner von Hogwarts hier in der Krankenstation eintreffen, ist es meine Pflicht, nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Was hat sie denn die Gute."

„Eine Katzenhaarallergie, was tragisch ist, da sie die Samtpfoten zu ihren Lieblingstieren erkoren hat. Es war wiedermal ein kleines Zwischenspiel, was mich von meinen Plänen abgelenkt hat." Harry sah sich vorsichtig um, Dumbledore reagierte umgehend und öffnete einen kleinen Raum. Es war der Raum, in dem Madame Bones gelegen hatte.

„Professor wann haben sie Zeit uns weiter zu unterrichten? Ich habe das Gefühl die Zeit zerfließt mir zwischen den Fingern!"

„Am Sonntagnachmittag, ganz bestimmt. Reicht dir überhaupt die Zeit, für deine Pläne, du kannst auch gern noch eine Woche länger dem Unterricht fernbleiben, deine Freunde werden dich sicher über den Inhalt des Unterrichts informieren."

„Gerne würde ich noch eine zweite Woche anhängen, aber mehr nicht, da ich sonst den Kontakt zu Hogwarts verliere, Professor Dumbledore."

„Bitte nenne mich in Zukunft Albus, Opa oder Onkel ganz egal. Ich denke wir haben schon so viel gemeinsam erlebt, da drängt es sich direkt auf."

Harry sah ihn überrascht an. Das war mal wieder eine seiner Charme Offensiven. Er wird ihn einfach Albus nennen. „Das überrascht mich sehr Albus. Danke!"

„Warum hast du sie eigentlich hierher gebracht und nicht nach St. Mungo?"

„Mein Vertrauen in St. Mungo ist zurzeit nicht so groß. Man hat zum Beispiel die Abteilung für Kobolde, Hauselfen und Tiere geschlossen. Ich musste auch hören, dass Charles Parker selbst im Krankenhaus liegt. Weißt du dazu mehr Albus?"

„Noch nichts genaues Harry. Du solltest dich in den nächsten Tagen etwas von Ministerium fern halten. Ich gehe davon aus, dass du Amelia angerufen hast. Seit dem summt es im Ministerium wie in einem Bienenstock. Nicht offen, aber umso mehr im Verborgenen."

„Danke für die Info, ich werde mich nicht einmischen. An Informationen wird es dennoch nicht mangeln. Dann stürze ich mich wieder auf meine Bücher, Albus."

In Wirklichkeit hatte er anderes vor, ganz frei von allen Kontrollen!

Aufgeregt spielte Fortunekeeper mit seinen langen dünnen Fingern an dem Briefbeschwerer herum. Er wartete auf seine Kollegen in der Geschäftsführung von Gringotts. Die Koboldbank war eine der wenigen Institutionen, welche den Niedergang des britischen Weltreiches unbeschadet überlebt hatte. Von London führten sie weiterhin alle Filialen, die noch unter Queen Victoria gegründet worden sind, und haben ihre Verbindungen immer erweitert. Die Gründung lag vor der Zeitrechnung der Muggel, man hat hier schon mit römischen und keltischen Münzen gehandelt. Es gab gute, schlechte und furchtbare Zeiten in der Geschichte, aber nie eine solche Entwicklung. Er hatte Kundschafter ausgesandt und selbst einige der Kaufleute in der Winkelgasse befragt. Auch Lord Potter scheint beunruhigt zu sein, ging er doch jetzt mit einem Teil seines Vermögens, einem kleinen Teil, in Immobilien der nicht magischen Welt. Er zog das benötigte Geld aus dem Ausland ab, damit er hier nicht Rechenschaft geben musste. Trotz seines Alters war er vorsichtig und klug genug auf Griphook zu hören. Magier, die auf Kobolde hören, sind selten geworden.

Die Türe schloss sich hinter dem Letzten und er berichtete ihnen über die neuesten Entwicklungen. Fragend sahen sich die alten Kobolde, der einzige Jüngere unter ihnen, er könnte der Sohn von jedem der Geschäftsführer sein, wurde unruhig. Fortunekeeper sah ihn wohlwollend an und nickte.

Griphook, war von seinem Vorgesetzten ausgewählt worden. Er sollte die näheren Umstände klären, welche zur Meidung der Schalterhalle von Gringotts führten. Er sprang auf und gab kurz und klar seinem Bericht. „Es ist uns allen klar, dass wir Kobolde unsere Welt über eigene Wege erreichen, aber die können unsere Kunden nicht nutzen. Durch Befragungen unserer Kundschaft erfuhren wir, dass nicht nur die dunklen Gestalten, die Magier in der Winkelgasse, egal wo sie diese betreten befragen und auch bedrängen. Nein auch die Auroren aus der neuen Wache, welche eigentlich zum Schutz vor der dunklen Brut da sind, kontrollieren, manche von ihnen erhoben gar Wegegeld. Wie in den Zeiten der Rosenkriege."

Empörung machte sich in der Geschäftsführerrunde breit. „Die provozieren einen erneuten Koboldaufstand!", rief einer von ihnen erbost. „Erst jagen sie uns den jungen Weasley auf den Hals, jetzt verjagen sie die Kunden aus der Winkelgasse und schaden uns auf diese Weise!"

Fortunekeeper beruhigte den Kollegen.

Griphook fuhr in seinen Ausführungen fort: „Dies waren die Aussagen unserer Kunden, aber wir glauben nur das, was wir selbst wissen. Ich bat Bill Weasley, ihr kennt den Fluchbrecher aus Ägypten, mit mir einen Versuch durchzuführen. Er sollte mich als verletzten Kobold zu der neuen Praxis der annähernd humanen Wesen in der Winkelgasse bringen. Wir konnten die Kontrolle der Auroren und den der schwarzen Brut nicht entkommen, alle schickten uns unter Gewaltandrohung zurück. Ein Kobold konnte, zwar mit Beschimpfungen versehen, Gringotts erreichen, aber nicht in andere Läden gehen. Die Winkelgasse wurde von der beliebtesten Straße unserer magischen Welt zur unbeliebtesten, deshalb bleiben die Kunden aus."

Unter den Kobolden entstand nach kurzem Schock große Unruhe. Fortunekeeper sprach wieder in ruhiger Stimme zu ihnen, gab aber zu bedenken, dass der Minister nicht auf ihr Angebot reagiert hätte.

„Dann verklagen wir doch dieses Ministerium, ziehen wir vor Gericht!"

Die Abstimmung erfolgte zuungunsten des Ministeriums, es war nur noch nicht klar, ob sie gleich vor die internationale magische Vereinigung gehen sollten oder es zuerst mit dem Zaubergamot versuchen sollten. Fortunekeeper nahm sich vor, nochmals mit dem Minister zu sprechen. Hilfreich wäre ein Treffen mit den gleichen Gästen wie bei dem Abendessen vor kurzem.

Zudem beschlossen die Kobolde ihre eigenen Vermögenswerte ins sichere Ausland zu verbringen, für den Fall eines Kampfes. Sie hatten schon beim letzten Aufstand im 16. Jahrhundert viel verloren.

Niemand konnte es ahnen, geschweige denn wissen. Mit ein paar alten Hexen, die bei Tom, dem Wirt des Tropfenden Kessels, sich Mut angetrunken hatten, so schien es auf jeden Fall, betrat eine jüngere unsichtbare Person die Winkelgasse und war erschrocken über den Anblick. Das letzte Mal, als er mit Ginny hier war, hatte er die Winkelgasse als traurig in Erinnerung. Jetzt suchte er nach einer Beschreibung, die diesem Eindruck gerecht werden würde. Verlassen, regelrecht verlassen. Als die fröhlichen alten Hexen durch die Gasse liefen, hallte es und hinter den Fenstern bewegten sich schemenhafte Gestalten. Sollte er mit zu Madam Malkins - Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten? Er wollte es, aber sie kamen nicht sehr weit in der Winkelgasse.

Unter den pöbelnden Kommentaren der dunklen Gestalten wurde eine Hexe von zwei Auroren angesprochen.

„Officer ist etwas passiert?" Die freundliche Frage wurde nicht beantwortet, auch nicht, als sie wiederholt wurde. Was die Hexe sehr empörte. „Sie können mir das ruhig sagen, schließlich haben Sie mich auch befragt, wohin ich gehe und was ich dort will"

„Das tut nichts zur Sache, wir sind nur zu Ihrer Sicherheit da, Gnädigste. Wir werden sie auf ihrem Einkaufsbummel durch die Winkelgasse begleiten. Warum kaufen sie bei Madame Malkins, weiter hinten gibt es auch ein schönes Modegeschäft."

„Danke wir brauchen Ihren Begleitschutz nicht, Officer", lehnte die Hexe barsch ab. Wir kommen zum Tee bei unserer Freundin vorbei und gehen dann wieder. Danke für Ihr Angebot."

Harry hatte genug gesehen und verschwand zu den Weasley Zwillinge in deren Wohnung. Er hatte seinen Besuch angekündigt und so erschraken diese auch nicht, als plötzlich etwas umfiel. „Ihr habt die Couch verschoben und sagt mir nichts!"

„Wir wollten nicht, dass du auf einer unserer Freundinnen landest, wäre doch peinlich!"

Überschwänglich begrüßten sie sich. Während Harry sich riesig freute die Freunde wieder zu sehen, bemerkte er, dass entweder George oder Fred heimlich aus dem Fenster sahen.

„Schrecklich das Leben in der Winkelgasse!"

„Kein Ausdruck, wir schließen gleich, denn nach fünf kommt sowieso keiner mehr! Wenn doch, kann er ja läuten." Fred ging in den Laden und verschloss die Türe sorgfältig. Georg lümmelte sich neben Harry auf die Couch. „Erzähl, was macht das gute alte Hogwarts?"

„Nein, nein! Ihr zuerst. Wie ich gehört habe, blutet die Winkelgasse aus?"

Was Harry bisher noch nicht kannte, erlebte er hautnah. Die sonst so lustigen Weasley Zwillinge klagten über Umsätze und Stimmung in der Winkelgasse. Der sonst folgende flotte Spruch von einem der Beiden blieb aus. Plötzlich hellte sich das Gesicht von Fred auf und er ging zum Schrank: „Unser Katalog! Wie stellst du dir den Verkauf vor?"

„Ganz genau gleich wie bei dem ersten Katalog. Die Bestellungen gingen an ein Unternehmen und dieses versandte die Ware und bestellte die Kleider in Indien nach. Jetzt würden sie sich bei euch melden, entweder ihr liefert direkt oder über die Firma. Nur gegen Vorkasse, man kann ja nie wissen."

Die Zwillinge sahen sich an. „Wir sind dabei! Wenn alles gut läuft, dann können wir den Laden aufgeben. Wann geht es los?"

Harry dachte kurz nach: „Fred ihr solltet zuerst einmal mit den Kobolden über deren Postsystem reden, nicht alle werden euch freundliche Briefe senden. Ich lasse meine Post über Gringotts laufen, die haben mir sicherlich schon manchen Ärger vom Hals gehalten. So ein Kuvert kann sich auch als Heuler entpuppen oder Schlimmeres. Dann könnten wir nächste Woche starten."

Fred setzte sich wieder, er sah ernst zu seinem Bruder und zu Harry. „Zum Thema Schlimmeres, was hört man von den Todessern, wie können wir helfen, die Brut ganz zu vertreiben? Im Phönix Orden läuft gerade nicht sehr viel?"

„Nun ihr könnt in unseren Orden kommen!"

Total überrascht starrten beide den schwarzhaarigen Gast an, der etwas verlegen lächelte. Kurze Zeit später war er mitten in der Erklärung des neuen Ordens. Zuvor hatte er mit dem „Imperturbabilis-Zauber" ungebetene Zuhörer ausgeschlossen.

„Orden des schwarzen Drachen oder Dragon Orden!", schlug Fred vor. George schüttelte den Kopf: „Schwarz kannst du dafür nicht verwenden, aber wie wäre es mit Einhorn oder einfach nur Orden des Greifs?"

„Ich denke das ist es!", jubelte Fred. „Es gibt viele unterschiedliche Erscheinungsbilder, alle sind sie friedliebend, wenn man sie in Ruhe lässt. In welchen wir uns verwandeln kommt auf die Gelegenheit an."

„Soll das heißen, ihr seid dabei. Obwohl es diesen Eid gibt?"

„Klar, besser ein Eid, der zum Ende führt, als dass ich eine Kapsel zerbeißen muss! Harry tot bin ich, wenn die mich in den Klauen haben so oder so!"

Die Reaktion war etwas heftig für Harry, aber sie war ehrlich. Er griff sich in den Ausschnitt seines Hemdes und holte das Blutamulett hervor. „Damit könnte man sich eine Verletzung zufügen und würde sofort bei uns im Kerker landen, würde dies den Eid etwas entschärfen?"

„Schwarze Magie! Du traust dich mit so etwas zu uns herein? Hast du noch mehr auf Lager?"

Harry sah George überrascht an, selbst bei diesem Thema waren sie wieder die alten Blödmänner. Breit grinsend verfolgten die Zwillinge die Nippes Figur, welche von Molly stammte, und anfing wie ein Gnom an zu schimpfen. Ihr Kopf färbte sich feuerrot und platzte. Während Harry die Figur wieder reparierte, dachten die beiden nach.

„Ein Ring wäre mir lieber. Wenn ich gefesselt bin, kann ich eher eine Faust machen, als meine Kette im Dekolleté suchen. Wenn mir jemand die Nase zertrümmert oder die ganze Fresse, wäre die kleine Auffangschale am Hals jedoch nicht zu verachten."

„Und beides? Ihr könnt fast jeden Gegenstand zu diesem Zweck benutzen."

„Das ist optimal, Harry, aber sie müssen ein individuelles Aussehen haben, damit keiner daran erkennt, zu wem wir gehören und wofür sie sind."

George entwarf gleich einen Ring und ein Amulett am Zeichenbrett, welches seinem Bruder auch gefiel.

Es rumpelte im Kamin, so sehr, dass alle aufsahen. Bills Kopf war erschienen, er konnte aber wegen Harrys Zauber nicht herein. Schnell hob dieser ihn auf.

„Besser als bei den Kobolden! Was malst du da George, wollt ihr beiden heiraten? Also du und Fred, denn Kati und Angelina haben da sicher eine ganz andere Vorstellung von einem Hochzeitsring!"

„Nein hör mal zu! Harry deinen Zauber bitte und die Regeln des Ordens des Greifs!"

Zufrieden legte sich Harry in die große Badewanne von Black-Castle. Mitten in der Nacht, es war ihm ganz egal, plötzlich war er nicht mehr allein.

„Und hast du sie verführt?"

„Ja klar, was denkst du denn?"

Die klare Antwort empörte Felicitas sofort.

„Alle drei und demnächst kommt die Nummer vier."


	67. Der Schwur

Guten Tag,

endlich geht est weiter. Wir sind schon beim 67. Kapitel und haben noch soviele Ideen, die zum Umsetzen anstehen. Welche Ideen habt ihr zu dieser Geschichte? Leider schreibt ihr so wenig über eure Gedanken und Wünsche zu dieser Geschichte.

Dieses Kapitel wurde durch die hervorragende Zusammenarbeit zwischen Quarks und FlorianFortescue und mir geschaffen. Es hat einen überraschenden Abschluss. Wir sind gespannt was ihr dazu sagt.

Es wäre einfach genial, wenn ihr eure Meinung dazu schreiben würdet.

Endlich ist es bei uns auch Sommer geworden und die die warmen Strahlen sorgen für Lücken im Team, sprich Urlaubspausen - dies hat zur Folge, dass wir etwas mehr Zeit brauchen um uns wieder zu melden.

Ihr geht ja auch in den Urlaub und habt dafür Verständnis.

Ich grüße euch alle

Rudi

* * *

**Der Schwur**

Kurz vor dem Mittagessen bekamen Harry und Kyrill unerwarteten Besuch. Paramartha, der Onkel von Feli und Nanda, traf ein und ließ sich gerne einladen.

Er war sehr mit der Entwicklung zufrieden. „Pass bitte auf, dass deine engsten Freunde als Gründer zählen. Allein schon diese Tatsache verschafft ihnen später Anerkennung und Respekt. Heute Morgen habt ihr schon über die Profile deiner Freunde gesprochen. Das hatte ich so schnell nicht erwartet. Harry, du solltest deinen Freunden häufiger die Möglichkeit geben, sozusagen inoffiziell mit dir zu sprechen. Dafür sind auch Gelegenheiten wichtig, bei denen sie dich unter vier Augen ansprechen können. So kannst du viele Herzdrücker vermeiden."

Er hatte, wie so oft, recht. Während sie gestern ihr gesammeltes Wissen über den verbotenen Wald verglichen hatten, versuchte hin und wieder einer seiner Freunde, mit ihm ins Gespräch zu kommen, wurde aber stets von Hermine zum Thema zurückgerufen. Sie hatte sich wohl zusammen mit Kyrill als führendes Mitglied der Gruppe des Wissens gefunden.

Dobby erschien während der Diskussion über die wenigen Informationen und überreichte Harry ein dickes Buch. Harry bedankte sich, schlug es auf und gab es umgehend an Hermine und Kyrill weiter, die alte Runen lesen konnten. Die beiden würden es schon entziffern. Allerdings fragte er sich, ob es nicht besser wäre, wenn er es auch lernen würde. Dann könnte er direkt aus diesen Büchern lernen, ohne Hermine als Übersetzerin. Aber das war gestern gewesen.

Nun saß er in Black-Castle mit den beiden Herren am Mittagstisch. Während Kyrill über gefundene Zauber sprach, dachte Harry an Severus Snape, vielmehr an das Wissen, welches er ihm überlassen hatte. Er konnte es schon grob sortieren, aber in die Feinheiten war er noch nicht vorgedrungen. Dazu fehlte ihm die Ruhe. Und heute war schon Donnerstag.

Als die beiden Herren bereits beim Nebensächlichen waren, unterbrach er sie. „Seit Divina bei uns eingetroffen ist, da ihr Blutamulett reagiert hat, denke ich an den Gesang der Hauselfen. Haben die Hauselfen etwas Wissen von den alten Völkern, ich verstand kein Wort des Gesangs, aber er beruhigte ungemein. Gestern brachte mir Dobby dann ein Buch in Runenschrift."

Kyrill lächelte wissend. „Sie wissen viel über die alten Völker, sie werden nur nicht danach gefragt."

Harry hob die Hand und in dieser erschien eine Pergamentrolle. „Bin ich damit zu großzügig? Ich denke, ich sollte eine Bedingung hinzufügen, sonst ist mein Angebot doch nur ein Geschenk."

Paramartha las den Vertrag zuerst, ganz nach seiner Gewohnheit ergriff er das Pergament, ohne sich zuvor mit Kyrill geeinigt zu haben. Dieser lächelte gütig, er hatte es mit ausgearbeitet, nun war er auf die Modalität gespannt.

„Was forderst du dafür?"

„Wissen über die Alten Völker, jedoch nicht nur als Geschichten am Kamin, nein, sondern so, dass es zwischen Buchdeckel passt."

„Genial, dann fordere sie mal heraus, Harry! Behindere aber nicht die traditionelle Weitergabe, ich würde gern dabei sein, wenn sie ihre Balladen vortragen." Nach einem Blick auf seine Uhr verabschiedete sich Paramartha.

Die beiden Übrigen setzten sich in die Bibliothek, Kyrill verzichtete auf seinen Mittagschlaf, weil Harry mit ihm über die Formel des Schwurs sprechen wollte. Er hatte vieles selbst erarbeitet, benötigte aber nun den Rat des erfahrenen Zauberers.

* * *

Am Nachmittag herrschte bei den Hauselfen große Freude. Harry hatte Hermine, Felicitas und Ginny zu sich gebeten. Im runden Raum, in dem sie auch Rituale für die Besucher von Black-Castle durchgeführt hatten, waren alle Hauselfen versammelt. Addy verlas feierlich die neuen Bedingungen, unter denen die Hauselfen auf Black-Castle leben würden. Es wurde alles festgeschrieben, nicht nur geduldet, sondern in einem richtigen Vertrag aufgeführt. Schnell begann ein lustiges Treiben, endlich konnten sie auch den Park und die Villa nutzen, wenn ein Magier im Haus war. Kyrill hatte nichts dagegen, aber bei Harry und seinen Freunden hatten sie sich noch nicht soweit hervorgetraut. Die Bedingung, welche Harry hatte, war für die Hauselfen ein weiterer Erfolg. Ein Magier und seine Freunde wollten alles über die alten Völker, ihre Riten, ihren Glauben und ihre Magie erfahren. Endlich jemand, der es ermöglichte, dass ihre Geschichte, ihre Kultur von einer schreibenden Feder für die Nachwelt festgehalten wurde. Bisher wurde sie nur von den Hauselfen auf die nächste Generation übertragen. Es gab vermutlich keine Druiden mehr, die Hauselfen hatten ihre Stelle eingenommen, aber nur, wenn man ihnen Freiraum ließ. Harry plante mehr und nicht nur für die Hauselfen, er hatte Hagrid und auch die Kobolde nicht vergessen. Dazu brauchte er Natalija, die leider nicht mitgekommen war.

Für Hermine war es das größte Geschenk, das er ihr hatte machen können. Er hatte den zu ihm gehörenden Hauselfen so viel Freiraum gegeben, wie sie es sich gewünscht hatten. Sie unterhielt sich mit Addy, während Dobby sehr geschäftig umhereilte. Es sah aus, als ob er den Hauselfen ein Vorbild sein wollte.

„Eure Lordschaft, die Miss geht bald nach Hause. Die Hauselfen haben beschlossen, Sandy soll etwas aufpassen. Darf Sandy sie besuchen?"

„Du weißt, wo sie ist?"

„In der Krankenstation auf Hogwarts. Sie musste länger bleiben. Die Schwester ist sehr streng. Nur traut sich Sandy nicht allein dorthin."

Ginny hatte ihn beobachtet und schlug vor, dass sie zu dritt nach Hogwarts gehen würden. So könnte sie dort weiter lernen. „Weißt du, es ist in VgddK sehr viel schwieriger, wenn du nicht da bist."

Harry sah fragend zu Feli.

„Sie muss Neville und Ron unterstützen."

Harry wunderte sich, dass sein Fehlen sich schon nach einer Woche so bemerkbar machte. Er nickte Ginny zu und lud Sandy ein, mit in den Kamin zu steigen. „Wir begleiten Divina nach Hause, Sandy meint, man müsse ihr helfen." Feli sah von ihrem Buch auf und nickte, war doch Ginny dabei.

Eine Stunde später standen sich Ginny und Harry gegenüber. Die eigentlich so schweren Flüche waren für sie doch beherrschbar, wenn sie mit Spaß übte. So hatte Ginny sie schnell im Griff. „Harry, sag mal, kann man die auch irgendwie aufpeppen, das, was wir hier lernen, erscheint mir nicht sehr schwierig?"

Kurz überlegte der Angesprochene und grinste. „Hatten wir schon einmal. Erinnerst du dich an unser Duell auf Black Castle? Du sollst dem Gegner nicht einfach nur ruhig gegenüberstehen, du musst ihn irritieren und verwirren!" Plötzlich stand sie in einem kleinen Wald, der sich schnell in das alte Klassenzimmer zurück verwandelte. Hier flogen aber die Stühle ihre Runden, statt vor den Tischen zu stehen. Ginny gefiel das Spiel, bis sie merkte, dass Harry sie in eine Ecke gedrängt hatte. Sie konnte das auch, Tische fingen an zu knurren, in dem Moment wurde das Mädchen unsichtbar und mogelte sich aus der Falle. Harry schwang seinen Zauberstab und mit ein paar Sprüchen müsste eigentlich alles wieder geordnet sein. Die Hunde blieben jedoch, wo sie waren und Ginny war nicht da. Erst beim zweiten Anlauf gelang es Harry, die Hunde wieder zu Tischen werden zu lassen. Ginny lachte triumphierend, als sie Harry mit einem nassen Schwamm traf.

Harry fiel um, wie von einer Kugel getroffen. Ginny war wachsam, statt sofort zu ihm zu rennen, schickte sie ihm einen Klammerfluch hinterher. Triumphierend stand sie neben ihm und grinste. Sie wusste, dass sie hier nicht gegen seine ganze Magie gekämpft hatte, aber seine Tricks hatte sie durchschaut. Sie hob den Spruch auf, nachdem sie ihm klar gemacht hatte, dass der Kampf beendet war.

Harry reagierte anders, als sie es bisher gewohnt war, wenn sie jemanden besiegte. Er nahm sie liebevoll in den Arm, einfach so. Sein Lob war ihr wichtiger als alle Schulnoten. Er beschwor zwei gemütliche Sitzkissen und bot ihr eine Runde Legilimentik an. „Einfach so zum Üben."

„Glaub ich nicht! Lass sehen!" Was sie sah, ließ sie sofort aufmerksam werden. Es war ihr gemeinsamer Kampf, nur mit ganz anderen, fiesen, nein schwarzen Flüchen ausgetragen. Begierig nahm sie das Wissen auf und er nahm sich die Zeit für sie. Erst als sie wirklich damit fertig war, das Gesehene in ihre Gedanken und Erfahrungen einzusortieren, brach er die Übung ab.

„Sag mal, Harry, wann können wir endlich den Schwur leisten? Ich meine, wir wissen alle, dass dies der nächste von vielen Schritten ist, die wir noch gehen müssen."

Ginny hatte seinen wunden Punkt getroffen, er musste liefern, das wusste er.

„Der Schwur und seine Folgen sind sehr gefährlich, auf der anderen Seite könnte er auch eine Erlösung von furchtbaren Qualen bedeuten."

„Du machst dir zu viele Gedanken. Ich halte es damit so wie George. Der hat dir doch schon gesagt „Besser ein schnelles Ende, als Schmerzen ohne Ende. Wenn die mich in den Klauen haben, dann bin ich so oder so tot! Ich empfinde die Erlösung in diesem Fall als eine positive Option."

Ginny ging zu ihrer auf einem Sessel liegenden Schultasche und suchte etwas. Stolz präsentierte sie Harry einen Entwurf, nein, es war eine Zeichnung eines Ringes und eines dazu passenden Amulettes. „Ich finde die Idee mit dem Blutamulett toll. Ron hat sich das Wappen seiner Lieblingsmannschaft ausgesucht. Hermine eine Eule, musste ja sein. Die anderen verrate ich dir nicht, du wirst sie bald sehen. Die Mutter der Patils hat Nanda versprochen, dass sie am Wochenende abgeholt werden können."

Er war erstaunt, sie schob ihm mit leichtem Druck die Kinnlade nach oben. „Warum bist du überrascht, meinst du, wir sprechen nicht miteinander? Ich finde es total lieb von dir, dass du dir solche Gedanken machst. Du solltest aber endlich lernen, uns mit einzubeziehen, sonst rennst du immer im Kreis. Bevor du mich fragst, wir schwören alle!"

„Und was mache ich mit den Anderen, wie Divina oder Mary-Anne?"

„Schwören lassen, mein lieber Harry. Jeder kann ja nur das verraten, was er weiß. Kleines Wissen, kleine Sorgen um die Folgen des Schwurs! Andernfalls müsstest du bei jeder Besprechung überlegen, wen du bezüglich der Sicherheit einladen kannst, beziehungsweise ausladen musst. Das würde früher oder später schief gehen."

Könnte er das auch immer nur so leicht nehmen. Er sah ihr zu, wie sie ihre Unterlagen einpackte. „Gleich gibt es Abendessen und dann Nachsitzen bei Severus. Du sollst außerdem auch kommen, sollte es dir dein Schätzchen nicht bereits verraten haben."

„Warum denn?"

„Wir kamen mehrmals bei McGonagall zu spät und einmal bei ihm, es ist nur eine Stunde, wenn wir pünktlich sind. Für dich sieht er die Möglichkeit, das Versäumte nachzuholen. Danach treffen wir uns mit ihm im verborgenen Klassenzimmer."

„Danke!"

„Für was, Harry, dass ich dir das mit dem Treffen gesagt habe?"

„Nein, dass du mir auf deine liebe Art die Augen geöffnet hast!"

„Gern geschehen und ich werde nicht damit aufhören!"

Total überrascht war Ginny von Harrys Kuss, sie wehrte sich nicht, nein, sie genoss es. Er war halt einfach sehr emotional!

* * *

Bei Harry löste der Lärm in der großen Halle das Gefühl der Geborgenheit aus, auch wenn manche ihn kritisch sahen. Bald waren auch Feli, Hermine und Ron eingetroffen. Dumbledore lächelte wissend. Luna winkte ihm vom Tisch der Ravenclaws herüber. Selbst Cho Chang lächelte, als sich ihre Blicke trafen. Er beugte sich zu Feli: „Man muss nur ein paar Tage fehlen, dann wird man wieder gegrüßt."

„Nun, so viel hast du von dem Gruß auch nicht!"

„Vielleicht eine ausschlaggebende Verbindung zu den Ravenclaws. Sie waren nach uns Gryffindors die schlagkräftigste Truppe in der alten DA!"

Felicitas brummte etwas, und Harry wollte es nicht verstehen. Hermine sah den Beiden interessiert zu. Sie dachte, wenn die sich nicht einig waren, immer an ihre Eltern.

Während des Essens sprachen die Schüler wenig, umso mehr wurde Harry danach von den Gryffindors belagert. Es gab viele Fragen, welche davon reichten, ob er sich erholt hätte, bis wie er mit dem Stoff nachkommen wolle. Michail stellte die für ihn wichtigste Frage. Die Frage nach der DA, allerdings nicht direkt, sondern nach der Fortsetzung der Dienstagabend Übungen. „Ich habe sie nicht vergessen, Michail, sie kommen wieder!"

„Potter!, vor lauter Jubel ihrer Fans sollten Sie meine persönliche Einladung in den Zaubertränkekerker nicht vergessen!" Snape rauschte aus der großen Halle, wie man es von ihm gewohnt war. Harry sah sich kurz um, schließlich musste er nicht alleine dort unten antreten. Felicitas sprach mit Mary-Anne, während Hermine ihm noch schnell die letzten Themen in Zaubertränke zusteckte. „Nichts Neues dabei, nur Wiederholungen, er besteht auf Grundwissen. Wir sehen uns später, denn es gibt da noch ein paar Fragen."

Hermine nun an Kyrill zu verweisen wäre schlecht gewesen, das fühlte Harry. Jeder wollte selbst ernst genommen werden.

Er war gespannt, was heute kommen würde.

Im Klassenzimmer war es düster, nur wenige Fackeln brannten. Ganz ohne Schüler wirkte der Raum wesentlich größer. Kein Kessel stand herum, also gab es nichts zu schrubben, aber auch keine Tränke zu brauen.

Der Zaubertränkemeister stand an seinem Kessel und rührte konzentriert. Sie waren nicht mit ihm allein. Von Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff saßen schon Schüler an den Tischen und schrieben.

„Wenigstens einigermaßen pünktlich!", knurrte Snape. „Sie finden meine Fragen zu den letzten Unterrichtsstunden vor sich. Nun fangen Sie an! Ich befürchte, wir haben heute noch ein paar Freiwillige."

Harry sah sich etwas irritiert um.

„Jeder hat individuelle Fragen. Potter, Sie müssen sich nicht jemanden suchen, wo Sie abschreiben können."

Ihm ging es nicht, wie es der Professor darstellte, um das Abschreiben, er war über die Fragen irritiert. Sie waren zu einfach. Er beantwortete sie weiter, doch schon auf den nächsten Seiten stiegen die Anforderungen. Nach drei Seiten wechselte das Thema urplötzlich. Es ging um magische Artefakte. Besonders um die magischen Steine, welche in jedem alten Familiensitz vorhanden waren. Folglich musste der Grimmauldplatz auch einen haben, war er doch der Sitz der Familie Black. Der Text wurde ausführlicher, die Suche nach den Steinen im Grimmauldplatz sowie auf Orvasky würde interessant sein, aber nicht unbedingt notwendig. Sie gehörten zu einer Familie und vor allem waren sie mit dem Anwesen verbunden. In den folgenden Zeilen ging es um die magische Kraft und wie man sie anrief. Ein kleiner Absatz erklärte weitere Nutzungsmöglichkeiten, die nicht unbedingt mit dem Besitz zusammenhingen. Mit dem Hinweis, dass er darüber einen Aufsatz möchte, endete der Text. Ein paar Bücher aus der Schulbibliothek waren aufgeführt. Harry erkannte den Fingerzeig und war froh darüber.

Es waren nicht nur die Folgen des Schwurs, sondern auch, wie er abgelegt werden sollte, was ihn umtrieb. Beim magischen Schwur versprachen sich vor Zeugen zwei Personen etwas. Wie sollten sie es machen? Es wäre ihm sehr peinlich, wenn jeder seiner Freunde vor ihm nieder knien und den Schwur leisten würde, wie man das aus dem Geschichtsbuch kannte, wenn die Lehensleute ihrem neuen König huldigten. So etwas fand er erniedrigend, das wollte er nicht. Für so etwas konnte man auch den Wappenstein nutzen.

Professor Snape räusperte sich, Harry sah überrascht, dass die Stunde schon vorbei war. Sie waren wie erwartet mehr geworden. Da waren noch Goyle und Pansy Parkinson. Er hatte gehört, dass Leute kamen und nicht mehr gingen, das Thema war aber zu interessant gewesen, um sich ablenken zu lassen. Überrascht war er darüber nicht, immer wenn er hier unten nachsitzen musste, hatten sich gewisse Slytherins einen Spaß daraus gemacht, ihn zu besuchen. Besuchen war aber der falsche Begriff, denn sie kamen, um ihn zu besichtigen. Sie wollten sich davon überzeugen, dass er seine Strafe auch absaß.

„Bitte entfernen Sie die letzten Bögen mit den unbeantworteten Fragen, ich möchte diese bis Morgen Abend ausgefüllt zurückhaben. Das war es für dieses Mal, Sie können gehen."

Der Professor kümmerte sich wieder um sein Gebräu. Die Slytherins beeilten sich, den Raum zu verlassen. Harry war sich sicher, dass sie draußen irgendwo warteten, sie wollten wissen, ob die Gryffindors auch kommen würden.

„Meine Herrschaften, möchten Sie noch eine Stunde länger bleiben?" Harry verstand, dass er jetzt nicht noch mehr von Snape bekommen konnte und so verließ er mit den restlichen Schülern den Raum. Jederzeit bereit, auf ein kleines Empfangskomitee zu treffen.

Moody, der vor der Treppe stand, vom Fackelschein beleuchtet, wirkte so gruselig, dass selbst die Slytherins beeindruckt waren. Das zerfurchte Gesicht mit der in Mitleidenschaft gezogenen Nase hätte jeden Muggel aus einer Geisterbahn getrieben.

„Potter!", brach es aus ihm hervor. Nicht ein Schreien, kein Brüllen, es war wie eine Stimme, die tief aus seinem Inneren drang. „Hier, die im Ministerium schaffen es nicht ohne mich! Der Herr Minister wünscht, dass ich in der Winkelgasse für Ordnung sorge. Die Weicheier dort bekommen die garstigen Typen nicht in den Griff. Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit mehr für deine Pläne." Er drückte ihm eine Mappe entgegen, die wie neu erschien. Harry erkannte sie und war zutiefst von dem Mann enttäuscht. Er spürte, wie die Wut in Felicitas tobte, die unberührte Mappe verriet doch, dass der scheinbar große Auror sich keine Minute mit Harrys Plänen für die DA beschäftigt hatte. Sie sah zu ihrem Freund, während sich beruhigend eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte. Ginny, das Herzchen, überall sah sie das Gute, heute aber nicht mit ihr!

Harry nahm die Mappe entgegen. „Professor Moody, sollten sie mal Hilfe im grünen Bereich nötig haben, dann sind wir mit Feuer und Flamme dabei!"

Felicitas sah empört zu Harry, wie dieser dem alten Mann sowohl in das Magische wie in das übrig gebliebene Auge schaute. Keine Spur der Empörung, der Abscheu, des Hasses oder auch nur des Ärgers sah sie bei ihm. Er war einfach nur zuvorkommend, nein, man konnte es nur als neutral bezeichnen.

Der Alte starrte die junge Hoffnung der magischen Welt an. „Er hat dir also nicht nur Zaubertränke beigebracht!"

„Nein, Sir, auch Anstand und Benehmen lernen wir bei Professor Snape. Zuverlässigkeit ist seine höchste Maxime. Die habe ich übernommen und erwarte wie er auch, dass jemand seine übernommene Aufgabe erfüllt!"

„Pokerface und Scharlatanerie sagt man dazu. Das alles geht herum, die ganzen Phrasen sind nur Schall und Rauch. Pass auf, dass du nicht in die tiefen Abgründe der schwarzen Magie stürzt!"

Harry zog einen weißen Ring um sich, Feli und Ginny, wie er es schon auf Gleis 9 ¾, aber auch auf der Lichtung getan hatte. Ganz darauf bedacht, dass Moody ihn beobachtete, denn damals auf der Lichtung wurde er so von ihnen gerettet. „Nein, das werde ich bei dem Opfer meiner Eltern und meines Paten nicht tun, aber ich werde die Grenzen neu setzen! Ich wünsche Ihnen, Professor Moody, Erfolg in Ihrer neuen Aufgabe und hoffentlich kommen Ihnen keine klappernden Mülleimer dazwischen."

Der weiße Kreis entflammte und aus der Mitte verschwand er mit den beiden Mädchen. Als Moody auf die Asche starrte, bemerkte er eine dunkle Gestalt. Snape sah den alten Auroren nur an, kein Kommentar, kein Lächeln, nur einen kalten Blick hatte er für ihn übrig, dann verschwand er in einem der Flure.

* * *

„Werter Professor Dumbledore, bald werden Sie von dem unrühmlichen Abgang von Mad Eye hören. Ob es Ihnen passt oder nicht, er hat sich, wie seine Art es ihm scheinbar aufzwingt, aufgeführt. Sir, ich befürchte, er hat sich heute Abend Harry zum Feind gemacht!"

Dumbledore gewährte nur wenigen, eigentlich nur Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall und auch seinem alten Freund Alastor Moody, den Zutritt in seine privaten Räume, wovon die Zweitgenannte nie davon Gebrauch gemacht hatte. Für einen alten Mann wie ihn war der unerwartete Besuch eigentlich ein Schock, aber er steckte ihn problemlos weg. Wenn Severus die Linie zu seinem ganz privaten Bereich überschritt, dann brannte es.

„Sicherlich, mein lieber Severus, lässt sich das gleich klären."

„Nein, dazu müsste sich der alte Auror beugen und das tut er nicht. Deswegen jedoch habe ich ihren Schlaf nicht gestört, Professor Dumbledore. Ich bin ein Grenzgänger, einer, der für das Gute als Erstes sein Wichtigstes geben müsste. Wie weit ist der Orden des Phönix überhaupt noch in der Lage, Harrys und auch mein elendiges Leben zu schützen?" Severus zog eine Phiole aus seinem Umhang und zu Dumbledores Verwunderung auch ein verkleinertes Denkarium. Der Zaubertränkemeister hob den Zauberstab, um das Steingefäß zu vergrößern. Da hörte er auch schon den ungleichmäßigen Schritt des alten Auroren. Wütend sah er sich um, gleich würde es an der Türe klopfen, oder der alte Haudegen trat gar ungefragt in das Zimmer. Dumbledore reagierte sofort. Er und Snape mit dem Denkarium verschwanden aus Hogwarts, genauso wie damals, als Fudge mit Hilfe der Umbridge ihn verhaften wollte. Der Phönix brachte die beiden an einen Ort, den Severus noch nie gesehen hatte.

„Auch ich habe meine Geheimnisse, lieber Severus! Wir sind hier im Haus meiner Familie in Godric's Hollow."

„Professor Dumbledore, danke für Ihr Vertrauen, aber Sie haben meine Frage nicht beantwortet. Ich habe den Eindruck, der Orden des Phönix hat keinen scharfen Schnabel mehr und seine Tränen erreichen nicht mehr alle."

„Was hat das mit Alastor zu tun?"

„Er hat sein wahres Gesicht gezeigt! Harry hat sich in der Szene, welche ich zeigen wollte, gut geschlagen. Er wird nach dem erlebten Professor Moody von der Liste streichen."

„Von welcher Liste?"

„Auf dieser stehen die Menschen, welche schützenswert sind. Harry und seine Freunde haben ihm einmal das Leben gerettet. Sie werden es nicht wieder tun."

Snape wartete etwas. „Wie schätzen Sie die Stärke des alten Ordens ein? Könnt ihr mich mit der alten Figg und dem verrückten Zauberer mit dem lila Zylinder schützen, oder muss ich mich an Harry wenden?"

Dumbledore sah ihn mit seinen blauen Augen streng an. „Warum bist du der Ansicht, dass Harry mächtiger ist als der Phönixorden?"

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht Harry, sondern Harry und seine Freunde. Es könnte sein, dass sie einen eigenen Orden bilden. Einen, der mehr von seinen Mitgliedern fordert, bis zum Tod. Sie bieten aber auch mehr Unterstützung als der Phönixorden. Niemand bei ihnen würde mich so negativ sehen wie zurzeit in Ihrem Orden."

Dumbledore war bestürzt. „Harry fordert den Tod seiner Freunde?"

„Nein, er sichert die Geheimhaltung und bietet seinen Freunden den Tod, wenn sie von Voldemort oder seinen Todessern gefoltert werden. Andererseits, und das macht den Unterschied zum schwarzen Lord aus, sorgt er sich um seine Freunde, versucht ihr Risiko zu minimieren und die Chance ihrer Rettung aus der Gefahr zu maximieren."

* * *

Ginny und Feli waren überrascht, Harry tauchte mit ihnen nicht im verborgenen Klassenzimmer auf, sondern in seinem Zimmer. Er legte den rechten Zeigefinger auf seinen Mund und sie beobachteten ihn. Sein Denkarium erschien und er fütterte es mit silbernen Schlieren, die er mit seinem Zauberstab aus dem Kopf zog. Dann verschwand die steinerne Schale wieder. In einem weißen Kreis, der diesmal keine Feuerwand bildete, sondern einen undurchsichtigen Nebel, erschien das Denkarium im verborgenen Klassenzimmer. Wie von Geisterhand erhoben sich aus ihr die Erinnerungen von Moodys unrühmlichem Auftritt.

„Hokuspokus, Harry, zeigt euch!" Hermines trockener Kommentar veranlasste die Drei, ihre Unsichtbarkeit abzulegen.

Nicht nur die Freunde auf Hogwarts waren da, auch Tonks, jedoch ohne Remus.

„Wo ist denn dein Remus?"

„Harry, ich weiß nicht, was er hat. Es geht ihm dreckig und in St. Mungo kommen Werwölfe auf die nie abgearbeitet Warteliste."

„Tonks!" Die harte Stimme von Feli ließ alle aufschrecken. „Warum wartest du auf St. Mungo, wenn meine Mutter sich seit Jahren mit Werwölfen beschäftigt. Nach diesem Treffen reist ihr umgehend nach Mumbai. Ich bin sicher, sie stellt ihn wieder auf die Füße."

„Er hat gerade keine Krankenversicherung, nur das Einkommen aus dem Gut von Sirius!"

„Das ist ein ganz blöder Einwand, liebe große Schwester, ganz blöd. Er ärgert mich schlichtweg, aber darüber unterhalten wir uns noch, wenn der alte Junge wieder fit ist." Harry ahnte, dass sich Remus um den Schwur drücken wollte. Nicht, dass er ihn nicht einhalten würde, nein! Er hatte Angst wegen seiner Krankheit, dass er in Vollmondnächten allen schaden könnte, wenn er zu viele Möglichkeiten hätte.

Harry setzte sich auf ein Sofa und berichtete von sich aus über den Schwur und die Rolle des Wappensteins.

„Harry, du bist und bleibst ein toller Kerl!" George reagierte als Erster. „Du versprichst uns deine Treue mit den gleichen Folgen über den Wappenstein und wir nehmen an, ohne dass wir ein Knie beugen müssen! Reife Leistung!"

„Mine?"

„Keine Fragen mehr, oder doch, ja. Wann werden die Hauselfen den Bericht über die alten Völker abliefern?"

„Nicht nur so! Sie schreiben ihr Wissen nieder und Kyrill wird die Kobolde auch dazu bewegen, dies zu tun, dann haben wir eine Bibliothek über die Kultur, das Leben und die Vorstellung der alten Völker und nicht nur einen Bericht."

„Wenn damit angefangen worden ist", ergänzte Natalija, „dann werden auch die Vampire mit ihrem Wissen herausrücken. Vielleicht kann Hagrid die Riesen und vor allem die Wesen des Waldes dazu bewegen. Ich finde, das wäre toll!"

„Es ist viel wichtiger, dass wir uns gegen die Todesser verteidigen", bemerkte Ron. „Lieder lernen ist ja gut und recht, aber kämpfen müssen wir auch. Die Todesser singen ja auch keine Schlaflieder."

Harry nickte, er wusste dies selbst. „Das ist ein großes Problem, ich bitte alle, sich dazu bis zum nächsten Treffen Gedanken zu machen. Zu beachten ist dabei. dass wir noch sehr viel lernen müssen, bis wir es mit den Todessern wirklich aufnehmen können. Gleichzeitig haben wir noch das Problem, uns noch nicht längere Zeit von Hogwarts entfernen zu können.

Nun wollen wir uns aber erst um die Ordensgründung kümmern."

Harry verteilte den Text des Schwurs und beantwortete weitere Fragen. Alle waren überzeugt, dass er ganze Arbeit geleistet hatte.

* * *

Wie erwartet waren alle auf Black-Castle erschienen, Harry als Hausherr führte die Gruppe in den Raum der Riten. Wie immer schien dieser in gewisser Weise ein Eigenleben zu entwickeln.

Während er an gewöhnlichen Tagen eher einer holzgetäfelten Bibliothek mit einem kerzenbestückten Kronleuchter unter der Kuppel glich, ähnelte der Raum heute eher einem runden Kirchenschiff. Das Kuppelgewölbe wurde von halb aus der Wand hervortretenden Säulen gestützt, an denen Fackeln brannten und den Raum in ein mystisches Licht tauchten. Der Wappenstein war wie ein Altar aus dem Boden hervor getreten und dominierte so die Mitte des Raumes. In einem Ring mit etwa 3m Abstand züngelten derzeit eher harmlos erscheinende Flammen aus dem Boden.

Harry ließ allen einige Sekunden, um die Eindrücke in sich aufzunehmen und eröffnete dann ihr heutiges Treffen.

„Für große Worte bin ich, wie ihr wisst, nicht gemacht. Aber heute sind wir hier erschienen, um unserem Kampf gegen die Finsternis eine äußere Form zu geben. Heute erblickt

**der Orden des Greifs**

das Licht der Welt. Geboren, das Leid dieser Welt zu mindern, geschaffen, die Finsternis zu bekämpfen. Euch allen vertraue ich bereits heute mit meinem Leben. Die Dunkelheit wird jedoch versuchen, Zweifel und Zwietracht zu säen. Im entscheidenden Moment könnte uns dies die Existenz kosten. Um dies bereits im Ansatz zu verhindern, werden wir uns binden. Auch wenn ich mir eurer Motive sicher bin, muss ich euch auf Grund der fatalen Konsequenzen noch einmal darauf hinweisen, dass keiner den Eid leicht nehmen möge. Wir binden uns hier mit dem Leben für das Leben. Keinem sei nachgetragen, wenn er diese Verantwortung nicht tragen will oder kann."

„Wenn ihr im kommenden Kampf an meiner Seite stehen wollt, bitte ich euch nun, nacheinander den Eid zu sprechen."

Übergangslos trat Felizitas vor, wobei die Flammen um den Wappenstein ebenso sprunghaft zur Feuerwand wurden. Sie begann, im Gehen die Formel zu sprechen:

„Ich rufe die Magie selbst, zu richten über meine Wahrhaftigkeit."

Kaum hatte sie diese Worte gesprochen, als die Fackeln in blauweißem Licht erstrahlten.

„Ich bezeuge vor euch allen, dass ich aus eigenem Entschluss vor euch trete, um im Vollbesitz meiner geistigen Kräfte den Schwur unseres Ordens des Greifs abzulegen."

Dabei trat sie durch die Flammenwand, ohne dass diese ihr einen Schaden zufügte. Hinter ihr fiel die Flammenwand wieder zu dem harmlosen Flammenkreis zusammen. Felicitas schnitt sich nun mit ihrem Dolch in die linke Hand, und ließ ihr Blut über den Wappenstein fließen.

Nun richtete sie den Dolch auf ihr Herz.

„Ich, Felicitas McKinnon, Tochter von Ian McKinnon und Nirupama McKinnon, rechtmäßige Trägerin dieses Namens,

leiste hiermit Harry James Potter unbedingte Gefolgschaft,

werde helfen, wo geholfen werden muss,

werde retten, wer gerettet werden will,

werde kämpfen, wenn die Finsternis bekämpft werden muss,

werde töten, wenn dies der Kampf gebietet,

werde schweigen, wenn ich schweigen muss und

werde führen, wenn ich führen muss.

Die Mächte dieser Welt mögen über mich wachen,

über meine Motivation, meine Aufrichtigkeit, meine Liebe,

bei meiner Existenz mit dem Recht auf Leben und Tod!

Mächte des Seins, werdet Zeuge meines Versprechens,

hört den Wiederhall meiner Worte.

Mit diesem Schwur verpflichte ich meinen Körper, meine Seele, meine Magie und mein Leben,

Notleidenden beizustehen, sowie Hilfesuchenden die Hilfe stets und mit all meinen Kräften zu gewähren.

Ich gelobe, mit meiner Seele stets auf der Seite des Lichtes zu stehen und die Finsternis mit all meiner Kraft zu bekämpfen, auch wenn mich der Weg dabei durch die Schatten des Seins führt.

Ich gelobe, unter Einsatz meiner Sprache, meines Geistes und Letztendes mit meinem Leben, die Geheimnisse unseres Ordens zu bewahren."

Der Stein leuchtete auf und sein Schimmern erfasste auch Felicitas, um kurz danach bis auf einen kleinen Kreis zu verschwinden. Gleichzeitig wechselten die Fackeln wieder in das ihnen zugehörige, gelblich flackernde Licht und Felicitas trat aus dem Kreis.

Ginny lief sogleich zu ihr. „Das Zeichen, es ist tatsächlich unser Zeichen. Lass es mal verschwinden, ob es auch wieder kommt."

„Erst solltet ihr mal die Wunde schließen!", meinte Luna. Sie nahm Felis linke Hand. „He, der Schnitt ist weg, toll." Freute sie sich für ihre Freundin.

Nun ging es zügig voran. Nach Nanda und Ginny folgten ihre Brüder, dann Hermine, Ron, Neville und Luna. Tonks trat ohne Remus vor den Stein, ihr folgte zögernd Natalija, die es mit dem Feuer nicht so hatte.

Die Flammen schlugen höher als sie an den Stein trat. Sie umschlossen sie ganz, es sah jedoch nicht nach einer Gefahr aus, wie Harry, der näher hinzugetreten war, befürchtet hatte. Die Flammen umhüllten die Vampirin und den dazu getretenen Harry. Sie sprach als Einzige die Eidesformel ohne das Blutopfer, dafür mit der Hand auf dem Stein, der von innen heraus zu glühen schien. Harry hielt sie fest, damit sie nicht niederkniete. Außerhalb der Flammen hörte man nur den von ihr gesprochenen Schwur.

Als Letzter schwor Harry den Kämpfern des Ordens die Treue.

Es herrschte eine feierliche Stimmung, man sprach über die Gruppen des neuen Ordens, als wie aus dem Nichts eine Gestalt im Raum auftauchte, mit der niemand gerechnet hatte. Alle starrten auf den Besucher, der nun vor dem Wappenstein stand. Als er durch die Flammen trat, schienen diese ihn verschlingen zu wollen, aber sein Blut tropfte bereits auf den Stein. Jeder hoffte auf ein gutes Ende. Sie respektierten seinen Einsatz, aber sicher waren sich manche nicht. Selbst Felicitas ließ vor Schreck ihr Glas fallen. Mit klarer deutlicher Stimme schwor Severus Snape, Sohn von Eileen und Tobias Snape, Harry James Potter, dem Sohn der von ihm geliebten Lilly Evans, die Treue.

Überrascht über den reibungslosen Verlauf, reagierte niemand auf die Umarmung von Harry, die seinem Mentor der schwarzen Magie den Abgang aus Black-Castle ohne die Hilfe von Dobby ermöglichte.

Harry liefen dabei die Tränen der Rührung über die Wangen, was Severus dazu veranlasste, nach dem Eintreffen in seinem Wohnbereich auf Hogwarts Harry zu verabschieden.

* * *

„Warum eigentlich, Harry?" Dumbledore erschien müde aus dem Nichts. „Warum habt ihr eigentlich einen eigenen Orden gegründet?"

Harry war überrascht, nicht, dass es der alte Schulleiter wusste, sondern dass er ihn so direkt danach fragte. Er bot ihm seinen Arm an, wie es beim Apparieren üblich war und verschwand mit seinem Mentor aus den Fluren der Schule.

Er landete mit ihm auf Black-Castle, im Arbeitszimmer von Sirius Vater. Er betrat von diesem Raum aus den in rot gehaltenen Salon des Hauses. Schon waren ein paar Hauselfen da, um dem alten Mann das Sitzen angenehm zu gestalten. Dumbledore ließ sich nur ungern so um hegen und fragte Harry zum zweiten Mal: „Warum eigentlich, Harry, warum gründet ihr einen eigenen Orden?"

Harry saß ihm gegenüber, nicht wie ein Schuljunge, sondern mit dem Selbstbewusstsein eines Lords, dem Herr dieser Räumlichkeiten und vor allem eines Ordensgründers. „Wir wissen, was auf uns zukommt, wir wissen, woher wir kommen, wir befürchten, dass das was wir von dir Albus, gelernt haben nie reichen wird, um Voldemort oder seinen Todessern gegenüberzutreten! Ihm, der alles kennt, außer der Liebe."

„Wenigstens hast du das Problem von Tom Riddle erkannt."

„Ja, das habe ich erkannt, dank deiner Hilfe. Wo aber bleibt deine oder gar die Hilfe des Ordens des Phönix im Kampf gegen die Todesser und vor allem den Mitläufern, die ihrer schieren Anzahl wegen fast schlimmer sind, als die aktiven Täter?"

Der Raum füllte sich langsam mit Harrys Freunden, welche die Diskussion aus dem Nebenraum gehört hatten. Albus sah sich interessiert um, es waren nicht nur seine aktuellen Schüler da. Auch die Weasley Zwillinge und ihre Mädchen, Bill und Charly. Der alte Kyrill und der hochverehrte Maharadscha, auch eine ganze Schar Hauselfen saßen ungeniert auf dem Kaminsims und den Fensterbänken.

„Warum eigentlich hast du dich nie klar zum Prozess gegen Malfoy und Umbridge geäußert? Wir warten seit einem halben Jahr auf deinen speziellen Unterricht in der schwarzen Magie. Nächsten Sonntagmittag, wenn es nicht regnet oder so? Vielleicht sind wir dann schon alle tot und du sitzt auf deinem Schulleiterstuhl und stellst dir die Frage‚ Warum eigentlich? Warum eigentlich, Albus, unterstützt du uns nicht mehr? Hast du Angst, du kannst uns nicht mehr kontrollieren? Aus diesen Gründen haben wir uns selbst organisiert und viel des notwendigen Wissens zusammengetragen und haben zusammen trainiert, um im Ernstfall den Hauch einer Chance zu haben. Unser Ziel ist es, gemeinsam eine Front gegen die Dunkelheit zu bilden. Wir setzen unser gemeinsames Wissen und unsere Fähigkeiten dafür ein, um Voldemort zu besiegen und seine Anhänger nach Askaban zu bringen. Vor allem aber wollen wir nicht mehr warten, bis du uns unterrichtest. Wir brauchen und wollen das Wissen und die Fähigkeiten jetzt, denn jetzt ist Voldemort aktiv und will seine Macht vergrößern. Wir müssen seinen Aufstieg verhindern. Gewinnt die Dunkelheit, sind alle hier und über das Land noch tausende mehr, des Todes. Albus, es gab eine Zeit in der Führung für uns wichtig war, heute jedoch benötigen wir Unterstützung statt Beschränkung. Wir sind dem Feuer zu nah um uns wie Marionetten führen lassen zu können. Entweder lernen wir selbst zu gehen oder Voldemort packt uns an den Fäden und wirft uns in die Flammen!"


	68. Erzähl weiter Addy

**Addy, Addy bitte erzähle weiter!**

„Addy, Addy bitte erzähle weiter. Wir möchten die Fortsetzung der Geschichte hören."

Sie saßen in der geräumigen Küche, obwohl sie sich auch in einem der Salons hätten zurückziehen können. Das wollte Addy aber nicht. Schuster bleib bei deinen Leisten, war ein Spruch, den er gern vertrat. Was soll ein Diener im Salon der Herrschaften. Im Park, dieses Angebot nahm er gerne an, aber es war immerhin November.

Der alte Hauself schüttelte müde den Kopf. Um ihn waren nicht nur die kleinen Hauselfen versammelt, sondern auch die Ausgewachsenen. „Ich weiß nicht mehr, weil es dies noch nicht gab. Wir müssen den Herr und seine Freunde unterstützen. Sie haben sich gerade von Professor Dumbledore gelöst und einen eigenen Orden gegründet. Wir Hauselfen müssen Lord Harry beistehen, sonst nichts."

„Wir könnten dem Orden des Greifs beitreten!", schlug Sandy vor.

„Liebe Sandy wir gehören ihm schon an. Durch unsere Zugehörigkeit zur Familie Black beziehungsweise jetzt Potter!"

„Stark! Wir werden mit seiner Lordschaft die magische Welt aus den Angeln heben, wen können wir außer Divina noch unterstützen?" Piepste eine der Jungelfen.

„Die Weasleys!" Eine alte Hauselfe war aufgestanden. „Sandy erzähl, was du von der Miss gehört hast! Hier unter uns kannst du es erzählen. „

„Nun Miss Divina hat mit Mrs. Bones darüber gesprochen, dass Molly Weasley sehr leide. Weil doch alle ihre Kinder sich so entfernt haben. Vor lauter Vorwürfen schafft sie ihren Haushalt nicht mehr."

„Wir sollten da aber heimlich tätig werden", bemerkte die alte Hauselfe. „Sie wird eine Unterstützung nicht gleich akzeptieren."

Addy nickte.

„Lady Ginny hat alle Weasleys in den Grimmauldplatz eingeladen. An diesem Tag könnten wir nachsehen, wo unsere Hilfe gebraucht wird.

Die Hauselfen haben den Aufbruch geschafft, du auch?

Dann schau doch mal unter „Der Orden des Greifs" eine Folgegeschichte, welche nun geschreiben wird.

( s/9584302/1/Der-Orden-des-Greifs)


End file.
